L'amour d'une tante
by Cerulane
Summary: Fic d'Emma Lipardi. Face à la déprime d'Harry après sa 5è année, Pétunia décide de reprendre les choses en main. Et Dumbledore ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Pétunia Dursley était assise dans sa cuisine, regardant par la fenêtre et une tasse de thé refroidissant devant elle. Quelque chose l'ennuyait, et à présent que son mari était parti au travail et que son fils était sorti, elle avait un moment libre pour penser sans que personne ne la dérange. Elle n'aimait pas penser quand elle pouvait être interrompue. A présent, elle avait amplement le temps.

Depuis que les vacances d'été avaient commencé, elle avait remarqué des choses. Des choses bizarres, mais qui savait avec la manière dont était le garçon ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été gentille envers le garçon auparavant, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'accepterait maintenant si elle le faisait, mais quelque chose devait être fait ! Elle sortit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de ce fou de directeur de l'école de son neveu et la regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle l'avait lue tant de fois que les pliures étaient usées, et l'encre avait commencé à passer. Elle ouvrit la feuille et la regarda.

_Chère Madame Dursley,_

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que Monsieur Potter n'a pas eu une année facile cette année. Ses notes sont acceptables, pas de soucis de ce côté. Il a, cependant, fait à nouveau face à Voldemort et a perdu quelqu'un de très cher à son coeur. Son parrain vivra dans sa mémoire et dans son affection, j'en suis sûr. S'il vous plaît, essayez de lui permettre de faire son deuil comme il en a besoin, et assurez-vous qu'il ne quitte pas la maison, car Voldemort a en effet gagné en puissance et en force_

_Votre,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'elle devrait autoriser le garçon à faire son deuil ? Le garçon ne faisait pas son deuil ! Il se tuait lentement par des moyens d'apathie ! Apathie à propos de choses simples comme la nourriture, le sommeil, même l'hygiène. Elle replia la lettre, reconnaissante, pas pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'Albus Dumbledore ne soit pas devant elle en ce moment. Elle avait su que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver si elle autorisait son neveu à aller dans cette école ! Elle avait très bien su comment l'homme pouvait se mêler de tout. Ne s'était-il pas mêler de sa propre vie quand elle était enfant ? Elle sursauta quand elle entendit hurler dans le salon.

Elle courut dans la pièce pour trouver son neveu sur le canapé, se débattant pour sortir du sommeil. Elle alla vers lui et le secoua, essayant de l'aider à se réveiller. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il s'assit. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé, Tante Pétunia", dit-il, reprenant sa respiration. Tous les deux avaient une compréhension tacite. Il pouvait dormir pendant la journée pendant que Vernon et Dudley étaient absents, et elle s'assurerait qu'il se réveille quand il avait des cauchemars.

"Ce n'est rien", lui assura-t-elle. Elle le repoussa sur le canapé. "Je te réveillerai avant que Vernon ne rentre," dit-elle. Harry acquiesça en signe de remerciements et elle se retira dans la cuisine. Elle sortit un bloc-notes et un stylo et commença à lister les choses qu'elle avait trouvées ne pas aller avec son neveu. "Voyons : absence d'intérêt dans les activités normales, changement des habitudes de sommeil, changement des habitudes alimentaires", elle grogna. Elle était heureuse si elle pouvait lui faire manger quelques bouchées à chaque fois. Quelques fois, ça ne restait même pas dans son estomac. "Cauchemars, découragement, sautes d'humeur." Harry n'avait pas nécessairement des sautes d'humeur. Il allait de la tristesse à l'apathie, et de nouveau la tristesse. Pas de grands changements, mais c'était là. Ses pensées dérivèrent au jour où il était revenu de l'école.

Vernon était entré et était allé immédiatement dans le salon, où il s'était promptement perdu dans son journal. Harry était entré, traînant sa malle. Le garçon avait l'air terrible. Il était pale, et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient très sombres, comme s'il n'avait pas bien dormi pendant des semaines. Il semblait plus maigre. Il se tenait avec raideur, comme s'il avait mal quelque part et essayait très dur de ne pas le montrer. Ce soir là, pendant le dîner, il n'avait mangé que six bouchées et s'était calmement excusé. Pétunia avait entendu la chasse d'eau juste quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'était même pas redescendu.

Elle avait réussi à se faufiler dans sa chambre ce soir là, juste pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas défait sa malle. Ses vêtements étaient suspendus, c'était sûr, mais rien d'autre. Pas de photo de ses amis, aucun de ses livres d'école ou rien de même un tant soit peu magique. Juste la chouette, qui fixait Pétunia d'une manière qui semblait convoyer le sentiment de "aide-le !" dans l'imagination de Pétunia. Elle était sortie de la chambre, silencieusement, et était allée au lit avec un étrange sentiment. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard avec le son de hurlements provenant de la chambre de son neveu. Elle avait dit à Vernon qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Elle était allée dans sa chambre et avait réussi à le réveiller. Ce qu'elle avait vu pendant ces premières secondes non surveillées l'avait secouée au plus profond d'elle-même. Est-ce que Lily aurait permis qu'une telle chose arrive au fils de Pétunia ? Elle en doutait. Maintenant, il était temps de s'assurer qu'elle rembourserait la gentillesse de Lily.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il était presque l'heure pour elle de partir pour la réception que sa meilleure amie, Ophélia Ramsey, organisait cet après-midi. Elle alla dans le salon et secoua Harry pour le réveiller. Des yeux verts hantés la fixèrent. "Je vais à l'autre bout de la rue chez les Ramsey. Peut-être que tu devrais aller t'allonger en haut ?" Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et monta les escaliers lentement. Pétunia fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il faudrait faire quelque chose, et vite.

* * *

"Tout ça a tourné au désastre parce que le reste d'entre eux a eu à faire du covoiturage et à tomber en panne. Je suis vraiment désolée, Pétunia." Pétunia se contenta de sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Lia." Elle aida à rassembler les tasses de thé et suivit son amie dans la cuisine. "Nous avons pu avoir une petite séance privée de commérages entre nous deux." Ophélia se retourna pour fixer son amie. Ce ton voulait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pétunia ? Quelque chose te dérange. Je peux le dire." Ophélia mit les plats dans l'évier et regarda Pétunia.

"C'est mon neveu", craqua Pétunia. Elle posa ses tasses dans l'eau savonneuse et soupira.

"Le délinquant ?" Ophélia ne croyait pas que le garçon était un délinquant. Cependant, elle avait écouté le mari de Pétunia. La voie d'une moindre résistance.

"Harry n'est pas un délinquant. Il va dans une école pour enfants ayant un don. Vernon est juste jaloux que Dudley n'y aille pas. Je le vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ca et je ne voudrais pas que Dudley y aille de toute façon." Pétunia se tut.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'embête à propos d'Harry ?" Ophélia versa deux verres de vin et en tendit un à Pétunia.

"Il a tellement changé !" Ophélia voulut lever ses yeux au ciel.

"Les enfants font ça, Pet. Ca s'appelle grandir." Pétunia secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de vin.

"Ce n'est pas ça. Quelque chose lui est arrivé dans cette école, celle dans laquelle je ne voulais pas qu'il aille. La même école dans laquelle ma soeur est allée. Je savais juste que quelque chose de mal allait se produire ! Maintenant il est revenu à la maison, déprimé, des cauchemars toutes les nuits, ne mangeant pas, et tout ce que j'ai reçu de ce directeur timbré a été une lettre, me disant que le parrain d'Harry était mort et de permettre à Harry de faire son deuil. Tu veux connaître la meilleure partie ? Harry a vu ce qui s'est passé ! Il a vu un homme qu'il aimait mourir devant ses yeux !" Ophélia restait assise, étonnée par la véhémence du discours. Qu'il ne soit pas dit que Pétunia Dursley n'avait pas de sentiments pour son neveu.

"Est-ce que ce directeur me l'a dit ? Non ! Je l'ai découvert par Harry après qu'il se soit réveillé d'un de ses cauchemars. Il ne sait même pas que je sais. Il était si loin dans son rêve qu'il n'était pas conscient de son environnement. Il se rend responsable de la mort de cet homme !" Pétunia cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Prends du vin, Pet, dit Ophélia. C'est évident que tu veux aider Harry. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur son comportement ?" Pétunia prit le verre et le vida. Elle sortit un morceau de papier et le tendit à Ophélia. Celle-ci but son propre vin et en versa un peu plus. Elle lut la liste et soupira. "Il est évidemment déprimé. Il a besoin d'une aide sérieuse et intensive." Ophélia mâchouilla sa lèvre. "Veux-tu que je demande à mon patron de me conseiller quelques docteurs ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoique que tu puisses faire sera merveilleux, répondit Pétunia. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment montré d'affection avant, mais quelque chose le fait terriblement souffrir. Je dois lui donner l'aide dont il a besoin." Elle avait su qu'Ophélia serait d'accord pour l'aider. Ophélia travaillait en tant que réceptionniste dans un cabinet de psychologues. Elle connaîtrait par excellence des gens qui pourraient potentiellement aider Harry. Ophélia étreignit son amie et sourit.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Pet. Nous allons lui donner l'aide dont il a besoin. Même si je dois tourmenter mon mari pour qu'il prenne ce cas !" Pétunia sourit. Ophélia avait été la réceptionniste de Ryan Ramsey pendant trois ans avant que l'homme ne lui confesse son amour, un amour qui avait pris Ophélia par surprise.

"Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Ryan ne viendriez pas demain après-midi ? Je sais qu'il est en congé, et il pourra voir Harry lui-même. Le garçon a l'air horrible. Peut-être qu'avec cette image, il travaillera plus dur", suggéra Pétunia.

"Tu connais mon mari trop bien, Pétunia. Ca semble génial, mais seulement si tu fais ce gâteau au fromage que j'adore tant." Pétunia acquiesça et partit, heureuse qu'Ophélia soit d'accord de l'aider dans son plan. Pétunia rentra à la maison pour trouver Harry endormi dans sa chambre. Elle mit une couverture sur lui et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle trouva une note sur la table de Vernon, disant qu'il avait emmené Dudley dîner dehors. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit quelques ingrédients. Son neveu allait manger au moins un bol plein et passer une heure en sa présence avant que la nuit ne soit levée.

Pétunia avait juste réussi à faire avaler à Harry un somnifère pour la nuit. Heureusement, il était trop déphasé à cause de ses cauchemars pour réaliser ce que sa tante lui avait donné. Pétunia l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce que la drogue agisse avant de retourner en bas vers son mari et son fils. Ils étaient rentrés, un peu plus qu'ivres, juste une heure auparavant. La première chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux voulu faire avait été de tourmenter Harry.

Pétunia avait contracté des voeux de mariage, des voeux qu'elle considérait comme sacrés, et elle savait qu'obéir à son mari était l'un d'eux. Décevoir son mari n'était pas l'un d'eux. Elle avait refusé de les laisser monter, disant que le garçon était malade et probablement contagieux, et qu'elle ne laisserait pas, même pour le monde, son mari et son fils attraper ce qu'il avait. Pas besoin de dire que ça avait été suffisant pour les confiner dans le salon, devant la télévision pour le reste de la nuit. Les deux avaient fini endormis, plus probablement à cause de trop d'alcool.

Elle essaya de les mettre un peu plus à l'aise avant de les laisser à leur sommeil. Si l'un d'eux se plaignait d'un torticolis le lendemain, elle leur dirait exactement pourquoi elle n'avait aucune compassion pour leur douleur. Honnêtement, Vernon emmenant Dudley boire ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui avait pris, mais elle avait l'intention de lui faire connaître ses sentiments les prochains jours. De la manière la plus aimante possible, bien sûr. C'était le seul langage auquel Vernon répondait bien. Elle manigança un peu plus avant d'aller au lit. Le lendemain, elle espérait découvrir que Ryan et Ophélia seraient capable de l'aider à trouver un moyen pour aider Harry.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

"Harry. Lève-toi maintenant." Harry grommela quelque chose et roula sur le côté. Est-ce que tous les adolescents étaient aussi durs à réveiller ? "Harry. Debout." Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent finalement, la regardant de leur étrange manière voilée avant qu'il ne mette ses lunettes.

"Tante Pétunia ? Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ?" demanda-t-il, levant une main pour se frotter le visage.

"Non. Il est temps que tu te lèves." Harry acquiesça et s'assit avant de secouer sa tête comme pour l'éclaircir. "Viens maintenant." Pétunia remercia la puissance, quelle qu'elle soit, qui faisait qu'Harry était toujours à moitié drogué. Ca le rendait beaucoup plus facile pour s'en occuper. Elle le mit sur ses pieds et le guida à travers le hall dans la salle de bain. "Tu as besoin d'une douche", dit-elle, commençant à faire couler l'eau. "Descends quand tu as fini." Harry acquiesça et enleva sa chemise. Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher ; elle prit une brusque inspiration. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Là était la preuve qu'il avait sérieusement perdu du poids, et pas que depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école.

Est-ce que ces professeurs dans cette école infernale ne remarquaient pas du tout leurs étudiants ? Est-ce que personne n'avait remarqué que le garçon ne mangeait pas ? Elle quitta la salle de bain et descendit dans la cuisine, où elle commença à faire un léger petit-déjeuner pour Harry. Pas étonnant qu'il ne voulait pas manger de nourriture normale. Ca bouleversait probablement beaucoup son estomac. Des céréales ce matin, une soupe au poulet et au riz pour déjeuner et du poisson vapeur et une pomme de terre robe des champs pour le dîner. Cet enfant ne passerait pas la journée sans trois repas, et peut-être même un peu de thé ! Elle prépara un peu de céréales et les mit dans le four micro-onde pour les garder chaudes. Elle entendit Harry descendre.

Il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé maintenant qu'il avait pris un bain. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, leur donnant un air moins sauvage, merci mon Dieu. Harry s'attarda au niveau de la porte, n'ayant pas l'air sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Si c'était comment un somnifère l'affectait, elle ne lui en donnerait qu'une demie pilule à partir de ce jour. Il était beaucoup trop dans les vapes à son goût. "Viens t'asseoir, Harry." Harry fit comme on lui dit et s'assit à table, posant sa tête sur sa main. Elle sortit les céréales et les mit devant lui. Il fit la grimace.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, Tante Pétunia. Merci quand même", dit-il. Elle haussa un sourcil. Harry fut bouche bée devant elle pendant un moment.

"Pourquoi cette expression ?" demanda-t-elle, vraiment intéressée. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Pour rien. Tu as juste ressemblé à un de mes professeurs pendant une seconde." Il tressaillit presque, attendant d'être réprimandé pour avoir fait allusion à son école. Pétunia eut un petit sourire narquois.

"Lequel ?" Harry releva à nouveau la tête avant de répondre.

"Professeur Snape, mon professeur de potions. Il aime ses sourcils, la chauve-souris géante." Pétunia cacha un rire avant de retourner à ses ingrédients. Elle entendit Harry commencer à se lever.

"Tu ne bougeras pas de cette chaise jusqu'à ce que tu ais manger la moitié de ça, jeune homme." Elle put presque sentir l'enfant s'immobiliser, bouche bée, puis avoir l'air vaincu alors qu'il se rasseyait. Tant d'années à l'observer avaient payé. Harry prit la cuillère et commença. Pétunia se sourit et commença le gâteau au fromage.

Bientôt, après qu'Harry ait réussi à manger la moitié de ses céréales, Pétunia suggéra qu'il descende un peu de ses devoirs dans la cuisine pour travailler. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser hors de sa vue pour très longtemps. Il haussa les épaules, disant qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les commencer. Pétunia ne voulait pas le pousser. "As-tu écrit ta lettre à tes amis ?" Harry la regarda et sut de quoi elle parlait.

"Je le ferai plus tard." Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et lui permit de continuer à s'asseoir là. Il semblait parfaitement heureux de le faire et il était en vue. Rien n'aurait pu lui aller mieux pour le moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il après près d'une heure de silence.

"Un gâteau eu fromage et quelques sandwichs pour le thé, cet après midi. Mon amie Ophélia et son mari Ryan viennent." Harry acquiesça et demanda s'il pouvait aider. "Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour ça ?" demanda-t-elle, le regardant attentivement.

"J'ai assez bien dormi la nuit dernière", admit-il. Elle fit un geste et lui montra quoi faire avec le plateau de légumes. Il travailla en silence et elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Au moins, il voulait bien interagir avec elle. Il finit et la regarda pour des instructions.

"Dans le frigo", dit-elle avec un geste. Il le prit et le glissa à l'intérieur. Elle entendit la fente pour les lettres dans la porte s'ouvrir. "Peux-tu aller chercher le courrier ?" Harry acquiesça et sortit. Comme il n'était pas revenu cinq minutes plus tard, elle alla voir s'il allait bien et le trouva assis sur les escaliers, quelques lettres sur ses genoux, avec une serrée dans sa main. "Harry ?" Elle le toucha légèrement sur le bras. Ca sembla le tirer de sa rêverie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il lui tendit la lettre. Elle la prit et fixa la vive encre verte.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera bien et que tu es à l'aise pour le moment. Je suis désolé de devoir t'envoyer ça de manière moldu, mais ça a moins de chance d'être intercepté. Nous t'emmènerons au QG dans les deux prochaines semaines._

_Nos informateurs nous ont dit que Voldemort te poursuit activement, et il a moins de chance de te trouver ici que là-bas. Je suis sûr que les Dursley seront ravis._

_Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley seront également là, ainsi que la plupart de l'Ordre, donc tu ne manqueras pas de compagnie. Transmets mes salutations à ta famille._

_Tien,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Je détruis son bureau et il agit comme si rien n'était arrivé !" explosa Harry. "Il contrôle encore ma vie !" Pétunia remarqua que c'était plus de mots mis ensembles en une fois que ce qu'il avait essayé tout l'été. "Il le fera probablement à mon anniversaire comme quelque sorte de cadeau tordu." A ça, il se tut, fulminant et rageant contre Dumbledore dans sa tête.

"Qui dit que tu iras ?" demanda Pétunia. Harry cligna des yeux et releva la tête.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Un peu lent à la détente aujourd'hui. Définitivement qu'une demie pilule pour dormir dans le futur.

"Qui dit que tu iras ? Je suis toujours ta tutrice, et il ne peut pas combattre la loi." Harry lui adressa un sourire narquois, ayant l'air beaucoup trop vieux pour son age.

"Dumbledore est au-dessus des lois. Tu ne savais pas ça ?" Pétunia fronça les sourcils.

"Si cet homme, ou n'importe qui lié à lui, ne fait que mettre un pied dans cette maison sans ma permission, il ou elle découvrira exactement pourquoi il n'est pas sage de toucher à Pétunia Dursley." Harry se rassit un peu. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Négligence et mépris pendant des années, et maintenant ça ? Il secoua la tête, se demandant s'il rêvait.

"Est-ce que je peux m'allonger ? Je ne me sens pas bien tout d'un coup." Pétunia acquiesça et pointa vers le salon. Harry s'en fichait où, du moment qu'il était horizontal. Il trouva le sofa, qui était devenu un ami fidèle dans les semaines qu'il avait passées à la maison, et s'allongea. Peut-être que le monde aurait un peu plus de sens après un peu de sommeil.

Pétunia réveilla Harry pour le déjeuner, et lui permit de retourner dormir jusqu'à l'heure du thé. Elle parvint à passer un peigne dans ses cheveux alors qu'il était encore en train de frotter ses yeux pour chasser le sommeil. "Peut-être que nous devrions laisser pousser tes cheveux un peu. C'est moins sauvage de cette manière." Harry acquiesça seulement, ne lui donnant pas vraiment son accord, mais faisant juste quelque chose automatiquement en réponse, de la manière dont il avait fait dans ses derniers jours à Poudlard avant les vacances d'été. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et le fit l'aider à porter le plateau de thé et les assiettes. "Reste là pour le thé. Tu as besoin de rester debout quelque temps, ou tu ne vas pas dormir ce soir." Harry acquiesça à nouveau et prit place dans une chaise. Elle courut vers la porte quand la sonnette retentit.

"Pet, chérie, ça fait si longtemps !" fit Ophélia de la porte. Son mari leva les yeux au ciel devant les singeries de sa femme.

"C'était seulement hier !" lui assura Pétunia, lui rendant son embrassade.

"Exactement ! C'était il y a longtemps !" Pétunia secoua la tête et serra la main de Ryan alors qu'Ophélia la lâchait. "Ryan, tu te souviens de Pétunia ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je pense que oui. Tu ne la mentionnes que toutes les minutes ou à peu près", répondit-il, causant une tape joueuse de sa femme. Pétunia sourit et fit un geste vers le salon. "Ton neveu est là ?" demanda Ryan dans un murmure. Pétunia acquiesça et Ryan entra avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Oh mon Dieu, Ryan ! Comme il est grand !" entendit Pétunia alors qu'elle suivait le couple dans le salon. "Je ne peux pas croire que c'est ce tout petit garçon qui courrait partout dans le voisinage !" Harry pensa lui dire pourquoi il courrait partout dans le voisinage, mais se restreignit.

"Calme-toi, Lia ! Ne fais pas trop peur au garçon !" Ryan lui lança un sourire accommodant et se présenta. "Désolé pour ma femme, Harry, mais elle peut être un peu enthousiaste quelque fois. Je doute que tu te souviennes de nous." Harry se rassit.

"Je me souviens de vous. Vous vivez juste dans la prochaine rue, dans une maison blanche avec des haies." Il avait souvent utilisé ces haies pour se cacher, et le couple n'avait jamais semblé s'en soucier. Pétunia fit le service et les adultes commencèrent à parler, pendant qu'Harry tenait sa tasse de thé, espérant que le regard noir de Tante Pétunia ne voulait dire qu'il devait seulement en boire la moitié, et pas tout. Son estomac était trop plein pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Merlin, il espérait qu'elle ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'il mange quoique ce soit ! Il n'y arriverait jamais !

"Harry ?" Il releva la tête, s'attendant à voir Tante Pétunia lui offrir quelque chose à manger. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'allonger là-haut ? Tu as l'air un peu mal." Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant d'être banni dans sa chambre. Etre horizontal à nouveau semblait comme une idée importante à ce moment là. Pétunia attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte se fermer. "Donnez-lui de vingt minutes à une demi-heure, et il aura un cauchemar", dit-elle. Ryan acquiesça et sortit un bloc note, suivant Ophélia et Pétunia dans la cuisine.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions pour moi." Pétunia acquiesça. "Depuis combien de temps se comporte-t-il de cette manière ?"

"Trois semaine. Depuis qu'il est rentré de l'école." Ryan acquiesça et l'écrivit. Ce qui suivit fut une session de quinze minutes d'interrogations.

"Maintenant, comment agissait-il à l'école, spécifiquement les dernières semaines, après la mort de son parrain ?" Pétunia était perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée. "Peut-être qu'un de ses camarades saurait ?" suggéra Ryan. Pétunia pensa à la seule qui aurait un téléphone.

"Si vous m'excusez, je pourrais être capable d'appeler quelqu'un qui saurait. Je pense que j'ai son numéro." Pétunia chercha à travers le carnet d'adresse et trouva le numéro des Granger. Elle était sure que la fille voudrait lui parler. Elle composa le numéro et attendit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde. "Pourrais-je parler à Hermione Granger, s'il vous plaît ?", demanda-t-elle.

"C'est elle-même", dit une voix perplexe à l'autre bout.

"Mademoiselle Granger, c'est Pétunia Dursley, la tante d'Harry." Une légère inspiration fut entendue, mais elle l'ignora. "Je me demandais si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions pour moi ? A propos de Harry ?" Hermione cligna des yeux. La Quatrième Dimension était venue et l'avait avalée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

"Bien sûr, Madame Dursley." Les questions demandées étaient étonnantes, de ce que ses habitudes de sommeil avaient été ses quelques dernières semaines, à combien mangeait-il à chaque repas, en quel professeur avait-il le plus confiance, et lequel avait toujours ses intérêts à coeur. Hermione répondit honnêtement, se demandant où tout ça menait. Pétunia semblait s'arrêter après chaque réponse, comme si elle relayait l'information.

"Merci, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous nous avez été très utile", dit Pétunia, se préparant à raccrocher.

"Madame Dursley, c'est pour aider Harry, pas vrai ?" Pétunia s'arrêta. "Je sais qu'il ne gère pas très bien la situation, et il semblait que j'étais la seule qui remarquait qu'Harry allait mal. Vous allez aider Harry ?" Pétunia soupira silencieusement.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Granger, je vais l'aider. S'il vous plaît, ne mentionnez pas cette conversation, ou ce que vous savez, à quiconque. Je ne veux pas que le Professeur Dumbledore le découvre. Harry semble un peu en colère contre lui, et je ne veux pas de cet homme autours de lui en ce moment." Hermione eut un rire dur.

"Je comprends complètement, Madame Dursley. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Hermione. Et, si je peux me permettre, Professeur Snape, malgré toute son animosité apparente envers Harry, semble vouloir s'assurer qu'Harry survive jusqu'à ses vingt ans, au moins. Si vous avez besoin d'un professeur qui ne trahira pas le secret, ayez confiance en lui. Ne lui dite juste pas que je vous l'ai dit ! Il me ferait échouer !" Pétunia rassura la jeune fille que son secret ne serait jamais dit, la remercia encore et raccrocha. Ryan se tenait là, ayant l'air très grave. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ça mourut quand un hurlement vint d'en haut. Pétunia monta les escaliers en courant, suivie de près par Ryan et Ophélia.

"Sirius !" Pétunia ouvrit violemment la porte et alla vers son neveu, essayant de le réveiller en le secouant. "Sirius !" Harry continua à se débattre jusqu'à ce que Pétunia le prenne dans ses bras. Harry se calma un peu et grommela quelque chose avant de se rendormir.

Elle fit un geste en direction d'Ophélia et de Ryan pour qu'ils sortent de la chambre et redescendent. "C'était un de ses plus calmes", leur dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a grommelé avant de s'endormir ?" demanda Ophélia.

"Tout est de ma faute" répondit Pétunia. Ryan jeta son stylo sur la table et se renfrogna.

"Personne dans son école n'a remarqué son comportement , demanda-t-il. Personne du tout ?" Pétunia secoua tristement la tête.

"Ses deux parents sont allés dans cette école. Les professeurs voient Harry à la lumière de ses parents, et pas comme Harry." Pétunia supposait que c'était aussi près de la vérité que ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

"Et bien, son rêve renforce ma décision. Je demande que cet enfant voit une aide immédiate et, j'espère, constante : vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je ne mentirai pas, Pétunia. Tu es près de perdre cet enfant. Une autre semaine ou deux de ça, et je ne serais pas surpris de le voir suicidaire, s'il ne l'est pas déjà." Pétunia remarqua que quand Ryan était en colère, il avait particulièrement l'air d'un prédateur. Elle se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle le présentait au Professeur Dumbledore et à Voldemort. Elle avait le sentiment que Ryan serait le seul encore debout.

"Je doute que Vernon veuille payer..." Ryan la coupa et sortit une brochure.

"C'est une nouvelle structure. J'ai juste reçu des informations à propos de cet endroit la semaine dernière. C'est dirigé par un comité de donateurs très riches et très philanthropes. C'est organisé comme un pensionnat, donc il y a des leçons pour les enfants, les professeurs, l'équipe technique, même les cuisiniers, savent un truc ou deux pour aider les enfants avec des problèmes. C'est structuré pour que les étudiants soient capables de déterminer leurs propres vitesses. Ils vont en classe tôt le matin, une séance de thérapie en tête-à-tête après les classes, et après le déjeuner, il y a une autre session de classes, et puis il y a une session de thérapie de groupe. La soirée est réservée pour tout type de clubs. Je suggère vraiment que tu inscrives Harry immédiatement, cet après-midi si possible", lui dit Ryan. Pétunia regarda la brochure.

"Y a-t-il des conditions ?" demanda-t-elle. Ryan haussa les épaules avant de sortir un petit bloc note et d'écrire dessus.

"Juste une. Un docteur doit prescrire l'endroit." Il déchira une page et Pétunia vit que c'était une page d'un bloc d'ordonnances. "S'il te plaît, Pétunia. Fais le pour lui", plaida Ryan.

"Il y sera demain", répondit-elle. Ryan poussa un profond soupir et se mit presque à genoux pour la remercier.

Pétunia lut la brochure et vit que l'école fournissait tout pour les nouveaux élèves, même les uniformes. La seule chose requise des familles était qu'elles visitent les élèves, au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines, et rencontrent les professeurs et les docteurs pendant ces visites. Elle se sentit capable de gérer ça. Elle se fit une note mentale de rappeler à Harry d'écrire sa lettre pour que ses amis ne frappent pas à la porte le jour suivant et commença le dîner. Tôt dans la matinée, elle et Harry partiraient pour l'Académie Saint Jude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

"Bon retour, Harry" dit Voldemort alors qu'Harry se trouvait allongé sur le sol. "Comment vont les choses avec les Moldus ?" Harry essaya de rouler loin de l'homme, mais Voldemort tendit une main et l'arrêta. "Doucement, Harry." Voldemort agita sa baguette et un lit apparut. Voldemort fit un geste d'Harry vers le lit avec sa baguette et Harry se sentit lévité et placé sur les couvertures ouvertes. "Voilà. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant." Voldemort remit les couvertures sur Harry et s'assit à côté du lit. "Tu as l'air si fatigué" lui dit Voldemort. 

Harry s'assit et lui adressa un regard noir. "C'est de ta faute, pas la mienne." Voldemort le repoussa contre les oreillers et lui sourit. Harry grimaça alors qu'il essayait de se débattre pour se rasseoir et échouait contre les mains de Voldemort.

"C'est de ta faute. Une fois que tu auras accepté d'être mien, tout finira, et tu découvriras comment est le vrai respect. Tous mes Mangemorts respecteront un pouvoir comme le tien et te répondrons." Voldemort se leva et alla vers le feu invoqué et se tint là, fixant les flammes. "Je pourrais t'aider à devenir tellement plus que ce que tu deviendrais avec Dumbledore" dit Voldemort à Harry alors qu'il regardait les flammes. "Peux-tu juste imaginer combien nous pourrions faire ensemble ?"

Voldemort s'estompa dans une bordée de jurons alors qu'une autre voix traversa son rêve.

"Harry, debout !" appela Pétunia de sa porte. Elle pouvait dire en voyant ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi. Ceux-ci étaient injectés de sang et semblaient hantés. Harry acquiesça de son lit et s'assit, bougeant lentement, mais bougeant néanmoins. A présent, tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire serait de le mettre dans la voiture, dire au sorcier qu'elle savait être dehors qu'elle emmenait Harry dehors un moment, et qu'ils reviendraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher d'emmener son neveu après tout. Il était plus en sécurité quand il était avec elle, après tout. Le plus près, le mieux. Tous les deux feraient un voyage de quatre heures en voiture ensembles. Il ne sera jamais plus en sécurité. Quant à ce sorcier maléfique les découvrant, s'il pouvait rivaliser avec sa conduite, elle le féliciterait. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et versa quelques céréales à Harry. Dix minutes plus tard, le garçon était dirigé vers la table et assis, vraiment pas du tout réveillé.

"Mange quelque chose", dit-elle, poussant le bol devant lui. Il prit la cuillère et en prit quelques bouchées. Il laissa tomber la cuillère et se précipita dans la salle de bain, où elle entendit vomir. Il retourna dans la cuisine juste quelques minutes plus tard. Il regarda les céréales et lui adressa un regard suppliant. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de débarrasser le bol. Elle lui fit avaler du jus de pomme, et il réussit à le garder. Ses cauchemars de la nuit dernière l'avaient réduit en larmes, et à présent il ne pouvait rien garder. Merci mon dieu, elle l'emmenait à Saint Jude aujourd'hui. Le plus vite le garçon allait mieux, le plus vite elle pourrait retourner à la normal. "Viens, nous sortons un moment." Harry regarda vers le salon avec envie, voulant de toute évidence s'allonger un moment. "Tu peux dormir dans la voiture. Viens."

"Oui, Tante Pétunia." Harry n'allait pas argumenter. Tante Pétunia avait été agréable la veille, et proche de l'être aujourd'hui. Il l'aimait presque en ce moment. En plus, il allait quitter la maison, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école. Elle marcha à l'extérieur, Harry la suivant de près.

"J'emmène Harry dehors un moment. N'essayez même pas de m'arrêter. Vous avez peut-être une baguette, mais j'ai un poêlon en acier." Harry doutait que quiconque puisse argumenter avec cette déclaration. Il savait que des sorciers de l'Ordre étaient là. Il ne savait juste pas qui c'étaient ou où ils étaient exactement. Il pouvait presque sentir leur choc. "Dans la voiture, mon garçon." Harry se glissa du côté passager et boucla sa ceinture. Il parvint à garder les yeux ouverts un moment, mais la douce musique de la radio et le constant mouvement de la voiture le bercèrent bientôt. Pétunia se sourit quand les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et restèrent comme ça. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile avec lui endormi. S'il voulait écrire à quelqu'un et dire où il était, il n'en serait pas capable. Donc, Voldemort aurait plus de mal à le trouver si Harry n'avait pas d'idée d'où exactement dans le pays il était. Les essais de Dumbledore seraient risibles. Elle souhaitait presque être une petite souris quand le sorcier découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle paierait cher pour voir un tel "sorcier puissant" dépassé par une Moldue.

* * *

"Harry." Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa tante se tenir devant lui, l'air un peu sombre. "Allons-y." Harry acquiesça, pensant qu'ils étaient à la maison et désolé d'avoir manqué un peu de changement dans le paysage. Il fut choqué de découvrir qu'ils étaient sur un parking devant un immense bâtiment. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit dans le bâtiment, se demandant pourquoi elle portait un petit sac marin. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry traîna près de la porte pendant que sa tante parlait avec une réceptionniste. La dame derrière le bureau fit un geste vers une salle d'attente. Pétunia indiqua à Harry de la suivre. Harry haussa les épaules et obéit. Il y avait un large canapé bleu dans la pièce, entouré de plusieurs types de chaises, de tables basses dont une petite étrange qui n'allait pas vraiment dans la décoration. Il se dirigea en ligne droite vers le canapé et le déclara sien. Pétunia choisit une chaise.

"Tante Pétunia ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?" demanda Harry, incapable de fermer les yeux.

"Je n'aime pas la magie, ou les manières des sorciers. Je n'en ai pas fait secret. Vernon et moi avions le sentiment de ce qui allait se passer si tu y étais exposé. Nous avons essayé de notre mieux de te garder de ça, de cette anormalité." Harry lui envoya un regard noir. "Nous avons essayé de notre mieux, et ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu es parti, à onze ans, dans un monde que nous ne connaissions pas et que personne dans notre famille ne pouvait expliquer." Elle s'arrêta, pas sure de quoi dire ensuite.

"Tu as gardé la connaissance de ce que je suis..."

"Pour ta sécurité ! cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue. Nous savions ! Ton directeur nous a dit ce qui arriverait quand il serait temps pour toi d'aller à l'école. Nous savions que tu serais en danger à partir du moment où tu saurais. En danger constant ! Nous pensions qu'il était mieux que tu n'en ais aucune connaissance, et alors, une fois que tu aurais été installé à Stonewall High, Vernon et moi aurions pu commencer à montrer combien nous étions fiers de toi, sans cette magie que Dumbledore disait que tu aurais." Harry resta assis, choqué. Ses tuteurs avaient voulu lui dire qu'ils étaient fiers ? Ca ne collait pas vraiment avec le Vernon et la Pétunia Dursley qu'il connaissait. "Nous pensions que si tu faisais assez bien à Stonewall, puis que tu découvrais la magie, tu t'en ficherais parce que ta vie aurait été établie. Nous n'avions pas compté sur l'intervention de Dumbledore. Il a insisté, et tu es parti à onze ans !" Elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

"Tu as combattu un troll ta première année ! Même pas trois mois après la rentrée, et ta vie a été en danger ! Maintenant, dis-moi, comment étais-je supposée réagir ? Je connais très peu de ton monde, mais je sais que les trolls sont dangereux, et qu'un homme adulte n'en combattrait pas un seul. Et pourtant, toi et tes amis avez réussi à le faire. Puis Dumbledore a permis que tu te mesures à un professeur possédé. Cet homme est fou. Envoyons un enfant !" Elle souffla de colère et regarda par la fenêtre. "Tu as combattu un basilique ! Avec une épée. Si ça n'avait pas été pour cet oiseau, tu serais mort !"

"Tu savais ?" demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr que nous savions ! Chaque fois, cet… cet HOMME nous envoyait une lettre, j'étais sure qu'elle annonçait ta mort oh-si-malheureuse !" dit-elle dans un murmure féroce. "Il nous disait toujours ce que tu avais réussi à accomplir, qu'importe les chances contre toi, et combien fiers nous devrions être de toi." Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que tu ais réalisé comment il te préparait pour quelque chose. Tu as failli mourir tant de fois que j'ai peur d'en avoir perdu le compte. Personne qui a élevé un enfant depuis qu'il a un an ne devrait compter combien de fois cet enfant a été en danger." Harry prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Que diable arrivait-il à son petit monde rangé ? Tante Pétunia avait envoyé les bombardiers le détruire.

"Harry, ce que ton oncle et moi avons fait était peut-être mal, mais nous faisions ce que nous pensions être le mieux. Tu es rentré de cette école tous les étés couvert de gloire. Ca a été nage ou noie-toi depuis le premier jour, et maintenant quelque chose est arrivé qui t'a attiré vers le fond, et tu te noies à cause de ça. Je refuse de te laisser te noyer complètement." Harry supposa que c'était aussi proche d'excuses que ce qu'il aurait jamais. "Tu es ici pour obtenir de l'aide, et tu resteras jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais eue."

"Tante Pétunia, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le geste, essayer de t'assurer que je vais bien et tout, mais ça va. En plus, Dumbledore ne me laissera pas rester ici. Il me trouvera et me ramènera à Poudlard." Pétunia fronça les sourcils.

"Dumbledore ne sera pas capable de te trouver. Et tu restes. Je t'interne là. Cet endroit est spécialisé dans les enfants qui ont besoin d'aide, et tu restes." Pétunia regarda le visage assez choqué qu'il lui renvoyait. "Maintenant, à propos de ces lettres, est-ce que tu en as d'écrites."

"Heu, j'ai fait le stock pour l'été." Devant son regard, il baissa la tête. "Je ne pouvais pas dormir une nuit." Pétunia acquiesça. Et bien, ça marchait. Dumbledore ne suspecterait rien tant que les lettres d'Harry continuaient à arriver. "Je ne peux pas rester ici, Tante Pétunia. Je dois rentrer." Les lèvres de Pétunia se pincèrent encore plus si possible. Un infirmier vint, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Harry se demanda ce que c'était.

"Hey, petit. Mon nom est Jack. Je vais m'occuper de toi pendant la prochaine heure ou à peu près, jusqu'à ce que nous t'ayons installé. Ta tante dit que tu vas utiliser un alias pour des raisons privées. Tu aimes les films d'espionnages ou quelque chose ?" Harry se tourna vers sa tante, bouche bée. Jack prit son bras et mit un bracelet d'hôpital autours de son poignet.

"Tante Pétunia, s'il te plaît !" Pétunia secoua seulement la tête.

"Pour une fois, je vais faire ce dont tu as besoin, quand tu en as besoin, et tu as besoin de ça. Ecoute tes médecins et infirmières. Je te verrai bientôt." Elle lui donna une embrassade gênée d'un bras et tendit le sac marin à Jack. Elle se détourna et, sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la pièce. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce que sa tante venait de faire. Elle l'avait mis dans un établissement psychiatrique ! Plus que ça, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il tira sur son col, soudain incapable d'aspirer assez d'air.

"Respire, Evan !" lui dit Jack à côté de lui. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et essaya d'inspirer de l'air. "Lentement !" Harry le regarda, n'entendant pas ce que l'homme disait. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler. Jack s'assit à côté de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. "Ecoute-moi, Evan. Tu dois te calmer. Prends une profonde inspiration." Harry l'entendit plusieurs fois avant de vraiment l'écouter. Il aspira une énorme quantité d'air. "Retiens-la." Harry fit comme on lui disait, maintenant officiellement en mode pilote automatique. "Bien. Maintenant expire." Harry le fit. Il se demanda négligemment combien d'enfants avaient piqué une crise devant cet homme quand ils avaient été abandonnés ici. "Ca va mieux ?" Harry le regarda et acquiesça. Il pouvait au moins respirer. "Bien, je sais que c'est dur, mais crois–moi, ça va devenir plus facile." Harry se contenta de le fixer. "Allons-y Evan. Nous allons te donner une chambre et un uniforme, et puis tu pourras rencontrer quelques uns des autres enfants et tes professeurs. Ton docteur viendra te voir dans l'après-midi."

Harry suivit derrière l'homme. A la première chance qu'il aurait, il écrirait à Hermione et lui dirait qu'il était dans quelque institution psychiatrique et d'envoyer l'Ordre. Il était sûr qu'elle viendrait à son secours elle-même, si personne d'autre n'était disponible. Il regarda son bracelet et vit son alias. Evan James. Quel nom quelconque. Sa tante devrait se diriger vers l'espionnage. Elle ferait un bon agent. Il regarda les alentours. Cet hôpital ne ressemblait pas du tout à un hôpital. Il ressemblait à une école. Jack avait parlé de professeurs et avait mentionné un uniforme. Où diable était-il, et pourquoi cela donnait-il l'impression d'une dimension alternée ?

"Salut, Jack !", dit une femme. "C'est Evan." Le nouvellement nommé Evan releva la tête pour regarder la femme. Elle semblait sympathique et lui adressa un large sourire.

"Ouais, c'est 007 lui-même ! Hey Evan, ça t'embête si je t'appelle Bond ?" Si sa précédente conversation avec sa tante n'avait pas été une évidence de sa chute dans une dimension alternative, c'était une preuve suffisante. "Euh, tu es encore un peu choqué. Souviens-toi juste de respirer." Evan acquiesça légèrement, regardant toujours aux alentours comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qui se passait autours de lui. "Agent Bond, c'est Cathy. Elle s'occupe de la réserve." Evan serra sa main, lui adressant un signe de tête. Jack, étrange infirmier avec un goût pour les surnoms. Cathy, large sourire et en charge de la réserve. Noté. Il se demandait ce qui suivrait dans cet étrange univers. Cathy sortit une boîte assez large et commença à la tendre à Evan. Jack l'intercepta.

"Cathy, ça briserait 007 en million de morceaux ! Ne vois-tu pas que c'est une sorte d'avorton ?" demanda-t-il. Il mit la boîte dans ses bras et fit un signe de tête en direction d'Evan. "Allons-y, Agent Secret." Trois surnoms en une journée. Cet homme s'arrêtait-il jamais ? Evan le suivit, regardant pour une sortie. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il reste avec cet homme timbré et ses surnoms ! Malheureusement, aucune ne semblait exister. "Ascenseur. Pas de grimpette dans les conduits aujourd'hui." L'homme semblait s'excuser. Pourquoi ? Evan monta dans l'ascenseur vers le troisième étage.

"Bienvenue au troisième étage gauche ! Ca va être ton étage. Au cas où tu devrais te perdre en mission secrète, c'est marqué sur ton bracelet." Evan baissa la tête et vit le nombre 3, suivit de la lettre G. Evan se demanda pourquoi diable sa tante avait eu besoin d'aide. Cet homme semblait en avoir plus besoin que lui ! Il ne semblait pas capable de distinguer le réel et l'imaginaire.

"Heu, Jack ?" Jack le regarda, extatique d'avoir quelques mots d'Evan. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment un agent secret, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il. Si Jack disait qu'il l'était, Evan courrait après le docteur le plus proche.

"Bien sûr que oui. Tous les enfants dont je m'occupe ont un surnom. 007 te va, donc tu es coincé avec jusqu'à ce que tu partes." Jack sourit. "Tu aurais pu être coincé avec pire, crois moi !" Jack se dirigea vers une porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

"Jack !" dit joyeusement un garçon, venant vers le duo. "Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu serais à l'étage aujourd'hui", dit-il d'un ton presque accusateur.

"Je ne le suis pas. J'amène juste un nouveau pour l'installer. Son nom est Evan James. Evan, c'est Nathan. Il est un des élèves ici. Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas laisser Nathan t'installer, 007 ?" Evan haussa les épaules. Le surnom était revenu. "Bien !" Jack tendit la boîte à Nathan. Tu fais faire le tour à 007, compris Insecte ?" Nathan fit un salut militaire, que Jack retourna. Jack quitta les deux garçons et retourna vers l'ascenseur.

"Insecte ?" demanda Evan. "Insecte" grimaça, sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Je veux étudier les insectes quand je serais plus vieux, dit-il. Jack l'a découvert la première heure ou à peu près, et j'ai été Insecte depuis." Insecte prit la boîte et se tourna. "Ta chambre est de ce côté." Evan le suivit à travers le couloir et vers une porte. Sur la porte le nom "Evan James" était inscrit avec une grande construction vive de lettres en papier. Insecte ouvrit la porte et y entra. C'était une chambre individuelle. Seulement un lit.

"Il est presque l'heure du repas, donc si tu veux te changer maintenant." Insecte fouilla dans la boîte et en sortit une tenue identique à celle qu'il portait. "J'attendrais dehors." Evan acquiesça et se changea aussitôt que la porte se ferma. Il resterait ici ce soir, écrirait la lettre demain, et serait parti deux jours plus tard. Il prit le lacet d'une de ses chaussures et attacha sa baguette à sa jambe. Aucun moyen qu'il s'en sépare à présent ! Il posa ses vêtements normaux sur le lit et ouvrit la porte. "Génial ! Allons-y. Je vais te faire faire une visite avant que le repas ne commence. Tu as de la chance d'être venu aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de classes !" De l'avis d'Evan, Insecte était beaucoup trop heureux d'être là.

"Heu, Nathan... Je peux te poser une question ?" demanda calmement Evan.

"Bien sûr, vas-y." Evan prit une profonde inspiration.

"Est-ce que tu ne détestes pas ici ?" A sa surprise, Nathan sourit.

"Au début. Tout le premier mois, en fait. Je détestais tout. Mais maintenant, j'aime ici, en quelque sorte. Pas de pression pour être plus que qui tu es. Pas d'attente. Juste toi. C'est tout ce qu'ils veulent ici. Juste que tu sois toi. Je ne dis pas que c'était facile. C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire, dire pourquoi je ne pouvais pas dormir, ou pourquoi je détestais tout le monde. Mais c'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver. Tu détestes déjà ici ?" Evan se demandait combien il pouvait lui dire.

"Ma tante m'a juste laissé là", lui dit Evan. Nathan acquiesça.

"Les docteurs sont venus me chercher à l'école. Ce n'était pas joli." Evan suivit Nathan, apprenant les plans du bâtiment et les règles. Il y en avait quelques unes, pas beaucoup, mais celles qu'il y avait étaient inviolables. Comme quitter l'école. Interdit. Ou sauter les repas. Interdit. Manquer une classe ou une session de thérapie. Interdit. Elles étaient plus faciles que les règles que Dumbledore avait mentionnées, pour sa "sécurité". "Je sens des hamburgers !" dit Nathan, un peu trop heureux au goût d'Evan. "Ils font les meilleurs hamburgers ici. Viens ! Je vais te présenter à tout notre étage. Nous nous asseyons ensembles à tous les repas." Nathan s'agrippa pratiquement à Evan et le tira vers une table. Des appels d'"Insecte" commencèrent la minute où il s'approcha.

"Hey, les gars ! C'est Evan. Il est nouveau." Nathan fit le tour du cercle, nommant chaque garçon et Evan sut qu'il ne serait pas capable de répéter exactement les noms. "Son surnom est 007 ! Jack lui a déjà donné." On indiqua une chaise à Evan, pendant que deux garçons se levaient et allaient vers une porte. L'un revint portant des hamburgers pendant que l'autre portait un saladier de légumes.

"Hey, Etincelle. Tu dois manger un hamburger entier avant que tu n'ais aucun de ces légumes." Etincelle, un garçon assez maigre, eut l'air déconfit à cette annonce. Insecte se pencha vers Evan et lui murmura :

"Il a un problème alimentaire. Il pense qu'il est gros. Nous le regardons tous manger, juste pour s'assurer qu'il mange vraiment. Il a été vraiment malade récemment de ne pas bien manger. Nous ne regardions jamais. Il disait que ça le rendait nerveux. Maintenant, nous regardons." Evan acquiesça. Insecte se pencha et attira le plat de légumes vers lui. "J'espère que tu as faim, Evan." Insecte fit atterrir une énorme cuillérée de légumes mélangés sur l'assiette d'Evan. Evan combattit le sentiment de nausée. Oh, il savait qu'il n'avait que du jus de pomme dans son estomac, mais il ne voulait rien d'autre là, et ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le garder. Il regarda aux alentours, légèrement paniqué. Le feraient-ils manger ?

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Evan ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien", demanda un garçon. Même Etincelle avait l'air inquiet.

"Je n'ai pas été capable de garder beaucoup, répondit-il. Je ne pense pas que je mangerai toute cette nourriture." Nathan le jaugea.

"Mange juste ce que tu peux. Je suis sûr que les docteurs vont y aller mollo avec toi aujourd'hui. Si tu leur dit, ils te donneront peut-être même quelque chose pour ça." Evan ne voulait aucun médicament à ce moment là.

"Comment ça se fait qu'il n'a pas besoin de manger et moi oui ?" gémit Etincelle.

"Tu ne manges jamais. 007 est maigre, mais ce n'est pas une baguette comme toi", répondit un garçon.

"Je suis trop gros pour être une baguette !" rétorqua Etincelle.

"Tu es un baguette !" Evan pensa que c'était un peu cruel. Nathan se pencha à nouveau.

"Nous pensons que lui dire comment nous le voyons l'aidera dans le long terme. Nous ne nous moquons pas, nous disons la vérité." Evan acquiesça et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il essaya quelques légumes et découvrit que son estomac les aimait. Un verre d'eau et un service complet de légume plus tard, Evan faisait la queue avec les autres pour empiler leurs plats. Un homme en pantalon à pinces et en chemise vint vers eux.

"Evan James ?" Evan releva la tête. "Viens avec moi, s'il te plait." Evan haussa les épaules et posa ses plats. Il supposait que cet homme était un docteur, ou un de ces professeurs que Jack avait mentionnés. Il le découvrirait bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry suivit l'homme dans un bureau où il lui indiqua un canapé. Il prit place et regarda autours de lui. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais c'était confortable. Il y avait un canapé recouvert d'un tissu d'ameublement vert foncé et des coussins. Deux fauteuils étaient à sa gauche, et un bureau et une chaise à sa droite. Il y avait des images réparties sur les murs, à la fois des peintures et des photographies. Les photographies représentaient surtout l'homme avec des enfants de son âge, tous souriant ou faisant la grimace face à l'appareil. Harry se demanda négligemment si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'eau.

"Laisse-moi me présenter, Harry. Mon nom est Paul Lauter et je vais être ton thérapeute pendant que tu seras ici à Saint Jude. Des questions ?" Harry le regarda et acquiesça.

"L'infirmier, Jack, a dit que je devais utiliser un faux nom, et vous m'appelez par mon nom. Pourquoi ?" Paul sourit un peu.

"Quand ta tante nous a contacté la première fois, elle nous a dit que ton directeur dans ton école était un peu trop impliqué dans ta vie personnelle. Cet alias va protéger ton identité, donc, même si quelqu'un parle de toi hors de ces murs, il parlera d'Evan James, pas d'Harry Potter." Harry acquiesça et regarda autours de lui. Quelques uns de ces enfants étaient trop heureux. "Autre chose que tu voudrais savoir ?" Paul regarda Harry, remarquant comment il était assis et sachant que quelque chose le tracassait visiblement.

"Pas vraiment. Je ne reste pas longtemps", répondit Harry. Paul acquiesça.

"Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas, juste au cas où ?" Harry savait qu'il ne restait pas longtemps, alors pourquoi cet homme ne le laissait-il pas tout seul et ne le laissait pas dormir dans ce canapé étrangement confortable ? Harry soupira et décida de faire plaisir à l'homme pour le moment.

"Un des garçons de mon étage a mentionné des classes", dit-il. Paul acquiesça à nouveau. Harry attendit pour plus d'explications, mais le docteur resta assis là. Harry fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par classes ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est une école, aussi bien qu'une structure de traitement. Nous ne voulons pas que quiconque soit retardé dans ses études pendant qu'il est ici", lui dit Paul. Harry acquiesça. Et bien, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne restait pas alors. "Autre chose que tu veux savoir ?" Paul se pencha un peu en avant dans sa chaise, comme s'il anticipait une réponse. Harry secoua la tête. "Non ?" Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Devrais-je avoir d'autres questions ?" demanda-t-il. Paul se renfonça dans son fauteuil et le regarda.

"Non, tout le monde est différent, répondit Paul. Alors, qu'aimerais-tu faire ?" Harry regarda autours de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?" demanda-t-il. Paul nota rapidement quelque chose et haussa les épaules.

"Nous pouvons faire ce que tu veux. Nous pouvons parler, jouer à un jeu, faire une ballade. C'est toi qui décides." Il se sentit à nouveau comme s'il était désaxé. Rien n'avait de sens ici. Rien du tout. Paul n'avait pas posé de question à propos de lui ou de sa famille, de comment était son école, rien. La perception de Harry de ce qu'était un rendez-vous chez un psychologue avait juste été chamboulée.

"Vous choisissez", dit Harry. Paul nota autre chose et se renfonça dans son siège.

"Tu joues aux échecs ?" demanda Paul.

"Ouais, mais je ne suis pas très bon. Ron est meilleur", répondit Harry.

"Qui est Ron ?" demanda Paul alors qu'il sortait un plateau d'échec et une boîte. Il tendit la boîte et Harry choisit une pièce. Il serait les noirs.

"Mon meilleur ami à l'école, répondit Harry. Il me bat toujours aux échecs. Il bat tout le monde, en fait", lui dit Harry, plaçant ses pièces. Il regarda le cavalier et sourit un peu. Les choses avaient été si simples leur première année. Tout était si compliqué à présent.

"Ca ressemble à un de mes amis quand j'avais ton age. Son nom était John. Il pouvait battre n'importe qui les yeux fermés." Harry s'arrêta de déplacer une pièce.

"Comment faisait-il ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est une expression, Harry", dit Paul. Pourquoi cet enfant ne connaissait-il pas une expression normale ? "Ca veut dire que c'est vraiment facile pour lui."

"Je le savais. Je pensais juste que vous étiez sérieux", grommela Harry. Il avait dû être hors du monde moldu trop longtemps. C'était sûr. Pas étonnant que Paul le dévisage. Juste comme tout le monde.

"Donc, toi et Ron jouez beaucoup aux échecs. D'autres jeux ?" Harry se demanda si les duels comptaient.

"Les cartes", répondit Harry. Paul réprima un soupir frustré. Cet enfant était si fermé ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir une réponse de lui. Pas un indice de ce que le contrariait. Et bien, c'était un challenge, et Paul le relèverait.

"Ron n'est pas ton seul ami ?" demanda-t-il, bougeant sa propre pièce. Cet enfant était bon. Pas génial, mais bon.

"Non, il y a Hermione." Paul redressa la tête. Hermione ? Une petite amie ?"

"Ta petite amie ?" demanda Paul. La réaction d'Harry fut assez pour lui dire qu'il avait tort. Sa tête se redressa d'un coup et il avait l'air vraiment confus.

"Heu, non. Pas une petite amie. Une copine, vraiment. Elle s'assure que Ron et moi ne nous attirions pas trop de problèmes." Ah, information !

"Toi et Ron vous attirez des problèmes à l'école ?" demanda Paul. Harry haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?"

"Rien, vraiment. C'est une expression." Harry ne croisa pas son regard. Il y avait quelque chose là. Il cachait quelque chose.

"Oh. Et qu'est-ce que toi et Hermione faites ?" Harry haussa encore les épaules.

"Pas grand chose. Nous jouons aux cartes et aux échecs, et elle s'assure que Ron et moi étudions. Elle est brillante. Très intelligente." Paul acquiesça et nota quelque chose. Harry le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

Ils jouèrent en silence quelques minutes. "D'autres amis ?" Harry haussa les épaules. Paul détestait cette réponse. Il aurait besoin d'arrêter ça dans un futur proche, après qu'il ait fait un peu plus connaissance avec Harry.

"Comment est ton directeur ? Ta tante a mentionné qu'il était une part assez active de ta vie." Harry haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

"Vieux chnoque qui se mêle de tout et ne sait pas quand dire quelque chose à quelqu'un", grommela Harry. La main de Paul resta au-dessus de sa pièce.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rien." Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de majeur là, et Harry avait été sur le point de le laisser sortir. Il pouvait dire d'après le visage du garçon qu'il était bouleversé à propos du directeur. Paul cligna des yeux de surprise alors que le visage d'Harry changeait de celui d'un adolescent colérique au masque d'un enfant affable. Ca le dérangea. Le fait qu'Harry ait tellement de contrôle sur ses émotions à un âge aussi jeune était perturbant. Où avait-il appris à cacher ses émotions ? Et, plus important, pourquoi en aurait-il besoin, et de qui ?

Harry bougea une pièce, remerciant mentalement le professeur Snape pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait juste effacé toutes les émotions que la mention du directeur avait causées. Il pensait que ce pourrait peut-être être une idée sympa de laisser au professeur une note qui disait _merci beaucoup pour m'avoir enseigné comment vider mon esprit. Ca a aidé pour en garder le psychologue bizarre loin._ Harry pouvait seulement imaginer l'air de l'homme en recevant cette note. Il décida que ça ne le ferait pas de l'envoyer. Le professeur Snape pourrait vraiment considérer de le tuer à ce moment.

"Est-ce que tu aimes ton directeur, Harry ?" Harry haussa encore les épaules.

"Il est pas mal. Vous savez, comme un directeur." Ouais, vrai. Et Paul était le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Paul fit une note rapide et retourna au jeu d'échec. Il y avait quelque chose là à propos de ce directeur. Il se fit une note mentale de soulever ça à chaque fois que ce serait possible. Tôt ou tard, il attraperait Harry quand il ne serait pas sur ses gardes.

"Quel est ton sport favori ? demanda Paul. En supposant que tu en ais un." Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. Paul laissa passer. Il devrait rendre l'enfant à l'aise avant que quelque chose de réel puisse arriver.

"Est-ce que vous avez un sport favori ?" demanda Harry, bougeant une de ses pièces et faisant signe à Paul de jouer.

"J'aime le football. Je jouais quand j'étais à l'école, mais j'ai abandonné il y a quelques années. Je ne pouvais pas me voir faire ça pour le reste de ma vie." Harry acquiesça comme s'il comprenait et sourit quand Paul joua. "Oh, non ! Pas mon cavalier !" Paul pourrait avoir juré qu'Harry avait presque sourit. A présent, s'il pouvait extorquer un beau sourire à l'enfant, sa journée aurait été remplie. "Tu es un assassin ! Tu me l'as arraché !" Paul sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui avait bouleversé Harry juste la seconde après son commentaire. Le corps d'Harry redéfinit le mot "tendu". Paul prit la pièce d'échec de la main d'Harry et la remit. "Harry, qu'ais-je dit pour te bouleverser ?" Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, le masque était de retour sur son visage.

"Rien, répondit Harry. Avons-nous fini ?" Paul regarda la pendule.

"Non. Nous avons encore vingt minutes." Harry lança un regard noir à la pendule. "Harry, les gens ne s'immobilisent pas pour rien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui t'ais fait mettre en boule ?" l'amadoua Paul. Cet enfant avait visiblement de l'entraînement à repousser les oreilles attentives à coup de bâton.

"Rien, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de m'entendre dire que je suis un assassin." Ca avait été juste là ! Paul avait presque eu une réponse ! Il voulait hurler de frustration, jeter quelque chose ou juste s'asseoir sur Harry jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui dise ce qu'était le problème. Aucune de ces techniques ne marcherait. Il aurait besoin de tonnes de patience avec cet enfant. Des exercices pour la confiance ne seraient pas perdus non plus. Ils devraient faire quelque chose de drastique pour l'aider. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y couper. Peut-être un jeu de cordes ? Paul savait que des exercices nécessitant fortement de la confiance devraient être impliqués. Harry était trop fermé pour les méthodes normales. Quel que soit le point de rupture, ça devrait impliquer de fortes émotions avant qu'Harry ne s'ouvre. Paul détestait faire de telles choses aux enfants, mais si ça aidait... Il détestait toujours la manipulation de tout ça.

"Très bien, Harry. Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu auras des classes dès demain matin, à huit heures. Toi et moi nous voyons tous les jours, à onze heures du matin, donc ne l'oublie pas. Juste après la fin des classes. Après le déjeuner, tu as d'autres classes, et une thérapie de groupe commence à quatre heures. Le dîner est à cinq heures trente, et les clubs commencent à sept heures. Tu auras le choix, aussi longtemps que tu n'as pas de problèmes alimentaires que l'exercice ou d'autres activités pourraient influencer." Harry acquiesça devant l'explication. "Des questions ?"

"Est-ce que je suis autorisé à écrire des lettres à mes amis ?" Paul sourit.

"Bien sûr qu'oui ! Ce n'est pas une prison ici !" Harry regarda son bracelet d'hôpital et eut un sourire narquois. Paul leva les yeux au ciel. "Je devine que tu n'aimes pas les docteurs", dit Paul avec un petit sourire.

"Beaucoup trop de temps à l'infirmerie", dit Harry. Il se leva et remercia Paul. "Où vais-je maintenant ?" Un coup sur la porte interrompit la réponse de Paul.

"Entrez !" Une tête passa à travers la porte. "Salut, Skyla !" dit Paul, se levant et faisant signe à la femme d'enter. Harry pensa pour lui-même qu'elle ressemblait à Fleur Delacour. "Evan, c'est Skyla. Elle sera ta tutrice pendant que tu seras là."

"Ravie de te rencontrer, Evan. Plus ravie d'être ton professeur. Je suis sure que tu es très studieux et ne peux pas attendre de commencer. J'ai lu ton dossier et vu que tu vas dans une école spéciale pour enfants talentueux. Je connais la manière dont certaines de ces écoles enseignent, et je suis sure que toi et moi pourront trouver ton niveau particulier d'apprentissage et te faire partir du bon pied !" Harry ne pouvait pas croire la quantité de bavardages que cette femme utilisait en parlant ! Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait penser était qu'Hermione adorerait absolument cette femme et son amour évident pour apprendre et étudier.

"Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas marrant de faire toute cette série de tests ton premier jour ici, mais nous devons savoir combien de classes tu peux sauter dès à présent, et si oui ou non tu auras besoin de cours supplémentaires", expliqua Skyla alors qu'elle conduisait Harry dans une salle de classes aux couleurs assez tapageuses, remplie de choses qu'Harry n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir appartenir à une classe. Des chaises sacco, par exemple. Ou un système de jeu vidéo. Skyla indiqua un siège à Harry et sortit quelques paquets de feuilles. "Fais juste ce que tu peux. Quand tu ne peux plus faire, rends-les-moi juste." Harry acquiesça et pêcha un stylo étrangement façonné de la coupe sur le bureau, grimaça et chassa pour un stylo classique. Il trouva un crayon jaune fiable et commença le premier paquet. Et bien, il se souvenait au moins comment additionner et soustraire !

Deux heures plus tard, un Harry Potter vraiment dégoûté finissait le dernier paquet et soupira. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié absolument tout ce qu'il avait appris à l'école primaire ? Il était sûr qu'il avait appris la majorité de ça dans ses plus petites classes, mais quelque chose lui avait fait oublier.

Ca devait être le temps. Le temps faisait toujours des choses comme ça. "Tu peux regarder les livres ou te trouver un jeu pendant que je note ça, Evan." Harry regarda les alentours, pas encore vraiment intéressé par quoi que ce soit.

"Est-ce que je pourrais écrire une lettre à mon amie ? demanda-t-il poliment.

"Bien sûr que tu peux ! Sers-toi de tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Les enveloppes sont dans le troisième tiroir là-bas. Si tu n'as pas de timbres, demande-moi. J'ai été porteuse de lettres pour beaucoup d'enfants ici avant." Harry acquiesça et la remercia avant de trouver un stylo et du papier à lettre. Il mit la date en haut et se demanda quoi écrire. Devait-il écrire que sa tante était devenue cinglée, ou qu'il avait besoin de secours immédiatement ?

_Chère Hermione,_

_C'est finalement arrivé. Ma tante est devenue folle. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une énorme faveur et mettes la main sur Dumbledore ou un des membres de l'Ordre, le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Ma tante m'a mis dans une institution psychiatrique ! Une moldue ! J'ai besoin de secours ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis, sauf que cet endroit est appelé Saint Jude. Ils ont des psychologues ici, et des tuteurs guillerets. Tu l'aimerais. Elle est complètement prise dans les études ! S'il te plait, Hermione, appelle Dumbledore. Je m'accommoderais même d'un professeur, sauf pour Snape. Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré, mais assez près. S'il te plait, envoies-moi vite un mot pour me dire quand ils viennent pour que je sache quand préparer mes affaires. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir ! J'attendrai._

_Harry_

"Très bien, Evan. Tu as été hors de ce qu'on appelle le 'système conventionnel' pendant assez longtemps. Ne t'inquiètes pas, parce que nous aurons plus de facilité à te faire rattraper !" Harry se demanda négligemment combien de temps il pourrait être autours de cette femme à chaque fois. Il était sûr que quelque chose dans l'eau était responsable de son comportement bizarre. "Aimerais-tu que je poste ça pour toi ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste en direction de l'enveloppe.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît.", dit Harry, la lui tendant. "Merci."

"Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Je la mettrais juste dans ma boîte aux lettres." Skyla s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. "Oh, mon dieu ! Comme le temps passe quand on s'amuse ! Il est l'heure du dîner." Harry acquiesça et se leva. "Allons-y !" Harry s'arrêta.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'accompagner, Madame euh..." Ca pourrait être la chance d'Harry de s'enfuir. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait aller dans un coin reclus où il pourrait invoquer le Magicobus.

"Appelle-moi Skyla ou Sky, Evan. L'équipe doit manger à la cantine à tous les repas, donc ce n'est pas comme si je t'escortais ou quoi que ce soit. Nous marchons juste ensemble." Harry acquiesça. Il avait été si près de la liberté ! Si près. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis morte de faim !" Elle sautilla hors de la salle, Harry pas loin derrière elle.

Ils firent leur chemin vers la cantine, avec Skyla ne s'arrêtant dans ses bonds seulement assez longtemps pour poster la lettre d'Harry. Une fois que les portes se furent ouvertes et que Skyla lui ait dit au revoir, Harry entendit son surnom être braillé. "007 ! Nous sommes là !" Harry se retourna et alla vers la table. Insecte suppliait presque Harry de s'asseoir à côté de lui, pendant qu'Etincelle essayait de tirer Harry vers la chaise près de lui. Etincelle, malgré sa petite taille, gagna la bataille.

"Salut, 007 ! Je vois que tu as rencontré Skyla. Elle est chouette, pas vrai ?" Harry acquiesça. Elle était pas mal.

"Ok, Etincelle. Tu dois manger la plupart de tes spaghettis avant d'avoir de la salade", dit un des garçons, remplissant l'assiette d'Etincelle.

"Je ne peux pas manger autant !" gémit Etincelle. Harry regarda l'assiette. C'était juste une cuillérée. "As-tu pensé à des clubs que tu aimerais rejoindre ?" demanda Etincelle à Harry alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher plus de spaghetti d'être placé dans son assiette.

"Pas vraiment" répondit Harry. Il envoya au garçon avec les spaghettis un regard d'avertissement. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui est proposé. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à quitter la cantine tôt à moins que nous ayons vidé notre assiette, pas vrai ?" demanda Harry à Etincelle.

"Ouais, je ne pars jamais tôt", lui dit Etincelle.

"Et bien, peut-être que tu pourrais me faire faire le tour un peu avant que tous ces clubs ne commencent ?" demanda Harry.

"Partir tôt voudrait dire que j'aurais mangé tout ça !" Etincelle fit un geste vers son assiette. Harry la regarda.

"Sois heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas donné de boulettes de viande , rétorqua-t-il. Il doit vouloir que je construise du muscle ou quelque chose, me donner autant de viande d'un coup." Etincelle cligna des yeux et se fit rêveur. Harry se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

"C'était brillant !" murmura la voix d'Insecte à son oreille. "C'est pour ça qu'il veut être maigre, pour que ses muscles se voient plus. Il ne comprend pas que l'on a besoin de calories pour construire du muscle." Harry acquiesça de compréhension.

"Je veux dire, honnêtement, trois boulettes complètes. Je vais ressembler à un bodybuilder à cette allure !" Etincelle dévisagea Harry avant de demander calmement pour une boulette de viande. Toute la table était plus que ravie d'exaucer son voeu, et quelques secondes plus tard, Etincelle était le consommateur fier d'une moitié de boulette. A travers la salle, le thérapeute d'Etincelle donna un coup de coude à Paul et les désigna.

"Je ne sais pas ce que ton gosse a dit, mais Etincelle mange !" Paul se tourna et regarda Harry. Cet enfant était de la magie pure. L'équipe avait été très proche de nourrir Etincelle de force, et dans les douze heures suivant son arrivée, Harry avait réussi à le convaincre de manger. Etonnant !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas aller dormir. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller en hurlant pour voir le visage inquiet de Paul ni Jack le tenant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se débattre. Il ne voulait pas un autre décontractant musculaire, qui était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient lui donner pour aider contre les tremblements du Doloris, et il ne voulait certainement pas être là ! Harry se retourna et parcourut l'autre sens. Cinq pas en avant, cinq pas en arrière. Pas plus dans cette chambre que ça. Cet endroit lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ils n'étaient pas surveillés, vous voyez, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient négligés. Paul était toujours content de voir Harry, et de juste lui parler. Ils restaient loin de tout sujet de conversation qu'Harry avait dit ne pas vouloir aborder, et Harry en était soulagé. Le moins il y pensait, le mieux c'était. Il soupira et frotta sa cicatrice. Elle brûlait, mais au moins, il était réveillé. Voldemort avait toujours plus de mal à pénétrer son cerveau s'il était réveillé. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer.

Harry avait été en session avec Paul quand sa cicatrice s'était animée et l'avait presque aveuglé de douleur. Il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher Paul de le remarquer. Paul était un médecin, après tout ! Il avait été capable de dire qu'Harry avait une douleur intense. Il avait voulu aider. Harry avait presque rit. Que pourrait faire un Moldu pour une cicatrice magique issue d'un sort ? Rien du tout. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter pour ça. Paul, cependant, ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille et avait continué de pousser jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui dise qu'il avait un mauvais mal de tête. L'aspirine enfoncée dans sa gorge n'avait pas atténué la douleur du tout. Paul avait essayé pourtant.

Harry alla à son bureau et sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçue d'Hermione la veille. Il l'avait froissée avec colère la première fois qu'il l'avait lue, mais il la voyait à présent comme un objet réconfortant. Hermione, au moins, savait où il était. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait l'aider à sortir.

_Cher Harry,_

_Pourquoi, ce sont des nouvelles merveilleuses ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Ravie de savoir que ta tante agit finalement comme l'adulte qu'elle aurait dû être depuis toujours. Je suis sure que tu t'es fait quelques amis ici. Il doit y avoir des gens de ton age. Peut-être que tu découvriras un loisir ou quelque chose dans quoi te perdre. Tu dois admettre, Harry, que tu internalises beaucoup ce qui t'ennuis. Les psychologues moldus sont liés par la loi pour garder tes secrets. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais savoir un peu ça._

_Je vais bien. Maman et Papa étaient un peu bouleversés à propos de tout ce truc au Ministère. Après beaucoup de menaces de me faire intégrer une autre école, je leur ai fait entendre raison. J'ai déjà commencé mes devoirs (bien sûr !) et je me découvre assez impatiente d'être à cette année. Beaucoup de nouvelles choses intéressantes à apprendre ! Si tu veux, je peux aller te chercher tes livres de sixième année et t'envoyer mes livres de cinquième pour que tu puisses aussi commencer tes devoirs ! Je ne suis pas sure de combien de temps libre tu as, mais je suis sure que tu peux au moins commencer la lecture. Fais-le-moi savoir ! L'arithmancie a l'air absolument impossible, mais je travaille dur dessus. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as abandonné cette Divination sans valeur. Prends quelque chose d'utile. Même Etude des Moldus te sera plus bénéfique que Divination. Entendre le professeur Trelawney te prédire ta mort une fois par semaine n'est pas bon pour toi, aussi drôle que toi et Ron croyiez que ce soit._

_Oh, ma mère m'a demandé si tu aimerais quoi que ce soit, comme des bonbons ou des biscuits. Elle dit que tu as besoin de nourriture réconfortante, ainsi qu'une bonne séance de gavage ! Je suis totalement d'accord !_

_Je sais que tu vas être terriblement en colère, Harry, mais je refuse absolument d'appeler les vieilles connaissances ou le directeur. Secours, vraiment ! Tu as besoin de ça, Harry ! Plus que tu le réalises. Essaye juste, pour moi ? De plus, Voldemort ne peut pas possiblement te trouver si Dumbledore ne sais même pas où tu es. Il n'imaginerait jamais te chercher dans une institution psychiatrique moldue. Soyons réaliste, Voldemort est peut-être extrêmement maléfique dans tous les sens du terme, mais il est également très prévisible. Il pensera que tu es gardé par des sorciers pleinement entraînés, baguettes sorties et prêts pour n'importe quelle menace contre toi. Il n'essaiera même pas le monde moldu. Des commentaires bien pensés et bien placés te rendront caché quelque part en France, avec un bataillon complet d'Aurors te protégeant._

_Le paquet a une surprise pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est complètement moldu ! J'y vais maintenant. S'il te plaît, réécris-moi, même si c'est juste pour tempêter contre moi pour refuser les vieilles connaissances et le directeur. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt !_

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione_

Harry avait réécrit, et avait, en fait, tempêter contre elle pour refuser d'aider dans son sauvetage. Ca avait continué pendant plusieurs feuilles de papier, finissant avec une requête sans enthousiasme pour des dragées de Bertie Crochues, si possible, des bonbons à la gelée normaux sinon. Il remercia sa mère pour son attention et signa, avec un post-scriptum la remerciant pour le journal. Harry tendit la main et caressa le livre, permettant au matériel de jouer contre ses doigts.

Il ouvrit la couverture pour voir l'inscription d'Hermione. "Rien ici ne peut te juger, Harry. C'est juste toi là." Elle avait dessiné un petit visage heureux et avait signé de seulement 'Mione'. Harry eut un petit sourire narquois et regarda les pages avec prudence. L'écrire donnerait la preuve à quelqu'un de ce qu'il ressentait. Ca le mettrait en danger. Ca pourrait aussi aider, un peu comme une Pensine. Harry rangea le livre dans un tiroir et soupira. Peut-être demain ? Il inspira brusquement quand sa cicatrice franchit un nouveau niveau. Oh, Voldemort était agacé ! Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais décida qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Quand il commença à s'endormir à son bureau, il se leva et se remit à faire les cent pas. Il devait rester éveillé. Il s'immobilisa quand il entendit des pas venir dans le couloir. Il éteignit la lampe de bureau et sauta dans son lit, remontant rapidement les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et prétendant qu'il était profondément endormi. Ils passeraient, et ce serait une heure de plus avant qu'une autre personne n'arpente les couloirs. Il sursauta presque quand il entendit des voix alors que sa porte s'ouvrait. Il agrippa sa baguette sous les couvertures.

"Comment va-t-il ce soir, Jack ?" demanda la voix de Paul. Harry se détendit. Pas de danger pour le moment.

"Il dort depuis dix heures à peu près. Il avait l'air assez fatigué en arts plastiques ce soir. Etincelle a dit qu'il s'était presque endormi sur sa peinture." Harry se sourit à lui-même, soulagé que son dos soit tourné. Arts plastiques était une des activités qu'Harry avait choisies de faire. Ils se fichaient qu'il dessine des images de châteaux, de trolls, de centaures et de sorciers. Le professeur qui aimait ses dessins et ses peintures, avait demandé à Harry si c'était la raison pour laquelle il allait dans une école spéciale. Il la laissait penser ça. Lui, pour quelque raison, aimait peindre, le plus dur était le projet, le mieux c'était. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser tout ensemble et de se perdre dans les couleurs. Il soupçonnait que le sentiment était similaire au sentiment que Snape avait pendant une potion difficile. Faire quelque chose, et le faire bien, était très gratifiant. Pas étonnant que Snape soit si agacé contre les étudiants qui ne prenaient pas les potions sérieusement.

"Bien. Je m'inquiétais pour lui." Il entendit Jack grogner son accord. "Il a l'air si fatigué, et ces cauchemars !" Harry souhaita qu'ils arrêtent de murmurer à son sujet et ferment juste sa porte pour qu'il puisse ressortir du lit.

"Je sais. On dirait qu'il va avoir un peu de repos ce soir cependant. J'ai entendu Etincelle négocier avec lui. Il a offert de manger tout un morceau de pizza si Evan faisait juste une sieste. Evan a dévié l'argument en disant qu'Etincelle devait manger de toute façon s'il voulait aller en arts plastiques, et qu'il dormirait ce soir." Paul gloussa un peu et sourit.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Etincelle, mais ça l'a aidé à reprendre l'habitude de manger. Même si c'est seulement l'équivalent d'un demi-repas, c'est toujours quelque chose dans son système." Jack acquiesça.

"Je ne sais pas si Evan sait combien ça aide Etincelle." Harry était tout ouï à présent. Il détestait juste voir les autres décliner de la nourriture parfaitement bonne.

"Il a peut-être sauvé la vie d'Etincelle. Je n'étais pas sûr de la manière dont aurait réagi Etincelle à être encore confiné au lit avec une perfusion nutritive. Nous avons déjà eu deux tours. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter un autre, et je suis sûr qu'Etincelle aurait détesté ça." La conversation de Jack et Paul dériva vers des banalités. Harry pensa à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un en le faisant manger ? C'était rien ! Il avait juste fait voir à Etincelle que pour construire du muscle, il avait besoin de quelque chose à partir de quoi les construire. Ce n'était rien. Pourtant, tous les deux parlaient comme si Harry avait fait quelque chose de spécial. Harry n'était pas sûr de quoi faire de ça.

Les voix de Paul et Jack étaient constantes. Harry ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'endormait. Jack écouta une minute, levant un doigt. "Il s'est finalement endormi ?" demanda Paul.

"Finalement. Je pouvais entendre cet enfant faire les cents pas comme s'il agonisait à propos de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas normal, qu'il essaie de rester debout comme ça." Paul acquiesça. "Tu as découvert quelque chose, psy ?" Paul fronça les sourcils.

"Pense à la plus grosse prise de tête, multiplie la par dix, puis triple-la. Alors, et seulement alors, tu auras les mécanismes de défense d'Evans. Il est si foutrement bon pour garder ce qu'il pense devoir rester secret loin de moi. Et il semble en avoir beaucoup." Jack fit un mouvement en direction de l'autre bout du couloir. Paul et Jack s'effondrèrent dans la salle des infirmiers et Paul attira le café à lui. "Je ne peux pas passer."

* * *

"Ah, Harry. Ravi que tu puisses me rejoindre !" dit Voldemort alors qu'Harry se trouvait dans un rêve. "Tu m'as manqué, Harry", dit Voldemort de son ton le plus gentil possible. Harry frémit loin de son toucher.

"Non, répondit-il, serrant les dents de douleurs. Tu as prévu ça, juste comme toutes les fois où je m'endors." Harry frotta sa cicatrice. Voldemort agita sa main et invoqua un lit. Il agita sa baguette et fit léviter Harry jusqu'au lit. Harry se battit pour se lever, mais Voldemort pouvait être étonnement fort dans un rêve. Il borda les couvertures autours d'Harry et caressa sa main. Harry essaya de se reculer, mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas tant bouger.

"Harry, pourquoi doit-tu insister pour continuer de me combattre ? Ne serait-ce pas plus facile d'abandonner ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton apaisant, presque hypnotique. "Tu es très puissant, Harry. Tellement que Dumbledore a peur de toi." Harry frissonna, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qui avait provoqué ça. Chaque fois que ça arrivait, Voldemort le rendait plaisant. Lit chaud et doux, feu douillet, ton apaisant. Il y avait juste une chose de mal dans le tableau, et c'était Voldemort lui-même. Il avait essayé d'utiliser une autre image seulement une fois, et la réaction d'Harry l'avait découragé d'utiliser la forme de Sirius. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, mais Voldemort l'avait laissé tranquille pendant vingt-quatre heures complètes. "Je pourrais t'aider à devenir tellement plus que ce que tu es maintenant. Tellement plus qu'un sorcier." Harry se demanda si Malfoy était au courant de ça.

"Je connais tes prix", cracha-t-il. Voldemort le regarda, légèrement bouleversé, mais d'une manière qui faisait se sentir Harry comme s'il était un jeune enfant qui avait déçu un adulte de confiance. Harry détestait ce sentiment, et le repoussa sans pitié. Voldemort était peut-être capable de manipuler ses émotions pendant qu'il dormait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire aux souvenirs d'Harry, qu'importe combien il essayait.

"Tu n'as pas à continuer à me combattre, Harry. Juste un simple mot est tout ce que ça prend, et tout s'arrête. Les manipulations de Dumbledore, le Ministère, même les autres te fixant, les yeux exorbités devant ta cicatrice." Voldemort pouvait le rendre si attractif. Il aurait dû aller dans la vente. Il était un beau parleur.

"En échange de ramper à tes pieds, de la peur et de la douleur constantes, et blesser des innocents. Ca ne le vaut pas." Voldemort soupira d'une manière qui faisait se sentir Harry comme s'il allait patiemment expliquer à nouveau.

"Je te l'ai expliqué encore et encore. Tu serais mon second. Celui à qui je transmettrais tous mes secrets. Mon égal." Harry essaya à nouveau de s'asseoir, mais une main seulement l'en empêcha et le repoussa sur les oreillers. "Harry, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aider ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne serai jamais à toi !" rétorqua sèchement Harry, essayant d'effacer ses émotions. Voldemort se nourrissait des besoins d'Harry, et Harry réalisait qu'il était extrêmement vulnérable. Voldemort tendit la main et caressa la tête d'Harry.

"Tu le seras, Harry. Une fois que tu réaliseras que seulement moi peut t'aider. Seulement moi peut t'aider à atteindre ton plein potentiel. Seulement moi peut te protéger." Harry remarqua le désespoir dans la voix de Voldemort et sut qu'il commençait à réussir à faire partir Voldemort de son esprit. "Un aide-mémoire est toutefois en ordre, pour te rappeler de quoi je suis capable !" Harry serra les dents alors que le sort le touchait. "Ca n'a pas à être comme ça, enfant têtu !" l'entendit murmurer Harry alors que Voldemort quittait son esprit. Le sort continua quelques secondes avant de s'atténuer. La pièce confortable disparut alors qu'Harry entendait des voix l'appeler.

"Evan ! Réveille-toi !" Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jack. Il les ferma à nouveau et essaya de combattre la prise de Jack. "Doucement, petit ! Quoique que tu ais rêvé, c'est parti." Harry repoussa les mains de Jack. Il savait qu'il tremblait à cause du Doloris, et il savait de quoi il avait l'air pour Jack. Harry voulait expliquer que Voldemort ne partirait jamais, et qu'il était plus proche que Jack ou Paul savaient. Paul entra en tenant deux tasses.

"Je vais m'en occuper, Jack", dit Paul. Harry grogna alors que Jack le repoussait dans son lit et se levait. Harry voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. Paul attendit que Jack ait fermé la porte derrière lui avant de parler. "De quoi parlait ton rêve, Harry ?" Harry prit une profonde inspiration et soupira.

"Je ne me souviens pas." Harry se souvenait. Il se souvenait très bien. Le fait qu'avec quelques mots et gestes, Voldemort le rendait faible, même dans son propre esprit. Qu'il avait été sans défense. Comment était-il supposé vaincre Voldemort s'il ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir ou se lever ? Le monde était condamné, et tout serait de la faute d'Harry. Voldemort aurait le monde et Harry, en une seconde. Paul secoua la tête, lui rappelant Voldemort et son expression, comme si Harry l'avait déçu.

"Je pense que si", dit Paul, tendant la main pour toucher Harry. Harry se recula brusquement loin de sa main. Voldemort était peut-être capable de manipuler l'autosuffisance d'Harry dans son inconscient, mais Paul ne pouvait pas, et Harry prenait ça pour tout ce que ça valait. Paul ramena sa main et regarda Harry. "Tu sais qu'il n'est pas normal pour un adolescent de se réveiller d'un rêve tremblant et hurlant, pas vrai ?" Harry rit presque.

"Qui dit que je suis normal ?" Harry frotta sa cicatrice. Elle n'était pas douloureuse, juste chaude, comme si Voldemort essayait quelque chose, mais que son intention n'était pas de faire mal à Harry. Manipulation. Le serpent était bon à ça.

"Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieusement mal avec toi pour que tu ais des réactions si violentes à tes rêves", expliqua Paul. Harry haussa les épaules. "Tu continues de trembler, Harry. Quelque chose t'a visiblement grandement bouleversé. Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Je suis là pour t'aider !" Harry ramena la couverture autours de lui et soupira.

"Croiriez-vous qu'il y a un sorcier maniaque maléfique avec qui je partage quelque sorte de lien télépathique ? Et qu'il utilise mes rêves comme quelque moyen de torture sadique dans un futile effort de me voir le rejoindre ?" dit Harry, voulant voir la réaction de Paul. Paul cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Et bien, ça expliquait quelques trucs. C'était quelque chose de plus que des cauchemars. Harry pourrait avoir une maladie psychiatrique.

"Quel est le nom de ce sorcier ?" Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Paul n'avait pas mis de côté ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

"Voldemort", répondit Harry. Sa cicatrice était à nouveau bizarre. Il la frotta. "Cette cicatrice est ce qui a causé ça, ce lien entre lui et moi. Il me l'a donnée." Harry bailla un peu. Il était si fatigué, mais s'il retournait dormir, Voldemort serait encore là. Juste comme il l'avait été les deux dernières semaines. Chaque fois qu'Harry avait fermé les yeux, Voldemort avait été là. Ca n'avait pas été trop effrayant au début. Harry pouvait lui résister et littéralement le pousser hors de son esprit. A présent, Harry supposait que Voldemort s'assurait qu'il soit trop faible pour en faire autant. "Il a voulu me tuer quand j'étais bébé. Quelque chose s'est mal passé avec son sort. Le sort de la mort a rebondi et détruit son corps. C'est pour ça que je suis le Survivant. Je suis célèbre dans le monde sorcier, vous savez." Paul pouvait entendre la majuscule du titre. "Ca ne l'a pas empêché de revenir. Il voulait me tuer, mais maintenant, il est gentil avec moi, et je ne me joindrai pas à lui. Il montre toujours son pouvoir juste avant que je ne me réveille. Ca fait mal." Harry réalisa qu'il déblatérait, mais il ne pouvait pas sembler capable de s'arrêter. "Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Il ne me laissera pas tranquille."

"Ca va, Harry. Je suis là et je vais rester avec toi. Veux-tu t'asseoir et prendre ça pour moi ?" demanda Paul, tenant un plateau. Deux pilules étaient dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Paul n'avait jamais rencontré un enfant si méfiant avant.

"Des somnifères, pour t'aider à dormir." Harry secoua la tête.

"Je ne veux pas rêver encore." Harry se retint de supplier, mais il sembla que Paul avait compris.

"Ca va te mettre K.-O. au point que tu ne seras pas capable de rêver. Pas entièrement sain, mais tu n'auras pas de rêve." Sommeil sans rêve. Harry savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il pourrait avoir des visions, mais aucun de ces rêves oh si effrayant que Voldemort aimait faire pour Harry. Harry tendit la main et mit les pilules dans sa bouche. Paul lui tendit un verre d'eau. Harry le but et avala.

"Merci, Paul." Paul acquiesça et s'assit près du lit, regardant les pilules faire effet. "Voldemort est la raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas être là, vous savez", articula mal Harry. "Il vous tuera, tous les Moldus du monde, juste pour m'avoir. Trop de gens morts à cause de moi. Sirius, Cédric, Maman, Papa." Harry haussa les épaules. "Je pense que je vais m'endormir maintenant."

"Vas-y, fais ça." Harry ne pouvait même pas acquiescer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit. Paul se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec Harry. Quelque chose que personne à son école n'avait remarqué. Paul devrait vérifier ce que certains des symptômes voulaient dire, mais il était sûr qu'avec la bonne combinaison de médicaments et de thérapie, Harry pourrait avoir une vie normale. Ca avait été fait auparavant. Paul s'arrêta quand une lettre posée sur le bureau retint son attention. Il était curieux. De qui était-ce ? Qu'est-ce que cela disait ?

Paul savait que s'il lisait ça et qu'Harry le découvrait, le garçon pourrait ne jamais plus lui parler. Mais sa curiosité eut le meilleur de lui. Il la prit. Ministère ? Arithmancie ? Divination ? Etude des Moldus ? Voldemort. Paul laissa tomber la lettre. Harry l'avait dit à ses amis ? Paul lut le reste de la lettre. Si la lettre devait être crue, Harry était vraiment un sorcier et il y avait une personne connue sous le nom de Voldemort après lui. Oh, mon dieu. Il sortit un stylo et écrivit l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Il avait besoin de parler à cette fille pour découvrir si c'était un jeu qu'elle et Harry avaient inventé ou s'il y avait vraiment des sorciers et des trucs pareils. Le faire lui dirait dans quelle direction mener ses sessions avec Harry. Il relut la lettre et la replaça sur le bureau. La maison d'Hermione n'était qu'à une heure. Il pourrait être là à sept heures. Il espérait seulement que les Granger se levaient tôt. Il devait être revenu à temps pour sa session avec Harry.

Paul s'arrêta devant une maison et vérifia à nouveau l'adresse, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas perdu. Si Harry et la lettre disaient vrai, il allait parler à une vraie sorcière. Magicienne. Enchanteresse. Ou qu'importe ce que les filles étaient appelées, il allait parler à une. Il gara sa voiture et remarqua que la maison avait l'air parfaitement normale. Et bien, les apparences étaient décevantes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il était sûr qu'il pourrait voir tout type de choses magiques. Il était en fait un peu enthousiaste pour croire qu'il y avait de la magie. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas voir la magie devenir réalité.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit, se demandant si la famille était déjà debout. "J'y vais, Maman !" dit une voix à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une fille de l'age d'Harry avec des cheveux broussailleux et des yeux bruns. "Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je cherche une Hermione Granger. Est-ce que c'est vous ?" demanda-t-il. Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent et il remarqua que sa main bougea vers sa poche.

"Ca dépend de qui vous êtes, de ce que vous voulez, et de pourquoi vous voulez lui parler." Paul se dit que tous les gens magiques étaient suspicieux et paranoïaques de nature. Ca pouvait être la seule explication.

"Je suis le Docteur Paul Lauter, et j'ai quelques questions à propos de votre ami, Harry Potter, et j'espère que vous voudrez y répondre", lui dit-il. Autant être franc avec elle.

"Vous êtes le médecin d'Harry ?" demanda-t-elle. Paul acquiesça. "Désolée pour l'inquisition, mais une fois que j'aurais expliqué les choses, je suis sure que vous comprendrez." Elle lui fit signe d'aller dans le salon et de prendre un siège et s'assit. "Que voulez-vous savoir, Docteur Lauter ?" demanda-t-elle.

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Paul. Harry a eu une dure nuit la nuit dernière, et m'a dit quelques trucs. Normalement, je ne trahirais pas ses confidences, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier ce qu'il a dit pour savoir dans quelle direction amener son traitement. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider." Hermione se renfonça dans son siège et acquiesça. Paul releva la tête pour voir une femme se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Ca va, Maman. C'est le docteur d'Harry, Paul Lauter. Paul, c'est ma mère, le Docteur Granger." Hermione vit venir sa prochaine question. "Elle est orthodontiste." Paul acquiesça et salua le Docteur Granger. La mère d'Hermione lui dit qu'elle partait au bureau et qu'elle et son père pourraient être joints là bas, si Hermione avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. "Est-ce qu'Harry va bien, Paul ?" demanda Hermione.

"Il va bien, physiquement." Hermione sourit. "Je suis tombé sur une lettre de vous, adressée à Harry. C'est comme ça que je vous ais trouvée. Il y a des classes que vous avez mentionnées. Arithmancie ? Etudes des Moldus ? Divination ? Est-ce que tout ça sont vraiment des classes dans votre école ?" Hermione sourit et acquiesça. "Qu'est-ce que, exactement, 'Moldu' veut dire ?" Hermione gloussa.

"Une personne non magique née de personne non magique est un Moldu. Vous êtes un Moldu. Mes parents sont des Moldus, lui dit-elle. Il y a de la magie, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez", dit-elle ravie de voir son air ahuri. "Je vous en montrerais bien, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à faire de la magie hors de l'école." Il acquiesça de compréhension. La magie était réelle. Paul réalisa que tout ce qu'il savait à propos du monde était faux. "Le monde magique se cache du reste du monde. Nous ne permettons normalement pas aux personnes non magiques de savoir à notre sujet. La seule raison pour laquelle mes parents sont au courant à propos du monde magique est le seul fait que je suis née avec de la magie et que je suis considérée comme assez puissante pour m'entraîner dans ses usages." Paul acquiesça, attendant qu'Hermione continue.

"Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard, mon école, nous avons tous pensé que c'était une plaisanterie, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière et un sorcier apparaissent à notre porte pour expliquer." Elle sourit. "Mon père est presque tombé raide mort quand il a vu une tasse léviter. C'est juste un tour d'enfant." Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre. "Attendez une seconde, je pense que j'ai toujours la brochure quelque part à propos de l'introduction au monde magique." Hermione quitta la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux livres et une brochure dans les mains. "Ca aidera plus tard. Maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose de spécifique que vous aimeriez savoir ?" Paul permit à son cerveau de le rattraper et acquiesça.

"Harry a mentionné un sorcier du nom de Voldemort. Qui est-il ?" Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'a-t-il dit à son sujet ?" Paul vérifia son carnet de notes.

"Harry a dit que Voldemort est 'un sorcier maléfique et maniaque' avec lequel il partage un lien 'télépathique'. Aussi que Voldemort utilise les rêves comme une 'torture sadique dans un effort futile de me voir le rejoindre'. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?" demanda Paul. Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait légèrement palie.

"Et bien, Voldemort est un sorcier maléfique et Harry partage vraiment un lien avec lui, à travers sa cicatrice." Paul se renfonça dans son siège et regarda Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai. "Harry et Voldemort ont une longue histoire, qui dure depuis aussi longtemps que Harry est vivant, vraiment. En fait, j'ai pris le livre qui a toute l'histoire dedans." Hermione commença à en tourner les pages, cherchant à l'évidence pour un endroit bien connu. Paul utilisa ce moment pour démêler ses pensées. La magie était réelle, Harry avait dit la vérité, et il y avait vraiment un sorcier manique après Harry. Pas étonnant que le garçon ait tant hésité à dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait plus probablement peur d'être envoyé vers un vrai hôpital psychiatrique, un de ceux où on attachait les gens et où on les droguait pour les rendre supportables ! Harry avait peur que Paul pense qu'il était fou, et Paul avait été prêt à le diagnostiquer comme tel.

"C'est ici !" annonça-t-elle. Paul regarda le titre. _La montée et la chute de la Magie Noire._ Intéressant. "Harry est mentionné ici", dit-elle, pointant la page. Paul remarqua les images bougeant. Et bien, c'était différent. "Le Survivant." Hermione lui tendit le livre. Paul lut l'article et soupira. Pauvre garçon.

"Est-ce que Harry savait ça, en grandissant ?" demanda-t-il. Hermione secoua la tête.

"Il ne savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre Poudlard. Probablement à la même époque que moi, quand il a eu sa lettre d'acceptation. Le truc du Survivant est venu plus tard, quand il est allé pour la première fois dans la rue sorcière de Londres. Ca a été un choc. Il avait l'habitude de penser à lui-même comme 'juste Harry', et on lui a dit qu'il était célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler." Hermione haussa les épaules. "Il a géré la célébrité mieux que je ne l'aurais fait, c'est sûr", admit-elle.

"Donc, quelque chose est arrivé à ce sort que Voldemort a essayé d'utiliser pour tuer Harry, et Harry a survécu à un sort qui était supposé impossible à survivre, c'est ça ?" Hermione acquiesça. "Autre chose ? Il semblait que Voldemort était mort."

"Le corps de Voldemort a été détruit, mais pas son esprit. Il est de retour à présent. Harry se blâme pour ça." Paul était sur le point de dire qu'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec ça quand Hermione continua de parler. "Voldemort a découvert un sort qui utilisait le sang de son ennemi pour le ramener dans une forme corporelle. Cet ennemi était Harry. Voldemort a tué un camarade devant Harry, puis a essayé de tuer Harry. Personne n'est exactement sûr de la manière dont Harry a réussi à survivre cette fois-là." Paul se redressa.

"Cette fois-là ?" Hermione acquiesça.

"Harry a rencontré Voldemort cinq fois au total. Il l'a battu quatre fois, en comptant la première où il était un bébé. La plupart des professeurs à l'école continuent de se demander quand il va arrêter de revenir. Tous les élèves pensent pareil. Harry a construit une personnalité autours de cette idée, qu'il continuera à survivre. A présent, tout le monde attend de lui qu'il continue, et Harry semble avoir l'idée qu'il sera celui qui tuera Voldemort, le seul capable de faire ça. Je ne comprends pas ça du tout." Elle soupira. "Il le garde pour lui, à moins que Ron et moi l'embêtions pour qu'il en parle, et alors, nous ne sommes pas surs de combien Harry nous dit vraiment."

"Vous avez dit que la plupart des professeurs se demandaient quand Harry arrêterait de revenir. Y en a-t-il qui croient autrement ?" demanda-t-il. S'il y en avait, ils pourraient contribuer à aider Harry. Hermione sourit.

"Selon le professeur Snape, Harry a de la chance d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps avec son 'mépris apparent pour les règles et le bien-être des autres'", dit Hermione.

"Qui est-il ?" Le sourire d'Hermione mourut.

"Notre professeur de Potions. Il est brillant en potions, très intelligent. Intimidant au point d'en faire un défaut. Il hait Harry avec passion, ou c'est ce qu'il dit. Ses actions prêtent évidence du contraire. Il a déjà sauvé la vie de Harry quelques fois." Intéressant. Très intéressant.

"Comment est leur relation personnelle ?" Hermione ricana.

"Une haine mutuelle pure, répondit-elle. Harry ne l'aime pas, et Snape est pareil." Elle haussa les épaules. "Snape fait son devoir en tant que professeur, et quelques fois plus, mais il semble mépriser être dans la même pièce qu'Harry." Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est ce qui s'est mal passé en Occlumencie, j'en suis sure." Paul haussa un sourcil.

"L'Occlumencie ?" Hermione sourit.

"Je ne suis pas sure de ce que c'est exactement. Harry l'apprenait pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans sa tête. Voldemort piégeait Harry, utilisant ses rêves pour lui envoyer des trucs qui lui donnait plus d'accès à Harry. Ca a marché et Harry a été très près d'être tué. Professeur Snape devait enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry, mais quelque chose est arrivée et les leçons ont arrêté. Il semble qu'Harry ait besoin à nouveau de ces leçons." Paul soupira. Comment diable allait-il donner des leçons d'Occlumencie ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait écrire à ce professeur ? Comment diable contactait-on un sorcier ? "Harry m'a dit que l'Occlumencie était à propos de 'vider son esprit' et d'empêcher les émotions de prendre le meilleur de vous. Je ne suis toujours pas sure de ce que ça veut dire," admit-elle. Paul sourit. Il avait une idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Ca ressemblait à la méditation ! Il pouvait définitivement enseigner la méditation à Harry. C'était très simple.

"A présent que je sais qu'Harry disait vraiment la vérité, nous aurons plus de faciliter à préparer son traitement. Malheureusement, je dois y aller si je veux être à l'heure pour notre session", dit Paul, se levant.

"Bien sûr. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, appelez-moi." Hermione écrivit son numéro. "Je serai ravie de vous donner une perspective magique." Paul la remercia et retourna à sa voiture. Il savait à présent de quoi parler aujourd'hui dans leur session, et comment il pourrait aider Harry. Il espérait juste qu'Harry voudrait travailler avec lui.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

_J'ai merdé. J'ai brisé une loi magique. Pas n'importe quelle loi, mais la loi du grand secret. J'attends que les officiels du Ministère arrivent en tempêtant et brisent ma baguette._

_Et bien, quatre heures ont passé et rien ne s'est passé. J'ai été aux leçons avec Sky (l'histoire est amusante d'un point de vue moldu) et j'attends maintenant Paul qui semble être en retard. Pas que je m'en soucie ou quoi que ce soit. Il a dit que nous jouerions aux échecs, ce que j'aimerais faire._

_C'était inattendu. Paul était excité de me voir écrire là-dedans. Il a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'exprimer mes sentiments dans l'écriture. D'accord. Et bien, je n'ai pas à parler en thérapie de groupe si j'écris, donc je prévois de tirer avantage de ça... pas que je n'aime pas les autres gars, parce que si. Je ne peux juste pas m'imaginer leur dire que ma présence ici les met en danger. Ca ne le ferait pas du tout. Si je dois m'étendre pendant une heure entière, je vais devoir faire plus que juste parler pour ne rien dire._

_Nom_ _: Harry James Potter alias le Survivant, premier de la liste noire de Voldemort._

_Age:_ _15 ans – Je serais heureux de voir l'âge adulte.._

_Parents : James et Lily Potter – Décédés par la main de Voldemort... en me protégeant._

_Amies_ _: Hermione Granger – 16 ans. A toujours raison._

_Ron Weasley – 15 ans. Maniaque des Cannons de Chudley_

_Neville Londubas – 15 ans. Maître en botanique_

_Ginny Weasley – 14 ans. Aussi intimidante que sa mère._

_Luna Lovegood – 14 ans? Mots de Sagesse._

_Remus Lupin – Lunard_

_Pas Amis : Voldemort – Charlatan de Sang-mêlé_

_Malfoy – Une Fille de Moldue l'a frappé._

_Snape - Bâtard Graisseux Numéro Un._

_Famille_ _: Oncle Vernon – aime crier_

_Tante Pétunia – philanthrope mal guidée_

_Dudley – cousin rondelet._

_Professeurs_ _: Hagrid – attention aux gâteaux durs comme de la pierre... et à Touffu._

_McGonagall – Professeur de métamorphose brillant._

_Snape – Bâtard graisseux. M'a sauvé la vie quelques fois. Je ne l'aime toujours pas._

_Binns – zzzzzzzzzzz N'ai jamais été réveillé assez longtemps pour me former une opinion._

_Trelawney – "Je vois ! Je vois !" – corrections justifiées._

_Firenze – étoiles, planètes, cool. M'a sauvé la vie une fois._

_Flitwick – "Couic !" et alors Boom ! Gars sympathique_

_Dumbledore – "Bonbon au Citron?" Vieux chnoque qui se mêle de tout_

_Tentatives de meurtre_ _: première année de vie, première année d'école, seconde année d'école, quatrième année d'école, cinquième année d'école. Dieux du ciel ! Comment suis-je encore en vie ? Oh, ouais. Les autres meurent quand j'aurais dû mourir. Sirius. Cédric. Maman. Papa._

_Mon ambition_ _: Si je peux réussir à atteindre l'âge adulte, j'aimerais être Auror._

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir_ _: Trelawney a fait une stupide prophétie. Assez de dit. Maintenant, je suis le seul qui peux tuer ce stupide Lord Noir._

_Pourquoi ma vie est nulle :_ _Je suis célèbre. Ma famille me hait. Je n'appartiens nulle part. Des gens sont morts à cause de moi. Dumbledore me manipule et me cache des choses. Snape ne voit pas le vrai moi et cette fois, j'ai prouvé qu'il avait raison. Je peux être si stupide. J'ai conduit mes amis au devant du danger. Sirius est mort à cause de moi. Mes amis auraient pu mourir. Je suis jaloux de Ron, il est jaloux de moi, et je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter. Voldemort attaque mon esprit. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je deviens plus faible. Je veux abandonner, mais je ne peux pas parce que je suis le putain de Garçon Qui Ne Meurt Pas._

_Plus qu'une demi-heure ! De quoi d'autre pourrais-je parler ?_

_Je n'appartiens à aucun des deux mondes, vous savez ? Génial, j'appartiens vraiment ici, à Saint Jude. Je m'adresse à des objets inanimés. Au moins, ils ne me répondent pas._

_J'ai dit à Paul à propos de Voldemort la nuit dernière. Il a posé beaucoup de questions ce matin, mais une fois que nous avons commencé à jouer aux échecs, il a ralenti. Il a semblé beaucoup aimé la description de Poudlard. Il a posé beaucoup de questions à propos du bâtiment lui-même. Les escaliers doivent le fasciner, et la Grande Salle l'a fait fixer son plafond avec un regard mélancolique. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vraiment cru._

_Voldemort devient meilleur à ce truc de rêve. En fait, j'attends ce lit. Je me demande si Paul me donnera des somnifères si je demande ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais dire non ce soir. Je suis juste si fatigué. Peut-être que si je m'excusai envers Snape, il voudrait bien m'enseigner à nouveau. Non, il me hait. S'il me livrait à Voldemort, je ne l'en blâmerais pas._

"Evan !" Harry releva la tête, surpris de voir que la session était finie. Quand est-ce que tout le monde était parti ? "Tu as un visiteur." Harry ne ressentait aucune douleur dans sa cicatrice. Autant vérifier.

"A quoi ressemble-t-il ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il rangeait son journal et son crayon. Jack eut un grand sourire.

"Une jeune fille assez jolie. Des yeux marrons, des cheveux châtains, répond au nom d'Hermione." Harry sourit un peu. Et bien, si c'était un assassin de Voldemort, il avait choisi le bon déguisement. "Ta petite amie ?" demanda Jack, conduisant Harry vers la salle des visites.

"Non. C'est juste une amie. Mais une bonne amie." Jack adressa à Harry un regard qui lui disait que Jack en savait plus que ça. Harry laissa tomber. Il avait découvert que quand Jack avait une idée dans la tête, ça prenait beaucoup de preuves du contraire avant qu'il n'accepte la vérité au sujet d'une situation.

"Passe une agréable visite. Elle peut rester jusqu'au dîner." Harry remercia Jack et entra dans la pièce, sortant sa baguette alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

"Dis-moi quelque chose que toi seule pourrait savoir", lui dit-il, pointant sa baguette vers sa tête. Hermione sourit et se releva.

"Quand tu m'as écrit pour la première fois, tu m'as dit que ta tante était devenue folle et que tu voulais que je contacte une des vieilles connaissances, sauf Snape, parce que tu n'étais pas si désespéré. Je t'ai répondu et ai dit que je ne le ferai pas, parce que j'avais l'impression que tu avais besoin de ça, au moins pour le moment." Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté. "Alors, est-ce que c'est le vrai moi ?" demanda-t-elle, donnant un petit sourire à Harry. Harry remit sa baguette dans sa manche. Pas d'assassins pour le moment. Hermione vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, ne lui donnant pas le temps de se reculer ou de bouger. "Ca va, Harry." Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces mots lui donnèrent l'impression que quelque chose se brisait. Il enveloppa ses bras autours d'Hermione et prit une profonde inspiration, se demanda pourquoi il voulait pleurer. Rien n'était arrivé. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. C'était agréable. "J'ai eu ta lettre", lui dit-elle. Il regarda autours de lui. "Désolée, pas de vieille connaissance. Mais je t'ai apporté quelques trucs pour rendre ton séjour ici un peu plus facile." Elle attira Harry vers le canapé et s'assit. Un sac reposait sur les coussins.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça", dit Harry. Hermione haussa les épaules et ouvrit le sac.

"Considère ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire, si tu veux. Je vais laisser ces choses ici et je suis sure que tu trouveras utile quelques-uns." Harry sourit. Hermione avait toujours raison. "Surtout des choses moldues, vraiment. Sauf les livres et les friandises." Elle empila quelques livres à côté d'elle et produit une boîte blanche. "Maman a envoyé des brownies. Elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos de toi étant trop maigre." Harry grogna.

"Madame Weasley doit être en train de se multiplier", dit-il, prenant le brownie qu'Hermione lui offrait et mordant dedans. "Pas que je me plaigne. C'est bon." Hermione acquiesça.

"Les brownies de maman sont meilleurs servis chaud et avec de la crème glacée et du coulis chocolat-caramel, mais j'ai supposé que c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Elle veut que tu les manges tous, au fait." Harry sourit et le finit. Il ne pouvait pas se voir avoir des problèmes avec ça. Hermione lui tendit une boîte de chocogrenouille. "Travaillons sur ta collection." Elle ouvrit la sienne et attrapa la grenouille. Harry ouvrit la sienne et croqua la tête avant que la grenouille n'ait eu le temps de s'échapper de sa boîte. "C'est horrible, Harry. Oh, un autre Dumbledore", dit-elle, sortant la carte de la boîte.

"Ne me la montre même pas, dit Harry. Hum, le sorcier qui a lancé le plus le sort de Jambe en coton", dit Harry à Hermione, lui montrant sa carte.

"Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre lui, Harry ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait les dragées surprises et en versait dans sa main.

"Je ne suis pas prêt à en parler maintenant." Il grignota une dragée et sourit. Fraise.

" 'Maintenant' implique que tu en parleras plus tard, pas vrai ?" demanda Hermione, faisant la grimace en goûtant la dragée à l'épinard. "Beurk." Elle en prit une autre et sourit. "Vanille."

"Plus tard. Juste pas maintenant. Alors, à part des livres et des sucreries, que m'as-tu apporté d'autre ?" Hermione plongea dans le sac et sortit un petit disc-man.

"Un disc-man", dit Hermione, le montrant à Harry. Harry lui lança un regard. "Oh, honnêtement, Harry ! Juste parce que je suis une sorcière et vais dans la meilleure école de magie, ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas habituée à la technologie moldue." Elle sortit quelques CD et les empila sur la table. "Ce sont quelques uns de mes préférés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont des copies, donc tu peux les garder. Le disc-man est un vieux, donc tu ne devrais pas te sentir comme si tu me privais ou quoi que ce soit."

"Merci, Hermione. C'est gentil." Harry se souvenait que la technologie moldue était assez chère.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Harry, plaçant le disc-man avec précaution sur le canapé. Hermione sourit.

"Je t'ai apporté deux autres choses." Hermione sourit.

"Un Slinky !" Elle sortit une boîte et la tendit à Harry. "Ca devrait être requis pour tous les séjours à l'hôpital", lui dit-elle. Harry prit la boîte et la fixa.

"Un Slinky ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, Harry. C'est appelé un Slinky et c'est un jouet. Quelque chose d'amusant. Tu te souviens de l'amusement ?" Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sortit le Slinky de la boîte. "Oh, honnêtement. Tu devineras quoi en faire assez rapidement. C'est bon pour l'ennui." Harry acquiesça et le remit dans la boîte. Hermione força un autre brownie dans sa main et mordilla elle-même dans un. "Alors, est-ce que tu écris dans le journal ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, maman", dit Harry. Hermione prit un coussin du canapé et frappa Harry sur la tête. Elle gloussa quand elle vit son regard surpris. "Tu réalises que ça veut dire la guerre ?" demanda-t-il, attrapant son propre coussin. Hermione raffermit sa prise sur le sien et sourit.

"Paul ! Viens là !" Paul releva la tête du dossier qu'il lisait et sortit dans le couloir. "Tu dois voir ça !" appela Jack du hall. Paul haussa un sourcil et alla vers lui. "C'est si mignon !" Paul scruta la fenêtre et vit Harry sauter sur le mobilier, évitant des coussins lancés par son amie. Paul regarda alors qu'Harry lançait sa propre attaque. C'était bon de voir Harry se relaxer un peu.

"Laisse-le Jack. Il a besoin de décompresser." Jack acquiesça et retourna à la fenêtre. Paul s'en alla, devant continuer sa paperasse.

"Rends-toi à mon courroux !" Hermione lança un coussin en direction de la tête d'Harry.

"Jamais !" Harry tomba du canapé et roula loin d'Hermione, se remettant sur pieds et attrapant un autre coussin du canapé. "Le Survivant ne se rend jamais !" Hermione lança un autre coussin et plongea alors que celui d'Harry venait vers son visage.

"L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout dit que tu le feras !" Harry lui lança un autre coussin et lui rendit son sourire.

"Le Golden Boy de Gryffondor ne quittera jamais le côté de la Lumière." Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, riant trop fort pour continuer. "Ah, j'ai vaincu l'ennemi." Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé si drôle ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'elle prenait une profonde respiration.

"Ce commentaire sur le côté de la Lumière", dit-elle en s'asseyant. "Ca m'a fait penser à un film." Harry lui fit signe de continuer. "La Guerre des Etoiles. Ce film ne parle que du côté de la lumière et du côté obscur." Le visage vide d'Harry lui dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. "Regarde le pendant que tu es là. Ca s'applique assez à toi, Skywalker." Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je suppose que c'est mon surnom maintenant ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il aidait Hermione à effacer les dommages que les deux avaient infligé pendant leur délire.

"Quand tu auras trouvé qui c'est, je pense que tu seras flatté. Demande à ton psychologue. Il saura peut-être." Hermione commença à tout remballer dans le sac. "J'apporterai plus de mauvaise nourriture la prochaine fois que je viendrai." Harry la regarda.

"La prochaine fois ?" Hermione sourit.

"Tu es dans le monde moldu, maintenant. Je peux venir te voir quand je veux. J'habite assez près, et mes parents essaient de m'encourager à voir mes amis. Tu es le plus proche, et je suis sure que tu pensais que je te laisserais juste là tout seul ?" Elle sourit et le tapa légèrement sur le bras. "Tu le pensais, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse quand elle vit son visage. "Oh, Harry." Elle l'attira dans ses bras et refusa de le laisser partir. Harry lui rendit l'embrassade et lui dit qu'il irait bien. "Dans le futur, peut-être. Tu ne vas pas 'bien' en ce moment." Harry soupira, voulant presque lui dire qu'elle avait raison.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry secoua la main alors qu'Hermione quittait le bâtiment, ses cadeaux à côté de lui. Il appréciait vraiment qu'elle soit venue le voir. Harry aurait juste aimé qu'elle puisse amener l'Ordre aussi. Il aurait accepté le Professeur Snape, après qu'il l'ait engueulé pour être un con à l'esprit étroit qui ne pouvait pas voir au-delà de sa propre enfance pour aider son étudiant. Puis, Harry se serait excusé et aurait demandé à Snape de lui apprendre l'Occlumencie. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à Dumbledore juste maintenant, ou Voldemort. 

"Hey, petit." Harry releva la tête pour voir Paul se tenir devant lui. "Comment s'est passée ta visite ?" demanda Paul, pensant qu'Harry avait l'air un peu déprimé.

"Ca s'est bien passé. Hermione m'a apporté quelques trucs", dit Harry, faisant un geste vers le sac. Paul acquiesça. Il devrait regarder tout ça.

"Tu veux me montrer ?" Harry acquiesça et conduisit Paul dans la salle des visites. Il s'assit à la table et sortit le Slinky, souriant quand le visage de Paul s'éclaira. "Un Slinky. Super cool."

"Hermine a dit qu'un Slinky était un objet requis pour tout séjour à l'hôpital. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant", dit Harry alors qu'il sortait la boîte de brownies. "Les brownies de sa mère." Paul sourit à nouveau.

"Montée de sucre, je suis sûr" dit-il à Harry en empilant les CD sur la table

"Vous pouvez en prendre. Si je ne finis pas le reste, Madame Granger pourrait être bouleversée et décider de me retenir en otage pour m'engraisser." Paul secoua la tête.

"Peut-être plus tard. Des livres ?" Harry acquiesça.

"Quelques uns sont magiques, lui dit Harry. Chocogrenouilles." Il sortit la boite de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue sur la table. "Surprise veut dire surprise. C'est dangereux, parce qu'on ne sait jamais sur quel goût on va tomber." Harry vit Paul regarder les livres.

"Shakespeare, Dickens. Ton amie a bon goût." Harry acquiesça. Hermione était Hermione. Paul lui tendit un livre. "Regarde le mot sur la page de garde." Harry l'ouvrit et lut.

_Lis Henri IV, acte 1 et 2, et Henri V. Il me rappelle toi, Harry._

_Hermione_

"Tu as déjà lu ces pièces ?" demanda Paul, prenant un des livres magiques.

"Non, Monsieur." Paul haussa un sourcil.

"Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, répondit Paul. Ca me fait me sentir vieux." Harry sourit. Il prit le Slinky et joua avec. "Tu pourrais t'identifier à Henry. Tes attitudes sont vraiment proches des siennes." Harry acquiesça, se demandant si ce serait le bon moment pour soulever la question des somnifères. "Des images qui bougent !"

"Les images font ça dans le monde magique", lui dit Harry. Le visage de Paul n'avait pas l'air choqué exactement, juste un peu décontenancé, comme s'il avait oublié cette information. Harry avait l'impression que Paul ne l'avait pas cru. Après tout, quel Moldu sain d'esprit le ferait ? Harry savait ce que ressentait l'homme. Il n'avait pas non plus cru Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des preuves. "Ca va ?" demanda Harry.

"Ca va aller. Donne une seconde à mon cerveau. Il n'aime pas les chocs." Harry vit un des livres qu'Hermione lui avait donnés et l'attira à lui. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut l'index. Il trouva la bonne page et le poussa vers Paul.

"C'est le plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard." Le visage de Paul était impayable alors qu'il regardait le plafond changer d'un jour ensoleillé à une nuit étoilée. "Le plafond montre le temps dehors, aussi", dit Harry, se demandant s'il récupérerait jamais _L'histoire de Poudlard_ des mains de Paul.

"Je veux un de ces plafonds", lui dit Paul. Harry sourit et acquiesça. Il voulait la même chose chez les Dursley.

"Heu, Paul ?" Paul releva la tête.

"Oui ?" Harry prit une profonde inspiration. C'était juste une simple question. Il pouvait poser une simple question.

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des somnifères ce soir ?" Paul ferma le livre et se renfonça dans son siège, jaugeant la posture d'Harry.

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Paul.

"Je me demandais juste." Harry retourna à son livre de Shakespeare.

"Tu dois avoir une raison de demander", pressa Paul. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je pensais que je dormirais mieux", dit-il à Paul.

"Tout le monde dort mieux quand il est drogué. Quelle est ta raison spécifique ?" Paul tendit la main et prit le livre qu'Harry regardait. La distraction n'aiderait pas en ce moment. "Je veux t'aider, mais je ne peux pas à moins que tu me dises ce dont tu as besoin." Paul regarda le visage d'Harry. "Ce sont tes cauchemars ?"

"Pas des cauchemars, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est précisément. C'est quelque chose que Voldemort fait." Paul acquiesça.

"Donc, Voldemort est réel ?" Harry eut un sourire narquois.

"Malheureusement." Paul se pencha en avant, sachant qu'Harry avait quelque chose de plus à dire. "Il fait quelque chose quand je rêve. Tout ce qu'il fait quand je suis là-bas semble réel." Harry soupira. "S'il me touche, je le sens. Tous les meubles qu'il met semblent réels. Je peux sentir la chaleur du feu. S'il invoque de la nourriture, je sens son odeur. Tous les sorts qu'il lance semblent réels aussi. Il me manipule. Je suis si faible et il le laisse montrer." Harry se leva de la table et commença à faire les cent pas. "Je me dis que ce n'est pas réel, que je peux le battre. Ca n'arrive pas. Je suis plus faible à chaque fois." Harry s'arrêta et se tint juste là, la tête penchée. "Les somnifères l'empêchent d'entrer dans ma tête. Même la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve ne fait pas ça."

"Rêves-tu quand il vient ?" Harry acquiesça.

"Il se montre toujours pendant un rêve", lui dit Harry, ignorant le geste de Paul de s'asseoir. Il voulait faire les cents pas. Il était frustré, donc il allait faire les cent pas ! "C'est presque comme s'il arrêtait le rêve et faisait partir tout le reste. Puis, il prend juste le contrôle." Paul regarda Harry tourner en rond quelques secondes.

"Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça ?" demanda Paul dans un effort pour faire reparler Harry. Harry s'immobilisa dans ses pas et grogna.

"C'est ironique que vous disiez ça", dit-il à Paul, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il soupira et regarda un point devant lui, ne voyant pas la pièce autours de lui. "Je commence à aimer ça. Il le rend confortable, apaisant, calme. Tout ce que n'est pas ma vie, dit Harry d'une voix morte. Si ce n'était pas pour sa démonstration de pouvoir à la fin, me montrant ce qui arrivera si je n'accepte pas son offre, je les attendrais vraiment. Les accueillerais, en fait. »

"Son offre ?" demanda Paul. Le visage d'Harry prit une expression qui terrorisa Paul. Il avait eu beaucoup de clients dans sa carrière, et beaucoup avait besoin de beaucoup d'aide, mais aucun n'avait regardé Paul comme Harry.

"Je deviendrais son second. Son bras droit. Son égal." Les mots cyniques d'Harry mordirent l'air. "La seule chose, c'est qu'il oublie quelque chose. Ou, il ne le sait tout simplement pas, dit Harry à Paul. Il m'a déjà marqué comme son égal." Harry releva sa frange et révéla sa cicatrice. "Oh, s'il savait..." Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, pensant à des choses que Paul avait peur de s'imaginer. Qu'était-il arrivé à cet enfant ? Qu'était cette affaire de "marquer comme un égal"?

"Tu n'as pas accepté son offre ?" Harry secoua la tête. "Pourquoi ?" Il devait y avoir une raison.

"A part pour ne pas torturer d'innocents, pour ne pas tuer de gens, et pour ne pas ramper à ses pieds ?" Paul cligna des yeux. Et bien, quand il le présentait de cette manière, c'était compréhensible. "Je ne l'aime pas", répondit brièvement Harry. Et bien, c'était simple. "Il a tué mes parents quand j'avais un an, lui dit Harry. M'a donné ceci." Harry fit un geste en direction de sa cicatrice. "A présent, nous partageons cette merveilleuse connexion qui se nourrit d'émotions. Les siennes principalement, bien qu'il aime m'envoyer des cauchemars avec les miennes. Récemment, ces rêves dont j'ai parlé." Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. "Je n'ai pas d'aspiration pour le pouvoir, de rejoindre ce petit groupe de partisans fous. Je veux juste être moi, vivre ma vie, et l'oublier. Ca n'arrivera pas." Paul haussa un sourcil.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Paul. Harry grogna et lui sourit.

"Dumbledore. Mon directeur. Il est oh si concerné pour ma sécurité." Harry croisa les bras. "Je réalise qu'il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux. Ca ne marche juste pas avec moi, dit Harry à Paul. Il ne me laissera pas juste partir. Il pense que Voldemort me trouvera et me tuera." Harry s'arrêta et sourit. "Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il.

"Près d'une semaine et demie, répondit Paul. A un ou deux jour près." Harry eut un sourire narquois.

"Et bien, Dumbledore a tort. Si Voldemort ne s'est pas encore montré, je doute qu'il me cherche pour le moment. Si jamais je vous dis de courir, je suggère que vous obéissiez. Ils aiment jouer avec des personnes non magiques." Paul regarda Harry, se demandant qu'où venait un éclat si dur. L'expérience, plus probablement.

"Donc, la raison pour laquelle tu demandes des somnifères est ?" demanda Paul. Eloigner Harry de pensées déprimantes ! Eloigner Harry de pensées déprimantes !

"Je ne peux pas continuer à résister plus longtemps. Je suis juste si fatigué maintenant. Il devient meilleur à ça, vous voyez. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux continuer." Paul tendit sa main et la posa sur celle d'Harry. Harry releva la tête et rencontra son regard.

"Je m'assurerai que tu en ais ce soir." Harry acquiesça, se frottant le visage.

"Merci", dit Harry sincèrement. Paul tendit quelques trucs à Harry pour qu'il les remette dans son sac.

"Pas de problème. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant que tu es ici, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas illégal." Harry pouffa et rangea quelques livres dans le sac.

"Ok", lui dit Harry. Paul regarda les livres magiques. Quelques titres s'expliquaient d'eux-mêmes. Pour un, cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'identifier.

"Harry ? Qu'est l'Occlumencie ?" Harry releva la tête. Paul tenait ce livre.

"Pas possible ! J'aurais juré qu'aucun livre n'existait qui aurait pu aider." Harry tendit la main et attrapa le livre. "L'Occlumencie est un moyen de protéger son esprit. J'essayais d'apprendre ça pour garder Voldemort hors de mon esprit." Harry ouvrit le livre. Un morceau de parchemin sortit.

_Pas étonnant que Madame Weasley nous dise de rester loin de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est un endroit terrifiant ! Cet auteur est très connu en Occlumencie, Harry. J'ai demandé à Flourish & Botts pour une liste, et il était au sommet. L'homme à qui j'ai parlé m'a dit qu'il était le meilleur et que le livre était excellent. J'espère que ça aidera. S'il te plait, détruis cette note pour qu'aucune preuve n'existe de ma visite à l'Allée des Embrumes. Madame Weasley me tuerait !_

Harry gloussa et remit la note dans le livre. "Elle est allée dans une boutique pas très fréquentable pour ça. Je vais devoir penser à une bonne manière de la remercier." Paul regarda le livre.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je lisais ça ce soir ?"

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Harry. J'ai peur que ça n'ait pas beaucoup de sens pour vous." Paul sourit.

"Ca sonne comme beaucoup de ma liste de lecture de l'université, lui dit Paul. Je te le rendrai demain." Paul regarda sa montre. "Houa ! Nous allons être en retard pour le dîner."

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?" demanda Harry. Paul soupira et aida Harry à remballer son sac.

"Non. Souviens-toi, tu as art plastique ce soir. Je serai à ta chambre juste après pour te donner tes somnifères." Harry suivit Paul dans la cantine. "Tes copains te cherchent." Paul pointa les garçons de l'étage d'Harry.

"Hey, Agent Secret !" Paul sourit alors qu"Harry lui adressait un rapide au revoir et rejoignait ses amis. Harry s'adaptait bien.

* * *

Pétunia Dursley se pencha pour récupérer le courrier au sol. Facture. Facture. Invitation pour le thé. La dernière lettre la fit arrêter. C'était une enveloppe en parchemin sur laquelle l'adresse était écrite en vive encre verte. Elle savait exactement qui avait envoyé la lettre et l'ouvrit avec un soupir alors qu'elle retournait vers la cuisine. Elle s'assit et sortit un simple morceau de parchemin de l'enveloppe. 

_Chère Madame Dursley,_

_Il y a une semaine, j'ai écrit à Harry, lui disant que quelqu'un allait venir l'enlever à votre garde pour un autre endroit pour le reste de l'été. A cause de circonstances récentes, ce plan a été mis de côté. Je dois demander à ce que vous gardiez Harry pour le reste des vacances et lui disiez pour le changement de plan. Merci d'avance pour votre coopération._

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Je bloque sur une expression d'un des prochains chapitres. Je vois très bien ce que c'est, mais impossible de retrouver le mot en français. Je parle de l'expression 'party noisemaker'. C'est le truc qu'on utilise dans les fêtes. On souffle dedans et ça fait un bruit stridant et une spirale en papier se déroule. On en voit notamment en ce moment à la télé dans la pub contre les cigarettes, où les dites cigarettes sont remplacées par le mot en question. Alors, comment ça s'appelle ?


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

"Salut, Harry. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa et s'installa dans une position confortable.

"Je vais bien" dit Harry, jouant avec un des coussins du canapé.

"Essayons encore. Comment vas-tu ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Reposé, je pense. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous voulez savoir" dit Harry, jetant un coussin en l'air et le rattrapant.

"Ca ira pour le moment. J'ai fini de lire le livre d'Occlumencie la nuit dernière." Paul le prit de son bureau et l'ouvrit. "L'introduction était éprouvante, vu qu'elle ne parlait de rien que de l'importance de l'Occlumencie. Ce n'est que quand j'ai lu la moitié du livre que j'ai compris que c'était beaucoup comme la méditation." Harry releva la tête.

"La méditation ? C'est tout ?" Paul acquiesça. "Wow." Paul eut un sourire narquois et secoua la tête.

"Heureusement, je sais méditer et je veux bien t'apprendre, si tu es d'accord." Harry sourit.

"Ca serait génial, Paul" dit Harry. Paul se rassit et remit le livre sur son bureau. "Comment commençons-nous ?" Paul se pencha en avant.

"D'abord, mets-toi à l'aise. Je vais baisser les lumières au maximum." Harry acquiesça. Paul alla vers l'interrupteur et baissa les lumières. "La méditation requiert de la patience, donc ne t'attends pas à réussir dès le début. Compris ?" demanda-t-il.

"D'accord." Harry se réinstalla sur le canapé. "Et maintenant ?"

"Ferme les yeux." Harry eut l'air un peu sceptique, mais les ferma. "Reste détendu." Harry se détendit à nouveau et attendit que Paul continue. "Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, Harry. Ressens la manière dont l'air entre et sort." Harry fit comme il lui était instruit. Entrée. Sortie. Entrée. Sortie. "Si tu as des pensées ou des sentiments qui te viennent à l'esprit, reconnais-les et retourne ton attention sur ta respiration." Harry acquiesça et prit une autre respiration. _Ce n'est pas si dur_. Harry le reconnut et revint à sa respiration. _Pourquoi n'enseignent-ils pas ça à Poudlard ?_ Reconnue. Entrée. Sortie. _Je me demande si je pourrais apprendre ça à Ron ?_ Reconnue. Entrée. Sortie. Harry passa un moment sur sa respiration, juste l'entrée et la sortie d'air comme l'avait dit Paul.

"Harry ? Tu es toujours avec moi, petit ?" Harry ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières.

"Ouais. C'était relaxant." Paul lui sourit et lui tendit le livre d'Occlumencie.

"Je suis ravi que tu penses ça. Nous en ferons tous les jours. Entraîne-toi toutes les nuits avant d'aller au lit. Ca aidera peut-être. Des pensées pendant cette séance ?"

"Oui. Trois." Paul acquiesça son approbation.

"Pas mal, pas mal du tout, dit-il. Tu le feras sans problème, j'en suis sûr." Paul prit une feuille de papier. "J'ai un rapport de Sky à propos de ton travail scolaire." Harry releva la tête. "Elle dit que tu n'es pas intéressé." Paul s'arrêta, attendant une réponse. "Veux-tu me dire pourquoi ?" demanda Paul. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être ici longtemps de toute façon. Dumbledore découvrira que je ne suis pas chez ma tante et il se montrera ici dans toute sa gloire sorcière pour me ramener à Poudlard" répondit Harry. Paul acquiesça, encourageant Harry à continuer. Harry ne le fit pas.

"Veux-tu que Dumbledore te trouve ?" Harry acquiesça.

"Voudriez-vous être ici ?" Paul laissa glisser. Tout le monde détestait être à l'hôpital au début. Harry n'était pas différent.

"Hier, tu ne semblais pas trop sûr de tes sentiments à propos de Dumbledore, et maintenant, tu veux qu'il te trouve. Des points de vue conflictuels, Harry." Harry haussa les épaules. "Est-ce un désir d'être loin d'ici ou d'être à nouveau avec lui ?"

"Loin d'ici." Paul se renfonça dans son siège et croisa les doigts.

"C'est compréhensible." Harry le fixa du regard.

"Quoi ?" Paul garda un commentaire sur l'éloquence pour lui et sourit à Harry.

"Il semble que bien que tu n'aimes pas ce Dumbledore, tu le vois comme un moindre mal dans cette situation. Tu ne veux pas être ici, mais tu ne veux pas nécessairement être avec lui non plus. Si Voldemort mettait le pied ici et t'offrait de te sortir de l'hôpital, accepterais-tu son offre ?" Le visage d'Harry questionnait clairement la santé d'esprit de Paul.

"Non" dit Harry, avec un petit tressaillement.

"Tu vois. Tu vois cet endroit comme le moindre mal dans cette situation." Harry haussa les épaules, essayant de dire à Paul qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. "Maintenant, à propos de ton travail scolaire." Harry releva à nouveau la tête.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Ca ne s'applique pas vraiment à moi" dit Harry, légèrement exaspéré. "Dumbledore me trouvera à la fin."

"Je sais, je sais. Directeur bizarre. Que penses-tu de passer un marché ?" Harry avait l'air d'être le scepticisme personnifié. "Tu ajoutes quelques classes que tu aimerais faire et ne serais pas capable de prendre dans ton école, et pour ça, tu maintiens au moins un niveau moyen dans les autres classes." Harry croisa les bras et baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Quel mal pourrait-il y avoir ? Il y avait quelques classes ici que Harry ne pourrait suivre nulle part ailleurs. Les classes n'étaient pas mal, mais il détestait commencer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas finir. Ca le tourmentait et ne le laissait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait achevé. Là encore, il pouvait voir l'argument de Paul. Ca le garderait occupé, c'était sûr.

"D'accord." Paul lui adressa un large sourire et sortit une liste de classes.

"Quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais étudier." Harry regarda la liste des classes.

"Vous avez des langues étrangères ?" demanda-t-il. Paul alla à la bonne page et montra. Hum, ça se jouait entre français et espagnol. Il mâcha sa lèvre inférieure. "Espagnol" dit-il à Paul. Celui-ci l'écrivit et s'arrêta.

"Tu as déjà rejoint le club d'art plastique, donc pas besoin de classes d'art. La même chose, vraiment. Que penses-tu d'une classe d'éducation physique ?" Harry en fut bouche bée.

"Vous voulez dire faire des tours de piste et des pompes ? Aucun moyen." Paul eut un sourire narquois et secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas vérifier maintenant ? Il y a une classe qui commence dans quelques minutes. Une fois que tu auras vu ce que c'est, tu pourras décider de t'enfuir à toute jambe ou non." Harry soupira et acquiesça. Après tout, c'était mieux de donner une chance à tout au moins une fois, à moins que vous ne soyez retenu contre votre gré dans un hôpital psychiatrique Moldu. Paul rendit le livre d'Occlumencie et se leva. Harry suivit. "Harry, si je te demande ton opinion dans le futur, je m'attends pleinement à ce que tu me la donnes, même si tu as l'impression que je ne vais pas approuver ce que tu as à dire." Harry le regarda. "Essaies de penser à moi comme à un ami, quelqu'un à qui tu peux tout dire et dont tu attends qu'il accepte tout." Paul remarqua qu'Harry réfléchissait dur.

"Même si je dis que je déteste cet endroit ?" demanda Harry. Paul sourit.

"Oui ! Même si tu dis que tu détestes ici cet endroit. Je ne m'offenserai pas de tes sentiments. Sens-toi libre de tout faire, sauf insulter mon intelligence. L'ignorance, particulièrement dans ton cas, arrivera. Informe-moi juste sur ce que je manque. Je suis toujours là pour toi, pas pour entendre ce que tu penses qui me fera plaisir." Harry considéra l'information. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, sans se soucier de ce que c'était ? Et bien, il l'avait vu en action la veille, quand il avait parlé de Voldemort et des rêves. Ca n'avait pas été gênant. C'était juste arrivé.

"J'essaierai" murmura Harry, promettant de faire de son mieux. Paul sonnait tellement comme... Ne PAS y penser !

"C'est tout ce que je demande" répondit Paul. Il se lança dans l'histoire de l'école, soulignant les nobles idées des donateurs. Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié, travaillant dur pour ne pas penser à quelque chose dont il avait peur, même dans ses cauchemars. "Nous y voila." Harry releva la tête et cligna des yeux. Il avait été profondément plongé dans ses pensées. "On dirait que la classe s'échauffe." Paul ouvrit la porte et Harry le suivit à l'intérieur. Harry regarda les vêtements, le sol, les tapis et réalisa qu'il savait ce que c'était. C'était une sorte de classe d'arts martiaux. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel style c'était, mais il avait une vague idée qu'il aimerait absolument cette classe. Attendez une minute ! Des filles !

Harry savait qu'il y avait des filles dans l'école, mais leurs étages étaient du côté opposé de l'école. Ils n'interagissaient pas vraiment, comme les classes n'étaient pas mixtes. Il n'avait vraiment vu les filles que dans la cantine, et il était alors resté avec son étage, comme tout le monde. Est-ce que les filles avaient le droit d'avoir cette classe avec les garçons ? Oui. Une troupe de garçons vint d'une porte et se tint près des filles. Wow. Harry regarda vers Paul pour le trouver parlant avec un homme en uniforme. L'homme regarda Harry, comme s'il avait su qu'Harry les fixait. D'instinct, Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, le trouvant fascinant. Une sorte de tapis en paille, humm. Snape pourrait prendre quelques leçons de cet homme.

"C'est Evan" dit Paul, mettant une main sur son épaule. Harry releva la tête et offrit sa main alors que Paul le présentait. "Evan, Sensei Leonard."

"Tu as été dans des combats avant." Ce n'était pas une question. Harry cligna des yeux. Comment diable avait-il su ? "Tu joues à un sport. Un qui a des impacts avec le sol. Tu as un étrange cal sur ta main droite." Sensei Leonard fit le tour de lui. "Humm. C'est intéressant. Tu commences demain." Sur ces mots, Sensei Leonard s'éloigna. Harry le suivit du regard, se demandant ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Il regarda Paul pour des explications.

"Son surnom parmi l'équipe est Holmes pour une bonne raison" dit-il à Harry, le conduisant hors de la pièce.

"Holmes ?" demanda Harry. Ca semblait familier, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner pourquoi. Il n'avait pas entendu ça depuis des années.

"Sherlock Holmes." Ca tilta alors.

"Le détective ?" Paul acquiesça.

"Le seul et unique. Renseigne-toi à son sujet la prochaine fois que tu es à la bibliothèque. Je pense que tu l'aimeras. Il a d'étranges petites manies." Harry pensa que connaître ces 'petites manies' pourrait augmenter ses chances avec Sensei Leonard. "Tu te souviens de l'écriture dans ton journal ?" Harry acquiesça. "Je veux que tu continues, lui dit Paul. Utilise-le avant et après ta méditation." Harry s'arrêta.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Fais-moi juste plaisir. Je pense que ça t'aidera à comprendre quelques trucs. Essaie pour, oh, deux semaines, et si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras arrêter." Harry décida que ce n'était pas trop déraisonnable.

"D'accord." Paul s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Si jamais tu te sens particulièrement stressé à propos de quoi que ce soit, note-le et parle-m'en. Si c'est vraiment grave, envoies quelqu'un me chercher. Je couvre tes arrières pendant que tu es là."

_Je couvre tes arrières_. Quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières, pour l'aider, le protéger, le défendre. Ca sonnait comme l'Association de Défense. Sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'il combattait les souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. "Hey, petit ?" Harry prit une profonde respiration et releva la tête. "A quoi pensais-tu ?" Il secoua la tête.

"A rien." Paul soupira. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'Harry juste là.

"Très bien. Ta classe de littérature va commencer bientôt." Harry acquiesça et alla vers sa salle de classe. La littérature allait lui occuper l'esprit. La littérature était sure. Paul le regarda partir, un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage. Quelque chose avait bouleversé Harry. Paul n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était et ça l'ennuyait. Comment allait-t-il franchir ses barrières ?

Harry s'assit en classe et essaya de se concentrer. Le cours magistral n'aidait pas du tout. Il manqua applaudir quand le professeur leur dit qu'ils pouvaient lire silencieusement pour le reste du cours. Il prit une nouvelle feuille de papier. Il écrirait à Hermione.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Merci, merci, merci ! Je ne serai peut-être jamais capable de te remercier assez pour ta visite et le livre d'Occlumencie. Remercie ta mère pour les brownies. J'en ai donné un à Paul, mais s'il te plaît ne lui dis pas. Elle pourrait me tuer. Paul et moi avons fait un marché à propos de mes classes. Basiquement, j'accepte de m'appliquer dans toutes, et je prends des classes que je veux prendre. J'ai ajouté l'espagnol et une classe d'arts martiaux. Tu veux savoir quelque chose de très étrange (enfin, d'aussi étrange que peux trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière)? Le professeur savait que j'avais été dans des combats avant et que je jouais à un sport qui avait beaucoup de chocs avec le sol. Effrayant, hein ? Paul dit que son surnom est "Holmes", bien que je doute que qui que ce soit essaierait de l'appeler comme ça en sa présence. Snape pourrait prendre des leçons d'intimidation de cet homme. Je me demande comment il savait. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'écris dans le journal que tu m'as donné. Paul adore l'idée et veut continuer. C'est en fait assez relaxant. Paul a lu le livre d'Occlumencie (J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas qu'il l'ait eu à lire avant toi) et a dit que ça ressemble beaucoup à la méditation. Il me l'apprend maintenant. Je dois m'entraîner avant de dormir. Ca te semble familier ? Je m'entraînerai. Paul n'est pas Snape. Y a-t-il une chance que tu contactes les vieilles connaissances et leur dises où je suis ? S'il te plaît, réécris-moi vite._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard...

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ca va être une courte lettre. Je t'écrirai bientôt, mais je suis sur le point de quitter la maison et Maman me hurle de me dépêcher. Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre me disant que j'ai été accepté dans un programme d'études estivales à Poudlard. La lettre d'explication mentionne que je vais apprendre des sorts de Défenses avancés et du travail en équipe et quelques autres choses que je ne devrais vraiment pas mentionner. Je suis surpris que tu n'en ais pas eu une aussi. Je suis déçu que ni toi, ni Harry ne serez là. Je dois y aller maintenant, mais je te réécrirai quand j'aurais plus d'informations à propos de ce que j'y ferais exactement. Oh, merde, Maman pique une crise !_

_Bye!_

_Ron_

Hermione fixa la lettre qu'elle venait juste de recevoir. Un programme d'études estivales ? Poudlard ne proposait généralement pas ce genre de chose, elle en était sure. Les études estivales n'arrivaient seulement que sous certaines circonstances. Elle sortit son exemplaire de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ de l'étagère et regarda l'index. Etudes estivales. Elle alla à la bonne page.

_Les études d'été sont un évènement rare à l'école. Ce programme est habituellement offert pendant les périodes de grand stress, comme les guerres ou les épidémies. Les époques les plus courantes sont les guerres, car cela permet aux professeurs de Poudlard d'enseigner des techniques avancées qui pourraient sauver des vies et l'école. C'est arrivé la dernière fois pendant la guerre contre le Seigneur des ténèbres Grindelwald. Les étudiants sont habituellement choisis par le directeur ou son adjoint et pour des raisons et des buts spécifiques. Peu de choses sont connues du programme. Toute demande complémentaire doit être envoyée au directeur de Poudlard._

Hermione se renfrogna. Pas beaucoup d'aide ici. Pourquoi le programme d'été commencerait maintenant ? "Réfléchis, Hermione !" Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Le programme d'été n'avait lieu que pendant les temps de guerre ou d'épidémie. "D'accord, quelque chose qui menace à la fois les communautés moldue et sorcière." Elle fit demi-tour et parcourut sa chambre dans l'autre sens. "Donc, il doit y avoir quelque chose que les enfants peuvent faire, mais pas les adultes, dans cette guerre. Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ?" Elle alla dans l'autre sens, essayant de le deviner. "Quelques chose que les enfants peuvent faire mais pas les adultes. Il n'y a pas grand chose." Elle se jeta sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Des étoiles fluorescentes le décoraient, lui rappelant les descriptions des classes de Firenze. "Que peuvent faire les enfants mais pas les adultes ?" grommela-t-elle, les pieds sur le mur alors que ses cheveux pendaient du bord du lit. "Quelque chose que les enfants peuvent faire mais pas les adultes. » Elle croisa les mains sur son estomac et soupira.

"Hermione ?" Elle regarda vers la porte pour voir sa mère se tenir là. "Il y a un problème, chérie ?" Hermione roula de son lit et se leva.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que les enfants peuvent faire et pas les adultes ?" Sa mère cligna des yeux de surprise.

"Il y a un certain nombre de choses que les enfants peuvent faire et pas les adultes. Pourquoi demandes-tu ?" Elle entra et s'assit sur le lit, attirant Hermione avec elle.

"Ron m'a envoyé une lettre à propos d'un programme d'études d'été. Les seuls moments où l'école tient ces sessions sont pendant les périodes de danger. Tu sais qu'il y a une guerre, je t'en ai parlé." Le Docteur Granger acquiesça. "Et bien, la logique dit qu'il y a quelque chose que les enfants sorciers peuvent faire et que les sorciers adultes ne peuvent pas. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que c'est. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Hermione.

"Voyons voir. Les enfants disent la vérité aux moments les plus inopportuns, dit le Docteur Granger en souriant à sa fille. Ils voient des choses que les autres, particulièrement les adultes, ne voient pas. Ils ont de l'intuition à leur sujet, particulièrement quand ils savent que quelqu'un les cherche. Ils sont en général négligés, même par les plus observateurs. Sous-estimés, je suis sure. Les enfants amènent le meilleur et le pire chez les gens. Je pense que c'est tout. Est-ce que ça a aidé ?" demanda-t-elle, passant son bras autours d'Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas encore sure. Je te le ferai savoir. Merci Maman." Le Docteur Granger acquiesça.

"De rien, chérie. Oh, tu as reçu une lettre d'Harry par la poste." Hermione sourit et remercia sa mère, déchirant l'enveloppe. Elle sortit la feuille de bloc note et sourit. "S'il veut quoi que ce soit, fais-le-moi juste savoir. Je serai en bas."

"D'accord Maman. Merci." Hermione lut la lettre une fois de plus. Elle gloussa à la description du professeur d'arts martiaux. Holmes ? Elle devrait voir ça d'elle-même. Non, aucune chance qu'elle contacte l'Ordre, désolée Harry. Snape prenant des leçons. C'était amusant. Elle se leva de son lit et alla à son bureau pour répondre à la lettre d'Harry. Elle avait à moitié fini quand sa tête se releva brusquement. "C'est ça !"

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à fixer le visage de Jack. "Ha !" Harry se recula violement loin de lui. Jack leva une langue de belle-mère à sa bouche et souffla. "Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Harry, tirant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête et enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

"Bonjour 007." Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Nos informateurs nous ont dit que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui."

"Ouais. Et alors ?" demanda Harry, essayant d'aller plus loin dans son lit. Il était si bien et le lit semblait être le meilleur endroit pour lui.

"Donc, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" Harry sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et regarda Jack.

"Une autre mission secrète ?" interrogea-t-il, se demandant quand Jack allait s'en aller.

"Du gâteau et de la glace, répondit Jack. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller." Harry grogna et retourna sous sa couverture, se roulant en boule pour préserver la chaleur. Il voulait juste rester au lit. "Je sais que c'est samedi, mais tu dois te lever." Harry grogna encore et s'assit.

"Très bien. Je me lève." Il croisa les bras et regarda Jack. "Je ne vais certainement pas m'habiller avec toi ici." Jack disparut à travers la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Harry roula hors du lit et commença à mettre son uniforme. Il était plus confortable que celui de Poudlard, seulement un polo et un pantalon kaki. Le polo n'avait même pas besoin d'être rentré dans le pantalon. Il le laissa dehors, décida que ses cheveux étaient une cause perdue, et mit une paire de tennis. Jack et tout son étage l'attendaient. Il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'ils avaient tous des sourires légèrement mauvais. "Quoi ?" Il plongea quand des poignées de confettis lui furent jetés à la tête.

"Joyeux anniversaire !" Harry sourit et essaya d'enlever quelques confettis de ses cheveux.

"Merci les gars" dit-il sincèrement. Insecte l'aida à enlever les confettis.

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Insecte, souriant à Harry.

"Il y a plus ?" Insecte ne répondit pas, mais son visage dit à Harry tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Merlin, il y avait plus. Tout l'étage marcha vers la cantine ensemble, tous parlant de la fête de ce soir. Harry resta calme. Il ne pouvait pas placer un mot de toute façon.

"Des gaufres !" Insecte tira Harry vers leur table. "Quand un étage fête un anniversaire, il a des gaufres pour le petit-déjeuner et de la pizza, un gâteau et de la glace le soir, avec un film. Nous célébrons les anniversaires ici." Harry acquiesça. Une fête d'anniversaire. Ca semblait amusant. Insecte prit en charge le plat de gaufres et les distribua équitablement. Harry avait pensé que Ron était un gros mangeur jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ici. Tout le monde, sauf Etincelle, aimait manger. Il décida que c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous des adolescents. Harry sursauta de surprise quand une couronne atterrit sur sa tête.

"Vous devez plaisanter" dit-il, levant la main pour l'enlever. Toute la table protesta.

"Tu dois la garder, dit Etincelle. C'est la tradition." Harry décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer. Il s'avachit dans sa chaise et commença à manger ses gaufres, repoussant les efforts d'Insecte de lui en donner une autre. Il en avait déjà eu trois, merci. Ils finissaient juste quand Paul revint.

"Hey, Etincelle !" Etincelle releva la tête de son assiette. "J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me garde ça un moment. Je pensais que tu pourrais la porter parce que tu as mangé deux gaufres pour la fête. Tu sais, pour partager la joie." Etincelle sourit.

"Bien sûr, Evan." Harry mit la couronne sur la tête d'Etincelle. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire. Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise que ça avait été le bon mouvement.

"Hey, petit." Harry releva la tête et sourit à Paul. "Joyeux anniversaire."

"Merci." Harry finit son jus de fruit et se leva. "Je vous vois plus tard, les gars." Tout son étage lui lança un au revoir bruyant.

"Hey 007 !" Harry regarda Chef. Chef ne parlait pas souvent, mais Harry l'aimait bien. Le loisir préféré de Chef était la cuisine, donc son surnom était mérité. "Quel film veux-tu voir ce soir ?" Harry y pensa. Il ne connaissait pas tant de films, à cause des Dursley. Oh, Hermione en avait mentionné un.

"Heu, Star Wars ?" Chef sourit et acquiesça.

"Un classique. Nous te verrons tout à l'heure alors !" Harry fit un signe de la main et suivit Paul hors de la salle à manger.

"Star Wars ?" demanda Paul. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Hermione l'a recommandé. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée."

"Tu sais qu'il y en a trois, pas vrai ?" Harry secoua la tête. "Et bien, peut-être que nous pourrons trouver un moment pour voir les deux autres. Que penses-tu d'une ballade dehors ?" Dehors. Harry y pensa. Pas d'élancements de la part de Voldemort. Il tata sa baguette sous la jambe de son pantalon. Ouais, il pouvait aller dehors.

"Bien sûr." Paul conduisit Harry vers l'extérieur et Harry s'arrêta juste sur le pas de la porte, scrutant les environs à la recherche de quelque chose de dangereux. Paul attendit patiemment, comme s'il savait ce qu'Harry faisait. "Bien." Harry se mit à côté de Paul et ils commencèrent à parcourir l'allée.

"Comment vas-tu, Harry ?" lui demanda Paul. Harry réprima un 'bien', sa réponse habituelle, et sourit un peu.

"Reposé. Jack a dû batailler pour me sortir du lit ; bien que ce troublion pourrait finir d'une manière qu'il n'aimerait pas s'il fait ça encore." Paul rit. Note à soi-même : réveiller Harry depuis la porte à l'avenir. "Je n'ai pas eu un rêve de Voldemort depuis que tu as commencé à me donner des somnifères."

"Oui, mais nous devons être prudents pour que tu ne développes pas une dépendance. C'est temporaire jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi ce truc d'Occlumencie." Paul s'appuya contre un arbre pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait sur un banc à proximité. "J'aimerais revenir sur quelque chose que tu as dit plus tôt." Harry le regarda et acquiesça. "Tu as mentionné que Voldemort rendait tes rêves confortables, apaisants et calmes. Tout ce que ta vie n'était pas. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de ça ?"

"Ma vie ? Que veux-tu savoir ?" demanda-t-il. Il y avait tant d'endroits où commencer.

"Tu es célèbre, pas vrai ?" La mine renfrognée de Harry donna sa réponse à Paul. "Parle-m'en." Harry croisa les bras. Oh, où commencer ?

"Et bien, voyons voir. J'ai vécu avec de la famille moldue pendant onze ans. Je ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre. Il y avait toujours des gens étranges, des gens à l'air étrange, venant vers moi dans la rue et me serrant la main, me fixant. Quelqu'un s'est même incliné. Moi, bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient. Quand on m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai appris que la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais célèbre était parce que je n'étais pas mort quand j'étais supposé et que Voldemort avait disparu. Quelques uns pensaient qu'il était mort. J'avais un an quand c'est arrivé. J'étais célèbre pour quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas me rappeler et que je n'avais pas fait." Paul s'assit avec Harry et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Une fois que je suis entré dans le monde sorcier, et bien, c'était différent. C'était comme si une star de cinéma venait de se montrer dans la rue. La foule. Les gens me serrant la main. Les femmes criant pour mon attention. C'était effrayant." Paul sourit. Harry pouvait réussir à avoir une expression parfaitement choquée sur le visage quand il le voulait. "Une fois que je suis allé à Poudlard, les étudiants étaient tous très contents de me voir. Ils me fixaient, murmuraient sur moi. Ce n'était pas si terrible la première année." Harry s'arrêta.

"La deuxième année, et bien, c'était différent. Ca a commencé bizarrement. Quand je suis allé chercher mes affaires d'école, j'ai réussi à atterrir dans le journal. Gilderoy Lockhart est un auteur connu et il était ce jour là à la librairie. Quand le photographe du journal m'a vu, il m'a attrapé et mit à côté de Lockhart et a commencé à prendre des photos. Plus tard, elles m'ont montré en train d'essayer de sortir de l'image. Une fois que l'école a commencé, Lockhart a commencé à me donner des conseils sur la manière de gérer la célébrité, de donner des autographes, les fans, des trucs comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'homme et ses conseils. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit m'envoie des lettres d'admiration. Ni à ce moment là, ni jamais."

"Les gens à l'école étaient attaqués, pétrifiés par quelque chose dans l'école. 'L'Héritier de Serpentard' était revenu. Les gens ont découvert que je pouvais parler le Fourchelangue." Harry sourit devant l'expression sur le visage de Paul. "Le langage des serpents. Je peux parler aux serpents."

"C'est si cool, dit Paul. Je suis tellement jaloux. J'ai un serpent et quelque fois j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense." Harry sourit.

"Si tu l'amènes à ton bureau, je pourrai te le dire." Paul se rassit, un air ravi sur le visage.

"Je le ferai." Paul regarda Harry. "Alors, est-ce que ce truc de Fourchelangue est une mauvaise chose ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais le faire jusqu'alors. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais celui qui attaquait les élèves. Sauf Snape et la plupart des professeurs." Harry s'arrêta. "C'était vraiment étrange."

"Qui est Snape ?" Harry fit la grimace.

"Le Maître des Potions. Il me hait." Paul avait l'air sur le point d'objecter. "Non, vraiment. Il me hait." Paul laissa tomber.

"Et alors, que s'est-il passé ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Les rumeurs, les suspicions. La routine." La routine ? Cela était arrivé à Harry plus d'une fois ? "Une fois que Ron et moi sommes allés dans la Chambre des Secrets, où était le monstre, et avons sauvé sa soeur, tout a été pardonné et Lockhart a perdu la mémoire à cause d'un sort qu'il a essayé de nous jeter à Ron et à moi." Harry rit.

"Tu sais, tout le monde pense que je suis un sorcier puissant." Paul se redressa.

"Est-ce que c'est le cas ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ca dépend à qui tu demandes" répondit Harry, se détendant sur le banc. "Presque tout le monde dira oui. Je ne pense pas. Voldemort m'a marqué comme son égal." Il fit un geste pour désigner sa cicatrice.

"Est-ce que c'est quelque tradition magique ?" Harry eut un sourire sarcastique.

"J'aimerais. _Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... né de ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois, né quand le septième mois meurt... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal... mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaîtra pas... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui avec le pouvoir de Vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche alors que le septième mois meurt." _Paul le regarda, perplexe quant au choix des mots. "C'est une prophétie, expliqua Harry. A mon sujet."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Harry eut un sourire narquois.

"Et bien, selon Dumbledore, soit je tue Voldemort, soit il me tue." Paul retint sa respiration. Le directeur n'avait sûrement pas dit ça. "Donc, si je veux survivre, je dois devenir un meurtrier." Harry avait repris sa position habituelle quand il était énervé. Il faisait les cents pas. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça a dû être moi ?"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre correspondait à la prophétie ?" Harry acquiesça.

"Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville. Voldemort a pensé que j'étais la plus grosse menace." Harry se rassit et soupira. "Je ne veux plus de sang sur mes mains." Paul regarda Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cette dernière phrase à voix haute.

"Es-tu sûr que tu dois le tuer ? demanda Paul. Cette prophétie dit que tu es marqué comme son égal, mais aura un pouvoir que Voldemort ne connaîtra pas." Harry acquiesça. "Ca pourrait juste dire que tu inspires à certaines personnes de se battre, ou à ta société de s'unir, ou quelque chose comme ça." Paul regarda Harry, voyant qu'il voulait croire cette idée.

"Et la partie 'aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit' ?" Paul haussa les épaules.

"As-tu vécu comme un enfant normal ?" Harry secoua la tête. "Et bien, quand il mourra, ta vie sera normale. Je pense que c'est ce que cette partie veut dire." Harry releva ses pieds et pensa à ça. Ca avait du sens, autant que l'explication de Dumbledore. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Ca a du sens, lui dit Harry. Beaucoup plus que moi devant le tuer." Paul sourit et descendit les pieds d'Harry.

"Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas avec cette interprétation alors ? Toi, Harry Potter, enfant moyen, sorcier super puissant." Harry lui lança un regard. "Quoi ? demanda Paul. Voldemort t'a choisi comme son égal. Accepte-le. Tu es destiné à être puissant" dit Paul avec un sérieux moqueur qui rappela à Harry les jumeaux Weasley. Il grogna.

"Je confirmerai cette déclaration une fois que j'aurai le résultat de mes BUSEs." Paul acquiesça.

"Bien sûr, petit. Oh, excuse-moi, sorcier puissant." Harry lui lança un regard noir.

"Si je suis si puissant, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas peur de moi ?" Paul eut un sourire narquois et passa un bras autours des épaules d'Harry.

"Je suis trop adorable pour qu'on me blesse, Harry. Tu savais ça." Paul se releva et aida Harry à faire de même. "Viens. J'ai quelque chose pour toi dans mon bureau." Harry essaya de découvrir ce que c'était, mais Paul ne voulait absolument rien lui dire. Harry poussa presque Paul dans son bureau et se jeta sur le canapé une fois que celui-ci eut ouvert la porte. "Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat, donc voila pour toi. Ne mange pas tout d'un coup." Paul sortit un sac coloré et le posa à côté de Harry. "Joyeux anniversaire."

"Tu n'étais pas obligé" lui dit Harry. Paul balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main.

"Je le voulais. Allez, ouvre-le !" Harry ouvrit le sac et vit plusieurs barres de chocolat et un livre. Il sortit le livre et le regarda. C'était un journal. "Tu as écrit sur près de la moitié de l'autre. J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un autre." Harry sourit.

"Merci, Paul. C'est cool." A la place du journal en cuir aux bords élimés comme celui d'Hermione, celui-ci était un carnet à spiral et avait du papier noir. "Euh..."

"Oh, c'est vrai. Il devrait y avoir un paquet de stylos dedans." Harry plongea dans le sac et les trouva. Il en prit un vert et écrivit sur l'intérieur de la couverture. "Cool." Harry montra son nom à Paul. Celui-ci prit le stylo et écrivit quelque chose à côté. "Sorcier Super Puissant." Harry secoua la tête d'amusement.

"Si qui que ce soit voit ça, je te tiens pour responsable." Paul sourit.

"Bien sûr." Paul regarda la pendule. "Je crois qu'il est l'heure de ta leçon d'arts martiaux." Harry regarda à son tour l'heure et sauta sur ses pieds.

"Merci de me prévenir ! Merci pour tout, Paul." Harry sortit en trombe du bureau et courut vers le gymnase. Paul se renfonça dans sa chaise, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry se changea en un temps record et arriva sur le tatami à temps pour s'étirer avec le reste de la classe. Sensei le regarda, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Harry se sentait à présent à l'aise en classe et se mit en rang impatiemment sous les directives de Sensei. Ils allaient faire des chutes amorties, ce qui était juste une manière polie de dire "comment tomber sans vous faire mal". Harry se mit dans la file et attendit son tour. Il avait trouvé quelque chose pour quoi il était bon et qui, plus important, ne nécessitait pas de magie. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait appris à chuter. Il avait été assez nerveux, mais Sensei avait trouvé un moyen de l'aider.

* * *

(Flash-back) 

"Evan. Reste après le cours" dit Sensei alors que la classe se finissait. Evan attendit pendant que le reste de la classe sortait. Rick lui sourit, donc il se doutait que Sensei n'allait pas crier après lui. Sensei sortit un tatami et l'appela. "A genoux." Harry s'agenouilla et se força à rester dans cette position. Il ne pouvait pas voir où se tenaient Sensei ou Rick. Une main le poussa vers l'avant et il se rattrapa alors qu'il tombait. Sensei grogna. "Rick." Rick s'avança et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. "La plupart des blessures," Sensei s'agenouilla près de Harry, " arrivent quand tu te rattrapes en heurtant le sol. Les mains cassées, les poignets, les coudes." Sensei regarda Harry dans les yeux. "Je vais t'apprendre à tomber sans te blesser." Harry acquiesça avec difficulté. Rick s'agenouilla à côté de Harry. "Nous allons t'aider jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises la position dont tu as besoin." L'aider ? L'aider comment ? Des mains se fermèrent sur ses poignets et il se raidit.

"Détends-toi, Evan" conseilla la voix de Sensei. "La détente est importante." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de suivre les instructions.

"N'hyperventile pas" dit Rick, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Nous ne te ferons pas de mal" lui dit Sensei, tournant le visage d'Harry vers lui.

"Je sais" répondit Harry.

"Tu sais, mais tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Pas encore." Harry essaya de se retirer, mais la poigne de Sensei l'empêchait de bouger. "Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu dois apprendre à faire ça si tu veux continuer les cours" dit Sensei, croisant le regard d'Harry. Harry se demanda quand il avait commencé à trembler. "S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te montrer." Sensei resta assis là avec Harry pendant que celui-ci essayait de parvenir à une décision. Il n'eut aucune idée de combien de temps ils attendirent mais Harry avait le sentiment que c'était un moment.

"D'accord" dit-il. Sensei lui adressa un bref sourire alors qu'Harry lui tendait ses mains.

"Tourne la tête sur le côté. Nous allons contrôler ta chute. Expire pendant l'impact. Nous t'empêcherons de te faire mal." Sensei marqua une pause. "Détends-toi." Harry acquiesça.

"_Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne peux définitivement pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça !"_ Harry se sentit heurter le tatami. "Ouch !"

"Tu as oublié d'expirer. Refaisons-le." Harry se sentit être soulevé du sol et à nouveau sur les genoux. Il trouvait que chaque chute devenait plus facile que la précédente. "Bien !" Depuis ce jour, il ne pouvait pas non seulement tomber sans se faire mal, mais il aimait le faire. Tout le monde disait qu'il était fou.

* * *

Sensei adressa un petit sourire à Harry quand celui-ci s'avança. Harry tendit son bras et Sensei le prit fermement. Harry se sentit être jeté. Il roula quand il heurta le tatami et se releva dans une position de combat. "Bien ! Retourne au fond de la file." Harry se dirigea vers le fond. "Roulades avants !" Harry sourit. Il adorait cette classe. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, mais ne regarda pas. C'était presque son tour et Sensei demandait une attention constante tout le temps sur le tatami. Trop de blessures venaient d'inattention. Il roula et se releva. Alors qu'il retournait au fond, il vit sa Tante Pétunia et Hermione se tenir près de la porte. Il leur adressa un signe de tête et rejoignit la file. Rick sortit rapidement du rang et les dirigea toutes les deux vers des sièges, hors du chemin des élèves. Harry oublia leur présence alors que la classe continuait. 

"Rei !" Harry s'inclina avec le reste de la classe et s'apprêta à partir en direction des vestiaires.

"Evan !" Harry se tourna et vit Hermione. _Oh ouais._ Il sourit et lui permit de le prendre dans ses bras. "Beurk, tu es plein de transpiration !" dit-elle, se retirant.

"Désolé, dit-il. Bonjour, Tante Pétunia."

"Va te changer. Hermione et moi t'emmenons un peu à l'extérieur." Harry sourit, la remercia et se hâta vers le vestiaire. Il prit une douche rapide et trouva Rick à l'attendre.

"Hey, petit. Il y a cette belle fille dehors qui m'a donné ce sac pour toi." Harry sourit. "Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le donner. Ce sont des vêtements et tu pourrais être plus beau que moi si je te laissais les avoir." Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es un tombeur, Rick. S'il te plaît donne-moi juste le sac. Je n'ai aucune chance." Rick lui tendit le sac avec un air qui voulait dire "Nous verrons" et alla lui-même vers la douche. Harry se demanda pourquoi Hermione ressentait le besoin de lui amener des vêtements, mais décida quand même de les essayer. Il les sortit et trouva une chemise verte, un jean noir, des chaussettes et des chaussures. Tu aimes le noir, Hermione ? Il se regarda dans le miroir.

"Ressors la chemise, lui dit Rick de derrière. Beaucoup mieux." Rick fit le tour de Harry. "Non. Ce sont les cheveux. Viens là." Rick alla vers son casier et sortit un pot. "Essaye un peu de ça pour tes cheveux." Harry le regarda avec méfiance. "Oh, Voila. Regarde." Rick en mit sur ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux. Harry singea ses mouvements avec le gel. Rick sortit un sèche-cheveux et commença à sécher ceux d'Harry.

"Ah ! Rick ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Il y a des gens qui attendent !" Rick poussa Harry sur le banc.

"Arrête de gigoter. Sensei les occupe. Tu as encore une minute." Harry soupira et laissa Rick continuer. Sensei aimait les visiteurs. "Ok, viens là." Rick conduisit Harry vers les miroirs. "Utilise une brosse sur tes cheveux avec du gel. Brosse le dessus comme ça." Rick recula d'un pas et sourit. "Plus de nid d'oiseaux. Mec, je voulais te faire ça depuis le premier jour." Harry repoussa Rick quand celui-ci passa un bras autours de ses épaules. "Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Rick. Relève tes manches presque jusqu'aux coudes et tu seras peut-être capable de me faire de l'ombre." Rick ne le laissa pas quitter les vestiaires jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retroussé ses manches.

"Je dois y aller !" dit Harry, se précipitant hors du vestiaire quand Rick essaya de tordre ses cheveux.

"Défais le premier bouton !" dit Rick après lui. _Note à soi-même : rester loin de Rick quand il est temps de commencer à sortir. Tu ne quitteras jamais la salle de bain._

"Houas ! Julie, regarde !" Harry vit deux filles le regardant. "Je l'ai vu la première !" dit la première fille, Harry se souvint que son nom était Michelle, à Julie. Harry sursauta alors que les bras d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il avait une petite amie, Shell !" dit Julie. Harry rougit. "Tu as détruit mes espoirs !" se plaignit-elle à son amie. Michelle désigna Harry quand elle vit qu'il la regardait. Julie poussa un petit cri, devint rouge tomate et commença à tirer Michelle hors de la salle.

"Des amies à toi, Harry ?" demanda Hermione alors qu'elle le relâchait de son embrassade.

"Pas encore, dit-il combattant le fard de son visage. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais Rick ne voulait pas me laisser sortir avant d'avoir arrangé mes cheveux et approuvé la façon dont je portais ma tenue." Il fit un geste vers ses vêtements. "Est-ce que tu les as choisis ?"

"J'ai aidé. Ta tante et moi l'avons fait." Pétunia vint et lui sourit.

"Bonjour. Joyeux anniversaire." Harry acquiesça. "Prêt à sortir un peu ?"

"Plus que prêt. Merci pour les vêtements, Tante Pétunia." Pétunia acquiesça avec raideur.

"Allons-y, vous deux. J'espère que vous avez faim." Pétunia les emmena au restaurant dans la ville voisine. Harry eut le droit de commander tout ce qu'il voulait, sur l'insistance de Pétunia. "Ton oncle et ton cousin m'ont dit de te souhaiter un 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Dudley et Vernon sont chez le médecin." Harry acquiesça. Le repas se passa rapidement, rempli du bavardage d'Hermione à propos des résultats des Buses. "Ca me rappelle." Pétunia sortit une enveloppe en parchemin. La bouche d'Harry s'assécha. "Une des deux que j'ai pour toi." Harry les prit avec une main tremblante. Il regarda le sceau officiel et prit une gorgée d'eau.

"Allez, Harry" le poussa Hermione. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et glissa un doigt sous le sceau et le brisa. Il passa la lettre de félicitations et regarda le feuillet suivant. "Alors ? Tu as réussi ?" demanda Hermione. Harry pâlit alors qu'il regardait la feuille. "Ca ne peut pas être aussi mauvais !" dit Hermione, se tendant pour voir le parchemin.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait l'année dernière, Hermione, mais ça a marché, dit Harry. J'ai tout réussi. Neuf. J'ai eu neuf Buses." Hermione poussa un cri de joie et le serra dans ses bras pendant qu'il passait ses notes à Tante Pétunia. "Snape va me tuer. J'ai réussi sa classe."

"Un O en Potions ? Comment as-tu réussi ça ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Aucune idée, mais il va me tuer." Hermione sourit et serra à nouveau Harry dans ses bras. Harry se renfonça dans son siège et pensa à ses résultats. Vrai, il était tout juste passé en Astronomie, Divination et Histoire de la Magie. Il avait eu un Effort exceptionnel en Herbologie, alors qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantements, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Potions et Métamorphoses il avait décroché un Optimal. Que s'était-il passé ?

"Cinq O, un E et trois A. Ce sont des résultats brillants, Harry !" dit Hermione, le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Merci, merci. Je sais que je suis brillant" dit Harry, principalement pour la détacher de son cou. Il sourit alors que ça marchait et Hermione le frappa promptement derrière la tête. "Ow" se plaignit-il.

"Ta mère en a eu le même nombre" lui dit Pétunia, lui rendant le parchemin. Harry était choqué qu'elle vienne juste de lui offrir des informations sur sa mère. "Elle était très surprise. Elle avait battu un de ses amis de un."

La conversation dériva vers les sujets de cours à Saint Jude. Hermione offrit toute son assistance en trouvant les informations dont Harry avait l'impression qu'elles manquaient à son éducation, aussi bien que ses services en tant que tuteur. "C'est pour ça que Sky est là" se plaignit Harry. Hermione ne put que sourire. Elle aimait titiller ses amis sur leur travail scolaire. Harry avait réussi à se surprendre en admettant qu'il aimait les classes proposées et qu'il aimerait que Poudlard en offre quelques-unes.

Après le déjeuner, Pétunia traîna les deux adolescents vers l'opticien. Elle dit que ça faisait un moment depuis son dernier check-up. Harry se réfréna de commenter sa remarque et suivit. Il était plus que surpris quand elle laissa Harry choisir sa nouvelle paire de lunettes et ordonna des lentilles de contact pour sa prescription.

"Je l'ai convaincue pour les lentilles" murmura Hermione pendant que Pétunia discutait avec l'ophtalmo. "Elle a mentionné vouloir t'emmener chez un ophtalmo et j'ai dit que tu aurais l'air plus vieux avec une autre paire de lunettes et que des lentilles ne se briseraient pas si tu continuais à être maladroit. Nous savons tous les deux le genre d'accidents dans lesquels tu te retrouves impliqué." Harry pensa à ça et lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

"Vieille Face de Serpent ne saura pas ce qui le frappe" dit-il à Hermione. Elle lui fit un sourire qui rivalisa avec le sien.

"Je sais." Harry choisit de porter ses nouvelles lunettes et se demanda qui était cet étrange garçon qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il passait devant une fenêtre. Une fois qu'ils retournèrent à la voiture, Pétunia décida qu'ils avaient tous les trois besoin de glaces et se dirigea vers le glacier le plus proche. Harry eut des expressions terrifiées devant le comportement de sa tante et Hermione se trouva à réprimer ses gloussements. Elle frappa Harry plusieurs fois sur le bras entre plusieurs inspirations d'air pendant son rire silencieux. "Tu es horrible". Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Une fois dans la salle, Hermione et Pétunia sortirent toutes les deux des cadeaux pour Harry. Harry fixa les trois boites devant lui, incertain quant à la manière de procéder. Sa tante et son oncle, ainsi que son cousin, lui avaient offert des cadeaux ? Il décida de commencer doucement et ouvrit celui d'Hermione en premier. Harry ouvrit la boîte pour trouver deux paquets de crayons à dessins et plusieurs paquets de papiers à dessin. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, avait aussi inclus un livre sur les techniques de dessin. "Merci, Hermione" dit Harry, lui donnant une embrassade.

"De rien. J'encourage n'importe quel loisir qui n'implique pas de Cognards" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"J'aime les hobbies avec des Cognards" répondit Harry. Il se tourna vers les deux paquets restants.

"L'un est de Dudley et Vernon, l'autre de moi." Hermione lui donna un dur coup de pied sous la table.

"Merci." Harry avait peur que les cadeaux s'avèrent être quelque chose comme un mouchoir ou un porte manteau. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit témoin de ça. Il ouvrit celui de Dudley et Vernon d'abord. Il fut surpris de trouver deux livres. Un était appelé _L'Art de la guerre_ et l'autre _Jeet Kun Do_. Harry trouva une note dépassant du premier.

_Salut Harry_

_Je vais aussi chez un docteur. J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses les deux dernières semaines. Je me demandais si nous pourrions nous écrire ? Ecris-moi juste à la maison si tu veux. Papa et moi avons choisi ces livres parce que Maman a dit que tu étudiais le karaté ou quelque chose comme ça. Et bien, j'espère que tu les aimeras._

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Dudley_

Harry sut qu'à ce moment il était officiellement entré dans une dimension parallèle. Il se demanda si Voldemort portait des chaussons en forme de lapin rose et gérait un orphelinat moldu ici. Ce serait autrement amusant. Harry remit la note dans le livre. Il avait besoin d'y penser. L'autre cadeau ne pouvait qu'être pire. Il l'ouvrit et cligna des yeux de surprise quand il vit un tas de petits livres. Des journaux.

"Ce sont les miens, lui dit Pétunia. Pour que tu puisses comprendre." Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que Tante Pétunia voulait qu'il comprenne, mais la remercia quand même. Après qu'ils aient fini leurs glaces, Tante Pétunia les ramena à l'hôpital. Harry avait espéré que ses affaires auraient été rassemblées pendant qu'ils étaient en ville et qu'il retournerait à Privet Drive. Il fut déçu de trouver que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Ecoute ton docteur. Je viendrai te voir le mois prochain." Pétunia lui donna une embrassade rapide à un bras et partit après l'avoir ré-interné. Hermione demanda si elle et Harry pouvaient aller dehors et l'infirmière de garde répondit qu'ils pouvaient tant qu'ils restaient en vue. Hermione le traîna vers un banc et s'assit.

"Je pensais qu'elle allait me ramener à Privet Drive, dit Harry en posant ses cadeaux. Quand viennent tes parents ?" Hermione remonta ses jambes.

"Dans à peu près une heure." Hermione haussa les épaules.

"C'est dangereux dehors" dit Harry, faisant un geste vers l'hôpital.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Des Aurors te protègent sur le continent." Harry regarda son sourire un peu fier.

"Et où ont-ils eu cette idée ?" Hermione rit.

"Bravo, Harry. J'ai un insecte dans un bocal et je connais une fille dont le père est l'éditeur du Chicaneur. Quelques mots bien placés ont pris soin de tout." Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ah, Hermione. Ron et moi t'avons corrompu au-delà de toute raison. Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard." Hermione lui tapa le bras et renifla dédaigneusement.

"Serpentard ?" demanda-t-elle. "C'est horrible." Harry eut un grand sourire.

"Ron disait que tu étais effrayante. Brillante, mais effrayante." Hermione haussa les épaules à nouveau et joua avec ses cheveux.

"Il a raison, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Je suis brillante."

"Fais attention, Mi. Ton ego va me faire tomber du banc." Hermione manqua le surnom mais lança un regard noir à Harry pour le commentaire sur l'ego. "Wow. Tu as pris des leçons de Snape. Le regard de la mort d'Hermione." Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains. Hermione lui répondit de la seule manière possible. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Rick sera si en colère contre toi. Il a passé quelques minutes dessus, pour les rendre parfaits." Harry essaya de les remettre en place. Il avait vraiment aimé ses cheveux aujourd'hui.

"Il s'en remettra." Hermione s'arrêta. "J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron." Elle soupira. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais s'il te plaît, ne te mets pas en colère."

"En colère à propos de quoi ?" demanda Harry, regardant son visage. C'était très important, quoique ce soit.

"Ron m'a écrit pour me dire qu'on lui avait demandé de passer le reste de l'été à Poudlard, en tant qu'étudiant d'un programme d'été." Harry fut abasourdi. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il faire ça ? Harry avait demandé à rester à l'école tous les étés. Pourquoi ? "J'ai fait quelques recherches et découvert que le programme d'études estivales n'est jamais utilisé à moins que certains étudiants n'aient besoin d'entraînements dans quelque chose de spécial, hors programme." Harry acquiesça. Il suivait ce qu'elle disait. "Ron a inclus une liste des étudiants présents. Toutes les personnes de cette liste, sauf une, étaient dans l'AD. Ron a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'eux étant comme des Aurors juniors." Comment Dumbledore osait faire ça ? Harry prit une profonde inspiration comme Paul lui avait appris et soupira.

"Qui est celui qui n'était pas à l'AD ?" demanda-t-il.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry perdit le contrôle de sa mâchoire. Il se fit une note mentale de la ramasser du sol aussitôt qu'il commença à tempêter.

"Cet arrogant, pompeux..." Les mots lui manquèrent alors qu'il essayait de comprendre l'idée. Dumbledore avait permis à Malfoy de venir au château et pas Harry ? "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, essayant, mais ne réussissant pas, à masquer la peine de sa voix.

"Je ne suis pas sure. Pas vraiment, lui dit Hermione, lui frottant le dos. J'ai une idée, pourtant." Harry releva la tête. "C'est juste une idée, dit-elle regardant son visage. Je pense que Dumbledore les transforme en gardes du corps pour toi." Hermione drapa un bras autours de ses épaules.

"Il met mes amis en danger, qu'il les entraîne ou pas" dit Harry avec raideur. "N'espère pas que je crois que Dumbledore fait ce 'qu'il pense être le mieux', Mi. S'il te plaît, ne t'y attends pas."

"Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça non plus. La défense est une chose, mais les entraîner pour ça ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Je n'aime pas ça."

"Bien. J'en ai marre qu'il se mêle de ma vie." Les deux adolescents restèrent assis en silence, chacun dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Hermione arrivent. "Fais attention à toi, Mi" dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Je déteste les surnoms, l'informa-t-elle. Tu fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Tu m'écris ?"

"Je le ferai. Oh, attends." Harry attrapa sa liste de livres à lire pour l'école et la tendit à Hermione. "Est-ce que tu pourras prendre mes livres d'école ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr. Tu pourras me rembourser après. Je sais que tu es bon pour ça. Je te les apporterai ici, pour que tu puisses commencer" lui dit-elle.

"Est-ce que tes parents ne vont pas en avoir marre de t'emmener ici ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non. Ils l'encouragent." Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui dit un rapide au revoir. Harry secoua la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie et retourna à l'hôpital. Il souhaita un bon après-midi à l'infirmière de garde et alla dans sa chambre pour ranger ses cadeaux. Aujourd'hui avait été surréel. Des nouvelles lunettes, des lentilles de contacts, des cadeaux, et une glace avec sa tante et sa meilleure amie. Surréel. Il rangea les livres sur les étagères et mit le matériel de dessin sur son bureau. Il avait un peu de temps à tuer, donc il prit un des journaux de Tante Pétunia et commença à lire. Dudley. Les joies de la maternité. Les challenges pour laver les biberons. Pas grand chose à lire, en fait.

Quand il atteignit la date de la mort de ses parents, il se ragaillardit et lut plus vite. Le deux novembre lui donna ce qu'il cherchait.

_C'est arrivé. Ma soeur a connu sa fin de la main de cet horrible sorcier. Elle est morte. Je l'avais prévenue que rien de bien ne ressortirait de sa magie. Maintenant, elle est morte._

_Mon neveu est apparu sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il avait été placé là par sa magie. Ce n'est pas juste. Il devrait encore avoir des parents. Il est là à côté de moi. C'est un bébé si calme. Je me demande s'il se souvient de ce qu'il a vu. Il ressemble à son père, avec des cheveux noirs qui seront désordonnés un jour, sans aucun doute. Ses yeux sont ceux de Lily. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde._

_Dumbledore a écrit une note me disant d'expliquer à Harry ce qui était arrivé quand il sera assez grand pour comprendre. Quand un enfant est-il assez grand pour comprendre qu'un sorcier maléfique a tué ses parents puis essayé de le tuer ? Deux ans ? Trois ? Huit ? Comment puis-je lui dire que ses parents ont été assassinés ? Tués ? Devant lui ? Comment puis-je lui dire qu'il est un sorcier ? Mon dieu, comment vais-je élever un enfant magique ?_

Harry ferma le journal et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait lu. Tante Pétunia semblait terrifiée. Il releva la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

"Hey, petit." Harry sourit et mit le livre sur l'étagère. "Comment était ta journée à l'extérieur ?"

"Elle était bien. Et la votre ?" demanda Harry, allant vers Paul.

"Euh. Ennuyeuse. Beaucoup de paperasse." Harry eut un sourire narquois.

"Désolé d'entendre ça." Il savait que cette paperasse était à propos de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Ca ne semblait pas le gêner beaucoup que Paul écrive sur lui maintenant. Seulement s'il le montrait à quelqu'un d'autre, cela le gênait.

"Tu es prêt à manger de la pizza ?" Harry acquiesça et commença à descendre le couloir. Il s'arrêta et regarda Paul.

"Vous venez ?" Paul leva les yeux au ciel et vint à côté d'Harry.

"Tu es bien pressé" dit-il. Harry haussa les épaules. Paul le conduisit dans la salle de repos et permit à Harry d'entrer en premier. Etincelle portait toujours la couronne. Harry fut saisit à bras le corps par derrière. Il leva les mains et espéra que sa magie n'efface pas la mémoire de la personne. Il voulait poser quelques questions.

"Salut, Evan !" Oh, c'était Insecte. Couchée, la magie, couchée ! Harry baissa ses bras et lui adressa un regard moqueur.

"Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste ?" demanda Harry.

"Seulement quand nous avons un gâteau d'anniversaire. Allez, mangeons." Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.

"La pizza est là." Harry réussit à avaler deux parts et demie, Etincelle en eut une et demie, alors que les autres agirent comme s'ils ne verraient jamais plus de pizza de leur vie.

Harry sursauta quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Il releva sa jambe de pantalon et était prêt à sortir sa baguette quand il entendit chanter. Oh, la chanson d'anniversaire. C'était toute cette conversation à propos de Dumbledore. Ca l'avait rendu paranoïaque. "Et beaucoup plus !" finirent-ils. Harry combattit un fard et les remercia alors que Jack glissait un énorme gâteau devant Harry avant seize bougies dessus. Il vit l'inscription et eut un reniflement amusé. Elle disait "007" en sucre glace.

"Fais un voeu et souffle-les" lui ordonna Jack. Harry ferma les yeux et pensa à son voeu.

_Je souhaite qu'aucun de mes amis ne meure dans cette guerre. Que nous battions Voldemort. Et puis, pendant que j'y suis, j'aimerais que mes parents et mon parr... _Harry prit une profonde inspiration et souffla les bougies. La salle explosa en applaudissements. Jack prit un couteau à gâteau et le tendit à Harry.

"Et voila, birthday boy." Harry coupa le gâteau et aida à le servir pendant que Jack distribuait la glace. Après que tout le monde en ait eu au moins deux morceaux (Etincelle y compris), Paul installa la cassette.

"Vous êtes prêts pour la première partie ?" L'étage entier se massa sur deux canapés et apparut prêt pour le film. "Maintenant, Evan ne l'a pas encore vu, donc pas de révélations vitales du scénario." Paul appuya sur le bouton play et s'empressa de s'écarter. Harry sursauta quand la musique commença. Il ne bougea pas du tout du film. Le générique de fin se déroula et il cligna des yeux. Ca avait été étonnant !

"Tu es toujours là, Evan ?" demanda Paul

"Ouais, je suis là. J'ai un peu envie de rejoindre la rébellion et de m'entraîner comme un Jedi, mais je suis ici" dit-il à Paul. Le groupe entier rit.

"J'ai eu la même impression, lui dit Paul. Je suis allé le voir au cinéma." Harry sourit quand Insecte et Chef tombèrent à genoux.

"Nous ne sommes d'aucune valeur ! Nous sommes des vers !" chantèrent-ils tous les deux. Le reste de la salle leur jeta des coussins.

"Vous deux êtes si étranges" dit Etincelle de la voix la plus sérieuse qu'il put maîtriser. Ils haussèrent les épaules et renvoyèrent les oreillers. Paul intervint avant qu'une bataille d'oreillers ne puisse éclater.

"Très bien les garçons. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher." Tout le monde, Harry compris, grogna. "Allez, petits Jedis. Extinction des feux dans une demi-heure." Harry remercia tout le monde une fois de plus et alla à sa chambre. Il avait juste assez de temps pour écrire à Hermione et lui raconter sa première expérience de Star Wars. Il se demanda s'il pourrait utiliser de la magie sans baguette pour passer pour un Jedi. Le truc de l'esprit était un peu trop comme l'Imperium, mais le reste pourrait être drôle.

_Chère Hermione_

_Star Wars est le meilleur film ! Je peux m'identifier à Luke. Il est orphelin, envoyé vivre avec un oncle et une tante, entraîné par un vieux "sorcier" qui lui montre une nouvelle part de lui-même, il est impliqué dans une guerre qu'il ne comprend pas complètement mais parce que c'est juste, un héros immédiat, le truc de sauver les gens. Il est comme mon frère jumeau d'une galaxie très, très lointaine. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir les deux autres. Oh, ouais. Dark Vador. Type effrayant. Cette respiration m'a fait flipper. Je pense que j'aimerais être un Jedi, s'ils existaient, je veux dire. C'est une idée incroyable. Tu as laissé échapper le génie de la bouteille. J'ai besoin de voir le reste._

_Réécris-moi,_

_Harry_

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, les pensées fermement tournées sur le film qu'il avait vu. Il s'endormit en écoutant la bande originale dans sa tête. Il s'était endormi avant que Paul ne vienne pour lui donner ses somnifères. Il rêva de Jedi.

"Ah, Harry. Bon retour parmi nous."

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 

Et pour ceux qui souhaitent savoir où j'en suis, et ce que je fais de mes journées, j'ai ouvert un LJ dont le lien est dans ma 'homepage'. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour et à laisser quelques commentaires.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

"Ah, Harry. Bienvenue." Harry s'assit, lançant un regard noir à Voldemort. Comment osait-il interrompre son premier rêve amusant ? "Et bien, quelqu'un est de mauvais poil" dit Voldemort, agitant sa baguette pour changer la pièce.

"Belle expression, Tom. Tu as traîné avec des moldus récemment ?" Harry se leva et croisa ses bras. "Que diraient tes Mangemorts ?" Harry décida qu'il aimait se tenir à l'endroit exact où il était. Laissez Voldemort essayer de le bouger. Ca n'arriverait pas.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux." Harry eut un sourire narquois. Voldemort était visiblement perplexe devant l'état actuel de la santé d'Harry. Quelques nuits de sommeil décent avaient fait des merveilles sur Harry et Voldemort ne pouvait pas le deviner.

"J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de toi." Harry haussa les épaules. "Alors, y a-t-il une raison pour que tu ais interrompu mon rêve cette fois ? Ma réponse à ton offre est toujours non." Harry secoua la tête quand Voldemort fit un geste vers un siège. "Je vais rester debout, merci."

"Ton rêve n'avait aucun sens" lui dit Voldemort, invoquant une tasse de thé et en prenant une gorgée. "Des épées de lumière et des vaisseaux volant dans l'espace. Aucun sens." Voldemort offrit une tasse de thé à Harry.

"Non merci." Harry soupira. "Donc tu as interrompu _mon _rêve parce que _tu _ne le comprenais pas ?" Harry passa sa main sur son visage et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. "Ce n'est pas juste." Harry se sentait commencer à fatiguer, mais il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort savoir ça. "Si c'était tout ce que tu voulais, pourrais-tu quitter ma tête ? J'aimerais retourner dormir et voir si je peux retourner à mon rêve." Voldemort posa sa tasse de thé et regarda Harry.

"Est-ce que tu as même réfléchi à mon offre ?" demanda Voldemort.

"Oui. Ma réponse est toujours non." Harry lança un regard noir à Voldemort. Il devenait important de s'asseoir, mais Harry ignora ses jambes. _Que quelqu'un me réveille !_

"Tu as l'impression que Dumbledore te donnera l'éducation et l'entraînement dont tu as besoin ?" Et bien, Harry voulait dire oui, il le voulait vraiment. Mais il ne le pouvait cependant pas, pas après ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt. "Tu ne le penses pas, n'est-ce ?" accusa Voldemort. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu lui fais confiance ?" rétorqua Harry. Il voulait garder Voldemort en train de parler et loin de sa baguette.

"Bien sûr que non ! Vieux fou manipulateur." Voldemort marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe à propos de garçons stupides et de leurs questions sans but. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, je me demande ?" Harry décida de reprendre sa méthode favorite pour éviter un sujet. Il haussa les épaules. Voldemort se leva et le regarda. _Wow, ça marche_. "Que prévois-tu de faire maintenant que tu n'es plus aussi fermement sous la coupe de Dumbledore ?" demanda Voldemort, venant se placer devant Harry.

"Je ne sais pas. Rejoindre la Rébellion." Voldemort cligna des yeux.

"La Rébellion ?" Harry eut un sourire narquois.

"C'est une expression Moldue" lui dit Harry. Le visage de Voldemort tiqua comme s'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy en tutu.

"Je pourrais t'aider avec ton problème à propos de Dumbledore. Te donner quelque indépendance" offrit Voldemort.

"L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ? demanda Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à me mettre d'accord avec quoi que ce soit." Harry haussa les épaules. "En plus, je sais où te trouver si je le veux." Harry avait l'impression que cette paix précaire dans sa tête allait se finir très vite. Il voulait être réveillé avant que Voldemort ne devienne un sorcier fou assoiffé de pouvoir. Oh, attendez. Trop tard…

"L'offre tient toujours, lui dit Voldemort, ainsi que mon offre précédente de t'entraîner et une place à mes côtés." Harry secoua la tête.

"Non merci. Vas-tu sortir de ma tête maintenant ?" Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent froids. _Oh, bien. J'ai quelque chose de familier maintenant_. "Pas besoin de me montrer ton pouvoir. Je sais que tu peux faire de la magie" lui dit Harry alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette.

"Fou. Tu devrais prendre ce que je t'offre." La baguette de Voldemort apparut à nouveau dans sa main et Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

"Fou ? C'est ton opinion, lui dit Harry. Vas t'en."

"Je m'en irai quand je voudrais m'en aller." Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer. Il hoqueta quand il sentit Voldemort saisir ses bras. Sa cicatrice s'ouvrit. "Je pourrais faire de toi tellement plus que ce que tu es. Pourquoi ne peux-tu comprendre ça ?" demanda Voldemort. Harry leva une main vers son front et serra les dents.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, cracha-t-il. Lâche-moi." Voldemort le relâcha et s'éloigna avec raideur. Harry frotta sa cicatrice et tressaillit quand il sentit la peau tendre tirer.

"_Imperio_" Harry sentit un brouillard s'installer sur son esprit. "_Rejoins-moi._" Pourquoi diable voudrait-il faire ça ? "_Rejoins-moi_" Non. "_Rejoins-moi._" Et bien, quelque chose – NON. "_Rejoins-moi_"

"Non" lui dit Harry, croisant son regard. Voldemort se renfrogna et fixa Harry.

"Ca n'a pas à se passer de cette manière, petit fou." Harry secoua la tête.

"Je sais." Harry avança d'un pas dans la direction de Voldemort. "Je veux que ça se passe de cette manière." Voldemort perdit sa patience et leva sa baguette.

"_Crucio !_" Harry tomba alors que le sort le frappait. _Que quelqu'un me réveille_ pria Harry dans son esprit, espérant que quelqu'un saurait le réveiller. Voldemort relâcha le sort et Harry hoqueta, essayant de deviner combien de temps ça avait duré.

"Ca n'a pas à se passer de cette manière. Une fois que tu auras dit oui, tout s'arrêtera." Oh, depuis la fin du sort et de la position d'Harry sur le sol, ça semblait être une bonne idée. Non, il devait bouger. Harry essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais Voldemort l'arrêta. "Tu ne feras que te blesser si tu continues de bouger." Voldemort le retint et regarda dans les yeux de Harry. Celui-ci vida rapidement son esprit du mieux qu'il le put.

"Laisse-moi !" sa voix se brisa un peu. Oh, c'était de la vraie intimidation.

"Tu as oublié tes propres limites, Harry." Voldemort invoqua à nouveau le lit et fit léviter Harry dessus. "Je veux t'aider." Harry essaya de s'éloigner de Voldemort, mais il n'alla pas loin.

"Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Tu as déjà assez 'aidé' ma vie." Harry rampa hors du lit et se leva. "Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, laisse-moi tranquille." Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

"Je t'ai offert de ramener tes parents, dit-il à Harry se laissant tomber dans une chaise. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux d'autre." Voldemort resta assis en silence, regardant Harry. "Tu es un enfant têtu. »

"Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu me veux contre Dumbledore." Harry cligna des yeux. La chambre tanguait. C'était une vue intéressante. "Je te veux hors de ma tête." Voldemort le fixa des yeux, remarquant le tremblement de Harry.

"Assieds-toi avant que tu ne tombes. Tu n'as pas l'air bien." Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es sérieux ?" Il fut choqué quand Voldemort se leva vraiment et le poussa physiquement sur le lit. Et bien, il avait été sérieux. "Je ne te comprends pas." Voldemort se détourna de Harry et soupira.

"Ca fait deux." Voldemort se retourna vers Harry. "Je t'ai tout offert, et tu résistes toujours. Pourquoi ?" Harry le fixa du regard.

"Je ne veux pas de ce que tu offres." Voldemort avait l'air de visiblement se retenir de le frapper. _Oh, je pense que je l'ai poussé trop loin_. Harry tomba du lit quand Voldemort recommença le doloris. Il grogna alors que sa tête heurtait le sol. Oh, les jolies lumières. Harry sentit des bras le saisir et le relever, mais ce n'était pas Voldemort. Non, le sorcier maniaque l'avait toujours sous doloris, mais Harry se réveillait.

"Harry !" A présent, qui était-ce ? "Réveille-toi, Harry !" Paul. C'était Paul. Merci mon dieu pour la présence de Paul. Harry entendit Voldemort jurer alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux et ses mains se portèrent immédiatement à sa cicatrice. Du sang. Il avait du sang dans les yeux. "Tu vas bien, Harry. Tu es en sécurité maintenant." Harry voulait dire à Paul ce qui était arrivé, comment ils avaient presque eu une conversation civilisée avant que Voldemort ne se mette en colère et lui lance un sort, mais sa bouche ne voulait pas fonctionner. "Nous allons te nettoyer, petit." Paul le souleva et réussit à remettre Harry dans son lit. "Merci pour l'eau, Jack. Evan, peux-tu me regarder ?" Harry ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, se demandant quand il les avait refermés, et regarda son thérapeute. Paul était inquiet. "Peux-tu avaler quelque chose pour moi ?" Harry acquiesça et grimaça. Oh, il avait l'impression qu'il avait vraiment cogné sa tête. Paul leva le verre d'eau vers les lèvres de Harry et lui permit d'en boire une gorgée.

"Je me suis fait mal à la tête, murmura Harry. Ca fait mal derrière ». Paul acquiesça et ausculta rapidement Harry. Il utilisa une petite lumière qui fit pulser la tête de Harry pire que si Touffu avait dansé dessus. Il grogna et repoussa la lumière.

"Pas de contusion. Tu t'es donné un sacré coup, c'est tout." Paul fit un geste pour que Jack l'aide à asseoir Harry. "Des somnifères, Evan. Nous parlerons de tes rêves quand tu te réveilleras." Harry avala les pilules et fit un geste pour que Paul reste.

"Il veut toujours que je le rejoigne, dit-il à Paul après que Jack fut parti. Il m'a lancé des sorts. Beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de bouger demain." Harry bailla. "Je pense que je vais dormir maintenant." Paul sourit et tapota la main du jeune homme.

"Vas-y petit. Je te verrai demain." Harry ne répondit pas. Paul secoua la tête et se leva. Si Paul rencontrait jamais ce Voldemort quelque part dans une allée sombre, une seule personne sera en vie après, et ce ne sera pas celui avec la baguette.

* * *

Comme il l'avait dit, Harry ne put bouger beaucoup la journée suivante. Ou le jour d'après. Ou le jour d'après. Paul lui avait donné des anti-douleurs pour qu'il puisse marcher, mais il ne voulait pas faire beaucoup plus que ça. Paul voulait que Harry saute sa classe d'arts martiaux, mais Harry dit que juste regarder pouvait lui apprendre des trucs. Paul envoya une note à Sensei quand même, lui disant que Harry n'était pas autorisé à pratiquer des activités physiques du tout ce jour là. Harry avait été dirigé d'un geste de la main vers un banc et avait dû rester assis pendant toute la classe, complètement heureux de juste regarder.

Ca faisait une semaine depuis l'incident avec Voldemort et Harry sourit alors qu'il regardait la fin d'une autre classe. Il pourrait participer le lendemain. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'anti-douleurs ce matin et ne sentait pas la moindre raideur. Il était soulagé que Paul ait écouté ses protestations que rien ne pouvait être fait contre ce sort en particulier et que seul le temps guérirait ses douleurs. Harry avait été terrifié de devoir expliquer à un docteur Moldu pourquoi il avait de sérieux dommages nerveux alors qu'il n'avait fait que dormir. Non, ça aurait vraiment foiré.

Aujourd'hui avait été intéressant. Harry avait aimé toutes ses classes et Sky avait dit qu'il rattrapait bien et qu'il devrait être au niveau d'ici quelques petits mois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Le cours d'Arts martiaux venait juste de s'achever et il ramena son attention vacillante vers la réalité. Il prenait son sac de cours quand Sensei l'arrêta.

"Rick !" La tête de Rick se redressa vivement. "Prépare-toi." Rick acquiesça et alla vers quelques étagères dans le fond. "Evan, reste où tu es. Je veux que tu vois ça." Harry hocha de la tête et se rassit sur le banc, ramenant inconsciemment ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il regarda alors que Sensei sortait des gants de boxes et mettait quelque chose dans sa bouche. Rick revint au centre avec le même équipement. Ils tapèrent leurs gants et commencèrent à se battre. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil avant. S'ils n'avaient pas eu l'air d'essayer de se blesser, il aurait dit qu'ils dansaient. Dix minutes passèrent avant que Sensei ne demande une pause. Sensei fit un pas en arrière et s'inclina devant Rick. "C'est assez." Rick acquiesça et alla ranger son équipement. "Qu'en penses-tu Evan ?" Harry se contenta de sourire.

"Wow." Sensei acquiesça.

"Wow, en effet." Sensei pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Harry. "Déroule-toi." Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Sensei. Sensei tendit la main pour saisir les pieds de Harry avant de les baisser vers le sol. "Plus de boule." Sensei ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et lui adressa un petit sourire. "Rick va t'accompagner vers ta classe." Harry acquiesça et Rick passa un bras autours de ses épaules, le guidant hors de la salle. Sensei le suivit des yeux avant d'avoir l'air de prendre une décision, d'acquiescer pour lui-même et de se diriger vers le vestiaire. Il avait le temps de prendre une douche avant la prochaine classe, dans une demi-heure.

"Il est toujours comme ça ?" demanda Harry à Rick alors que le duo parcourait les couloirs.

"Hé. Il devient vraiment calme quand il est en colère" lui confia Rick avec un sourire alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. "Tu ne l'as pas encore vu en colère." Harry secoua la tête avec perplexité.

"Est-ce que tu es un étudiant ici ?" demanda Harry. Rick secoua la tête.

"Non, je suis venu avec Papa." Harry était sur le point de demander qui c'était quand il devina. Il se tourna brusquement et fixa Rick.

"Sensei est ton père ?" laissa-t-il échapper. Comment diable Rick avait-il réussi à survivre aussi longtemps ?

"Il est mon père. Mon père biologique nous a laissés, ma mère et moi, quand j'avais un ou deux ans. Sensei a épousé ma mère quand j'avais quatre ans. Il est mon père et je n'aurais pas pu en choisir de meilleur, lui dit Rick avec un sourire. Et toi ? Comment sont tes parents ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils sont morts quand j'étais un bébé." Rick acquiesça. Il décida subitement qu'il aimait Rick pour son manque de pitié. Harry aimait vraiment ça. "Je vis avec mon oncle et ma tante. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches, mais ma tante m'a envoyé ici." Rick acquiesça à nouveau. Oh, il aimait vraiment Rick.

"Ca a dû être étrange, de grandir juste avec eux. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans mes soeurs, bien que quelque fois je souhaiterais pouvoir." Harry rit un peu et sourit.

"J'avais mon cousin Dudley, qui est vraiment très bizarre en ce moment. Nous avons été élevés ensemble, mais nous ne nous entendions pas." Rick sourit, disant à Harry qu'il connaissait quelque chose à propos de ne pas s'entendre avec un autre enfant. "Sirius m'a parlé d'une série de blagues à essayer sur lui, mais je ne les ai jamais tentées." Il souleva son sac sur son épaule et sourit.

"Qui est Sirius ?"

"Mon parrain." Il arrêta de marcher alors que le sujet de leur conversation rattrapait son esprit. _Non, je ne veux pas me souvenir. Non, s'il vous plaît. Ma faute_. Le Département des Mystères. Le visage de Sirius alors que Bellatrix Lestrange jouait d'abord avec lui, puis lui lançait un sort. L'air d'horreur de Sirius alors qu'il tombait à travers le voile. Remus le retenant. Lui pourchassant Bellatrix. Voldemort et Dumbledore. La possession. Lui détruisant le bureau de Dumbledore. La prophétie.

"Je sais que ça fait mal. Laisse-toi aller. Ca va, chanta une voix dans ses oreilles. Laisse-toi juste aller. Laisse-toi aller." Harry suivit les instructions, trop fatigué et bouleversé pour penser par lui-même pour le moment. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes. Il essaya de se pousser, mais n'alla pas loin. Il était trop fatigué. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? A qui appartenait la voix ? "Mouchoir." Harry réalisa qu'il était dans le bureau de Paul et que Paul était assis à côté de lui, lui offrant un mouchoir. Il le prit et essaya d'essuyer son visage. Paul secoua la tête, immobilisa les mains d'Harry et le fit pour lui. Harry se reposa contre le dossier du canapé, essayant de repousser encore ses souvenirs. Ca ne marcha pas. Ils étaient toujours là. "Alors, que s'est-il passé pour te faire craquer ?" demanda calmement Paul, posant la boite de mouchoirs sur le côté. Harry prit une inspiration pour répondre, mais la bloqua quand il réalisa qu'il allait pleurer à nouveau. "Tu peux me le dire Harry."

"Désolé." Paul regarda Harry avec une surprise sincère.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu t'excuses" lui dit Paul, lui offrant un autre mouchoir pour remplacer celui qui était bien utilisé. Harry le prit et joua avec. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Paul. Harry haussa les épaules. Paul n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer cette fois. "Rick a mentionné que vous parliez à propos de quelqu'un dénommé Sirius." Ahah. C'était ce qui avait poussé Harry. Harry se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Paul le stoppa d'une main.

"Arrête de le fuir, lui dit Paul d'une voix calme. Tu as des émotions. Elles font parties de toi, Harry, et tu as le même droit que tout le monde de les exprimer." Harry secoua la tête. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour faire face à Paul, mais au moins il était resté. "Oh, et pourquoi pas ?" demanda Paul.

"Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne suis pas supposé le faire. Je dois rester fort." Paul attira Harry sur le canapé. Harry ne résista pas et se laissa tomber sur les coussins avec un soupir.

"Si tu peux. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas pleurer la mort de quelqu'un, mais tu as visiblement besoin de le faire. Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller ?" Harry prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête, fermant les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Paul. Non, il était heureux de nier, merci beaucoup.

Paul regarda alors qu'Harry semblait combattre quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi Harry était-il si déterminé à garder ses émotions en lui ? Paul fixa Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le regarde. "Ca va Harry. Tu peux le faire." Harry secoua la tête à nouveau et lutta pour garder sa respiration calme. "Je suis là pour toi, Harry." Paul n'était pas sûr de ce qui était arrivé, de ce qui avait frappé Harry, mais le garçon craqua.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas. C'est de ma faute." Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Paul tendit sa main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry se pencha vers lui. "Je n'aurais pas dû y aller, grommela Harry à travers ses larmes. Il serait encore en vie si je ne l'avais pas fait." Ah, donc quelqu'un était mort. Paul avait eu raison.

Harry prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer, mais elles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Merveilleux. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Voldemort ? Pourquoi y était-il allé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu confiance en Snape ? Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide ?

"Qui est Sirius, Harry ?" demanda Paul. Harry pensa à son ami. Paul. Son ami ! Harry prit une petite inspiration et parla.

"Mon parrain" murmura-t-il. Paul passa un bras autours de ses épaules et l'attira plus près. "Il est mort." Paul acquiesça et Harry sut qu'il voulait juste écouter, qu'il ne voulait pas le faire se sentir mieux ou lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il écouterait juste.

"Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ?" Harry s'arrêta. Oui, plus que tout, pour quelques raisons. Il acquiesça, mais hésita toujours. Il ne voulait pas que Paul ait une moins bonne opinion de lui à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Paul avait dit qu'il ne le jugerait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'ils étaient amis ?

"Voldemort m'a envoyé une vision. Il avait Sirius et le torturait. Je devais y aller. Personne d'autre ne savait. J'ai essayé de vérifier à la maison avant. Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, m'a menti et a dit que Sirius était parti." Harry s'arrêta pour essuyer son visage. "Il y avait un membre de l'Ordre à l'école. J'aurais pu lui dire. Mais il détestait Sirius. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aiderait." Harry s'arrêta, essayant de reprendre la maîtrise de sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas recommencer à pleurer. Pourquoi cela faisait-il tellement mal et tellement de bien à la fois ?

"Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Paul. Oh ouais. Il parlait à son ami Paul.

"Mes amis de l'Association de Défense sont venus avec moi. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser y aller seul." Harry secoua la tête. "Ils étaient tellement en danger. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyen de les préparer à ce dans quoi ils se lançaient. Aucun moyen de les avertir. Ils ont tous été blessés. Des Mangemorts nous attendaient. J'ai presque fait tuer mes amis. Deux vies sur les bras étaient assez. Je ne voulais pas que mes amis y soient ajoutés." Paul s'immobilisa, mais permit à Harry de continuer. Qu'est-ce qui lui était exactement arrivé ? Pourquoi diable Harry avait-il l'impression qu'il avait tué quelqu'un ? Si Dumbledore ou Voldemort étaient responsables, il y aurait un sorcier de moins sur terre, enfin si Paul pouvait les trouver, bien sûr.

"Sirius est venu pour me sauver. Il s'est battu en duel contre sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange et elle l'a envoyé à travers un portail qui mène vers l'autre-vie. Il est mort. C'était de ma faute." Harry resta assis en silence après son dernier aveu, essayant visiblement de se recomposer, mais n'y arrivant vraiment pas très bien. Paul resta proche, pensant à ce que Harry venait de dire. Harry avait vécu beaucoup de choses et tout ce qu'il avait dit faisait que Paul voulait enfoncer un peu de raison dans ce directeur. Comment personne n'avait-il vu ce qui arrivait à ce garçon ?

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Harry s'immobilisa et retint sa respiration. Il n'avait pas tort ! Comment Paul osait-il dire qu'il avait tort ? Il avait raison ! Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour contredire Paul. "Attends une minute. Respire. Arrête-toi et réfléchis." Harry prit quelques profondes inspirations comme Paul lui disait. "Puis-je te dire mes impressions du monde magique ?" demanda-t-il. Harry acquiesça, se demandant où ça conduirait.

"Imagine un enfant de onze ans tombé dans une autre dimension où rien ne suit les règles qu'il connaît et imagine qu'on dise à cet enfant qu'il doit faire certaines choses sans échouer" commença Paul. Harry essaya de faire un lien. "Par exemple, dans cette autre dimension, tout le monde marche sur ses mains, parce qu'il est impoli de marcher sur ses pieds, mais cet enfant ne sait pas ça et doit apprendre lui-même comment s'adapter. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il le comprend." Paul se leva et alla dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Harry. "Il n'y arrive jamais vraiment, mais il réussit à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est assez capable de marcher sur ses mains." Paul se pencha en avant et regarda Harry. "Est-ce que ça te semble juste ?"

Non, ça ne semblait pas juste du tout. Quelqu'un aurait dû prendre le temps de lui expliquer. "Non" répondit-il. Paul lui sourit.

"A présent, imagine un enfant de onze ans qui a vécu avec des Moldus, c'est le bon mot n'est-ce pas ?" Harry acquiesça. "Très bien, un enfant de onze ans qui a vécu toute sa vie avec des Moldus et à qui on dit soudain qu'il est un sorcier." Harry pouvait commencer à voir le parallèle que Paul essayait de faire. "Qu'il peut faire de la magie." Harry voulait l'interrompre, mais Paul avait recommencé. "Bien sûr, ils lui apprennent, mais il est spécial et n'a pas besoin de la même aide que tout le monde. Après tout, ses parents étaient des sorciers. Oh, oui. N'oublions pas qu'il est gaucher. Et bien, ce petit détail," Paul s'interrompit et regarda durement Harry, comme s'il essayait de transmettre un message "devrait être assez pour compenser tout ce qu'il ne comprend pas." Harry comprenait ce que Paul essayait de dire. Sa main s'éleva vers son front et il le toucha. C'était sa main gauche. Il avait été livré à lui-même depuis pratiquement le premier jour dans le monde magique ! Paul vit qu'Harry faisait le lien et sourit. "Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de dire ?" Harry acquiesça.

"Ce n'est pas juste" lui dit Harry. Paul se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne pense pas que tu ais réalisé dans quelle situation cette société magique oh-si-supérieure t'a placé. Ajoute à ça la célébrité et le prestige, et c'est un accident en devenir." Harry fixa Paul. Comment le psychologue était-il devenu si intelligent ?

"Wow." Paul sourit. Harry devait aimer ce mot. Il l'utilisait beaucoup, principalement quand il ne savait pas quoi dire. "Je... wow." Paul étudia Harry. Etait-il prêt à continuer ?

"A propos de ton parrain" Harry releva la tête, "prenais-tu toujours ses décisions pour lui ?" Oh, le petit était en colère ! Pas de calme de jedi là. De la pure furie.

"Bien sûr que non ! Il était assez grand !" répondit Harry d'un ton sec. Paul sourit. Parfait.

"Oui, il était un adulte, dit-il à Harry. Donc, es-tu en train de dire qu'il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions ?" Harry croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir.

"Il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions" lui dit Harry. Paul pouvait dire qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose d'impoli.

"Très bien. Il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Pourquoi te blâmes-tu pour une de ses décisions ?" Harry s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

"Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, il n'aurait pas pris la décision qu'il a prise" lui dit Harry.

"Tu admets que c'était sa décision ?" Harry leva ses bras en l'air.

"Oui !" Il se rassit, clairement exaspéré. "Je ne veux plus parler de Sirius" dit-il à Paul, souhaitant arrêter. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

"Réponds juste à une question ?" Harry acquiesça. Une question ne pouvait pas faire de mal. "Si Sirius avait décidé de quitter la maison, était sorti dans la rue et avait été écrasé par un bus, aurait-ce été de ta faute ?" Harry fixa Paul.

"Ecrasé par un bus ? répéta-t-il. Par un bus ?"

"Une peau de banane, un escalier, frappé par la foudre. Ce que tu veux. Est-ce que ces manières de mourir auraient été de ta faute en résultat de sa décision de quitter la maison ?" Harry secoua la tête.

"Non. Des accidents pour la plupart. Mais un bus ?" Paul sourit. Il avait choisi le bon sujet. "Un bus ?" Harry semblait un peu dégoûté par le choix de Paul.

"Il a décidé de quitter la maison, où il était en sécurité, correct ?" Harry acquiesça. "Donc, il a décidé de quitter la maison et a décidé qu'il allait s'attaquer à quelques dangereux sorciers, et il a décidé qu'il pouvait le faire." Il regarda Harry. "Tu me suis ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Sa décision, dit calmement Harry. C'était sa décision." Paul posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Sa décision" confirma-t-il. Harry leva les yeux et Paul y vit quelque chose de différent. Un peu de ce qui les avait assombris s'était envolé. Ca persistait dans les coins, mais c'était presque parti. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement.

"Je sais." Paul regarda Harry s'enfoncer dans le canapé. "Je sais."

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Paul releva la tête de ses notes quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il avait au moins quinze minutes avant qu'Harry n'ait fini ses cours. "Entrez." La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Sensei Leonard.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Leonard ?" Paul fit un geste vers un des sièges.

"Je veux Evan James avec moi quelques heures tous les samedis." Paul regarda Leonard avec surprise.

"Pourquoi ?" Sensei croisa les bras et regarda le sol.

"Tu es conscient que sa vie est en danger." Ce n'était pas une question. Est-ce qu'Harry lui avait dit ?

"Il te l'a dit ?" Sensei secoua la tête et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

"Il en a l'air, dit calmement Sensei. Ca se tapit dans ses yeux, se montre à travers ses mouvements et presque irradie de lui quand il pense." Sensei secoua la tête comme pour éviter des sentiments similaires. "Quelqu'un l'a menacé, Paul, et il ne pense pas survivre à cette menace." Sensei se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Paul. "Je le veux avec moi quelques heures tous les samedis." Il alla vers la porte. "Arrange-le." Sensei quitta la pièce et Paul regarda après lui pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à son bureau. Il sortit l'emploi du temps de Harry et posa trois heures pour Sensei les samedis. Ca libérerait du temps au cas où les leçons prendraient plus de temps que ce à quoi s'attendait Sensei. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci pourrait donner à Harry quelques compétences qui pourraient aider contre des sorciers bien entraînés.

* * *

Harry sortit de la salle de classe, essayant de forcer son cahier de science à entrer dans son sac. Les sciences étaient un de ses points faibles, avec les maths et l'histoire, et Sky lui donnait des cours tous les jours. Il voyait les autres sujets seulement deux fois par semaine. Il releva la tête pour voir une énorme foule d'élèves devant le tableau des annonces.

"Salut Evan. Tu as fini les cours ?" Harry acquiesça.

"Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Harry fit un mouvement vers la foule.

"Oh, ils ont accroché la feuille d'inscription pour la prochaine pièce. Tu as raté la dernière d'une semaine. Ils en font une à chaque semestre" expliqua Insecte. _Une pièce ?_ "C'est vraiment populaire, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que tu peux faire. Je me suis déjà inscrit pour les décors. Tu devrais t'inscrire aussi. Tu es bon en arts."

Harry haussa les épaules et hissa son sac sur son épaule. "J'y penserai." Il salua Insecte et se dirigea vers le bureau de Paul. Il avait rendez-vous.

"Hey petit. Viens." Harry entra dans le bureau de Paul, la salle la plus confortable de l'école, selon lui, et s'écrasa sur le canapé. Il s'installa contre les coussins et ferma les yeux. Il aimait ce canapé. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" Harry eut un petit sourire et soupira.

"J'aime ce canapé." Paul rit et rapprocha son fauteuil. "Je me sens bien aujourd'hui." Paul acquiesça. "Pas de rêve sur Voldemort. Pas de douleur. Pas de vision." Harry prit son sac et en sortit son livre de science. "Est-ce que tu connais la tectonique des plaques ? Sky nous l'a expliqué aujourd'hui et ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose?" Harry ouvrit son livre à la bonne page.

"A quoi ?"

"Comment la communauté sorcière explique-t-elle les catastrophes naturelles ?" Paul marqua quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. Vous n'étudiez pas de trucs comme ça à l'école ?"

"Pas vraiment. C'est intéressant et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers ne voudraient pas savoir ça." Paul se renfonça dans son siège et secoua la tête.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas quand il s'agit du monde magique, Harry. Ca ne semble pas logique."

"Tu ne peux pas expliquer faire voler quelque chose ou disparaître par la logique." Harry haussa les épaules et reposa son livre. "Insecte m'a dit à propos de la pièce de l'école." Harry prit un des coussins et joua avec. "Il pense que je devrais m'inscrire." Harry regarda Paul.

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu veux faire ?" Harry haussa les épaules et remit le coussin à sa place.

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de faire du théâtre." Harry s'arrêta et avisa le visage de Paul. "Quoi ?" Paul sourit.

"Je pense que tu es plus doué que tu ne réalises." Harry releva la tête. "Penses-y. Combien de fois as-tu trouvé nécessaire d'agir comme quelqu'un d'autre ? De projeter des sentiments artificiels ?" Harry tritura à nouveau le coussin.

"Trop souvent" répondit Harry, serrant le coussin.

"Alors mets ces compétences à profit. Amuse-toi avec" conseilla Paul.

"J'y penserai" promis Harry.

"Comment va ta méditation ?" Harry soupira. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je suis distrait par les objets brillants." Paul cligna des yeux et essaya de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire exactement. "Insecte m'a dit ça. Je suis facilement distrait. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ma respiration pendant longtemps. Je m'ennuie, ou perds ma concentration ou quelque chose comme ça." Harry haussa les épaules.

"Les objets brillants ? Ok. Et bien, essayons quelque chose d'autre. Mets-toi à l'aise. » Paul se leva et diminua les lumières. Il se rassit à côté d'Harry et lui prit la main. Harry se tendit. "Relaxe-toi et ferme les yeux. Il n'y a rien pour te blesser ici." Harry acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration. "Concentre-toi sur ta respiration pour le moment."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens ma main ?" demanda Harry

"La respiration." Harry fronça les sourcils et fit comme on lui disait. Il pouvait avoir confiance en Paul. Une profonde inspiration, une profonde expiration. Inspiration, expiration. Harry n'était pas sûr du temps où il parvint à se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais bientôt il commença à penser à autre chose. Il sursauta quand Paul commença à bouger son pouce. "Concentre-toi sur ça, Harry. Juste ce mouvement." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça. C'était... apaisant. Vraiment relaxant. "Concentre-toi là-dessus." Harry fit comme on lui disait et découvrit que ses pensées s'apaisaient. Il sourit en lui-même et soupira. C'était vraiment relaxant. Il cligna des yeux et Paul s'écarta. "C'était plus facile ?" demanda Paul.

"Ouais, merci." Paul alla à son bureau.

"Pas de problème. Je suis là pour ça." Paul sortit un morceau de papier et le tendit à Harry. "Sensei a demandé que tu passes plus de temps avec lui le samedi. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?" Harry lança le coussin en l'air.

"Bien sûr. Sensei est brillant." Paul tendit son nouvel emploi du temps à Harry. "Trois heures ?" Paul acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il prendra aussi longtemps. J'ai juste jugé prudent d'en programmer autant, juste au cas où." Paul regarda Harry. "Est-ce que ça te va ?"

"Je peux toujours arrêter si je n'aime pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr que tu peux. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux vraiment pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Souviens-t'en." Harry acquiesça et remonta ses jambes.

"Heu Paul ?" Paul le regarda. "Est-ce qu'on peut aller un peu dehors ?" demanda Harry. C'était nouveau. Harry n'aimait pas être dehors.

"Es-tu vraiment Harry ? demanda Paul. Voldemort ne te possède pas ?" Harry jeta un coussin en l'air et secoua la tête. "Très bien, je t'emmène dehors, mais seulement si tu me dis quel film nous avons regardé." Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

"Star Wars. Merci quand même d'avoir demandé." Harry se leva et battit Paul pour la porte. "Tu viens Paul ?"

"Oui, je viens" grommela Paul, se mettant sur ses pieds. Une fois dehors, Harry s'assit sous un arbre et s'appuya dessus. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de contentement alors que Paul s'installait à côté de lui. "Alors, y a-t-il une raison pour que tu veuilles venir ici ?" Harry acquiesça et resta silencieux. Paul ne le poussa pas. Harry parlerait dans une minute.

"Dumbledore m'a fait penser que si je mettais un pied hors de la maison de ma tante, Voldemort fondrait sur moi et me tuerait." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa main sur l'herbe. "Dumbledore m'a rendu prisonnier de cette maison." Paul regarda Harry tracer des figures dans l'herbe, d'avant en arrière, comme s'il pratiquait les mouvements de sa baguette. "Je suis ici depuis quelques semaines et Voldemort doit encore me trouver, plus encore m'attaquer. C'est agréable." Harry se sourit, oubliant la présence de Paul alors qu'il jouait avec l'herbe.

Paul le regarda faire. _Comment un adulte pouvait-il rendre un enfant effrayé d'être dehors ? Et plus important, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il a l'air si vieux la plupart du temps. Fatigué. Effrayé. Je préfère cet air là. _Paul sourit alors que le visage d'Harry perdait de sa teinte cynique et gagnait un air plus enfantin. Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait-il pas avoir cet air tout le temps ? Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées quand Harry parla. "Paul ?"

"Oui, Harry ?" Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

"Tu as dit que je n'avais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit que je ne veuille pas faire, pas vrai ?" Paul acquiesça.

"C'est vrai." Harry sourit.

"Donc, si Dumbledore devait se montrer et que je ne veuille pas aller avec lui, tu ne me forcerais pas à y aller, n'est-ce pas ?" Paul secoua la tête.

"Non. Je ne te forcerais pas à y aller, promit Paul. Est-ce que tu y penses ?" demanda-t-il doucement, effrayé qu'Harry arrête de parler.

"Un peu. Pas encore de décision" dit Harry, un peu hésitant quant à ce que Paul pourrait dire. "Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je veux." Paul acquiesça. "Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai dit que je détestais cet endroit ?" Harry s'arrêta. "Je ne déteste pas cet endroit. Pas vraiment."

"Je comprends." Ils restèrent assis encore dix minutes avant que Paul ne donne un petit coup de coude à Harry. "Tu as une classe d'arts martiaux." Harry partit pour le bâtiment, grommelant à propos d'avoir une montre avec une alarme dessus. Paul sourit derrière lui. Quelle chose typiquement adolescente à dire.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard...

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai une pose donc j'ai pensé que j'allais t'écrire. Ce truc d'études d'été est génial. J'apprends beaucoup, presque trop. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Les professeurs et autres instructeurs sont assez durs avec nous. Nous avons cinq à six heures d'études le soir et nous sommes debout avant l'aube tous les jours. Nous apprenons beaucoup de sorts défensifs et de travail en équipe. Chacun d'entre nous à au moins un autre sorcier dans sa famille. Le directeur nous a dit que nous allions être les protecteurs de l'école. Ca et nous aurons à protéger Harry. Le directeur nous a dit qu'il a quelques fois besoin de se protéger de lui-même et, en y repensant, je suis assez d'accord._

_Dumbledore_ _a mentionné que Harry est toujours chez les Dursley et que Voldemort avait essayé d'attaquer la maison quelques fois. Harry ne veut pas les laisser seuls sans un sorcier dans la maison. Typiquement Harry. Il sauve toujours quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Ca veut dire qu'il ne sera pas capable de nous rejoindre tout de suite, mais il sera là tôt ou tard. Les Protecteurs partagent tous un dortoir maintenant et Harry quittera Gryffondor pour venir avec nous l'année prochaine._

_La personne la plus étrange ici est Draco Malefoy. Il nous a dit qu'il avait regardé un rassemblement de Mangemorts et décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. Après tout, "les Malefoy ne rampent devant personne." Il est Ok, aussi longtemps qu'il ne t'insulte pas, ce qu'il a promis d'arrêter de faire._

_J'aimerais pouvoir écrire plus, mais je suis attendu pour un entraînement bientôt. S'il te plaît, dis à Harry que je le verrai quand il viendra à Poudlard._

_Sincèrement,_

_Ron_

Hermione soupira et posa la lettre de Ron. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait craint. Quelques uns de ses camarades de classe étaient entraînés pour protéger Harry. Ce n'était juste pour aucune des personnes impliquées, pour Harry plus que pour les autres. Comment Dumbledore osait-il décider qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement ? Qu'Harry voudrait quitter Gryffondor et aller dans un autre dortoir ? Elle devait le dire à Harry, mais il ne serait pas très content. Elle roula hors de son lit et alla vers son bureau.

_Cher Harry (Skywalker),_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu es en forme. Je suis sure que tu passes un grand moment. Je t'ai promis que je te passerais des informations sur Ron, alors voila. Toutes les personnes choisies ont au moins un autre sorcier dans leurs familles. Dumbledore appelle le groupe "les Protecteurs." Ils doivent protéger Poudlard et toi. Dumbledore a dit que Voldemort avait essayé d'attaquer la maison des Dursley quelques fois cet été, ce que je sais pour sûr ne pas être vrai. De plus, il prévoit de te faire quitter le dortoir des Gryffondor et aller dans celui des Protecteurs._

_Quant à Draco Malefoy, je suppose qu'il a vu ce que les Mangemorts faisaient vraiment. Il a dit à Ron que " les Malefoy ne rampaient devant personne." Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je viendrai te voir bientôt. D'ici là, que la Force soit avec toi._

_Affection,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Harry replia la lettre d'Hermione et la remit dans son sac. Dumbledore essayait d'ordonner sa vie à nouveau et il n'aimait pas ça. Il devrait être entraîné. Il devrait être à Poudlard.

Harry ressentit le besoin d'être dehors. Il avait besoin d'être dehors. Il prit son sac et descendit. Il s'arrêta pour signer à l'accueil et dit à l'employé qu'il serait de retour dans une heure. Il erra dans le parc, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui-même ces dernières semaines. C'était une question de santé mentale et de contrôle sur sa vie. Il ne voulait abandonner aucun des deux. Il en avait besoin pour survivre à cette guerre et sans eux, Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre Harry de le rejoindre. Il savait combien il avait été proche d'accepter l'offre de Voldemort d'avoir une place à ses côtés juste pour que tout s'arrête. Cela avait été trop proche à son goût. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas maîtrisé l'Occlumencie. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas encore.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Annonce** : Qui a des bouquins de Shakespeare chez lui ? Dans ses prochains chapitres, cette fic utilise des passages de ce grand auteur. Et vu que je ne me sens pas tellement à la hauteur… un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ! lol Merci d'avance.

* * *

_Chère Mi,_

_Merci de m'avoir transmis ces informations. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que ça t'embêterait si je ne revenais pas à Poudlard cette année ? J'y ai réfléchi et je ne pense pas être prêt à le faire. Pas avec tout ce que Dumbledore a fait. Je ne te blâmerais pas si tu étais en colère contre moi, mais je dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Je commence juste à le réaliser. Paul a dit que je pouvais rester ici si je le voulais et je suis tenté d'accepter son offre. Avant que je prenne ma décision, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien chercher quelque chose pour moi ? Je dois savoir si Poudlard offre quelque chose comme un cursus à domicile ou des cours par correspondance. Merci d'avance pour toute ton aide. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

_Oh, il y a une pièce scolaire à venir. Paul pense que je devrais essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi._

_Affection,_

_Skywalker_

* * *

_Cher Skywalker,_

_Ca ne me dérangerait pas... trop. Tu me manqueras, bien sûr, mais je comprendrai. Je pense que tu devrais essayer pour la pièce. Peut-être que mes parents me laisseraient m'échapper de Poudlard pour que je vienne te voir. Je supplierai. Ils ne peuvent pas résister à mes yeux de cocker battu._

_J'ai regardé pour l'instruction à domicile. Il n'y a rien de vraiment formel mis en place. Tu dois envoyer une lettre au Ministère quand tu es prêt à passer les examens pour une année. C'est tout. Ils t'envoient les dates des examens pendant l'été. C'est tout. La personne à qui j'ai parlé m'a mentionné qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes, plus que nous pensons, qui restent à la maison à la place d'aller à Poudlard. Je t'enverrai tous tes devoirs (sauf la divination ! S'il te plaît, abandonne cette classe inutile !) pour que tu puisses rester à jour sur la théorie. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu feras la pratique. Je suis sure que nous pourrons trouver un moyen. S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi. Que la Force soit avec toi._

_Affection,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Harry s'arrêta devant le tableau et ajouta son nom à la liste pour les essais. Paul avait raison. Harry pourrait s'amuser avec ça. Il espérait seulement qu'il y arriverait. Il avait besoin de préparer un monologue à jouer. Et bien, Hermione lui avait envoyé tous ces livres de Shakespeare. Il devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose à jouer dans l'un d'eux. Il demanderait à Paul. Peut-être qu'il aurait une suggestion.

Harry alla vers le bureau de Paul, pensant à la dernière lettre d'Hermione. Il pourrait juste passer les tests pour la sixième année et être prêt pour la septième. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait trop dur. Au moins, il n'aurait pas Snape prêt à le tuer pour être passé en ASPIC de Potions. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que sa vie ne serait pas menacée cette année, comme elle l'avait été les cinq précédentes années à Poudlard. Voldemort ne le chercherait pas ici. Voldemort gagnait probablement du temps, attendant juste qu'Harry retourne dans le monde magique pour pouvoir le tuer. Une chose qu'Harry avait apprise de ses rêves manipulateurs était que Voldemort était intelligent et extrêmement patient. Il voulait bien attendre pour ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Paul et prit une inspiration calmante. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son thérapeute avec ses pensées noires de mort et de trépasser. La chose qui l'étonnait était le fait qu'en apprendre davantage à propos de son ennemi aidait à dissiper quelques peurs. Harry n'avait jamais eu peur de Voldemort, seulement de ses actions. Harry ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'aucun de ses amis ne meure non plus, bien que Dumbledore semblait déterminé à tous les mettre sous le feu des sorts des Mangemorts. Harry frissonna quand son esprit lui dit qu'il avait fait la même chose. _Non, je suis jeune et stupide. Dumbledore en sait plus_. Il frappa et entra quand on l'y invita. "Salut, Paul."

"Harry, entre ! Quoi de neuf ?" Harry posa son sac de cours et s'installa sur le canapé.

"Pas grand chose. Je me suis inscrit pour les essais de la pièce." Harry sourit devant la réaction de Paul. Un silence stupéfait. "Wow. Je t'ai rendu sans voix. Une première." Paul haussa un sourcil, rappelant à Harry les jumeaux Weasley.

"Sans voix ? Moi ? Jamais. Donc tu t'es inscrit pour la pièce. Pour quoi faire ? Acteur, costumier ou décorateur ?" demanda Paul, tendant à Harry une bouteille d'eau de son frigo. Harry fit un signe de tête en remerciement et l'ouvrit.

"Acteur. L'annonce dit que quelqu'un qui a essayé et n'a pas eu de rôle pourra rejoindre l'équipe des décors, donc, je vais faire quelque chose dans cette pièce." Paul sourit et acquiesça, faisant une note dans son cahier.

"C'est génial. Echec ?" demanda Paul

"Peut-on jouer dehors ?" demanda Harry, s'illuminant. Paul sourit et se leva. A présent qu'Harry avait compris que Voldemort n'allait pas apparaître de nulle part et le tuer, il utilisait toutes les excuses pour aller dehors. Paul lui faisait plaisir, heureux de voir qu'un peu de la peur qu'Harry portait disparaissait à chaque voyage dehors. Harry sauta également sur ses pieds avec impatience et parla à Paul de ses plans pour les essais de la pièce. Il semblait qu'Harry allait utiliser quelque chose issu de Shakespeare. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur une table de pique-nique et installèrent le jeu.

"Je pense que tu devrais essayer quelque chose tiré d'une pièce historique. Elles ne sont pas aussi populaires que les tragédies et éviter tout le discours 'être ou ne pas être' pourrait marquer leurs esprits." Paul déplaça son cavalier. Harry fronça les sourcils et étudia le jeu.

"Je ne sais pas. Et s'ils ne connaissent pas la pièce que je choisis ?" Il bougea un pion et soupira quand Paul le prit avec son cavalier.

"Le professeur est un professeur de littérature, Harry. Il la connaîtra, crois-moi. Ton tour." Harry déplaça son fou et prit le cavalier de Paul. "Oh, bien joué ! Je n'ai pas vu ce piège." Harry sourit au compliment et retourna son regard vers le jeu.

"Peut-être que je pourrais jouer quelque chose tiré des pièces qu'Hermione a suggérées" dit Harry, essayant de toutes les mémoriser. Paul acquiesça.

"Ca pourrait marcher. Ton amie semble avoir très bon goût. Comment va ta méditation ?" Paul envoya une tour contre les pions d'Harry.

"Mieux depuis que tu m'as aidé." Harry sabota la tour attaquante et envoya un autre pion contre Paul. Celui-ci regarda le jeu et avança un autre pion. "Ma respiration devient si automatique que ça passe en arrière plan. Maintenant, je me concentre sur la ventilation. Le livre d'Occlumencie dit qu'un sentiment communément ressentit est du type 'perte de soi'. Quand cela arrive, je ne peux même plus m'entendre respirer. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je perdais ma concentration." Harry bougea sa reine et sourit à Paul. "Echec."

Paul regarda le jeu. Harry était bon, mais il ne pouvait pas... "Oh, non." Paul mit son roi hors de danger. "Tu m'as presque eu" dit-il à Harry, qui souriait toujours.

"Presque." Harry bougea son cavalier. "Paul ?" Paul releva la tête. "Je..." Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard cette année." Voilà, il l'avait dit ! Le courage des Gryffondor ! "Est-ce que je peux rester ici ?" Ha ! Il était un Gryffondor. Paul le regarda et réalisa que Harry avait peur qu'on lui dise qu'il doive partir.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser partir tant que tu n'es pas prêt, Harry. Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici." Harry se détendit et sourit. Paul bougea sa pièce et sourit à Harry. "Echec." Harry étudia le jeu et abattit son roi.

"Comment as-tu réussi à me mettre en échec de trois manières différentes ?" Paul regarda le jeu.

"Trois ? Je ne l'ai fait que deux fois" dit Paul, clairement perplexe quant à la manière dont il avait réussi ça.

"Seulement toi, Paul. Seulement toi peux faire ça." Paul eut un sourire supérieur.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis un maître aux échecs." Harry rit, tombant presque de son siège.

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé des échecs sorciers ?" Paul secoua la tête alors qu'il rassemblait ses pièces. "Les pièces bougent et crient des conseils aux joueurs." Harry sourit face au visage de Paul. "Elles ont toutes leur propre personnalité." Il rangea ses pièces. "Poudlard avait un jeu d'échec géant. Vu que les pièces se frappent vraiment, ça devient brutal." La réaction de Paul lui dit qu'un jeu d'échec sorcier serait idéal pour Paul.

* * *

Harry sortit de son lit et s'étira. Il avait une heure avant de devoir être au gymnase. Il se dépêcha d'accomplir sa routine matinale et alla à la cantine en un temps record. Son déjeuner habituel l'attendait. Il mangea aussi vite qu'il put et partit en direction de la salle de gym. Sensei et Rick attendaient.

Ils étaient déjà dans le gymnase quand il arriva. Il n'avait pas besoin d'instruction et partit se changer. Il mit son uniforme et revint dans la salle. "Etire-toi." Harry et Rick, qui avait décidé de partager les leçons d'Harry, se mirent tous les deux au sol et commencèrent à s'étirer. Rick le guida à travers un nouvel étirement et lui apprit quel muscle était supposé travailler. "Courrez !" Harry et Rick commencèrent à faire le tour de la salle côte à côte. Sensei les regarda courir pendant un moment, si longtemps que Harry perdit le compte de combien de tours il parvint à faire avant de souhaiter que ses jambes tombent. "Arrêtez !" Harry ralentit et s'arrêta. "Etirez-vous." Harry commença à se baisser quand Rick le stoppa.

"Crois-moi. Contre le mur." Oh, c'était différent. Harry s'appuya contre le mur. "Donne-moi une jambe." Harry en leva une et Rick l'attrapa. "Maintenant, arrête-moi quand ça fait mal. Harry acquiesça et laissa Rick monter sa jambe.

"Aie ! Juste là." Rick arrêta et baissa un peu la jambe et la tint dans cette position.

"Tu sens cette tension ?" Harry acquiesça. "Ca te donnera de la souplesse dans les jambes, ce qui améliorera tes coups de pieds." Ils s'étirèrent jusqu'à ce que Sensei annonce une pause. Il fit juste un geste à Rick qui alla vers une malle et sortit des gants d'entraînement. "En position" dit Rick alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le milieu de la salle. Harry leva ses mains et son talon arrière. "Quand tu vois la croix sur le gant, frappe. Si le gant descend, comme ça, coup de pied. Si le gant vient comme ça," Harry se baissa instinctivement quand le gant vint près de sa tête, "tu esquives. Bien !" Harry sourit et garda ses mains relevées. "Prêt ?" Harry acquiesça et commença à suivre les instructions de Rick alors que Sensei gardait un oeil sur eux. _C'est très amusant_. Harry sentit le gant raser le haut sa tête. _Oh, c'est pas passé loin. J'aime ça !_ Tous les deux travaillèrent dessus pendant dix minutes avant que Sensei ne leur dise de s'arrêter.

"Va boire." Harry acquiesça et alla vers la fontaine. Il étira ses bras et soupira. Il n'était pas encore fatigué. "Evan !" Sensei fit un geste pour qu'Harry le rejoigne. Harry courut vers lui et lui sourit.

"Oui, Sensei ?" Sensei fit un geste en direction des tapis.

"Chutes. Dix de chaque côté." Harry acquiesça et commença à s'entraîner. Sensei le regarda pendant qu'il parlait avec Rick. Après qu'Harry ait fini sa dernière chute, il se remit sur pieds.

"J'ai fini, Sensei." Celui-ci acquiesça.

"Etire-toi." Harry obéit. Sensei lui fit signe de rejoindre Rick qui avait un panier de balles de golfs à côté de lui. "Mets les dans l'autre panier." Harry regarda l'autre panier, les balles et haussa les épaules. Il en prit une et la jeta dans le panier. Raté. Hum. Il en jeta une autre. Raté. Il arrêta après la dernière balle et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réussi à en mettre plus de dix dans l'autre panier. "Prends les et jette les avec ta main gauche" lui ordonna Sensei. Harry fit comme on lui avait dit et commença de la main gauche. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre les balles de golf, mais Sensei avait sûrement un but, pas vrai ? "Assez." Harry s'arrêta et étira son bras. "Détends-toi." Harry acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration. "Rick ! Cours avec Evan à l'extérieur."

Evan et Rick quittèrent le gymnase. "Rick, pourquoi courrons-nous autant ?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils commençaient leur tour du parc.

"Tu n'as pas deviné ?" Harry secoua la tête. "Courir est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pendant un combat." Le visage d'Harry trahit ses pensées. "Ce n'est pas de la couardise. Tu cours pour aider quelqu'un, tu cours pour obtenir de l'aide. Tu te retrouves face à quelqu'un que tu sais ne pas pouvoir battre. Tu cours. Quelqu'un a une arme. Tu le désarmes et cours. Toutes ses raisons sont valables pour courir, mais ça te donne aussi un corps génial pour les filles." Evan secoua la tête.

"Tu penses beaucoup aux filles" dit-il à Rick alors qu'ils tournaient dans un coin. Harry stoppa alors. Hermione se tenait là, discutant avec Julie et Michelle qu'il côtoyait en classe d'arts martiaux.

"Ah, il semble que je ne sois pas le seul" murmura Rick. Harry secoua la tête.

"Hermione est juste une amie". Michelle releva la tête et sourit à Harry. Le coeur de celui-ci fit un petit saut périlleux. Rick mit une main sur l'épaule du garçon et se pencha pour murmurer dans son oreille.

"Qui a dit que je parlais d'Hermione ?" demanda Rick d'un ton joueur. Il tapota son épaule et alla vers les filles. "Bonjour, mesdames." Harry le fixa. Les mots ne pouvaient pas le décrire. Il était trop bon à ce qu'il faisait. "Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !"

"Bonjour Rick." Hermione serra la main tendue de Rick. Elle regarda derrière lui et sourit à Harry. "Excusez-moi." Elle se précipita vers Harry et jeta ses bras autours de son cou. "Salut Skywalker !" Harry sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

"Salut, Mi." Hermione s'écarta et sourit.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle. Harry se contenta de sourire et de lever les pouces.

"Je suis merveilleusement bien » lui répondit sincèrement Harry. Il pensa entendre Michelle ou Julie grommeler quelque chose comme _tu peux encore dire ça_ mais n'y prêta pas d'attention

« Il est merveilleusement bien, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit aussi en train de faire un entraînement qu'il doit finir » dit Rick, se transformant en maître exigeant.

« Ca explique la transpiration. » Hermione sourit à Harry et s'écarta. « Je te verrai quand tu auras fini. »

« Julie, Shell, pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas Hermione au dojo pour que Sensei l'occupe pendant qu'Evan et moi finissons notre entraînement ? » Julie et Michelle acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, chacune prenant une main d'Hermione alors qu'elles l'entraînaient plus loin. Harry pensa entendre Julie demander à son amie si Evan avait une petite amie vu qu'Hermione ne l'était pas, mais décida qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Il décida que certaines choses, particulièrement les conversations intimes des filles, devaient être laissées de côté sauf en cas de circonstances catastrophiques. « Allez, Evan. Plus que six tours » dit Rick d'un ton joyeux.

"Oh, est-ce tout ?" demanda sarcastiquement Harry, commençant après Rick. Il se demanda comment Jack avait surnommé Rick. Eternellement gai ? Foutrement agaçant ? Trop d'énergie pour son bien ? Rick appela à nouveau Harry. Oh, définitivement la deuxième…

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

"_I know you all and will awhile uphold_

_(Je vous connais tous et soutiendrai pendant un temps)_

_The unyoked humor of your idleness._

_(L'humour dételé de votre oisiveté)_

_Yet herein will I imitate the sun_

_(Cependant, en ceci, j'imiterai le soleil)_

_Who doth permit the base contagious clouds_

_(Qui permet à ma base contagieuse des nuages)_

_To smother up his beauty from the world_

_(De tenir sa beauté devant le monde)_

_That when he please again to be himself_

_(Pour que quand il lui plaise à nouveau d'être lui)_

_Being wanted he may be more wondered at_

_(Etant désiré, il soit plus admiré)_

_By breaking through the foul and ugly mists_

_(En brisant la brume vile et laide)_

_Of vapors that did seem to strangle him._

_(Des vapeurs qui semblaient l'étrangler)_

_If all the years were playing holidays_

_(Si toutes l'année nous étions en congé)_

_To sport would be as tedious as to work;_

_(Folatrer serait aussi fastidieux que de travailler)_

_But when they seldom come, they wished for come_

_(Mais quand elles viennes rarement, elles sont espérées)_

_And nothing pleaseth but rare accidents._

_(Et rien ne plait que les rares accidents)_

_So when this loose behavior I throw off_

_(Donc quand je jetterai ce comportement relaché)_

_And pay the debt I never promised_

_(Et paierai la dette que je n'ai jamais contracté)_

_By how much better than my word I am_

_(Par combien mieux suis-je que ma parole)_

_By so much shall I falsify men's hopes_

_(Par combien devrais-je falsifier les espoirs des hommes)_

_And Like bright metal on a sullen ground_

_(Et comme le métal vif contre le sol sombre)_

_My reformation, glitt'ring o'er my fault_

_(Mon assagissement, mirroitant sur ma faute)_

_Shall show more goodly and attract more eyes_

_(Devrait se montrer mieux et attirer plus de regard)_

_Than that which hath no foil to set it off._

_(Que ce qui n'a pas de fleuret pour le préparer)_

_I'll so offend to make a offense a skill_

_(J'offenserai tant que je ferai de l'offence un don)_

_Redeeming time when men think least I will." _

_(Me rachetant quand les hommes penseront le moins que je le ferai)_

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Hermione. "Parfait, annonça-t-elle. Et en un peu plus d'une minute. Très bien !" Harry sourit et se rassit près d'elle. « Je pense que ce monologue a été fait pour toi, Harry."

"Je l'aime bien." Hermione sourit et se lova sur le canapé.

"Ca te va, Skywalker, lui assura Hermione. Toi et ton truc de sauver les gens. Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de faire ça ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Aucune idée. Je suppose que c'est une partie de ce qui me définit." Harry décida de changer de sujet. "Donc, de quoi parliez vous, toi, Julie et Michelle ?" Hermione ferma le livre de Shakespeare et le jeta sur la table basse. Elle joua avec le bout de sa jupe et adressa un sourire faussement timide à Harry.

"De toi" dit-elle avec un gloussement.

"De moi ?" Elle acquiesça, essayant de retenir son hilarité. "Vous parliez de moi ?" Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

"Tu ne le vois pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry était plus qu'un peu frustré à ce point là de la conversation.

"Voir quoi ?" Hermione se redressa et regarda dans la pièce. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et se leva. Elle attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraîna. "Mi ! Quoi ?"

"Ca !" Hermione pointa la glace. Harry la regarda.

"C'est un miroir." Hermione serra ses mains et soupira.

"Et je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Crabbe et Goyle d'aussi bêtes. Regarde-toi dans la glace. Honnêtement." _Oh, regarder dans la glace. Brillant, Potter. _Harry se tourna vers le miroir et regarda. Quoi ? "Des lunettes différentes font beaucoup pour toi, Harry. Les filles le voient et elles aiment ce qu'elles voient." Harry se regarda, ne sachant quoi dire. De petits changements faisaient de grandes différences.

"Wow." Hermione sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Je t'ai rendu superficiel ! Fais attention, ou je vais t'appeler Lockhart" se moqua-t-elle, essayant toujours d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Oh, tu n'oserais pas !" Harry se détourna du miroir et fit face à Hermione.

"Si, j'oserais." Elle sourit. "Maintenant, revenons-en à Julie et Michelle." Harry s'arrêta devant le changement abrupt.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?" demanda-t-il, effrayé de ce qu'elle allait dire. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

"Elles t'aiment bien" lui dit-elle, s'allongeant sur le canapé. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'il fasse de la place pour sa tête.

"Et alors ? Je les aime bien aussi." Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

"S'il te plaît, Harry. Ne sois pas idiot, grogna-t-elle. Elles t'_aiment _bien. Elles _aiment_ ce qu'elles voient. Elles voulaient savoir si tu avais une petite amie. Julie aimerait être ta petite amie." Harry cligna les yeux. Hermione ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ça... oh, non. Territoire inconnu. Quittez le navire ! Quittez le navire !

"Euh... Ah..." Hermione ferma les yeux et sourit.

"Oh, bien. Tu comprends. Ton cerveau s'est juste arrêté." Harry regarda Hermione. Son esprit analysait ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en faire. "Tu n'as pas à faire quelque chose maintenant. Laisse-les juste t'adorer de loin. Si tu sens le besoin d'en inviter une à sortir, écris-moi. Je serai ravie de te donner des conseils." Harry décida de prendre la sortie facile.

"Ah, merci. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans Star Wars." Hermione ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

"Non. Tu dois le voir." Harry bouda.

"S'il te plaît, Mi ?" Hermione secoua la tête.

"Tu dois le voir. Demande à Paul." Une voix venant de la porte les fit tous les deux sursauter.

"Demander quoi à Paul ?" Paul franchit le seuil de la pièce.

"Harry voulait que je lui raconte le reste de Star Wars. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait le voir." Hermione s'assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait te demander." Paul sourit et parut pensif.

"Nous pourrons peut-être arranger quelque chose, si ton étage a fini ses devoirs." Harry s'illumina.

"Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont tous fini. On a eu étude hier soir. Je peux vérifier pendant le déjeuner."

"C'est bien parce qu'il est presque l'heure de manger. Hermione, tu es la bienvenue au déjeuner et pour le film." Hermione sourit.

"Est-ce que je peux appeler le portable de mes parents pour leur faire savoir ?" Paul acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

"Oh, j'aime ça" dit Hermione, plongeant dans ses spaghettis et boulettes de viande. Harry sourit. "Pourquoi ne servent-ils pas ça à l'école" demanda-t-elle à Harry.

"Je ne sais pas" lui répondit-il.

"Alors, Hermione, est-ce que toi et Evans sortez ensemble ?" Hermione sourit.

"J'entends beaucoup cette question aujourd'hui, répondit-elle dans un rire. Non. Nous sommes juste amis" dit-elle à la tablée.

"Comment êtes-vous devenus amis" demanda Insecte, chassant une boulette de viande autour de son assiette.

"Evan et son meilleur ami, Ron, m'ont sauvé d'un troll" Harry lâcha sa fourchette "de garçon en première année." Elle faisait ça si habilement. "Amis depuis." Elle sourit. "Maintenant, je les garde loin des problèmes et le nez dans les livres." Elle sourit à Harry. Celui-ci se contenta de la fixer.

"Est-ce que je dois te rappeler le club que tu as commencé " demanda Harry

"Et bien, cette professeur était complètement incompétente." Elle regarda les autres. "Elle l'était, croyez-moi. C'était seulement nos niveaux, ça ne faisait rien qu'elle soit si nulle. Et ce n'était pas un club. C'était un groupe d'études avec des buts et objectifs définis" dit-elle à Harry avec son expression _j'ai raison_ habituelle sur le visage.

"Tu devrais être avocate. Tu parles comme mon père" lui dit Insecte.

"J'y ai pensé." Wow, c'était nouveau pour Harry. "Je suis attirée par plusieurs professions différentes. Je suis toujours en train de choisir." Elle sourit. "Passe-moi le pain à l'ail, s'il te plaît."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, Evan ?" Harry releva la tête.

"Un Au... Un officier de police." Hermione lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Harry lui rendit.

"Pourquoi" demanda Etincelle. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Mon père et mon parrain en étaient." Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je pense que tu ferais un meilleur prof, dit Hermione. Vous auriez dû voir sa patience avec un de nos camarades de classe. Il ne s'énervait jamais contre lui." Harry lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui sourit.

"Est-ce que tout le monde a fini ?" demanda Paul. La table entière se leva. "Ok, les gars. En salle vidéo."

La scène dans la salle vidéo reflétait celle qui avait eu lieu à l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il y eut beaucoup de jets de coussins et de jeux de coudes pour les sièges. Hermione se retrouva coincée entre Harry et Insecte. "Très bien, petits Jedis. Installez-vous." Paul sourit et mit la vidéo.

* * *

"Obi-wan ne t'a jamais dit ce qu'il était arrivé à ton père." Harry fixa l'écran. Que faisait Luke ?

"Il m'en a dit assez." Oh, il courtisait la mort. D'accord, quel que soit son choix, il y avait la mort, mais quand même. Suspendu dans le vide comme ça n'aidait pas ses chances. "Il m'a dit que tu l'avais tué."

"Non." Donc Vader n'avait pas tué Anakin Skywalker ? "Je suis ton père." Les sentiments d'Harry se reflétaient sur son visage. L'horreur absolue le traversait.

"Non. Non. Ce n'est pas vrai." Oh, Harry espérait que ça ne l'était pas. "C'est impossible !" Harry regarda, effrayé de cligner des yeux.

"Ecoute tes sentiments ; tu sais que c'est vrai." Harry fixa l'écran. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

"Non ! Non ! Non !" Oh, Harry était d'accord.

"Luke. Tu peux détruire l'Empereur. Il l'a prévu. C'est ton destin. Rejoins-moi et nous dirigerons la galaxie, père et fils. Viens avec moi. C'est la seule solution." Harry regarda Luke prendre sa décision. _Oh, non. Ne saute pas Luke. Rejoins-le mais ne meurs pas !_ Harry fut surpris de découvrir Luke en vie après sa chute. Pourquoi Luke risquerait-il la mort ? Harry pensa que s'il avait été face à la même décision, il aurait fait pareil.

"Luke." Harry regarda à nouveau l'écran. Oh, il connaissait ces sentiments.

"Père." Harry frissonna.

"Fils, viens avec moi." Harry pouvait presque entendre Voldemort mentionner la proposition de ramener ses parents.

"Ben, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?" OUI ! Pourquoi on ne lui avait pas dit ? Pourquoi ? Harry regarda alors que l'image retournait sur Vader.

"Luke... c'est ton destin." Harry frissonna à nouveau. Il détestait ces mots.

"Ben, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?" Pourquoi on ne lui avait pas dit ? Pourquoi le vieux sorcier avait-il gardé un tel secret ? Pourquoi ?

Harry regarda le reste du film dans un état d'hébétitude. Il comprenait le manque que Luke avait de son père idéal, la trahison qu'il ressentait, et la confusion. Ils avaient tous les deux été marqués. Ce n'était pas juste.

"Evan ? Tu me raccompagnes ?" Harry acquiesça et se leva. Hermione lui tint la main tout le chemin jusqu'au hall. Elle dit à l'employée à l'accueil qu'ils seraient dehors à attendre ses parents. "Harry, à quoi tu penses ?"

"Si Voldemort se montre en disant qu'il est mon père, je me lance l'Avada Kedavra." Hermione cligna des yeux avant de rire.

"Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour ça, Skywalker. Il aurait été assez vieux quand tu as été conçu." Harry combattit un sourire et craqua finalement. "Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu penses toujours comme ça ?" demanda-t-il, assis sous un arbre.

"Souvent. Je suis une insupportable Miss je sais tout, après tout. J'ai une réputation à maintenir." Elle sourit et lui donna un petit coup de coude. Harry le lui rendit.

"Je pensais que tu détestais être appelée Miss je sais tout." Harry commença à jouer avec l'herbe à ses pieds. Hermione lui sourit à nouveau et rejoignit Harry pour édifier une construction d'herbe.

"Avant, oui. Maintenant, pourtant, c'est différent. Si je le fais mien, personne ne peut l'utiliser contre moi. Ca a perdu de son pouvoir sur moi." Harry y pensa avant d'acquiescer. Ca avait beaucoup de sens.

"J'aime ton résonnement. Est-ce que je peux l'utiliser contre le psychopathe ?"

"L'Empereur, demanda-t-elle. Bien sûr !" Harry stoppa sa main en l'air, essayant de deviner qui l'Empereur pouvait être. "Voldemort, Harry." Il s'écroula de rire sur l'herbe et Hermione le rejoignit une seconde après.

"L'Empereur ! C'est génial !" Harry se roula de rire. Ils plaisantèrent tous les deux sur Star Wars jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Hermione viennent la chercher.

* * *

_J'ai décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Mi a dit qu'elle continuerait à me poster les évènements magiques, aussi longtemps que je promets de continuer à aller mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle considère aller mieux, pourtant. Penser à Sirius ne fait plus aussi mal maintenant. La chose bien est qu'il est permis d'aller mal ici. Personne ne te regarde bizarrement si tu es plus calme que d'habitude ou si tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré. Ils font tous la même chose. C'est agréable, ne pas avoir mes amis qui me regardent comme si j'étais un puzzle, et qui me rejettent parce que je ne corresponds pas à leurs attentes. Juste... de l'acceptation. C'est quelque chose que je ne réalisais pas avoir besoin jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Je l'ai toujours eu de la part de Hermione et Ron aussi, sauf pour la jalousie en quatrième année. Maintenant, je l'ai tout le temps._

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	15. Ici, souris, souris, souris

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

_Chère Mi,_

_Je relisais des parties de mon journal et me suis souvenu d'une question que je voulais te poser quand tu étais là. Comment ai-je été capable de dire à Paul que j'étais un sorcier sans que le Ministère ne vienne et ne m'enferme ? Comment fonctionne la loi ?_

_Amitiés,_

_Skywalker_

Harry fit tomber la lettre dans la boite aux lettres et fit un signe d'au revoir de la main à ses camarades alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Paul. Il tressaillit alors que ses épaules tiraient. Il les étira un peu et soupira. Il devait encore apprendre les motivations de Sensei, mais l'homme, semblait-il, savait quelque chose qu'Harry ne savait pas. Il avait essayé d'obtenir des réponses de lui, mais Sensei était pire que Dumbledore sur ce point. Là où Dumbledore laissait tomber des indices, Sensei ne disait rien du tout. C'était une situation confuse pour Harry, une dans laquelle il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir être impliqué. Que l'homme garde ses secrets et son air mystérieux ; Harry avait les siens.

Il devait encore parler à quelqu'un de ses sentiments concernant sa décision de ne pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Il avait écrit à sa tante pour lui dire, la remerciant pour avoir fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux. Harry était reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait juste peur de faire plus que dire merci. Exprimer ses sentiments à sa famille, avait-il appris, était un moyen sûr de se faire blesser. Il hésitait à le faire. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Harry atteint le bureau de Paul et frappa à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sourit au psy. Une voix dans le coin le distrait. "_Et derrière la porte numéro trois... un humain ! Oui, je sais, je suis étonnant. Je serai là toute la semaine !"_ Harry rit du serpent et s'installa sur le canapé.

"Oui, j'ai finalement amené mon serpent. J'ai quelques papiers à finir, si ça ne te dérange pas ?" Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai presque terminé, donc lui et toi pouvez avoir une rapide discussion. Je serai prêt dans une minute." Harry remercia Paul et se tourna vers le terrarium. Secrètement, Paul avait enclenché un dictaphone et regardait Harry. Il sursauta de surprise quand Harry répondit au sifflement avec un des siens.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fixes, Monsieur Lunettes_" demanda le serpent à Harry. "_Oh, les joies de parler une autre langue ! Je peux t'insulter comme je veux !"_ Le serpent glissa de son rocher. Harry était sûr qu'il était suffisant avec lui. "_Et tu ne peux rien y faire !"_ Oh, définitivement suffisant.

"_Je te demande pardon_" lui répondit Harry. Le serpent arrêta de bouger et tourna sa tête pour fixer Harry. "_Je préférerais que tu ne m'insultes pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour t'offenser."_ La langue sortit deux fois alors que le serpent semblait considérer ses options.

"_Tu parles_" dit le serpent. "_Tu parles très bien. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui faisait ça. Pas d'humain en tout cas."_ Harry lui sourit.

"_Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. Puis-je savoir ton nom ?"_

"_On m'appelle Zen, à ton service._" Le serpent se redressa et affecta une courbette.

"_Zen ? Un nom intéressant._" Harry se tourna vers Paul. "Tu as appelé ton serpent Zen ?" Paul laissa tomber son stylo et regarda Harry.

"Oui... Zen te l'a dit ?" Harry rit de l'expression de Paul.

"Tu ne m'avais pas vraiment cru, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas grave. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un nom pour ça avant ma seconde année à Poudlard. Disons juste que ça s'est bien passé. "Harry Potter, un Fourchelangue ? Etre un Fourchelangue est la marque d'un sorcier noir ! Malheur et dévastation ! Le Golden Boy de Gryffondor est un Fourchelangue ! Courrez et cachez-vous !'" Harry avait rendu sa voix différente à chaque phrase et finit en tas sur le canapé. Paul sourit à la blague d'Harry et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule. Le jeune homme sourit à son thérapeute et se redressa.

"Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Quoi de neuf ?" demanda Paul, laissant de côté son travail.

"Rien, vraiment. Je trouve juste les réactions du monde magique assez amusante. Donc, je peux parler aux serpents ? Belle affaire. C'est comme être gaucher." Harry jeta son sac sur le sol.

"J'aime quand tu utilises mes analogies" dit Paul avec un sourire fier. Harry s'assit jambes croisées sur le canapé et cacha son visage.

"Oh, stop. Tu me fais rougir" rétorqua Harry. "Tu voudrais demander quelque chose à Zen" proposa-t-il avec un sourire. "Je veux bien servir d'interprète." Paul s'arrêta et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

"Est-il content ?" Paul avait toujours voulu savoir ce que son animal pensait. Harry se tourna pour faire face au terrarium et dit quelque chose dans le langage des serpents.

"_Zen, Paul, le gars là, voudrait savoir si tu es content."_ Zen inclina la tête sur le côté et adressa à Harry ce qu'il pensait être un sourire de serpent.

"_De la lumière chaude et des rochers, pleins de place, des vues amusantes, de la nourriture. Oui, je suis content. Bien que tu puisses dire à... Paul, c'est ça ?.. que je commence à avoir faim._" Harry sourit de la réponse de Zen. "_Ici, souris, souris, souris !"_ Harry rit et se retourna vers Paul.

"Il a dit qu'il était content de sa maison, tu sais, assez d'espace, de la lumière chaude et des rochers, de la nourriture, etc... Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il commençait à avoir faim et puis il a dit 'Ici, souris, souris, souris'." Le visage de Paul fut assez pour déclencher une nouvelle crise de rire chez Harry. "Je pense que ton serpent a une personnalité géniale." Harry prit son coussin favori et commença à le lancer en l'air.

"_Ooo, un jouet_" dit Zen du coin, regardant Harry jouer avec le coussin. Celui-ci gloussa.

"_Je t'aime bien, Zen. Veux-tu être mon ami ?_" Zen glissa vers la vitre avant et fixa Harry d'un regard sévère.

"_Ca dépend si tu me dis ton nom_" dit Zen d'une voix sérieuse. Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié de dire son nom au serpent.

"_Je m'excuse. Mon nom est Harry._" Zen s'inclina à nouveau.

"_C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry. Je serai ravi d'être ton ami. Nous pouvons nous parler. Peut-être pourras-tu voir ce que tu peux faire pour une souris ?_" Harry promit de faire ce qu'il pourrait, mais il ne promettait pas une souris.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée" demanda Paul en repoussant sa paperasse.

"Bien. On peut aller dehors ?"

"Ah, tu n'en as jamais assez, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry sourit et prit le jeu d'échec. Il secoua la tête.

"Je suis déterminé à être un maître aux échecs pour quand je serais prêt à retourner à Poudlard."

"Ah, oui. Le jeu d'échec géant. Oui. Maintenant, la question est : peux-tu me faire entrer à Poudlard le plus discrètement possible pour le voir ?" Harry sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce qu'on peut emmener Zen ?" Paul considéra le fait qu'Harry pouvait contrôler le serpent.

"Si tu peux lui demander de rester près de nous, je ne vois pas de problème." Paul regarda Harry parler au serpent. Il glissa le dictaphone dans sa poche et regarda Harry mettre son bras dans le terrarium. Zen glissa le long de son bras et s'installa autours du cou de Harry. "Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de ne pas t'étrangler ?"

"Ouais. Il ne me fera pas de mal et m'a promis de rester près de nous. Il a dit qu'il voulait rester sur un de nous, pour la chaleur." Paul sourit et glissa un doigt le long du dos du serpent. "Oh, il aime vraiment ça."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"

"Je suis une flaque. Juste une flaque" traduisit Harry. "C'est un sacré personnage" Harry suivit Paul hors du bureau. Peut-être qu'il gagnerait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le lendemain...

Harry se précipita hors de la salle de littérature et le long du couloir. Il avait vu le prof de théâtre, le Professeur Bevington, passer quelques minutes plus tôt avec une feuille de papier dans les mains. Harry était sûr que ce papier était les résultats des auditions. Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié. Oui, il avait raison. Il y avait une large foule autour du tableau d'affichage. Divers cris de joie vinrent de plusieurs personnes quand elles virent leurs noms sur la feuille. Harry rejoint la foule et parvint au résultat. Il fixa la feuille. Ils allaient faire le Roi Lear. Harry n'avait pas encore lu celle la. Il regarda la liste sous 'acteurs' et sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

Edmond – Evan James

"Je l'ai fait" se murmura-t-il à lui-même. "Je l'ai fait." Il nota à quelle heure commençaient les répétitions – 16h tous les jours – et s'éloigna du tableau. "Je l'ai fait" se répéta-t-il encore une fois. Il alla au bureau de Paul et toqua. Il ouvrit la porte quand il entendit Paul l'inviter à entrer et se tint sur le seuil.

"J'ai entendu que les résultats étaient sortis." Paul pointa le plafond. "Il y a eu rien moins qu'une ruée d'éléphants au-dessus de moi il y a quelques minutes. Alors ?"

"Tu regardes Edmond" annonça Harry. "Je suis Edmond !" Paul poussa un petit cri qui fit s'arrêter Sky dans le couloir pour les fixer.

"Tout va bien, Sky. Juste une petite fête sur le théâtre" dit Paul lui faisant signe de s'éloigner. Elle partit, grommelant quelque chose à propos des clients enthousiastes du théâtre. Harry jeta son sac d'école dans son coin habituel et s'assit sur le sofa. "Donc, tu as obtenu un rôle. Félicitation." Paul alla vers le réfrigérateur et jeta un coca à Harry.

"Oh, merci" Harry attendit que le pétillement s'atténue un peu avant de l'ouvrir.

"Je me demandais si tu me permettrais de commencer à enregistrer nos séances" demanda Paul à Harry. Celui-ci cligna des yeux.

"Ca ne sera pas utilisé contre moi ?"

"La plupart des gens me demanderaient pourquoi je veux le faire ou pourquoi je les utiliserais" dit Paul, sortant le dictaphone. Il haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé s'ils seront utilisés contre toi ?" Paul le mit devant Harry mais ne l'alluma pas.

"J'ai des ennemis, Paul." Le psychologue fit une note dans son éternel bloc-notes. Harry avait des ennemis ; Paul le savait, il se demandait juste s'ils étaient suffisamment proches d'Harry pour pouvoir le menacer. "Certains paieraient cher pour quelques trucs dans ma tête" dit-il tristement.

"Ces enregistrements ne quitteront pas mon bureau. Ils m'aideront à diminuer le temps que je passe à prendre des notes pendant nos sessions et me permettront de me concentrer sur ce que tu me dis quand c'est important." Paul sourit un peu. "En fait, si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, j'effacerai ceux que tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils existent après avoir fini de prendre des notes dessus." Harry releva ses jambes et enroula ses bras autours. Il fixa le dictaphone. Paul réalisa qu'Harry pensait. Celui-ci se ragaillardit et reposa ses jambes.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour ça. La plupart des sorciers ne sauraient pas quoi faire avec des trucs comme ça de toute façon, dit-il en désignant le dictaphone. Tu peux l'utiliser."

"Merci Harry." Paul l'alluma. "Parle juste normalement et essaye de l'oublier" lui conseilla Paul. Harry regarda dans un coin d'où provint un sifflement. Harry y répondit avec un sifflement à lui. "Qu'a dit Zen ?"

"Je lui ai dit bonjour et il m'a répondu." Harry écouta Zen quelques secondes avant de sourire. "Il veut toujours une souris et il te remercie pour l'avoir pris avec nous hier." Paul sourit.

"Pourrais-tu lui dire que c'était avec plaisir, et que je colle à son programme alimentaire et qu'il aura une autre souris à la fin de la semaine ?" Harry acquiesça et relaya le message. Il écouta la réponse et rit.

"Il a dit 'Si tu dois' et 'Je vais faire une sieste'." Harry se retourna pleinement vers Paul. "Tu flippes toujours un peu que je sois capable de lui parler, n'est-ce pas" demanda Harry.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que je flippe ?"

"Ce n'est pas le cas ?" Harry reprit sa position, jambes relevées.

"Non, je suis fasciné." Harry regarda Paul comme s'il était celui qui parlait aux serpents. "Essaie de le comprendre de mon point de vue. C'est comme quand tu as appris que tu étais un sorcier. Tout un nouveau monde s'est ouvert pour moi quand tu m'as dit que Zen était heureux. Je ne savais vraiment pas s'il l'était ou pas. Maintenant, je sais au moins que je fais quelque chose de bien" expliqua Paul à Harry.

"Marcher sur les mains avec une explication, hein ?" Paul sourit à nouveau et acquiesça.

"Exactement. Maintenant, j'ai quelques sujets sérieux dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi." Harry acquiesça. "Oh, n'ais pas l'air déprimé. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais."

"Ok. De quoi s'agit-il" demanda Harry en jouant avec le coussin.

"Quand ta tante nous a contacté la première fois, elle et moi avons eu une longue discussion. Elle m'a donné quelques informations quant à la manière dont tu as été élevé." Paul regarda alors qu'Harry se tendait. Ah, un territoire inexploré. "Je lui ai recommandé qu'elle et sa famille fassent également une thérapie." Harry acquiesça. "Elle a suivi ma suggestion et leur thérapeute et moi avons été en contact tous les deux. Je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai juste écouté." Harry acquiesça à nouveau. "Je me demandais si tu serais à l'aise pour avoir une session en commun. Leur thérapeute viendrait te voir, ferait un peu ta connaissance, puis vous vous verriez tous" expliqua Paul.

"Est-ce que tu seras là ?" Il ne serait pas dans une salle tout seul avec les Dursley s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Il comprenait Tante Pétunia un peu mieux après avoir lu un peu de ses journaux, mais Vernon et Dudley étaient des facteurs inconnus.

"A chaque seconde." Le docteur s'arrêta et regarda Harry. "J'ai l'impression que ça t'aidera, mais si tu n'es pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée, nous pouvons la remettre à plus tard." Harry prit sa position de pensée, comme Paul l'appelait, et ferma les yeux.

"Ils étaient horribles quand j'étais plus jeune, dit calmement Harry. Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment maltraité, enfin, je ne crois pas. Il y a des fois, pourtant, où j'aurais souhaité que quelqu'un appelle la police. Je ne sais pas si je veux essayer de les connaître, ou faire partie de leur famille, ou quoi qu'ils veuillent de moi !" Harry empira progressivement au cours de sa phrase.

"Respire, Harry" lui conseilla Paul. Il prit les mains d'Harry. "Regarde-moi, Harry." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Paul. "Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas." Harry acquiesça. "Est-ce qu'ils t'ont jamais frappé, Harry ? Touché à des endroits ou de manière inappropriée ?" Harry secoua la tête. "Peux-tu me dire ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" Harry secoua à nouveau la tête.

"Je ne suis pas prêt. Pas encore." Paul fronça les sourcils.

"Tes actions me disent qu'ils ont fait quelque chose, comme te frapper. Est-ce pour ça que tu as peur d'en parler ?" Harry secoua la tête et se leva. "S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, Harry." Celui-ci tira son sac d'école vers lui.

"Je... Je ne pars pas." Harry plongea dans son sac de cours et en sortit un portfolio. "Ca fait mal." Paul n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui faisait mal. "Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment blessé, mais ce qu'ils ont fait était suffisant." Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. "J'ai fait quelques dessins." Il tendit quelques feuilles à Paul. "Ils te donneront une idée. Je... Je ne peux pas encore en parler." Paul prit les feuilles et les regarda. C'étaient des dessins au crayon, des dessins assez bons, et ils donnaient quelques bonnes informations. Harry leur avait donné des titres. "Le placard sous les escaliers", "Avant la Deuxième année" et "Magie accidentelle" étaient écrits en bas. Paul acquiesça et les rendit à Harry.

"Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Merci de m'avoir montré." Harry les reprit et les rangea. "Nous ne les verrons pas pour le moment." Harry se relaxa visiblement. Paul le regarda, affalé sur le canapé, et sourit. A présent, il ressemblait à un adolescent. "Comment vas-tu" demanda-t-il, souhaitant une mise à jour.

"Ca va aller. Merci de ta compréhension." Paul sourit.

"Je suis là pour ça."

"Je sais. Merci." Harry rit alors qu'un sifflement vint du coin. Paul lui lança un regard. "Je pense que Zen rêve. Il est tout 'ici, souris, souris, souris' encore !" Paul grogna et Harry rit encore.

"Est-ce que ça irait si leur thérapeute venait et commençait à faire connaissance avec toi" demanda Paul. Harry réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'acquiescer.

"Aussi longtemps que tu restes avec moi."

"Je serai juste à côté de toi." Paul sortit le plateau d'échec. "Echec ?"

"Je vais gagner !" annonça Harry.

"Humm, c'est ce que tu penses. Peut-être que Zen peut te donner des suggestions." Harry leva les yeux au ciel et choisit une pièce. Noire. "Tu as rejoint le côté obscur, je vois. Attention, Vader. Voilà le Jedi !"

* * *

_Cher Skywalker,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi le Ministère ne s'est pas montré. La loi déclare implicitement qu'un sorcier ne peut pas révéler le monde magique à moins que sa vie ne soit en danger. Harry, j'hésite à demander, mais tu n'étais pas suicidaire, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que quelque chose est de ton côté, peut-être la magie elle-même. Qui sait ? Je ne vais certainement pas aller demander à Dumbledore. Peut-être que tu as juste eu de la chance. Je vais essayer de deviner. Prends soin de toi. Que la Force soit avec toi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard...

Harry se tenait sur la scène, face aux sièges ; le professeur de théâtre était le seul assis là, mais il y avait de l'activité dans toute la pièce.

"Très bien Evan. Acte 1, scène 2, ligne 121, s'il te plait." Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au script dans ses mains et acquiesça. "Nous t'écoutons."

« C'est bien là l'excellente fatuité des hommes. Quand notre fortune est malade, souvent par suite des excès de notre propre conduite, nous faisons responsables de nos désastres le soleil, la lune et les étoiles : comme si nous étions scélérats par nécessité, imbéciles par compulsion céleste, fourbes, voleurs et traîtres par la prédominance des sphères, ivrognes menteurs et adultère par obéiss… »

"ATTENTION LA TETE !" Harry plongea, mais le crash provint des coulisses. "Oh, oh" dit une voix calme. Harry pensa qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Insecte, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr. "Les gars, à quelle vitesse pensez-vous pouvoir courir ?" Le Professeur Bevington bondit sur la scène et dépassa Harry à toute allure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Wow, du mec de théâtre en prof en 0,2 seconde. Plusieurs voix commencèrent à parler toutes en même temps. "Assez. Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?" Le professeur Bevington se détendit quand les voix répondirent que personne n'était blessé. "Bien. Evan, ça suffit pour toi aujourd'hui. Trouve quelqu'un pour te faire réciter. Tu te débrouilles bien." Harry reconnut le renvoi, le remercia et quitta le théâtre. Il avait du temps pour répondre à la lettre d'Hermione.

_Chère Mi,_

_A ce moment là, je voulais juste que tout s'arrête. Je me fichais de la manière, vraiment. Si ça avait continué, qui sait ? Je ne souhaite certainement pas mourir maintenant. Je prévois d'être dans le coin pendant un petit moment. Principalement juste pour ennuyer Voldemort. Je plaisante._

_J'ai eu un rôle dans la pièce ! Je suis Edmond, le bâtard de Gloucester dans _Le roi Lear_. Cool, hein ? La pièce se jouera du 1er au 4 novembre. La famille et les amis sont les bienvenus. Fais-moi savoir si tu veux venir, ok ?_

_J'ai découvert des muscles que je ne savais pas avoir grâce à l'observation attentive de Sensei des groupes de muscles inconnus. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me transformer en super guerrier mais qu'il me donnerait des capacités pour survivre. Je n'ai pas encore deviné ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il m'a dit que je comprendrais bientôt. J'espère que oui. Bon, c'est tout, Mi. Que la Force soit avec toi._

_Amitiés,_

_Skywalker_

_P.S. – Dumbledore est Obi-wan Kenobi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	16. Tuer un réveil

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'amener ici d'aussi bon matin, Paul. » Paul sourit à son vieil ami.

« Oh, bien sûr, Joe. Tu sais que je ne perturberais pas ton précieux sommeil réparateur sans une bonne raison. » Paul lui offrit une tasse de café, la drogue de Joe depuis leur première année, et il sourit quand son ami se jeta dessus.

« Alors, allons voir ton patient. Les Dursley en parlent, mais ils ne parlent pas de _lui_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Paul acquiesça et conduisit Joe le long des couloirs. « Et pourquoi, exactement, est-ce que tu m'as fait venir à sept heures du matin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, Harry est levé depuis déjà plus d'une heure; Il est en cours avec son professeur d'arts martiaux, mais ça va me donner du temps pour te briefer à son sujet. 'Prépare-toi' devraient être les mots que je devrais utiliser. » Joe haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Paul, tu as un tel goût pour le théâtral. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? » Paul mit ses mains dans ses poches et secoua la tête. « Arrête d'éviter le sujet. » Paul lança un regard noir à son vieil ami du mieux qu'il put en souriant et désigna les escaliers d'un signe de tête.

« Il y a des choses que je ne peux littéralement pas te dire à son sujet, dit Paul alors qu'ils franchissaient le coin du gymnase. Ca m'a pris une éternité pour trouver la plus petite faille dans ses barrières et, crois-moi, je n'ai toujours pas franchi toutes ses défenses. C'est comme avoir sa tête entre les barreaux d'une prison. Tu peux voir l'extérieur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu y es. » Joe suivit son ami. « Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance en te disant ce qu'il m'a dit pendant une détresse extrême et, s'il n'avait pas été malade à l'époque, je doute qu'il m'aurait dit quoi que ce soit. » Joe fronça les sourcils.

« Ca ne va pas m'aider avec les Dursley. Leur neveu devrait être en thérapie avec eux pour résoudre les problèmes de la famille en entier. » Paul s'arrêta devant les portes du gymnase et secoua la tête.

« Pas moyen. Il a quelque sérieux problèmes personnels à résoudre avant que je ne veuille qu'il fasse des sessions avec sa famille. Je lui ai demandé comment était la vie avec eux, et il a paniqué. Il s'est fermé. Il m'a confié quelques dessins qu'il a faits, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. » Paul le désigna à travers la fenêtre. « C'est le petit » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Joe. Juste lui et le professeur ? » Paul acquiesça.

« Sensei l'a demandé, et il l'a eu, expliqua Paul. Joe, il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire au sujet d'Harry et que tu as besoin de savoir. Je ne sais pas si les Dursley te l'ont dit, mais Harry a été attaqué plus d'une fois par l'homme qui a tué ses parents. Il semble décidé à tuer Harry également. » Joe se tourna pour regarder par la vitre le garçon qui était pour le moment jeté sur les tatamis. « Si Sensei peut lui apprendre quelque chose qui lui sauvera la vie face à cet homme, je préfère le permettre. »

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, dit Joe. Dis-moi que c'est une de ces blagues dont tu étais si friand quand nous étions à l'école. » Joe regarda le visage de Paul. « Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? » Paul secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas allés voir la police ? »

« Selon les autorités, cet homme est mort. Il n'existe pas. Harry sait que c'est faux, mais personne, mis à part quelques professeurs de son école, ne le croit. Ces professeurs font de leur mieux pour le protéger pendant qu'il est à l'école, mais cet homme le trouve année après année, car c'est là-bas que ses parents sont allés. Il a des dons et cette école lui enseigne ce qu'aucune autre école ne peut. » Joe se retourna vers la vitre et regarda le garçon mettre un casque sur sa tête et le professeur lui tendre… une épée en bois ? Que diable… ? « Est-ce qu'il devrait faire ça sans plus de protection ? »

« Je confierai ma vie à Sensei. Harry est plus en sécurité là-dedans que n'importe où au monde, lui dit Paul. Sensei Leonard a su d'instinct que Harry avait été dans des combats pour sa vie auparavant. » Joe le regarda avec incrédulité. « Oui, combats pour sa vie. Je n'ai pas eu tous les détails, et je ne te dis cela que pour te préparer. Harry se protège extrêmement et il ne fait pas facilement confiance. Il prendra peut-être du temps pour te dire quoi que ce soit, s'il te parle. Ne t'attends pas à obtenir beaucoup de lui. » Joe acquiesça et regarda le professeur se lancer sur l'enfant. Il fut surpris de voir l'enfant tenir l'épée avec quelque aisance.

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait ça ? » demanda Joe, faisant un geste vers le combat.

« Non, c'est la première fois aujourd'hui. Harry était vraiment très excité pour ça. Cool, n'est-ce pas ? Il manie facilement les armes, d'après ce que dit Sensei. » Les deux hommes regardèrent le combat jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Harry furent balayées et que Sensei le tienne à la pointe de son épée. Harry se remit sur ses pieds alors que Sensei s'éloignait et tous les deux recommencèrent un nouveau combat. « Il sera dans mon bureau dans une heure. Allons te trouver plus de café et je te parlerai un peu de mon travail avec lui. Ca permettra de te montrer quel genre de personne il est. » Joe acquiesça et s'éloigna de la porte, suivant Paul le long du couloir.

* * *

« Protego ! » cria Ron, essayant de bloquer le sort de Maugrey. Le bouclier explosa et il tomba sur un genou. Maugrey s'avança à grand pas et le remit sur pied.

« Encore, mon garçon ! Ne retiens rien ! Hésiter ne t'apportera rien, mis à part la mort! » Ron acquiesça et se prépara à nouveau.

« Expelliarmus ! » Maugrey lança le sort contre Ron. Celui-ci leva sa baguette et invoqua le contre sort qu'on lui avait ordonné d'utiliser.

« Protego ! » Ron regarda son bouclier tenir et l'autre sort rebondir pour heurter le sort de frontière et se dissiper.

« C'est mieux ! » dit joyeusement Maugrey. Il agita sa baguette vers le sort de frontière et la zone autour du terrain de duel chatoya. « Prenez un moment, tous. » Les autres Protecteurs se rassemblèrent autours de Ron et s'assirent. Neville passa une bouteille d'eau à Ron. « L'ennemi n'a pas de pitié, commença Maugrey. C'est tuer ou être tué. Les Mangemorts n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer ; vous ne devez pas hésiter à les attaquer ou à les tuer si vous le devez. Ils n'ont pas de conscience ; vous ne pouvez pas compter sur leur pitié, car ils n'en ont pas. » Maugrey faisait les cent pas devant ses élèves, essayant de transmettre un peu de sa science durement acquise, autant que les leçons de Dumbledore. « Vous ne pouvez avoir confiance qu'en vos camarades sur un champ de bataille. » Il s'arrêta. « Quel est votre principal objectif ? »

« Combattre contre le mal, monsieur » répétèrent les recrues, sauf une.

« Qui devez-vous protéger ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Les innocents, les faibles et ceux qui combattent contre le mal, monsieur » répétèrent les enfants, sauf un.

« Quelle est votre charge principale ? » Maugrey s'arrêta et leur fit face.

« Protéger et garder le Survivant, même de lui-même, Monsieur. » Maugrey acquiesça. Ils avaient bien appris leurs leçons.

Une forme dans les ombres regardait le procédé avec un rictus purement méprisant. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ces idées, cet entraînement, et tout ce projet. C'étaient des enfants. Des imbéciles agaçants, oui, mais des enfants. Il regarda chacun d'eux. Certains étaient des surprises. Londubat, par exemple. Il s'était avéré être un duelliste assez remarquable. Tout ça, grâce à ce petit groupe d'étude clandestin que le Golden Trio avait mis en place l'année précédente. Ils pensaient que personne ne savait. Lui savait. Il avait regardé beaucoup de sessions, comme il le faisait à présent. Ce que personne, pas même l'omniscient Dumbledore, ne savait, était que le directeur des Serpentards avait un passage secret dans la chambre de ses quartiers et qu'il l'avait souvent utilisé. Dieu ne permette pas que quiconque le découvre, car vous ne surviviez pas aussi longtemps en tant qu'espion si vous ne pouviez pas vous enfuir devant vos ennemis. L'AD l'avait presque découvert une fois, mais il ne pouvait pas résister au plaisir de regarder les élèves briser les règles de « Mme la Directrice Ombrage. » Particulièrement, quand l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, avec son penchant à suivre les règles, en faisait partie.

A présent, il l'utilisait pour espionner ces procédés, sachant en son fort intérieur que c'était mal. Ce serait une année encore plus dure pour Potter... Il écrasa rapidement tout sentiment de pitié. La pitié vous faisait tuer. Ses meilleurs amis l'espionneraient, "pour son propre bien." Snape grogna presque. Trop de choses étaient faites pour le bien de ce garçon, et toutes avaient fini en désastre. Les gardes de Dumbledore issus de l'Ordre avaient été retirés de la résidence des Dursley et de la maison de Potter quand Pré-au-Lard avait été attaqué. Dumbledore avait "réorganisé" les protections pour qu'ils sachent quand un sorcier approcherait la maison, mais même Snape pouvait dire que tout pouvait arriver pendant le temps que ça prendrait pour aller là-bas. Snape détestait Potter, c'était vrai, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. L'incident de la Pensine lui revint en mémoire et il le repoussa. Ok, il avait une haine pure pour cet enfant gâté, mais il ne voulait toujours pas qu'il meure. Il avait essayé de protéger Potter de ces images de son père. Qui était-il pour désabuser le garçon sur son père adoré avec des preuves ? Il avait simplement adoré aiguillonner Potter à répondre pour pouvoir lui assigner des retenues. Potter avait besoin du monde réel, et Snape le lui avait donné. Les fantaisies ne lui sauveraient pas la vie. Les fantaisies, et ce petit club à Dumbledore. Quelle horrible idée. Il cacha ses sentiments. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas connaître ses pensées.

« Comment allez-vous faire ça ? » Maugrey avait l'air de vouloir tous les écraser. _Avec la Potion du Mort Vivant. C'est la seule manière de garder Potter en place assez longtemps pour sauver sa vie_, pensa Severus. Il retourna son attention vers les enfants. Personne ne semblait assez brave pour répondre à la question.

« Aussi discrètement que possible, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, Monsieur » intervint Draco. C'était une autre surprise. Juste avant que cette folie connue sous le nom d'Etudes Estivales ne commence, Draco était apparu aux portes de Poudlard, battu et avec plusieurs os cassés. Il n'avait eu qu'un sac et sa baguette avec lui. Il avait passé une semaine dans l'infirmerie sous la garde de Pomfresh. Quand on l'avait interrogé, les seuls détails qu'il avait donnés étaient qu'il avait vu une réunion de Mangemorts et avait refusé la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Je ne rampe devant personne » avait-il dit à Severus quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi. « Livre-moi si tu veux. Je ne m'inclinerai toujours pas devant lui. » Severus avait arrêté d'espionner un peu avant que Draco ne vienne à Poudlard. Sa Marque l'avait brûlé presque continuellement depuis ce jour, le rendant plus agressif, mais il avait dit à Draco son secret et avait reçu un fils adoptif en échange. Draco restait dans le dortoir des Protecteurs, vrai, mais il passait beaucoup de temps avec Severus quand on ne lui demandait pas d'être avec les autres à s'entraîner ou étudier. Severus n'avait pas réalisé quelle situation confortable ça pouvait être d'avoir une autre personne autour de soi.

« Oui ! La discrétion est vitale pour protéger une cible, dit Maugrey avec fierté. Très bien, Malfoy. »

« Merci, Monsieur » répondit Draco. Oh, le garçon pouvait bien jouer le jeu.

« Harry Potter est une personne volatile. Il est émotif, illogique et extrêmement vulnérable. Ce sera à vous de le garder en sécurité. » Snape quitta la Salle sur Demande, reconnaissant pour le bouclier magique qui le protégeait de l'oeil de Maugrey, et retourna vers la salle par le chemin normal. Peu connaissaient les secrets de la Maison des Serpentards, et même moins savaient comment les utiliser, mais comme Directeur de la Maison, il avait certains privilèges que les autres n'auraient jamais. Salazar Serpentard avait ses propres méthodes pour choisir son Directeur de maison, peu importait le Directeur ou la Directrice. Ce que Snape savait, il ne le partagerait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'un autre soit choisi pour être Directeur de la Maison.

Il ouvrit les portes et se tint sur le seuil. _Intimidation. Colère. Pouvoir suprême. Londuba__t__ faisant exploser un chaudron. Gryffondor gagnant la coupe des quatre maisons. _Ses pensées mentales marchaient bien. Les étudiants semblèrent tous rétrécir sous son regard. _J'aime mon boulot. _"Je suis venu pour mes élèves" dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il croisa les bras comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier moins et attendit.

« Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui » dit Maugrey. _Oh, c'est vrai. Caresse leurs petits ego. Prépare les à l'échec. Bien joué, Fol-Oeil. _« Malfoy, Lovegood, Weasley, Brown, Patil, Spinnet, Bones, Johnson et Macmillan, allez avec le Professeur Snape. » Snape se détourna et partit, faisant courir les élèves après lui. Il entendit vaguement les jumelles Patil demander laquelle devait aller et Maugrey répondit la Gryffondor, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les différencier. La fille vint en courant après le groupe de Snape. Et bien, au moins c'était celle qui était capable de faire une potion acceptable. La Serdaigle était trop dans les livres pour bien faire en pratique. De bonnes notes, oui, des capacités pratiques, non.

« Prenez vos sièges. Les instructions sont au tableau. Je dois vous rappeler qu'une erreur sur cette potion enlèvera probablement toute la peau de votre visage. » Severus s'arrêta pour voir qui avait lu la leçon. Draco eut un sourire narquois et baissa la tête pour cacher son rire, pendant que Lovegood reprit son expression presque toujours absente. Severus lança un regard noir à Weasley qui avait l'air paniqué. Parfait. « Commencez. » Commodément, il oublia de mentionner que toute explosion créerait la meilleure crème hydratante connue des mondes sorcier et moldu. Pourquoi ruiner son amusement pour les rassurer ?

* * *

Hermione tomba du lit pour tuer son réveil. Elle assomma le bouton de l'alarme sans merci et retourna sous sa couette. Elle s'enterra sous ses couvertures et reprit le rendez-vous avec le sorcier de ses rêves. Neuf minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à grommeler des sorts dans sa barbe, ses mains la démangeant d'attraper sa baguette. Beaucoup de choses Moldues lui manquaient à Poudlard, mais ce... destructeur de rêves connus sous le nom de réveil n'en faisait absolument pas partie.

Après sa douche brûlante comme le soleil, elle s'habilla, attrapa une de ses robes de Poudlard et descendit. Un membre de l'Ordre allait les escorter, elle et ses parents, sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses affaires d'écoles. Hermione savait qu'aller chercher les livres d'Harry serait difficile, mais elle était déterminée à faire comme elle l'avait promis. « Salut Maman. » Hermione s'effondra sur sa chaise et posa sa tête sur la table de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, mon coeur. Tu as l'air fatiguée. » Hermione releva la tête quand sa mère glissa un plat devant elle.

« Oh, merci. » Elle prit sa fourchette et commença ses oeufs. « Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Mon stupide réveil a interrompu un super rêve. Je l'ai presque envoyé par la fenêtre. » Elle avala et sourit. « C'est super bon, Maman. »

« "Merci. Oh, il y a une lettre pour toi. » Hermione la remercia et l'ouvrit. Elle se détendit devant l'explication d'Harry et sourit.

« Harry a eu un rôle dans la pièce. Il est Edmond du Roi Lear. Sensei le fait travailler dur. » Elle sourit quand sa mère acquiesça. « Il dit que Dumbledore est Obi-wan Kenobi. Je peux le voir. Je veux dire, tous les deux sont de vieux sorciers qui ont quelque chose à voir avec la vie de leur charge. Obi-wan a placé Luke avec sa tante et son oncle, Dumbledore a placé Harry avec son oncle et sa tante. Tous les deux connaissaient le père de l'enfant et son passé. » Elle s'arrêta devant l'air amusé de sa mère.

« Vous et ce film. » Madame Granger rit et secoua la tête.

« Maman ! Ne te moque pas. »

« Oh, jamais. » Elle s'agenouilla près de la chaise de sa fille et la regarda dans les yeux. « Ne deviens juste pas une de ces personnes qui se déguisent et vont à des fêtes. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Assure-toi de ranger cette lettre. » Hermione finit son déjeuner et partit pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta à la porte.

« Tu sais, Maman, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant mais Harry aimerait vraiment se déguiser en Luke. Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir les patrons sur Internet et ahh ! » Elle s'enfuit de sa mère qui la poursuivait avec la spatule. Elle passa à côté de son père dans les escaliers. « Prépare-toi, papa ! Maman est devenue folle ! » Son père la fixa du regard avant de continuer vers la cuisine.

« Tu es devenue folle ? » demanda-t-il. Sa femme soupira.

« Elle me charriait à propos de se déguiser elle et Harry en personnage de Star Wars. » Monsieur Granger eut un frisson théâtral et embrassa sa femme.

« Tout sauf ça, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait de ces photos ? » grommela-t-il.

« Si tu ne fais que penser à lui montrer ces photos, je te ferais préparer tes repas. » Son mari lui sourit.

« Merci mon dieu pour le prêt à emporter. » Il plongea quand la spatule vola vers sa tête. Sa fille avait raison. Elle était devenue folle. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit amoureux d'elle quand elle n'avait pas de spatule dans les mains.

« Vous êtes fous tous les deux » lui dit-elle, trouvant un nouvel ustensile. « De tous les traits que tu avais à lui passer, tu lui as donné un gène pour la science fiction ! » Il releva la tête de la table, offensé.

« Qui a dit que Star Wars était une fiction ? » demanda-t-il. Mme Granger ne put que lever les yeux au ciel devant son mari. Un clash de l'entrée leur dit que leur escorte de l'Ordre était arrivée.

« Salut Tonks ! » dit joyeusement Hermione. Les deux adultes durent réfréner un grognement. Tonks était un désastre attendant d'arriver.

« Nous ne devons pas aller où que ce soit avec des objets cassables, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme.

« J'espère que non. » Elle alla offrir le petit déjeuner, se demanda si elle devrait protéger ses plats de l'Auror. Ils ne l'avaient rencontrée qu'une fois, mais c'était assez pour donner aux parents d'Hermione une impression durable. Le père d'Hermione s'assit à table, se demandant où il avait laissé ses photos de ses costumes de Skywalker et de Dark Vader. Au grenier, peut-être ? Plus important, où étaient les costumes ? Il était sûr qu'il les avait encore.

* * *

« Maman, Papa, distrayez Tonks. Je dois aller chercher les livres d'Harry » murmura Hermione alors que Tonks s'excusait auprès de chaque commerçant du Chemin pour avoir renversé un étal. Ses parents acquiescèrent tous les deux et elle se précipita chez Flourish & Blotts.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » Elle sourit à l'employé qui s'était attaché à elle. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai besoin de deux copies de chacun des livres de sixième année de cette liste. » Elle lui tendit sa liste et il acquiesça.

« Je vais envoyer mon fils chercher ça. » Il fit un geste vers un garçon qui ressemblait assez à un hibou qui courut vers eux et sourit timidement à Hermione. Celle-ci se rappelait vaguement l'avoir vu à Poudlard, mais il avait été au moins quatre ans avant elle et elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son nom. Elle lui sourit et il prit sa liste et partit. « Je peux voir quelques questions brûler là. De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin cette fois ? »

« Vous me connaissez si bien. D'abord, je veux vous remercier pour l'excellent livre d'Occlumentie, Monsieur Arcane. » L'homme sourit. « C'était d'une aide énorme. »

« Heureux que tu l'ais aimé, Hermione. » Elle regarda sa liste secrète.

« Je me demandais si vous aviez des livres sur la magie sans baguette. » Monsieur Arcane la regarda.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu ça ? C'est une lecture difficile. »

« Je suis curieuse. L'idée me fascine. De la magie sans utiliser de baguette. Ca me fait réfléchir. » Monsieur Arcana la conduisit à l'arrière de la boutique. Il passa ses mains sur les étagères, cherchant apparemment le bon livre.

« Je t'aurai prévenu, Hermione. Peu de sorciers y parviennent et encore moins peuvent faire plus qu'un simple sort. C'est une forme de magie très compliquée et archaïque. Tu ne trouveras pas beaucoup de bonnes sources ici. » Il sortit un livre et lui tendit. « Je peux contacter mon ami d'une autre boutique, si tu veux. »

« Oh, oui, Monsieur Arcane. Ca serait merveilleux. J'apprécierai toutes les sources que vous pouvez me trouver. » Monsieur Arcane lui sourit.

« Tu détestes toujours cette restriction sur certains livres à Poudlard, hein ? »

« Plus que jamais. Comment peuvent-ils restreindre la connaissance comme ça ? » Monsieur Arcane eut un sourire narquois et lui tendit un autre livre. Elle sourit et le suivit vers la caisse. Si tout ce qu'il lui donnait était ces deux livres c'était que c'était tout ce que Flourish & Blotts avait à offrir et elle aurait à attendre pour d'autres livres.

« Certaines personnes ont l'impression que certaines connaissances ne sont pas bonnes entre les mains de tout le monde » lui dit-il. Son fils vint en trébuchant vers la caisse et laissa tomber le tas sur le comptoir. Elle le remercia et le regarda alors qu'il rougissait et s'en alla. « Est-ce qu'Harry a aimé le livre d'Occlumentie ? » demanda Monsieur Arcane dans un murmure. La mâchoire d'Hermione s'affaissa avant qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

« Comment... comment savez-vous ? »

« Humm, je sais beaucoup de choses Hermione. Je garde beaucoup de secrets et je garderai également le vôtre. » Hermione se détendit. « Alors, l'a-t-il aimé ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire affable et une impatience évidente.

« Beaucoup. Il a dit que ça l'avait beaucoup aidé. » Monsieur Arcane sourit et frappa ses mains ensembles.

« Excellent ! » Il sortit deux petits livres de sous le comptoir. « J'ai mis ça de côté pour toi puisque j'avais l'impression que toi et lui aviez des contacts clandestins. » Hermione les regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des mini-messagers. Ils ne seront pas mis sur le marché avant Noël, mais j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient parfaits pour toi et ton ami. » Il en ouvrit un et des pages blanches rencontrèrent les yeux d'Hermione. « Ils ressemblent à un agenda ou un journal. Ils peuvent être reliés à un autre livre » il tint l'autre, « et toi et l'autre personne pouvez communiquer entre vous. Les mots sont codés une fois que tu fermes le livre et tu dois dire le mot de passe pour révéler ce qui est écrit. Ils sont sans fin, donc tu ne seras jamais à court de papier blanc. » Il ferma le livre. « Je peux également graver un nom dessus, si tu veux. » Hermione regarda les livres. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à un petit journal ou agenda.

« Ils sont parfaits ! Ca va résoudre beaucoup de problèmes cette année. » Elle en prit un. « Je les prends. Pouvez-vous mettre Skywalker sur l'un et Mi, avec un i, sur l'autre ? » Monsieur Arcane fit un geste de sa baguette et sourit quand le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une sorcière aussi curieuse auparavant et Hermione était dans une catégorie à elle quand on en arrivait aux études. « Le mot de passe » demanda-t-il.

« Sabre laser. » Monsieur Arcane haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien quand il lia les livres au mot de passe. « Merci beaucoup Monsieur Arcane. » L'homme acquiesça et enregistra les livres.

« Hermione, pourquoi y a-t-il six livres différents sur les potions ? » La jeune fille se contenta d'un grand sourire.

« Le professeur Snape ne saura pas ce qui le touchera cette année » dit-elle avec une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Bonne chance au professeur, alors. Je détesterais être la cible. » Il remarqua une femme aux cheveux roses venant vers sa boutique. « Je t'enverrais les références que tu m'as demandées par hibou plus tard, ok ? » Elle acquiesça alors qu'il mettait les livres dans des sacs et rétrécissait le deuxième lot. « Ceux-là retourneront à leur taille normale vers six heures ce soir. » Hermione lui adressa un sourire conspirateur et acquiesça.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Arcane, pour toute votre aide. Est-ce qu'il vous est possible de copier ces ressources ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma chère. Je te les enverrai. » Elle le remercia encore et traîna son sac vers ses parents.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça » la sermonna Tonks. Oh, un Auror agacé n'était pas joli à voir.

« Je sais, Tonks. Mais tu prenais tellement de temps et les livres m'appelaient et... » Tonks la coupa et la poussa vers la porte, grommelant au sujet des rats de bibliothèque obsédés. Hermione se contenta de sourire. Ca n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Demain, elle pourrait rendre visite à Harry et lui donner ses livres. Faites attention, Protecteurs. Ils ne sauraient pas ce qui les attendait. La moitié des livres de Défenses qu'elle avait sur sa liste n'étaient pas demandés par le professeur.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	17. Juste un coup d'oeil

**Disclaimer** Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Entrez ! » dit Paul quand il entendit Harry frapper à la porte. Il était là pour son rendez-vous. Il entra en ayant l'air détendu, mais cela changea la minute où il vit Joe assis dans la chaise à côté de Paul. « Salut, Harry. » Harry acquiesça, fixant toujours Joe.

« Harry ? » L'interpellé regarda Paul, ses yeux interrogeant la présence de l'autre homme. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé pour amener le thérapeute des Dursley ici ? » Harry acquiesça à nouveau. « Voici Joe, le thérapeute des Dursley. » Joe se leva et s'avança vers le jeune garçon, lui tendant la main. Harry la prit prudemment et la serra légèrement avant de la lâcher.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Harry » dit Joe de sa voix la plus douce.

« Moi de même », répondit-il, tout en continuant à le fixer.

« Il parle ! » Paul tomba de son siège. L'action eut l'effet désiré. Harry renifla d'amusement et se détendit suffisamment pour sourire. « Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi calme depuis que tu as regardé _L'empire contre-attaque_ ! » lui dit Paul. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le canapé, toujours prudent, mais souhaitant faire confiance au jugement de Paul à propos de cet homme.

« Ouais, bien. » Harry baissa la tête avant de regarder à nouveau Paul. « Découvrir que Dark Vader est le père de Luke était assez traumatisant. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda Paul d'un air suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit d'autre ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. Paul sourit et s'affala dans son siège.

« Beaucoup de choses, jeune Jedi. » Paul prit un air hagard et imita la voix de l'Empereur. Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux et frissonna. « Beaucoup de choses. »

« Ne fais pas ça. C'est effrayant » dit Harry, lançant son sac dans le coin. Il tata sa baguette contre sa jambe. Il avait un moyen de défense contre cet home, ce… Joe. Harry l'étudia à nouveau. Il ressemblait à un Moldu typique. Trop typique. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait rien dire. Harry voulait se frapper. Il devenait aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey.

Paul se leva de son siège, alla vers le frigo et commença à fouiller. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait si c'était avant le déjeuner ? Harry pouvait avoir un soda. Il en avait besoin, et il était sûr que Joe apprécierait plus de caféine. En fait, s'il jouait ça bien…

Joe étudia Harry, qui l'étudiait également. C'était un petit adolescent. Il ne tenait pas de son cousin ou de son oncle, mais plus de sa tante. Son regard était intense, mais il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Joe pouvait lire ses sentiments rien qu'à travers son langage corporel. Harry ne l'aimait pas… encore. Il ne lui faisait pas non plus confiance. Il était sûr qu'une fois que lui et Harry se seraient rencontrés quelques fois, ils pourraient être amis. Paul avait eu raison. Harry était dur. Joe sursauta de surprise quand une bouteille de soda vola vers Harry. Celui-ci l'attrapa sans même la regarder ! Son visage avait dû trahir sa surprise, car Harry haussa un sourcil avant de poser le soda et de sourire narquoisement.

« Utilisez la Force » dit-il à Joe. Celui-ci sourit et secoua la tête.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ces trucs de Jedi. » Paul lui tendit une bouteille de Soda. « Alors, comment tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il à Harry. La Force ? »

« Harry est un vrai Jedi. Ou il le pense. Je pense qu'il a juste de très bons réflexes. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le sport à l'école. » Harry sourit et acquiesça à nouveau.

« Ouais, c'est ça » dit-il à Joe. Le Quidditch était un sport. Joe n'avait pas besoin de savoir lequel. « Le sport à l'école. Je dois protéger ma tête d'objets volants, et nous ne portons pas de casques pour ça. » Joe acquiesça en signe de compréhension et prit une longue gorgée de son soda. Ah, la caféine. La source de son pouvoir.

« Alors, à quoi tu joues ? » demanda Joe.

« Au Football dans l'équipe de ma maison » répondit Harry. Beau sauvetage, Harry. Bravo ! Ok, alors Joe était… différent. Plus sérieux que Paul, il supposait. Il tata à nouveau sa baguette. Elle était toujours là.

« C'est bien. Est-ce que tu aimes l'école ? » demanda Joe. Harry sourit. Cette conversation avait l'air familière. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa première conversation avec Paul. Harry lança un rapide coup d'oeil à la cage de Zen. Oh, le serpent dormait. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Oh, ouais. Et bien, le travail que je fais. Quelques uns des profs. Le sport, définitivement » lui dit Harry. La baguette était toujours là.

« Est-ce que ta jambe te fait mal ? » demanda Joe. Harry éloigna brusquement sa main et secoua la tête.

« Non, mes muscles sont juste un peu engourdis à cause de l'entraînement. Je mettrai quelque chose dessus tout à l'heure. » Note à soi-même : ne plus toucher sa baguette. Joe le regarda bizarrement, mais laissa tomber le sujet. « Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire ? » demanda Harry. Joe sourit et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Et bien, voyons voir. J'aime lire. » Paul eut un reniflement moqueur. « Ne dis pas que je suis un rat de bibliothèque, Paul. Tu aimes lire aussi. » Harry sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimez lire », demanda Harry.

« Oh, mes préférés sont Sherlock Holmes et Shakespeare », dit-il au garçon. Il eut la surprise de sa vie quand Harry lui adressa un grand sourire et se redressa.

« Quelle est votre pièce préférée ? », demanda-t-il avec excitation. Joe cligna les yeux de surprise alors que Paul grogna.

« Amuse-toi, Joe. Harry est un vrai fan de Shakespeare. » Paul regarda avec satisfaction les deux autres occupants de la pièce discuter des différentes pièces. Joe attira l'attention d'Harry sur les sonnets et les poèmes plus longs qui étaient dignes de lecture, pendant qu'Harry citait ses extraits favoris des pièces qu'il avait lues. Joe répondit facilement avec d'autres extraits.

« Oh, tu pourrais m'aider avec mon rôle ! » dit Harry en sortant le petit livre du _Roi Lear_ que le Professeur Bevington lui avait donné pour qu'il n'ait pas à traîner son grand livre partout. Paul sourit et leur permit de faire connaissance. Joe semblait s'amuser et Harry commençait à se détendre. Paul les arrêta quand il fut l'heure du déjeuner.

« Attention, les malades de Shakespeare : il est l'heure de déjeuner », dit Paul en éteignant le dictaphone. Harry poussa un grognement jovial. « Allez, Harry. Joe et moi descendrons dans quelques minutes. » Harry se leva et prit son sac.

« Quand reviendras-tu, Joe ? » demanda Harry.

« A la même heure la semaine prochaine. » Harry acquiesça et salua les deux hommes. Joe adressa à Paul un sourire satisfait et se détendit dans sa chaise. « Et tu disais qu'il était dur. » Paul eut un sourire narquois et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es entré ? » demanda Paul. Joe se redressa et fixa Paul du regard.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que ce que j'ai vu n'était rien de plus qu'une façade », demanda-t-il. Paul rembobina le dictaphone et acquiesça.

« Joe, je déteste te dire ça, mais je pense que le Harry que je vois tous les jours n'est toujours qu'une façade. Je n'ai eu peut-être qu'un ou deux aperçus du vrai Harry de tout le temps où il a été ici. » Paul regarda le visage défait de son ami et secoua la tête. « Pas pour détruire ta confiance en lui ou quoi que ce soit. » Joe balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main. Il avait pensé avoir fait si bien avec le garçon. « Si ça peut te consoler, il t'a parlé plus que la première fois où il m'a rencontré. » Joe acquiesça légèrement, regardant toujours dans le vide.

« Ca aide, merci », lui dit Joe.

« Pas de problème. Viens. Je vais te nourrir avant que tu ne partes. Je pense que j'ai senti des macaronis et du fromage. » Paul tira Joe hors de son bureau et le conduisit à la cantine.

* * *

Harry était dans sa chambre à étudier pour son devoir de lundi quand Jack frappa à la porte. « Hey, 007. » Harry releva la tête. « Ta petite amie est là. » Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie », lui répondit Harry. Jack sourit.

« Je sais. Hermione est là et elle a apporté plus de livres. Je pense que j'ai aussi senti des brownies. » Harry se leva brusquement de son bureau et se précipita vers les escaliers.

« Merci, Jack ! » Jack le regarda courir le long du couloir. Il était excité, donc Jack n'allait pas ruiner l'humeur. Laissons le courir.

Harry dérapa au coin et fonça presque dans le mur opposé. Il regagna son équilibre et tourna vers le salon où Hermione l'attendait habituellement. Il alla vers la porte et regarda dans la salle. Hermione se leva du canapé.

« Qui est le père de Luke ? » demanda-t-il.

« Duh, Dark Vader. » Hermione se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et le relâcha quand ils commencèrent tous les deux à tomber au sol. « C'est bon de te voir. » Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. « Tu veux aller dehors ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Ca semble génial. » Il l'aida avec ses paquets et dit à l'employée de l'accueil qu'ils sortaient et qu'ils resteraient en vue. Elle acquiesça, adressant un sourire étrange à Harry et leur faisant signe de sortir. « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Aucune idée », lui dit-elle. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sous un arbre et Hermione ouvrit la boite de brownies. « Maman les a fait pour toi. » Elle un donna un à Harry et en prit un pour elle. « J'ai tes livres de sixième année, et quelques surprises. J'ai pris des copies de tout, donc, si tu as des soucis, écris-moi et je te dirais ce que je sais. » Harry fouilla dans le sac et sortit les livres. Harry regarda la pile, puis Hermione.

« C'est tous les livres pour la sixième année ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non. J'en ai ajouté à ta liste. Pourquoi crois-tu que mes notes sont si bonnes ? J'utilise des sources autres que les livres scolaires pour écrire mes dissertations. » Harry compta le nombre de livres de potion et la regarda.

« Sept ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione sourit et en sortit un ayant l'air usé.

« C'était le mien en première année. Je pense que tu pourrais l'utiliser maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. » Elle le lui tendit et il regarda le titre. _Un guide des Potions pour Nés de Moldus : comment survivre aux cachots. _Harry sourit devant le titre.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais réussi, lui dit Harry. Merci, Mi. » Elle lui sourit et fit un signe de tête vers la pile de livre.

« Tu es sur une voie rapide. Snape ne saura pas ce qui le frappera quand tu rentreras à l'école. » Elle lui adressa un sourire démoniaque qu'il lui rendit avec autant de force. « De plus, nous devons te préparer à quelque travail scolaire optimal. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

« Mi, je me demandais quelque chose », lui dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Skywalker ? demanda-t-elle. De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Harry regarda dans le vide quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que le groupe d'études estivales apprend. Tout ce qu'il apprend. Connais-tu un moyen pour que nous puissions découvrir ces informations ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils et mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ce serait dur. Pas impossible. Juste extrêmement difficile.

« C'est possible. Je verrai ce que je peux faire » lui dit-elle. Harry acquiesça, la remercia et retourna aux livres.

« Mi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en tenant un petit livre noir. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit et elle sortit un livre identique. Harry regarda le sien et vit « Skywalker » inscrit dessus.

« C'est un mini-messager, lui dit-elle. Dis _Sabre laser_. » Harry haussa à nouveau un sourcil, mais dit le mot. « Maintenant, ouvre-le. » Hermione ouvrit le sien et inscrivit quelque chose dedans avec un stylo qu'elle trouva dans sa poche. Harry regarda la première page du sien et fut surpris de voir deux mots apparaître dessus. _Salut Skywalker._

« Mi ! C'est trop cool ! » Il lui arracha le stylo des mains et écrivit son propre message. _Salut, Mi ! _Hermione gloussa et ferma son livre.

« Nous pouvons écrire des messages dans les deux sens. Ils sont sans fins, donc nous ne serons jamais à court de papier. Notre écriture est cryptée, donc nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir lire ce que l'autre écrit. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mot de passe ne peuvent pas le lire » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce sera d'une grande aide. » Hermione acquiesça.

« Vérifie-le tous les jours pour les notes de lecture et les devoirs », lui dit-elle sévèrement. Harry acquiesça sérieusement et ferma son livre. « J'ai choisi sabre laser pour une raison », lui dit-elle. Il releva la tête et elle lui adressa un autre sourire malicieux. « Ce sont nos armes contre Dumbledore. Une arme élégante pour une époque plus civilisée. » Harry eut un sourire ironique devant la citation de Star Wars.

« Le stylo est plus fort que la baguette ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « J'aime ça. » Hermione haussa les épaules et donna un petit coup à Harry avec un bâton. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil et repoussa le bâton. Elle recommença. Harry attrapa un autre bâton et lui rendit la pareille.

« La Force est avec toi, jeune Skywalker, mais tu n'es pas encore un Jedi », dit Hermione, se levant et pointant son bâton vers Harry. Celui-ci se leva et sourit. Ils commencèrent une bataille de sabre laser avec leurs bâtons. « Tu as beaucoup appris », dit Hermione, essayant d'imiter la voix de Dark Vador.

« Tu découvriras que je suis plein de surprises », dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Il évita le bâton d'Hermione et retourna son mouvement. Ils combattirent tous les deux à travers le parc, faisant des allers-retours devant la fenêtre. Hermione gloussa et combattit Harry quelques minutes de plus avant d'arrêter le match.

« Impressionnant, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Très impressionnant. » Harry lui adressa un sourire espiègle et laissa tomber son bâton. Hermione jeta le sien. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Skywalker ? Est-ce que Yoda t'entraîne ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry secoua la tête et sourit.

« J'ai Sensei. » Harry retourna aux livres et les rassembla dans le sac. « Heu, Mi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il montra un des livres.

« De la magie sans baguettes, Skywalker. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de l'étudier, de voir ce qu'on peut en faire. Il devrait y avoir un autre livre là-dedans pour toi. »

« La Force » dit Harry. Hermione sourit.

« Parfait mot de code. La Force. » Hermione l'aida avec les livres et ils se rassirent tous les deux. « Donc des mots de code. Dumbledore est Obi-Wan, Voldie l'empereur et tu es Skywalker. Humm. Qui est Dark Vader ? » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ron est Han Solo. » Harry secoua la tête.

« Nan, mets le en Chewie. » Hermione eut un reniflement moqueur et acquiesça.

« Ok, Ron est Chewie. Je veux toujours trouver un Dark Vader. » Ils demeurèrent silencieux. « Snape ! » dit-elle soudain.

« Où ? » La baguette d'Harry apparut dans sa main alors qu'il se remettait sur pied et scrutait les alentours.

« Non, je veux dire Snape pourrait être Dark Vader » dit-elle joyeusement.

« Ugh. Il n'est pas mon père. » Harry rangea sa baguette et se rassit.

« Non, mais pense-y. Ils sont tous les deux re… ça ne fait rien. J'ai oublié que tu n'avais pas vu le dernier. Fais-moi juste confiance pour le moment. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Je te crois, Leia. » Hermione frissonna.

« Eww, Snape est mon père. » Elle frissonna à nouveau. « Eww ! » Harry sourit et lui donna des petits coups de coude.

« Tu le mérites. » Il eut un grand sourire.

« Je pense que tu m'as traumatisé à vie. » Elle s'effondra sur l'herbe. « Snape est mon père. Je ne serai plus capable de le regarder de la même manière. » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne la rejoigne sur l'herbe.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons commencé ? demanda-t-il. La seule pensée… » Il tressaillit. « Ca ne rentre pas dans ma tête, se plaignit-il. Snape et ma mère ! Gah ! » Hermione frissonna encore une fois.

« Vite ! Nous devons changer de sujet ! Qui est Lando ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry y réfléchit beaucoup.

« Hum, Draco Malfoy » lui répondit-il. Hermione s'arrêta, y pensa quelques secondes, et acquiesça.

« Ca semble bien. Qui irait à Fol-Œil ? » Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux. Après quelques minutes à y réfléchir, ils abandonnèrent Fol-Œil. Ils ne pouvaient penser à personne qui lui irait. « C-3PO ? » demanda Hermione.

« Percy » dirent-ils en même temps. Ils rirent tous les deux à l'image.

« Salut les enfants » Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête pour voir les parents d'Hermione se tenir devant eux.

« Bonjour, Dr Granger. » Il se leva et leur serra la main. « Merci pour tout, et pour laisser Hermione venir me voir. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi. » La mère d'Hermione le serra brièvement dans ses bras et aplatit ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Les amis sont importants. » Elle lui sourit. Son mari l'attira loin des femmes et derrière un arbre.

« Je vais faire vite, parce que si ma femme le découvre, je vais commander des pizzas pendant un mois. J'ai des costumes de Star Wars, donc, si tu veux m'en emprunter un, écris-moi à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Ca semble génial, Dr Granger. Merci ! » Le père d'Hermione eut un sourire.

« Mes gènes de la science-fiction se sont transmis à Hermione. Sa mère pourrait ne jamais me pardonner, mais j'encourage de telles appréciations quand je peux. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux que la mère d'Hermione avait coiffé et reconduisit Harry vers les filles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? », demanda Hermione.

« Menaces paternelles, Princesse. » Hermione rougit et poussa un petit cri.

« Ouais, Leia » lui dit Harry. Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Oh, oh. Le regard de la mort d'Hermione. » Harry se cacha derrière ses mains. Il se retrouva dans les bras d'Hermione la minute suivante. Il lui rendit son étreinte et sut que les parents d'Hermione allaient attendre près de la voiture. « C'est la dernière fois que tu viens avant de retourner à l'école. » Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, mais je t'écrirai tous les jours avec le Mini-messager. J'espère que tu feras pareille, dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. Et étudie ! » Harry acquiesça.

« Très bien. Je te le promets. » Hermione le serra à nouveau dans ses bras et se recula.

« Que la Force soit avec toi » dit-elle à Harry.

« Et avec toi. » Hermione partit et Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce que sa voiture disparaisse derrière un coin. Il sortit son Mini-messager et dit le mot de passe. Elle avait déjà écrit un message. _La Force_ _sera avec nous, toujours._ Harry sortit son stylo et écrivit une réponse. _La puissance d'un Jedi vient de la Force. _Il ferma le livre et rassembla les autres. Connaissant Hermione, elle les avait déjà lus. Il devait la rattraper.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	18. La sagesse du Choixpeau

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Cours dehors » dit Sensei. Harry acquiesça et mit ses chaussures avec Rick. C'était une séance d'entraînement du samedi et il était déjà fatigué, mais il avait toujours de l'énergie.

« Allons-y Evan. Voyons si on peut ajouter un autre tour. » Harry suivit Rick dehors et atteignit un rythme régulier de course. « Comment vont tes bras ? Tu étais un peu raide aujourd'hui. » Harry cligna des yeux. Il s'était battu pour le cacher.

« Ils sont un peu courbaturés, ce n'est pas trop grave. » Rick lui adressa un regard qui aurait rendu fier Sensei.

« Nous ne voulons pas que tu ais mal, lui dit-il. J'ai quelque chose pour ça quand nous retournerons au gymnase. »

« Ok. » Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec Rick ou Sensei.

« La douleur, Evan, est bonne, car elle te dit que quelque chose ne va pas. Les bleus t'apprennent quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas. La douleur qui t'empêche de bouger n'est pas bonne. Dis-le nous à l'avenir. » Harry évita un caillou sur la route et regarda Rick.

« Quand t'es-tu transformé en Sensei ? » demanda-t-il. Rick cligna des yeux, puis sourit.

« Désolé, il déteint sur moi quand un élève a mal ou est blessé. Tu peux dire qu'il m'a bien appris. » Harry sourit.

« Ca c'est sûr. J'étais presque prêt à t'appeler Sensei pendant une minute. » Rick gloussa.

« Je pense que c'est ce que vise le vieil homme. » Harry sourit au surnom que les élèves donnaient à Sensei. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça en face, mais c'était un terme affectueux pour l'homme qui pouvait balayer le sol avec son fils et toujours battre le reste de la classe sans une goutte de sueur. Au moins, c'est ce que pensait Harry. « Oh, au fait, tu devrais plonger. » Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi. Une balle de golf vint de nulle part et manqua la tête d'Harry de peu. Il esquiva alors qu'une autre le frappa presque en plein visage. « Sensei est quelque part dans ces arbres » dit Rick d'une branche. Harry se demanda quand il avait réussi à grimper dans l'arbre. « Je te suggère de commencer à attraper quelques balles pour lui rendre la pareille. » _Bonne idée. Et bien, je ne suis pas Attrapeur pour rien. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur._ Harry attrapa la prochaine balle et regarda d'où elles venaient. Il en évita une autre et parvint à l'attraper. Il décida qu'il n'aurait pas de répit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait touché Sensei. Il esquiva et attrapa trois autres balles avant de deviner où exactement se cachait Sensei. Il prit une de ses balles de golf et la jeta. Rien. Il esquiva. Cet… EXERCICE devenait agaçant. Rapidement. Il en jeta une autre. Rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha. Il évita et jeta une autre balle. « Bien ! » Sensei apparut de derrière les buissons et vint vers lui. « Très bien. » Rick descendit de l'arbre et fit un signe de tête à Sensei. « Rassemblez les balles et revenez. » Sensei se retourna et s'éloigna. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que Rick lui tape sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il à Rick alors qu'ils commençaient à ramasser les balles de golf. Rick se releva et le regarda.

« Tu n'as pas deviné ? » demanda-t-il clairement confus.

« Non. Deviné quoi ? » demanda sèchement Harry, trébuchant sur une des stupides balles qu'il décidait haïr à présent. Les stupides petites balles blanches semblaient décidées à donner à Harry une nuque brisée.

« Sensei t'entraîne pour quelque chose, bien que je ne sache pas ce que c'est ; si je dis quoi que ce soit de plus, il me tuera » dit Rick avec un grand sourire pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il plaisantait. Il haussa les épaules et ramassa une autre balle. « Il semble que nous les ayons toutes. Rentrons. » Harry acquiesça et suivit Rick vers le gymnase. Pour quoi Sensei l'entraînerait-il ? Et, plus important, comment cela l'aiderait-il contre des sorciers aguerris ? Ils jetèrent tous les deux les balles dans le panier qui les attendait et Rick poussa Harry vers les vestiaires.

« A la douche » dit Sensei de sa place sur le sol. Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il attrapa sa serviette et ses affaires de toilette et partit vers sa douche préférée. Il y resta un moment, permettant à l'eau chaude de laver un peu de sa tension et de sa confusion. Il soupira alors qu'il sortait et fermait l'eau. Il s'insulta pour ne pas avoir pensé à amener des vêtements avec lui et retourna à son casier. Il avait juste mit son pantalon quand Rick apparut. Il était toujours dans son _gi_ et portait une petite boîte en fer blanc plate.

« Assieds-toi, dit-il à Harry. J'ai amené le truc pour tes bras. » Harry le regarda. _Oh, arrête, Potter ! C'est Rick, pas un Mangemort ! Assieds-toi !_ Harry s'assit après s'être réprimandé. Rick vint derrière lui et Harry l'entendit ouvrir la boîte. Rick frotta ses mains ensemble et les plaça toutes les deux sur l'épaule droite de Harry.

Rien ne se passa au début. Puis quelque chose le brûla. « Aie ! » Harry essaya de se dégager, mais les mains de Rick le tinrent en place. « Aïe ! Rick, c'est vraiment… » La sensation changea. « Ah ! » Harry sentit son épaule précédemment douloureuse absorber la chaleur et la douleur dans ce muscle s'effaça.

« J'aurais dû te prévenir que ça brûlait au début. Désolé. » Harry ne put qu'acquiescer alors que Rick descendait le long de ses bras. C'était étonnant ! Ce serait le Bonheur après une partie de Quidditch, s'il y avait toujours du Quidditch, et l'AD. Rick finit avec son bras droit et commença son épaule gauche. Harry resta calme pendant que Rick faisait la même chose de l'autre côté. « Quand Papa me faisait travailler trop dur, il utilisait ça sur moi. Je devenais de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains. » Rick rit quand Harry parvint à peine à faire un son qui ressemblait à « mm-hmm. » « Un peu comme je fais avec toi, je suppose. » Rick finit le bras gauche de Harry et bougea vers son cou. « Ca fait toujours du bien. » Harry se trouva à agréer, mais incapable de parole. « Tu as mal autre part ? » Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Bien. Je t'en donnerai pour toi, mais pour le moment, tu peux utiliser le mien quand tu en as besoin. »

« Mmm. Merci, parvint à dire Harry. Je me sens mieux. »

« C'était l'intention. Tu dois aller à ton rendez-vous. Allez. » Harry remercia de nouveau Rick, mit sa chemise et sortit rapidement du vestiaire. Rick secoua la tête et alla avers la porte. Il s'assit à côté de son père.

« Tu as une question ? » demanda Sensei, sans ouvrir ses yeux.

« Pourquoi l'entraînes-tu ? » Sensei sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Très bon. Très rapide. » Sensei se leva et sortit son sac de sport de sous le banc. Il l'ouvrit et sortit quelque chose enroulé dans un linge noir. Rick vit deux choses différentes. « Ce pour quoi il est le meilleur. » Rick regarda les objets posés sur le banc et réalisa que Evan devait être en grand danger pour que son père fasse vraiment ça. « Nous verrons. »

* * *

Harry marchait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de Paul. Joe était là aujourd'hui encore. Il savait au moins cela. « Salut, Evan ! » Harry se tourna pour voir Insecte accrocher quelque chose sur le tableau d'affichage.

« Hey, Insecte. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Insecte enfonça une autre agrafe dans le papier et sourit.

« Il y a un pique-nique le premier septembre. Un peu comme une fête ou quelque chose comme ça. Il va y avoir des jeux », une autre agrafe, « des prix », une autre agrafe, « et beaucoup de nourritures. » Insecte mit la dernière agrafe et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. « On m'a dit que ça allait être très drôle. Tout le monde va venir. »

« C'est cool » dit Harry. Insecte le regarda.

« Ca va ? » Harry acquiesça. Il était fatigué, mais ça allait.

« Ouais, je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Ce doit être le pain de viande » plaisanta-t-il avec Insecte. L'école avait servi du pain de viande quelques soirs auparavant et personne n'avait aimé ça. C'était à présent devenu une plaisanterie à leur étage pour expliquer les petits problèmes. Insecte renifla avec amusement et ferma l'agrafeuse.

« Ok. Assure-toi juste de le dire à Paul si tu ne peux pas dormir. » Harry sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, maman » dit-il d'un ton affecté. Insecte le poussa légèrement en signe de jeu avant de secouer la tête.

« Allez ! Nous savons tous les deux qui est le fou de notre étage » lui dit Insecte. Harry mit ses mains sur son cœur et prétendit s'évanouir.

« Tu l'as finalement admis ! » cria-t-il en signe de victoire. « Tu sais, Insecte, le premier pas vers la guérison est d'admettre que tu as un problème » lui dit sérieusement Harry. Insecte cligna des yeux avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry. « Non, pas les cheveux ! » gémit celui-ci.

« Toi et ton théâtre, dit Insecte. Uh-oh » dit-il soudain. Harry s'immobilisa.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

« Il y a quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir » dit calmement Insecte.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, presque hystérique d'inquiétude, mais trop effrayé pour se retourner. _Tu es un Gryffondor. Arrête ça ! _Harry se retourna pour voir Paul venir vers lui. Il était visiblement bouleversé par quelque chose. Il relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. « Salut Paul » dit-il.

« Hey, petit » dit Paul, ébouriffant les cheveux déjà désordonnés d'Harry. « Tu es prêt ? » Harry acquiesça et salua Insecte. Il regarda Paul quelques secondes avant de s'aventurer à deviner ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il à Paul. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant d'acquiescer. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis juste un peu frustré. Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que c'est moi ? » demanda Harry. Paul secoua la tête. « Joe ? » Paul s'arrêta et regarda Harry.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » demanda doucement Paul. Harry regarda ses pieds.

« Désolé » dit-il à son thérapeute. Celui-ci le conduisit à son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as demandé ? » interrogea Paul, allumant le dictaphone.

« Je fais mieux avec plus d'informations. Dumbledore a toujours l'habitude de me dire 'ce n'est rien qui doive t'inquiéter, mon garçon', de me donner une petite tape sur la tête et de me renvoyer avec un bonbon. Je déteste ça. » Paul acquiesça et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. C'est à propos de Joe. Il va être un peu en retard. Il ne s'est pas réveillé. » Harry acquiesça. « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, car je sais que tu y es enclin. » Harry sourit.

« C'est ok. Si tu veux m'envoyer balader, dis le juste. » Paul acquiesça.

« Pas de problème. Je m'assurerai de le faire, et si c'est quelque chose qui te concerne directement, je te le dirai. Donc, puisque nous avons du temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre quand un sifflement venant du coin l'interrompit.

« _Pas de bonjour, tu n'écris jamais, tu n'appelles jamais. Tu ne m'aimes plus !_ » Zen fit une bonne imitation de pleurer et s'enroula sur lui-même. Paul regarda le visage surpris d'Harry avec un sourire amusé.

« Excuse-moi, Paul. » Harry se dirigea vers le terrarium. « _Je pensais que tu dormais. » _Zen releva la tête et sortit une fois la langue

_« Une histoire probable. Je te pardonnerai ton oubli si tu me laisses me reposer sur toi pendant un moment. » _Harry se tourna vers Paul.

« Est-ce que je peux le sortir un moment ? » demanda-il. Paul acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Joe déteste les serpents. » Harry sourit avec Paul et ouvrit la cage. Il descendit son bras pour que Zen puisse l'atteindre. Le serpent s'y enroula et Harry retourna vers le canapé. Zen s'installa contre la poitrine d'Harry. « Alors, qu'est-ce que Zen avait à dire ? » demanda Paul.

« Oh, il a juste dit que je ne disais pas bonjour, n'écrivais jamais, n'appelais jamais et que je ne l'aimais plus. » Paul cligna des yeux. « Il a dit qu'il me pardonnerait si je l'autorisais à rester sur moi un moment. » Harry passa sa main le long de Zen, ce qui fit que le serpent siffla de plaisir.

« Oh, je vois. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Paul. Harry haussa les épaules, caressant toujours Zen.

« Pas grand-chose. Insecte m'a dit pour le pique-nique du premier septembre. Ca a l'air très amusant. » Paul acquiesça.

« C'est le jour où tu es supposé retourner à Poudlard. Comment vis-tu ta décision ? » Harry haussa les épaules et regarda un moment par la fenêtre avant de répondre.

« Je suis un peu nerveux, répondit-il honnêtement. J'ai juste cette impression que Dumbledore va se montrer avec tout l'Ordre et me faire retourner à l'école. » Il passa un autre doigt le long de Zen et soupira. « Je ne veux pas. » Paul regarda Harry et acquiesça.

« Il ne peut pas te forcer. » Harry lui adressa un sourire cynique et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas rencontré Albus Dumbledore, prévint-il Paul. Le Ministère de la magie accorde probablement à tout le monde dans l'Ordre carte blanche pour que combattre Voldemort soit plus facile » continua-t-il, s'occupant toujours de Zen.

« Tu as mentionné l'Ordre plusieurs fois déjà. Qu'est-ce que c'est et comment es-tu impliqué ? » Harry sourit un peu et bougea Zen pour une meilleure position. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de deviner comment dire exactement à Paul ce qu'était l'Ordre.

« L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation destinée à combattre Voldemort. Dumbledore le dirige et l'utilise pour me protéger de Voldemort. Leurs résultats ne sont pas trop bons, mais là encore, on ne me dit pas grand-chose, donc je ne sais pas combien de fois Voldemort a essayé de m'attaquer sans que je ne sois au courant. La sécurité est relâchée quand je suis à l'école. Voldemort a réussi à y entrer plusieurs fois pendant que j'y étais. C'est facile d'en sortir aussi. »

« Donc, qui est dans cet Ordre ? » demanda Paul. Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je peux deviner, mais là encore, je n'en ai aucune idée. » Paul fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'Harry en savait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

« Je ne vais pas utiliser les informations que tu me donnes, Harry. »

« Je ne sais pas qui d'autre écoute. Je ne peux pas risquer ça, Paul. C'est plus sûr comme ça. » Paul acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Il allait permettre à Harry de faire l'espion s'il le devait.

« Tu es bien nommé, 007, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Quel genre de personnes est dans l'Ordre ? Que des sorciers ? »

« Principalement. D'autres aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore en a admis certains, mais il l'a fait, dit Harry, continuant à caresser Zen. Tu n'es pas fâché parce que je ne t'ai pas dit qui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité après me l'avoir dit, alors je ne veux pas que tu me le dises. Souviens-toi, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me dire ce que tu voulais. Savoir qui est dans l'Ordre ne m'importe pas vraiment. » Harry sourit et se détendit de nouveau. « Est-ce que tu te sens en sécurité quand tu es en présence de l'Ordre ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment qui est dans l'Ordre, juste qu'ils aident à me protéger. » Harry eut un grognement moqueur. « On se demande où ils étaient quand ma tante m'a amené ici, dit-il avec un sourire. Ils étaient de sacrément mauvais gardes du corps à ce moment là. » Paul sourit et acquiesça.

« C'est le cas de le dire. C'est une bonne chose que ce n'était pas Voldemort. » Harry rit et acquiesça.

« Tu n'as jamais vu ma tante quand quelqu'un ramène de la boue à la maison. Même Dudley devient un peu blanc à ça. Je dois la nettoyer, bien sûr, mais je trouve assez drôle quand elle lui crie dessus. Elle ne lui crie jamais dessus » raconta Harry avec un drôle d'air. Un coup à la porte les surprit tous les deux.

« Entrez ! » Joe ouvrit la porte, leur sourit à tous les deux et commença à entrer. Il s'immobilisa quand il vit Zen et recula dans le couloir.

« Je vais attendre dehors le temps que tu le ranges » dit-il à Harry alors qu'il fermait la porte. Harry ricana et se leva du canapé, faisant pousser un sifflement colérique à Zen. Harry leva le serpent pour lui faire face.

« _Désolé pour ça. Joe n'aime pas trop les serpents et il est mal à l'aise prêt de toi. Je vais te poser sur ton rocher. »_ Zen s'était immobilisé et le fixait du regard. « _Quoi ? »_ demanda Harry.

_« Tu es l'enfant éclair_ » dit Zen avec admiration dans sa voix. Harry haussa un sourcil.

_« Nous en parlerons plus tard »_ dit-il à Zen en fermant la cage. « C'est bon, Joe ! » Joe ouvrit la porte prudemment et regarda la pièce. Il se détendit quand il vit Zen dans sa cage. « Alors, tu n'aimes pas les serpents ? » demanda Harry, retournant sur le canapé.

« Non. Pas du tout, dit-il avec un frisson exagéré. Des petits trucs rampants qui font peur, avec du poison dans leurs dents » continua-t-il en regardant le terrarium.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu ne parles pas aux serpents, dit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je pense que Zen aurait été très insulté maintenant. » Harry se rassit sur le divan et sentit sa baguette contre sa jambe. Il décida de ne plus le faire, parce que Joe avait remarqué la dernière fois et il n'avait même pas encore parlé de sa baguette à Paul. Joe prit sa place habituelle et regarda le duo.

« Vous deux aimez me faire peur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Joe. Harry secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous ne savions pas exactement à quelle heure tu arrivais. Si j'avais su, j'aurais rangé Zen. » Harry fut distrait par le serpent à ce moment-là.

« _Je m'ennuie tellement ! S'il te plait, ressors-moi ! Je te promets de ne pas mordre… trop ! »_ Harry sourit et tourna son dos à Joe. Celui-ci fixait Zen avec une expression légèrement effrayée.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a » dit-il, se retournant vers Harry.

« Oh, il s'ennuie probablement » dit Harry. Paul eut un reniflement amusé et se retourna pour fouiller dans son mini-frigo à la recherche de caféine. Joe avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Harry était d'humeur très joueuse aujourd'hui.

« _S'il te plaît, mon enfant éclair ! S'il te plaît, sors-moi de là ! » _Harry lança un regard noir au serpent et se retourna vers Joe. _« Ou, si tu ne peux pas me laisser sortir, me donneras-tu une souris ?_ »Harry secoua la tête pour le serpent et sortit son livre de théâtre.

« Est-ce qu'on peut voir ce passage ? Une partie de ces phrases n'a aucun sens, et le Professeur Bevington nous a dit que nous devions savoir ce que nous voulions dire, pas juste ce que nous disions. » Harry distrait Joe pendant que Paul parvint à mettre la main sur des boissons caféinées. C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ait répétition après le déjeuner. Il pourrait déverser toute cette énergie sur le Professeur Bevington. Paul les regarda tous les deux alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les répliques d'Edmond alors que Zen continuait à être un participant bruyant. Harry lui lançait des regards noirs de temps en temps, mais ne lui répondit pas, ce dont Paul était reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'expliquer à Joe qu'Harry pouvait parler au serpent.

* * *

Le Premier Septembre.

Hermione marchait entre ses parents vers le quai 9 et ¾. Elle pouvait voir divers membres de l'Ordre autour de la gare. Quelques-uns se fondaient dans la masse, d'autre pas, comme celui qui portait un manteau violet fluo. Elle embrassa son père et le remercia pour avoir poussé sa malle à travers le passage. Sa mère l'attira près d'elle et murmura à son oreille : « Nous t'enverrons les lettres d'Harry et passerons les tiennes, ma chérie. » Sa mère la relâcha avec un sourire triste.

« Merci Maman, je ferai attention, je te le promets. » Hermione prit le chariot et passa la barrière. Elle permit aux Aurors de garde de la scanner, bien que Pattenrond essaya de les griffer quand ils prirent son panier. Elle le caressa machinalement sur la tête et poussa sa malle vers le train. Une fois que ses bagages furent chargés, elle prit Pattenrond et grimpa dans le train. Elle trouva un compartiment vide et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Elle fouilla dans son sac et poussa un petit bruit de triomphe quand elle trouva son nouveau livre favori. Elle l'ouvrit, dit son mot de passe et écrivit.

_-Skywalker, Tu es là ?_

_- Oui, je suis là. Où es-tu ?_

_- Dans un compartiment vide dans le train. Je suppose qu'il va se remplir tôt ou tard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je prends le soleil sous mon arbre préféré. Je prends soin de quelques bleus. Pas grand-chose._

_- C'est bien. Tu n'as pas classe ?_

_- C'est le pique-nique de l'école. Nous sommes tous dehors. Il va y avoir une course à trois jambes dans une minute. Insecte et moi sommes partenaires._

_- Oh, je suis jalouse. Comment va ta méditation ?_

_- De mieux en mieux. Je pourrais peut-être être proche de l'Occlusion bientôt._

_- Génial ! Et Sensei ?_

_- Il invente une nouvelle torture nommée exercice tous les jours._

_- Je pensais à un nom de code pour lui._

_- Oh ?_

_- Yoda._

_- Parfait. Il parle même à l'envers des fois. Il a dit 'Ici est mon visage !' l'autre jour._

_- Wow. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'ennuyer. C'est bien. Est-ce que les répétitions ont déjà commencé ?_

_- Demain. Nous ne faisions que lire la pièce jusque là. Nous allons commencer les mouvements sur la scène et les trucs comme ça demain. Sensei et moi avons travaillé la chorégraphie pour la scène de combat dans le dernier acte. Le garçon qui joue Edgar va commencer avec nous la semaine prochaine. Nous nous ressemblons comme des frères. Nous avons tous les deux les cheveux noirs. _

_- Génial. J'ai parlé à mes parents et ils vont me faire partir de Poudlard à cause d'une "urgence familiale." Trois tickets au premier rang, s'il te plaît. As-tu demandé à ta famille s'ils veulent venir ?_

_- Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient ?_

_- Tu ne sais jamais Harry. Ils pourraient. Tu m'as dit que ta tante t'a envoyé cette lettre où elle s'excuse pour quelques trucs, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'elle essaie de se réconcilier avec toi. _

_- Je ne pense pas que je veuille me réconcilier avec aucun d'entres eux._

_- Penses-y juste, Skywalker._

_- J'y penserai._

_- Bien. Oh, Ginny vient d'entrer. Je t'écrirai plus tard, Ok ?_

_- Bien sûr. A plus tard alors._

Hermione releva la tête de son livre et sourit. « Salut, Ginny ! » Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le badge argenté des préfets sur la robe de l'autre jeune fille. « Oh, Ginny ! Félicitations ! » Elle embrassa Ginny qui la remercia et s'assit.

« Gred et Forge étaient dévastés, bien sûr. Ils se sont lamentés sur moi. C'était hilarant. Ron est aussi excité, parce qu'il a son truc de Protecteur et qu'il pense que je 'vais garder les plus jeunes au pas et loin du danger toujours présent.' » Hermione cligna des yeux et regarda Ginny.

« Oh, mon dieu. Il a été comme ça tout le temps où il a été à la maison la semaine dernière ? » Ginny grimaça et cacha son visage.

« Pire. J'espère qu'Harry a des tonnes de patience, parce que Ron ne veut pas se taire à propos de sa sécurité cette année et de la manière dont il devra s'assurer qu'Harry ne fera rien de dangereux. » Hermione eut un sourire narquois et secoua la tête.

« Et bien, je pense que Ron aura ce qu'il mérite pour sa vantardise, connaissant Harry » lui dit Hermione. Elle rangea son Mini-Messager et se tourna pour faire face à Ginny. « Alors, parle-moi de ton été. Je me suis demandée ce que tu faisais pour t'occuper » continua Hermione, caressant Pattenrond, qui avait décidé que les genoux d'Hermione étaient la meilleure place pour lui.

« J'ai travaillé à la boutique de Fred et George. J'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement à esquiver, ça c'est sûr. Ils sont plutôt accommodants et ils m'ont souvent emmenée manger de la glace. » Ginny sourit. « Ils ont oublié que la glace me rend assez hyperactive, alors je me suis pleinement vengée pour toutes les blagues. » Hermione rit, sachant que Ginny avait hérité du tempérament de sa mère. Les deux filles sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ron se tenait là avec une expression assez sérieuse sur le visage.

« Bonjour Hermione. » Il entra et deux autres le suivirent. Hermione sourit et salua Neville avant de voir l'autre personne. Elle le regarda et tata sa baguette, prête à la sortir en un moment.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là et semblait différent. Elle n'était pas sûre en quoi. Il avait une cicatrice sur le côté droit de son visage, Hermione devait encore deviner à quoi elle était due. Il avait l'air… fatigué ? Elle ne pouvait le déterminer. Il s'avança et tendit la main. Ginny le regardait de derrière avec de grands yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Hermione se leva et prit sa main. Elle cligna les yeux de surprise quand il la tourna et se pencha dessus, ses lèvres effleurant presque ses articulations. « Un plaisir de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Granger » dit-il calmement. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha.

« Appelle-moi Hermione, si tu me laisses t'appeler Draco. » Il acquiesça et la corrigea avec son surnom préféré « Drake » avant de se tourner pour saluer Ginny de la même manière. Hermione remarqua que Ron et Neville regardait avec prudence la scène qui se déroulait. Ginny avait l'air légèrement effrayée, mais sourit quand Draco se redressa. Elle se poussa pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Hermione voulut sortir son Mini-Messager et dire à Harry ce qui venait de se passer, mais décida d'attendre d'être seule. Il réagirait de la même manière quel que soit le moment où elle lui dirait.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir d'idées à propos de ma sœur, mec » grogna Ron. Draco le regarda de sa place à côté de Ginny.

« Pas sans ta permission, bien sûr » répondit-il, lui adressant un sourire très charmeur. Et bien, c'était un nouveau développement ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de relater tous les détails juteux à Harry. Elle était certaine qu'il se roulerait par terre de rire. Les adolescents commencèrent à parler de leur été. Neville coinça Hermione sur l'Herbologie pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes avant que la porte ne se rouvre à nouveau.

« Vous êtes là ! dit Luna. Je pensais bien que je vous trouverais ici. » Elle entra et s'assit. Elle regarda autour d'elle rêveusement, puis sembla revenir brusquement à la réalité pendant une seconde. « Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. Tout le monde dans le compartiment s'arrêta et regarda aux alentours. Ron laissa échapper quelques jurons colorés qu'il avait dû apprendre auprès des Aurors avec qui il s'était entraîné cet été, Hermione en était sûr.

« Neville, tu viens avec moi et Luna. Drake, reste ici au cas où Harry viendrait. Il essaiera très probablement de t'attaquer. Pétrifie-le si tu le dois. » Draco acquiesce et se réinstalla dans son siège. Il avait l'air fatigué. Hermione supposa que Ron donnait à Draco du temps pour se reposer avant d'arriver à l'école. Elle regarda sa montre avant de se lever.

« Réunions des préfets, Ginny » dit-elle, se levant et époussetant ses robes. Draco secoua la tête.

« Toutes les réunions de préfets ont été reportées à ce soir à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, avec les Protecteurs, lui dit-il. Le Professeur Dumbledore doit dire quelque chose, et il ne veut pas se répéter. » Hermione le regarda avant d'acquiescer et de se rasseoir. Il ne mentirait pas à propos de quelque chose comme ça.

« Quelqu'un veut jouer à la bataille explosive ? » demanda Ginny, essayant visiblement de distraire son esprit de quelque chose.

« Tu es inquiète à propos d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione. Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je parie que sa famille a juste décidé de ne pas l'amener. Tu sais comment ils sont avec la magie, la rassura Hermione. Le directeur va sûrement envoyer quelqu'un le chercher. » Elle serra Ginny dans ses bras avant de commencer à distribuer. « Tu veux jouer, Drake ? » demanda-t-elle. Il lança un regard dans sa direction avant de se redresser et d'acquiescer. Elle le servit et ils commencèrent à jouer. Ron revint près d'une heure plus tard, jurant toujours. La plupart des personnes qui l'accompagnaient portaient les mêmes badges que lui. Hermione supposa qu'ils étaient eux aussi dans ce truc de Protecteurs.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus tant que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Continuez à faire des rondes. S'il est là, nous le trouverons. » Tout le monde acquiesça et s'en alla. Ron entra et regarda le jeu pendant une minute. « Par chance, il n'a pas été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit-il. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et joua une carte. Elle remarqua que Draco avait pâli à l'utilisation du nom, mais ne dit rien. « Qui sait ce qu'on lui fait ? » continua Ron pour lui-même.

« Oh, Ron ! Tu n'es pas sûr qu'il a été kidnappé alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de dire ça. Il a probablement raté le train ! » explosa Ginny, perdant son sang-froid contre son frère.

« Ginny, on nous a prévenu que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver ! » contra Ron. Hermione abattit ses cartes et sortit sa baguette.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, je vais te lancer un sort si tu ne te tais pas. Tu n'as pas de preuve, alors ne cherche pas les problèmes. Je suis sûre que Harry va bien. » Le cerveau de Ron comprit vraiment la menace, car il arrêta de parler. Hermione retourna à son jeu avec Draco et Ginny, contente d'ignorer Ron donner des ordres à chaque Protecteur qui passait la porte.

* * *

La Grande Salle avait le même air que chaque année à la fête de début d'année. Hermione salua quelques personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vues dans le train et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Une nouvelle table avait été ajoutée d'une manière où d'une autre (probablement par magie) et tous ceux qui portaient des badges dorés s'assirent là. Hermione savoura le silence qu'elle trouva en l'absence de Ron. Elle regarda les Protecteurs fourmiller autours de la Grande Table. Dumbledore devait encore apparaître, donc ils parlaient à tous les professeurs qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Le regard de Snape gardait un large espace vide autour de lui. Le seul élève à l'approcher fut Draco. Hermione regarda l'échange avec intérêt. Il vit un langage corporel différent de ce qui était normal pour eux deux. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ? Snape acquiesça et renvoya Draco d'un geste. Celui-ci s'assit à la table des Protecteurs et ignora les Serpentards. Hermione pouvait entendre certaines des choses qu'ils lui sifflaient. Elle fronça les sourcils et se fit la note mentale de toujours avoir sa baguette.

Le Professeur Dumbledore entra en même temps que les premières années. Il salua les professeurs d'un signe de tête et leur indiqua d'un geste qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Hermione se sourit à elle-même. Le Professeur McGonagall apporta le Choixpeau et le tabouret. Le chapeau s'anima et regarda la salle. La déchirure sur le bord s'ouvrit et il commença sa chanson de l'année.

_Une autre année est venue et partie_

_Et encore personne n'a appris_

_Que Poudlard doit être uni_

_Pour trouver la paix qu'il mérite._

_Un des nôtres est parti_

_Caché comme un Moldu ordinaire_

_Guérissant et s'entraînant, attendant le jour_

_Où il sera forcé de finir notre lutte._

_Marqué par le mal et voulu par personne_

_Sa vie a été changée par l'affection d'une tante._

_Il est protégé et sera un nouveau fils_

_Lui permettant de recevoir sa part._

_Maintenant il a disparu et il manque à tous._

_Il a laissé derrière la magie qu'il connaissait_

_Pour embrasser son ancien monde_

_Avant de nous revenir un autre homme._

_Ecoutez-moi attentivement, successeurs des Quatre de Poudlard_

_Car j'ai une leçon pour vous tous._

_La fierté, la bigoterie, les préjugés et la discrimination_

_Vous feront du mal si vous écoutez l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Une autre année est venue et partie_

_Et encore personne n'a appris_

_Que Poudlard doit être uni_

_Pour trouver la paix qu'il mérite._

Hermione pâlit. Le choixpeau savait ! Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne savait pas pour elle. Harry avait besoin de son aide. Elle ne pouvait pas être découverte. Comment l'avait-il découvert ? Plus important, savait-il où était Harry ? Ca la démangeait de sortir son Mini-Messager et de demander à Harry ce qu'il en pensait, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle applaudit quand un élève était réparti à Gryffondor, mais son attention était réellement portée sur le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait l'air pensif. Elle le regarda quand il scanna rapidement la Grande Salle et devint agité. Snape lui parla et Dumbledore se calma un peu. Il était toujours troublé, mais il semblait ne pas le montrer. Dumbledore se leva après que la Répartition se fut achevée.

« Bienvenue pour une autre année à Poudlard, aux nouveaux comme aux anciens élèves. » Il s'arrêta. « A cause des récents évènements, les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard ont été annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Personne n'est autorisé hors du château sans professeur. La Forêt Interdite est expressément interdite. Notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la magie n'est pas autorisée dans les couloirs. Presque tous les produits de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sont sur la liste des produits interdits. Monsieur Rusard sera heureux de fournir la liste à tout étudiant qui le demande. » Hermione eut un grand sourire. Elle pensa que l'entreprise de Fred et George marchait bien. Elle se fit la note mentale de le dire à Harry. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler que Voldemort est vraiment revenu. » Plusieurs filles crièrent et beaucoup frissonnèrent à son nom. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « A la lumière de son retour, un vieux club d'élèves a été rétabli à Poudlard. S'il vous plaît, levez-vous, Protecteurs. » Hermione regarda toute la table se lever. « Ce club va agir comme une maison. Ils ont leurs propres dortoirs s'ils souhaitent l'utiliser, mais ils sont toujours membres de leur maison d'origine et devront être traités comme tels. Ces élèves ont été entraînés pour défendre Poudlard et ses élèves si les problèmes devaient nous trouver. Ils peuvent facilement être identifiés par les badges qu'ils portent. Ils ont autant d'autorité que les professeurs en cas de situations d'urgence. S'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous de ça. » Il fit un geste vers un des professeurs. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, visiblement. L'homme se leva. « Voici le Professeur William Zareh. Il sera le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Accueillez-le comme il se doit, s'il vous plait. » Les élèves applaudirent sans enthousiasme, beaucoup se demandant visiblement combien de temps il allait durer.

Hermione se tourna vers sa table quand Dumbledore se rassit. Il n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de Harry. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle devrait le découvrir pendant la réunion de ce soir.

* * *

Les professeurs de Poudlard se rassemblèrent tous dans la salle des professeurs au premier étage. Snape s'installa dans son fauteuil favori. C'était un des plus éloignés des autres avec son dos fermement contre le mur. Il regarda les autres tourner en rond, tous bavassant à propos de l'absence de Potter. Snape voulait leur dire que c'était un bon débarras d'une nuisance non nécessaire, mais il tint sa langue. Pas besoin de faire penser à qui que ce soit qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition du garçon. Le nouveau professeur s'assit à côté de Snape et observa la foule. Snape l'aimait bien pour la seule raison qu'il était très taciturne. Toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec lui (il pouvait les compter sur une main) avaient été directes, droit au but et, merci Merlin, courtes. Snape considérait que c'étaient les meilleures conversations, en fait, les seules dignes de son temps, à moins que ce ne soient des discussions avec Draco. Celles-là étaient différentes. Dumbledore entra dans la salle et fit signe à tout le monde de prendre sa place. « Installez-vous, tout le monde, dit-il s'enfonçant dans son propre fauteuil. A présent, est-ce que quelqu'un a des informations sur la localisation d'Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il. La plupart des professeurs eurent l'air choqués.

« Vous ne l'avez pas caché quelque part ? » demanda Flitwick. Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête.

« Non, Filius. Je l'ai laissé avec sa tante et son oncle. La protection de sang était très forte cette année. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire partir quand il était si bien protégé » admit Dumbledore. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. « Quelqu'un devra aller chez sa tante et l'amener à l'école, alors. J'ai entendu parler de quelques problèmes avec eux dans le passé au sujet de Harry et Poudlard. » Snape décida d'avoir l'air très en colère au sujet de quelque chose. Humm, Londubas réussissant un Optimal et étant dans sa classe d'A.S.P.I.C. marcherait bien. « Ca devra être quelqu'un qu'il connaît. » McGonagall se leva. « Non, Minerva. J'ai besoin de vous ici. Les Préfets et Protecteurs se rassemblent dans la Grande Salle. S'il vous plaît, allez vous en occuper. » McGonagall grommela dans sa barbe au sujet de la stupidité de certains Moldus et partit. « Severus. » Snape redressa la tête et arbora un air mécontent.

« Je crois que nous connaissons tous l'opinion qu'a Monsieur Potter de moi, Monsieur le directeur. Je suis le pire candidat pour cette… mission. » Snape essaya de garder son visage sans moue méprisante, mais y parvint à peine.

« Il te connaît, Severus. Tu es le mieux entraîné. » Snape lui lança un regard noir. Comment le directeur pouvait-il lui demander ça ? Il savait ce que Potter pensait de lui. Les sentiments étaient réciproques, en fait.

« Monsieur le directeur, normalement, je ne refuserais pas, mais n'importe qui dans cette salle serait mieux que moi. Pourquoi pas Hagrid ? » Le géant avait l'air très fier de lui. Laissez-le faire.

« Je veux de la discrétion. Tu devras entrer, prendre Harry et sortir en le temps le plus court. Hagrid serait un peu trop visible, sans vouloir vous offenser, Hagrid. Severus, toi et Harry avez plusieurs évènements dans votre passé qui n'étaient qu'entre vous deux, donc tu pourras utiliser ça comme moyens de le convaincre de ton identité. » Snape eut un rictus méprisant. Oh, oui, lui et Potter avaient eu plusieurs « évènements. » « Prends William avec toi comme support. » Snape lança un coup d'œil à l'homme assis à côté de lui. Dumbledore semblait décidé à faire encore les mêmes erreurs.

« S'il ne fait qu'élever la voix contre moi, Albus, je ne serais pas responsable de mes actions » l'avertit Snape. Dumbledore acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

« Utilise tous les moyens nécessaires pour l'amener ici, Severus, mais ne lui fais pas de mal. » Snape eut l'air blessé.

« Vous avez dit tous les moyens », rappela-t-il à Dumbledore. Les autres professeurs commencèrent tous à crier contre Snape. Dumbledore rit.

« Severus, tu devrais plaisanter plus souvent. Tu as un sens de l'humour très amusant » dit-il en se levant. Snape le regarda. Si le directeur pensait qu'il plaisantait, c'était très bien pour lui. Il ne plaisantait pas. « Partez maintenant. Ramenez vite Harry. » Dumbledore se leva et la réunion s'acheva. Après la réunion avec les Protecteurs, il alla dans son bureau pour attendre et voir quand Severus reviendrait.

Presque une demi-heure passa avant qu'il n'entende l'escalier bouger. Il invita Severus à entrer quand il l'entendit frapper à la porte. Il arrangea son visage dans une expression plaisante et pleine d'espoir pour Harry. La vue qui s'offrit à lui n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans son bureau et s'effondrèrent dans des fauteuils sans attendre d'invitation. Il ne voyait pas Harry. « Severus, où est Harry ? » Il regarda mieux les deux hommes. Tous les deux semblaient épuisés pour quelques raisons. Severus avait un œil au beurre noir alors que William avait l'air éreinté. « William, Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il n'est pas là, Monsieur le Directeur, annonça Snape après avoir pris plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il n'est pas là. » L'expression de Dumbledore se dissipa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il n'est pas là ? » demanda Dumbledore. William se recula devant la colère dans la voix de Dumbledore.

« Juste ce que j'ai dit. Il n'est pas là. Franchir les protections a été un cauchemar. Une fois que nous avons réussi à atteindre la porte, sa tante a refusé de nous laisser entrer. Nous avons dû forcer. Potter n'est pas dans la maison. Quoi que vous fassiez, faîtes attention à son crochet gauche. Lily a dû lui apprendre ça. » Severus posa prudemment sa main et tressaillit quand il toucha le bleu. Il regarda le directeur et remarqua son expression orageuse. Il préférerait faire face à Voldemort dans un mauvais jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il n'est pas là ? » demanda à nouveau le vieux sorcier.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	19. Pétunia rembarre Dumbledore

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Hermione et Ginny étaient assises côte à côte dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des préfets faisaient le tour de la salle, se parlant entre eux et se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'été. Les Protecteurs discutaient de quelque chose. Hermione remarqua que beaucoup semblaient anxieux à propos de quelque chose… ou de quelqu'un. Elle supposa qu'ils étaient inquiets qu'Harry ne soit pas là. « Tu penses que cette réunion est sur quoi ? » demanda Ginny à Hermione d'un ton bas. Hermione repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

« Probablement des règles pour cette nouvelle année, les procédures d'urgence, et tout. Les professeurs voudront que nous soyons préparés pour presque tout. » Hermione posa sa tête sur sa main et soupira. Une voix près d'elle la surprit.

« C'est pour quoi nous sommes là, lui dit Ron avec une fierté évidente. Nous protégeons l'école. Les Préfets gardent l'ordre. » Hermione le regarda et décida de ne pas répliquer. Ron passa de l'autre côté de Ginny et l'entraîna dans une discussion à propos de divers élèves de cinquième année. Elle sortit son Mini-Messager et murmura son mot de passe. Elle décida que personne ne trouverait ça étrange que la Miss-je -sais-tout de l'école soit déjà engagée dans ses études.

_Tu es là, Skywalker ? Je suppose que non. Et bien, tu as certainement manqué beaucoup de choses. Tout le monde est absolument hystérique à ton sujet. C'est assez amusant quand on est dans le secret. Ginny a travaillé pour les jumeaux tout l'été. Tu te souviens comme Percy était pompeux ? Ron le rendrait fier. Neville est toujours calme, mais il semblait sincèrement inquiet que tu ne sois pas là. Luna a remarqué que tu n'étais pas là quarante-cinq minutes après que le train soit parti. Observatrice, celle-là. Je peux entendre tes pensées… Et Malfoy ? Il est… différent. Il a une cicatrice sur la partie droite de son visage. Il semble usé et fatigué, mais d'une certaine manière encore alerte. Il a pâli à la mention de Voldemort, mais n'a pas eu d'autre réaction. Je doute que Ron ait remarqué. Ron n'est pas subtile. Malfoy a un surnom, Drake, qu'il m'a demandé d'utiliser. Il a été très poli et m'a même embrassé la main et m'a appelé Mademoiselle Granger. Lui et Snape ont l'air terriblement proches. Je te ferai savoir tout ce que je trouverais à ce sujet. Quant à ta liste, je pense que Neville serait le meilleur choix. Il est toujours si impatient de partager ce qu'il apprend. Il m'a déjà montré un sort _« Constricti Appendia. »_ C'est un sort avancé qui attache vraiment les parties qui bougent et continue de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'aucun mouvement ne soit possible. Le seul danger est de lui permettre de s'enrouler autour d'une voie d'air._

« Bon dieu, Hermione ! Les cours n'ont même commencé et tu étudies déjà ! » cria presque Ron. Hermione ferma son livre d'un geste sec et eut son meilleur regard noir, version 22 : « comment oses-tu m'interrompre ? »

« Et les gens se posent des questions sur mes notes, dit-elle sèchement. En plus, ceci » elle tint son Mini-Messager, « est mon _planificateur_. Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? » Ron fit du bruit avant de revenir avec une réponse.

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement inquiète pour ça maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione mit le livre dans son sac et secoua la tête.

« Certaines personnes aiment l'organisation, Ronald. » Elle fut sauvée d'une autre réplique sans valeur quand McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle et annonça que Dumbledore arriverait dans quelques minutes.

« Des conseils d'organisation ? » demanda une voix douce à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit Draco assis là. Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant, auquel il répondit par un grand sourire.

« Ca dépend de tes objectifs, lui dit-elle. Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? » Draco acquiesça.

« Je dois trouver plus d'heures qu'il n'y a dans une journée. J'ai l'école, l'entraînement et ma propriété à gérer. » Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Une propriété va compliquer les choses » lui dit-elle. Elle sortit rapidement son parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. « Ton emploi du temps est solide. Je suppose que tes entraînements aussi ? » Elle commença à dessiner un tableau. Draco acquiesça et sortit un morceau de parchemin. Il le défit et le tendit à Hermione.

« Comment diable as-tu eu ton emploi du temps aussi tôt ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle put entendre Ron gémir qu'elle allait corrompre « Drake. » Hermione ignora le commentaire de son ami, pour son propre bien.

« Severus » répondit Draco avec un petit sourire. Hermione acquiesça et remplit ses classes sur le tableau. « L'entraînement est de 6 heures jusqu'au petit déjeuner tous les matins, et de sept heures à neuf heures le soir, avant que nous commencions à patrouiller. » Hermione remplit ces horaires sur le tableau et le regarda.

« Quidditch ? » demanda-t-elle, se rappelant qu'il était dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

« Pas de Quidditch cette année. Trop dangereux. » Hermione acquiesça. Elle poussa le papier devant lui.

« J'ai marqué tes classes, tes entraînements et le meilleur moment pour que tu étudies. Est-ce que tu as des employés à ta propriété ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en étudiant le parchemin.

« Tu vas devoir déléguer quelques responsabilités à un de tes employés. Personne ne peut faire tout ce que tu veux faire, même avec de la magie. Si tu délègues les responsabilités les moins importantes, quelles qu'elles soient, tu libéreras du temps pour les choses vraiment sérieuses qui requièrent ton attention. » Draco acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

« Je vais prendre ça en compte. Merci pour les suggestions. » Hermione sourit et acquiesça.

« De rien. Ron et Harry ne semblent jamais les apprécier. » Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. « J'espère qu'il va bien. »

« Nous n'avons pas de raison de croire le contraire. » Il s'affala sur la table. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es affalé ! » Il haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis fatigué. Je crois que c'est une réaction normale. » Hermione sourit. Elle fut surprise quand tous les Protecteurs se mirent debout. Dumbledore était entré. Le vieux sorcier sourit et fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Draco avait l'air alerte à présent. Hermione se demanda combien de tout ça était réel.

« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Vous trouverez devant vous le règlement et les directives pour cette année. S'il vous plaît, étudiez-les et soyez familiers de son contenu. Il y a plusieurs changements. Vous trouverez les grandes lignes sur les premières pages. » Hermione le feuilleta. Elle fronça les sourcils devant plusieurs points. Ca allait être une année difficile. Elle était soulagée qu'Harry ait décidé de ne pas revenir. « S'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous que ces nouvelles règles vous aideront à garder les élèves en sécurité. » Hermione leva la main. « Oui, Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai remarqué que les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à sortir sur le domaine. Comment aurons-nous Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Nous avons besoin de cette classe. » Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

« La classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sera déplacée dans la cour intérieure. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Granger. La qualité des leçons ne souffrira pas de ces nouvelles règles. De plus, j'annonce que le Quidditch a été annulé cette année à cause du retour de Voldemort. » Hermione acquiesça et retourna au règlement. « Je demande qu'il y ait à la fois un Protecteur et un Préfet dans les équipes pour les patrouilles du soir. Personne ne devrait patrouiller seul. » Il fit une pause et fit le tour de la salle du regard. « Je ne peux pas insister assez. Les temps sont dangereux. On ne peut jamais être assez prudent. » Il leur sourit à nouveau, comme un grand-père qui congédie ses petits-enfants. « Les emplois du temps de vos obligations vous seront donnés demain en même temps que celui de vos classes. » Ginny leva la main. « Oui, Mademoiselle Weasley ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur. Je sais que je parle pour tout le monde quand je pose la question. Où est Harry ? Il va bien ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent un peu pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Harry va bien. J'ai envoyé deux professeurs chez lui pour le ramener à l'école. Il sera de nouveau avec vous bientôt. » Hermione sourit, sachant que tout le monde arborait le même sourire de soulagement. Elle espérait seulement que Pétunia Dursley ferait le poids contre les professeurs et le directeur. Elle savait que Dumbledore irait personnellement s'il avait l'impression que c'était nécessaire. La réunion toucha à sa fin peu après et elle alla à la tour des Gryffondor avec Ginny. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour tout dire à Harry.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur une couverture avec les yeux fermés. C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner et il pouvait sentir les hamburgers être préparés. Tout le monde était dehors et semblait passer un bon moment. Tous les professeurs s'essayaient au grill. Le Professeur Bevington portait un tablier qui disait « griller ou ne pas griller », pendant que Skye essayait de montrer à tous les élèves qui voulaient écouter comment faire un dessert. Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par une voix. « Hey, petit. » Paul se laissa tomber sur la couverture et lui tendit un soda. « Comment vas-tu ? » Harry s'assit et regarda autour d'eux. Personne n'était près d'eux. Il ramena ses jambes près de lui et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

« Je suis… » Il s'arrêta. Qu'était-il ? Terrorisé ? Effrayé ? Nerveux ? « Plein d'appréhensions. » Ouais, ça sonnait pas mal. « Je suis inquiet que le Professeur Dumbledore soit là bientôt et me ramène à Poudlard. » Harry se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes et soupira. « Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici. » Paul acquiesça en signe de compréhension, espérant que Harry ne se mette pas à faire les cent pas. Harry réussissait à faire plusieurs kilomètres quand il parlait de Dumbledore pendant un certain temps. « J'ai l'impression que je devrais faire quelque chose, tu sais ? » Il rit un peu. « Me tenir près des portes avec ma baguette levée, prêt à lui montrer que je reste là. Pas juste… attendre qu'il arrive » finit-il. Il cacha son visage entre ses genoux à nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration. Paul brisa sa phase d'écoute et réalisa ce que Harry avait dit.

« Ta baguette ? » demanda-t-il. Harry releva la tête et fixa Paul. Il sourit devant son expression et son émerveillement manifeste.

« Comment croyais-tu que nous faisions ? demanda Harry. En claquant des doigts ? En faisant une gigue ? » Paul sourit et secoua la tête. Harry regarda les environs à nouveau et sembla satisfait que personne ne les dérangerait. Il remonta la jambe de son pantalon et Paul vit, et bien, une _baguette_ attachée à sa jambe avec ce qui semblait être un lacet. Harry l'enleva et mit la baguette par terre sur la couverture devant lui. « Il y a ma vie ici. Un sorcier ne vaut rien sans sa baguette. Il est sans défense. »

« Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda Paul. Il ne voulait pas y toucher sans la permission de Harry.

« Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser de toute façon. » Paul se pencha et prit la baguette dans sa main.

« Tu l'as tout le temps avec toi ? » demanda Paul, la faisant rouler dans ses mains.

« Toute la journée, tous les jours. C'était ma meilleure amie avant. Maintenant… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Maintenant ? » Harry avait été sur le point de révéler quelque chose. Il y avait plus et Harry avait besoin de le dire.

« Un fardeau nécessaire, je suppose. J'en ai besoin. » Paul remit la baguette au sol et regarda Harry.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser. » Harry releva la tête et acquiesça.

« Ouais, je sais. Je ne suis pas autorisé à l'utiliser hors de l'école jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-sept ans. Je serai expulsé si je le faisais. Je l'ai presque été l'été dernier, après que des Détraqueurs soient venus à la maison et aient essayé de me blesser. » Paul cligna des yeux et regarda Harry.

« Des Détraqueurs ? » _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme les vampires, les loups-garous, ou les licornes ? » Paul connaissait des trucs du monde magique, pas vrai ? Il avait lu des contes de fées enfant, comme tout le monde.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont un peu comme les vampires. Ils aspirent les sentiments heureux des gens. Toutes les bonnes émotions s'en vont jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste que les mauvaises. Même les Moldus peuvent les sentir. » Harry serra ses mains autour de ses jambes et regarda dans le vide. « Quand ils sont près de moi, je peux entendre Voldemort tuer ma mère. » Paul mit une main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Je connais un sort pour m'en débarrasser, mais j'ai besoin de souvenirs heureux ; plus fort le souvenir est, mieux sera la sort. »

« Je vois. C'est une bonne chose que tu ais la baguette alors. Peux-tu vivre sans ?" demanda-t-il, vraiment curieux.

« Ouais, je peux. Dans le monde Moldu au moins. J'ai été élevé comme si j'en étais un. J'aurais davantage de problèmes dans le monde magique. C'est là où Voldemort peut vraiment me trouver. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de suivre la foule. » Il eut un sourire narquois. « Les seules fois où je suis autorisé à l'utiliser est quand ma vie est en danger. C'est déjà arrivé quelques fois. »

« Avec ton look, qui peut blâmer les filles d'essayer ? » La blague de Paul sortit Harry de sa dépression. Harry retomba sur la couverture en riant. « Je m'occuperai de ton directeur s'il se montre. Légalement, il ne peut pas t'emmener. Il n'a pas voix au chapitre dans ta vie ou où tu vas à l'école » dit Paul, redressant Harry pour lui faire face.

« Le Ministère va probablement donner à Dumbledore la permission de faire ce qu'il veut, avec Voldemort officiellement de retour. » Paul le coupa.

« Ne créons pas les problèmes tant qu'ils ne sont pas là, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu laisseras les adultes s'occuper de ça. » Paul étudia le visage d'Harry quelques minutes. « Regarde-moi, Harry. » Le jeune homme releva les yeux de la couverture pour croiser le regard de son thérapeute. « S'il te plaît, permets-moi de gérer ça » dit Paul en prenant une main d'Harry. « S'il te plaît ? » Harry baissa le regard et acquiesça. « Merci, dit Paul en se mettant à genoux. Je chérirai ce privilège pour toujours. » Il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry et appuya son corps sur lui. « Oh non, tu m'as ensorcelé. J'ai augmenté de masse. »

« Paul ! Dégage ! » Harry se sortit de sous Paul. « Allez, thérapeute fou ! » Paul rit alors qu'Harry le repoussait. « Tu es dingue » dit Harry alors qu'il s'époussetait.

« Il en faut un pour en reconnaître un » contra joyeusement Paul. Il vit quelqu'un se faufiler derrière Harry. « Fuis bien. » Le sourire d'Harry se dissipa.

« De quoi est-ce que tu… » Sensei l'attrapa par la taille et le mit sur son épaule. « Sensei ! Repose-moi ! » Sensei se dirigea vers la nourriture en portant Harry. Le garçon regarda Paul. « Toi ! Tu savais qu'il se faufilait derrière moi ! » l'accusa-t-il avec une expression qui promettait beaucoup de douleur une fois qu'il sentirait à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds.

« C'est l'heure de manger. Tout le monde doit manger » dit Sensei à Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et permit à Sensei de l'emmener où il voulait. Il ne voulait pas argumenter contre l'homme.

* * *

Harry était assis pour finir ses devoirs de science quand il eut un sentiment des plus étranges. Il voulait dire que c'était le dernier hot-dog qu'il avait mangé (qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ces trucs, de toute façon ?), mais il ne pouvait pas le faire passer pour une indigestion. Quelque chose _n'allait pas_. N'était pas normal. La seule chose drôle, à part le fait d'avoir des intuitions comme celle-là (le Professeur Trelawney mourrait de joie), était que le danger ne venait pas vers lui. Il s'éloigna de son bureau et commença à faire les cent pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce n'était pas mauvais en soit. _Tante Pétunia._ Quelque chose était après sa tante. _Oh, je peux entendre Hermione maintenant… « C'est encore ton truc de sauver des gens, Harry. » _Harry quitta sa chambre et glissa dans le couloir. Adulte. Adulte. Il avait besoin de trouver un adulte. « Jack ! » Harry courut vers la permanence de l'infirmier. « Jack, où est Paul ? J'ai besoin de Paul. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, 007 ? » demanda Jack alors qu'il se levait de son siège. Il contourna le bureau et s'agenouilla devant Harry.

« J'ai besoin de l'aide de Paul. Seulement de Paul. Où est-il ? » Harry dansait sur place. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps !

« Dans son bureau. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? » Harry secoua la tête et partit en direction des escaliers. « Evan ! »

« Pas le temps ! » Harry descendit en courant les trois étages et évita de justesse une collision avec les portes du bas. Pas étonnant que Rick ait dit que courir était bon pour la santé. Il frappa sur la porte de Paul et l'ouvrit à la volée quand celui-ci répondit. « J'ai besoin d'appeler à la maison. Ma tante, je pense qu'elle a des problèmes » expliqua-t-il. Paul laissa tomber son stylo et le fixa du regard.

« Harry, est-ce que ça a à voir avec Voldemort ? » demanda Paul avec prudence.

« Non ! Est-ce que je peux appeler d'abord et expliquer après ? » Paul acquiesça et poussa le téléphone vers Harry. Celui-ci le saisit et composa le numéro que son enseignant avait fait rentrer dans son crâne à l'école primaire. « Allez, allez, allez ! » Il se détendit visiblement quand sa tante répondit. « Tante Pétunia ! Il y a des sorciers qui viennent chez toi. De Poudlard. Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu un pressentiment. Non. Souviens-toi que les barrières magiques vont te protéger si tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils soient là. Tout ce qu'il faut est de la volonté. Ne les laisse pas t'intimider. » Paul devenait un peu inquiet. Harry commençait à devenir hystérique. « Oui, il est là. » Harry tendit le téléphone à Paul, qui le prit.

« Allo ? » dit-il dans le combiné

« Dites-lui que je rappellerai quand ce sera fini, s'il y a des sorciers en chemin. S'il vous plaît, calmez-le. » Une sonnette retentit de l'autre côté du téléphone. « Au revoir. » Pétunia raccrocha. Harry se tenait à côté du bureau, essayant visiblement de se calmer.

« Inspire profondément. Inspire profondément » lui dit Paul. Harry acquiesça. « Assieds-toi. Ta tante a dit qu'elle te rappellerait après que les sorciers soient partis. » Harry acquiesça encore, donnant à Paul le sentiment qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait. « Dark Vador est là, demandant à ce que tu le rejoignes. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau. Oh – oh. « Harry ! » Harry sursauta et cligna des yeux. Il regarda Paul.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta tante va rappeler quand ce sera fini. » Paul tendit une bouteille d'eau à Harry. « Bois un peu de ça. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau et fit comme on lui avait dit. « Je suis fier de toi, Harry. » Le garçon eut l'air confus. « Tu as fait exactement comme on avait dit. Tu as laissé les adultes s'occuper des choses. » Harry sourit.

« Je suppose que j'ai fait ça. Ca été automatique » expliqua Harry, se détendant suffisamment pour parler.

« Comme ce devrait être, lui répondit le psy. Comme ce devrait être. »

* * *

« Quelles sont nos options, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore. Elle ne sera sûrement pas capable de résister au Véritaserum. » Severus pointa sa baguette vers son œil et grommela un mot avant de répondre à Dumbledore. Le bleu s'effaça et le professeur se redressa.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous savez que les moldus et les potions ne se mélangent pas vraiment, particulièrement une potion aussi forte. Ce serait soit inefficace, soit ça la tuerait » expliqua Snape.

« La légilimencie ? » demanda Dumbledore. Snape s'arrêta, réfléchit et acquiesça.

« Je n'ai pas essayé plus d'un rapide coup d'oeil. William ? » Le professeur Zareh secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas assez bon en Légilimentie pour faire ça. J'ai besoin qu'ils soient presque inconscients, expliqua-t-il. J'ai juste le niveau requis pour rentrer chez les Aurors. » Dumbledore acquiesça et fit signe que ce n'était pas important.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit que seule l'Occlumencie sera nécessaire. Tu es le plus fort dans ce domaine, et c'est ce qui est important. » Le professeur Zareh acquiesça. « Très bien. Allons à Privet Drive trouver Harry. » Snape combattit un grognement et prit la queue de Fumseck comme l'avait ordonné Dumbledore. Tous les trois apparurent à Privet Drive. Fumseck poussa un cri et disparut.

Dumbledore pouvait sentir les barrières presser autour de lui, le retenant sur place et étouffant sa magie. Il commença à « parler » aux barrières, essayant de les convaincre qu'il était le premier lanceur, qu'il les avait érigées et qu'il ne voulait pas de mal au garçon ou à sa famille. Elles répondirent plus vite qu'elles ne l'avaient fait pour Snape. Il fit signe aux deux autres sorciers de le suivre et conduisit la courte marche jusqu'à la porte. Dumbledore pensa avoir entendu Snape grommeler « je vous l'avais dit », mais il ne put en être sûr car il sonna au même moment. Le cousin d'Harry ouvrit la porte. Il étudia les trois sorciers, ferma la porte et cria à sa mère : « Maman, des sorciers sont là ! » Pétunia ouvrit la porte juste quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je pense vous avoir dit qu'il n'était pas là. Vous ! » Elle ouvrit la porte et permit à Dumbledore d'entrer. « Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez écouter votre petit professeur. » Snape cligna des yeux et fit jouer sa baguette. Oh, quel sort utiliser sur cette agaçante Moldue ? Quelque chose de douloureux, définitivement. « Je suppose que vous pouvez tous vous asseoir, puisque vous êtes là à déranger les gens normaux. » Elle pointa vivement le salon de son index. Dumbledore entra et prit un siège comme elle l'avait ordonné.

« Mme Dursley, je sais ce que vous avez dit à mes professeurs, mais je dois insister pour que vous me parliez également. Harry est en danger loin de votre maison. Les seuls endroits sûrs pour lui son votre maison et Poudlard, expliqua patiemment Dumbledore. Je fais ça pour son bien. »

« Son bien ? demanda-t-elle. Son bien ? » Ses mains croisées se serrèrent de colère alors qu'elle sifflait la réponse de Dumbledore. « Savez-vous comment était ce garçon quand il est revenu de cet endroit que vous appelez une école ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas plus que ce que vous m'avez dit, Professeur, mais ce garçon avait mal. Aucun de vous… sorciers… n'avez rien fait pour l'aider. »

« Potter a toujours aimé un peu plus de considération que ce qui est bon pour lui, je vous l'assure » dit Snape avec mépris de sa place à côté de Dumbledore. Pétunia se retourna contre lui.

« Considération ? Considération ! » Le professeur Zareh s'éloigna discrètement de Snape pour se rapprocher de Dumbledore. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait face à cette femme, et elle le terrifiait toujours. « J'avais un garçon de quinze ans qui dormait le jour pour que je puisse le réveiller quand il faisait des cauchemars. Ces cauchemars l'empêchaient non seulement de dormir normalement, mais ils lui faisaient également perdre le peu de nourriture qu'il arrivait à avaler. Il avait l'air sur le point de faire une crise de nerf, et vous osez me dire qu'il cherchait de la 'considération' ? » Snape la regarda de haut, un sourcil haussé, alors qu'elle tempêtait. Il eut de vagues images de ce que Potter avait été pendant ses jours à la maison, mais rien de plus. « Je vous connais. » Sa déclaration cassa sa concentration. « Vous êtes le professeur Snape, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Vous êtes Severus ! L'ami de Lily. » Le visage de Snape glissa dans son masque habituel et il essaya de l'intimider. « Je me souviens de vous maintenant. » _Intimidation ! Londubas faisant exploser un chaudron qui blesse d'autres élèves, des Serpentards. _« Vous avez certainement grandi » dit-elle.

« Oui, le temps fait ça aux gens. Maintenant, où est Potter, pour que nous puissions le ramener à la sécurité de ses fans ? » lui demanda-t-il, pensant que Pétunia voudrait plus leur révéler la localisation du garçon maintenant qu'elle croyait le connaître.

« Ses fans ? Il tressaillirait de vous entendre dire ça, j'en suis sûre. Je l'ai envoyé à l'école, et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir » dit-elle avec un petit sourire dur lui disant clairement qu'il avait perdu. Il eut une vague image de Potter (le garçon avait l'air horrible, il pouvait l'admettre) se tenant avec un homme, visiblement Moldu, tenant quelque sorte de sac. L'homme ressemblait à un enseignant à l'école. Aucun nom d'institution ne vint.

« Mme Dursley, s'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous que Voldemort peut trouver et attaquer Harry à n'importe quel moment quand il n'est pas dans cette maison. » Pétunia se tourna vers Dumbledore et eut un sourire narquois.

« Exactement. Voldemort peut le trouver, et il l'a trouvé. Dans. Votre. Ecole. Il a réussi à trouver Harry à Poudlard plusieurs fois. Et vous l'avez laissé. » Pétunia était sur le point de grandement bluffer, mais elle avait besoin de leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Oh, oui. Le garçon me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que vous aviez permis à un garçon non entraîné de faire face à un sorcier pleinement éduqué. Plus jamais. » Elle s'arrêta, adressant un regard noir à chacun des trois sorciers présents. « J'annonce formellement qu'Harry Potter n'ira pas à Poudlard cette année. Si vous vous montrez encore, j'appellerai les autorités. Harry m'a montré comment faire. » Elle se leva, finissant l'entretien.

« Mme Dursley, je ne crois pas que vous compreniez la situation » dit Dumbledore, permettant à sa colère de se montrer.

« Je crois que ma femme vous a dit que le garçon ne retournerait pas dans votre école. » Vernon Dursley entra dans le salon et lui adressa un regard noir. « Nous avons suivi vos instructions à propos du garçon jusqu'à maintenant. Ma femme m'a dit qu'il avait presque été tué. Ca suffit, Dumbledore. Il était notre neveu, notre responsabilité, et maintenant nous allons faire comme nous voulons, y compris le garder loin de la magie dont vous êtes si friands. » Vernon fit un pas en avant tout en continuant à fusiller Dumbledore du regard. « Sortez, cracha-t-il aux trois sorciers. Maintenant. » Les barrières se resserrèrent à nouveau autour de Dumbledore, menaçant sa magie, alors que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley le regardaient avec des yeux noirs. Dumbledore s'éloigna du couple, disant aux barrières qu'il s'en allait et qu'il n'allait faire de mal à personne sous leurs protections. Il conduisit les autres hors de la maison, voyant le cousin du garçon assis sur les escaliers et dirigeant un regard plein de haine dans leurs dos. Fumseck réapparut et les transporta tous les trois dans le bureau directorial.

« Messieurs, je crois que nous avons un sérieux problème, dit Dumbledore aux deux professeurs. Appelez l'Ordre. » Le professeur Zareh acquiesça et disparut dans les escaliers pour envoyer des messages. « Nous avons un sérieux problème » répéta pour lui-même Dumbledore alors qu'il caressait Fumseck.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	20. Le rêve de tout Poudlard

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Tu vas bien ? dit Harry dans le téléphone. Tu as fait quoi ? » Harry laissa tomber le téléphone et s'écroula de rire. Paul rattrapa le combiné alors qu'il tombait et le porta à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » demanda-t-il à Pétunia.

« Oh, j'ai donné à un de ses professeurs, le plus intimidant, un œil au beurre noir. C'était guéri quand il est revenu avec le directeur, mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en souviendra » dit-elle à Paul avec une fierté évidente dans la voix. Le rire d'Harry s'apaisa un peu. « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle un peu nerveusement.

« Il progresse. Il a l'air d'aimer Joe. » Harry se redressa sur le sol et regarda Paul avec un de ses sourcils haussé.

« Tu peux arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, dit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que je peux ravoir ma tante ? »

« Harry veut vous parler. » Paul tendit le téléphone à Harry et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« Tu as frappé Snape ? » demanda Harry avec excitation. Paul regarda Harry par-dessus ses mains jointes alors qu'il parlait avec sa tante. Quelque chose avait changé là. Peut-être qu'Harry serait prêt à commencer des séances communes avec sa tante. Harry raccrocha quelques secondes après avoir remercié sa tante d'avoir rappelé comme promis et sourit à Paul. « Elle a frappé Snape, dit-il avec un sourire. Elle a donné un œil au beurre noir à Snape. Elle, Pétunia Dursley, a réalisé le rêve de presque tous les élèves de Poudlard. » Paul sourit et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? » L'expression d'Harry lui indiqua le contraire. « Huh. » Un son dans le coin de la pièce le fit sursauter et il regarda en l'air pour voir qu'un bel oiseau rouge et or était apparut dans des _flammes_ ? « Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda-t-il. Un bruit étranglé de Harry lui fit reporter son attention sur son protégé. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Fumseck, dit Harry d'une voix blanche. Dumbledore peut me trouver maintenant. »

* * *

Si un des élèves avait réussi à regarder par la fenêtre cette nuit là, il aurait été le témoin de l'arrivée de chaque membre de l'Ordre aux portes de Poudlard. Quelques-uns transplanèrent. D'autres utilisèrent des Portoloins. Un peu volèrent. Qu'importe le moyen de transport, aucun n'hésita à se diriger droit vers le château. Quelques-uns coururent, d'autres marchèrent. Un s'appuya lourdement sur une canne alors qu'il ramenait ses robes usées autour de lui dans une tentative de se protéger du froid insidieux. Ses yeux d'ambre s'élevèrent pour regarder le château quelques instants avant de s'y diriger.

L'entrée était la même que toujours alors qu'il trouvait la Grande Salle. Les membres de l'Ordre, anciens et nouveaux, tournaient autour de la salle comme s'ils étaient à la maison. Il y avait différentes tables, toutes offrant un des repas principaux du jour ainsi que des rafraîchissements. Les sorts de traductions couvraient toute la salle, permettant à tous de se comprendre avec le minimum d'efforts. Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient plus confinés à la Grande Bretagne. Une fois que Fudge avait alerté la communauté sorcière que Voldemort était en vie et en forme (malheureusement), l'Ordre avait reçu le soutient total du Ministère. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait contacté d'autres pays. Beaucoup avaient envoyé des représentants pour rejoindre l'Ordre et promis d'aider dans la guerre à venir. Personne ne voulait apparaître contre Dumbledore en ce moment. Tout le monde savait qu'il était le seul capable de tenir tête avec quelques succès à Voldemort.

L'humeur changea quand il entra dans la salle. Une calme admiration vint des générations les plus jeunes, alors que les plus vieilles lui donnaient un respect réticent. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous. _Il est un héros de guerre. Il a perdu son meilleur ami. Il laisse le loup gagner. _Remus ne faisait rien pour les contredire. _Laissons-les penser ça._

Dumbledore l'avait effectivement mis à la retraite après la mort de Sirius. Il était une ressource, quelqu'un qu'on venait voir pour un conseil ou des connaissances. Il n'était plus un combattant. Ca lui allait pour le moment. Il ne souhaitait pas voir qui que ce soit d'autre mourir. Un des aînés des fils Weasley, Charlie, bondit de son siège pour diriger Remus vers une chaise. Il fit un signe de tête en remerciement et accepta une tasse de thé de Molly. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau pour admettre le plan _brillant_ de Dumbledore, les Protecteurs de Poudlard. Ils étaient tellement _jeunes_. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. La gloire. L'honneur. A quel prix ? Ses yeux regardèrent les élèves, cherchant la chevelure noire en bataille familière. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry quitte la Tour de Gryffondor, mais Albus avait été inflexible sur le fait qu'Harry avait besoin d'entraînement. Remus était d'accord avec lui sur le principe, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait ça. Une forme s'installa dans la chaise à côté de lui.

« Tu as l'air usé, loup » dit Snape avec mépris. Remus le connaissait suffisamment pour lire entre les lignes et acquiesça.

« J'ai été pire, Severus. Merci de demander. » Ses yeux retournèrent vers la foule et trouvèrent Draco Malfoy. « Il semble que Draco s'adapte. » Severus croisa les bras sans indication qu'il avait entendu. Sa voix vint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Il patauge autour de ses pairs, particulièrement les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Il s'en sortira. » La fierté de Severus était évidente dans sa voix, mais son visage était le même masque de pierre qu'il avait toujours été. Les yeux de Remus retournèrent sur la foule des enfants. Où était Harry ?

« Ca vous change, n'est-ce pas ? dit calmement Remus. Quand un de vos élèves devient plus qu'un élève. » Severus acquiesça.

« Oui, et bien, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me tue pas… » Remus savait ce que l'autre homme n'avait pas dit. _L'inquiétude pour lui le fera_. Remus retourna vers les élèves. Cheveux noirs en désordre. Cheveux noirs en désordre. « Il n'est pas là », dit calmement Severus à côté de lui.

« Qui ? », demanda Remus. Il ne voulait sûrement pas dire…

« Potter. Il n'est pas arrivé avec les autres et il n'est pas chez sa tante. Elle a dit qu'elle l'avait envoyé dans une autre école. Personne ne sait où. » Remus se renfonça dans sa chaise à cause du choc. Harry ? Pas ici ? Il était en danger s'il n'était pas chez sa tante ou à Poudlard. Où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Etait-il heureux ? Misérable ? Est-ce qu'il avait des cauchemars ? Vidait-il son esprit ? Etait-il en sécurité ? « Ne t'en fais pas tant », ricana Severus d'un ton moqueur. « Il est le Survivant avec une chance incroyable. » Remus n'était pas sûr que ce soit fait pour le rassurer ou pas. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé ! Remus ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à Harry. Une explosion de flammes le distrait de sa panique croissante. Il regarda Fumseck apparaître. L'oiseau resta au-dessus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre son bras pour se poser. Fumseck s'y installa et commença à lisser ses plumes. Les lèvres de Remus tiquèrent à l'action de l'oiseau, sa panique momentanément oubliée.

Dumbledore entra d'une porte sur le côté et appela pour que la réunion commence. Les élèves comme les adultes prirent places sur les bancs et firent face au vieux directeur. « Merci à tous d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à la convocation. Je réalise que ce n'est pas une réunion normalement programmée, mais quelque chose est arrivé qui a besoin de notre réponse immédiate et discrète. » Il s'arrêta pour regarder les gens lui faisant face. « Harry Potter a disparu. » Les adultes assemblés commencèrent à poser des questions sur sa disparition, alors que les étudiants ne firent que cligner des yeux. Personne n'avait su qu'il avait en fait _disparu_. Dumbledore fit signe pour que tout le monde se taise à nouveau. « La date exacte de sa disparition est inconnue, mais nous savons qu'il était toujours chez lui le jour de l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard. Des visites chez lui ne nous ont fourni aucune information. » Fumseck rappela l'attention de Remus à lui en bougeant un peu. Le sorcier sourit un peu à la créature, caressant ses plumes avec un doigt replié. Le regard de l'oiseau croisa le sien et, pendant presque une minute, Remus découvrit des images jouées pour lui. D'Harry ! _Harry courant avec un autre garçon. Harry étudiant. Harry pleurant, tenu et réconforté par un homme à l'air amène. Harry sur une scène. Harry riant avec des garçons de son âge. Harry se réveillant d'un cauchemar, pour être réconforté par le même homme. _Remus cligna des yeux et le moment s'acheva avec un murmure. _Va chez sa tante._

« Remus, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Harry ? » Remus releva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore le regarder avec attente. Il semblait que Dumbledore avait répété la question.

« Non, Albus », répondit-il avec honnêteté. Dumbledore se retourna vers l'assemblée.

« Vous devriez trouver devant vous la photographie la plus récente que nous ayons d'Harry Potter. J'aime à penser qu'il est dans un pays anglophone, mais ça n'élimine pas les autres pays. S'il vous plaît, faites la circuler avec vos services de renforcement de la loi, vos écoles et agences de voyages. Harry essaye peut-être de venir ici, mais est sans les ressources pour le faire. » Remus regarda la photo. Le regard de Harry se perdait au loin. Ses yeux allaient quelques secondes vers l'objectif avant de repartir à nouveau. Le garçon que Fumseck lui avait montré ressemblait beaucoup plus à un enfant. Plus heureux. Plus léger. Celui-ci était tellement… sérieux. « Au cas improbable où l'un d'entre vous devait voir Harry en personne, dîtes lui la localisation originale du quartier général, bien que ce soit petit maintenant », dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. L'Ordre était devenu trop grand pour leur maison. « Ca devrait être assez pour gagner sa confiance et vous permettre de l'amener là. » Dumbledore s'arrêta, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. « Si ce n'était pas assez, je vous autorise à utiliser un léger sort d'immobilisation. Je sais que ce n'est traditionnellement pas acceptable, mais je dois vous rappeler que le plus de temps il n'est pas ici, sain et sauf, le plus de temps a Voldemort pour le trouver. » La plupart de la salle tressaillit au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Remus décida qu'il en avait eu assez et fit semblant de s'endormir. Le statut de « héros de guerre à la retraite » lui donnait beaucoup de privilèges hors des limites de la convenance et ces privilèges lui permettaient d'agir comme un grand-oncle très fatigué à qui on pardonnait ses nombreuses excentricités. Fumseck s'envola de son bras vers le haut de sa chaise. Un reniflement vint de l'homme assis à côté de lui. « Loup ! siffla Snape. Lupin ! » Remus l'ignora et poussa un léger ronflement. « Oh, pour la… » Remus regarda par-dessous ses paupières Snape se lever et faire signe à quelqu'un. Draco Malfoy se leva et vint vers eux. Remus remarqua que Dumbledore était passé aux réunions locales, parlant avec les leaders de chaque région sur ce qu'ils avaient observé. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Remus s'était "endormi." « Lupin ! » siffla à nouveau Snape, secouant Remus par l'épaule. Remus ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. « Tu t'es endormi. Tu devrais rentrer, vu que tu n'es pas assez en forme pour être là. Visiblement. » Il fit un signe en direction du garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui. « Draco va t'aider jusqu'aux portes. »

« Oh, merci, Severus, mais je suis assez capable… » Snape le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Dieu sait ce qu'Albus ferait si quelque chose t'arrivait. » Il échangea un regard avec Draco avant de rejoindre son équipe locale. Remus se leva et prit sa canne quand le garçon la lui tendit.

« Et bien, Maître Malfoy, allons-y, pour la 'tranquillité d'esprit' de Severus. » Le garçon sourit un peu et offrit son bras. « Je ne suis pas si vieux » se plaignit-il, avançant avec sa canne. Draco acquiesça et marcha à côté de lui alors que Remus quittait la Grande Salle et commençait à descendre les escaliers. « Comment allez-vous depuis votre héritage ? » demanda Remus.

« Aussi bien qu'on pourrait l'espérer, Monsieur, répondit Draco. Merci de demander. » Remus acquiesça, maintenant le pas lourd de sa marche alors que Draco marchait nonchalamment à côté de lui.

« J'espère que votre mère va bien ? » Draco sourit un peu et se détendit légèrement.

« Elle… s'adapte bien à ces nouvelles circonstances. Je lui ai donné un nouveau projet, un qu'elle semble aimer, pour faire un orphelinat pour les victimes de la guerre. » Remus se tourna un peu pour regarder le garçon. Draco avait l'air d'avoir eu mal, ou d'avoir mal, il n'était pas sûr. Il leva une main pour frotter la cicatrice sur son visage avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience et la redescende brusquement.

« Très bien, mon garçon. Très bien. » Remus remarqua la légère couleur d'embarras sur les joues de Draco. Il ne manqua pas le sourire de plaisir qu'il donna. « Si tu as jamais besoin d'une oreille, viens me trouver. Il semble que ce soit la seule chose pour laquelle je sois bon ces jours ci. »

« Je le ferais, monsieur. » Remus se tut alors qu'ils atteignaient les grilles.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer maintenant, lui dit Remus. Je vous regarderai jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à l'intérieur. » Le visage de Remus dit à Draco de ne pas discuter. Il fit signe à Draco quand le garçon atteignit les portes et les referma derrière lui. Il sortit sa baguette et la leva. Le bus à trois étages apparut devant lui avec son habituel bang et Stan Shunpike en descendit. « Numéro 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, s'il vous plaît, Stan » lui dit Remus alors qu'il grimpait à bord et choisissait un lit. Il acquiesça pour reconnaître que ça prendrait la majeure partie de la nuit pour arriver et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Severus Snape entra dans ses appartements pour trouver Draco à l'attendre. « Tu devrais être au lit » dit-il au garçon alors qu'il accrochait sa robe et se servait à boire. Il s'arrêta, servit un second verre et le tendit à Draco. « Six heures viendront bien assez tôt pour toi » lui dit Severus alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil préféré.

« Je sais. » Draco prit une gorgée de son verre et le mit sur la table à côté de lui. « Le Professeur Lupin est parti en sécurité » dit-il à son mentor, regardant le feu devant lui.

« Le loup s'en est sorti ce soir. Il a mon âge et tout le monde le traite comme un vieil homme chancelant et adorable. » Draco devina ce que Severus voulait vraiment dire et acquiesça.

« Triste, n'est-ce pas ? » Snape releva les yeux vers lui avant de les tourner vers le feu que Draco avait allumé. « Je ne resterai pas quand ça t'arrivera. » Sa remarque eut l'effet désiré.

« Je ne perdrai jamais autant mes sens, Maître Malfoy » mordit Snape. Draco acquiesça, rassuré que le Maître des Potions serait là pendant encore un moment, aussi longtemps que personne ne le tuait.

« Donc Potter a vraiment disparu ? » Ce n'était pas une vraie question, mais une affirmation.

« Si tu définis disparu comme personne dans le monde magique ne sachant où il est ? » demanda Severus, se détendant dans sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Oui, il a disparu. » Severus ouvrit un oeil et regarda Draco. « Tu as appris quelque chose de ses amis ? »

« Ils sont inquiets à son sujet. Ils espèrent qu'il va bien. C'est tout. » Draco vida son verre et le reposa sur la table. Severus agita sa baguette, changeant les robes de Draco en son pyjama préféré.

« Au lit. Je te réveillerai au matin. » Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Je préviendrai Maugrey que tu es avec moi. Au lit. Maintenant. » Draco ferma la bouche et le remercia.

« Bonne nuit, Severus » dit-il en se levant.

« Bonne nuit, Draco. » Draco alla dans la chambre que Severus avait préparée quand il était arrivé et ferma la porte. Severus se sortit de son fauteuil, alla à la cheminée, et versa un peu de poudre de Cheminette pour appeler. « Maugrey ! » L'œil grotesque apparut dans la cheminée. « Draco est avec moi. » Severus finit l'appel avant que Maugrey ne puisse protester et se servit un autre verre. Où diable était Potter ? Et pourquoi lui, Severus Snape, ennemi de toutes les choses relatives à Potter, se sentait obligé de trouver le garçon ?

* * *

Hermione était dans la salle commune, des livres répartis autour d'elle et son « planificateur » devant. Elle avait dit aux premières années qu'elle serait debout pendant encore un moment, si l'un d'eux avait besoin d'elle. Cela servait deux buts. Premièrement, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle, il saurait qu'elle était réveillée et disponible. Deuxièmement, ça empêcherait les premières années de se faufiler derrière elle et d'explorer. Son planificateur émit un flash de lumière. Elle murmura le mot de passe et l'ouvrit.

_-Je vais l'étrangler avec la Force. Où est-il ?_

_-Qui ?_

_-Tu sais de qui je parle ! Malfoy ! Où est-il ?_

_-Pas d'étranglement par la Force, s'il te plaît. Il est là où est Ron en ce moment. Plus probablement avec les Protecteurs._

_-Juste… Reste juste prudente avec lui, s'il te plaît._

_-Oui, Maître._

_-Mi, tu sais ce que je veux dire._

_-Oui, Skywalker. Je sais. Je ferai attention._

_-Promis ?_

_-Oui. Promis._

_-Bien. Je ne veux pas perdre ma 'soeur'._

_-Est-ce que tu as vu le troisième film ?_

_-Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Juste comme ça. Tu l'aimeras, au fait._

_-C'est Star Wars. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Donc tout le monde est hystérique, hein ?_

_-Désespérément. Dumbledore a tenu une réunion avec les préfets et les protecteurs après la fête. Il y a des changements._

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-Pas de Quidditch cette année._

_-Oh, bien. Je ne suis pas là._

_-Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés du tout à aller dans le parc. Juste la cour intérieure. Le couvre-feu est à neuf heures. Tous les élèves, sauf les préfets, préfets en chef, et protecteurs, doivent être dans leur dortoir à cette heure._

_-Ouille. Devine quoi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ma tante a donné un œil au beurre noir à Snape !_

_-Bravo Tante Pétunia ! Attends une minute ! Dumbledore a envoyé Snape ? Est-ce qu'il apprendra jamais ?_

_-Ouais. Et puis, Dumbledore est venu à la maison et ma tante l'a envoyé balader et mon oncle l'a en gros jeté de la maison, avec les autres professeurs._

_-Wow. C'est génial._

_-Oh, Mi. Ne regarde pas Snape ou Dumbledore dans les yeux s'ils te posent des questions à mon sujet. Ils sont tous les deux légilimens. Ils peuvent voir tes pensées._

_-Merci pour l'avertissement. Je leur ferai peur en fondant en larmes._

_-Comment suis-je devenu si chanceux pour avoir une amie comme toi ?_

_-Tu m'as sauvé d'un troll._

_-Oh, ouais. Donc tu penses que Neville pourrait être notre lien pour savoir ce que font les Protecteurs ?_

_-Pour le moment. La plupart de l'AD fait partie des Protecteurs. Il n'y a que ceux qui n'ont pas de famille magique qui ont été exclus._

_-Personne pour protéger la maison pendant que les enfants sont à l'école._

_-C'est ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été invitée, ou c'est ce que j'ai entendu._

_-Pourquoi Dumbledore me ferait-il les rejoindre ? Les Dursley sont tellement anti-magie que la seule pensée que l'un d'eux puissent toucher une baguette les tueraient._

_-Heu, Skywalker ? Tu es toi._

_-Ah. J'aurais dû le savoir. Ca explique tout. Donc, personne n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis ?_

_-Complètement. Tu apprécies ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui. Sourire penaud. Fumseck était là plus tôt, juste après le fiasco avec Snape chez ma tante. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va garder mon secret._

_-Excellent. Assure-toi de toujours avoir ton messager. Si je remarque beaucoup de professeurs absents, je te le ferai savoir._

_-Merci. Mi ?_

_-Oui, Skywalker ?_

_-Merci. Pour tout._

_-Les amis sont là pour ça. Alors, parle-moi de ta pièce._

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	21. Pas seul

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« _Et derrière la porte numéro 2, un humain ! Mon score parfait tient ! » _Harry sourit à l'annonce que fit Zen de sa cage.

« Hey, Harry. Donne-moi une seconde, Ok ? » Harry acquiesça et alla vers la cage de Zen. Celui-ci se redressa et donna une assez bonne imitation d'une inclinaison.

« _Salut et bonne journée, mon enfant éclair ! »_ dit-il avec ce que Harry appelait son hyper voix. « _As-tu une souris_ ? » Zen regarda Harry avec suspicion.

_« Non, pas de souris. Désolé. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu 'enfant éclair' ? » _demanda Harry avec frustration.

« _Enfant éclair est ton nom parmi les serpents, Harry. C'est comme ça que nous t'appelons. »_ Zen s'arrêta et regarda Paul. « _Est-ce qu'il a une souris ? »_ Harry secoua la tête et celle de Zen baissa de déception. « _C'est triste._ » Il remarqua l'expression d'Harry. _« Tu as une question ? »_

_« Comment les serpents savent pour moi ? Comment sais-tu pour moi ? Tu es en cage depuis des années maintenant. » _Zen adressa un drôle de regard à Harry avant de hausser les épaules, si les serpents étaient capables de hausser les épaules.

_« Il y a plus d'une manière de parler. C'est tout ce que je sais. »_ Il s'enroula sur son rocher chaud et regarda Harry. « _Je peux entendre tous les serpents qui sont proches de moi. C'est juste la manière dont sont les choses. »_ Harry soupira et frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes.

« _Est-ce que je serai jamais normal ? »_ Zen trouva cette question extrêmement amusante et tomba presque de son rocher de rire.

« _Harry, l'éclair n'est jamais deux fois pareil ! »_ Harry lui adressa un regard noir quelques secondes avant de rire. Zen avait l'air très drôle quand il riait. Il rejetait sa tête en arrière, sa bouche était aussi large qu'il le pouvait (pas étonnant qu'il puisse avaler une souris en entier), et le bruit qu'il faisait n'était rien de plus qu'un étrange sifflement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Paul en venant derrière Harry pour regarder Zen. On aurait dit que le serpent était en train de mourir.

« Il rit, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Zen est très étrange, Paul. Il trouve les plus petites choses amusantes. » Paul acquiesça. Zen regarda Harry à nouveau d'une manière remplie d'espoir. Harry secoua la tête. Paul n'avait pas de souris pour lui. Celui-ci fit un petit bruit et retourna à son fauteuil.

« Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Paul en allumant le dictaphone. Harry s'assit sur le divan et haussa les épaules.

« Bien, je suppose. Dumbledore ne s'est pas encore montré, donc je suppose que Fumseck va garder mon secret pour le moment. » Paul acquiesça. « Sky dit que je m'améliore en classe. »

« C'est bien. » Paul adressa un sourire à Harry. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. » Harry sourit et regarda par terre. « Tu es un enfant intelligent. »

« Pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione. Elle est terrifiante. » Paul eut un sourire narquois.

« J'ai eu cette impression. Elle fait assez peur. » Harry acquiesça. Il prit son coussin (il avait déclaré ce coussin comme étant le sien) et soupira.

« Elle a dû retourner à l'école. Ses visites vont me manquer. » Paul entendit la note étrange dans la voix de Harry.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » Il acquiesça.

« Je vais bien. » Paul leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réponse.

« Oui, c'est ça, dit Paul d'une voix traînante. Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? »

« Rien. » Paul se renfonça dans son siège et regarda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent ? Pourquoi Harry se renfermait-il ?

« Toi et Hermione devez être bons amis, commença Paul. Elle doit tout savoir sur toi, maintenant. »

« Pas vraiment. Nous sommes copains, Hermione et moi. Avec Ron, aussi. » Paul se renfonça dans son siège. _La manière dont il a dit ça…_

« A qui parles-tu quand les choses deviennent trop dures ? » Harry abandonna son coussin et remonta ses jambes.

« A Ron et Hermione. » La réponse d'Harry vint dans un murmure. « La plupart du temps. » Paul tendit la main et redescendit les jambes d'Harry. Il regarda son patient dans les yeux.

« Tout ? » Harry hésita avant de secouer la tête. Il ne disait pas _tout_ à Ron et à Hermione. Il y avait trop à dire. « A qui parles-tu ? » Harry haussa les épaules. Ah, ça expliquait tout. « Est-ce que tu as un adulte à qui tu puisses demander de l'aide ? » Harry se leva et alla vers la cage de Zen. Paul le laissa faire. Harry semblait parler mieux quand il était debout.

« Et lui dire quoi ? » demanda tristement Harry. Paul prépara la boîte de mouchoirs. Harry était bouleversé, extrêmement bouleversé, et Paul voulait être prêt. « Qu'est-ce que je leur dirais ? 'Professeur, vous avez une minute ? Oh, ce n'est rien. Voldemort est encore entré dans ma tête et m'a demandé de le rejoindre' ou 'Vous savez, je ne veux pas me battre dans cette guerre.' » Harry se frotta le visage, soupirant, et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui-même. « Ils ne comprendraient pas. » Il renifla. « Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. » Il relâcha une respiration tremblante. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Paul se leva et alla vers Harry. Il fut choqué de découvrir que ce côté du bureau était glacial. Il attira Harry vers le côté chaud de la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé avec lui. Il tendit la boîte de mouchoir à Harry et sourit quand il en prit un.

« Harry ? Je veux que tu dises à un adulte, n'importe lequel, ce que tu ressens. Comment cette guerre contre Voldemort t'affecte. Essaie juste. » Harry regarda Paul, le fixant comme s'il avait gagné quelques membres en plus et lui avait proposé de lui montrer comment faire la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ? » mordit Harry. Paul se demanda si son bureau était toujours aussi froid. « Que je me demande si je vais survivre à cette guerre ? Que mes amis pourraient mourir et que je ne veux les voir mourir ? Que je serai seul s'ils disparaissaient et que je déteste être seul ? » Paul avait le sentiment qu'_Harry_ venait, le vrai. Le garçon était proche de l'hystérie. « Que Harry Potter, Le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Meurt-Pas, a peur de faire exactement ça ? Ou même pire, que je ne veux pas être impliqué dans cette guerre ? Que je ne veux pas être un héros ! » Paul attrapa les épaules d'Harry.

« Oui. » Le mot et la prise, fermes, causèrent à Harry de s'arrêter de surprise, ouvrant et fermant ses mains, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, s'interrogeant sur un concept totalement étranger. « Oui, Harry. Juste comme tu me l'as dit. » Paul regarda Harry dans les yeux, regardant alors que plusieurs émotions passèrent dans les yeux de Harry, chacune plus rapide que la précédente. Paul remarqua les mouvements de ses mains et attira un peu Harry vers lui. Le garçon fit le reste. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Paul et son visage vint reposer sur son épaule.

« Je suis terrifié » murmura-t-il. Paul resserra son étreinte alors qu'Harry commença à trembler. « Je ne devrais pas l'être, mais je le suis. » Paul passa une main à travers les cheveux de Harry. « Voldemort me veut mort, et j'ai peur qu'il tue le reste de mes amis pour m'atteindre. Je ne veux pas être seul. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit meurt. » Harry ne parla pas au-dessus de son murmure initial et Paul ne lui demanda pas de parler plus fort. « Je ne veux pas être seul. » La dernière phrase étrangla Harry alors qu'il combattait ses larmes. Paul le tint alors que le garçon permettait à quelques larmes contenues de s'échapper.

« Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne l'es plus. » La prise d'Harry sur Paul se resserra. Paul n'eut pas besoin d'entendre Harry dire merci. Il le ressentit. « Tu m'as moi. »

* * *

Paul accompagna Harry vers le gymnase après leur session. Le garçon était préoccupé, calme et introspectif. Paul devina qu'Harry pensait à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. « Paul, tu crois au destin ? » La question d'Harry brisa le silence. Paul le regarda et sourit.

« _Il importe peu combien étroit est le chemin_

_Combien de punitions chargent le parchemin_

_Je suis le maître de mon destin : je suis le capitaine de mon âme » _Paul ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et sourit à nouveau. « Je crois que nos vies sont ce que nous en faisons, qu'importent les autres forces. » Harry acquiesça et demeura silencieux. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du gymnase.

« Merci, Paul." Paul acquiesça et fit signe à Harry de se diriger vers la porte.

« Sensei attend. » Harry sourit et passa la porte. Il y arrivait. Il avait juste besoin de temps.

* * *

« Encore ! » Harry permit à son bras de se reposer une seconde avant de se remettre en position. Sensei était dur avec lui aujourd'hui. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi, et Rick semblait n'avoir aucune idée non plus. « Roulades avant. » Harry retint un grognement, parce que ça allait _faire mal_ et commença. Il était le dernier. Toute la classe avait été relâchée dix minutes auparavant et il avait entendu chacun d'entre eux dire qu'ils étaient reconnaissants pour la fin anticipée du cours. Il avait été retenu. « Roulades arrière. » Harry avait le sentiment qu'il allait être très étourdi et avoir particulièrement mal à la fin de ça. Il espérait seulement que Sensei le laisserait partir à l'heure pour les répétitions. « Arrête. » Harry se donna une seconde pour regagner son équilibre avait de se remettre sur pied. « Cours. » Sensei fit un geste circulaire avec son doigt. « Trois tours. » Harry et Rick se mirent côte à côte et firent le tour du gymnase. A chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient le point de départ, Sensei leur disait d'aller plus vite. Quand ils finirent le dernier tour, Harry courait presque à pleine vitesse. « Assez. » Harry décida que c'était son mot préféré. « Sois là à sept heures ce samedi. »

« Oui, Sensei. » Sensei fit un signe en direction des douches et Harry y alla sans hésitation. Il se dépêcha à prendre sa douche pour trouver Rick à l'attendre avec le Baume du Tigre. Il enleva son t-shirt sans qu'on lui dise et s'assit, oubliant une petite chose qui était différente par rapport à la dernière fois où Rick avait fait ça.

« Evan, qu'est ce que… » Harry le coupa d'un geste.

« Je ne veux pas en parler » dit-il d'une voix qui indiqua à l'autre qu'il n'accepterait pas de contestation.

« Mais… » Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. « Bien. » Rick commença à travailler sur ses épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était aussi dur avec toi aujourd'hui. » Harry n'avait pas la force de hausser les épaules. « Il doit voir quelque chose. Ou avoir une idée. » Le ton de Rick indiqua à Harry qu'il cherchait à obtenir des informations. Harry leva sagement un bras quand Rick essaya d'atteindre son flanc. « Tout doit te faire mal, hein ? »

« De la tête aux pieds »répondit Harry. Rick ne répondit rien, il eut juste un petit reniflement étrange. Harry sentit Rick l'encourager à prendre une position plus détendue et commencer sur son dos, évitant soigneusement quelques endroits choisis. « Aïe » se plaignit Harry. Quelque chose là derrière était douloureux. Très douloureux. Rick laissa tomber ses mains.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda-t-il en frottant le même endroit à nouveau.

« Aïe ! Oui ! » Harry essaya de se dégager mais une des mains de Rick le maintint en place. Rick s'éloigna, passa sa tête par la porte des vestiaires et revint avec Sensei. Harry souhaita pouvoir être invisible.

« Regarde ! » dit sèchement Rick. Harry remonta ses genoux et posa son front dessus. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que les mains de Sensei se posèrent sur son dos et tracèrent les nouvelles marques. Il pouvait sentir les yeux transpercer son dos, le regardant. Il siffla quand Sensei toucha l'endroit que Rick avait découvert plus tôt.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? » demanda Sensei. Harry ferma plus fortement ses yeux et essaya de repousser le sentiment étrange d'avoir déçu quelqu'un. Sensei vint devant Harry et se pencha pour le regarder.

« Ca ne fait mal que quand on le touche. Les autres ne me font pas mal du tout » lui dit Harry. La bouche de Sensei devint une ligne fine. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. » Sensei grogna et attrapa les jambes d'Harry pour les poser par terre. Il s'immobilisa quand Harry siffla à nouveau. Sensei releva vivement la jambe de son pantalon et inspecta un autre bleu.

« _Ca_ » désigna-t-il le bleu et bosse combinés, « ne fait rien ? » demanda-t-il à Harry. « Quand tu as mal, qu'importe combien ça te semble insignifiant, tu me le diras. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su auparavant, je ne sais pas. J'appelle ton professeur de théâtre et tu es dispensé de répétitions. » Harry ne pouvait pas rassembler le courage de protester. Il avait suffisamment peur de son professeur. Sensei se pencha et le souleva du banc. Harry s'agrippa vivement à son tee-shirt jusqu'à ce Sensei le pose sur la table qu'il utilisait pour examiner les blessures des élèves. Le professeur lui adressa un regard, mais ne dit rien. Il se tourna vers Rick. « Utilise de la glace. Tu sais comment. » Rick acquiesça et commença à fouiller dans le kit de premier secours tout proche pour en sortir des poches de glace.

« Je ne bougerais pas si j'étais toi » dit Rick à Harry. Harry changea son plan de s'enfuir, au diable les conséquences, et enleva son pied du sol. Il semblait que le père avait transmis sa capacité de voir les choses sans ses yeux. Rick revint avec deux poches de glace et deux serviettes. Il regarda Harry pendant une minute avant de soupirer. « Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger sur le ventre. » Harry fit comme on lui disait et cacha son visage dans ses bras. Rick arrangea les poches de glace et s'assit à côté de la table.

« Il est en colère contre moi » dit simplement Harry, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment que Rick était également en colère.

« Il est en colère contre toi pour ne pas lui avoir dit que tu étais blessé. Il est principalement en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir vu que tu étais blessé. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'ai vu pire. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait avoir su » dit Harry à Rick. Il soupira alors que la glace apaisait la douleur qu'il avait ressentie depuis les palpations de Sensei.

« Ouais. Ces cicatrices me le disent. » La réponse sardonique de Rick fit tressaillir Harry. Il se raidit, mais ne dit rien. Rick était déjà bouleversé contre lui. « D'où viennent-elles ? » Harry ne répondit pas. Il serra les mâchoires alors que des souvenirs lui revinrent. Elles venaient d'un rêve.

* * *

Harry n'ouvrit pas ses yeux alors que des sensations familières lui venaient à l'esprit. Il se demanda si ignorer l'intrus le ferait partir. « Harry. » Oh, merde. Il roula sur le côté et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Voldemort le fixer. « Bienvenue. » Harry se leva, croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas être là, et il s'assura que Voldemort le sache. « Tes regards noirs ont besoin de travail. » Quelle déclaration surréelle.

« Tu me fais la leçon sur les regards noirs ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Je suis devenu fou » grommela-t-il pour lui-même. Il s'assit par terre et essaya de ramener sa santé mentale. Elle lui échappa.

« Si tu devenais fou, ça résoudrait plusieurs de mes problèmes. S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas pour moi. » Harry lui lança un nouveau regard meurtrier et imagina Snape à l'autre bout. Voldemort ricana avec mépris. « Pathétique. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et grimpa sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sorti de mes rêves cette fois ? » Harry savait qu'il avait l'air horrible, comme il n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit avant. Pas longtemps, en tout cas. Il avait lu le livre d'Occlumencie entre les patrouilles de Jack, essayant de deviner ce que « force de volonté » voulait dire. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il devait être têtu pour forcer quelqu'un hors de son esprit, ou autre chose ? Il avait espéré que l'auteur, Hadrain Alisander, le définirait, mais pas de chance pour le moment. Ca restait un mystère.

« As-tu pensé à mon offre ? » Voldemort agita sa baguette et la salle confortable habituelle apparut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Harry de faire de même.

« Ma réponse est toujours non. » Harry secoua la tête devant l'offre de s'asseoir. « Je préfère rester debout, merci. » Voldemort poussa un soupir déçu.

« Je pensais que tu dirais ça. » Harry détestait le sentiment que ce soupir lui donnait, comme s'il avait déçu quelqu'un d'important pour lui. C'était Voldemort. Il ne devrait pas ressentir ça. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. « Ou tu t'assois, ou je te force. » Harry s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil. _Choisis tes batailles._ Ce conseil ressemblait à Sensei. Harry fit signe à Voldemort de continuer. Si l'homme parlait assez longtemps, quelqu'un le réveillerait peut-être avant que Voldemort ne reprenne son caractère de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maintenant, comme je le disais, j'ai beaucoup à t'offrir. Un jeune homme, » Harry se souvenait distinctement de Voldemort l'appelant un garçon ou un enfant à plusieurs reprises, « comme toi a besoin de guide dans le monde magique. Je peux être ce guide. Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas sur la société sorcière, que tu devrais savoir. Des choses que Dumbledore a négligées de te dire. » _Remue le couteau un peu plus, veux-tu ?_ Harry se retint de lui adresser un regard noir. « Tu serais libéré de son influence et de son contrôle. Le Ministère ne serait pas capable de t'arrêter. Tu ne répondrais qu'à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Mon second dans la hiérarchie. » Voldemort confondit le fait qu'Harry se redresse comme de l'intérêt. « Mon héritier, si tu veux. »

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Très bien Harry. Temps de sortir ton côté Serpentard. Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, c'est tout. _« Tu veux dire que je pourrai commander les Mangemorts ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le feu. Il faisait en sorte d'avoir l'air aussi désintéressé que possible. Il fatiguait vite. Il devait jouer ça en faisant attention. « Dans la limite du raisonnable, répondit Voldemort. Ils aideraient aussi à t'entraîner. Ils ont beaucoup à t'apprendre. » Harry regarda le feu, permit à son corps de se relaxer un peu alors qu'il devenait plus fatigué, et secoua sa tête. Voldemort le regarda et eut un sourire narquois. « Bien sûr, je devrais en libérer quelques-uns uns d'Azkaban si je veux qu'ils t'enseignent. Toi et tes amis m'avez coûté quelques-uns de mes serviteurs. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est pour ça que tu me veux, n'est-ce pas ? » L'expression de Voldemort s'assombrit. Oups. « A moins que tu n'ais une autre raison » se corrigea Harry. Pas besoin de le mettre en colère.

« J'en ai plusieurs » lui dit Voldemort. Il fit apparaître du thé et Harry fut frappé par la réalisation que Dumbledore et Voldemort s'appuyaient tous les deux de la nourriture quand ils avaient à faire à lui. « Je pourrais faire de toi tellement plus que ce que tu es. Tellement plus un sorcier. » Harry s'effondra dans sa chaise et soupira. Voldemort semblait content qu'Harry soit aussi fatigué. Ce genre de _rêve,_ que Voldemort créait, l'épuisait toujours.

« Est-ce que je peux retourner dormir, maintenant ? » Il essaya de ne pas gémir.

« Dans une minute. » Harry voulait demander à Voldemort de promettre, mais il ne put trouver la force de le faire. Il était si fatigué. Il fixa le feu, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Voldemort. Paul le réveillerait, pas vrai ? Ou peut-être Jack. Harry prendrait même la tante Pétunia à ce point. Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Voldemort appeler son nom. Une main attrapa son bras et il réagit par instinct. Il se défit de l'étreinte, glissa sur le côté hors du fauteuil et mit autant de distance que possible entre lui et son attaquant. Son dos heurta un mur et il essaya d'imiter une balle du mieux qu'il put sans en devenir effectivement une. Il commença à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi violemment (certains auraient dit "paniqué", mais Harry n'aimait pas ce mot). Harry fut surpris que Voldemort ne lui ait pas encore lancé de sort. Harry leva sa main à sa cicatrice, prit une profonde inspiration, et redressa la tête.

Voldemort se tenait là, fixant Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. _Vas un peu plus loin, Potter. _Harry regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou, dans ce cas, quelqu'un. Que Voldemort tire ces propres conclusions. Il déroula ses jambes et se leva, utilisant le mur derrière lui comme support. « Désolé, dit-il avec fatigue. Tu m'as, euh…, surpris. » Voldemort acquiesça d'un signe de tête tremblant. Harry étudia ses chaussures. Il tressaillit quand il sentit deux vives douleurs à la poitrine et au dos. Il regarda Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que ?

« Notre première leçon. Fais attention à ton environnement. » Voldemort baissa sa baguette. Harry lui lança un regard noir, la fureur lui donnait l'énergie qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais de ton entraînement » dit Harry entre ses dents. Il se tint très droit. Il avait une idée de ce que venait de faire Voldemort et il n'en était pas très content. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita sa baguette et Harry sentit deux coups de fouet de plus apparaître. Il n'avait même pas vu un sort.

« Tu en as besoin, plus que tu ne le crois. » Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. « En fait, tu n'as plus le choix. » Harry était reconnaissant au mur qui le supportait, car il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes puissent porter tout son poids.

« 'Une offre' implique qu'il y a un choix. » dit sèchement Harry. Voldemort agita deux fois de plus sa baguette. Harry esquiva, mais ce sort, ou quoi que ce soit, semblait verrouillé sur lui.

« Ce n'est plus une offre. C'est un privilège que je te donne. » _Oh, joie_. Harry pouvait sentir ses jambes trembler. Il inspira entre ses dents alors qu'un autre coup rejoignait les autres. « A présent, quelle est notre première leçon ? »

« Sors de mon esprit » lui dit Harry.

« _Doloris_ _! »_ Harry retomba contre le mur, aggravant encore les blessures que Voldemort lui avait données. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le sort et vint se tenir au-dessus de Harry. « C'est pour ton propre bien » lui dit-il. Harry lui adressa un faible regard noir.

« Un autre Dumbledore » commenta-t-il avec mépris. Un autre coup tomba sur sa poitrine, suivi par un court Doloris. Oh, le doloris faisait brûler les coups de fouet. Il semblait que Voldemort frottait du sel dedans avec de la laine de verre. Des larmes s'échappèrent des coins des yeux d'Harry.

« Maintenant, quelle est ta première leçon ? » demanda Voldemort, sonnant presque comme McGonagall demandant une définition à la classe. Harry aurait rit s'il n'avait pas eu si mal. Il prit une profonde inspiration, la retint, et expira. Il n'essaya pas de s'asseoir. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

« Faire attention à mon environnement » lui dit Harry. Voldemort lui adressa un sourire satisfait. « Monsieur. » Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit devant le terme de respect. _Bravo, Harry !_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et Harry se prépara à plus de douleur. Il fut surpris quand il entendit un sort de sommeil.

Harry se réveilla brusquement à son bureau dans sa chambre. Il s'était endormi sur ses livres sans vider son esprit. Parfait. Il siffla quand la peau de son dos et de sa poitrine le tira. Il trembla un peu à cause du doloris, mais sourit quand même. _Potter : 1. Voldemort : 0._

Il ignora la douleur. C'était un petit prix à payer pour ce qu'il prévoyait. De plus, certaines des choses qu'il apprenait dans les livres qu'Hermione lui avait passés lui donnaient confiance en le fait qu'il pouvait gérer ça. C'était la première fois qu'il formait un plan et qu'il se sentait confiant dans sa mise en œuvre. Il se sentait comme un Serpentard. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire seul. Il ne le dirait pas à Paul.

* * *

Remus descendit du bus et lui permit de s'en aller. Il se tint debout et regarda la petite maison devant lui. Il venait juste d'atteindre le Numéro 4, Privet Drive. Ca avait l'air complètement ordinaire. Qui savait que le Survivant avait grandi ici ? Il savait que les Dursley n'avait pas exactement été gentils envers Harry. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait capable de parler assez longtemps avec Pétunia pour se rassurer qu'Harry allait bien. Ce serait encore mieux si Harry était en bonne santé et heureux. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien en se tenant là à fixer la maison. Il remonta l'allée et sonna.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	22. Entre les mains de Sensei

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire : 

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

_Remus descendit du bus et lui permit de s'en aller. Il se tint debout et regarda la petite maison devant lui. Il venait juste d'atteindre le Numéro 4, Privet Drive. Ca avait l'air complètement ordinaire. Qui savait que le Survivant avait grandi ici ? Il savait que les Dursley n'avait pas exactement été gentils envers Harry. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait capable de parler assez longtemps avec Pétunia pour se rassurer qu'Harry allait bien. Ce serait encore mieux si Harry était en bonne santé et heureux. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien en se tenant là à fixer la maison. Il remonta l'allée et sonna._

Un garçon, assez large, ouvrit la porte pour le fixer. « Ah, vous devez être Dudley Dursley. » Le garçon blond acquiesça. « Est-ce que votre mère est là ? »

« Oui. Voulez-vous entrer ? » demanda Dudley, regardant la canne de Remus. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, jeune homme. Pourriez-vous dire à votre mère que Remus Lupin est là pour parler avec elle ? » Dudley se précipita après avoir dirigé Lupin vers le salon. Remus regarda l'installation confortable et sut que les meubles ne correspondaient pas aux occupants de la maison.

« Si vous êtes de cette école, je n'ai rien à vous dire » dit Pétunia de la porte, la désapprobation couvrant ses traits. Remus se tourna et tendit la main pour la saluer.

« Non, Madame Dursley. Je ne suis pas de Poudlard. Je pense que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il y a plusieurs années. »

« Quand ma sœur était à l'école. Oui, je me souviens de vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis un… et bien, je suppose qu'on peut dire un ami… de Harry » expliqua Remus. Pétunia fit un geste en direction d'un fauteuil. Remus s'y installa et soupira alors que ses os las se reposaient. Le Magicobus n'était pas la méthode de transport la plus confortable. « Le directeur d'Harry m'a dit qu'il ne s'était pas montré pour la nouvelle année. Il m'a demandé si j'avais de ses nouvelles, et je n'en ai pas. » Il remarqua que Pétunia lui adressait un regard noir.

« Si vous pensez que je vais vous dire où il est… » Remus sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non, Madame Dursley. » Il prononça les mots avec un petit rire. « Je ne suis pas là pour ça du tout. » Pétunia se calma, mais continua à adresser un regard suspicieux à Remus. « Je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire comment il allait. Est-ce qu'Harry aime sa nouvelle école ? Est-ce qu'il est content là-bas ? » Pétunia se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« C'est un plaisant changement, confia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas l'interrogatoire auquel je m'étais résignée à attendre de vous… personnes magiques. » Elle s'arrêta et le regarda plus attentivement. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire, Monsieur Lupin ? »

« Ce que vous avez sous la main, aussi longtemps que ça ne vous gêne pas » accepta Remus. Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour revenir avec de la limonade et des biscuits quelques minutes plus tard.

« Comment avez-vous connu Harry ? » Remus sourit. Il semblait que Pétunia avait gagné un nouvel intérêt en son neveu.

« Je l'ai connu quand il était bébé, à travers ses parents, bien sûr. J'étais un bon ami de Lily et James avant qu'ils ne meurent. J'ai également été son professeur pendant sa troisième année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Son professeur ? Etait-il bon élève ? » demanda Pétunia. Remus sourit à la question.

« Oh, oui. Très talentueux, très intelligent. Il était très déterminé à apprendre quelque chose quand il le voulait. » Des souvenirs du Patronus lui revinrent. « Il a réussi à faire un Patronus corporel cette année là » lui dit-il, sa fierté évidente dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que c'est… bien ? »

« Bien ? Madame Dursley, il y a plusieurs sorciers entraînés qui n'y arrivent toujours pas. Le fait qu'il l'ait fait à treize ans… c'est hallucinant. » Il lui adressa un autre sourire et prit une gorgée de sa limonade. « C'est excellent. »

« Merci. » Elle sortit quelques papiers de sa poche. « Vous avez dit que vous vouliez savoir comment il va. »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » lui répondit Remus. Pétunia déplia les papiers qu'elle tenait.

« J'ai juste reçu un compte-rendu de ses progrès hier. » Elle regarda les papiers. « Je pense que ce serait plus facile si vous les lisiez. » Remus prit le compte-rendu offert et le regarda. Des caractères typographiques couvraient la page.

_Harry continue de s'améliorer en classe. Sa tutrice est très satisfaite de ses progrès et espère l'intégrer aux classes normales dans tous les sujets très bientôt. Son professeur d'art s'extasie quotidiennement sur son travail et doit supplier Harry pour permettre d'exposer ses œuvres. Son professeur d'éducation physique (je crois que vous avez rencontré Sensei Leonard ?) dit que ses progrès sont acceptables, ce qui est un grand compliment de sa part. Son professeur de théâtre aime son talent pour les monologues et espère que sa gestuelle s'accordera. Je laisserai Harry vous en dire plus là-dessus._

_Harry continue ses progrès avec moi et semble se réchauffer envers Joe. Je vous informerai de tout sérieux problème et prévoirai votre première session familiale quand Harry semblera prêt._

_Docteur Paul Lauter_

« Un docteur ? » demanda Remus. Pétunia acquiesça. « Un docteur pour quoi ? »

« Le garçon a changé depuis l'année dernière. Des changements drastiques. Il avait d'horribles cauchemars, au point qu'il a commencé à dormir le jour pour que quelqu'un le réveille. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, parce que ses rêves le bouleversaient tant. Il semblait avoir perdu intérêt dans tout. Je ne pouvais même pas l'intéresser dans ses devoirs. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. » Remus remplit les blancs.

« Vous l'avez envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu ? » demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est une école avec la capacité d'aider les élèves qui en ont besoin, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai visitée et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. » Elle se redressa et le regarda de haut. « Il mange trois repas par jour, plus des snacks. Il peut dormir toute la nuit sans cauchemar le réveillant toutes les cinq minutes. Son docteur dit qu'il a choisi de rester à l'école sans influence extérieure, plutôt que de retourner à Pouzzare. Il s'est fait des amis et semble content là-bas. »Elle fixa Remus comme pour le défier d'objecter. « Je pense que c'est mieux que ce que le directeur peut prétendre. » Remus pensa à ses mots et sourit. Elle avait un point.

« Très vrai, Madame Dursley. » Pétunia se détendit un peu. « Il semble aller très bien. » Les pensées de Remus dévièrent pour une minute. « La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, pourriez-vous lui dire que je lui dis bonjour ? Puis-je vous donner mon adresse, s'il voulait m'écrire ? »

« Certainement. » Pétunia lui tendit un bloc-notes et un stylo. Remus nota son adresse Moldue et la lui tendit. « Merci d'être passé. » Remus se leva et prit sa canne.

« Merci, Madame Dursley. Je dormirai mieux en sachant qu'il est en sécurité et qu'on prend soin de lui. » Remus quitta la maison et longea la rue jusqu'à un coin. Il transplana chez lui. Harry allait bien.

* * *

« Alors, jeune homme, voyons voir ce qui ne va pas. » Harry releva brusquement la tête et fixa l'homme étrange qui était revenu avec Sensei. « C'est quelques méchantes marques que tu as là » il regarda le bracelet de Harry, « Evan. » Il lui adressa un chaleureux sourire. « Je suis le Docteur Lansky, mais tu peux m'appeler Dan si tu veux. Je suis juste là pour t'ausculter rapidement. Sensei Leonard a dit que tu étais blessé. » Harry commença à s'asseoir, mais la main de Sensei sur son omoplate lui dit de ne pas bouger. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda Dan en tapant l'endroit sensible du dos d'Harry. 

« Pas vraiment. La glace l'a engourdi » répondit honnêtement Harry. Une pression soudaine à l'endroit causa à Harry d'inspirer brutalement et d'essayer de se dégager. Sensei le fit rester en place. La main quitta la blessure.

« Ah, oui. Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry pensa que Dan se parlait plus à lui-même qu'en sa direction. Dan replaça le sac de glace et passa à la jambe d'Harry. « Et là ? » Harry sentit des doigts sur son tibia.

« Oui » dit-il quand un des doigts toucha un point particulièrement sensible. Dan fit un bruit inquiet et ouvrit le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui.

« Tu peux t'asseoir maintenant si tu veux. » Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que Sensei enlève sa main avant de se redresser. « Ouille. » Harry remarqua Dan fixant sa poitrine. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de lui-même jusqu'à ce que Sensei grogne. Harry baissa ses bras et essaya de se faire plus petit possible. Ca ne marchait pas. « J'ai juste quelques questions pour toi. » Dans sortit un écritoire à pince et y attacha plusieurs feuilles. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu blessé ? »

« Deux jours » répondit honnêtement Harry.

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal tout le temps ou seulement quand on te touche ? » Dan marqua quelque chose sur son papier.

« Seulement quand on me touche. » Harry croisa les bras et regarda le sol.

« D'où viennent ces cicatrices sur ton dos et ton torse ? » Harry ferma la bouche et essaya d'ignorer l'homme. Dan le regarda et écrivit quelque chose. « Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ta famille a fait ça ? » Le garçon secoua la tête. « Tu es sûr ? » Harry acquiesça. Dan sourit et chercha dans son sac pour quelque chose. Il rapprocha sa chaise de Harry et tapota son genou. Harry lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Ta jambe blessée, s'il te plaît. » Harry fit comme on lui disait. « Cette bande va t'aider à supporter la blessure et à réduire un peu la bosse. Tu as de la chance. Rien n'est cassé, juste un bleu et une douleur. Pas de participation en classes d'arts martiaux pour les sept prochains jours, à la fin desquelles je t'examinerai à nouveau. Je veux que tu ménages cette jambe autant que possible. Tes infirmiers sauront que tu dois passer de la glace sur tes blessures et te rappelleront de le faire. Je m'attends à ce que tu le fasses pendant une heure : dix minutes d'application, dix minutes d'attente. » Harry acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Ca ne semblait pas grand-chose. Il pourrait étudier pendant ce temps-là. « Tu n'as pas de bleu sur ton dos… pour le moment. Ca se manifestera demain ou dans les prochains jours. Passe de la glace dessus également. » Il clipa la fin du bandage et boucla les fermoirs. « Quand il se montrera, il sera d'une couleur spectaculaire. » Il permit à Harry de bouger sa jambe et sortit une bouteille. « Ce sont de légers anti-douleurs. Je vais t'en donner deux maintenant et m'assurer que tu en ais deux à prendre demain matin. » Harry savait que certains de ses camarades d'étages prenaient des médicaments tous les matins, alors que d'autres, dont lui, prenaient des médicaments le soir. « Si tu as toujours mal après ça, dis-le à un de tes infirmiers. Ils sauront quoi te donner. »

« Merci, Monsieur » dit calmement Harry. Sensei lui donna une bouteille et Dan lui tendit les anti-douleurs. Harry avala les pilules et but un peu d'eau. Dan fouilla à nouveau dans sa poche et lui tendit des sucettes. Harry le regarda, juste un peu perplexe. C'était un autre Dumbledore !

« Allez Evan. Je ne mords pas. » Rick dansait sur place à côté de Harry. Celui-ci supposa que des sucreries de la part d'un docteur étaient quelque chose de commun et que Rick en voulait. Harry tendit la main avec hésitation et en prit une verte.

« Je suis malade ! » Rick fit une horrible imitation de toux. Sensei leva les yeux au ciel. Harry eut l'impression que ça arrivait fréquemment entre Rick et Dan. Celui-ci sourit et adressa un clin d'œil à Harry avant de se tourner vers Rick.

« Vu que toi et Sensei avez été de si bons patients la dernière fois. » Rick en prit une rouge et Sensei avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire à l'homme ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa sucrerie quand il remarqua Harry le regardant. Il en prit une, la déballa et la mit dans sa bouche.

« Du sucre gratuit. » Il fit demi-tour et marcha vers son bureau. Rick rit après que Sensei soit parti. Harry le regarda pour une explication.

« Dan pourrait te raconter des histoires assez amusantes sur ses essais pour soigner mon père. » Dan grogna un peu et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Ne me le rappelle pas. Un homme plus têtu ne peut pas exister sur cette terre. » Harry sourit un peu. « Si je dis à cet homme de s'étendre pendant une heure, j'aurais de la chance s'il reste calme pendant une minute. Oublions juste que j'ai étudié la médecine. Il sait mieux. » Harry sourit à nouveau. « C'est fini, Evan. Souviens-toi juste d'appliquer de la glace, de reposer ta jambe et de demander des anti-douleurs si tu en as besoin. »

« Je le ferai. Merci, monsieur. » Il retourna à son casier et se changea hors de vue de Dan et Rick (Rick essayait d'avoir un autre bonbon) et alla vers le bureau de Sensei. La porte était ouverte, mais il frappa quand même.

« Assieds-toi » dit Sensei sans le regarder. Il se leva et ferma la porte. Harry étudia ses chaussures. Sensei semblait content de le fixer. « L'homme qui te menace t'a donné ces cicatrices. » Harry n'eut pas besoin de confirmer. Sensei _savait_. « C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas en discuter. » Harry acquiesça. « C'est compréhensible. » Sensei se rassit et l'étudia. Harry décida d'en finir rapidement pour pouvoir utiliser son après-midi de libre inespéré pour étudier ses livres de magie. Il pourrait oublier tout ça dans les complexités de la Transfiguration.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. » Sensei ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il parla, il retint l'attention de Harry.

« Penses-tu réellement avoir aussi peu de valeur ? » Le commentaire de Sensei le surprit. Qu'est-ce qu'on répondait à ça ? Il pensait avoir de la valeur ! Voulait-il une réponse ? Je ne pense pas que je ne vaux pas le coup. N'est-ce pas ? Harry décida de prendre la route prudente : il haussa les épaules. « Ah. » Sensei ne répondit pas plus. « Regarde-moi, Evan. » Harry leva le regard et rencontra celui de son professeur. « Tu es plus que ce que tu sais. Tu es mon élève et c'est un honneur de t'enseigner. Avec le temps, tu seras capable de prendre soin de toi, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » Sensei se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'accroupit devant Harry. « En attendant, s'il te plaît, permets-moi de te protéger. » Sensei posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Les gens qui me protègent finissent morts » lui dit Harry.

« J'ai déjà fait face à la mort. Permets-moi de t'aider jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te protéger. C'est tout ce que je demande. » Harry le fixa.

« Tu ne peux pas me suivre tout le temps. » Les lèvres de Sensei tiquèrent.

« Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu penseras que je le peux, l'avertit-il. Te mettras-tu entre mes mains, deshi ? » Harry ne savait pas ce que voulait dire l'étrange mot. Sensei tendit les mains devant Harry. Celui-ci se demanda ce qu'il lui apprendrait. Ils avaient déjà des leçons particulières. Que pouvait lui offrir de plus Sensei ? _Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu penseras que je le peux. _Harry enleva ses deux mains des bras de la chaise. Il les tendit avec hésitation, donnant à Sensei le temps de retirer les siennes s'il décidait qu'il ne voulait plus lui enseigner. Les mains de Harry reposèrent juste quelques secondes avant que Sensei ne referme les siennes autour d'elles. « Bien. » Sensei n'avait pas besoin d'autres mots. _Je gagne des professeurs de tous les côtés._ Sensei se leva et mit Harry sur pieds. « Allez. Va te reposer. » Sensei le fit sortir avec un signe de la main.

« Oui, Sensei. » Harry partit et alla dans sa chambre vu qu'il était dispensé de répétition ce jour là. Des devoirs pour deux cursus, les répétitions de théâtre, le club d'art et les classes supplémentaires d'arts martiaux le gardaient pris. La thérapie, ajoutée à ça, le gardait plus occupé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Poudlard. Et puis, ça et son plan actuel pour Voldemort.

Il s'assit à son bureau et mit les écouteurs qu'Hermione lui avait donnés. Il appuya le bouton « play » et Mozart commença à jouer. La musique classique était devenue sa « musique d'étude. » Il semblait travailler mieux en l'écoutant. Plus concentré en tout cas. Hermione lui avait donné un autre CD qui l'aidait à se calmer plus qu'autre chose quand il faisait sa méditation. Il finit ses devoirs moldus rapidement et sortit son Mini-messager. « Sabre Laser. »

_Salut Skywalker. J'ai eu un premier jour d'école très occupé. Laisse-moi te dire quelques trucs et tu pourras avoir tes devoirs. J'ai eu Potions et DFCM aujourd'hui. Snape nous a pratiquement dit que nous étions les meilleurs et qu'en tant que tel, il n'attendait rien de moins que le meilleur. Rien n'a explosé. Il a dit qu'il demandait que tous les préjudices infantiles soient laissés à la porte. La classe était tellement différente ! Il semble qu'il ait utilisé les cinq premières années comme un test pour voir qui voulait vraiment apprendre les potions ! Intelligent de sa part. Le Professeur Snape m'a demandé où tu étais. J'ai haussé les épaules et commencé à avoir les yeux humides. Il a grommelé quelque chose du genre que tu te montrerais juste pour le contrarier. Il a semblé perturbé que tu ne te sois pas montré à la fin de la classe._

_La DFCM était très différente. Notre nouveau professeur est William Zareh. Il nous a évalué aujourd'hui et on pouvait dire qui était dans l'AD l'année dernière et qui n'y était pas. (Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es loin devant) Il semblait surpris que quelques-uns uns d'entre nous puissent produire un Patronus. Neville lui a dit que tu en étais responsable. Le Professeur Zareh ne s'est pas embêté à te chercher, vu que personne n'a répondu à ton nom à l'appel. Il a dit qu'il était impatient de te rencontrer._

_Je me suis assise avec Ginny et Neville aux repas aujourd'hui parce que Ron était assis à la table des Protecteurs avec "Drake." Ron et Malfoy ont abandonné leur statut de préfet. Il y a une place vide à la table des Protecteurs et Neville dit qu'il y a un lit vide dans le dortoir pour toi. Il semble que Dumbledore s'attende à ce que tu te montres d'un instant à l'autre. Il y a des rumeurs à ton sujet. Quelques-unes disent que tu as décidé de devenir Moldu. D'autres, que tu as changé d'école. Le débat est entre Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, et l'Amérique. D'autres encore disent que tu t'entraînes._

_J'ai un groupe d'étude dans une minute, mais je reviendrai plus tard pour que nous puissions parler. Tes devoirs :_

_DFCM – Lire le premier chapitre de _Défense Primaire.

_Potions – Potion coagulante. Préparer la prochaine potion : la potion cicatrisante._

_Dissertation : Quelle est la différence entre ces deux potions et comment l'une peut être utilisée en complément de l'autre ? Il n'a pas mis de longueur._

_Je reviendrai !_

Harry sourit au message et sortit son livre de Défense pour l'ouvrir au premier chapitre. C'était un chapitre général sur la défense et les différentes méthodes pour se protéger. Un rapide coup d'œil au titre du chapitre deux lui dit qu'il contenait une leçon d'histoire. Il semblait qu'ils faisaient les leçons pratiques pendant la classe et lisait la théorie le soir. Harry sourit. C'était totalement le contraire de Ombrage. Il lut son texte de potion et finit sa dissertation et il était dans un autre chapitre de _Magie sans baguette_ quand des mots apparurent dans son Mini-Messager.

_- Skywalker, tu es là ?_

_- Je suis là. Le dîner est dans dix minutes. Je sais que c'est pareil de ton côté._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as eu tes devoirs ?_

_- Déjà fait. Merci pour ça, au fait. Mi, j'ai une question._

_- Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Que veux dire « force de l'esprit » ? Les livres d'Occlumencie et de Magie sans baguette le mentionnent, mais je ne le comprends pas._

_- Hum. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Je vais demander._

_- Merci. Oh, je dois y aller._

_- Moi aussi. A plus tard. _

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	23. Apprentis espions

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

_Cher Professeur Lupin,_

_Je sais que vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler Remus, et je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, mais je vous écris pour vous poser une question éducationnelle, et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le titre à nouveau._

_J'ai lu un peu de théorie sur la magie sans baguette et la magie de l'esprit. Une phrase, « force de volonté », m'a rappelé votre cours sur les Epouvantards et je me demandais si force de l'esprit et force de volonté étaient la même chose. Est-ce que c'est pareil ? Si non, quelle est la différence ?_

_J'ai demandé aux autres professeurs, et tous (le Professeur McGonagall inclus) m'ont regardée comme si j'étais un peu folle… Un peu d'aide serait grandement appréciée._

_Votre élève,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione enroula le parchemin et l'attacha pour l'emmener à la volière plus tard. Si quelqu'un pouvait répondre à cette question après la réaction des professeurs de Poudlard (à part Snape et Dumbledore), c'était son ancien professeur de Défense. Elle attira son livre de Métamorphose à elle et soupira. Le deuxième jour d'école semblait un jour étrange pour poser des questions comme ça, mais elle avait pensé qu'ils auraient l'habitude de la voir travailler dur, qu'importe qu'ils soient avancés loin ou non dans l'année. « Hermione Granger ? » Hermione releva le nez de son livre pour voir une première année debout à côté d'elle. _Sophie Matthews._

« Oui, Sophie ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Hermione savait que Sophie était une enfant née de Moldu, comme elle, et que quelques-uns des élèves sang-pur ou sang-mêlé lui avaient raconté des histoires assez effrayantes sur Voldemort dans le train. Sophie secoua la tête et sa tresse tournoya autour de son visage. Hermione sourit gentiment à la fille et attendit la raison pour laquelle elle était venue la chercher dans la bibliothèque.

« Non, on m'a demandé de te dire d'aller au bureau du Professeur McGonagall. » Hermione acquiesça, rassembla ses livres et commença à les enfourner dans son sac.

« Merci Sophie. Je vais y aller tout de suite. » Sophie lui adressa un sourire lumineux et se dépêcha d'aller vers les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Hermione fit signe d'au revoir à Madame Pince, quitta son sanctuaire et dirigea ses pas vers le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Elle avait une assez bonne idée du sujet de la réunion et elle savait ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Mentir à des personnes qu'elle respectait. Elle salua distraitement Nick Quasi-sans-tête d'un signe de tête et tourna au coin.

Elle se présenta devant le portrait, dit son nom et attendit pour entrer. « Ah, Mademoiselle Granger ! Entrez, entrez. » Le professeur Dumbledore était dans le bureau de McGonagall. Hermione sourit dans sa direction, se tournant immédiatement pour faire passer son sac de livres, déjà massif, à travers la porte. McGonagall lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'Hermione fit, son sac, qui avait sagement passé la porte, posé à ses côtés.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir » dit McGonagall alors qu'elle versait du thé pour eux trois.

« Oui, Professeur. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Hermione se détendit quand McGonagall secoua la tête.

« Non, mademoiselle Granger. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal » interrompit Dumbledore en rapprochant son fauteuil plus près d'Hermione et en se changeant en grand-père aimable qui venait de recevoir sa petite-fille préférée.

« Nous avons juste quelques questions, Hermione. Est-ce que ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? » Hermione les regarda tous les deux, évitant soigneusement les yeux de Dumbledore, comme Harry lui avait conseillé, avant d'acquiescer avec prudence dans la direction de personne en particulier.

« Bien sûr. » Elle s'étrangla presque de l'impatience dans sa voix. Et si elle merdait ? « Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcil. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel elle jouait et si elle ne jouait pas bien, Harry serait découvert.

« Vous et M. Potter avez échangé une correspondance cet été, n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, au début, au moins, dit-elle aux professeurs. Harry a arrêté de m'écrire après à peu près deux lettres. » Dumbledore fronça les sourcils alors que l'expression de McGonagall ne changea pas. « Sa dernière lettre disait qu'il avait besoin de temps tout seul pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il a arrêté de m'écrire après ça. » Dumbledore acquiesça et se renfonça dans son siège. McGonagall reprit l'interrogatoire.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu d'autres contacts avec lui depuis ? » demanda McGonagall. Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, il a dit qu'il me verrait au train le premier septembre, comme nous faisons tous les ans. » Hermione regarda McGonagall. « J'espérais que sa famille lui avait fait rater le train, mais je ne l'ai pas vu ici. » Elle étudia ses mains quelques secondes avant de relever des yeux remplis de larmes vers McGonagall. « Il a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, comme si elle avait peur d'entendre la réponse. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains quand les professeurs ne lui répondirent pas. « C'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je lui ai dit de juste être patient, que vous le laisseriez aller chez les Weasley et que nous pourrions passer du temps ensemble, mais il n'est pas là ! Il doit penser que je suis une personne horrible ! » Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait feindre de meilleure larme et se laissa aller.

« Minerva, pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas Mademoiselle Granger voir Poppy pour une potion calmante ? » Dumbledore aida McGonagall à remettre l'adolescente hystérique sur ses pieds et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul avant de se tourner vers le coin. « Et bien, Severus ? » Le Maître des Potions enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et lança un regard noir au vieil homme alors qu'il pliait le vêtement.

« Si elle découvre un jour que je me cachais dans son bureau pour espionner un de ses précieux lionceaux, je passerai le reste de mes jours en repose-pied » se plaignit Severus en lissant ses robes. Dumbledore ne fit que hausser un sourcil dans une requête silencieuse d'informations. « Très bien. Ses larmes étaient sincères, monsieur le Directeur. Granger semble être réellement inquiète pour le bien-être de Potter. Quant à sa réaction, elle est émotionnellement impliquée avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien que je me retiendrai de méditer sur les complexités des rituels d'accouplement des Gryffondors. » Severus s'arrêta et secoua la tête. « Je doute fortement qu'elle sache où il est en ce moment. Weasley est une option plus probable. Essayez avec lui, si vous pensez que son cerveau peut le supporter. » Severus eut un rictus de mépris. « Si c'est tout, j'ai une potion sur le point d'être prête pour le prochain ingrédient. » Dumbledore se tourna vers la fenêtre et congédia l'homme d'un signe de la main et avec un « merci » poli.

Severus se tourna et quitta le bureau. Il disparut dans un des passages de Salazar et retourna à ses appartements. Draco Malfoy était assis à la table, faisant ses devoirs avec diligence. Severus ôta sa lourde robe extérieure et la suspendit au crochet sur la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mademoiselle Granger, Draco ? » Le jeune homme sursauta et passa sa plume à travers sa dissertation. Il poussa un juron coloré qu'il n'avait pu apprendre, Severus le savait, que sur le Chemin des Embrumes et leva sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts. « Langage, Draco. » Severus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et invoqua une tasse de thé.

« Comment sais-tu que je regardais ? » demanda Draco en rangeant sa baguette. Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à un espace vide sur le mur où il était sûr qu'il y avait un miroir jusque récemment. Le miroir reposait en ce moment sur la table sous l'espace vide, le sort encore actif montrant l'intérieur du bureau de McGonagall.

« Tu as laissé le sort en marche et tu as oublié de ranger la pièce » expliqua Severus en faisant un geste vers le miroir. Draco eut une moue renfrognée et fit un geste de sa baguette, terminant le sort et remettant le miroir à sa place. « Tes pensées sur Mademoiselle Granger ? » poussa Severus.

« Je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose » lui dit Draco en poussant ses livres. Severus lui fit signe de continuer. « J'ai embobiné ma mère beaucoup trop souvent avec ce tour de larmes pour avoir ce que je voulais, lui dit Draco avec un petit soupçon de dégoût. La seule raison pour laquelle elle s'en sort est que personne ne la soupçonnerait de faire quelque chose comme ça. » Draco se déplaça de la table et s'assit à côté de son mentor.

« Je suis d'accord. Elle doit être au courant pour les capacités de Légilimentie de Dumbledore, car elle ne l'a pas regardé dans les yeux. » Severus fixa le feu quelques secondes avant de retourner son attention vers Draco. « Que peux-tu me dire ? » demanda-t-il à Draco. Le garçon haussa les épaules et se mordit les lèvres.

« Pas grand-chose, vraiment. Les Protecteurs sont les Protecteurs. Dévoués à l'école et au devoir. Granger a un peu plus d'informations. Elle est polie, ambitieuse dans ses études, et impatiente de prouver qu'elle vaut n'importe qui ici. » Draco se renfonça davantage dans son siège. « Je pense que tout le monde la sous-estime, » confia-t-il. Severus se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Ca pourrait être vrai, confirma-t-il d'une voix lasse. Je crois que tu sais ce que tu dois faire. » Draco acquiesçait déjà avant que Severus ait fini sa phrase.

« J'ai déjà posé des fondations dans cette direction. Je te ferai savoir ce que je découvrirai avec elle. » Il s'arrêta et enfila ses robes d'école. « Si elle a gardé quelque chose pour elle, je le découvrirai et te le dirai. » Il mit son sac de livres sur l'épaule et allait partir quand il s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers Severus avec un air étonné. « Je viens juste de découvrir quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire ! »

« Idiot » dit Severus au garçon. Celui-ci sourit et quitta la pièce. Il avait un entraînement prévu noté de l'écriture d'Hermione.

* * *

Fin Septembre…

Harry s'était détendu un peu depuis le premier septembre quand personne n'était apparu pour le ramener à l'école. Les visites régulières de Fumseck semblaient le rassurer sur le fait qu'il était bien caché, bien que Paul ne saurait jamais pourquoi. Paul se tenait près de la fenêtre et réfléchissait à son patient avec plus qu'un peu de frustration. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de faire des progrès avec Harry, quelque chose arrivait qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le jeune homme. Harry venait juste de finir une session avec lui et Paul était prêt à trouver un moyen pour ouvrir le cerveau du garçon et y regarder. Ce devait être plus simple que de tailler petit à petit dans ses défenses comme il le faisait en ce moment. Harry était si bien gardé qu'apprendre quoi que ce soit prenait plus longtemps que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Quand le comité lui avait demandé de prendre ce cas, il avait espéré renvoyer Harry chez lui pour Noël. A présent, il semblait qu'Harry allait rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Paul retourna à son bureau et sortit son dictaphone et les notes qu'il avait prises plus tôt. Paul avait commencé la session en lui posant des questions sur l'école primaire et ce qu'Harry y aimait. Sa réponse avait surpris Paul. Il rembobina la cassette et la mit en marche.

« _J'aimais être là-bas. Voir comment étaient les autres enfants_ » lui avait dit Harry. Paul écouta sa propre réponse sur le fait qu'il avait un cousin. « _Ouais, Dudley était là aussi. Nous ne nous entendions pas. Et il s'est assuré que personne d'autre ne s'entende avec moi non plus. »_ Harry avait essayé de dévier le sujet vers Zen, mais Paul était resté sur ce dont il parlait. Il avait demandé à Harry pourquoi Dudley n'autorisait pas les autres enfants à approcher Harry. « _Je ne sais pas. Il est Dudley. Il fait ce qu'il veut. »_ Harry s'était tu et avait refusé de parler plus de son cousin. Paul avait alors posé une question sur son oncle et sa tante quand il était plus jeune. Sa réponse avait été moins qu'encourageante. « _Ils étaient là._ » Il avait également haussé les épaules comme pour dire "Et alors ?"

« _Est-ce qu'ils t'aidaient pour tes devoirs ?_ » Paul tressaillit au son de sa propre voix. Il détestait la manière dont il parlait sur les machines.

« _Non. Je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup d'aide. »_ Harry avait joué avec son coussin quelques secondes avant de continuer. « _Je me débrouillais vraiment bien. »_

« _Ils devaient être fiers de toi_. » Paul fixa le dictaphone comme s'il détenait les réponses qu'il cherchait.

« _Non, je n'avais rien de spécial._ » Paul avait su à la manière dont Harry avait dit ça que c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit et qu'il y croyait. Paul avait voulu continuer sur ce sujet, mais Harry l'avait interrompu. « _Peut-on parler d'autres choses ?_ » Paul l'avait permis. Harry était visiblement mal à l'aise avec le sujet et n'aimait pas parler de sa famille. Paul prit les rapports des infirmiers de nuit et fronça les sourcils. Harry était resté debout jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et il était le premier debout de son étage pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est vrai, la nuit précédente était prévue sans somnifère, mais Harry savait qu'il était autorisé à en demander s'il avait des problèmes à dormir ou des cauchemars. Les rapports disaient qu'il avait été surpris à lire plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche à deux heures et qu'il avait décliné les somnifères et Paul.

Sensei Leonard était venu le voir ce matin, inquiet au sujet d'Harry et des quelques cicatrices qui semblaient s'être manifestées quelques deux semaines avant sa visite et qui n'avaient pas été là avant. Sensei lui avait dit qu'il pensait qu'Harry lui en avait parlé, mais il semblait que le garçon avait décidé de ne pas lui dire, ni à personne d'autre en fait. Sensei avait dit que même lui ne l'avait trouvé que par un accident pratique. Paul retourna sa chaise vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Et, plus important, comment étaient apparues les cicatrices, et est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ? Un coup à sa porte le surprit quelques minutes plus tard. « Entrez. » La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le professeur d'art d'Harry. « Monsieur Watt ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » _S'il vous plait, ne demandez pas de réponses au sujet de Harry. Je les cherche moi-même. _Paul fit signe à l'homme de s'asseoir et éteignit le dictaphone. Paul n'avait pas beaucoup de contact avec cet homme et quand ils se croisaient, le professeur ne pouvait que parler encore et encore du talent d'Harry en tant qu'artiste. Celui-ci avait l'air mal à l'aise et jouait avec le carton à dessins qu'il tenait.

« Normalement, je permets à mes élèves de jeter leur travail comme ils veulent, mais le travail d'Evan est différent. Ca montre plus de passion que je n'en ai vu depuis longtemps. C'est très réel, très vivant. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir continuer à jeter un travail merveilleux. J'ai récupéré ce qu'il jetait et l'ai gardé. Je regardais tout ça à l'instant et j'ai remarqué quelques trucs. » Il sortit une liasse de papier. « Regardez les juste et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. » Paul prit les dessins et les regarda. Quelques-uns montraient Harry et les Dursley, d'autres Harry dans une salle de classe, montant un balai, faisant face à des personnes bizarres (Paul savait qu'ils étaient des sorciers et plus probablement des Mangemorts, d'après ce qu'il avait décrit auparavant) et Harry contre un homme aux yeux rouges qui ressemblait un peu à un serpent. Ca devait être Voldemort.

« Il a une imagination active » dit Paul alors qu'il tenait un dessin de Harry faisant face à un dragon. Sûrement qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça comme épreuve pour les examens ? Quel âge avait-il sur ce dessin ? Treize ? Quatorze ans ? Ils ne feraient pas ça à leurs élèves, pas vrai ? Des dragons ? Monsieur Watt secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il reprit les dessins, les regarda, changea l'ordre de quelques-uns uns et les lui rendit. Paul les reprit et haussa les épaules quand il ne comprit pas ce que Monsieur Watt voulait qu'il voie. « Ils sont deux dans ces images. » Monsieur Watt avait raison. Quelques images montraient un Harry ayant l'air jeune et avec des vêtements en lambeaux alors que les autres montrait un jeune homme différent, las. Il n'y avait pas de Harry entre les deux. « J'en ai un de plus que je pense que vous devriez voir. » Monsieur Watt sortit un papier enroulé du carton à dessins et le tendit à Paul.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Paul avec émerveillement. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi élaboré par un élève aussi jeune. Harry avait dit qu'il n'avait commencé à dessiner qu'en venant à St. Jude. Est-ce que c'était la même personne qui avait réussi ce dessin ?

« Quelque chose que j'ai trouvé dans la corbeille à papier juste hier. » Paul retourna son regard vers le dessin. La principale image était une boule de cristal avec quelque chose d'écrit autour. Paul prit son stylo et écrit le message sur un morceau de papier. _Emâ ertov elèvér iuq latsirc ed eluob al. _Paul tint l'image devant un miroir et sourit. _La boule de cristal qui révèle votre âme. _La boule en elle-même avait beaucoup de craquelures à travers sa surface, comme si elle maintenait toujours sa forme de boule. Au sein de chaque fragment, il y avait une version différente de Harry. Un était en boule dans une sorte de placard. Un autre était sur un balai. Un faisait face à Voldemort dans un cimetière. Un autre était un enfant aux yeux écarquillés entouré de personnes dans un bar encombré. Un avait une cicatrice qui saignait. Deux images retinrent l'attention de Paul. Harry s'appuyait contre un mur, des coups ensanglantés se voyant au travers de sa chemise déchirée. Ca expliquait la visite de Sensei. L'autre image était un Harry avec des caractéristiques légèrement comme Voldemort. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Monsieur Watt. Paul ne releva pas les yeux du dessin.

« Ca peut vouloir dire presque tout. Ca pourrait être un travail d'imagination, ou quelque chose de plus profond. » L'homme devrait se satisfaire de cette explication. Il ne pourrait pas en donner d'autre, à moins de révéler quelque chose à propos d'Harry. Paul ne pouvait pas faire ça à son patient. « Est-ce que je peux le garder un moment ? »

« Certainement. Tant que je peux les ravoir. C'est beau, même si un rien dérangeant. » Paul acquiesça et sourit. Il n'y avait qu'un artiste pour dire que quelque chose était beau et dérangeant. Monsieur Watt se leva pour partir. « Est-ce que vous pensez jamais que ce garçon vient d'un autre endroit ? » demanda-t-il avec une petite interrogation dans les yeux.

« De temps en temps, mais il me rappelle alors qu'il est un enfant normal. » Monsieur Watt sourit et partit. Paul retourna à l'image et l'étudia. Il y avait des images différentes et conflictuelles d'Harry. Une retint son attention et il l'étudia pendant un long moment. C'était Harry, dans une armure rappelant le Moyen Age. Il avait une expression étrange dans les yeux, une épée dans une main et un air déterminé. Sa cicatrice saignait et il pressait son autre main sur son côté comme s'il essayait de cacher une blessure sérieuse. Quelle image était le vrai Harry ?

* * *

_-Tes visites me manquent, Mi. Juste savoir que tu étais là._

_-Ca me manque de venir te voir. Tu tiens ?_

_-Je suppose. Paul est un peu frustré avec moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_-Je… euh. Il voulait parler des Dursley et je ne voulais pas._

_-Comment sais-tu qu'il est frustré ?_

_-hausse les épaules Aucune idée. Je le sais, c'est tout._

_-Comment vient la force de volonté ?_

_-Bien. Qui aurait cru que c'était si simple ?_

_-C'est ce que le Professeur Lupin a dit. C'est simple une fois que tu as le truc, mais tu dois l'avoir d'abord. Force de volonté et force de l'esprit sont interconnectées. Si tu peux réussir un Patronus comme tu le fais, je suppose que tu peux réussir à demander vraiment à ce que quelque chose arrive. Comment va l'Occlumentie maintenant ?_

_-Pas vraiment bien. C'est comme si j'étais bloqué._

_-Tu te bloques toi-même. Ouvre ton esprit vers l'infini, vide-le, et protège-le._

_-Je suppose que tu as déjà réussi ?_

_-Mm, oui. Cependant, je n'ai pas de lien avec un psychopathe dans mon esprit. Tu es en colère contre moi ?_

_-Non. Maintenant, tu peux me coacher._

_-Ca ressemble beaucoup à la méditation, juste plus rapide, ou plus intense. Tu dois juste accélérer les étapes._

_-J'essaierai. Comment va tout le monde à l'école ?_

_-Et bien, les premières années espéraient te rencontrer et tout le monde est déçu que tu ne sois pas là. Il y en a une, une Née de Moldus qui a des problèmes pour s'adapter. Son nom est Sophie Matthews. Les autres premières années n'arrêtent pas de lui dire que Voldemort la tuera la première. Malfoy, oh, excuse-moi, Drake, reste loin des Serpentards. Neville dit que quand il n'est pas avec le Professeur Snape, il est dans le dortoir des Protecteurs, juste comme Ron. Ron semble avoir oublié qu'il a une autre maison. Tout ce dont il parle est de devenir Auror et de sauver le monde. Est-ce qu'il a toujours eu un tel ego ?_

_-De temps en temps. Bien que je ne pense pas que c'était à ce point avant._

_-Oh, d'accord. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'éviter. La plupart des autres élèves aussi. Hum, Neville et Luna sortent ensemble._

_-Quoi ? C'est génial !_

_-Oui. Ils semblent aller ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Ginny continue d'essayer de jeter des sorts à Ron. Je ne l'arrête pas. Dumbledore m'a demandé de l' « informer » si je devais avoir des nouvelles de toi. Il a tous les gouvernements magiques de la planète à ta recherche, et je suis sûre que Voldemort sait que tu n'es pas à Poudlard maintenant._

_-Trop dommage, je suis dans le monde Moldu._

_-Harry, que penses-tu de jouer au Serpentard ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'ai eu une idée. Fausse piste. Nous avons besoin que tout le monde continue à penser que tu veux être là. J'avais mon oreille au sol (ou près de la vantardise de Ron, tu choisis) et j'ai découvert que Dumbledore pense que tu essayes de venir ici. Et si nous inventions une histoire où tu réussis à t'échapper de ton école, mais te fais rattraper et ramener._

_-Comment ça aiderait ?_

_-Ca laisserait penser à Dumbledore que tu es toujours son élève, et en sécurité de l'influence mauvaise de Voldemort._

_-Heu, Mi ? Je ne rejoindrai jamais Voldemort._

_-Une des rumeurs que les élèves colportent dit que c'est ce que tu as fait._

_-Je ne peux jamais gagner, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je suppose que non._

_-Quand Voldemort sera mort, je deviendrai Moldu._

_-Je ne te blâmerai pas. Tu pourras regarder Star Wars quand tu voudras._

_-Il y a de ça. Donc, comment marcherait ce plan ? Je devrais être dans une école Moldue, parce qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'envoyer un hibou ou de contacter qui que ce soit, et je ne pourrais pas vraiment sortir ma baguette. Ca devrait être un internat._

_-Oh, Skywalker ! C'est parfait ! Je connais le bon endroit !_

_- ?_

_-St Ignatus ! C'est un pensionnat jésuite pour garçons. Le meilleur ami de mon père est devenu Jésuite et enseigne là-bas. C'est en Angleterre, mais papa dit que c'est un endroit strict. Si ta tante leur disait de te surveiller, ils le feraient !_

_-Ok, donc je suis un élève réticent à cet internat jésuite. Mi, c'est quoi un Jésuite ?_

_-Un genre de prêtre catholique. Je demanderai à papa de t'envoyer le livre que j'ai sur eux. Quelques-unes unes de leurs vies sont très intéressantes._

_-Pas un autre livre ! Je suis déjà noyé par le travail._

_-Tu en auras besoin. Si Dumbledore te trouve et que tu lui racontes cette histoire, tu auras besoin de connaître quelque chose des jésuites. Crois-moi._

_-Ok. Alors, comment l'histoire s'évente ?_

_-Tu peux envoyer une lettre à la maison, parce que c'est dans le monde Moldu. Garde juste le message vague parce qu'« ils » vérifient le courrier. Envoie-la à mes parents et ils s'assureront que je l'ai._

_-Ca semble bien. Et si j'en esquissais une maintenant ?_

_-Vas-y._

_-Chère Hermione,_

_Je peux enfin t'écrire ! Désolé de t'avoir manqué, mais ma tante pense que cette école est mieux pour moi. Je ne suis pas autorisé à te dire où je suis pour des raisons de sécurité. Tu sais déjà pourquoi._

_Les professeurs ici sont très patients avec moi et me donnent des leçons particulières pour que j'aie un niveau correct. C'est une école très isolée et le parc est magnifique. J'ai beaucoup de temps pour penser. Oh, la cloche sonne. Je dois aller manger. Dis bonjour aux vieux amis pour moi._

_Vous me manquez tous !_

_Evan H.P. Smith_

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_-Est-ce que quelqu'un lit par-dessus ton épaule, parce que c'est parfait ! Ca sonne comme un appel à l'aide. Joli changement de nom._

_-Je pensais que c'était approprié. Je l'enverrai ce soir._

_-Ca semble bien. Je leur écrirai dans deux jours et leur dirai de me la transmettre._

_-Génial. Aïe. J'ai mal._

_-Sensei encore ?_

_-OUI ! Tout me fait mal. Je passe une heure avec lui tous les matins et deux heures le samedi. Je vais aussi aux classes quotidiennes avec tout le monde. Ajoute mes deux séries de devoir, les cours, le club d'art, la répétition de la pièce, les sessions de tutorat et la thérapie. Comment as-tu survécu en troisième année ?_

_-J'avais un Retourneur de temps. Tu dois abandonner quelque chose, Skywalker._

_-Je ne peux pas ! Si je ne continue pas à faire mes devoirs de Poudlard…_

_-Je ne parlais pas de ça ! De combien de classes d'arts martiaux as-tu besoin ?_

_-Je ne veux pas décevoir Sensei._

_-Qu'apprends-tu dans les classes normales quotidiennes ?_

_-Pas grand-chose. Je suis un peu devant tout le monde._

_-Mon point, exactement. Combien de temps cela libérerait-il ?_

_-Heu, deux heures à peu près._

_-Alors va parler à Paul et fais-lui réarranger ton emploi du temps._

_-C'est une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps en plus j'aurais pu tenir._

_-Les bonnes idées sont ce pour quoi je suis là. Va lui parler maintenant. Je discuterai avec toi plus tard._

_-Ok. Mi ? Et Snape ?_

_-Il cabriole comme si Noël était arrivé en avance et qu'il avait reçu tout un basilic sous l'arbre._

_-Il y en a un dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il est mort._

_-Beurk ! Va parler à Paul._

_-J'y vais, Mi._

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte de Paul. « Une seconde, entendit-il la voix de Paul. Entrez ! » Harry ouvrit la porte et y passa la tête. Paul lui fit signe d'entrer d'une main et tint le téléphone à son oreille de l'autre. « Ca semble génial, Joe. Uh-huh. Je te verrai samedi. Uh-huh. Salut. » Paul raccrocha, écrivit quelque chose et se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire. « Hey, petit. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Heu, je me demandais si je pourrais te parler de quelque chose », dit Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé. Paul lui adressa un autre sourire. Harry était venu à lui ! Il voulait danser un peu, mais il avait peur de faire fuir Harry. Il mit une nouvelle cassette et appuya le bouton pour enregistrer.

« Tu sais que oui. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Et bien, tu sais comment est mon emploi du temps, et j'essaie de suivre mon travail à Poudlard via Hermione, mais entre mes deux charges de travail, et les classes, les répétitions de théâtre, le club d'art, les repas, deux leçons par jour avec Sensei, et encore le samedi… » Paul leva une main pour arrêter Harry.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu as trop de choses à faire et que tu dois changer ton emploi du temps ? » demanda Paul. Harry sourit et acquiesça un peu. « Nous pouvons faire ça. »

« C'est génial » dit Harry en se renfonçant dans le divan. Il prit son coussin et soupira.

« Qu'aimerais-tu laisser tomber ? » demanda Paul alors qu'il sortait l'emploi du temps de Harry et prenait son stylo.

« La classe d'arts martiaux normale. Je suis déjà devant les autres et je n'apprends pas grand-chose. » Paul acquiesça et raya les leçons. Paul laissa tomber son stylo et se tourna vers Harry.« Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir, Harry. C'est ce dont nous avons parlé, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça, lui adressant un sourire penaud. Paul savait qu'Harry était mal à l'aise pour parler ou reconnaître quand il avait fait quelque chose que Paul lui avait demandé d'essayer. « Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais aussi te parler. Tu m'as vu au téléphone plus tôt. C'était Joe et ta Tante Pétunia, pas forcément dans cet ordre. Ils sont prêts pour ce samedi. Est-ce que tu l'es ? » Harry étudia ses pieds alors qu'ils jouaient avec le sol.

« Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Paul. Celui-ci sourit et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Juste là tout le temps » Paul sourit et se redressa sur son bureau. Harry se détendit sur le canapé. « J'aime cette expression sur toi. ' Ado détendu'. Tu devrais la porter plus souvent. »

« Ado détendu ? demanda Harry. Moi ? » Il haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. « Je veux me détendre le reste de ma vie une fois que Voldemort sera mort. » Harry loupa le regard que Paul lui adressa et soupira. « Je pensais aux Etats-Unis. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit me connaisse là-bas. »

« Tu veux quitter ta maison ? » Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« J'y pense juste. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. » Un éclair de flamme annonça leur visiteur. « Fumseck ! » Harry leva son bras et permit au phénix de se poser dessus. « Comment vas-tu ? » L'oiseau répondit par une note magique et tendit sa patte vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry défit le parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte. « Est-ce que c'est de la part de Dumbledore ? » Harry déroula le parchemin et vit un écusson familier sur le haut.

_La très noble et très ancienne Maison des Black_

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci, cela veut dire que j'ai fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide et que je t'ai laissé seul. Je suis désolé. Je ne réfléchis jamais. C'est mon plus gros défaut. Je l'admets. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, petit._

_Vu que tu n'es pas majeur, Gringotts va attendre avant de te contacter pour voir mon testament. Cette lettre est juste là pour te donner une direction._

_Je te laisse tout, Harry. La maison, mon coffre, ma moto (ta mère serait folle… ça doit être pour ça que je le fais), mon elfe de maison (tu peux le tuer si tu veux, mais je ne te le conseille pas) ; tu as tout. Je sais combien tu auras et je veux que tu t'AMUSES ! Remarque les lettres majuscules. Blagues, femmes, voitures, dragons, équipes de Quidditch, le poste de Fudge. Utilise ton imagination. Assure-toi juste que ce soit amusant. Et ne t'avises pas de tout donner ! Si les œuvres de charité sont ton truc, c'est bien, fais des dons, mais ne donne pas tout. C'est un de mes derniers vœux. Je te veux bien loti si je ne peux pas être là._

_Ce paragraphe est important, Harry, alors ne le saute pas. J'ai nommé Remus Lupin (C'est vrai… Lunard) ton conseiller et mentor. Il ne peut pas être ton tuteur, à cause de quelques lois remplies de préjugés (stupide Ministère, mais il aura à présent l'autorité pour faire des trucs vraiment cool, comme signer des permissions pour l'école, surveiller ta propriété (oui, propriété. Tu verras ça plus tard) agir comme un représentant légal, et tellement d'autres choses que je n'aurais pas assez de parchemin pour en faire la liste complète. Les Puissances qui Sont devraient inclure quelques lectures sur les conseillers/mentors et comment tout cela marche. Si ce n'est pas le cas, contacte Lunard ou demande à un professeur (pas Snape). Ils sauront quoi te dire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul. Les Dursley ne comptent pas. L'arrangement entre toi et Lunard peut être aussi formel ou informel que tu le souhaites. Tu appelleras ça comme tu souhaites._

_S'il te plait, reste en contact avec lui, qu'importe ta décision. Il est le dernier Maraudeur et tu peux lui faire confiance. Prends soin de lui._

_J'espère que j'ai eu une bonne mort ; mon seul regret est de te laisser. Je peux seulement espérer que ça aide. Je suis dans un endroit meilleur à présent, j'en suis sûr, et avec tes parents. Il y a deux Maraudeurs là-bas et l'autre monde ne sera jamais le même ! Prends soin de toi, amuse-toi bien (tu ferais mieux !) et reste en sécurité. Je suis fier de toi. Souviens-toi, je t'aime et je serai avec toi dans ton cœur._

_Ton parrain,_

_Sirius Black_

_« Patmol »_

Harry releva les yeux de la lettre et sourit à Paul. Celui-ci l'étudia du regard. « Harry, ça va ? » Le jeune homme acquiesça puis secoua la tête.

« C'est de Sirius, mon parrain. » Il regarda à nouveau le papier et rit un peu. « Il veut que je m'amuse. Il a écrit pour dire qu'il, euh, me laisse tout. » La lettre tomba de ses mains alors qu'il les ouvrait et fermait, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Paul connaissait ce geste maintenant et se déplaça à côté d'Harry sur le canapé, l'attirant vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait. Le jeune homme ne pleura pas, mais sembla content de rester assis là, s'accrochant à quelque chose de solide à côté de lui. « Il me manque » dit-il à Paul.

« Il te manquera toujours. Il est avec toi aussi longtemps que tu t'en souviens. » Harry acquiesça.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit à propos de mes parents. » Paul sourit.

« Il a raison. Tu auras toujours quelqu'un avec toi aussi longtemps que tu te souviens d'eux. » Harry s'éloigna après quelques minutes supplémentaires.

« Merci Paul. » Paul se contenta d'acquiescer. Il savait ce qu'Harry voulait dire avec ces mots. « Il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de m'amuser. Il a même mentionné le boulot de Fudge. » Paul essaya de se souvenir qui était Fudge.

« Le Ministre ? » demanda-t-il en se levant. Il retourna à son dossier où il gardait toutes ses informations sur les différentes personnes qu'Harry avait mentionnées pendant leurs sessions. Il avait eu besoin de l'utiliser plus d'une fois pour savoir qui était qui et ce qu'ils signifiaient pour Harry.

« Le seul et l'incompétent. Il n'a dit à personne dans le monde magique que Voldemort était de retour. Personne n'était préparé. Maintenant, il se démène pour réparer. » Paul se renfonça dans son siège et fit face à Harry.

« Il semble que tu sois assez bouleversé par ça. » Harry acquiesça. « Tu veux me dire pourquoi ? » Paul laissa Harry y penser pendant quelques minutes. Il ne semblait pas qu'Harry souhaite parler.

« Je suis la raison pour laquelle Voldemort est de retour » dit-il à Paul. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les serra et y cacha son visage. « Tout ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était un piège qu'il a orchestré pour m'avoir. » Paul ne répondit pas, espérant qu'Harry continuerait sans qu'on le pousse. « Il savait que je serais d'une manière ou d'une autre près du trophée à la fin. Il s'attendait à ce que je gagne. J'ai découvert après qu'il avait un espion dans l'école qui m'aidait en quelque sorte, se faisant passer pour un professeur. Il a pris mon sang et il est revenu. C'est de ma faute. »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Paul. Harry releva la tête de ses genoux.

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que je viens de dire. » Harry se leva et alla vers la cage de Zen. Il adressa un rapide coup d'œil pour savoir s'il pouvait sortir le serpent. Paul acquiesça pour lui faire savoir que c'était bon. Il laissa la cassette enregistrer, espérant un jour déchiffrer ce qu'Harry disait à Zen. « J'ai dit que c'était ma faute. » Harry se tenait dos à la fenêtre alors qu'il caressait Zen. Le serpent semblait plus qu'heureux de s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Harry et de reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Avant ça. Voilà, laisse-moi le repasser pour toi. » Paul rembobina la cassette et appuya sur play. Il regarda Harry alors que la conversation se répétait.

« Et ? » Paul voulait grogner de frustration. Il supposait qu'il avait entendu parce qu'il était celui qui écoutait.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire 'il'. _Il_ a préparé le piège, _il _s'attendait à ce que tu gagnes, _il _avait un espion, _il _a pris ton sang, _il _est revenu. » Paul attendit qu'Harry comprenne ce qu'il essayait de dire. Mais le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Oh, génial. Harry le manquait. « C'est de _sa_ faute, parce qu'_il _a tout fait. Ce n'était rien de ce que tu as fait. Seulement _lui_. » Harry baissa les yeux vers Zen et commença à caresser la tête du serpent. Ne comprenait-il pas ou était-il trop heureux avec la manière dont étaient les choses, où il se blâmait lui-même ?

« Zen dit que tu as raison. Que c'était de sa faute. Et qu'en est-il du sang de l'ennemi dont il avait besoin pour revenir ? Si je n'avais pas été là… » Paul secoua la tête.

« Il n'avait pas besoin d'un ennemi spécifique, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait pu utiliser presque tout le monde. Ca dépend de la manière dont tu définis ennemi. Je pourrais être cet ennemi à présent. Sensei, oh Voldemort a définitivement un ennemi là. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, le chat à qui il a donné un coup de pied enfant, l'insecte qu'il a écrasé, le taxi qu'il n'a pas payé. Tu comprends ? » Harry acquiesça lentement en levant la main pour caresser à nouveau Zen.

« Zen est son ennemi avec ce raisonnement. » Paul acquiesça. Harry comprenait ce qu'il disait.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	24. Survival mode

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

_Vernon et moi avons parlé pendant que Harry et Dudley faisaient la sieste aujourd'hui. Nous avons parlé de la manière de garder Harry en sécurité du monde magique. Je lui ai parlé de ma sœur et de la manière dont elle et son mari sont morts (Dumbledore nous a au moins laissé ça.) Je ne veux pas que la même chose arrive au fils de Lily. Je peux la voir dans ses yeux et ça me fait penser qu'elle me regarde._

_Vernon pense que si nous l'élevons sans une once de magie autour de lui, il deviendra un petit garçon normal. Pas de discussion sur la magie, pas d'histoire avec de la magie dedans, rien du tout avec le mot « m ». Je ne peux que me demander si ça va marcher. Sera-t-il possible d'empêcher la magie de se manifester en lui ? Sera-t-il juste un petit garçon normal ?_

_Dumbledore a écrit qu'Harry sera célèbre quand il "reviendra" dans le monde magique, quand il sera temps pour lui d'aller à Poudlard. Comment un enfant de onze ans peut-il gérer la célébrité ? Cet HOMME parle du fait que mon neveu aura des fans. Je lui ai demandé de la protection pour lui et il a dit que ma maison était une protection suffisante. Hu. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire si un groupe de sorciers vient à ma porte pour le voir ? Leur dire de partir ?_

_Vernon pense que si nous sommes stricts avec Harry, il sera normal. Je peux seulement espérer qu'il ait raison. Dudley est très normal et j'espère qu'Harry le sera aussi. Mon mari, Dieu le bénisse, a dit que nous aurions besoin d'agir de concert pour montrer à Harry ce qui est normal et acceptable, et ce qui ne l'est pas. Une fois qu'il aura passé l'âge auquel Dumbledore le trouvera complètement normal et le laissera avec sa famille, nous pourrons alors commencer à montrer de l'appréciation pour les talents et pour les accomplissements d'Harry. Puis-je attendre dix longues années avant de montrer que je m'intéresse au travail scolaire d'Harry, à sa personnalité ou à son bien-être ? Puis-je rester assez forte pour protéger mon neveu, à présent second fils ?_

_Si Dieu écoute, qu'il m'accorde la force dont j'ai besoin pour mener cela à la fin._

Harry tendit le journal à Paul et Joe et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Pétunia était assise en face de lui. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à ignorer tout le monde dans la pièce. Pourquoi Paul voulait-il qu'il fasse ça ? Il n'avait plus qu'un an avant de pouvoir quitter les Dursley. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'une relation avec aucun d'entre eux maintenant ? C'était trop tard. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Paul ferma le journal et regarda Harry avec son habituelle position « S'il vous plaît, ignorez la balle humaine. » « Harry, s'il te plaît, redresse-toi » lui demanda-t-il. Harry releva la tête et reposa ses pieds à terre. « Son » coussin apparut immédiatement dans ses bras. Paul le laissa faire. C'était un accomplissement qu'Harry veuille essayer une session commune avec sa tante. Serrer un coussin n'aurait pas un impact énorme là. « Pourquoi ne commençons nous pas avec les questions que tu pourrais avoir à propos de ce que ta tante a écrit dans le journal que tu nous as montré ? » demanda Paul, rapprochant sa chaise de Harry. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il s'immobilisa. _Hein. La biche dans la lumière des phares. « _Tu dois avoir au moins une question. » Harry lâcha son coussin et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon, montrant sa nervosité aux deux autres participants.

« Pourquoi ? » Il baissa les yeux au sol et refusa de regarder sa tante. Paul fit signe qu'il était de la responsabilité de Pétunia de répondre.

« Beaucoup de raisons » éluda-t-elle. Joe la poussa à continuer. « Pour te garder en sécurité du monde magique, entre autre. » La tête d'Harry se redressa vivement et il regarda Pétunia avec terreur.

« Il sait ? demanda Harry, désignant Joe du doigt. Tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui, je sais tout. Enfin, ce que ta tante m'a dit, tout du moins » répondit Joe pour Pétunia. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et grogna. Il resta quelques secondes assis avant de bondir du canapé et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il contourna Pétunia et Joe comme s'ils étaient des Mangemorts et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre.

« Voilà les hiboux » grommela Harry pour lui-même, ses yeux cherchant le ciel pour le déluge de facteurs volants auquel il s'attendait.

« Aucun hibou ne s'est montré à la maison, au cas où tu te le demandes. J'ai le sentiment que le Ministère ne surveille pas les conversations des gens normaux » lui dit Pétunia. Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre (il ne s'était pas ennuyé à les coiffer aujourd'hui ; sa tante ne pensait jamais qu''il le faisait de toute façon) et soupira.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, reviens et assieds-toi, demanda Paul. Si le Ministère se montre, je l'instruirai sur les lois de confidentialité entre patients et docteurs et comment leur précieux petit secret ne quittera pas nos bureaux respectifs. » Harry se tourna vers Paul avec un sourcil relevé.

« Joli sarcasme » commenta-t-il. Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de l'idée des hiboux, et retourna vers le canapé.

« Merci, Harry. Maintenant, revenons à ta question. » Harry prit son coussin à nouveau et soupira.

« Tu essayais de me protéger ? » demanda-t-il, l'incrédulité évidente dans sa voix. Pétunia eut l'air un peu perdue une seconde avant de sembler se ressaisir dans sa tête avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai pas fait un très bon boulot, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, permettant à un petit sourire de se montrer. Je ne te voulais pas dans le monde magique. Je ne veux toujours pas, mais si tu insistes pour y retourner après que tu partes d'ici, je te souhaiterai le meilleur » Harry acquiesça et la regarda pour le reste de son explication. « Ton directeur est venu nous voir plusieurs fois après sa première lettre pour nous dire à quoi nous attendre quand tu grandirais. Tu allais être célèbre. Comment étais-je supposée te préparer pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vernon et moi avons décidé de t'élever comme si nous n'avions jamais entendu le mot « magie. » Nous avons essayé de te rendre normal. » Elle haussa les épaules avec un peu d'impuissance, et regarda Joe. « Ca n'a pas marché. » Paul fit signe à tout le monde de prendre une inspiration pendant que Pétunia se recomposait.

« D'autres questions ? » demanda Paul à Harry. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Toute la maltraitance, les cris, la politique du 'pas de question', les dégradations étaient faits pour le protéger ? Ca avait presque du sens si il utilisait la logique des Dursley.

« Pétunia, avez-vous une question pour Harry ? » demanda Joe. Harry pensa rapidement aux règles de base. _Pas de cri. Ecoutez ce que l'autre a à dire. Si vous ne pouvez pas répondre à une question ou parler d'un sujet maintenant, dites le nous et nous le traiterons une autre fois. Comprenez que la patience est nécessaire. Dites-nous si vous avez besoin d'une pause. _Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à dire quelque chose qu'il voulait taire. Bien.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes à propos du monde nor… euh, Moldu ? » Harry s'arrêta pour y penser. Qu'aimait-il dans le monde Moldu ?

« J'aime les films » lui dit-il. Il y a d'autres choses qu'il aimait, non ? « Les leçons de karaté. Le dessin ? » Son sourire l'encouragea à continuer. « Le théâtre. J'ai eu un rôle dans la pièce de l'école. J'aime ça. »

« Un rôle dans la pièce de l'école ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry acquiesça et Paul se renfonça dans son siège alors qu'il laissait tomber son coussin et s'ouvrait un peu sur le sujet qui devenait rapidement son obsession.

« Ouais, je vais jouer Edmond du Roi Lear, expliqua-t-il. Joe m'a aidé pour mes répliques. » Harry s'arrêta là. Pas besoin de lui dire plus que ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Pétunia cligna des yeux et se détendit un peu.

« Tu aimes ton rôle ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry acquiesça et attira son sac de cours plus près. La vieille copie du Roi Lear apparut dans sa main.

« Il est tellement 'hors de mon chemin, le monde !' » expliqua Harry. « Il ne laisse rien l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'il veut. » Harry ouvrit son livre à l'un de ses monologues préférés. Il s'arrêta et regarda Pétunia pour voir si elle voulait qu'il continue. Elle regarda le livre. « Ce passage là '_Pourquoi subirai-je le fléau de la coutume, et permettrais-je à la subtilité des nations de me déshériter, sous prétexte que je suis venu douze ou quatorze lunes plus tard que mon frère ?_' C'est comme s'il disait qu'il se fichait du reste du monde. » Les yeux d'Harry eurent leur lueur vive habituelle quand il parlait de son personnage. « Il est tellement brillant. » Pétunia lui adressa un sourire et acquiesça. « Je ne peux pas attendre de le jouer sur scène. » Il dit la dernière partie plus pour lui que pour elle.

« Quand est-ce que ce sera ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry la regarda, surpris et ne semblant pas sûr de quoi dire.

« Début Novembre » répondit Paul.

Pétunia se renfonça dans son siège et regarda Paul. « Est-ce que ce n'est que pour les élèves, ou les parents sont aussi acceptés ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry la fixa quelques secondes avant de demander dans un murmure : « tu veux venir ? »

Pétunia retourna vers lui et le regarda. Elle acquiesça et lui adressa un petit sourire. « J'aimerais, si ça ne te dérange pas. En fait, j'aime beaucoup le théâtre, expliqua-t-elle. C'était une des rares choses que j'aimais à l'école. »

« Est-ce qu'Oncle Vernon voudra venir ? » demanda Harry, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Paul. Il pouvait gérer Pétunia le regardant, mais il ne pensait pas que Vernon serait très respectueux du théâtre.

« Je crois qu'il ferait fuir tout le monde avec ses ronflements. Il ne le supporte pas, donc j'y vais toujours seule » lui dit Pétunia alors qu'elle se réinstallait dans son siège.

« Paul, ce n'est pas trop tard pour lui avoir un ticket, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas du tout, lui dit Paul alors qu'il se redressait pour mettre son bloc-notes sur le bureau.

« Elle peut s'assoir à côté d'Hermione ? » Harry avait abandonné son coussin il y a longtemps et pouvait à peine rester assis tant il était excité.

« Je suis sûr que nous pouvons arranger quelque chose » lui assura Paul. Il regarda Joe alors qu'Harry retournait à la discussion sur Shakespeare avec sa tante. Joe haussa un sourcil et Paul acquiesça en réponse. Ils parleraient après qu'Harry soit parti pour sa prochaine activité. Une sonnerie retentit dans un coin. Harry la regarda avec un regard bien noir avant de se lever. « Amuse-toi en art, Harry » dit Paul.

« Bien sûr. Salut, Tante Pétunia. Salut, Joe. » Zen siffla un au-revoir, auquel Harry répondit avec un signe de la main. Pas besoin de complètement terrifier Joe.

« A la semaine prochaine, Harry. » Celui-ci franchit la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

« Ca semble s'être bien passé » dit Pétunia alors que Paul lui servait un verre d'eau.

« Non, c'est faux » lui répondit Paul alors qu'il tendait les rafraichissements. « Harry a été rapide. » Il offrit des biscuits à Joe et ignora les boissons caféinées dans son frigo. Ils devraient attendre.

« Rapide ? questionna Pétunia. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Harry était en mode survival, expliqua Paul. J'ai vu plus de son mode survival que du vrai Harry. » Il fit un signe vers Joe.

« Pareil pour moi. Il s'ouvre un peu avant de changer de sujet, et il le fait de telle manière que vous ne le remarquez jamais avant qu'il ne soit parti faire quelque chose d'autre » dit Joe à Pétunia.

Le visage de Pétunia tomba. « Je pensais que nous faisions si bien, dit-elle aux deux thérapeutes. Je pensais qu'il comprenait vraiment. »

« Oh, c'est possible, l'interrompit Paul. Souvenez-vous, il était en mode survival. » Paul prit une gorgée de sa boisson et détendit ses épaules. « Il rassemble des informations, les ordonne, puis il les repasse dans sa tête avant de poser quelques questions pour venir avec ses réponses et compréhensions. Donnez-lui quelques jours. Je vous téléphonerai s'il me pose des questions auxquelles j'aurai besoin que vous répondiez. » Pétunia acquiesça en signe de compréhension. « Oh, Joe. Joli bluff. »

Joe sourit et s'étira. « Oh, j'ai aimé ton petit avertissement. 'Au fait, Joe, Harry a ces cool pouvoirs magiques'. Très sympa. J'ai à peine pu couvrir mon choc. » Le commentaire sec de Joe passa à travers Paul.

« Je peux faire revenir Harry et le faire parler à Zen pour toi, si tu veux. Zen va probablement demander une souris »dit Paul de son ton le plus sérieux.

Le visage de Joe passa de la suffisance à la trépidation. « Vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda-t-il. Pétunia acquiesça.

« Mon neveu est magique » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle finissait son eau. Elle rendit le verre à Paul. « Du genre volant sur un balai, avec une baguette magique. »

Pétunia sourit à Joe pendant qu'il intégrait l'information.

« La magie est réelle ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait presque peur d'entendre la réponse.

« Oui, c'est réel » lui dit Pétunia.

« Putain de merde. » Paul sourit alors que Joe exprimait ses pensées. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand Harry lui avait dit. « Putain de merde. » Joe irait bien.

* * *

Harry quitta la classe d'art et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son professeur d'art l'avait supplié pour qu'un de ses dessins soit exposé et Harry avait accepté. Après tout, il pensait qu'il avait fait un assez bon travail pour montrer à quoi ressemblait un Hongrois à Crète dans la vraie vie. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans la classe d'arts. Il pouvait dessiner ce qu'il voulait, et personne ne le regarderait étrangement pour ça, qu'il dessine une table de cuisine ou Voldemort lui-même. On le complimentait souvent pour son imagination. Il ne voulait pas blesser son professeur en lui disant que c'était vrai. Il releva la tête quand il sentit des yeux sur lui.

« Viens » lui dit Sensei avec un petit mouvement de tête pour indiquer la direction. C'était ce qu'Harry aimait avec Sensei. Il ne conduisait jamais nulle part, mais marchait avec vous à destination. Harry suivit le pas de Sensei et sourit quand il réalisa qu'ils se dirigeaient dehors. Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer sa pause juste avant le seuil. Sensei comprenait son besoin de prudence. Sensei conduisit Harry loin des chemins, vers la petite partie boisée où il avait attaqué Harry avec des balles de golf. Harry espérait que ça n'arriverait pas encore. Il ne s'en était pas trop bien sorti la dernière fois. « Assieds-toi. » Sensei fit un geste vers le sol sous les arbres. « Respire. » Oh, bien.

Harry sursauta quand une main tomba sur son épaule. « Respire. » C'était Sensei. Harry sentit Sensei passer et repasser son pouce sur sa clavicule. C'était… apaisant. Harry avait l'impression que si Sensei lui demandait de bouger, il serait incapable de suivre l'ordre. « Détends-toi. » _Déjà fait, Sensei._ Harry ne pouvait pas trouver l'énergie de le dire verbalement à l'homme. La tête d'Harry tomba sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce toujours de la méditation ? « Ne panique pas. Respire lentement. » Que se passait-il ? « Concentre-toi là dessus. » Qu'est-ce que Sensei lui avait fait ? « Juste sur ce mouvement. » Harry découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Il semblait que tout ce qu'il restait de lui était cet endroit où Sensei passait son pouce. Il avait vaguement conscience que Sensei avait déplacé son corps pour qu'il s'allonge, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir si son dos avait été abaissé en premier ou ses jambes étirées d'abord. « Juste ça. » Harry se demanda si Lockhart avait appris à Sensei le sort pour faire disparaître les os, parce qu'il avait l'impression que tout son corps avait perdu ses os. « Concentre-toi là-dessus. » Sensei continua de lui parler, mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Quelque chose se passait dans sa tête, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était. Il voulait paniquer et forcer son retour à la cohérence, mais il était trop détendu pour y arriver. Attendez un moment. Il connaissait ça. Il était dans sa tête. Il avait vidé son esprit !

* * *

Severus se redressa de la grande table, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous les professeurs de Poudlard et d'un bon nombre d'élèves. Il s'excusa calmement du repas et de la présence de ses collègues et quitta la Grande salle d'un pas brusque. Une fois qu'il eut franchi les portes, il se précipita vers les cachots en courant presque. Il claqua la porte de ses quartiers et ajouta tellement de protections à sa porte qu'il doutait que même Albus pourrait les franchir. Il diminua son feu et couvrit tous les portraits. Il voulait qu'absolument personne ne découvre ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il enleva sa lourde robe extérieure et installa sa longue forme dans son fauteuil préféré. Il y appuya sa tête, ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration. Il sentit le sort qu'il avait lancé il y longtemps agir et une « salle » apparut autour de lui. Il pouvait voir Potter devant lui regardant sa pièce. Snape se leva de sa position assise et s'avança pour confronter le garçon.

« Très bien, Potter, dit-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. Il était temps. » Potter se retourna vivement et sa baguette apparut dans sa main.

« Snape. » Le professeur Snape acquiesça et fit face à Harry. Le garçon le regardait avec quelque sorte d'émotion dans les yeux. Snape ne put nommer ce que c'était et Potter ne lui donnait pas d'autres indices. « Etes-vous réel ? » demanda Harry. Snape eut un reniflement méprisant à la question. « Ce que je veux dire est êtes-vous un fragment de mon imagination, ou êtes-vous vraiment dans ma tête ? »

Snape se demanda ce qui avait causé la question. Potter aurait-il pu réellement faire l'expérience d'une telle chose ? « Si vous avez des rêveries à mon sujet de n'importe quelle manière, Potter, je vais être grandement dérangé. » Le commentaire de Snape gagna un visage dégoûté du garçon. « Je suis sûr que nous sommes tous les deux soulagés que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

« Très bien. Vous êtes complètement réel. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda l'homme. « Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit sur la raison pour laquelle vous êtes dans ma tête, monsieur, je voulais m'excuser pour avoir regardé dans vos souvenirs. C'était extrêmement irrespectueux de ma part, surtout que vous vouliez bien m'enseigner. » Harry fit une pause. « J'ai demandé à Sirius et Remus à ce sujet. Je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autres. » Snape haussa un sourcil. « Sirius n'était pas trop content, mais je lui ai fait comprendre mon point de vue. » Il se tint prêt à faire face à un lynchage verbal, mais seule une question murmurée vint.

« Et quel était votre avis ? » Severus regarda le garçon de haut. Il connaissait quelques trucs à propos de cette salle mentale que Potter ne savait pas et il prévoyait de les utiliser.

« Que la manière dont mon père et Sirius vous traitaient n'était pas mieux que celle dont mon cousin et son gang me traitaient quand j'étais plus jeune » dit Harry, regardant Snape alors qu'il répondait. « Que l'âge n'a rien à voir avec la décence. »

Severus croisa les bras et soupira. « J'accepte vos excuses. » Harry se détendit à cette déclaration. « Je sais avec certitude que vous ne mentez pas. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry. Snape agita sa baguette, invoqua deux chaises et fit signe à Harry d'en prendre une. Harry fixa la chaise.

« Je ne vais pas vous mordre, Potter, lui dit Snape alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la sienne. Asseyez-vous. » Harry recula d'un pas.

« Excusez-moi si j'ai tort, Monsieur, mais pourriez-vous me répéter ce que vous m'avez dit au début de ma deuxième année ? » demanda Harry, sa baguette toujours sortie. Snape lui adressa un regard comme pour demander ce qu'il en était de sa santé mentale. « S'il vous plaît, Professeur. Faites-moi plaisir. »

« J'ai dit que si j'avais été chargé de votre punition, vous et Monsieur Weasley auriez été exclus pour avoir fait voler cette voiture jusqu'à l'école. » Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise joyeusement et se détendit. Snape le fixa. « Puis-je demander d'où cela vient ? »

« Mon propre esprit n'a pas été exactement fiable dernièrement, lui répondit Harry. J'avais juste besoin de m'assurer que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être. » Harry remonta ses jambes et soupira.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Harry haussa les épaules. Snape décida de lui enseigner ce qu'il était venu lui enseigner et de partir aussi rapidement que possible. « Ceci, Potter, est votre 'salle mentale'. Ici, vous contrôlez tout. »

Harry se tourna et regarda Snape. « Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, Monsieur ? » Snape fut un peu agacé d'être interrompu, mais l'explication était une requête valide.

« J'ai fait un chemin dans votre esprit pendant une de nos leçons. Je savais que j'échouais juste avant que nous arrêtions. J'ai supposé que je pourrais utiliser ce chemin si vous arriviez à vider votre esprit avec succès. » Snape attendit l'explosion qui était sûre d'arriver.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais être bouleversé ou reconnaissant, lui dit Harry. S'il vous plaît, continuez, Professeur. » Harry attendit pour plus d'explications. Pourrait-ce être la réponse à ses prières pour apprendre et maîtriser l'Occlumentie ?

« C'est l'état que vous devriez être capable d'atteindre en un instant. Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué que vous n'avez pas de pensées inattendues qui se manifestent dans cette tête ? » Snape avait amené un bon point. Il n'y avait pas de pensées inattendues. Harry se concentrait sur une chose à la fois. C'était génial !

« Pour vous entraîner à ça, habituez-vous à vider votre esprit chaque fois que vous passez une porte, ou toutes les cinq respirations, ou quelque chose de similaire, aussi longtemps que ça vous va. Continuez cet exercice jusqu'à ce que vider votre esprit devienne comme une seconde nature. Ca devrait être comme respirer, Potter. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » N'importe quoi pour garder Voldemort hors de sa tête. Il décida que toutes les cinq respirations serait un bon truc à utiliser, parce qu'il pourrait s'entraîner n'importe où. Snape semblait satisfait.

« A présent, l'Occlumentie est très dure à définir, mais c'est une méthode sélective. » Snape s'arrêta. Potter n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. « C'est laisser votre assaillant voir ce qu'il veut voir sans donner aucune information. Comprenez-vous ? » Le visage de Potter grimaça de concentration.

« Je comprends le concept. C'est comme une projection de diapositive. » _Quoique ça puisse être. _« Des images sur un écran, pas vrai ? » Snape ne pouvait pas croire que le Gryffondor avait vraiment tout décrit comme ça.

« C'est exactement ça. Pouvez-vous le faire ? » demanda Snape. Il fut déçu de voir Potter secouer la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je comprends le quoi, mais pas le comment » expliqua Harry.

Snape se leva et bannit sa chaise. Il fit signe à Potter de faire de même et bannit également sa chaise. « Je suppose que la manière la plus facile pour vous aider à apprendre est de vous montrer ce que je veux dire. » Snape s'éloigna un peu de Potter et lui fit face. « Sortez votre baguette, Potter. A présent, je veux que vous pensiez à un sujet, n'importe quoi, et que vous vous concentriez uniquement dessus. Ca aide si vous fermez les yeux pendant que vous y pensez. » Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et il essaya de penser à quelque chose qui n'offenserait pas Snape. Attendez une minute ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Je ne veux pas envahir votre esprit, Monsieur » dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je vous fais confiance pour être discret sur ce que vous verrez, Potter. » Wow. Le professeur Snape lui faisait autant confiance ? « Bien sûr, je contrôlerai ce que vous verrez. Souvenez-vous de ça. Vous ne pourrez rien voir de ce que je ne veux pas que vous voyiez. » Harry acquiesça. « A présent, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous. » Que voulait voir Harry ? « Avez-vous votre sujet ? » Harry acquiesça. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait voir. « Ouvez les yeux, croisez mon regard et dites 'Legilimens'. »

Harry leva sa baguette et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait voir. « Legilimens. » Il fut surpris du manque de résistance à laquelle il fit face. Des images commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux. Une petite fille rousse avec des yeux verts brillants lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était habillée de robes, était visiblement dans le Poudlard Express, et souriait. Elle était dans les serres en herbologie. Elle travaillait dans la salle de Potions avec des volutes de fumées s'enroulant autour d'elle. Elle tournait sur elle-même seule dans les couloirs. Elle encourageait à un match de Quidditch. Elle étudiait dans la bibliothèque, ses cheveux repoussés de son visage alors qu'elle était penchée au-dessus d'un livre assez large qui aurait rendu Hermione fière. Elle donnait un coup de poing au visage de son père. Elle acceptait une fleur de quelqu'un et souriait. Il regarda sa mère grandir devant ses yeux. Le dernier souvenir était un peu surprenant, mais c'était agréable à voir. Il cligna des yeux et le contact fut rompu. « Merci, Monsieur. » Snape ne fit qu'acquiescer. Le dernier souvenir revint à Harry. « Vous avez embrassé ma mère. » Snape eut un reniflement amusé.

« Elle m'a embrassé, Potter. » Il regarda Harry. « Je suppose que vous êtes sur le point de demander pourquoi » dit Snape quand il vit le visage du garçon.

« J'essaye vraiment de ne pas le faire, mais si vous proposez une explication… » Harry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop plein d'espoir.

« C'était notre septième année. Elle savait que ma famille me forçait à accepter la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle m'a convaincu d'aller voir Dumbledore. Elle est venue avec moi pour ce qu'elle appelait le 'support moral.' A l'époque, elle était la seule qui connaissait, à part le directeur, de quel côté j'étais vraiment. Elle m'a embrassé après l'entretien et m'a dit merci. » Severus s'arrêta. « Elle était pour moi ce qu'est Mademoiselle Granger pour vous, après que j'ai arrêté d'être ce qu'elle appelait 'un connard arrogant'. » _Ne demandez rien d'autre, Potter. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire._ Les dieux devaient être avec lui ce soir là, car Potter ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Merci de me l'avoir montrée, monsieur. C'est agréable de la voir d'une perspective différente. » Snape inclina la tête en un court acquiescement.

« Des idées sur la manière de faire ? » Harry se concentra et acquiesça. Il pouvait le faire. « Alors faîtes-le. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration et attendit. Severus croisa son regard et dit le sort. Harry sentit son professeur entrer son esprit, mais ça ne lui fit pas mal cette fois ci. Il se sourit à lui-même, alors que Snape commença à chercher pour une chose. Harry amena des images sans conséquences de lui et de ses amis étant dehors après le couvre feu, utilisant des gros mots et commandant des objets interdits pour faire des blagues. « Très bien, Potter. Vous avez finalement compris le truc. » Il voulait ajouter _Grands Dieux, merci,_ mais eut l'impression que le commentaire déferait le travail qu'il avait fait.

« Merci mon dieu. » Ce n'était pas grave. Potter l'avait devancé.

« Je m'en vais maintenant. Le chemin va se fermer derrière moi. Maintenant que vous avez réussi ça une fois, vous devriez être capable de le refaire, tant que vous vous entraînez. Pensez-vous que vous pouvez faire ça ? » Severus haussa un sourcil.

« N'importe quoi pour garder Voldemort hors de ma tête. C'est une telle nuisance » lui dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. Snape eut un reniflement et secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a que vous pour dire du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il est une nuisance. Avez-vous oublié qu'il veut vous tuer ? » Snape devint sérieux. Ce genre d'attitude désinvolte pourrait facilement le faire tuer.

« Non, monsieur. C'est assez dur d'oublier quelque chose comme ça. Il devra me trouver d'abord. » Snape haussa un sourcil et s'avança à grands pas vers Harry. Il tira sur la chemise que portait Harry.

« Une école moldue, Potter ? » Harry réalisa que Snape pouvait facilement dire à Dumbledore où il était.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée, monsieur. » Harry se retint de supplier l'homme de garder son secret. L'idée était tentante, pourtant. « Allez-vous le dire à Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il. Il pouvait au moins préparer ses affaires si Dumbledore venait. Snape lui adressa un regard qui demandait clairement si Harry était fou.

« Et risquer de lui dire exactement comment je vous ai trouvé ? Il saurait que j'ai échoué à vous enseigner l'Occlumentie. De quoi aurais-je alors l'air ? » Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un large sourire. _Doucement Severus. Tu réconfortes un Gryffondor. Tu es sur un terrain dangereux. _« Voulez-vous que je lui dise ? » demanda-t-il, juste pour couvrir ses arrières.

« Pas vraiment », répondit Harry. Severus grogna que c'était une réponse à oui ou non. « Non, alors. Je ne veux pas que vous lui disiez. » Snape acquiesça rapidement et s'estompa.

Harry ne vit rien qu'une salle blanche l'entourant. Snape avait dit qu'il contrôlait tout ? Ca allait être marrant. Il ferma les yeux et agita sa baguette, un peu comme Voldemort avait fait à plusieurs occasions. Il les rouvrit pour découvrir une pièce assez confortable avec un feu ronflant. Il erra à l'intérieur et imagina un coussin assez large et familier. Il apparut. Il s'installa dessus et fixa les flammes pendant quelques minutes. Il avait une idée assez intrigante et il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir si ça marcherait. Il avait juste besoin de trouver le moment parfait pour le faire.

* * *

Snape ouvrit les yeux, surpris de voir qu'il avait été "absent" pendant presque trois heures. Il sourit, eut un reniflement amusé et combattit l'hilarité qui menaçait de ruiner sa réputation. Il eut un nouveau reniflement, incapable de le retenir. Il se jeta en arrière dans son fauteuil et rit. Oh, l'ironie de tout ça ! Potter, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, voulait aller dans une école Moldue ! Snape s'autorisa à rire pendant un long moment. Quand son rire se fut lentement calmé en gloussements, il put entendre plusieurs personnes de l'autre côté de sa porte, demandant s'il allait bien. Il enferma les gloussements et vida son esprit en allant à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour trouver Minerva, Albus et Fol Œil de l'autre côté.

« Mon garçon, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Snape prit sa pose la plus intimidante et eut une moue méprisante.

« Est-ce qu'un homme adulte n'est pas autorisé à avoir un peu de temps seul ? » demanda-t-il, ressentant le rire juste sous la surface. Potter ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard !

« Tes actions au dîner nous ont fait peur. Nous pensions que quelque chose n'allait pas » expliqua McGonagall. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas un première année, Minerva » répondit-il sèchement, ressentant juste le plus petit bout d'irritation. Oh, attendez. Potter était un de ses élèves et Snape savait qu'un de ses élèves ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard.

« C'est ce que Potter avait l'habitude de dire » commenta Fol Œil. Snape eut un reniflement amusé en entendant le nom. McGonagall se hérissa de ce qu'elle pensait être une insulte contre l'un de ses élèves. Un adolescent de seize ans réussissant à se cacher de tout un Ordre de sorciers adultes, et personne ne savait où il était. Sauf Snape. Il y avait une justice en ce monde. L'œil magique de Fol Œil roula pour fixer Severus. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir.

« Et bien, toi et Harry êtes tous les deux fièrement indépendants » dit Dumbledore, essayant de jeter un coup d'œil dans les appartements de Snape. Celui-ci eut un petit rire avant de reprendre sa façade normale du Maître des Potions irascible. « Tu te sens bien, Severus ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur » répondit Snape. Le directeur pensait que Potter essayait de retourner à Poudlard ! Severus commença à rire et serait tombé s'il n'avait pas attrapé le montant de la porte.

« Albus, il est malade ! Il doit aller à l'infirmerie ! » La baguette de McGonagall apparut dans sa main, seulement pour être arrêtée par un commentaire de Fol-Œil.

« Il a perdu l'esprit » dit Maugrey, sonnant comme s'il était un expert en la matière. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Il est content, donc laissons-le à ça. » Dumbledore fit signe aux deux professeurs de s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Severus. « Viens dans mon bureau demain matin, Severus. »

« Certainement, Monsieur le Directeur » dit-il d'une voix sérieuse avant de se remettre à rire. Dumbledore sourit, se demandant pourquoi Severus était si heureux. Ca avait besoin d'arriver plus souvent. Severus n'avait pas assez de joie dans sa vie, bien que ça se soit amélioré depuis que Draco était devenu une partie permanente de sa vie. Quoiqu'il se soit passé pour le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur, cela devrait arriver plus souvent.

* * *

Hermione fredonnait alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers vers la bibliothèque. Remus Lupin s'était débrouillé de plusieurs manières et lui avait recommandé plusieurs bons livres pour des études indépendantes qu'Hermione avait alors commandé à Mr Arcane sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait copié les livres et les avaient envoyé à Harry par le biais de ses parents. Tout marchait comme elle l'avait espéré. Harry allait mieux, lentement, mais il y arrivait. Remus avait confiance en ses études, et Ron la laissait tranquille après qu'elle lui ait aboyé dessus que certaines choses, comme les devoirs, étaient plus importantes que d'écouter encore et encore les différentes règles en cas d'attaque.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre Ron. Bien sûr, il avait quelque chose qu'aucun de ses frères n'avaient fait, mais pourquoi devait-t-il devenir aussi agaçant avec ça ? Elle l'évitait à présent en se cachant dans la bibliothèque et en rejoignant n'importe quel groupe qui s'avérait être près d'elle quand il apparaissait. Il aimait son nouveau pouvoir et elle le trouvait souvent à effrayer les premières années avec des histoires (quelques unes exagérées, d'autres pas) à propos des Mangemorts, de Voldemort et des horreurs qu'ils avaient commises contre des petits enfants. Ron n'avait eu qu'un seul affrontement contre eux et il l'avait transformé en une douzaine… pour le bien de l'école. Si Hermione entendait encore cette phrase franchir ses lèvres une fois de plus, elle allait lui lancer un sort qui durerait jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! « C'est pour le bien de l'école, Hermione. Ils ont besoin d'être préparés ! » lui avait dit Ron la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait réprimandé pour faire peur aux premières années. Il n'avait pas été celui qui était resté avec Sophie Matthews, essayant de la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle dorme, et les cauchemars après ! Hermione était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas les deux personnes dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'attrapent et la poussent dans une salle de classe vide.

Des barrières et des sorts de verrouillage s'élevèrent pendant qu'Hermione retrouvait son équilibre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses attaquants, des sorts lui venant à l'esprit (dont plusieurs qu'Harry lui avait appris) quand elle réalisa qui l'avait poussé dans la salle. « Neville ? » Neville lui adressa un sourire penaud et acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » Luna finit ses enchantements et vint vers Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« Désolée pour ça, Hermione. C'est au sujet de… » Luna leva une main, secoua sa baguette et retourna son attention vers Hermione. « Désolée. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre écoute. Nous voulons savoir comment va Harry. » Hermione haussa un sourcil et prépara ses phrases « il me manque tant ! » « Nous savons déjà que tu sais où il est et que tu communiques quotidiennement avec lui. » Hermione fixa Luna.

« Comment ? » demanda Hermione. Le problème demandait une attention immédiate. Elle aurait besoin de faire plus attention dans le futur, particulièrement si Luna avait remarqué.

« Tu portes un Mini Messager. Mon père les a inventé il y a deux ans pour que nos reporters nous renvoient des histoires peu importe la distance. Les Mini-Messagers vont toujours mieux par paire. Tu y écris tous les jours. Personne n'écrit autant à ses parents, et tes parents n'ont pas de baguette, ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le faire fonctionner, au moins la première fois » expliqua Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Hermione la fixa. Qui aurait cru que Luna pouvait être aussi observatrice ?

« Tu sembles savoir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait, mais tu le caches bien » dit Neville à Hermione alors qu'elle se laissait choir sur une chaise. « Nous ne voulons pas savoir où il est. Je suppose que s'il ressent le besoin d'être ailleurs, c'est son droit de le faire. Juste, comment va-t-il ? » Hermione considéra leur dire vraiment. Luna et Neville était deux des Protecteurs, c'était vrai, mais ils étaient aussi deux des premiers membres de l'AD.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance » leur dit-elle. Neville s'assit dans une chaise à côté d'elle et soupira.

« Sais-tu que tous les Protecteurs prêtent serment quand ils deviennent un Protecteur ? » demanda Neville. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas ça. « C'est le cas. Nous avons juré de protéger Harry Potter. Il a été nommé. S'il est en sécurité là où il est et veut rester là-bas, je ne briserai pas mon serment de le protéger. » Hermione regarda l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Elle se mordit la lèvre intérieure et secoua la tête.

« Une seconde. » Elle alla de l'autre côté de la pièce et murmura le mot de passe de son Mini-Messager.

_-Skywalker, tu es là ?_

_-Je suis là. Quoi de neuf ?_

_-Neville et Luna viennent juste de me coincer. Le père de Luna a inventé les Mini-Messagers et elle a additionné deux et deux pour découvrir l'espion d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je suis profondément impressionné. Et maintenant ?_

_-Ils, Neville et Luna, disent qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir où tu es, mais comment tu vas. Est-ce que je peux leur dire ?_

_-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu leur dises comment je vais. Seulement, pas de vrai détail, s'il te plaît. Que je sois dans une école Moldue est une chose, mais un institut mental Moldu ?_

_-Je sais, tu es le Survivant. Bla, bla, bla. Quand vas-tu arrêter de te voir de cette manière ?_

_-Qui dit que je le fais ? Ce sont tous les autres dans le monde magique, à part la plupart de mes amis, qui le font. Vas-y et dis leur comment je vais. Peux-tu leur dire que je leur dis « salut » ?_

_-Bien sûr, Skywalker._

Hermione ferma le livre et fit de nouveau face à Neville et Luna. « Harry dit salut. Il dit aussi qu'il va bien et qu'il est en sécurité. » Neville se leva de son bureau.

« C'est tout ce que nous voulions savoir. Merci, Hermione. » Luna tira Neville vers la porte. Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Pourriez-vous ne pas dire que je suis en contact avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En contact avec qui ? » demanda Luna. Neville sourit à Hermione alors que le duo disparaissait par la porte. Hermione les fixa quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance et de quitter la pièce. Elle devait toujours aller à la bibliothèque. Elle passa un coin pour trouver Ron qui parlait à un groupe de premières années des dangers des Mangemorts. C'était le moyen parfait pour relâcher la pression.

« Ronald Weasley ! Je t'avais prévenu ! » Elle fut contente de noter que Ron avait l'ait vraiment effrayé alors qu'elle plongeait sur lui.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	25. Les Maraudeurs ne meurent jamais

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Sensei et entra quand il y fut invité. Son professeur était assis près de la fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber dehors. « Viens, deshi. Viens regarder la pluie. » Harry apporta une chaise près de la fenêtre et s'installa à côté de Sensei. Il se détendit et regarda la pluie tomber sur la vitre. « Tu as une question ? » La voix de Sensei brisa le silence.

« Comment tu as fait ça hier ? » demanda Harry, se référant à la leçon d'Occlumencie impromptue. Sensei ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Comment as-tu su ? »

Sensei posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Comment ai-je su ? » Sensei répéta la question à Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça et fit signe à l'homme de continuer. « Je l'ai juste su. De la même manière que j'ai su que quelqu'un menaçait ta vie, qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à t'atteindre ici, et que tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne. » Harry baissa la tête. Il voulait dire la vérité à Sensei, mais il avait peur de trop tester sa chance dans le monde Moldu.

« Il n'était pas là » dit Harry à Sensei alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder à nouveau la fenêtre. Il avait toujours trouvé plus facile de regarder quelque chose d'autre quand il essayait d'expliquer quelque chose. « Il m'a attaqué là. » Harry leva une main pour tapoter sur sa tête.

Sensei le surprit en attrapant cette main et en la tournant vers lui. « _Je ne mentirai pas._ » Sensei lut sur la main de Harry. « Qu'est-ce ? » Sensei semblait très bouleversé par ça. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça ? »

Harry essaya d'enlever sa main, mais Sensei la tint fermement. « Non. » Sensei lâcha sa main et le fixa. « C'était une prof cinglée. On s'est déjà occupé d'elle. » Harry repoussa les souvenirs des retenues d'Ombrage et pria pour qu'on se soit occupé d'elle de la manière la plus dure possible. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'elle soit obligée d'utiliser sa propre plume de sang et qu'elle expérimente ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ses élèves.

« Ne laisse pas de telles pensées se développer. » La voix de Sensei coupa les pensées vengeresses d'Harry. « De telles pensées ne sont pas importantes. » Sensei se retourna vers la fenêtre. « Il t'a attaqué à travers ton esprit. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Tu dois penser que je suis fou » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Fou ? On m'a souvent dit que j'étais fou. » Harry retourna son regard vers son professeur. « Tout ça n'est qu'une affaire de perception. Certains considèrent qu'enseigner à se défendre à des enfants est 'fou.' D'autres disent des inventeurs qu'ils sont 'fous.' Et d'autres savent que la 'folie' n'est que pour ceux qui voient des aliens dans leurs télévisions. Qui suis-je, pour définir la folie ? Hein ? » Sensei rit à sa propre blague. « Ils disent que la ligne est mince entre le génie et la folie. Peut-être que nous sommes tous les deux des génies inconnus ? » Harry aima cette idée et fut d'accord avec lui. Il avait supporté qu'on dise qu'il cherchait à attirer l'attention, qu'il était mentalement déséquilibré et un con gâté. Si quelqu'un voulait lui faire don d'un niveau de génie/fou, il le prendrait avec joie plutôt que la « recherche d'attention » n'importe quand. « Est-ce que je t'ai aidé à le garder hors de ton esprit ? » demanda Sensei.

« Oui, Sensei. Plus que tu ne peux le savoir. » Sensei acquiesça, visiblement ravi de la réponse d'Harry. Il fit un geste vers la fenêtre. Harry retourna son attention sur la tempête au dehors.

« L'eau tombe toujours. Elle emporte avec elle nos espoirs et nos rêves et ne les retourne jamais. » La voix douce de Sensei portait un sentiment sinistre aux oreilles d'Harry. « Une fois qu'elle a fini son cycle à travers la terre, dans la rivière, dans l'air et de nouveau en bas, elle nous ramène souvent quelque chose de plus que nos espoirs et nos rêves. » Harry acquiesça, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. « Elle n'a pas de forme. Aucun contenant ne peut la retenir. Aucun barrage ne l'arrête pour toujours. Les montagnes disparaissent, des vallées apparaissent et une maison est emportée comme de la poussière. » Sensei passa sa main sur le montant de la fenêtre. « Pschitt, juste comme ça. Forte, mais faible. Facilement versée, mais jamais vraiment contenue. Flexible, mais têtue. »

Sensei se mit sur ses pieds et attira Harry sur les siens. « Va te changer. » Harry laissa le tonnerre rouler sur lui alors qu'il partait se changer pour son entraînement avec Sensei. Quelque chose venait juste d'arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

* * *

Sensei méditait quand Harry revint. Sensei ne bougea pas, donc Harry s'assit pour le rejoindre. Il vida son esprit à la cinquième inspiration, comme il le faisait depuis le jour précédent. Il fut soudain tiré de sa transe quand Sensei lui sauta littéralement dessus. « Ne me regarde pas ! Réplique ! » aboya Sensei. Harry ne pouvait que fixer son professeur sous le choc. Que faisait-il ? Il se sortit avec difficulté de sous son professeur et lutta pour se remettre debout. Il était un peu inquiet. Aucun ne portait d'équipement protecteur. Ils pourraient facilement être blessés. Sensei ne lui donnait pas le temps de formuler ses objections. Il attaqua à nouveau à la seconde où Harry s'était remis sur ses pieds. Celui-ci ne pouvait que se demander ce qui possédait son professeur, parce qu'il commençait à le terrifier. Il continuait à le repousser, bloquant toutes les tentatives du garçon pour passer à l'offensive.

Harry trébucha sur un tatami le long du mur qu'il utilisait pour protéger son dos. « Connais ton environnement » lui dit Sensei. Harry était moins inquiet pour son environnement que pour ses tentatives de garder ses mains à bloquer les mains de Sensei et ses pieds à garder les pieds de Sensei. Il grogna presque quand Sensei réussit à accélérer ses attaques. « Tes attaquants se fichent que tu tombes. Ils l'utiliseront ! » Harry pouvait sentir la sensation habituelle de panique s'installer en lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer dans cette situation. Sensei le conduisit le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un coin, luttant pour rester sur ses pieds. Il ne se contentait pas d'attaquer Harry à ce moment là, il le _provoquait_, le raillant presque pour qu'il fasse… quoi ? Sensei balaya les pieds d'Harry au même moment où il parvint à épingler Harry contre le mur. Harry essaya de se relever alors qu'il luttait contre son professeur. « Tu vas mourir dans cette position » lui dit Sensei relevant Harry d'une main alors qu'il ramenait l'autre en arrière.

Harry ne sut expliquer ce qui se passa ensuite. Il avait simplement levé une main pour protéger quelque peu sa tête quand il avait senti quelque chose _pousser_ Sensei loin de lui. Harry se releva d'où il était tombé quand Sensei l'avait lâché et se dépêcha d'aller vers l'endroit où son professeur était allongé sur le sol. « Sensei ? » Harry secoua légèrement son professeur par l'épaule. « Sensei ? » dit-il avec peur. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Je l'ai tué !_ Il se rassit sur ses talons à côté du professeur, se demandant comment il allait expliquer ça au Ministère et, pire, à Paul. Il sursauta quand Sensei grogna. « Sensei ? »

« Je vais bien, deshi. » L'homme se redressa dans une position assise. « Des protections, tu as. » Sensei plaça une main sur la tête d'Harry. « Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? » Harry secoua la tête et regarda Sensei à la recherche de blessure. Il avait une idée de ce qu'il avait fait, mais comment expliquiez-vous la magie accidentelle à un Moldu ? Sensei se remit sur ses pieds et remit Harry sur les siens. « Désolé de t'avoir fait aussi peur. Tu devais apprendre à gérer ta peur plus que tout. Tu as toujours peur pour les autres. Tu te concentres sur trop de choses. Ta concentration ne devrait se porter que sur ton adversaire et ton environnement. Rien d'autre. » Harry frissonna aux mots familiers que Voldemort avait dits. Il les repoussa dans la section « ne s'en souviendra jamais » de son esprit.

Sensei alla vers le banc, attirant Harry avec lui. Il le poussa à s'asseoir et l'empêcha de remonter ses jambes. « As-tu entendu parler des ninjas ? » Les mots déclenchèrent un lointain souvenir d'un film que Dudley avait vu avec son gang. Harry haussa les épaules. « Il y a beaucoup d'histoires à leur sujet. Des histoires fantastiques de pouvoirs surnaturels. Un que tu viens de démontrer. Peut-être y a-t-il un brin de vérité dans ces histoires ? » Harry le regarda, surpris qu'il le prenne si bien.

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-il. Sensei haussa simplement un sourcil. « J'aurais pu te blesser ! »

« J'ai déjà été blessé auparavant. J'ai toujours survécu. Je suis conscient, il n'y a pas de sang, et les os ne sont pas cassés. Je pense que je resterai en vie. » Harry ne pouvait que fixer l'homme. « Le truc important est : peux-tu le refaire ? » Harry secoua la tête.

« J'ai peur d'essayer. »

« Tu as peur pour les autres. Tu ne peux pas espérer te protéger si tu ne permets pas aux autres de prendre leurs propres décisions. Tu ne vas pas me tuer. Lève-toi et essaie encore. » Harry fixa l'homme avec étonnement. Etait-il fou ? Et bien, leur conversation précédente dit à Harry que Sensei ne s'intéressait pas à la folie, seulement à la ligne avec laquelle il jouait visiblement en ce moment. « Maintenant. » Harry se leva et se résigna à être courbaturé à la fin de la journée. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres sur la magie sans baguette et ne put qu'espérer qu'il pourrait dupliquer ce qu'il avait réussi par accident pour que Sensei reste en bonne santé. Harry se mit en position alors que Sensei attaquait à nouveau. Ca allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Harry marchait dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Il avait mal et ne voulait rien de plus que se pelotonner dans son lit et mourir. Il n'avait pas assez mal pour faire plus que de grimacer à chaque pas. C'était de la douleur musculaire, de la profonde douleur musculaire, de la douleur qui lui disait qu'il avait été poussé un peu trop vite et un peu trop loin. Ca ou sa magie sans baguette, qu'il avait réussie plusieurs fois, drainait juste son corps de l'énergie guérisseuse essentielle. Il ne savait pas. « Hey, petit. Ouille, tu as l'air d'avoir mal » dit Paul alors qu'il venait dans l'autre sens.

« C'est le cas. » Harry aurait pleuré s'il avait eu quelques années de moins. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire » dit Harry à Paul dans un murmure. Paul acquiesça et conduisit Harry à son bureau, marchant lentement pour qu'Harry puisse suivre. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. « Aïe » se plaignit-il.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que Sensei t'a fait faire si tu as suffisamment mal pour dire 'Aïe'. » Paul lui tendit un verre d'eau et un anti-douleur. Harry sourit de gratitude et prit le médicament. Il n'aimait pas toujours compter sur la médecine Moldue (les somnifères à part, qui avait bien meilleur goût que la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve !), mais il en avait besoin maintenant. « Que faisiez-vous ? »

« De la magie sans baguette, admit Harry. Sensei ne sait pas ça, bien sûr. Il a juste mentionné qu'il y avait des histoires sur des artistes martiaux avec des pouvoirs comme ce que j'ai fait… » Paul adressa un Harry un regard confus. « Sensei m'a attaqué et m'a dit de répondre. Il m'a poussé dans un coin et j'ai paniqué. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais ma magie l'a repoussé. Après ça, Sensei a voulu le voir encore et encore. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je suis si courbaturé maintenant. »

Paul acquiesça. « Plus de magie sans baguette jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à la contrôler et les dangers qu'il y a, ok ? S'il demande, dis-lui de venir me voir. Je ne veux pas te voir à l'infirmerie avec aucun moyen d'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es comme par hasard évanoui, dit Paul. Le docteur pensera que tu as des problèmes alimentaires et te placera sous surveillance et… disons juste que tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. » Harry sourit à l'expression de Paul et se détendit un peu.

« Combien de temps mettent ces anti-douleurs à agir ? » Harry avait vraiment mal, un peu comme ce qu'il avait ressenti après le cimetière en quatrième année. Il se souvenait de n'avoir rien voulu d'autre que de dormir pendant un an après ça.

« Tu devrais les sentir dans quelques minutes » répondit Paul. Il sortit une feuille de papier. « Ta tante a laissé ça ici pour toi, hier. Elle a dit que tu connaissais cet homme, Remus Lupin ? Ce n'est pas ton conseiller ? » Harry acquiesça et prit le morceau de papier.

« C'est son adresse Moldue. Je peux lui écrire maintenant. » Harry regarda l'adresse. « En fait, je crois qu'il est vraiment proche d'ici. » Harry tendit le papier à Paul pour qu'il confirme.

Paul y jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça. « A environ une demi-heure, je dirais. » Il poussa son fauteuil vers le petit réfrigérateur qu'il avait dans son bureau. « Jus de fruit ? Coca ? »

« Un jus de pomme, s'il te plait. » Harry laissa l'homme tourner autour de lui pendant un moment. Il semblait que Paul était inquiet et qu'il avait l'impression que la seule manière d'exprimer son inquiétude était de donner un encas à Harry. Celui-ci n'allait pas se plaindre. La nourriture avait meilleur goût ici qu'à Poudlard l'année dernière, si c'était possible. Elle ne restait pas coincée dans sa gorge. Paul retourna avec le jus de fruit de Harry et son parfum préféré de yaourt (fraise – banane). « Est-ce que Remus pourrait venir me voir des fois ? » demanda Harry en ouvrant son jus de fruit.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de t'empêcher de le voir si tu le veux, mais s'il fait quoi que ce soit qui donne l'impression qu'il te retirera d'ici, je m'interposerai » lui dit Paul. Ce serait bon pour Harry de voir quelqu'un de plus vieux du monde magique, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Paul le laisserait marcher sur le droit d'Harry de prendre ses propres décisions.

« Je ne pense pas que Remus fera ça. Si ça avait été Sirius… Et bien, je serais déjà à Poudlard. Remus est plus terre à terre que l'est mon parrain. » Harry s'arrêta. « L'était. » Paul s'approcha et posa une main légère sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Il me manque toujours » murmura-t-il. J'ai cette douleur, juste là. » Harry posa la main sur sa poitrine. « J'ai l'impression que ça ne partira jamais. »

« Ca va, Harry. Donne-toi plus de temps » dit Paul en prenant la bouteille de jus de fruit des mains tremblantes d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit Harry. Ce n'est pas juste. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration, la retint et la relâcha.

« Hey, ce n'est pas juste d'utiliser des techniques calmantes ! » objecta Paul. Harry sourit à travers des yeux vitreux. « Petit cinglé. » Harry eut un reniflement amusé.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, n'est ce pas ? Parce que je suis cinglé ? » plaisanta Harry.

Paul eut l'air scandalisé et leva les yeux au ciel. « Sorcier super puissant, le Garçon qui a Survécu, disant qu'il est cinglé. Où va le monde ? »

« A Voldemort le dominant ? » demanda Harry. Paul lui lança un coussin à la tête, ce qui fit qu'Harry renvoya la pareille. « Ne le renvois pas ! Tu vas renverser mon yaourt. » Harry le protégea de l'attaque imminente de Paul.

« Tricheur » grommela Paul avec bonne humeur de son fauteuil. « Tu as invoqué le statut du yaourt. » Harry eut un reniflement amusé et finit rapidement son yaourt. Il jeta le pot dans la poubelle, reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux. « Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir à dire à Sensei que tu es magique. » Harry ouvrit un œil et fixa Paul.

« Pas moyen. » Harry secoua la tête et se redressa. « Je pousse ma chance avec toi et Joe. Je ne veux plus prendre de risque. »

« C'est à toi de décider, bien sûr. Penses-y juste, ok ? » Harry fixa Paul avait d'acquiescer.

« J'y penserai. » Harry se leva et attrapa son sac. « J'ai des devoirs à finir avant le dîner et la répétition. J'écrirai à Remus et te ferai savoir quand il viendra. »

« Ca semble bien, petit. Tu veux toujours des somnifères ce soir ? » demanda Paul alors qu'Harry soulevait son sac.

Harry s'arrêta et y réfléchit. Voulait-il un somnifère ? Il avait appris assez d'Occlumencie pour satisfaire Snape entre tous. Il était capable de manipuler sa petite « salle. » Voldemort ne saurait pas ce qui le toucherait quand Harry révèlerait ses boucliers. Il espérait que le sorcier noir serait écrasé comme une mouche sur le pare-brise du Magicobus lancé à pleine vitesse. « Non, je pense que ça va. J'en demanderai un si j'en ai besoin, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. » Le garçon commença à ouvrir la porte quand Paul l'arrêta. « Harry ? » Il se retourna vers le psy. « Plus d'études la nuit ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Bien. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps libre dans le future, fais-le-moi savoir. Deux programmes scolaires sont durs. »

« Je le ferai. Je te vois au dîner. » Harry évita la porte et retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait une dissertation d'Enchantement à comprendre et avait besoin de répondre à quelques questions sur la Guerre des Roses.

* * *

Remus était assis dans la cuisine, Place Grimmauld, ignorant l'obscurité autour de lui alors qu'il travaillait à parfaire sa personnalité de « vieux fou gâteux ». Il avait découvert beaucoup d'informations sur qui était qui et qui faisait quoi dans l'Ordre en prétendant être endormi. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas aussi omnipotent que tout le monde le disait. Le vieil homme n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où était Harry et des visites répétées à Privet Drive n'avaient fait que rendre les protections infranchissables pour Dumbledore et McGonagall. Remus n'avait eu aucun problème quand il était allé voir Pétunia plus tôt cette semaine pour des nouvelles d'Harry. L'invitation pour le thé avait été une surprise, mais Pétunia lui avait montré quelques photos de quand Harry était plus jeune et quelques-unes de ses affaires d'école d'avant Poudlard qu'elle avait gardées. Toutes les photos avaient été prises sur le vif. Harry n'avait probablement pas réalisé que l'appareil photo était sur lui à ce moment là.

« L'équipe espagnole vient juste de rapporter que leur cible n'était rien de plus qu'une fausse alerte. » La voix de McGonagall atteignit les oreilles de Remus. « Ils continueront leurs recherches et nous feront connaître les résultats. » McGonagall s'agita à la fin de la phrase.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? » Ah, Snape. Remus n'avait jamais vu l'homme aussi… joyeux. Il décida de le blâmer sur le fait que Severus était devenu un père dans les faits, même si ce n'était pas officiel. Il rayonnait pratiquement chaque fois qu'un des professeurs de Draco le complimentait. Ca donnait légèrement la nausée de le voir. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Potter est là-bas ? » _Oui, Monsieur le directeur. Dites-nous._

« Des murmures entre les enfants, Severus. J'ai le sentiment qu'Harry est en contact avec l'un d'entre eux, au moins. Plusieurs de ses amis sont des Protecteurs. Le temps aidant, j'espère que l'un d'entre eux va venir vers moi avec sa localisation. » Dumbledore avait l'air las. Remus se demanda combien de temps l'homme avait dormi récemment. « Je suis surpris qu'ils soient restés aussi longtemps sans nous le dire. Chacun sait que plus longtemps il reste loin de Poudlard, plus le danger augmente. » Snape fit un bruit évasif. « Que dit Voldemort ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubile que le garçon ait disparu, mais pas au point que ce serait s'il avait Potter dans ses cachots. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est content que vous soyez aussi perdu qu'il l'est quant à l'endroit où est Potter. » Snape s'arrêta. « A moins que ce ne soit quelque plan que vous utilisiez pour entraîner le garçon afin qu'il soit le combattant suprême. »

« Tu me connais mieux que ça, Severus. » Remus sourit narquoisement intérieurement. Snape pouvait prendre ça de tellement de façon.

« Loup ! » Ah, quelqu'un avait finalement remarqué sa présence. Remus se "réveilla" d'un sursaut et cligna des yeux devant la paire.

« Ah, Albus ! Severus ! Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? » Dumbledore adressa un sourire bienveillant à Remus.

« Nous allons bien, Remus. Ravi de te voir réveillé et en forme. As-tu besoin qu'on t'escorte chez toi ? » Remus balaya l'offre d'un signe de main.

« Non, non Albus. J'y arrive très bien, merci. » Remus se leva et s'appuya sur sa canne (emmenée purement pour l'effet à ce point.) « Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Harry ? » demanda-t-il, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Dumbledore.

« Pas encore, mais nous avons de l'espoir. » La même réponse que la dernière fois. Remus acquiesça et regarda par terre.

« Oui. Faites-moi savoir si je peux être de quelque utilité. » Remus chancela jusqu'à la porte et dans le couloir au-delà.

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un se dégrader aussi vite. » La voix de Snape était juste assez forte pour atteindre les oreilles de Remus. S'il savait ! Remus alla dans le salon, désert à cette heure de la journée, et alluma le feu pour rentrer à la maison. Il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette et fit un pas pour passer chez lui. Il ferma la connexion (c'était demandé par l'Ordre comme une précaution nécessaire) et fut surpris de trouver Fumseck l'attendant.

« Fumseck ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Fumseck pépia quelque chose et tendit une patte. Un rouleau de parchemin y était enroulé. « C'est pour moi ? » Il défit le fil et regarda le parchemin. Une écriture familière se dessina pour rencontrer son regard.

_A l'attention de Remus Lupin, alias : Lunard._

_Je ne t'ai pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu lis ça maintenant, délivré par mon bon ami Fumseck. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à écrire cette lettre. J'écris juste au cas où je mourrais. Si je te laisse seul à cause de ma stupidité (soyons réaliste : c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse mourir en ce moment), je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé. J'espère que c'est une demande de pardon suffisante pour toi, parce que tu sais comment je suis avec tous ces trucs cruches._

_Oh, Remus, toutes les blagues que j'ai laissées de côté parce que tu m'as convaincu de ne pas les faire. Je pense toujours que les enfants de Poudlard auraient bien ri avec un Snape aux cheveux roses. Tu as gâché mon amusement, tu sais. Oh, ce n'est pas important. Je sais que tu as supporté beaucoup de ma part, particulièrement après tout ce truc d'Azkaban. Je t'écris pour te demander de prendre soin d'Harry. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de son côté. Je sais que tu accepteras d'être son mentor et conseiller (c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, Lunard. J'ai essayé d'avoir des papiers pour une garde, mais ça ne s'est juste pas fait.) Je t'écris ça quand Harry a quatorze ans, donc j'ai préparé huit ans de salaires pour toi, qui seront transférés dans ton coffre quand tu recevras cette lettre. Tu ne peux pas le combattre, Lunard. Tu as jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait vingt et un ans pour le faire s'amuser ! Oh, il y a quelque chose au sujet de sa propriété aussi, ainsi que quelques actions et autres dans une compagnie quelque part, ma maison, sa maison et quelque chose d'autre… Oh, c'est tout dans mon coffre ! Je suis sûr que tu pourras tout trouver là-bas. Les gobelins devraient t'aider. Si tu penses que tu peux le gérer. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur pour un homme de ton talent. C'est votre mission, Monsieur Lunard. Je sais que tu n'échoueras pas._

_J'ai écrit à Harry et lui ai dit qu'il mènerait la barque pour ce truc de conseiller/mentor, et combien la relation sera compliquée. Attends-toi à un invité fréquent. Le truc bien à propos de ce truc de mentor pour toi est que ces empoisonnantes lois sur les loups-garous ne s'appliquent plus. Les seules lois qui s'appliquent pour toi sont les lois normales sorcières pour les conseillers. Tu es basiquement devenu un VIP pour le bien d'Harry. Le Ministère devrait t'envoyer un peu de littérature là-dessus, mais tu devrais déjà TOUT savoir, si je me souviens bien de ton dossier scolaire. Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as eu tellement de BUSEs et d'ASPICs._

_C'est tout ce que j'ai vraiment à dire. Prends soin de toi, Lunard. Je t'attendrai, en préparant quelques blagues et évitant les poings de Lily parce que j'aurais encore réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'agacer. Je sais que je te reverrai. Ca ferait mieux de ne pas être trop tôt. J'espère une longue vie d'amusement pour toi et Harry. Après que le Seigneur des Affreux ait poussé son dernier souffle, je veux dire. Merde, amusez-vous avant. Peut-être qu'une blague suffira avec l'Agaçant. (Pas Snape, l'autre connard maléfique.)_

_Sirius_

"_Patmol"_

* * *

Harry éteignit la lumière, espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il enterra tous ses doutes et pensa à des trucs positifs. Il était en partie Serpentard, pas vrai ? Il pouvait penser comme un serpent. A présent, il devait juste tromper Voldemort – il devait être fou. Il s'allongea sur son lit et vida son esprit de toutes émotions, enfermant chacune dans ses souvenirs couverts, ne permettant que les souvenirs sans importances de flotter à la surface. Il se calma alors qu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil et commença à rêver.

« Bonsoir, Harry. » La voix de Voldemort coupa au travers du rêve de Jedi de Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et s'assit pour regarder Voldemort.

« Salut » répondit Harry en se frottant le visage pour se débarrasser du sommeil. « S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une seconde. »Il évita un sort dirigé vers sa tête. « Allez, j'étais poli » objecta-t-il alors qu'il se redressait.

« Bien ! Tu l'as senti venir. C'est la leçon numéro un mise en pratique. Comment as-tu su ? » Harry fixa l'homme. Il avait dû vouloir être un professeur dans une vie passée.

« Je l'ai juste su. Je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont je l'ai fait. » Harry regarda Voldemort avant de baisser les yeux sur son pyjama. « Pourriez-vous m'aider avec ça, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers son pyjama. Voldemort agita sa baguette et Harry regarda ses vêtements se changer en quelque chose de plus adapté pour de l'activité physique.

« Donc, tu as senti un sort venir vers toi ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Je l'ai senti. Comment j'ai fait ça ? » Harry regarda Voldemort pour une réponse.

« Quelle est la leçon numéro un ? »

« Je dois faire attention à mon environnement… Oh ! » Voldemort acquiesça quand Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. « Faire attention à mon environnement me donnera des moyens de combattre mon adversaire, pas vrai ? » Harry combattit son frissonnement quand Voldemort lui sourit. Pourquoi devait-il sourire à Harry ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir son rictus méprisant, comme d'habitude ?

« Très bien. A présent, lancer de sort. Viens là. » Harry alla se tenir à côté de l'homme. « Baguette sortie. » Une cible apparut à peu près trois mètres plus loin. « Un sorcier peut avoir une force différente dans ses sorts à cause de plusieurs facteurs. Une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient être ? » Harry réfléchit rapidement.

« La forme physique du sorcier. Les niveaux magiques. Heu… Le statut émotionnel ? » Voldemort agita sa baguette, faisant tressaillir Harry à cause de la douleur produite.

« Tu ne sembles pas trop sûr. Explique ta réponse. » Harry envoya ses pensées à n'importe quelle puissance écoutant pour qu'elle le sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre de ce bordel dans lequel il avait encore réussi à se mettre. « Rapidement. »

« Et bien, si vous êtes malade, vos sorts seront un peu plus faibles que la normale. Certains sorciers sont naturellement plus forts que d'autres. Et les émotions, et bien, certains sorts sont plus faciles s'il y a une émotion forte derrière, comme le riddikulus pour combattre les épouvantards ou le Doloris, qui a besoin d'intention pour que le sort marche. » Voldemort mesura les réponses.

« Acceptable. » Harry donna un petit signe de tête. « Je veux que tu trouves le meilleur moyen de booster ton pouvoir. Seulement un sort de Désarmement classique. » Harry se tourna et fit face à la cible. Il leva sa baguette et fixa sa longueur. « Quelle genre de posture est-ce ? » Voldemort attrapa le poignet de Harry et renforça son bras. « Les jambes doivent être fermement séparées, te fixant au sol. » Harry fixa ses pieds et tint son bras comme Voldemort le demandait. « Maintenant. »

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ La cible brilla en vert une fois touchée.

« Pas mal. Tu as des niveaux satisfaisants. Fais-le encore, sauf que cette fois, vise le prochain niveau, orange. » Harry reprit sa position et fixa la cible. Il fit remonter ses émotions et concentra toute son énergie dans sa magie.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ La cible brilla entre l'orange et le vert. Harry sentit deux vives douleurs dans son dos. Ca n'allait pas l'aider !

« Encore ! » Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra et mémorisa la cible devant lui.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ La cible eut une lueur orange rougeâtre. Voldemort applaudit derrière lui.

« Bien ! Tu peux penser après tout. » Snape avait dû apprendre à Voldemort comment complimenter et insulter quelqu'un en même temps. « Maintenant, vas-y aussi fort que tu peux. Va après le rouge, si tu peux. » Harry acquiesça et regarda la cible. Un coup rapide brisa sa concentration. « Tu devras être plus rapide » lui dit Voldemort. Harry serra les dents et se demanda s'il était vraiment fou pour tenter ça.

Harry se tourna vers la cible et leva sa baguette. Son dos lui faisait mal, il était stressé de devoir faire face à Voldemort, il commençait à regretter sa décision, et il était fatigué. Qu'est ce qui pourrait encore aller mal ? « _Expelliarmus !_ » La cible brilla d'un blanc intense. Harry baissa sa baguette, choqué en se demandant ce que ça voulait dire. Une lumière blanche ?

Voldemort se tint près de lui sans un mot. Les yeux de Harry glissèrent vers lui pour essayer de deviner s'il avait fait quelque chose de bien ou de mal. Il savait que ça n'importait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi, parce que Voldemort ferait ce qu'il voulait, sans se soucier du fait qu'Harry ait suivi les instructions ou non. « Tu as bien fait. Il est temps pour toi de rentrer. Souviens-toi, tu as des pouvoirs que Dumbledore ne peut que rêver. » Harry acquiesça alors que Voldemort disait un sort de sommeil et Harry s'effaça dans sa « pièce. »

Harry se redressa dans sa salle mentale et sourit. _Potter : 2 – Voldemort : 0_ Harry se mit debout et mit de côté ses nouvelles cicatrices alors qu'il appliquait un peu de magie sans baguette sur son dos pour engourdir la douleur. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne s'épuiserait pas encore. Le Ministère ne s'était pas encore montrer pour l'arrêter pour avoir fait de la magie devant les Moldus, donc il supposait que la magie sans baguette ne pouvait pas être tracée en dehors des protections de la maison de sa tante. Son plan pour Voldemort marchait bien. A présent, il devait juste décider quoi faire après et espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le devinerait pas avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	26. Sale riche

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Remus remercia le chauffeur et quitta le taxi alors qu'il s'arrêtait à la porte principale de l'Académie St Jude. Harry lui avait expliqué où il était et pourquoi il était là avec tout le caractère revêche d'un adolescent et l'espoir d'un enfant à qui son meilleur ami manquait. Remus connaissait le ton qu'Harry avait utilisé et avait, en fait, vu le même genre de ton dans les lettres que Sirius lui avait montrées. Harry voulait le voir, mais avait peur d'être un fardeau pour Remus. Le loup-garou sourit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Comme si Harry pouvait être un fardeau ! Techniquement, Remus était à présent employé par les propriétés des Black et des Potter et, en tant que tel, devait être au côté d'Harry dès que celui-ci avait besoin de lui. Harry ne le savait pas encore, mais il le saurait bientôt.

Il ouvrit les portes et regarda le hall d'entrée. Ca semblait assez confortable et accueillant, pas du tout intimidant, mais il dut supposer que c'était prévu pour donner cet effet. D'après ce qu'Harry avait dit, c'était un hôpital psychiatrique moldu qui offrait des classes. En d'autres mots, c'était un internat moldu avec quelques services pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. De larges fenêtres sur sa gauche l'attirèrent. C'était la cantine, et c'était visiblement l'heure de déjeuner pour les résidents. Remus rechercha Harry dans la mer de visages et le trouva assis à une table avec d'autres garçons d'environ son âge. Ils écoutaient intensément un garçon près du milieu de la table qui portait une étrange sorte de chapeau. Toute la table explosa de rire à quelque chose qu'il dit, ce à quoi le garçon se leva, s'inclina et se rassit pour continuer à manger.

Harry avait l'air détendu ; en fait, Remus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Harry était heureux. Une fille s'approcha de la table et s'arrêta pour parler à Harry. Remus cacha un sourire derrière sa main alors qu'Harry s'immobilisa de terreur avant de se détendre et de sourire pour le bénéfice de la fille. Il lui répondit et elle sourit et s'éloigna de la table en sautillant, atterrissant à sa propre table et commençant à glousser avec ses amis. Remus remarqua que tous les garçons à la table de Harry, lui compris, avaient suivi son trajet à travers la salle. Typique des garçons adolescents, vraiment, mais Harry agissait enfin comme un adolescent ! Une fois que la fille se fut rassise, les garçons de la table se retournèrent et commencèrent immédiatement à embêter Harry, qui s'en sortit avec un sourire penaud et apparemment un commentaire spirituel qui induit plus de rire parmi ses amis.

« Monsieur ? » Remus se retourna pour découvrir une jeune femme s'approcher de lui. « Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? » Remus lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. Mon nom est Remus Lupin et je suis là pour voir Evan James. » Remus utilisa le nom qu'Harry lui avait donné dans sa lettre.

« Oh, oui. Il a demandé après vous toute la matinée ! » dit-elle avec un sourire jovial. « Poliment, mais avec insistance. Je lui ai dit que je lui dirai quand vous arriveriez, mais il restait quand même traîner près de mon bureau avec ses grands yeux. Si vous voulez attendre là » elle fit un signe vers une porte, « le Docteur Lauter va vous rencontrer et vous pourrez voir Evan. » Remus la remercia avec un sourire. Il posa son attaché-case sur une table et prit un siège à côté. Harry avait expliqué le besoin d'un alias, mais ça allait être étrange de l'appeler d'un autre nom quand il avait été Harry pendant si longtemps.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Un homme d'à peu près son âge entra, un dossier en papier kraft sous le bras. « Monsieur Lupin ? » Remus se leva et tendit la main. « Mon nom est Paul Lauter ; je suis le médecin de Harry. »

« Vous l'appelez Harry ? » demanda Remus, confus. Harry lui avait dit qu'il utilisait un alias.

« Seulement en privé. Quand nous sommes dehors ou dans les couloirs, il est 'petit,' lui expliqua Paul. Maintenant, il m'a demandé si vous saviez comment fermer les cartes. Il a dit que ça aurait un sens pour vous. » Remus sourit et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. 'Méfait accompli'. » Paul sourit et acquiesça, comme s'il prenait quelque sorte de décision. Il fit signe à Remus de s'asseoir et fit de même. Il ouvrit le dossier et examina la page devant lui avant de relever les yeux vers Remus.

« Harry a mentionné que vous êtes un loup-garou ? » Remus acquiesça. « Ce doit être dur. »

« Vous vous adaptez après un moment, j'en ai peur. Ca n'arrive qu'une fois par mois, donc ce n'est rien avec quoi je ne puisse vivre » expliqua Remus. Paul acquiesça et nota quelque chose.

« Quand avez-vous rencontré Harry ? » demanda Paul. Remus sourit alors que la question le ramenait à la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry bébé. Il avait été un bébé heureux qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, plein de malice pour garder Lily à lui courir après à travers le salon. Elle avait été livide quand elle avait découvert que James avait acheté un balai pour enfant et avait enlevé tous les sorts de sécurité.

« Je l'ai rencontré le jour où il est né. J'étais là. » Paul acquiesça. « Je l'ai rencontré à nouveau quand je suis devenu son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard. » Harry avait semblé si jeune alors. Vieux, mais jeune.

« Quel est votre lien avec lui à présent ? Vous êtes son mentor, évidemment, mais comment cela marche-t-il ? » Remus sourit. Ce Paul était intensément protecteur de Harry.

« Je suis littéralement l'employé de Harry, mais il ne le sait pas encore vraiment. Je dois veiller sur ses affaires, qu'elles soient financières, légales ou personnelles. Je peux être son porte-parole dans des réunions auxquelles il ne peut ou ne veut participer, ou voter dans des élections auxquelles il ne peut pas participer. » Paul arrêta Remus en agitant sa main.

« Attendez, attendez, attendez. Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'Harry a son mot à dire dans le gouvernement du monde magique ? »

Remus gloussa un peu et secoua la tête. « Oh, non. Pas encore en tout cas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente à une élection. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry vous a dit en plus que la magie existe. Je fais juste la liste de toutes les responsabilités que je pourrais avoir. J'imagine qu'Harry n'aura rien de plus compliqué pour moi que de m'assurer que ses factures sont payées et ou de l'aider à choisir des vêtements convenables quand il sera majeur. » Remus s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose pour clarifier la situation. « Je suis là pour assister Harry de la meilleure manière possible. Essayez de penser à moi comme un assistant personnel, avec toutes sortes de privilèges. » Paul acquiesça et ferma son dossier, son visage s'assombrissant en même temps.

« Allez-vous révéler la localisation d'Harry ou l'enlever de mes soins avant que je le considère prêt ? » demanda Paul au Loup-garou en face de lui.

« Non. Si Harry veut partir, je l'aiderai. S'il veut dire quoique ce soit à n'importe qui, je l'aiderai. C'est Harry qui décide. Je n'interfèrerai pas à moins que je découvre que Voldemort lui-même soit en chemin pour venir ici » dit calmement Remus.

Paul se renfonça dans son siège avec émerveillement. « Vous avez dit son nom. Vous avez dit 'Voldemort'. » Paul reçut un sourire assez aveuglant en retour.

« Vous trouverez très peu de sorciers qui acceptent de le faire. » Les yeux de Paul rencontrèrent ceux de Remus pendant une seconde avant de se détourner vers un point derrière le loup-garou.

« Je crois qu'Harry est fatigué d'attendre. » Harry se tenait derrière la porte et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Paul se leva et fit signe à Harry d'entrer dans la pièce. Le garçon sourit et ouvrit la porte, mais le sourire se fana quand il vit Remus. Il se tendit et Remus se posa des questions sur les raisons du changement de comportement. Harry s'arrêta et regarda Paul. Celui-ci acquiesça et sourit. Harry sembla prendre ça comme une sorte de signal. Il s'approcha de Remus et s'arrêta devant le loup-garou.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il. Remus ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire exactement. De quoi diable le garçon pouvait-il être désolé ? « Je suis désolé… Sirius… J'ai essayé. » Remus comprit alors. Il attira Harry dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien du tout. Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Harry se détendit dans l'embrassade et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. « Ce n'était pas ta faute » lui répéta Remus.

Paul regarda la scène avec des sentiments mitigés. Il avait pensé qu'ils avaient couvert le sujet et avaient établi que la mort de son parrain n'était pas sa faute. A présent, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser. Peut-être qu'Harry avait juste eu besoin de l'approbation ou de l'assurance de Remus avant que le sujet puisse être laissé de côté. Paul vit Harry lui jeter un coup d'œil et il lui sourit. Il irait bien à présent. Sur un dernier sourire, Paul se retira dans son bureau. Il pourrait rattraper sa paperasse maintenant qu'Harry était occupé pour la plus grande partie de l'après-midi. Il grimaça à la pensée de la paperasse. Il aurait préféré être avec Harry.

* * *

« C'est le théâtre. Je suis dans la pièce et je vais jouer Edmond du Roi Lear. Tu devras venir voir ça. Je demanderai à Paul de t'envoyer un ticket » lui dit Harry avec excitation alors qu'il conduisait Remus autour de l'école. « Au fond de ce couloir, il y a le gymnase. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas que je veux que tu rencontres. » Remus sourit à l'adolescent animé et le suivit le long du couloir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce avant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire entrer Remus. Des odeurs qui ne lui étaient pas familières heurtèrent son nez, mais Harry semblait assez à l'aise ici. Quelle était cette odeur ? Du sang ?

« Que s'est-il passé, Rick ? » demanda Harry en approchant un garçon plus âgé et un autre homme. Le garçon était assis sur un banc avec l'aîné en train de lui panser la main. Le garçon se renfrogna et soupira.

« Lames de combat, Evan » expliqua Rick alors que Sensei grogna. « J'ai perdu ma concentration, c'est tout. » Sensei grogna à nouveau, attacha le bandage et donna à Rick une tape ferme sur la tête. Rick leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sensei s'éloignait à grands pas pour remettre le kit de premiers soins à sa place. « Il est inquiet » dit Rick à Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Harry savait que Sensei devenait toujours très calme quand il était bouleversé. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Rick en bougeant légèrement pour regarder Remus.

« Oh, désolé ! dit Harry. C'est Remus, un vieil ami, et un vieil ami de mes parents avant. Remus, c'est Rick. Lui et moi nous entraînons ensembles tous les samedis. » Rick eut un reniflement amusé et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'nous nous faisons torturer tous les samedis', mais Remus ne pouvais pas en être trop sûr. Rick tendit sa main intacte et se leva pour saluer Remus.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Evan n'a pas arrêté de parler de votre visite ces deux derniers jours » lui indiqua Rick.

« Moi de même. Qu'est-ce que vous apprenez exactement ici ? » Remus désigna le gymnase autours de lui d'un geste de la main.

« Ce que je souhaite enseigner » vint la voix de Sensei juste derrière Remus. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Sensei l'approcher par derrière. Il entendait toujours quand les autres venaient par derrière. C'était une petite partie qu'il aimait vraiment dans le fait d'être un loup-garou. Comment cet homme étrange avait-il réussi à se faufiler si près ?

« C'est Sensei Leonard. Il est mon professeur. Sensei, voici Remus Lupin. C'est un vieil ami de mes parents et maintenant mon ami également. » Remus fixa le professeur et tendit sa main. Sensei étudia l'autre homme et Harry eut un grand sourire quand il commença à en faire le tour, comme il l'avait fait quand Harry l'avait rencontré la première fois. Sensei s'arrêta et regarda attentivement Remus une nouvelle fois. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de cet homme. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même et offrit sa main à l'autre, réalisant que celui-ci ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance non plus. Sensei ne fit que hausser un sourcil et secoua la main de Remus une fois avant de la relâcher.

« Deshi. » Il se retourna, s'attendant pleinement à ce qu'Harry le suive. Il ne fut pas déçu. Harry dit à Remus qu'il revenait tout de suite et suivit Sensei de l'autre côté du gymnase. Rick sourit à Remus et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de l'école pour le moment. Harry était content que Rick soit là pour distraire Remus. Il avait le sentiment que Sensei n'approuvait pas vraiment Remus. « Qui est-il ? »

« Mon mentor et mon conseiller. Remus était ami avec mes parents et a pris soin de moi depuis qu'il est devenu professeur à mon école il y a trois ans » expliqua Harry.

« Pas normal. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal » dit Sensei, incapable de trouver les mots dont il avait besoin dans sa détresse « avec lui. »

« Et bien, il est souvent malade, lui dit Harry. Je confierai ma vie à Remus, et je l'ai déjà fait. » Harry observa Sensei alors qu'il regardait entre Remus et lui, visiblement bouleversé, mais incapable d'énoncer ce qui n'allait pas.

« Il est… » Il secoua la tête et grommela quelque chose dans une langue étrangère qu'Harry ne put identifier. « Différent. Comme toi. Pas comme toi. » Sensei haussa les épaules.

« Oui, il est comme moi, d'une certaine manière. Il ne me fera pas de mal, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. » Sensei grogna et retourna dans son bureau. Harry eut un grand sourire à la réaction de Sensei. Ca avait été précisément le problème. Sensei avait été inquiet que Remus fasse du mal à Harry, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry retourna vers Remus et dit à Rick de prendre soin de ses mains. Rick les regarda partir et sourit. C'était un nouveau côté de Evan. Il sentit son père le fixer du regard.

« Tu sais que ça me fout les boules » se plaignit Rick à l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ca a marché, lui dit Sensei. Demain. Nous commencerons à l'entraîner demain. Ta main ? » Rick haussa les épaules.

« Ca guérira. Ca ne va pas vraiment laisser de cicatrices. J'utiliserai juste ma main droite demain. » Rick s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à son père stoïque. « Tu penses qu'il est prêt pour ça ? »

« S'il ne l'est pas, il le deviendra bientôt. Il a besoin de ça, et bientôt. » Sensei fixa la porte à travers laquelle Harry avait disparu.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Rick. Sensei ne répondit pas, il ne fit que se retourner vers son bureau pour ouvrir une longue boîte.

« Je le sais, c'est tout » dit-il à son fils en soulevant plusieurs objets enveloppés dans un linge noir. « Je souhaiterais ne pas le savoir. » Sensei défit le linge et posa chaque objet, presque avec révérence dans sa prudence envers chacun d'entre eux. « Le temps le dira. » Rick fixa les objets et retint sa respiration. Ca pourrait être mauvais.

* * *

« Harry, il y a quelques trucs dont nous devons parler avant que je ne parte » dit Remus au garçon une fois qu'ils furent revenus vers la salle des visiteurs. « Je dois savoir comment tu veux que cette relation entre nous, ce truc de mentor, évolue. Si tu veux que nous soyons proches. » Remus vit qu'Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment. « Je travaille pour toi maintenant, Harry. » Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent.

« Je… J'ai toujours pensé à toi comme un oncle. Je serai honoré si tu pensais aussi à moi comme à de la famille, dit calmement Harry. Si c'est trop douloureux ou gênant… » Harry ne put finir sa phrase alors que Remus le serrait dans ses bras. « Je suppose que non » dit-il avec un sourire.

« J'ai toujours voulu un neveu » lui dit Remus en passant sa main dans les cheveux bien coiffés d'Harry. Le garçon le repoussa d'une tape et les remit en place.

« Je viens juste de trouver le truc avec mes cheveux ! se plaignit-il. Donc, de quoi d'autres dois-tu de me parler ? » Remus sourit et sortit plusieurs papiers de son attaché-case.

« Sirius t'a laissé un certain nombre de choses, et personne ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé des affaires de tes parents. Il y a plusieurs propriétés qui ont besoin qu'on s'en occupe et plusieurs participations dans des entreprises, en comptant celle que tu as prise par toi-même l'année dernière avec les jumeaux Weasley » expliqua Remus.

« Je n'ai pas d'actions dans leur entreprise ! » protesta Harry.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'ils t'en aient donné, dit Remus avec un sourire. Maintenant, les actions peuvent s'occuper d'elles-mêmes pour le moment, mais la banque a dit que les maisons sont dans divers états de décrépitudes, particulièrement celle de Godric's Hollow et la maison de ton grand-père. » Harry releva la tête. « La banque a demandé que tu fasses au moins un peu de réparations sur celles qui en ont besoin. »

« Combien de maisons exactement est-ce que je possède ? » Remus regarda la liste. « Quatre, on dirait. Celle de Sirius, celle de tes parents, celle de ton grand-père Potter, et un petit cottage que ta mère avait hérité d'une de ses tantes. » Harry se renfonça dans son siège. Il avait autrefois eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas de maison à l'exception de Poudlard. Maintenant, il en avait au moins quatre, en excluant Poudlard, et il avait le sentiment dérangeant que sa Tante Pétunia le considérait comme un résident de sa maison. Cinq maisons, alors.

« Je suis riche, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse et que ça lui déplaisait grandement.

« J'en ai peur. On pourrait même utiliser le terme 'sale riche' dans ton cas. » Harry grogna et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Remus sourit et tapota l'épaule du garçon. « Ce n'est pas si mal. »

« Quoi que tu fasses, ne le dis pas à Ron. » Remus acquiesça. Il savait pourquoi Harry lui avait demandé ça. Ron avait été intensément jaloux de la richesse d'Harry plus d'une fois. « Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper des réparations des maisons ? »

« C'est mon boulot, d'autant plus que tu es à l'école en ce moment. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Pas vraiment. Assure-toi juste qu'elles soient habitables. J'aimerai pouvoir les voir une fois que tout ça, » il fit signe de la main autours de lui ; Remus comprit qu'il voulait dire la guerre et Voldemort inclus, « sera fini. » Ah, bien. Il avait de l'espoir pour un futur.

« Certainement. Pas de terrain de Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il. Harry le regarda avec les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« On peut faire ça ? »

« Sur toutes les propriétés si tu veux. » Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, juste sur une. Tu peux décider où. Après tout, je peux me permettre de changer plus tard, si je veux. » Remus sourit alors qu'Harry semblait accepter sa fortune.

« Tu peux. Harry, les gobelins veulent te rencontrer avec les avocats de Sirius aussi vite que possible. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ce sera une réunion privée, ce qui veut dire que seuls ceux qui sont invités sont autorisés à entrer, qu'importe leur rang. » Harry savait ce que ça voulait dire. Pas même Fudge ne pourrait assister à la réunion. Ca voulait dire que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas non plus.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas le remettre, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus secoua la tête avec une expression de regret. « Très bien. Si tu peux t'organiser avec eux et me faire connaître la date et l'heure. »

« C'est à ta convenance. Ils te demandent pour les détails. » Harry soupira et se frotta le visage, évitant soigneusement ses cheveux.

« Je peux t'appeler chez toi ? » Remus sourit et acquiesça.

« Je vais te donner mon numéro. N'hésite pas à l'utiliser, même s'il est trois heures du matin. » Harry sourit.

« Je m'assurerai d'essayer une fois. » Harry prit le morceau de papier et le glissa dans sa poche. « Est-ce que… » Remus attendit patiemment qu'Harry trouve le courage de dire ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. « Est-ce que ma Tante Pétunia peut aussi venir ? » Remus fut surpris par la question.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est différente. Je pense qu'elle se soucie vraiment de moi, d'une manière vraiment bizarre. »

« Toi et tes expressions Moldues. 'Bizarre' » se moqua gentiment Remus. « Ta Tante Pétunia peut venir si elle veut. N'importe qui que tu veuilles inviter, en fait. » Harry acquiesça. « Je suis content de voir que tu vas aussi bien, Harry. » Harry sourit.

« Paul dit que je n'y suis pas encore, mais que j'y arriverais bientôt, où que soit y. » Remus gloussa à la plaisanterie d'Harry.

« Ca ira, si je survis à Sensei, je veux dire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'enseigne exactement ? » demanda Remus.

« Qui sait ? Les arts martiaux, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il y ait un type spécifique. Je sais comment me sortir d'une mauvaise situation, mais j'ai appris comment l'éviter d'abord, expliqua Harry. Il m'enseigne des techniques de survie, au contraire des leçons ordinaires qu'il enseigne habituellement à ses élèves. Rick, son fils, m'a dit que Sensei m'entraîne pour quelque chose de précis, mais aucun de nous ne peut deviner ce que c'est. » Remus regarda Harry de bas en haut pendant une seconde.

« S'il t'entraîne pour que tu attires le regard des filles, il le fait correctement. Elles semblent bien t'aimer. » Il regarda alors qu'Harry se colorait d'un rouge brique. « Juste comme ton père. »

« Pas vraiment. Il était plus populaire que moi. » Remus haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. « Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la magie sans baguette ? »

« J'en connais un peu. Ca dépend de ce que tu veux savoir. » Harry ne répondit pas. « Harry ? » Le garçon eut l'air de prendre quelque sorte de décision.

« Regarde » lui dit-il. Sa main bougea et la table sauta sur le côté, poussant un peu les chaises. Remus fixa la table, puis Harry. Celui-ci sourit et il agita un doigt remettant la table à sa place. Le doigt bougea à nouveau et l'attaché-case de Remus tomba.

« Est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » demanda Remus. Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, l'attaché-case se redressa et se ferma dans un claquement sec. « Je suis si fier de toi ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! » Harry se retrouva serré dans ses bras à nouveau. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Sensei m'a fait peur et j'ai pensé l'avoir tué. Il a en quelque sorte volé à travers la pièce. Maintenant, il pense que j'ai quelque sorte d'ancien pouvoir et il demande que je l'utilise. Ca devient plus facile chaque jour. » Harry sourit à Remus « _Pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas_ » grommela-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Alors, tu peux m'aider avec la magie sans baguette ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense que nous pouvons travailler sur quelque chose » répondit Remus avec un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il tombait en mode enseignement. Harry sourit et écouta Remus lui donner quelques directions qu'il avait apprises quand il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet à l'école.

* * *

Harry sortit son Mini-Messager plus tard ce soir là et dit le mot de passe. Il tapota la page avec son stylo avant d'écrire.

_-Hermione ? J'ai besoin d'une distraction le 15 octobre._

_-Quel genre de distraction ? Et pourquoi ?_

_-Je dois aller dans le monde magique, mais j'ai besoin que __tous__ les professeurs de Poudlard soient trop occupés pour mettre le pied hors de l'école._

_-Je pense que je peux arranger quelque chose, mais tu ne me laisses que deux semaines. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de contacter Gred et Forge pour ça._

_-Dis leur que je t'envoie. Ils seront excités de causer un peu de troubles dans leur ancienne école._

_-Pourquoi dois-tu aller dans le monde magique ?_

_-C'est au sujet du testament de Sirius. Les gobelins veulent me voir. Je peux financer toutes les blagues dont tu auras besoin._

_-Je te le ferai savoir. Tu vas bien ?_

_-Ca va. Donc, tu as déjà des idées ?_

_-Pas encore, mais je passerai le but aux PP et verrai ce qu'ils disent._

_-Les PP ?_

_-Les Protecteurs de Potter, bien sûr. Ceux qui te sont loyaux. Neville, Luna, moi, les frères Creevey et Ernie MacMillan._

_-Je ne veux pas de quelque chose comme ça, Mi._

_-Parle à Neville, Skywalker. Il a organisé ça. Je pense que je n'y suis que parce que je suis la seule qui peut parler avec toi._

_-Ca, et tu es brillante, mais effrayante._

_-Vrai. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire à moins de te montrer à Poudlard. Ils sont de ton côté et déteste ce que fait Dumbledore._

_-Que fait Dumbledore ?_

_-Il empêche la Gazette du Sorcier d'être livrée ici, pour que rien n'incite de panique massive. Un couple d'autres choses, comme raconter aux premières années des histoires assez effrayantes sur comment le monde est dangereux et puis leur dire que leur seule clé de survie est de « rester dans la lumière. » Nous, les PP et moi, travaillons sur quelques méthodes pour miner les actions de Dumbledore avec les premières années._

_-Toi, Hermione Granger, travaille sur quelque chose qui peut aller contre les actions de Dumbledore ?_

_-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? (sourire mauvais.)_

_-Non, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Vois ce que tu peux faire à propos de la distraction._

_-Je le ferai. Voudrais-tu connaître le nom de journal étudiant que nous commençons ?_

_-Un journal étudiant ? Bien sûr._

_-« La Voix des élèves. »_

_-Pas mal. Envoie-moi une copie. Sans les images qui bougent._

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tout le monde aimerait un avis personnel, après, sur le journal._

_-J'y penserai. Tu viens en novembre pour la pièce ?_

_-Je serai là. Est-ce que Remus viendra ?_

_-Oui, il sera là. Tante Pétunia aussi. Essaie juste de ne pas rire trop fort à mon jeu._

_-Jamais. Je rirai calmement._

_-Merci, Mi._

_-De rien._

Harry ferma le livre et se tourna vers son lit. Il avait un autre rendez-vous avec Voldemort ce soir. Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas… Harry repoussa ses pensées de son esprit. Il devait faire ça, pour le bien de tous. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur d'autres choses. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort continuer ses menaces. C'était injuste pour tout le monde.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	27. Sorcier super puissant

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude !

* * *

Hermione éteignit son réveil d'un geste sec et se sortit du lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambres. Elle s'était juste changée dans ses vêtements pour le lendemain quand les autres s'étaient mises en pyjamas et s'était assurée que les couvertures la couvraient au moment où ses camarades étaient rentrées dans la pièce. Elle ne permettrait à personne de découvrir ses plans. Elle descendit en chaussettes et ne mit ses chaussures que dans la salle commune. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des voix parler dans un murmure assez fort venant des dortoirs des garçons. Hermione plongea derrière le canapé près de la cheminée et attendit, espérant que ce soit ses camarades et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le visage familier de Neville apparut sur le seuil des escaliers. « Réveillez toute la Tour, tant que vous y êtes » murmura-t-elle au groupe. Tous les garçons eurent immédiatement l'air contrit de leurs actions.

« Désolé, Mi, dit Neville. Je leur disais d'être silencieux. »

Hermione sourit à Neville et secoua la tête. « Ca va, Crapaud. » Hermione sourit à nouveau au surnom que le groupe avait donné à Neville après leur première réunion officielle. Elle, Luna, Neville, les deux frères Creevy et Ernie Macmillian étaient prêts à aider Harry dans ce dont il aurait besoin, et aujourd'hui était le jour où il avait besoin d'une distraction pour garder tous les professeurs occupés pendant qu'il faisait une apparition dans le monde magique. Ils avaient décidé de se donner des surnoms pour tromper tous ceux qui essaieraient d'espionner le groupe. Les surnoms étaient évidents une fois que vous saviez quel nom s'appliquait à quelle personne, mais sans le contexte, les noms pourraient être vraiment n'importe qui. « Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux frères.

« Prêt et volontaire. Allons-y » dit Colin dans un murmure, appareil photo prêt à prendre les visages des professeurs quand ils verraient les conséquences des blagues. Harry avait recommandé les jumeaux pour aider à mettre ça en place et, une fois qu'Hermione leur avait écrit une lettre décrivant ce dont Harry avait besoin, les jumeaux furent plus qu'heureux de fournir les moyens de créer toute une journée de chaos. Le tout gratuitement. Hermione passa les sacs et fut la première à sortir, disant à la Grosse Dame qu'elle et les élèves avaient des trucs de préfets urgents à faire. La Grosse Dame bailla simplement et fit un signe de la main au groupe.

Le groupe de Gryffondor rencontra Luna et Ernie, respectivement Soleil et Dandy, dans la Salle sur Demande pour revoir leurs plans finaux. Luna avait l'air bien réveillée à cette heure indue, alors qu'Ernie s'appuyait contre un mur dans un effort désespéré de rester éveillé. « Bonjour, Mi. Comment vas-tu ? » dit Luna de sa voix aérienne typique. Hermione se demanda si quoi que ce soit déphasait cette fille alors qu'elle lui rendait son salut. Ernie grommela un bonjour dans la direction d'Hermione et permit à ses yeux de se fermer encore.

« Très bien tout le monde. Rassemblez-vous » dit Hermione alors qu'elle étendait un plan primaire de l'architecture de Poudlard sur le sol. Ils étaient primaires parce que l'image ne montrait que les parties permanentes de Poudlard, les parties qui ne bougeaient ou ne disparaissaient pas. « Est-ce que tout le monde a ses livres de classes ? » Ernie se redressa du mur et tint son sac. « Bien » dit Hermione voyant tout le monde prêt à apparaître comme rien de plus qu'un groupe d'études excentrique s'ils venaient à être découverts. « Crapaud, tu prends la section d'Herbologie. Soleil, tu as le couloir des Enchantements. Dandy, tu as celui de Métamorphise. Obturateur, les cachots, mais pour l'amour du ciel, fais attention ! Le Professeur Snape est très protecteur de l'endroit. Ne mets rien en place de destructeurs ou qui réagirait avec les ingrédients. » Colin acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

« Des feux d'artifices, alors » se dit-il à lui-même comme s'il avait essayé de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Hermione acquiesça sa permission et se tourna vers Dennis. « Petit Scarabée, tu as l'histoire. Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose de spectaculaire parce que le professeur Binns est assez morne et ne remarque pas grand-chose. Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il était mort, après tout. Je m'occupe de la salle d'Arithmancie et de la bibliothèque. Elles sont assez proches l'une de l'autre. Nous nous retrouvons après le petit-déjeuner et nous activerons le reste plus tard. Quand vous aurez fini, nous nous retrouverons dans la bibliothèque et nous commencerons à étudier. Petit-déjeuner après ça. Des questions ? » Ernie leva la main. « Oui, Dandy ? »

« Que faisons-nous si nous nous faisons prendre ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione souhaita qu'il n'ait pas posé la question. Elle ne savait pas avec certitude quoi lui dire.

« Vous pouvez dire que vous avez perdu votre animal, ou que vous cherchez le crapaud de Neville, dit Luna. Il le perd tout le temps et vous étiez si inquiets pour cette pauvre petite chose sans défense que vous ne pouviez juste pas dormir. Ca aidera si vous réussissez à avoir les larmes aux yeux. » Hermione fixa Luna et se posa des questions sur les profondeurs inexplorées de cette fille.

« Ca marche pour les filles, pas pour les garçons » lui dit Dennis avec un peu de dégoût dans la voix.

« La meilleure chose à faire : ne vous faîtes pas attraper. Maintenant, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle regardait le groupe. Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent. « Très bien, allons-y. » Elle et les autres lissèrent leurs uniformes et sortirent silencieusement de la pièce, leurs sacs de blagues enfournés dans leurs sacs de livres, prêts à commencer une journée de troubles, cadeau de Farces et Sorciers Facétieux. Aucun ne remarqua un bouclier magique se séparer pour révéler le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, regardant après eux avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Que diable préparez-vous, tous autant que vous êtes ? » se demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'interrogeait pour savoir s'il devait les poursuivre ou attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Il y pensa pendant quelques minutes avant de se préparer à faire face à des feux d'artifices magiques dans ses cachots. Il ne pourrait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait qu'en les laissant continuer, mais il resterait dans les passages secrets de Salazar aujourd'hui. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de devenir victime d'une blague.

* * *

Harry lissa la veste de son costume et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa Tante Pétunia avait accepté de venir à la lecture du testament de Sirius et était arrivée ce matin avec un tout nouveau costume pour Harry. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait des goûts décents quand elle voulait les montrer. Elle avait dit que la chemise verte allait avec ses yeux et que le noir serait parfait pour les affaires du jour. Il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait supporter le look avec la grâce que le costume demandait. Paul frappa à la porte, habillé lui aussi d'un costume. Harry sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. « Comment vas-tu, petit ? »

« Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même » répondit-il honnêtement Il ressemblait à une personne différente dans le costume. Plus mature, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quel nom lui donner. « Tu viens toujours ? » Il avait demandé que Paul l'accompagne et Paul avait sauté sur l'opportunité de voir le monde magique en vrai.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Ne les laisse juste pas effacer ma mémoire. » Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas le Survivant pour rien. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire ça, promis Harry. Le titre doit être bon pour quelque chose, grommela-t-il. De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda-t-il. Paul l'évalua du regard et acquiesça.

« Très bien. Très professionnel. Très 'Sorcier super puissant' qui est maintenant 'Sale riche de sorcier super puissant'. » Harry rit un peu à la moquerie.

« Ne l'oublie pas » dit-il à Paul avec un sourire narquois. Paul s'inclina dans la plus pure tradition des jumeaux Weasley et fit signe à Harry de quitter la pièce en premier.

« Après toi, Sorcier super puissant. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et toucha les armes accrochées à ses poignets sous ses manches. Sensei lui avait présenté ces armes et avait demandé qu'Harry les porte n'importe où, même au lit. Ca avait été difficile les premiers jours, mais à présent, ça semblait étrange quand il les enlevait. Il se souvint quand Sensei les lui avait donné et lui avait montré comme les utiliser.

* * *

_« Viens, deshi. » Harry se réveilla pour trouver Sensei dans sa chambre. Ca arrivait souvent et il acquiesça pour montrer à Sensei qu'il était réveillé et qu'il se lèverait au moment où il quitterait la chambre. Sensei sortit dans le couloir et Harry mit son uniforme pour aller au dojo. Il y avait des jours où Sensei décidait qu'il avait besoin de travail supplémentaire et il réveillait Harry tôt le matin avant les classes. Harry aplatit ses cheveux et bailla, se demandant ce que Sensei devait lui montrer maintenant. Il trouva Sensei dans le hall avec une barre de céréales comme nourriture pour l'adolescent qui avait à présent toujours faim. On avait dit à Harry que la plupart des adolescents avaient toujours faim et que c'était une partie de la croissance. Harry mangeait à présent tout ce qui était en vue, ce qui lui faisait se demander ce que traversait Dudley, parce qu'il avait toujours mangé tout ce qui était en vue._

_Harry s'étira, suivant les instructions que Sensei lui avait données en arrivant au dojo, et Sensei avait disparu dans son bureau pour revenir en portant quelque chose enveloppé dans un linge noir. Il s'assit devant Harry et lui fit signe de s'approcher. « Tu as survécu à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre, deshi. La plupart du temps par chance. Ca va te donner une meilleure chance. » Il enleva le linge et montra ce qui ressemblait à deux attaches en cuir pour les poignets, comme ce que les archers portaient quand ils s'entraînaient, d'après ce qu'Harry avait vu. La seule différence était qu'ils étaient flexibles et couvraient la moitié de l'avant-bras. Des petits pics reposaient dans des petits trous autour du cuir._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sensei ? » demanda Harry. Il comprenait le concept. Les trucs bien pointus allaient dans d'autres hommes. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi Sensei lui donnait ça, ou ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse avec._

_« Des piques de lancer. Ils ne tueront pas. Désarmer, décourager est leur seul but. » E__t__ bien, un sorcier aurait des ennuis si l'un de ces piques finissait dans sa main. « Essaie-les » dit Sensei en se saisissant du bras d'Harry. Celui-ci releva sa manche et regarda Sensei attacher l'objet à son bras et ajuster les boucles. « Entraînement pour viser. Touche le centre. » Sensei lui montra comment utiliser les piques et comment bouger son bras pour permettre à un pique de tomber dans sa main. Harry sourit quand Sensei lança un pique seulement pour toucher pile le milieu de la cible. Sensei laissa Harry à ça quand il eut fini. Harry travailla pendant presque une heure avant de réussir à toucher le milieu de la cible, bien qu'il l'ait touchée ailleurs quelques fois. « Bien » aboya Sensei quand Harry atteignit enfin le milieu. « Porte-les toujours. Ne les enlè__ve__ pas à moins que tu ne sois là, ou sous la douche. » Sensei s'arrêta pour regarder Harry. « Tu le montreras à tes amis ? » Ce n'était pas une question._

_« Pas moyen, répondit Harry. Ca pourrait me donner la seconde dont j'aurai besoin pour m'en sortir. Seulement toi et moi sauront que c'est là, promit Harry. Je ne vais même pas le dire à Paul. » Sensei offrit à Harry un de ses rares sourires._

_« Tout à fait d'accord, lui dit Sensei. Bien. Maintenant, petit-déjeuner ! » Harry acquiesça, se changea en uniforme (à présent à manches longues à cause du temps assez froid) et se précipita vers le petit-déjeuner, salivant à l'odeur des saucisses.

* * *

_

Paul conduisit Harry vers la réception où Pétunia attendait. Elle sourit en voyant Harry et resserra sa cravate. Harry la laissa faire et la remercia pour le costume. « Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu en avais besoin d'un, de toute façon. Sommes-nous prêts à partir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que oui. Remus a dit qu'il nous attendra au Chaudron Baveur à trois heures » dit Harry alors qu'il évitait ses efforts pour dompter ses cheveux. Rick l'avait aidé avec et Harry les aimait comme ça. Tante Pétunia n'avait pas besoin d'y toucher. « Stop ! » dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. « C'est aussi bon que ça peut être. » Harry s'immobilisa quand son cerveau rattrapa sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait parlé comme ça à Tante Pétunia. Ca semblait familier, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Une image d'un Ron de onze ans disant à sa mère de lui « foutre la paix » lui vint à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il avait juste fait ça ?

« Je suppose que c'est le style ces derniers jours » dit Pétunia dans un ton qui montrait une longue souffrance. Elle agissait comme si c'était complètement normal que son neveu lui dise quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'était pas en colère qu'il soit irrespectueux.

« Désolé » dit Harry. Elle eut l'air surprise une minute, puis lui adressa un autre sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec tous les sourires ?

« Si ça te va » lui dit Pétunia. Harry acquiesça et elle haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'oh, bien.' Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. « Y allons-nous, messieurs ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry haussa les épaules pour Paul et la suivit, pendant que Paul ricanait derrière sa main. Harry mit ses lunettes de soleil – Paul disait que ça le faisait ressembler à un agent secret – et cligna des yeux à la lumière du soleil. Il se demanda s'il était possible pour un mortel de devenir un vampire à cause d'une désaffection des rayons du soleil matinaux. Il en avait sûrement l'impression. Il s'arrêta brusquement, surpris de voir Sensei débout à côté de la voiture Pétunia, dans un costume, ayant l'air assez dangereux par lui-même.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu partais. » Harry regarda Paul pour avoir de l'aide. Sensei ne savait pas ! « Viens, deshi. Le soleil attend. » Pétunia déverrouilla la voiture et Sensei monta à l'arrière. Pétunia regarda Harry.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Sensei ? » demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa place. Il ne monta pas encore, vu que monter déclarerait qu'il était prêt.

« Tu retournes dans ton ancienne vie. J'agirai pour ta protection aujourd'hui » expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident pour tout le monde sauf Harry.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Sensei. Je suis sûr que j'irai bien. » Sensei le regarda et grogna. Il regarda devant et commença à ignorer les protestations d'Harry. Celui-ci grogna et s'installa à côté de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Sensei était difficile ? Qu'allait-il dire à Remus ? Paul accapara le siège devant à côté de Pétunia et commença à l'interroger sur ses livres préférés. Harry sortit le lecteur de CD qu'Hermione lui avait donné et commença à se perdre dans les joies des Beatles. Elle ne lui avait donné que six CD de leurs musiques. Ca devrait durer jusque Londres, pas vrai ?

Harry se réveilla pour entendre "Yellow Submarine" jouer dans ses oreilles. Quelqu'un lui avait donné un petit coup. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder Sensei, qui lui adressa un sourire malicieux. « Nous sommes arrivés. » Harry se frotta l'œil et grommela quelque chose contre l'homme alors qu'il réalisait qu'il devait remettre sa lentille qu'il avait juste réussi à faire bouger. Sensei fit une grimace alors qu'Harry se mettait volontairement le doigt dans l'œil dans ses efforts pour replacer sa lentille. Pétunia gara sa voiture et Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient juste à une rue du Chaudron Baveur.

« Juste pour vous prévenir, vous pourriez voir des trucs assez surprenants aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir plus tard, expliqua Harry. Essayez juste de ne pas fixer trop les choses. Ca vous ferait repérez. » Sensei glissa sa propre paire de lunettes de soleil sur son visage, comme pour dire 'pas d'inquiétude à avoir'. Harry mena le groupe vers le pub, se demandant s'il avait une chance de faire demi-tour. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Hermione aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas si sa distraction avait marché. Dumbledore pourrait rôder juste à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, attendant qu'Harry se montre. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Paul.

« Je surveille tes arrières, petit » dit-il. Harry sourit et s'assura que ses cheveux tombaient sur sa cicatrice et que ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux. Qui aurait cru que des lunettes de soleil moldues cacheraient son identité ? Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer, mais Sensei fut plus rapide. Harry espéra qu'il n'y avait pas de vieilles sorcières visibles. Il entra derrière lui et Pétunia et Paul le suivirent. Ca allait être un désastre. Sensei s'arrêta dans le vestibule. Harry sortit sa robe de sorcier noire et la passa par-dessus son costume.

« Je dois entrer d'abord, Sensei, murmura-t-il. Tu ne sais pas où nous allons. » Sensei permit à Harry de passer devant, mais il resta près de son élève, visiblement pas conquis par la clientèle du Chaudron Baveur. Harry garda la tête baissée et les mena à travers la partie principale du pub. Il vit Remus assis à une table et lui fit signe. Celui-ci sourit et se leva. « Salut Remus » dit doucement Harry.

« Bonjour. Ravi de tous vous voir » dit Remus alors qu'il regardait le groupe.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée. Il n'a pas accepté que je dise non. » Remus sourit et acquiesça.

« Ca va. Allons à Gringotts. » Harry permit à Remus de montrer le chemin, vu que ça semblait mieux d'être un enfant plutôt que le leader. Remus salua Tom d'un signe de la main et conduisit tout le groupe vers l'arche. « Vous verrez peut-être tous des choses surprenantes ici. Garder juste vos questions pour la fin, et Harry et moi répondrons du mieux que nous pourrons. » Remus sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques. Sensei se raidit pendant un moment, mais il se détendit en réalisant que ce n'était pas une arme (qu'il pouvait identifier.) « Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse » dit Remus au groupe. Paul fixa devant lui avant de se donner une claque mentale et le visage de Sensei n'avait pas changé du tout, malgré le fait qu'un mur de briques solides venait juste de s'ouvrir devant lui.

Remus franchit le passage en mettant sa propre cape. Harry baissa la tête et suivit, avec Sensei d'un côté, Pétunia de l'autre et Paul surveillant ses arrières. Il se sentait presque important avec autant de personnes le suivant. Remus marcha plus grand, si on peut dire ça, et les gens s'écartèrent de son chemin. Personne n'avait reconnu Harry… pour le moment. Après tout, Harry Potter venait toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse seul ou avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourquoi des adultes l'entoureraient-ils alors qu'il devrait être à l'école ?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Sensei et sourit quand il vit l'homme contrôler visiblement ses réactions devant la « Ménagerie magique » et les « Hiboux Postaux. » Il avait le sentiment qu'il expliquerait beaucoup de choses plus tard, mais pour le moment, il agissait comme s'il appartenait ici. Bien. Il y avait moins de chance que quelqu'un pense qu'il n'appartenait pas ici. Paul, d'un autre côté, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de murmurer des questions à Pétunia, qui se trouvait incapable de répondre et passait les questions à Harry. Harry répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin Gringotts. Les vers sur la porte principale n'avaient pas changé. Sensei avait répété silencieusement les mots pour lui-même pendant que Pétunia n'avait fait que les fixer. Oh, et bien, cela pouvait s'expliquer. Elle était, après tout, une Moldue.

Remus ne s'embêta pas à aller vers le comptoir. Il mena tout le groupe vers un couloir sur le côté, à l'opposé de la direction des coffres. Un réceptionniste (un autre gobelin qui regardait les trois Moldus du groupe avec une bonne quantité de méfiance dans les yeux) les accueillit au bout du couloir. « Clé, s'il vous plaît. » Harry sortit sa clé et la tendit au gobelin assez sec. La créature inséra la clé dans une machine et appuya sur un bouton. Il sursauta quand il lut l'écran devant lui. « Bon après-midi, Monsieur Potter. Nous sommes très contents que vous ayez pu venir » dit-il, tout son comportement changeant. Harry enleva ses lunettes de soleil et sourit au gobelin.

« Merci. » Harry s'arrêta pour lire la plaque. « Blackmoss. Je suis content d'avoir pu venir » répondit-il. Le gobelin descendit de son tabouret et se dépêcha de faire le tour du bureau.

« Si vous voulez me suivre, Monsieur Potter, et vos invités aussi, je vais vous conduire dans un endroit plus confortable. Le gobelin responsable des affaires de Monsieur Black vous rejoindra directement ». Blackmoss ouvrit la porte qui menait sur une pièce à l'air confortable, complétée par une cheminée et des fauteuils. « Du thé vous sera apporté. » Harry sourit et le remercia. Ca payait d'être poli envers les gobelins. Blackmoss ferma la porte derrière lui en partant. Harry était sur le point de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil quand Remus l'arrêta.

« Assieds-toi normalement et ne t'affale pas » lui dit-il.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que fait un mentor ? » demanda Harry. « Ordonner aux gens quoi faire ? » Remus lui adressa un regard pensif et secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est le travail d'un oncle. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'assit calmement, faisant attention de ne pas trop froisser sa robe. Il vit Paul sur le point de se consumer avec une question.

« Vas-y » dit-il à l'homme. Paul se détendit dans son fauteuil et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il. Harry se réfréna de demander 'quelle partie' et sourit. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce que son thérapeute voulait savoir.

« Ceci, Paul, était un gobelin. Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde pour tout ce que tu veux entreposer. Les gobelins sont très protecteurs des richesses et les gardent très bien. » Sensei eut un reniflement derrière Harry. « Est-ce que tu as une question, Sensei ? »

« Des gobelins ? », dit-il. Harry acquiesça. « Quelques trucs que tu as oublié de mentionner. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau. « Nous parlerons plus tard, deshi. » Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Remus fut plus rapide.

« Harry, ou Evan comme vous le connaissez, n'est pas autorisé à révéler ce monde sans des circonstances atténuantes. Il a pu le dire à sa tante, parce qu'elle est sa tutrice, et il a pu le dire à Paul, parce qu'il est son médecin, mais vous, j'en ai peur, ne faites pas partie de la liste des personnes 'qui ont besoin de savoir', expliqua Remus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en vous. Il n'est juste pas autorisé à vous le dire. » Sensei fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, mesurant la réponse de Remus.

« Et vous ? Qu'êtes-vous ? » demanda Sensei. Remus lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Je suis à la fois un sorcier et un loup-garou. » Le visage de Sensei changea derrière ses lunettes.

« Je vois. Et deshi, un sorcier ? » Remus acquiesce.

« C'est ça. » Sensei croisa les bras et se tint debout derrière le fauteuil de Harry. Harry leva la tête pour le regarder. Est-ce que Sensei était toujours bouleversé par lui ?

« Ca explique quelques trucs » dit-il à Harry avec un sourire. Harry acquiesça. « Il peut faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, désignant Remus. Celui-ci rit un peu et secoua la tête.

« Pas comme Harry peut le faire. » Sensei haussa un sourcil en direction de Harry et lui sourit à nouveau.

« Ne me le rappelle pas. Etre normal me manque » se plaignit Harry. Il voulait juste être cette personne légèrement étrange du coin, pas le sorcier célèbre que le monde magique en entier essayait de faire de lui. Les Etats-Unis avaient l'air plus tentant à chaque fois. Paul eut un reniflement.

« Je ne crois pas que tu réalises combien tu es normal. Les gens normaux ne veulent pas la célébrité. Tu ne l'as certainement pas demandé. » Harry acquiesça et sourit quand le thé apparut devant lui. Sensei l'arrêta et inspecta le plateau. Harry grogna.

« Sensei, je meurs de faim » geignit Harry. Sensei lui adressa un regard comme pour dire 'est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en soucier ?' Paul grommela quelque chose derrière Harry qui ressemblait à 'ouais, un adolescent complètement normal, là'. Remus agita sa baguette et sourit quand Sensei le regarda comme une menace.

« C'est sûr, Harry. » Harry se servit du thé et tendit une tasse à sa tante. « Je me demande ce qui prend si longtemps » dit Remus quelques minutes plus tard une fois qu'Harry eut dévoré deux scones. Un crash assez fort retentit derrière l'autre porte de la pièce. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Je pense qu'il est arrivé » dit-il dans un murmure. Remus acquiesça et agita sa baguette en direction de Harry, s'assurant que toutes les miettes disparaissent de ses vêtements. Blackmoss ré-entra dans la pièce alors qu'Harry remettait sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Monsieur Potter, Gablewall est prêt à vous recevoir, si vous et vos invités voulez bien me suivre. » Remus et Harry se levèrent pour partir les premiers, avec Sensei juste derrière Harry et Paul et Pétunia après lui. Harry découvrit un gobelin à l'air assez soucieux se levant pour les accueillir.

« Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Monsieur Lupin. » Harry et Remus serrèrent la main offerte et s'assirent dans les sièges marqués à leurs noms.

« Tante Pétunia ? » Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry remarqua que Sensei secouait la tête. Il ne s'assirait pas. Paul prit le siège de l'autre côté de Remus et Sensei se tint derrière Harry à nouveau. Gablewall s'immobilisa et regarda l'homme.

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je demander ? » Il fit un geste vers Sensei avec un air effrayé et une main tremblante.

« Protection » offrit Sensei. Gablewall se détendit à ce mot.

« Ah, un garde du corps. Je comprends maintenant. » Harry combattit un sourire et se tourna vers Gablewall. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous exprimer mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre parrain » commença Gablewall. Harry le remercia et lui fit signe de continuer. « Monsieur Black a laissé des instructions explicites pour la gestion de ses affaires. » Harry sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main sous la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit sa Tante Pétunia regarder droit Gablewall devant elle. Comment avait-elle su ? Il serra très légèrement sa main et elle le lui retourna. Tout le monde avec lui était de son côté. C'était génial. « Commençons, voulez-vous ? » Harry acquiesça et Gablewall sortit le testament.

Harry quitta la salle de réunion dans un léger brouillard. Il avait des difficultés à se souvenir comment marcher. Il ne voulait plus jamais traverser quelque chose comme ça à nouveau. Sensei le fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi plus tôt pendant que Paul s'accroupissait devant lui. « Ca va, Harry ? » Harry prit quelques profondes inspirations pendant qu'il essayait de se recomposer. Comment Sirius pouvait-il attendre autant de lui ? Pourquoi devrait-il ? Quelqu'un passait sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était agréable. Il fit la liste mentale de ceux qu'il pouvait voir et en déduisit que c'était Tante Pétunia. Oh, bien. Il n'allait pas l'arrêter. C'était bien et il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » demanda-t-il à Remus alors qu'il combattait ses larmes. « Il m'a tout laissé. Pourquoi ? » Il se frotta les yeux et poussa un juron quand il fit à nouveau bouger sa lentille. Il la remit en place et regarda Remus pour avoir une explication. « Il avait encore de la famille. »

« Et il t'a demandé de t'assurer qu'ils reçoivent leurs parts, Harry. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres de sa famille passent par quelque chose d'impersonnel. » La rage bouilla en Harry. Quelle gentille attention !

« Donc je dois passer par les trucs impersonnels ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es son héritier, dit Remus. Il ne l'aurait pas fait de cette manière s'il avait su ce que ça te ferait. J'en suis sûr, Harry. » Ces mots calmèrent un peu Harry et il fit signe à Paul de s'éloigner.

« Au moins, j'ai réussi à sortir avant de craquer. » Remus adressa un sourire à Harry et acquiesça alors qu'il s'appuyait sur sa canne.

« Il y a ça. Les gobelins te respectent, ce qui t'aidera plus tard dans la vie. » Harry se leva et lissa ses robes. « Tu es prêt ? » Harry acquiesça et fit signe à tout le monde de sortir. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient repris le même schéma. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je t'ai commandé du papier à lettre avec des blasons dessus. Tu peux écrire à la famille de Sirius avec. Ils sauront alors que tu es sérieux. » Harry sourit à la vieille blague (NdT : Sirius se prononce comme sérieux en anglais).

« Je ne suis pas Sirius. C'est mon parrain. » Remus s'arrêta et cligna des yeux.

« Elle ne vieillit jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Harry secoua sa tête et carra ses épaules. Si Dumbledore l'attendait, il voulait un peu le choquer. Il fut un peu déçu de réaliser que Dumbledore n'attendait pas du tout. Les gens de Gringotts poursuivirent leurs affaires sans le remarquer. Il se sourit à lui-même et quitta la banque, entouré de personnes pour qui il comptait réellement.

« Pas le temps pour de la glace ? » murmura Harry à Remus.

« Non » dit sèchement Sensei derrière lui. Harry tourna la tête et le regarda. « Trop dangereux. » Harry acquiesça, puis ricana quand Sensei lui adressa ce que Rick appelait son 'sourire démoniaque'. « Nous avons de la glace à l'école. » Paul jeta un regard à Sensei avec une lueur effrayée dans le regard.

« Je te laisserai t'en occuper. Il est trop accro au sucre pour moi. » Harry eut un regard offensé et un reniflement.

« Je ne suis pas 'accro'. » Pétunia avait l'air de lutter pour retenir son rire. « C'est vrai ! »

« Harry, tu parles à la femme qui t'a élevé depuis que tu étais un bébé. Tu étais hyperactif dès le plus petit morceau de sucre. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'empêchais d'en avoir aussi souvent ? » Harry s'arrêta de marcher alors que les pièces se mettaient en place.

« C'est pour ça ? » demanda-t-il. Pétunia lui adressa un regard qui disait que ça aurait dû être évident. « Ca explique beaucoup de choses. » Pétunia haussa un sourcil _à la Snape_ et acquiesça.

« N'est-ce pas. » Harry avança quand Sensei lui donna une petite poussette en avant. Il était impatient de lancer un raid sur les cuisines avec Sensei plus tard ce soir (tous les deux avaient déjà réussi plusieurs fois sans se faire prendre). Il espérait que le personnel avait refait le plein de sa nouvelle glace préférée, menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat, dans le congélateur. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard. Quelque chose était… bizarre. « Quelque chose n'est pas normal » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Personne ne sembla remarquer. « Quelque chose ne va pas. » Sensei attira Harry vers un coin du Chemin et se tint devant lui alors qu'il observait autour d'eux pour des menaces.

« Viens, deshi. » Il poussa Harry vers le Chaudron Baveur. Tout le Chemin de Traverse sembla pencher sur le côté la seconde suivante. Des Mangemorts vinrent de partout en lançant des sorts sur les clients. Harry se retrouva repoussé derrière plusieurs corps alors que Remus en premier, puis Pétunia, Paul et Sensei le protégeaient du chaos. Harry gigota derrière eux et lutta pour essayer de retourner devant.

« Des Moldus ! » dit une voix ravie devant le groupe. Harry se mit à genoux, marcha à quatre pattes de derrière les adultes et se remit debout. « Oh, quelle joie ! » Harry frissonna alors que la voix lui rappelait quelque chose de pas vraiment humain. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Mangemort et décida que ce n'était pas Voldemort. « Quel sort devrais-je utiliser ? » demanda-t-il à Pétunia.

Harry fit un tour pour éviter les mains de Sensei et se précipita vers l'avant. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main et il fit face au Mangemort. « Celui pour transplaner ? » demanda Harry au Mangemort. Celui-ci s'immobilisa vraiment quand il aperçut Harry.

« Potter ! » cria-t-il.

« Le seul et l'unique » répondit le garçon, la baguette toujours pointée dans la direction de l'homme. Un autre Mangemort se précipita et attrapa l'autre.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné que Potter ne soit pas touché. » Le Mangemort regarda les personnes derrières Harry. « Ou ses amis. » Le dernier mot fut dit avec mépris. Harry n'avait jamais entendu la voix de cet homme avant, donc il supposa qu'il était nouveau au jeu des Mangemorts.

« Nous devrions pouvoir jouer avec les Moldus ! Potter a été une épine dans le flanc de notre Seigneur depuis des années. » L'autre Mangemort leva sa baguette contre le premier. « Pourquoi devrions-nous changer ? »

« Potter ne doit pas être touché ! » commanda celui-ci. Harry regarda la scène étrange avec le sentiment d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. Le premier Mangemort leva sa baguette vers Harry. Le second tapa le premier sur la tête avec sa baguette et Harry put presque entendre le sourire sarcastique qu'il lui adressa. « Désolé pour ça, Potter. Certaines personnes ont juste besoin d'un peu de persuasion. » Il s'inclina légèrement et se précipita dans la direction opposée. Harry regarda la scène devant lui, surtout des lancés de doloris, et _sut_ qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre que ça continue. Il ferma les yeux.

« Deshi, tu dois écouter si je dois te garder en sécurité ! » dit sèchement Sensei. Harry lui fit signe de la main de ne pas s'en occuper. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Harry décida que Sensei n'utilisait des phrases complètes que quand il voulait faire passer un message.

« Je les arrête. » Il se sentit légèrement détaché du reste de son corps alors qu'il sentait sa magie se rassembler autour de lui un peu comme elle l'avait fait lors de l'escapade de Tante Marge en tant que ballon à air chaud.

« Tu les arrêtes ? » demandèrent Sensei et Remus en même temps. Harry ne les entendit pas. Il ne put rien entendre pendant quelques minutes, et il ne réalisa pas que Remus et Paul essayaient tous les deux de le toucher, de le tirer pour l'éloigner, pendant ces quelques minutes. Il se sentit léger pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre le chant d'un phénix et glissa dans les ténèbres accueillantes. Sensei se précipita pour l'attraper et le souleva dans ses bras, se tournant vers le Chaudron Baveur et prêt à courir pour se mettre à couvert.

« Sensei. Regarde » hoqueta Paul. Sensei se tourna et vit que tous les hommes en capes et en masques étaient gelés en position, alors que les civils courraient se mettre à couvert. Des 'pops' commencèrent à retentir partout sur le chemin et d'autres hommes en capes commencèrent à apparaître.

« Vite. Harry ne doit pas être vu » dit Pétunia à Sensei. Plusieurs Aurors leur enjoignirent de s'arrêter, mais ils parvinrent à passer la porte avant que les Aurors ne puissent les atteindre. Pétunia fit signe à tout le monde de monter dans la voiture et démarra immédiatement.

« Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse le protéger, grommela Sensei. Il a besoin de protection contre lui-même. » Il étendit Harry sur le siège arrière. Remus permit à la tête d'Harry de rester sur ses genoux pendant que Sensei devint la place de ses jambes. Remus tapota le front d'Harry avec sa baguette et grommela un sort de diagnostique qu'il avait entendu Pomfresh utiliser sur lui quand il était à l'école. Il fixa l'écriture devant lui et sourit.

« Il ira bien, dit-il à toute la voiture. Il est juste fatigué. Il va dormir pendant un moment, c'est tout. » Sensei ne fut pas content de cette déclaration.

« A l'infirmerie, où les autres pourront le surveiller. » Paul fut d'accord.

« Je signerai son entrée. » Pétunia acquiesça à la suggestion pendant que Remus eut un sourire amusé. Paul et Sensei allaient être très impopulaires quand Harry se réveillerait. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry réagirait dans le sens où cette action avait été faite. Ces hommes tenaient à lui. Il espérait qu'Harry verrait ça.

* * *

Dumbledore se dépêcha le long des couloirs du Ministère vers les cellules de détention du Département de Renforcement des Lois Magiques. La plupart des Mangemorts se remettaient toujours de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt ce jour là sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le peu qui était réveillé n'était pas en forme, pas vraiment capables de se souvenir de qui ils étaient, encore moins de qui ils servaient. Plusieurs médicomages avaient été appelés de Sainte Mangouste pour les soigner. C'était plutôt un 'effet Lockhart' d'après ce que tout le monde avait dit pour le moment. Ils avaient de vagues idées, mais pas de faits solides pour recomposer leurs vies. Quelques-uns n'avaient pas encore réussi à se réveiller, n'existant que dans une sorte d'état catatonique. Dumbledore n'était inquiet que pour un sorcier. Il le trouva à se détendre dans une salle privée, loin des yeux curieux de la presse.

« William, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce. William se leva et serra la main de Dumbledore.

« Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur. » Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Kingsley et sourit. Celui-ci le lui rendit et se dépêcha de retourner à son travail. Zareh mit ses robes normales et cacha le masque dans une de ses nombreuses poches. Les deux hommes retournèrent à Poudlard par Cheminette et William s'installa dans le fauteuil habituel de Snape. Dumbledore demanda à un elfe de maison d'apporter du thé.

« Que peux-tu me dire, William ? » Le professeur sourit et se détendit dans son fauteuil.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a donné des ordres très étranges aujourd'hui concernant un certain garçon. Un Harry Potter. » Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège. Un elfe de maison apparut avec du thé pour au moins vingt Harry Potter affamés. William prit une tasse et en but une gorgée. « Il a dit aux Mangemorts : 'le garçon ne doit pas être blessé.' Plusieurs Mangemorts n'étaient pas contents de ça. » William prit un scone et le mangea avant de continuer : « Ceux qui étaient avec Potter devaient trouver la même 'pitié.' » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent.

« Dans quel but ? s'interrogea Dumbledore. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Que prévoit-il ? » demanda-t-il en l'air. Fumseck poussa une note et retourna lisser ses plumes.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions. J'ai eu assez de chance pour voir ses ordres en action. J'ai dû stopper un Mangemort d'aller contre eux. » Dumbledore eut un sursaut d'attention à cette remarque.

« Harry était sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? » William acquiesça et finit sa tasse. Il la tendit à Dumbledore qui la lui remplit à nouveau.

« Oui. Sa tante était avec lui, ainsi que deux hommes. Il y avait une autre personne, mais je ne l'ai pas bien vue. Ils semblaient tous très anxieux de protéger le garçon, alors que lui semblait vouloir les protéger. Il n'a aucune peur, celui-là. J'ai sauvé la vie d'un idiot quand il a voulu attaquer Potter, puis j'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention loin du garçon. J'ai essayé de l'attraper et de l'emmener au Quartier Général, mais quand j'ai regardé vers lui pour le faire, un autre homme le tenait et essayait de l'éloigner. Si j'avais essayé de m'approcher, quelqu'un, peut-être même Potter, aurait pu être sérieusement blessé » expliqua-t-il. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Je comprends, William. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Nous savons maintenant qu'Harry est en Angleterre, à tout le moins. As-tu une explication de ce qui s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les Mangemorts ? » William haussa les épaules en finissant son thé.

« Vos suppositions sont aussi bonnes que les miennes là-dessus. J'étais le seul encore debout. » Dumbledore médita sur cette révélation. « Comment vont les choses en bas ? » demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir comment le nettoyage des conséquences des blagues allait.

« Les enfants ont gagné une journée de congé. Les blagueurs doivent être en train de parader quelques parts dans leurs dortoirs. » Dumbledore ne saurait jamais à quel point il avait raison, vu qu'un certain groupe d'élèves célébrait avec une petite fête alimentée par l'elfe de maison Dobby dans la Salle sur Demande. Deux Serpentards les regardaient depuis la sécurité des passages de Salazar.

* * *

Et toujours un grand merci à Cyzia pour sa relecture ! 


	28. Les débuts du journal

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela était certain. Personne n'était revenu vers lui. Aucun des rapports du Chemin de Traverse n'était favorable. Il ne lui restait que Queudver, qui était actuellement en train de lécher ses plaies dans un coin après avoir souffert de l'impatience de son Seigneur. Pourquoi personne n'était revenu ? Que s'était-il passé ? « Queudver. » L'homme recroquevillé traîna des pieds et s'inclina en un salut lacunaire. « Utilise ton talent. Découvre ce qu'il se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trouve le reste de mes serviteurs. Ne reviens pas sans eux. » Queudver se précipita hors de la pièce. Voldemort alla s'asseoir devant le feu, permettant à Nagini de se glisser sur ses genoux. « Que s'est-il passé, Nagini ? » murmura-t-il à son animal. Le serpent ne put lui donner de réponse.

* * *

Harry se tourna sur le côté et grimaça quand le soleil lui arriva en plein visage. Il n'avait pas dû se réveiller, parce que le soleil n'atteignait jamais sa chambre avant tard dans la matinée. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens du tout, pourtant, parce que Sensei ne le laissait jamais manquer ses classes. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Son premier instinct avait crié « Infirmerie », ce qu'il supposa être, mais ce n'était pas Poudlard. Il y avait des lampes Moldue et le léger buzz de l'électricité en fond sonore. Une machine Moldue bipait quelque part au-dessus de sa tête et il entendit le son de quelqu'un écrivant très prêt de lui. Où était-il ? « Réveillé ? »

Harry se tourna sur son autre côté pour trouver le Docteur Lansky avec son écritoire à la main. Harry le regarda avant de donner une réponse. « Je pense. »

Le Docteur Lansky fit un bruit étrange dans sa gorge tout en sortant une petite lampe de la taille d'un stylo. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » Harry obéit et permit au docteur de faire briller la lumière dans ses yeux. « Pas de contusion. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait l'homme. Il le lui dit. « C'est normal. Quelque fois, juste avant un accident, le cerveau se vide, en quelque sorte, laissant des trous dans la mémoire. L'accident est un tel choc que l'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, simplement dans un effort pour faire face au choc. Tu iras bien, cependant, je veux te garder ici une journée de plus » expliqua le médecin à Harry.

« Est-ce que je le dois ? » demanda Harry. Sensei serait furieux qu'Harry ait raté des classes, et Paul avait promis qu'ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse ensemble. Attendez une minute. « Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avec un sentiment de crainte grandissant dans son estomac.

« Je me demandais quand tu demanderais ça. Nous sommes le dix-sept octobre aujourd'hui. On t'a amené tard le quinze sans réelle explication quant à pourquoi tu étais inconscient. Tout ce que Paul a pu me dire est que tu allais bien un moment et que le suivant, tu t'étais effondré dans la rue. Veux-tu me dire ce que tu sais ? » Dan Lansky regardait son patient avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Je me souviens juste m'être senti fatigué. C'est tout » expliqua Harry, se demandant si l'homme goberait ça. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière de tromper un médecin professionnel Moldu. Il ne pouvait pas tromper Madame Pomfresh, comment vous y preniez-vous pour tromper la magie ? Ca devrait être plus facile, en tout cas. Le docteur attira une chaise vers son lit et s'assit.

« Fatigué ? Quel genre de fatigue ? » demanda le Dr Lansky à son patient.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se souvenait de parties maintenant, principalement que lui, sa Tante Pétunia, Remus, Sensei et Paul étaient tous allés sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait écouté le testament de Sirius, et c'était presque tout. Quelque chose à propos de glace, mais ça n'avait pas de sens du tout d'après les souvenirs épars d'Harry. Il avait une telle envie de menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat. Etrange. « Juste fatigué. Un peu comme si j'étais très lourd. C'est tout. »

« Juste… fatigué. » Le docteur ne gobait pas ça. « Lourd ? Tu veux dire que tu avais l'impression que ton corps était lourd ? » Harry décida que c'était la meilleure manière d'expliquer ses symptômes inventés et acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu dors la nuit ? »

« Quelques fois. Je sais que je ne dors pas autant que je devrais. J'aime lire. » Le Docteur Lansky haussa un sourcil à l'explication d'Harry. « Je perds la notion du temps. » Il baissa la tête, comme s'il avait honte.

« L'épuisement physique est très dangereux, 007. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent arriver quand tu es privé de sommeil. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

« Je sais ça. C'est juste que j'ai en quelque sorte… oublié. Je suis vraiment désolé » s'excusa Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'homme ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Où était Paul ? Il aurait pu s'occuper de ça.

« Très bien. Tu vas rester ici pour le reste de la journée, et je te laisserai partir demain matin si je suis convaincu que tu as dormi toute la nuit. Je vais garder un œil sur toi, Bond. » Harry eut un sourire penaud et acquiesça. « Plus de nuit blanche » prévint-il Harry.

« Je ne suis jamais resté debout toute la nuit » dit-il au docteur. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. « Seulement la majeure partie de la nuit. » Le docteur Lansky secoua la tête au commentaire du garçon et lui tendit son sac de livres.

« Paul a laissé ça juste avant que tu ne te réveilles. Il a dit qu'il dînerait avec toi, ce qui devrait être dans près d'une demi-heure. Il a suggéré que tu commences à rattraper ton retard. »

« Merci, docteur Lansky » dit Harry en voyant que ses livres moldus et magiques avaient été inclus.

Docteur Lansky balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de la main. « Il m'a aussi demandé de te dire que ton ami, Remus Lupin, viendra te voir après le dîner avant de partir pour les deux prochains jours. » Harry savait ce que ça voulait dire. La pleine lune était proche. « Je me réserve le droit de le faire partir s'il te fatigue » lui dit Dan.

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de vous inquiétez, lui assura Harry. Remus est plus inquiet pour ma santé que je le suis. » Harry sortit son travail d'espagnol et commença à mémoriser ses mots de vocabulaire. La magie devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas révéler ses talents à plus de personnes que Paul et Sensei. Eux deux étaient déjà suffisants, et que Joe sache ne faisait que compliquer le problème. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il s'en sorte sans dommage pour avoir révélé le monde magique et pour sa lourde utilisation de magie sans baguette ? Plus important, est-ce que quelqu'un savait ce qu'il faisait ?

* * *

« Zabini est venu me voir tout à l'heure et m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute à présent activement au sein de la population de Poudlard depuis l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. » dit Draco alors qu'il mettait les équipements de protection pour son prochain duel. Snape eut un reniflement à côté de lui.

« Il devient désespéré alors, dit-il à son protégé. Combien sont réceptifs à ses offres de 'pouvoir et gloire' ? » demanda-t-il avec une moue de mépris digne d'un des chaudrons explosés de Londubas.

Draco grimaça. « Beaucoup plus qu'il devrait y en avoir. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Nott semblent être les plus impatients, ainsi que les préfets de septième année. Ton Préfet en chef est prêt à faire son devoir envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que la Préfète en chef s'est barricadée dans sa chambre dans un effort d'échapper à tout le monde autour d'elle. » Snape haussa un sourcil. Voilà des nouvelles intéressantes... Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? La maison de Serpentard avait une longue tradition de choisir ses propres Préfet et Préfète en chef, dans un effort d'amener quelque sorte de leadership sur les préfets, et Severus avait découvert que ça marchait bien pour une maison aussi insulaire. Les deux étaient impartiaux, fidèles seulement envers leur Maison et, Snape avait cru, envers lui. A présent, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de son Préfet et de sa Préfète en Chef. Il se fit la note mentale de les rencontrer séparément pour évaluer exactement où chacun se tenait vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. La voix de Draco le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Zabini y est indifférent. Ce garçon aurait dû être à Serdaigle, commenta Draco. Il ne s'intéresse qu'au savoir et au pouvoir que le savoir lui apporte. Il a posé des questions discrètes sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'a pas aimé ce que mon père avait à dire. »

« Bien. Un enfant de moins pour qui s'inquiéter » dit Snape alors qu'il finissait de mettre ses gants et aidait Draco avec les siens. Snape fit signe à Draco de choisir l'arme qu'il voulait. Celui-ci choisit sa lame habituelle et attendit que Snape fasse la même chose. Le professeur prit sa lame d'entraînement et fit face à Draco. Il avait enseigné l'escrime à Draco depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. A présent, le garçon s'avérait être un assez bon adversaire et l'escrime était un exutoire à leur frustration à tous les deux. « Comment cela se passe-t-il avec les Protecteurs ? » demanda-t-il en bloquant Draco.

« Aussi agaçant que d'habitude. Weasley semble penser qu'il a quelque pouvoir sur nous, ayant vraiment _été au combat_. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu si Potter n'avait pas été là » dit Draco alors qu'il faisait passer son agacement par ses lames.

Snape s'arrêta, choqué, seulement pour devoir parer sauvagement pour sauver sa peau. « Est-ce que je t'ai entendu correctement ? » demanda Snape en retournant l'attaque. Draco eut un grand sourire de derrière son masque. « Est-ce que tu as juste dit quelque chose de décent au sujet de Potter ? »

« Si tu répands la rumeur, je te traiterai de menteur, l'avertit Draco. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Granger, Londubas et Lovegood. » Snape lui adressa un regard compatissant de derrière son propre masque. « Ils ne sont pas si mal, aussi longtemps que Lovegood n'introduit rien d'imaginaire, expliqua-t-il à Snape. Granger n'a rien laissé filtrer au sujet de ses expériences avec Potter, mais Londubas dit quelques trucs alors que Lovegood parvient à tirer toutes sortes de conclusions erronées des aventures de Potter, les reliant à des conspirations imaginaires. » Il eut un sourire ironique. « Je te dirai ceci : je ne m'ennuie jamais. » Draco poussa un soupir alors que Snape eut un reniflement amusé et désarma Draco.

« Tu es juste distrait » lui dit Snape. Il enleva son masque et se tourna vers Draco. « Non. J'ai eu tort. Tu es épuisé. » Snape prit le menton de Draco et tourna le visage du garçon pour le regarder. « Est-ce que tu dors jamais ? » Le blond haussa les épaules. Snape fit un bruit profondément dans sa gorge et bannit les armes. « Même moi je dors, Draco. » La salle sur demande changea pour avoir un lit dans un coin et une bibliothèque de l'autre. « Va dormir. » Draco sursauta quand son équipement de combat se changea en pyjama.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Est-ce que tu discutes avec moi au sujet de ton bien-être physique ? » demanda Snape dangereusement, comme s'il défiait le garçon de ne pas le questionner plus avant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Snape aurait l'autorité de s'interposer si Draco avait besoin d'un adulte pendant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard. Il s'était demandé quand Draco testerait les frontières.

« Non » dit Draco en secouant la tête pour nier qu'il discutait. « C'est juste que la première édition de _La voix de l'étudiant_ est sur le point de sortir. » Snape leva les yeux au ciel à l'explication de Draco. « Je ne veux pas la rater » dit Draco, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme si les pierres froides sous ses pieds à présent nus le glaçaient.

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? » demanda Snape, sortant le collier qu'il portait en ce moment sous sa chemise. Draco acquiesça d'un air penaud. « Va dormir. Je te réveillerai tout à l'heure. Ca ne fera pas de mal si tu rates l'entraînement aujourd'hui. » Draco obéit finalement aux ordres de Snape et fut endormi juste dix minutes plus tard. Le garçon devait être épuisé. Snape prit un livre de l'étagère, s'installa dans un fauteuil que la Salle avait fourni fort à propos et remit le Retourneur de temps sous sa chemise. Merci, mon dieu, pour la contrebande d'artefacts et d'équipements du Ministère. Ca lui permettait d'entraîner Draco sans absence inexpliquée de leurs parts.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de son livre et retournèrent vers ce que Draco avait dit. La première édition de _La Voix de l'étudiant_ sortait. Le journal s'était annoncé comme une opposition de la politique actuelle concernant _La gazette du sorcier_. Severus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les journaux sorciers, mais celui-ci, cette _Voix de l'étudiant_ contenait beaucoup d'intrigues. Vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le lire. Toutes les annonces et les futures éditions avaient été ensorcelées pour avoir l'air de notes de cours écrites par un élève luttant pour ne pas s'endormir. Il avait été outragé quand il en avait vu une qui ressemblait à des notes de Potions. Comme si quelqu'un oserait s'endormir dans sa classe !

La seule raison pour laquelle Snape savait ce qu'étaient les différents morceaux de parchemin était Draco. Le garçon était venu le voir à la minute où l'annonce pour le journal était apparue dans les salles communes et avait expliqué ce à quoi ressemblerait chaque édition. Il avait obtenu la promesse du garçon qu'il lui lirait les nouvelles. Ca marchait de deux manières. La première : lui et Draco pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble. La deuxième : Snape saurait ce que les élèves pensaient. Snape médita un moment avant de réaliser qu'aucun des autres professeurs n'étaient au courant, Dumbledore inclus. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et retourna à son livre. Il aimait savoir des choses que les autres ne savaient pas.

* * *

« Bonjour, Evan. » La voix de Remus fit sursauter Harry. Il sourit à son mentor et ferma son cahier. Remus était plus intéressant que les maths.

« Salut, Remus. Paul m'a dit que tu passerais ce soir. » Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il pouvait dire que la pleine lune était proche, car Remus avait l'air épuisé. Ses traits étaient tirés et il se déplaçait avec raideur comme si quelque chose lui faisait mal quelque part.

« Tu n'as pas l'air trop usé après ce tour de force que tu as fait au Chemin de Traverse » dit Remus en regardant Harry avec un œil critique.

« Je me sens bien, dit-il à Remus. J'ai dormi pendant la majeure partie de deux journées, mais je ne me sens pas différent de d'habitude. » Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre pour convaincre Remus de sa bonne santé.

« Tu as l'air bien. J'étais juste inquiet. Est-ce que Paul t'a dit ce que tu as fait ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Tu as, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à geler et pétrifier tous les Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, ne laissant que l'espion de l'Ordre conscient et sain d'esprit. »

« J'ai fait quoi ? »

« Tu as stupéfié et embrouillé à peu prêt vingt Mangemorts. Sans baguette, dois-je ajouter, dit Remus avec un sourire. Tu as, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à deviner lequel était l'espion de l'Ordre et à le laisser tranquille. Pour le reste, et bien, certains sont en prison, leurs baguettes brisées, d'autres sont toujours traités à Sainte Mangouste. Le même service que Lockhart. » Harry cligna des yeux. « Une démonstration assez impressionnante » dit Remus à Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas blesser qui que ce soit. Je voulais juste qu'ils arrêtent » dit Harry dans un murmure. Il eut un sursaut alors que quelques souvenirs des évènements lui revinrent. « Je voulais juste qu'ils arrêtent » dit-il à Remus plus fermement.

« Oui, et bien, tu les as arrêtés. Tu as réussi à deviner qui étaient ceux qui avaient un rang important et ceux qui n'en avaient pas et les as traités selon ça. Tous les bas gradés sont en prison, tous les hauts gradés sont toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Les forces de Voldemort ont diminué de presque la totalité. » La mâchoire d'Harry tomba alors qu'il imitait un poisson. « Les mouches, Harry, les mouches » lui rappela Remus.

Harry ferma la bouche avec un claquement sec. « Voldemort va être tellement en colère contre moi » soupira-t-il. Remus eut un sourire narquois. « Quoi ? »

« Voldemort ne sait pas que c'était toi. Personne ne sait. A part moi, Paul, Sensei et ta tante. » Harry le fixa à nouveau. « Les Aurors ont dit que la personne qui avait réussi ça était un enchanteur, vu le niveau de magie utilisée. Ils t'ont fait ressemblés à un aussi. Je ne sais pas du tout où ils ont eu cette idée, mais l'enchanteur qu'ils ont décrit ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Sensei. » Harry eut un reniflement amusé. Qu'avait fait sa magie pendant qu'il était inconscient ? « Ton secret est en sécurité pour le moment. » Harry acquiesça. Remus chercha dans sa veste un moment. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai pris hier quand je suis retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir comment était l'atmosphère. Le Chemin semble penser qu'il a une sorte de protecteur maintenant. J'ai trouvé ça dans une petite librairie, coincé dans un coin. » Il tendit le livre à Harry. « Peux-tu le lire ? »

Harry prit le livre et regarda le titre. _Livre des secrets et ombres de la théorie magique, sorts, potions et élixirs, ainsi que diverses autres notes et annotations faites par Bleys, maître magique de Merlin – pour ceux qui n'ont pas besoin d'une baguette ou d'un bâton._ « Je peux le lire, dit Harry. Tu peux ? »

« Oui, je peux lire le titre, lui assura Remus. Le libraire ne pouvait pas. » Harry regarda Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-il à Remus. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Nous sommes tous les deux fous » dit Remus avec un regard qui donna à Harry l'impression de dire 'oh, et bien, qu'y faisons-nous ?' « De toute manière, la dernière partie du titre m'a intrigué, parce que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Nous avons déjà atteint le bout de ma connaissance sur la magie sans baguette. Cependant, ce livre va très probablement te guider maintenant. »

« C'est si vieux, dit Harry avec doute. Le professeur de Merlin. »

« Ton Sensei enseigne un art qui date d'au moins un millier d'années » dit Remus d'une voix calme.

« Point noté. Merci Remus, pour tout. » Remus sourit à nouveau.

« C'est mon boulot, Harry. Ce n'était pas du tout un problème » répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.

Celui-ci sourit et regarda le livre dans ses mains. « Je le regarderai plus tard. Si le docteur… »

« Le docteur pense qu'il est temps pour Monsieur Lupin de sortir pour que le patient du docteur puisse se reposer. » Harry soupira de soulagement alors que le médecin était trop préoccupé pour remarquer le livre magique. Le Docteur Lansky regarda Remus de haut alors qu'Harry glissait le livre dans son sac de cours.

« Et bien je suppose que c'est mon signal. Prends soin de toi, Evan. Je passerai après mon voyage » lui dit Remus en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Ok, Remus. Prends soin de toi » lui souhaita Harry et il se demanda si le loup-garou avait assez d'argent pour obtenir sa Potion Tue-Loup. Il fronça les sourcils une minute et se souvint de ce que Sirius avait fait pour le salaire de Remus. Celui-ci avait assez d'argent pour bien vivre le reste de ses jours. Harry fit signe à Remus alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte. Celui-ci souhaita une bonne journée au docteur et sortit.

« Toi, il est temps de dormir. » Harry ferma tous ses livres et les mit sur la table comme l'avait ordonné le docteur. « Je t'examinerai demain matin pour voir si tu es prêt à partir. » Harry acquiesça et s'allongea. Il fit ses exercices mentaux pour vider son esprit alors que le médecin éteignait les lumières. Il ne voulait pas voir Voldemort ce soir. Voldemort devrait attendre. Il devait réfléchir à quelques trucs avant de pouvoir faire face à l'irritant serpent.

* * *

Hermione et les autres PP étaient rassemblés dans la Salle sur Demande. Le premier numéro du journal des élèves était sorti et ils avaient enchanté tous les numéros pour qu'ils acceptent les abonnements. Dobby et Winky avaient accepté de livrer les journaux pour aider les amis d'Harry Potter. Hermione n'avait pas voulu risquer les emplois de Dobby et Winky, mais ils avaient insisté et Hermione ne pouvait pas dire non aux créatures assez insistantes.

Hermione regarda la feuille des Serpentards devant elle pour voir qui voulait un abonnement. Seuls quelques noms apparurent parmi les élèves les plus vieux, le plus notable étant Draco Malfoy, mais le reste des noms appartenaient à des élèves des plus jeunes classes. Elle décida que c'était une bonne chose.

« Voilà d'autres insultes » dit Luna de l'autre côté de la table. « Je pense que c'est de Ron Weasley, dit-elle au groupe. 'Comment osez-vous essayer de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Attendez que je découvre qui vous êtes !' » lut Luna. « Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à la salle en général. Ernie Macmillan ricana derrière sa main.

« Il était si gentil avant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas » dit Hermione aux autres. « Oh, regardez, quelqu'un veut nous rejoindre ! » dit-elle alors qu'un message apparut sur la feuille des Serpentards. « 'S'il vous plaît, acceptez ma demande de rejoindre votre journal. J'ai quelques avis qui pourraient vous être utiles pour votre rubrique sur la défense' » lut Hermione. « Qui cela peut-il être ? » demanda-t-elle au papier. Une signature apparut et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. _Drake_.

« Qui est-ce, Mi ? » demanda Neville alors qu'il finissait d'écrire le nom de quelqu'un sur sa propre liste.

« Malfoy » répondit Hermione. Ernie Macmillan recracha la bierraubeurre qu'il buvait (courtoisie de Dobby et Winky) et Luna fit un étrange bruit étranglé au fond de sa gorge. Neville ne fit qu'avoir l'air pensif pendant que les frères Creevy protestaient à cette idée. « Draco Malfoy veut rejoindre le journal » répéta Hermione pour elle-même.

« Je pense que nous devrions le laisser » dit Neville au groupe. Toute la table s'immobilisa et le regarda. « Non, vraiment. Il a un point. Il a une connaissance des Mangemorts et de Vol… euh, Voldemort que nous n'avons pas. Qu'importe combien de fois nous ferons face aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres, même si nous gagnons, nous ne le comprendrons pas. Malfoy a très probablement cette connaissance et il sait comment s'en servir. » Hermione cligna des yeux, choquée.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai le jour où toi, Neville Londubas, argumenterait en faveur de Draco Malfoy » lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Neville lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

« Oui, et bien, je me suis entraîné avec lui la majorité de l'été. J'ai vu quelques trucs que tu n'as pas vus, expliqua Neville. Je vote pour qu'on l'accepte. » Hermione regarda la table.

« Très bien, tous ceux qui sont pour ? » Tout le monde leva la main. « Personne contre ? » Elle n'eut pas de réponse. « Draco Malfoy est accepté. Luna, tu lui enverras une invitation ? » Luna acquiesça machinalement et inscrivit un autre nom sur sa liste.

« Ginny Weasley veut être admise » dit Ernie Macmillan face au silence. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Laissez-la, dit Luna. C'est une gentille fille. » Luna joua avec une de ses boucles d'oreille en forme de capsule de bierraubeurre et sourit au coin de la salle.

« Tous ceux qui sont pour ? » demanda Hermione alors que personne ne bougeait pour le faire. Tout le monde leva encore la main. « Personne contre ? Bien. » Hermione ajouta le nom de Ginny à sa liste et regarda à nouveau la page de Serpentard.

« Susan Bones veut nous rejoindre » dit Neville à Hermione. Hermione ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil. Tout le monde vota pour Susan.

« Si nous continuons comme ça, tout le monde saura » dit Hermione en retournant à sa liste. « J'enverrai une invitation à Susan. Qui veut en envoyer une à Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle. Neville lui dit qu'il le ferait. « Bien. Finissons ça et commençons sur la maquette de la prochaine édition. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	29. Ce n'est pas professionnel

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Je pense que quelqu'un m'a vu » dit Draco à Snape en retournant dans les appartements du professeur par les passages de Salazar. « Lovegood n'arrêtait pas de sourire dans ma direction. » Snape haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

« Impossible, Draco. Personne ne peut voir au travers des protections. Serpentard était très consciencieux dans son travail. S'il voulait que personne ne le voie, personne ne le verrait. » Snape passa à la dissertation suivante à corriger et eut un reniflement. « Si je devais mettre mon argent sur quelqu'un, ce serait Mademoiselle Granger » dit-il à Draco alors que celui-ci s'installait à sa place habituelle sur le canapé. « Elle est une Miss Je-sais-tout. »

« Possible. » Draco soupira. « C'était dérangeant. » Draco mit ses pieds sur la table basse et desserra sa cravate, oublieux du regard noir qu'il reçut de Snape. Des pieds sur le mobilier ? Où il se croyait ? Dans une maison Moldue ? Chez les Weasley ?

Snape se leva et se servit à boire. Il se tourna vers Draco et haussa un sourcil. Draco secoua la tête. Snape appela un elfe de maison qui apparut immédiatement avec une bierraubeurre à la main. Snape remercia la créature et tendit la boisson à Draco, enlevant les pieds de la table en même temps. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais se redressa tout de même. « Si tu es dérangé par quelqu'un qui sourit dans ta direction, peut-être que tu devrais renoncer à ton affiliation avec les Protecteurs » dit Snape d'un ton méditatif alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil.

« Non. C'est différent. Je sais à quoi m'attendre alors » expliqua Draco en sirotant sa bierraubeurre. « La situation dans la salle sur Demande était une inconnue et totalement inattendue. La seule bonne chose qui est arrivée a été la sortie du journal des élèves. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ' la Voix de l'étudiant' ? » demanda Snape en essayant de garder sa curiosité hors de sa voix. Draco sourit et sortit le journal des élèves, enchanté pour ressembler à des notes de Métamorphose sur lesquelles un élève mal avisé se serait endormi.

« Première page : _But du journal_ » Draco s'arrêta et regarda Snape. Celui-ci lui fit signe de lire cet article. « _Beaucoup d'entre vous peuvent se demander pourquoi qui que ce soit traverserait autant d'ennuis et risquerait autant pour établir un journal pour les élèves._ » Snape eut un reniflement moqueur. « Quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est Londubas » indiqua Snape à Draco. « S'il te plaît continue. C'est grandement amusant. » Snape se détendit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

« _Quelques-uns de mes camarades sont venus vers moi et se sont plaints de la politique actuelle du Directeur qui n'autorise pas _la Gazette du Sorcier_ à être livrée aux élèves, en cas de panique massive après une attaque de Mangemorts. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord sur le fait que quelque chose devait être fait. Ce journal est le résultat. Nous promettons de faire de notre mieux pour vous apporter dès que possible les nouvelles et les informations les plus exactes possibles. Nous offrons les évènements actuels, des stratégies de défense, et un peu d'amusement aussi. Si vous souhaitez recevoir une copie, gratuitement, signez juste votre nom en bas de cette page. Notre prochain numéro sera délivré sur votre lit. »_ Draco finit l'article et regarda Snape, qui semblait pris de convulsion. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco.

Snape ricana et acquiesça. « Je pense que je deviens aussi cinglé que le directeur. S'il te plaît, lis-en moi un autre » demanda-t-il en essayant de se contrôler. Autant d'amusement à cause d'un projet étudiant semblait mal, d'une certaine manière, mais c'était tellement drôle !

« _Attaque de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse_ » Snape acquiesça. « _Il y a eu une attaque massive de Mangemorts tard cet après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. On ne nous a pas rapporté de perte civile, bien que plusieurs blessés aient été soignés et relâchés dans la journée. Des témoins rapportent qu'un jeune homme a arrêté les Mangemorts seul en les immobilisant et en les incapacitant, sans baguette. Une enquête approfondie sera faite quant à l'identité de cet homme et la véracité des témoignages. Les Aurors ont répondu aux questions par « sans commentaire. » Le Ministre Fudge n'était pas disponible pour faire un commentaire, mais son porte-parole a dit que tous les efforts pour protéger le Chemin de Traverse contre d'autres attaques seraient faits. »_

« Où ont-ils leurs informations, je me demande ? » demanda Snape à Draco.

« Aucune idée, mais j'espère le découvrir bientôt. J'ai demandé à rejoindre le journal et ils m'ont accepté. »

« Bien » dit-il avec un air satisfait. « Très bien. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour de futurs articles, fais-le moi savoir. »

« Merci. _Protégez-vous_ ? » Snape acquiesça au titre et Draco commença à lire. « _Les temps sont dangereux et il y a certaines précautions que vous pouvez prendre pour vous protéger. D'abord, assurez-vous de vous déplacer toujours en groupe. Vous serez plus difficiles à toucher s'il y a des gens qui vous entourent. Deuxièmement, ne baissez jamais votre garde. Pour reprendre les mots d'un de nos anciens professeurs « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » Si quelque chose ne vous semble pas normal, partez et rapportez-le. Troisièmement, étudiez la Défense, car votre vie en dépend vraiment. Le Professeur Zareh est un bon professeur et est toujours d'accord pour vous accorder plus d'attention, si vous en avez besoin ou si vous le désirez. Les groupes d'étude__s__ sont un bon moyen de pratiquer vos compétences. N'hésitez pas à en rejoindre un. Quatrièmement, si vous croisez un Mangemort, courrez aussi vite que vous pouvez. Ce n'est pas le moment de montrer vos compétences. Les Mangemorts sont dangereux, mais ils ne peuvent pas vous faire de mal s'ils ne vous attrapent pas. Eloignez-vous et dites-le à un adulte aussi vite que possible. Les Mangemorts sont très faciles à reconnaître quand ils sont prêts à attaquer. Ils portent de longues robes noires et des masques blancs pour cacher leur identité. S'ils sont seuls ou font des choses de tous les jours, ils ne sont reconnaissables que par le tatouage sur leurs avant-bras. Il consiste en une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Aucun Mangemort ne vous permettra de l'apercevoir, donc assurez-vous d'être vigilants tout le temps._ » Draco s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Il connaissait la marque que celui-ci portait sur son bras.

« Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, Draco. Je ne suis jamais manches courtes. Qu'offre d'autre le journal ? » demanda Snape, balayant les pensées sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Une histoire sur Fudge et ses bévues, dit Draco en tournant les pages. Des indices pour étudier. Humm, des blagues. Des conseils de carrière, principalement pour ne pas travailler au Ministère. De la pub pour les produits de la boutique des Weasley et pour une petite librairie appelée 'Les Archives d'Arcanes'. »

« L'histoire sur Fudge, s'il te plaît. »

« _Le Ministère dans le Chaos. Le Ministre Fudge a prouvé encore et encore qu'il n'était pas digne de son bureau. Il a été averti du retour de Voldemort il y a un an et demi quand Harry Potter a gagné le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers et a vu la résurrection de Voldemort. Fudge a refusé de croire les preuves mises devant lui et a commencé une campagne pour salir Harry Potter et le discréditer dans ses déclarations sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Fudge a nommé une Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard pour s'assurer que l'éducation que les élèves recevaient était de la meilleure qualité. Malheureusement, la Grande Inquisitrice, Dolorès Ombrage, a fait plus pour gêner les élèves que pour les aider. Elle n'a pas enseigné de sorts pratiques et, à la place, n'a fait que faire lire les élèves en classe. Elle a martyrisé Harry Potter et ses amis encore et encore pour les convaincre que Monsieur Potter mentait pour obtenir de l'attention. Nous savons tous que Harry Potter déteste l'attention sous quelque forme que ce soit. Elle fut plus tard Directrice de Poudlard pendant un temps quand Dumbledore fut éloigné de l'école. Des élèves sous sa garde ont failli se faire tuer. Ombrage a été relevée de son poste et a repris un poste aux côtés de Fudge._

_Le Ministre Fudge a tardé à informer le public de la présence de dangers entourant Voldemort. Cela amène plusieurs questions : est-il un bon leader pour le monde magique ? Que sait-il vraiment et que ne nous dit-il pas ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à rencontrer Harry Potter ? Que veulent dire ses actions pour le destin de notre monde ?_

_Monsieur Potter n'était pas disponible pour nous donner un commentaire, bien que le directeur Dumbledore ait dit qu'Harry Potter ne souhaitait pas rencontrer le Ministre, invoquant la charge de son travail scolaire. Nous savons tous qu'Harry Potter n'est actuellement pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Où Dumbledore l'a-t-il caché ? »_

« C'était Mademoiselle Granger dans toute sa gloire, commenta Snape. Elle devrait être écrivain. Je me demande comment elle a eu toutes ses informations ? » Il prit une gorge de sa boisson. « Quelque chose d'autres ? »

« Une histoire sur un enfant appelé 'Joseph Cooper', répondit Draco. C'est une fiction. Il y a aussi des mots croisés et une sorte d'Anagramme. De l'horoscope. Le menu des repas dans la Grande Salle, bien que comment ils ont eu ça… » Snape le coupa.

« Merci, Draco. Je pense que nous en avons fini avec ça. » Il se leva et alla vers ses fenêtres enchantées. « Est-ce qu'ils ont mentionné quoi que ce soit sur le fait que le journal doit être un secret ? »

« Ils ont juste dit que c'était juste pour les élèves et que les professeurs ne pourraient pas le lire. Ils ont demandé à leurs lecteurs de ne pas le révéler à aucun professeur de Poudlard » expliqua Draco à son mentor.

« D'accord, très bien. Ca se passera comme avec _Le Chicaneur_ l'année dernière quand Potter a donné cette interview. » Snape soupira et se retourna vers Draco. « Tu devrais aller dormir. Je ferai savoir à Maugrey que tu es ici. » Draco acquiesça et plia le journal. « Est-ce que je peux voir ça ? »

« Tu ne peux pas le lire. C'est enchanté. »

« J'en suis conscient. Je veux juste le voir. » Draco lui tendit le journal et le professeur eut un sourire narquois au griffonnage d'un chaudron explosant et au dessin de lui-même commençant à réprimer l'élève dans le nuage de fumée. « Oh, c'est définitivement de Londubas. » Il fit signe à Draco d'aller dans sa chambre. « Bonne nuit, petit. » Draco lui souhaita la même chose et partit.

Snape alla vers son bureau et sortit une plume. Il écrivit sur la feuille : _Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez, tous, avec ces papiers enchantés, mais quand je trouverai l'artiste de ce dessin, nous aurons une ferme discussion. _Il put presque entendre le cri strident de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il se demanda comment il sonnait vraiment.

* * *

« Hey, Insecte. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry en remarquant que tout le monde s'agglutinait devant le tableau d'affichage principal. Les filles poussaient des petits cris alors que les garçons avaient l'air nerveux. Quelques-uns s'approchaient des filles avec des visages légèrement sûrs d'eux, ce qui créait assez d'agitation dans le couloir.

« Il va y avoir un bal pour Halloween le 31, l'informa Insecte. Tenue de soirée exigée, mais il semble qu'on va bien s'amuser. » Harry pâlit. Un bal ? Tenue de soirée ? Ce n'était pas bon. Ca semblait comme le bal de Noël à nouveau. « Qui aimerais-tu être ? » demanda Insecte. « Je pense que je vais être Chewbacca. Tu penses que je suis assez grand ? » Harry évalua Insecte et sourit.

« Peut-être si je te laisse emprunter mes échasses d'espion, dit Harry avec un air un peu malicieux sur le visage. Nous pourrions travailler sur quelque chose. Jack pourrait nous aider. » Insecte secoua la tête. « Quoi ? demanda Harry. Je fais une suggestion valide et tu me regardes avec une expression de reproche. »

Insecte eut un reniflement et donna un coup de coude à Harry. « Sors de là, fou de Shakespeare. Je te ferai savoir ce que j'aurai trouvé. » Insecte s'éloigna, laissant Harry dans le couloir. Celui-ci se tourna en direction du bureau de Paul et s'immobilisa quand il vit plusieurs filles rassemblées et lui souriant. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil. Oh, c'était un mur. Il se retourna vers les filles et eut l'impression que Rita Skeeter fondait sur lui. Il leur adressa un sourire en coin. Toutes les filles du groupe gloussèrent. Harry décida qu'il ne restait qu'une seule option dans cette situation. Il s'enfuit.

Deux secondes plus tard, il fut dans le bureau de Paul, vérifiant derrière lui qu'il n'y ait pas une meute d'adolescentes gloussant. « Petit ? Quelqu'un est après toi ? » demanda Paul derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et dut s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette. « Paul ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le sol. « Tu vas te moquer de moi » dit-il à Paul.

« Mais non » le contredit Paul en l'aidant à se relever. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » Harry le regarda avec scepticisme alors qu'il se perchait sur le bras du canapé. « Sur les coussins, s'il te plaît. » Harry changea de position. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. « Tu es au courant pour le bal d'Halloween ? » demanda Harry.

« J'en ai entendu parler. Et alors ? »

« Et bien, une fois que les filles ont vu le message, c'est comme si elles étaient partout et elles ont commencé à me fixer, à glousser et à sourire » dit Harry cachant son visage derrière son coussin. « J'avais l'impression de me tenir devant un bus qui n'avait pas de freins. » Paul essaya de retenir son rire. Il le fit vraiment. Devant lui était un garçon qui avait combattu pour sa vie plus d'une fois et à présent il ne pouvait pas faire face à des filles ? « Je savais que tu te moquerais de moi » grommela Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Vraiment » dit Paul alors que son rire se calmait. « Je trouve juste ça drôle. Tu es si mature dans certains domaines, et si innocent dans d'autres. » Harry fixa Paul. Venait-il juste de dire ça ? « Pas innocent de cette manière, bien que tu serais un peu jeune. »

« As-tu fini de m'embarrasser maintenant ? » demanda Harry de derrière son coussin.

« Je pense. » Paul prit le coussin d'Harry pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Alors, à qui vas-tu demander ? »

Harry le lui reprit vivement. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu avais fini de m'embarrasser » se plaignit Harry. Paul ne fit que hausser un sourcil. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Je pense que si. Allez. Pense au costume que tu pourrais porter ! En quoi te déguiserais-tu, si tu avais une chance ? » Harry haussa les épaules. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu être. »

« Normal ? » demanda Harry. Paul lui adressa un autre regard. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance d'y penser en étant enfant, d'accord ? » Harry remonta ses jambes et soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce que je serais. » Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague quelques secondes.

« Je sais ce que tu pourrais être, petit. » Harry le regarda. « Ou devrais-je dire Seigneur Vador ? » Harry haussa un sourcil. « Allez, le méchant suprême de tous les temps. »

« Je ne suis pas un méchant, répondit Harry. Je suis un gentil. »

« C'est pour ça que Vador est parfait pour toi. Vador était un gentil dans les vêtements d'un méchant. Halloween est le seul moment où tu peux porter un déguisement sans qu'on te fixe. Est-ce que le père d'Hermione ne t'a pas offert de t'apporter un costume de Star Wars une fois ? »

« Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Il est occupé. »

« Et bien un coup de fil ne fera pas de mal. » Paul décrocha le combiné et l'agita dans la direction de Harry. « Allez. Le pire qu'il peut faire est de dire non. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Paul mais prit le téléphone. « Très bien. Peux-tu composer le numéro ? » Paul appuya sur les chiffres, souriant tout du long. Harry découvrit que le père d'Hermione était plus excité à l'idée d'aider Harry que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. « Il sera là jeudi après-midi avec quelques costumes différents, au cas où je changerais d'avis pour Dark Vador. Il a murmuré pendant une partie de la conversation. »

« Il se cachait probablement de sa femme. Les hommes font ça des fois » expliqua Paul. Hermione lui avait dit au sujet de sa mère menaçant son père pour les costumes de Star Wars. « Donc, à qui vas-tu demander ? » Harry haussa les épaules à la question de Paul.

« Il doit y avoir une fille que tu aimes bien ? » poussa-il.

« Je ne les connais pas très bien, répondit Harry. Je dois y réfléchir. C'est juste, pourquoi doivent-elles toujours se déplacer en bandes ? »

« C'est le mode de survie des filles. J'essaie toujours de le comprendre. Si tu trouves, tu pourras m'aider ? » Harry fixa Paul. Pourquoi diable Paul voudrait-il savoir quelque chose comme ça ?

« D'accord. Tu as fini avec la discussion embarrassante maintenant ? plaida Harry. S'il te plaît ? »

Paul gloussa. « Oui, nous avons fini. Tu n'as pas de répétition maintenant ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et Paul sourit quand Harry lui dit un rapide au revoir et courut hors de la pièce et dans le couloir. Il se retourna sur son rapport sur les progrès de Harry.

_Le patient semble s'adapter de mieux en mieux alors que le temps passe. Il commence finalement à agir comme un adolescent normal avec les inquiétudes normales liées à cette période. Il y a un bal scolaire à la fin du mois. Harry a exprimé quelques inquiétudes au sujet du bal, particulièrement sur la partie où il devait inviter quelqu'un ; Harry n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec cette partie de l'adolescence vu qu'il a été trop occupé à combattre pour sa vie au lieu d'apprendre au sujet des filles et des rendez-vous. Je l'ai conseillé du mieux que j'ai pu__ mais ça ne peut être appris qu'en le faisant. J'espère seulement que je pourrais l'aider avec les hormones quand elles commenceront finalement à tempêter.

* * *

_

« Non, Evan. Arrête. » Le visage d'Harry se décomposa alors que le Professeur Bevington l'arrêtait au milieu de son discours. « Ton phrasé est parfait, les mots coulent, mais tu n'es pas vraiment dans le personnage. » Harry se laissa tomber sur la scène et grogna. Il avait tout, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester dans le personnage et la représentation était dans deux semaines ! Il devait comprendre ça. Il était bien une minute et hors personnage la seconde. « Tu dois te souvenir pourquoi Edmond est comme il est, lui dit le Professeur Bevington. Il est un enfant bâtard. Ses parents n'étaient pas mariés quand il est né et à présent il est marqué à vie. » La main d'Harry monta frotter sa cicatrice. Il pouvait presque s'identifier à ça. « Edmond est traité différemment à cause de quelque chose sur lequel il n'a aucun contrôle : les actions de ses parents. Maintenant, tout le monde le traite différemment. Il n'est pas normal. Il opère hors de la société, qu'importe combien il souhaite en faire partie. »

« C'est horrible d'avoir les actions de ses parents sur soi comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce que ses parents ont fait, dit-il dans un murmure. Je ne suis pas responsable de ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » Il redressa la tête pour voir son professeur lui sourire.

« C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça ! C'est l'attitude. Il a le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas être responsable pour les actions de ses parents, et maintenant il prend des mesures pour s'assurer d'obtenir ce qu'il a l'impression de mériter. Tu as jamais fait quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Bevington.

« Oui. Je pense que je peux le faire maintenant. » Il pensa au fait de ne pas être retourné à Poudlard et d'être resté où il voulait rester. Il méritait cette année. Ca faisait du bien d'être loin de la célébrité et de la flagornerie du monde magique. Il n'était pas responsable de ça, pourquoi devrait-il être honoré quand c'était le travail de sa mère ? Harry se leva à nouveau et amena tous ces sentiments familiers à la surface. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le professeur Bevington lui fasse signe de commencer. « Nature, tu es ma déesse ; c'est à toi que sont voués mes services. Pourquoi subirais-je le fléau de la coutume, et permettrais-je à la subtilité des nations de me déshériter, sous prétexte que je suis venu douze ou quatorze lunes plus tard que mon frère ?… Bâtard, pourquoi ? Ignoble, pourquoi ? » Harry récita toute la tirade et sourit quand Bevington commença à applaudir à la fin.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, assure-toi juste de faire ça pendant le spectacle, d'accord ? » Harry acquiesça et descendit de la scène. « Regan, Goneril et Cordelia ! J'ai besoin de vous trois ici ! » Les trois filles montèrent sur scène. « Très bien les filles, acte un, scène un, qui commence avec 'Les joyaux de notre père.' »

* * *

« Evan ! » Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir Julie se dépêcher de venir à sa rencontre. « Ton costume est prêt. Nous avons besoin que tu l'essaies pour que nous puissions faire les ajustements dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. » Harry la suivit vers la section des costumes du théâtre.

« Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda une fille quand Julie entra dans la salle. « Oh, bien ! » dit-elle en voyant Harry derrière. « Va essayer ça. » Elle lui lança un costume.

« Calme-toi, Sarah. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était caché de nous exprès. » Harry alla dans la cabine d'essayage que Julie lui avait désignée et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il mit le costume et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait pensé qu'il finirait dans des vêtements serrés (il n'avait pas été content à cette idée), mais les costumes étaient créatifs dans le sens qu'ils avaient l'air vieux et contemporains en même temps. Il voulut rire quand il vit la dernière addition. Ca ressemblait à une robe de sorcier de Madame Malkins, juste coupée différemment et rassemblée par endroit, sans manche. Ca lui rappelait en fait les vêtements que Lockhart aimait tant pendant sa deuxième année. Il frissonna. Des coups forts sur sa porte le tirèrent de ses pensées.

« Je sais que ça ne te prend pas aussi longtemps pour t'habiller tous les jours ! Sors de là ! » Harry avait très peu de doute quant à la raison pour laquelle Sarah était surnommée « Le Cutter des Costumes. » Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit. Toutes les filles s'immobilisèrent.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se regardant. « Je l'ai bien mis, pas vrai ? » Sarah soupira et poussa Harry vers les miroirs.

« Ne t'en occupe pas. Tu es le premier qui ait l'air à l'aise dans nos designs. Personne n'a aimé la cape, lui dit-elle. Sur le tabouret, s'il te plaît. » Harry monta sur le tabouret et Sarah s'activa autour de lui. « La coupe est parfaite. Hausse les épaules, s'il te plaît. » Harry fit comme elle lui demandait. « Bien. » Harry se tint droit alors qu'elle mettait ses mains sur ses épaules. « Enlevons ça. » Harry enleva la cape d'un coup d'épaules alors que Julie vint derrière lui.

« Tu as l'air bien, Evan. » Harry lui sourit et la remercia.

« Où as-tu eu ces designs ? » demanda-t-il alors que Sarah lui faisait signe de remettre la cape.

« D'un livre. Est-ce que la taille de tes chaussures est exacte ? » demanda-t-elle depuis le casier à chaussures.

« Oui. » Harry ne voulait pas contrarier le Cutter. Sarah plongea dans la malle et en sortit une boîte.

« Essaie-les. Comme ça nous saurons si nous devons ourler ton pantalon ou non. » Harry mit les bottes qu'elle lui avait données et se tourna comme elle le demandait. « Ils ont juste besoin d'un petit ourlet. Sur le tabouret, s'il te plaît. » Harry obéit et attendit qu'elle fasse ses mesures.

« Où est mon Edmond ? » entendit-il la voix du Professeur Bevington qui s'approchait. « Edmond ! » Harry commença à descendre du tabouret, mais un regard noir de Sarah le maintint en place. « Oh mon dieu ! Merveilleux ! » Harry releva la tête pour voir son professeur de théâtre se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Costumiers, c'est juste merveilleux ! » Toute l'équipe des costumes eut de grands sourires au compliment. « Combien de temps avez-vous besoin d'Edmond ? »

« Juste quelques secondes. Nous avons besoin d'ourler ce pantalon, dit Sarah du sol. Ne t'avise pas de grandir jusqu'à ce que cette pièce soit finie ! » ordonna-t-elle à Harry.

« J'essaierai, promis Harry. J'arrive dès que Sarah a fini avec moi, Monsieur. » Le professeur Bevington acquiesça et retourna vers la scène.

« Ce n'est pas professionnel ! » gémit-il à quelques garçons jouant avec les accessoires. « Les garçons ! » Harry sourit à son professeur et secoua la tête.

« Ne bouge pas » lui dit sèchement Sarah. Harry se tint droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il pouvait bouger. Il se précipita à nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage et se changea, accrochant le costume avec toute la précaution qu'il put. Il le rendit à Julie et quitta les coulisses.

« Evan ! » Le Professeur Bevington lui fit signe du dernier rang. Harry alla vers lui. « Toi et Allen, répétez votre texte ensemble. Puis, je vous verrai pour votre duel. » Harry acquiesça et s'assit à côté de son « frère. »

« Hey, Evan. La dernière scène te va ? » Harry acquiesça et sourit alors qu'Allen commençait à réciter son texte. Harry aimait le théâtre. Il espérait seulement que tout irait bien. Il repoussa ses pensées de la prochaine danse et récita son propre texte en réponse à Allen. Ca, il pouvait le faire

* * *

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur son échec continuel à récupérer Harry Potter de chez sa famille. Les protections le repoussaient de Privet Drive et les sorciers ou sorcières passaient près d'une heure à les convaincre de les laisser approcher la maison. Une fois qu'ils l'atteignaient, s'ils y arrivaient, ils devaient se battre contre deux moldus obstinés et véhéments. Harry avait toujours donné l'impression de ne pas aimer sa famille et l'avait dit plus d'une fois. Pourquoi les protections étaient-elles devenues aussi puissantes ? Lui, Albus Dumbledore, avait érigé ces protections ! Elles devraient l'écouter. Pourquoi avaient-elles changé ?

Dumbledore s'était rabattu sur la seule ligne d'action qu'il pouvait prendre au vue de cette nouvelle connaissance sur la force des protections. Il avait contacté un membre de l'Ordre à la retraite pour lui faire rechercher tous les internats de Grande Bretagne pour voir s'il pouvait localiser Harry. Il ne semblait pas qu'Harry soit capable de partir de son chef. Ca, ou sa tante avait un moyen de pression, laissant Harry choisir entre deux options insatisfaisantes si Harry prenait sur lui de quitter l'internat qu'elle avait choisi. Quelle que soit la raison, Harry ne pouvait pas retourner vers le monde magique par lui-même. Donc, le monde magique devait le trouver et le ramener à la maison.

Dumbledore releva la tête quand la gargouille l'alerta de son visiteur. Ah, Remus était déjà arrivé ! Excellent. « Entre Remus » appela-t-il quand le loup-garou leva une main pour frapper à la porte. Le loup avait pris la majeure partie de la vitalité de Remus, mais Dumbledore espérait qu'avoir un tel but restaurerait un peu de vie dans l'homme. Le garçon aimait Remus, après tout, et celui-ci était attaché à Harry. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un loup-garou fatigué s'appuyant sur sa canne.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » Remus s'assit dans un fauteuil alors que Dumbledore lui servait une tasse de thé.

« Oui, Remus. J'ai une petite mission pour toi, si tu l'acceptes. » Remus lui adressa un regard intéressé. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était toujours là, alors, et prêt pour l'action. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver Harry. »

« Harry est toujours introuvable ? » Remus adressa un froncement de sourcil inquiet à Dumbledore. « Je pensais que vous saviez où il était » dit-il en sirotant son thé.

« Nous savons qu'il est en Grande Bretagne, dans un internat moldu. Lequel et où, c'est autre chose. J'ai besoin d'un homme supplémentaire pour l'équipe qui cherche Harry. » Dumbledore sortit une liste assez longue. « J'ai découvert que les Moldus avaient beaucoup d'internats, Remus, un très grand nombre, en fait. Les autres professeurs et moi avons commencé à chercher les écoles une par une, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions Harry. Je suis sûr qu'Harry serait plus enclin à venir vers nous avec vous dans l'équipe. » Dumbledore désigna la liste d'un signe de la main. « La première école est très proche de Privet Drive et cela s'étend de là. J'espère ravoir Harry avec nous très bientôt. »

« Bien sûr que je vous aiderai. J'ai attendu pour une mission de votre part pendant longtemps, Monsieur le Directeur. » Remus prit la liste et la lut rapidement, regardant pour voir si St Jude était mentionné. Non. Quelqu'un d'autre devait l'avoir.

« Excellent. La prochaine réunion est demain soir à dix-neuf heures. » Dumbledore écrivit l'heure sur un morceau de parchemin. « Je vous verrai dans la Grande Salle alors. » Remus acquiesça et clopina sur sa canne, agrippant la liste et le parchemin. Il savait que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné la liste de toutes les écoles. Il devait y en avoir plus que ça en Angleterre. Cela voulait dire qu'un autre avait le nom de l'école d'Harry. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'école et de franchir les portes pour pouvoir transplaner. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry aimerait une visite surprise.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	30. Un visiteur inattendu

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Courrier ! » appela le professeur principal d'Harry. Harry l'ignora comme il le faisait depuis qu'Hermione était retournée à Poudlard et qu'ils avaient commencé à s'écrire par Mini-Messager. « Evan James ! » Une lettre ? Harry se leva, prit sa lettre et se rassit à son bureau pour la lire. Ils avaient encore dix minutes dans la salle avant que les classes ne commencent vraiment. Il aimait être dans les classes normales. Il ne voyait Sky que deux soirs par semaine à présent, juste pour s'assurer qu'il suivait et ne décrochait pas derrière ses camarades à cause de quelques déficiences de son éducation « talentueuse. » Sky n'avait pas une très haute opinion de l'ancienne école d'Evan James.

Harry cligna des yeux devant la lettre dans ses mains. C'était de Dudley. Il se souvint que Dudley lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient s'écrire, mais Harry l'avait oublié au milieu de tous les trucs qui s'étaient passés. Dudley n'avait pas écrit beaucoup, mais ce qu'il y avait suffisait à rendre Harry confus. Que lui voulait son cousin ?

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'écrire. Maman a dit que je devrais être patient parce que nous t'avons fait beaucoup de mal et que ça prendra du temps, même si tu décides d'essayer de nous aimer comme nous essayons de t'aimer. Maman a dit que c'était ton choix. J'ai juste une question et j'aimerais que tu me répondes, même si ce n'est qu'en un mot. Tu peux la passer par Maman si tu ne veux pas m'écrire. Est-ce que tu me hais ?_

_Dudley._

Harry s'arrêta et se gratta la tête. Il n'avait jamais entendu de question aussi bizarre, et le monde magique en avait produites quelques-unes quand les sorciers arrivaient à le coincer assez longtemps quelque part pour l'interroger. Haïssait-il Dudley ? Il devrait, si on tenait compte de tout ce que Dudley avait réussi à lui faire au cours des années. « La chasse à Harry » lui vint à l'esprit, mais il ne ressentait pas les sentiments habituels qu'il avait quand il était enfant. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose, vraiment. Ils étaient des enfants. C'était stupide, vraiment. Dudley avait été un vrai con à propos de beaucoup de choses, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Harry le haïssait. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry essaya de deviner s'il haïssait qui que ce soit. Lucius Malfoy lui vint à l'esprit, mais le sentiment mourut rapidement. La même chose arriva avec Bellatrix Lestrange, bien que ça prenne plus de temps. Pettigrow pourrait marcher pour la haine. Dumbledore ? Non. Les Détraqueurs. Harry eut un léger frisson. Ok, il haïssait les Détraqueurs, mais il ne pouvait trouver aucun sentiment semblable pour Dudley. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Harry rassembla ses livres et dit au professeur qu'il devait voir Paul. Celui-ci acquiesça et lui fit signe de sortir. Harry arriva au bureau de Paul pour découvrir que celui-ci était absent. Zen, cependant, était là et il semblait plus qu'heureux de le voir.

« _Mon enfant éclair est revenu ! »_ siffla-t-il joyeusement. « _Tu me sors ?_ » Harry sourit et laissa tomber son sac à dos. Il alla vers le terrarium et baissa son bras pour que Zen puisse ramper dessus. Le serpent siffla de satisfaction et s'enroula autour. « _Qu'est-ce qui te trouble, mon enfant éclair ?_ » demanda Zen en clignant de ses yeux rouges en direction d'Harry.

« _Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis juste confus._ » lui répondit Harry en s'installant sur le canapé et en installant Zen sur son estomac. Il passa un doigt le long du corps du serpent. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de plaisir et demanda à Harry d'expliquer sa confusion. « _J'ai reçu une lettre de mon cousin Dudley. Il m'a demandé si je le haïssais. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas_ » expliqua Harry du mieux qu'il put. Il n'était pas sûr que Zen comprenne.

« _Pour qui as-tu des sentiments de haine ? »_ demanda Zen. Harry fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« _Personne, réellement. Je hais les Détraqueurs parce qu'ils m'affectent plus qu'ils devraient. Je hais quand les gens me regardent à cause de ma cicatrice et me traitent différemment des autres. » _Harry frissonna en pensant aux attitudes fluctuantes de Fudge envers lui ces trois dernières années. Il se demanda si Fudge savait qu'il avait disparu. Il se fit la note mentale d'écrire à Hermione ce soir.

« _Tu sais ce qu'est la haine. Hais-tu ce Dudley ? »_ demanda Zen en s'enroulant et en ouvrant les yeux.

« _Je suppose que non. Ce n'e__s__t pas de la haine que je ressens. Je ne peux juste pas l'identifier !_ » Harry se frotta les yeux, jura en essayant de remettre ses lentilles et soupira de frustration. « _Je suis juste tellement… tellement… »_

« _En colère ?_ » suggéra Zen d'une manière nonchalante en s'enroulant sur lui-même.

« _Oui ! Je suis tellement en colère à cause de ce qu'il faisait ! De la manière dont il me traitait quand nous étions plus jeunes. »_ Harry se redressa, faisant siffler Zen de déplaisir, alors qu'il était obligé de changer de position. Harry donna un coup de poing au canapé et gronda. « _C'est exactement ce que je ressens ! Je suis tellement en colère contre lui ! »_

« Bouleversé, Harry ? » demanda Paul du pas de la porte. Harry redressa la tête, légèrement embarrassé que Paul l'ait vu dans une colère.

« Non » répondit-il. Zen siffla, commençant à lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'il devrait exprimer certains de ses sentiments à un autre humain et ne pas les garder pour lui. Pour seule réponse, Harry remit Zen dans sa cage.

« _Attends que je sorte de là ! Je vais te faire souffrir !_ » promit Zen à Harry de sa cage.

« _Prends un numéro ! Tu ne seras que le numéro vingt-trois. Tu penses que tu peux attendre aussi longtemps ? »_

« Est-ce que Zen et toi, vous vous disputez ? » demanda Paul, complètement perplexe. Il semblait vraiment étrange d'entendre des sifflements qui sonnaient tellement en colère, bien qu'il ne s'explique pas comment il pouvait dire que c'était de la colère… c'était complètement au-delà de ses capacités de raisonnement pour le moment.

« Non ! » répondit sèchement Harry. Il vit le visage de Paul et regretta son action. Couchée, la colère, couchée !

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui te met dans cet état, ou de ce que Zen et toi disiez, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton » dit Paul en prenant son siège. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, Paul » dit-il en essayant de ranger le désordre qu'était son esprit au sujet de Dudley. « Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Je suis juste confus. » Paul haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'Harry continue. « Mon cousin m'a envoyé une lettre. » Paul acquiesça, chercha dans son frigo et offrit à Harry une bouteille de jus de fruit. Harry la prit et la posa à côté de lui. « Il m'a demandé si je le haïssais. »

« Est-ce le cas ? » demanda Paul. C'était quelque chose au sujet de sa famille ! Quelque chose sur quoi Harry avait hésité à parler et il pourrait à présent être prêt à l'aborder maintenant que le sujet était enfin mentionné.

« Non, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. C'est ce dont Zen et moi parlions. Il m'a aidé à le comprendre. Je ne l'aime pas. Je suis juste vraiment, vraiment en colère contre lui, expliqua-t-il. Furieux. » Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent et il soupira.

« Pourquoi ? » La simple question frappa Harry comme une gifle. Harry se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Il regarda les feuilles qui changeaient de couleur et fronça les sourcils. Un millier de choses défilèrent devant ses yeux quant aux raisons pour lesquelles il était tellement en colère contre son cousin. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire à Paul tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce serait trop dur de tout raconter. Ca faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Il souhaita pouvoir juste montrer à Paul ce qu'il avait subi. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Mais chaque inspiration ne sembla qu'alimenter sa colère. Il ne vit pas Zen s'enrouler sur son rocher chauffant, ni ne l'entendit murmurer qu'il avait froid.

« Petit ? » Paul mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le fit se retourner. Le garçon regarda dans les yeux de Paul. Celui-ci y vit la douleur de ce que son cousin avait fait. « Qu'as-tu besoin de me dire ? » Quelque chose se passa à cet instant, comme si quelque sorte de permission avait été donnée à Harry. C'était comme une projection de diapositives jouant juste devant ses yeux. Il vit des images d'un garçon blond assez gros tourmentant un enfant au moins trois fois plus petit que lui. Il devina que le plus grand était Dudley, alors que le petit était… Harry ! Que voyait-il ? Et, plus important, comment ? Plusieurs autres images passèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne sente une petite poussée derrière ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux et les images disparurent. Etrange.

Une respiration tremblante le ramena à lui. Il baissa les yeux pour trouver Harry à genoux s'enlaçant les épaules. Il prenait de lourdes et profondes respirations. Paul hoqueta quand il sentit l'air froid l'entourant et il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir la respiration d'Harry. Il se mit sur un genou et prit Harry dans ses bras. « Ca va, Harry. Ca va » murmura-t-il au garçon tremblant. Harry ne fit que secouer la tête et fermer les yeux contre la lumière se déversant par la fenêtre. « Ca va. »

« Pourquoi devait-il me faire du mal ? » murmura Harry alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver le contrôle de son propre corps. Que se passait-il ? « J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec lui ! Il m'insultait et s'assurait que je ne pouvais pas me faire d'ami à l'école ! Il me faisait faire ses devoirs. Il me faisait mal. » Paul resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire ? L'autre garçon était un tortionnaire fini. Il ne blâmait pas Harry pour ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. « Je voulais juste être son cousin et il m'a marché dessus. Une famille. » Harry serra à nouveau les poings alors que sa colère remontait. « Il m'a fait mal. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai jamais fait ? » Paul savait qu'Harry avait juste posé une question rhétorique et n'attendait pas de réponse.

Paul tint Harry jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme et que de légères larmes coulent de ses yeux. Le froid commença à disparaître alors qu'Harry luttait pour se contrôler. « Lâche-toi, petit. Tu as le droit d'être bouleversé et tu as le droit d'être en colère. Il n'y a pas de mal à ressentir ça. » Harry acquiesça contre l'épaule le Paul et prit une profonde inspiration. Il resta contre Paul quelques secondes avant de se pousser.

« Je pense que ça va maintenant » dit-il à Paul en se redressant. « Merci. »

« Toujours en colère ? » demanda Paul. Il ouvrit la bouteille de jus de fruit d'Harry, lui faisant signe qu'il devrait en boire un peu. Harry prit une longue gorgée et acquiesça.

« Toujours en colère » confirma Harry en s'essuyant le visage. « C'est plus gérable maintenant, expliqua Harry. Plus calme d'une certaine manière. » Paul sourit et acquiesça. « Je pense que je sais quoi lui dire. »

« Bien. Assure-toi de lui dire que tu es en colère contre lui. Vous deux ne serez pas capables d'avoir une bonne relation, ou une relation de quelque sorte, sans que tu lui dises tes sentiments et vice versa. » Paul fit signe à Harry de boire plus.

« Je suis sensé lui dire ça ? » Harry eut un reniflement amusé. « Dudley ne va pas aimer. » Harry prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Oui, et bien, s'il veut être ton ami, il apprendra à vivre avec. » Paul se leva et aida Harry à faire de même. « On dirait que Zen est très contrarié après toi. » Harry regarda la cage avec un sourire de regret. « Je pense qu'il s'égaiera si tu lui offres une souris. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. Paul ne fit que sortir une petite boite et la tendre à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la cage et sourit à Zen.

« _J'attends que mon numéro arrive._ » Si les serpents pouvaient renifler de dédain à quelqu'un, Zen parvint à le faire à Harry. Le garçon sourit à son ami serpent.

« _Je voulais m'excuser. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus._ » Zen prétendit ignorer Harry. « _J'ai une souris pour toi._ » Les yeux rouges de Zen se portèrent sur Harry. Il semblait que tout pouvait être réglé par l'offre d'une souris.

« _Une souris_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix excitée. « _Vraiment _? » Harry ouvrit la boîte et relâcha la souris dans la cage.

« _S'il te plaît, ne la mange pas devant moi_ » dit Harry en replaçant le couvercle de la cage. Paul mit un linge dessus et murmura : « Juste au cas où »

« _Ici, souris, souris, souris._ »

* * *

Harry luttait pour rester éveillé sur son devoir d'Enchantement. Oui, il savait que les sorts d'animations étaient une série importante de sorts dans des domaines très variés, mais il n'arrivait pas à rassembler l'enthousiasme nécessaire pour finir la dissertation. Les sorts d'animation semblaient vides après avoir fait face à Voldemort. Merde, tout semblait inutile après avoir fait face à Voldemort. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans son accord et sa tête descendit lentement pour venir reposer sur son bureau.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Voldemort. Harry ouvrit les yeux et lutta pour s'empêcher de tressaillir devant la colère dans la voix de Voldemort. Il espéra qu'il se sortirait de ce rêve en vie. Il se releva.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, dit Harry en faisant face à Voldemort. Ils m'ont drogué. Je me suis juste endormi avant que les médicaments du soir n'arrivent. » Voldemort sembla considérer pendant un moment ce qu'Harry avait dit.

« Les professeurs moldus te droguent ? » demanda Voldemort, regardant Harry de manière spéculative. Il agita sa baguette et la cheminée dans la pièce s'alluma.

« Mes cauchemars 'dérangent les autres élèves.' » cracha-t-il en croisant les bras. Harry mit un peu de colère dans sa voix. Il était un acteur et il avait besoin de convaincre Voldemort qu'il était contrarié par le traitement qu'il recevait entre les mains des professeurs Moldus. « Maintenant, ils m'enfoncent les pilules dans la gorge toutes les nuits pour s'assurer que je ne rêve pas. » Harry se frotta le visage et soupira. « J'ai essayé de leur dire que j'allais bien et que je n'en voulais pas, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

« Dois-je te rappeler notre arrangement ? » siffla Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle. Il savait ce dont était capable Voldemort et ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Ils avaient une trêve tacite. Harry se soumettrait aux leçons de Voldemort et celui-ci laisserait ses amis tranquilles… pour le moment. Harry pouvait vivre avec cet accord, bien qu'il ne l'aimât pas du tout. Faire un marché avec Voldemort était comme faire un marché avec les forces de la nature. Vous ne saviez jamais ce qui allait arriver. Il s'était fichu là dedans et il pensait qu'il pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'utile pour vaincre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas pensé que Voldemort lui ferait du chantage pour qu'il accepte des leçons complètes.

« Non, Monsieur, répondit Harry. Je trouverai un moyen d'éviter les médicaments » promit-il. En vérité, il n'avait pas pris un somnifère depuis quelques semaines maintenant, pas depuis que Sensei l'avait initié à la mère de toutes les leçons d'Occlumencie sans le savoir. Si Voldemort voulait croire qu'Harry n'avait pas été absent par choix, alors Harry voulait bien le laisser croire. Voldemort le regarda, mais accepta la déclaration comme étant vraie.

« Très bien, commençons. Sors ta baguette. » Harry sortit sa baguette et la tint. « Je crois que tu es prêt à commencer les sorts silencieux. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour ce type de magie. Penses-y juste. Ne dis aucun sort. » Harry acquiesça et remarqua qu'une table et des chaises apparurent à côté de lui. Voldemort produit une plume et la mit sur la table. « Commençons petit. Fais léviter la plume. Pas de sort. » Voldemort prit une place et Harry s'assit en face de lui. Il pouvait faire ça, pas vrai ?

Harry avait appris quelques trucs sur Voldemort pendant ces petites leçons. Il avait la même patience que Snape envers ses élèves et aimait réprimander Harry autant que le Maître des Potions. Il aimait aussi vraiment enseigner, vu comme il devenait de plus en plus excité alors qu'Harry continuait à atteindre les buts qu'il lui avait fixés à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il ne retenait aucune punition si Harry échouait, mais ses compliments en cas de succès compensaient presque sa cruauté.

Presque. Harry continuait à se guérir avec sa magie sans baguette, mais il devenait incapable de guérir toutes ses blessures juste après. Ca, ou Voldemort reportait toute sa frustration à cause du fiasco du Chemin de Traverse sur Harry.

Ce fut pendant ces leçons qu'il commença à comprendre pourquoi certains trouvaient que Voldemort était un leader séduisant. Ses compliments étaient rares, mais quand ça arrivait, cela vous donnait un tel sentiment de fierté d'avoir réussi pour un maître tellement exigeant. C'était intoxiquant, une expérience presque grisante de savoir que quelqu'un avait été poussé à ses limites encore et encore et continuait à les dépasser.

Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la plume, essayant de la faire léviter. _Wingardium Leviosa_ pensa-t-il dans sa tête. Rien ne se passa. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Voldemort lui révéla qu'il était très impatient aujourd'hui. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Nan. Ce n'était pas bon. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant quelques secondes, imaginant la plume s'élevant de la table. Il leva sa baguette à nouveau et ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir la plume s'élever. « C'est ça ! » Voldemort abattit sa main sur la table. « Tu l'as fait. »

Harry fixa la plume avec étonnement. Avait-il réellement fait ce que Voldemort voulait ? Il remarqua que Voldemort semblait attendre quelque chose. Harry permit à la plume de vaciller, bien qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la tenir toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas réussir trop, trop rapidement. Une majeure partie de ce jeu consistait à convaincre Voldemort qu'Harry n'avait pas de capacité extraordinaire du tout, qu'il était juste un enfant moyen jeté dans des circonstances étranges par l'interférence de tiers et un peu de chance. La première leçon avait été une sorte de hasard extraordinaire et Voldemort avait dit à Harry, quand il lui avait demandé au sujet de la lumière vive, que la magie fluctuait quelque fois et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter puisque ce n'était plus arrivé. Harry n'avait pas dupliqué la couleur de la cible, mais quand il était dans sa salle mentale, loin de Voldemort, il l'avait fait à chaque fois avec peu d'efforts. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce que voulait dire la couleur, mais il pouvait toujours produire la même, seulement ça augmentait en luminosité et en intensité. Ses cibles ne supportaient pas très bien le traitement. Il se demanda ce que ça voulait dire.

Sa plume trembla dans les airs, probablement en résultat à ses pensées, avant de descendre doucement sur la table laquée. « Comment te sens-tu ? » La tête d'Harry se redressa vivement à la question. Voldemort n'avait jamais demandé après son état de santé sans un motif ultérieur. L'homme était un Serpentard après tout, et il utilisait toutes les bribes d'informations pour planifier. Harry décida de répondre honnêtement.

« Je suis un peu fatigué. » C'était vrai. Ces leçons l'épuisaient toujours et il avait été fatigué pour commencer.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Tu viens juste d'accomplir de la magie très avancée » expliqua patiemment Voldemort. Harry avait l'impression de parler à un Remus Lupin psychotique. « La fatigue disparaîtra avec la pratique. Plus tu deviendras bon, moins tu te fatigueras. » Harry acquiesça et bailla un peu. « As-tu entendu au sujet du Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non » répondit Harry. Il savait de quoi parlait Voldemort. Il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » C'était mieux d'avoir l'air concerné. Le monde magique était la maison de Harry aussi.

« Quelque chose est arrivé à tous mes hommes, sauf Pettigrow et un autre. Il m'a rapporté que quelque chose était arrivé qui avait immobilisé tous mes Mangemorts et c'est tout ce qu'il a pu me dire. » Voldemort fixa la cheminée de la pièce. « La personne responsable découvrira pourquoi je suis tellement craint quand je le trouverai » jura Voldemort. Harry pensa à une question pour divertir les pensées de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas faire face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres assoiffé de vengeance.

« Pourquoi les sorciers utilisent-ils une baguette ? Si nous pouvons faire des sorts silencieux, pourquoi avons-nous besoins d'une baguette ? » Voldemort adressa un regard suspicieux à Harry avant de décider que la question avait du mérite.

« Les baguettes nous aident à canaliser notre pouvoir. Les sorciers sans baguettes sont très rares. Je crois que Dumbledore est capable de faire un ou deux sorts sans sa baguette. Les enfants font de la magie accidentelle sans baguette. La différence entre les deux est que la deuxième n'est pas contrôlée du tout, alors que la première est lourdement maîtrisée. Personne n'est capable de fonctionner correctement sans baguette. Si nous faisions juste des sorts silencieux sans baguette, ces sorts réagiraient beaucoup comme la magie accidentelle de l'enfant. La magie ferait ce qu'elle voudrait sans canal. » Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait et fit un pacte mental avec lui-même que Voldemort ne découvrirait ni le livre de Bleys, ni le talent de magie sans baguette d'Harry. Harry avait appris une chose principale de Voldemort qu'il appliquait à chaque session : Ne pas révéler les avantages que vous pouviez avoir sur votre adversaire. « Tu as l'air éreinté. » Voldemort agita sa baguette et incanta un sort de sommeil. « Je te verrai bientôt. » Harry s'effaça vers sa chambre.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, étonné de s'en être sorti sans un seul sort. Il compta ses bonnes étoiles qui avaient veillé sur lui aujourd'hui et retourna à sa dissertation. Il voulait la finir avant sa session avec sa tante aujourd'hui.

Harry leva la main pour toquer sur la porte de Paul quand il entendit la voix de Joe venant du couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient déjà là ? Tante Pétunia et Joe ne devaient pas arriver avant un moment. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. Oh, ils devaient arriver maintenant. « Pétunia, je n'arrête pas de vous le dire. Il ne va pas commencer à répondre avant un moment. Vous lui avez fait du mal quand il était enfant. Vous l'avez repoussé de manière répétée quand il avait besoin d'un adulte. Il ne va pas vous accepter sans le même nombre, voir plus, de répétitions que vous le voulez. Vous allez devoir être patiente. » Harry frappa rapidement à la porte et entra quand Paul répondit.

« Je suis là depuis quelques minutes » lui dit Harry en envoyant son sac dans un coin et en allant vers la cage de Zen. Paul ne fit que hausser un sourcil quand Harry sortit Zen et commença à bavarder.

« _Bonjour Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? »_ demanda Zen alors qu'Harry s'installait sur le canapé. « _Tu as un air sombre et je peux le sentir._ » Zen lui adressa un regard assez intense pour un serpent.

« _Zen, que ferais-tu si quelqu'un te disait que tu n'étais pas voulu toute ta vie, puis changeait d'avis et disait qu'il te voulait ?_ » demanda Harry. La porte s'ouvrit et Joe entra, pour ressortir immédiatement. Harry eut un sourire narquois.

« _Je me demanderais pourquoi il a changé d'avis. Sais-tu pourquoi ?_ » demanda Zen en s'enroulant autour de la main d'Harry et soupirant alors que celui-ci commençait à le caresser. Paul regarda la porte close, puis Harry comme s'il demandait pourquoi Harry n'avait pas remis le serpent dans sa cage.

« _Oui_ » répondit Harry.

« _Ta tante ?_ » Harry acquiesça. « _Tu dois oublier le passé. Elle veut prendre soin de toi maintenant. Laisse-la._ » Harry soupira et caressa Zen à nouveau.

« Hey, petit ? » Harry regarda Paul. « Joe veut vraiment rentrer, mais Zen le terrifie. Tu veux bien le remettre à sa place ? » Harry acquiesça, se leva et alla vers la cage de Zen.

« Désolé, dit Harry en remettant le serpent dans son terrarium. J'avais juste besoin de lui parler pendant une seconde. »

« Je comprends. Il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin de parler avant que Joe et ta tante ne rentrent ? » demanda Paul alors qu'Harry prenait une place sur le canapé et ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine. _Position confuse et remplie de doute. _Ce n'était pas bon

« Oui. Non, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose. Rien. » Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être plus tard. » Paul acquiesça et appela Joe.

« Bonjour, Harry » le salua Joe. Harry lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit Pétunia. Harry la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un signe de tête.

« Ok, commençons. Devons-nous revoir les règles ? » demanda Paul alors qu'Harry se réarrangeait en une boule plus compacte. Paul tendit la main et remit les pieds d'Harry au sol. Harry lui adressa un regard noir. Il avait été confortable dans cette position, merci beaucoup !

« Non, je m'en souviens » répondit Pétunia. Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il s'en souvenait aussi. Il commença à remonter ses pieds, mais Paul l'arrêta avec une main rapide sur le tibia. Harry soupira et attira son coussin à lui. Paul le lui arracha et le lança dans un coin. Harry devrait passer entre Joe et Pétunia pour aller le chercher. L'adolescent manqua le regard que Joe et Paul échangèrent pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de récupérer son coussin.

« Très bien, commençons, dit Joe. Nous avons parlé des règles que vous avez mises en place pour Harry, quand il était plus jeune. Harry, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas quelles règles tu aurais aimé avoir ? » Harry était toujours en train de deviner comment récupérer son coussin. Il essaya de remonter ses jambes, mais Paul le stoppa encore. Qu'est-ce que c'était, le jour du complot contre Harry ? Sa frustration éclata et il tendit une main et appela le coussin. Paul fronça les sourcils, Pétunia sursauta alors que Joe tomba de sa chaise.

« Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas dis que je ne voulais plus de magie sans baguette avant que tu n'ais compris les paramètres de ta capacité ? » demanda Paul, mais ça sonnait plus comme un ordre. Harry serra le coussin contre lui.

« Je l'ai compris. Je vais bien. » Paul prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler à nouveau.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il. Harry sortit le livre de Bleys et le tendit à Paul. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit ? »

« C'est en fourchelangue. » Paul regarda le livre avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de la magie sans baguette pour le moment » dit Paul à Harry. Celui-ci le regarda avant de sauter et d'attraper son sac à dos. « Harry ! » Il se précipita hors du bureau et le long du couloir. Il vit Paul venir après lui. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il courut. Il dit à l'employé où il allait et se dirigea vers le petit bois qui s'étendait sur un côté de la propriété. Il ajusta son sac à dos et grimpa à un arbre parmi les autres. Paul ne regarderait pas en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Harry atteint la branche la plus haute qui avait l'air sûre et se blottit dessus. Il sortit le livre de Bleys et l'ouvrit.

_Ne te soucie ni du passé, ni du futur. Ne te concentre que sur le présent. Le passé t'a façonné, mais il ne contrôle pas qui tu es ou ce dont tu es capable. Le passé ne te contrôlera que si __tu le permets__. Ne te concentre que sur le présent. Le futur change avec chaque moment qui passe. D'un moment à l'autre – qui sait ce que contient le futur ? Tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Ne te concentre que sur le présent._

Il ferma le livre et remonta ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Pourquoi tout était-il si bizarre ? Il avait pensé savoir où il se tenait. Maintenant, il n'en était pas trop sûr. Il se demanda si ce ne serait pas juste plus facile de retourner dans le monde magique. Tout ce que cela prendrait est un simple sort avec sa baguette. Des sorciers se montreraient si vite qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de changer d'avis. Il pourrait retourner là où il appartenait et serait en sécurité de Voldemort à Poudlard. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix ? Avait-il même réfléchi quand il avait pris sa décision ?

Il sortit son Mini-Messager et dit le mot de passe.

_-Mi ? Tu es là ? Je pense que j'ai fait une horrible erreur. Je veux revenir à l'école. Je ne veux plus être là. J'ai fait de la magie sans baguette devant Paul et il s'est mis vraiment en colère et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'en fasse. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait ! Il a toujours eu l'air fasciné quand je parlais fourchelangue, mais il n'aime pas la magie sans baguette. Pourquoi ? Il… il… ne comprend pas !_

Harry ferma le livre et soupira en posant la tête sur ses genoux. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis là-haut jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme et que ces petits trucs mouillés (il refusait de les nommer pour pouvoir prétendre que ce n'était pas arrivé) finissent de tomber de ses yeux. Il se redressa et laissa pendre ses pieds. Il tomba presque de sa branche quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplanait. Remus ne transplanerait pas ici. Il prenait habituellement le bus ou un taxi. Qui était-ce ?

Un visage familier fit qu'Harry s'accrocha au tronc et essaya de se fondre dans le feuillage avec sa chemise bleue. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard marcha à travers le parking et sur la propriété de l'Académie St Jude.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	31. Harry dans un arbre

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt » dit Paul à Joe, alors que tous les deux se précipitaient dans le couloir après Harry. Paul secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son patient. Il s'était attendu à une sorte de réaction émotionnelle, mais pas à cette fuite. Lui et Harry avaient parlé des barrières plus tôt, cette semaine. Il semblait qu'Harry ne soit pas encore prêt à les laisser tomber.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait d'une telle manière à la présence de sa tante » répondit Joe, alors que lui et Paul tournaient à un coin. Les deux thérapeutes et Pétunia avaient parlé de la manière dont ils allaient briser quelques-unes des barrières d'Harry vu qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas comme il aurait dû. En fait, Paul et Joe avaient tous les deux remarqué que le garçon se refermait. Briser une barrière leur donnerait l'appui dont ils avaient désespérément besoin. « Je pensais qu'il lui ferait assez confiance pour au moins marcher à côté d'elle ! » Paul et Joe regardèrent dans deux couloirs différents pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver Harry. « Allons vérifier dans sa chambre. » Paul acquiesça et désigna les escaliers.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Paul en grimpant au troisième étage.

« Nous allons devoir commencer à avoir plus d'une session par semaine si nous voulons arriver quelque part » répondit Joe, soufflant derrière Paul dans les escaliers. Il avait besoin de faire du sport plus souvent. « Il n'est pas dans sa chambre » dit-il en vérifiant la pièce. Paul le dépassa et regarda sous le lit, dans le placard et dans la salle de bain, en particulier derrière le rideau de douche.

« Où a-t-il pu aller ? » demanda Paul dans le vide. Joe sursauta et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sensei ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Paul le considéra. Harry pourrait définitivement être avec lui vu qu'il semblait se sentir très en sécurité près de l'instructeur taciturne. Il avait trouvé Harry assis dans le bureau de celui-ci plus d'une fois. Ils atteignirent le gymnase pour ne pouvoir que grogner de frustration. Harry n'était pas là et Sensei ne l'avait pas vu.

« Deshi a disparu ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il vit leurs visages agités.

« Nous pensons qu'il est quelque part dans l'école, lui dit Paul. Il était un rien bouleversé. » Les yeux de Sensei s'étrécirent et son visage perdit toute expression. Si Paul n'avait pas vu Harry faire la même chose avant de rencontrer Sensei, il aurait juré que le professeur d'arts martiaux lui avait passé ce trait particulier. Peut-être qu'Harry avait montré à Sensei comment faire ça ?

« Si vous avez fait du mal à deshi… » Sensei laissa sa phrase en suspens en passant la porte, sa voix promettant des méthodes de douleurs que Paul ne voulait jamais expérimenter. « Deshi aime être seul. Vous avez vérifié sa chambre ? »

« A l'instant » répondit Paul. Sensei ne fit que grogner.

« Toi, le théâtre, dit Sensei à Paul. Toi, la salle d'art, dit-il à Joe. Je vais voir à la bibliothèque. Rendez-vous à l'escalier principal après, avec ou sans le garçon » ordonna-t-il. Joe et Paul détalèrent pour suivre leurs instructions. Ils devaient trouver le garçon.

* * *

Harry s'accrocha à son arbre, essayant de deviner ce qu'il devrait faire. Snape était juste là. Il pourrait le rattraper et, bien que Snape ne l'aime pas, il le ramènerait à Poudlard, sans poser de question. Il attendit trop longtemps. Snape disparut dans le bâtiment, laissant Harry dans l'arbre et seul avec ses pensées. S'il voulait retourner à Poudlard, pourquoi avait-il hésité quand Snape était apparu ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas montré, au lieu de rester dans l'arbre ? Pourquoi était-il si confus ? Il appuya sa tête contre le tronc et eut un sourire un peu narquois en se souvenant de la règle de son enfance. Ils ne regardent jamais en l'air. Il savait que Paul le cherchait probablement et il savait qu'il devrait rentrer, mais il savait que Pétunia pouvait prendre soin d'elle, même si elle voyait Snape. L'homme n'aurait pas une chance contre elle.

« Harry ? » Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda en bas pour voir sa tante se tenir sous l'arbre. « Veux-tu descendre, s'il te plait ? » Harry se frotta les yeux, jura quand sa lentille glissa et soupira.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » demanda-t-il. La lentille se remit enfin à sa place et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pétunia lui adressa un regard étrange avant de lui adresser ce qu'Harry appelait son sourire 'je t'ai élevé.'

« Tu finissais toujours dans des arbres quand tu étais plus jeune » lui dit-elle.

« Seulement parce que Dudley me chassait là-haut » lui dit-il sèchement, un peu de sa colère précédente revenant à la surface.

« Un point pour toi, lui dit-elle. Dudley, pourtant, a toujours été jaloux de ta capacité à grimper dans les arbres. » Harry changea de position pour pouvoir pendre de la branche et la regarder en même temps. Elle le regarda avec un regard étrange. « S'il te plaît, descends. » Harry sécurisa son sac de livres et glissa le long des branches jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la dernière (il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il avait même réussi à l'atteindre pour pouvoir grimper) et se laissa tomber.

« Je suis en bas » lui dit-il, tenant ses bras à ses côtés comme pour essayer de dire 'Me voilà, et maintenant ?'

« Merci. » Harry acquiesça. _Et bien, c'est assez gênant_. « Je veux juste que tu saches que le coussin était mon idée. » Il la regarda d'une manière qui disait 'et alors ?'

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre, un pied sur le tronc et l'autre au sol. Il croisa les bras et la regarda de haut.

« Les barrières. » Harry comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par ça. Paul, Joe et lui avaient brossé le sujet plusieurs fois.

« J'aime mes barrières où elles sont, merci, lui dit-il d'un ton égal. S'il te plaît, reste loin d'elles. » Harry se demanda si ce serait le bon moment pour lui dire que Snape était entré dans le bâtiment. Plus important, comment Pétunia était-elle sortie sans que Snape ne la voie ?

« Je comprends ça, mon chéri. » Harry s'immobilisa au terme d'affection de sa tante. Ce n'était juste pas supposé arriver. Avait-il glissé dans une dimension alternative ? « Tu veux marcher un peu ? » Elle fit un geste vers les arbres. Harry étendit ses sens, mais ne sentit rien. Il n'y avait pas d'intention mauvaise dans sa suggestion d'une balade. Il aimait être dehors. Ca pourrait marcher. Il acquiesça et prit le rythme de sa tante, gardant cinquante centimètres de distances entre eux deux. Il pouvait courir si besoin, mais sa tante ne lui avait jamais fait de mal au-delà de la tape sur sa main quand elle était quelque part où elle n'était pas supposée être. C'est vrai qu'il en avait eu plus que Dudley, mais même la main de son cousin avait été tapée une ou deux fois quand ils grandissaient. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Harry n'allait pas faire le premier pas.

« Peut-être que nous avons fait ça de la mauvaise manière » médita Pétunia. Harry ne lui répondit pas. « Nous avons essayé de réparer quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu. » Harry lui adressa un regard. Elle marcha quelques minutes de plus avant de s'arrêter. Harry remarqua qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure, quelque chose qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Ca lui rappelait un peu Hermione. « Tu n'as rien à dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu aimerais dire sans audience » répliqua-t-elle. Oh, si seulement elle savait ! « C'est le cas. Je peux le voir sur ton visage. » Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois. Harry fit disparaître toute expression de son visage avant de lui rendre son regard.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu entendras jamais ce que j'aimerais dire » lui dit-il, sa voix impassible et sans expression.

« J'aimerais que tu me le dises » dit-elle en tendant la main pour prendre la sienne. Harry se recula un peu et elle laissa tomber sa main. « J'aimerais que tu me cries dessus, que tu hurles, ou quelque chose. Ce serait mieux que ce masque que tu portes. » Elle permit à sa frustration de filtrer dans sa voix.

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que je ressens. » Il s'arrêta et regarda une plante que son professeur de sciences lui avait montrée la semaine précédente. « En plus… » Harry se coupa. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache !

« En plus quoi ? » Elle avait remarqué qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose et avait bondi dessus.

« Rien. » Harry avança un peu. Les mots que sa tante prononça ensuite l'arrêtèrent net.

« 'En plus tu t'en fiches de toute façon ?' » demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'Harry avait voulu dire, mais c'était proche. De manière terrifiante. Il allait dire 'en plus, tu t'en ficherais de toute façon. Tu ne t'en es jamais soucié auparavant' avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu ne t'en es jamais soucié auparavant » gronda-t-il. Il décida que cette petite virée en famille devenait un peu tendue et qu'il devait retourner à l'école. Snape était là, après tout. Harry devait protéger ses camarades du langage râleur. Pétunia ne lui répondit pas. C'était juste comme il le pensait. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à lui. Elle faisait juste ça pour se sentir bien. Il eut un reniflement et recommença à marcher.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Loin de toi » répondit-il avant d'aller à grands pas vers le bâtiment, essayant de couper à travers les broussailles. Il pourrait réparer tout accroc dans ses vêtements par de la magie sans baguette. Ce qui se passa ensuite le choqua tellement qu'il ne put parler pendant quelques secondes. Pétunia tendit les bras et l'attrapa autour de la taille, le soulevant presque. Il savait qu'il était maigre, mais il avait gagné quelques centimètres et gagné un peu de poids depuis qu'il était à St Jude. C'était ridicule ! « Lâche-moi ! » commanda-t-il. Sa déclaration fut ignorée alors que Pétunia le ramenait dans la petite clairière parmi les arbres. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, l'attirant avec elle. Il essaya immédiatement de se remettre sur pied, mais elle le tint. « Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Pétunia l'attira plus près et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry découvrit que sa tante était plus forte qu'elle semblait alors qu'il essayait plusieurs fois de s'éloigner d'elle. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il voulait juste retourner dans le bâtiment. « Laisse-moi partir ! » Il sentit une sensation familière grimper dans son estomac et sa gorge. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça c'était quand il avait craqué au sujet de Sirius. « Juste… juste… » Sa gorge se serra et il hoqueta pour respirer. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade et sa poitrine lui fit mal. Pourquoi cela faisait-il mal ?

« Ca va Harry » dit une voix près de lui. Ce n'était pas Paul. Harry ne put que secouer la tête. « Ca va aller. » Un étrange sentiment l'entoura. Qu'était-ce ?

« Ca ne va pas aller ! » Il repoussa la personne le tenant. Elle avait l'air vaguement familière. Sa tante ! C'était sa tante ! Il essaya de se lever, mais se sentit vidé et ne put finir sa tentative. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Il pouvait entendre la prière dans sa voix. Il voulait juste qu'elle le lâche.

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi » lui dit-elle. Il rit un peu, ce qui sonna hystérique à ses propres oreilles. Il se demanda si ça semblait pareil pour elle.

« Tu ne t'ais jamais inquiété pour moi ! » Il la poussa, essayant d'avoir de l'espace pour bouger, mais ça ne permit à sa tante que de l'attirer plus près. « Tu me détestais ! Tu ne voulais pas de moi ! Tu n'étais pas fière de moi. Tu m'as gardé dans un placard. Tu m'as transformé en esclave. Tu m'as traité comme un fardeau. Je n'ai certainement pas demandé à être né ! Je ne voulais pas que mes parents meurent, je ne voulais pas que Voldemort revienne et essaie de me tuer, et je ne voulais certainement pas ça ! » Il fit un geste vers sa cicatrice. « Je déteste être célèbre. Je déteste être un sorcier quelques fois, à cause de la manière dont ils me regardent tous. Je déteste être Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-Ne-Meurt-Pas, le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le Petit Chien de Dumbledore. Je déteste vivre avec vous, parce que vous ne me comprenez pas et que vous n'avez jamais essayé de me comprendre. Je me déteste pour essayer d'avoir votre approbation toutes ces années, espérant juste que vous m'aimeriez, parce que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé ! » Harry perdait de son énergie à ce moment et arrêta de lutter contre les bras qui le tenait en place. « Ma famille ne m'aime pas. Personne ne m'aime » murmura-t-il. Il donna une dernière poussée symbolique avant de s'effondrer contre le corps à côté du sien. Il savait, intellectuellement, que c'était sa tante et pas une bonne personne sur qui s'appuyer, mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'en soucier. Elle pouvait le bouger si elle voulait. Elle l'avait prouvé il y a quelques minutes. Il se frotta le visage, repoussant avec colère les larmes qui avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre émergées. Trois crises de nerfs en une journée. Il pensa que ça devait être quelque sorte de record à St. Jude.

« Ca va aller » lui chuchota-t-elle. Il secoua la tête. « Tout ira bien. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Plus maintenant. »

« Même Oncle Vernon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix timide. Sa tante ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait de mal à part les tapes sur la main que même Dudley avait reçues, mais Vernon avait la main plus lourde que Pétunia. Celle-ci se raidit à côté de lui, ce qui le fit se tendre, se préparant à courir.

« Est-ce que Vernon t'a fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, caressant ses cheveux. Harry ne s'embêta pas à lui dire que Rick serait contrarié si c'était mal coiffé.

« Une ou deux fois. Pas trop fort. » Oh, c'était agréable. Ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. Sa tante pouvait continuer comme ça pour le reste de la journée si elle voulait. C'était différent de la manière dont Voldemort lui avait caressé les cheveux avant que les leçons ne commencent.

« Il ne te fera plus de mal. Pas plus que Dudley » lui dit sa tante. Harry en doutait.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il aurait pu facilement se lever s'il avait voulu.

« Non Harry. Je ne suis pas en colère. Pourquoi le serais-je ? » dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Je t'ai dit toutes ces choses… » lui rappela-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je t'ai demandé de le faire » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« C'était un coup bas ! » se plaignit-il un peu. Pétunia ne fit que lui sourire narquoisement.

« Ca a marché, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry dut concéder que ça avait marché. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait ça. « Je suis d'accord avec quelques-unes de tes déclarations. Nous n'avons jamais essayé de te comprendre. Nous t'avons traité horriblement. Tu n'as pas demandé à être né et tu n'as pas demandé tout ce qui t'est arrivé. » Harry acquiesça. Il savait qu'il avait raison. « Mais » Harry savait qu'il y aurait un 'mais' « j'aimerais pouvoir te demander ton pardon. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le faire. Je ne le mérite pas. » C'était foutrement vrai qu'elle ne le méritait pas ! « Je ne te demande pas d'oublier tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne pourrais pas. » Elle serra un peu sa main et continua à lui caresser les cheveux. « Je ne peux que demander que tu me donnes une chance d'essayer de fixer une très grosse erreur que j'ai faite. Tu n'as pas à me donner cette chance. J'espère seulement que tu le feras. » Elle s'arrêta là, comme si elle mesurait sa réaction.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand il réalisa qu'elle l'attendait. Elle tourna la tête de son neveu pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« J'espère que tu me donneras une chance de te montrer combien je t'aime. » Harry regarda dans ses yeux et vit quelques scènes qu'il savait ne pas devoir voir. Il n'avait même pas pensé à un sort ! Il la vit lui sourire quand il était bébé, un souvenir de Vernon lui disant ce qu'il ferait, et elle le regardant dormir. Il était jeune alors, il ne savait pas quel âge il avait, mais il n'était plus un bébé. Pourrait-elle vraiment dire la vérité ? Pourrait-il lui faire confiance ? Il regarda autour de lui, désespéré que quelqu'un vienne le secourir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir à elle, seulement pour lui permettre de le détruire plus tard. Pouvait-il ? Elle attendait toujours sa réponse. Il acquiesça, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec ses émotions ? Il était tout chamboulé aujourd'hui. Pétunia l'attira vers elle et Harry enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

C'était… différent. Il se demanda si sa mère aurait été comme ça, si elle avait vécu. Un sentiment chaleureux s'installa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pleurait. Elle lui frotta le dos, quelque chose que seule Madame Weasley avait fait quand il s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar une fois au Terrier. Quelque chose en lui lui dit que c'était ce qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie. Ses larmes se calmèrent et le sentiment chaleureux grandit. Crise numéro quatre faite. Aurait-il une plaque pour le plus grand nombre de crises ? Il espérait. Ca avait été beaucoup de travail. Il s'éloigna et elle le laissa faire cette fois-ci. « Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry acquiesça un peu. « Bien. » Elle se leva et s'épousseta avant de tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry la regarda une seconde avant de la prendre. Il se remit sur pied et regarda partout sauf sa tante. Il n'était qu'un peu embarrassé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Ok, il était extrêmement embarrassé ! « Retournons voir Paul. Il doit être hystérique. Il a perdu deux patients maintenant. » Il ricana à l'image d'un Paul hystérique. Paul devenait hystérique s'il n'y avait plus de spaghetti à la cafétéria.

Ils commencèrent à rentrer tous les deux vers le bâtiment. « Tante Pétunia ? » Elle le regarda. « Tu ne diras rien de tout ça à Oncle Vernon, n'est-ce pas ? » Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir pataugé dans une flaque de boue à ce moment, entre le fait d'avoir pleuré plus d'une fois et les bois.

« Je ne lui dirais pas, aussi longtemps que tu ne lui dis pas comment mon derrière s'est sali. » Harry la fixa.

« Tu as dit 'derrière' » dit-il avec incrédulité. Elle ne fit que secouer la tête.

« Et comment crois-tu que je l'appelais quand tu était petit ? Quand je t'entraînais au pot ? »

« Que devrais-je faire pour m'assurer que tu ne mentionnes plus jamais un sujet aussi embarrassant en public ? Particulièrement autour de mes amis ? » Elle lui adressa un sourire qui lui rappela Hermione quand elle se sentait particulièrement malicieuse.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Humm ? » Elle eut l'air plongée dans ses pensées. « Et si nous faisions un marché ? Si je fais quelque chose qui te bouleverse, qu'importe ce que c'est, tu me le diras. En échange, je ne mentionnerai rien à personne de tes jours de bébé. »

« Etends-le à toute l'enfance et nous avons un marché. »

« Je ne sais pas, éluda-t-elle. Il y a cette fois où tu as coloré les cheveux de ta maîtresse en bleu. Je pense que c'est une histoire particulièrement amusante. Je suis sure qu'Hermione l'aimerait. »

« Hermione est juste une amie. En plus, ma maîtresse était mieux avec les cheveux bleus de toute façon. » Harry réfléchit à la tentative de négociation de Pétunia. Elle avait dit personne. Il supposait que ça incluait la presse. « Très bien, je suis d'accord. Je te ferais savoir ce que je ressens, mais tu devrais faire la même chose si je fais quelque chose qui t'émeut. »

« Est-ce que ton utilisation de l'argot compte ? » Il secoua la tête.

« Pas moyen. Tu ne peux pas toucher à l'argot. » Pétunia acquiesça.

« Marché conclu. » Elle lui adressa un sourire. Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui permit d'entrer la première. Il fit un signe à l'employé de l'accueil, qui sembla choqué de voir Harry si sale. Donc les broussailles avaient une couche de boue sur elles. La belle affaire. Sa tante avait l'air presque aussi mal. Des voix venant du couloir le fit s'immobiliser.

« Vite » lui dit-il en la poussant vers la cafeteria vide. Pétunia lui permit de la conduire hors du Hall principal et de la cacher avant de demander ce qui n'allait pas. « J'ai oublié de te dire que Snape était arrivé quelques minutes après que je sois monté dans l'arbre. » Pétunia haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Deshi ! » Harry se retourna en entendant la voix de Sensei. Celui-ci arriva en se précipitant hors des cuisines avec un pot de la glace préférée d'Harry, menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat, dans les mains et un employé de cuisine irrité sur les talons. « C'est pour deshi ! » expliqua-t-il, évitant l'homme en colère. « Deshi ! Attrape ! » Sensei envoya le récipient en lob et s'en alla vers le couloir principal. L'employé, qui s'appelait Richard si Harry s'en souvenait bien, haussa simplement un sourcil dans sa direction. Le garçon lui rendit la glace.

« Vieux fou » grommela Richard dans sa barbe. Harry eut un reniflement et alla vers la fenêtre. Snape s'éloignait sur le chemin et loin du bâtiment de l'école. Phew. C'était chaud.

« Est-ce qu'il est parti ? » demanda Pétunia. Snape transplana à ce moment là.

« Oui. Il vient juste de s'en aller. » Harry relaxa un peu ses épaules et se tourna pour faire face à sa tante.

« Bien. J'aurais eu du mal à venir te voir à Poudlard, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Allons retrouver Paul. »

« Trop tard, dit celui-ci du pas de la porte. Je vous ai trouvé. » Paul entra dans la pièce et se mit sur un genou devant Harry. « Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser, Harry, ou te donner l'impression que je n'aimais pas ta… » Il s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que Joe, Pétunia et Harry. « magie. Je suis assez intrigué par ça. Je ne sais juste pas comment t'aider si quelque chose devait t'arriver pendant que tu l'utilises, expliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Harry regarda Paul quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Tu vas juste devoir me faire confiance. Je te traduirai mon livre pour que tu saches ce que je lis, si tu veux. Je n'essaierai pas encore quelque chose comme le Chemin de Traverse. Quoi que je fasse, ce sera quelque chose de petit. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas quand je dirai ça, mais je hais l'infirmerie. » Paul sourit un peu.

« Très bien. Je te ferai confiance là-dessus. Mais s'il te plait ne me provoque pas une nouvelle crise cardiaque comme quand… » Il s'arrêta et regarda Harry de haut en bas. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Heu… Des bois. Des arbres. De la saleté. Rien de grave » répondit-il à Paul. Celui-ci regarda alternativement Pétunia et lui.

« Très bien. Pétunia, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? » L'interpellée ne fit que secouer la tête.

« C'est notre secret, lui dit-elle. Le mien et celui de Harry. » Paul haussa les épaules et écarta les mains désespérément.

« Qui suis-je pour me tenir au milieu de vos secrets ? Harry, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te nettoyer ? » Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna. Pétunia le serra brièvement dans ses bras quand il passa. Il allait lui falloir quelque temps pour s'habituer à cette version affectueuse de Pétunia. Il lui adressa un sourire embarrassé et s'éloigna. Il allait lui falloir longtemps. Les sentiments chaleureux étaient de retour. Il se sourit à lui-même et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il se demanda si sa tante savait jouer aux échecs. Il ouvrit sa porte et s'immobilisa quand il vit un rouleau de parchemin posé sur son lit, attaché par un ruban vert. Il tendit une main tremblante et le prit, tirant sur le ruban pour relâcher le rouleau.

_Potter,_

_J'ai promis au directeur que je vous ramènerai à Poudlard si je vous voyais. Félicitation pour ne pas avoir été vu. Je ne peux que supposer que nous nous sommes juste manqués. Vous pouvez rester assuré que votre sanctuaire parmi les Moldus n'a pas été révélé, ni que je ne le révèlerai à moins que ce ne soit une urgence. En fait, si ce n'avait pas été pour le livre de sorts laissé sur votre bureau, je n'aurais jamais su que c'était votre chambre. Heureusement, le guide m'a laissé un moment dans le couloir, moment que j'ai prolongé à l'aide d'un petit sort pratique pour pouvoir écrire cette note. Poudlard est si paisible sans vous pour y causer des problèmes. Les jumeaux Weasley, pourtant, ont été remplacés par un assez bon groupe d'élèves dont l'identité est toujours inconnue. Ce groupe d'élèves a réussi à faire annuler les classes pendant toute une journée à cause des blagues qu'ils ont mises en place. Je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà parfaitement. S'il vous plaît, dites à Mademoiselle Granger que les feux d'artifices dans les cachots étaient parfaits et que je ne descendrai pas ses notes vu qu'aucun de mes ingrédients n'a été contaminé. Je devrai trouver un autre moyen. Essayez de rester loin des ennuis. J'ai beaucoup d'expériences importantes à venir et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient interrompues._

_SS._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la lettre. Il attrapa un stylo et écrivit un court message.

_-Les ennuis me trouvent habituellement. Je ne les cherche pas._

Il eut le choc de sa vie quand la lettre lui répondit.

_-J'en ai bien conscience._

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent devant la réponse.

_-Professeur Snape ?_

_-Non, Potter. C'est le Père Noël._

_-C'est une image dérangeante._

_-A présent, je saurais ce qui vous donne des cauchemars._

_-En fait, non. Je connais une meilleure image (frissonne)_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Voldemort en tutu._

_-Vous avez l'esprit dérangé, Potter._

_-Ce doit être toutes ces fumées de potions._

_-Ha, ha._

_-Je pense que je viens de mourir. Le Professeur Snape vient de rire._

_-Oh, j'ai accompli le rêve du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai réussi à tuer le Survivant._

_-Depuis quand sommes-nous capables d'avoir une conversation civile ?_

_-Vous avez des standards de conversation très bas._

_-Et bien comment appelez-vous ça ?_

_-Des commentaires spirituels de ma part, des phrases sans sens de la votre._

_-Vous avez déjà dit que j'avais un esprit._

_-Mon erreur._

_-Hey !_

_-Ah, de l'indignation adolescente. Je savais que vous aviez ça quelque part en vous._

_-Pourquoi avez-vous laissé ce parchemin ici, enchanté comme ça ?_

_-Au cas où vous auriez besoin d'un sorcier. A présent, aussi éblouissante que soit cette conversation, j'ai peur d'avoir d'autres sujets qui m'attendent. N'utilisez PAS ceci pour autre chose que pour une urgence._

_-Oui, monsieur. Merci. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?_

_-Vous êtes capable de suivre des instructions simples ?_

_-Ca et vous êtes un peu inquiet pour moi._

_-Je n'ai pas dit ça._

_-Je sais._

Harry enroula le parchemin et le mit dans le tiroir de son bureau. En cas d'urgence. C'était une idée géniale. Snape avait eu une idée géniale. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en l'air, juste pour s'assurer que le ciel ne tombait pas. Il était en sécurité. Le ciel était toujours à sa place.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	32. Rêves

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry courait le long du couloir, essoufflé, dans un essai désespéré d'échapper aux personnes qui le poursuivaient. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de qui le poursuivait. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'ils étaient presque aussi rapides que lui, qu'ils étaient des sorciers et qu'ils n'étaient pas après lui pour le tuer _per se_, mais souhaitaient l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Les sorts qu'ils lançaient n'avaient pas pour but de le blesser. Ils souhaitaient seulement l'arrêter. Les sorts pour le ralentir, pour l'arrêter, Petrificus totalus et Stupéfix étaient les seuls sorts utilisés. Qui étaient ces gens, pourquoi le pourchassaient-ils, et comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Il se précipita dans un tournant et dut éviter un homme se tenant au milieu du couloir. Celui-ci tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais il parvint à se tourner et à fuir dans la direction opposée. Les autres étaient plus près maintenant. Harry traversa le couloir et s'enfuit le long d'un couloir transversal, qui était longé de portes. Où étaient-ils ? Il risqua un regard derrière lui pour voir où étaient ses poursuivants. Il se sentit rentrer dans un corps assez dur. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le soulevèrent avant que les cloches dans ses oreilles puissent s'arrêter de sonner de l'impact. Ses lunettes glissèrent et tombèrent au sol pour être écrasées par le pied de l'homme qui le portait quelque part. Harry lutta contre les bras de l'homme, seulement pour les sentir se resserrer plus il se débattait. Respirer devint douloureux et des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux. L'homme fit des bruits apaisant alors qu'il ouvrait des portes (Harry n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il parvenait à faire ça. Les deux bras de l'homme étaient en ce moment enveloppés autour de sa cage thoracique.)

Où qu'ils se dirigent, ils descendaient. Harry se détendit du mieux qu'il put dans l'espoir de gagner plus de place pour respirer. Ses prières furent exaucées quand les bras autour de lui se relâchèrent très légèrement, mais ils avaient toujours une prise ferme sur lui. Harry cligna des yeux à travers le flou devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les gens, qui le poursuivaient, avaient d'une certaine manière pris le rythme derrière l'homme qui le tenait. Il savait qu'il était maigre, mais être soulevé et transporté d'un endroit à l'autre commençait à l'agacer à l'extrême. Il pouvait marcher, merci beaucoup. Il gigota un peu pour regarder l'homme et lui dire exactement ça, mais la prise se resserra pour garder Harry en place. Celui-ci se détendit à nouveau dans l'espoir de sauver sa respiration. La prise se relâcha à nouveau et il put respirer normalement. Harry essaya de parler à l'homme, mais on lui fit signe de se taire, comme on ferait à un enfant chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

L'homme ouvrit une autre porte sans les mains et ils entrèrent dans un endroit faiblement éclairé. Harry ne pouvait distinguer aucune forme à travers l'obscurité et espéra que rien ne se passerait où il aurait besoin de se défendre. Il était basiquement sans défense. La manière dont l'homme le tenait l'empêchait de se mettre sur pieds pour marcher, encore moins courir. Son bras droit était fermement serré contre sa poitrine et son gauche pendait sur le côté. Le fait supplémentaire que ses lunettes avaient non seulement disparues, mais gisaient également cassées quelque part plusieurs étages au-dessus, ne faisait rien pour aider sa confiance. Il grogna quand son corps fut bougé et sa respiration restreinte encore un peu pendant une seconde. Des lumières apparurent encore devant ses yeux, alors que son corps était redressé et posé sur quelque chose de doux. Son cerveau lui fournit le mot « lit » bien que ça semblait différent, d'une certaine manière. Il hoqueta pour inspirer, sans aucune restriction pour la première fois depuis près de vingt minutes. Une main puissante le garda en place pendant que l'autre soulageait Harry de toutes ses armes. Le garçon essaya de se lever, mais l'homme ne fit que le repousser contre le mur et le maintenir là avec une main autour de la gorge. Sa voie d'air n'était pas serrée, mais la position de la main était suffisante pour empêcher Harry de tout mouvement pour se libérer de l'homme qu'il pouvait à peine voir devant lui. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes lui furent enlevées alors qu'une autre forme vint vers lui. Des objets lourds furent posés autour des poignets de Harry alors que le premier homme se reculait. L'horreur traversa Harry alors qu'il réalisa que c'étaient des chaînes de quelque sorte. Il tira dessus, seulement pour voir ses mouvements arrêtés par la main du premier homme de nouveau autour de son cou. C'était une pression ferme, cette fois, et c'était assez serré pour faire qu'Harry s'immobilise. Quelque chose fut mit sur le visage d'Harry et bouclé derrière sa tête. Ses poignets étaient enchaînés de chaque côté de lui. Il remercia les petites pitiés qui existaient toujours qu'il soit dans une position assise et que les chaînes aient un peu de jeu. Il pouvait se lever, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Les deux silhouettes reculèrent pour laisser Harry seul dans les ténèbres. Harry compta jusqu'à deux cents avant de bouger. Ses pensées courraient. Il était enchaîné, quelque chose était sur son visage et il était sans armes. Et sans chaussures. Génial. Il bougea une main vers son visage et découvrit que le truc dessus n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque. Il décida de l'enlever, mais découvrit qu'il était d'une certaine manière verrouillé autour de sa tête. Il décida de s'inquiéter de son enlèvement après. Sa main voyagea dessus et il réalisa que sa cicatrice était juste où elle était supposée être, gravée dans le matériau. « Quoi ? » grommela-t-il. Parler était difficile avec l'objet encombrant sur le visage. La lumière inonda la pièce à ce mot. Harry cligna des yeux contre la soudaine lumière aveuglante et lutta pour se mettre sur pied, prêt à rencontrer quoi que ce soit debout. Sa vision s'ajusta et il vit un miroir devant lui, seulement, il ne reconnut pas le visage. La cicatrice était là, mais le visage n'était pas le même que quand il s'était brossé les dents un peu auparavant, avant d'aller se coucher. C'était lui, et pas lui en même temps.

Quelque chose balaya ses pieds par en dessous, alors qu'une main le repoussait sur le lit. Harry cligna des yeux à travers le masque et découvrit que ses lunettes cassées avaient été posées au-dessus du masque. « Nous devons prendre soin du Survivant. » Le visage gentil de Dumbledore le regardait, le pétillement toujours présent dans ses yeux. La voix, cependant, appartenait à Voldemort, ainsi que le corps. Seul le visage appartenait à Dumbledore. Harry s'éloigna vivement de lui et tira dur sur ses chaînes. Il devait s'en aller ! « Harry ? » La voix de Voldemort venait du visage inquiet de Dumbledore. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cher enfant ? » Une main se tendit et se posa sur celles d'Harry, essayant de l'empêcher de se débattre. L'expression de Dumbledore devint effrayée. « Harry. Arrête ça. Laisse-moi juste prendre soin de toi. Tu vas te faire mal. » Le visage de Dumbledore, la voix de Voldemort. La baguette de Voldemort apparut dans sa main. « Je vais arranger tout ça. » Harry s'immobilisa, alors que la baguette se levait. « Avada… » Harry hurla.

« Evan ! » Des mains chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets déjà enchaînés et les maintinrent sur la surface du lit sous lui. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, petit. » Qui était Evan ? « Insecte, va chercher Paul. » Harry tira à nouveau sur les chaînes. Il les combattit, sachant que s'il ne s'enfuyait pas, il allait mourir. « Evan ! Réveille-toi ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Harry ne pouvait encore plus respirer. La main était de retour sur sa gorge, serrant chaque seconde où elle restait. « Attrape la couverture, Mike. Elle s'enroule autour de son cou. » La main bougea alors qu'une autre voix rejoignait le bruit l'entourant dans le cachot.

« Petit ! Réveille-toi ! » Des bras forts, mais gentils, le soulevèrent du lit et le bercèrent alors que les chaînes étaient enlevées de ses poignets. « Evan ? Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? » Harry prit une inspiration tremblante et commença à tousser alors qu'il revenait à lui. Il s'effondra contre Paul quand il réalisa que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. « Evan ? » demanda Paul avec inquiétude. Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne put trouver la force de le faire. « Evan ? » appela une voix paniquée. « Harry ! » Harry n'entendit pas son vrai nom. Il avait glissé dans l'inconscience.

_**

* * *

**_Snape roula hors du lit quand il entendit une sonnerie retentir dans sa chambre. Qu'était-ce ? Il se leva et permit à son regard de vagabonder dans sa chambre à la recherche du dérangement. Ses yeux vinrent rester sur le parchemin enchanté qu'il avait relié à la note qu'il avait laissée dans le sanctuaire de Potter. Oh, non. Le garçon ne pouvait même pas rester douze heures sans déranger Snape. Il semblait que le Destin avait d'autres plans pour le professeur que le sommeil. Oh, si seulement Potter pouvait disparaître à nouveau ! Il s'habilla dans ses robes habituelles et sortit dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Draco et entra dans la chambre pour vérifier comment allait le garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il sentit le regard de Snape. « Sev ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, groggy. 

« Je sors. Va à tes classes et entraînements comme d'habitude. Un elfe de maison te réveillera si je ne suis pas de retour au matin » dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon. Draco se redressa, pleinement alerte au ton urgent dans la voix de son mentor.

« Est-ce que c'est la Marque ? Tu avais promis. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la Marque. Juste quelque chose qui requiert mon attention. Dors bien, Draco. » Snape passa une dernière fois une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Draco avant de quitter la pièce et de se dépêcher vers la Fuite de Serpentard (un autre passage secret connus des seuls qui avaient assez de valeur pour être choisi comme Directeur des Serpentards.) Il se retrouva à l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard et transplana vers l'endroit qu'il avait juste visité plus tôt dans la journée.

Tout l'endroit semblait endormi quand il passa la porte principale. L'hôtesse le regarda, puis détourna les yeux une fois qu'il eut agité sa baguette dans sa direction. Il avala la potion d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon. Potter ferait mieux d'avoir la baguette d'un Mangemort pointée sur sa tête pour avoir dérangé son repos. Il atteint le troisième étage et entra dans la chambre du garçon. Où était-il ? Est-ce que les Mangemorts en avaient déjà fini avec lui ? Snape décida de trouver des réponses. Même les Moldus, qui avaient leurs souvenirs effacés, gardaient une partie de ce qui était arrivé dans leur inconscient et Snape savait qu'il pourrait pénétrer un inconscient si le besoin se faisait sentir. Il avala l'antidote de la potion et parcourut le couloir vers la salle des infirmiers.

« Les heures de visites sont finies, Monsieur » dit Jack à l'homme étrange qui s'approchait du bureau. « Je peux vous montrer la sortie. »

« Je suis là pour une urgence. Où est le garçon de la chambre huit ? » Jack s'arrêta et réfléchit à qui était logé là. Son cerveau eut le déclic et réalisa que c'était Evan, le seul garçon qu'il avait jamais connu que des gens chassaient activement. Paul avait convoqué une réunion avec tout le personnel, les alertant sur le fait que la vie d'Evan James était en danger et qu'ils devraient faire attention si des personnes étranges rôdaient. Jack savait que la définition d'étrange variait d'une personne à l'autre, mais cet homme remplissait certainement tous les critères à cause de sa manière assez particulière de se vêtir.

« Puis-je voir quelque identification d'une relation au patient et une autorisation de son gardien, ainsi qu'une décharge de son médecin déclarant que vous êtes autorisé à le voir et êtes indiqué comme personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ? » débita Jack à toute allure. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de tout ça, mais dans le cas d'Evans, il voulait bien demander un peu d'assurance pour garder 007 en sécurité. « Si vous ne pouvez pas fournir les documents nécessaires, j'ai peur de devoir vous escorter hors du bâtiment. » Snape grogna et donna un coup de baguette sur l'infirmier. Les Moldus étaient tellement ennuyeux quelques fois. Il fit claquer sa cape et parcourut le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il ne voulait rien de plus que rentrer à Poudlard et son lit excessivement confortable, mais ce truc agaçant connu sous le nom de conscience ne le laisserait pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu Potter ou ait découvert ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Vous n'avez pas laissé de note dans la chambre d'Harry ? » demanda une voix près de Severus. Intéressant. Harry et note dans la même phrase. Ca pouvait s'avérer utile. « Je vois. Non. Je suis sérieux. Il y avait une note dans la chambre d'Harry qui disait 'seulement en cas d'urgence'. J'ai écris 'Besoin d'aide' dessus. J'espérais que ça vous amènerait. Oui, je vois. Non, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qui est arrivé. Uh-huh. Je vous attends avec impatience. » Snape se faufila derrière l'homme et attendit qu'il raccroche le téléphone. L'homme fit comme il l'espérait et se retourna.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda-t-il. L'homme ne fit que reculer d'un pas de surprise.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de qui vous parlez » répondit l'homme d'une voix calme et égale. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les Moldus ici ? Ne le trouvaient-ils pas assez intimidants ?

« Mon nom est Severus Snape et j'ai laissé la note que vous venez de mentionner à quelqu'un au téléphone. » Paul l'évalua du regard.

« Vous êtes là pour aider Harry ? » demanda Paul. Donc c'était un vrai sorcier ? Bien sûr, il avait vu Remus et quelques Mangemorts, mais Remus avait l'air tellement différent de celui-là. Ce sorcier avait l'air puissant.

« Oui, je suis là pour aider, _Harry_. Je ne peux pas faire ça à moins d'être capable de voir le garçon. Je suppose qu'il est à l'infirmerie ? » Ses suspicions furent confirmées quelques secondes plus tard par la réaction de l'homme.

« Et bien, oui. Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Paul. Snape fit seulement signe à l'homme de montrer le chemin. « Je suis le médecin de Harry. Mon nom est Paul Lauter. Etes-vous son Maître des Potions ? » Paul pensa avoir reconnu le nom.

« Oui. Il a parlé de moi ? » demanda Snape. Il se demanda ce que Potter avait dit à cet homme sur le monde magique. C'était probablement quelques bêtises au sujet de la maison de Gryffondor et du Quidditch.

« Brièvement. Je ne suis pas autorisé à répéter ce qu'il a dit, mais il vous a mentionné. » _Probablement rien que des injures_. Paul ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et fit signe vers le seul lit occupé. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé. Jack, son infirmier de nuit à cette heure, a dit qu'Harry a eut un violent cauchemar et s'est réveillé en hurlant. Il a lutté pour s'éloigner de Jack. Il a montré tous les symptômes d'une attaque de panique. Il ne s'est pas vraiment réveillé. Il a eu un bref moment de transition entre le cauchemar et cet état. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui ne va pas avec lui, expliqua Paul à Snape. Je pense que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa magie et j'ai trouvé la note que vous avez laissée derrière. Je suppose que ceci, au moins, était une urgence » raisonna Paul avec lui-même plus qu'avec Snape.

« Ca ? Une urgence pour Potter ? » dit Snape sèchement. « Peu probable. J'ai été étonné de ne pas voir de corps en arrivant. » Snape sortit sa baguette et tapa le front d'Harry.

« Il y a des corps habituellement ? » demanda Paul. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait traversé et ne lui avait pas dit ? Plus important, comment cela affectait-il Harry ?

« Depuis sa première année. » Snape s'arrêta pour considérer quelque chose qu'il pouvait voir, mais pas Paul. Celui-ci devina que c'était magique. « Non, attendez. J'ai tort. On n'a jamais retrouvé un morceau de Quirrell. Il s'est désintégré. En seconde année, c'était un corps de basilic, et si je ne peux pas trouver comment aller dans la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer quelques morceaux, je devrais peut-être acheter le garçon pour qu'il me laisse entrer. » Paul se fit une note mentale d'aborder le garçon à ce sujet à une date ultérieure. « Humm. Quelle a été sa réaction, exactement ? » demanda Snape. Paul consulta le rapport d'incident que Jack lui avait donné il n'y avait même pas dix minutes.

« Il a hurlé, ce qui a alerté l'infirmier de nuit. Celui-ci a essayé de le réveiller, mais rien n'a aidé. N'importe quelle forme de toucher n'a produit qu'une panique extrême. Les symptômes incluent une attaque de panique, des tremblements, des hoquets pour inspirer. Rien d'autre. Un bref moment de transition avant d'apparaître comme ça. Exactement comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt. » Paul tendit la main et caressa les cheveux d'Harry.

« Potter va bien, ou, tout au moins, il ira bien. » Snape sortit une fiole. « Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît. » Paul remplit un verre d'une carafe proche et le tendit à Snape. Celui-ci versa toute la fiole dans le verre et le chauffa avec sa baguette. « Sa cicatrice n'a pas saigné ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il n'a pas touché sa cicatrice. Il semblait plus inquiet d'avoir ses poignets libres. » Snape haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Avez-vous un linge ? » Paul lui tendit un des nombreux gants de toilettes rangés dans un placard proche. Snape chauffa à nouveau l'eau jusqu'à ébullition (Paul se demanda comment il arrivait à faire ça dans un verre.) Snape plaça le linge dans l'eau bouillante et lui permit de s'imprégner pendant un bref moment. Il l'enleva du verre, l'essora et prit une profonde inspiration près du linge et le repoussa de son visage en toussant légèrement. Il défit les premiers boutons du pyjama de Harry et posa le linge sur la poitrine du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Paul, curieux malgré le comportement strict.

« Des sels spéciaux que j'ai dû créer pour Potter quand il a commencé à avoir des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La chaleur aide à distribuer les fumées et le réveillera lentement, au contraire d'un seul coup, comme la version Moldue tend à faire. Son corps ne gère pas bien les chocs directement après une vision. » Snape s'arrêta et considéra le garçon sur le lit. « Le directeur aime le bercer un peu. Bien sûr, je peux voir le raisonnement derrière un réveil graduel. Son subconscient aura le temps de comprendre les souvenirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses actions de cette manière, et pourra commencer à guérir. » Snape arrêta de parler à ce moment et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Paul commença à passer la main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Snape avait dit la vérité. Personne, pas même Pompom, ne savait au sujet de ces sels spéciaux qu'il avait créés. Il était souvent appelé à l'infirmerie pour les administrer après que Pompom avait mit le garçon à dormir avec le Doloris affectant toujours son système nerveux. Cela relaxait ses muscles, leur donnant assez de force pour se régénérer sans risque de blessures.

Potter se réveillait rarement durant ces traitements, et s'il le faisait, il ne semblait jamais s'en souvenir le lendemain. Le garçon n'en savait rien, mais si c'était quelque soulagement aux fardeaux que le garçon portait et qu'ils pouvaient être donnés anonymement, et bien, c'était pour le mieux. Les attaches n'étaient pas les meilleures choses au monde à avoir quand vous étiez n'importe où sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Un Potter joyeusement drogué et groggy faisait de toute façon un spectacle assez distrayant. Snape préférait garder les choses comme elles étaient.

« Pfessr ? » dit indistinctement une voix groggy du lit. Ah, juste à temps.

« Avez-vous eu une vision, Potter ? » demanda-t-il en massant le haut du torse et ses épaules, effleurant légèrement son cou. Les mouvements familiers durent calmer le garçon de sa panique momentanée (seulement Snape connaissait le regard qu'il avait eu) et permirent à Harry de comprendre son professeur dans son état légèrement drogué. Harry se détendit alors qu'une main familière voyageait sur sa poitrine. La constriction se défit un peu et il soupira de contentement. C'était agréable.

« Non » répondit-il. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que Snape répétait les schémas. « Vais bien » grommela-t-il alors que Snape nettoyait son visage avec le linge. Harry bougea une main pour le repousser. Elle ne quitta jamais le lit. Il détestait qu'on touche son visage.

« Bien sûr, Potter. Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? » demanda Snape. Il fit signe à Paul d'être silencieux quand le thérapeute voulut poser une question. C'était mieux que Snape gère ça. Potter connaissait déjà les questions et y répondrait aussi longtemps que personne n'interrompait leur conversation. Le moment où quelqu'un d'autre faisait connaître sa présence, le masque de Potter glissait en place. Snape plongea le gant de toilette dans l'eau encore chaude et le remit sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il savait que Potter n'avait jamais aimé sentir la chaleur après que sa peau ait été exposée à l'air frais, mais ça l'aidait à respirer.

« Mes poignets » dit-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et avoir toussé un peu à cause des fumées des sels. « Il les a blessés. » La main de Snape s'arrêta en l'air, à mi-chemin vers le linge, prête à recommencer le massage.

« Qui les a blessés ? » demanda Snape avec urgence. Ca aurait pu être un visiteur envoyé par Voldemort, plutôt qu'une vision. Le militant pourrait toujours être dans le bâtiment.

« Dumbdore » répondit Harry. Dumbledore ? Snape sentit ses épaules se détendre alors qu'il réalisait que la situation actuelle du garçon était due à un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais, visiblement au sujet du directeur de Poudlard, qui avait induit une attaque de panique, causant son inconscience. Il avait averti le directeur que le garçon avait besoin d'un traitement pour ces attaques ! Snape recommença le massage, regardant alors que Potter se détendait sous son toucher.

« Vous avez eu un cauchemar, Potter. Rien de plus. Vous irez bien au matin » dit Snape au garçon. Seule une main tiqua en réponse. « Boirez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? » Harry acquiesça un peu sans ouvrir les yeux. Snape sortit une fiole et l'ouvrit. Il souleva légèrement la tête de Harry. « Buvez. » Le garçon obéit, mais n'avala pas. Snape savait que les papilles gustatives de Potter se rebellaient à ce moment-là. Il massa la gorge du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il avale la potion. « Vous allez vous rendormir, maintenant. » Harry grommela quelque chose en réponse et s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase.

Snape rangea les fioles dans sa poche et humidifia à nouveau le linge. « Il ira bien au matin. Il dormira peut-être la majeure partie de la journée, mais il s'endormira normalement demain soir. Je lui ai donné de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Il ne rêvera plus cette nuit, bien qu'il sera encore capable d'avoir des visions. Il ne se souviendra pas de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir. » Il essora le linge et le replaça sur la poitrine d'Harry. « Vous pourrez enlever le linge après qu'il ait refroidi. C'est tout ce dont il aura besoin ce soir. » Snape sortit une fiole et la tendit à Paul. « Juste au cas où vous auriez encore besoin de quelque chose comme ça. Mettez la poudre dans de l'eau froide. La quantité d'un verre d'eau est suffisante. Chauffez l'eau jusqu'à ébullition deux fois. Si les fumées vous font tousser, alors c'est prêt. Plongez un linge dans la mixture et posez le parallèle aux clavicules. C'est suffisant pour l'aider. » Paul acquiesça et plaça la fiole dans sa poche d'une manière protectrice. « Il ne se souviendra vraiment de rien quand il se réveillera, mais son réveil n'est pas un problème. S'il a des souvenirs, ils seront confus. Il les triera avec le temps. Il le fait toujours. Ne lui permettez juste pas de bouger trop au début. Il va garder un peu de lenteur les cinq premières minutes environ. Sa coordination sera peut-être un peu mauvaise demain. Ca passera. » Snape finit ses instructions et se tourna pour partir. « Evitez d'utiliser le parchemin à moins qu'il y ait un Mangemort vous tenant tous en otage. La plus légère marque m'alertera. » Il rassembla ses robes autour de lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Une autre personne de l'autre côté de la porte le fit s'arrêter. « Loup ! »

« Pas le temps, Severus. Où est-il ? »

« Béatement inconscient » répondit sèchement Snape, alors que Remus le poussait pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Bonsoir, Paul. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu » dit Remus en s'arrêtant près du lit de Harry.

« Loup, es-tu en train de me dire que tu savais où était le gosse tout ce temps ? » Snape regarda l'homme qui s'était joué de tout l'Ordre comme un virtuose. Est-ce que les surprises s'arrêteraient jamais ?

« La plupart du temps, oui. » Remus passa une main à travers les cheveux d'Harry. Il se prépara pour une discussion animée avec l'autre membre de l'Ordre. Il fut surpris quand il entendit quelque chose qui était suspicieusement proche d'un rire de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore sache à quel point tu es bon. Je ne lui dirai pas. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir l'expression sur son visage quand il réalisera qu'il a été dupé. »

Remus regarda Severus pendant trente bonnes secondes avant de parler. « Tu n'es pas là pour le ramener ? » Snape haussa un sourcil et son air prit une saveur 'comment oses-tu m'interroger.' Snape revint à grands pas vers le lit et regarda le garçon.

« Je suis mon propre homme, Loup, qu'importe combien de maîtres je sers. Le garçon reçoit le traitement nécessaire et il n'est pas encore mort. En fait, je pense qu'il a gagné cinq bons kilos et grandit un peu, médita un peu Snape. Qui suis-je pour saccager la chance qu'il puisse devenir plus fort ici ? »

« Huit kilos, dit Paul. Et il a grandi de sept centimètres. » Snape regarda Lupin comme pour dire que Paul avait marqué un point.

« Et bien, Severus, ravi de t'accueillir dans les PP » lui dit Remus. Snape croisa les bras et haussa à nouveau les sourcils.

« PP. Grands dieux, j'ai peur de demander » dit-il d'une voix sardonique.

« Protecteurs de Potter » fournit Remus au professeur sarcastique.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr. J'aurais dû le savoir » lui dit Snape, secouant la tête d'étonnement. Il réarrangea ses robes et soupira. _Ce garçon gagne des gens comme le Violoniste de Hamelin_.

« Oui, qui l'eut cru ? » Remus plongea dans son attaché-case, celui qui l'identifiait comme le mentor et le conseiller d'Harry, et en sortit un petit livre. « Tout le monde en a un » dit Remus à Snape. Il le tapota une fois avec sa baguette et il brilla un peu avant d'avoir l'air normal. « Seuls les membres peuvent le lire. » Snape prit le livre et le regarda. « C'est un Mini-Messager. Seuls les membres en ont. Ils ne doivent pas sortir dans le commerce avant Noël. »

« Tu es son mentor et conseiller ? » demanda Snape. Remus s'arrêta pendant une très brève seconde avant d'acquiescer. « Je me demandais qui c'était. Félicitation pour avoir miné les lois sur les loups-garous » dit Snape avec un sourire narquois. Il empocha le Mini-Messager sans regarder l'inscription.

« Le mot de passe est sabre laser. » Snape haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça. « Je te verrai plus tard. » Snape fit un signe de tête à Paul et sortit.

« PP ? » demanda Paul. Remus s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Harry et prit la main du garçon.

« Les Protecteurs de Potter. Nous sommes un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières, bien que Severus et moi sommes pour le moment les seuls membres adultes que je connaisse. Le reste est un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard, qui sait non seulement où est Harry, mais qui travaille à garder sa localisation un secret non découvert par Dumbledore. » Remus sourit en se souvenant de la dernière note d'Hermione. Leurs blagues avaient bien marché et ils avaient tous profité d'un jour de vacances. Hermione aurait préféré avoir classe, mais elle voulait bien sacrifier une journée pour aider Harry.

« Ah, oui. Vous m'avez parlé d'une recherche grâce aux plans de l'école la nuit dernière. » Remus acquiesça. Il était arrivé après Snape, mais puisque rien n'était arrivé, il supposait qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Il avait supposé correctement. Ils étaient en sécurité.

_**

* * *

**_Hermione sortit doucement de son lit et descendit les escaliers. Il était six heures du matin, mais tout le groupe de PP se rencontrait dans la Grande Salle et elle devait être là. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas un endroit de réunion idéal, mais une fois qu'ils avaient réussi à étaler des notes et des trucs comme ça, personne n'en penserait rien. Les Protecteurs n'avaient pas de réunion matinale et c'était le seul moment où tout le monde pouvait se rencontrer. Fred et George prévoyaient de s'infiltrer à Poudlard (Hermione ne s'était pas embêtée à demander comment ils allaient accomplir ça, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait le savoir.) Les nouveaux membres venaient à leur première réunion également. Elle se sentait un peu nerveuse au sujet de ça, mais décida que rien de vraiment mal ne pouvait arriver. Il n'y avait pas de preuve, vraiment, sur rien de ce qu'ils avaient réussi. Elle vérifia son Mini-Messager et vit deux nouveaux messages d'Harry. Le premier la fit pâlir, puis jurer contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir vérifié plus tôt, ou avant qu'elle n'aille au lit, comme elle faisait d'habitude en semaine. Pourquoi s'était-elle relâchée le seul jour où Harry avait le plus besoin d'elle. Le second message la surprit. Il consistait en trois mots : _C'est pas grave_. Elle nota un rapide message pour voir quel avait été le problème et le mit de côté. 

Elle avait à présent deux Mini-Messagers. Un pour ses conversations avec Harry, et l'autre pour le groupe. Monsieur Arcane était devenu le sponsor non officiel du groupe et avait envoyé à Hermione le nombre juste pour tout le monde et quelques extras pour les nouveaux membres. Elle en avait envoyé deux à Remus Lupin, juste au cas où il connaîtrait quelqu'un qui soit du côté de Harry. Elle sourit alors que Neville, Colin et Dennis faisaient leur apparition. Elle entendit d'autres bruits de pas venir du côté des filles. Ginny Weasley n'était pas à son avantage aux aurores. Elle fit signe à tout le monde de quitter la tour. Personne ne remarqua la silhouette silencieuse faisant son chemin derrière eux.

_**

* * *

**_Harry sursauta quand il se réveilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir. Il se mit sur ses pieds et remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose sur son visage. Oh, c'était le masque. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de l'enlever plus tôt ? Il essaya de défaire l'attache, mais ne fut que déçu. Ca allait. Ce n'était pas un désastre. Paul pourrait l'enlever pour lui plus tard. A présent, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Il n'y avait rien dedans. C'était complètement blanc, ce qui était familier, mais ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas sa pièce, bien que comment il pouvait faire la différence entre une pièce comme celle-là et l'autre était au-delà de ses capacités de raisonnement. Il se sentait déconnecté de son propre corps. Il se sentait comme s'il avait une vision, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Une voix le fit sursauter. _Qui es-tu ?_

Harry tourna rapidement sur lui-même, baguette à la main, alors qu'il cherchait d'où venait la voix. Quelqu'un pouvait assurément le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui s'adressait à lui. « Harry Potter » dit-il, la baguette toujours levée en cas d'urgence. La voix _gloussa_. Harry échouait à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'aussi amusant. Il sentit le masque se resserrer un tout petit peu, se formant plus près de ses traits.

_Que fais-tu là ?_ demanda la voix une fois que son amusement fut passé. Harry se tourna et essaya de trouver la voix omnisciente tellement agaçante. Harry décida que maintenant était le moment de partir et essaya de localiser la porte. Des voix désincarnées n'étaient jamais de bonnes choses d'après son expérience. Ses rêves et visions lui avaient dit ça. _Où vas-tu ?_ demanda la voix alors qu'Harry essayait d'avancer. Il essaya, mais découvrit qu'il était confiné dans un mètre carré. Harry ignora la voix alors qu'il essayait de rester calme et de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce bordel. Des miroirs apparurent devant Harry. Il se recula d'un seulement pour découvrir qu'il avait reculé dans un autre. L'image dans chaque miroir était différente. _Qui es-tu ?_

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Harry en se tournant d'un miroir à l'autre. Il y avait une image différente dans chacun. Il ressemblait à nouveau à un première année, étant félicité par Dumbledore. En seconde année, couvert de saleté et de gloire. Entouré de suspicion. Troisième année, le garçon protégé avec un meurtrier après lui. Quatrième année, le Champion du Tournoi. Cinquième année, chargé de vision et désemparé. Son visage quand son parrain est mort. Le masque qu'il avait glissé dès qu'il avait réalise que s'il ne montrait pas un front brave, les autres continueraient à le traiter comme un enfant au cœur brisé à Poudlard. Sa crise de nerf à la maison. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là. Il pensait à Privet Drive comme à la maison. Etrange. Il s'arrêta et remarqua que le masque continuait de se resserrer autour de son visage.

_Tant de masques. Tant de sorts. Tant de limites, d_it la voix dans l'air. Harry tira sur le masque. Il ne voulait pas porter ce truc stupide ! Il n'avait pas à le porter ! Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et la tapota contre le masque. Rien. Il tapota une fois de plus, seulement pour voir sa baguette se briser. Il la fixa avec horreur. Sa baguette était cassée. Elle tomba de ses doigts insensibles et les morceaux roulèrent sous les miroirs. _Retenu par tes propres limites_ dit la voix. Harry l'ignora et essaya de pousser les miroirs hors de son chemin. Le masque devenait plus serré. Les miroirs disparurent tout d'un coup. Harry se sentit rempli de joie pendant de très courtes secondes avant de voir ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. L'Ordre du Phénix et Voldemort et tous ses supporters se tenaient là, remplissant toute la pièce. Le truc étrange était qu'ils n'étaient pas divisés. Ils se tenaient tous à côté les uns des autres, tous semblant oublieux du fait que leurs ennemis étaient juste à côté d'eux. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur Harry.

« Ah, le Survivant » dit Dumbledore. Harry le fixa du regard. Dumbledore avait toujours été celui qui l'appelait Harry ou Monsieur Potter, quand il y avait du monde autour. « Viens ici, petit. Il est temps que nous te ramenions à la maison. » Harry recula d'un pas ou deux et regarda Voldemort.

« Viens par-là, Harry Potter. » La voix de Voldemort n'était pas plaisante, mais elle n'était pas menaçante non plus. Harry se tourna et essaya de courir dans la direction opposée. Il n'alla pas loin. Quelques Mangemorts masqués et des visages amicaux de l'Ordre étaient sur son chemin et le tinrent, gentiment, en place alors que Dumbledore et Voldemort vinrent pour se saisir de lui. _Tu leur permets de faire ça. Tu te limites toi-même_ dit la voix à Harry.

« C'est faux ! » Dumbledore et Voldemort ne réagirent pas à la déclaration d'Harry. En fait, ils lui parlèrent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu hurler quelque chose.

_Non, c'est vrai. Tu leur permets de te trimbaler, comme tu l'as toujours fait_ dit la voix. _Tu te limites toi-même. Tu resserres ce masque qu'ils t'ont donné au premier moment où tu as rencontré une personne magique et savais ce qu'il était. Tu chéris ce masque et le gardes comme un dragon garde son or. _Harry secoua la tête pour le nier, sentant le masque se serrer sur son visage. _Tu aimes ça, toute l'attention et la célébrité, la persona du héros blessé. Tu ne peux pas supporter d'abandonner ce masque. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste et tu ne veux pas le laisser tomber. _Harry luttait contre les mains de Dumbledore et Voldemort alors qu'il niait les déclarations que faisait la voix. Des chaînes apparurent à ses poignets une fois de plus alors que Dumbledore l'asseyait sur un fauteuil, tapotant ses cheveux tout du long. _Tu aimes être le Survivant, le sauveur du Monde Magique, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, le Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le petit chien de Dumbledore. _La voix cracha le dernier nom, celui qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment entendu plus d'une fois. _Tu la lèches, toute l'attention, la cascade de compliments. Tu te montres comme un martyr blessé et le chéris comme ta personnalité. _Le masque s'était serré au point de réduire la voix de respiration d'Harry.

« Je ne l'ai pas demandé » hurla-t-il alors que Voldemort commença à lui faire la leçon sur les sorts silencieux. « Je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! » répondit-il à la voix.

_Tu l'autorises !_ évalua la voix à travers l'environnement sombre de Harry. Harry sentit quelque chose grandir derrière ses yeux et pousser à travers son corps. Un flash de lumière vive quitta son corps et remplit toute la pièce avant de revenir en lui, le laissant légèrement essoufflé. Dumbledore et l'Ordre étaient partis. Voldemort et ses partisans avaient disparu. Le masque tomba du visage de Harry et le fauteuil et les chaînes se volatilisèrent. Harry reposait sur le sol, ne faisant que respirer alors qu'il essayait de deviner ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Un léger brouillard bougeait autour de lui, près du sol. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était là, mais ça existait. Une fois qu'il eut compris le brouillard, il réalisa qu'il était dans une sorte de forêt. Ce n'était pas la Forêt Interdite. Elle renvoyait une impression différente. Ancienne, presque. Et bien, rien ne le mangeait pour le moment, donc il devina qu'il était assez en sécurité. Il était extrêmement fatigué et ne voulait rien de plus que de s'endormir sur le sol incroyablement confortable sous lui.

Une silhouette apparut derrière un des arbres. Harry leva les yeux pour regarder cet homme, mais décida qu'il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que des sorts de quelque nature soient utilisés. L'homme s'agenouilla près d'Harry et bougea ses cheveux pour révéler la cicatrice. Harry le regarda. L'homme avait des cheveux qui ressemblaient à ceux de Remus. « Poivre et sel » avait dit Remus une fois. Des yeux bruns sombres regardèrent Harry de haut en bas alors qu'il posait le bâton qu'il portait. L'homme était magique. Harry pouvait le sentir d'une certaine manière, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que ce soit possible. L'homme enroula les manches de sa robe avant de se pencher et de soulever Harry. Pas encore ! L'homme sembla sentir la détresse de Harry, car il gloussa simplement d'une voix profonde. « N'ais pas peur, enfant. Tu es retourné à l'âge auquel tu as découvert la magie la première fois. Tu as beaucoup à désapprendre. » Harry s'immobilisa à la voix. C'était _la voix_. L'homme adressa un sourire gentil à Harry, comme s'il savait que celui-ci avait deviné. _Dors, enfant. Tu as besoin de ta force_ dit la voix dans sa tête.

Harry n'entendit jamais les voix frénétiques appelant son nom alors que le docteur travaillait pour stabiliser son corps pour l'empêcher de trépasser. Remus écrivit précipitamment un rapide message à Severus sur le parchemin qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

_SS,_

_Nous le perdons. Reviens immédiatement._

_RL.

* * *

_

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	33. Le professeur de Merlin

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry se réveilla par palier. En premier fut le sens de l'ouïe alors qu'un feu craquait près de lui. Il entendit des chants d'oiseaux quelque part pas loin et il entendit sa propre respiration. Le second sens fut le sens du toucher. Il réalisa qu'il était très à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de reposer sur un oreiller et se fit la note mentale d'en parler à Paul. Des couvertures lourdes, chaudes et épaisses le recouvraient et sa tête reposait sur un oreiller moelleux blanc. Il avait l'impression que son lit était énorme comparé à son corps. Son nez tiqua alors qu'il sentait quelqu'un cuisiner. Qu'était-ce ? Son esprit d'adolescent donna un coup de pied à son estomac, demandant de la nourriture à tout prix, quitte à sacrifier son confort, ainsi que son voyage matinal quotidien vers les toilettes. Harry força son corps dans une position assise alors qu'il repoussait les couvertures à coup de pieds. Il s'assit au bord du lit et commença à se lever, mais il ne fut jamais sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses pieds ne pouvaient pas toucher le sol depuis le lit. Il tomba en tas sur le côté. Le sol froid était un réveil dur pour son corps engourdi de sommeil.

« Oh, tu es réveillé » dit une voix alors qu'Harry entendit une chaise bouger et des bruits de pas s'approcher. « As-tu l'habitude de tomber du lit ? » Des bras forts soulevèrent Harry du sol et le replacèrent sur le lit. Harry fit alors le serment qu'il grandirait un peu et gagnerait au moins cinq kilos supplémentaires. Il était fatigué d'être transporté comme si son poids ne faisait aucune différence ! Il n'était pas un première année ! Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit quelqu'un le regarder. Il sursauta de surprise quand il ne vit pas quelqu'un de familier. « Bonjour, Maître Potter » dit l'homme alors qu'il glissait les lunettes d'Harry dans ses mains. Etrange. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elles s'étaient cassées dans un passé récent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry. L'homme lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas du dernier rêve que tu as eu ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait vers la cheminée et commençait à servir quelque chose d'un… Etais-ce un chaudron ? Harry renvoya ses pensées vers son rêve. Le masque. Dumbledore. Voldemort. Des chaînes. Quelque chose derrière ses yeux. La liberté. La forêt. LUI. Le visage d'Harry dut montrer ses souvenirs retrouvés, car l'homme eut un sourire secret alors qu'il retournait vers Harry avec un bol en bois et une tasse de quelque chose.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question » dit Harry à l'homme alors que celui-ci lui offrait le bol et la tasse qu'il portait. Harry ne prit pas la nourriture offerte. L'homme plaça le bol et la tasse sur une petite table calée entre le lit et un mur proche, s'assit sur un fauteuil qui vint à sa rencontre et considéra Harry avec des yeux voilés.

« Qui penses-tu que je sois ? » demanda-t-il à Harry en mettant ses pieds sur le lit. Harry fila sur le côté pour faire de la place pour ses jambes.

« Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas demandé. Je ne pose pas habituellement des questions inutiles » lui dit Harry essayant de trouver un moyen de quitter ce… cottage fou. L'homme sembla grandement amusé par le commentaire d'Harry. Il acquiesça et regarda autour de lui.

« Il semble que j'ai fait le bon choix. » Il se leva et la chaise reprit sa place. « Mange, puis nous te trouverons des vêtements différents. J'ose dire que ceux avec lesquels tu es arrivé sont trop grands pour toi maintenant. » Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'il réfléchit à ce que l'homme avait dit. Trop grands pour lui ? Il portait son pyjama de St Jude qui lui allait assez bien. Il s'arrêta et regarda ses mains, pour ne faire que s'immobiliser, choqué. Qu'est… que… c'était ? « Ne panique pas. Je te l'ai dit. »

« Quoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix suraiguë. Vous m'avez dit quoi ? » Il fixa ses mains ridiculement minuscules avec horreur. Cet homme sentirait des douleurs sérieuses si Harry devait grandir à nouveau. Il venait juste de s'habituer à son corps ! Il voulait avoir seize ans à nouveau. Il fut surpris de sentir des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Oh, non ! Il pouvait se permettre ça avec Paul, et même avec Tante Pétunia, mais pas avec cet homme ! Il commença à les combattre, seulement pour être surpris quand l'homme apparut devant son lit et lui donna une légère claque sur la joue. Ca ne lui fit pas mal, mais ce fut suffisant pour le choquer.

« Tu ne contiendras pas tes émotions pendant que tu es là. Tu t'es saboté toutes ces années, Maître Potter. Je ne le tolèrerai pas. » Harry regarda l'homme alors qu'il s'éloignait. « Je t'ai fait rajeunir, si tu acceptes ce terme ? » Il s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait l'approbation d'Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça et il continua. « Je t'ai fait rajeunir pour que tu n'ais pas tous ces blocages et barrières que tu as acquis en apprenant la magie seulement avec une baguette. » L'homme s'arrêta, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. « Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que tu ais appris tout ce que j'ai à t'enseigner. »

Harry digéra l'information. Très bien, il avait un autre psychopathe voulant être son professeur et il était retenu prisonnier par le dit homme. Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être normale ? « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? » demanda l'homme avec étonnement alors qu'il se servait son propre bol de nourriture du chaudron. « J'aurais pensé que tu aurais assemblé les indices ensemble maintenant. »

Harry fixa l'étranger alors que celui-ci s'asseyait et commençait son repas sans autre commentaire pour Harry. Quels indices ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry était déjà supposé connaître ? Quelque chose qu'il avait dit plus tôt cliqua dans son esprit. Il s'immobilisa et regarda l'homme. « Maître Bleys ? »

**

* * *

**

Severus Snape s'interrogea sur sa malchance quand il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie moldue déjà familière qu'il avait vue beaucoup trop ce soir là. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Potter ? » demanda-t-il en entrant. Le docteur Moldu ne fit que le regarder une brève seconde avant de retourner vers son patient, ses yeux sur l'électrocardiogramme comme s'il allait lui donner la réponse à la question la plus importante de sa vie.

« Vous êtes ce spécialiste ? » demanda le Docteur Lansky à Snape alors qu'il notait le rythme cardiaque d'Harry sur un tableau. Snape lança un coup d'œil à Paul avec une expression illisible, avant de taper le sac qu'il portait avec sa baguette.

« Oui. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant sa robe et en la tendant à Paul alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Si Potter jouait la comédie, que Dieu lui vienne en aide ou…

« Il a arrêté de respirer. » Snape cligna des yeux. Oubliez. Pas de comédie là. Potter ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. « Je ne suis pas sûr du comment ni du pourquoi. Il s'est juste arrêté. Une fois que nous avons réalisé ça, en fait, c'était Monsieur Lupin là-bas » le docteur fit un vaste signe de la main avec son écritoire vers l'endroit où Remus se tenait, « qui a remarqué qu'Evan avait arrêté de respirer. » Snape acquiesça. « Ils m'ont appelé et j'ai trouvé Paul en train de lui faire du bouche à bouche. » Snape grimaça. Il se demanda si Potter saurait jamais. « Nous avons travaillé sur lui pendant deux bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne commence à respirer par lui-même. Il aura de la chance de ne pas avoir de dommages cérébraux quand il se réveillera. Une fois qu'il a recommencé à respirer, nous l'avons relié à l'électrocardiogramme et à l'oxygène, juste au cas où. Ses signes vitaux sont forts, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Et il n'a pas bougé. Ou fait quoique ce soit de normal. » Snape acquiesça. Ca semblait assez normal, aussi loin que Potter était concerné.

« Vous avez bien travaillé, Docteur Lansky. Allez prendre une pause. Je pense que nous pourrions tous profiter d'un peu de café, si vous vouliez bien. Je vais commencer mon examen. » Un léger mouvement de baguette convainquit le docteur que du café serait la meilleure chose à faire, toute chose considérée, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle l'autre docteur voulait se débarrasser de lui. Il s'éloigna alors que l'autre docteur le soulageait du dossier médical du patient. « Un homme si intelligent » dit Snape d'une voix déçue. « Oh, bien. » Il lut les rapports du dossier de Potter, écoutant l'électrocardiogramme tout le temps. Qu'avait-il raté ? Il secoua la tête et agita sa baguette vers Harry. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit les résultats du sort de diagnostic. « Lupin, contacte sa famille. » Remus pâlit, mais alla faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Snape se tourna vers Paul.

« Est-ce que Potter a été blessé dernièrement ? Particulièrement à la tête ? » Paul sembla réfléchir en un moment.

« Pas que je sache » dit Paul en se frottant les yeux. « Sensei devrait savoir. » Snape fit signe à Paul d'aller chercher l'homme alors qu'il se retournait vers Harry. Il sortit une autre fiole de sels et commença la préparation. « Nous avons déjà essayé ça » l'informa Paul du coin de la pièce où était le téléphone.

« Ca ne fera pas de mal d'essayer encore. J'ai découvert qu'il a quelques fois besoin de plus d'un traitement pour répondre. »

« Sensei sera là aussi vite qu'il pourra, mais il a dit qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de blessures qu'Harry pourrait avoir eues. » Snape eut un reniflement.

« Ca ne veut pas dire grand chose, avec Potter. Il peut garder beaucoup de chose pour lui quand il veut. » Snape pointa sa baguette vers Harry. « _Enervate_. » Potter ne répondit pas. Lupin revint à ce moment là, ayant l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley traînaient derrière lui, Pétunia avait l'air effrayée et Vernon hébété.

« Dis-moi que tu ne les as pas amenés tous les deux en une fois ? » demanda-t-il à Lupin. Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et secoua la tête.

« L'un après l'autre. Madame Dursley a insisté. » répondit-il en fermant les yeux. Snape prit pitié de lui et lui lança un léger sort de sommeil. Remus ne fut pas réveillé longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? » demanda Pétunia en venant près du lit. « Il était en forme plus tôt » expliqua-t-elle.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui ne va pas », lui dit Paul. Snape fronça les sourcils à quelque chose qu'un autre sort lui indiqua. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait que c'était, Potter ne pourrait pas rester dans le monde Moldu. Il aurait besoin de soins à Sainte Mangouste pour ça, si ce n'est d'un spécialiste. Dans quoi s'était fichu le garçon cette fois-ci ? Il se tourna pour demander quelque chose à Remus quand il réalisa qu'il avait mis le loup-garou à dormir.

« De tous les moments… » grommela-t-il après avoir regardé Remus qui ronflait gentiment. « Juste quand j'ai besoin d'un autre sorcier. »

Draco apparut à côté de lui dans un frissonnement. « De quoi as-tu besoin, Severus ? » Vernon Dursley sursauta et dit à sa femme qu'il allait juste s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Snape regarda Draco avec une expression illisible. Comment l'avait-il suivi ? Il avait utilisé le passage… Oh, Draco n'allait pas être content quand il lui dirait.

« De toutes ses affaires magiques qui sont dans sa chambre. L'aiderez-vous ? » demanda-t-il à Paul. Paul ne fit qu'acquiescer et se dirigea vers le couloir. « Nous parlerons de ça quand nous rentrerons, Monsieur Malfoy. » Draco lui adressa un sourire insolent et suivit Paul hors de la salle. Snape remarqua que Pétunia lui adressait un regard qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'avait Molly Weasley quand il avait menacé de faire échouer Fred et George Weasley à cause de leur manque d'application dans sa classe. Elle avait su qu'il lui cachait quelque chose (principalement que ses fils étaient de brillants élèves en Potions, ou qu'ils auraient pu l'être s'ils s'étaient un peu appliqués). Pétunia Dursley avait ce regard à présent.

« Professeur Snape, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici puisque vous êtes parti cet après-midi et qu'Harry m'a dit qu'il serait toujours en sécurité ici. Ce qui est évident, c'est que vous savez quelque chose de la raison pour laquelle mon f… neveu est comme ça, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! » Vernon fit un bruit abstrait qui semblait dire qu'il était d'accord avec elle, mais Snape ne pouvait pas être sûr. Les Moldus avaient des méthodes de communication étranges entre mari et femme.

« Je ne souhaite pas me prononcer avant d'avoir tous les faits, Madame Dursley. Une fois que j'aurais examiné quelques-unes de ses affaires, je serai capable de vous donner un avis ferme ainsi que la manière dont il peut être aidé. » Ses mots n'avaient aucun effet apaisant, pas qu'il ait essayé de le faire. La compassion ne pouvait que faire mal à long terme. La vérité était meilleure. Elle tira une chaise près du lit de Harry et prit la main du garçon dans la sienne. Elle murmura quelque chose au garçon et ignora sa présence.

« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais la porter, Drake » dit la voix de Paul alors qu'il luttait avec une large boite à travers la porte. Le Serpentard fantomatique marcha derrière lui, boudant très légèrement. Il semblait que Draco et Paul s'étaient liés d'amitié à un moment ces cinq dernières minutes. « Voilà ce que vous avez demandé » dit-il à Severus. Snape se mit sur un genou et fouilla à travers la boîte. Au-dessus, il y avait un Mini-Messager. Il haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Celui-ci prétendit l'ignorance de ce qu'était le petit objet. Il avait été un bon professeur pour le garçon. Laissons le feindre l'ignorance. Il serait capable de surprendre Draco plus tard avec sa propre connaissance de l'objet. Il chercha à travers les livres d'école, la baguette de Potter, et quelques boîtes de bonbons sorciers (ses dents pourriraient à la fin). Quelque chose vers le fond de la boîte lui fit sortir sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que c'était et pourquoi y avait-il autant de sorts dessus ? Il fit léviter l'objet, seulement pour découvrir que c'était un livre. Un livre très vieux, très magique et potentiellement dangereux. Il l'abaissa sur le sol et demanda aux autres :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ? »

Paul le regarda et acquiesça. « C'est le livre qu'Harry a étudié cette semaine. Quelque chose au sujet de la magie sans baguette ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » Snape le regarda avec choc. _De la magie sans baguette ? Sans la supervision d'un maître ? A seize ans ? Potter avait vraiment des pulsions suicidaires ! _

« Où l'a-t-il eu ? » demanda-t-il à Paul.

« Remus l'a acheté pour lui » dit Paul en faisant un signe au loup-garou endormi. « Il a dit que c'était sur l'histoire de la magie sans baguette. Il pensait que ça pourrait aider Harry à maîtriser ses capacités. » Snape haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

« Quelle capacité ? » demanda-t-il avec un rictus méprisant en rabaissant le livre vers le sol. Si Potter avait de la chance alors toutes les capacités qu'il avait montrées étaient dues à l'influence du livre et rien d'autre. Si non… il hésitait à penser à ce que la magie sans baguette pourrait signifier pour Harry Potter, et ceux qui cherchent à l'utiliser.

Il agita sa baguette vers Potter et grogna pour lui-même quand ses soupçons furent confirmés. Le garçon et le livre étaient liés. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour Potter jusqu'à ce que le garçon ou le livre abandonne le combat pour le contrôle. Ce dernier développement confirmait l'idée que Snape avait eue quand il avait examiné l'esprit de Potter et l'avait trouvé vide de toute personnalité. _Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était là avec Potter, et Potter est caché de sa propre conscience. _Merveilleux. « C'est une répétition de sa seconde année » grommela Snape en se redressant et en posant le livre sur la table à côté du lit du garçon.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Pétunia.

Severus la considéra une minute. C'était une Moldue très brave. « Votre neveu, Madame Dursley, est en ce moment possédé par ce livre. Ils sont liés. » Draco sursauta. Il avait confié à Snape que la possession était une des choses dont il avait peur quand il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait subi l'Imperius une fois de trop pour se sentir en sécurité avec ses propres capacités. Snape lui adressa un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Pétunia. Draco devait maîtriser cette peur. Oh, la Moldue attendait toujours. « Il y a beaucoup de protections sur ce livre en ce moment. La plus puissante est Harry lui-même. Si nous essayons de détruire ce livre, nous pourrions également lui faire du tort » expliqua Snape d'une voix calme.

« Donc que faisons-nous ? » demanda Pétunia en essayant de garder son calme.

« Nous attendons. Il se réveillera éventuellement. » Snape n'eut pas à dire quelle était l'autre option. Tout le monde semblait déjà le savoir sans qu'il ait besoin de l'articuler.

Pétunia regarda son neveu avec une expression inquiète. Harry allait se réveiller, pas vrai ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et celui-ci sembla connaître sa question. Il ne fit que hausser les épaules. Quel réconfort c'était.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour révéler Sensei. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Deshi ? » demanda-t-il. Snape fit signe à Paul d'expliquer, vu qu'il semblait que tout le monde dans la pièce connaissait le secret de Potter. Il s'immobilisa quand il entendit le prochain mot de Sensei : « Hadrian ? » Il commença à se retourner quand il remarqua que Potter pleurait.

_**

* * *

**_« Je savais que tu étais intelligent » dit Bleys en adressant à Harry un sourire narquois digne de Snape. « Tu l'as deviné. Maintenant, tu as besoin de manger et nous pourrons parler. Rien jusqu'à ce que tu ais mangé. » Harry fixa l'homme. 

« Comment est-ce que je sais que je peux vous faire confiance ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il combattait pour descendre du lit ridiculement haut. Vraiment, ne pouvait-il pas regagner sa taille normale ? Cette petitesse devenait agaçante.

« Tu ne sais pas. Pas vraiment. Nous sommes dans ton esprit après tout. Devine. » Bleys s'installa à un bureau et ignora Harry. Celui-ci ne put que regarder l'homme, choqué. D'abord, il avait des cauchemars et maintenant, un de ceux-ci devenait vrai ! Quelqu'un lui devrait vraiment quelque chose ! Son estomac le frappa à nouveau. Et bien, il y avait de la nourriture et Bleys ne souffrait d'aucun dommage de sa cuisine. Harry goûta et trouva que c'était assez bon, quoi que ce soit. Il supposa que c'était un civet de quelque sorte. Du poisson ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop bon. Bleys agita une main quand Harry eut fini et le bol et la tasse disparurent. « Je suppose que tu aimerais te laver à présent ? » demanda-t-il à Harry alors qu'une porte apparaissait. « Et voilà. » Il fit signe à Harry d'entrer dans la pièce.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit une salle de bain à l'air moderne préparée pour lui. Il poussa un vivat mental à son inconscient. Il pourrait avoir un bain chaud. « Je vais te laisser. Des vêtements t'attendront quand tu auras fini. » Bleys commença à fermer la porte, mais s'arrêta et sourit à Harry. « Essaie de ne pas trop penser. Ca te rendra confus. Accorde-moi quelque temps pour t'expliquer. » Harry acquiesça et fit signe à Bleys de fermer la porte. Il s'occupa de quelques affaires urgentes, grimpa dans le bain immédiatement après avoir enlevé ses vêtements à présent ridiculement trop grands et vida son esprit. Il avait des questions, oui, mais elles pouvaient attendre. Il ne semblait pas qu'il irait quelque part bientôt. Bleys l'avait rajeuni pour lui enseigner la magie sans baguette. Ca, il l'avait compris. Mais quel âge avait-il, exactement ?

Bleys le transportait comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il l'avait soulevé sans effort auparavant. Harry essaya de se souvenir quand ses mains avaient eu l'air si petites la dernières fois. A huit ans ? Neuf ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il plongea sous l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux et commença à les laver. Il se demanda s'il pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouver du gel pour apprivoiser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de son propre esprit. C'était différent, bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire comment c'était différent. Il plongea sous l'eau pour rincer ses cheveux et secoua l'eau hors de ses yeux. Il fut surpris de trouver des bulles dans sa baignoire. L'eau avait dû être charmée pour rester chaude, car il traîna très longtemps avant de décider qu'il devrait sortir. L'eau était toujours aussi chaude que quand il avait commencé.

Les vêtements que Bleys avait promis reposaient sur un tabouret bas, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de quand c'était arrivé. Tout ressemblait aux robes que portaient Bleys. Il y avait une paire de pantalon en lin qui tenait grâce à un cordon, une chemise lâche (il la rentra dans son pantalon, car les vêtements lâches lui donnaient l'impression d'être négligé) et une lourde robe d'extérieure. Des bottes en cuir lâches complétaient l'ensemble, bien qu'elles soient aussi confortables que des tennis. Harry décida que ses cheveux étaient une cause perdue. Il quitta la salle de bain et ré-entra dans la pièce du cottage. « Ah. Beaucoup mieux » dit Bleys en se levant pour accueillir Harry. « A présent, nous pouvons parler. Quelles questions as-tu pour moi ? »

Harry grimpa dans une chaise et fit face à Bleys. Ce sorcier avait intérêt à avoir de très bonnes explications parce qu'Harry en avait marre que tout le monde essaie de diriger sa vie. S'il ratait le bal d'Halloween à cause de ça, il allait montrer à tout le monde autour de lui ce que ça voulait dire d'être un adolescent grincheux. S'il ratait la pièce, et bien, Bleys pourrait ne pas survivre. « Je comprends que vous êtes Bleys et que vous êtes là pour m'apprendre quelque chose. » Bleys acquiesça d'une manière sage et sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec tous ces sourires ? « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous êtes là. Vous êtes mort, et bien, il y a très longtemps. Vous devriez être poussière. » Bleys eut un grand éclat de rire à la déclaration d'Harry.

« Tu as raison, Maître Potter. Je devrais être poussière. Je le suis, dans un sens » lui dit Bleys alors qu'il versait de l'eau bouillante dans des tasses. « Je crois que tu as eu une aventure concernant un livre avec un esprit propre. » Harry acquiesça. Il avait fait quelque chose de la sorte en seconde année. « Je suis un souvenir laissé dans un livre. C'est un peu compliqué, donc essaie de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini d'expliquer. » Harry lui fit signe de continuer.

« C'est juste après mon troisième élève, Zendal, que j'ai remarqué que je devenais vieux. Mes élèves étaient partis faire leurs propres accomplissements. Plus personne n'avait besoin d'enchanteur, pas depuis que Merlin avait popularisé l'utilisation de baguettes et de bâtons. J'ai utilisé la Vue pour trouver ceux qui auraient éventuellement besoin de mon art. Ca m'a pris un long moment. Je t'ai trouvé, et quelques autres, si loin dans le futur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse t'amener à moi, et aucun pour que je voyage jusqu'à toi. J'ai créé mon livre et scellé une partie de mon âme à l'intérieur, pour que toi, et de nombreux autres à travers ton histoire, soient capables d'apprendre la magie sans baguette avec un guide. » Bleys stoppa son histoire et fit signe à Harry de poser sa question.

« Il y en a d'autres ? D'autres qui peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette ? » Harry espérait entendre des choses sur les autres qui avaient ses talents incontrôlables.

« Aucun aussi puissant que toi. » Oh, putain. Harry Potter ne pouvait même pas être normal parmi les anormaux. Il voulut pleurer à nouveau, mais retourna son attention sur Bleys. « Ils peuvent faire quelques tours. Allumer une bougie, faire flotter une plume. Toi, cependant, tu es différent, lui dit Bleys avec un large sourire. Tu es une énigme. »

« C'est l'histoire de ma vie » grommela Harry pour lui-même. Il détestait sa vie. Sauf quand il faisait du théâtre. Ou quand il dessinait. Ou quand il travaillait avec Sensei. Ou quand il regardait Star Wars. Ok, donc peut-être que ce n'était pas entièrement mauvais, mais ce n'était pas parfait, ou normal dans aucun sens du terme. Il ressentit le besoin d'une glace menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat avec Sensei. Et un gâteau. Ce devait être un truc d'enfant, car il avait envie de choses sucrées.

« Oui. Une énigme. Tu n'es même pas encore totalement adulte et tu as déjà une telle maîtrise de la magie. Tu as de l'instinct et c'est quelque fois plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. » Bleys se leva et tendit une tasse à Harry. Oh, c'était du thé. Mieux que rien, supposa Harry. Il en prit une gorge et soupira. C'était du thé à la menthe.

« Je ne veux pas être différent. » La mentalité d'Harry lui disait que différent était la pire chose qu'il pouvait être. « Si vous pouviez juste me ramener à la conscience et me laisser tranquille, j'en serai reconnaissant. Je suis sûr que Paul est inquiet pour moi » dit Harry au sorcier excentrique. Harry s'arrêta à ce point. Paul devenait hystérique quand il n'y avait plus de spaghetti. Il détestait penser à ce que l'homme faisait en ce moment.

« Tu devrais accepter ce que tu es. Tu seras beaucoup plus heureux de cette manière » dit Bleys en nourrissant le hibou qu'il gardait dans un coin. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur ses pieds. Il détestait être petit.

« Bien. C'est un gentil sentiment, mais je suis prêt à retourner dans mon propre esprit, merci » dit Harry d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de contestation. Il ne reçut pas de contestation. Il reçut un ultimatum.

Bleys se tourna vers Harry avec un regard étrange. « Le garçon ne comprend vraiment pas » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lui adresser un regard étrange. « Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là. »

« Non, répondit Harry. Je ne comprends pas. » Bleys le regarda avec un air inquiet.

« La magie sans baguette ne peut pas être pratiquée par n'importe qui, Maître Potter. » La voix de Bleys descendit en un murmure menaçant alors qu'il s'approchait d'Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme l'autre magie. Cette magie peut te détruire. » Oh, dieu. « Ce peut être lent, léchant ta force de vie comme une sangsue, ou ça peut être aussi rapide que l'éclair. » Bleys claqua des doigts pour illustrer son propos. « Tu ne réalises pas combien cette magie est volatile, ou combien tu étais proche d'être détruit. »

Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit les mots en eux-mêmes, ou la manière dont Bleys les avait prononcés, mais il découvrit qu'il tremblait très légèrement. « Tu n'as pas le choix maintenant, Maître Potter. Tu as besoin de moi beaucoup plus que ce que tu peux savoir, juste pour t'assurer de ta survie. Les portes que tu as ouvertes vont continuer de te drainer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. » Harry fixa Bleys, ne voulant pas l'écouter plus, mais incapable de s'arrêter. « Tu ne peux plus te permettre de prétendre que tout ira bien sans prendre quelques mesures pour t'assurer de ta survie. Sans ces mesures, tu te sacrifies… ainsi que ceux qui tiennent à toi. » Les visages de ses amis lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il attrapa sa chaise et s'y agrippa comme à une ancre. « Tu as besoin de mon entraînement plus que de n'importe quoi d'autres en ce moment. J'ai enlevé tous les obstacles vers la magie sans baguette. Ton corps, à cinq ans, est assez vieux pour s'adapter à tous les changements physiques qui pourraient arriver. Ton esprit est assez flexible à l'intérieur. Le seul obstacle qui reste… est toi. Le Survivant. » Bleys se mit sur un genou devant Harry pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Je vais déchirer ton masque, seulement pour te reconstruire, et pas le masque, avec une telle vitalité que ce sera palpable dans l'air autour de toi. » Bleys agrippa les épaules d'Harry et le tint à bout de bras. « Tu seras puissant, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais espérer imaginer. Voldemort lui-même te craindra. » Harry trembla plus fort à ces mots. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait rien de ça.

Bleys avait dû savoir combien ses mots avaient terrifié Harry, car il le prit dans ses bras et le tint. Harry ne protesta pas. Il aurait préféré Paul, ou Tante Pétunia, vu qu'il avait craqué dans ses bras, mais c'était mieux que rien. « C'est pour ça que tu es là. Ton pouvoir se serait manifesté, à la fin, à pleine puissance, et plus probablement pendant un moment de grande détresse. » L'esprit embrumé d'Harry eut des flashs des moments étranges dans le bureau de Paul où il avait pu voir sa respiration. Est-ce que c'était ce que c'était ce que Bleys voulait dire ? « Ca aurait pu te détruire, mon enfant. Je suis là pour t'aider. » Pourquoi est-ce que Bleys semblait si familier ? C'était comme quand Paul le tenait dans ses bras. Bleys faisait des petits cercles avec une main dans le dos de Harry, le détendant vers ses larmes. « Tout ira bien, petit. »

Harry secoua la tête de façon déterminée. « Je n'en veux pas, murmura-t-il à travers ses larmes. Je ne veux pas être puissant, dit-il avec colère. Je veux juste être normal. » Bleys s'installa sur un objet qui ressemblait à un canapé et qui aurait fait grimacer Tante Pétunia. Bleys semblait préférer la fonctionnalité à la mode. Il serra Harry fort et celui-ci sentit des vagues de calme l'entourer. C'était… agréable. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

« Je sais. Je sais que c'est effrayant, murmura Bleys d'une voix apaisante. Merlin était pareil, tu sais » dit-il à Harry avec un air conspirateur.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses larmes (d'où étaient-elles venues, de toute façon ?) et regarda Bleys comme seul un enfant de cinq ans pouvait le faire. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Bleys se rappela que les sorciers de l'époque et de l'âge d'Harry vénéraient presque son ancien élève. Ca pourrait marcher. Il acquiesça et sourit. « Oh, oui. Je l'ai trouvé très jeune, un peu plus jeune que toi maintenant. Il était un bon élève, attentif et curieux, et était comme un fils pour moi. Son premier acte de magie sans baguette lui a tellement fait peur qu'il a refusé de quitter la maison. Il s'est caché sous ce lit » il fit un geste vers le lit sur lequel s'était réveillé Harry, « et a refusé de sortir, même pour les repas. Il m'a supplié de juste le reprendre, de le rendre normal, juste Merlin. » Bleys s'arrêta un moment. « Si j'avais eu le pouvoir, je l'aurais fait. Malheureusement, c'est une des rares choses qui m'ont été refusées » dit-il au garçon qui s'était installé sur ses genoux.

« Juste Merlin ? » demanda Harry en enveloppant sa robe autour de lui.

« Juste Merlin, confirma Bleys. Toi et lui êtes très semblables. » Bleys enveloppa un bras autour de Harry et le rapprocha pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui. Harry ne protesta pas et se détendit. « Vous avez le même air. Vous êtes tous les deux adorables quand vous êtes jeunes. » Harry se renfrogna. Bleys prétendit ne pas le remarquer. « Vous voulez tous les deux être normaux, seulement vous avez quelque chose de grand posé sur vos épaules sans que vous ne puissiez partir. » Bleys sourit et Harry remarqua que la peau autour de ses yeux se fripa très légèrement. « Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant, Maître Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi juste Harry » dit le garçon en jouant avec le bord de sa robe. Le sourire de Bleys rida à nouveau ses yeux.

« Si tu m'appelles Bleys. » Harry acquiesça alors que Bleys tapotait son dos. Harry réalisa alors qu'il était toujours assis sur les genoux de l'homme et que celui-ci le traitait comme un enfant de l'âge auquel il avait régressé, mais il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. C'était agréable, cette camaraderie qu'il ressentait avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ses pouvoirs et les acceptait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert ces pouvoirs, il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'ils pourraient apporter. Il avait de l'aide à présent.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	34. Une société de comédiens

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry avait été avec Bleys pendant une semaine. Quelques secondes avaient passé pour des jours dans sa tête et il commençait à aimer apprendre ce que l'homme avait à enseigner, bien qu'il détestât toujours la nécessité d'avoir été rajeuni. Il trébuchait sur ses pieds tous les jours, ce qui causait à Bleys un amusement sans borne. Harry avait déployé ses capacités en attrapant du poisson dehors dans la crique proche, quand Bleys le rappela au cottage. Cela ressemblait à des vacances ici. Bleys transformait tout en jeu et Harry ne réalisait pas qu'en fait il travaillait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur son lit le soir.

Harry s'était méfié de Bleys les quelques premiers « jours » qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Bleys était, après tout, un inconnu et Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à quelque chose qui venait d'un livre, peu importe combien il avait l'air agréable. L'expérience de Ginny Weasley était toujours à l'arrière de son esprit, attendant qu'Harry l'examine et compare les deux. La seule chose qui permettait à Harry de se détendre était le fait qu'ils étaient dans son esprit et non celui de Bleys. Snape lui avait dit que les mensonges ne pouvaient pas exister ici et qu'Harry contrôlait tout. Harry avait juste découvert que c'était vrai. Il avait changé les cheveux de Bleys en rose une fois pendant qu'il dormait, juste pour prouver qu'il était celui qui contrôlait. L'homme n'avait pas été heureux quand il s'était réveillé, mais avait compris le besoin d'Harry de se rassurer.

Le temps était vraiment ce qui inquiétait Harry, mais Bleys lui avait promis que seulement quelques heures passeraient pour le nombre requis de semaines dont Harry avait besoin pour finir ses leçons. Onze heures, pour être précis, pour onze semaines. Il pourrait toujours aller au bal et il pourrait jouer dans la pièce. D'une certaine manière, cela semblait loin de son esprit. Ca ne comptait pas vraiment. Ce qui comptait était d'apprendre comment contrôler ce pouvoir qu'il sentait tiquer derrière ses mains et ses yeux à des moments bizarres. Bleys avait eu raison. Maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert à ce qu'il pouvait réellement accomplir, le pouvoir ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Ca le tirait et l'épuisait, mais chaque jour enseignait à Harry une nouvelle compétence qui l'aidait à contenir le pouvoir, le diriger et reposer son esprit. Il pouvait lancer des sorts sans baguette. Il avait seulement besoin de gestes de la main. Son préféré était de claquer des doigts. Il avait laissé les incantations derrière lui il y avait longtemps.

« Ah, te voilà. Viens ici, Harry. » Harry laissa tomber son panier de poissons juste devant la porte et alla vers Bleys. Celui-ci regardait quelque chose sur la table. « Sais-tu ce que c'est, mon enfant ? »Harry adressa un regard noir à l'homme, qui le lui rendit par un sourire affectueux. Bleys savait qu'Harry détestait être appelé mon enfant. Harry regarda l'objet.

« Un miroir divinatoire ? » demanda-t-il. Bleys lui adressa ce sourire satisfait, qu'Harry avait gagné plusieurs fois depuis qu'il lui avait permis de lui enseigner quelque chose le deuxième jour passé au cottage. Ca avait été une expérience effrayante. Bleys lui avait montré combien il était facile de se concentrer sur sa magie, mais avait oublié de lui dire comment la couper. Bleys était resté assis pendant quelques minutes assez terrifiantes alors qu'Harry faisait voler des objets dans le petit cottage. Une fois qu'Harry avait deviné comment l'arrêter, Bleys avait souri. Il lui avait dit qu'il était juste comme Merlin. Harry avait répondu avec une menace de se cacher sous le lit pour la négligence de l'homme de donner des instructions vitales. La réponse de Bleys à sa question précédente tira Harry de ses pensées.

« C'est exact. Un miroir divinatoire. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à en utiliser un. As-tu des bases ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis nul en Divination. » C'était la vérité. Même le Professeur Firenze avait dit à Harry que la Vue ne le favorisait pas. Harry le répéta à Bleys.

« Oui, le centaure a raison. La Vue ne te favorise pas. Elle t'appartient. Je pensais que tu avais lu mes notes ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête. Harry remit ses cheveux en place alors que Bleys fit signe à une chaise de venir pour Harry.

« Je les ai lues. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec mes compétences en Divination. » Harry s'assit, alors que la chaise lui donnait des petits coups dans les jambes. Ca lui avait pris deux jours pour s'habituer aux meubles qui agissaient comme s'ils avaient une vie propre (c'était principalement les chaises, bien que son lit l'ait serré 'dans ses bras' avant de le relâcher pour qu'il aille s'habiller.)

« Tout » dit la voix exaspérée de Bleys de derrière ses mains ; il y cachait son visage comme une technique pour se calmer. « _La magie n'est limitée que par __vos__ limites. Vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette ; donc vous n'avez pas besoin de limites. Ne vous permettez pas d'accepter des limites. Ce sont de fausses frontières._ » Bleys adressa un sourire sardonique à Harry après qu'il ait cité ses propres notes. « Ca semble familier ? »

« Oui, en fait. » Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être sarcastique ! « Donc, si je décide que je peux utiliser la Divination … »

« Tu peux. Précisément. Maintenant, regarde. » Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et sentit sa magie se rassembler et questionner ses intentions. Ca avait été la chose la plus terrifiante à ressentir, quand il avait commencé avec Bleys. La magie sans baguette s'était déjà précipitée à travers lui auparavant. C'était une lente agrégation de sa magie qui lui demandait ce qu'il voulait avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive à l'extérieur. Harry avait été terrifié, au début, par la sensation de pouvoir au bout des doigts (et s'était effondré de peur dans les bras de Bleys avant de maîtriser les compétences nécessaires), mais maintenant il la trouvait apaisante. Familière, d'une certaine manière.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers le miroir. Une image se forma, le surprenant infiniment. Il avait réussi à utiliser un peu de Divination ! Il n'y avait vraiment aucune limite. Il regarda sa Tante Pétunia alors qu'elle était assise près de son lit d'hôpital. Son corps de seize ans lui manqua. Bleys refusait de lui permettre de grandir, agaçant l'adolescent qui adoptait un silence grognon commun à ceux de son âge. Il avait cependant gardé son esprit et l'utilisait pour énerver l'autre homme. « Tante Pétunia est là, Harry. Je ne vais pas te laisser traverser ça tout seul. » Harry la regarda alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux et serait sa main. « Tante Pétunia est là, chéri. » Harry s'immobilisa et regarda son visage, essayant inconsciemment de pousser sa magie à changer de point de vue pour la voir elle à la place de son corps. « Je suis juste là. »

Harry ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et reposa son menton dessus. Sa tante avait l'air tellement différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Etait-elle comme ça quand il dormait ? Quand il était petit ? Il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine alors qu'il la regardait caresser ses cheveux. Vernon Dursley vint derrière elle. « Des changements ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucun » répondit Pétunia. Vernon avait l'air gêné, mais il la tapota sur l'épaule dans une tentative pour la calmer. « Je suis si inquiète, Vernon. »

« Je sais, Pétunia. Tu as dit qu'il a traversé des choses avant. Je suis sûr qu'il surmontera ça. Ce serait bien lui de le faire. » Sa voix contenait juste une trace de mépris. Pétunia secoua la tête.

« Tu m'as promis d'essayer » lui dit Pétunia.

« J'essaie. Je ne comprends pas tout ces… » il fit un geste vague de la main « trucs et nonsenses. Je serai civil avec le garçon, si ça te rend heureuse. Je te le promets. Au moins, il est poli » dit Vernon en tapotant la jambe d'Harry. « J'aime ça chez lui. » Vernon dit ensuite à sa femme qu'il allait lui chercher quelque chose à boire.

« Il essaie, Harry, murmura Pétunia au garçon devant lui. Il m'a promis qu'il essaierait. » Elle semblait presque désespérée. « J'ai une surprise pour quand tu rentreras à la maison, mon chéri. Je pense que tu aimeras. Hermione m'a donné l'idée. Elle m'a dit que tu aimais voler sur ton balai. » Harry ne pouvait plus regarder. Il passa sa main sur la surface du miroir, dissipant l'image comme une image sur l'eau. Il entoura encore plus ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouit son visage. Bleys avait interdit toute suppression de ses émotions, donc Harry était préparé à lui montrer à quel point il était émotif. Bleys se leva, souleva Harry de sa chaise et s'installa sur l'objet qui ressemblait à un canapé. Bleys disait que c'était un canapé, mais ça ne ressemblait à aucun canapé qu'Harry avait jamais vu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon enfant ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry entourait son cou de ses bras et se permit de pleurer sur sa poitrine. Harry secoua la tête et resta contre Bleys. Il se sentait en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. « Hum ? »

« Elle m'aime… » Harry prit une inspiration tremblante. « … m'aime vraiment. »

Bleys haussa les sourcils avant de bercer Harry contre sa poitrine. Il avait pu voir quelques souvenirs de Harry avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Quelques-uns l'avaient dérangé alors que d'autres l'avaient fait sourire. Ceux qui le rendaient le plus perplexes étaient ceux qui contenaient sa famille. Harry avait des sentiments mitigés au sujet du trio depuis qu'il était un petit enfant. Il y avait une soif d'acceptation et d'amour, un bouclier désespéré construit contre eux et une profonde inimitié de tout ce qui avait à voir avec eux. Bleys avait travaillé sur tout ce que ça voulait dire et commençait juste à y voir clair. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire de telles choses à un garçon pour sa propre « protection » ? Bleys avait décidé que seuls ceux qui aimaient un enfant pouvaient faire quelque chose à ce point contre leur nature pour le garder en sécurité. Il devait se rappeler à lui-même que les Dursley mâles étaient allés un peu loin. Pétunia, cependant, était le mystère principal. Il caressa les cheveux d'Harry et acquiesça contre la tête du garçon. « C'est vrai » dit calmement Bleys en frottant le dos d'Harry.

« Elle ne me l'a jamais dit quand j'étais plus jeune » grommela Harry de sous la robe de Bleys. L'enchanteur se demanda comment il avait réussi à s'enfouir aussi bien. Il sortit le garçon et le replaça contre sa poitrine avant d'enrouler ses robes autour d'eux deux. Harry se détendit, buvant l'affection physique que l'homme lui donnait. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'il ressentirait s'il avait un père. Est-ce que le sien l'aurait tenu de cette manière ? Bleys essuya les larmes du visage d'Harry.

« Je ne doute pas qu'elle t'ait aimé toute ta vie. Elle avait juste peur de ce qui arriverait si elle te montrait qu'elle t'aimait alors qu'elle savait que tu appartenais à un monde différent. C'est si dur de voir l'enfant que vous avez élevé partir dans un monde entièrement séparé du vôtre. » Harry acquiesça et redressa la tête. Bleys devait avoir une expérience ou deux similaire à celle de Pétunia. Il comprenait ça. Il avait lu tous les journaux de Pétunia et compris le raisonnement de sa tante, aussi étrange soit-il. Ca avait du sens. Il souhaitait juste que ça n'ait pas été nécessaire. Tant de choses avaient été gâchées. « Cependant, tu ne dois t'inquiéter ni du passé, ni du futur. Concentre-toi seulement sur le présent. Le passé t'a forgé, oui, mais il ne contrôle pas qui tu es maintenant. Le passé te contrôlera _si tu le permets_. » Harry se redressa et acquiesça. « Es-tu un peu plus calme, maintenant ? » Harry acquiesça à nouveau. « Bien. Va laver ton visage avant que le miroir ne commence à hurler. » Harry descendit du canapé et alla vers la table de toilette. Le miroir les harcelait tous les deux sur leurs looks, Harry plus que Bleys, et hurlait quand il pensait qu'Harry était particulièrement négligé.

Il versa de l'eau dans le basin et pensa à son passé. Vrai, il n'avait pas été très bon, mais il avait été mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu être. Il aurait pu grandir dans une famille sang-pur, comme les Malfoy. Il frissonna. Il était éternellement reconnaissant qu'aucun sorcier n'ait pu l'adopter. Il réalisait que les Dursley avaient seulement fait ce qu'ils pensaient être bien, qu'importe combien ils s'étaient vraiment fourvoyés dans son éducation.

Remus lui avait donné une liste de toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu l'adopter après la mort de ses parents. Presque toutes les familles sorcières qu'il connaissait, incluant quelques-unes dont il avait seulement entendu parler, mais n'avait jamais rencontrées, avaient rempli les papiers pour devenir son tuteur. Oui, même les Malfoy ou les Nott. Ca aurait été une enfance effrayante, qu'importe combien il aurait été bichonné et gâté, parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait reçu. Le monde magique l'aurait demandé. Il supposait qu'il valait mieux être un peu négligé que flatté sans fin. Il n'avait pas la grosse tête et n'était pas gâté. Il savait qu'il n'était pas meilleur que qui que ce soit et n'attendait pas de faveur de quelque sorte de par son statut de célébrité. Il n'utilisait pas sa célébrité à moins de le devoir et même là, il n'aimait pas le faire. Il était aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'espérer. Les Dursley avait eu raison, partiellement, dans la manière dont il l'avait élevé. Il aurait pu utiliser un peu de construction d'estime de soi, cependant. Le recul n'était pas utile.

Il finit de laver son visage et sortit récupérer le poisson qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt. Bleys avait promis du poisson pour le dîner ce soir, et vu qu'Harry 'l'usait jusqu'à la corde', il lui avait appris des moyens d'attraper du poisson. Avec de la magie, bien sûr. « Allume le feu » lui dit Bleys en acceptant le poisson de Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça et alla vers la cheminée. Il claqua des doigts et regarda les bûches s'allumer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. C'était facile. Les flammes s'éteignirent soudain. « Je pensais t'avoir demandé d'allumer un feu ? » dit Bleys de la table où il préparait le poisson. Harry fronça les sourcils et claqua à nouveau des doigts. Les bûches s'allumèrent une fois de plus. Il commença à se détourner quand il entendit le feu s'éteindre. « Est-ce que le bois est mouillé ? » demanda innocemment Bleys. Harry étrécit les yeux et se retourna vers la cheminée. C'était un des jeux de Bleys. Il en était sûr. Il manquait quelque chose. Bleys essayait de démontrer quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Harry regarda Bleys pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il bougeait des objets par magie pour couper le poisson ou les légumes. Un bol vint vers Bleys sans aucune apparence de geste de la main ou de mot. Crâneur. Faire des sorts sans mots, ou sans claquer des doigts ou sans baguette… OH ! C'était ce que Bleys voulait qu'il fasse ! Harry s'assit sur ses talons devant le feu et fixa les rondins. Il sentit ce sentiment à nouveau, alors que sa magie se rassemblait et demanda son intention. Il imagina les flammes à nouveau dans les bûches. Il fut surpris quand Bleys l'attrapa du sol et l'éloigna des flammes qui avaient menacé sa robe.

« Un peu trop de pouvoir, là, dit-il à Harry avec un sourire fier. C'était très bien pour un premier essai. Nous allons devoir entraîner ça. » Il mit Harry sur ses pieds une fois que les flammes furent redevenues normales.

« Je déteste être petit » grommela Harry à n'importe quelle force voulant écouter.

« Tu es si mignon comme ça ! » lui dit Bleys en ébouriffant ses cheveux… encore. Harry avait arrêté de souhaiter avoir du gel. Ca ne durerait pas avec Bleys dans les parages. « Va chercher le pain, veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Harry en retournant vers les légumes. Il prit une serviette et manœuvra le plateau de pain hors du petit four que Bleys avait construit. Il se brûla légèrement, suffisamment pour le faire sursauter, mais pas assez pour l'inquiéter. Il secoua sa main alors qu'il plaçait le pain sur la table, loin des légumes. « Merci, Harry. » Celui-ci acquiesça et regarda Bleys pendant quelques secondes. Un grattement à la porte fit sursauter Harry. « Pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Bleys avec un petit sourire.

« Nous sommes dans mon esprit et il y a quelqu'un à la porte ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

« J'ai amené quelques amis avec moi. Mon hibou, par exemple. Et… »

« Aah ! » cria Harry alors qu'un chien gigantesque bondit sur lui à la minute où la porte fut ouverte. L'animal commença immédiatement à lécher son visage et son cou, le chatouillant en même temps. « Au secours ! » cria Harry de sous le chien. « Il essaie de me manger ! » Harry était sûr que son appel à l'aide aurait été pris plus sérieusement s'il n'avait pas ri en même temps.

« Alden, couché. » Le nouvellement nommé Alden agita la queue et laissa Harry tranquille. Le garçon se rassit et essuya son visage alors qu'il poussait le chien à s'éloigner.

« Tu as oublié de mentionner que tu avais un chien » dit sèchement Harry. Bleys ne fit que sourire narquoisement. « Je suis là depuis une semaine et je ne l'avais pas vu. »

« Il disparaît si souvent que quelques fois j'oublie qu'il existe » expliqua Bleys alors que le chien commençait à tourner autour de lui. « Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé à causer des dégâts ? » Le chien aboya une fois et remua la queue.

« Quel genre de chien est-ce ? » demanda Harry en regardant l'animal.

« Hum. Je ne suis pas sûr. Il est un mélange de tout, je pense. Il était l'avorton de la portée quand je l'ai reçu. On m'a conseillé de le noyer, mais ses yeux m'ont raconté une histoire différente. Il est un familier et un compagnon très agréable. » Alden aboya et agita sa queue.

« Vous êtes fous » marmonna Harry en aidant Bleys à préparer leur soupe pour le soir. La variété n'arrivait pas ici. Les repas se ressemblaient assez. De la soupe et des ragoûts avec du pain. Des fruits frais et des légumes bruts accompagnaient souvent le repas, et du lait apparaissait de quelque part (Harry était sûr que Bleys avait une vache stockée en secret) qu'il était forcé de boire… avec chaque repas. Le petit-déjeuner était habituellement simple. Harry dévorait un large morceau de fromage, un pain, une pomme ou une poire et une tasse de lait tous les matins selon les instructions de Bleys. Le déjeuner et le dîner avaient souvent le même type de nourriture, bien qu'Harry ait enseigné à Bleys les boulettes de viande. Il espérait qu'elles seraient incluses au menu bientôt. Harry devait encore voir de la viande de quelque sorte que ce soir ; il n'avait eu que du poisson. Il jura de ne plus jamais en manger une fois qu'il serait retourné dans son corps.

Bleys raconta des histoires pendant tout le dîner sur ses aventures ainsi que celles de plusieurs de ses élèves. Elles gardèrent Harry amusé pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Il posait souvent des questions sur Merlin, vu que tous les deux semblaient avoir des personnalités très semblables. Merlin n'avait rien voulu d'autre que d'être « juste Merlin » et Harry s'était battu pour ça depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique. Ca le terrifiait de voir les regards adorateurs des plus jeunes élèves quand ils arrivaient à Poudlard. C'était encore pire quand les mêmes regards apparaissaient sur le visage des adultes. Ca lui donnait envie de se cacher et de ne jamais sortir. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de froid toucher sa main. Il baissa les yeux quand il vit Alden à côté de sa chaise, agitant la queue. Que voulait le chien ?

« Il peut sentir ton humeur, tu sais, lui dit Bleys nonchalamment. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Aux sorciers. » C'était la vérité.

« Un certain groupe de sorciers, ou en général ? » Bleys arracha un morceau de pain et l'utilisa pour essuyer un peu de sauce. Harry étudia son propre bol. « Ne le réprime pas ! » ordonna sèchement Bleys. Cette habitude devait s'arrêter.

« Garde ton calme, lui dit Harry. J'y arrivais. » Bleys ne fit que hausser un sourcil. « Je pensais aux sorciers qui me regardent à cause de ce que ma mère a fait pour moi. »

« Ah, je vois. Et alors ? »

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il essayait de mettre en mots ses sentiments. « Ils pensent que je suis spécial pour ça. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent voir » dit Bleys en tapotant la main d'Harry pour lui faire desserrer le poing. « C'est toi qui décide si tu leur permets de voir ça, ou si tu veux briser leurs illusions. » Bleys garda un œil sur Harry alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa coupe.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et repoussa ses cheveux. « Je sais. Le masque est très pratique parfois, expliqua Harry. C'est plus facile de les laisser voir ce qu'ils veulent voir, plutôt que d'essayer de leur faire changer d'avis. » Harry se rappela du masque dans ses rêves. Ca avait été une expérience déplaisante. Alden se frotta contre sa jambe, faisant que Harry se pencha pour le caresser derrière les oreilles.

« Oui, c'est facile. Je pense que Paul appellerait ça un _personna_. Un masque, qu'importe le langage que tu utilises. C'est un objet nécessaire pour la survie. Nous en avons tous. » Le bol et la tasse de Bleys disparurent. « La chose importante à se rappeler, quelque chose que tu as oublié, c'est où tu commences et où le masque s'arrête. » Bleys fixa les flammes et adressa un sourire dans la direction d'Harry. « Ne deviens pas le masque. Utilise le masque. Ce n'est pas dans l'autre sens. »

Harry acquiesça en repoussant son bol. Bleys y jeta un coup d'œil et secoua la tête. « Trois bouchées de plus, et finis ton pain et ton lait. »

« Je n'ai plus faim » dit calmement Harry.

« Juste le lait. Tu es en pleine croissance. » Harry eut un regard noir.

« C'est de ta faute, dit-il en prenant sa tasse. J'avais seize ans. »

« C'est toujours le cas. Il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas ajouter un peu à ta taille pendant que tu es là. »

Harry regarda son enseignant, complètement horrifié. « L'équipe des costumes va me tuer ! Je ne peux plus grandir ! »

Bleys gloussa devant sa détresse. « Tu as déjà réussi à grandir un peu. Un effet collatéral du rajeunissement, j'en ai peur. As-tu fini ? » Il prit la tasse d'Harry et l'inspecta. « Ah, bien. »

« Ils vont me tuer » dit Harry dans un murmure en fixant la table.

« Ceci du garçon qui a affronté et gagné contre Voldemort et gagné ? » demanda Bleys. Harry lui adressa un regard noir et lui lança un morceau de pain sur la tête.

_**

* * *

**_Hermione se saisit vivement de son second Mini-messager et l'ouvrit. Il avait flashé une fois, indiquant qu'elle avait un nouveau message de Remus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait expliquer pourquoi Harry ne répondait pas… 

_Mi,_

_Harry est dans une sorte de coma magique. Il est en ce moment possédé par un livre que je pensais être un simple livre d'histoire. Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy sont là. On peut leur faire confiance. Ils sont tous les deux des PP maintenant. Je te préviendrai dès qu'il y aura du changement._

_Lunard._

Hermione ferma le Messager et soupira. Il ne semblait pas qu'elle dormirait cette nuit. Elle ne s'inquiéterait qu'une fois que les lumières seraient éteintes. Elle alla dans un coin et s'installa à une table pour étudier. Elle pourrait aussi bien utiliser ce temps à son avantage. Elle pourrait s'avancer encore un peu dans ses études. Les PP prenaient beaucoup de son temps et elle n'avait aucune excuse si elle traînait derrière. Elle était à la moitié de son devoir de Potion quand elle entendit un bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Chut ! » vint une voix de l'escalier des filles. « Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. » Hermione décida que son coin était suffisamment caché et attendit pour voir qui c'était.

« Où nous réunissons-nous ce soir ? » murmura une autre voix.

« Serdaigle » répondit la première. Hermione reconnut la forme de Sophie Matthews.

« Oh » la seconde voix était celle de Sybill Vane, une autre Gryffondor de son année. Un garçon vint de son dortoir et bailla.

« Très bien, allons-y » dit Sophie alors qu'elle dirigeait ses deux camarades de classe vers le portrait. Hermione se leva et les suivit. Elle se lança un sort d'invisibilité et regarda alors que les premières années se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Allaient-ils vraiment chez les Serdaigles ou était-ce un mot de code pour quelque chose d'autre ? Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit approprié. « L'expérience donne la sagesse. » Ils allaient dans la salle commune ! La porte s'ouvrit pour eux. Hermione se tint, choquée, alors que les élèves entraient. Pourquoi des premières années se donneraient-ils les mots de passe des autres dortoirs ? Ils étaient gardés comme des secrets précieux.

Elle prit une décision et marcha vers l'entrée. « L'expérience donne la sagesse. » La porte s'ouvrit. Hermione entra et regarda autour d'elle. Ils y avaient des élèves de toutes les maisons et principalement des plus jeunes années. Elle leva le sort et tout le groupe devint silencieux quand ils réalisèrent qui elle était. « Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait ça, ou pourquoi, mais je suis impressionnée » dit-elle au groupe. Tout le monde sembla se relaxer légèrement. Sophie se leva et lui fit signe. « Salut Sophie. »

« Tu m'as suivie, hein ? » demanda la jeune fille. Hermione ne fit que hausser un sourcil. « Je savais que j'aurais dû vérifier la présence de sorts de discrétion » se dit-elle à elle-même.

« Pourquoi vous réunissez-vous ? » demanda Hermione. Tout le monde se lança des coups d'œil.

« Nous sommes une société. Une société de comédiens. Nous devenons des personnages » expliqua Sophie.

« Un groupe de théâtre ? » demanda Hermione. Sophie plissa un œil et acquiesça légèrement.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire. Jouer est un hobby. » Hermione lança un autre coup d'œil autour d'elle et réalisa quelque chose.

« Mon dieu, vous êtes organisés » dit-elle dans un souffle. Sophie gloussa un tout petit peu.

« Oui. Juste comme vous, Miss Chef PP. » Hermione pâlit et se tourna pour regarder pleinement Sophie.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle. Beaucoup des enfants rirent, faisant qu'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers les couloirs où le reste des Serdaigles dormaient. Sophie suivit son regard et sourit.

« Les Lanceurs de sorts ont pris soin de ça. Dumbledore lui-même ne peut pas nous entendre. Nous savons pour ton groupe. Tu sais où est Harry Potter. Tu diriges aussi le journal. Nous avons tous une copie, au fait. » Plusieurs élèves levèrent un journal en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites précisément, Sophie ? » demanda Hermione. Sophie fit un clin d'œil à un garçon de Serdaigle qui se leva et se présenta.

« Je suis Alan Wiggins. Nous nous entraînons. Les Protecteurs nous ont tous raconté des histoires en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et nous voulons être préparés. Nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses maintenant, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de guidage. La Société des Comédiens est notre couverture. Nous sommes vraiment un groupe comme les Protecteurs, sans quelques-unes de leurs attitudes. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Vol… euh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Dis son nom, l'interrompit Hermione. Il ne va pas apparaître et t'attraper. Voldemort ! » Hermione regarda autour d'elle et haussa les épaules. « Voldemort ! »

« Très bien. Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Voldemort gagner, continua Alan. Il ne mérite pas de gagner. » Des applaudissements éclatèrent de partout dans la salle. « Nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire. Nous sommes jeunes, mais nous sommes forts. Si nous avons besoin de nous battre, nous nous battrons. Si nous devons jouer les coursiers, nous le ferons. Nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire. Nous ne voulons juste pas être mis de côté quand notre assistance pourrait aider à sauver des vies. »

Hermione regarda les élèves assemblés. Ces enfants avaient réussi là où leurs aînés avaient échoué. Ils s'étaient vraiment unis pour une cause. Ils s'étaient unis contre Voldemort. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. « Je pense que je peux vous aider. Sophie, viens me voir à la première heure demain matin dans la salle commune. Avant le petit-déjeuner. » Hermione sourit et fit un signe de tête à tout le groupe. « Bonne réunion. » Elle fit demi-tour et les laissa seuls. Elle retourna à la tour de Gryffondor d'une humeur pensive. Les enfants de Poudlard s'étaient unis, non pas pour quelqu'un, mais contre quelqu'un. Elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta. 


	35. Voldemort

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Harry, viens par là. » Harry releva la tête de ses livres et se demanda ce que Bleys voulait. Il n'interrompait jamais Harry quand il lisait. Harry marqua sa page et mit sa robe d'extérieur, alors qu'il sortait du cottage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient à la lumière.

« Tu as besoin d'exercice. Je ressens le besoin d'un peu de venaison. Nous allons chasser. » Harry se tint avec l'arc dans la main, se sentant juste un peu idiot. Il allait probablement tuer Bleys en trébuchant dessus. Sensei grimacerait de manière très comique s'il pouvait le voir en ce moment. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'utiliser cette arme, et la règle numéro un des armes était de ne pas tenir une arme si vous ne saviez pas vous en servir.

« Je ne sais pas comment utiliser ça » dit-il en le montrant. Mieux valait le dire et en finir avec ça plutôt que de faire quelque chose qui pourrait finir par une mutilation ou une mort. Bleys eut un sourire narquois et laissa tomber sa robe sur le pas de la porte. Il ne semblait pas qu'Harry allait avoir un mentor compréhensif aujourd'hui. Comme il voulait retourner à son livre !

« Il est temps que tu apprennes. » Harry le regarda. Les gens _n'utilisaient_ juste plus d'arcs et de flèches, ils chassaient encore moins (à moins qu'ils le veuillent). Il se demanda combien Bleys avait regardé dans son esprit avant qu'il ne se réveille. « Débarrasse-toi de cette robe, tu n'en as pas besoin. » Harry plia sa robe à côté de celle de Bleys et accepta le carquois de flèches alors que Bleys le conduisait dans la forêt. Ca allait finir par un désastre. Harry le savait. Très bien, donc, techniquement, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se blesser parce qu'ils étaient coincés dans l'esprit de Harry, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir la douleur. Harry s'était brûlé ici avant, et la peau sensible de ses genoux (du fait qu'il grandissait un peu plus chaque jour) lui rappelait qu'on ne pouvait pas échapper à la douleur. S'il suivait la logique, alors la mort, techniquement, était toujours possible. Harry n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il y ait une erreur dans sa logique auparavant. Il espérait qu'il avait tort.

« Qu'est-ce que je cherche, exactement ? » demanda-t-il en allongeant ses pas pour rester à niveau avec Bleys, sa frustration filtrant à travers sa voix, bien qu'il essayât de la retenir. Il avait dix ans à présent et il appréciait l'addition de taille, bien que Bleys marchait toujours facilement beaucoup plus vite que lui.

« Des biches, répondit courtement Bleys, ou des lapins. Tout ira. Je suis las du poisson. » Comme c'était étonnant. Ils avaient juste mangé du poisson pendant des semaines. « Essaie de suivre, Harry. Tu as de plus longues jambes à présent. Utilise-les » dit Bleys alors qu'il ajustait le carquois sur son dos. Harry adressa un regard noir au dos de l'homme. C'était de sa faute s'il était petit ! Bleys l'avait fait. Harry _aimait_ avoir seize ans. Et être grand !

« Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la magie ? » demanda Harry. Il devinait que la magie serait beaucoup plus facile que cette… méthode primitive de se procurer de la nourriture. Bleys avait appris à Harry comment attraper du poisson avec la magie. Pourquoi une biche serait-elle différente ? Bleys ne répondit pas. Harry haussa les épaules et suivit l'homme, vraiment perdu maintenant. Il doutait être capable de retrouver son chemin si le besoin se faisait sentir. Il ne pouvait pas apercevoir de points de repères quand tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le dos de Bleys et quelques branches difformes au-dessus de sa tête. Il décida que Bleys lui dirait pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la magie quand il serait prêt. S'il était jamais prêt. Harry put voir quand l'homme trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Bleys se détendit dans une position accroupie et fit signe à Harry de se baisser à côté de lui. Il pointa à travers les buissons. Là, dans la clairière, il y avait une biche. Bleys encocha une flèche et la laissa voler. La biche sursauta et courut pour éviter la flèche. Donc, ce n'était pas aussi facile que le sous-entendait Bleys. Bien. Peut-être qu'alors il abandonnerait son idée d'armes et utiliserait la magie. Ca rendait tout tellement plus facile.

« Zut » murmura Bleys. Il se leva de sa position et fit signe à Harry de le suivre aussi discrètement que possible. Harry suivit Bleys pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent une autre biche. Bleys fit signe à Harry d'essayer. Le garçon sortit une flèche et l'encocha comme Bleys lui avait montré auparavant. « Verrouille ton bras gauche » murmura-t-il. Harry suivit les instructions. « Tire en arrière. » Harry tira jusqu'à ce que Bleys l'arrête. Il regarda la biche le long de la flèche. Allait-il vraiment faire ça ? Bleys ouvrit une main et Harry suivit les instructions. La flèche quitta la corde et frappa la biche juste dans le cou. Bleys envoya une seconde flèche juste après Harry et sourit quand il vit l'animal tomber. Il quitta les buissons et sortit son couteau.

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire » dit Harry alors qu'il sombrait dans les buissons. Bleys haussa un sourcil alors qu'il nettoyait son couteau. « Je l'ai tué. » Harry s'assit et regarda les buissons autour de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Bleys avait insisté pour qu'il fasse ça ? Bleys était le meilleur tireur.

« Est-ce que tous les garçons de ton époque sont si facilement dégoûté par la mort ? » demanda Bleys en déplaçant la biche dans une meilleure position. « C'est mieux pour la biche, à long terme. »

Harry se leva. « Comment est-ce mieux ? Elle est morte » demanda-t-il en laissant tomber l'arc. Il ne voulait plus l'utiliser. Il irait au supermarché, comme tout le monde.

« Mieux vaut une mort rapide que de mourir de faim, ne penses-tu pas ? » demanda Bleys en soulevant la biche. « Certains considèrent que c'est de la pitié. »

« Quoi ? » Harry était terriblement confus. Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit ?

Bleys se rassembla et soupira. « Ne vous enseignent-ils rien de la manière dont fonctionne le monde ? » demanda rhétoriquement Bleys alors qu'il faisait signe à Harry de prendre les armes. Harry les rassembla avec reluctance et suivit Bleys qui retournait dans la direction générale du cottage. Bleys donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui se préparait pour une discussion difficile et qui n'était pas trop content pour ça.

« Les animaux vont continuer à se reproduire jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vérifie cette reproduction. La plupart du temps, l'homme le fait, que ce soit à travers la chasse ou d'autres moyens. Si les animaux n'étaient pas chassés, leur population exploserait, les conduisant à une mort lente par la faim ou par la maladie. » Bleys conduisit Harry à travers les bois et vers le cottage. Harry repoussa diverses branches de son visage alors qu'elles retournaient à leur place après que Bleys les ait poussées. Ce n'était pas marrant. Il détestait être petit. « Tout est une question d'équilibre. Quelque fois, une population devient indolente, malade et souffreteuse et doit mourir. Ca a l'air d'une terrible catastrophe, mais ça aide à la fin, car la génération suivante est plus forte, en meilleure santé et plus à même de s'adapter à de nouvelles demandes. Une fois qu'une population devient oisive, la suivante se lève pour prendre sa place. »

« Nous avons arrêté de parler de la biche, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. Quelque chose chatouillait l'esprit de Harry, faisant apparaître certains sorciers.

« Oui. Sais-tu de quoi je parle à présent ? » demanda Bleys en posant la biche derrière le cottage. « Va me chercher un seau d'eau. Sans magie. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ramena l'eau.

« Mon monde magique ? » devina Harry quand il revint du puit avec le seau demandé. Bleys l'accepta et sourit avant de retourner continuer son travail avec la biche.

« Exactement. Les sorciers sont devenus oisifs, faisant ce qui est facile plutôt que ce qui est juste. » Bleys commença à dépecer la biche, montrant à Harry des petits trucs qui rendaient le travail plus rapide et dont le garçon était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin à nouveau. « Ils permettent aux préjudices des autres de grandir et s'étendre, de colorer leur petit monde rangé de violence et de désespoir, puis se demandent comment les choses en sont venues à une fin si difficile. » Bleys secoua la tête alors qu'il commençait à couper la viande en lamelle. Harry se demanda comment il allait enlever le sang de ses vêtements. Il en était littéralement couvert, presque jusqu'aux sourcils. « Je trouve les sorciers de ton époque fascinants. Ils ont oublié quelque chose d'important au sujet du sorcier Merlin qui est si important pour eux » expliqua-t-il.

« Qu'ont-ils oublié ? » demanda Harry en se salissant les mains en suivant les instructions de Bleys. C'était intéressant mais aussi incroyablement dégoûtant en même temps. Harry se gratta le visage mais découvrit qu'il ne réussissait qu'à y étaler du sang. Beurk. Il voulait un bain chaud avec beaucoup de savon. Alden vint en bondissant hors de la maison et commença à renifler la paire alors qu'ils travaillaient. « Couché, Alden. » Alden s'assit et attendit patiemment que son humain ait fini avec sa tâche pour qu'ils puissent jouer. Il aimait jouer avec le petit et pouvait presque voir le bâton qu'il allait aller chercher.

« Merlin était un Sang-mêlé aussi » dit Bleys avec un sourire en se détournant du chien. « La plupart d'entre nous le sont. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir nous marier entre nous. Tous mes élèves étaient des sang-mêlés. Les Sang-purs de ton époque, et bien, il me frappe comme désespérément réactionnaires. Seulement ceux qui souhaitent la décadence veulent marier leurs propres cousins. » Bleys eut un frisson théâtral. Harry eut un reniflement amusé et prit son paquet dans la maison, comme Bleys lui avait indiqué.

« Es-tu un Sang-mêlé ? » demanda Harry alors que Bleys entra derrière lui.

Bleys s'arrêta et considéra Harry quelques minutes. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai grandi avec un gentil sorcier qui m'a accueilli quand j'étais assez jeune. Je me souviens vaguement avoir été seul, mais je ne peux pas me rappeler si c'était pendant longtemps ou quel âge j'avais quand c'est arrivé. Il m'a dit que j'étais un enfant magique et que je devais être entraîné. J'ai accepté. Je savais que je pouvais faire des choses étranges et j'ai accueilli la chance de le contrôler, parce que je n'avais pas de contrôle du tout avant ça. J'aime penser que je suis un sang-mêlé. Je ne peux pas imaginer un sorcier marié à une sorcière. » Harry sourit alors que Bleys commençait à remettre des choses à leurs places dans le petit cottage. Celui-ci le regarda avant de sourire à son tour. « Va jouer avec Alden, avant qu'il me rende fou avec ses reniflements. »

Harry regarda ses robes, puis Bleys. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il était couvert de sang, un peu comme son professeur. Il devait se laver avant. Bleys leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste de la main. Le garçon pouvait être tellement vain avec son apparence quelque fois. Harry se trouva propre après le geste. Bleys le poussa vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui. « Ne reviens pas avant le coucher du soleil. Tu étudies trop ! » Harry discuta presque, mais décida que ça le ferait trop ressembler à Hermione. Alden sauta sur place à côté de lui, détachant presque sa queue tant elle remuait d'excitation.

« Va chercher un bâton » dit Harry avec un sourire. Il aimait le chien et se demandait s'il en prendrait un quand il serait plus vieux. L'animal avait une super personnalité. Alden bondit avec un aboiement joyeux et revint avec un bâton. Harry l'accepta et le lança pour le chien. Il commença à marcher alors qu'Alden se précipitait après son bâton. Bleys lui avait permis d'errer où il voulait, puisqu'il pouvait retrouver son chemin vers le cottage, aussi longtemps qu'il laissait des traces. C'était son esprit, après tout. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il marchait entre les arbres ombragés. Donc Bleys pensait que les sorciers modernes étaient oisifs et méritaient ce qui leur arrivait comme une sorte de contrôle extérieur ? Ca avait du sens, d'une certaine façon. Une façon très tordue. D'après ce que Bleys avait dit, il semblait que Voldemort n'était rien de plus qu'une maladie pour le monde magique. Est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que ça faisait de Harry ? Un remède contre la toux ? Il eut un sourire moqueur quand Alden revint et laissa tomber le bâton à ses pieds. Harry le lança à nouveau et continua à marcher.

Si ce que Bleys avait dit était vrai, est-ce que ça voulait dire que le mal continuerait de revenir, qu'importe combien de fois il était détruit ? Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre traverse le genre de vie qu'il avait expérimenté. C'était trop dur. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi une personne devrait-elle être la réponse à un problème aussi large ? Etait-ce comme ça partout, où une personne était responsable du destin de millions, ou est-ce que ça voulait juste dire qu'il était une partie de ce contrôle dont Bleys avait parlé ? Quelle était la différence entre la solution à un problème et le début du prochain ? Pourquoi Harry détruirait-il Voldemort, seulement pour voir un autre s'élever à sa place ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait continuer si c'était le cas. Harry se racla les méninges pour trouver une solution permanente à Voldemort. Il ne put trouver de réponse.

Il leva la tête et remarqua qu'il faisait plutôt sombre sous les arbres à présent. Etait-ce déjà le coucher du soleil ? Il semblait. Il fit demi-tour et rebroussa chemin vers la maison. Il pouvait rentrer à la maison comme Bleys voulait, sans faire appel à sa magie. Il en était sûr. Il regarda autour de lui. Alden n'était nulle part en vue.

« Alden ! Ici, mon garçon ! » Harry écouta les aboiements d'Alden. Le chien ne le laissait jamais longtemps dans les bois. En fait, il ne le laissait jamais vraiment, point. Ce canidé fou s'était même mis à dormir au pied de son lit, en fait carrément sur ses pieds à lui. La première nuit qu'il avait fait ça, ça avait causé à Harry son premier cauchemar de Sirius depuis plus de deux mois. La deuxième nuit, il devint une présence réconfortante. Aucun aboiement ne répondit à l'appel d'Harry. Ce n'était pas bon. Bleys le tuerait s'il perdait son chien. Ou il pensait qu'il serait tué. La température chuta alors que plus de lumière disparut. Le chant des oiseaux, qui avait été oublié dans le bruit ambiant, était remarquable par son absence. Les animaux s'étaient tous enfuis, mais pourquoi ?

« Harry Potter. C'est donc là que tu te caches. » Harry s'immobilisa en entendant la voix. Il ne pouvait pas être trouvé ici. C'était _son _esprit. Il ne voulait pas accueillir qui que ce soit ici qu'il n'aimait pas. « Je dois dire que tu as créé une jolie petite forêt ici. » Voldemort apparut de derrière un arbre et s'approcha d'Harry avec un air de satisfaction qu'il réservait habituellement pour ses Mangemorts. L'homme avait l'air identique, mais plus grand. Il fallait s'y attendre, considéra Harry. Il avait toujours l'air mi-serpent, mi-humain (une combinaison vraiment dégoûtante, selon Harry) et il lui adressait un sourire mauvais des plus étranges. « Tu as rapetissé. » Harry retint une remarque intelligente sur la constatation de l'évidence par Voldemort. Celui-ci tapota la tête d'Harry comme s'il trouvait qu'il était adorable. Si Voldemort était capable de considérer quelque chose adorable. Harry lutta pour ne pas frissonner au toucher. Il détestait que Voldemort le touche de quelque manière que ce soit. Au moins la douleur s'était arrêtée. Harry supposa qu'une exposition répétée au toucher de Voldemort l'avait insensibilisé à ses effets. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à te rajeunir ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais été beaucoup plus facile à gérer pendant les leçons » dit Voldemort en tournant lentement autour de lui. Harry ne bougea pas. Voldemort considérait tout mouvement pendant qu'il ne regardait pas comme une forme de duperie et répondait violemment. Les résultats de la paranoïa n'étaient pas plaisants. « Donc, c'est à ça que ressemble ton subconscient. Intéressant. »

L'inconscient d'Harry ? Ca n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Harry ne créerait jamais quelque chose dans son esprit où il pourrait se perdre, encore moins tellement… détendu. La frivolité vous tuait dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Ca, et il n'aimait pas se sentir perdu. Harry gardait sa pièce dégagée, juste au cas où. Il apparaissait aussi comme un adolescent de seize ans. Il ne penserait jamais à ressembler à un enfant de dix ans. C'était un âge tellement vulnérable. Il préférait de beaucoup seize ans. En fait, il pensait qu'il avait l'air plus vieux que seize ans dans son inconscient. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Très bien, puisque nous sommes tous les deux ici, ayons une leçon » dit Voldemort en poussant légèrement Harry vers une clairière. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose… mais Harry ne pouvait pas deviner quoi. « Te rappelles-tu le dernier sort que je t'ai appris ? » Harry acquiesça. « Sors ta baguette » ordonna Voldemort. Harry tata sa robe. Où était sa baguette ?

Harry pensa à la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. Ca avait été le masque. La dernière fois où il avait vu sa baguette était quand il avait essayé d'enlever le masque de son visage. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle avait juste disparue. Elle avait roulé sous les miroirs. Harry ne l'avait pas vue depuis. Il avait oublié, pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même. Il l'avait, à un moment, considérée comme vitale pour continuer son existence et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'être sans baguette c'était jouer avec sa propre vie. Ce nouveau fait le surprenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette. C'était plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas de sa baguette. « Eh bien, mon garçon, où est-elle ? » demanda sèchement Voldemort.

« Je l'ai perdue, répondit Harry. Je n'en ai pas besoin ici. » Voldemort fit la grimace et leva sa baguette.

« _Doloris !_ » Le sort atteignit Harry et le rejeta contre un arbre. Il avait l'impression que ses terminaisons nerveuses se disloquaient du reste de son système nerveux et commençaient à marcher en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. Harry arqua son dos et lutta pour ne pas vocaliser la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne laisserait pas Voldemort gagner. Le sort s'arrêterait d'une seconde à l'autre. Voldemort ne le maintenait jamais longtemps. Il ne le maintiendrait pas longtemps. _Combats-le, Harry. _Harry se demanda d'où venait la voix. _Repousse-le !_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _Débarrasse-toi de la douleur._ Bon sentiment. Maintenant, comment pourrait-il le faire ? C'était un sort impardonnable et ne pouvait pas être bloqué par un autre sort.

Voldemort ne levait pas le sort. Il ne le relâchait pas du tout. Au contraire, il commençait à être plus fort. Harry sentit du sang couler dans sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la lèvre. Il n'y avait plus rien pour retenir ses cris à présent. _Repousse-le ! Oublie tes limites !_ Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir quelque chose d'étrange le couvrir. Qu'était-ce ? _Repousse-le !_ Et bien, ça avait un peu plus de sens que ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant. Harry grogna et permit à sa magie de se rassembler au bout de ses doigts et derrière ses yeux. Ses lunettes étaient tombées à un moment dans le passé. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux (quand les avait-il fermés ?) et demanda à la magie de repousser l'autre magie. Il la sentit se rassembler une seconde avant de le laisser pour attaquer. Il fut surpris de découvrir que ça marchait. Il sentit le sort s'achever. Il hoqueta pour reprendre sa respiration. C'était douloureux de respirer, mais il était également douloureux de ne pas respirer. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que les arbres noirs se fondaient en une clairière chaleureuse. Bleys se tenait là avec Alden à ses côtés. La dernière chose que vit Harry avant de s'évanouir fut le large sourire sur le visage de Bleys.

_**

* * *

**_Pétunia était assise, sirotant le thé que son mari lui avait trouvé. Elle ne le savourait pas, mais ça lui donnait autre chose à faire que de parler avec Harry. Le professeur de Potion s'était installé dans une chaise de l'autre côté d'Harry, son… fils… à côté de lui. En tout cas, Pétunia pensait que le garçon était son fils. Ils agissaient tous les deux comme si c'était le cas. Remus Lupin ronflait toujours doucement en face d'Harry, pendant que Vernon s'occupait avec un livre qu'il avait trouvé quelque part dans l'aile. Paul était assis près de Pétunia avec une expression sombre sur le visage. Sensei l'imitait à côté du maître des Potions, l'homme qu'il appelait « Hadrien. » 

« J'aimerai qu'il se réveille » dit Paul à Pétunia. Snape haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. « Il m'a dit qu'il finissait souvent à l'infirmerie. Comment le supportez-vous ? »

« Je ne le sais jamais avant qu'il ne soit sorti. Le directeur ne s'embête pas à me dire qu'il a été blessé. Il dit toujours des choses comme 'Harry était à l'hôpital, mais il va bien maintenant' dans les notes qu'il m'envoie. Même si je n'étais pas allée, j'aurais su. Cet homme le formule comme si c'était un grand accomplissement. Je me demande combien de fois Harry a fait quelque chose qui aurait pu sérieusement le blesser. » Elle reposa sa tasse et soupira. « Je veux toujours savoir. Je veux qu'il se réveille » dit-elle en prenant à nouveau la main d'Harry.

« Potter se réveillera quand il sera prêt » dit sèchement Snape en se tournant vers Draco pour lui murmurer quelques instructions à l'oreille. Draco l'ignora. « Désobéis-tu à un ordre direct au sujet de ta sécurité ? » demanda dangereusement Snape.

« Oui, monsieur » répondit Draco. Snape eut le meilleur regard noir qu'il put. Draco n'eut qu'un grand sourire. « Ca a arrêté de marcher sur moi quand j'ai eu huit ans » confia-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'essayer » dit Snape en se retournant vers Potter. Pétunia en était revenu à tenir la main de Potter. Comme c'était… mignon. Snape voulait s'étouffer. Potter absorberait probablement ça s'il était conscient. Toute la salle sursauta quand le garçon s'arqua soudain du lit. Snape reconnut immédiatement les signes. « Doloris » murmura-t-il à Draco. Il bondit de sa chaise et prit un des poignets d'Harry. « Tenez-le » ordonna-t-il sèchement à Paul de l'autre côté. « Dursley ! Venez là ! » Vernon s'approcha. « Prenez une de ses jambes et ne lâchez pas. » Paul prit une des jambes d'Harry pendant que Pétunia tenait son autre main.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » hoqueta Pétunia.

« C'est un sort de douleur intense, appelé le Doloris. C'est un Sort Impardonnable qui créé la pire douleur imaginable. La plupart des douleurs viennent des mouvements incontrôlés. » Ils tinrent Harry pendant que Snape comptait. Le sort devrait finir bientôt ou Potter n'aurait plus de cerveau. Le garçon continuait à se convulser, même après le temps normal pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du sang coula d'un côté de sa bouche et il commença à hurler. Snape jeta un sort de Silence et pria pour qu'il tienne. Il avait convaincu l'autre médecin d'aller au lit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille. Trop de questions gênantes. _Grand Merlin. Potter a de la chance d'être entier. Ce sort doit s'arrêter !_ Harry continua de s'agiter jusqu'à ce que quelque chose, Snape n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, traverse son corps en un sursaut. Harry retomba mollement sur son lit, du sang coulant d'un coin de sa bouche et de la sueur baignant son front. S'il était possible pour quelqu'un d'avoir l'air plus inconscient qu'auparavant, Potter y parvenait bien. Tout le monde relâcha sa prise. Vernon s'éloigna alors que le reste du groupe fixait Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Pétunia en lâchant le bras qu'elle tenait. Snape ressentit vraiment quelque chose poindre dans son cœur. De la compassion ? Ca ne pouvait pas l'être. Snape ne faisait _pas_ de compassion. La compassion vous faisait tuer.

« Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Nous ne le saurons pas avec certitude jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de nous faire la grâce de sa présence » lui dit Snape. Il regarda le visage pâle de Draco. « Allonge-toi, lui dit-il en le poussant vers le lit le plus proche. « Tu as besoin de sommeil. » Draco ne discuta pas. Il pensa que l'image de Potter se tordant sur le lit resterait avec lui pour toujours. Snape agissait comme si Potter avait déjà traversé quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Un discret coup d'œil à son visage lui dit que sa supposition avait été juste. Snape sortit une fiole de sa poche. « Bois ça. Ca t'aidera à dormir. » Draco but la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve avec un signe de tête reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas rêver de ça.

Snape prépara les sels comme d'habitude et plaça le linge sur la poitrine d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Pétunia en le regardant.

« Quelque chose que j'ai dû créer pour lui quand il a commencé à avoir des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres » répondit succinctement Snape. Il commença le massage de poitrine habituel, mais ça ne sembla que donner plus d'inconfort à Potter. Il releva le vêtement et regarda respirer le garçon. Au moins, tout allait bien ici. Le garçon respirait toujours. Avec de la chance, Potter serait toujours capable de penser.

« Des visions ? » demanda Pétunia. Combien de choses Harry et le directeur lui avaient-ils caché ? Plus important, comment avait-elle pu laisser Harry traverser ça tout seul ? De vieilles douleurs s'éveillèrent dans sa poitrine, mais elle les chassa avec violence.

« La cicatrice de Potter le connecte au Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Snape. Celui-ci l'a découvert et envoie des images à Potter. Le garçon avait l'habitude de croire ce qu'il voyait. A présent, ce n'est plus le cas. » Snape se leva et regarda le garçon. « J'ai essayé de lui enseigner une technique pour stopper les visions l'année dernière, mais nous ne nous entendons pas très bien. Il n'a pas appris. Maintenant, il a cette compétence, donc ce doit être une vision particulièrement puissante pour que Potter sente même le sort, encore plus pour qu'il réagisse comme il l'a fait. » Pétunia fixa son neveu comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et ferme.

« Presque toute sa cinquième année » répondit Snape. Pétunia Dursley, il semblait, n'était pas une moldue à défier. En fait, si Voldemort lui-même était là, Snape mettrait son argent sur la Moldue. Elle était livide. Pétunia se retourna et marcha vers son mari.

« Tu ne diras plus un mot désagréable à ce garçon » ordonna-t-elle. Vernon Dursley releva la tête de son livre de surprise. « Jamais. » Vernon savait qu'il était juste intelligent pour gérer une entreprise, fixer une poignée de porte, complimenter la cuisine et le look de sa femme quand il avait besoin. Il savait aussi que sa femme pouvait le rendre parfaitement misérable si elle l'avait décidé. Il semblait qu'elle était proche d'accomplir une telle action. Il acquiesça nerveusement et retourna à son livre. Il supposa que toutes les techniques de provocation étaient également hors limite. Et bien, il traiterait le garçon comme un invité. Ce ne serait pas difficile. Quelques vagues questions au dîner et puis le laisser à ses propres affaires.

Pétunia revint vers le lit et fit face à Snape. « Je veux savoir tout ce que le directeur ne m'a pas dit, tout ce qui est arrivé et à qui Harry a parlé. Je veux aussi savoir s'il existe d'autres écoles ma… heu, magiques pour finir l'éducation de Harry. » Les sourcils de Snape s'élevèrent, alors qu'il prit conscience de son air déterminé. Elle était complètement sérieuse. Dieu. C'était un changement dans les évènements.

« Ca pourrait prendre un peu de temps » la prévint-il. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui indiqua que tous ceux qui étaient réveillés étaient prêts à entendre quelques trucs sur Potter. Le garçon le détestait déjà. Ca ne pourrait pas être pire s'il trahissait un peu de la confiance du garçon. En fait, il n'avait aucune obligation de garder aucun secret. Il traiterait ça comme une réunion parents/professeurs. Si le garçon avait des plaintes à formuler, il les ignorerait, comme il le faisait d'habitude. « Potter a eu quelques _aventures_ depuis qu'il est venu à l'école. La plupart ont mis en danger sa vie au moins une fois, ainsi que la vie d'autres personnes. »

_**

* * *

**_La chaleur s'infiltrait en lui. Elle la couvrait, nettoyait sa nuque. Il essaya de se tourner, mais découvrit que ses membres ne coopéraient pas avec ses intentions. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Tout était flou. Une forme familière était près de lui, versant quelque chose dans une baignoire. Harry déplaça ses yeux de l'homme qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer vers l'eau. Pourquoi était-il dans une baignoire ? Attendez un moment. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau, quelque chose qui flottait. Des feuilles ? Une autre poignée fut ajoutée à l'eau. Ce fut alors qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait _mal_. Il avait mal comme si tous ses os _et_ tous ses organes internes repoussaient en une fois, encore et encore. Harry entendit quelqu'un gémir et l'homme le regarda. Qui était-ce ? L'homme agita une main devant le visage d'Harry et un sentiment plaisant entoura son esprit. Il avait chaud, il était en sécurité et se sentait remarquablement à l'aise. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau au son d'un autre seau d'eau étant versé sur lui. 

Il se réveilla au son d'un feu. Quelqu'un le touchait. « Détends-toi » dit une voix chaude alors que la main s'aplatit pour garder Harry en place et sans bouger. Il semblait qu'il souriait. « Tu n'es pas encore bien. » Harry ouvrit les yeux alors que la main commençait à masser sa poitrine.

« Bleys ? » murmura Harry. Ugh. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des lames de rasoirs en travers la gorge. Il grimaça et sentit de petites piqûres d'épingles en travers de son visage. Bleys quitta le côté d'Harry et disparut quelques secondes. Il revint avec un petit bol.

« Ouvre la bouche. » Bleys plaça un doigt légèrement sur le menton d'Harry et poussa vers le bas. Harry combattit une autre grimace et fit comme Bleys demandait. Son professeur versa quelque chose de chaud et d'épais, avec la consistance du miel, dans sa gorge. « N'avale pas. Laisse le agir. » Bleys versa quelque chose hors d'un autre bol en bois qu'il avait apporté. Il massa le truc sur la poitrine d'Harry. « Détends-toi juste. » Harry sentit le liquide dans sa bouche commencer à glisser le long de sa gorge, l'étranglant légèrement avant de se déplacer. Il soupira de soulagement alors que le truc laissa une trace d'insensibilité derrière lui avant d'atteindre son estomac. Snape pourrait prendre des leçons pour rendre les potions bonnes. Ca avait été doux, presque au goût vanille. Bleys se leva et se déplaça vers le front d'Harry. « Ferme tes yeux. » Harry ferma ses yeux avec obéissance et les mains de Bleys commencèrent à frotter quelque chose sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura Harry.

« Je te fais un massage. Tes muscles ont besoin d'aide. Tu as tiré un certain nombre d'entre eux et t'es blessé » lui dit Bleys alors qu'Harry sentait ses doigts voyager sur son visage. « Tu as probablement mal de la tête au pied. » Harry réalisa que Bleys avait raison. Il avait mal presque partout. Il semblait qu'il avait eu plusieurs tours avec… Attendez un moment. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et redressa vivement la tête pour se regarder.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? » demanda Harry alors que Bleys forçait sa tête à reposer sur la table. Il était couvert d'une serviette sur les zones vitales, mais c'était tout.

« Comment pensais-tu que j'allais faire ça ? » Harry ne fit que fixer Bleys. « Ce n'est rien que je n'ai jamais vu avant. » Harry grimaça quand il sentit une rougeur se répandre sur lui. « Est-ce que tout le monde est aussi prude de là d'où tu viens ? » demanda Bleys avec un sourire moqueur.

« Principalement » répondit Harry alors que Bleys le faisait tourner pour commencer sur son dos. Bleys glissa un oreiller sous la tête d'Harry et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. « Tous ceux que je connais. » Le dernier mot se transforma en grognement alors qu'un nœud qu'Harry n'avait pas su exister était délié. « Oh, c'est merveilleux » dit-il à Bleys, l'embarras momentanément oublié alors qu'il sentait quelque soulagement de la douleur dans laquelle il était. Que s'était-il passé pour causer autant…

« J'avais compris. Tes gens m'apparaissent comme très étranges, mon enfant » Bleys bougea plus bas sur le dos d'Harry, terminant les tentatives d'Harry de penser à la cause de sa douleur.

« Et bien. » Harry s'arrêta pour mordre ses lèvres alors que Bleys travaillait sur un endroit douloureux. « Je trouve étrange – aïe ! – d'avoir un homme que je considère comme un professeur me faire un massage. » Bleys gloussa et massa plus d'huile dans les muscles d'Harry. « Je pense que ce muscle va bien » dit-il avec une trace rose sur les joues. Tous ces contacts étaient étranges. Harry s'habituait toujours à l'affection qu'Hermione et Madame Weasley lui donnaient quand il était avec la famille Weasley ou à l'école. Il avait remarqué que Monsieur Weasley s'était arrêté en plein mouvement une ou deux fois dans ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une embrassade (il avait vu Ron et son père en échanger de rapides). Même Sirius avait aimé le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué dans son ancienne vie, mais même Tante Pétunia commençait à le serrer dans ses bras. Est-ce que toute cette affection physique, les embrassades et les tapes, était normale, ou est-ce qu'Harry était celui qui était bizarre ?

« Tu me laisses juger, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas manquer quelque chose qui pourrait causer une blessure sérieuse plus tard » dit Bleys en bougeant le long des jambes d'Harry. Celui-ci décida qu'il ne dirait jamais à personne tout ceci. La presse en ferait ses choux gras. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors que Bleys délia plusieurs muscles.

« Que s'est-il » le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un large bâillement « passé ? » Bleys gloussa alors qu'Harry luttait pour rester éveillé.

« Tu t'endors ? » Bleys avait progressé jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry. Harry décida que tout le monde sur terre méritait un massage des pieds. C'était merveilleux.

« Peut-être » répondit Harry alors qu'il sentait son corps se détendre. Il avait posé une question à Bleys, mais ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Ca ne pouvait pas être terriblement important, n'est-ce pas ?

« Vas-y. L'antidouleur que je t'ai donné aurait dû te faire dormir il y a quelques minutes. » Bleys essuya sa main sur une serviette et regarda Harry. Les yeux du garçon se fermèrent et restèrent comme ça, bien qu'il ne dorme pas. Bleys enveloppa les couvertures autour d'Harry et le souleva de la table. Harry sentit le chatouillement de la magie et sut que Bleys utilisait un sort pour permettre une douce transition.

« Tricheur » dit Harry en s'appuyant contre Bleys, ressentant la chaleur de la couverture, les bras forts autour de lui et l'odeur des herbes de cuisines sur ses vêtements. C'était très réconfortant. L'étrange sentiment d'avoir un père parcourut à nouveau Harry. Bleys posa Harry sur le lit et arrangea les draps autour de lui, comme s'il essayait de s'assurer que l'adolescent ne bougerait pas du lit, ou ne tomberait pas comme il avait réussi à faire le premier jour.

« Dors bien, mon enfant. Tu l'as mérité. » Harry sourit alors que l'homme s'agitait avec une couverture et il commença à s'endormir au son de Bleys chantant quelque chose dans une langue étrangère dans sa barbe. Harry s'inquièterait de cette réponse qu'il cherchait quand il se réveillerait. Il sentit Alden sauter sur son lit et tourner trois fois avant de s'installer à ses pieds. Le dernier confort était en place et Harry oublia le monde autour de lui. Il allait avoir quelque sérieux temps de sommeil.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.

Dans ce domaine, je vais commencer une traduction d'une fic sur Naruto et Cyzia ne peut pas être ma bêta sur ce projet. Je recherche donc quelqu'un pour me relire, en sachant que l'histoire deviendra Yaoi plus tard, histoire de prévenir ceux que les relations homo gêneraient. Des personnes intéressées ?


	36. Hadrien

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry se réveilla lentement et soupira de contentement. Il avait chaud, était détendu et complètement à l'aise. Il ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Il remonta un peu ses couvertures et se roula sur le côté, prêt à avoir une agréable grasse matinée et à ignorer le reste du monde pendant un moment. Bleys pourrait faire pendant un moment sans lui, pas vrai ? Vrai. Bleys était un adulte capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Harry se tourna à nouveau et se blottit dans une position confortable. Il s'immobilisa quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'avait pas de pyjamas. Son cerveau gélifié le rattrapa et lui rappela quelques trucs. C'est vrai. Le massage. Cette pensée le fit s'arrêter. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'un massage ? Bleys avait mentionné quelque chose sur le fait qu'il s'était blessé en tirant sur ses muscles. Quand avait-il fait ça ?

Harry sentit un peu de douleur se rassembler derrière ses yeux alors que des images filtraient. Il ferma les yeux contre la douleur et put voir les images plus clairement qu'avant, et ces images le dérangeaient. Voldemort. Voldemort avait été dans sa tête ! Ca n'avait pas de sens. Voldemort n'était pas capable d'entrer dans sa tête ici. Il en était sûr. Il s'assit, dérangeant Alden en même temps, qui ne fit que gémir un peu avant de se rendormir. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il faisait nuit. Bleys avait couvert le feu et avait enlevé le chaudron du plan de cuisson. Une étrange odeur était dans l'air près de Harry. Qu'était-ce ? Il repoussa les couvertures à coups de pied et sortit du lit. Un petit conteneur en métal était sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. De l'encens ? Harry n'avait jamais vraiment vu d'encens utilisé, à moins de compter l'encens dans la tour de Trelawney, mais la fumée apparaissait similaire. Ca sentait un peu sucré, mais aussi un peu épicé. Une forte inhalation fit un peu tourner la tête d'Harry. Il s'en éloigna et sortit des vêtements de la petite malle au pied de son lit.

Il s'habilla et alla dans la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea d'eau froide sur le visage et évita le miroir endormi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui crie de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux. Il comprenait. Ses cheveux étaient perdus sans des produits coiffants lourds. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle tous les jours ! Il était à la moitié de la pièce vers ses livres quand un autre petit lancement de douleur le fit tomber à genoux. Il cligna des yeux pour faire partir les étoiles qui y résidaient quand une nouvelle image apparut dans son esprit. Harry secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir, mais l'image continua. Voldemort baissant sa baguette, s'estompant pour être remplacé par un Bleys souriant. Quoi ? Harry lutta pour rester droit alors que l'image continuait à montrer Bleys approchant Harry (l'angle étrange disait à Harry qu'il était allongé sur le sol) et se baissant pour le soulever. « Tu as très bien fait, enfant éclair. Très bien. » L'image finit alors que les ténèbres s'étaient fermées sur les yeux d'Harry.

Harry revint à lui, toujours à genoux et des larmes coulant du coin de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elles étaient dues à la douleur dont il se souvenait ou à sa douleur mentale actuelle. Il entendait les mots de Bellatrix Lestrange la seule fois où il avait essayé un Impardonnable. Bleys n'avait pas seulement voulu lancer le sort… il avait voulu qu'Harry ressente la douleur. Harry se remit sur ses pieds et trébucha hors du cottage. Il devait s'en aller. Il avait besoin d'être loin. Il glissa sur les pierres pavées alors qu'il continuait vers la forêt. Il pourrait se cacher là. Bleys ne pouvait pas le trouver là. Harry leva les mains pour se protéger le visage alors qu'il plongeait dans les buissons qui avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre grandi en une nuit. Il poussa au travers jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans une clairière assez loin du cottage pour réfléchir clairement.

Bleys avait été Voldemort. Il avait lance l'Impardonnable et avait voulu qu'Harry ressente la douleur. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu lui faire du mal comme ça ? Il avait vraiment voulu qu'Harry ressente la douleur. Pourquoi ? Harry se laissa tomber au sol et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il voulait Paul. Il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux et soupira alors que son esprit tournait avec ce qu'il avait appris. Il voulait Paul et sa tante. Elle hurlerait sur Bleys puis le ramènerait à la maison. Il pourrait se cacher dans sa chambre et oublier que le reste du monde existait. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment. Oublier tout. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il resta là, essayant juste d'oublier. Il sursauta quand Alden déboula à travers les buissons et l'attaqua avec des léchouilles.

« Alden ! Pousse-toi ! » Harry repoussa le chien et se tortilla pour s'échapper de sous l'animal. « Chien fou ! » déclara sèchement Harry en se levant et se tournant pour faire face au chien. « Tu penses que tu es intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il. Alden ne fit que s'arrêter et secouer la queue. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Stupide chien. »

Des mains le saisirent par derrière. « Harry ! » s'exclama Bleys en tournant le garçon dans ses bras. « Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit ? » interrogea-t-il en regardant Harry de haut en bas. Il avait pleuré, mais pourquoi ? Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour le regarder avant qu'Harry ne réagisse. Il le repoussa et se recula aussi loin que la petite clairière lui permette. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'était toi ! » mordit Harry. Bleys ferma brièvement les yeux avant de faire à nouveau face à Harry. « Tu l'as fait. » Bleys s'arrêta et réfléchit avant de s'approcher de son élève assez livide. Le garçon avait dormi presque une semaine et approchait maintenant l'âge de treize ans. Il ne pouvait plus le soulever s'il le voulait. Les émotions de l'enfant devenaient plus complexes alors que son corps et son esprit devenaient identiques. Les jours d'un Harry Potter de six ans lui manquaient. Il aurait prit le garçon dans ses bras et l'aurait laissé pleurer ses peurs avant d'expliquer ses actions. Et l'enfant aurait accepté son raisonnement et l'aurait laissé tranquille. A présent, ce ne serait pas si simple.

« Je pense t'avoir dit d'arrêter de réprimer tes émotions » dit Bleys en s'asseyant sur un rondin. Il fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre, mais il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le garçon refuser. « Oui, je t'ai lancé ce sort. » Harry ne bougea pas mais Bleys put voir la colère monter dans ses yeux. « Tu avais besoin d'apprendre à le rejeter. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas penser à une autre méthode ? » demanda sèchement Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait de Bleys. « Ne pensais-tu pas que j'aurais accepté ça comme une leçon ? » Bleys s'arrêta et considéra Harry pendant un moment. C'était vrai. Harry aurait accepté ça comme une leçon, l'aurait peut-être même demandé s'il avait su qu'une telle capacité existait.

Bleys soupira alors qu'il repensait à la performance de Harry. Le garçon était passé au travers de ses propres pensées. Il avait été capable de rejeter à la fois le Doloris et l'Imperius. Le sort de mort, et bien, il pouvait déjà le faire. Il ne le savait juste pas encore. « Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas pour te donner du temps pour te préparer. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le faire si tu devais apprendre cette compétence » raisonna Bleys avec Harry.

Harry fit un geste comme s'il voulait attaquer physiquement Bleys, avant de se détourner de lui et de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je veux rentrer à la maison » murmura-t-il, incapable de rendre sa voix plus forte.

Bleys secoua la tête. « J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas encore prêt. » Bleys se leva et alla vers le garçon. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour le diriger vers le cottage. Il fut surpris quand Harry bondit loin de lui et recula contre un arbre. Il jeta un regard au garçon et réalisa qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit tant que celui-ci ne lui ferait pas à nouveau confiance. « Je pensais que tu comprendrais pourquoi je l'ai fait » dit tristement Bleys. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur certains traits de la personnalité de Harry.

Harry s'éloigna de lui et donna un coup de pied au rondin. « Pour mon propre bien, pas vrai ? » lui lança Harry avec un rictus méprisant. Cette situation avait dégénéré bien au-delà de la portée de Bleys. Il avait prévu d'être à côté du lit du garçon quand il se réveillerait. Il aurait dû dormir jusque tard dans la matinée. Bleys avait laissé de l'aide au sommeil brûler à côté du lit du garçon pour cette raison. « Devrais-je commencer à t'appeler Dumbledore ? » C'était une insulte grave, venant de Harry.

Bleys le regarda et soupira. Il devait encore essayer. « C'est mieux si tu as l'instinct sur la manière de combattre cette magie, plutôt que d'avoir une série d'étapes. »

Harry ne fit que secouer la tête et soupira. « Je veux rentrer à la maison » demanda-t-il encore.

« Ta magie n'est pas encore prête, refusa Bleys à la requête. Rentrons à la maison et nous en parlerons. » Il se tourna pour partir quand il fut stoppé par un mot d'Harry.

« Non. » Le garçon se tenait où il l'avait laissé, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. « Je veux rentrer à la maison. Tu peux soit me renvoyer, ou alors je trouverai un moyen pour le faire moi-même. Il n'y a pas de limites, tu te souviens ? »

Bleys s'avança à nouveau vers Harry, une prière sur son visage. « Harry, s'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi juste. Tu es un danger pour toi et pour les autres aussi longtemps que ta magie reste non entraînée. »

« Non. » Harry ferma les yeux et refusa même de regarder Bleys. L'homme pouvait sentir qu'il essayait frénétiquement de trouver un moyen de rentrer. S'il savait comme c'était simple, Bleys ne le verrait plus jamais. Harry semblait préparer pour suivre toutes les menaces qu'il formulait.

« Tu n'es pas prêt. » Peut-être qu'il écouterait la raison. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas prêt.

« Ca ne m'a jamais arrêté auparavant. » Et bien, c'était vrai. Harry n'avait jamais été vraiment préparé pour ses nombreuses aventures. Il se demanda combien la chance avait joué dans la survie d'Harry et si le Destin ne jouait pas avec le garçon. « Renvoie-moi à la maison ou je trouverai un moyen de le faire moi-même. » Harry gardait le contrôle de ses émotions et faisait face à Bleys avec tout le calme qu'il parvenait à avoir devant Voldemort.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de réprimer tes émotions. » Bleys avança sur Harry. De vieux instincts s'éveillèrent et Harry recula. Bleys s'arrêta, choqué. Le garçon avait _peur_ de lui. Ca ne faisait pas parti du plan. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le craigne. Le garçon n'apprendrait rien de cette manière. Pas ça. Pas maintenant. Bleys regarda Harry et remarqua les larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. L'enfant cachait bien sa peur, mais Bleys pouvait la voir dans sa position et sa magie. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de se manifester alors qu'Harry combattait sa peur. « Très bien, dit Bleys. Je vais te renvoyer chez toi. » Bleys se mit sur un genou et mit ses mains où Harry pouvait les voir. Harry était le plus grand de cette manière. « Je serai disponible, si tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne seras pas seul. » Harry s'était très légèrement détendu. « Viens ici. » Harry lutta contre lui-même pendant trente bonnes secondes. Bleys le laissa faire. Harry devait faire suffisamment confiance à Bleys pour que ça marche.

Harry avança devant Bleys et lui fit face comme pour dire « et maintenant ? » Bleys bougea plus vite qu'Harry ne put réagir. Il l'attrapa et mit une main sur son front. « Prend soin de toi, mon enfant » murmura-t-il. Harry lutta contre ses mains, mais rien ne protégea son esprit. Bleys envoya une légère pensée et les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et son corps se détendit. Il disparut en s'endormant. Alden vint à côté de Bleys et gémit. « Tu ne sortiras pas non plus » dit Bleys au chien.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce blanche. Son premier instinct lui indiqua qu'il était à Poudlard et il paniqua presque. Un léger bip arrêta ses pensées et lui dit qu'il était dans le monde Moldu. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il était à St. Jude. Il se détendit et se déconnecta des machines. Il grommela sur les Moldus et leurs machines pendant qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'aiguille d'intraveineuse dans son bras. Que diable se passait-il et pourquoi était-il là ? Il défit le scotch et sortit l'aiguille de son bras. Une boule de coton proche et la pression de plier son bras au coude arrêta le saignement. Il agita une main et un uniforme, avec les chaussures, apparut sur le lit à côté de lui. Il sauta du lit et attendit que ses pieds rattrapent son cerveau. Il avait besoin d'une douche.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement juste après qu'Harry ait fermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et qu'il ait commencé la douche. « Où est-il ? » demanda Pétunia alors que Snape et le médecin se précipitaient vers le lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Remus. Il fermait la marche avec Draco. Ils avaient tous les deux travaillé sur le devoir d'Astronomie de Draco pendant que Snape calmait Pétunia. Les histoires sur son neveu l'avaient bouleversée mais elle tenait bien le coup. Son mari n'avait pas été capable de rester. Vernon était parti pour le travail et avait dit à sa femme qu'il l'appellerait pour voir comment elle allait. Remus doutait qu'il se soit soucié même un peu du passé de Harry.

Snape regarda le lit et se retourna pour faire face au groupe. « Il n'est pas là » dit-il succinctement.

L'autre docteur fit un bruit sarcastique dans sa gorge. « Ca n'a pas de sens, dit le Docteur Lansky en regardant les machines. Il était pratiquement dans le coma. Les gens ne se lèvent juste pas et ne s'en vont pas après quelque chose comme ça » Un reniflement moqueur le fit s'arrêter et regarder l'autre médecin. Professeur Snake (NdT : serpent en anglais) ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Vous ne connaissez pas très bien votre patient. Tout est possible avec ce garçon » lui dit celui-ci.

Le Docteur Lansky souleva l'intraveineuse. « Il ne devrait pas être capable de juste se lever et marcher. Il devrait trébucher un peu au strict minimum. Nous l'aurions entendu. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et agita sa baguette pour calmer le docteur. « Allez informer les infirmiers, la sécurité, son thérapeute. Quoi que vous fassiez d'habitude. Nous allons regarder ici et nous déployer. Il n'a pas pu aller loin. » Le docteur Lansky se précipita pour faire comme Snape avait demandé. Snape se tourna vers le reste du groupe. « Potter, ou celui qui a pris Potter, n'a pas pu aller très loin. »

Pétunia se tint près du lit. « Vous pouvez tous vous défendre contre un sorcier. Je ne peux pas. Je resterai là au cas où Harry se cache quelque part dans cette pièce. » Elle fit signe à tout le monde de sortir et se retourna vers la pièce. Elle commença à regarder sous tous les lits et dans les placards, juste au cas où. Harry avait toujours semblé se cacher dans des endroits très petits. C'était comme ça qu'était venu son placard. Bébé, il avait refusé de dormir dans sa chambre et avait préféré à la place le placard sous l'escalier. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de retourner dans sa chambre pendant plus de six mois jusqu'à ce que Vernon dise que ça lui passerait si on le laissait tranquille suffisamment longtemps. A présent, elle réalisait que quelque chose avait dû se passer entre Harry et Vernon qui avait renforcé ce qui avait été une lubie d'enfant. Elle devait encore découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle avait suffisamment menacé Vernon ces dernières vingt-quatre heures pour s'assurer que quelque chose comme ça ne puisse plus jamais arriver.

Une porte s'ouvrant la fit se retourner. Harry sortit de la salle de bain, complètement vêtu et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. « Harry James Potter ! » dit Pétunia en avançant sur son neveu. Comment osait-il leur causer tout ce souci ! « As-tu une idée de combien nous avons tous été inquiets ? » Harry s'arrêta, choqué, et laissa tomber la serviette sur ses épaules, alors que sa tante se précipitait vers lui. De quoi parlait-elle ? « Nous sommes revenus et t'avons trouvé parti, Dieu seul sait où, et tu ne nous as pas fait savoir où tu étais. » Oh, donc c'était ça. Elle le ramena vers le lit en s'agitant et le poussa dans une position assise. « Tu n'étais que dans un coma magique pendant les sept dernières heures. Ne bouge pas de ce lit ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Harry regarda sa tante aller dans le couloir. Il n'allait pas désobéir. Elle l'avait terrifié. Elle avait parlé comme Molly Weasley. Harry reconnaissait le ton. C'était celui "comment oses-tu me faire peur, mais je suis si contente que tu ailles bien" et Harry l'avait entendu de Madame Weasley plus d'une fois. Il avait été dirigé sur Ron, principalement, et sur Ginny, mais il l'avait reçu une ou deux fois. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il entendrait sa tante utiliser ce ton sur lui. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait dit « magie. » Elle revint avec plusieurs personnes sur les talons. Paul était en premier, suivi par Remus, Snape et Draco Malfoy, entre tous. Que diable s'était-il passé pendant qu'il dormait ?

« Ne bougez pas, Potter » ordonna Snape en sortant sa baguette. Harry se tendit, mais resta immobile. C'était Snape. Il n'avait pas encore révélé son secret à Dumbledore et on pouvait lui faire confiance. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry devait lui faire trop confiance. Snape sembla satisfait par ce qu'il vit et finit le sort. « Il est en parfaite santé, miraculeusement » commenta-t-il avec son esprit sec habituel. Et bien, à quoi est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient ?

« S'il vous plaît, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry, juste un peu perplexe.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? » demanda Snape. Harry considéra la question. Est-ce que Snape savait pour Bleys, ou demandait-il sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant Bleys ?

« J'ai eu un cauchemar » répondit Harry. Quelque chose tiqua sur le visage de Snape, mais il ne dit rien. « C'était assez, ah, intense. C'est tout. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Que Merlin nous aide, dit Snape pour lui-même en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Le garçon est possédé et il ne se souvient de rien. »

« Possédé ? » demanda Harry. Ok, donc il savait qu'il avait été avec Bleys pour ce qui pouvait être plusieurs heures, mais il n'avait pas été possédé, pas vrai ?

« Ca va, Harry, dit Paul en s'avançant. Tu es en bonne santé et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. » Ce bon vieux Paul.

Harry acquiesça et remercia Paul, essayant de ranger suffisamment ses pensées pour les enfermer. Tout le groupe fut surpris quand le Dr Lansky revint. « Ah, il est là. » Harry avait vraiment oublié le médecin. « Tu m'as l'air juste bien. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, Evan ? » Le docteur avait le regard légèrement vitreux qu'Harry se souvenait avoir vu sur les Moldus à la Coupe du Monde. Trop de sorts d'oubliette ici. Harry bougea légèrement un doigt et sourit quand un peu plus de cohérence revint dans son regard.

« Je me sens bien, Dr Lansky. Je me souviens juste du cauchemar que j'ai eu. C'était intense. » Snape se déplaça vers l'arrière et eut un reniflement quand il entendit l'explication d'Harry. « Quand puis-je partir ? »

« Pas avant vingt quatre heures. Je veux garder un œil sur toi, juste au cas où » dit le Dr Lansky en regardant le dossier d'Harry. De simples observations remplissaient l'espace sur sa condition. « Je suppose que tu as faim ? »

« Quand m'avez-vous vu ne pas avoir faim ? » demanda Harry.

« Plusieurs fois, Evan. Plusieurs fois. Principalement quand tes nerfs sont mauvais, dit le Dr Lansky en allant vers son bureau. Je vais appeler et faire venir quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tous les visiteurs qui ne sont pas de la famille de mon patient s'en aillent. Tu peux rester si tu veux, Paul. »

Snape s'approcha du lit et regarda Harry le long de son nez. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez fait, Potter » dit Snape une fois que le docteur était bien dans son bureau « mais je le découvrirai » promit-il à son élève.

« Je n'en doute pas, monsieur. Merci à tous pour votre aide » dit Harry en inclinant la tête dans une sorte de salut. Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent, mais il ne fit que rendre le salut et sortir de la pièce dans un ample mouvement de robes.

« Est-ce que tu auras jamais une année normale ? » demanda Draco en se rapprochant de Harry.

« Ah, le furet bondissant a rejoint le côté de la Lumière. C'est bien. Nous ne torturons pas nos homme » dit Harry dans un sourire.

« Ta tête est toujours trop grande pour rentrer dans la pièce » rétorqua Draco avec autant d'animosité. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant d'exploser de rire. Il y eut une trêve tacite à ce moment là. Harry décida que lui et Hermione devraient initier Draco à Star Wars bientôt.

« Ravi de t'avoir à bord, mec » lui dit Harry en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Draco. « Tu touches Hermione et tu auras à faire à moi » l'avertit-il. Draco ne fit que le regarder. Harry ne put garder sa contenance et gloussa. « En fait, c'est d'elle que tu devras te méfier. Elle a un sacré crochet droit. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne m'en parle pas. » Il commença à se détourner quand Harry l'attrapa. Celui-ci inclina le visage de Draco vers la lumière. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Snape que ça faisait toujours mal ? » demanda Harry en passant le doigt sur la cicatrice qui courrait sur le côté droit du visage de Draco. Celui-ci s'éloigna du contact et leva une main sur sa cicatrice alors que ses yeux étaient écarquillés de choc.

« Draco ! » appela sèchement Snape de la porte. « Nous partons ! » Draco adressa un regard interrogateur à Harry qui ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Maintenant ! » Draco se dépêcha après Snape et disparut à travers la porte. « Vous tous, retournez où vous appartenez ! Il est réveillé et sera de retour parmi vous demain ! » Harry entendit Snape dire aux autres. Il pensa entendre Etincelle dire quelque chose à Snape mais il n'était pas sûr.

Remus rit pour lui-même quand il approcha de Harry. « Harry ? » Remus le regarda de haut en bas et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry se tourna et sourit à Remus. « Surprends-moi, répondit-il. Une minute, cauchemar. La suivante, je me réveille ici et mourant d'envie de prendre une douche. » Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, comme pour démontrer sa propre confusion.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus.

Harry se regarda. « Dix orteils. Dix doigts. Les yeux sont toujours là. Le nez. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. « Ouaip. Tout est là. Je vais bien. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Tu laisseras quelqu'un savoir… »

« Si je commence à me sentir mal, oui, je promets. Je le jure, dit Harry en regardant Remus dans les yeux. Dans combien de temps est la pleine lune ? »

« Pas trop proche. De quoi as-tu besoin, Harry ? » Harry s'arrêta et regarda sa tante.

« Nous avons besoin d'une voiture. Tu ne peux pas prendre le taxi tout le temps, et j'aurai vraiment besoin d'un moyen de transport, particulièrement une fois que j'aurai mon permis » expliqua Harry.

« Nous en parlerons une fois que tu seras à la maison, lui dit Pétunia. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour une voiture pour l'instant » lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

Harry fit une grimace et soupira. « Remus a toujours besoin d'une » expliqua patiemment Harry, comme si c'était évident. Ok, donc il avait l'air de bouder. Il était fatigué !

« Oui, et tu as besoin de te reposer. » Zut, comment avait-elle su ? Oh, c'est vrai. Elle l'avait élevé. « Merci d'être venu, Monsieur Lupin » dit Pétunia avec un sourire pour le loup-garou.

« Ce fut un plaisir. Je passerai plus tard cette semaine, Harry. Plus de truc effrayant, Ok ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute » grommela Harry avec bonne humeur alors que Remus lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule et sortait. Paul le suivit vers la porte et dit à Harry qu'il viendrait vérifier qu'il allait bien plus tard, vu qu'il lui avait donné des papiers à faire supplémentaires. Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules et Paul quitta la pièce.

Harry se tourna pour regarder sa tante. Son expression était juste un peu intimidante. « Je t'ai entendu » lui dit Harry. Pétunia arrêta d'arranger les couvertures et le regarda. « Quand tu me parlais, pendant que je dormais, expliqua Harry plus avant. Je veux essayer d'être une famille. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil comme pour juger de ses pensées. Il fut choqué de découvrir qu'elle pleurait.

Pétunia l'attira dans ses bras et le serra fort. « Je suis contente » murmura-t-elle. Les propres bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et il ferma les yeux. C'était bien. Ils restèrent comme ça tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier entre, apportant un plateau qu'Harry était plus qu'heureux de manger.

* * *

Snape atteint la porte avec Draco seulement pour être stoppé par un vieil ami. « Hadrien ? Suis-moi s'il te plaît. » Snape fit signe à Draco avec sa tête et suivit l'homme dans les couloirs vers ce qui ne pouvait qu'être son bureau. Sensei leur fit signe de prendre un siège et commença à verser du thé dans des tasses.

Draco regarda les tasses et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'anses du tout. C'était différent. Sensei en prit une et tendit l'autre à Draco. Sensei et Snape portèrent un toast avant de boire. « Salut, Papa. » Sensei redressa la tête pour regarder le garçon avec une serviette sur la tête. « J'ai réparé cet équipement… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend après avoir baissé la serviette et remarqué que son père avait des invités. « Désolé. » Il commença à partir quand Sensei l'arrêta.

« Prends Drake avec toi. Il va s'ennuyer à écouter des adultes » dit Sensei avec un pétillement dans l'œil. Draco se tourna vers Snape en un appel pour lui permettre de rester. Snape eut un sourire narquois et fit signe à Draco de suivre Rick. Ca faisait du bien de le traiter comme l'enfant qu'il devrait être.

« Va t'amuser. Je viendrai te chercher quand il sera temps de partir. » Draco lui adressa un regard noir, mais se leva et quitta la pièce. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec lui » dit Snape dans un soupir.

« Il grandit vite. » Snape regarda Sensei et acquiesça.

« Il a dû. Son ancienne famille lui demandait beaucoup » expliqua Snape.

Sensei eut un sourire narquois. « Comme la tienne te demandait. » Snape regarda Sensei, surpris et se demandant si Potter avait d'une manière ou d'une autre communiqué quelque chose à Sensei.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, Leonard » dit Snape d'un ton désinvolte.

« Deshi est différent comme tu es différent, expliqua-t-il. Il a ce pouvoir que tu as toujours eu. Il a aussi quelque chose d'autre, juste comme toi. » Sensei désigna d'un geste le bras gauche de Snape. Celui-ci déplaça sa veste pour couvrir son bras. « Toi et lui êtes des sorciers ? » Snape adressa à Leonard un regard qui lui disait tout, mais il se tut. « Ah, je vois. Je me suis demandé où tu allais pendant l'année scolaire. »

« Tu savais que j'allais en internat, dit Snape d'une voix ennuyée. Je n'ai jamais ressentis le besoin d'élaborer. » Snape tint sa tasse pour boire un peu plus et soupira. « Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à révéler notre monde à qui que soit. Même la famille a besoin d'une permission pour qu'on leur dise. »

« Je comprends, dit Leonard avec un petit sourire. Deshi a dit la même chose, pendant le Chemin de Traverse. » Snape regarda Leonard avec un sourcil haussé.

« Il te l'a dit ? » Ce pourrait être très mauvais. Si Potter avait révélé leur monde à qui que ce soit, même à quelqu'un d'aussi digne de confiance que Sensei…

« Je l'ai forcé. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les secrets, particulièrement quand cela concerne un élève. » Leonard prit un peu de son thé et regarda par la fenêtre. « Sa vie est en danger ? » Le commentaire de Sensei n'était pas une question.

« Depuis le jour de sa naissance. J'aurais pensé qu'il y serait habitué maintenant. »

« Oh, il l'est. Oublieux de la valeur de sa propre vie, à cause de ça. »

« J'ai remarqué ça. » Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez. « J'ai pensé, à un moment, qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour la vie des autres. A présent, je réalise qu'il n'est pas inquiet pour _sa_ vie, mais celle des autres. » Snape secoua la tête. « Je suis fatigué de voir ce garçon inconscient. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec Deshi ? » Snape croisa les bras et considéra l'homme à côté de lui.

« Il est ton deshi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Snape d'une voix distraite. Sensei se demanda ce que l'homme taciturne pensait. « C'est bien. »

« Hadrien. » Snape ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Ton deshi est l'un de mes élèves à l'école. Tu connais déjà son vrai nom et ce qu'il est et, par relation, ce que je suis » dit Snape en se déplaçant vers la fenêtre et regardant dehors. Il remit les rideaux et considéra combien dire à l'homme avec qui il s'était entraîné.

« Ton vrai nom n'est pas Hadrien ? » demanda Sensei en venant à côté de lui. « N'est-ce pas, frère ? » Snape eut un sourire ironique devant le vieux surnom et secoua la tête.

« Non, simplement un alias » confirma Snape en se tournant pour regarder Sensei dans les yeux.

« Beaucoup de visages, beaucoup de nom » l'excusa Sensei et il haussa les épaules. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Sensei lui adressa un regard en biais et sourit narquoisement. Snape lui retourna le regard et se tourna pour observer Draco. Lui et Rick parlaient dans le gymnase. Le sujet échappait à Snape, mais il devina que c'était quelque chose que tous les adolescents appréciaient. La voix de Sensei le tira de ses pensées. « Les garçons iront bien. Ton fils et le mien ensemble. Rien ne restera de l'école. » Sensei eut un sourire ironique que Snape partagea.

« Tu ne connais pas Draco » lui dit Snape.

« Malicieux, comme son père. » Sensei le poussa dans l'épaule. « Astucieux et malin avec un visage innocent au monde. » Snape s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à Sensei.

« Leonard, tu sais que tu étais la cause de beaucoup de nos 'aventures' » dit de haut Snape à son camarade.

« Oui. Oui, je l'étais. Notre pauvre Sensei. Hors de lui la plupart du temps de nos études. » Snape acquiesça.

« Il était surtout concerné par ce qu'il allait faire de toi. Il désespérait que tu apprennes jamais vraiment. »

« Et à présent, regarde-moi, dit Sensei avec une tristesse moqueuse. Un professeur et un père. Le vieil homme en mourrait de choc. » Sensei indiqua le chemin d'un signe du menton et Snape aligna son pas avec lui aussi facilement que quand ils étaient tous les deux des élèves. Ils quittèrent le bureau et entrèrent dans le couloir. « Donc mon frère a de la magie et protège les enfants, médita Sensei. Un choix intéressant. »

« J'ai mes vœux. » Sensei se tourna vers lui avec un visage surpris avant de sourire à nouveau.

« Comme moi, petit frère. Viens. Nous allons trouver quelque chose à manger, puis tu me parleras de tout ça. » Snape suivit Sensei en combattant les sentiments de nostalgie, alors que son vieux partenaire d'entraînement commençait à parler de ses propres élèves et de leur progrès.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	37. Infirmerie

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry se retourna dans son lit et ignora les bruits que faisait le docteur alors qu'il fermait l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Il n'était pas fatigué et se sentait bien. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était si important de le garder à l'infirmerie ce soir ! Ok, il _avait_ montré des symptômes assez différents qui laissaient toujours perplexe le médecin moldu, mais même Paul avait dit qu'il allait bien ! Personne ne croyait Harry quand c'était important. Harry souffla un peu et se frotta le visage avec une main.

Il s'assit et abandonna l'espoir de dormir. Harry supposa que son corps avait l'impression d'avoir assez dormi et n'en avait plus besoin. Et bien, Harry était d'accord ! Il se pencha par-dessus la barrière de son lit d'hôpital et attira son livre d'école depuis l'endroit où il était rangé. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut (et il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas ; il avait été loin plusieurs semaines après tout), il devait avoir quelques affaires à dessins dans son sac. Dessiner était toujours bien pour combattre l'ennui quand on ne pouvait rien trouver d'autre à faire.

Il tailla un des crayons qu'Hermione lui avait donnés pour son anniversaire et ouvrit son cahier à une nouvelle page. Il détendit ses épaules et mit le crayon sur le papier, permettant à son esprit d'errer alors que sa main transformait des lignes en images. Bleys. Il se sentait étrange, de savoir que Bleys ne le réveillerait pas au matin, qu'il n'aurait pas de leçon. Bleys était parti. Il hésitait à dire qu'il lui _manquait_, mais c'était toujours étrange de savoir que Bleys n'était plus là. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il dormait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être interrogé sans fin à propos du temps qu'il avait passé avec quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas produire, et était encore moins sûr de ses sentiments envers l'homme.

Il se sentait partagé. Bleys avait été un grand mentor pour lui avant Le Sort. Harry eut un sourire ironique, quand il réalisa qu'il utilisait des lettres majuscules pour se référer à l'évènement dans sa propre tête. Bleys avait été génial avant Le Sort. Il avait été patient, compréhensif et tolérant. Il avait expliqué les choses juste assez pour permettre à Harry d'apprendre quelque chose par lui-même, mais avait également laissé assez de place pour que les questions et les réponses ne le fassent pas se sentir lent autour de son professeur. Sa manière d'enseigner différait grandement de l'enseignement de Poudlard. Les professeurs, là-bas, expliquaient tout en étapes, puis aidaient tous les élèves qui avaient du mal à suivre ces étapes. Bleys ne s'était même pas embêté d'explications. Il avait juste dit à Harry le but final et l'y avait laissé, horriblement frustré, et pourtant engagé dans son travail. Quand Harry accomplissait sa tâche, il ressentait une satisfaction immense, plus riche que n'importe quel triomphe que Poudlard ne pourrait jamais inspirer. Même Voldemort avait expliqué les choses par étapes ! Bleys avait tapé dans une capacité innée d'Harry et l'avait élevée avec une main si subtile qu'Harry n'en était conscient que maintenant.

Il y avait d'autres choses qu'Harry avait aimées à propos de Bleys, mais ces sentiments étaient plus durs à mettre en ordre que les autres. Bleys avait tenu à lui et avait pris soin de lui, comme personne d'autre dans sa vie. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'était un père et il hésitait à nommer leur relation comme celle d'un père et d'un fils. Il dirait que c'était très proche d'une telle relation. Bleys était protecteur et prévenant, mais il avait aussi enseigné un peu de résistance dans certains domaines dans lesquels il n'en avait pas eu auparavant. Harry savait qu'il était plus indépendant que d'autres de son âge, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'un peu de négligence était mieux que toutes les cajoleries du monde, mais Bleys l'avait influencé d'une manière que personne d'autres n'avait réussie. Il était… plus calme ? Ce n'était pas le bon mot. Plus réfléchi, peut-être ? Il réfléchissait aux choses à présent, et regardait tout sous différents angles avant de faire ses choix. Il n'était pas sûr du mot qu'il cherchait. Il avait les compétences et il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait pas le décrire. Il tourna la page du cottage de Bleys (il n'avait aucune idée de quelle façon _ce sujet _était apparu sur sa feuille) et commença un autre dessin.

Il avait entendu tout le monde entrer dans l'infirmerie pendant qu'il s'habillait. Il avait utilisé la magie sans baguette pour faire venir son Mini-Messager et avait demandé à Hermione tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'Hermione sache qu'il était dans une sorte de « coma » et l'avait remerciée pour son inquiétude. La magie sans baguette remit le livre où il était supposé être après qu'il ait fini de parler avec Hermione. Les messages de cette dernière lui avaient dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape avaient disparu du château après une note hâtive déclarant que Draco avait des « affaires familiales » qui requéraient son attention. Snape l'avait accompagné en tant que mentor et conseiller et aucun des deux n'était revenu. Harry lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans _son _école et qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait faire confiance à Draco. Snape oui. L'homme avait déjà prouvé ses capacités. Draco était _une inconnue_ et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se révéler à lui. Hermione avait rassuré Harry en lui disant que Draco était un membre des PP et qu'il était plus que probable qu'il garde les secrets d'Harry, juste pour voir comment il allait réagir à la présence du Serpentard. Elle lui avait également dit que Draco était plus réservé cette année et à quoi s'attendre quand il lui parlerait. Elle l'avait averti que le Serpentard insistait sur le fait que Harry Potter ne pouvait pas avoir une année normale. C'était « hors de sa portée » et Harry était d'accord avec lui. Il devait encore avoir une année normale à Poudlard.

Il s'était trouvé surpris quand le premier commentaire de Draco fut quelque chose sur Harry ayant une année normale. Harry avait répondu en plaisantant avec le commentaire d'Hermione sur le furet sautant rejoignant le côté de la Lumière. Quelque chose s'était passée entre eux deux, à ce moment là, qui leur avait dit qu'ils étaient, sinon amis, alliés. Harry aimait le sentiment d'avoir un tel allié et se demanda ce que savait Draco sur les choses qui se passaient à Poudlard. Il avait, après tout, accès à des endroits où Hermione ne pouvait pas aller. Il entendrait et verrait les choses différemment d'un Gryffondor. La main d'Harry s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'il dessinait la personne de ses pensées. Le visage de Draco Malfoy le fixait depuis le papier. La cicatrice était proéminente et avait l'air douloureuse. Harry avait vu ça la première seconde où il avait regardé l'autre garçon. Personne d'autre, semblait-il, n'avait vu les fines rides dénotant la douleur autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de regarder la cicatrice pour dire que ce n'était pas une cicatrice ordinaire et qu'elle continuait à faire mal à Draco dès qu'il bougeait la tête sur le côté et bougeait la bouche pour parler. Quelqu'un l'avait maudite pour qu'elle cause de la douleur et Draco ressentait cette douleur.

Un simple vœu pour que sa magie termine le sort et un contact physique avaient défait le maléfice et n'avaient laissé que du tissu cicatriciel derrière. Harry avait espéré être tellement discret que personne ne l'entendrait, mais Draco avait entendu le commentaire murmuré et, pire, avait senti Harry faire travailler sa magie. Il apparaissait que personne n'avait entendu la vérité de Draco. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas enclin à éclairer qui que ce soit, même s'ils demandaient.

Il avait joué la « confusion » quand les adultes lui avaient demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache tout, tout de suite. Il le dirait à Paul, bien sûr, et à Remus après un moment, une fois que les deux hommes auraient de la distance par rapport à leurs propres sentiments d'inquiétude (Harry l'avait vu, même si ce n'était pas le cas des autres). Il n'était pas sûr de devoir le dire ou non à sa tante. Elle semblait plus tolérante (elle avait dit le mot MAGIE) et inquiète à son sujet. Tante Pétunia lui avait montré un côté différent, quand Harry l'avait regardée à travers la divination, et il l'avait fait plus d'une fois, juste pour la voir. Il aimait voir la manière dont elle le regardait quand il dormait. C'était presque le même air qu'elle arborait quand Dudley était malade. Inquiet et concerné, mais également très aimant. Harry ferma les yeux contre le souvenir et combattit ses sentiments sur le sujet. Il n'était pas prêt à aborder le sujet ! Il pourrait s'inquiéter de ça une fois que Voldemort aurait disparu. Il fut surpris quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et que trois visages familiers passèrent la tête par la porte.

« Par là ! » murmura-t-il à Etincelle, Insecte et Chef. Les trois têtes se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble et Etincelle laissa les deux autres derrière, alors qu'il avançait vers le lit d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » murmura celui-ci à ses trois visiteurs.

« Nous sommes venus te voir » dit Insecte, bien que ce soit assez évident. « Aucun des professeurs, infirmiers ou docteurs ne disaient rien quand nous demandions de tes nouvelles. » Il sortit le dossier d'Harry de sa pochette et commença à le feuilleter.

« Que s'est-il passé, Evan ? » demanda Etincelle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Une minute, j'ai un cauchemar. La suivante, et bien, je me réveille ici sous les 'tendres soins' du Docteur Lansky. » Harry haussa les épaules, remit son cahier à dessins dans son sac et le laissa tomber par terre. « Grimpe ici » dit-il au garçon maigre comme un fil de fer à côté de lui. « Le docteur Lansky me blâmera probablement si tu tombes malade, Etincelle. »

« Hum, nous sommes tous malades ! » expliqua Etincelle en grimpant au bout du lit d'Harry. « C'est pour ça que nous sommes là ! » Les quatre garçons partagèrent un sourire et Chef se détendit suffisamment pour s'asseoir dans la chaise à côté du lit d'Harry. Harry releva la tête de son lit un peu plus pour lui permettre de se redresser, plutôt que de la baisser, ramena ses pieds vers lui.

« Comment tu manges ? » demanda-t-il à Etincelle en lui lançant un oreiller.

« Ca va. » Etincelle haussa les épaules. « Je mange quelque chose à chaque repas. Je n'aime _pas_ manger, mais je le fais. »

« C'est génial, Etincelle, lui dit Harry. Manger est important. » Harry poussa une couverture supplémentaire vers Etincelle et son ami l'accepta avec un sourire. Etincelle, puisqu'il était si maigre, avait toujours froid, qu'importent les vêtements qu'il portait. Il portait même un sweat-shirt pendant les mois d'été !

« Est-ce que tu peux lire ça ? » La voix de Chef cassa le fil des pensées d'Harry et il releva la tête à temps pour voir Insecte acquiescer alors qu'il feuilletait le reste du dossier.

« Hum. Oui, je peux » répondit Insecte d'un air absent en réponse à la question de Chef. « Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, les gars, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en tournant les pages. « Une partie de la raison pour laquelle je suis là est que tout le monde dans mon école me haïssait. Je suis en quelque sorte doué, ou quelque chose. Les gens n'aiment pas ceux qui sont différents » dit Insecte en jaugeant la réaction de ses amis. Etincelle sourit et haussa les épaules, pendant que Chef donnait un lent signe de tête. Harry grommela qu'il comprenait certainement ce que c'était d'être _différent_.

« Les gens sont des animaux stupides et dangereux, dit Etincelle dans un murmure. Nous devons nous cacher d'eux. » Les quatre garçons échangèrent des regards avant d'éclater de rires contenus. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre par le médecin.

« Donc, Evan » Harry regarda ses trois amis « pourquoi as-tu des cauchemars tellement violents qu'ils t'envoient à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Insecte. Etincelle acquiesça, alors que les yeux de Chef dirent à Harry qu'il était aussi intéressé. Harry pensa à ses nouvelles amitiés avec ces garçons et se demanda combien il pourrait leur dire.

« C'est difficile à expliquer » commença-t-il. Etincelle se rapprocha d'Harry pour donner de la place sur le lit à Chef et Insecte. « Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très petit et je me souviens en quelque sorte comment c'est arrivé. Celui qui les a tués est présumé mort, mais il ne l'est pas. Il est après moi maintenant. » Il s'arrêta et se demanda jusqu'où il devait expliquer. Ses amis semblaient assez bien le prendre.

« Pourquoi a-t-il tué tes parents ? » demanda Chef.

« Il est un terroriste, mais pas vraiment, essaya d'expliquer Harry. Il pense que certaines personnes sont meilleures que les autres. Il a commencé à tuer des gens qui ne correspondaient pas vraiment à son profil de ce que devrait être une personne et mes parents ont essayé de l'arrêter. Ils étaient tous les deux des officiers de police. » Harry supposa qu'un petit mensonge pour leur permettre de comprendre la situation ne leur ferait pas trop de mal.

« Hitler, dit Insecte d'une voix triste. Hitler a fait la même chose pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. » Harry acquiesça. Il se souvenait avoir étudié la guerre juste la semaine dernière en classe d'histoire (sans mention de Grindelwald).

« Il est comme ça, alors. Il a quelques partisans, mais heureusement pas beaucoup. Pas assez pour m'atteindre où que j'aille. D'habitude, je vais dans le même internat où mes parents sont tous les deux allés, et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a trouvé. Il m'a presque tué plusieurs fois. »

« Combien de fois ? » demanda Insecte.

« Les vraies tentatives ou les fois où je l'ai vu et où il m'a vue ? » demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

« Les tentatives ? » Insecte ne semblait pas sûr. Harry acquiesça et compta mentalement.

« Je dirais cinq fois dont je suis au courant, dit Harry à ses amis. Peut-être six, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr pour ce dernier. » Il haussa les épaules. Une question murmurée par Chef fit s'arrêter Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » C'était une bonne question et, en fait, une question qu'Harry aimerait voir répondue. Pourquoi Voldemort essayait-il de le tuer ? Qu'y avait-il de si important à propos d'une prophétie et des évènements d'après ? Donc, Harry avait quelque grande chance et avait réussi à échapper à Voldemort plusieurs fois. Pourquoi continuerait-il à chasser Harry maintenant ?

« Je… ne sais pas, admit Harry. Il a essayé de me tuer quand j'étais un bébé et m'a donné ça. » Harry fit un geste vers la cicatrice. « J'ai réussi à survivre et il a disparu pendant un moment. Il essaie toujours de me tuer, même si je ne suis pas une telle menace. Je le laisserais tranquille s'il me laissait tranquille, mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait ça. Je pense qu'il est un peu fou. » _Bel euphémisme là, Harry. Brillant._

« Pas étonnant que tu ais des cauchemars ! siffla Etincelle. Quelqu'un essaie de te tuer. » Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Donc c'est pour ça que tu as deux noms différents. » Harry redressa vivement la tête.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il. Si Etincelle était magique et avait trompé Harry tout ce temps…

« J'ai entendu Paul parler à un gars portant des vêtements noirs au milieu de la nuit. J'allais boire quelque chose aux cuisines et ils sont passés à côté de moi. » Il enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules et regarda le visage d'Insecte. « Quoi ? Je suis autorisé à aller dans les cuisines quand je veux ! »

« Je pense que je viens juste de trouver mon nouveau meilleur ami » dit Insecte avec une lueur avare dans les yeux. Insecte était en plein pic de croissance et avait constamment faim. « Combien de glace peux-tu porter ? »

« Quel est ton vrai nom ? » demanda Chef, arrêtant l'intérêt d'Insecte dans l'accès illimité aux cuisines d'Etincelle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser ni le dire à qui que ce soit, les avertit Harry. Vous devez promettre que vous ne le ferez pas. Il ne peut pas me trouver. Il n'y a pas de protection ici en dehors de mon anonymat. Vous jurez tous ? » Les trois garçons acquiescèrent. « Ok. Mon vrai nom est Harry Potter. »

« Je préfère Evan, lui dit Etincelle. Je serai content de continuer à l'utiliser. »

« Ca va, Etincelle. » Harry adressa un sourire à son étrange jeune ami. « Ne le dis juste à personne. » Etincelle donna sa promesse solennelle que personne ne trouverait son ami s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Harry se rappuya contre les oreillers et sourit. Il avait des amis ici, des amis qui se fichaient qu'il cache tant de choses d'eux. Ils acceptaient juste qu'il avait des raisons et comprenaient qu'il leur en dirait plus quand le temps viendrait. Il aimait ça. Personne n'avait explosé, personne n'avait demandé qu'il leur dise et personne ne pensait moins de lui pour avoir gardé des secrets. Une petite voix insidieuse au fond de son esprit dit _pas comme Ron_ ; il ignora la voix et accepta l'idée d'une partie de cartes.

* * *

« Dépêche-toi, Draco. Nous avons été absents assez longtemps. » Draco se précipita après lui et le long du chemin vers le château. Severus savait que Dumbledore voudrait savoir où ils avaient tous les deux été pendant aussi longtemps et il n'avait pas de réponse de prête. Son cerveau invoqua et écarta autant de possibilités qu'il y avait de goûts de dragées de Bertie Crochue, toutes plus improbables que la précédente. Que diable allait-il dire à Dumbledore ?

« Ah, Severus. Te voilà. » Dumbledore les rencontra, lui et Draco, aux portes principales avec un sourire gentil sur le visage. « Si tu veux venir dans mon bureau… »

Draco s'éloigna de Snape et remonta son sac à dos. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à régler ça, Professeur. Je suis votre débiteur. » Avec ces mots, Draco se tourna et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Draco ? » appela Dumbledore après lui. Le garçon se retourna et regarda le vieil homme. « Avec quoi t'a aidé Severus ? »

« Un problème à mon manoir, expliqua Draco. C'est une affaire privée, élabora-t-il pour son directeur. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez, monsieur. » Il se retourna vers son directeur de maison. « Merci encore, Severus. »

Snape sut à ce moment là exactement qui serait le prochain directeur de la Maison des Serpentard, avec tous les signes sur Draco lui flashant au visage. Il n'avait plus qu'à se demander comment l'annoncer au garçon. Snape fit un signe de tête à Draco et lui fit le signe de la main qui disait qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Draco sourit et se précipita vers ses classes.

« Tu fais des merveilles avec ce garçon, Severus » dit Dumbledore en marchant à côté de Snape. « Quel était le problème, exactement ? » Dumbledore essaya d'apparaître complètement nonchalant, mais Severus savait ce que cet air voulait dire pour lui. Dumbledore creusait pour avoir des informations.

Snape secoua la tête et soupira. « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous le savez, éluda-t-il. Je ne suis pas autorisé à révéler les affaires de mon protégé à qui que ce soit qui n'est pas directement impliqué. Et vous ne l'êtes pas. » Snape drapa ses robes autour de lui et fit un signe de tête au directeur. « Je vais reprendre mes classes maintenant, Monsieur le Directeur. » Snape s'éloigna de Dumbledore, remerciant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que Draco soit un garçon aussi intelligent.

* * *

« Comment étaient tes classes ? » demanda Snape alors que Draco entrait dans leurs quartiers. Draco laissa tomber son sac à sa place habituelle près de la porte et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il desserra sa cravate et mit ses pieds sur la table de salon. « Enlève tes pieds » dit Snape sans regarder. Draco remit ses pieds par terre avec un sourire narquois et s'assit correctement.

« Elles étaient Ok, lui dit Draco avec un soupir. Hermione et Ginny voulaient savoir où j'étais ce matin. » Draco enleva sa lourde robe extérieure d'un mouvement d'épaule et la lança à l'autre bout du canapé. Snape leva les yeux au ciel à cette manifestation de rébellion adolescente contre les règles du rangement et bannit la robe vers la chambre du garçon.

Snape se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire narquois. « Tu deviens l'homme de ces dames, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se servit un verre et tendit la bouteille.

Draco secoua la tête à la boisson offerte. « L'homme de ces dames ? » demanda-t-il avec une touche de sarcasme. « C'est vrai, Severus. Je dois les chasser avec des bâtons. Juste comme toi. »

Snape eut un reniflement amusé et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Et bien, avec ton charme et ton charisme, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais une petite amie à présent. »

« Je suis trop occupé à protéger ma vie » dit Draco avec un rictus méprisant.

Snape regarda l'expression pratiquée et acquiesça. « C'est mieux, mais tu as besoin d'un peu plus de haine dans la voix quand tu fais ça. » Snape se détendit dans son fauteuil et considéra son protégé. « Quand Mademoiselle Granger et Mademoiselle Weasley sont-elles devenues 'Hermione' et 'Ginny' ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules et enleva sa cravate. « C'est difficile de continuer à appeler des 'amis' par leurs noms de famille, expliqua Draco. Elles savent toutes les deux où j'étais. Potter était en communication avec elles à un moment de la journée. » Snape acquiesça. C'était très probablement par le biais des Mini-Messagers. « Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, toi et ce Sensei ? »

Snape vit la technique pour ce qu'elle était et décida de faire plaisir au garçon pour le moment. « Leonard ? » Snape repensa aux jours dont il pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu les oublier. « Leonard et moi nous sommes rencontrés quand j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi. » Snape se détendit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. « J'avais été tourmenté par le père de Potter et ses amis la majeure partie de ma vie. Une fois que j'eus atteint treize ans, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. » Il haussa les épaules et sirota sa boisson. « Mon père a suggéré des leçons de self-défense. J'étais, bien sûr, horrifié qu'il suggère une méthode moldue pour combattre la magie et je le lui ai dit. » Snape ricana pour lui-même et secoua la tête. « Comme j'avais tort. Je n'ai pas eu le choix après ça. Mon père m'a inscrit pour les classes et s'est assuré que je participe à chacune, que je le veuille ou non. »

« Je ne fus pas impressionné les deux premières semaines. Je ne vis rien que je pourrais utiliser contre des tourmenteurs avec de la magie. Encore moins que je pourrais utiliser contre quelqu'un m'attaquant physiquement. » Il haussa les épaules comme pour se prémunir de son propre manque de réflexion. « Ca resta comme ça pendant les deux premières semaines de mes vacances d'été jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur assistant, un assez jeune professeur assistant, arrive. Ce professeur était Leonard. »

« Il est à moitié Japonais et à moitié Anglais. Enfant, il a passé du temps dans les deux pays et en a gardé un point de vue assez différent de la vie. Son grand-père lui a enseigné beaucoup de choses pendant ses visites au Japon et il en a transmis une partie à un adolescent assez agaçant et capricieux qui pensait qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde. » Snape fit un signe de tête pour lui-même. « Il a vu quelque chose en moi que le professeur normal n'a pas aperçu et a changé mes classes de tous les jours, pour trois ou quatre heures. J'ai eu du mal à me réconcilier à l'idée d'apprendre de quelqu'un qui n'avait que quelques années de plus que moi, mais il m'a écrasé fortement jusqu'à ce que je commence à rendre les coups, puis il a continué à me pousser jusqu'à ce que j'oublie qu'une personne était sensée exister sans douleur et bleus couvrant la majeure partie de son corps. »

« Leonard m'a adopté comme son 'petit frère' et s'est assuré que je sois plus que capable de me défendre quand vint le premier septembre. Le voyage en train a été différent cette année là. Je n'ai pas reculé devant les tourmenteurs et s'ils arrivaient à m'atteindre avec un sort, ils recevaient une rétribution adéquate ensuite. L'arrogance de Potter a travaillé contre lui alors. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que quelqu'un de plus petit que lui l'avait battu sans baguette. Quelques autres bénéfices apparurent également, un week-end à Pré-au-Lard où je me suis autorisé à porter des vêtements Moldus et où quelques filles ont vu ce que la musculation m'avait fait. » Snape gloussa au souvenir et vida son verre avant de le mettre de côté. « C'était des avantages agréables. » Il gloussa à nouveau et décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'alcool. Draco devait être du même avis, car il se leva et emporta le verre loin de Snape.

« Leonard m'attendait quand je suis rentré à la maison l'été suivant. Il m'a accordé exactement cinq minutes pour ranger ma malle et saluer mes parents avant de me traîner au dojo, se plaignant du fait que j'avais perdu de la vitesse pendant l'année scolaire. »

« Dojo ? » demanda Draco devant le mot étranger.

« Ecole. C'est le mot japonais pour école(1) » expliqua Snape. Draco acquiesça et le professeur continua avec son histoire. « Lui et moi, nous sommes entraînés ensemble, et avons causé à notre professeur principal beaucoup de soucis, pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que je devienne un Mangemort, bien sûr. » Snape balaya les souvenirs de cette époque. « Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était encore en vie. Il avait toujours dit qu'il mettrait notre Sensei dans une telle rage qu'un jour celui-ci lui rentrerait dedans. » Snape haussa les épaules. « Le monde est petit pour que Potter ait réussi à le trouver et à devenir son 'deshi'. »

« Désolé ? Deshi ? » interrompit à nouveau Draco.

Snape combattit un soupir et ferma les yeux, demandant de la patience de toutes les forces existantes. « Un 'deshi' est un élève, mais plus qu'un élève. C'est plus comme un apprenti ou un disciple. La relation est beaucoup plus proche qu'un élève et un professeur. C'est plus proche de ce que nous avons, toi et moi » expliqua Snape, espérant que Draco comprendrait. Le garçon avait toujours l'air confus. « Tu n'es pas aussi lent. Laisse-moi essayer encore. Leonard a pris un intérêt spécial pour Potter et a décidé de lui enseigner directement, en cours particulier, pour transmettre son savoir. Juste comme je fais avec toi. Il enseigne probablement à Potter des trucs qui sont pratiques, plutôt que les rangs traditionnels. Potter sera capable de se battre, en sortant de l'entraînement, plutôt que juste faire des compétitions. Est-ce que tu comprends à présent ? »

« Je pense que oui. Potter ne sera pas juste un combattant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco en regardant son professeur pour une confirmation.

« Exactement comme Leonard a fait avec moi. Il va sortir de l'entraînement beaucoup plus qu'un combattant. Il en émergera un guerrier, Merlin nous aide tous » grommela Snape.

« Et tu m'apprends les mêmes choses qu'il t'a apprises ? » demanda Draco du canapé.

« Oui. » Snape vit Draco assembler toutes les pièces ensembles en seulement quelques secondes. Il acquiesça alors que Draco le regardait à nouveau. « Ca ne peut que te bénéficier. Une personne qui ne connaît qu'une seule manière de combattre ne combattra que d'une manière. Tu as au moins trois manières de combattre à présent. Nous n'avons qu'à espérer que les Mangemorts n'en ont qu'une. » Draco acquiesça et savait que connaître plus d'une manière de se battre pourrait le sauver un jour. Etre un guerrier, avoir les mêmes compétences que Potter, et peut-être quelque chose en plus, pourrait aider cette survie.

* * *

Paul était dans son bureau, travaillant vraiment très tard dans la nuit. Il était inquiet pour Harry et essayait de trouver des réponses magiques en feuilletant ses notes, espérant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une réponse se présenterait à lui. Harry n'avait pas dit grand-chose de ses cauchemars, mais ils avaient parlé un peu tous les deux plus tôt dans la journée. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le garçon, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, ou, plus important, de ce qui l'avait causé. Paul était déterminé à trouver ce qui troublait son jeune patient.

Le téléphone sonna et brisa sa concentration. Paul tendit la main et amena vivement le combiné à son oreille. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il, juste un peu bouleversé que quelqu'un veuille l'interrompre. Il entendit une voix frénétique de l'autre côté, expliquant ce qu'il se passait. « J'arrive tout de suite » dit Paul avec précipitation alors qu'il se levait et replaçait le téléphone sur son socle. Il courut vers sa porte et le long du couloir, désespéré d'atteindre son patient avec le plus de rapidité possible.

La scène dans l'infirmerie lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir en une seconde. Harry était piégé. Cauchemar ou vision, Paul n'était pas sûr, mais il était coincé dans son propre esprit. Le docteur restreignait Harry sur son lit, mais cela ne semblait qu'augmenter les cris et les gesticulations d'Harry. Paul remarqua tout ça pendant les quelques secondes que cela lui prit pour atteindre le lit d'Harry. Il glissa rapidement la main dans sa poche et en sortit son dictaphone. Harry avait besoin d'entendre combien ses cauchemars étaient mauvais pour le croire. « Harry ! » Paul fit signe au docteur de lâcher les bras d'Harry et celui-ci fit comme on lui demandait avec un haussement d'épaules. « Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » Harry roula du lit et rampa pour trouver refuge derrière. « Harry ! »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » vint la voix rauque d'Harry de derrière la tête de lit. « Je ne veux pas faire ça ! » Paul lança un coup d'œil au docteur.

« Pourriez-vous aller chercher de l'eau tiède et allumer la lumière, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Paul à son collègue. Celui-ci acquiesça et fit comme on lui avait demandé. Paul pouvait voir les pieds d'Harry dépasser de derrière la tête du lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas faire ? » demanda calmement Paul à Harry.

« Ce stupide tournoi ! Je suis trop jeune et je ne veux pas le faire ! » répondit sèchement Harry à la question de Paul.

« Sais-tu qui je suis, Harry ? » demanda Paul. Quelque chose dans la manière dont Harry parlait donnait à Paul quelques indices quant à ce qu'il se passait.

« Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes, Professeur ! » La voix d'Harry avait une trace de 'pourquoi une telle question évidente.'

« Alors dit moi qui je suis. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration et répondit avec un « Professeur Dumbledore » d'une voix paniquée.

« Je ne veux pas le faire. S'il vous plaît, ne me forcez pas, monsieur, plaida Harry avec son thérapeute. J'ai déjà tout le monde qui regarde ma cicatrice. Je ne peux pas faire ça aussi ! S'il vous plait ! » La voix d'Harry paniqua à nouveau et Paul décida qu'il était temps de finir ce rêve.

« S'il te plaît, sors de derrière ça, Harry. Tout ira bien » dit Paul en se mettant sur un genou près d'Harry.

« Vraiment ? » La voix d'Harry vint, aussi capricieuse qu'un enfant et tout aussi remplie d'espoir. Paul eut mal d'entendre tant de confiance dans la question. Harry avait réellement cru que Dumbledore était capable de tout régler.

« Vraiment. Je t'ai maintenant. Ca va aller. » Paul amadoua le garçon pour qu'il sorte de derrière la tête de lit et vienne dans ses bras. « Ca va aller, Harry. » Il baissa sa voix à un niveau calme et répéta cette déclaration plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrête de trembler. « Réveille-toi, Harry. » Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry plusieurs fois, de la manière la plus agaçante qu'il put imaginer. « Il est temps de te lever » dit-il à son patient. Harry s'écarta du toucher et grogna. « C'est ça. Il est temps de te réveiller. Le rêve est fini. » Harry secoua la tête. « Allez, réveille-toi, conseilla Paul. Réveille-toi. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent lentement et il regarda Paul avec une expression étonnée. « Est-ce que tu me connais, Harry ? » demanda Paul d'une voix calme.

« Paul ? » Harry fronça les yeux pour le voir. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » Harry secoua la tête et s'assit seul.

« Je… » Il secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir et prit une gorgée de l'eau que Paul porta à ses lèvres. « Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Juste après que mon nom soit sorti de la coupe. J'étais terrifié. Tout le monde disait que des gens étaient morts durant les précédents tournois. J'étais trop jeune pour participer, mais quelqu'un voulait que je le fasse de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas. »

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas participer, lui dit Paul. Tu faisais un rêve. Ca va maintenant. » Harry acquiesça et tendit le verre à Paul. « Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas au lit ? » suggéra Paul. Harry regarda autour de lui comme s'il n'avait pas vu le sol auparavant.

« Comment suis-je arrivé là ? demanda Harry avec confusion. Je dormais. » Harry semblait très jeune quand il était confus.

« Tu as roulé du lit et t'es précipité pour te mettre à couvert. Ca va. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir ? » demanda Paul en donnant un coup de main à Harry pour se remettre au lit.

Harry mit les couvertures sur lui et y réfléchit. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Somnifère. _Sommeil sans rêve_. « Oui, s'il te plait. » Paul acquiesça et fit signe au médecin d'aller les chercher. « Paul ? » Celui-ci regarda Harry. « Est-ce que tu penses que je cherche à recevoir l'attention des autres ? » demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

« Non. Au contraire, je pense que tu ne recherches pas assez d'attention des adultes autour de toi. » Paul accepta les pilules du docteur et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Harry obéit au signal et prit le verre d'eau. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait demander ? »

« Les journaux » dit Harry alors qu'il avalait les pilules avant de boire l'eau. « Beurk. Ne peux-tu pas faire en sorte qu'elles aient meilleur goût ? » demanda Harry avant de siroter un peu plus de son eau.

« Pourquoi les journaux diraient-ils que tu cherches à attirer l'attention ? » demanda Paul alors que le garçon mettait l'eau sur sa table de chevet et fermait les yeux.

« Fudge, répondit Harry. Je peux dormir maintenant ? »

« Vas-y. Je te verrai au matin. » Paul veilla Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme.

« Fudge ? demanda le docteur. Qu'est-ce que le caramel (_Fudge en anglais, NdT_) a à voir avec la recherche d'attention et les cauchemars ? » Paul regarda le docteur et soupira.

« J'aimerai le savoir. S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien avant que je ne lui aie parlé demain. » Le médecin acquiesça.

« J'espère que je pourrais en entendre plus à propos de ce truc des Trois Sorciers dont il parlait » commenta-t-il en faisant une note sur le graphique de Harry. « Vous devriez aussi vous reposer, Paul. Harry, ou Evan, ou quoi que soit son nom, aura besoin de vous demain. »

« Merci de votre compréhension. J'expliquerai dès que je le pourrai » dit Paul en serrant la main de son collègue.

« Vous feriez mieux. Ce garçon est une énigme et j'ai toujours aimé les puzzles. » Paul eut un sourire ironique et souhaita bonne nuit à l'homme pour aller dans sa chambre. Harry avait présenté beaucoup de choses ce soir dont ils devraient s'occuper dès que possible. Il éteignit le dictaphone et soupira. Comment allait-il approcher Harry ?

* * *

NdT : Dans son texte, Emma a indiqué que Dojo signifiait école en Japonais. J'ai un peu de doute là, pour moi, il s'agit plus d'un lieu d'entraînement que d'une école. Des avis ?

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.

* * *


	38. Que cachestu ?

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Dumbledore était à son bureau et fixait le vide avec colère. Il était perdu quant à la manière de trouver son élève. Harry Potter était en Angleterre, oui. Cette partie de la recherche avait été très facile. Un simple sort de recherche lui avait dit ça. Découvrir quelque chose d'autre s'était avéré un petit peu plus dur. Il avait fait rechercher en profondeur toutes les écoles moldues, internats et externats. Aucune n'abritait son élève. Madame Dursley avait bien caché le garçon et à présent Dumbledore ne pouvait pas trouver son étudiant ! Il y avait un élément inconnu qui agissait, gênant tous ses gestes. Quelque chose bloquait ses efforts. Il hésitait à dire que c'était ses propres protections (comme c'était embrassant qu'elles ne l'écoutent pas), mais il devenait de plus en plus probable que les protections qu'il avait mis en place pour garder une trace d'Harry travaillaient à présent contre lui.

Fudge devenait de plus en plus exigeant chaque jour. Il voulait voir Harry Potter et était prêt à prendre des mesures draconiennes pour le faire. Dumbledore avait réussi à le contrecarrer pour le moment, mais il devenait plus difficile de le faire. Il avait gagné le soutien du Magenmagot et ils étaient eux aussi anxieux de voir Harry Potter et de lui parler, s'ils le pouvaient. Leur excuse ? Son _bien-être_. Il semblait penser que Dumbledore mettait d'une certaine manière en danger son _bien-être_ en « l'isolant de ses pairs et du soutien mental supplémentaire. » Dumbledore eut un sourire narquois et laissa tomber la lettre de l'organe dirigeant sur son bureau. Le Magengamot créerait une émeute s'ils savaient que le jeune Potter avait disparu. Des Aurors seraient lâchés sur les moldus et écoles qui ne soupçonnaient rien, juste pour localiser l'enfant. Un enfant profondément agaçant que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas trouver !

Dumbledore tourna sa carte de Chocogrenouille et dit un sort. Les industriels l'enlèveraient des cartes s'ils savaient à quel but il employait ses images tous les jours. Il avait entendu les rumeurs de son omniscience. Il était épaté de découvrir que personne n'avait encore deviné comment il savait ce qu'il savait sur ses élèves quand ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Il tapota sa baguette sur la surface de sa carte et commença à feuilleter à travers les images que ses représentations avaient prises pour lui. Il n'utilisait seulement ça qu'en des circonstances extrêmes, mais c'était un moyen de garder un œil sur ses enfants. Si Harry Potter avait touché une carte de Chocogrenouille, ou même s'il avait été dans une grande proximité ces derniers mois, Dumbledore aurait une image avec laquelle travailler. Il fit le chemin en arrière à travers les images, laissant tomber chacune quand il ne voyait la signature d'Harry dans aucune d'elle.

Presque une heure passa avant qu'il ne vienne sur une image possible. Il y avait une signature qui semblait similaire à celle d'Harry. Elle différait juste très légèrement de celle du garçon, mais la différence pouvait être expliquée par presque n'importe quoi qui dérangeait le petit, du stress à la faim ou même une joie extrême. Le visage qui tenait la carte ferma l'affaire. Le visage d'Hermione Granger apparut devant les yeux de Dumbledore. Il apparaissait qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un. Elle savait où était Harry ! Dumbledore se renfonça dans son fauteuil et se sourit à lui-même. « Je pense que nous pourrons peut-être le trouver, Fumseck » dit Dumbledore à son compagnon. Le phœnix poussa quelque note et remit son bec sous son aile.

Dumbledore écrivit une note pour Minerva avec une requête de la voir le plus tôt possible au matin. Elle était la Directrice de Maison du garçon après tout et elle devrait le connaître mieux que tous les autres professeurs. Elle saurait si le garçon essayait ou non de revenir à Poudlard et, si c'était le cas, comment ils pourraient l'aider. Il était prêt à tout essayer pour trouver le garçon. Il s'était tant appuyé sur Remus ces derniers temps qu'il ne voulait pas trop l'épuiser. Remus avait l'air particulièrement fatigué récemment et n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison. Bien qu'il reçoive un petit salaire pour ses services dans l'Ordre, ce n'était pas assez pour le supporter et il s'était trouvé un emploi à temps partiel dans le monde Moldu qui lui permettait de prendre en compte ses demandes de pleine lune. Il était content pour le loup-garou, il l'était vraiment, mais Remus était tellement occupé que c'était une gêne pour l'Ordre.

Dumbledore s'éloigna de son bureau et alla vers les étagères qui portaient ses instruments. Il les regarda un long moment avant de décider que rien ne pouvait être fait pendant le reste de la nuit. Il envoya sa note à Minerva et décida d'aller se coucher. Il se sentait optimiste sur la situation à présent. Harry serait à la maison bientôt et tout irait bien.

* * *

« Je veux que tu reviennes si tu commences à te sentir faible ou fatigué » dit le Docteur Lansky une fois qu'il eut fini d'examiner Harry.

« Oui, monsieur » agréa Harry. Tout pour sortir de l'infirmerie ! Il se sentait bien et voulait juste retourner en classe et avec ses amis. Etait-ce trop demander ?

« Très bien. Sors d'ici. » Le Docteur Lansky ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et le poussa légèrement vers la porte. C'était toute l'invitation dont avait besoin Harry. Il mit son sac à dos sur ses épaules et courut presque le long des couloirs pour s'éloigner du médecin. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le Dr Lansky. Loin de là. L'homme avait d'excellentes manières pour s'occuper de lui et pouvait voir ce dont il avait besoin sans beaucoup d'efforts. Il semblait aussi savoir jusqu'où pousser Harry et quand le laisser tranquille. Harry n'aimait juste pas être à l'hôpital.

Le petit-déjeuner venait juste de finir à la cafétéria et Harry fut relâché à temps pour participer à ses classes comme d'habitude. Il avait manqué ses classes pendant qu'il était avec Bleys. Harry déplaça ses pensées de son vieux mentor et se concentra plus sur où il devait être. Mardi ? Espagnol à neuf heures. Il tourna dans le bon couloir et rentra presque dans quelqu'un. « Evan ! » Harry tendit la main et attrapa Julie alors qu'elle trébuchait.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en la redressant. Je réfléchissais. » Ce n'était pas la meilleure excuse qu'il avait jamais utilisée, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Ca va, dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire. J'ai entendu que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

Harry acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire penaud. « J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie entre les mains des médecins, confia-t-il. Merci quand même. » Le silence tomba à nouveau entre eux deux. Il y avait quelque chose qu'Harry voulait dire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler.

« Et bien, il est presque l'heure d'aller en cours. Je te verrai plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

« Hein ? » Arrête de rêvasser ! « Oh, bien. Je te verrai plus tard. » Harry fit deux pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. « Julie ? » Julie s'arrêta et se retourna. « Heu, je… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et la fixa quelques secondes. _Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter ! Demande-lui juste ! Le pire qu'elle peut dire est non ! _« Je me demandais si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween ? » Voilà. C'était à elle maintenant.

« Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ? » _Bien. Potter, tu dois lui demander !_

« Aimerais-tu venir avec moi, dans ce cas ? » Harry croisa mentalement les doigts. Il regarda le visage de Julie devenir pensif. Est-ce qu'on apprenait à toutes les filles comment faire ça, comme un moyen de s'assurer qu'un homme leur demandant de sortir soit aussi nerveux que possible ?

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par une relation en ce moment » dit-elle lentement, comme si elle avait peur de blesser ses sentiments.

« Oh ! Moi non plus, honnêtement. Tu sais, j'ai juste pensé qu'y aller en tant qu'amis serait amusant. Tu as toujours quelqu'un avec qui danser comme ça » admit-il.

« Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'aimerais y aller en tant qu'amis. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. « Je dois y aller. »

« Rendez-vous vendredi à sept heures et demie devant le gymnase ? » demanda Harry en commençant à reculer.

« Oui. A vendredi Evan. » Julie se dépêcha de partir avec un sourire et un signe de la main alors qu'Harry se tournait et allait dans sa classe. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était qu'un truc 'd'amis' et qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi excité. Il voulait être très calme à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait juste pas empêcher le sourire cruche sur son visage ni son pas léger. Il arriva en classe et dansa presque sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? » demanda Insecte avec sa mauvaise humeur du matin.

« J'ai une cavalière pour le bal » admit Harry, toujours un peu hébété à cette idée. C'était tellement facile d'inviter quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qui avait été si dur en quatrième année ?

« Quoi ? Qui ? » Insecte se réveilla et fixa Harry.

« Julie. C'est juste un truc 'd'amis', mais au moins comme ça, nous aurons tous les deux quelqu'un avec qui danser. »

« Tu sais danser ? » demanda Insecte dans un murmure.

« Pas toi ? » répondit Harry avec étonnement.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais appris » admit Insecte.

Harry combattit son amusement (il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa quatrième année) et sourit à son ami. « Ce n'est pas dur. C'est juste différent. » Leur professeur entra dans la salle à ce moment et finit les conversations. « Je te donnerais quelques trucs plus tard » murmura Harry en sortant son cahier. Insecte lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et retourna son attention vers son professeur. Il avait un rendez-vous pour le bal de l'école et était impatient d'avoir son costume de Dark Vador. Danser serait un peu dur avec le costume, mais il espérait intimider tous ceux qui disaient que Dark Vador ne pouvait pas danser. Il essaya d'imaginer un Dark Vador valsant et explosa presque de rire. Dark Vador valsant. C'était une image que Paul apprécierait.

* * *

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Paul à l'adolescent en face de lui. Harry arrêta de regarder ses mains. « Ou dois-je deviner ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Harry venait juste de s'asseoir. Que s'était-il passé que Paul voulait savoir ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas avoir eu un cauchemar plutôt intense la nuit dernière ? » demanda Paul avec incrédulité.

« Ah, ça. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était rien de grave. J'ai déjà eu des cauchemars… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens et regarda par terre.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure, Harry ? » demanda Paul en se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à côté du garçon sur le canapé.

« Euh… Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. »

« Harry, tu ne vas pas bien, dit Paul en secouant la tête. Loin de là, particulièrement si tu gardes pour toi des choses comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas un gros problème, insista Harry en se levant. Est-ce que je peux prendre Zen ? » Paul étudia Harry et acquiesça. La distraction pourrait aider Harry à s'ouvrir. Harry sortit le serpent de sa cage et lui permit de s'enrouler autour de son bras.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir eu un cauchemar hier soir ? » essaya à nouveau Paul.

« Je me souviens avoir rêvé » lui dit Harry en caressant le serpent. Zen poussa un sifflement qui sonnait comme s'il était incroyablement heureux et ne voudrait pas quitter les bras et les caresse d'Harry. « C'était effrayant, mais c'était tout. »

« Juste effrayant ? » Paul sortit une cassette et la montra à Harry. « Puis-je te faire entendre quelque chose ? » demanda Paul en tenant la cassette. Harry acquiesça. Paul mit la cassette dans un magnéto et appuya sur play.

Harry fixa le magnéto en entendant sa propre voix sortir du haut-parleur. Il finit sur le canapé à côté de Paul. Il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux du magnéto. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Zen quitta le bras d'Harry et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui, lui sifflant quelque chose. « Je comprends pourquoi tu es inquiet maintenant. Je ne me souviens pas du rêve. Je sais juste que je rêvais et que j'étais bouleversé. Je ne me souviens pas des détails » admit Harry.

« Aucun détail ? » Paul supposa que ça avait du sens. Il y avait des fois où il ne pouvait pas non plus se souvenir de ses rêves. « Juste ce rêve ou tous tes rêves ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas de la plupart de mes rêves, confessa Harry. Quelques fois je me souviens d'une phrase ou d'une scène, mais c'est tout. » Harry prit Zen et le caressa. Quelques fois, je me souviens du rêve en entier. La plupart du temps, je ne peux pas me souvenir d'une seule chose. »

« Hum. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'avais pas l'air inquiet, offrit Paul comme compromis. Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir eu ces sentiments sur le tournoi ? »

« Je savais que j'étais hors de ma catégorie. Je ne voulais vraiment pas participer. C'était déjà assez difficile de m'intégrer avec les enfants des autres écoles qui me fixaient. Je t'ai dit que nous avions des élèves étrangers à ce moment là ? »

« Oui, tu me l'as dit, le rassura Paul. Donc, tu ne voulais pas participer ? »

« Des gens sont morts pendant ce tournoi. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient arrêté de l'avoir au début. L'année où j'ai participé était la première depuis un moment et ils n'en ont pas eu d'autres depuis. » Harry haussa les épaules. « L'âge limite était là pour s'assurer que personne ne serait sérieusement blessé. Je suppose qu'ils se sont dits que tous ceux qui avaient dix-sept ou dix-huit ans connaissaient autant de magie qu'ils le pouvaient. Je n'avais que quatorze ans. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec la magie de quelqu'un qui avait au moins trois ans d'éducation de plus. »

« Ca a dû être beaucoup de pression » dit Paul d'une voix calme.

« C'était horrible. J'étais proche comme ça » Harry tint deux doigts distants d'un millimètre « de quitter Poudlard, juste pour ne pas avoir à participer. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une option. »

Paul remit son stylo sur son bureau et ferma son cahier. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry adressa un étrange regard à Paul avant de caresser Zen. Il haussa les épaules et laissa le silence s'installer. Paul attendit patiemment qu'Harry en vienne à une réponse et sa patience fut récompensée. « J'aurais dû retourner chez les Dursley et ils n'auraient pas aimé ça du tout. Ca aurait été dur d'aller dans une école Moldue après tant de temps à Poudlard et Oncle Vernon aurait été très en colère contre moi. »

« Pourquoi ton oncle serait-il en colère contre toi ? » Paul étudia Harry pendant que le garçon réfléchissait à sa réponse. Il était tendu, oui, et prudent, mais il voulait toujours parler et c'était la seule chose importante pour le moment.

« Mon oncle ne m'aime pas, répondit Harry avec un soupir, ni tout ce qui est magique. Je suis les deux. » Il eut un drôle de sourire. « Je suis moi. » Il secoua la tête et se mit à nouveau en boule sur le canapé. « Je ne pouvais pas retourner à ça. »

« Que penses-tu de lui maintenant ? »

Harry lui adressa un autre regard étrange avant de détourner les yeux. Il haussa les épaules et passa un doigt sur la tête de Zen. Celui-ci poussa un sifflement doux et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Harry eut un sourire narquois à quelque chose que le serpent dit et il lui répondit avant de reporter son attention vers Paul. « Il est toujours le même homme. Tante Pétunia a dit qu'il allait essayer. Je suppose que c'est ce qui est important, pas vrai ? »

« Que penses-tu ? » rétorqua Paul.

Harry regarda dans le vide plusieurs minutes avant de parler. « Pouvons-nous discuter d'autre chose ? » Paul acquiesça et chercha un sujet. Il savait qu'Harry détestait parler de sa famille. C'était la plus longue discussion qu'il avait avec Harry sur un membre de sa famille qui n'était pas Pétunia. C'était un progrès. Pas un gros, mais un progrès. Peut-être qu'Harry voudrait s'ouvrir plus tard.

« J'aimerai parler un peu plus de tes rêves. » Il observa la réaction d'Harry. Il était prudent, mais acceptant. Paul continua : « Je pense qu'ils peuvent être un signe que quelque chose ne va pas dont tu n'as même pas conscience, expliqua-t-il. Ca pourrait être pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de t'en souvenir quand tu es réveillé. » Le visage d'Harry était pensif et concentré. « Je doute que tu ais une réaction aussi étrange dans un rêve si ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu n'exprimais pas alors, quelque chose que tu avais besoin d'exprimer. »

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry alors que Zen s'enroulait sur ses épaules.

« Tu as tendance à intérioriser tes émotions, pas vrai ? » dit Paul en se tournant vers le mini-frigo pour en sortir de l'eau. Il tendit une bouteille à Harry et en prit une pour lui. Harry acquiesça en signe d'agrément à la déclaration de Paul. « Ca revient tout plus tard en un coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelques fois » dit lentement Harry, attirant les mots presque comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Paul haussa un sourcil et regarda Harry. Harry vit le regard et capitula. « Tout le temps » répondit-il honnêtement.

Paul lui adressa un sourire. « Imagine qu'une partie de ces sentiments intériorisés se séparent du reste et s'enterrent, suggéra Paul. Tu les as oubliés et donc as oublié les sentiments et circonstances sous lesquelles tu les as ressentis. »

« C'est possible » dit doucement Harry avant de se transformer en Harry la Balle. Paul le laissa tranquille. C'était un sujet assez difficile et il voulait Harry aussi à l'aise que possible. Les barrières ne lui feraient pas de mal pour le moment.

« Et bien, ce que je pense est que tu as des parties de ton passé qui étaient trop pour toi, auxquelles il était trop difficile pour toi de faire face, et que tu as simplement réprimé ces sentiments pour survivre » dit Paul, faisant signe à Harry de boire un peu d'eau. Harry obéit à l'instruction de Paul.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu as des sentiments et des choses comme ça que tu as oublié et dont tu ne peux à présent plus te souvenir, parce que tu as choisi de ne pas te souvenir d'eux » expliqua Paul.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ? » demanda Harry en abandonnant son étude des écailles de Zen pour regarder Paul.

« Tu te souviens de choses de ta quatrième année, correct ? » Harry acquiesça et se rassit un peu plus droit. « Combien de détails as-tu ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens, par exemple, de ce que tu as mangé le jour de la première tâche ? »

« J'ai tendance à y aller sans m'alimenter quand je suis nerveux. Je ne pense pas avoir mangé du tout » admit Harry. En quoi se souvenir ce qu'il avait mangé avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir ce qu'il avait mangé ce matin, encore moins un matin il y a plus d'un an !

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » le pressa Paul.

« D'un dragon avec d'immenses griffes, de grandes dents acérées, une queue, et qui pouvait voler, expliqua Harry. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec quoi que ce soit. » Il remit ses pieds par terre et soupira. _Que diable essaie de dire Paul ?_

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit d'autre ce jour là en plus du dragon ? » demanda calmement Paul, essayant d'atteindre un ton apaisant pour aider Harry. « Ou après ? Directement après ? »

Harry permit à ses yeux de se fermer et essaya de se souvenir ce que Paul lui avait demandé. Qu'avait-il fait ce matin là avant de faire face au dragon ? Hermione et lui avaient parlé pendant un moment… des élèves excités… n'y avait-il pas eu une fête ce soir-là ? Ou étais-ce après la seconde tâche ? Rita Skeeter n'avait-elle pas été là ? Cette horrible interview ? Quand était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir ? _Réfléchis, Potter ! Tu peux te souvenir de ça ! _Harry lutta au travers ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me souvenir ? » murmura-t-il. Il avait presque peur d'entendre la réponse.

« Tu as réprimé des choses qui étaient trop pour toi. La tâche, tu t'en souviens, parce que c'était le point central. C'était renforcé par ceux autour de toi. Tes propres sentiments, colère, peur, ressentiments, toutes les choses comme ça, ont été réprimés pour te permettre de répondre comme les autres espéraient que tu le ferais. Tu es très bon pour lire ce que les autres veulent de toi et réagir comme ils le veulent. Ce qui est important maintenant est de retrouver ces souvenirs pour que tes sentiments sur les évènements passés aient du sens pour toi. »

« Comment faisons-nous ça ? » demanda Harry, entièrement emballé par l'idée. Il aimerait savoir pourquoi il avait tant de colère contre ce qui était arrivé cette année là. _Et comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore était aussi prudent en cinquième année et pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec moi. Il a dit qu'il avait des raisons, mais elles ne peuvent pas toutes avoir été mauvaises, pas vrai ? Il aurait pu prendre quelques minutes pour expliquer les choses mieux qu'il ne l'a fait !_

« Nous avons plusieurs options disponibles. Nous aurons juste besoin d'en essayer une et de voir ce qui arrive » dit Paul avec un sourire rempli d'espoir.

« Quelles sont-elles ? » demanda Harry en se levant pour remettre Zen dans sa cage. « Les options ? » clarifia-t-il.

Paul attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rassoie. « Hum. Il y a plusieurs moyens d'aborder le problème. Nous pouvons parler et j'essaierai de réveiller les souvenirs, les petits détails, par des questions. Quelques fois, c'est la seule chose nécessaire et tu te souviendras de tout par toi-même. Les rêves en eux-mêmes vont aider. Je pourrais mettre un enregistreur dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses entendre les choses que tu dis dans tes rêves. Il y a même l'hypnose, mais j'aimerais garder ça comme dernier recours. L'esprit humain, malgré toutes les études faites dessus, reste toujours un mystère, et je n'aime pas aller cabrioler dans la tête de quelqu'un sans une idée précise de ce que je dois faire. »

« Que recommandes-tu ? »

Paul se renfonça dans son siège et secoua la tête. « Ca ne m'importe pas. Tu vas être celui qui fera tout le travail, tu te souviens ? C'est ta thérapie. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus facile pour toi ? » Paul voulait qu'Harry décide par lui-même sur ce sujet. Personnellement, il aimerait voir ce qu'Harry gardait derrière son masque (et ainsi répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'il avait actuellement), mais il resterait dans ce qu'Harry voulait. Il ne dirait pas non pour jeter un œil dans la tête de l'adolescent mais il résista à l'envie de diriger le garçon vers le chemin le plus facile. Si c'était même le plus facile. En fait, peu de personnes réussissaient une thérapie avec l'hypnose et certains ne pouvaient pas être hypnotisés du tout. Il était curieux de savoir à quel groupe appartenait Harry.

« Si nous parlons, comment le ferons-nous ? » demanda Harry en cherchant dans son sac. Il sortit son cahier et fit cliquer son stylo pour pouvoir écrire.

« Juste comme nous le faisons maintenant, mais nous nous concentrerions sur des évènements et je dirigerais la discussion sur les détails. Les choses dont tu ne te souviens que vaguement ou les évènements pour lesquelles tu as des sentiments contradictoires mais dont tu ne peux pas te souvenir pourquoi. Je suppose qu'il y a plusieurs évènements ? » Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « C'est ce que je pensais. Ce serait principalement des questions réponses jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes de tout ce que tu peux. »

Harry acquiesça et écrivit plusieurs choses dans son cahier. « Et les enregistrements ? Comment cela marcherait-il ? »

« Je placerais un magnéto dans ta chambre la nuit, quelque part près de ton lit. Nous écouterions tes cauchemars et tout ce que tu dis pendant la nuit. Nous écouterions la cassette le lendemain et essaierions de comprendre ce qu'étaient tes sentiments et ce dont tu ne te souviens pas là-dessus » expliqua Paul.

« Et l'hypnose ? » demanda Harry.

« L'hypnose est une technique très ancienne. Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas être hypnotisées, l'avertit Paul. Une technique commune de l'hypnose est la régression. Ce que ça veut dire c'est, qu'une fois hypnotisé, je te ramènerais à ton état d'esprit au moment de l'évènement et là j'inclurais un déclencheur pour que quand tu te 'réveilles', tu te souviennes non seulement de tout, mais aussi de tes sentiments impliqués. C'est dur, parce que tu auras tous ces souvenirs et sentiments qui te sembleront nouveaux. Ca pourrait prendre un peu de temps pour complètement accepter les souvenirs et les sentiments. »

« Pourquoi certaines personnes ne peuvent-elles pas être hypnotisées ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. » Paul se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Certains psychologues pensent que c'est parce que la personne n'y croit pas. D'autres ont le sentiment que le sujet a une volonté particulièrement forte, et d'autres encore pensent que seul un certain type de personne est capable de suivre la procédure. » Il vérifia l'heure. Il leur restait encore quelques minutes, et il y avait tellement plus qu'il voulait couvrir avec Harry aujourd'hui.

« Penses-tu que je pourrais être hypnotisé ? » demanda Harry, juste comme Paul pensait qu'il le ferait.

« Je ne vais pas répondre à ça » dit Paul en secouant légèrement la tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu ais d'idées préconçues à ce sujet si c'est notre option, expliqua-t-il. J'ai peur que notre temps soit écoulé, petit. » Harry acquiesça et ferma son cahier. « Tu dois aller en classe. Arts martiaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Sensei va être dur à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, se plaignit Harry. Il n'a pas pu se défouler sur moi pendant deux jours. »

« Oui, ce truc étrange de coma, acquiesça Paul. Ce doit être un de ces rêves dont tu ne te souviens pas » commenta-t-il. Il vit le visage d'Harry changer, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire. « Ca va Harry ? » Il tressaillit presque de choc quand il vit le vieux masque d'Harry glisser en place.

« Bien, répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire. Je te verrai plus tard ? » demanda-t-il en se levant et en mettant son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

« Assieds-toi » demanda Paul. Harry s'arrêta et regarda le visage de son thérapeute. « Ce drôle de petit coma est quelque chose dont nous devons parler. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

Harry se laissa glisser sur le canapé avec une seule pensée en tête. _Et maintenant ?_

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	39. A votre avis ? Dans un livre

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Je pense que tu sais exactement ce qui est arrivé pendant ton coma » dit lentement Paul en ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit une bougie et des allumettes et les posa sur son bureau. « Plus que ça, en fait » commenta Paul en grattant une allumette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et approcha la flamme de la mèche. « Je crois que non seulement tu sais exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais que tu nous as volontairement égarés. » Il se renfonça dans son siège et regarda son patient. « Pourquoi… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour te protéger, pour nous empêcher de te voir comme différent. Lequel est-ce, Harry ? » Paul devint silencieux, permettant à son regard de communiquer sa patience et sa résolution.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire » dit rapidement Harry. Son esprit travaillait secrètement à plein régime, relevant brusquement ses barrières d'Occlumencie et organisant ses pensées.

« S'il te plaît, n'insulte pas mon intelligence » dit calmement Paul alors qu'il se déplaçait pour baisser un peu les lumières. « Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas par le cauchemar que tu as fait ? » Paul attendit qu'Harry réponde.

Harry était assis sur le sofa, se demandant quoi dire exactement à Paul. Lui parler de Bleys et d'une personne qui n'existe qu'entre les couvertures d'un livre, et à présent dans la tête d'Harry, n'était pas une option. Ca ne pouvait pas être une option. Paul penserait qu'il était fou. Fou à lier. Fou du type de Lockhart. « Harry ? » Harry releva la tête de ses mains et rencontra presque le regard de Paul. « De quoi parlait ton cauchemar ? demanda-t-il calmement. Celui qui a causé ton attaque de panique ? »

Le regard d'Harry se déplaça vers la bougie sur le bureau. Il pouvait parler à Paul des cauchemars. Ca prendrait un moment pour en discuter et donnerait à Paul quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir. Harry décida de s'autoriser à parler des cauchemars et espéra que cela suffirait. « J'étais seul. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de pièce ou quoi que ce soit. Juste un espace ouvert, mais je savais ce qu'il y avait dedans. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda la chandelle. La flamme lui rappelait la cheminée dans sa salle commune. « J'ai entendu une voix demander 'Qui es-tu ?' » Il s'arrêta et fixa la bougie, regardant la cire couler d'un côté pour se rassembler en une flaque au fond du bougeoir. « J'ai regardé autour de moi et ai dit mon nom. La réponse a semblé amuser la voix parce qu'elle a _gloussé_. Elle a ajouté une question. Elle a aussi demandé : 'Que fais-tu ?' » Harry reposa sa tête contre les coussins et commença quelques-unes de ses techniques respiratoires pour rester calme. « Je ne me souviens pas si j'ai répondu cette fois. Alors, il y a eu des miroirs, et même si je pouvais me voir dedans, je pouvais aussi voir des images de moi faisant des choses dans le passé. Il y avait un masque sur mon visage… de mon visage, si ça a du sens. » Paul acquiesça. Oui, ça avait parfaitement un sens. Paul repensa au dessin de la boule de cristal et réprima un frisson. Harry avait beaucoup de masques. La voix d'Harry ramena l'attention de Paul sur le garçon. « Je ne pouvais pas l'enlever. J'ai essayé ma baguette, mais elle s'est cassée en deux et a roulé sous les miroirs. Les glaces ont disparu et Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient tous les deux là, et ils avaient tous les deux leurs supporters. Dumbledore et l'Ordre ; Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Les deux côtés de la pièce et moi juste au milieu. Ils n'étaient pas en opposition, pourtant… juste tous mélangés ensemble comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient supposés être des ennemis. Dumbledore et Voldemort se sont avancés et ont commencé à me tirer. La voix est revenue et a commencé… à me provoquer, je suppose, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a dit que je causais ce que Dumbledore et Voldemort faisaient. » Paul réprima un sursaut. La voix était un _il_ et Harry le lui avait dit. Bien. Harry continua sans remarquer la réaction de Paul. « Il a dit que j'_aimais_ être le Survivant et encourageais la flatterie autour de moi et les foules de gens. » Harry secoua la tête avec regret et eut un sourire narquois. Il s'arrêta une minute et ne fit que respirer, se demandant comment procéder. Ce n'était pas le rêve qui avait causé son attaque de panique et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à parler de ça.

« J'ai nié ses déclarations, bien sûr. Il m'a dit quelque chose là-dessus. Le masque se resserrait chaque fois que je lui parlais. Dumbledore me parlait de… quelque chose. Je ne me souviens pas quoi maintenant. Voldemort me faisait la leçon sur les sorts silencieux. La voix continuait de parler à travers tout ça ; il a dit que j'aimais toute l'attention, la presse, être le Petit Golden Boy de Gryffondor, le Petit Chien de Dumbledore. » Harry était parti dans une colère et ne semblait pas capable d'arrêter. Ca convenait bien à Paul, vu qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé. « Je l'ai nié. Je déteste toute l'attention que je reçois. Je ne veux pas être le Survivant et je lui ai en gros dit que je ne voulais rien de ça. Il m'a dit de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Quelque chose est arrivée alors. » Paul se demanda si Harry savait qu'il avait juste réussi un jeu de mot intelligent. « De la magie sans baguette. Le masque est tombé, la chaise et les chaînes » _quoi ?_ « qui me retenaient ont disparues, et Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient partis. J'étais épuisé et restais juste allongé là, ne me souciant pas vraiment de ce qui se passait. » Harry refusa d'aller plus loin dans ses rêves. Il avait déjà le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit. Il se détendit un peu et remit ses pieds au sol. Peut-être que Paul le laisserait partir maintenant.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Paul d'une voix calme.

« Ble… » Harry se coupa.

Paul haussa un sourcil et adressa un regard assez intéressé sur Harry. « Désolé. Je n'ai pas compris. »

Harry secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. « Rien » dit-il à Paul. Il ramena ses jambes à nouveau pour se rouler en boule.

« Qui était-ce, Harry ? pressa Paul. Qui était dans ton rêve ? » Paul rapprocha sa chaise plus près pour être directement devant son patient. « Qui était-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas » grommela Harry dans sa barbe. Il s'éloigna de Paul et alla au fond du canapé. Il serra ses jambes et essaya de son mieux de disparaître.

« Harry, tu insultes encore mon intelligence. » Harry redressa vivement la tête et fixa Paul. Paul lui adressa un regard. « Tu mens. »

« Je ne mens pas ! » nia Harry. Il détourna les yeux de Paul. Il le savait. Il en avait trop dit et était coincé ici avec Paul essayant d'obtenir des réponses. Il voulait vraiment retourner au lit. Juste se blottir sous les couvertures et ignorer le reste du monde.

« Je te connais suffisamment pour le dire, Harry. Je peux dire quand tu mens, déclara calmement Paul. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? » Harry ne fit que secouer la tête en réponse à la question de Paul. « De quoi as-tu peur, Harry ? »

La réponse quitta la bouche d'Harry avant même qu'il n'ait conscience qu'elle existe. « Que tu ne me crois pas. » Sa main vint à sa bouche de surprise. Paul lui adressa un regard compréhensif qui aida Harry à se détendre un peu. Il baissa sa main et secoua la tête d'étonnement. « Ce n'est même pas normal dans le monde magique. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre. Tu es un Moldu. »

Paul se renfonça dans son siège aux mots d'Harry. Quelque chose de gros, alors. Quelque chose de gros embêtait Harry. Peut-être quelque chose du genre de ces visions avec Voldemort. « Harry, regarde moi, s'il te plaît » dit Paul aussi calmement qu'il put. Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Paul. « Je te croirai. J'ai appris à m'attendre à l'inattendu de ta part. Je ne vais pas croire que tu es fou, ou cinglé, ou bon à enfermer ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, expliqua-t-il. Je dois savoir, juste au cas où quelque chose comme ça arrive encore. » Paul mesura Harry du regard et décida de le laisser réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry mit son coussin devant lui et réfléchit à ce que Paul avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il le croirait. C'était une promesse, pas vrai ? Il haussa les épaules et soupira. Quel était le pire qui pouvait arriver ? _Enfermé comme Lockhart pour le reste de ma vie_, le contredit son cerveau. _Paul ne ferait pas ça. _Harry secoua la tête. _Génial. Je me parle à moi-même et me réponds ! Fou à lier, voilà ce que je suis. _« J'espère que tu le crois, dit Harry calmement. La vérité est plus fantastique que la fiction. »

Paul sourit à Harry. « Avant de te rencontrer, je ne croyais qu'en la science » lui rappela Paul. « Fais de ton mieux. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire assez malicieux. « Croirais-tu que quelqu'un a vécu dans un de mes livres pendant quelques milliers d'années ? Qu'il m'a possédé et emmené dans ma tête pour m'entraîner à la magie sans baguette ? »

« Oui » dit Paul après une seconde.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Et bien, c'était facile. Pourquoi me croirais-tu ? »

« La dernière fois que tu m'as dit quelque chose de cette manière, non seulement ça s'est avéré vrai, mais j'ai aussi pu voir des Mangemorts. » Paul eut un sourire ironique. « De plus, le professeur Snape a mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'un livre. » Paul eut un air pensif sur le visage. « Un livre t'a vraiment possédé ? »

« Je ne suis jamais normal, dit Harry avec un sourire. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont fonctionne ce truc avec le livre » admit Harry.

« Donc, cette personne qui vit dans un livre t'a possédé et emmené dans ta tête pour t'entraîner à la magie sans baguette » imita Paul.

« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis étonné que tu me crois. » Harry évalua Paul du regard.

« Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. » Paul lui adressa un sourire. « Peux-tu me montrer quelque chose que tu as appris ? » Paul regarda Harry se couper un peu du monde. Il ferma les yeux un moment et tendit sa main. Paul sursauta quand des flammes bleues apparurent sur la main du garçon. Il était sur le point de verser le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau dessus quand la voix d'Harry le stoppa.

« Ca ne me brûle pas, dit Harry avec monotonie. C'est une flamme enchantée. Ca produit de la lumière et de la chaleur, mais ça ne me brûle pas. » Harry ferma la main et les flammes disparurent. « J'ai un peu plus de contrôle dessus, maintenant » lui dit Harry avec un sourire léger. « Ca me donne un coup de fouet, une énergie sage. » Paul acquiesça. Harry leva un peu de ses boucliers mentaux pour contrôler ses émotions.

Paul se détendit dans son siège et regarda Harry. « Alors, dis-moi tout ce que tu as fait. Je suis intéressé pour savoir comment on enseigne la magie sans baguette. » Paul sourit alors qu'Harry se détendait sur le canapé et se lançait dans sa dernière aventure.

Harry semblait avoir apprécié son temps avec son « mentor », comme il appelait Bleys. Il lui raconta des histoires de son premier « jour » avec Bleys, riant de lui-même pour être tombé du lit. Paul avait du mal à imaginer Harry en petit enfant, particulièrement vu qu'il agissait toujours avec tellement de maturité, et il le lui dit. « Oh, non, répondit Harry. J'étais _adorable_ enfant. Bleys le disait et tout ce que j'avais à faire était le _regarder_ pour avoir ce que je voulais » confia Harry.

« Je noterai ça : 'Harry : adorable enfant'. » Paul sourit. Harry se détendit et posa sa tête sur son bras. Paul regarda son visage quelques secondes. « Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose. » Harry releva la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que mes émotions se montrent plus facilement maintenant qu'avant que Bleys ne mette la main sur moi. Il m'interdisait de réprimer mes émotions. J'étais supposé exprimer tout ce que je ressentais au moment où je le ressentais. Ca a donné quelques moments intéressants. J'étais comme des montagnes russes… haut et bas, haut et bas. »

« Il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec lui » dit Paul, tendant le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry. Il reçut un regard noir pour sa peine. Ne jamais toucher aux cheveux d'un adolescent.

« Je le pensais, aussi. Je l'ai fait, une fois qu'il en a expliqué la raison. Ca rend la magie sans baguette beaucoup plus facile. Les émotions deviennent le vaisseau, plutôt que la baguette. Tu peux perdre ta baguette, mais les émotions font parties de toi et personne ne peut te les enlever. » Harry devint silencieux et ses yeux retournèrent vers la chandelle. « Bleys a fait quelque chose. Je l'ai haï pour ça, d'autant plus quand j'ai réalisé ce que je pensais de lui. » Harry secoua la tête et la baissa sur ses genoux qui avaient retrouvé leur chemin contre sa poitrine.

« Tu l'aimais ? » Harry redressa vivement la tête avec un regard d'horreur.

« Pas comme ça ! » se hâta de dire Harry pour rassurer Paul. Le thérapeute sourit à la réponse typique d'adolescent qu'Harry lui avait donnée.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, dit-il avec un sourire. Que ressens-tu pour lui ? » Il regarda Harry hésiter, luttant visiblement avec une réponse.

« Je… ressentais. » Harry s'arrêta. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas dire ça, vu que ça ne ferait que ramener la douleur dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. « Il était comme un, heu… » Harry s'arrêta encore. « Tu vas penser que c'est stupide » dit-il avec un rire. Paul ne fit que hausser un sourcil. Harry gagnait du temps et il le savait. « Bien. » Paul sourit. Il connaissait Harry par cœur. « Il était comme un père. Ou ce que je pense qu'un père devrait être en tout cas » admit Harry et il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. « Je t'ai dit que c'était stupide. »

« Non, lui dit Paul. C'est parfaitement normal. » Il s'avança et tapota Harry sur le genou. Harry releva à nouveau la tête. « C'est parfaitement normal. Je suppose que Vernon n'était pas tellement une figure paternelle. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Harry. Paul lui donna un moment pour penser. « Tu es Paul. Tu sais tout. »

Paul sourit et écarta les mains. « Que puis-je dire ? Je suis juste vraiment bon. » Harry eut un reniflement amusé et leva les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, revenons à Vernon. Comment était votre relation ? »

« Nous n'en avions pas, dit honnêtement Harry. Il hurlait. J'esquivais. C'est à peu près tout. »

« C'est tout ? Tu esquivais ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Paul posa ses questions rapidement, espérant obtenir au moins une réponse d'Harry.

« Pouvons-nous parler de quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Harry, un peu mal à l'aise avec le sujet. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de Vernon pour le moment.

« Très bien. » Paul lança un autre sujet. « Tu as dit que Bleys a fait quelque chose. Qu'a-t-il fait ? » Paul regarda le visage d'Harry passer par plusieurs émotions. Il alla de la peine à la colère et de retour à la peine juste en quelques secondes. Harry ramena à nouveau ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. « Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? »

« Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses sur la magie sans baguette. Je n'ai plus besoin de mot, de geste ou de baguette. Il a essayé de m'apprendre quelque chose et je n'étais pas d'accord avec la méthode. »

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda doucement Paul, essayant de s'accorder au ton d'Harry. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. « Harry ? »

« Il voulait que j'apprenne à rejeter le Doloris. » Harry regarda Paul. « Le sort de douleur. »

« Pouvez-vous ? Les sorciers je veux dire. »

« Non. Personne ne peut bloquer le sort. Ou le rejeter. Ce n'est pas censé être possible. »

« J'entends un 'mais' venir » dit Paul avec un brin de perspicacité. Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Paul lui accorda un moment. Il savait qu'Harry continuerait à parler, si on lui donnait assez de temps pour trouver ses mots.

« Mais je peux le rejeter, dit Harry avec précipitation. Quelque chose d'autre pour me rendre différent de tout le monde. » Il soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa.

« Ca semble être une compétence utile, commenta Paul. Comment t'a-t-il appris ? » Paul sursauta presque à l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Harry avait changé en l'espace de cette question.

« Il me l'a lancé ! » gronda Harry. « J'étais là, acceptant tout ce qu'il m'enseignait, traînant derrière lui comme un chiot perdu, et il était… » Harry s'arrêta. « J'étais stupide, finit-il. Je lui faisais confiance. J'étais stupide et il m'a eu à cause de ça. » Harry frappa le coussin du canapé à côté de lui.

Paul regarda Harry pendant la durée de sa tirade. Harry avait changé, presque en une nuit. Ses émotions n'étaient plus cachées derrière un masque. Il les ressentait vraiment, ne les réprimant pas, et plus que ça, il les exprimait ! Paul se laissa presque glisser au sol quand il réalisa à qui exactement il parlait : il parlait à _Harry_. Le vrai _Harry_. Pas de masque. Pas de couverture. Pas de persona. _Harry_. Il retourna son attention sur lui. « Je pense que je rate quelque chose, dit lentement Paul. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sort, outre le fait que ce soit un sort de douleur, t'affecte-t-il autant ? » Paul regarda Harry devenir rigide. Uh-oh.

« Ce n'est pas un sort normal. Pour certains sorts, tu dis les mots et ils marchent, expliqua Harry. C'est comme ça qu'on commence à Poudlard, tu sais. Des sorts faciles qui n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de volonté, juste des mots. Le Doloris est différent. Tu as besoin de volonté. Le sort ne peut pas marcher sans. » Harry arrêta de parler et fixa le canapé. « La volonté est importante. Très peu réalisent ça sur le Doloris. Tu dois _vouloir_ que la personne ressente la douleur. Tu dois vouloir causer à la personne la pire douleur possible. »

« Je comprends maintenant » dit Paul en posant une main sur le genou d'Harry.

« Ouais. » Harry regarda Paul pendant une seconde. Il était encore stupide et il le savait. Il avait seize ans, pour l'amour de dieu ! Il ne devrait pas vouloir qu'on le prenne dans ses bras comme un enfant ! Il ne bougea pas, mais Paul sembla sentir quelque chose. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'Harry. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et tira. Harry fit le reste du chemin et se détendit contre lui. « Ca fait mal » murmura le garçon.

« Je sais » lui dit Paul, souhaitant pouvoir avoir ce Bleys devant lui pour pouvoir venger la confiance brisée d'Harry.

* * *

Hermione monta les escaliers pour aller dans le bureau du directeur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait été convoquée, mais elle avait le sentiment que ça avait à voir avec Harry. Elle avait un plan, cependant. Les Protecteurs de Potter se tenaient tous prêts avec une série de blagues à chaque étage, ainsi que le groupe de Sophie, la société des Comédiens de Poudlard. S'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle d'ici une heure, le Chaos s'abattrait sur les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle leva la main pour savoir et fut surprise d'entendre le Directeur l'accueillir avant qu'elle ne frappe. « Entrez, Hermione. » La jeune fille sut que quelque chose n'allait pas juste par ces mots. Dumbledore l'avait toujours appelée "Mademoiselle Granger" ; il n'utilisait presque jamais _Hermione_. Elle entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Dumbledore releva la tête et lui sourit. « S'il vous plaît, entrez. » Hermione ouvrit la porte plus grand et s'avança.

« Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Hermione. S'il vous plaît, fermez la porte. » Hermione obéit et prit le siège que Dumbledore lui indiquait. Il lui tendit ses friandises. Hermione le remercia, mais secoua la tête. « Je me demandais comment allaient les choses cette année. Comment tenez-vous, avec Harry absent ? » Dumbledore posa sa tête sur ses mains.

« Hum, je vais bien. Harry me manque, mais je sais qu'il va bien. Il doit aller bien. » Elle haussa un peu les épaules et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. « Pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Harry a eu une chance étonnante jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien avec cette chance avec lui, agréa Dumbledore. Monsieur Weasley me dit que vous et lui – quelle phrase a-t-il utilisé ? – ne 'traînez' plus comme vous le faisiez ? » dit Dumbledore d'une voix spéculative. « Est-ce qu'il y a eu une dispute dont je ne serais pas au courant ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, monsieur. Il effrayait juste des premières années et je n'allais pas le laisser faire. _Il _n'est pas avec eux quand ils ont des cauchemars. Moi oui. Je le lui ai expliqué et il s'est vexé. » Elle croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre. Dumbledore gloussa un peu et caressa sa barbe.

« Je suis sûr que Monsieur Weasley entendra raison avec le temps, Hermione, dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Monsieur Potter, cependant, présente un autre problème » dit Dumbledore, sa voix changeant très légèrement. Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi ça, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

« Il a disparu, Mademoiselle Granger, déclara pleinement Dumbledore, et vous savez où il est. » Hermione fut surprise de trouver Dumbledore juste devant elle quand elle se retourna pour le regarder. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle sentit la plus étrange sensation derrière ses yeux. Elle sortit sa baguette et invoqua un sort de protection de l'AD.

« Je suis sûre que le Conseil d'Administration aimerait entendre parler de ça ! » dit sèchement Hermione alors que Dumbledore se redressait. « Ou le Ministère ? » Elle croisa les bras et eut son meilleur regard « joue avec moi et teste ma fureur. » « La Gazette du Sorcier adorerait ! » Elle fit venir à elle son sac de cours et le mit sur son épaule. « Je réalise que vous êtes inquiet pour Harry, monsieur, mais restez hors de ma tête ! » Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. « Vieux fou de sorcier ! » grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? » Hermione s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. « Où avez-vous appris l'Occlumentie et la Légilimentie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix assez curieuse.

« A votre avis ? demanda Hermione d'un ton pétulant. Un livre. » Elle eut un sourire narquois. Où d'autre aurait-elle pu apprendre ça ? Ca ne faisait rien que le livre était à la limite de la légalité.

« Ce genre de livre n'existe pas dans la librairie de Poudlard » commenta Dumbledore. Celui-ci sursauta quand il entendit Hermione faire une remarque qui ne seyait pas vraiment à une jeune fille alors qu'elle ouvrait violemment la porte et descendait les escaliers à grands pas. « Restez hors de mon esprit ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. La gargouille se ferma derrière elle et elle parcourut les couloirs comme une furie. Elle vit un des Protecteurs de Potter et lui fit un signe de tête. « Fais-le. Dumbledore mérite d'avoir mal à la tête. » dit-elle avec un sourire. Ernie Macmillan sourit à son tour et sortit son galion. Il tapa sa baguette dessus et Hermione vit le message changer. Elle le remercia et s'éloigna. Elle devait se calmer.

* * *

Harry était assis à son bureau, travaillant sur ses devoirs Moldus. Il essayait de comprendre son espagnol. Pourquoi le pronom avait-il disparu ? Il faisait juste tourner son esprit autour d'un autre virage quand son Mini-Messager sauta littéralement de son bureau. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour trouver un message de Mi.

_-Tu ne croiras jamais ce que Dumbledore a juste essayé de faire !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oh, bien ! Tu es réveillé. Tu te sens mieux ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Rien que je ne puisse gérer. Dis-moi ce que Dumbledore a essayé de faire d'abord._

_-Oh, il a juste décidé de faire une virée dans ma tête sans ma permission._

Tout le corps d'Harry devint gelé et la peur s'installa dans le creux de son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas encore retourner à Poudlard. Il n'était pas prêt. La presse seule le mangerait. Dumbledore l'étoufferait. Snape… Il repoussa toutes les pensées paniquées de sa tête et retourna son attention vers Mi.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Juste ce que j'ai dit. Il a essayé d'utiliser la Légilimentie sur moi !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_-Je me suis protégée, bien sûr ! Il n'a pas franchi mes premières défenses. Tout ce qu'il a vu était mes pensées superficielles. Mon agacement contre Ron Weasley, principalement. Quelques spéculations sur le monde. Rien sûr toi, ça c'est sûr. Il essayait, vraiment, de me faire penser à toi. Ca n'a pas marché._

_-Mi, est-ce que je t'ai jamais dit que tu es la meilleure sœur qu'un gars peut avoir ?_

_-Pas aujourd'hui ! Merci Skywalker. Je ne donnerai pas ton Degobah à l'Empire. Ton sanctuaire est St Jude. Oh, papa a dit qu'il avait apporté ton costume. De quoi ça a l'air ?_

_-Disons juste que c'est mon destin._

_- Eculé, Skywalker. Très éculé._

_-C'est moi. C'est bientôt la pièce. _

_-Je sais._

_-Tante Pétunia va venir._

_-Je sais._

_-Tu viens toujours, pas vrai ?_

_-Bien sûr qu'oui ! Tu es excité, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Excité ? Non. Terrifié. Extrêmement nerveux._

_-Bien._

_-Bien ?_

_-La manière dont tu agis est complètement normale. Je serai inquiète si tu n'étais pas nerveux._

_-J'ai fait face à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts__,__ mais j'ai peur d'aller devant des gens et de réciter un texte._

_-Oh, l'ironie. Souviens-toi juste. Tu n'es pas Harry là-bas. Tu es Edmond._

_-Oui, c'est vrai. J'espère juste que je m'en souviendrai encore._

_-Tu le feras. Tu seras un grand acteur. Je suis impatiente de voir la pièce. _

_-Je suis impatient que tu vois la pièce. Les costumes sont fantastiques. Nous avons une répétition en costume le jour avant la première représentation. C'est le jour du bal d'Halloween._

_-Est-ce que tu as demandé à quelqu'un ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ne fais pas durer le suspens. Qui ?_

_-Julie._

_-Cris heureux C'est génial !_

_-C'est juste un truc 'd'amis'. Aucun de nous n'a besoin d'une relation pour le moment. Ne t'excite pas trop._

_-Pas d'inquiétude. Félicitation, Harry. A présent, Seigneur Vador, qu'allez-vous faire ?_

_-Danser. Quoi d'autre ?_

_-C'est une bonne chose que tu saches._

_-Ouais. Note à soi-même : 1,2,3 et 1,2,3 et 1,2,3._

_-C'est 3,2,1._

_-Cligne des yeux Quoi._

_-3,2,1. Pour la musique plus rapide. Les nombres sont plus courts quand tu vas en arrière. Tu ne penses pas vraiment que tu vas valser, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?_

_-Juste te laisser emporter par la musique. Pense juste que c'est comme les arts martiaux appliqués à la musique._

_-Je suis perdu._

_-rire Mais non. Détends-toi juste et sois toi-même._

_-Perdu. Perdu._

_-Harry, arrête ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire._

_-Ouais, je sais. sourire insolent Je me moquais juste._

_-Les garçons !_

_-Les filles !_

_-Les frères !_

_-Les sœurs !_

_-Jedi !_

_-Sith !_

_-Je te blesse. Grandement. Avec beaucoup de douleur._

_-Pas si tu ne peux pas m'attraper. Même Dumbledore ne peut pas m'attraper._

_-Bien sûr que non. Dumbledore ne peut pas t'attraper parce qu'il est battu par ses élèves. Il y a des blagues qui ont lieu partout dans Poudlard en ce moment. Le pauvre Directeur court partout en essayant de les bannir toutes, seulement pour trouver son travail défait quand il retourne à son point de départ._

_-Les jumeaux doivent gagner beaucoup d'argent cette année._

_-Oui. Le groupe dédié à ta protection contre le Directeur leur a passé beaucoup de commandes. J'espère seulement qu'ils peuvent suivre la demande._

_-C'est Gred et Forge. Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent._

_-Vrai. Oh, merde. Je dois y aller. Quelqu'un a des ennuis et nous devons faire une diversion. Je veux des photos de toi dans ton costume !_

_-Pas de promesse__,__ mais Paul pourra peut-être remplir ta demande._

_-Merci. Salut._

_-A plus tard._

Harry secoua la tête et ferma son livre. Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione deviendrait une telle briseuse de règles ? Il se demanda combien de temps durerait la corruption. Plus important, que penserait-elle d'un marais portable installé dans la tour de Divination ? Il pesa la probabilité d'en introduire un là-haut. Il n'eut qu'une seconde pour enregistrer la terrible douleur dans sa cicatrice avant de s'avachir sur son bureau.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Cyzia qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	40. Suisje mauvais ?

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Donne-moi un avertissement la prochaine fois ! » gronda Harry en se levant et en faisant face à Voldemort. « J'aurais pu être dans une pièce remplie de Moldus quand tu as fait ça ! Tu sais comme ils paniquent ! » Il faisait face à l'autre sorcier, sa poitrine se gonflant et se vidant de colère et de fureur. Paul serait devenu hystérique s'il avait juste vu Harry littéralement s'évanouir comme il l'avait fait. Paul devenait hystérique pour beaucoup de choses, maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, mais ça aurait été une hystérie justifiée.

« Oh, ai-je bouleversé le petit Gryffondor ? » se moqua Voldemort avec une main tenue contre sa bouche, comme s'il était inquiet pour Harry. « Ai-je marché sur son précieux bien-être au milieu des Moldus ? » Voldemort eut un éclat de rire alors qu'une cible apparaissait. « Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Harry d'un ton curieux. « Sors ta baguette et touche la cible. »

Harry ressentit sa magie se rassembler derrière ses yeux et il la força à se calmer pour éviter de révéler son secret. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle semblait morte dans sa main. Il avait ressenti la magie, la vraie magie, pas cette… farce. Il se mit dans la position que Voldemort avait imprimée en lui et leva sa baguette vers la cible. Sa magie se dressa à nouveau et il la combattit plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Il en laissa un tout petit peu voyager à travers sa baguette et dit le sort de désarmement. La cible brilla d'une couleur jaune sinistre qui prit quelques minutes à se dissiper. Voldemort s'était approché de derrière Harry et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. « Très bien, mon enfant. » _Oh, donc maintenant, il était un enfant ! _« Très bien. Tu apprends tellement. Tes progrès sont satisfaisants. » C'était tout ? _Satisfaisants ? _Harry voulait se frapper. Il serait reconnaissant s'il s'échappait sans un sort. « Comment est la vie avec les Moldus ? » demanda Voldemort, changeant brusquement de sujet comme il avait coutume de le faire.

« Horrible » répondit Harry sèchement. Il était en colère et il allait la reporter sur quelqu'un. « Ils sont oh-tellement inquiets pour moi et ils ne savent pas quand me laisser tranquille, dit-il avec mépris. Comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre quoi que ce soit à mon sujet, se moqua-t-il. Qu'importe combien de fois je leur dis de me laisser tranquille, ils reviennent toujours… pour mon propre bien, bien sûr. » Il sentit sa magie se dresser encore et une petite pointe d'inquiétude lui perça le cerveau. Pourquoi sa magie se dressait-elle comme ça ? « Non, ils doivent prendre soin du 'petit garçon frêle'. » Harry réussit un rictus méprisant qui aurait rendu Severus Snape fier et serra les poings. « Ils ne voient pas » dit-il à Voldemort alors que sa respiration devenait difficile et qu'il bégayait. « Ils ne voient pas que je ne suis pas frêle. » Son visage changea en une expression de dégoût alors qu'il secouait la tête. « Ils ne voient pas que je suis… » Il secoua la tête et essaya de ramener sa respiration à un schéma normal. « Ils ne voient pas… »

Voldemort le coupa avec un regard assez étrange. « Ils ne voient pas combien tu es devenu puissant » dit Voldemort avec une fierté sombre brillant dans ses yeux. « Combien tu deviendras beaucoup plus puissant avec assez de temps et d'entraînement. » Voldemort fit le tour d'Harry pendant que celui-ci luttait pour ramener ses émotions au point de contrôle. « Combien tu leur es supérieur. » Il avança lentement, permettant à Harry de regarder tous ses mouvements, traitant le garçon comme Hagrid traiterait une de ses créatures blessées. « Combien tu es spécial pour ceux qui peuvent apprécier ton pouvoir et tes capacités. » Harry regarda dans les yeux de Voldemort alors que celui-ci tendait la main et lui caressait la joue exactement comme un père le ferait avec son fils. Comme Bleys l'avait fait pour lui plus d'une fois.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux. Il se sentait… en sécurité. C'était Voldemort ! Il ne devrait pas se sentir en sécurité. Il devrait courir dans la direction opposée aussi vite que ses pieds pourraient le porter. Voldemort passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et celui-ci revint à lui avec un sursaut. Il s'éloigna de Voldemort et le regarda de haut en bas. Voldemort le permit et ne fit que lui sourire. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir apprécier ce que tu deviendras, Harry. Je peux pratiquement sentir ta magie s'échapper de toi, alimentée par ta colère. Penses-tu vraiment que Dumbledore pourrait t'enseigner comment appliquer ça ? » Voldemort se tourna et s'éloigna un peu, permettant au garçon de ruminer l'idée pour lui-même. « Je suis le seul qui peux te faire devenir qui tu es vraiment. » Il s'approcha à nouveau et remarqua le tourment dans les yeux d'Harry. « Mon enfant sombre perdu. Elevé dans la lumière mais ne comprenant jamais d'où venaient tous ses pouvoirs et comment les utiliser au mieux. » Voldemort tapota la cicatrice d'Harry. « Ils viennent de là. » Le sorcier le plus vieux s'éloigna et haussa les épaules. « Tu comprendras avec le temps, mon enfant, lui dit Voldemort en agitant sa baguette. Tu ne comprendras ton destin qu'avec le temps. »

Harry sentit le sort de sommeil s'installer autour de lui et ferma les yeux avec une expression toujours pensive sur le visage. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Voldemort disait la vérité ? Plus important, qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Il se réveilla brusquement à son bureau et se redressa. Une main alla à sa cicatrice pendant que l'autre couvrait sa bouche. Il voulait être malade. Il frotta instinctivement la cicatrice, seulement pour arrêter quand il ne sentit aucune douleur du tout venant de là. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas senti de douleur du tout pendant toute la dernière rencontre. Oh, Merlin. Il devenait maléfique. Il devenait un Mangemort ! Non, pire. C'était vraiment pire. Il devenait le second de Voldemort juste comme celui-ci le voulait. Son estomac fit plusieurs mouvements acrobatiques et il s'éloigna de son bureau et tituba dans sa salle de bain. Il tomba à genou dans les toilettes et vida son corps de tout ce qu'il avait mangé ce jour là. Son estomac essaya de se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il avait mangé cette semaine, mais se trouva vide. Ca n'empêcha pas les régurgitations sèches de venir, laissant Harry hoquetant pour respirer. Il s'effondra en arrière sur le sol et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas devenir maléfique. Il ne pouvait pas. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'Harry luttait pour contrôler sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas avoir assez d'air. Il parvint à bouger une main tremblante et tira sur son col. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas respirer ?

«007 ? » entendit-il Jack dans sa chambre. C'était l'heure des médicaments du soir ! Jack venait toujours voir Harry pour savoir s'il voulait des somnifères qu'il avait le droit d'avoir s'il voulait. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis un long moment. Jack pourrait l'aider ! « Où es-tu, petit ? » Harry donna un faible coup de pied à la porte, mais le léger bruit qu'il fit fut assez pour que Jack l'ouvre et jette un coup d'œil. « Evan ? » Jack entra dans la salle de bain et se mit sur un genou à côté de lui. « Respire juste » lui dit-il, éloignant la main du jeune homme de son col. « Respire en suivant mon compte, ok ? Ca va aller. C'est juste une attaque de panique. » Jack compta pendant qu'Harry luttait avec sa respiration. Donc, c'était une attaque de panique. Paul en avait parlé et Harry savait qu'il avait déjà eu l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir assez d'air de par le passé, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment connecté les deux avant. « 1,2,3, inspire. » Harry suivit les instructions et expira quand Jack le lui dit.

« Paul. » Oh, il avait l'air pathétique ! Juste pathétique. Jack sortit son talkie-walkie et dit quelque chose à la personne de l'autre côté. « Ca fait mal. » Il leva la main pour toucher encore sa gorge, mais Jack l'en empêcha. Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête !

« Je sais, petit. Tu as du mal à respirer, et ça fait toujours mal. » Jack mit Harry en position assise et l'appuya contre le mur. « Souviens-toi juste, 1,2,3, inspire et 1,2,3, expire. » Harry aurait pu jurer que c'était 3,2,1. Etait-il confus ? Harry continua de suivre les instructions de Jack. Il sursauta, surpris, quand Paul apparut soudain devant lui. Quand était-il arrivé ? Il tendit les bras et espéra que l'homme devinerait le reste. Il n'avait pas l'oxygène pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait. _Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique. Supplier d'être serré dans les bras comme un enfant de trois ans. Harry Potter, tu es PATHETIQUE._ Paul prit Harry dans ses bras. Jack se leva et quitta la pièce grommelant quelque chose sur du thé.

« Tu vas bien, Harry. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je suis là. » Les poings d'Harry se refermèrent sur la veste de Paul et il cacha son visage contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Donc, il était pathétique. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en soucier pour le moment. Il écouta Paul lui murmurer des tonnes de mots apaisants, tous tournant autour fait qu'Harry était en sécurité et que Paul était là. Harry sentit sa respiration revenir à la normale et soupira.

« Est-ce que je suis un sorcier noir ? » murmura-t-il à Paul. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et regarda le haut de la tête d'Harry. « Est-ce que je deviens noir ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda doucement Paul en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

« Je le suis ? répéta Harry. Est-ce que je suis un sorcier noir ? » Harry prit une autre profonde inspiration et frissonna. « Suis-je mauvais ? » Sa respiration se bloqua et il commença à compter dans son esprit alors qu'il respirait.

« Juste le fait que ça t'inquiète est assez pour indiquer que tu ne l'es pas, lui dit sévèrement Paul. TU es une des personnes les plus altruistes que je connaisse, Harry. Tu tiens à beaucoup de personnes et tu les aimes profondément. Est-ce que ça ressemble à un sorcier noir pour toi ? » Harry secoua la tête contre l'épaule de Paul. « Plus de discussion sur le fait de devenir un sorcier noir » lui dit Paul gentiment. Il mit une main sur le front d'Harry et celui-ci s'appuya sur le toucher frais. « Tu es brûlant ! dit Paul d'une voix choquée. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à quelqu'un que tu étais malade ? »

« Je le suis ? » demanda Harry. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être senti malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Une minute, il pensait à Voldemort et la suivante il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il s'était senti mal, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était malade.

« Brûlant. » Paul se leva et porta Harry avec lui. « Tu deviens grand et lourd, Harry. »

« Il est temps, commenta Harry en s'appuyant contre Paul. Je déteste être petit. » Harry s'arrêta alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. « Et maigre. Je déteste être maigre » commenta-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Il grogna alors que la pièce tanguait sur le côté. Il aurait pu jurer que sa chambre était à un mètre dans la direction opposée. Il s'était sentit bien. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à présent ? Hum. Le lit. Le lit semblait génial. Paul posa Harry sur son lit alors que Jack revenait avec du thé.

« Il est malade. Il a de la fièvre, dit Paul à Jack. Peux-tu appeler le Docteur Lansky, s'il te plait ? » Paul accepta le thé et regarda Jack disparaître. Il remercia immédiatement n'importe quel pouvoir il y avait dans l'univers pour ceux qui choisissaient infirmier comme profession. Jack était inestimable.

« Hey, Paul » murmura Harry. Il fit signe à son thérapeute de s'approcher. Celui-ci se pencha pour entendre le murmure pas si calme d'Harry. « Voldemort a marqué un point ce soir. » Paul tourna la tête pour regarder Harry. Voldemort ? Avait-ce été une vision ? Et qu'en était-il de ces points ? « A ton avis, à quelle vitesse pouvons-nous échapper au docteur ? » demanda Harry en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. « Je déteste l'infirmerie, confia-t-il. C'est trop blanc. » Paul sourit et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux d'Harry. Un enfant normal, là. « Madame Pomfresh m'a réservé un lit. Personne d'autre ne l'utilise. Il est tout à moi. »

« Tu es bien parti pour gagner ça ici, petit » lui dit Paul en s'éloignant et en trouvant où Harry rangeait ses pyjamas. « Penses-tu pouvoir te changer tout seul ? » Harry acquiesça et prit le pyjama. Il les regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vus. Paul quitta la pièce pour attendre le médecin.

* * *

Harry se changea et se glissa au lit. Il savait qu'il devrait être inquiet. Il ne se sentait pas bien et devrait se reposer, mais il était vraiment inquiet que Sensei soit déçu par lui. Ils avaient un entraînement le lendemain à la première heure. Harry remonta les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que Sensei irait doucement avec lui. Harry s'arrêta et y pensa. Peut-être pas. "Sensei" et "doucement" n'appartenaient pas à la même phrase. Ou au même schéma de pensée. Harry leva la main et fit venir son sac de cours. Il pouvait lire s'il allait être au lit.

Il sortit son livre de sciences et l'ouvrit au chapitre qu'il avait besoin de lire. Il le laissa tomber quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Entrez. » Il avait oublié que Paul attendait dehors.

« Hey, petit. Le Docteur Lansky est là pour t'examiner. » Harry acquiesça et mit le livre de côté.

« Toi et moi nous voyons souvent » dit le Docteur Lansky en amenant la chaise de bureau d'Harry près du lit.

« Pas par choix » dit Harry avec un soupir.

« Vrai. Paul a dit que tu avais vomi ? » dit le Docteur Lansky en ouvrant son sac et en prenant un abaisse-langue.

Harry tressaillit. Il aurait dû tirer la chasse d'eau avant que Paul ne vienne. Oh, c'est vrai. Il avait oublié comment respirer. « Oui, monsieur » répondit-il. Autant être honnête.

« Tire la langue, dis 'ah' » dit le Docteur en examinant la gorge d'Harry. « Hum, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait vomir ? Te sentais-tu nauséeux ? »

Harry dut attendre que l'homme enlève l'abaisse-langue avant de pouvoir répondre. « Seulement juste avant. » Il haussa les épaules. Il détestait ces petits trucs en bois !

« Hum-humm. » Le Docteur Lansky prit un thermomètre auditif et fit signe à Harry de tourner la tête. Harry avait été fasciné par le thermomètre la première fois où il l'avait vu et avait demandé au docteur de le faire plusieurs fois. Mettre quelque chose dans une oreille et avoir la température ! Il aimait ça et se demandait s'il pourrait en modifier un pour Pomfresh, juste pour son amusement. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements paniqués des sang-purs maintenant. « Tu es un peu chaud. Rien d'inquiétant. »

« Est-ce que je dois retourner à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Harry de la voix la plus pitoyable qu'il pouvait. Il remarqua Paul contenant son rire derrière.

Le docteur Lansky regarda son patient et lui sourit. « Je ne pense pas. » Harry s'effondra presque sur le lit de soulagement. « Ta fièvre n'est pas trop haute. Aussi longtemps que l'infirmier de nuit veut bien venir voir si tu vas bien pendant la nuit » le médecin se tourna vers Jack, qui sourit et acquiesça « alors je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu restes là. »

« Merci, dit Harry avec reconnaissance. Je ne veux pas vous vexer. Je viens juste de sortir et je ne veux pas y retourner. »

Le médecin nota quelques trucs sur le dossier à présent familier et acquiesça. « Je comprends. Si tu commences à te sentir plus mal, dis-le à Jack ou à un des autres infirmiers. Dis le à quelqu'un. La dernière chose que nous voulons est que tu ailles plus mal et que tu rates le bal ou la pièce. »

« Je le dirai à quelqu'un dès le moment où ça n'ira pas » promit Harry. Il avait peur de ce que ferait le Professeur Bevington si Harry ratait la pièce. La mort serait une option. Ou un caprice de la part de l'enseignant. Harry avait découvert que le professeur de théâtre était un peu… théâtral. Il avait ce qu'il appelait des « attaques. » Ses étudiantes les appelaient ses « moments de drama queen ». Harry les appelait bizarres et s'éloignait de l'homme. Il ne voulait pas être à proximité de lui quand sa voix devenait serrée et aiguë.

« Bien. » La voix du docteur tira Harry de ses pensées sur les merveilles des attaques du Professeur Bevington. Le médecin finit son examen et sourit à Harry. « Je pense que tu te sentiras mieux demain matin. Prends ça » il lui tendit deux pilules « pour ta fièvre, et je t'examinerai demain matin si tu ne m'as pas appelé avant. »

« Merci. » Harry avala les pilules et sourit à Paul. Le médecin partit et Paul regarda Harry se réinstaller avec son livre.

« Oublie ça, petit » dit Paul en prenant son livre de ses mains. « Tu vas te reposer. Ca veut dire dormir. » Paul s'assit dans la chaise que le Docteur Lansky avait laissée et sourit. « As-tu médité ? »

« Pas encore » répondit Harry. Paul lui adressa un regard qui disait qu'il devrait. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais les ferma et contrôla sa respiration. Il espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter à nouveau à propos d'une attaque de panique. Celle-là, maintenant qu'il savait comme l'appeler, était effrayante. Une au mauvais moment pourrait s'avérer désastreuse plus tard. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, en pensant au bal d'Halloween. Il eut un sourire ironique quand il réalisa que l'idée du banquet d'Halloween ne lui manquait pas. Les citrouilles flottantes étaient biens, mais il allait être Dark Vador.

* * *

Harry fut guéri le lendemain matin sans un signe qu'il s'était senti mal. Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement pour lui et ses amis et ils avaient tous perfectionner leurs costumes pour le bal. Insecte et Harry finirent avec Sensei pour des leçons de danse (Harry pouvait _valser_, mais c'était toute l'étendu de son savoir, à son plus grand chagrin). Sensei avait été patient et leur avait dit que danser était comme combattre, sans le contact physique de frapper les autres. Harry ne put que secouer la tête, mais une heure avec Sensei avait été suffisant pour qu'il se détende et bouge avec la musique. Rick l'avait aidé en agissant aussi désespérément que possible quand il en venait à la piste de danse, laissant Harry et Insecte tous les deux écroulés de rire sur le sol. Sensei n'avait fait que grommeler au sujet de certaines compétences qui ne pouvaient pas être enseignées à ceux qui n'avaient aucun talent naturel.

Harry avait montré son costume à Paul. Celui-ci ne répondit qu'avec un « Seigneur Vador » de la voix la plus sérieuse qu'Harry lui avait jamais entendue. Harry n'aimait pas la partie « Seigneur », mais l'accepta. Il supposa qu'il pouvait porter le costume et il était impatient d'aller au bal, aussi longtemps que Julie se montrait. Il ne voulait pas être « sans attache » à la soirée. Julie était son bouclier contre tous les autres. Il espérait seulement qu'elle verrait ça de cette manière également.

La première répétition en costumes avait été une expérience révélatrice pour Harry. Ils avaient souvent eu des répétitions normales, mais la répétition en costumes était la vraie chose. Ils devaient tous être prêts pour la première. Harry se retrouva pris en embuscade la semaine précédente pour servir de modèle sur la manière de marcher avec une cape enroulée autour de ses épaules. Même le Professeur Bevington avait dit qu'Harry avait l'air comme si c'était inné. Oh, si seulement les enfants de Poudlard pouvaient voir Harry Potter comme s'il était inné avec une cape. Il ne s'était pas senti à l'aise dans ses robes jusque loin dans sa première année. Noël n'avait fait qu'être merdique au niveau confort avec ses robes. Il ne s'était pas senti à nouveau à l'aise avant Pâques. Pas la peine de dire qu'il préférait les vêtements moldus qu'il avait eus toute sa vie.

La répétition en costumes était allée à la vitesse réelle à partir du moment où ils étaient tous entrés dans le théâtre. Ils furent tous changés dans leurs costumes pendant que l'équipe mettait tout en place à toute vitesse. Harry n'eut que quelques secondes de paix avant que l'équipe des costumes n'appelle les acteurs pour les aider au maquillage. Harry n'aimait pas du tout le maquillage. Lui et les autres acteurs s'étaient entraînés plusieurs fois, mais Harry ne pouvait toujours pas tracer un trait droit sous son œil. Insecte errait avec une caméra et faisait des vidéos pendant qu'ils se changeaient et faisaient leur maquillage. Ses commentaires étaient plus amusants que les images. Il avait surpris Harry avec l'eyeliner et se rapprocha aussi prêt que possible. « Evan, le maître des lignes ! » L'annonce avait causé à Harry de tracer une ligne assez drôle sous son œil. Harry s'était retourné et avait menacé la vie d'Insecte s'il n'enlevait pas la caméra. Insecte avait disparu plus vite que le courage de Lockhart quand il était confronté à un vrai challenge.

« Cinq minutes ! » L'appel vint par les coulisses. Harry finit avec sa poudre et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait rien raté, n'est-ce pas ? La poudre était claire, parce qu'ils le voulaient pale. Il avait l'air différent des autres, qui avait des tons mats à leur maquillage. Le professeur Bevington avait expliqué que le méchant était toujours souligné d'une manière ou d'une autre et que les poils sur le visage auraient seulement l'air « idiots » et « clichés » pour le méchant. Harry sursauta alors que Julie entrait avec précipitation.

« Laisse-moi te regarder » ordonna-t-elle sèchement. L'énergie dans les coulisses était presque comme du feu et se répandait aussi rapidement. Harry le sentait lui-même et avait du mal à rester en place. Elle étudia son visage et ajusta une lampe. « Ne bouge pas » ordonna-t-elle en attrapant l'éponge. Elle ajouta un peu de fond de teint sur son front avant d'acquiescer. Elle attrapa un peu de rouge à lèvre et utilisa son doigt pour en appliquer sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Quoi que tu fasses, ne te lèche PAS les lèvres ! » Elle soupira et tapota un peu de poudre supplémentaire pour garder la couleur. Elle passa un peu de couleur sur ses joues et lui fit signe de se regarder. Harry se tourna et fit presque un pas en arrière. Le changement était subtil, mais il était là. Il n'était plus Harry, ou même Evan, mais Edmond, le fils bâtard. Il pratiqua un sourire narquois à la Draco Malfoy et sourit vraiment quand Julie applaudit. « Très bien, mets ta cape et vas-y. Bevie est en train de faire une attaque. »

« Bevie » était le surnom de leur professeur de théâtre et que Bevie ait une attaque était une occurrence commune, presque comme Paul devenant hystérique, mais l'idée était suffisante pour qu'il prenne sa cape, la passe par-dessus sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur ses épaules et sorte de la pièce d'un pas sec. Il sentit son personnage se glisser sur lui alors qu'il prenait sa place, prêt pour le lever de rideau. Il se sentait calme à se tenir ici avec plus rien de l'énergie nerveuse qui l'avait rempli il y a quelques instants. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être nerveux. Edmond n'était jamais nerveux.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient tous effondrés en coulisse. Harry et son « frère » avait réussi à se trouver et à se féliciter pour un beau morceau de combat à l'épée avant de se jeter sur un sofa pratique. Bevington était venu et les avait tous félicités pour lui avoir donné plusieurs attaques cardiaques. « Les choses vont mal pendant les répétitions. Ca va. Il y a un proverbe qui dit que si vous avez une mauvaise répétition générale, la première sera parfaite. Souvenez-vous juste que mon cœur n'est plus ce qu'il était. Quoi que vous fassiez, personne ne se blesse ou ne tombe malade dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Compris ? » Il leur jeta des regards noirs comme s'il essayait de les intimider pour qu'ils soient en bonne santé. « Bien. Maintenant, amusez-vous tous ce soir au bal et je vous vois tous ici à deux heures demain. » Harry et toute la troupe bondirent sur leurs pieds pour aller se préparer pour la soirée. Ou, dans le cas d'Harry, pour enlever le maquillage qui le rendait cinglé. Plusieurs autres élèves expérimentés lui avaient dit qu'il l'oublierait après un moment, mais Harry en doutait. Le maquillage grattait !

* * *

Harry sortit de sa salle de bain pour voir Paul l'attendre. Il lui sourit et mit les bottes de son costume de Dark Vader. Lui et Paul avaient eu plusieurs sessions depuis la crise d'angoisse d'Harry et avaient beaucoup parlé de ce qui rendait une personne « mauvaise » mais Harry avait réussi à éviter les questions sur le point de Voldemort. Lord Face-de-serpent avait réussi à marquer. Il avait fait suffisamment peur à Harry pour lui faire douter de ses propres motivations. C'était un point bien mérité et Harry le lui donnerait. Pas qu'il _sache_ qu'Harry comptait les points. Harry le faisait pour se rappeler des choses.

« Tu es nerveux ? » demanda Paul alors qu'Harry mettait son casque de Dark Vador.

« Pourquoi serais-je nerveux ? » questionna Harry en fixant les attaches. « C'est juste un bal. J'ai déjà été à un avant. »

« Tu y vas avec une fille. »

« Juste en tant qu'amis, rappela Harry. Nous n'allons pas être romantiquement impliqués sous peu, Paul. Continue de rêver. »

« Je suis blessé, Harry. Vraiment blessé. » Paul regarda Harry attacher sa cape autour de ses épaules. « Tu as l'air très intimidant. »

« C'est l'idée » dit Harry avec un gloussement.

« Bien. Vas-y. Je suis sûr que Julie attend. » Harry carra ses épaules et quitta la pièce, Paul le suivant derrière. Tous les adultes chaperonnaient la soirée et Harry avait l'impression que plus d'une photo des élèves allaient être montrées dans les prochains jours. Les appareils photos étaient partout, prenant des photos des élèves alors qu'ils se mettaient en couple pour la soirée. Au moins, son visage était caché.

Harry erra près de la porte de l'auditorium, attendant Julie et riant pour lui quand les autres élèves l'évitaient d'une manière semi-fascinée et pourtant terrifiée. Il ne ruina pas la personnalité de Lord Vador. Il ne fit que croiser les bras et fixer la foule d'un regard noir à travers le masque. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, bien sûr, mais il avait l'impression que ça marchait. Ou, il espérait que ça marchait.

« Salut, Evan ! » Harry se tourna et trouva Julie habillée en une fée très convaincante, avec les ailes et la poussière argentée éparpillée dans ses cheveux.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que les filles avaient à le serrer dans leurs bras ? Pas qu'Harry se plaigne. Les filles le serraient dans leurs bras tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi.

« Ton costume est un peu évident, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Ca te va, pour quelque raison. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je veux dire, tu joues un méchant, et tu joues un bon méchant, mais tu es aussi la même personne qui a appris à danser à Insecte, qui a aidé Missy avec ses répliques, et qui a entraîné Allen pour qu'il devienne un vrai combattant à l'épée. Tu ne peux pas cacher ta vraie nature une fois que tu n'es plus sur scène. »

« Chut. Ne révèle pas mon secret. Même les murs ont des oreilles » lui dit Harry avec un doigt sur son masque là où ses lèvres devraient être. « Tu es très belle » continua-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet. Il ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise à discuter de lui.

« Merci. Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant son bras offert.

« Oui. » Harry les conduisit dans l'auditorium. Le temps passa vite. La fois suivante où il leva la tête une heure avait passé et il avait dansé tout le temps, des fois avec Julie et des fois non. Sur certaines chansons, il était juste impossible de danser avec une partenaire. Elles étaient trop rapides et c'était plus amusant en groupe. Ils venaient juste de finir une telle chanson quand Harry entendit une voix bienvenue.

« Salut, Skywalker ! » dit la voix d'Hermione à sa droite. Harry se tourna et vit sa meilleure amie là, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Mi ! » Harry la serra dans ses bras. Ok, il comprenait ce truc maintenant. Tant de filles étaient si contentes de le voir ? Wow. Ron serait tellement jaloux.

« Joyeux Halloween. Tu as l'air particulièrement mauvais ce soir » lui dit-elle en se reculant pour regarder son costume. « Papa m'avait prévenu pour Dark Vador et m'a juste glissé ça » dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Tu fais une étonnante Princesse Leia. Mi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry, trop content de continuer cette question.

« Le manipulateur est assez occupé avec des blagues d'Halloween assez enthousiastes qui ont, d'une certaine manière, réussi à se glisser dans la nourriture du banquet. Quelque chose au sujet de tous les étudiants se transformant en canaries à taille humaine. Sauf moi et mon escorte. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers un coin de la pièce. Sensei se tenait là avec plusieurs personnes. L'une d'entre elles se tourna et Harry tomba presque de choc.

« Est-ce que je viens de voir ce que je pense avoir vu ? » demanda-t-il à son amie. Hermione vérifia ses cheveux (enroulés dans les chignons du style de la Princesse Leia ) et sourit.

« Tu l'as vu. »

Harry se retourna et regarda fixement. Snape se tenait à côté de Sensei, vêtu d'un costume assez opulent avec une cape. Il avait l'air… décadent, si c'était possible. Harry sursauta quand il le vit rire à quelque chose que Sensei avait dit. Snape était capable de rire ? Et de sourire ? Harry remarqua les longues canines et le costume de Snape devint clair. Il espérait seulement que le verre plein de liquide rouge était un peu du punch qui était offert à la table des rafraîchissements.

« Snape t'a escorté ici ? » demanda Harry d'une voix aiguë. C'était juste… mal. Snape était assez vieux pour être son père.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit-elle avec un rire et en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il est le chaperon. Un truc de sang-pur que je ne comprends pas. » Elle sourit et rit aux bras croisés de Harry. « Je voulais venir, mais le reste des PP ne voulait pas que j'y aille seule, donc l'un d'entre eux est venu avec moi et Snape nous a accompagnés pour que nous soyons 'protégés de la tentation.' C'est pratiquement une manière de pensée Victorienne » expliqua patiemment Hermione.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? » demanda Harry, près à sauter sur une chaise si ça l'aiderait dans ses recherches.

« C'est moi. » Harry ferma les yeux sous son masque et se retourna. Draco Malfoy se tenait là habillé en Han Solo avec un pistolet laser à ses côtés. Harry le regarda de haut en bas et secoua la tête. Draco Malfoy pouvait réussir le « look débraillé. »

« Surpris ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois.

« Mi, tu es passé du Côté Obscur » dit Harry avec une voix de deuil.

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! » dit sèchement Hermione, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre garçon. « N'y pense même pas. Les Miss Je-sais-tout et les contrebandiers bons à rien ne vont PAS ensemble » leur dit-elle. Les deux garçons rirent à l'idée. Hermione avait démontré son idée.

« Te voilà ! » dit Julie en venant à côté de Harry. « Il fait chaud sur cette piste. » Elle s'éventa avec une main avant de remarquer Hermione et Draco. « Oh, pardon ! Vous êtes des amis d'Evan, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Harry remercia sa bonne étoile que Draco ne s'embête pas à corriger le nom d'Harry. « Hermione, pas vrai ? »

« C'est ça, Julie. Ravie de te revoir. Voici mon ami Drake. Il va dans la même école que moi » dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Julie regarda Draco avant de lui offrir sa main. Draco la prit et se pencha dessus, juste comme il l'avait fait à Hermione au début de l'année. La musique recommença. « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » demanda-t-il à Julie de sa voix la plus polie. Julie accepta avec enthousiasme et permit à Draco de la conduire sur la piste de danse.

« Oh, Harry ! murmura Hermione. Ils sont si mignons ! » dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë alors que Draco remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Julie. « Le Prince Sang-pur et la Moldue. Ca ressemble à un titre de conte de fée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire content. Il mérite quelqu'un de bien. »

« Mi, tu me retournes l'estomac. Je ne peux pas le voir. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda le visage de Julie alors que Draco la faisait tourner en une interprétation osée de quelque danse classique qui ne devrait juste pas aller avec la musique moderne, mais il le réussit quand même. « Ou peut-être que je peux. » Harry regarda Snape et remarqua son expression. Oh, génial. Il l'avait aussi vu. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Il semble bien l'aimer, dit Hermione en attirant Harry sur la piste. Dansons. »

« J'espère seulement qu'il sait que c'est une Moldue » répondit Harry en suivant les pas d'Hermione.

« Drake n'est pas stupide. » Harry eut un sourire narquois en surprenant Draco Malfoy rire à quelque chose que Julie venait de dire. Il ne poussa pas le sujet. Elle s'amusait sans stress. Il était content pour elle. « Tu es excité pour la pièce de demain » demanda Hermione.

« Excité ? Un peu. » Harry lui décrivit alors ses sentiments sur son rôle et les « attaques » du Professeur Bevington. Hermione rit, juste comme le voulait Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser au sujet de demain. Tout le monde s'attendait à quelque sorte de sentiments forts, mais Harry ne pouvait que hausser les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments forts. Il se sentait plus à l'aise à dire ses répliques qu'à parler en classe. Sur scène, c'était comme voler dans le monde Moldu. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne comprenait ça ?

* * *

Est-ce que quelqu'un est intéressé par l'idée d'être ma beta sur cette fic pendant quelque temps ? Ma correctrice habituelle ne peut pas s'en occuper pour le moment…


	41. Le sorcier devenu acteur

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Tu réalises que cette… fille est une Moldue » dit Snape en remettant ses dents à la taille correcte. Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla vers le miroir pour s'assurer que ses dents n'étaient plus des crocs. Il aimait faire peur à ses élèves, oui, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à un Poufsouffle s'évanouissant dans sa classe. Il acquiesça pour lui-même et retourna à son fauteuil. Il ignora les feux d'artifice rouge et or qui sautaient dans un coin de son salon. Comment avaient-ils réussi à lancer des feux d'artifice dans _ses __appartements_… Ils avaient de la chance qu'il ne puisse pas leur donner de retenue pour ça… pour le moment.

« Bien sûr, Severus » dit Draco de sa position avachie sur le canapé. « C'est ce que j'aime à son sujet. » Snape se redressa et jeta un regard noir à son protégé. Draco Malfoy ? _Aimant _une Moldue ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco ? » Il était tenté de sortir sa baguette, mais il voulait donner à Draco une chance de s'expliquer… s'il pouvait.

« Relax, Severus. » Draco leva les mains en un geste apaisant. « Je suis moi. » Draco grimaça à cette phrase. Sa mère l'aurait frappé si elle avait entendu ça.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, _aime_ une Moldue parce que c'est une Moldue ? » dit Snape dans un sifflement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour ça » répondit Draco d'une voix calme en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse. « Tu n'as pas à l'épouser. »

Snape sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge et commencer une petite danse joyeuse. Oh, grand Merlin, non.

« L'épouser ? » cracha Snape, venant vers Draco avec une rage à peine contrôlée. Il enleva les pieds du garçon de la table d'un coup. Le respect de Draco pour les meubles semblait avoir diminué dans la nuit. « Tu ne peux pas l'épouser. Tu n'as que seize ans. »

Draco ne sembla pas perturbé par l'approche de Snape et lui adressa un sourire joyeux. « Les Malfoys ont toujours su qui ils voulaient épouser tôt, informa-t-il son mentor avec un haussement d'épaules. Mon père a choisi ma mère quand il avait quatorze ans » expliqua-t-il avec un geste dédaigneux de sa main.

« Et nous savons tous les deux comment ça a bien marché » gronda Snape en s'éloignant vivement de Draco et en retournant à nouveau vers le miroir. Il visait le meuble dessous et ce qui était posé dessus. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour enlever le mauvais goût dans sa bouche qui venait de son cœur dansant dans sa gorge.

« La différence entre mon père et moi est qu'il voulait un objet décoratif et que je veux une femme. Non, plus que ça, je veux une compagne. Quelqu'un qui m'aime pour qui je suis et pas pour ce qu'a ma famille ou ce que ma famille voulait que je sois. Je veux la rendre heureuse, voir son sourire tous les jours quand je me réveille, lui montrer de vraies fées. L'aimer. » Draco tomba dans une contemplation silencieuse pendant que Snape le regardait avec horreur, épouvanté par les mots que disait Draco.

« Est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler ? » demanda Snape d'une voix râpeuse, alors que son cœur dansait dans sa gorge. « Tu t'es enfiché de cette fille … ou tu es confus. » Les genoux de Snape se sentirent soudain faibles. Pourquoi diable était-il capable de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans trembler, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas réussir à tenir debout quand l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils commençait à parler d'amour, de mariage et de gentils papillons ? Snape posa son verre et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, qui était commodément à côté. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui est pire. » Il leva la main et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il pouvait sentir une remarquable migraine commencer là et elle était nommée « Draco. »

«Rien de tout ça. Je ne suis ni épris, ni victime d'un sort de confusion. J'ai ressenti les deux et, avant que tu ne demandes, je ne te dirai pas qui. » Snape s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Le garçon l'avait battu là-dessus.

Draco leva la main et un doigt léger voyagea le long de sa cicatrice avant qu'il ne laisse retomber sa main sur ses genoux. « Elle ne sait pas que je suis le Prince des Serpentards ou les autres titres que les gens me donnent. Elle ne sait pas ce que mon père a fait. Elle ne connaît que Drake. Et elle aime bien Drake. »

Snape voulait secouer le garçon jusqu'à ce que ses dents s'entrechoquent dans son cerveau. Le garçon était trop jeune ! « Tu es un garçon. Tu es trop jeune pour penser au mariage, encore moins commencer à en parler en termes concrets. Tu as une place ici et je ne te regarderai pas la gâcher. »

« J'ai une _place_ ici ? » Draco se jeta sur le mot et comme un agaçant chiot glapissant, il ne le lâcherait pas. « Une _place_ ? » Snape pouvait lire la suspicion dans ses yeux alors qu'il se redressait et faisait face à son mentor. Snape réalisa que ce n'était pas la manière dont il voulait le dire au garçon, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il blâma le punch du bal. Le sucre influençait ses schémas de pensées. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Je vous en prie, dites-moi au sujet de ma _place_ ici et de comment vous avez planifié ma vie derrière mon dos ! » Draco bondit sur ses pieds et fit les cents pas dans le salon.

Snape permit au garçon de bouillir pendant quelques minutes. Ce genre de comportement était quelque chose à laquelle il s'attendait de la part d'un Gryffondor. D'accord, le garçon était bouleversé, mais un peu de bienséance aurait été la bienvenue. D'accord, il était temps de finir la tirade et de réinsérer de la raison dans l'esprit du garçon. « Que vois-tu quand tu regardes ce mur ? » dit Snape en faisant un geste vers le mur.

Draco arrêta ses cents pas et regarda Snape. Son expression disait qu'il pensait que son mentor était devenu un peu fou. « Un mur, une porte, une torche, une peinture horrible que seul le directeur pourrait avoir choisie. » Un point pour Serpentard. Le directeur _avait_ choisi cette peinture pour les quartiers de Snape.

« Que voit Minerva McGonagall quand elle regarde ce mur ? » demanda ensuite Snape. Draco lui adressa un autre regard « tu es devenu fou » avant de hausser les épaules.

« Pareil que moi. » Snape voulut lever les yeux au ciel. Une nuit avec les Moldus et les compétences grammaticales de Draco étaient descendues au niveau d'un première année. « Où veux-tu en venir avec ça ? » demanda Draco à Snape.

« Minerva McGonagall ne voit pas de porte. Albus veut que je centre cette peinture. Flitwick n'a pas conscience non plus qu'il y a une porte. » Il regarda Draco tout assembler. « Assieds-toi, fils. J'ai quelques choses à te dire. »

Il se leva, servit un autre verre et le tendit à Draco. Albus et lui s'étaient disputé au sujet de l'alcool plus d'une fois. Albus pensait que le garçon était trop jeune pour boire, mais l'offre d'une boisson adulte servait plus d'une fonction dans leur relation. Ca reconnaissait que Draco était un « adulte » aux yeux de Snape, au moins capable de prendre des décisions d'adulte sans beaucoup de guidage. Son second but servait une application plus serpentarde. Draco, bien qu'habitué aux boissons légèrement alcoolisées (le champagne aux fêtes de ses parents, par exemple), n'était pas habitué aux boissons plus fortes que Snape aimait. L'alcool baissait très légèrement ses inhibitions sans trop affecter sa raison. Ca aidait à amortir beaucoup de leurs discussions au sujet de la maltraitance dont Draco avait souffert de la part de son père dans le passé. Il savait que Draco était un Serpentard et n'aurait pas fait face à ses problèmes sans une protection contre les sentiments qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer. Pas l'option la plus saine, c'était vraie, mais c'était la seule que Draco avait permise quand lui et Snape avaient commencé à parler de la vie familiale de Draco.

Draco prit une gorgée de sa boisson et la mit de côté. « Qu'as-tu à me dire ? » Snape regarda le visage déterminé du garçon et soupira. Il espérait que Draco était prêt pour ça. Snape s'était caché de son Directeur de Maison pendant trois jours quand celui-ci le lui avait dit. Pas par lâcheté. Rien de la sorte. Il avait juste… attendu le meilleur moment pour exprimer sa rage de voir sa vie dirigée par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Snape se demanda s'il devrait ensorceler ses verres contre la casse. Draco pourrait être imprévisible.

« Salazar Serpentard a laissé beaucoup d'enchantements en place quand il a quitté Poudlard. Quelques-uns incluent les escaliers et quelques portraits. La plupart impliquent le Directeur de Maison et les passages reliés à cette porte. » Draco regarda la porte et haussa les épaules.

« Serpentard accordait de la valeur à chacun de ses élèves et passait beaucoup de temps avec eux dans le dortoir, faisant du tutorat pour les élèves en difficulté et servant de mentor à ceux qui étaient perdus. Il voulait que ce travail continue une fois qu'il serait parti. Il a crée un sort avec une méthode aujourd'hui perdue qui choisit le prochain Directeur de Maison pour que son travail avec ses élèves puisse continuer. Les enchantements marchent un peu comme le Choixpeau, mais plus en profondeur. Ils ne voient pas juste le potentiel, mais la réalité de la manière dont une personne réfléchit et ce qu'elle fera et pourquoi. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que ces enchantements m'ont d'une certaine manière choisi ? » demanda Draco quand il eut tout assemblé.

« Oui. » La réponse de Snape était simple et directe. « C'est exactement ce que je dis, expliqua-t-il. Les enchantements ne t'auraient pas autorisé à utiliser les passages, et encore moins à voir la porte si tu n'avais pas le potentiel d'être Directeur. » Snape se rassit dans sa chaise et sirota sa boisson. Draco allait réagir juste dans quelques secondes.

« Et si je n'en veux pas ? Si je veux épouser une Moldue et devenir quelque chose de banal ? »

« Tu t'ennuierais. Tu le sais ; je le sais. » Draco secoua la tête et soupira légèrement. « Tu as une place et un futur ici, Draco. Une carrière t'attend une fois que tu auras fini ton éducation. Tu dois juste choisir le sujet que tu souhaites enseigner. »

« Tu l'as déjà. Voilà, je ne peux pas prendre un poste qui est déjà occupé » dit Draco avec un sourire triomphant.

« Albus devra bien engager un professeur de DFCM compétent tôt ou tard… je prévois d'être prêt ce jour là. » Snape adressa à Draco un de ses propres sourires triomphants. Ils pouvaient tous les deux jouer à ce jeu.

« Je n'en veux pas. »

« Moi non plus, agréa Snape. Je pensais que c'était le pire sort qui aurait pu me tomber dessus. A la place, ça s'est avéré être une sorte de bénédiction » médita Snape. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ?

« Je pensais que tu détestais enseigner ? »

« Non. J'aime enseigner aux élèves doués. Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas de passion pour mon sujet ou qui mettent en danger les autres, qui font que je veuille jeter des sorts à tous les enfants que je vois, dit Snape avec une expression assez pensive. Il y a des élèves qui vous font vous demander quel ancien dieu vous avez mis en colère pour être jamais maudit avec eux. »

« Londubas » dit Draco d'un ton compréhensif.

« J'ai eu pire. » Le garçon adressa un regard sceptique à Snape. « Et il y a les élèves qui vous font vous demander ce que vous avez fait de bien. Ceux qui sont brillant et qui semblent savoir instinctivement ce que vous voulez dire et sont capables de vous répondre dans le même langage. Ils apportent une telle compétence naturelle à l'art et l'améliore, presque inconsciemment, sans s'inquiéter de choses triviales dans leur travail dont personne n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

« Tu sembles avoir eu un de ceux là » dit Draco avec une faible question dans la voix.

« Deux dans ma vie. Un il y a quelques années. Et toi. » Snape devint silencieux et regarda Draco. Le garçon était en pleine réflexion et Severus ne voulait pas le déranger. Au moins, il ne s'énervait pas, ni ne jetait d'objets à travers la pièce. Snape n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il le fasse. Le sentiment d'être, eh bien, piégé, aurait égalé les propres sentiments de Snape quand son Directeur de Maison le lui avait annoncé toutes ces années auparavant.

« J'ai besoin de faire un tour » dit soudain Draco en se levant. Il s'arrêta et regarda ses vêtements. « Après m'être changé. » Draco quitta le salon et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Snape eut un sourire narquois. Oui, ce 'Han Solo' serait un peu difficile à faire passer pour un élève de Poudlard. Draco réémergea quelques minutes plus tard en vêtements normaux. « A plus tard » dit-il à Snape.

« Prends ton temps. Je peux te donner un mot pour être dehors après le couvre-feu si tu veux. »

« Pas besoin. » Draco montra un badge doré avec un P dessus. « C'est bon à quelque chose. » Draco disparut par la porte l'instant suivant, faisant se demander à Snape ce que Potter ferait avec un tel badge. Il frissonna rien que de penser aux possibilités.

* * *

« Les possibilités sont sans fin » dit Julie en le rejoignant devant le miroir.

« Tu _aimes_ Drake ? » Draco Malfoy et une Moldue. Il réprima un frisson et se demanda ce qui était arrivé à l'univers qu'il connaissait et aimait. Il enleva le capuchon de son eyeliner et s'interrogea sur le crayon noir. Serait-il capable de tracer un trait cette fois ? Il fit un signe de tête à Allen alors qu'il venait les rejoindre.

« Tu ne sauras jamais ! dit Julie. Maintenant, tu dois tracer quelques traits, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry lui adressa un regard faussement méchant et commença à souligner ses yeux. Il ne serait jamais bon à ça. Il laissa tomber sa main et étudia l'effet. D'accord, il s'améliorait… pas vrai ? Elles n'étaient pas aussi ondulées que la première fois qu'il avait essayé. Il finit ses traits et commença avec la couleur.

« Nerveux ? » demanda Allen en commençant à faire ses propres traits.

« Non. Et toi ? » répondit Harry en fixant le tube de rouge à lèvre. Il détestait le rouge à lèvre plus que le fait de mettre du crayon. Le rouge à lèvre était pour les filles. Il ne devrait pas avoir à en mettre.

« Terrifié, confessa Allen avec un sourire tremblant. C'est normal, d'après ce que dit Bevie. » Allen contempla son premier trait avec un visage légèrement dégoûté avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de commencer le second. « Pourtant, tu semble anormal pour un tout nouvel acteur. Tout le monde est habituellement nerveux la première fois. »

« Anormalité. C'est l'histoire de ma vie, dit Harry avec un sourire impudent. Tu t'y habitueras après un moment » ajouta-t-il, regardant toujours le rouge à lèvres comme il le ferait avec Mangemort.

« Le rouge à lèvres ne va pas t'attaquer, mec » dit Allen en bougeant sa tête d'avant en arrière pour regarder ses traits. Julie gloussa derrière eux et cacha son sourire derrière sa main quand les deux garçons lui adressèrent un regard noir.

« Je déteste le rouge à lèvre, lui dit Harry. Pire que les choux de Bruxelles. » Allen ricana en passa des traits au fond de teint.

« Ouais, et bien, ton animosité envers les choux de Bruxelles ne connaît pas de limite, mais tu ferais aussi bien de t'habituer au rouge à lèvre maintenant. Fais-le vraiment vite, suggéra Allen en couvrant une imperfection. C'est moins douloureux de cette manière. »

« Ha, ha, lui dit Harry. Très drôle. » Harry ouvrit le tube et fit de son mieux. Un flash du coin de l'œil le fit se retourner et il remarqua Insecte avec un large sourire sur le visage.

« Je t'ai eu » dit Insecte avec un sourire narquois en secouant son appareil photo. Harry commença à avancer sur lui mais il fut arrêté par la soudaine apparition de Bevie. Insecte s'enfuit, criant aux filles qu'il avait pris une photo d'Evan avec du rouge à lèvre. Harry grogna. On ne le laisserait jamais tranquille avec ça, maintenant.

« Edmond ! » Bevie passa un bras autour de Harry et le redirigea vers le maquillage. « Comment vas-tu ce soir ? Tu te sens bien ? Nerveux ? »

Harry regarda son professeur, un peu perplexe quant à ce qu'il était supposé répondre. « A quelle question vous voulez que je réponde en premier, monsieur ? »

« Ca ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien. Tu n'es pas nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? Des papillons dans l'estomac ? » Bevie se tordit les mains et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Non, monsieur. Je vais bien » répondit Harry en se retournant vers la glace.

« Très bien alors. Edgar, pareil ? » demanda-t-il à Allen avec un visage inquiet.

« Rien que je ne puisse gérer, monsieur, dit Allen avec un visage impassible. Ca ira. » Bevie acquiesça et s'éloigna, disant aux garçons que l'appel pour les costumes aurait lieu dans quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Julie est là ? demanda Allen dans un murmure. J'espérais que nous serions épargnés de son influence. »

« Son influence m'empêche de ressembler à un fantôme » lui dit Harry. Lui et Allen n'eurent plus la chance de parler après ça. Julie vérifia leurs efforts de maquillage et sembla assez déconcertée par le fait que « les garçons ne pourront jamais se maquiller. » Harry fut un peu insulté par ce commentaire. Il pensait qu'il avait fait un bon travail avec son maquillage. Il avait réussi à mettre son rouge à lèvres sans aide d'aucune sorte.

Harry fit un signe de tête à un des membres de l'équipe des costumes pour sa garde-robe. L'appel pour la distribution des costumes avait eu lieu juste quelques minutes auparavant et tout le monde s'était rassemblé devant les costumiers pour attendre les derniers morceaux de leurs personnages. Harry alla vers la zone d'essayage, tira le rideau autour de sa cabine et enleva sa chemise. Il se changea rapidement et était juste en train de mettre ses bottes quand il entendit plusieurs filles gloussant de l'autre côté du rideau.

« Abandonnez, vous toutes ! » leur dit-il avec un rire dans la voix. « Je suis déjà changé ! » Il entendit plusieurs bruits déçus et une voix qui dit « ce n'est pas juste ! » avant que les gloussements ne s'éloignent. Il les avait attrapées avant quand il faisait ses essayages. Paul avait rit un peu et lui avait dit que les filles commençaient à remarquer son corps. Harry avait rougi à cette annonce et avait demandé que Paul ne le mentionne plus jamais.

Harry rejoignit Allen devant les glaces pour se regarder rapidement une dernière fois. L'énergie grandissait exponentiellement alors qu'ils entendaient la foule derrière la scène. Harry s'éloigna d'Allen et mit sa cape sur ses épaules d'un ample mouvement. Il vérifia son visage une dernière fois et cligna des yeux. Il portait ses lentilles et se sentait comme une personne différente. Il eut un sourire narquois et sentit Edmond s'installer. Il fit un pas en arrière, fit un signe de tête à Allen et alla à sa place. « Cinq minutes ! » entendit-il de quelque part. Cinq minutes. Il pencha sa tête sur un côté en l'étirant, la remonta lentement et la rabaissa de l'autre côté puis en arrière. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sentit toute la tension quitter son corps. Il se laissa tomber pour faire des étirements des jambes, juste pour se donner quelque chose à faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à se diriger sur scène. Il se remit sur pieds et commença des exercices de respiration pour se calmer. L'énergie des coulisses était avec lui, mais c'était différent de l'énergie étourdissante d'hier. C'était concentré et déterminé. « Une minute ! Tout le monde à sa place. » Harry vérifia sa marque et fit un signe de tête à celui qui jouait Gloucester, son père. Il attendit que Bevie leur donne leur signal et entra dans le monde du Roi Lear.

* * *

Harry s'avança sur la scène déserte avec un papier enroulé dans sa main. Il baissa un peu la tête. Il était profondément dans ses pensées et il tapota le papier enroulé contre son front comme si ça l'aidait à trier ses pensées. Il releva les yeux et s'arrêta, frappé par une idée. « Nature, tu es ma déesse ; c'est à toi que sont voués mes services. » Harry sentit plutôt qu'il entendit un silence tomber sur l'auditorium. « Pourquoi subirais-je le fléau de la coutume, et permettrais-je à la subtilité des nations de me déshériter, sous prétexte que je suis venu douze ou quatorze lunes plus tard que mon frère ?... » Harry joignit ses mains derrière son dos et regarda un endroit et au-delà. « Bâtard ! Pourquoi ? Ignoble ! Pourquoi ? » Harry tourna sur ses talons et se déplaça vers un mur sur sa gauche et s'appuya dessus. « Est-ce que je n'ai pas la taille aussi bien prise, l'âme aussi généreuse, les traits aussi réguliers que la progéniture d'une honnête madame ? Pourquoi nous jeter à la face l'ignominie et la bâtardise ? Ignobles ! Ignobles ! Ignobles ! » Sa main se leva et pinça l'arrête de son nez. « Nous, qui, dans la furtive impétuosité de la nature, puisons plus de vigueur et de fougue que n'en exige, en un lit maussade, insipide et épuisé, la procréation de toute une tribu de damerets, engendrés entre le sommeil et le réveil !... Ainsi donc… » Il se repoussa du mur et se déplaça vers le centre de la scène avec son papier enroulé dans une main.

« Edgar le légitime, il faut que j'aie votre patrimoine. » Il ponctua chaque mot d'un geste du papier. « L'amour de notre père… » Il haussa ses sourcils « …appartient au bâtard Edmond, aussi bien qu'au fils légitime. » Il baissa le papier et regarda dans le vide avant de continuer. « Le beau mot : légitime ! » Il leva sa main et caressa l'air comme s'il enlevait de la poussière d'une surface. « Soit, mon légitime ! » Il leva à nouveau le papier. « Si cette lettre agit et si mon idée réussit, Edmond l'ignoble primera Edgar le légitime. » Il sourit comme s'il pouvait voir son futur devant ses yeux. Edmond aurait des terres et du pouvoir à travers aucun autre moyen que sa propre action. « Je grandis, je prospère. » Il regarda le papier enroulé dans ses mains. Il le leva au niveau de ses yeux pour que tous le voient. « Allons, dieux, levez-vous pour les bâtards ! »

Les applaudissements arrivèrent si soudainement qu'Harry fut presque jeté hors de son personnage. Ils s'écrasèrent dans ses oreilles et l'assourdirent. Que s'était-il passé ? Que se passait-il ? Harry réalisa que les applaudissements étaient pour lui. C'était pour sa performance et ses capacités. Ils l'aimaient pour être capable de jouer et rien d'autre. Personne dans l'audience (à part ceux qui le connaissaient déjà) ne savait ou ne se souciait du fait qu'il soit Harry Potter, le Survivant. Les applaudissements étaient pour lui. Il lutta contre un sourire et tint sa position alors qu'une idée le balayait. _C'était_ ce qu'il voulait faire ! Ca et rien d'autre. Il voulait être un acteur et jouer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vieux et grisonnant. Oubliez le Survivant. Il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre avec chaque nouvelle pièce !

Gloucester entra et les applaudissements moururent lentement à travers sa réplique jusqu'à ce que l'audience soit silencieuse pour les prochaines phrases d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire intérieur. A présent, dieux, levez-vous pour le sorcier devenu acteur.

* * *

Harry se tenait dans les coulisses pour attendre le salut. Il avait chaud et transpirait à cause de toutes les lumières et il était épuisé, mais c'était un bon type d'épuisement. C'était un épuisement accompli. Il mit sa cape sur ses épaules et haussa les épaules pour la faire tomber correctement. Bevie annonça son nom et celui d'Allen et il monta sur scène avec son « frère. »

Les applaudissements pour le Roi Lear et Cordélia augmentèrent quand lui et Allen apparurent. Harry s'inclina comme Bevie le lui avait appris et alla à sa place pour que les autres puissent monter sur scène. Il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà du premier rang avec les lumières, mais il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait entendre Hermione. Il attendit patiemment et applaudit avec tout le monde jusqu'à ce que le rideau se ferme entièrement. « Tout le monde dans le hall. Rencontrez le public ! » Bevie leur fit signe d'aller dans le hall et ils s'alignèrent comme il l'ordonna. Harry était très mal à l'aise à propos de cette partie. Jouer était bien. Il était Edmond alors. A présent, il était à nouveau Harry. Ou Evan, à tout le moins.

Les portes de l'auditorium s'ouvrirent et le public se déversa dans le hall pour se mêler aux acteurs. Harry se tint droit et attendit. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que la majorité du public soit parti avant d'aller à la rechercher d'Hermione et de Paul. Et de sa tante, si elle était là. Il espérait que oui. Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait. Il fut surpris quand une femme inconnue marcha vers lui. « Tu as fait un si bon travail, mon chéri, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Bien joué. » Harry la remercia et elle s'éloigna. Ca avait été… étrange. Allen lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Très bon travail, dit un homme devant Harry. Vous étiez Edmond. » Et bien, c'était l'idée, non ? L'homme s'éloigna et fut remplacé par une autre personne qui les félicita, lui et Allen, pour leur combat à l'épée.

« Allen ? » murmura Harry alors que l'homme s'éloignait d'eux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer pendant une rencontre avec le public ? demanda Allen avec un sourire narquois. Nous avons nos compliments et adorations ici, ainsi que sur scène. Détends-toi et profite. Tu le mérites. »

« Absolument brillant » dit une femme à Harry pendant que son mari levait les yeux au ciel. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil et permit à sa femme de le tirer plus loin le long de la ligne. Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que l'on attendait de lui, aussi remercia-t-il toutes les personnes pour leurs compliments et regarda-t-il aux alentours pour voir des visages familiers dans la foule.

« Evan ! » Le hurlement d'Hermione lui donna exactement 3,2 secondes d'avertissement avant qu'il ne se retrouve pris dans ses bras, bloquant effectivement une adolescente qui avait choisi de rester traîner près de lui et Allen. Harry avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle le faisait, mais il hésitait à essayer de le confirmer. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

« Hey, Mi, salua Harry en retournant l'embrassade. Est-ce que tu as aimé la pièce ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que j'ai aimé la pièce ? répéta Hermione. Skywalker, tu étais phénoménal. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu là ! » Puis Hermione se mit à parler pendant cinq minutes de sa performance et de comment elle en avait aimé toutes les secondes.

« Hermione ! » Harry releva la tête pour voir Monsieur et Madame Granger venir vers lui. « Te voilà. » Elle secoua la tête. « C'était une sacrée performance. »

« Merci, Madame Granger. » Il sourit. « Hermione me le disait juste… pour la huitième fois. »

« Désolée. C'_était_ brillant » dit Hermione à sa mère. Harry sourit et baissa la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'habituerait jamais à ça.

« Je faisais juste ce que le Professeur Bevington m'a dit de faire » dit-il en désignant son professeur. L'homme parlait, assez rapidement, avec un autre homme. Harry ne pouvait que supposer que c'était au sujet du spectacle. « J'ai juste suivi les directions. »

« Et bien, fils, tu as suivi les direction à la perfection, dit Monsieur Granger. C'était assez étonnant à voir. » Harry se demanda combien de fois il allait être complimenté ce soir.

« Merci, monsieur. J'ai votre costume. »

« Costume ? » La mère d'Hermione se tourna et fixa son mari de haut. « Costume ? »

« Uh-oh, murmura Hermione. Maman ne sait pas que Papa nous a donné ces costumes, expliqua Hermione à Harry. Elle a menacé de lui laisser faire toute sa cuisine. Papa est un cas désespéré quand il s'agit de cuisine. » Hermione sourit. « Voyons voir comment ça se passe ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Hermione voudrait que ses parents se disputent au sujet de quelque chose comme ça ou pourquoi elle aimait ça et trouvait ça intéressant. Il avait toujours évité son oncle et sa tante quand ils se disputaient. D'accord, ça n'arrivait pas très souvent, mais c'était mauvais quand ça arrivait. Son oncle était de mauvaise humeur quand tout était fini. Harry s'était caché dehors plus d'une fois plutôt que de permettre à son oncle de le trouver après de tels évènements.

« Bonjour, Harry » entendit-il sa tante murmurer dans son oreille. Il se tourna et la trouva à lui sourire. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce que cette expression lui soit adressée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu as très bien joué ce soir. »

« Merci, Tante Pétunia, dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis content que tu ais pu venir. » Harry essaya de se détendre, mais il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps seul avec sa tante. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, même avec toutes ces personnes autour.

« Vous avez fait un travail excellent, jeune homme ! » dit un gentleman assez tapageur en s'arrêtant devant Harry et en lui tendant sa main. Harry l'accepta et la serra. Il se souvenait que Bevie lui parlait plus tôt quand il l'avait désigné aux Granger. « Gerald Saxton, Monsieur James. C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer. Est-ce que c'est votre mère ? demanda-t-il en regardant Pétunia. Vous devez être très fière de lui. Vous avez un enfant très talentueux. »

« Je suis fière de lui, Monsieur Saxton, répondit-elle. Très fière. » Elle adressa à l'homme ce qu'Harry savait être son « sourire le plus charmant » et Monsieur Saxton félicita à nouveau Harry avant de passer à Allen.

Harry luttait pour rester là avec sa tante pendant que d'autres venaient et lui parlaient de son rôle. Bevie n'avait pas mentionné que ce serait comme ça. Pas de mention du tout avant la première. Il voulait probablement s'assurer qu'il aurait toujours une troupe et avait pensé que ce serait une sorte de surprise agréable. Si c'était une surprise, alors Harry détestait les surprises. Harry n'aimait pas la foule depuis son onzième anniversaire quand lui et Hagrid avaient été bombardés par la moitié du monde magique (c'était ce dont il avait l'impression, en tout cas) et son antipathie avait seulement grandi depuis. Cette foule le faisait se sentir pris au piège et il ne voulait rien de plus que de s'en éloigner et d'aller quelque part de sûr et calme. Seul. Il était prêt à faire ça quand la main de sa tante s'installa légèrement sur son épaule. Il sentit sa tension se dissiper. Sa tante était là. Ca voulait dire qu'il était en sécurité. Elle avait fait face à des sorciers pleinement entraînés pour lui. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et sentit sa patience se renouveler.

La foule commença enfin à se clairsemer et Harry en fut reconnaissant. Il était prêt à enlever son maquillage et à se débarrasser des démangeaisons agaçantes. Il leva la main pour frotter un endroit particulièrement irritant mais sa tante l'attrapa. « Je suis très fière de toi, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix calme et sincère. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de si puissant avant. Cet homme avait raison. Tu es très talentueux. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, Harry trouva que ces quatre phrases voulaient dire plus pour lui que n'importe quel autre compliment qu'il avait reçus ce soir. Il lui adressa un vrai sourire. « Merci, Tante Pétunia. » Il la vie regarder derrière lui et se retourna.

« Remus ! » Celui-ci s'avança et serra Harry dans ses bras. « Tu es venu ! » La voix d'Harry était atténuée mais il avait le sentiment que Remus serait capable de le comprendre.

« Bien sûr que oui. Je t'avais promis que je viendrais. J'ai juste dû me battre contre cette grande foule et puis il y avait ce groupe assez large rassemblé autour de toi, te faisant la fête parce qu'ils t'ont rencontré et ont serré ta main. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Remus et se recula. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas la foule » murmura Harry.

« Je sais. » Remus sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry d'un geste rapide. « C'est pour ça que je te taquine avec ça. » Remus se tourna et accueillit Hermione alors qu'elle revenait du spectacle de la dispute de ses parents.

« Qui a gagné ? » demanda Remus avec une lueur connaisseuse. Hermione lui avait expliqué la dispute de ses parents il y a quelques minutes avant de lui indiquer la direction de Harry.

« Papa. Maman ne lui avait pas interdit de nous donner les costumes, juste les photos. Elle a accepté de faire son plat préféré pour le dîner demain. » Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ils se sont déjà embrassés et réconciliés. J'étais sûre qu'ils allaient commencer à se bécoter d'une seconde à l'autre, mais j'ai dû leur rappeler qu'ils étaient dans une école avec de jeunes enfants impressionnables. Ils se sont arrêtés juste à temps. » Hermione eut un frisson théâtral et sourit. « Les parents qui s'embrassent. Eurk. »

« Désolée d'interrompre, heu, Evan, dit la mère d'Hermione en approchant. Hermione doit se lever tôt demain matin pour retourner à l'école. »

« Encore cinq minutes, Maman ? » demanda Hermione avec de grands yeux. « S'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose de réellement important à lui dire. » La mère d'Hermione lui adressa le regard que toutes les mères adressent quand elles font face aux prières de leurs progénitures pour 'juste quelques minutes'.

« Je te chronomètre, dit sa mère avec un sourire. Va. »

« Je peux l'emprunter une seconde ? » demanda-t-elle à Pétunia avant d'attirer Harry à l'écart. Hermione vérifia autour d'eux avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire là-dessus avec le Mini-Messager et la nuit dernière n'était pas une bonne opportunité avec mon _escorte_, dit-elle en faisant une grimace à l'idée. Je voulais juste te dire que Dumbledore est devenu un peu plus agressif. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » siffla Harry. Dumbledore devenant agressif sur n'importe quel front était dans l'ensemble une mauvaise idée.

« Je ne peux aller nulle part sans qu'un Protecteur me suive. Nos amis essaient de rester près de moi, mais il y a des fois où ils ne peuvent pas être là. C'est principalement Ron et Parvati, mais je suis prête à péter les plombs, confia Hermione. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Parvati se sente un peu ridicule sur tout ça, mais Ron est devenu insupportable. » Hermione s'arrêta et vit le visage d'Harry. « Arrête de réfléchir maintenant. Je ne lui dirai rien ! Je refuse. » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Harry de haut. « Et ne pense pas que ça veuille dire que tu peux sortir ta baguette et faire de la magie pour appeler quelqu'un ici. Tu restes ici et je vais juste faire monter la mise. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Rendre sa vie misérable, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? » Elle adressa à Harry un sourire comploteur et rit un peu. « Je dois juste contacter nos amis aux cadeaux explosifs et les choses continueront de là. »

Harry eut un sourire narquois à l'idée que beaucoup de produits Weasley investissent Poudlard. Il souhaita presque pouvoir être là pour le voir. « S'il te plaît, Mi, fais attention. Va-t'en si les choses deviennent trop dures. Il semble devenir désespéré. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive s'il décide de faire quelque chose de drastique pour me trouver. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment de preuve en ce moment. Il a de vagues suspicions, mais il ne peut pas faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il n'a pas de vraies preuves, expliqua Hermione. Je peux le gérer. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je sais comment tu es quand on ne te dit pas des choses qui te concernent. » Elle regarda au coin et vit sa mère pointer sa montre. « Je dois y aller. » Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras et sourit. « Prends soin de toi, Skywalker. S'il te plait, prends soin de toi. »

« Je le ferai. Il y a assez de personnes ici pour prendre soin de moi, dit Harry avec un sourire. « Rentrons avant que ta mère n'explose. »

* * *

Fudge travaillait tard – encore – et souhaitait n'avoir jamais entendu le nom de Dumbledore. Il le maudissait à chacune de ses respirations. Ce vieux fou ruinait tout son dur travail ! Il ne pouvait pas obtenir de réponse directe à propos d'aucune situation. A présent, ce truc avec Potter avait émergé. Les requêtes pour voir le garçon pour montrer des preuves de bonne volonté avec le Ministère avaient échoué et les demandes directes étaient ignorées… à la requête du garçon, bien sûr. Fudge devait encore le voir et toutes les lettres adressées au Survivant étaient retournées fermées, même pas touchées du tout par le garçon. Dumbledore devait cacher Potter pour son propre usage. C'était la seule explication pour la soudaine timidité de Harry Potter envers les autres sorciers, mis à part Dumbledore et ses « instructeurs », choisis par Dumbledore, sans aucun doute. Fudge ne pouvait plus le tolérer. Le monde sorcier méritait de savoir comment allait Harry Potter et Fudge avait besoin de savoir _où _il était. Il était temps de forcer la main de Dumbledore. Il devrait révéler où le garçon était caché ou faire face à la fureur du public.

Fudge n'était pas inquiet au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter était caché quelque part avec des sorciers pleinement entraînés à sa disposition pour son entraînement et sa sécurité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'essaierait pas de l'attaquer là-bas. Il n'y aurait pas de raison de le faire, à part pour un exercice de futilité. Il y avait une chose que Fudge avait apprise sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son retour ' officiel. ' Il ne faisait pas de ' Futilités '. Chacune de ses attaques était planifiée point par point. Il n'ignorait pas les détails. « Weasley. »

Percy releva vivement la tête de ses notes et se tourna pour regarder le Ministre. « Envois l'article à l'éditeur de la Gazette du Sorcier avec mon sceau attaché. Il est temps que Dumbledore arrête de cacher l'espoir du monde magique au peuple. » Weasley partit et Fudge se relaxa dans son fauteuil. Ce mouvement créerait du mécontentement dans le camp du directeur. Il savait que Dumbledore s'inclinerait devant les désirs du public et montrerait le garçon pour que le monde le voie.

Le garçon était leur dernier espoir, après tout. A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre d'autre de la part du Survivant ?

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	42. Je ne reviendrais pas

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Hermione lança sa chaussure sur l'agaçant réveil et replongea dans son lit quand l'énervant destructeur de rêves devint silencieux. « Enfin ! » pensa-t-elle en s'enterrant plus profondément sous ses couvertures et oreillers. Elle entendit un 'pop' familier et grogna. « Va-t'en, Rita » grommela-t-elle dans son oreiller.

« Bonjour, Hermione. » La complice d'Hermione pour présenter les informations de la Gazette du Sorcier au reste de Poudlard sourit et se percha au bout du lit de la jeune fille. « J'ai des nouvelles pour toi ! » confia la femme insecte.

« Des nouvelles ? » Hermione leva la couverture et ses sourcils en même temps. « Pas aussi tôt » grogna-t-elle et elle remit les couvertures par-dessus sa tête. « Pas de nouvelles avant l'aube, s'il te plaît » dit-elle, remarquant juste que le soleil devait encore faire son apparition. Elle sentit quelque chose frapper ses jambes.

« C'est un numéro en avance de la Gazette du Sorcier. La une t'intéressera » dit Rita avec de la jubilation dans sa voix.

Hermione s'assit et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. Elle vit Rita les regarder et lui adressa un regard noir. « Pas un mot sur mes cheveux. » Elle prit le journal et l'ouvrit. Elle eut un hoquet et le laissa tomber une seconde plus tard. La une était clairement apparente. « Où est le Survivant ? – Dumbledore interdit à Harry Potter tout contact avec ses pairs. » Hermione eut un petit sourire. « Il l'a fait ! »

« Il l'a fait. Il semble que notre Ministre Fudge ait décidé que Dumbledore travaille contre les intérêts de la société sorcière et le bien-être du Survivant. » Rita adressa un regard conspirateur à la briseuse de règle la plus surprenante de Poudlard. « La rumeur dit que des Aurors vont aller chez Monsieur Potter à, oh, six heures. »

Hermione regarda son réveil et hurla presque. « Il est cinq heures trente ! Oh, où ai-je mis leur numéro ? » Elle rejeta les couvertures à coups de pieds et se précipita vers son bureau. Elle commença à fouiller parmi ses papiers.

« Des nuages, Hermione ? » demanda Rita au sujet du pyjama d'Hermione.

« C'est mieux que des yeux de chats, répondit sèchement la jeune fille. Ah ! Le voilà ! » Hermione se saisit vivement du papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de téléphone des Dursley et se précipita en bas. Rita suivit à une allure plus calme et s'installa sur la dernière marche pendant qu'Hermione composait violemment le numéro. « Allez, allez, grommela-t-elle. Madame Dursley ? C'est Hermione Granger. Oui. Désolée d'appeler si tôt mais je voulais vous faire savoir que des Aurors vont venir chez vous d'ici une demi-heure. Oui. C'est vrai. Non, je ne peux pas vous dire qui me l'a dit, mais je lui fais confiance. Bien. De rien. » Hermione raccrocha le téléphone et s'effondra à côté de Rita. « Merci d'être venue. »

« De rien. J'ai fait comme promis. » Rita tapota la main d'Hermione.

« Du thé ? » offrit Hermione.

« Ce serait gentil. Répondrais-tu à quelques questions ? » demanda Rita en suivant Hermione dans la cuisine.

« Ca dépend si je peux rester anonyme ou pas » dit Hermione avec un sourire alors qu'elle mettait l'eau à bouillir.

« L'anonymat est bien. » Le cahier de Rita et une plume normale apparurent pour la déclaration anonyme d'Hermione.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au son de la voix de Sensei. Il roula sur le côté et fit un signe de tête à l'homme pour montrer qu'il était réveillé. Sensei acquiesça et partit. Harry était dispensé de combat et de tout ce qui pourrait laisser des marques, mais il avait toujours entraînement tous les matins. Il retournerait à son entraînement normal une fois que la pièce serait finie.

Il sauta du lit et évita de justesse de rentrer dans son bureau. Son Mini-Messager faisait une petite danse. « Sabre laser » dit-il en le prenant. L'écriture d'Hermione apparut.

_-Fudge a craqué ! Il a fait paraître un article dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_ critiquant Dumbledore. La une est « Où est le Survivant ? – Dumbledore interdit à Harry Potter tout contact avec ses pairs. » Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Harry saisit son stylo et s'assit à son bureau pour écrire sa réponse.

-_Ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que ça va causer des problèmes. Dumbledore n'aime pas voir son autorité remise en question. Reste avec nos amis, Mi. Reste hors de son chemin. Emmène quelqu'un avec toi si tu es appelée dans son bureau. S'il te plait, fais attention, Mi._

_-Je peux me débrouiller avec lui, Skywalker. Ma mère m'appelle. Je te parlerai plus tard ?_

_-Ok. S'il te plait, fais attention, Mi._

Harry s'éloigna de son bureau et soupira. Il avait l'impression que les choses commençaient à devenir incontrôlables. Dumbledore était à présent acculé dans un coin, Hermione était en état de siège, Voldemort élaborait des stratégies et Fudge commençait à devenir conscient du fait qu'Harry n'était pas à Poudlard.

« Deshi ? » appela Sensei du couloir.

« J'arrive, Sensei » dit Harry en mettant son uniforme. Il espéra qu'il aurait moins de vingt tours à faire. Il était toujours fatigué de sa performance de la nuit précédente et il y en aurait une autre ce soir. C'était la vie.

* * *

Paul réajusta les dossiers sous son bras et repensa à sa dernière session avec Harry. Le garçon avançait à pas de géant avec sa tante. Paul avait découvert de qui il avait hérité son obstination, car la tante d'Harry était aussi têtue que son neveu. Il était presque effrayant de voir combien ils étaient semblables par certains aspects et puis complètement opposés dans d'autres.

« Paul ! » entendit-il Harry crier de derrière. Il se retourna à temps pour voir Harry tourner au coin et essayer de s'arrêter. Il eut un sourire narquois alors que le garçon glissait sur le sol et dans le mur. « Aïe ! Qui a ciré le sol ? » dit-il en se relevant et en avançant à nouveau à toute vitesse vers Paul. « Paul ! S'il te plaît, dis que je peux y aller ! S'il te plait ! Ca dit que j'ai besoin de ta permission pour y aller et je _dois_ y aller ! Ca remplira ma vie. S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaaaîîîît ? »

« Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas pourquoi tu me supplies d'abord ? » dit Paul avec un sourire patient.

« Tu _sais_ pourquoi je te supplie. Il y a une sortie au théâtre à Londres. On passerait un week-end à Londres et on verrait une comédie musicale et une pièce de Shakespeare. Insecte m'a aussi dit qu'on veillerait tard et que de la mauvaise nourriture serait impliquée, juste comme des enfants _normaux_. S'il te plaît, Paul ? » Harry fit sa meilleure imitation des yeux de chiens battus en attendant la réponse de Paul. Harry pensa que l'argument 'enfants normaux' marcherait sur Paul. Il parlait toujours du fait qu'Harry devrait agir comme un 'enfant normal.'

« Je ne sais pas, biaisa Paul pendant quelques minutes. Tu dois toujours demander à ta tante. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander. Je peux payer pour moi. Il n'y a pas besoin de l'embêter avec ça, dit Harry avec une expression confuse. S'il te plaît, Paul ? »

Paul étudia Harry une minute. Ce qu'Harry avait dit était vrai. Harry pouvait payer pour lui-même. Remus serait plus que ravi de retirer l'argent pour Harry et de faire tous les arrangements. Remus et Paul s'étaient rencontré plusieurs fois pour discuter du statut d'Harry dans le monde magique et de l'impact que ce statut avait sur Harry et vice-versa. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry devait essayer d'être un enfant normal autant que possible. La célébrité et la richesse étaient impressionnantes pour Paul, et il avait la trentaine. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être de l'âge d'Harry et qu'on s'attende à ce qu'il porte ses responsabilités ou sa célébrité. Il pouvait également s'adresser à un autre problème ici. Harry devait accepter l'autorité de Pétunia pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-sept ans dans le monde magique, ou dix-huit pour le monde normal.

« Ta tante est ta responsable légale. Elle devra donner sa permission pour que tu ailles à Londres. Il y a un formulaire de permission qu'elle devra signer. Je le lui enverrai mais tu devras lui demander d'abord. » Paul regarda le visage d'Harry se décomposer puis devenir inexpressif. Il sentit les premières traces de froid autour de lui et les ignora. Harry avait besoin de sa concentration.

« Et si elle dit non ? » demanda Harry. Paul donna presque sa permission devant l'expression sur le visage du garçon. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré à l'idée de ne pas être capable d'aller à Londres.

« Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas demandé. » Harry haussa les épaules et soupira. « Fais-moi savoir quand tu veux appeler ta tante. Si elle dit oui, alors je pourrai lui envoyer l'autorisation. D'accord ? »

« D'accord » dit Harry en faisant demi-tour et en s'éloignant. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées et Paul aurait voulu dire que c'était sur la manière de convaincre sa tante de dire oui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'objet des pensées du garçon. Ca donnait plus l'impression d'une stratégie sur la manière de continuer sans la sortie dans le futur. Paul fronça les sourcils et se fit une note d'appeler Pétunia et de lui expliquer la sortie et combien ça voudrait dire pour Harry s'il pouvait y aller. Il espérait seulement que Pétunia le permettrait.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement pour Harry. Il avait toujours des classes tous les jours, des entraînements avec Sensei, sa thérapie avec Paul et son programme de Poudlard à suivre. Il voulait plonger dans son lit et dormir un millier d'années, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne voudrait pas se réveiller s'il arrivait à dormir.

Il avait remarqué que ses émotions étaient un peu imprévisibles dernièrement et qu'elles affectaient son sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais il allait bien une minute et était prêt à pleurer la suivante. Paul avait remarqué et avait commencé à travailler avec lui sur diverses techniques pour se calmer, mais rien ne semblait marcher. Pire encore, ils pouvaient sentir la température changer à chaque fois qu'Harry changeait d'émotion. Harry n'avait pas d'explication pour ça. Paul avait donné quelques idées, mais Harry hésitait à y penser. Il se contrôlait, personne d'autre n'avait de contrôle sur lui. Bleys ne pouvait pas influencer ce qu'il se passait avec lui en ce moment.

La seule bonne chose qui résulta des techniques calmantes fut un nouveau type de thérapie pour lui et sa famille. D'accord, avec Pétunia tout du moins. Il ne pouvait discuter de ses sentiments que quand il était sur le point de craquer (ce qui les mettait mal à l'aise tous les deux) ou quand il était presque endormi. Harry avait choisi la méthode presque endormi, vu que sa magie rendait la pièce froide quand il était vraiment bouleversé. Il découvrit qu'il se sentait mieux après chaque session, vu qu'il pouvait dire à sa tante exactement ce qu'il ressentait sans répercussion. Il pouvait pleurer et elle le laissait. Il pouvait poser des questions et elle répondrait si elle avait les réponses. Ils avaient toujours des moments d'incompréhension (elle refusait d'autoriser la magie en dehors des devoirs, même une fois qu'il aurait dix-sept ans) et des désaccords (Harry refusait de discuter d'une heure pour aller au lit ; il dormirait quand il voudrait et pas avant !) mais ils commençaient lentement à développer une relation qui pourrait marcher une fois qu'Harry rentrerait à la maison. Il n'y avait plus de « si » dans le sujet.

Pétunia lui avait dit au sujet des Aurors qui s'étaient montrés le jour où un article sur lui avait paru dans _la Gazette du Sorcier. _Les Aurors avaient essayé de faire de l'esbroufe pour rentrer mais avaient découvert que les protections ne leur permettraient pas d'entrer dans la maison. Ils ne pouvaient que se tenir sur la première marche de l'allée et attirer l'attention sur eux à cause de leurs robes. Harry avait trouvé l'histoire particulièrement amusant et avait demandé à Pétunia de prendre des photos pour pouvoir voir leurs visages.

Harry avait écrit une lettre à Pétunia expliquant le voyage à Londres et pourquoi il sentait qu'il devait y aller. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse qui disait si oui ou non elle l'autorisait à s'y rendre, mais Harry avait alerté Remus au sujet du voyage et lui avait demandé d'avoir des fonds prêts, juste au cas où elle déciderait qu'Harry pouvait y aller. Il avait essayé de s'empêcher d'avoir l'air trop pathétique, mais il savait que sa voix avait légèrement tremblé quand Remus lui avait posé quelques questions là-dessus.

Vernon était une autre histoire. Ni Harry ni Vernon n'était intéressé pour établir une relation comme celle qu'il construisait avec Pétunia. Harry ne voulait pas de Vernon en tant que partie majeure de sa vie (et certainement pas en tant que figure parentale). Vernon avait dit qu'il hébergerait Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit prêt à partir, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à plus que ça. Harry était content à cette idée et rien de ce que Paul pouvait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il avait Remus, il n'avait plus besoin de Vernon, sauf pour fournir des conversations et une ambiance au dîner.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa montre. Il allait être en retard ! Oubliez ça, il était déjà en retard. Il jura dans sa barbe et se dépêcha d'aller à sa première classe. Il pouvait déjà entendre du couloir le programme d'informations qu'ils regardaient tous les matins. Il ouvrit la porte de sa classe et s'arrêta alors que tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme pour le regarder. La manière dont ils le regardaient… ce n'était pas un regard 'tu es en retard'. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à ses camarades. Il remarque que son professeur était dans un coin avec un téléphone portable à l'oreille. Que se passait-il ?

Julie pointa l'écran. Il se tourna et vit l'image. Que diable ? La voix du présentateur vint. « La police a besoin d'aide pour localiser ce garçon de seize ans, Harry James Potter. Il est recherché pour un interrogatoire en tant que témoin pour plusieurs meurtres. Il a des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs et une cicatrice unique en forme d'éclair au milieu du front. Si vous avez des informations, s'il vous plaît appelez le numéro sur l'écran. » Par réflexe, Harry lissa ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice.

Le professeur d'Harry glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et s'avança. « Harry, c'est ça ? Tout ira bien. » Harry sentit le besoin de reculer contre la porte. « Je viens juste de les appeler et quelqu'un va venir. »

« Quoi ! » s'étrangla Harry alors qu'il cherchait la poignée de la porte à tâtons. « Vous ne comprenez pas » croassa-t-il en attrapant la poignée. Son professeur s'avança et mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

« Tout ira bien, fils » lui dit son professeur. Marrant. Harry l'aimait bien avant ça.

« Non. » Harry ouvrit la porte et se glissa hors de la prise de l'homme. Il trébucha dans le couloir et recula. « Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur. »

« Harry » L'homme tendit la main vers Harry.

« Je m'appelle Evan ! » déclara sèchement Harry. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à l'homme de continuer à utiliser son nom. Harry sentit sa respiration devenir hachée. Oh, non. Il savait ce que c'était. Attaque de panique. Il entendit la voix de la secrétaire venir des escaliers. Ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites quand il vit le visage de Kingsley Shacklebolt apparaître, avec un autre homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus comme des Moldus, mais Harry savait que leurs baguettes étaient là. Harry lutta pour respirer. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Pas encore.

« Harry » appela Shacklebolt en franchissant la dernière marche. Le contrôle d'Harry se brisa. Il courut. « Harry ! Non ! » appela Shacklebolt derrière lui.

Comment avaient-ils réussi à venir ici aussi rapidement ? Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et se retourna pour accélérer. Ils gagnaient du terrain sur lui. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Juste loin. Il trébucha quand Kingsley le rattrapa et essaya de l'attraper autour de la taille. Ha ! Harry était trop grand pour que l'Auror l'attrape comme avant. L'esprit d'Harry s'éclaircit et il rejeta sa tête dans le nez de Shacklebolt. Harry entendit un juron grommelé et cacha un sourire alors que l'Auror le relâchait suffisamment pour lui permettre de libérer un bras. Il plongea son coude dans l'estomac de Shacklebolt. L'Auror le laissa tomber et l'autre courut et leva sa baguette, visiblement surpris qu'Harry oppose une résistance. Harry lança un peu de magie vers le second Auror et fut satisfait de voir sa baguette voler hors de sa main. Il se tourna vers Shacklebolt et lui fit lâcher sa baguette d'un coup de pied.

« Harry, nous sommes là pour te ramener à la maison » dit calmement Shacklebolt.

« Je n'y retournerai pas » répondit Harry.

« A Poudlard, je veux dire » clarifia Shacklebolt.

« Je n'y retournerai pas ! » gronda Harry. Est-ce que personne ne l'écoutait ?

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry » dit Shacklebolt avec un air d'excuse.

Harry leur fit face une seconde avant de faire quelque chose de grossier et drastique : il leur donna à chacun un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et les regarda s'effondrer au sol. « Désolé ! » lança-t-il au-dessus de son épaule en s'enfuyant à nouveau. Il savait qu'il n'avait fait que gagner un peu de temps. Un sort d'anesthésie les remettrait en état dans juste quelques secondes, une fois qu'ils se seraient remis du choc d'avoir été frappés dans un endroit très privé.

Harry se précipita pour tourner et sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et le tira en arrière dans un petit couloir. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende. Une main calleuse familière se plaqua contre sa bouche. « Du calme, Deshi. » Harry arrêta immédiatement de lutter et devint détendu dans les bras de son professeur. « Ces hommes ? Ton monde ? » Sensei enleva sa main de la bouche d'Harry.

Harry prit une inspiration hachée et agrippa le bras de Sensei autour de sa poitrine. « Oui, Sensei. Ils sont là pour me ramener » murmura-t-il, effrayé à l'idée de parler plus fort que ça.

« Hum. » Le bras de Sensei se resserra autour d'Harry presque comme si Sensei savait que celui-ci en avait besoin. « Viens, Deshi. » Il relâcha le garçon mais l'attira immédiatement près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le dirigea le long du couloir jusqu'à une porte sur le côté qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. En y repensant, Harry n'avait pas suivi sa vieille habitude de se faufiler le soir comme il le faisait habituellement à Poudlard. La porte conduisait au gymnase. Sensei cria quelque chose à Rick, qui s'entraînait au milieu de la salle. Harry fut surpris de ne pas comprendre ce qui était dit. Que parlaient-ils ? « Viens, deshi. » dit Sensei en ressortant de son bureau. Il aboya un autre ordre à Rick en conduisant Harry vers une autre porte. Harry resta près de son professeur, la tête basse et le cœur dans la gorge. Il pouvait presque sentir des baguettes pointées sur lui, prêtes à le stupéfixer et à le ramener vers Poudlard et le Survivant.

« Deshi. » Sensei ouvrit une porte vers l'extérieur et fit signe à Harry de passer. Il l'attira à nouveau près de lui et le dirigea vers un parking derrière l'école. Les lumières de la voiture flashèrent une fois, Sensei ouvrit la portière passager et poussa un peu Harry vers le siège. « Ceinture » ordonna-t-il. Harry obéit sans commentaire.

Lui et Sensei avaient eu une longue discussion après le Chemin de Traverse sur le fait qu'Harry était entre les mains de Sensei. L'homme s'était montré clair : Harry devait obéir aux ordres de Sensei sans question pendant les périodes de danger. L'expression sur son visage prévint Harry qu'il ne permettrait pas que celui-ci ne soit encore blessé par la magie.

Sensei démarra la voiture et sortit du parking juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur le côté. Harry put à peine voir les Aurors avant que Sensei ne tourne au coin. Harry se détendit dans son coin et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était pas passé loin ! Il regarda Sensei quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard vers son sac de livres à l'arrière. « Où allons-nous, Sensei ? »

« Ma maison. Pour un petit moment » lui dit Sensei avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, d'accord. » Ce serait un peu gênant, d'aller chez son professeur, mais il serait de retour à St Jude pour le dîner, au plus tard. Sensei gloussa à côté de lui et Harry le regarda avec un vague sens de malaise. Ce petit rire n'était jamais bon pour Harry. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme.

« Mes filles seront contentes, dit Sensei avec un rire. Un nouveau garçon à la maison. »

Harry jeta un regard dégoûté à son professeur avant de se tourner pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les filles. C'était un territoire inconnu.

* * *

« Entre. Laisse tes chaussures dans l'entrée. » Harry enleva ses tennis et suivit son professeur dans la maison. « Ma maison est la tienne » dit Sensei, faisant signe à Harry d'aller vers le canapé du salon. Du vacarme à la fenêtre fit sursauter Harry et lui fit chercher un endroit où se cacher. Il n'était pas terrifié, non, il était juste toujours nerveux d'avoir été poursuivi par une des personnes en qui il avait confiance. « Du calme, deshi. Je vais aller vérifier. » Sensei repoussa les rideaux et regarda par la fenêtre. « Un hibou. » Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de faire un pas vers la fenêtre. C'était la première fois depuis le Chemin de Traverse qu'il quittait St Jude et il se demandait s'il y avait une sorte de bouclier là-bas pour garder les hiboux loin de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux, en faisant attention à ce que son visage reste hors de vue, et regarda le hibou. « C'est Hedwige. Elle est à moi. On peut la laisser entrer en toute sécurité. »

Sensei ouvrit la fenêtre et Hedwige vola tout droit vers Harry. Elle atterrit sur son bras tendu et étudia son maître. Il avait l'air beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu et elle replia ses ailes, satisfaite que la famille du garçon ait pris la bonne décision. Elle gonfla ses plumes de joie. « Hey, ma fille. Tu m'as manqué. » Les plumes d'Hedwige se gonflèrent encore plus de plaisir et elle tint la lettre avec la fierté du travail bien fait.

Harry prit la missive et gratta la tête d'Hedwige en récompense. « Tu es une chouette tellement intelligente. » Il passa par toutes les plumes de sa tête et Hedwige s'installa sur son bras pour apprécier sa récompense. Harry retourna vers la fenêtre. « Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas un arbre aux alentours pour te reposer ? Je viendrai te chercher plus tard si j'ai besoin de toi. » Harry fut surpris de voir Hedwige ne faire que serrer ses griffes dans son bras et regarder la lettre dans sa main. « On t'a dit d'attendre une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? » Hedwige inclina la tête et hulula. « Très bien. Trouve-toi un perchoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors, jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. »

« Une créature magnifique, deshi » dit Sensei alors qu'Harry se tournait vers sa lettre.

« Oui, elle l'est. Elle est mon amie depuis six ans. » Harry regarda sa lettre pour ne voir que son prénom écrit dessus. Il reconnut l'écriture de Remus et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il en sortit le papier à lettre Moldu et l'ouvrit.

_Harry,_

_Paul nous a appelé pour nous dire ce qui était arrivé. Nous n'avons jamais pensé que Fudge irait aussi loin pour te trouver. Paul m'assure que ton professeur était une masse tremblante de nerfs une fois qu'il en a eu fini avec lui. Nous travaillons pour faire rappeler les « chiens. » Les Aurors sont allés chez ta tante plusieurs fois, mais ils n'ont pas pu faire plus d'un pas. Les protections qui n'autorisent plus le Professeur Dumbledore dans ta rue protègent ta famille des Aurors et du Ministre Fudge. Je suis avec ta tante en ce moment. Nous étudions les lois pour nous assurer qu'il ne peut pas faire ça._

_Nous n'allons pas lui permettre de te prendre. Tu n'es pas un objet, Harry, et c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire de toi. Nous ne le permettrons pas. Si tout s'est passé comme prévu, tu es à la maison de ton Sensei maintenant, te sentant probablement horriblement trahi de ne pas savoir que nous avions planifié__ cela __derrière ton dos. Nous sommes désolés, mais ta tante a demandé à ce qu'on prenne soin de toi à tout prix. Sensei a proposé sa maison comme base de repli si le pire devait arriver et que quelqu'un te découvrait à St Jude. Oh, ta tante veut t'écrire un peu. Prends soin de toi, Harry._

_Harry,_

_S'il te plait, suis les règles de la maison de Sensei Leonard jusqu'à ce que nous puissions trouver comment te garder en sécurité. J'aurais fait quelque chose d'autre si j'avais su comment te garder en sécurité, mais je suis incapable de te protéger autrement que par les barrières magiques. Ca, et il y a ces Aurors qui viennent à n'importe quelle heure. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes en prison ici. Tu pourras te détendre chez Sensei et tu n'auras pas à regarder par-dessus ton épaule. Il a promis de te garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer. S'il te plaît, reste en sécurité, Harry. Je t'appellerai plus tard ce soir pour que nous puissions parler._

_Affection,_

_Tante Pétunia._

Harry plia la lettre et regarda Sensei. « Vous auriez pu me le dire, vous savez. » Il prit son sac de livres et glissa la lettre dans son journal. C'était la première lettre que Pétunia lui avait jamais écrite. Même mieux, elle avait écrit « Affection » à la fin. Il n'était pas sentimental !

« Oui, mais ce ne serait plus drôle, dit Sensei en se levant de son fauteuil. Quelque chose à boire ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît » dit Harry en fouillant dans son sac pour du papier et un crayon. Sensei disparut dans la cuisine et Harry fit un bruit triomphant quand sa main toucha quelque chose. Il trouva son cahier de littérature et ressentit une ferme satisfaction en en déchirant une feuille de papier. Son professeur, le traître, lui avait dit que personne ne devrait enlever de papier du cahier. Il fut tenté d'en arracher une autre feuille mais se retint pour pouvoir écrire la réponse que Tante Pétunia et Remus avaient tous les deux demandée.

_Chers Tante Pétunia et Remus,_

_Vous avez raison. Je suis là où vous aviez prévu. C'est agréable et assez isolé du reste du voisinage. Je suis aussi un peu dérangé que vous n'ayez pas jugé bon de me révéler cette information (oui, nous avons encore regardé des films d'espionnage. Les autres gars ne semblent pas s'en lasser.) Je fais confiance en votre jugement pour le moment parce que vous êtes les adultes. J'aimerais une explication complète pour quand je retournerai à St Jude ou à la maison, __peu importe__ lequel arrivera en premier._

_Remus, s'il te plaît, assure-toi de prendre ta potion cette semaine. Et prends soin de toi. As-tu regardé les voitures comme __je t'ai__ demandé ? Tu en as besoin d'une et je n'accepterai pas __"__non__"__ comme réponse._

_Tante Pétunia, s'il te plaît, fais attention. Les Aurors sont vraiment de bons policiers et j'ai peur qu'ils soient un peu zélés dans leurs tentatives de me trouver. Aussi longtemps que ce ne sont pas des Langues-de-Plomb. Tu devras demander à Remus qui ils sont. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr. Est-ce que je peux aller à Londres ? S'il te plaît ? Ca complètera une partie vitale de mon éducation théâtrale. S'il te plaît ? Accepteras-tu si je t'achète en promettant de ne plus jamais m'attirer d'ennuis ? S'il te plaît ? Ok, je vais arrêter de t'embêter pour le moment. Je promets de suivre chacune des instructions de Sensei pendant que je serai chez lui. Je resterai en sécurité et je suppose que je te parlerais plus tard ce soir._

_Ton neveu,_

_Harry._

Harry plia le papier, le glissa dans l'enveloppe qui avait porté sa lettre à l'origine et raya son nom avant d'ajouter le nom de sa tante devant. Il appela sa chouette et plia le rabat de l'enveloppe. « Hedwige, s'il te plaît emmène ça à Tante Pétunia ou à Remus. Ne la laisse pas être interceptée. » Hedwige lui adressa un regard offensé et Harry le lit avec prudence. « Oui, je sais que tu es la chouette la plus intelligente du monde. Et la plus belle. Fais juste attention, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te perdre parce qu'il y a des gens qui me cherchent » dit-il calmement. Hedwige lui donna un petit coup de tête et prit l'enveloppe dans son bec.

Harry la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre et sourit. Elle lui avait manqué ! Sensei revint dans la pièce à ce moment là, portant deux tasses fumantes. Harry sourit et l'accepta, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre en attendant qu'elle refroidisse. « Est-ce que ta chouette est partie ? » demanda Sensei avec une voix légèrement curieuse.

« Oui. Elle est un facteur pour les personnes magiques. Ma tante l'a utilisée pour m'envoyer une lettre et elle a demandé une réponse. Je pense qu'Hedwige sera de retour tôt ou tard. Elle apparaît habituellement où je suis la plupart du temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a empêchée de se montrer à St Jude » dit Harry en s'éloignant de la fenêtre et en revenant vers le canapé.

« Hum » dit Sensei avec un soupir.

Harry étudia la pièce autour de lui en sirotant son thé. Le salon était juste fait pour s'asseoir. Il n'y avait pas de télévision, de livre ou de radio. Rien mis à part un canapé, deux chaises et une table basse qui occupaient la pièce. Le sol était en bois et d'une légère couleur brune. Les murs en eux-mêmes étaient blancs avec quelques peintures au mur. Harry n'était pas sûr de quoi, mais ça semblait être des sortes de champs. « Elles sont du Japon. » La voix de Sensei tira Harry de ses pensées.

« Pardon ? » dit Harry, son cerveau ne l'ayant pas vraiment rattrapé.

« Les peintures. Ce sont des peintures du Japon, faite quand j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi » expliqua Sensei.

« Tu les as faites ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets, deshi, dit Sensei avec un sourire. Viens. Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir ce soir » ajouta-t-il en posant sa tasse.

« Je ne vais pas retourner à St Jude ce soir ? Je ne peux pas manquer trop d'école. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, deshi. Tu seras là-bas dans quelques jours. Ma femme sera contente d'avoir un autre jeune ici, dit-il avec un sourire. Paul t'amènera tes affaires ce soir quand il ramènera Rick à la maison. » Harry cligna des yeux quand il réalisa que les phrases que Sensei venait juste de jeter ensemble étaient les plus parfaites qu'il avait entendu de son professeur. Il se leva et suivit Sensei le long du couloir et à l'étage. « La salle de bain, ici » dit Sensei en lui montrant la pièce. « Ma chambre, si tu as besoin de moi pendant la nuit. La chambre de Rick, dit Sensei en désignant la pièce. La chambre de mes filles. Elles ont douze et treize ans et vont te poursuivre » prévint-il avec un sourire narquois. Harry eut un grognement amusé et leva les yeux au ciel. « La chambre d'amis » finit Sensei. Il alluma la lumière et Harry vit une chambre bleue ciel et crème. « Laisse ton sac ici. » Harry acquiesça et le posa juste à côté de la porte. « A présent, pour s'amuser. »

Harry suivit Sensei vers la porte d'entée où ils mirent tous les deux leurs chaussures. Sensei le conduisit autour de la maison vers le jardin à l'arrière où Harry vit un autre bâtiment. Sensei ouvrit la porte et poussa trois interrupteurs. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il vit ce que contenait le bâtiment. « Oui, mon propre dojo. Tu rejoindras les classes. J'ai un uniforme pour toi. » Harry sentit sa mâchoire menacer de toucher le sol. Le gymnase à l'école était bien, mais ça ! C'était merveilleux ! Il enregistra finalement ce que Sensei avait dit et il le regarda. Celui-ci le regardait avec une lueur prédatrice. Harry pouvait presque sentir qu'il allait s'entraîner constamment. Ca donnait l'impression d'une dernière poussée désespérée de quelque sorte. « Ce sera amusant » dit Sensei. Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Hermione soupira et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage pour la millième fois pendant la leçon. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne s'enflammeraient pas à cause du feu sous sa potion. Elle fronça les sourcils et pensa au message qu'Harry lui avait envoyé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Fudge était allé aussi loin. Annoncer le nom d'Harry à la télévision aurait été assez pour la faire paniquer, mais la photo ? Ca rendait juste ses pensées légèrement meurtrières. A ce point, Hermione pourrait presque considérer qu'étrangler Fudge serait distrayant.

Dumbledore n'était pas content du tout. Il avait essayé de la coincer plusieurs fois ces trois derniers jours, depuis que le premier article avait paru. Elle avait réussi à lui échapper en plongeant dans la salle de bain des filles (même si elle avait dû passer vingt minutes à parler à Mimi Geignarde), en se faisant admettre à l'infirmerie avec l'aide d'un nouveau produit des jumeaux qui garantissait de donner à celui qui les mangeait des plaques inexplicables pendant vingt-quatre heures, et en l'évitant comme un agent dans un film de James Bond. Elle en avait vraiment marre ! Elle était prête à péter un câble et considérait de nouveaux moyens de se soustraire à l'influence de Dumbledore. Elle avait même penser à tomber d'un balai, mais tout le monde verrait à travers ça en un instant. Hermione était bien connue pour sa ferme aversion des balais. Les leçons des premières années avaient été assez mauvaises. Monter sur un balai de son propre gré, et bien, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'essayer.

Elle tendit la main pour ajouter des chrysopes à son chaudron quand elle remarqua que sa main tremblait et elle la ramena vers elle. Ca arrivait. Elle devenait folle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et réessaya, contente de voir qu'elle avait réussi sans perdre son calme. Elle étudia la prochaine étape et mélangea comme son livre lui indiquait. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son professeur passer devant elle, mais elle enregistra que quelque chose était dans son chaudron qui n'aurait _pas_ dû s'y trouver. Elle prit deux secondes pour identifier l'objet, et deux autres pour deviner quels étaient ses dangers potentiels ici, et une autre pour réaliser que son chaudron allait exploser. Une phrase d'un vieux film moldu lui vint à l'esprit et elle la prononça avant même de réaliser qu'elle y avait pensé.

« TOUS A COUVERT ! » Hermione plongea sous son bureau. Tous les élèves d'origine Moldue et la plupart des sang-mêlés suivirent ses instructions. Les Sangs-purs firent ce que toute personne intelligente ferait sur un bateau sur le point de couler. Ils suivirent les rats ou, dans ce cas, les Nés-de-Moldus et les sang-mêlés.

Le chaudron d'Hermione explosa dans un show étonnant de son et lumière qu'elle osa penser joli. Toute la pièce s'éclaira et la base de la potion commença à pleuvoir sur les bureaux. Le cerveau d'Hermione l'analysa et elle réalisa qu'en fait de l'eau tombait dans la classe. Sa potion était passée d'une substance volatile à de l'eau. Elle se souvint que le Professeur Snape était passé devant son chaudron juste avant qu'il n'explose. Cet _homme_ l'avait piégé !

Elle sursauta quand le visage livide du Professeur Snape apparut devant elle et qu'il la tira de sous le bureau. « Tout le monde, videz vos chaudrons, rassemblez vos affaires et partez ! » gronda-t-il à la classe en gardant une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Maintenant ! » aboya-t-il à la classe immobile. Ses camarades sursautèrent et se dépêchèrent d'obéir aux ordres du professeur. Beaucoup lancèrent un regard compatissant à Hermione alors qu'ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce. Drake, remarqua Hermione, resta.

La porte se ferma derrière le dernier élève et le Professeur Snape enleva sa main de son épaule. Hermione leva la main et la massa par réflexe. Elle regarda Snape, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire à présent. « Détendez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous n'avez pas de problèmes » lui dit-il.

« J'espère que non ! répondit-elle sèchement. J'avais presque fini ça, vous savez ! Vous avez ruiné tout mon travail. » Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche et bouda. Ok, c'était un signe de son état mental, ça. Elle ne boudait jamais. Ni ne geignait. Aucun des deux.

Snape haussa un sourcil expressif et regarda la porte de la classe. « Merci mon dieu, la journée est finie » dit-il pour lui-même. Il revint vers Hermione et la regarda. « Même moi, je peux dire que quelque chose vous trouble. Ca peut vous distraire et la petite explosion mise en scène aujourd'hui aurait pu avoir des répercutions bien pires. »

« Est-ce que vous me demandez de me confier à vous ? » demanda-t-elle choquée.

« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre dans le personnel sait ce que je sais. Mademoiselle Granger, je vais dire ça directement sans aucune considération pour la sympathie et la compassion que la plupart des femmes requièrent, car je vous considère comme une créature rationnelle. » Hermione était choquée. Il la considérait comme étant rationnelle ? « J'espère que vous le supporterez. » Il se pencha pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. « Vous avez l'air épuisée et je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi ces trois derniers jours. Vous ne mangez pas bien, vous avez développé un tic prononcé près de votre œil droit et vos mains tremblaient tout à l'heure. Tout a commencé quand cet article a été publié et qu'Albus est soudain devenu curieux à votre sujet. Vous êtes une épave. »

« Merci de l'avoir remarqué, Professeur » dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. Elle voulait seulement se blottir dans son lit pour quelques heures avec un bon livre et du chocolat. Après un long bain chaud. Qu'est-ce qui était si mal ?

Snape se leva et la regarda. Il fit un bruit étrange et commença à marcher vers la porte qui conduisait à son bureau. « Draco, Mademoiselle Granger » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Hermione se leva de son tabouret et suivit derrière Draco. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit qu'elle était conduite dans un salon. « Oui, ce sont mes appartements. J'ai décidé que puisque vous avec un mépris aussi évident des règles de sécurité en potions, vous passerez tous les moments libres que vous avez avec moi jusqu'à ce que vous ayez appris ces règles si importantes. Vous êtes en sixième année, après tout. » Hermione voulait serrer son professeur de potion dans ses bras. Il la protégeait de Dumbledore. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de tomber d'un balai !

Draco l'attira vers un canapé et la poussa à s'asseoir. « Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas une sieste ? » demanda Draco en fouillant dans une armoire à côté du canapé et en en sortant une couverture tricotée. « Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Nous te réveillerons à temps pour le dîner. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une sieste ! Elle n'était pas une enfant de trois ans fatiguée par une journée de sortie. Elle… Le professeur Snape haussa un sourcil et elle se déchaussa, enleva sa robe et accepta la couverture de Drake avec des remerciements sincères. Un oreiller apparut sur le canapé et elle s'installa alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire de potions. Elle devina que Snape voulait en avoir un dans ses appartements pour que les élèves ne touchent pas à son équipement et ses ingrédients personnels. Elle s'endormit au son de la discussion entre eux deux au sujet de quelque chose ayant à voir avec la potion qu'ils faisaient.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	43. Cacher Harry

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Quelqu'un lui caressait la tête. Harry grogna de voir son rêve d'une sortie au théâtre à Londres dérangé et tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Il entendit quelqu'un glousser et il ouvrit un œil sous sa couverture. L'absurdité même d'être caressé dans sa chambre n'avait pas de sens. Son œil enregistra la couleur de la couverture puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas du tout dans sa chambre. « Evan, chéri. » Harry descendit la couverture et ouvrit des yeux flous pour voir une figure vaguement familière à côté de lui.

« Hum ? » demanda-t-il. Pas la chose la plus éloquente qu'il ait jamais dite, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment là.

« Léonard t'attend dans la cuisine » lui dit-elle, ses yeux bleus riant alors qu'il luttait pour se réveiller complètement. « Viens. » Elle le tira en position assise. « Nous te verrons en bas. »

« 'cord » Harry jura qu'un jour il pourrait se réveiller _et _réussir des phrases complètes. Il se mit sur ses pieds et remplaca son pyjama par son uniforme d'entraînement. Il mit ses lentilles et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative de les mettre en ordre. Il mit ses chaussettes et attacha le haut de son _gi _pour le fermer.

La femme de Sensei, Lynn, l'avait materné dès l'instant où elle était rentrée avec les filles de Sensei. Ses actions lui rappelaient Madame Weasley sans la fière possessivité. Elle lui offrait à manger et à boire, mais ne le pressait pas à prendre plus qu'il ne pouvait manger (même si elle disait qu'il était trop maigre) et elle lui avait montré où tout était dans la cuisine, s'il avait faim plus tard et que personne n'était là pour l'aider. Il s'était senti gêné jusqu'à ce qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, lisse ses cheveux et lui souhaite la bienvenue dans sa « maison loin de la maison. » Il s'était senti comme chez lui à partir de ce moment. Harry se demanda si la magie était quelque peu impliquée.

Les filles de Sensei l'avaient vraiment aidé le soir précédent en lui montrant la propriété et la salle d'entraînement. Elles étudiaient toutes les deux les arts martiaux, bien que l'une étudie également la danse classique et que l'autre joue du piano. Aucune ne semblait trop effrayante, juste extrêmement curieuse à son sujet. Harry était resté fidèle à l'histoire que Sensei lui avait dite. Il n'était là que pour une courte visite à cause d'une brèche dans la sécurité à l'école. Aucune des deux filles n'avait vu les informations. Son identité était sauve.

Paul était apparut après le dîner la nuit précédente avec une boîte pleine des affaires d'Harry. Il semblait qu'Harry allait rester chez Sensei jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La boîte contenait principalement des vêtements, mais Paul avait inclus des livres de cours, des devoirs, et un de ses livres de magie. Harry l'avait caché sous tous ses autres livres et ne l'avait pas sortit lorsque qui que ce soit était près de lui. Il ne voulait pas faire face au Ministère pour avoir révélé le monde magique aux Moldus. Il avait eu de la chance jusque là, mais même lui savait que la chance pouvait éventuellement tourner s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Le professeur d'Harry était en probation à Saint Jude. Il aurait aimé le voir renvoyé, mais Paul avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'un dossier exemplaire au cours des vingt dernières années. L'homme avait fait son « devoir civique », ou c'est ce qu'il disait. Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait le sentiment que c'était son devoir civique d'appeler un numéro à la télévision ; Bien sûr, ça avait eu l'air assez convaincant, mais tout le monde n'appellerait pas un numéro à la télévision, pas vrai ? Hein ?

Tante Pétunia avait appelé la nuit précédente, comme elle l'avait promis. Elle et Remus travaillaient sur la légalité de ce que faisait le Ministère, mais ça leur prenait plus longtemps que ce qu'ils auraient aimé. Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Le Ministère n'avait aucun droit de lui faire quelque chose comme ça et plus tôt ils le réaliseraient, mieux se serait. Il aurait aimé voir Tante Pétunia remettre une brochette d'Aurors endurcis à leur place. Elle lui en avait parlé et il avait presque gémi. Ca aurait été très amusant à voir. Des Aurors qui se faisait hurler dessus comme des fous par une moldue. Ha.

« Le voilà » dit Lynn alors qu'Harry entrait dans la cuisine. Elle lui désigna une chaise et mit une tasse de thé devant lui.

« Merci Lynn » grommela-t-il. Il aimait le thé. Ou la caféine dans le thé. Il n'était pas sûr. Harry sentit Lynn lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Oh, bien. Il lissa ses cheveux et l'entendit rire. Comment les gens arrivaient à être debout aussi tôt ?

« Deshi. » Harry leva les yeux pour regarder Sensei. « Bois, puis nous courrons. » Sensei leva sa propre tasse à ses lèvres.

Harry acquiesça et commença à boire son thé. Il espérait que le petit-déjeuner était pour bientôt. Son corps adolescent protestait déjà de son estomac vide. Des gloussements venant du couloir le firent se tourner pour voir les filles entrer. « Bonjour, Evan ! » dirent-elles en chœur.

« Bonjour » répondit Harry. Wow. Trois mots cohérents en l'espace de deux minutes. Il devrait obtenir une médaille.

« Tu te souviens de nos noms ? » demanda l'une en recevant sa tasse de thé.

« Il est encore endormi, sœurette » dit l'autre en s'asseyant. « Il ne se réveillera pas avant la moitié de notre jogging. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il allait courir avec les filles ? Ce… n'était pas trop mal. « Tu es, euh, Emily et Emiko » dit-il à celle qui lui avait demandé s'il se souvenait de leurs noms. « Et tu es… Amy et Miyo. » Elles le regardèrent toutes les deux, choquées, avant de se mettre à l'applaudir.

« Il est conscient ! » annonça Emily/Emiko avec fierté. « Il se réveille beaucoup plus vite que Taro ! »

« Laissez les habitudes de sommeil de votre frère tranquille, dit Lynn avec un sourire. Il est toujours là quand il doit l'être. Et il est réveillé. » Elle retourna vers le four où elle faisait quelque chose qui avait une odeur merveilleuse.

« Qui est réveillé ? » demanda Rick en entrant dans la cuisine. « Evan ! Tes cheveux ! »

« Taro ! » Harry regarda les yeux de Rick s'écarquiller et celui-ci se prépara contre le montant de la porte. Harry se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il voie deux personnes vêtues de noires sauter sur l'autre garçon.

« Attaque de gamines ! » dit Rick en se penchant. Lui et ses deux sœurs commencèrent à se chatouiller sans merci. Harry était content de ne pas être inclus. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui serait arrivé.

« Attaque de gamines tous les matins, grommela Sensei de l'autre côté de la table. Depuis qu'ils sont petits. A mes funérailles, il y aura une attaque de gamine. » Harry sourit à la déclaration de Sensei.

« Très bien, les gosses ! J'ai besoin de thé avant notre jogging » dit Rick en repoussant ses sœurs.

« Oh ! » se plaignirent immédiatement les deux filles en retournant à leur thé. Harry sourit devant leurs expressions boudeuses et secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas si le fait d'avoir une sœur lui manquait ou pas. Il supposait qu'Hermione était suffisante.

« Hey, Evan a besoin d'un autre nom ! » dit Amy/Miyo avec un sourire.

« Si Evan est ici pour plus de deux jours, dit Sensei. Seulement à ce moment-là. »

« D'accord » dit-elle en amenant sa tasse dans l'évier. « Je vous attends dehors » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son père en attirant sa sœur avec elle.

« Laquelle est la plus vieille ? demanda Harry à Rick. Elles sont comme des jumelles. »

« Miyo est la plus vieille, lui dit Rick. Papa, tu as expliqué le truc des noms à Evan ? »

« Oui, Taro » dit Sensei en se levant et en rinçant sa tasse. « La nuit dernière, il a compris. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Sensei » dit Harry, bien réveillé à présent. Sensei fit signe à Harry de rincer sa tasse et de le suivre. Le truc des noms l'avait rendu confus au début, mais Harry avait découvert que tout le monde avait deux noms, un anglais et l'autre japonais. Rick était Taro, Emily, Emiko et Amy était Miyo. Harry se demandait quel était celui de Lynn. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendu.

Une fois dehors, Sensei leur fit faire, lui, Rick et les filles plusieurs étirements. Harry sentit son sang commencer à circuler dans son corps. Il était pleinement réveillé à présent et prêt à courir. Il était surpris de découvrir qu'il aimait courir. C'était étrange. Sensei l'attira près de lui et commença à courir. Harry suivit le rythme et courut à côté de son mentor.

* * *

« Première à la douche ! » dit Amy en se précipitant en haut des escaliers.

« Deuxième ! » dit Emily en se précipitant derrière elle.

« Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes avant de partir pour l'école ! » appela Lynn derrière elles. « Vos uniformes sont sur vos lits ! » Harry pensa que le chaos organisé présent dans la maison de Sensei était beaucoup mieux que la structure rigide dont il avait fait l'expérience enfant. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait une maison comme ça un jour et rougit. Des pensées comme ça n'étaient pas bonnes pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée s'il survivrait pour voir l'âge adulte.

« C'est bien de rêver, deshi » dit Sensei à côté de lui. Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir à côté de lui. « Les rêves vous gardent en vie. »

« Oui, Sensei. » Harry était d'accord. Il n'était juste pas sûr de voir ses rêves s'accomplir. Comment Sensei avait-il su ce qu'il pensait ?

« Les garçons, venez là » dit Lynn de la cuisine. Rick vint à grands pas du salon et attrapa Harry en chemin.

« Aïe ! Rick ! » dit Harry en sentant son bras presque quitter son articulation. « J'ai besoin de ce bras ! » dit Harry alors que Rick le tirait dans la cuisine.

« De nourriture, Evan. Tu as besoin de nourriture. » Rick poussa Harry dans une chaise et prit celle d'à côté. Il commença à empiler de la nourriture dans l'assiette du plus jeune.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Rick, dit Lynn avec un froncement de sourcils. Il mangera ce qu'il voudra » ajouta-t-elle en se servant. Harry remarqua qu'elle était occupée à empiler de la nourriture sur l'assiette de Sensei. C'est donc de là que Rick tenait cette habitude.

Harry entendit un drôle de bruit vingt minutes plus tard. Ca ressemblait à quelque chose de lourd tombant dans les escaliers. Il frôla la crise cardiaque quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas pour révéler Amy. Elle tirait un sac à roulettes derrière elle.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de porter ça dans les escaliers ? » demanda Lynn avec un soupir.

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûre » dit Amy en dirigeant son sac vers le mur d'un coup de pied. « Désolée » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chaise et en commençant à se servir.

« Essaie de ne plus le faire. »

« Oui, Maman. » Amy regarda Harry et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur ses œufs. Il entendit le même bruit cinq minutes plus tard quand Emily fit son apparition.

Rick eut un reniflement amusé en entendant le même discours et se pencha vers Harry. « Elles savent que ça agace Maman quand elles font ça, alors elles le font juste pour l'embêter » confia-t-il. Harry acquiesça et finit son petit-déjeuner. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait embêter ses parents ?

« Très bien, vous deux » dit Lynn en mettant son assiette sur la cuisinière. « Je vous emmène à l'école. » Harry regarda Amy et Emily commencer une opération assez impressionnante. Elles attrapèrent chacune deux morceaux de toast et y mirent le reste de leurs œufs et de leurs saucisses. Chacune avait un petit sandwich parfait pour le petit déjeuner et Harry pensa que c'était la chose la plus ingénieuse qu'il avait jamais vu. Tante Pétunia lui aurait crié dessus pour quelque chose comme ça.

« Pousse-toi ! » dirent Amy et Emily en même temps à l'autre. Elles se regardèrent avant de se mettre à glousser. Elles quittèrent la cuisine, souhaitant au -revoir à tout le monde (Harry compris) et il entendit une chamaillerie alors qu'elles mettaient toutes les deux leurs chaussures et sortaient.

« Je te verrai après le travail » dit Lynn en se penchant et en donnant un baiser à Léonard.

« Les parents qui s'embrassent » dit Rick. Il frissonna. « Beurk. »

« Tais-toi, toi » dit-elle embrassant le haut de la tête de son fils. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry en passant et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Celui-ci retourna le salut et elle quitta la maison.

« Ca pourrait être pire » dit Sensei en haussant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Même Harry dut combattre un frisson à cette pensée. Certaine chose ne devrait même pas être considérée, d'étudiant à professeur. Eurk.

« Non merci, dit Rick en finissant ses œufs. J'en sais déjà trop. » Il alla vers l'évier et commença à faire couler de l'eau chaude pour la vaisselle.

« Deshi ? Tu as fini ? » demanda Sensei quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Harry fixait son assiette. Pourquoi Rick avait-il insisté pour qu'il en prenne autant ?

« Oui Sensei. » Celui-ci regarda l'assiette de son élève et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Finis tes œufs et tes toasts » lui dit Sensei. Harry regarda l'homme prendre son thé et ignorer son regard noir. « Maintenant, deshi. »

Harry voulut grommeler, mais il décida que grommeler ne serait pas bon pour continuer son existence dans le monde Moldu. Il réussit à finir la majeure partie de ce que lui avait demandé Sensei et haussa les épaules quand l'homme le regarda avec un sourcil haussé. Sensei acquiesça et Harry se leva de table.

« Là, Evan. Laisse-moi prendre ça » dit Rick à Harry, en lui arrachant l'assiette des mains.

« Cours à onze heures » dit Sensei à Rick.

« Oui, Papa. J'ai compris. Evan, j'espère que tu seras en vie quand je rentrerai ce soir » dit Rick avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus. Que diable se passait-il ?

« Deshi, suis-moi » lui dit Sensei du couloir. Rick lui fit signe d'au revoir. Harry secoua la tête et entra dans le couloir avec un vague mauvais pressentiment. « Chaussures » dit Sensei, tenant les tennis d'Harry. Celui-ci les mit et suivit son professeur dans la salle d'entraînement. « Chaussures. » Harry les enleva avant d'entrer dans la salle. « Chaussettes » lança Sensei par-dessus son épaule en marchant dans un coin contenant quelques matelas.

Harry se pencha et enleva ses chaussettes. Il les glissa dans ses chaussures et fut surpris de voir que Sensei avait étendu plusieurs couches de matelas sur le sol. « Les tatamis vont amortir tes chutes » dit succinctement Sensei. Quelles chutes ?

« Là. » Sensei fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. Le garçon s'avança et s'arrêta devant lui. « Maintenant, essaie d'atterrir sur tes pieds, hein ? » Harry eut seulement cet avertissement quand Sensei attrapa le haut de son _gi_. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il atterrit une seconde plus tard, sur le dos et hoquetant pour inspirer. « As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai appris ? »

« Non, Sensei » croassa Harry en se mettant en position assise et en toussant. Avoir l'air expulsé de soi était toujours une expérience inhabituelle.

« Encore alors » dit Sensei en tendant la main à Harry et en l'attirant à nouveau au bord des matelas. Harry acquiesça et bougea avec Sensei cette fois-ci. Il se tourna et, bien qu'il n'atterrisse pas sur ses pieds, il n'atterrit pas sur son dos non plus. « Encore. »

Ce qui suivit ce seul mot fut une séance de trois heures de chutes. Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à tomber moins et à atterrir plus. Harry se tint à sa place et s'avança à nouveau vers Sensei. « Deshi. Tes lames. »

Harry se recula et plia son bras pour sortir une de ses lames de lancer. Harry était surpris que Paul doive encore le surprendre avec elles. Il semblait qu'absolument personne ne savait à leur sujet. « La cible est sur ce mur. Vingt fois et rappelle-les à toi. » Harry acquiesça et commença son entraînement.

L'esprit d'Harry alla où il allait toujours quand il s'entraînait. Il était calme et concentré. Ses inquiétudes au sujet de Fudge, Dumbledore et Voldemort furent toutes mises de côté et il ne put que voir la cible devant lui, le noir froid de ses lames quand il touchait la cible, et Sensei rôdant derrière. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Harry sentit quelque chose attraper son _gi_ et le lancer dans les airs. Une de ses lames vint dans sa main et il la relâcha en direction de son assaillant alors que ses pieds trouvaient le sol. Il s'arrêta choqué, une seconde plus tard, quand il vit Sensei saisir la lame en l'air juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Bien, deshi » dit Sensei alors que les genoux d'Harry devenaient soudain faibles. Il se laissa glisser au sol et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sensei fit tourner la lame dans sa main et présenta l'arme avec le manche en avant à Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda mais ne prit pas l'arme offerte. « Je t'ai presque tué » dit-il en sentant des tremblements commencer au centre de son corps. « Si tu ne l'avais pas attrapé… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quand il réalisa que l'étrange sentiment d'une attaque de panique venait. Il ferma les yeux et commença les exercices respiratoires que Paul lui avait rentrés dans le crâne.

« C'est faux » dit Sensei. Harry attrapa les jambes de son uniforme et lutta pour contrôler sa respiration. Le froid familier était de retour et mordait ses oreilles. « Du calme, deshi, dit Sensei en s'agenouillant près d'Harry. Je suis en vie. Tu as bien fait. » Le froid continua de descendre. Sensei regarda autour de lui alors que du brouillard commençait à se former dans la salle d'entraînement légèrement humide. « Relâche-la, deshi, dit Sensei d'une voix calme. Relâche-la. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sensei voulait dire par « relâche-la ? » Etais-ce sa magie ? Il prit une autre inspiration et étira très légèrement sa magie. Elle se précipita à travers lui à nouveau, dans ses doigts et dans l'espace derrière ses yeux. Elle demanda ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il désirait. Harry lui donna la pensée la plus vague de 'propre' et eut une sensation proche des sorts de nettoyage de Madame Pomfresh passer sur lui et à travers la pièce. Il frissonna quand le sort se termina et il expira.

« Deshi, regarde-moi » ordonna Sensei. Harry attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder Sensei. « Tu as fait exactement ce que je voulais. Je vais bien. Tu n'aurais pas pu me blesser si tu l'avais voulu. Je sais ce que tu vas faire avant que tu le fasses. » Sensei caressa les cheveux de Harry. « Bien, deshi. Nous allons tous les deux bien. Il est temps de prendre une douche, je pense » dit Sensei en se levant et en tirant Harry avec lui. « Rappelle tes armes » dit-il en passant un bras autour du garçon.

Harry tendit la main pour attraper les lames alors qu'elles volaient vers lui. Il les glissa toutes à leur place et descendit sa manche sur elles. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux pour se rechausser avant de retourner à la maison. Sensei envoya Harry en haut avec l'ordre ferme de prendre une longue douche et de faire une sieste avant de retourner en bas. Comme si tout adolescent qui se respectait ferait une sieste !

La douche était un pur bonheur pour ses muscles douloureux et son cerveau fatigué. Il semblait que Sensei était déterminé à lui donner autant d'entraînement que possible pendant qu'il était chez lui. Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Pas du tout. Est-ce que ça devait être aussi douloureux ? Harry sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et chercha des vêtements. Où étaient ses vêtements ? Il ouvrit le placard et remarqua que tout avait disparu sauf un pyjama. Que diable ? Un mot lui vint à l'esprit. Sensei.

Harry mit son pyjama et sortit chercher son professeur. Il atteint le bas des escaliers et écouta pour avoir des indices. Une voix directement derrière lui le fit sursauter. « Pas de sieste, deshi ? » Harry se retourna vivement avec son coeur dans la gorge.

« J'étais juste… » Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire à l'homme.

« En train de gagner du temps ? » dit Sensei en croisant les bras et en regardant Harry avec des gros yeux. « Monte et fais la sieste. Tes vêtements te seront rendus après que tu ais dormi. » Sur ce, Sensei partit avec les vêtements d'Harry. Ce…traître.

« Bien » dit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il passait à côté de son professeur. Celui-ci lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête pour le commentaire.

« Je te réveillerai, deshi » dit Sensei avant qu'Harry ne ferme la porte. Harry grommela et alla au lit. Si qui que ce soit à Poudlard entendait _jamais_ parler de ça… sa vie serait finie. Il pouvait presque voir les unes des journaux maintenant. Harry combattit un grognement et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

* * *

Quelqu'un caressait ses cheveux. Encore. Harry lutta pour quitter le pays des rêves et ouvrit les yeux pour voir une forme floue assise sur le bord de son lit. « Tant'Tunia ? » grommela-t-il, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit-elle avec un léger gloussement. « Veux-tu tes lunettes ? » Harry acquiesça et tendit la main. Il préférait ses lentilles, mais il se lèverait plus vite que s'il devait s'arrêter pour les mettre. Pétunia lui tendit ses lunettes et attendit qu'il se lève. « Remus et moi sommes tous les deux ici, Harry. Nous devons te parler de quelques trucs. Sensei t'envoie ça. » Elle plaça un lourd paquet sur ses genoux. Oh, des vêtements. « Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi il retient tes vêtements en otage ? »

« Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir non plus » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et regarda sa tante. « Un peu d'intimité ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai déjà tout vu avant, tu sais » dit-elle en se levant.

« Je pensais que tu avais promis de ne pas m'embarrasser » commenta Harry en repoussant ses couvertures d'un coup de pied.

« C'était juste devant tes amis » dit-elle en se glissant hors de la chambre. Hum. Harry devrait amener le sujet de leur accord lors de leur prochaine réunion de famille. Elle devait arrêter de l'embarrasser tout le temps. Ca ne lui allait pas. Il était multimillionnaire et possédait plusieurs maisons. Il n'était… pas aussi pompeux que Snape, cependant, mais il devait quand même avoir un peu de poids, pas vrai ? _Note à soi-même : trouver __à quel point__ tu es puissant par le biais de Remus._

Harry descendit et entendit la voix de Remus dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Remus, Pétunia et Sensei buvant du thé ensemble. « Deshi, l'accueillit Sensei. Thé ? » Harry acquiesça en signe de remerciement et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

« Où est Lynn ? » demanda Harry. Il était curieux. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle et Tante Pétunia s'entendraient à merveille.

« Emiko a danse. Miyo piano. Je fais le dîner ce soir avant mon cours. » Son cours ? « Tu pensais que le dojo ici était juste pour l'apparat ? Non. »

Harry voulut se frapper pour être aussi… naïf. Bien sûr que Sensei enseignerait dans son dojo. Pour quoi d'autre aurait-il le bâtiment ? Harry accepta le sandwich glissé devant lui et se tourna vers Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il intensément entre deux bouchées de son sandwich. Il ne pouvait pas identifier ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais c'était délicieux. Il en dévora un et vit un autre prendre sa place sur l'assiette.

« J'ai envoyé un message au Ministre Fudge hier, directement après que tu ais quitté St Jude. Il a refusé de même retourner mes messages, disant qu'il verrait directement avec Dumbledore, vu que c'était lui qui 'te cachait'. » Harry eut un reniflement à l'explication de Remus et lui fit signe de continuer. « Dumbledore s'est cloîtré dans son bureau et ne verra personne, particulièrement un 'vieux loup-garou claudiquant' comme moi. En d'autre mot, j'ai été bloqué par toutes les parties impliquées. »

Harry mâcha la dernière bouchée de son premier sandwich et avala. « Tu veux dire que personne ne va te voir ? » demanda Harry avec étonnement.

« Absolument personne. Severus m'a dit qu'Albus l'ignorait aussi. » Harry vérifia que sa mâchoire ne frottait pas le sol. Dumbledore n'ignorait jamais Snape. Il lui faisait trop confiance et prenait toujours tout ce qu'il disait pour la vérité, qu'importe la réalité.

« Je me trouve également avec les mains liées, Harry, dit Pétunia. J'ai envoyé plusieurs messages à Dumbledore. Tous ont été renvoyés à la maison, sans avoir été ouverts. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que je suis tombée en disgrâce. »

« Deshi ? Quel est le nom de cet homme qui te menace ? » intervint Sensei.

« Voldemort, répondit Harry presque sans y penser. Aucun de vous ne peut faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand ils vous ignorent » dit-il, devenant pensif à la fin de sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Nous avons essayé » lui dit Remus, mais Harry balaya l'excuse d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la leur pour ne pas réaliser exactement contre qui ils sont. Quelle est la puissance de mon nom, d'après toi, Remus ? » demanda Harry alors que son esprit concoctait hâtivement un plan B.

« Je dirais presque aussi influent que les Malfoy au Ministère, ou ce que leur influence était en tout cas. Plus dans certains cercles, moins dans d'autres. Oserais-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Donc mon nom en lui-même a du poids ? » demanda Harry en essayant de clarifier ce que Remus voulait dire.

« Tu pourrais arrêter le trafic à toi seul, Harry. » Remus vit l'expression comploteuse d'Harry et fronça les sourcils. « Non ! N'y pense même pas. »

Pétunia regarda entre Remus et Harry et devina de quoi ils parlaient. « Non, Harry. »

« Ca pourrait marcher ! protesta Harry. Ca pourrait marcher si tu viens avec moi, Tante Pétunia. Le monde magique est assez fou quand les enfants sont concernés. Personne n'essaiera de me ramener à Poudlard 'pour mon bien' si tu es avec moi. Remus, ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour te révéler. S'ils pensent que je suis coincé seul dans le Monde Moldu, ils pourraient essayer de faire quelque chose comme 'Opération Sauvons Potter', encore plus gros que ce qui est arrivé à St Jude. Je te garderais plutôt comme ma dernière carte, expliqua Harry. Fudge n'osera pas refuser de me voir si je me montre au Ministère en le cherchant, raisonna Harry. Je peux dire ce que j'ai à dire, lui expliquer que je reste loin de Poudlard de ma propre volonté, et ce sera tout. Il devra rappeler les Aurors » dit Harry avec un air de satisfaction. Donc, c'était ce qu'Hermione ressentait quand elle avait raison.

« Et s'il ne le fait pas ? argumenta Remus. Fudge peut être tenace, Harry. Plus que ta vie à St Jude le permettrait. Ta photo est toujours à la télévision, tu sais. » Remus tint les épaules d'Harry. « Nous voulons juste te garder en sécurité. »

« Oui, je sais, et j'apprécie ça. » Il savait que Remus et Tante Pétunia tenaient à lui. « Je pense que je peux gérer Fudge. J'ai d'autres méthodes pour le convaincre s'il décide qu'il ne veut pas coopérer avec moi. » Harry prit son second sandwich et prit une bouchée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » demanda-t-il.

« Du tofu et des herbes » dit rapidement Sensei. Harry laissa tomber le sandwich et regarda son professeur. Tofu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? « Le plan de Deshi, bien qu'un peu bancal, peut marcher. »

« Du tofu ? » demanda Harry avec confusion. Ca semblait vaguement familier. Vaguement.

« Je ne vois pas comment » contredit Remus.

« Il a besoin d'un garde du corps. Pour décourager les gens enthousiaste, s'assurer qu'il s'en sorte en sécurité.

« Du tofu ? demanda à nouveau Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du fromage de soja, lui dit rapidement Pétunia. Et pour leur magie ? » demanda-t-elle à Sensei.

« Du fromage de soja ? » demanda Harry. Que diable était-ce ? Evitaient-ils ses questions pour s'amuser ?

« Deshi a des tours qu'il peut faire, dit Sensei avec un sourire narquois. La plupart ne les remarqueront pas. De plus, ils devront espérer que je ne sois plus debout quand ils seront trop fatigués pour utiliser leur magie.

« DESHI est assis juste là » dit Harry un peu en colère que ses gardiens parlent près de lui d'une telle manière. « Avant que nous continuions, je veux savoir ce qu'est _exactement_ le fromage de soja » demanda Harry. Sensei le lui expliqua avec un sourire et Harry lutta contre le besoin de gratter sa langue. Il avait aimé ça avant de savoir ce que c'était. Il se fit une note mentale de regarder ça quand il rentrerait à l'école. Est-ce que Paul connaissait ça ? « D'accord. Deuxièmement, ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Dumbledore fait souvent ça et je déteste ça » leur dit Harry.

« Désolé, Harry. Nous nous sommes un peu excités » lui dit Remus.

« Nous nous en souviendrons dans le futur » dit Pétunia en lissant ses cheveux. Oh, elle avait près de dix ans pour arrêter. Harry résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux et retourna son attention sur le sujet en question. Il regarda son professeur pour une confirmation.

Sensei ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté. Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire et sourit. Sensei n'oublierait pas.

« Pensez-vous que ce plan peut marcher ? Ca semble être notre seul recours » leur dit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Remus. Maintenant que j'y ai réfléchi, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. » Harry sourit à Remus et se tourna vers Pétunia.

« J'aimerais rencontrer ce Fudge. Lui dire exactement ce que je pense de lui. » Harry se demanda ce que l'étrange lueur dans son regard voulait dire. Il avait le sentiment que c'était plus que ce qu'elle pensait de Fudge. Harry se sentit presque désolé pour le Ministre. Presque.

« Ok, voilà ce que nous allons faire » dit Harry en prenant un bloc de papier et un stylo d'un comptoir. Il commença à faire une ébauche. Il était temps de dire au reste de la communauté magique qu'ils ne méritaient rien de sa part. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'espérer que tous ses moments soient imprimés pour qu'ils les consultent. Il avait droit à une vie privée ! Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir tout de lui !

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui est ma bêta depuis plusieurs chapitres.


	44. Gardes du corps

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry regardait le trafic de Londres et se détendait dans le siège de la voiture. Sa tête penchait en rythme avec la musique qui jouait dans son disc-man. Les goûts d'Hermione en la matière étaient certainement éclectiques. Elle avait mis un peu de tout, du punk au classique et Harry écoutait son préféré du moment, Enya. Certaines de ses chansons le détendaient dans un état à moitié somnolent et Paul avait rapidement inclus la musique comme une partie des sessions avec sa tante. Le truc étrange était qu'Harry aimait l'addition. Ses sentiments pour sa tante changeaient constamment et Harry n'était pas en colère du tout. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison.

Harry vit les rues familières passer et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et calmantes. Il irait bien. Sensei était assis à l'avant avec sa tante et aiderait à le protéger. Tante Pétunia était prête à réduire Fudge en tout petits morceaux et Harry était sûr qu'elle le ferait si Fudge donnait le plus petit signe qu'il voulait du mal à Harry. Harry espérait presque que Fudge fasse quelque chose comme ça, juste pour voir ce que Tante Pétunia ferait. _Mauvaises pensées, Harry._

Pétunia gara la voiture selon les instructions d'Harry et celui-ci défit sa ceinture de sécurité. « Nous y voilà » grommela Harry pour lui-même.

« Laisse-moi y aller en premier, deshi » dit Sensei en ouvrant sa porte. Le professeur avait choqué Harry dès le petit matin après leur jogging. Cet évènement choquant avait changé sa vision de son professeur une nouvelle fois.

* * *

« Deshi » l'avait appelé Sensei du couloir. Harry s'était excusé auprès des deux femmes, Pétunia et Lynn, et avait rejoint Sensei dans la cuisine. « Quelque chose pour toi. Pour ton bâton. » Comment Sensei avait-il su pour sa baguette ?

« Merci » lui avait dit Harry alors que Sensei lui présentait quelque chose fait en cuir. Ca avait la même attache que pour ses couteaux de lancer.

« Remonte ta manche. » Harry enleva sa veste et défit le bouton. Le petit fourreau pour ses couteaux était à son poignet. « Enlève-les. » Harry acquiesça et Sensei l'aida à attacher le nouvel accessoire. Harry prit sa baguette et la glissa dans l'holster. « Bien, dit Sensei, ça va. »

« Merci, Sensei. Ca rendra la vie beaucoup plus facile. » Harry plia le bras de la même manière que quand il voulait un couteau et sa baguette glissa dans sa main, prête à être utilisée. Cool. Harry regarda le petit fourreau pour ses couteaux de lancer avant que Sensei ne le lui prenne. Quelques rapides mouvements attachèrent le fourreau à l'holster et Harry sourit. Etait-ce mal de se sentir si à l'aise avec des armes moldus en plus de sa baguette ?

« Vous êtes là tous les deux » dit Pétunia. Harry redescendit sa manche avant de se retourner. « Vous êtes prêts ? » Harry fit venir sa robe pendant qu'il remettait sa veste.

« Je suis prêt, lui répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'nous deux' ? » Il se retourna alors que Sensei lui tapotait l'épaule. Il s'arrêta et étudia les vêtements de Sensei.

« Ma carrière de garde du corps a repris » dit celui-ci simplement.

« Hein ? » Harry réalisa que son éloquence n'était pas grand-chose en ce moment.

« J'ai été garde du corps pendant plusieurs années avant d'être professeur. Où penses-tu que j'ai appris ça ? » Les deux phrases convainquirent Harry que Sensei parlait en phrases hachées quand ça avait un but et pas autrement. Harry regarda Sensei aller vers un meuble et appuyer sur un endroit du bois. Il s'ouvrit et les yeux d'Harry s'exorbitèrent. Sensei sortit calmement un revolver et le mit dans son holster avant de prendre une carte et de la glisser dans sa poche.

« Sensei, tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous. J'irai bien juste avec Tante Pétunia. »

« Tu es entre mes mains, deshi » répondit Sensei. Il n'écouterait pas d'autres arguments. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lynn et mena le chemin jusqu'à la porte. Harry se demanda si un revolver marchait avec de la magie autour. C'était juste une simple question de mécanique, pas vrai ? Rien de trop technologiquement avancé, pas vrai ? Harry mit ses chaussures et porta sa robe sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture. Harry grommela alors que Sensei le forçait à prendre le siège arrière. Il détestait cette place. Garde du corps. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ?

* * *

Sensei se tint hors de la voiture et regarda aux alentours avant de faire signe à Harry de sortir. Harry ouvrit sa porte et se leva. Sensei fit un signe de tête et plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Snape dirait s'il entendait qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait besoin d'un garde du corps Moldu. Il tressaillit. Ce ne serait pas une conversation plaisante.

« Vous voilà, dit Paul de derrière eux. « Relax. Zen envoie ses salutations, leur dit Paul avec un sourire narquois. Je me sens comme James Bond maintenant. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Hey, 007. Prêt à y aller ? »

« Je suis nerveux, dit honnêtement Harry. Je sais que probablement rien n'arrivera, mais… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa les épaules.

« Je comprends. » Paul sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. « Remus m'a donné ça quand il est passé hier. »

« Tu es sûr que c'était Remus ? » demanda Harry.

« Il connaissait tous tes mots de passe _et_ pouvait me répéter tout mon discours 'je te ferais tu mal si tu blesses Harry' de la première fois où nous nous sommes vus, dit Paul avec un sourire. Oui, je suis sûr que c'était Remus. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry désigna la fiole avec curiosité.

« Une potion calmante. Ou c'est comme ça qu'il l'a appelée en tout cas. » Harry voulut se frapper. Bien sûr que c'était une potion calmante. Il aurait dû la reconnaître avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'Infirmerie à Poudlard.

« Garde-la pour le moment. J'en aurai peut-être besoin plus tard. » Harry prit quelques inspirations profondes, puis réalisa que quelque chose était étrange. « Attendez une minute » dit Harry en regardant tour à tour Paul et Sensei. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux habillés pareils ? »

« Ah, dit Paul en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sensei. Harry, t'ai-je jamais dit pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller à l'université ? » Harry secoua la tête et Paul eut l'air un peu penaud. « Et bien, Sensei et moi nous sommes rencontrés pendant un entraînement de gardes du corps, il y a près de quinze ans. Il était mon professeur de défense physique. C'est ce que je faisais avant de devenir thérapeute. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as travaillé en tant que garde du corps et que tu as risqué ta vie pour protéger les autres ? » demanda Harry avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix. « C'est un peu trop une coïncidence pour moi. » Il croisa les bras. « J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une putain de conspiration » gronda-t-il.

« Langage » dit sa tante sèchement. Harry la regarda puis baissa les yeux.

« Désolé, Tante Pétunia. Mais je ne le crois toujours pas » dit Harry avec une mine renfrognée.

« J'ai eu envie de changer de carrière il y a dix ans et je suis allé à l'université. » Paul haussa les épaules. « Je te dis la vérité » promit-il.

« Ok, Paul. Je ne suis juste pas dans mon assiette. Je ne veux pas être là » lui dit Harry.

« Je comprends, petit. Mais Sensei et moi sommes là pour intimider tous ceux qui essaieraient de te blesser. »

« Mais vous êtes des Moldus ! » La voix d'Harry se brisa. Ca allait être trop. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça. Jouer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui. Rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie, non. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre les sorts ! » dit Harry alors que sa respiration se coinçait dans sa gorge. Il s'étrangla dessus et toussa. Sa gorge se ferma et il hoqueta pour respirer. Oh, non. Pas une autre attaque de panique.

« Harry ! Respire, petit. » Paul guida Harry à travers ses exercice de respiration et tint les mains d'Harry. Le contact physique semblait l'aider. « Tu vas bien et personne ne sera blessé aujourd'hui. Sensei et moi sommes juste des précautions, c'est tout. » Paul regarda la raison s'affirmer sur la panique dans les yeux d'Harry. « Ok ? »

« Oui, répondit Harry avec fatigue. Finissons-en » dit-il en s'éloignant de Paul. Il sursauta quand sa tante le prit dans ses bras.

« Personne ne fera de mal à toi, Sensei ou Paul. » Harry reposa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. « Je ne les laisserai pas. Le monde magique n'a encore rien vu. Ils pensent que Voldemort est quelque chose dont il faut avoir peur ? Ha ! Ils ne m'ont pas encore rencontrée. »

Les lèvres d'Harry tiquèrent et il réprima son rire. Il n'était pas approprié de rire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda sa tante et la vit dans les robes de Voldemort. Ses lèvres tiquèrent à nouveau alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle. Il eut un reniflement puis rit alors que l'image évoluait pour devenir une de Tante Pétunia assise dans un fauteuil avec les Mangemorts à genoux autour d'elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais ça a marché » dit Paul alors qu'Harry se dirigeait hors du parking.

« Oh, rien » dit Pétunia rêveusement. Harry eut un reniflement et rit à nouveau. Cette image serait dangereuse plus tard. Il ne voulait pas partir d'un éclat de rire dans le bureau du Ministre. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait projeter au dirigeant du monde magique.

En parlant d'image… Harry toucha un de ses sourcils. Rick avait aidé Harry avec ses cheveux ce matin et avait fait un truc surprenant qui avait eu des résultats assez impressionnants. Harry avait expérimenté l'agonie de l'épilation de sourcils.

* * *

Ca avait été ce matin, juste après sa douche. La douche avait fait des merveilles pour ses muscles légèrement douloureux et les quelques vagues blessures de son rêve de la nuit précédente. Pas qu'il veuille y penser. « Ta tante est là, lui dit Sensei en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle t'a apporté un costume et une… robe. » Il lui présenta le costume et plaça une robe pliée sur le lit. Harry fut surpris de voir que Tante Pétunia se souvenait qu'il aurait besoin d'une robe aujourd'hui. « Tes chaussures sont en bas. Rick veut t'aider avec tes cheveux. »

« Oh, non. Je ne quitterai plus jamais la salle de bain » commenta Harry. Sensei sourit à la phrase.

« Ce sera le cas si tu mets plus longtemps pour t'habiller » répondit brusquement Rick du couloir. « Dépêche-toi, Evan ! »

« J'arrive. Panique pas ! » Sensei quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry mit le costume et pensa que ça semblait inachevé sans les chaussures. Il sortit dans le couloir et Rick se saisit de son bras et le conduisit dans la salle de bain.

« Nous devons finir ça avant que ça sèche. Assis ! » D'accord, le truc de donner des ordres n'était pas génétique, mais c'était toujours agaçant. Comment le duo père/fils réussissait à parler exactement pareil ? Harry se soumit à la frénésie fanatique de coiffure de Rick. « Papa a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec quelques pontes pour faire enlever ton nom des infos. »

« Oui. Heureusement, il me connaît déjà, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le convaincre que celui qui a rapporté mon nom aux informations se trompait grandement » dit Harry. Rick fit un bruit au-dessus de lui en sortant un sèche-cheveux. Harry ferma ses yeux contre l'air chaud et se fit la note mentale de changer ses lentilles contre ses lunettes. Il voulait apparaître aussi sorcier que possible et les lunettes étaient un de ses signes distinctifs.

« Ne bouge pas » dit Rick en posant une main sur le front de son cadet. Harry sentit quelque chose de métallique s'installer sur un sourcil avant qu'une douleur intense n'envahisse ses sens.

« Aïe ! » Il repoussa les mains de Rick et frotta l'endroit douloureux d'une main. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda Harry. Il retira sa main pour vérifier si ça saignait.

« Je ne faisais qu'épiler quelques poils épars. Ca donnera à tes sourcils un peu plus de définition » expliqua Rick d'une voix calme. Il pencha la tête d'Harry en arrière et épila quelques poils de plus avant qu'Harry ait la chance de protester.

« Aïe ! Rick ! Arrête ! » Il était sûr d'entendre quelqu'un étouffer son rire juste de l'autre côté de la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Une fille déguisée ? » Il tapa les mains de Rick et essaya de se lever.

« Non, ne sois pas idiot. » Rick se contenta de repousser Harry sur son siège. « Ne bouge pas ; j'ai presque fini. »

« C'est de la torture » se plaignit le sorcier.

« Tu me remercieras quand j'aurais fini » dit Rick avec un sourire narquois. Harry ne fit que hausser les yeux au ciel et laissa Rick continuer. Deux douloureuses minutes plus tard, Rick permit à Harry de se lever. « Regarde-toi dans la glace. » Harry se tourna vers le miroir et tourna son visage d'un côté à l'autre. Le changement était subtil. Son visage avait l'air plus vieux, d'une certaine manière. Plus mature. Ses cheveux étaient domptés et on aurait dit qu'il était allé chez le coiffeur pour les styliser. A présent, Harry savait ce qu'Hermione avait ressentit pendant le bal de Noël. Il allait faire tourner quelques têtes avec le costume, ses cheveux et les sourcils. C'était exactement l'image qu'Harry voulait projeter au Ministère ce jour-là. « J'attends » dit Rick avec un grand sourire.

« D'accord, d'accord. Merci, Rick. Ca me donne l'air plus vieux. » Il tendit la main par réflexe pour aplatir ses cheveux, seulement pour être arrêté par Rick. « Désolé. J'essaierai de ne pas toucher les cheveux. Merci encore. »

« Vas-y. Papa t'attend. Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui » dit Rick en sortant des serviettes du placard.

« Merci. » Harry quitta la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers.

* * *

« Il a eu un de ses rêves la nuit dernière. » La voix de Sensei tira Harry de ses pensées et le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » demanda Paul.

« Une de ses visions ? » dit Pétunia avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre.

« Je vais bien » dit le jeune homme. Sensei eut un reniflement dédaigneux une seconde plus tard. « Vraiment. Je survivrai. C'était mauvais, mais ça aurait pû être pire » assura Harry à Paul et Pétunia.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, dit fermement Sensei. Maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui nous attends. » Le groupe devint silencieux alors qu'Harry les conduisait vers la rue avec le magasin vide. Harry pensa à son « rêve » comme l'appelait Sensei. Ca avait été mauvais. Très mauvais. Ce qui était pire était que Sensei avait vu le résultat de tout ça. Il n'avait pas été content du tout.

* * *

Il avait été facile de faire face à Voldemort au début. C'est quand Harry avait commencé à perdre le contrôle de sa magie que les choses avaient commencé à partir en vrilles. Voldemort, avait appris Harry, n'avait pas la patience d'un saint et détestait qu'on lui désobéisse, volontairement ou involontairement. Les mots de Voldemort continuaient à résonner aux oreilles d'Harry, même à la lumière du jour. _Mon élève._

Le rêve avec Voldemort avait commencé comme il le faisait toujours, sans aucune sorte d'avertissement. Harry s'était tendu en sentant l'environnement familier s'installer autour de lui. Il était à nouveau dans la pièce de Voldemort. Il pouvait entendre le feu craquer dans le foyer et le doux tintement qui était apparu quand Voldemort avait mélangé son thé. Etrange de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait une bonne tasse de thé. Harry avait permis à ses yeux de s'ouvrir, comme s'il se réveillait à peine, avant de reconnaître la présence de l'autre homme. « Monsieur » avait dit Harry en se redressant.

« Il semble que tu ais échappé aux somnifères ce soir » avait dit Voldemort en sirotant son thé. Harry s'était levé et était allé vers sa chaise. Voldemort avait désigné le set de thé et Harry avait pris sa tasse.

« Je me suis endormi avant qu'ils ne m'apporte les pilules. Je ne peux pas le réussir souvent, mais ils me laisseront tranquille si je dors tranquillement. »

« Assure-toi de 'réussir' plus souvent » lui avait dit fermement Voldemort. Harry l'avait regardé avant de baisser les yeux et d'acquiescer. Il espérait qu'il avait l'air honteux. C'était difficile à dire quand il ne regardait pas les réactions de Voldemort. « Tu es un bon élève, Harry. Tu es très talentueux, mais ce talent sera gaspillé si tu ne t'entraînes pas régulièrement et c'est quelque chose que je refuse de tolérer. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Harry s'était demandé si sa performance lui donnerait une récompense. Peut-être la récompense « Tromper l'homme qui essaie de vous tuer. » Oui, ça serait amusant. « Je penserai à quelque chose » avait-il promis.

Voldemort avait acquiescé avant de finir son thé. « Sors ta baguette » avait-il dit à Harry en mettant sa tasse de coté. « Fais léviter la tasse. Assure-toi de ne pas la casser. »

Harry avait acquiescé et avait sorti sa baguette. Faire léviter la tasse devrait être facile. Harry s'était concentré et avait agité sa baguette. Il avait souri un peu quand la tasse avait commencé à s'élever. Il l'avait tenu là. Harry ne quitterait jamais cette pièce si Voldemort devinait jamais que la lévitation serait plus facile pour Harry si c'était de la magie sans baguette. Il avait senti sa magie se dresser juste à ce moment-là et la tasse avait vacillé. « Ca ne devrait pas arriver » avait dit Voldemort.

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry avait stabilisé la tasse et avait ramené sa concentration sur sa tâche. C'était assez facile. Il pourrait faire ça toute la journée s'il en avait besoin. D'accord, il ne le voudrait pas, parce que Voldemort n'était jamais un compagnon agréable, mais il pourrait. Sa magie s'était dressé à nouveau, pire que la dernière fois, et le sort s'était annulé. La main d'Harry s'était tendu et il avait attrapé la tasse avant qu'elle ne puisse se casser. Il avait remercié les Puissances Qui Sont pour ses réflexes d'Attrapeur. Et l'entraînement de Sensei.

« Penses-tu pouvoir expliquer ça ? » avait demandé Voldemort alors que sa propre baguette était apparue dans sa main. Harry avait dégluti et avait remis la tasse sur le plateau, sachant qu'il n'avait que cinq secondes pour répondre avant que Voldemort ne le 'corrige'.

« Ca donnait l'impression que ma magie se dressait, mais en pire » lui avait dit Harry dans l'espoir qu'il accepte la réponse et le laisse tranquille. Il avait sifflé quand il avait senti deux coups vifs sur sa poitrine. Sensei n'allait pas aimer ça.

« Tu as dépassé le stage où ta magie peut se dresser. Essaie encore » avait dit dangereusement Voldemort. Harry avait cherché quelque chose à dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Sa magie était hors de son contrôle ? Sa magie ne l'écoutait plus ? Il était meilleur sans baguette ? Non. « Rien à dire, Harry ? » La voix de Voldemort avait semblé inquiète. Ca le rendait seulement plus dangereux.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir d'explications, monsieur. Je ne suis pas sûr… » Harry était retombé sur son fauteuil alors que le Doloris le touchait. Il avait ressenti une vague sensation comme il avait ressenti avec Bleys, un besoin de finir le sort en le repoussant, mais il avait résisté. C'était une capacité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas besoin de savoir, si c'était même une capacité. Le sort s'était fini et Harry s'était permis de s'effondrer dans le canapé.

« Tu vas devoir essayer plus que ça » lui avait dit Voldemort. Harry avait sursauté quand il avait senti deux autres coups de fouet. « Maintenant, voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles avec le contrôle de ton pouvoir » avait dit Voldemort en se levant.

Harry avait bondi sur ses pieds et n'avait vacillé qu'une minute. C'était étonnant. Son temps de guérison s'améliorait pour ses sorts. Sensei n'aimerait pas ça non plus. « Positions » l'avait avertit le sorcier noir. Harry avait changé sa position rapidement avant que Voldemort ne puisse la 'corriger.' Harry avait sentit une légère douleur à l'intérieur de ses genoux. Ouais, ça lui rappellerait de garder les pieds écartés. Ouch. « Maintenant, passe les différents niveaux de puissance que tu as maîtrisé. Commence avec le plus bas et remonte. Seulement l'_Expelliarmus_. » Harry avait acquiescé et avait bloqué son bras.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » Harry n'avait poussé qu'un peu de pouvoir à travers sa baguette et avait été surpris de voir sa cible déjà d'un blanc brillant. Quatre coups avaient atterri sur son dos.

« J'ai dit de commencer en bas, avait dit lentement Voldemort. As-tu des problèmes d'audition ? » avait-t-il demandé, prêt à lever sa baguette pour corriger plus fort son élève.

« Non, monsieur, avait dit Harry en fixant la cible. Je n'ai pas d'explication pour ça. » Quatre coups supplémentaires avait atterri sur son dos et il avait serré les dents.

« Tu devrais avoir une explication pour ça » avait déclaré sèchement Voldemort. Harry avait senti plus de coups apparaître sur son dos et ses genoux avait tremblé. Il s'était rattrapé et avait pris une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser. Il avait combattu les larmes et avait respiré du mieux qu'il avait pu. « A présent, fais le correctement » avait ordonné le sorcier noir.

Harry avait levé sa baguette vers la cible et avait pensé au sort de désarmement au lieu de le dire. Il avait été soulagé de voir le sort commencer au plus bas niveau. Il avait pris une profonde inspiration et l'avait relâchée avant de se tourner vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci l'avait regardé avec un air étrange. Il était… calculateur. « Je pense » avait-il dit, semblant plus satisfait qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, « que nous avons trouvé la raison de tes performances erratiques. » Non, vraiment ? « Tu es un lanceur de sort naturellement silencieux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un lanceur de sort naturellement silencieux. Tu es capable de mieux lancer les sorts sans dire de mots qu'en les disant. Tu aurais dû deviner ça tout seul. » Harry voulait dire à l'homme exactement ce qu'il pensait de ça, particulièrement vu qu'il avait juste frappé Harry, mais s'était retenu pour la continuité de son existence. C'était un jeu désespéré et Harry voulait en voir la fin. « Je m'attends à ce que tes sorts soient sans parole à partir de maintenant. Tu seras corrigé si tu ne suis pas mes instructions. »

« Oui, monsieur » avait répondu Harry. Tout pour rendre sa vie plus facile. Utiliser des mots était trop gênant ces temps-ci. Bleys n'avait pas autorisé les mots avec la magie sans baguette. Il disait que les mots, comme les baguettes, n'étaient rien de plus que des béquilles pour les sorciers oisifs. Harry n'avait pas réellement eu besoin de mots depuis quelque temps. Deux vives douleurs avait tiré Harry de ses pensées.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention quand je parle, mon élève. Tu ne sais jamais quelles choses intéressantes j'ai à te dire » avait dit Voldemort. Il avait haussé un sourcil en direction d'Harry.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je suis surpris que vous pensiez que je suis prêt à continuer la magie sans dire les sorts. » C'était partiellement vrai. Il était surpris que Voldemort le pense assez puissant pour lancer tous ses sorts silencieusement. Il essayait de présenter le contraire, qu'il n'était rien de spécial et ne devrait pas être considéré comme une menace. Pourquoi ses talents marchaient-ils toujours contre lui ?

Voldemort l'avait regardé, comme s'il se posait des questions sur ce qu'Harry avait dit. Il avait haussé les épaules et avait regardé à nouveau la cible. « Fais-le encore. » Harry avait levé sa baguette et avait regardé la cible. Il s'était concentré et avait relâché son sort. Il avait soupiré de soulagement alors que le sort avait brillé d'un vert vif. C'était juste un peu plus brillant que le dernier. « Très bien » l'avait félicité Voldemort. Harry avait réprimé un frisson. Il y avait juste quelque chose de mal quand le méchant félicitait le gentil. C'était presque dérangeant.

La leçon avait continué jusqu'à ce que la couleur de la cible d'Harry soit le blanc brillant qu'il avait accompli en premier avec le sort parlé. Voldemort avait annoncé une pause et Harry avait baissé sa baguette, reconnaissant pour le relâchement. Bleys ne l'avait jamais fait travailler aussi dur et Sensei ne le faisait jamais travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué et courbaturé. C'était tellement plus loin que fatigué et courbaturé qu'Harry pensait voir double. Il avait regardé sa baguette et en avait vu deux. Ce n'était pas normal. Ok, il voyait double. Génial.

« J'ai réfléchi » avait dit Voldemort d'une manière maître de l'univers. Voldemort qui réfléchissait provoquait toujours des problèmes pour Harry. « Je pense qu'il est temps que toi et moi nous nous rencontrions… dans un environnement plus adéquat. » Harry avait regardé quelques secondes Voldemort avant de cligner des yeux.

« Un environnement plus adéquat, monsieur ? » avait demandé Harry. Son cerveau luttait dur pour suivre Voldemort, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

« Oui. » Et bien, cette réponse aidait beaucoup. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu viennes à moi la nuit. Que nous nous entraînions face à face et pas dans nos esprits » avait dit simplement Voldemort alors qu'il conjurait deux fauteuils. Il s'était saisi du coude d'Harry et l'avait dirigé vers l'un. Harry avait fait attention en s'asseyant, prenant soin de son dos et de son torse.

« A vous la nuit ? » avait demandé Harry. Très bien, son cerveau était vraiment, vraiment lent. Il était un adolescent. Il était privé de sommeil et il avait été torturé. Il était en mauvaise forme et ne voulait que dormir.

« Oui. Je t'enverrai un portoloin à utiliser. Ca ne sera pas difficile. Mon oiseau peut trouver tout le monde, n'importe où, qu'importent les protections qui l'entoure. Je t'en enverrai un au matin. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, monsieur. » Harry avait su dès que ses mots avaient quitté sa bouche que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. La baguette de Voldemort était apparue dans sa main et Harry avait senti ses coupures se multiplier par cinq. Un Doloris avait suivi et Harry avait fini recroquevillé d'agonie sur le sol. Les coupures le brûlaient avec une impression de sel sur la blessure, comme auparavant, et avaient été en feu le temps que Voldemort avait maintenu le sort. Harry avait senti une présence familière dans sa tête et la douleur avait commencé à refluer même si Voldemort avait continué son sort. Qui était-ce ? Bleys ?

« Je crois que tu ne questionneras plus mon jugement, petit » la voix acerbe de Voldemort avait tiré Harry de son hébètement. Harry gisait sur le sol, incapable de dire quand exactement il était tombé de sa chaise, tiquant encore à cause du sort. Des spasmes parcouraient ses muscles et sa respiration se bloquait alors qu'il luttait pour la contrôler.

« Non, Monsieur » avait hoqueté Harry entre ses spasmes. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Avait-il crié ? Il avait essayé de bouger et avait échoué. Oh, il avait mal ! Il avait prié silencieusement que n'importe quel dieu l'écoutant permette à sa vie de s'achever à ce moment. Il avait trop mal pour poursuivre ça. Il avait trop mal pour continuer. « C'est juste… » Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, ayant vraiment peur de continuer. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ça ? C'était trop dur. Il avait peur.

« Juste quoi, gamin ? » Harry avait réalisé que Voldemort l'appelait gamin. Qu'était-il arrivé au 'jeune homme' ? « Parle ! » avait ordonné Voldemort.

« Les Mangemorts m'attaqueront à vue » avait dit Harry avec précipitation. Il avait plus peur des espions de Dumbledore le trouvant et le ramenant à Poudlard avant qu'il puisse finir le jeu. Il avait besoin de sa liberté pour que ça marche.

« Pas si je leur ordonne de ne pas le faire » avait dit légèrement Voldemort.

« Et si Dumbledore met la main sur moi ? » avait demandé frénétiquement Harry. Il avait mis une vraie trace de peur dans la voix. « Il est un Légilimens. Il pourrait peut-être savoir que vous m'entraînez ? J'hésite à penser à ce qu'il ferait alors. » _Bravo, Harry ! Bravo ! Bonne excuse !_ Harry s'était impressionné lui-même. Il pouvait toujours réfléchir après avoir été torturé. Il méritait de la glace pour ça, à la menthe avec des pépites de chocolat. Voldemort s'était arrêté et avait regardé Harry de haut en bas.

« Tu déteste vraiment l'idée que Dumbledore te trouve ? » avait demandé Voldemort alors qu'Harry luttait pour s'asseoir. Il s'était balancé contre la chaise et avait ignoré son dos qui pulsait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait regardé Voldemort dans les yeux. Il avait baissé ses boucliers et avait amené ses sentiments pour Dumbledore. Il avait senti Voldemort toucher légèrement son esprit et avait réaffirmé ses sentiments actuels d'antipathie pour le directeur. « _Oui !_ » avait-il sifflé en Fourchelang. Les yeux de Voldemort s'étaient écarquillés légèrement et Harry l'avait senti se retirer de son esprit.

« Je t'enverrai une robe et un masque avec le Portoloin alors. Attends-le pour demain soir, avait dit Voldemort d'une voix calme. Tu seras juste un autre Mangemort et sous le radar de Dumbledore. Je suis impatient de te voir en personne, mon élève. »

Harry s'était détendu et sa tête était retombée sur le siège de son fauteuil. « Merci » avait-il dit sincèrement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Dumbledore ait vent qu'Harry était un Mangemort. Ca ruinerait tous les plans d'Harry. Le garçon avait senti un sort de sommeil le frapper et était tombé sous son pouvoir. Il avait replongé dans le monde du sommeil.

Harry s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard en tremblant. Personne ne le secouait. Il tremblait tout seul. Il s'était réveillé avec Sensei tenant ses bras et Lynn se tenant à côté de son lit. Il avait regardé l'un et l'autre et avait senti un reste de Doloris courir à travers lui. Son corps tremblait des effets secondaires de ce sort. Il avait du lutter contre la prise de Sensei pour étouffer ses cris dans son oreiller. Il s'était assis une fois qu'il avait contrôlé les effets et avait découvert Lynn se tenant là avec un visage pâle. Elle avait désigné sa poitrine où un peu de sang filtrait à travers son pyjama. .Harry avait été soulagé que seulement une petite tâche soit apparue et il avait été capable de jouer la carte de la modestie pour faire sortir Lynn de sa chambre quand Sensei avait commencé à enlever sa chemise.

Il avait déboutonné le haut du pyjama d'Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas opté pour un t-shirt cette nuit, se demanda celui-ci Le garçon avait poussé contre les mains de Sensei. « Ne résiste pas » avait ordonné sèchement celui-ci. Les mains du garçon étaient tombées à ses côté et il n'avait fait que respirer alors que son professeur enlevait son haut. Sensei avait inspiré entre ses dents devant les marques qui couvraient la poitrine d'Harry. « Encore lui, deshi ? » avait-il demandé en les regardant.

Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa poitrine. Les marques étaient plus que de simples traces de coup de fouet. Le Doloris les avait infectées, les faisant avoir l'air deux fois pires qu'elles n'étaient. Sensei s'était penché et avait inspecté le dos d'Harry. Il avait fait un 'tsk' aux marques plus nombreuses ici. « Mauvaises, deshi. Elles sont très mauvaises » lui avait dit Sensei.

« Oui, Sensei » avait coassé Harry. Il avait hoqueté quand il avait eut l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses prenaient feu. Il avait frissonné et avait reconnu la sensation comme un reste du Doloris. Sensei lui avait tenu les mains alors qu'il attendait la fin du spasme.

L'expression sur le visage de Sensei quand la veste de pyjama d'Harry avait enfin quitté ses épaules avait été telle qu'Harry s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Sensei lui avait alors ordonné, oui ordonné, d'enlever son bas de pyjama et d'attendre en sous-vêtements qu'il revienne. Sensei avait grommelé quelque chose sur le fait de s'assurer qu'Harry n'était pas marqué ailleurs que sur son dos et son torse. Il semblait que Sensei ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance pour admettre ses blessures. Harry avait fait comme on lui ordonnait ; Sensei n'était pas une personne à qui désobéir quand il était en colère. Harry était assis sur le bord de son lit quand Sensei était revenu avec une cuvette d'eau. Il avait poussé Harry en arrière pour que celui-ci s'appuie sur ses mains pendant que son torse était dégagé. « Ca ne peut pas arriver encore, deshi » avait dit Sensei en commençant à nettoyer les coupures laissées par Voldemort. « Tu peux protéger ton esprit contre lui. Fais-le » avait-il dit en nettoyant une des marque pas trop gentiment. Harry avait sifflé et s'était éloigné du tissu. « Ne bouge pas » avait ordonné sèchement Sensei. Harry avait obéi docilement.

« Vingt-quatre » avait dit Sensei quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait fait changer de position à Harry, le faisant s'agenouiller sur le sol avec sa tête sur les bras et les bras reposant sur le lit.

« Pardon ? » Harry avait vogué entre le sommeil et le réveil pendant que Sensei prenait soin de ses coupures. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu ou si le nombre était venu de cet endroit entre conscience et inconscience.

« Vingt-quatre coupures. » Harry avait senti le lit bouger dangereusement et avait agrippé la couverture pour le supporter. Vingt-quatre ? Il avait survécu à vingt-quatre coupures et au Doloris ? Comment avait-il réussi ça ?

Sensei avait aidé Harry à se rasseoir sur son lit. Il avait commencé à se lever quand les marques à l'intérieur des genoux d'Harry attirèrent son attention. « Vingt-six » avait-il grogné entre ses dents. Est-ce qu'Harry pourrait courir dans ces conditions ? Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment. Sensei était plus terrifiant que Voldemort en ce moment. « Ne bouge pas ! » avait dit Sensei en quitta à nouveau la pièce.

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre quand Sensei était revenu à peine quelques minutes plus tard avec un autre récipient dans les mains. « Ca va piquer » avait-il averti Harry avant de lever un doigt. Sensei avait appliqué sa crème étrange sur chacune des coupures d'Harry et celui-ci avait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait. Sa crème ne piquait pas. Oh, non. Elle brûlait. Harry était sûr que sa peau était prête à se séparer de ses os. N'importe quoi aurait été mieux…

Ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées tout d'un coup quand la brûlure était morte et qu'une insensibilité plaisante avait filtré à travers les muscles d'Harry. Harry s'était presque liquéfié quand Sensei en eut fini. « Mets un nouveau pyjama » avait dit Sensei en sortant un t-shirt et un pantalon pour Harry. Ce qui avait suivi avait été l'expérience la plus étrange qu'Harry ait jamais eue. Sensei avait dû vêtir Harry de son nouveau pyjama. Le garçon avait été incapable de bouger à cause des effets anesthésiants de la crème. C'était légèrement embarrassant, mais Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi en sécurité qu'à ce moment là. Il savait que Sensei s'assurerait qu'il était habillé, remis au lit et protégé de tout le reste.

Lynn était arrivée quelques secondes après que Sensei ait fini de le mettre au lit. Elle portait un petit mug. « J'ai pensé qu'un peu de chocolat chaud aiderait Evan à se rendormir » avait-elle dit à Sensei. Celui-ci avait jeté un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait acquiescé. Le chocolat chaux avait des vertus curatives. Madame Pomfrey l'utilisait assez souvent à l'infirmerie. Sensei l'avait aidé à boire son chocolat puis lui avait ordonné de retourner dormir. Harry s'était exécuté sans protester.

* * *

Harry atteint la cabine téléphonique et prit le combiné. « Harry, que faisons-nous ici ? » demanda Pétunia d'un ton plein d'incrédulité.

« Nous allons au Ministère de la magie » dit Harry à voix basse. Il composa le 62442 sur le clavier. La voix mécanique demanda leurs affaires avec le Ministère de la Magie. « Harry Potter, Pétunia Dursley. » Il s'arrêta pour regarder Sensei et Paul. Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête. « Pour voir le Ministre de la Magie » finit Harry. S'ils voulaient agir comme s'ils étaient invisibles, qu'il en soit ainsi. Harry écouta la voix et entendit les badges tomber là où la machine aurait dû rendre la monnaie. Il les prit et en tendit un à sa Tante Pétunia alors que la cabine téléphonique commençait sa descente. Il mit sa robe et y accrocha son badge devant. « Ca nous permettra d'entrer dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. C'est juste comme un ascenseur. » Paul et Sensei regardaient autour d'eux. Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient déboutonné leurs vestes. Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux des armes ?

Harry se tint juste à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur et regarda aux alentours pour de possibles menaces. Des gens magiques entraient et sortaient des cheminées. Les flammes vertes de la Cheminette éclairaient le hall. Harry eut un grand sourire quand il se souvint de son premier voyage par poudre de Cheminette. Ca ne lui manquait pas. Paul et Sensei manœuvrèrent pour que Sensei soit devant Harry et Paul derrière Tante Pétunia. Celle-ci se déplaça pour se tenir à côté d'Harry. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tapotant la tête.

« Oui, répondit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ne le tue juste pas avant qu'il n'est donné son accord pour finir la chasse, ok ? » Harry lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« D'accord, Harry, dit-elle. Allons rencontrer cet homme. » Elle adressa un sourire à Harry et celui-ci sortit de l'ascenseur. Il installa une marche rapide jusqu'au point de sécurité. Les gens les ignorèrent. Harry avait découvert que s'il gardait ses yeux vers le sol et qu'il marchait comme s'il avait quelque part où il devait être en se moment, les gens l'ignorerait. Sensei et Paul regardaient aux alentours pour lui. Il supposa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de scanner son environnement constamment mis à part de rapides coups d'œil.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ça ? » demanda Pétunia à voix basse alors qu'ils passaient la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. Elle avait été réassemblée, mais il restait des preuves qu'elle avait été au milieu d'un duel.

« Ah, ça. Longue histoire, dit Harry d'une voix calme. Très longue histoire. Il y avait des sorts impliqués. Demande-moi encore plus tard. » Il devint silencieux alors qu'il s'approchait du poste de sécurité.

« Nom ? » demanda le garde d'un ton ennuyé. Harry dut se poser des questions sur la sécurité ici. Voldemort pouvait simplement pénétrer ici et personne ne le remarquerait.

« Harry Potter. Et ma tante, Pétunia Dursley. » Harry eut la satisfaction de voir l'homme pâlir.

« Harry Potter ? » dit l'homme dans un souffle. Il jeta l'habituel coup d'œil à son front.

« Oui. J'ai peur d'avoir un emploi du temps un peu serré. Pouvons-nous continuer, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Harry.

« Euh, oui. Baguette ? » Harry fit tourner son poignet et présenta sa baguette à l'homme. Celui-ci la scanna et la lui rendit alors qu'il débitait des statistiques à toute allure. Harry acquiesça. « Baguette ? » demanda le garde à Pétunia.

« C'est une Moldue, mais ma tutrice légale. C'est pour cela qu'elle est là. » Il était prêt à partir. Maintenant.

« Et les deux autres ? »

« Mes gardes du corps, répondit platement Harry. Aucun n'a de baguette. »

« Sont-ils sorciers ou Moldus ? » Ok, Harry commençait à comprendre le tempérament de Voldemort un peu mieux. Ca devenait pénible.

« Ils ont des connaissances du monde magique. Avons-nous fini ? » demanda Harry avec une patience qui s'amenuisait.

« Portez-vous des armes ? » Harry voulait crier. Non, cet agent de sécurité ne pouvait pas rendre ça facile, n'est-ce pas ? Paul et Sensei se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Paul fit signe à Sensei d'y aller d'abord.

Harry regarda Sensei commencer à se désarmer. Des couteaux et des lames de lancer apparurent de beaucoup d'endroits différents. Un objet aiguisé apparut de sa taille, brièvement, avant d'être remplacé avec la même vitesse. Une sorte de corde longue et fine vint d'une de ses poches. Etait-ce une corde de piano ? Sensei n'emmènerait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sensei finit avec un flash rapide de son révolver et fit un pas en arrière.

« Bien. » L'agent de sécurité avait l'air un peu hébété. « Et vous ? » demanda-t-il à Paul, ayant l'air apeuré de découvrir que Paul portait des armes semblables. Paul s'avança, lui adressa un petit sourire pour le réconforter mais découvrit que ça ne marchait pas. Paul sortit plusieurs objets similaires à ceux de Sensei avant de montrer quelque chose que même Harry ne reconnut pas. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'agent. Même Harry tressaillit à la phrase.

« Des lumières et de la fumée. Complètement inoffensif, vraiment. Cela créé une diversion pendant suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de mettre notre protégé à l'abri » expliqua Paul.

« De la lumière et de la fumée ? » questionna l'agent. Est-ce qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais ?

« Ca créé un flash de lumière vive avant qu'un écran de fumée ne se développe. Je ne peux pas en faire la démonstration ici, mais c'est inoffensif et utilisé uniquement dans un but défensif. » Paul les remit dans sa poche et ouvrit sa veste pour révéler son arme. Il se recula alors et sourit au garde.

« Très bien » dit celui-ci. Harry eut un sourire narquois pour lui-même. « Vous êtes là pour voir le Ministre ? »

« Oui. Où est son bureau ? » demanda Harry. Il écouta attentivement les directions puis remercia le garde pour son aide. Il le laissa alors que celui-ci grommelait pour lui-même à propos des Moldus étranges et leurs inventions. Sensei se positionna devant le groupe et suivit les instructions murmurées d'Harry vers les ascenseurs.

« Harry, mon chéri, pourquoi y a-t-il des avions en papier partout ? » La voix de Tante Pétunia semblait tendue.

« Ce sont des mémos qui vont d'un bureau à l'autre. Comme les e-mails » essaya d'expliquer Harry. Insecte avait présenté le concept des e-mails à Harry et celui-ci essayait toujours de décider s'il aimait ça ou non. Tante Pétunia acquiesça d'un air absent.

« Ca a l'air plus amusant que les e-mails » dit Paul alors qu'un des avions l'évitait. Il criait « urgent » à pleins poumons.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Harry entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour le bureau du Ministre. Il attendit patiemment et fredonna un peu dans sa barbe. Il détestait les ascenseurs et préférait les escaliers. Il pouvait voir où il allait dans le second cas et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur qui rodait de l'autre côté.

« Calme, deshi. » La voix de Sensei le tira de ses pensées. « Respire profondément et calme-toi. » Harry acquiesça et suivit les instructions de son professeur. Il était toujours surpris que juste une profonde inspiration puisse le calmer aussi efficacement qu'une potion. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry regarda aux alentours. Pas étonnant que Fudge ne veuille pas perdre son job !

Le bureau lui-même n'était pas encore en vue. Il y avait une grande entrée. Les murs étaient très hauts, près de trois mètres. Les fenêtres étaient enchantées pour présenter un jour de printemps parfait. Harry savait que c'était nuageux et sombre dehors. Fudge avait beaucoup de chance. Les murs étaient décorés de portraits de Ministres précédents. Sensei sortit de l'ascenseur et regarda autour de lui pour une quelconque menace avant de faire signe au groupe de sortir.

Sensei permit à Harry de prendre la tête à ce moment, mais insista pour marcher à côté de lui. Ca ne gênait pas Harry. Il préférait avoir quelques protections quand Fudge irait en mode « adoration de héros. » La longue marche s'arrêta devant deux larges portes, juste aussi hautes que les murs, et un bureau auquel était assise une personne familière. « Salut, Percy ! » salua Harry. « Oh, désolé, dit-il en voyant la plaque sur le bureau. Monsieur Weasley, se corrigea-t-il. Est-ce que le Ministre est dans son bureau ? »

Percy Weasley regarda le groupe devant son bureau et perdit la capacité de parler. Il acquiesça avec stupeur et se contenta de les fixer.

« Merci ! » dit Harry avec bonne humeur. Il se détourna et alla vers les portes. Il ouvrit les deux et marcha dans le bureau. Fudge était assis à un bureau avec un air épuisé sur le visage. Il était entouré de tas de parchemin et des avions en papier atterrissaient sur son bureau toutes les cinq secondes. Ombrage était assise à côté du bureau, ayant l'air tout aussi épuisée que Fudge et deux fois plus laide. La main d'Harry se serra. Il était plus que jamais conscient de ses cicatrices.

« Harry Potter ! » cria Fudge d'une voix aiguë l'instant suivant en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il se dépêcha de derrière son bureau et s'avança pour accueillir Harry.

« Monsieur le Ministre» répondit celui-ci. Il eut un sourire narquois quand Fudge fut arrêté par un Sensei à l'air plutôt menaçant. « Ca va, dit-il à voix basse à son professeur. Il ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Monsieur Potter. Qui sont ces, euh, personnes avec vous ? » demanda Fudge en faisant signe à Harry de se diriger vers une petite alcôve dans son bureau. Ca semblait être une sorte de salon. Un service à thé apparut sur une table basse entre Harry et Fudge. Harry s'assura que Tante Pétunia s'assit avant lui.

« Tante Pétunia, voici Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Ministre Fudge, ma tante et tutrice, Pétunia Dursley. » Fudge serra la main de Pétunia avec enthousiasme, lui disant combien ils étaient soulagés qu'Harry soit en vie et en bonne santé.

« Donc, vous êtes l'homme qui envoit ces Aurors chez moi » dit-elle avec brusquerie. Harry cacha son sourire. « Ce n'était pas apprécié, mais c'est quand même un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Elle adressa un regard évaluateur à Fudge. « Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous » dit-elle et elle sourit au Ministre. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir gagné la Coupe des Trois Sorciers.

« Une Moldue a entendue parler de moi. Comme c'est agréable. » Harry se demanda combien de Chocogrenouille exactement Fudge avait mangés. Il était très… écervelé. Comme une collégienne. Ca inquiétait Harry. « Et ces messieurs ? » Il fit signe en direction de Paul et Sensei. Les deux hommes avaient pris position de chaque côté du fauteuil d'Harry et se tenaient comme des statues.

« Paul et Léonard, dit simplement Harry en les désignant chacun. Mes gardes du corps. Ils ne sont pas très bons en conversation quand ils sont en mode protection. C'est mieux de les ignorer. » Le plus tôt l'attention se détournerait de Paul et Sensei, le mieux se serait.

« Des gardes du corps ? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de garde du corps ? » Fudge semblait complètement perplexe.

« Hem-hem » Harry ne put croire à la vague de soulagement qu'il ressentit quand il entendit ce bruit grossier de Dolores Ombrage. Il la regarda comme s'il venait juste de la remarquer et sourit.

« Professeur Ombrage, dit calmement Harry. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue. Ma tante, Pétunia Dursley. Tante Pétunia, Dolorès Ombrage. Elle enseignait la Défense Contre les Force du Mal à Poudlard l'année dernière » expliqua Harry à sa tante.

« C'est une classe très importante, dit Pétunia avec un sourire. As-tu appris beaucoup de choses ? »

« Quelques trucs » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. « Je n'aime pas vraiment lire des livres quand il y a des leçons pratiques disponibles. » Ombrage semblait prête à exploser dans toute sa « crapauté. » Harry était tenté de faire un bruit de cheval pour voir si elle réagirait, mais se retint pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et partir aussi vite que possible. « Monsieur le Ministre, je ne souhaite vraiment pas gaspiller votre précieux temps, dit Harry en se retournant vers l'homme en question. Je ne suis venu là que pour vous demander une petite faveur. »

« Quoi donc, Harry ? » demanda Fudge en se penchant en avant.

« Enlevez mon nom et ma photo de tous les programmes d'informations moldus, dit calmement Harry. Je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je ne suis pas retenu où que ce soit contre ma volonté. Ma tante et moi avons choisi un autre internat pour cette année. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller dans un autre internat ? Poudlard ne te manque pas ? » Ca ne pouvait pas être facile, n'est-ce pas ?

« Poudlard est devenu un peu… trop, ces dernières années. Ma vie a été en danger à Poudlard tous les ans. » Harry haussa un peu les épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas. « J'ai eu le sentiment que j'avais besoin d'une coupure, donc j'ai choisi une autre école et je suis parti. » Harry se demanda combien il devait dire à Fudge.

« Une coupure ? Du monde magique ? Ca ne se fait simplement pas, Harry. C'est ton monde ! » Fudge apparaissait un peu frénétique.

« Je ne le quitte pas, monsieur le Ministre. Le monde moldu n'a jamais vraiment été ma maison. Je prévois de retourner à Poudlard, mais pas maintenant. »

« Vous êtes inconsidéré, interrompit Ombrage. Personne ne savait où vous étiez et maintenant vous nous dîtes que le monde magique n'est pas assez bien pour vous ! » Harry ne fit que hausser les sourcils et regarda Ombrage. Elle était vraiment pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

« Attendez-là ! » interrompit sèchement Pétunia en se mettant debout. « Ce ne sont pas les affaires du monde magique ce que fait Harry pendant l'année scolaire ou n'importe quelle autre période de l'année ! C'est une personne indépendante, pas quelque anormalité… » Harry voulait rire, vraiment. « que vous mettez au zoo ! » C'était étrangement proche d'un rêve qu'il avait fait une fois. C'en était dérangeant. « Il est juste un garçon de seize ans qui est fatigué de presque mourir à la fin de chaque année ! » Harry se renfonça dans son siège avec de l'amusement écrit sur ses traits. Vas-y, Tante Pétunia. « Je ne vais pas rester assise ici et vous laisser lui donner l'impression qu'il a quelque responsabilité envers vous, Madame Ombrage ! » Harry voulait encourager Tante Pétunia. « Il n'a pas de responsabilité, sauf envers lui-même. »

« Il est le Survivant. Une de nos célébrités. Sans lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait continué ses ravages ! » Harry entendit Sensei avoir un reniflement dédaigneux à côté de lui, mais Ombrage ne le remarqua pas.

« En fait, Maman est responsable de ça, dit Harry à Ombrage. Je suis juste resté derrière et tout le monde pense que c'était moi. » Harry haussa les épaules comme si ça ne faisait rien. « Oh, bien. »

« Tu dois apparaître au public sorcier pour faire savoir à tout le monde que tu vas bien » dit Fudge en faisant signe à Ombrage de rester silencieuse.

« Non, je ne le dois vraiment pas. Faites juste une annonce dans la presse ou quelque chose qui dise que je vais bien et que votre annonce était une erreur. » Harry sentit sa gorge se comprimer à nouveau. Ca n'allait pas comme il voulait. Harry se leva et Sensei et Paul devinrent brusquement plus concentrés. « Je ne vais pas prendre plus de votre temps, monsieur le Ministre. Après tout, je suis sûr que vous êtes occupé. » Harry commença à se diriger vers les portes quand Fudge attrapa son bras. Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde. Sensei avait repoussé le bras de Fudge et Paul avait sortit son arme. Harry put entendre Fudge déglutir.

« Ca va, dit Harry dans un souffle. Ne le tuez pas. » Harry hoqueta pour respirer à travers sa gorge comprimée et se laissa glisser au sol. Cette seconde peur avait causé le changement de la constriction de la gorge d'Harry en attaque de panique complète. « Sortez Ombrage de la pièce » dit-il à Paul. Sensei bloqua le chemin de Fudge et lança un regard noir à celui-ci pendant que Paul escortait une Dolorès Ombrage très bouleversée hors de la pièce. Une fois qu'Ombrage fut partie, Harry permit à sa crise d'angoisse de l'emporter. Il trembla légèrement et essaya de commencer un de ses exercices respiratoires. Pétunia le guida vers son fauteuil et tint une de ses mains.

Paul revint et se mit à genoux devant Harry. « Ok, Harry. Contente-toi de respirer. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Leonard et moi sommes là, ainsi que ta tante, et ce gentil Ministre. » Harry suivit les instructions de Paul pour respirer. « Là, ça t'aidera peut-être. » Paul sortit la fiole de potion calmante. Harry la prit et avala toute la dose avec une légère grimace.

« Il y a plus d'une raison pour laquelle Harry a été envoyé dans une école différente » entendit-il Pétunia dire alors qu'on lui faisait suivre son exercice respiratoire. « Il n'obtenait pas le traitement requis pour ses crises. Les Moldus ne sont peut-être pas capables de faire de la magie, mais ils peuvent l'aider avec ses crises d'angoisse » dit-elle à Fudge.

« Je vois. » Fudge gigota, mal à l'aise, dans son fauteuil. « Etes-vous sûr que nous ne pouvons pas le convaincre de rester ? » demanda-t-il à Pétunia d'un ton désespéré.

« J'ai peur que non. Harry reviendra dans le monde magique quand il sera prêt à revenir. Le traquer dans le monde moldu ne fera aucun bien. » Pétunia adressa un regard noir à Fudge et celui-ci trembla sous celui-ci.

« Je vais juste m'assurer que son nom soit retiré des informations Moldues alors » dit doucement Fudge. Il se leva et alla à son bureau alors qu'Harry recommençait à respirer normalement. Il écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin et celui-ci se plia en avion et s'éloigna, criant urgent à un haut volume.

« Merci, monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à ça. Ces crises surviennent aux moments les plus étranges » s'excusa-t-il.

« N'y pense pas. Ces choses arrivent, j'en suis sûr. » Fudge se leva et serra à nouveau la main d'Harry. « Envoie-moi une lettre de temps en temps pour me faire savoir comment tu vas, mon cher enfant. J'empêcherai les chiens de te suivre. »

C'était mieux que ce qu'avait pu espérer Harry. Fudge faisait tout sans argument maintenant. Les crises d'angoisse… pouvaient être utiles ? « Merci encore, monsieur le Ministre » dit Harry alors que lui et Sensei se dirigeaient vers les portes.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry » dit Fudge alors que le garçon ouvrait les portes. Sensei lui serra brièvement l'épaule. Harry sourit à son protecteur et fit un signe de tête à Percy Weasley quand il passa devant lui. La marche à travers le hall fut rapide et Harry appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Rentrerait-il à St Jude maintenant ou au matin ? Hum. Est-ce qu'ils avaient le temps pour un déjeuner à Londres, vu que son corps d'adolescent faisait connaître son déplaisir dû au manque de nourriture pendant la dernière heure ? Un dessert en forme de glace à la menthe aux pépites de chocolat ? Oh, ça sonnait bien. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le sourire d'Harry pour la glace s'effaça quand il vit qui était de l'autre côté.

« Harry, mon cher enfant. C'est bon de te voir. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys pour son excellente relecture.


	45. Ce n'est pas juste

**Disclamer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrait par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Ce n'était pas du tout supposé arriver. Harry regarda l'homme dans l'ascenseur et recula de quelques pas, choqué. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle toujours être si foutrement compliquée ? Sensei poussa immédiatement Harry derrière lui après l'avoir vu reculer. Harry lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et étudia son ennemi actuel juste au dehors des portes de l'ascenseur, bloquant efficacement la seule échappatoire d'Harry. Pourquoi le monde magique ne croyait-il pas aux escaliers de secours ? « Monsieur le directeur. » Harry retourna le salut du directeur, complètement incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Dumbledore était imprévisible pour le moment. Il semblait heureux de voir Harry. Il jubilait presque. La pensée était dérangeante.

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui et eut un regard étrange et pourtant pétillant pour Paul et Sensei. Harry réalisa que l'homme était amusé à l'idée de gardes du corps. Harry se fit la note mentale de le lui rappeler la prochaine fois qu'il l'approcherait pour lui coller des gardes de l'Ordre. Harry ne le permettrait pas vu que les gardes Moldus avaient l'air beaucoup plus efficace que les sorciers ne l'avaient jamais été. La seule qui avait vraiment fait quelque chose était Arabella Figg et c'était une Cracmol ! Harry regarda le pétillement de Dumbledore mourir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Pétunia. « Madame Dursley, quel plaisir de vous revoir » lui dit-il.

« J'en suis sûre ! » répondit sèchement Pétunia. Harry regarda les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Ca n'allait pas être joli. Pétunia était très en colère contre Dumbledore et avoir une vraie cible physique pourrait accélérer le funeste destin de l'homme. Ce serait amusant à regarder.

Dumbledore ignora le commentaire de Pétunia et s'approcha de Sensei. Harry resta fermement derrière celui-ci et Sensei ne laissait pas du tout Dumbledore le contourner. Harry savait que Dumbledore serait mort si les regards pouvaient tuer, car le regard noir de Sensei aurait été assez pour tuer un millier de Dumbledore et transformer les corps en poussière. Il ne savait pas si Sensei savait quelque chose sur le directeur, mais la réaction de Harry semblait être assez pour qu'il pense que Dumbledore était un ennemi. « Nous avons été très inquiet à ton sujet à Poudlard, jeune homme » dit Dumbledore. Il essaya de contourner Sensei, mais se retrouva bloqué par un homme assez intimidant qui avait une main dans sa veste. Harry savait exactement ce que Sensei était prêt à sortir et parla pour l'empêcher de mettre une balle dans la tête de Dumbledore. Voldemort aurait une belle journée.

« Désolé, Monsieur le Directeur. Ma tante a pensé que j'avais besoin de temps loin d'un endroit où j'ai failli être tué » dit Harry sans contrition. Dumbledore cligna des yeux et regarda Harry et Pétunia. Harry put presque entendre ses pensées : _Comment une Moldue __peut-elle ensorceler__ quelqu'un ?_ Ha. Il avait une surprise pour lui.

« Viens, Harry. Nous devons te ramener à l'école. Tu as un devoir cet après-midi. » Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas de devoir, mais il voulait bien suivre Pétunia là-dessus. Dumbledore n'aurait pas trop de pouvoir contre la tutrice de Harry, Moldue ou non.

« Madame Dursley, il y a eu des développements récents concernant Voldemort. » Harry sentit Sensei se raidir devant lui. Paul et Sensei échangèrent un regard alors que Pétunia appuyait sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à ce qu'ils planifiaient, quoi que ce soit. « Ce n'est simplement pas sûr pour Harry d'être hors de Poudlard en ce moment. »

« Vous semblez ne pas comprendre quelque chose, monsieur le Directeur. » Pétunia eut un vrai rictus méprisant. Harry se rapprocha de Sensei et sentit celui-ci lui tapoter le bras. Il se détendit un peu et regarda la scène entre Dumbledore et Pétunia se jouer. Il était déjà stressé de ses deux crises d'angoisse de la journée et la potion calmante n'allait pas le laisser en avoir une autre bientôt. Il était fatigué de la nuit précédente et alors son cerveau fit la connexion. Ses crises d'angoisse survenaient toujours dans des situations qui menaçaient sa vie (ou qu'il pensait menacer sa vie) ou directement après un rêve de Voldemort. Les crises après les rêves étaient toujours plus faciles et plus rapides que les autres. Quelle connexion ! Harry était impatient de la partager avec Paul. « Harry a davantage été attaqué à votre… école qu'à n'importe quelle autre endroit sur terre. Ce Voldemort doit encore trouver Harry à l'école cette année et j'ai l'intention de garder ça comme ça. Ne pensez pas que parce que vous dirigez la seule école magique de Grande Bretagne, Harry est obligé d'y aller. » _Vas-y, Tante Pétunia ! _« Vous avez beaucoup trop eu votre mot à dire dans la vie de ce garçon et maintenant, je ne laisserai pas cela continuer. »

Harry commençait à voir où ils allaient. Pétunia avait marché vers Dumbledore et avait commencé à lui enfoncer le doigt dans la poitrine aux mots « Et maintenant, je ne » et continua jusqu'à la fin. Elle le poussait également hors du chemin direct vers l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un tintement et Paul et Sensei laissèrent tous les deux tomber deux petits objets devant et derrière eux. Harry fut aveuglé quand des flashs vifs arrivèrent et que des nuages de fumée commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux contre la lumière et se sentit tirer assez durement vers l'ascenseur. Sensei le poussa vers le mur du fond et se tint devant lui pendant que Paul gardait la porte. Les deux hommes avaient des armes en mains.

« Baisse-toi, deshi. » Harry regarda autour de lui et se demanda comment, exactement, il était supposé se baisser. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il prenne un siège dans une situation de combat. « Reste attentif. Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer. » Harry acquiesça et regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer. Où était sa tante ?

« Où est Tante Pétunia ? » demanda calmement Harry alors que l'ascenseur commençait à descendre.

« Nous suivons ses ordres, deshi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoins de savoir. » Pardon ? Ses ordres ?

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas juste la laisser là ! » dit Harry en s'éloignant du mur pour faire face à Sensei.

« Nous le devons et nous le ferons » dit Sensei en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Harry lutta pendant une seconde avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte que Sensei lui offrait. C'était différent de celles de Paul, Hermione ou Pétunia. Plus fort d'une certaine manière. Plus compréhensif de ce qu'Harry pensait juste à ce moment. C'était plus que du réconfort ; c'était aussi pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans la bataille. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle nous a dit quoi faire si quelque chose comme ça arrivait. Nous devons suivre le plan. Nous la retrouverons plus tard. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration, reconnaissant pour la potion calmante toujours dans son système et acquiesça. Pétunia pouvait prendre soin d'elle, et elle le ferait très probablement. Il pouvait comprendre ça, mais il ferait très mal à Dumbledore si quoi que ce soit arrivait à sa tante. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'Atrium et Harry fut immédiatement poussé derrière Sensei. Harry put presque jurer avoir mémorisé le dos de sa veste.

« Harry ? » murmura Paul. « Quelqu'un de ton Ordre ici ? » Les deux homes avancèrent un peu et permirent à Harry de jeter un coup d'œil alentour.

« Oui, murmura Harry. C'est le professeur Snape là bas, à gauche. L'homme avec l'oeil étrange me verra en une seconde. Les deux avec les cheveux roux sont Bill et Charlie Weasley. Ne merdez pas avec eux. Ils connaissent beaucoup de sorts. Pareil pour ces deux là. L'homme chauve et la fille aux cheveux violets. »

« Ca devrait être facile » dit Sensei avec un sourire ironique alors que Maugrey se tournait vers lui et le désignait. Harry se fit petit derrière ses gardes du corps et espéra pour le mieux.

« Ce sont des Moldus, les enfants » dit Maugrey avec un sourire victorieux alors qu'il claudiquait vers Harry. « Potter, sors de derrière eux. Nous devons te ramener à l'école. » Harry vit Kingsley lancer un regard amusé à Maugrey avant de croiser les bras. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce qu'Harry avait un allié ici ? Est-ce que Kingsley était là juste pour le show ?

« Je n'y retournerai pas, dit calmement Harry. Ma tante ne l'autorisera pas et je ne le veux certainement pas. » Harry regarda les expressions choquées se répandre dans l'Atrium. On aurait dit que l'anniversaire de Snape était arrivé en avance et qu'il avait reçu toute une carcasse de basilic. Au moins une personne était de son côté-là dedans. Kingsley avait un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Ca faisait deux personnes. Harry savait que Sensei avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il avait vu et en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions.

« Eloignez-vous de lui, messieurs, dit Maugrey. Nous allons prendre soin de lui à partir de maintenant. » Paul et Sensei échangèrent un regard. Aucun ne dit un mot.

Sensei tendit la main derrière lui et tira Harry entre lui et Paul. Celui-ci avait son revolver sorti et regardait tous ceux qui étaient assez proche pour être une cible alors qu'ils marchaient. « Il a un revolver, petits. »Harry renifla presque de dédain. _Bien joué, Capitaine Evidence !_ « Nous ne voulons pas que qui que ce soit soit blessé » dit Maugrey alors que sa baguette apparaissait dans sa main. Sensei et Paul échangèrent un regard. Ca n'allait pas être joli.

« Personne ne sera blessé si vous nous laissez faire notre travail » dit Paul d'une voix qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais entendue auparavant. Wow, Paul pouvait être terrifiant. Qui l'eut cru ? Paul regarda Maugrey de haut avec une expression dangereuse qui promettait une rapide douleur si Harry était touché.

« Donnez-nous juste le garçon. J'ai peur que vous ne réalisiez pas qui il est, dit Maugrey. Il est beaucoup plus important que ce que vous savez. »

« Le « Survivant » reste avec nous » gronda Sensei. Whoa, ça faisait peur. Harry était content que Paul et Sensei soient de son côté. Vraiment. Maugrey leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Paul et Sensei. Une lumière rouge en partit. Harry sut ce que c'était. Un sort pétrifiant. Sensei l'attrapa, le jeta au sol et les deux hommes finirent sur lui. Ouch.

« Il essayait de vous toucher » siffla Harry à Sensei. Il essaya de se sortir de sous eux en gigotant mais Sensei l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Nous, Moldus inférieurs, ne le savons pas, dit Sensei avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, cependant, nous pouvons répondre. » Sensei et Paul se relevèrent et remirent Harry sur ses pieds. « Bouge » dit Sensei à Harry. Le garçon se précipita le long du mur et sentit Sensei et Paul proches derrières lui. Des sorts pour les arrêter continuèrent de toucher le mur juste où ils avaient été auparavant ou où ils allaient finir. Un sort atterrit juste devant Harry et celui-ci redressa la tête pour voir le Professeur Snape le viser. _Bâtard graisseux. Il va donner des idées aux autres. Il nous a presque touchés. _« Continue » lui ordonna Sensei de derrière lui. Harry passa rapidement une cheminée et sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras et le tirer à l'intérieur. Sa tête cogna contre le manteau. Harry retint un cri de douleur et réagit contre les bras. Il plongea son genou dans son entrejambe. Un cri aigue lui dit que sa cible était une femme. Des cheveux pourpres apparurent à la périphérie de sa vision. Tonks. Harry tomba à genoux quand elle le lâcha et il lui mit son coude dans l'estomac. Elle se plia en deux alors que Sensei tirait Harry hors de la cheminée.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je survivrai » dit Harry en se frottant l'œuf de pigeon qui se formait sur sa tête. Ouch. Harry remarqua Paul qui lançait de petites lames contre les sorciers, un peu comme les lames d'Harry. Le garçon se sentit presque désolé pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que les médicomages pouvaient guérir les blessures provoquées par ces lames d'un rapide coup de baguette. Paul touchait sa cible plus de la moitié du temps. Il ne faisait que désarmer.

Des Aurors apparurent d'une cheminée et se déversèrent dans l'Atrium. Harry entendit Sensei dire quelque chose en Japonais et commença à le mémoriser. Ca ressemblait à un gros mot et à un bon en plus ! « Deshi, je déteste le demander, mais peux-tu fournir une distraction ? »

Harry regarda Sensei, puis autour de lui. Il pouvait le faire. Il regarda dans l'Atrium et remarqua la fontaine de la fraternité magique. « Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fontaine de toute façon » dit Harry avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il levait sa main.

« Utilise ta baguette, juste au cas où » lui dit Paul. Harry acquiesça et la sortit. Paul et Sensei cherchèrent tous les deux quelque chose dans leurs poches alors qu'Harry préparait son sort.

« _Reducto !_ » Harry regarda avec satisfaction une des statues exploser. Des morceaux volèrent partout. « _Reducto !_ » De l'eau commença à voler partout. « Super. J'ai touché un tuyau. » Paul et Sensei lancèrent plusieurs flashs et s'entourèrent avec la fumée. Les flashs de lumière surprirent les sorciers et la fumée cacha Harry et ses gardes du corps. Comment avaient-ils su qu'il valait mieux amener quelque chose comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas toucher avec précision quelque chose que tu ne peux pas voir.

« Allons-y » dit Paul en tirant Harry à travers la fumée vers la sortie. Sensei continua à lancer des grenades fumigènes jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. « Merci mon dieu pour les services automatiques» dit Paul avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais » dit Harry en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Et Tante Pétunia ? »

« Elle ira bien, deshi, lui dit Sensei. Juste bien. » Ils réapparurent dans la rue et Sensei marcha à toute allure le long de la rue. Harry était reconnaissant que Sensei ait insisté sur la course pendant l'entraînement, mais courir attirait l'attention des moldus. Tous ceux qu'ils passaient regardaient après eux après avoir vu la manière dont les deux étaient habillés. Est-ce que c'était un uniforme de garde du corps standard alors ? Harry dérapa pour s'arrêter quand Snape et Shacklebolt apparurent d'une ruelle. Tante Pétunia était avec eux.

Paul et Sensei effacèrent toute l'histoire sorcière de la tête d'Harry quand il vit leurs armes apparaître dans leurs mains et pointées directement sur les nouveaux arrivants. A quel point étaient-ils rapides ? « Potter, votre tante a quelques charmants pouvoirs de persuasion » dit Snape alors que Pétunia s'avançait.

« Mot de passe » demanda Sensei, ne permettant pas à Pétunia de s'approcher d'Harry. Celui-ci se trouva à nouveau à fixer le dos de la veste de Sensei. Etait-ce une nouvelle habitude ?

« Zen envoie ses salutations, 007 » sourit-elle à Harry. Harry s'avança et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était sauve, et lui aussi.

« Ce que Snape essaie de dire là est que ta tante a flanqué le Directeur de Poudlard par terre » dit Shacklebolt avec un sourire qui était proche « d'étourdi. » « Elle lui a cassé le nez et l'a fait tomber. » Kingsley étouffa ses gloussements et regarda Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon ancien partenaire. Un 'oubliette' perdu l'a touché juste après que tu ais quitté ton école. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment c'est arrivé. » Kingsley regarda innocemment le ciel avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Harry.

Harry sourit à l'Auror. « Merci » dit-il avec sincérité.

« De rien. J'ai pensé que le fait que tu te battes pour rester n'importe où sauf à Poudlard ne pouvait dire que deux choses : ensorcelé ou sérieux. J'ai supposé que tu étais sérieux quand tu es allé te cacher pour m'éviter. » Kingsley lui adressa un faux regard noir. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu voulais m'éviter. Pire encore, que tu ais été sérieux dans ta volonté de m'éviter. Tu ferais un bon Auror. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Epargne le garçon de plus de compliments sur sa stupidité de Gryffondor dans la bataille » grommela Snape plus pour lui-même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Harry choisit de l'ignorer. Il était du côté de Harry, ou contre Dumbledore. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il n'allait pas risquer la coopération de Snape juste en se vexant à cause des divagations folles de son esprit.

« J'étais sérieux, lui assura Harry. Poudlard est un peu trop pour moi en ce moment. Je ne pouvais simplement pas y retourner et espérer y être en sécurité. »

« Oui, bien que tout ça soit très touchant, j'ai peur qu'il y ait un autre contingent d'Aurors qui arrivent dans quelques minutes, et ils vous chercheront tous, Potter. » Le rictus de Snape lui en dit suffisamment.

« C'est trop dommage, parce que je me sens tellement menacé par vous tous, sorciers adultes, que ma magie va commencer à devenir accidentelle et j'ai simplement réagi en vous voyant » dit Harry d'une voix innocente.

« Quoi ? » demanda Snape. Harry n'eut qu'un grand sourire et envoya deux forts sorts pétrifiants aux deux hommes.

« Oups » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules alors que les sorts frappaient les deux hommes qui tombèrent au sol. « Allons-y, partons d'ici » dit-il rapidement.

« Il y a des profondeurs inexplorées en toi, deshi » dit Sensei avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Harry sourit à son professeur et se tourna vers sa tante. « Pourquoi je manque toujours tous les bons trucs ? Tu as donné un œil au beurre noir à Snape et tu as presque mis KO mon directeur. Est-ce que je pourrai au moins regarder la prochaine fois ? » interrogea Harry.

« J'y penserai » répondit-elle. Harry eut un grognement et secoua la tête.

« Ca veut dire 'non' » geignit-il. Il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. Etrange. Il avait encore geint devant Tante Pétunia. Leur relation changeait. C'était une bonne chose, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

* * *

« Ca ne marchera pas comme ça ! » dit Hermione en reprenant vivement les plans pour la prochaine grande action des Protecteurs de Potter. Elle raya un trait et en traça un autre. « Ca va le cacher des regards et lui permettra toujours de fonctionner. L'autre manière aurait annoncé sa présence avant que nous ne soyons prêts. »

Draco la regarda fixement avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur la table. « Si ta Directrice de Maison décide _jamais_ que tu es parfaite pour continuer les traditions, cours loin et cours très vite » grommela Draco entre ses bras.

« Il t'a gardé tard, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en étudiant la posture du garçon.

« Oui » répondit-il simplement. Hermione décida de ne pas demander ce qu'ils faisaient toute la nuit et retourna à ses plans.

« Ok, maintenant que nous avons résolu ça… hum. » Hermione se tourna vers sa liste et vérifia les items dessus. Eviter Dumbledore ? Fait. Rencontrer le Professeur Snape et Draco Malfoy dans les cachots ? Fait. Petit-déjeuner ? Fait. Etudier la métamorphose ? Fait. Planifier ma partie pour la prochaine blague ? Fait. Etudier les potions ? Pas fait. « Temps d'étudier les Potions » dit Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour Draco.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, Granger ? » demanda Draco, irrité par sa précédente nuit.

« Non » dit brièvement Hermione en cherchant son livre de Potions dans son sac. « C'est samedi et je dois le passer dans les cachots. Pourquoi continuerais-je à ne rien faire ? » Hermione ouvrit son livre et commença à lire ce qui était demandé pour le prochain cours.

« Tu es folle » dit Draco en relevant sa tête de ses bras et en amenant ses plans de blagues vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mécanisme à retardement » grommela Hermione en déroulant un parchemin et en fronçant les sourcils devant la dissertation.

« Hein ? » demanda Draco, fixant le diagramme.

« Un minuteur rattaché à un détonateur » élabora Hermione.

Draco cligna des yeux et regarda encore le dessin. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le début ? » dit-il en repoussant le dessin vers elle. Stupides miss je sais tout et leurs jolis petits dessins.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner à son livre. « Je l'ai fait. Juste avec des mots différents. »

« Tu es folle. » Draco renfonça sa tête entre ses bras et commença à ignorer sa camarade. Oui, il savait qu'il l'insultait, mais il ne pouvait juste pas se forcer à s'en soucier dans sa stupeur actuelle due au manque de sommeil.

« Tu es tellement adorable quand tu manque de sommeil » lui dit Hermione d'une voix mielleuse.

Draco releva à nouveau la tête et regarda Hermione. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

Draco se renfrogna. « Ce n'était pas gentil. »

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas une sieste, suggéra Hermione. Ca empêchera que tu continues à geindre dans les vingt et quelques prochaines minutes. » Elle lui désigna le canapé d'un geste. « Je te réveillerai à temps pour le déjeuner ou quand le professeur reviendra. Ce qui arrivera en premier. »

« Très bien. Réveille-moi quand le Professeur Snape rentrera. » Draco quitta la table et alla vers le canapé. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'installa. Hermione n'eut qu'un reniflement discret et retourna à ses devoirs. Elle savait que Draco serait inconscient dans exactement cinq minutes. Elle aurait enfin un peu de paix et de calme pour travailler.

Elle quitta presque son siège dix minutes plus tard quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et admirent le Professeur Snape. Il ne marchait pas très vite mais à un rythme constant mêlé à de la douleur. Sa main tenait son front et il se tenait de l'étrange manière de quelqu'un qui a des côtes cassées.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione en se levant.

Snape acquiesça roidement et se baissa dans son fauteuil. Il regarda Draco sur le canapé et eut un sourire narquois. « Je vais arracher les membres de votre Golden Boy un par un si je le trouve jamais sans sa tante » lui dit Snape. Hermione dut se demander s'il était vraiment sérieux ou si Harry était juste un bouc émissaire commode pour son affliction actuelle. « Mademoiselle Granger, voudriez-vous aller dans ma pharmacie dans la salle de bain et me chercher la bouteille verte sur l'étagère du bas ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. » Hermione se précipita vers la salle de bain et localisa rapidement la bouteille qu'il avait demandée. Elle revint avec la même vitesse et mit la bouteille dans sa main tendue.

« Merci » dit-il avec un signe de tête raide. Qu'il ne soit jamais dit que Severus Snape n'était pas poli quand les autres méritaient de telles manières. Il déboucha la bouteille et en absorba la moitié avant de la poser sur la table. Draco s'étira alors et se redressa. « La Belle au bois dormant se réveille » commenta Snape avec un reniflement amusé.

« Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Draco en constatant l'état de son mentor.

« J'ai rencontré Harry Potter aujourd'hui à Londres, dit légèrement Snape. Il a été assez gentil pour garder mon implication dans le subterfuge de sa localisation secret par ce qu'il a appelé de la 'magie accidentelle.' Je découvre que j'ai du mal à croire ça » expliqua-t-il en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Harry a toujours été bon en magie accidentelle » l'informa Hermione.

« C'est dérangeant, dit Snape. Beaucoup plus dérangeant que le fait qu'il ait vraiment de la magie accidentelle à son âge. C'est supposé avoir arrêté maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'bon en magie accidentelle' ? »

Hermione raconta toute l'histoire de Tante Marge à Snape qui l'écouta sans commentaire. « Etrange, dit-il après qu'elle eut fini. Très étrange. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, dit Draco d'une voix bizarre. Tu as dit avoir rencontré Potter à Londres ? » Draco ramena la conversation sur la raison pour laquelle son mentor était en aussi mauvais état.

Snape reposa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et acquiesça. « Le directeur m'a appelé peu après mon second cours de la journée. Vous étiez déjà là tous les deux et j'étais sur le point de vous rejoindre quand sa petite tête excitée est apparut dans la cheminée et m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Bien sûr, je me suis exécuté. J'ai découvert que nous allions au Ministère, car Harry Potter avait été vu par l'un des notre là-bas. »

« Qui ? » demanda Hermione. Elle voulait dire à Harry plus tard qui avait alerté Dumbledore. La vengeance serait amusante. Merlin, Hermione passait trop de temps avec les Serpentards.

« Dolores Ombrage, croyez –le ou non. » Snape regarda les visages des enfants et eut un reniflement. « J'ai pensé la même chose. »

« Cette vieille vache ? » demanda Draco. « Cette froide, rude… » Il s'interrompit avant de se lancer dans le type de discours qui lui vaudrait une rebuffade de son mentor. Il était tenté de continuer mais pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Hermione n'eut pas autant de retenue. Elle prononça plusieurs gros mots en français.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance que j'oublie ma compréhension du langage français, Mademoiselle Granger » dit Snape avec un rictus méprisant. Vraiment, certaine des choses que la fille avait dites.

« Bien. Tout est vrai pourtant » dit Hermione en commençant à faire les cents pas.

« Et anatomiquement impossible. » Snape releva la tête et lui adressa un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de tourner en rond. « Si je peux continuer ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione se laissait tomber sur le canapé à côté de Draco. « Potter s'en est sorti, soyez rassurée. Il avait deux hommes avec lui qui agissaient comme des gardes du corps. Vous les connaissez tous les deux. »

« Paul et Sensei » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

« Oui. » Snape baissa à nouveau la tête et soupira. « Ils sont tous les deux bien entraînés et ont protégé Potter au mieux, mais ils ont dû s'appuyer sur lui pour faire une distraction assez, ah, explosive. J'ai peur que la fontaine ne soit jamais la même » Snape finit son explication et soupira. Son mal de tête ne partait pas.

« Harry déteste cette fontaine » soupira Hermione avec un ton pensif. « Harry s'en est sorti, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton inquiet.

« Oui, Potter s'en est sorti. Ainsi que sa tante et ses gardes du corps. Je suis sûr que Potter va très bien, Mademoiselle Granger. Retournez à votre travail ou à la machination que vous faisiez avant mon arrivée. J'ignorerai tout ce que je verrai ou entendrai pendant l'heure prochaine. » Hermione acquiesça et retourna vers la table. Elle sortit son Mini-Messager de son sac.

« Penses-tu que nous devrions la prévenir avant que le dîner n'apparaisse sur cette table ? » demanda doucement Draco à Snape pour qu'Hermione ne l'entende pas.

« C'est beaucoup plus amusant de regarder ses réactions » dit Snape en fermant les yeux.

* * *

_-Skywalker, tu es là ?_

_-Juste là, Mi. Quoi de neuf ?_

_-Snape vient juste de me dire au sujet de ta petite virée à Londres. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'aurais pu avoir assez de blagues lancées qui auraient occupé Dumbledore pendant un millénaire._

_-Tu vas dire que je suis stupide, mais j'ai oublié._

_-Tu as raison. Tu es stupide. Le professeur Snape me dit que tu t'en es sorti sain et sauf._

_-Ouais. Ma tante a presque mis KO le Professeur Dumbledore et lui a cassé le nez. Je ne vois jamais les bons trucs._

_-Au moins tu es sauf. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_-Dumbledore est toujours après toi ?_

_-Oui. Le professeur Snape me protège. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans ses quartiers en punition pour 'négliger les règles de sécurité de base en potion.' Il m'a piégé._

_-Serpentard._

_-Oui. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-De mieux en mieux. J'ai eu deux crises d'angoisse aujourd'hui, mais la situation était vraiment tendue, donc je ne suis pas trop inquiet. Je rentre à St Jude demain._

_-C'est bien. Je suis sûre que Paul et Zen te manquaient._

_-C'est vrai. Sensei me traînait dans la salle d'entraînement tous les jours, pendant la majeure partie de la journée. Assez agaçant, mais j'ai beaucoup appris._

_-J'en suis sûre. S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi, Skywalker._

_-Je le ferai. Toi aussi._

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys pour son excellente relecture.


	46. Secrets révélés

**isclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry fit une dernière fois signe d'au revoir à sa tante et entra à St Jude avec Paul. C'était bon de revenir. Il dit à son thérapeute qu'il allait dans sa chambre une minute et se précipita dans les escaliers. Une fois là, il rangea rapidement ses uniformes, mit ses livres sur les étagères et son costume élégant dans le placard. Il regarda ce qui restait dans son carton. Voldemort avait respecté sa parole. Harry était à présent "l'heureux" propriétaire de robes de Mangemort et du masque qui allait avec.

Ils avaient l'air inoffensif sur son lit. Enfantin, presque. Il se sortit de ses pensées, plia les robes en un petit carré et les cacha sous ses pantalons d'uniforme. Son masque alla sous ses chemises. Il toucha l'anneau qui était à présent sur sa main droite, son portoloin pour ses leçons. Voldemort avait été assez malin à propos du mot de passe. _Leçons_ – en fourchelangue. Personne d'autre ne pouvait utiliser le portoloin, sauf Harry et Voldemort. Ca voulait dire qu'Harry serait seul si ça tournait mal.

Il décida d'arrêter d'y penser. La petite note sèche de Voldemort avait dit qu'il saurait quand il était attendu pour ses leçons. _Attendu pour ses leçons ?_ Il supposa que sa vie avait toujours eu une part d'étrange… de très étrange. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

Harry quitta sa chambre et descendit. Il était l'heure du déjeuner et ses camarades d'étage l'attendaient. Il entra dans la cantine sous les cris de « 007 ! » C'était bon d'être de retour.

* * *

« Je suis très fier de toi, Harry » dit Paul alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la porte du bureau. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et adressa un regard confus à Paul.

« Hein ? » demanda Harry. Pas très éloquent aujourd'hui.

« Tu as fait exactement comme tu l'as promis et tu as laissé les adultes s'occuper de tout. Je suis très fier de toi » expliqua Paul. Il regarda Harry rosir au compliment.

« Merci, Paul » dit-il en se détendant sur le canapé. « Je me suis quand même un peu amusé. Cette fontaine ne sera jamais la même. » Harry eut un grand sourire au souvenir de la tête du sorcier volant dans les airs, obligeant un Maugrey assez irrité à l'éviter d'une manière assez indigne.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Paul en allumant le dictaphone.

« Ca va, répondit honnêtement Harry. Ces deux crises d'angoisse hier m'ont assez énervé quand même. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi je les ai. Je me suis sorti de situations potentiellement fatales et je décide d'avoir une crise d'angoisse en pensant à toi et Sensei en danger. Pire, une crise d'angoisse quand Fudge attrape mon bras. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » demanda Harry en levant les mains de frustration.

« Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec toi, dit Paul après une pause. Les crises d'angoisse sont des choses compliquées et pas toujours évidentes à comprendre d'un cas à l'autre. Tu as pu en avoir pendant des moments où tu te battais pour ta vie, mais ne pas l'avoir réalisé car tu ne savais pas ce que c'était. Il y a plusieurs causes, mais nous ne sommes jamais vraiment sûrs. » Paul vérifia qu'Harry suivait ses explications. « Il y a quelques causes physiques, des facteurs génétiques. Les femmes ont plus de probabilités de faire des crises d'angoisse, mais les hommes en font également. Nous avons découvert qu'elles sont souvent provoquées par des évènements stressant. » Paul sourit à la réaction d'Harry.

« Pas de surprise, là » grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

« A quoi penses-tu quand tu commences à faire une crise d'angoisse ? » demanda Paul.

« A combien je ne veux pas faire de crise d'angoisse » dit Harry avec un reniflement.

« C'est également un symptôme commun. Tu es complètement normal ici. » Paul n'avait pas pensé que le visage d'Harry s'éclairerait comme ça.

« Enfin ! Normal en quelque chose ! » Harry jeta son coussin en l'air pour célébrer.

« Oui. Normal » répéta Paul.

« Comment je m'en débarrasse ? » Paul le regarda avec surprise. Le ton qu'Harry avait utilisé... « Je n'en veux pas au mauvais moment. »

« C'est compréhensible. Surtout quand on considère ce à quoi tu dois faire face à chaque fois que tu mets un pied dans le monde magique. » Paul ouvrit son cahier. « Nous avons déjà commencé le traitement. Nous avons la méditation et les exercices de respiration. Il y a d'autres techniques que nous pourrions essayer. Les médicaments pourraient aussi être une option. »

« Ce sont les pilules joyeuses que prends Insecte pour son anxiété, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry.

« Insecte t'a parlé de son traitement ? » Paul était surpris. Le thérapeute d'Insecte et lui avait plusieurs fois discuté pour déterminer qui avait le patient le plus difficile. « Etonnant. Il doit vraiment te faire confiance. »

« On parlait en coulisse et il l'a mentionné après que je lui ai dit pour mes besoins occasionnels de somnifère à cause de mes cauchemars. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Ainsi dit le garçon qui a bavardé avec l'équivalent magique du premier ministre. » Paul se retourna et fouilla dans son frigo. Harry demanda son jus de fruit favori. « Ok, une autre technique que tu fais déjà est le journal. » Paul tendit le jus de fruit à Harry mais s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de son visage. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai en quelque sorte oublié » dit Harry, étonné d'avoir pu oublier un truc comme ça. « Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai pas écrit dedans. »

« Je n'avais pas conscience que tu voulais commencer la thérapie de groupe. C'était notre marché, pas vrai ? » Paul regarda Harry.

« J'ai été occupé, d'accord ? » grogna Harry de frustration. « Il y a eu un sorcier maniaque qui a essayé de déchirer mon esprit. N'oublions pas le coma, la pièce, et cette nouvelle aventure où j'ai été poursuivi par mon propre gouvernement. » Harry s'arrêta. « Paul, tu crois que c'est pour ça que mes crises d'angoisse ont augmenté ? »

Paul eut l'air pensif pendant une seconde avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. « Peut-être. » Il s'arrêta. « Et peut-être que non. » Paul eut un sourire narquois et haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas ce qui va se passer une fois que tu l'auras repris ? »

« D'accord » accepta Harry. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal et ça pourrait aider.

« Bien sûr, je vérifierai que tu écris. » Paul leva une main alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « Je ne lirai rien hormis la date. Je serai content de voir de l'écriture et c'est tout. Je ne le lirai pas à moins que tu ne le veuilles. »

« Merci, Paul. » Harry et Paul sursautèrent tous les deux quand un sifflement visiblement en colère se fit entendre du terrarium de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« _C'est ça ! J'ai attendu, assez patiemment je devrais ajouter, de t'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous, où que tu sois allé, et tu m'ignores ! Tu n'as même pas regardé dans ma direction quand tu es entré ! Je me sens si mal-aimé !_ »

Harry se leva et alla vers la cage. « _Je suis désolé, Zen. J'ai été très occupé. Des gens ont essayé de me ramener chez les sorciers_ » expliqua Harry à son ami reptile.

« _Quoi ? Qui sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ? Je les mordrai ! » _Zen s'enroula sur lui-même avec agitation. « _Comment osent-ils essayer de faire du mal à l'enfant éclair ?_ »

« Harry, est-ce que mon serpent est en train de faire une crise cardiaque ? » demanda Paul avec inquiétude. Les bruits que Zen faisait ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme normaux.

« Hum, non, répondit Harry. Il est juste bouleversé. » Harry se retourna vers le serpent qui continuait sa tirade. « _S'il te plait, Zen. Calme-toi. Veux-tu que je te sorte ? »_

Zen tomba promptement dans un cercle calme et regarda Harry. « _Oui, s'il te plaît._ » Harry leva le haut de la cage et permit à Zen de se tortiller dans sa main. Harry retourna vers le canapé et s'installa une fois de plus.

« Joli serpent que tu as là » remarqua Paul alors que Zen essayait une figure en huit.

« Ouais. Fais attention, c'est un serpent d'attaque. » Harry eut un grand sourire et passa un doigt le long du dos de Zen.

« _Sais-tu ce qui rendrait cela parfait ?_ » demanda Zen sur le ton de la conversation. « _Une souris ; oui, une souris rendrait ça parfait, mon enfant éclair._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ » demanda Harry, toujours un peu contrarié de ne toujours pas avoir reçu de réponse claire du serpent.

« _Ca ne veux dire que le sens que tu donnes. Et maintenant, cette souris ?_ »

* * *

Quatre semaines passèrent rapidement pour Harry à St Jude. Ses amis n'avaient pas réfléchi trop en détail au fait que le visage d'Harry soit aux informations. Insecte l'avait résumé : « Nous sommes tous bizarres. Tu es juste un peu plus bizarre que la plupart » et ça avait été la fin de la question. C'était comme s'ils ne s'en souciaient honnêtement pas. Ils pensaient tous qu'Harry devrait être pareil… comme si ça ne faisait rien. Aucun autre sorcier n'apparut à St Jude et le Ministre n'envoya pas de message demandant à Harry de retourner dans le monde sorcier. Le sanctuaire d'Harry était sauf… pour le moment.

Harry et Paul discutèrent pour intégrer Vernon dans les sessions de famille. Harry mit son veto à toutes les suggestions pendant trois semaines entières avant d'accepter à contrecœur qu'essayer une session serait raisonnable. Aussi longtemps que Paul était là tout le temps et qu'Harry choisissait où il voulait s'asseoir. Les conditions avaient surpris Paul et avaient titillé son instinct. Harry n'aimait visiblement pas l'idée, mais voulait essayer aussi longtemps qu'il contrôlait la situation et qu'il avait quelqu'un de non biaisé à ses côtés. Paul avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus au sujet de l'antipathie d'Harry envers son oncle que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Harry l'avait sous-entendu dans le passé et il donnait à présent juste un peu plus de preuves, mais il ne les donnait pas de bonne grâce. Toutes les questions qui allaient dans ce sens étaient fermement reniées. Harry ne souhaitait pas parler de son oncle.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà là ? » demanda Harry de sa place préférée sur le canapé. Paul lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Ils sont en train de monter. » Paul s'arrêta et regarda Harry. On aurait dit que le garçon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pire, on aurait dit qu'il tremblait ! « Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? » demanda Paul, inquiet pour l'état mental de son protégé. On aurait dit que la coupe était pleine pour Harry.

« Je vais bien » répondit Harry. _Oh-oh._ C'était cette vieille réponse qui voulait dire _je suis sur le point de me briser en morceaux, mais merci d'avoir demandé._

« Nous pouvons couvrir ça d'abord dans ta thérapie habituelle, si tu veux. » Harry était tenté de dire oui, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en parler. Il ne voulait jamais en parler, mais il pouvait dessiner. Paul lui avait demandé plus de dessins de sa vie avec les Dursley et Harry avait rempli tout un cahier. Quelques-uns étaient ok, et d'autres non. Tous avaient donné au thérapeute une meilleure compréhension de son patient.

Vernon était toujours dépeint comme « plus large, tu meurs » dans les dessins d'Harry et menaçait celui qui le regardait grâce à un type de perspective forcée. Paul pouvait presque entendre la tirade qu'il semblait dire dans quelques-uns des dessins. Pétunia était presque cachée dans le décor et était toujours occupée par une tâche ménagère. Le garçon, Dudley, apparaissait souvent devant la télé ou son ordinateur, corpulent et bouffi, entouré de nourriture, boissons et possessions matérielles. Paul suspectait presque que les dessins de Dudley avaient été créés à travers quelque rivalité fraternelle, mais l'honnêteté évidente d'Harry à propos de tout ce qui avait trait à sa famille (à part le déni initial que quoi que ce soit n'aille pas) disait que tout ce qu'Harry dessinait était la vérité sur sa vie.

« Souviens-toi de respirer » dit Paul, alarmé par un Harry plutôt pâle. « Tu es en sécurité ici, Harry. »

« Je sais » dit Harry en tapotant son bras droit. « Je me sens juste plus en sécurité en sachant que ma baguette est juste là. » Il tapota à nouveau son bras. « Et que mon dos est contre le mur. » Il grommela la dernière partie mais Paul l'entendit.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ça si tu n'es pas prêt » dit Paul. C'était un autre problème que Paul pensait qu'Harry avait laissé derrière : le besoin de vivre selon les attentes des autres.

« Je sais . » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pense que ça ira. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal ici. » Harry sursauta alors, comme s'il réalisait qu'il venait juste de révéler quelque chose qu'il aurait dû garder secret.

Le cœur de Paul se coinça dans sa gorge. Est-ce qu'Harry parlait vraiment de son oncle ? Paul ferma la porte.

« Tu as dit 'il' » dit Paul en tournant son attention vers Harry. « Qui est 'il' ? » Paul voulut crier de frustration quand Harry haussa les épaules. « Etais-ce ton oncle, Harry ? » Paul savait que 'juste une question de plus' était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Harry s'ouvre un peu.

Harry semblait peser les conséquences diverses de la question dans sa tête. Paul remarqua que la température commença à baisser dans la pièce alors qu'Harry commençait un autre exercice respiratoire. Sensei avait mentionné que les capacités magiques d'Harry s'étaient manifestées plusieurs fois, principalement sans qu'Harry ne le remarque, sous la forme de lumière ou de brise. Sensei n'avait remarqué qu'une seule fois le phénomène avec lequel Paul était le plus familier. Les changements de température étaient déconcertants mais ils ne semblaient pas faire de mal à Harry. « Quelques fois » murmura la voix d'Harry. Paul regarda le nuage de buée due à la respiration de Harry. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. « Il n'était jamais gentil avec moi. Sauf une fois, mais c'est tout ce dont je peux me rappeler » admit Harry en remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Paul sut que c'était un mauvais signe quand Harry délaissa sa première étape de réconfort dans la forme du coussin. Harry s'était à présent transformé en « Harry la balle. »

« Comment agissait-il envers toi ? » demanda Paul. Il regarda le langage corporel d'Harry changer légèrement. La température tomba encore plus bas. Il y aurait des glaçons bientôt.

Harry haussa les épaules. Paul attendit. Harry répondrait tôt ou… « Il ne m'aimait pas » Ah, voilà. « Ni ne me voulait. » Harry commença un autre exercice de respiration et la température augmenta de quelques degrés. « Il n'était pas… » Harry s'arrêta et secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de quelque souvenir ou image mentale.

« N'était pas quoi ? » demanda rapidement Paul. Harry parlait et Paul savait qu'il pourrait ne pas en dire beaucoup plus sur ce sujet particulier.

« Tante Pétunia était un peu mieux, dit soudain Harry. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment fait mal. D'accord, elle a fait tourner une poêle vers moi. » Harry releva la tête et vit Paul le regardant. « Une fois. Je pense qu'elle plaisantait, pourtant. Le mouvement n'était pas vraiment sincère. Ca ne s'est même pas approché. »

« Est-ce que Vernon plaisantait jamais ? » demanda Paul. Il essayait de ramener la conversation sur la cause de l'anxiété d'Harry.

« Seulement avec Dudley . Il était toujours sérieux avec moi. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

« Dirais-tu que Vernon t'a fait du mal, Harry ? » Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent brusquement et il secoua la tête en dénégation.

« Non. » Harry secoua à nouveau la tête. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment été blessé. Je guérissais vraiment rapidement enfant. J'aimerais avoir un peu de ça maintenant. Moins de temps à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il comme explication. Je pouvais être assez insolent quand je voulais et il corrigeait ça… » Harry sursauta quand une main lourde frappa à la porte. Une voix forte demanda pourquoi la porte était verrouillée et la même main lourde fit trembler la porte sur ses gonds.

« Est-ce que ta tante le sait ? » demanda Paul. Il jura que si c'était le cas, Pétunia Dursley ne s'en sortirait pas avec cette farce de tante aimante.

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête. « Il m'ignorait quand Tante Pétunia était dans le coin. » La température chuta brusquement et Harry trembla. « Je ne devais pas le dire, murmura-t-il. Personne ne peut savoir. » Harry se referma sur lui et se transforma presque en balle. La porte trembla encore et Harry se repoussa dans le canapé. Il respirait aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait dans son état légèrement paniqué. Comment cet enfant avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps avec ça en lui ? Paul comprenait à présent comment certaines personnes pouvaient partir dans une rage folle et tuer quelqu'un. Le cou de Vernon Dursley entre ses mains aurait été particulièrement bienvenu.

Paul se leva de son siège et ouvrit légèrement la porte. « Donnez-nous quelque minute, s'il vous plaît. » Paul ferma fermement la porte au visage de Vernon, retenant une légère note de plaisir en lui-même. Il était presque sûr que la porte avait touché le nez de Vernon. Paul alla vers le canapé et s'assit à côté d'Harry, posant une main légère sur les épaules raides du garçon. Celui-ci sursauta mais ne s'écarta pas. « Harry. Ca… » Non, ça n'allait pas. « Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là avec toi. » Paul répéta qu'il était en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à se détendre. Harry quitta sa position en boule et regarda Paul avec des yeux vides. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre le thérapeute. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et attendit que la température monte et qu'Harry arrête de trembler avant de parler à nouveau.

« Harry ? » Paul entendit un bruit qui voulait dire que le garçon faisait attention. « Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. D'accord ? » Le même bruit encore. « Qu'importe ce qu'il t'a dit, qu'importe la raison qu'il a donnée, ce qu'il t'a fait n'est pas de ta faute. C'était mal et il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. » Paul lissa les cheveux d'Harry de la main. « Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Oui. Hermione me l'a dit en deuxième année. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas comment elle a su. »

« Bien. Souviens-toi juste de ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Paul tint Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écarte. « J'annule les sessions avec Vernon pour le moment. » Harry était prêt à discuter, mais il s'arrêta quand Paul leva une main. « C'est quelque chose sur quoi tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Peux-tu faire ça, Harry ? »

« Tu es le psy. Je te ferai confiance. » Paul n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les mots non prononcés qui suivaient habituellement cette phrase. Il semblait qu'Harry voulait céder de l'autorité aux adultes. « Maintenant, salle d'art ou salle de repos ? »

« Hein ? » demanda Harry. Paul sautait du coq à l'âne.

« Tu prends le reste de la journée. Pas d'arguments. » Harry ferma la bouche. Comment Paul savait-il qu'il allait discuter ? Et bien, un jour sans classes normales lui permettrait de lire le livre que Voldemort lui avait envoyé… « Pas de livre d'école. » Voilà où partait cette idée. « Pas de répétitions, pas d'entraînement. Juste des trucs typiques d'adolescents, clarifia Paul. Donc, la salle d'art ou celle de repos ? » Harry pouvait lire entre les lignes. Paul ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul pour le moment.

« La salle de repos » répondit Harry. S'il ne pouvait pas étudier, peut-être qu'il pourrait regarder un peu la télévision et ignorer le reste du monde. Peut-être que quelqu'un jouerait un peu avec lui plus tard. Quelque chose qui ne prenait pas la tête.

« La salle de repos, alors » dit Paul en appuyant sur un bouton sur son bureau. « Je veux que tu t'amuses aujourd'hui. Tu ne t'es pas amusé depuis longtemps. » Harry décida que toute tentative pour le contredire convaincrait Paul qu'il faisait exprès d'être têtu. Il laissa donc passer le commentaire. « Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ? »

Harry sourit. « Je peux faire ça, dit-il en tirant son sac vers lui. D'autres dessins, dit-il en sortant plusieurs feuilles de papier. Je sais que tu voulais les voir. »

« Merci, Harry, dit Paul en les acceptant. Je suis très fier de toi. Ca a dû être difficile d'en parler. »

Un coup plus joyeux à la porte surpris Harry. Paul se leva et sortit sa tête. « Salut, Jack. Harry, prêt à y aller ? » Harry se leva et mit son sac sur son dos. « Jack va t'escorter. » Harry acquiesça et remercia Paul.

« 007 ! » Jack passa le bras autour des épaules d'Harry et le guida, le faisant passer devant sa famille. Harry ne le remarqua même pas. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« La salle de repos » dit Harry, se détendant déjà à la perspective d'une journée de libre.

« La salle de repos ? C'est génial. Etincelle y est en ce moment et il a l'air un peu seul. Il a mentionné quelque chose sur le fait de regarder le Retour du Jedi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, presque prêt à courir. « Allons-y ! »

* * *

Paul était assis dans son bureau sombre et regardait la bougie qu'il avait allumée. Les fabricants de bougies déclaraient que la bougie était une détente et que les bougies calmantes avaient pour but d'apaiser une personne après une longue journée. Paul n'était pas calme. Il était furieux. Son regard passa de la bougie à son verre. Il souhaita qu'il y ait quelque chose d'un peu plus fort dedans que du jus de pomme. Paul ne buvait jamais d'alcool par nature et n'en avait pas besoin comme part quotidienne de sa vie, mais ce soir, et bien, il accueillerait une boisson forte, au moins pour enlever ou masquer le goût horrible laissé dans sa bouche pour avoir fait face à Vernon Dursley.

Le seul nom lui faisait monter de la bile dans la gorge. Cette pathétique imitation d'homme avait vraiment _fait du mal_ à Harry… pour sa propre protection, bien sûr. Vernon Dursley était un homme qui aimait avoir une audience et il avait volontiers livré des détails une fois que Paul l'avait confronté. Paul, Joe et Pétunia étaient restés choqués alors qu'il expliquait beaucoup d'aspects de l'enfance d'Harry – de son placard dans sa petite enfance à son hésitation à chercher l'aide d'un adulte. Paul avait le sentiment que Vernon Dursley et Albus Dumbledore s'entendraient si Pétunia n'était pas là.

Pétunia Dursley était restée assise pendant toute l'histoire, complètement stoïque jusqu'à ce que Vernon utilise les mots « pour son bien » en rapport avec le fait d'avoir frappé le garçon. Les actions de Pétunia lui assureraient pour toujours d'avoir son nom dans sa liste de « Gens Merveilleux. » Elle s'était tournée vers son mari et l'avait giflé. Pas juste une tape polie ; cette claque avait tout son corps derrière elle. La tête de Vernon avait presque fait demi-tour sous la force du coup. La trace pâle de la main de Pétunia devenait lentement rouge. Paul dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas applaudir. Joe avait l'air pareil, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment pu cacher son sourire.

« Pétunia, que… ? » Pétunia fit taire son mari d'un regard noir. Paul savait à présent comment Dumbledore se sentait quand il faisait face à une Pétunia enragée. Pétunia Dursley furieuse n'était pas quelqu'un que Paul pouvait espérer vaincre.

« Ca t'irait bien si je portais plainte, siffla Pétunia. Tu ne mérites même pas le confort d'une cellule de prison. Comment mon neveu a réussi à ne pas t'attaquer une fois qu'il a sut ce qu'il était… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'abandonnant dans un moment de furie silencieuse. « Comment oses-tu ? » Paul n'avait jamais entendu cette phrase prononcée avec autant de mépris. « Tu ne toucheras plus jamais Harry. Jamais. » Dursley eut en fait la grâce d'avoir l'air de se recroqueviller sous le regard noir de sa femme. « Tu ne lui parleras plus sans que je sois dans la pièce. Si tu ne fais que le _regarder_ de la mauvaise manière, je prendrai les garçons et partirai. Je m'assurerai que Dudley sache exactement quel genre d'homme tu es. Tu ne verras plus jamais ton fils. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? »

Vernon Dursley _gémit_. Il baissa la tête et Paul put presque voir une queue repliée entre ses jambes. Vernon semblait prêt à aller furtivement dans un coin comme le sale chien qu'il était. « Va m'attendre dans le couloir. Tu ne t'approches pas d'Harry, ni ne lui parles s'il est là dehors. » Vernon se leva et sortit de la pièce, le regard ferme de sa femme le suivant tout du long. Paul résista à l'instinct de faire une standing ovation à Pétunia.

Pétunia se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. « Ma mère m'avait prévenue, dit-elle avec lassitude. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas un homme bien. » Elle eut un reniflement peu féminin (Paul sut de qui Harry avait hérité de ce trait particulier.) « Je ne l'ai pas écoutée. J'étais amoureuse. » Elle soupira. « Je pensais que je pourrais le changer. C'était idiot de ma part et maintenant quelqu'un que j'ai promis de protéger a été blessé. »

Joe se pencha et la conseilla calmement sur ses options. Porter plainte n'était que l'une d'entre elles. Il lui conseilla d'y réfléchir. « Vous n'avez que le futur à penser. » Pétunia regagna lentement son air de confiance et fut prête à se battre à nouveau en quittant le bureau.

« Comme j'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo pour ça » dit Joe à Paul, surprenant ce dernier. Joe était habituellement un homme gentil. « Je parie qu'Harry aurait aimé voir ça. »

« Oui, agréa Paul. Il aurait peut-être aimé. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. « Allons voir ce qu'il fait. » Joe n'eut pas besoin d'explications. Il semblait prêt à serrer le garçon dans ses bras lui-même.

* * *

_-Mi, tu es là ?_

_-Je suis là, Skywalker. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Comment sais-tu que quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_-Heu… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quelque chose ne va pas, pas vrai ?_

_-J'ai vu _Le retour du Jedi.

_-Ca va ?_

_-Comment Luke a pu faire quelque chose comme ça ? Il a juste dit à sa sœur qu'ils étaient de la même famille (ce qui m'a vraiment foutu les jetons, au fait) et puis il est parti affronter son père. _

_-Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire._

_-Pourquoi cela incluait-il faire face à son père ?_

_-Et bien, Yoda a dit qu'il devrait faire face à son père pour compléter son entraînement de Jedi, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait._

_-Il aurait pu mourir._

_-Oui. _

_-Il est presque mort. Tout le monde est presque mort. Ils auraient pu juste partir pour la planète la plus lointaine possible et vivre leurs vies._

_-Ils pensaient tous que la liberté le valait._

_-Oh. Mi ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu es d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

_-Ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire. La liberté de l'Empire le valait. J'aurais rejoint la Rébellion si j'avais été à la place de Luke ou de Leia._

_-Ouais. Tu crois au destin ?_

_-Tu sais ce que je pense de la Divination, Harry._

_-Le destin est différent. Tu y crois ?_

_-Je crois que nous sommes destinés à faire certains choix. Rien d'autre._

_-Des choix comme aller ou pas à Poudlard à onze ans ?_

_-Exactement._

_-Certains choix sont difficiles à faire._

_-Si la vie était facile, elle ne serait pas très drôle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je suppose que non. Mi, certains choix sont vraiment durs à faire sans soutient._

_-Qu'essaies-tu de dire ?_

_-Mi, je devrais peut-être prendre une décision vraiment importante. Vraiment importante. Cette décision pourrait avoir des conséquences assez, euh, dérangeantes._

_-Je n'aime pas où ça a l'air d'aller._

_-Ecoute-moi juste, d'accord._

_-Et bien, je lis, mais d'accord._

_-Tu es une marrante, Hermione._

_-J'essaie. Maintenant, tu disais ?_

_-Si le pire devait arriver, si j'en venais à cette décision, puis-je te faire confiance pour me permettre de la prendre ? Que tu garderas ceux qui me protégeraient « pour mon propre bien » loin de moi ?_

_-Je sais que je n'aime pas où ça va. Harry, tu n'as pas à devenir héroïque ici. Voldemort ne durera pas aussi longtemps. Tu n'as pas à devenir Luke Skywalker et je refuse de le permettre._

_-Je pense que c'est trop tard. Je pense que j'y suis déjà._

_-Non, tu ne l'es pas._

_-J'ai grandi avec un oncle et une tante qui ont essayé de me cacher mon héritage. J'ai été contacté par un 'sorcier' et amené dans un tout nouveau monde. On m'a donné des tests et des aperçus du passé de mes parents. J'ai vu Voldemort, mon__Vador__, la première année à l'école, un endroit où j'étais supposé être en sécurité. Les challenges ont continué à grandir, Hermione. Je suis à l'entraînement et dans un sanctuaire comme __Dagobah__. Quand je partirai d'ici, quand j'en aurais fini avec tout cet entraînement, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_-Ce n'est pas une histoire, Harry ! Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte !_

_-Je sais . Juste comme Luke n'avait pas à faire face à son père quand il l'a fait. Ca, je choisis de le faire._

_-Non. Absolument pas._

_-Hermione, s'il te plait. Je ne te demande pas d'aide. Je demande juste que tu me permettes de prendre les décisions que je dois prendre quand le moment sera venu, de partir quand j'aurais besoin de partir, et que tu empêches les autres de me suivre._

_-Harry, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Tu n'es pas un héros de livre forcé de faire face à son ennemi encore et encore sans personne à ses côtés. Tu as des amis qui peuvent t'aider._

_-J'ai été seul la plupart du temps avec Voldemort. En fait, j'ai été seul à chaque fois que je lui aie fait face._

_-Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_-Si ça l'est. Première année, je t'ai laissée derrière parce que tu as dit qu'un seul d'entre nous pourrait avancer. En deuxième année, Ron est resté derrière parce qu'il a été bloqué par un éboulement. Quatrième année, je n'étais pas seul dans ce cimetière, mais personne là-bas ne m'aurait aidé. Cinquième année, et bien, vous étiez là, mais j'ai fait face à Voldemort tout seul jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se montre._

_-Donc, qu'es-tu en train de dire ? Que tu es destiné à le rencontrer seul à chaque fois ? Que ton destin est toi ou lui ?_

_-En gros. Je ne souhaite pas tuer, Hermione, mais si ça nous donne notre liberté, si ça me donne ma liberté, je le ferai._

_-Tu n'as pas à te battre là-dedans, Harry. Dumbledore peut battre Voldemort._

_-Non. Dumbledore m'entraîne depuis le premier jour. Il m'a __permis de__ faire comme je voulais pour la majeure partie. Il y avait des moyens d'être préservé du danger, mais il m'a __laissé__ continuer. Je dois me poser des questions sur ce qui est arrivé. Trois gamins de onze ans ont traversé des pièges conçus pour empêcher un sorcier intelligent, pleinement entraîné de surcroît, d'approcher de la Pierre. Est-ce que ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ?_

_-Tu penses que Dumbledore t'a piégé en première année ?_

_-J'ai l'impression que c'est vrai. Je ne le sais pas avec certitude. Je ne fais plus beaucoup confiance à Dumbledore._

_-Oh, crois-moi. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus. Et en seconde année ?_

_-Je ne suis pas sûr. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas interposé sauf pour me 'sauver.' A moins que le non-sauvetage n'est servi ses buts._

_-Il t'a protégé en cinquième année._

_-En me cachant des informations. Si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant, je n'aurais pas pris la moitié des décisions que j'ai prises. Il ne réalise pas que je n'ai jamais été traité comme un enfant par ma famille (bien que ma tante fasse une incursion dans ce domaine à une vitesse alarmante… elle me demandera si je veux des biscuits avec mon lait à tout moment maintenant… c'est effrayant) et il n'a fait que me blesser en me traitant comme un enfant._

_-Ca semble familier. Tu parles comme avant la cinquième année._

_-Sans la colère._

_-Oui, sans la colère. Skywalker, tu n'as pas à devenir Luke. Le destin, les prophéties, c'est inutile._

_-Ce sont mes choix qui me définissent, Hermione. J'ai choisi de me dresser contre Voldemort en première année. Je ne regrette pas cette décision._

_-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois te livrer à lui !_

_-Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?_

_-Je voudrais qu'on t'envoie en Sibérie et qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui s'assied sur toi !_

_-Au moins cette personne me tiendrait chaud._

_-Sois sérieux, Harry._

_-Hermione, je ne dis pas que ça va arriver bientôt. Ca pourrait être demain. Ca pourrait être dans quarante ans. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que quand je devrais prendre cette décision, tu me permettes de faire ce que je pense être le mieux. Si ça veut dire lui faire face, bien. Si ça veut dire aller en Sibérie pour que quelqu'un puisse s'asseoir sur moi, d'accord. Puis-je te faire confiance pour me permettre de prendre la décision que j'aurais besoin de prendre ?_

_-Je le promets si tu me promets quelque chose en retour._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Que tu t'arrêteras pour réfléchir à tout. Que tu ne prendras pas de décisions hâtives basées sur tes émotions. Que tu iras chercher de l'aide si tu en as besoin avant de partir faire le héros. Que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour trouver un autre moyen plutôt que de devenir Luke Skywalker._

_-C'est une promesse que je fais librement et facilement._

_-Très bien. Alors je te promets de te laisser prendre ta décision quand le moment sera venu._

_-Merci, Mi. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi._

_-Harry, si tu meurs, je me tournerai vers la Nécromancie et je te ramènerai, juste pour pouvoir te tuer à mains nues._

_-Aw. Merci Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant à moi._

_-Je laisserai Madame Weasley t'avoir quand j'en aurai fini avec toi._

_-Maintenant, c'est terrifiant._

_-Puis ta tante._

_-Maintenant, c'est juste vicieux._

_-C'est la vérité. Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas._

_-Je ne peux pas promettre quelque chose comme ça._

_-Pas de promesse, pas de garantie que je ne te livrerai pas à ta tante._

_-Tu n'as pas une once de pitié dans ton corps._

_-Non. Maintenant, promets !_

_-Très bien, si seulement pour sauver mon âme du tourment éternel connu comme étant Pétunia Dursley furieuse._

_-Bien._

Hermione ferma violemment son messager et le lança à travers la pièce. Elle releva ses genoux et y enfouit son visage pour crier de frustration.

Snape baissa son livre de quelques millimètres pour regarder la Gryffondor. Merveilleux. Elle était bouleversée. Cela, Snape le savait, était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais tenté d'avoir sa progéniture. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'être compréhensif ou de faire preuve de compassion quand les enfants en avaient besoin. Il le laissait habituellement à sa Préfète-en-Chef ou à un des préfets. « Je vous aiderai à le tenir si vous voulez le tuer, Mademoiselle Granger » lui dit-il prudemment. Potter avait son comportement habituel si Snape évaluait correctement la situation.

« Non, merci, Professeur » grommela Hermione, la tête toujours sur ses genoux.

« Je comprends que Potter est fidèle à lui-même ? » commenta-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

« Ce n'est pas ça » dit-elle. _Oh, Merlin tout puissant. Faites que ce ne soit pas un de ces trucs femelles dont je ne connais que les simples mécanismes._ « Il est stupide. »

« Ce n'est pas surprenant. Je suis assez habitué à sa stupidité, dit-il d'une voix traînante en fermant son livre. Quel aspect de son idiotie est apparut en lumière ce soir ? »

Hermione reposa ses pieds au sol et soupira. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, admit-elle. Il m'a juste demandé de promettre que je lui permettrai de prendre les décisions qu'il devra prendre quand 'le moment sera venu.' »

« Ah » Snape posa son livre et se leva. « Draco, des idées sur le fonctionnement de l'esprit adolescent mâle ? »

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco. Hermione répondit en lui jetant son verre. Snape sortit sa baguette et l'attrapa facilement. Ce devait être un truc femelle, ce fait de lancer des objets quand elles étaient bouleversées.

« Il est comme mon frère, Drake ! »

« Je demandais juste, dit Draco en retournant à son essai. Désolé, Severus. Je ne peux pas t'aider, là. »

« Traître » siffla Snape. Comment le garçon osait-il le laisser gérer une adolescente émotive ? Elle avait perdu tout son bon sens.

« Ca va, dit-elle la seconde suivante. Frustrée et bouleversée, mais je vais gérer à la fin. Je suis désolée d'avoir jeté ce verre sur toi, Drake » dit Hermione en se levant et en lissant les plis de sa robe.

« Pas de problème. Ma mère jetait des choses quand elle était en colère, dit Draco de son tas de livres. Dis-moi juste quand tu auras besoin que je m'assois sur lui. »

« Comment sais-tu que je pensais ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu avais cette expression 'c'est pour ton bien' sur le visage, commenta Draco. Tu es prête à retourner à la Tour Gryffondor ? » demanda-t-il en marquant sa place.

« Oui, s'il te plaît » répondit Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Granger. Potter reviendra à la raison. Ca lui prendra juste un peu plus longtemps qu'à la plupart » dit Snape alors qu'Hermione rangeait ses livres et faisait venir son messager.

« Vous savez, c'est le truc bizarre. » Hermione lutta avec les fermetures de son sac. « Il était complètement logique ce soir. Il a contré tous les arguments que je lui présentais sur les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas besoin de prendre la décision qu'il sous-entendait. »

« Potter est capable de logique ? » Le visage de Snape menaçait de se fendre d'un sourire. L'idée était juste… ridicule. « Et quelle décision 'sous-entendait-il' ? » Maudite curiosité.

« Il avait cette étrange idée que ce serait seulement entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la fin » dit Hermione en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. Que ce serait soit lui soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Hermione haussa les épaules et remercia Snape alors qu'elle et Draco partaient. Aucun des enfants ne vit Snape se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et porter une main tremblante à sa tête. Merlin tout puissant. La prophétie. C'était vrai. Potter allait l'accomplir

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut et porta une main à sa cicatrice. Voldemort appelait. Voldemort avait appelé Harry au moins une fois par semaine pendant le dernier mois. Il protégea son esprit et sortit du lit. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit sa robe et son masque. Il avait croisé très peu de Mangemorts et aucun ne l'avait encore questionné. Il se concentra sur sa magie et agita la main, souriant quand une illusion d'un Harry inconscient apparut dans son lit. Il devenait assez bon en illusion. Celle-là pouvait se tourner et grogner quand quelqu'un lui parlait. Heureusement, Voldemort lui avait toujours dit de rentrer avant l'aube et le portoloin le déposait pile dans sa chambre. Personne ne saurait jamais. Il baissa son masque et siffla son mot de passe. Il détestait les portoloins.

Il atterrit avec quelque semblant de grâce et regarda autour de lui. Personne n'était vraiment aux alentours. Il fit son chemin à travers le cimetière (il resta à une distance respectueuse de la pierre tombale sur laquelle il avait passé du temps attaché) et entra dans la maison. Il avait assez bien appris son chemin de par ses expériences passées ici. Voldemort le rencontrait toujours dans ce qu'il appelait le salon. Harry ne s'asseyait pas là-bas (NdT : salon sitting room en anglais. Littéralement, salle pour s'asseoir.) Il s'effondrait, plus souvent que le contraire, mais ne s'asseyait pas. Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte quand une voix bourrue l'arrêta et lui glaça les sangs. « Nous sommes là. » Harry se tourna. Il semblait que Voldemort recrutait à nouveau. Harry ne connaissait pas cette personne.

Comment expliquer qu'il était là pour des leçons ? L'homme rirait de lui. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Quel choix avait-il ? Harry traversa le couloir et entra dans la pièce. Voldemort était devant, caressant Nagini et chuchotant à quelqu'un vêtu, comme par hasard, d'une robe et d'un masque de Mangemort. Cette personne s'inclina et quitta Voldemort. « Mes Mangemorts, siffla Voldemort, bienvenue à vous tous. » Harry dut se demander si tous les maniaques pouvaient faire de si gentils discours. « Tant ont été perdus à Azkaban mais vous vous êtes tous levés pour relever le défi qui vous était présenté et m'avez rejoint pour un monde meilleur. » Harry essaya de ne pas avoir de sourire narquois. Vraiment. « Je vous ai tous appelés ce soir pour vous présenter quelqu'un » dit Voldemort en posant Nagini au sol. « _Mon élève, appelle Nagini à toi_. » Donc, Voldemort savait qu'Harry était là. Harry n'avait fait face à Nagini qu'une fois et il n'était pas trop sûr de l'aimer. Zen était beaucoup plus gentil.

« _Je suis là, Nagini_ » siffla Harry avec obéissance. L'homme à côté de lui sursauta, surpris, et s'éloigna un peu d'Harry. Nagini glissa à travers la foule et alla vers lui. Il lui offrit son bras et elle s'enroula autour.

« Mes Mangemorts, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon élève » dit Voldemort en lui faisant signe d'avancer. Harry n'avait pas su que Voldemort planifiait de faire une annonce. Harry avança à travers la foule (d'où venaient ces gens ?) et s'approcha de Voldemort. « Son identité doit rester secrète pour le moment, pour sa protection, bien sûr. J'ai besoin de quelques volontaires pour l'instruire mais nous pourrons arranger ça plus tard. » Voldemort agita sa baguette et un autre fauteuil apparut à côté de lui, bien que plus petit que le sien. Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir et se retourna vers les Mangemorts. « Comment les géants ont-ils reçu notre dernière offre ? » demanda-t-il à la foule.

Harry s'assit et permit à Nagini de retourner près de Voldemort. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, cette annonce de l'élève de Voldemort ?

* * *

William Zareh monta les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et frappa violement à la porte. Il continua à frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. « William, mon enfant, qu'y a-t-il ? Etes-vous blessé ? »

« Non, monsieur le directeur, je vais bien » dit Zareh en luttant pour reprendre sa respiration. « Je reviens juste d'une réunion de Mangemort. Voldemort a présenté quelqu'un ce soir. Il l'a appelé son 'élève'. » Zareh déclina les offres de thé et de sucreries d'un revers de la main.

« Un élève ? » dit Dumbledore, vaguement troublé. « Que peux-tu me dire de lui ? »

« L'élève n'a rien dit qui ne soit pas en Fourchelangue. »

« Quoi ? » Le directeur ne connaissait qu'un seul autre Fourchelangue et ce garçon était extrêmement têtu dans son instance à rester dans le monde Moldu. « As-tu vu le visage de l'élève ? »

« Non, Monsieur le directeur. Il était bien couvert, mais ses manières criaient 'sang-pur'. Il se tenait comme Lucius Malfoy » admit Zareh.

« Bien, ça ne peut pas être Harry, alors » dit Dumbledore avec un grand soulagement.

« Harry ? Comme dans Harry Potter ? » demanda Zareh.

« Oui. Harry est le seul autre fourchelangue que je connaisse. »

« Quelqu'un de l'étranger alors ? Un nouveau joueur ? » demanda Zareh avec confusion. Harry Potter devenant Noir ? Devenant l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Impossible.

« Ca semble la possibilité la plus probable. Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? »

« Les géants ont refusé la proposition de Voldemort. En fait, ils ont soulevé le messager et l'ont lancé à une belle distance. » Dumbledore sourit à l'image d'un Mangemort volant. « Il a envoyé une délégation en France pour réveiller des supports là-bas. Il a aussi demandé un professeur pour son élève. » Zareh vit le visage de Dumbledore et sourit. « Je vous ai dévancé. Je lui ai offert mes services « dans toutes les capacités » que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait désirer. Il semblait presque étourdi par l'idée qu'un professeur de Poudlard enseigne à son élève. »

« Essaies de connaître cet élève. Vois si tu peux le faire parler ou se confier à toi. Nous ne pouvons pas écarter la possibilité que cet élève n'est pas volontaire. Aide-le si tu peux, William » lui ordonna Dumbledore.

« Certainement, Monsieur le Directeur. » Zareh prit congé et Dumbledore retourna au lit. Un élève ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un élève ? La situation s'agravait. Harry devait rentrer dans le monde magique.

* * *

Sensei se tenait dans le coin de la chambre de son élève et attendait. Le garçon dormait dans son lit mais Sensei savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Deshi dormait différemment. Il connaissait son élève. L'aube commençait juste à colorer le ciel quand Sensei vit quelqu'un apparaître. Il était habillé dans un lourd vêtement noir et quelque chose cliqua au sol quand il tomba à genoux. La silhouette se pencha et haleta légèrement. Il frissonna quelques minutes avant de se redresser. Un masque tomba au sol avant que la capuche ne tombe de son visage. Deshi. Son élève se leva lentement, utilisant le lit comme support jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne son équilibre. Les mains du garçon tremblaient alors qu'il détachait la cape et la pliait. Il alla vers le placard et fourra le cape sous des vêtements et le masque dans un autre placard.

Deshi retourna à son lit et enleva ses tennis. Il avait juste enlevé sa chemise et inspectait quelques nouvelles coupures quand Sensei fit connaître sa présence. La tête du garçon se redressa vivement et sa baguette vola du sol à sa main alors qu'il faisait face à l'inconnu. « Du calme, deshi » dit Sensei en sortant des ombres.

« Sensei ? » Harry eut assez de temps pour demander avant que son corps ne s'arque de douleur et qu'il tombe en arrière sur le lit. Il semblait que son corps ait décidé de perdre conscience. Sensei réalisa alors que Deshi gardait beaucoup de secrets en lui. Il regarda l'illusion se dissiper. Il attrapa la couverture du lit et l'enroula autour de son élève. Le garçon ne le quitterait pas tant que Sensei ne serait pas satisfait.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	47. Les raisons du guerrier

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Un guerrier se bat pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas**

Harry s'éloigna de l'odeur nauséabonde sous son nez et toussa. Ugh. C'était horrible, fétide et n'avait aucune place sur cette terre. L'odeur réapparut sous son nez et il bougea la tête. Le mouvement était une erreur. Sa tête commença à le lancer. Il grogna et l'odeur disparut finalement. « Deshi. » Harry connaissait cette voix. C'était Sensei. Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il l'heure de se lever ? Avaient-ils un entraînement ce matin ? Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir avant de les refermer. C'était trop lumineux. Pourquoi sa chambre était-elle si lumineuse ? « Deshi. » Sensei était assez insistant ce matin. Harry bougea la main pour protéger ses yeux, ignorant la douleur que ça lui apportait, et fronça les yeux pour regarder son professeur.

Ils n'étaient pas dans sa chambre. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Le corps d'Harry rattrapa alors son esprit et il grogna. La douleur était partout. Voldemort n'avait pas été gentil ce soir. « Cruel » serait proche. Presque. C'était quelques marches en dessous de ce que Voldemort avait fait. « Aie » dit Harry dans un murmure. Oh, oui. Sa voix était rauque.

« J'espère qu'il y a une bonne explication qui arrive » dit Sensei en enlevant la couverture recouvrant Harry. Il rabaissa le bras du garçon et le regarda de haut. « Tu en auras besoin, le prévint Sensei. Un séjour dans l'infirmerie te gardera où tu es en sécurité. »

L'estomac d'Harry plongea alors que Sensei luttait pour lui retirer ses vêtements. Il n'essaya d'aider qu'une fois, mais fut forcé de rester immobile par un regard assez terrifiant. Il savait que n'importe quel autre professeur l'aurait amené au docteur et laissé à sa merci, mais Sensei avait l'air plus que compétent pour prendre soin de ses blessures. Son cerveau analysa ce que l'homme avait dit. Le menaçait-il ? Avec l'infirmerie ? Ack !

Harry suivit les instructions de Sensei alors que celui-ci nettoyait les coupures qui couvraient son dos, son torse, ses bras et ses jambes. Harry était soulagé que rien ne laisse vraiment de cicatrice. Ca aurait été difficile à expliquer à long terme. Harry se tendit quand Sensei appliqua la crème brûlante, comme il l'appelait. Sensei ne fit que grogner en réponse. Il était vraiment en colère alors. Il s'inquiétait habituellement si Harry avait mal. Là, il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en soucier moins. Il posa la crème et s'essuya les mains sur une serviette propre. « Assieds-toi. » dit-il au garçon.

Harry s'assit sur la table et fit face à son professeur. Celui-ci lui tendit un pyjama. Harry le mit et attendit que le reste arrive. « Tu es _allé_ vers l'homme qui te veut mort, dit calmement Sensei. Tu as quitté la sécurité de l'école et as risqué ta vie. » Harry avait entendu des variétés de ce discours plusieurs fois dans sa vie, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça. Il avait été bouleversé avant, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir _raison_ dans ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours eu une raison et ça avait toujours marché. Tout finissait pour le mieux. « Tu me déçois beaucoup. »

Harry commença à prendre une profonde inspiration, mais arrêta quand ses blessures le tirèrent. Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour les faire partir et essaya de rester calme. Ca faisait _mal_, la manière dont Sensei avait dit ça. « Je… » Les poings d'Harry s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent alors qu'il regardait son professeur. Juste la manière dont celui-ci le regardait semblait crier son déplaisir. Harry avait déçu son professeur, l'homme qui avait promis de le protéger et l'avait protégé encore et encore. _Il avait déçu son professeur._ « Je, euh, je… » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas d'autre excuse que « c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. » « Je suis désolé » dit-il finalement. Il supposa qu'une excuse serait la meilleure manière d'y aller maintenant.

« Excuses non acceptées. » Oh. Ca faisait plus mal que la déclaration de déception. « Explique-moi pourquoi » demanda Sensei. Son regard noir transperça le garçon et lui fit penser que l'infirmerie aurait été la meilleure solution. Il pouvait gérer l'infirmerie, pas vrai ?

Harry laissa tomber son regard sur ses orteils et lutta contre les tremblements du doloris. Il ne montrerait pas de faiblesses maintenant. Il ne laisserait pas tomber Sensei. « J'ai une raison. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. » Harry remonta ses jambes et s'assit en tailleur. Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux et fixa sa gauche. « Voldemort a accès à mes rêves. Tu le sais déjà. Il a décidé que j'étais une sorte d'élève. Son élève. Il m'apprend des choses que je n'apprendrais pas à l'école, ou n'importe où ailleurs où la loi est respectée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut m'enseigner. Je ne l'ai pas accepté. Il l'a juste demandé. Et j'ai suivi ses demandes. » Harry soupira et mit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à y aller, admit Harry. J'y vais depuis un moment et maintenant il s'est arrangé pour des tutorats extérieurs. De la part de ses Mangemorts. » Harry haussa prudemment les épaules, faisant attention à une coupure directement sur son omoplate. « Ce soir a été une leçon particulièrement mauvaise. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes sorts réguliers et il était énervé. » Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et souhaita avoir son coussin du bureau de Paul. Il sursauta quand il apparut entre ses mains. Etrange. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma magie ? _Harry tint son coussin et soupira. « Je sais que je devrais arrêter d'y aller mais j'apprends tellement de choses là-bas. » Il sentit Sensei bouger et le regarda. « Pas des mauvaises choses. Comment son organisation marche. Qui lui fait des rapports et qui n'en fait pas. Les plans de sa cachette. Comment fonctionne son esprit. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir mais ne pouvais pas trouver m'est pratiquement donné à présent. J'apprends des choses sur lui et comment il travaille. Je découvre l'identité des Mangemorts et leurs faiblesses. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin mais que je ne pouvais pas avoir avant. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur et vit une expression illisible sur son visage. Il était neutre. Il semblait réfléchir. Harry attendit. Il ne voulait pas le mettre plus en colère que ce qu'il avait fait. « Sun Tzu. As-tu entendu parler de lui ? »

« Non, Sensei » répondit Harry.

« Il a écrit un livre très célèbre appelé 'L'Art de la Guerre.' Il a dit : « toutes les guerres sont basées sur la tromperie. » Il semble que tu le trompes ? » demanda Sensei. Harry ne savait pas vraiment où cela les menait, mais il donna un signe de tête prudent. « Tu souhaites connaître ton ennemi ? » Harry lui adressa un autre signe de tête. « Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? »

« Oui, répondit Harry. Mais ça en vaut la peine. »

« Comment ? » demanda Sensei. Harry s'arrêta. Comment expliquer ça ?

« Je peux faire ça. Personne d'autre. Voldemort permet à de plus en plus d'informations de venir vers moi. Je dois le faire. Pour les autres. Pour les protéger de Voldemort. » Harry s'arrêta. Il n'aidait pas son cas. Le visage de Sensei était complètement illisible et Harry avait le sentiment que ce visage impassible cachait pas mal d'émotions. Harry sursauta quand Sensei recommença à parler.

« Un vieil adage dit : un guerrier se bat pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas. » _Ok. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ « Tu es une telle personne » dit Sensei. _Oh_. « Pour ta sécurité, je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour le danger oui. Il y en a plein. » Sensei posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se pencha et le regarda directement dans les yeux. « Tu fais ce que tu dois faire ? »

« Oui, Sensei. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire. » Sensei étudia le visage d'Harry pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu as mon aide. Informe-moi quand ça arrive. » Sensei offrit une main à Harry. Celui-ci la prit et sourit à son professeur. « Si ça devient trop, je te mettrai K-O et te ferai admettre à l'infirmerie, le prévint Sensei. Il y a des moyens de te garder là. »

« Je te le ferai savoir, Sensei » dit calmement Harry. Il avait une bonne idée de ce que Sensei voulait dire. Insecte lui avait raconté des histoires de ce que l'infirmerie pouvait faire si un patient essayait de se blesser à St Jude. Harry ne voulait pas ça. Pas du tout. « Je promets de faire attention. »

* * *

Deux semaines de plus passèrent pour Harry. Paul ne l'avait pas coincé pour lui poser des questions sur ses leçons nocturnes, donc Harry supposa que son secret était bien gardé par Sensei. Celui-ci lui avait ordonné de lui montrer toute nouvelle blessure et Harry dut souvent rester à l'écart pendant les classes si le professeur pensait que les blessures étaient trop mauvaises pour qu'Harry participe. Il lui avait donné un livre appelé _Le livre des Cinq anneaux_ par un fameux épéiste du Japon. Harry l'avait dévoré et avait découvert que ce livre pouvait être appliqué à sa vie de plusieurs manières. Pas qu'il soit prêt à amener quelques-unes de ces idées dans le jeu. Il devrait attendre le bon moment.

« 007 ? » dit Jack en entrant dans la salle de repos. Harry releva la tête de son dessin de la tour Gryffondor et sourit à l'infirmier. « Ta tante est là, petit. »

« Merci, Jack. » Harry rangea ses affaires d'art et les mit dans son débarras avant de mettre son sac sur l'épaule et de se précipiter vers le salon des visiteurs. Il glissa dans le couloir et se demanda s'il y avait un programme régulier pour cirer les sols. Il s'arrêta avec le mur et longea le couloir. Il fit signe à Insecte et évita une infirmière portant une boîte. Il sourit à la porte du salon et l'ouvrit pour voir sa tante. « Salut, Tante Pétunia. »

« Bonjour, Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as l'air en forme. » Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait l'air en forme. Sensei l'avait harcelé pour qu'il mange, dorme et prenne des vitamines tous les jours.

« Merci. Prouve que tu es ma tante. Où m'as-tu trouvé quand j'ai eu un visiteur inattendu de mon ancienne école ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à sortir sa baguette si ça s'avérait nécessaire.

« Je t'ai trouvé dans un arbre. Un peu paranoïaque aujourd'hui, Harry ? »

« La paranoïa est ma compagne constante. Ca a sauvé ma vie. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi tu es là, aujourd'hui ? » Pétunia ne venait habituellement que pendant le week-end, pas pendant la semaine.

« S'il te plaît, assieds-toi, Harry » lui dit Pétunia d'une voix sérieuse. Le visage d'Harry se décomposa et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Tante Pétunia était beaucoup trop sérieuse. « Ton oncle et moi avons décidé de nous séparer pour le moment » dit-elle calmement. L'esprit d'Harry s'arrêta brusquement et il la fixa. « Tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Harry fixa sa tante. Elle et Oncle Vernon se séparaient ? Sa première pensée le fit se sentir un peu coupable, car il applaudit mentalement. _Plus de Vernon ! You-hou !_ « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Il n'était pas l'homme que je pensais, dit-elle simplement. Nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux de faire une pause pour comprendre ce que nous voulons tous les deux de ce mariage, ou si nous voulons continuer notre mariage. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca fait un moment que ça devait arriver. Il a trouvé un appartement et vivra là jusqu'à ce que les choses soient décidées. »

« Je pensais… » Harry avait été sûr que Pétunia quitterait Privet Drive, pas Vernon.

« Non, Harry. Je possède la maison. J'ai aussi acheté une nouvelle voiture. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir déjeuner, si tu veux. » Pétunia sourit à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

« Est-ce que Paul est au courant ? » demanda-t-il. Sortir de St Jude pour une heure ou deux serait agréable.

« Oui. Est-ce que c'est un 'oui' ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Ce serait sympa, Tante Pétunia. Allons-y. Je meurs de faim. »

« Ah. Tu meurs toujours de faim. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en les conduisant dehors.

« Oui. C'est normal pourtant. Paul veut que je sois normal. » _Aussi normal que je puisse être avec un psycho-sorcier qui veut ma tête… non, attendez. Ca a changé. Un psycho-sorcier qui veut que je le rejoigne. Ouais, c'est complètement normal._

* * *

Harry se renfonça dans son siège et soupira. Le déjeuner avait été une idée géniale. Il ricana de l'expression de Tante Pétunia. « Tu n'as plus faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus maintenant, répondit honnêtement Harry. Merci pour le déjeuner, Tante Pétunia. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit-elle. As-tu encore de la place pour du pudding ? »

« Non, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Merci. Je peux attendre pendant que tu prends le tien. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, je pense. Ophélia a fait du cheese-cake hier. J'en ai pris deux parts » lui confia-t-elle.

« Oh. Tu es si méchante. » Harry eut un sourire ironique.

« Hé. C'était une fête. Harry, je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu pour Noël ? » Harry arrêta de jouer avec sa serviette et la regarda. Il savait que Noël n'était que dans trois semaines.

« Rien pour l'instant, répondit-il honnêtement. J'ai passé Noël dernier avec Sirius et tous ceux avant ça à l'école. »

« Que dirais-tu de venir à la maison cette année ? » Harry cligna des yeux de confusion. « Vernon ne sera pas là. Juste nous trois. Toi, moi et Dudley. » Noël à Privet Drive ? Ne pas avoir Oncle Vernon dans le coin serait bien. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que celui-ci fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'embarrasser. Pouvait-il le faire ? Le voulait-il ? L'expérience passée lui disait 'non.' Noël n'avait jamais été quelque chose en quoi Harry pouvait trouver de la joie, enfant. Il détestait cette fête quand il était petit. Il préférait être à l'école, loin de sa famille et de leur apparente inimitié pour sa présence. « Tu n'as pas à te décider maintenant, lui dit Pétunia. Fais-le moi savoir dans quelques jours. »

« Ok » dit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas pour Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Serait-ce différent avec Vernon hors de la maison ? « J'y réfléchirai » promit-il. Paul l'aiderait à réfléchir à tout ça.

* * *

« Directeur Dumbledore » dit Fudge en se levant pour accueillir son mentor pendant les premières années de son mandat. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en faisant signe à son aîné de prendre un siège. Un service à thé apparut sur la table entre eux alors que Fudge s'asseyait.

« Ministre Fudge. Vous avez l'air en forme » dit Dumbledore en acceptant une tasse de thé, parfumée exactement comme il aimait.

« Oui. J'ai le jeune Monsieur Weasley qui prend soin de moi. Il m'est devenu indispensable, admit Fudge. Il s'assure que je mange et me pousse hors du bureau si j'y ai été plus de douze heures dans la journée. » Fudge regarda Dumbledore d'une manière qui invitait les explications. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là, monsieur le Directeur ? Je ne reçois pas de visite de votre part sans raison » dit-il avec un sourire jovial.

« J'ai des informations au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des informations dont j'ai le sentiment de devoir vous faire part » dit Dumbledore avec une lueur grand-paternelle dans les yeux.

« Des informations ? » bégaya Fudge. « Quel genre d'information ? demanda-t-il avec précipitation. Qu'ai-je besoin de savoir ? »

« Mes sources ont découvert quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit encore révéler au public. » Dumbledore vit la panique dans les yeux de Fudge. Ca se passait exactement comme il le souhaitait.

« Qu'est-ce ? » bégaya presque le ministre.

Dumbledore apaisa l'homme d'un geste et sourit. « Ce ne pas trop inquiétant. Pas encore du moins, admit-il. C'est préoccupant. Il semble que Voldemort » il ignora le tressaillement du Ministre « se soit trouvé un élève » dit calmement Dumbledore. Il regarda l'homme assit en face de lui pâlir. Parfait. « Cet élève parle Fourchelangue et reçoit des leçons des Mangemorts eux-mêmes. »

« Un élève ? demanda Fudge. Est-ce un enfant ? »

« Un garçon, oui. Mes sources disent qu'ils a quinze ou seize ans. Nous ne pouvons pas écarter l'idée que ce garçon ne fait pas ça par choix » l'avertit Dumbledore.

« Vous dites qu'il parle Fourchelangue ? » Fudge se jeta sur cette information et fixa Dumbledore. « Les seuls Fourchelangue connus sont Voldemort et Harry Potter. Personne d'autre. »

« Mon contact dit que cet élève n'est pas Harry Potter, dit Dumbledore avec confiance. Ce garçon, cependant, n'a pas parlé anglais près de mon contact, donc, nous ne savons pas s'il parle même notre langue. Ma source a l'impression que le garçon est étranger. Il a promis d'en découvrir autant que possible, mais c'est une bonne idée à présent d'être prudent. Nous ne savons pas de quoi est capable cet élève, ni ce qu'il est prêt à faire. Ca me fait m'inquiéter pour ces sorciers qui sont hors de notre communauté. »

« Vous pensez au jeune Potter, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? Je ne peux pas vous dire où il est, vu que je ne le sais pas. Il est bien protégé, pourtant. Sa tante a fait fuir plusieurs Aurors et Potter a des gardes du corps avec lui. Je doute qu'il soit capable de bouger dans son sommeil sans que quelqu'un le sache. » Les deux hommes eurent une profonde conversation sur le Survivant, inconscients de l'oreille juste dehors.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	48. Je serai à la maison pour Noël

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Je serai à la maison pour Noël**

Harry s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Lui et Paul avaient débattu « d'aller à la maison pour Noël » jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient tous les deux fatigués. A la fin, Harry avait décidé d'aller à la maison juste pour voir comment serait la vie avec cette « nouvelle » Tante Pétunia. « Ca va ? » demanda Tante Pétunia avec un sourire.

« Ouais » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Il sortit son sac qui était sur le siège arrière et suivit sa tante le long du chemin. Non, il n'était pas nerveux. Pas du tout. Il se sentait juste mieux en sachant que sa baguette était dans le holster que Sensei lui avait fait et que les piques de lancer étaient dans sa manche cachés par des sorts d'invisibilité sans baguette. Ca ne faisait rien qu'il sache que Vernon ne serait _pas_ là. Il se sentait juste mieux. Plus en sécurité. Sa paranoïa atteignait de nouveaux sommets. _Je suis pire que Lunard. Il serait si fier. _« Je monte mon sac, Tante Pétunia. »

« Descends pour le déjeuner quand tu auras fini » lui dit-elle en accrochant son manteau.

« D'accord » répondit Harry en montant les escaliers. _Non, pas du tout gênant là. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir ? _Il s'arrêta en atteignant sa porte. Ce n'était pas sa porte. Il n'y avait pas de chatière. Pas de verrous. C'était une porte ordinaire. Il s'arrêta un moment. Tante Pétunia avait changé sa porte. Il y avait même un petit écriteau peint à la main qui disait "Chambre d'Harry" accroché à la poignée.

Il tendit la main avec hésitation et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit facilement et il s'avança dans sa chambre. Il ne put que la fixer, car ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ca ne l'était plus. Quelqu'un l'avait changée.

Les murs avaient été peints d'un bleu ciel et de légers nuages fins parsemaient les murs. Ses meubles avaient aussi été remplacés. Plus rien n'avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'écrouler. Aucun n'était vraiment neuf, mais ils avaient tous l'air bien faits et bien entretenus dans une sorte de manière cosy. Des rideaux blancs avaient remplacé ceux ternes et gris à la fenêtre. Hedwige était endormie sur un perchoir sculpté en forme de tire-bouchon près de la fenêtre. Une inspection plus poussée révéla des plats pleins de nourriture et d'eau pour sa chouette. Il regarda son bureau et vit une enveloppe posée là. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un morceau de papier à lettre.

_Harry,_

_Hermione m'a dit que tu aimais voler dans les nuages. Nous pouvons la changer si tu n'aimes pas. La chambre est à toi aussi longtemps que tu la veux._

_Bienvenue à la maison, Harry._

_Tante Pétunia._

Harry plia la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe. Hedwige se réveilla et ulula. « Bonjour, ma fille. » Harry tendit un bras et la chouette atterrit dessus. « Tante Pétunia a encore quelques surprises, n'est-ce pas ? » Hedwige ne répondit pas.

Harry la renvoya sur son perchoir et quitta la chambre, décidant de déballer plus tard. Il descendit les escaliers et alla à la cuisine. Sa tante était là, préparant quelque chose qui avait l'odeur de la soupe de légumes. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. « Merci » dit-il doucement.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Harry » dit-elle simplement, comme si elle n'avait pas peint la chambre d'Harry ou lui avait donné un air « chez soi » pour lui. « Mettras-tu la table pour moi ? Juste trois couverts pour de la soupe et des sandwiches. »

« Bien sûr » dit Harry. _C'est bizarre. Des demandes, pas des ordres._ Le repas fut également bizarre. Harry était déjà assis quand Dudley fit enfin une apparition.

« Salut, Harry » dit Dudley en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant.

« Salut » répondit celui-ci, se demandant pourquoi c'était si gênant.

« Pouvons-nous parler plus tard ? » demanda poliment Dudley. _Dudley poli ? Voldemort a-t-il gagné la guerre ? Non, je suis toujours en vie._

« Heu, bien sûr » répondit Harry. Quel mal cela pourrait-il faire ? Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes.

« Maman a dit que tu as eu un rôle dans la pièce de ton école. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » C'était un sujet sur lequel Harry pourrait écrire un livre. Le déjeuner dura pendant qu'il racontait les habitudes des coulisses, la mémorisation des répliques, les attaques de Bevie, les répétitions, le maquillage, le comportement de chiens de chasse de l'équipe des costumes.

« Harry, tu débarrasses. Dudley, tu fais la vaisselle. » _Dudley qui fait la vaisselle ? _Harry vérifia encore pour voir si le monde finissait. Harry débarrassa comme demandé et on lui dit « d'aller se reposer. » Il fit comme on lui disait et se retira dans sa chambre.

« Tu te sens de prendre quelques lettres plus tard, Hedwige ? » demanda Harry. Celle-ci eut l'air vraiment excitée à cette perspective. Harry décida d'en finir avec le monde magique. Il sortit une plume et du parchemin. Il écrirait à Monsieur et Madame Weasley d'abord et déroulerait la liste de là.

Il écrivit aux Weasley et les assura de sa sécurité et de son bien-être dans le monde Moldu. Il mentionna que sa tante prenait vraiment bien soin de lui et qu'il aimait l'école cette année. Il promit de les voir aussitôt qu'il le pourrait et finit avec un « Joyeux Noël » à tout le clan Weasley. Il écrivit une lettre individuelle pour Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, vu qu'il savait qu'aucun ne serait satisfait avec juste les informations dans la lettre pour le couple Weasley.

« Hedwige, peux-tu prendre tout ça ? » demanda Harry avec incertitude. Hedwige eut un regard offensé et tendit la patte. « Très bien. » Harry y attacha les lettres et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Il la regarda partir et fut surpris de trouver un petit truc gris et flou tourner dans sa chambre. « Coq ? » demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le hibou faisant de son mieux pour rester hors de sa portée. « Descends ici, stupide hibou » dit-il en tendant la main. Le petit oiseau s'arrêta brusquement et vola vers Harry. « Tu as une lettre pour moi ? » demanda-t-il en défaisant le parchemin. Il brisa le sceau et fixa l'écriture colérique de son meilleur ami.

_Harry,_

_Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien l'Ordre s'inquiète pour toi ? Il y a des millions de manières de prendre contact, mec, et tu n'en as utilisé _aucune._ NOUS NE POUVONS PAS TE PROTEGER SI NOUS NE SAVONS PAS OU TU ES_ ! _Un sort aurait amené des sorciers vers toi, Harry. Tu es le Survivant. Tu n'aurais pas été expulsé de Poudlard parce que tu as appelé à l'aide. S'il te plaît, Harry, reviens à Poudlard où Dumbledore peut te garder en sécurité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un élève maintenant, Harry. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne après toi. Dans le monde moldu. Tu n'es pas en sécurité là-bas, Harry. Reviens à Poudlard où c'est sûr. Pour notre bien à tous._

_Ron._

« Es-tu Ron ? » demanda Harry à la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas croire Ron. Où allait-il chercher de telles idées ? Les Protecteurs, sans doute. « _Reviens à Poudlard où c'est sûr_, imita Harry. _Tu es le Survivant. Nous ne pouvons te protéger si nous ne savons pas où tu es._ » Il serra la lettre dans son poing et ne fut pas surpris de la voir prendre feu. « Oh, merde » grommela-t-il. Il étouffa les flammes et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Sa magie, il hésita à le dire mais savait que c'était vrai… était hors de contrôle. Sévèrement. _Reste juste calme, Harry. Ca ne marche pas si tu restes calme._ Harry commença un exercice de profondes respirations et se sentit retourner à l'équilibre.

Harry alla à son bureau et prit son dernier morceau de parchemin. Il pensa que c'était approprié. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire d'autre au monde magique serait dit sur du papier à lettre moldu. Il se demanda si c'était mal de ressentir une étrange satisfaction à ça.

_Ron,_

_Poudlard est sûr ? Vraiment. Je n'ai failli mourir là-bas qu'environ… six fois ! N'oublions pas le professeur possédé, le joyeux professeur aux sorts de mémoire, les détraqueurs, l'imposteur et la professeur psycho (psycho veut dire fou, si tu te demandes). Il y a eu des élèves qui se sont moqués de moi, des élèves qui ont pensé que j'étais fou, des élèves qui avaient peur de moi, et des élèves qui me vénéraient pratiquement. J'ai été attaqué par des personnalités politiques et des journalistes. J'ai dû être un enfant protégé, un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un gosse qui cherchait l'attention et un punching ball pour le Ministère. Sais-tu ce que je suis maintenant ?_

_Personne. Juste Harry. C'est tout. Je __n'ai__ pas à suivre __d'autres désirs__ que les miens ; d'une certaine manière, ce n'était plus __arrivé __depuis__ que__ je suis à Poudlard. Tu sais quoi, Ron ? J'aime ça. J'aime être "juste Harry". Non, plus que ça. J'adore ça. Je m'en délecte. C'est presque __enivrant__ d'être juste moi-même. Personne n'a essayé de me tuer. Je n'ai pas découvert de complot ou de plan pour me blesser. Rien. Juste Harry. Personne d'autre. _

_Je sais que les Vieux Amis ont été inquiets, mais pour être brutal, ils ne sont pas mes gardiens. Tante Pétunia est ma gardienne légale et je dois l'écouter jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-sept ans, qu'importe ce que je pense de ses décisions. Oui, j'ai détesté ma nouvelle école au début mais je l'aime bien maintenant et je prévois d'y retourner pour finir l'année scolaire. Je pourrais même finir l'école là-bas. Imagine ça : personne n'a comploté contre moi, ou m'a fixé, ou n'a essayé de me tuer. Le paradis. Je suis bien protégé parce que personne ne sait qui je suis. Juste Harry. Rien d'autre._

_Tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je revienne à Poudlard juste parce que tu veux que je sois là, pour pouvoir être… comm__ent as-tu dit ?... être gardé en sécurité. Merci, mais non merci. Je suis protégé par l'anonymat. Je suis en sécurité parce que personne ne sait qui je suis. Laisse-moi juste tranquille._

_Harry._

Le garçon attacha la lettre à la patte de Pig et lui permit de partir. Un coup à la porte le surprit . « Entrez » dit Harry en prenant une profonde inspiration. Dudley passa sa tête par la porte.

« Tu as une minute ? » demanda Dudley.

« Bien sûr. Assieds-toi » dit Harry en désignant son lit. Dudley s'y percha au bout et Harry eut un flash de perception. Dudley était nerveux. « Donc, de quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Tu sais que je suis allé voir un docteur aussi » commença Dudley.

« Ouais. On s'est écrit sur ça » dit calmement Harry.

« Et bien, Joe m'a dit quelques trucs sur moi-même. Il a dit que Maman et Papa m'ont gâté… beaucoup. Et que j'étais vraiment méchant envers toi. » Dudley s'arrêta une minute. Harry savait ce que Dudley essayait de dire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui faciliterait la tâche. « Je me demandais si nous pourrions recommencer ? » demanda Dudley.

« Recommencer ? » Harry s'était attendu à une excuse. Pas à ça.

« Ouais, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. » Ah, voilà une excuse. « J'espère que nous pourrions recommencer, parce que Joe m'a fait remarquer qu'à part Tante Marge, tu es ma seule famille. Je ne veux pas être seul quand Maman et Papa mourront, et je pense que tu as aussi besoin d'une famille. J'aimerais être de la famille pour toi. » Dudley soupira. « Ca ne fait rien. J'ai merdé. »

« Non, dit Harry en empêchant Dudley de partir. Je te comprends. » Harry ne savait pas que Dudley pouvait vraiment parler en utilisant des phrases cohérentes. « Ok, nous pouvons faire ça. » _D'accord, si nous nous excusons là… _« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menacé avec la magie. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment, dit Dudley avec un sourire narquois. Tu aurais été expulsé de l'école. »

« C'est vrai. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir » admit Harry.

« Amis ? » demanda Dudley.

« Amis. » Dudley lui offrit sa main et Harry la serra.

« Tu veux jouer à l'ordinateur ? » demanda-t-il. Harry avait toujours voulu y jouer.

« Seulement si je peux te montrer le jeu d'échecs sorciers plus tard, dit Harry en suivant son cousin. Les pièces bougent et parlent. »

« C'est quelque chose que je dois voir » dit Dudley. Harry l'écouta lui expliquer comment jouer sur l'ordinateur. Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Certains de ces jeux requéraient de vraiment réfléchir ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

* * *

« Noël ! » Harry mit sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête et grogna. _Et alors ?_ Son lit était chaud et doux, la couverture bloquait la lumière et… quelque chose sentait bon. « Harry ! Lève-toi ! C'est Noël ! » dit Dudley en frappant à la porte.

« Hum. » Harry n'était pas encore cohérent, encore moins conscient. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Harry, dit Dudley du seuil de la chambre. Lèves-toi. »

« Non » répondit sèchement Harry de sous sa couverture. Il sursauta quand Dudley la tira. « Dudley. Peux-tu me laisser dormir ? »

« Pas le jour de Noël, dit Dudley. Lèves-toi maintenant. »

« Tu es méchant » gémit Harry. Ok, ce n'était pas le commentaire le plus acerbe ou intelligent qu'il ait fait, mais c'était mieux que de changer son cousin en crapaud. Il le blâmait sur le fait qu'il était fatigué.

« Allons-y. Je te donne cinq minutes pour être en bas. » Dudley quitta la chambre et Harry grommela quelques commentaires désobligeants sur son cousin. Son estomac d'adolescent le frappa et il trouva enfin l'énergie de bouger. Il trébucha dans la salle de bain puis descendit les escaliers avec seulement quelques minutes d'avance. Il atteint la porte de la cuisine et d'une manière ou d'une autre, celle-ci bougea de dix centimètres sur la gauche. Harry rentra dans le mur.

« Stupide mur » grommela Harry.

« Est-ce que c'est toi, Harry ? » entendit-il Tante Pétunia de la cuisine.

« Ouais » répondit Harry, réussissant à franchir la porte avec succès. Il alla dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. « 'Jour » dit-il à la pièce en général.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit une voix masculine. Ca prit un moment à Harry pour l'identifier. Ce n'était pas Dudley. Ce n'était pas Vernon. Ce n'était pas Paul, Sensei ou qui que ce soit de St Jude.

« Remus ? » Un gloussement chaleureux lui dit que sa supposition était correcte.

« J'ai invité Monsieur Lupin pour Noël » dit Tante Pétunia avec un sourire en posant un plat d'œufs pochés sur la table.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir, Dud ? » demanda Harry alors que Remus ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« Non » dit Dudley, complètement désintéressé alors qu'il se servait du jus de fruit.

« Traître » grommela Harry à son cousin.

« Héritier des familles Potter et Black, propriétaire de trois entreprises, acteur, et tu ne peux toujours pas te réveiller le matin ? » dit Remus en lui servant le petit déjeuner.

« Je suis le Survivant » dit Harry sarcastiquement. Remus et Pétunia ricanèrent tous les deux au commentaire. « Je mérite du sommeil supplémentaire. »

« Bien sûr, petit. Si tu le dis. » Remus leva les yeux au ciel et lui versa du jus de fruit pendant que Pétunia s'asseyait. « Comment rentres-tu dans la cuisine ce matin avec cet ego ? »

« Magie » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Ce commentaire fit recracher son jus de fruit à Dudley. « Non, laisse-moi faire » dit Harry à sa tante. Il agita sa main et le jus de fruit disparut. « Presto » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Rappelle-moi de te hurler dessus plus tard » dit Remus.

« Ok, Remus. Passe-moi les toasts, s'il te plaît. » L'homme les lui passa pendant qu'Harry riait en lui. Il aimait les gens surprenant. Surtout Remus.

* * *

Harry était assis entouré de paquets et dut se demander par où commencer. Remus avait vérifié tous les paquets sous l'arbre et avait estimé que la plupart étaient sûrs. Deux avaient des sorts de localisation et deux étaient des Portoloins. Sans surprises, ils étaient de Ron, Dumbledore, Maugrey et les Weasley. Il avait le sentiment que les Weasley ne savaient pas vraiment pour le Portoloin mais Ron l'aurait su. Il savait que Ron l'avait permis, surtout après cette lettre.

Remus perdit finalement patience avec Harry observant ses paquets. Il en tendit un à Harry. « Commence avec le mien » dit-il au garçon ébloui.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé » dit Harry avec hésitation.

« Je le voulais. Le fond de ta famille me paie suffisamment pour que je te gâte tous les jours du reste de ma vie. A présent, apprends de ton cousin et suis son exemple » dit Remus en désignant Dudley. Harry lança un coup d'œil à son cousin qui était pratiquement enseveli sous ses cadeaux.

Harry commença à défaire l'emballage de Remus et se demanda s'il avait enveloppé la boite à la main ou par magie. « Wow, Remus ! » dit Harry avec surprise. Remus lui avait donné tout un set d'art, avec des pinceaux et une palette. Fini le mélange de peinture sur les assiettes.

« Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. J'encouragerai tous les hobbies qui n'incluent pas de blessures. Tu as plus d'un cadeau, tu sais » dit Remus à Harry quand il sembla que celui-ci était assez content de mémoriser tous les objets dans sa boite d'art.

« Oh, c'est vrai » dit Harry en posant avec précaution la valise et en prenant la boite suivante. Il se trouva entouré de livres, de vêtements (tous à sa taille et bien faits ), et de fournitures d'art. Son cousin avait d'une certaine manière développé un cerveau et lui avait donné deux livres. _Une histoire du théâtre_ et _Le combat pour la scène_. Le propre cadeau d'Harry à Dudley fut bien reçu. Dudley aima ses gants de boxe customisés et fut excité d'entendre la garantie à vie. Tante Pétunia reçut un week-end au spa de la part d'Harry et Dudley avait sauté avec Harry pour donner à sa mère un nouveau peignoir et des pantoufles pour quand elle irait.

« C'est le dernier, Harry » lui dit Pétunia en lui tendant une enveloppe. Harry ne remarqua pas sa famille et Remus échanger des regards, ni l'appareil-photo que Remus sortit soudain. Harry tourna plusieurs fois l'enveloppe, essayant de trouver des indices sur son contenu.

« Ouvre-la juste, Harry » conseilla Remus. Il prépara l'appareil et attendit.

Harry passa un doigt sous le rabat et brisa le sceau. Il découvrit une carte avec l'écriture de sa tante.

_Harry,_

_Cette carte est valable pour un voyage scolaire à Londres. Je m'attends à ce que tu apprennes pas __mal__ de choses pendant que tu seras au théâtre et je m'attends pleinement à ce que tu agisses comment le garçon de seize ans que tu es. Ne mange __simplement__ pas trop de sucreries. S'il te plaît reste près de tes professeurs. Joyeux Noël, mon neveu._

_Affection,_

_Tante Pétunia._

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avec excitation alors que l'appareil émit un flash dans son visage. « Je peux y aller ? » dit-il une fois que l'aveuglement fut passé.

« Tu peux y aller » lui dit Pétunia avec un sourire.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » Harry bondit de son siège et passa ses bras autour de sa tante. Puis il passa à Remus et le serra aussi dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ! C'est génial ! » dit-il en dansant presque sur place. « Je… Je dois appeler Insecte ! »

« Appelle-le demain » lui dit Pétunia en riant.

« Oh. D'accord. Je dois préparer mes affaires ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ce n'est pas avant deux semaines. Calme-toi, Harry. Tu pourras écrire la bonne nouvelle à Hermione plus tard. Pour le moment, je pense que ton cousin doit s'habiller » dit Remus en ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux d'Harry.

« D'accord » dit calmement celui-ci. Lui et Dudley se regardèrent. « Le dernier dans la salle de bain a de l'eau froide ! » dit Harry en s'y précipitant. Dudley suivit Harry dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à une course.

« Ils n'ont jamais vraiment grandi, pas vrai ? » demanda Remus à Pétunia.

« J'espère qu'ils ne le devront jamais » dit Pétunia en commençant à ramasser les papiers. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et agita sa baguette. Les papiers disparurent et les paquets s'empilèrent proprement. « Merci, Remus. Lait de poule ? »

« Ca semble délicieux » dit Remus en la suivant dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le dîner de Noël fut assez copieux pour faire penser au Terrier à Harry. Il mangea assez pour satisfaire sa tante et fut traîné dehors par Remus et Dudley pour _jouer dans la neige, _parmi tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire. Ils commencèrent par faire un bonhomme de neige mais ils passèrent rapidement à une bataille de boules de neige totale. Harry parvint à tenir seul, même en combattant contre Remus et Dudley.

Un vif flash d'appareil photo l'aveugla une seconde. « Monsieur Potter ! Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Poudlard ? » Harry sut alors qu'il faisait face à une sous-espèce de sorciers. _Des journalistes. A Noël. C'est bas._

« Les garçons, allons à l'intérieur, maintenant » murmura Remus en poussant légèrement Harry et Dudley vers la porte.

« Monsieur Potter ? Ne vous sentez-vous pas en sécurité à Poudlard ? » cria un des reporters après lui. « Et qu'en est-il de Vous Savez Qui ? » Harry ferma la porte sur la petite foule et s'appuya dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Dudley à Harry et Remus.

« Tu sais que je suis célèbre dans le monde magique » dit Harry.

« Ouais, mais je ne t'ai pas cru. »

« C'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Je ne me montre pas assez souvent pour plaire à tout le monde, donc je suppose que les journalistes deviennent un peu impitoyables, expliqua Harry. Remus, y a-t-il un moyen de garder les reporters loin de ma maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'aurait pas dû être là, pour commencer » dit Remus en vérifiant dehors par les rideaux.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Harry ne voulait pas que des journalistes campent devant sa maison. C'était ses vacances, ses premières avec sa famille, et il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit les gâche.

« Penses-tu qu'Hedwige est en forme pour un voyage ? » demanda Remus.

« Je pense que oui. Elle semblait s'ennuyer la nuit dernière. »

« Ecrivons quelques lettres, alors. Le ministre, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et l'avocat de ta famille, dit Remus pensivement. Je pense que ça sera assez.

« Ma famille a un avocat ? » demanda Harry en commençant à monter les escaliers. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son cousin. « Ca va Dudley ? »

« Bien. Ils sont plus faciles à gérer que ces Détraquo machins » dit calmement Dudley.

« C'est vrai. Ils ne sont pas aussi éloignés que ça pourtant, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Reste juste à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. »

« Pas de problème. Je demanderai à Maman de faire du chocolat chaud » dit Dudley en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Ca semble bien » dit Harry alors que son cousin disparaissait. « Tu as dit que j'avais un avocat » rappela Harry à Remus alors qu'ils atteignaient sa chambre.

« Deux en fait, un pour les Potter et un pour les Black, lui dit Remus avec un sourire. Les deux veulent te voir quand tu auras du temps libre. »

« Prévois-le rendez-vous pour lundi. Je retourne à l'école le jour suivant. »

« Très bien. » Harry et Remus passèrent trente minutes à préparer les lettres avant que Remus doive transfigurer du parchemin. « Qu'est-il arrivé au papier à lettre que je t'ai donné ? » demanda Remus, légèrement contrarié qu'Harry ne l'ai pas.

« Heu, et bien… quelques-uns des gars l'ont trouvé et ça faisait de vraiment bon avions en papier et nous nous ennuyions vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et… »

« Assez. Assure-toi juste d'en garder aussi à la maison, d'accord ? » dit Remus en baissant sa baguette.

« Je ferais ça. Merci. » Harry rassembla les lettres ensemble et dit à Hedwige où aller. Celle-ci lui donna à peine le temps d'attacher les lettres à sa patte avant de décoller.

Harry se glissa dans le salon et jeta un coup d'œil dans le trou entre les rideaux. Les journalistes et les photographes grouillaient dehors, se parlant entre eux. Harry dut lever les yeux au ciel. Il détestait les journalistes. Et les interviews. Et les photographes.

« Harry ! » appela Tante Pétunia de la cuisine.

« J'arrive, Tante Pétunia ! » répondit le garçon en quittant la fenêtre. Les journalistes pouvaient juste rester dehors et geler. Il ne les laisserait pas gâcher son Noël

* * *

Harry pouvait à peine rester tranquille. Il lissa sa nouvelle chemise et commença à faire les cent pas. C'était Boxing day et Oncle Vernon venait chercher Dudley. Harry ne voulait pas le voir, mais il savait que ce serait bref, si ça arrivait. Il avait une chose à attendre aujourd'hui. Ses amis venaient.

Hermione avait tout arrangé. Ginny et Luna étaient invitées chez Hermione pour une nuit, bien que peu de sommeil n'ait eu lieu. Neville Londubas avait été invité pour du « tutorat. » Le groupe en entier irait ensuite chez Harry.

La sonnette retentit et Harry se précipita vers la porte. « Harry ! » dit Hermione en entrant. « Les blagues de Patmol, au fait » dit-elle en commençant à enlever ses nombreux vêtements d'hivers.

« Harry ! » Ginny et Neville se jetèrent pratiquement sur Harry et le firent presque tomber.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit Luna en venant derrière Neville. « C'est bon de voir que tu n'es pas mort. » Les lèvres d'Harry tiquèrent au commentaire d'une des ses amies les plus excentriques.

« Salut Luna » dit-il à travers son rire. « C'est bon de tous vous voir. Laissez-moi prendre vos manteaux. »

« Tant que je le récupère, dit Luna avec un haussement d'épaule. J'en aurai besoin en partant. »

« Pas de problème, dit Harry en suspendant les manteaux. Je m'assurerai que tu le récupère. » Il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre.

« Harry, est-ce que c'é… » Dudley s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et les regarda. « Euh… » Harry put voir le cerveau de son cousin s'arrêter et mourir. « Euh… » Harry suivit le regard de Dudley et le vit fixer Luna. Son cousin ? et Luna ? « Euh… »

« Bonjour, cousin d'Harry » dit gentiment Luna.

« Désolé, Dudley. Ce n'était pas ton père. Juste mes amis. C'est Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Les gars, Dudley Dursley, mon cousin. » Harry regarda le cerveau de Dudley revenir à la vie.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix suraiguë. J'ai un peu entendu parler de vous. » Harry ne savait pas que Dudley pouvait vraiment être poli quand ça l'arrangeait.

« Uniquement en bien, j'espère » dit Hermione avec un sourire en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

« Oui » répondit Dudley. Harry remarqua les yeux de son cousin revenir vers Luna « Uniquement en bien. »

La sonnette retentit encore et Harry adressa un rapide coup d'oeil à la porte avant de faire signe à ses amis d'aller dans le salon. Dudley se dirigea vers la porte mais se trouva à bloquer le chemin de Luna. Il dansa autour d'elle avant de lui adresser un sourire nerveux et de réussir à aller vers la porte.

« Je pense que ton cousin aime Luna » murmura Hermione.

« Je pense que tu as raison » répondit Harry.

« Hermione a _toujours _raison » dirent Ginny et Neville en même temps.

Luna entra dans le salon à ce moment. Elle regarda tous ses amis, remarquant qu'ils la fixaient, et cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « C'est un Banckcha, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais qu'il y en avait un qui me suivait. »

* * *

Harry s'était changé pour aller au lit et était prêt à grimper sous les couvertures quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. « Entrez » dit-il se demandant qui c'était. « Oh, salut, Tante Pétunia » ajouta-t-il une fois qu'il vit sa tutrice se tenir là.

« Bonjour, Harry. Presque prêt pour aller au lit ? »

« Oui. Ca a été une longue journée. J'avais oublié combien mes amis pouvaient être fatigants » dit Harry avec une grimace. Son épuisement était un mélange de deux choses : ses amis et garder sa magie sous contrôle autour de ses amis. Il avait remarqué que sa magie se dressait autour du déjeuner et ça devenait de pire en pire alors que le temps passait. Il s'était excusé pour reprendre le contrôle de sa magie et lui avait serré la bride le reste de la journée.

« Dudley semble avoir un coup de cœur pour Luna » lui dit Pétunia.

« Ouais. J'ai remarqué ça » dit Harry avec un sourire. Dudley avait posé quelques questions sur Luna une fois qu'il était revenu de chez son père. « Il sait que c'est une sorcière, pas vrai ? » Harry devait en être sûr.

« Oh, oui. Il m'a demandé ce que je pensais. Je lui ai dit que la seule chose qui comptait était son bonheur. »

« Que dira Oncle Vernon ? » Harry devait savoir. Vernon avait fait parti de leurs vies pendant si longtemps.

« Je ne pense pas que ça compte. Nous pouvons avoir un peu de magie maintenant » dit Pétunia avec un sourire. Harry le lui retourna et résista à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. « Oh, regarde l'heure. Après minuit. Au lit, jeune homme ! » dit Pétunia avec une fausse sévérité.

« Oui, M'dame ! » Harry rit et se mit au lit. Pétunia se pencha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle arrangea les couvertures autour de lui. Harry réalisa ce que c'était. Sa tante venait juste _de le border_. Il lui sourit. « Tante Pétunia ? » dit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Je suis content d'être venu pour Noël » dit-il d'une voix satisfaite.

« Je suis aussi contente que tu sois venu, dit-elle en éteignant la lumière. Bonne nuit, mon chéri. »

« 'Nuit » dit Harry en fermant les yeux. Pétunia ferma la porte et il l'entendit s'éloigner. C'était agréable d'être à la maison.

* * *

_Quel est ce bruit ?_ pensa Harry. Quelque chose l'avait sorti du sommeil. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Harry tendit une main pour faire venir ses lunettes alors que son cerveau le rattrapait. _Ca ne peut pas être…_ Un rapide geste de la main alluma les lumières et révéla un Kreatur en détresse se tenant au pied de son lit. « Kreatur ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de contenir l'incrédulité hors de sa voix. Ca ne pouvait pas être le même elfe. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête.

« Le Maître n'est pas venu voir Kreatur ! » pleura bruyamment l'elfe. « Kreatur a tout préparé pour son nouveau Maître, a nettoyé la maison du Maître de la cave au grenier, a préparé la chambre du Maître et le Maître n'est toujours pas venu ! Kreatur est un mauvais elfe ! Mauvais Kreatur ! » L'elfe s'agenouilla sur le sol. « Mauvais Kreaturr ! Mauvais Kreatur ! »

« Kreatur, arrête ça » dit calmement Harry.

« Mauvais Kreatur ! » Kreatur se frappa la tête une fois de plus.

« Kreatur, arrête de te punir » lui dit Harry. Kreaturr s'arrêta et resta allongé sur le sol, respirant bruyamment.

« Harry, quel est ce bruit ? » demanda Tante Pétunia en toquant à la porte.

« Ca va. Tu peux entrer » lui dit-il. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança. « C'est mon elfe de maison, expliqua-t-il. Peux-tu appeler Remus ? Je pense que j'aurais besoin de ses conseils. »

« Certainement » dit-elle en regardant la petite créature au sol ;

« Merci » dit Harry alors que Kreatur recommençait à se frapper la tête. « Kreatur, arrête de te frapper la tête ! » Kreatur agissait… et bien, plus bizarrement que d'habitude. « Kreatur, aimerais-tu quelque chose à faire ? »

« Le Maître donnerait quelque chose à faire à Kreatur ? » demanda-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés et remplis d'espoir.

« Oui. Mon bestiaire est dans ma malle. Peux-tu le trouver pour moi, s'il te plaît ? » Harry regarda l'elfe commencer à fouiller dans sa malle. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités même pas une minute plus tard et un Remus très échevelé entra en trombe dans la chambre avec sa baguette à la main.

« Tu ne feras pas de mal au Maître ! » dit Kreatur avec véhémence, le livre demandé brandi au-dessus de sa tête comme une arme.

« Salut, Remus, dit calmement Harry. Tu peux ranger ta baguette. Kreatur ne me fera pas de mal. » Harry haussa les épaules. Sa vie ne pourra jamais être normale, n'est-ce pas ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Remus sans baisser sa baguette. Il ignora les assertions de Kreatur selon lesquelles Remus ne ferait pas de mal au 'Maître.'

« Ma magie » répondit simplement Harry. C'était étonnant. Un jour, elle était hors de contrôle, le suivant, il pouvait presque la sentir lui parler, l'avertissant du danger (honnêtement, les escaliers n'étaient pas aussi dangereux) et murmurant sur sa sécurité.

« Oh. » Remus ne pouvait pas argumenter avec quelque chose comme ça. « Ca va, Pétunia » dit-il en sortant dans le couloir

« Kreatur, c'est Remus Lupin, mon mentor, conseiller et ami » dit Harry. Remus revint dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. « Que sais-tu des relations entre l'elfe et son maître ? »demanda Harry. Il avait une idée sur quelques trucs.

« Un peu de choses, admit Remus. C'est habituellement pour la vie, jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre ne meure. Les elfes connaissent les besoins et les volontés de leur maître aussi bien que les leurs. Leur bien-être est lié directement à celui de leur maître, leur magie est soutenue par les pouvoirs de leur maître… » Remus laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ses yeux dirent à Harry qu'il avait eu une épiphanie. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous ne l'ayons pas vu. »

« Tu en es venu aux mêmes conclusions ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense que presque tout le monde a oublié, ou a refusé de voir, l'état mental dans lequel était Sirius. Ca expliquerait quelques trucs » dit tristement Remus.

« Comme les actions de Kreatur » agréa Harry.

« Maîtresse Black était tellement plus forte que Maître Black. Tellement plus puissante. Kreatur devait, Maître ! » Kreaturr recommença à hurler. « Mauvais Kreatur ! »

« Kreatur ! dit durement Harry. Arrête de te punir. » Kreatur arrêta à mi-chemin de se frapper la tête et regarda Harry. « Tu ne dois pas te punir à moins que je l'ordonne. Compris ? »

« Oui, Maître » dit Kreatur, essuyant ses yeux sur le nouveau torchon qu'il portait.

« Je comprends que tu devais faire ce qu'on t'ordonnait. Je ne vais pas te punir pour ça. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Harry. »

« Bien sûr, Maître Harry ! » Si c'était tout ce que l'elfe pouvait faire, Harry le laisserait tranquille.

« Voudrais-tu rencontrer ma famille ? » demanda Harry à l'elfe.

« Kreatur serait honoré » dit celui-ci avec une vague trace d'adoration de héros.

« Tu peux entrer maintenant, Tante Pétunia » l'appela Harry.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? » demanda celle-ci en ouvrant la porte.

« Magie » répondit l'adolescent. Remus eut un petit gloussement alors qu'Harry présentait l'elfe de maison à Pétunia.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le loup-garou quand il remarqua qu'Harry palissait.

« Hermione va me tuer, dit-il calmement. Je possède un elfe de maison. » Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Hermoneuneu ne fera pas de mal à Maître Harry ! » D'accord, il semblait qu'Harry avait reçu un elfe de maison assez protecteur, tellement qu'il protégerait son maître contre les réformateurs qui voulaient aider les elfes de maison. L'ironie, pensa Remus. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry serait son invité si Hermione le découvrait jamais. Qu'importe. Il avait une chambre d'ami prête si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

* * *

Boxing day est un jour férié en Grande Bretagne. Il est fixé le 26/12 ou le 27 si Noël tombe un samedi. C'était à l'origine le jour où on donnait les étrennes aux artisans et aux facteurs. Aujourd'hui, cette journée est surtout consacrée aux sports, au repos ou à la poursuite des festivités de Noël. (Robert and Collins)

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	49. Cataquoi ?

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à cause de… quelque chose. _Pas un autre bruit._ Il commença à se tourner sur le côté quand son cerveau embrumé de sommeil lui dit quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à croire. Il flottait dans les airs. Quoi ? Il tomba d'un mètre, sur son lit, aussitôt qu'il réalisa qu'il était, en fait, au dessus de son lit. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. _Note à soi-même : gagner vite le contrôle de ta magie. _Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver la source du bruit qui avait causé un réveil aussi merveilleux. Il savait que ce n'était pas Kreatur, car il l'avait envoyé avec Remus. Il l'aurait laissé avec sa tante, mais cela rendait celle-ci mal à l'aise de voir une petite créature se téléporter d'une pièce à l'autre. Le bruit venait encore de la fenêtre. Un hibou gris était assis sur une branche dehors, regardant Harry comme pour dire « _ça te dirait d'ouvrir la fenêtre ?_ » Harry appela sa magie pour voir s'il y avait des sorts ou des portoloins sur le hibou ou sur le message qu'il portait. _Rien. Qui m'envoie des messages au milieu de la nuit ?_

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou entra. Il vint se poser sur son bureau. « Merci » dit l'adolescent en enlevant la note de l'animal. « Sers-toi en eau. Hedwige est toujours contente de partager. » Le hibou quitta le bureau et se percha à côté d'Hedwige, ayant l'air très content de lui.

Harry alluma la lumière du bureau et inspecta l'enveloppe. Elle n'avait que son adresse écrite devant au stylo et à l'encre noire, pas quelque chose d'habituel de la part du monde magique. L'écriture était familière mais Harry ne pouvait pas placer où il l'avait vue. Il brisa le sceau et déplia la feuille.

_Harry,_

_Je sais que je suis probablement la dernière personne que tu veux entendre, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Ma loyauté va au Ministère, pas à une certaine personne. Le Ministre ne prend pas de très bonnes décisions te concernant, toi ou ta sécurité. Je ressens le besoin de t'informer de ce qui se passe. _

_Le Ministre Fudge et Dumbledore se sont rencontrés aujourd'hui et ont passé beaucoup de temps à parler de toi. Dumbledore a reçu la permission du Ministre de te tirer du monde Moldu si Tu Sais Qui devient trop agressif. Le niveau d'agressivité est laissé à l'appréciation de Dumbledore, bien sûr, parce qu'il en sait plus sur Tu Sais Qui que n'importe quel autre sorcier._

_Dumbledore a dit au Ministre que Tu Sais Qui a trouvé un élève. Dumbledore ne sait pas qui est cet élève, mais il a le sentiment qu'il pourrait ne pas faire ça de son propre choix. Je sais que l'élève est fourchelangue. La source (je suppose que c'est un espion Mangemort) pense que l'élève est étranger. Le fait le plus important est que personne ne sait à quoi ressemble l'élève. Sois sur tes gardes._

_Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne te blâme pas. Ma famille te considère comme un de ses membres et je commence juste à réaliser que tu m'es proche aussi. Prends soin de toi et garde un œil ouvert pour le danger. Le monde magique et le Ministère t'ont fait défaut une fois de trop. Je refuse de contribuer à ce défaut une fois de plus. Je te recontacterai s'il y a plus d'informations que tu dois savoir._

_Percy Weasley._

Harry baissa la feuille et soupira. _Donc, Dumbledore ne voulait toujours pas céder, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa Harry en fouillant pour chercher du papier. Sa main trouva enfin son papier et ses stylos.

_Percy,_

_Merci pour l'information. Je prendrai les actions appropriées. Tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi. Prends soin de toi._

_Harry._

« Peux-tu prendre une réponse ? » demanda Harry à la chouette grise. Celle-ci pencha la tête, prit la lettre et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry frissonna et ferma la fenêtre d'un geste de la main. Il baissa sa tête sur son bureau et se demanda pourquoi sa vie était si merdique.

Les reporters avaient en fait été éloignés par des Aurors déguisés comme des officiers de police moldus. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait fait des excuses écrites à Harry en expliquant qu'ils avaient interdit à tous leurs journalistes d'apparaître à la maison d'Harry mais ne pouvait garantir ce que les journalistes et photographes indépendants feraient. Elle avait promis de ne pas acheter d'histoires ou de photo d'Harry de qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas employé par _la Gazette du sorcier_. Remus avait dit que la _Gazette_ faisait une réédition classique du « Oups ! Nous nous sommes fait prendre ! » Harry dut bien être d'accord avec lui.

Les visites aux bureaux des avocats se passèrent mieux que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. L'avocate de la famille Potter était une femme entre deux âges qui rappela un peu sa tante à Harry. Elle avait cette approche « pas d'idioties » envers tout qui mit Harry à l'aise. Donc le monde tombait autour d'elle ? Bien. Elle rencontrait Harry Potter. C'était agréable. Lord Voldemort franchissait sa porte principale ? Oh, mon dieu. Elle sortirait par derrière. Il passa deux heures avec elle pendant lesquelles elle lui dit exactement ce qu'elle faisait pour la famille Potter. Remus avait le contrôle de l'aspect affaire des choses, oui, mais elle s'assurait que tout ce que Remus faisait était dans les limites de la loi. Elle pouvait également porter plainte contre tous ceux qu'Harry souhaitait. C'était un sentiment étrange, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose comme ça, juste parce qu'Harry le demandait. Elle lui raconta également quelques histoires sur ses parents. Il semblait que sa mère contrôlait le comportement blagueur de son père à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux en public. Il gloussa à ça. Il avait entendu que sa mère avait un caractère fort, mais l'idée qu'elle doive dire à son père de s'asseoir et de bien se comporter comme un enfant ! Il était seulement content qu'on ne lui fasse plus de remarque comme ça depuis qu'il avait… oh, prêt de trois ans.

Le deuxième était un homme assez jovial qui était oh tellement content d'enfin rencontrer Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme travaillait pour la famille Black jusqu'à ce que l'avocat confit que Sirius Black l'avait choisi contre le choix de la mère du « petit » (Sirius était un petit comparé à cet homme), qui était un « homme assez grincheux qui n'était pas fait pour la profession légale. » Il s'était habilement joué de Harry avec du thé et des biscuits jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne soit sûr qu'il ne mangerait plus jamais. L'avocat ne s'embêta pas à lister ses responsabilités envers la famille Black, il donna juste à Harry un rouleau de parchemin qui enregistrait tous ses devoirs, si jamais Harry avait besoin de quelques chose dans ces lignes.

Il sursauta quand sa cicatrice eut une vive pique de douleur et commença à pulser en rythme avec son cœur. Il soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir Voldemort maintenant. Il se leva et alla à son sac pour en sortir sa robe et son masque. Il les étendit sur son lit et sortit quelques autres vêtements et chaussures (ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'apparaître en pyjamas !). Il remplaça ses lunettes par ses lentilles. Il mit ses robes sur ses épaules et son masque avant de siffler le mot de passe.

Personne n'était aux alentours quand il apparut dans le cimetière. Sa magie s'étendit autour de lui, essayant de lui dire quelque chose. Y avait-il un professeur ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il s'arrêta, une phrase de la lettre de Percy lui venant à l'esprit. _Le fait le plus important est que personne ne sait à quoi ressemble l'élève. _Ils pensaient également qu'il était étranger. Harry eut un sourire narquois en levant une main à ses cheveux. Il sentit sa magie s'installer dessus. Il tira sur une mèche et découvrit qu'elle était d'un blond sale. Parfait. A présent pour les yeux. Il se concentra, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Sa magie se réveilla et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Elle parvint à deviner qu'il voulait un changement temporaire de couleur qui durerait jusqu'au matin et Harry sentit un léger picotement dans ses yeux. Il invoqua un miroir et s'arrêta. Sa cicatrice lui donnerait quelques problèmes. Il allongea ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils couvrent son front puis utilisa un léger sort collant pour que la mèche la plus proche s'accroche à son front. Parfait. Il eut un sourire éblouissant, secoua la tête à sa propre idiotie et entra dans le repaire de Voldemort.

Il alla à l'endroit de rencontre habituel et trouva Voldemort à l'attendre. Harry s'arrêta juste sur le seuil et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à attendre avec Voldemort. Il avait toujours les robes et le masque. Qui était-ce ?

« Ah, mon élève » dit Voldemort quand il vit Harry se tenir là.

« Bonjour, monsieur » répondit Harry, donnant un léger accent à sa voix. Le club de théâtre avait commencé à s'entraîner sur les accents avant les vacances de Noël. Le Professeur Bevington avait dit à Harry de ne jamais accepter de rôle qui demandait un accent français, car Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment en produire. Son accent français ressemblait à un mélange entre le français, l'allemand et l'espagnol. Il ne pouvait juste pas se souvenir des sons et les reproduire continuellement. Harry se dit que ça rendrait perplexe tout ceux qui l'écouterait. Il n'allait sûrement pas donner à qui que ce soit des indices sur son identité.

Voldemort lui adressa un regard amusé mais ne commenta pas. « C'est le Professeur William Zareh » dit-il en désignant l'autre homme dans la pièce. « Il est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. Il a offert de t'apprendre, mon élève » expliqua-t-il en faisant signe à l'adolescent de s'approcher.

Harry entra dans la pièce et garda un œil sur le professeur. Voldemort fit un signe de tête à Zareh et celui-ci commença à enlever sa lourde robe extérieure et son masque. Harry s'arrêta à côté de Voldemort et pencha la tête sur le côté pour étudier son nouvel « enseignant. » Voldemort plaça une main sur son épaule. « Enlève tes robes et ton masque » ordonna-t-il. La tête d'Harry tourna si vite qu'il était sûr d'avoir mal le lendemain matin. « Maintenant, mon enfant. »

_Tes funérailles_ pensa l'adolescent en enlevant son masque. Voldemort le lui prit. Il tendit une main arachnéenne et défit l'attache à la gorge d'Harry. Celui-ci dut lutter contre tous ses instincts pour ne pas s'éloigner. Avoir la main de Voldemort près de sa gorge ramena des souvenirs déplaisants de sa première année. Harry se glissa hors de ses robes et les plia sur son bras. Voldemort commença à faire un bruit étranglé à côté de lui. Harry le regarda avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. « Monsieur ? » Il n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait avoir peut-être donné une crise cardiaque à Voldemort. Plus important, était-ce fatal ?

Voldemort écrasa le rêve d'Harry l'instant suivant en éclatant d'un rire qui devint lentement maniaque. « _Tu es plein de surprises !_ » dit Voldemort en Fourchelangue, son plaisir (et sa fierté ?) se montrant dans sa voix.

« _J'avais l'impression que j'aurais besoin d'un déguisement ce soir_ » répondit Harry avec un, et bien, pas un sourire sincère. C'était un sourire narquois. Oh, mon dieu. Il souriait vraiment _narquoisement_.

« Zareh » dit Voldemort en faisant signe à l'homme vers le trône. Celui-ci s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Voldemort. « C'est mon élève, le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Appelons-le Tom pour le moment. » _Oh, c'est juste hilarant. C'est vraiment marrant, Voldemort. Regarde-moi me rouler par terre. Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres Tom. Comme c'est ignoble._ Harry se retint et lutta contre les tendances légèrement meurtrières qu'il découvrit grandir en lui. L'homme devait faire des plaisanteries, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort fit signe à Zareh de se lever. « Enseigne-lui bien. C'est un bon élève, même s'il est un peu têtu de temps en temps. Il n'est pas étranger à la discipline lourde. N'ais pas peur de l'utiliser. » Harry adressa un regard à l'homme qui vivait pour le torturer. Pourquoi Voldemort ne pouvait-il pas faire des choses comme les lignes ou le nettoyage ? Pourquoi devait-ce être le Doloris ? « Cependant, je te tiendrai responsable si les dommages sont permanents » prévint Voldemort.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, mon Seigneur. » Les mots pesèrent sur Harry et il réprima un frisson. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait que l'homme pouvait avoir l'air si démoniaque ?

« Assure-t'en. _Obéis-lui et apprends bien, Tom._ »

« Oui, monsieur » répondit Harry en anglais. La nuit allait être assez stressante pour l'homme devant lui. Il ne voulait pas en ajouter plus que nécessaire. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer un peu avec lui.

« J'ai préparé une salle au bout du couloir pour vos classes. Reviens ici lorsque tu aura fini. » Harry acquiesça et suivit le Mangemort hors de la pièce.

Leur « salle de classe » était juste une large pièce avec très peu de meubles. Il y avait une table et deux chaises, quelques livres sur la Magie Noire (et pas sur la défense), et quelques cibles sur le mur. « Asseyez-vous, mon Jeune Seigneur » dit Zareh en désignant une des chaises.

« Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler comme ça, Professeur, dit Harry en se glissant dans le rôle de l'élève étranger. Tom » il s'étrangla presque « suffit. »

« J'ai le sentiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en serait pas heureux » dit Zareh en s'asseyant en face d'Harry.

« Ca ne fait rien. Je demande que vous m'appeliez Tom, dit simplement Harry. Mon Seigneur ne sera pas content, mais il ne sera pas peur. » Zareh cligna des yeux devant l'étrange choix des mots. « Ce n'est pas ça ? » demanda Harry. Il s'amusait avec ce rôle. Jouer avec l'espion de Dumbledore serait très amusant. Un de ses rôles les plus exigent, à tout le moins.

« Je pense que tu cherchais le mot 'inquiet' ? » suggéra Zareh.

« Oui, désolé » dit Harry avec un sourire. L'homme le lui rendit vraiment. Zareh le regarda de haut en bas (rendant Harry suspicieux) et sembla en arriver à une sorte de décision.

« Je vous appellerai Tom si vous m'appelez William » dit Zareh avec un sourire. Le sourire d'Harry se fana et il le regarda.

« Seulement si vous ne lui dites pas » dit-il avec un coup de tête en direction de la salle du trône de Voldemort.

« Marché conclu. » Zareh tendit la main. Harry regarda sa main. Il savait que les barrières de Voldemort ne permettraient à personne d'enlever Harry. Il les sentait baisser autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il arrivait ici. Il ne serait pas capable de partir jusqu'à ce que Voldemort les lève pour lui. Harry tendit sa main (il ne tremblait pas, n'est-ce pas ?) et sera la main de Zareh. « A présent, que sais-tu des sorts impardonnables ? » demanda Zareh en tirant un livre vers lui.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry trébucha quand son portoloin le déposa un peu trop près de son bureau pour son confort. Il était étonné d'avoir échappé à cette nuit sans qu'on lui lance un seul doloris. Quelques coups de fouet avaient été distribués, que Zareh avait regardé sans un seul bruit de protestation ou tressaillement. Harry avait frissonné, mais pas tant que ça. Il détestait le dire, mais il s'habituait à la sensation et trouvait plus facile de l'ignorer. Les yeux de Zareh dirent à Harry qu'il détestait voir ça et se tenir là pour permettre que ça arrive. Harry eut un sourire ironique en laissant tomber son masque et ses robes dans son sac. Dumbledore avait choisi un bon espion. L'homme n'avait perdu son contrôle que quand l'attention de Voldemort était sur son 'élève'.

_**

* * *

  
**_

L'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard était remarquablement vide pendant les vacances de Noël. Même les Protecteurs étaient appelés à la maison par des parents anxieux. Plusieurs professeurs avaient quitté le château pour voir de la famille et des cousins lointains qu'ils n'avaient pas vus mais ne voulaient pas rater pendant qu'ils en avaient la chance. Si une devise existait pour l'état d'esprit actuel du monde magique, ce serait « juste au cas où. » « Mettons de l'argent dans une jarre… juste au cas où. » « Allons voir ta mère avant les vacances… juste au cas où. » « Assure-toi d'avoir ta baguette pendant le retour en train de l'école… juste au cas où. » « Ne va nulle part tout seul… juste au cas où. » « Fais un testament… juste au cas où. »

Le directeur Dumbledore ignorait la liste des choses qu'il devait faire… juste au cas où. Il n'avait pas besoin de notifier qui que ce soit au sujet de ses dernières volontés, vu qu'elles avaient été faites il y avait près de vingt ans… juste au cas où. Il eut un sourire ironique et mélangea son thé après avoir ajouté un zeste de citron. Fumseck lissa ses plumes et chanta quelques notes avant de s'installer pour dormir. « Fumseck, mon vieil ami, tu ne saurais pas où est Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore au phénix avec un léger gloussement. L'oiseau ne lui avait jamais répondu et ne le ferait probablement jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Albus Dumbledore se sentait vieux. Un de ses élèves, en fait, un de ses élèves préférés, était absent de la sécurité du monde magique. Il était laissé à la merci de l'éducation Moldue, des pratiques médicales Moldues et de la sécurité Moldue. En d'autres mots, il était en danger extrême avec peu voire pas de recours pour l'aider. Ce qui frustrait vraiment Dumbledore plus que tout au sujet de la situation était que le garçon semblait vouloir rester là-bas pour le moment.

Ronald Weasley lui avait fait parvenir la lettre qu'Harry lui avait écrite en réponse à la sienne. Le phrasé n'apaisait pas du tout l'esprit et le cœur de Dumbledore. Ca le peinait de penser qu'un élève qu'il considérait comme l'un des siens ne se sentait pas en sécurité à Poudlard et avait trouvé quelque chose dans le monde Moldu qu'il préférait. Poudlard était une institution unique et Harry avait trouvé un endroit qu'il préférait. C'était presque honteux. Poudlard avait toujours été la maison d'Harry Potter. Le garçon devrait être chez lui avec Dumbledore et pas dehors, dans le monde Moldu, valsant à travers on ne savait quel genre de danger sans sorcier adulte pour le guider !

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder le parc. Il vit de nombreuses personnes arriver par Portoloin juste en dehors des portes de Poudlard. Il sourit. L'Ordre du Phénix grandissait toujours, devenant de plus en plus gros et puissant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient ; de nouveaux pays qui n'avaient pas été contactés offraient leurs services et leur support pour la guerre à venir… en échange d'une rencontre avec le Survivant.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'utiliser le nom du garçon. Après tout, ça aiderait Harry à vaincre Voldemort et lui donnerait de nombreux contacts pour sa carrière plus tard, qu'importe ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Harry aurait l'embarras du choix pour sa profession à la fin de ça. Est-ce que le garçon serait intéressé par la politique ? Le sport ? L'éducation ? La loi ? Tous les contacts que Dumbledore avait noués pour lui seraient capables de conforter ses désirs. Son nom ouvrirait les portes dont il avait besoin pour réussir dans la vie. Ca serait facile d'assurer le confort d'Harry pour le reste de sa vie une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa destinée. Dumbledore sut alors ce qu'un père ressentait quand ses enfants atteignaient leurs vrais potentiels. De la fierté. Il exploserait de fierté une fois qu'Harry aurait fini de faire ce qu'il devait et pourrait entrer dans sa vie d'adulte.

Dumbledore quitta son bureau et changea son mot de passe alors que la gargouille se fermait derrière lui, juste pour perturber les autres professeurs plus tard quand ils devraient deviner les sucreries. C'était toujours amusant à regarder. Il parcourut les couloirs vers la Grande Salle, pensant à des sujets variés, mais le principal était l'élève de Voldemort.

William Zareh avait enfin réussi à offrir ses services comme professeur en Magie Noire pour Voldemort et son élève. Voldemort avait été un peu en colère quand Zareh avait parlé sans qu'on lui demande mais semblait content que le professeur veuille abandonner son temps libre pour enseigner, particulièrement quand sa profession était dans l'éducation. Quelques-unes des théories de Dumbledore avaient été confirmées. Le garçon n'avait que quatorze ans et avait des cheveux blonds sales et des yeux bleus « perçants » pour reprendre les mots de Zareh. Il parlait anglais, mais avec un fort accent. Zareh n'avait pas vraiment pu placer d'où venait cet accent. Il le décrivait comme un mélange de français et de quelques tons lourds communs aux langages scandinaves. L'élève était également gaucher et préférait les sorts parlés aux silencieux. Voldemort avait semblé amusé quand Zareh lui avait posé des questions sur cette tendance mais n'avait pas éclairé son Mangemort quant à ce qu'il trouvait d'amusant dans la situation.

La seule chose sur laquelle Dumbledore était toujours incertain était de savoir si le garçon faisait ça de son propre gré (qu'importe que le petit n'ait que quatorze ans… Voldemort pouvait à présent ajouter mise en danger d'enfants à sa déjà longue liste de charges) ou s'il n'avait pas le choix. Son espion lui avait dit que Voldemort avait fouetté le garçon, mais que celui-ci avait agi comme s'il acceptait les coups, comme s'il y était habitué et les attendait. Dumbledore avait déjà ordonné à Zareh d'extraire le garçon de cette situation s'il en avait l'occasion. Pas que celle-ci ce soit présentée. Voldemort regardait les leçons en venant de temps en temps, parlant souvent au garçon en fourchelangue. Zareh a dit qu'il pouvait dire par le ton si Voldemort était content ou s'il réprimandait le garçon. Il n'y avait pas de milieu en vue quand il s'agissait de « l'éducation » du garçon.

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande salle et prit sa place devant. Les membres assemblés se turent petit à petit dans leurs saluts et se tournèrent pour lui faire face. « Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix » dit calmement Dumbledore en sentant les divers sorts de traduction s'activer dans la pièce. « Nous faisons face à une situation sérieuse. Si sérieuse, en fait, que je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Il écouta les gloussements attendus et sourit intérieurement. Avoir une audience appréciative aidait toujours son humour. « Voldemort » Il s'arrêta pendant que plusieurs membres prenaient leur temps pour frissonner, « a un élève. » Le chaos explosa dans la salle alors que beaucoup de personnes réagissaient à la nouvelle. Beaucoup de femmes commencèrent à pleurer. Les hommes avaient juste l'air choqué. « C'est toujours un garçon. Notre source pense qu'il a quatorze ans, pas plus de quinze. » Dumbledore entendit un sanglot à sa droite et vit Molly Weasley enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de son mari. Et bien, le garçon aurait probablement une mère si Zareh arrivait jamais à l'éloigner de Voldemort. « Son accent est assez difficile à situer. Il parle anglais, mais avec de lourds tons de français et quelques influences scandinaves. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de son pays d'origine. »

« Monsieur Dumbledore. » Une représentante de France se leva et fit signe pour obtenir l'attention de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. « Bien que cette nouvelle soit très stressante et dérangeante, le gouvernement français est plus inquiet pour le Survivant. Nous n'avons vu aucune évidence qu'Harry Potter soit toujours en vie et en état de se battre. » Elle se rassit avec un sourire narquois et Dumbledore attendit que les applaudissements meurent avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai moi-même vu Harry Potter il n'y a pas très longtemps. Le garçon est en bonne santé et a l'air très content où il est. Il retournera bientôt à Poudlard. A présent, pouvons-nous revenir au sujet en cours ? » Dumbledore agita sa baguette et une image apparut. « Voici à quoi ressemble le garçon selon notre source. Des copies sont distribuées à vos places maintenant. » Il regarda alors que des flashes annonçaient l'arrivée de l'image à chaque personne. « A présent, des questions ? » _Pas sur Harry Potter_ espéra Dumbledore.

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous y sommes enfin ! » chanta Insecte en sautant de la dernière marche du bus. « Londres ! » Il sautilla sur place pendant qu'Harry quittait le bus. Sensei descendit juste derrière et se tint près, mais pas trop proche, d'Harry pendant qu'il scannait la zone.

« Oui, Insecte. Nous sommes à Londres. C'est en Angleterre, pas sur une autre planète » dit calmement Harry. En fait, il s'était endormi dans le bus et redevenait juste cohérent. Il ajusta son sac et regarda leur hôtel. Ca semblait être un endroit assez agréable. Il alla sur le côté du bus et attendit que tout le monde descende pour pouvoir s'enregistrer et pour pouvoir se changer et mettre l'uniforme de l'école.

« Groumph, dit Insecte sans malice. Que quelqu'un apporte un peu de caféine à cet espion ! » annonça Insecte à tout le groupe d'élèves. Le peu qui connaissait Harry ricanèrent. Il devenait bien connu pour sa dépendance à la caféine.

« Tout le monde a son camarade de chambre ? » demanda Monsieur Collins, un professeur qu'Harry n'avait fait que voir, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les adolescents excités.

« Oui ! » crièrent la majorité d'entre eux. Harry se demandait pourquoi Insecte devait crier dans son oreille.

« Très bien. A l'hôtel. » Monsieur Collins ouvrit la voie. Paul et Sensei étaient proches d'Harry et Rick dansa à côté d'Harry et d'Insecte, jacassant au sujet de toutes la mauvaise nourriture qu'ils allaient manger. « Maintenant, attendez jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle » dit Monsieur Collins au groupe. Il sortit son écritoire comme un bouclier et alla à l'accueil.

Harry regarda autour de lui et localisa toutes les sorties d'urgence… juste au cas où. _Je deviens aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey. Chercher les sorties, porter des armes, VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! Qu'est-ce que je deviens ?_

« James/Wells » appela Monsieur Collins. Insecte quitta Harry pour aller chercher les cartes magnétiques de leur chambre. Il en donna une à Harry et glissa l'autre dans sa poche. Rick arracha celle d'Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Très bien, tous ! Vous avez deux heures pour aller dans vos chambres, vous changer pour le théâtre et revenir en bas. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans l'entrée, juste ici, à six heures moins le quart. Compris ? »

« Oui ! » crièrent les adolescents surexcités. Harry baissa un peu la tête et prétendit qu'il n'était pas avec eux. D'accord, il était aussi excité. Comme une puce, en fait, mais devaient-ils attirer l'attention de tout le monde de cette manière ?

« Ok, allez-y. Partez de là ! »

« Monsieur Ecritoire est beaucoup trop énergique » murmura Insecte à Harry.

« Joli nom » répondit celui-ci de la même manière. Rick accompagna le duo à leur étage mais les arrêta au bout du couloir.

« Sensei nous a demandé d'attendre là » leur dit Rick en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Ca ne sera que quelques minutes » leur promit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Insecte en laissant tomber son sac.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit mon vrai nom ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Ouais… OH ! » L'esprit d'Insecte le comprit. Sensei passa Rick et prit la carte tendue.

« Devine ce que faisait Sensei avant d'être prof ? » dit Harry à son ami pendant que celui-ci regardait le couloir derrière Paul. Il se retourna et regarda Harry.

« Vraiment ? Cool. »

« Oui 'Cool' » dit Paul en venant à côté de la paire. « Ca ne doit pas être dit à qui que ce soit. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit Insecte en devenant solennel. « Je ne sais rien » dit-il d'un air innocent.

« Ca, c'est évident » dit sèchement Harry. Insecte lui donna un léger coup et lui adressa un regard noir. C'était toujours tellement amusant de jouer avec Insecte.

« Ta tante m'a demandé de te donner ça » dit Paul en sortant une petite enveloppe. Harry l'accepta avec un regard de remerciement. Il la scanna rapidement avec sa magie. _Paranoïaque comme Fol-Œil._

_Harry,_

_Détends-toi et amuse-toi ce week-end. Paul, Sensei ou Rick seront prêts de toi nuit et jour, juste au cas où le pire arriverait. Profite-en !_

_Affections,_

_Tante Pétunia._

Harry glissa la note dans sa poche et réalisa qu'il avait une belle collection de notes de sa tante. Il les avait toutes gardées.

« C'et bon, 007 » dit Rick alors que Sensei faisait signe du seuil de la porte d'Harry. « Allons dans ta chambre » Il mena les deux garçons le long du couloir et dans leur chambre. Sensei les attendait. Rick disparut, grommelant quelque chose au sujet de jolies filles dans le salon.

« Ce sont des boutons d'appel » leur dit Sensei en tenant deux petits pins. « Le cercle au milieu appellera l'un d'entre nous si vous êtes en danger. Vous en avez chacun un et vous le porterez tous le temps jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à l'école. Seulement pour les urgences » dit Sensei en les accrochant sur Harry et Insecte. « Compris ? » demanda-t-il en ayant l'air assez terrifiant.

« Oui, monsieur » dirent les garçons en chœur.

« Bien. » Sensei quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Verrouillez ça ! » dit Sensei au travers. Harry s'exécuta.

« Trop fort » dit Insecte en inspectant le bouton.

« Ouais » dit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit, sa valise claquant sur le sol à côté de lui. « En fait, je m'y habitue » admit-il.

« Et bien, tu n'as jamais déclaré être normal. » Insecte haussa les épaules et dit à Harry qu'il allait dans la douche. Harry lui fit signe et ouvrit son sac. Il sortit son journal et se tourna sur son estomac pour écrire.

_Nous sommes finalement arrivés à Londres. Insecte est extrêmement excité… un peu trop excité. Il est dans la douche pour le moment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose va arriver. Je suis probablement juste paranoïaque. Je suis toujours paranoïaque ces jours-ci. Je m'inquiète de ce que fait Dumbledore, de ce que Voldemort pense, ma tante… Oh, dieu. Tante Pétunia me TUERA si elle découvre jamais ce que je fais avec Voldemort. Elle me tuera et m'enterrera sous les fleurs du jardin. Mi m'enverrait en Sibérie pour que quelqu'un s'assoie sur moi. Paul…m'enfermerait dans l'infirmerie et m'attacherait à un lit._

_A quoi je pensais ? Je suis devenu pire depuis que j'ai décidé de faire ça. Je dors bien. Je mange, euh, beaucoup. Je suis juste complètement paranoïaque. La paranoïa du type Maugrey Fol-Œil le décrit bien. _

« Ah ! » haleta Harry en sentant quelque chose se serrer autour de son poignet.

« _Ah, bon après-midi, enfant éclair ! »_ dit Zen quand Harry le vit. « _Tu viens juste de m'empêcher d'avoir à te mordre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a autant distrait ?_ »

« _Mon journal. Zen, que fais-tu ici ? »_

Zen s'enroula autour du poignet d'Harry et lui présenta sa tête pour qu'il la gratte. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le garçon commence vraiment à gratter avant de répondre. « _Et bien, tu étais prêt de ma maison ce matin et je savais que tu partais. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'ennuyer avec tous ces… enfants_ » commença Zen sur un ton de commère qu'Harry associait généralement aux vieilles du voisinage. « _Donc, je me suis juste faufilé hors de ma maison et dans ton sac. C'était très facile à faire_, confia-t-il. _Oh, juste là ! Parfait ! »_

_« Uh-huh. Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis, tu sais_ » lui dit Harry en continuant à lui gratter la tête. Il semblait que Zen se préparait à muer.

« _Non. Personne ne me verra,_ promit Zen. _Je resterai juste dans ton sac et hors de vue._ »

« JE HAIS LES CRAVATES » cria Insecte de la salle de bain.

« _Voilà ta chance de le prouver » _lui dit Harry en le posant sur le lit et en fermant son journal. Le serpent se précipita dans son sac et y disparut. « Insecte, ça va ? »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour révéler un Insecte très frustré tenant une cravate à la main. « Est-ce que tu sais comment attacher ces stupide trucs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Viens là. » Harry attacha la cravate pendant qu'Insecte commençait à grommeler sur le fait de brûler l'objet en question. Harry eut un reniflement amusé alors qu'Insecte allait vers la glace pour inspecter le travail de son camarade.

« Beaucoup d'entraînement ? » demanda Insecte avec surprise.

« J'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement dernièrement. Je commence à y être bon. » Harry haussa les épaules et alla vers la douche. « J'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai mon bouton juste là » dit Insecte en allumant la télé. Harry secoua la tête. Insecte grommelait quelque chose sur Star Wars.

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Je pense qu'il est mort » dit Insecte avec fascination.

« Il n'est pas mort. Il respire toujours » dit Rick de l'autre côté.

« Catatonique, alors » dit Insecte, légèrement exaspéré.

« Cata-quoi ? » demanda Rick.

« Petit ? » appela Paul en s'accroupissant devant le siège d'Harry au théâtre. « Tu es toujours avec nous ? »

« Paul ? » Harry cligna des yeux et revint à lui. Ca avait été étonnant. Epoustouflant. _Les Misérables_ était plus que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. C'était à vous couper le souffle et il voulait faire ça !

« Oui ? » Paul n'aimait pas la manière dont agissait l'adolescent. Les symptômes lui rappelaient un état de choc.

« Est-ce que St Jude a du chant ? »

« Non, j'ai peur que non. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. J'ai juste découvert ce que je veux faire pour le reste de ma vie » annonça Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Paul en remettant l'adolescent sur ses pieds.

« Ouais » dit Harry avec un sourire. Il mit son sac sur ses épaules et suivit son groupe (Paul, Sensei, Rick et Insecte) à travers le hall. Il sourit une fois qu'ils quittèrent le théâtre. _Plus de Job d'Auror. Plus de Quidditch professionnel. Plus de Survivant. J'ai trouvé ma maison. _Ses mains volèrent vers son front. « Faites rentrer tout le monde à l'intérieur ! » grogna-t-il en commençant à fermer son esprit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Paul.

« Il est là, dit Harry à Paul. Voldemort. » Un sentiment froid commença à s'installer autour de lui et il sut que ce n'était pas sa magie. « Que tout le monde rentre à l'intérieur ! cria Harry. Maintenant ! » Rick et Insecte réagirent comme une seule personne et commencèrent à repousser les enfants vers les portes. Harry vit sa respiration et se retourna. « _Expecto Patronum ! » _dit-il par instinct. Rien ne se passa. _Oh pour l'amour de… _Il ferma les yeux et appela sa magie.

_Oui ? Oui ? Quoi ?_ questionna-t-elle avec impatience alors qu'elle se précipitait à travers Harry. Harry demanda que sa magie le défende contre les détraqueurs. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir un éclatant éclair argenté. Sensei vit ce qui ressemblait à une épaisse couverture argenté quitter le corps d'Harry et se fondre en la forme d'un cerf. Le cerf baissa son corps vers les détraqueurs et les repoussa au loin.

« Etonnant, deshi » dit Sensei en commençant à escorter Harry hors du théâtre. Celui-ci était content d'y aller et de laisser ça aux Aurors. Soudain, tout partit à vau l'eau alors que de nombreux pops signalant un transplanage retentirent partout. Des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts commencèrent à se combattre. Sensei et Harry firent ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux entre les sorts volants et les cris. Ils commencèrent à lutter pour passer au travers.

Harry sursauta quand quelque chose l'attrapa et le tira en arrière. Sa magie lui hurla alors qu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un. « Vampire » hoqueta Harry alors que sa magie commençait à se rassembler.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter. Vampire » dit calmement l'homme en découvrant ses crocs et il pencha la tête d'Harry sur le côté. Il hurla l'instant suivant quand un flash de lumière solaire le frappa dans l'œil. Il laissa tomber Harry et glissa dans une allée sombre. Harry s'assit et se remit sur pied. Il regarda à temps pour voir un Mangemort viser Sensei. La magie d'Harry se lâcha contre le Mangemort.

« Cool » souffla Harry. Il fit difficilement son chemin vers le théâtre et remarqua un groupe de Mangemorts, de Détraqueurs et de vampire prêts à y entrer. Il leva une main et tout le groupe fut envoyé loin des portes. Il y mit un bouclier qui empêcherait tout ce qui était dangereux d'entrer. Il regarda à sa gauche et vit Sensei combattre un vampire. Il leva la main et celui-ci hurla à cause de la lumière du soleil.

Le froid descendit autour d'Harry à nouveau. _Les Détraqueurs ont amené du renfort_. Un des Détraqueurs envoya Sensei encore plus loin d'Harry. Il regarda avec horreur son professeur faire un arc de cercle dans les airs avant de venir se poser sur ses pieds en position accroupie. Un Auror se précipita vers lui. _Sensei va bien maintenant._

Les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent encore d'Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir » murmura l'adolescent en fermant son esprit et sa magie envoya un Patronus. Le hurlement dans la tête d'Harry augmenta quand deux Détraqueurs rejoignirent les autres. Sa magie s'embrasa et un autre Patronus apparut pour rejoindre l'autre. _Deux ? Je peux en lancer deux ?_ Un détraqueur attrapa Harry avec ses doigts grêles et commença à baisser sa capuche. Un autre flash argenté l'effraya. Deux autres détraqueurs le rejoignirent alors qu'un autre patronus apparut, cette fois dans la forme d'un chat furieux. Il lui rappela Tante Pétunia, d'une certaine manière. Plus de Détraqueurs avancèrent sur Harry. Un souvenir de Tante Pétunia jouant avec ses cheveux révéla un autre patronus. C'était une version plus grosse du chat. Il ne siffla pas. Il rugit.

Les Détraqueurs hurlèrent de douleur. Le son traversa Harry et le fit tressaillir. Il regarda la bataille mourir autour de lui, les Mangemorts se retirant plus vite qu'ils n'étaient apparus. Harry ne ressentit rien pour les blessés ou les morts. En fait, il ne pouvait rien sentir du tout. Avait-il encore des mains ? Il en leva une et la trouva en train de trembler. Il la pressa contre sa poitrine et lutta contre le besoin de crier. Il ne pouvait pas la sentir. Tout son corps était insensible ! L'odeur de la bataille commença à se dissiper. Il regarda autour de lui. Est-ce que tous ses sens mouraient ? Il se retourna, essayant de retourner au théâtre quand il vit Sensei se battre avec l'Auror qui l'avait protégé. Harry trembla quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les cris. _Retour à l'hôtel_ pensa Harry, agitant une main dans la direction de Sensei. Son professeur disparut sous les yeux de l'Auror qui agitait joyeusement sa baguette.

_Ok, tu ne peux rien ressentir, rien sentir, ou rien entendre._ Il releva la tête et vit le Professeur Snape se tenir à quelques mètres de lui. Il disait quelque chose, mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il tressauta quand la douleur le lançait dans tout le corps. _Tu peux ressentir à nouveau_ pensa Harry alors qu'il trébuchait vers le théâtre. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il devait aller là-bas. La douleur vint à nouveau et avec elle le son. Quelqu'un criait. Harry tomba en arrière en réalisant qu'il criait. Snape et Dumbledore apparurent au dessus de lui alors que sa vue commençait à s'affadir. Les sons de la cité devinrent plus faibles alors que la musique des oiseaux les remplaçait. Les bâtiments autour de lui commencèrent à disparaître, seulement pour que des hauts arbres prennent leurs places. Le pavement était comme de l'herbe sous son corps. Il pouvait entendre Dumbledore appeler son nom et lancer frénétiquement des sorts de guérison.

Une autre personne vint du côté gauche d'Harry. Celui-ci le fixa avec incrédulité. _Pourquoi est-il là ?_ L'homme lui offrit une main. Harry resta allongé sur le sol et fixa son "sauveur." Il sentit son corps commencer à trembler. La douleur s'accentua et Harry hurla de défaite. Il ne pouvait plus la combattre. L'homme s'approcha d'un pas et s'agenouilla, lui offrant toujours sa main. La vision d'Harry se noircit encore plus et il roula hors des mains de Snape et Dumbledore. Il attrapa la main offerte avant de s'évanouir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Dumbledore à Snape. Celui-ci agita sa baguette et jura.

« Le cœur de Potter s'est arrêté. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	50. Je suis le Champion

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Dites-moi encore ce qui est arrivé » demanda Madame Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette au dessus du lit d'Harry et en fronçant les sourcils.

Snape soupira en rassemblant ses forces. Il était las de raconter cette histoire. « Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Potter a lancé quelques sorts, principalement des Patroni, puis a commencé à crier. C'était des cris hystériques. Comme rien de ce que je n'avais entendu de la part du garçon auparavant. Il est tombé, a crié un peu plus puis s'est détourné de nous. Il semblait qu'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose. Son cœur et sa respiration se sont complètement arrêtés. Dumbledore m'a dit de le ramener à Poudlard. Son cœur et sa respiration ont repris directement après que nous soyons arrivés ici. »

Pomfresh lui adressa un regard sceptique. « Le cœur et la respiration ne s'arrêtent ni ne repartent sans raison. » Elle arrêta de lancer des sorts avec un grognement de dégoût. « Ca n'explique pas d'où vient cet étrange bouclier. » Pomfresh remit sa baguette dans sa poche et secoua la tête.

Snape regarda le lit et se demanda d'où venait le bouclier. Il était apparu après que Pomfresh ait dirigé Snape vers une des chambres privées. Le bouclier opaque cachait Potter et empêchait tous les sorts, potions ou traitements médicaux. La seule chose que Pomfresh pouvait dire était que le bouclier n'avait pas la signature magique de Potter. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Potter, pour une fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui est dans ce sac, là ? » demanda Pomfresh. Le garçon avait réussi à garder une prise sur le sac pendant toute la bataille et Snape n'avait pas eu de choix que de l'amener avec lui. Faire redémarrer son cœur était beaucoup plus important que de s'inquiéter d'un sac qui bouge. Snape haussa les épaules et ouvrit l'attache, pour bondir en arrière de surprise alors qu'un serpent surgissait hors du sac en montrant ses crochets.

« _Je protégerai les affaires de l'enfant éclair !_ » siffla Zen.

« Il a l'air en colère » dit calmement Pomfresh alors que Zen s'enroulait sur le sac et sifflait.

« Tiens, tiens. Potter s'est procuré un serpent domestique. » Snape eut un rictus méprisant face à la créature lui faisant face. « Le monde magique va tomber dans la panique et le chaos. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette. « Je vais m'occuper de ça. » Il la leva et fronça les sourcils de consternation quand un autre bouclier, presque comme celui de Potter, sauf qu'il était transparent, apparut autour du serpent et du sac.

« _Nananère ! Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, sorciers débiles ! » _se moqua Zen en commençant une danse de la victoire. « _Je suis le champion ! »_

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Faites confiance au serpent de Potter pour faire preuve d'aussi peu de coopération que le garçon.

* * *

Harry dormait. Il savait inconsciemment qu'il dormait et n'avait absolument aucun désir de se réveiller. Il était à l'aise sans les interférences du monde. Il pouvait rêver ici sans s'inquiéter pour les autres. Il était libre de s'autoriser toutes les fantaisies sous le soleil et le faisait souvent. La plupart était centrée sur lui étant sur scène devant un public, délivrant une tirade parfaite ou bougeant d'une telle manière qu'il gardait son public captivé par sa performance.

Le monde réel s'introduisait dans ses rêves de temps en temps, habituellement juste quand Harry saluait une dernière fois devant des applaudissements chaotiques. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un appeler doucement son nom ou lui chanter quelque chose. Son corps enregistrait les sensations d'être bercé ou de quelqu'un qui lui caressait le dos ou qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Il goûtait tout, du thé amer qui apaisait une douleur fantôme quelque part dans son corps au jus de fruit sucré qui lui faisait penser à l'enfance. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se réveilla lentement. C'était douloureux alors qu'il reprenait une fois de plus conscience du fait que son corps et son système nerveux étaient reliés. Il avait mal partout et nulle part à la fois. Il était fatigué et la fatigue allait loin dans ses os et à travers lui. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place mais se trouvait aussi à la maison en même temps. Ca n'avait pas de sens du tout et Harry évita de le reconnaître pendant aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Le déni du problème ne dura pas longtemps. Harry poussa un grognement sourd alors que ses sens s'accordaient avec son corps pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris conscience.

« De retour à la réalité, fils ? » demanda quelqu'un alors qu'Harry se sentit soulevé et bercé. Une tasse toucha ses lèvres. « Ca va aider avec la douleur » dit gentiment la voix chaleureuse alors qu'il bougeait Harry pour qu'il ait une meilleure position pour boire. Harry ouvrit lentement la bouche et but un peu du liquide amer. Il s'étrangla à cause du goût mais but tout ce qui lui était offert. « Oui, ça a un goût désagréable, accorda la voix. Du jus de fruit. » Une tasse différente toucha ses lèvres et Harry but avec enthousiasme. Ca avait un goût familier. Pomme ? Poire ? Quelque chose comme ça.

La personne qui le tenait l'assit sur quelque chose de doux et chaud. Des couches supplémentaires furent enroulées autour d'eux et Harry soupira de contentement. La douleur se dissipait, il avait chaud et il était en sécurité. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mieux. Il se permit de dodeliner pendant un moment, errant dans ses rêves de carrière sur scène. Il se réveilla quand il entendit un bruit étrange qu'il savait avoir entendu avant. Il l'entendit encore et son cerveau l'identifia. C'était du bois craquant dans le feu. Il n'y avait pas de feu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Il était… heu. Il était à… hum. Où était-il ?

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir où il était mais l'effort lui prit un long moment et le fatigua. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il leva la tête et vit un visage familier. Qui était-ce ? Des cheveux poivre et sel. Des yeux bruns foncés. Un gentil sourire. Des petites rides aux yeux que Tante Pétunia appelait "pattes d'oie." Il vit les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. « Es-tu vraiment réveillés, petit ? » demanda Bleys d'une voix douce.

« Ouais. » Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entendit sa voix. Il bougea la tête pour regarder une de ses mains et résista à l'envie de faire un caprice qui correspondrait à son âge physique actuel. Il était encore _petit_. Vraiment petit. « Quel âge j'ai ? » demanda-t-il en bougeant pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'homme qui le tenait.

« Trois ans. Tu es là depuis déjà deux semaines. Ta magie t'a causé pas mal de dommage. » Bleys fit bouger Harry pour qu'il n'ait plus à tendre le cou pour le regarder.

« Tu as pris soin de moi bébé ? » demanda Harry. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'embarrasserai pas en me souvenant, promit Bleys. Qu'importe combien tu étais adorable. » Harry se sentit rougir et décida d'ignorer ce commentaire. Il n'avait jamais été _adorable._

« Bleys ? » Harry hésitait à poser cette question. Il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas approcher ce sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. « Tu as vraiment voulu me faire du mal avant ? » La question sortit avant qu'Harry puisse l'arrêter. Il s'enfouit plus profondément dans les couvertures et regarda Bleys. Peut-être qu'adorable marcherait en sa faveur là, qu'importe qu'il ait toujours seize ans dans sa tête.

« Non, fils » dit Bleys avec de la douleur dans la voix. « Ca n'a jamais été mon intention. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait ça était pour que tu puisses apprendre que les Impardonnables n'étaient rien de plus que des sorts, bloqués aussi facilement que les autres sorts » justifia Bleys.

Harry étudia Bleys quelques secondes avant de bailler et de fermer les yeux. « D'accord, dit-il avec fatigue. Nous pourrons parler plus tard ? » demanda-t-il en se blottissant contre son professeur et en s'endormant.

« Certainement, Harry » répondit Bleys en regardant son protégé déjà endormi. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait passé toute cette nuit juste à tenir Harry et à le regarder dormir. Son élève était revenu et il n'allait pas le laisser repartir maintenant.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et roula sur le côté dans son lit. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était retrouvé avec Bleys et il avait à présent cinq ans d'un point de vue physique. Il était toujours petit et il en haïssait chaque seconde. Il avait cependant découvert que la petite taille avait ses avantages. L'un d'entre eux était la capacité de manipuler Bleys plus facilement que n'importe quelle autre tache rencontrée au cottage. Il donna un coup de pied aux couvertures et sortit du lit. Il alla vers celui de Bleys et permit à ses pieds de rester sur le sol froid quelques minutes avant de se glisser sous les couvertures de Bleys. Il tendit les pieds et les colla au bas du dos de son professeur. Celui-ci poussa un cri étonné avant de chercher Harry.

Il le regarda de haut, essayant d'avoir l'air sévère et vindicatif, mais incapable de vraiment réussir l'expression. Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il gloussa à la vue d'un Bleys très ébouriffé de sommeil et de son regard noir fatigué. « Tu aurais pu juste appeler mon nom, tu sais » grommela Bleys en se redressant.

« Où serait le plaisir ? » demanda Harry. Il vit l'expression de Bleys changer et hurla face à la vengeance qu'il vit étalée sur le visage de son mentor. « Je vais m'habiller ! » dit Harry rapidement en se laissant tomber du lit et en se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Peut-être que Bleys serait mieux disposé une fois qu'Harry lui aurait laissé le temps de se réveiller et de devenir plus cohérent et moins meurtrier.

Harry sortit discrètement de la salle de bain un peu plus tard pour voir Bleys préparer le petit-déjeuner devant la cheminée. Il décida que le petit-déjeuner semblait être une excellente idée pour son corps en pleine croissance. Il alla sur le « canapé » et se blottit dessus. Il agita une main et un livre apparut. Il eut un sourire narquois. Bleys avait raison. Sa magie se développait en quelque chose de moins analytique et de plus instinctif. Harry découvrait qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de former plus d'une pensée ou d'un souhait pour voir quelque chose arriver et que sa magie lui obéissait sans question. Il ouvrit son nouveau script et commença à mémoriser quelques répliques pour la prochaine pièce à St Jude.

* * *

Le Professeur Bevington avait une légère obsession avec la littérature victorienne et avait aimé Dracula quand il l'avait lu adolescent. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé une version théâtrale de Dracula, elle _devait_ être jouée, n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'avait pas eut besoin de faire des essais une nouvelle fois. Bevie lui avait dit qu'il savait qu'il pouvait jouer. Le garçon avait quand même joué un monologue, sans prendre en compte les sentiments de Bevie. Il ne voulait pas que des élèves disent qu'il était favorisé ou était le chouchou du prof. Il voulait un rôle à la loyale. Il voulait Renfield, mais avait dû se tenir au mur quand il avait découvert qu'il avait le rôle de Dracula. Harry avait confronté son professeur, se demandant pourquoi il avait le rôle principal et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir Renfield.

Bevie avait souri à Harry et avait secoué la tête. « Tu peux jouer Dracula, avait-il dit à Harry avait un sourire suffisant. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que tu peux le jouer. Personne ne pense que tu ne devrais pas. » Harry avait dû se concentrer pour comprendre ce que Bevie venait de dire et avait froncé les sourcils.

« Pourquoi Dracula ? » avait-il insisté.

« Evan, tu es un jeune homme intense. » Harry eut presque un reniflement méprisant. Il savait que Bevie n'avait aucune idée de comment il était en dehors du théâtre. « Le rôle appelle un acteur intense. Après avoir vu ce que tu as fait avec Edmond, et bien, il n'y avait rien à faire. Tu as besoin de jouer Dracula. Il est connu pour être un rôle très demandant. Ca t'aidera à grandir en tant qu'acteur, lui promit Bevie. Je peux trouver une doublure, si ça te fait te sentir mieux » ajouta-t-il avec une expression indulgente.

« Ce serait agréable. J'essaierai Dracula. Voir s'il m'inspire. » Harry avait remercié Bevie pour son temps et était retourné dans sa chambre. Il semblait qu'il avait le rôle. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était de comprendre les vampires.

* * *

« Pourquoi lis-tu toujours ce livre ? » demanda Bleys en servant le petit-déjeuner. Il fit signe à Harry de venir à table. « Ne devrais-tu pas l'avoir fini maintenant ? »

« Ce sont mes répliques pour ma prochaine pièce » dit calmement Harry.

« Pièce ? »

« Le théâtre. Je t'en ai parlé avant. Tu te souviens ? » Harry se demanda comment un homme comme Bleys pouvait vraiment oublier. C'était un peu effrayant et ça lui faisait se demander s'il allait commencer à oublier des choses. Alden vint vers Harry et lui adressa un regard perçant avant de sauter sur le canapé et de mettre sa tête sur la jambe d'Harry. Celui-ci commença automatiquement à le caresser.

« Ah, oui. Je me rappelle que tu m'en as parlé avant » dit Bleys en poussant le chaudron loin du feu. « Viens manger. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. »

Harry poussa Alden de ses genoux et se leva, s'époussetant automatiquement, juste au cas où des poils de chien auraient réussi à s'accrocher à ses vêtements. « Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry en amenant son bol de céréales chaudes vers lui et en commençant à ajouter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour enlever le goût fade.

« Un peu de ci, un peu de ça » répondit Bleys de manière cryptique. « Rien de trop fatiguant » assura-t-il à l'adolescent rétréci.

« Allons-nous toujours courir ? » demanda Harry avec impatience. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la course lui faisait quelque chose.

« Oui » répondit Bleys avec une expression étrange. « Pourquoi aimes-tu autant ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, admit Harry. Je veux dire, je le fais avec Sensei tout le temps. Il me fait courir presque tous les matins avant les cours, en augmentant la durée et la distance encore et encore » expliqua Harry en prenant une cuillère de céréales. Il prit un muffin dans le panier et le coupa. « Ca me fait me sentir mieux de courir. »

« Je me demandais comment tu avais tenu aussi longtemps » dit Bleys en versant du jus de fruit à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête du muffin qu'il était en train de beurrer.

« J'étais étonné que tu ais tenu aussi longtemps que ce que tu l'as fait avec ta magie. Je m'attendais à te revoir juste quelques semaines après que tu m'ais quitté, mais tu as duré jusqu'après ta nouvelle année. C'était beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que je pensais » lui dit Bleys avec un sourire narquois. Il retourna son attention vers ses céréales avant de continuer. « Le jogging, ou les exercices physiques, nous sont vitaux. Tu es plus qu'un sorcier et, en tant que tel, tu ne peux pas espérer bien aller avec la même quantité d'effort. Tu dois prendre bien soin de toi. L'exercice est vital pour garder une bonne santé, et la bonne santé est vitale pour contrôler ta magie. » Bleys jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et grimaça en voyant son expression confuse. « Permets-moi d'essayer encore. Ton corps et ta condition physique sont directement liés à ta magie. Plus ta condition physique serra bonne, mieux ta magie répondra à tes désirs » Bleys regarda son élève. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Es-tu en train de dire que s'entraîner physiquement influencera ma magie ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Bleys n'était pas très clair.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. Plus tu es en forme, plus ta magie répondra bien. Plus tu seras fort, plus ta magie sera forte. » Bleys soupira de soulagement. « Je suis tellement content que tu ais compris. Je n'étais pas sûr de la manière de l'expliquer » admit-il.

« D'accord. J'ai compris. » Harry sirota son jus de fruit et fronça les sourcils un moment. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma magie va continuer à devenir plus forte en même temps que je deviens plus fort ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Jusqu'à un certains point. Tu as des limites à ta force. Penses-y de cette manière. Ton corps ne peut gagner de la force que jusqu'à un certain niveau. Ta magie grandira pour aller avec ce niveau. Pas plus que ce niveau et elle restera là aussi longtemps que tu maintiendras ce niveau de force. » Bleys regarda Harry et y vit de la compréhension. « Tu es plus qu'un sorcier, Harry. Le terme exact pour ça est 'magus' mais très peu de personne utilise ce terme, même à mon époque, dit Bleys avec un grand sourire. Ils aimaient m'appeler un enchanteur. » Bleys eut un léger reniflement et recommença à manger.

« Je suis un magus ? » demanda Harry.

« Magus, mage, enchanteur. Ils veulent tous dire la même chose pour tes sorciers mais ils sont différents, lui expliqua Bleys. La hiérarchie n'est pas difficile à comprendre. En bas, il y a ce que tu appelles les 'Moldus', ou les personnes non-magiques. Le terme est impropre. Tous les Moldus ont de la magie. Ils sont juste incapables d'y avoir accès, sauf dans certains cas. » Bleus adressa à Harry un regard rusé. « Une idée de quand ce pourrait être ? » demanda-t-il à son élève.

Harry baissa sa cuillère et réfléchit. Quand les Moldus seraient-ils capables d'accéder à ce pouvoir caché ? Il se souvint de quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans le journal et sourit. « Dans des cas de grand stress? » répondit-il, pas vraiment sûr de lui-même mais voulant quand même essayer. « Comme quand on lève un objet lourd d'un enfant ? » Harry avait été impressionné quand il avait entendu parler d'une femme plus petite que lui qui avait soulevé un arbre tombé sur une fillette.

« C'est exactement ça. Donc, nous avons les Moldus, les animaux normaux et les Cracmols en bas. Ils ont de la magie mais ne peuvent pas y accéder. A l'étage au-dessus, nous avons les sorciers et sorcières communs, avec les créatures qui peuvent accéder et utiliser la magie pour leurs propres désirs. Ca inclut les elfes de maisons, centaures, trolls, dragons, gobelins, etc. »

Harry fixa son professeur puis tomba de sa chaise de rire. Les sorciers et sorcières ordinaires étaient groupés avec les elfes de maison ? Oh, il pouvait entendre les cris de certains des sang-purs d'ici ! Ombrage devrait être réadmise à Sainte Mangouste. C'était trop bon pour être vrai ! « Si tu as fini ? » demanda Bleys après quelques minutes.

« Désolé. Je connais beaucoup de monde qui serait extrêmement bouleversé par ça, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je ne peux pas attendre de les éclairer. » Il eut un sourire mauvais en reprenant son siège.

« Ca t'amuse, ça, lui dit Bleys. La prochaine étape est les magiciens. Ce sont des personnes capables d'utiliser facilement une baguette mais qui peuvent quelques fois se trouver capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, habituellement en cas de grand stress. » Bleys poussa un autre muffin vers Harry. « Hum, je pense que ton ami Ron pourrait être une des ces personnes. » L'adolescent acquiesça. Ca semblait comme son ami.

« Au niveau suivant, il y a les enchanteurs. Ce niveau est composé de ceux qui sont capable de créer des sorts que les autres peuvent utiliser. Ils ont plus que du pouvoir. Ils ont du pouvoir et de l'instinct. Ils peuvent également sentir la magie, mais ne sont pas vraiment capables de dire qu'ils peuvent la sentir. » Bleys s'arrêta devant l'expression de Harry. « Vas-y, pose ta question. »

« Créer des sorts ? Tu ne peux pas les créer. Ils existent juste. »

« Ils sont et ils ne sont pas. Ils doivent venir de quelque part, donc quelqu'un les a 'créé'. 'Découvert' serait un meilleur terme, dit patiemment Bleys. La plupart des sorts, les incantations et les mouvements de baguette, ont été 'découverts' pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas appeler assez de pouvoir pour faire travailler leur magie par eux-mêmes. C'est pour ça que Merlin est si populaire. Il a créé l'utilisation d'un focus physique pour permettre à la magie d'agir sans le besoin d'une discipline intense. Il a permis aux sorciers d'apparaître. »

« Donc, sans Merlin, les sorciers n'existeraient pas » demanda Harry, essayant de tout comprendre.

« Oui et non. Je ne crois pas que le temps ne permettrait pas aux développements de se passer sans une certaine personne là. Ca serait juste arrivé à une époque différente et à travers une personne différente. »

« En d'autres mots, tout le monde peut être remplacé. »

« Exactement. A présent, où en étais-je ? » demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. « Ah, oui, les enchanteurs. Ton amie Hermione pourrait en être une. Ton professeur Snape, oh, certainement. Il me frappe comme un enchanteur très fort qui se cache derrière le déguisement d'un magicien. Dumbledore aussi. » Bleys sembla méditer quelques secondes. « Je pense que c'est tout » dit-il en remplissant à nouveau le bol d'Harry de céréales.

« La dernière étape, celle sur laquelle nous sommes, est appelée 'Magus.' Nous ne nous appuyons que sur l'instinct pour utiliser notre magie. La magie est plus un partenaire dans nos vies qu'un outil. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle parle ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. Comme tout bon partenaire, la magie nous connait suffisamment pour être capable d'être entendue. Elle peut être assez amusante si elle le veut, comme un elfe de maison avec trop d'énergie. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est une servante. Tu dois prendre soin de toi ; ca prendra soin de ta magie. » Bleys appuya sur cette idée une fois de plus.

« Donc, je suis le seul de mon époque ? Il doit y en avoir plus, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule autre personne avec le pouvoir d'être appelé 'mage', dit lentement Bleys. Malheureusement, j'ai été incapable de l'atteindre à temps et il a utilisé plusieurs rituels qui ont réduit sa capacité à entendre sa magie. » Bleys adressa à Harry un regard significatif.

« Tu parles de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry avec un ton résigné.

« Et bien, il t'a choisi comme son égal » dit Bleys avec un ton de regret.

« Donc il est responsable du fait que je sois un mage ? » demanda Harry en beurrant son deuxième muffin.

« Je pense que oui. Qui sommes-nous pour interroger les rouages du Destin ? » demanda Bleys avec un sourire.

« Le Destin est… » Harry ne put finir son commentaire sarcastique. Bleys le coupa d'un regard.

« Il y a des forces dans le monde que même moi je ne remets en question, Harry. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir » dit Bleys calmement mais fermement.

« Bien. » Harry était un peu sceptique mais ne poursuivit pas le sujet. Bleys pouvait être étrange de temps en temps. Il semblait que c'était une de ces fois. « Donc, c'est ça alors. Et qu'en est-il des autres créatures ? Les êtres comme les loups-garous? »

« Ils ne sont pas magiques en eux-mêmes. Ils sont malades d'une maladie magique qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Quel est le mot que tu utilises ? 'Un microbe ?' »

« Oui, mais c'est général. On utilise habituellement le terme de maladie chronique dans son cas » lui dit Harry en finissant son deuxième bol de céréales.

« Très bien. C'est la maladie qui est magique, pas la personne en elle-même. »

« Et si quelqu'un est magique et attrape la maladie ? »

« Tu penses à ton conseiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, en fait. »

« Il peut être aidé mais pas soigné, dit calmement Bleys. Saches juste que quoi que tu fasses, cela pourrait ne pas marcher. Tu n'as pas de limites en dehors de ton physique, mais ça ne veux pas dire que ton conseiller pourra supporter ce qui arrivera » avertit Bleys.

« D'accord. » Harry n'était pas sûr que Remus voudrait essayer de changer quoi que ce soit dans sa lycanthropie. Il supposa qu'il devrait juste demander. Le pire que Remus pourrait dire serait 'non.'

* * *

« Allez, petit ! Continue ! » Bleys bondissait à travers les arbres et riait d'Harry. « Tu dois continuer ! »

Harry lança un regard noir au dos de son professeur et se demanda si ce regard était de proportion meurtrière. Bleys s'était transformé en instructeur fou et épuisait Harry. Celui-ci avait à présent quatorze ans. Il ne lui restait que deux semaines avec Bleys et celui-ci apparaissait essayer de profiter du plus de temps avec Harry qu'il pouvait. « Harry ! Tu es trop lent ! » l'appela Bleys de quelque part devant. Harry soupira et essaya de se déplacer un peu plus vite. Il était fatigué et le lit l'attendait à bras ouvert. Il était resté éveillé tard hier soir, étudiant et essayant d'apprendre ses répliques. C'était difficile quand il n'avait personne avec qui les lire. Le phrasé des répliques étaient différent de Shakespeare. Elles n'avaient pas le même rythme et celui-ci manquait à Harry. Il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre après quoi était Dracula… à part pour le sang. Même ça, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il avait besoin de l'aide de Bevie. Dracula ne devenait pas vivant comme Edmond.

« _Imperio_ ! » Harry sentit un calme étrange s'installer sur lui. Il leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Bleys ferait ça maintenant, quand Harry était épuisé et pas prêt à le combattre. « _Tourne sur toi._ »

« Non, dit Harry d'une voix ennuyée. Tu devrais le savoir Bleys, continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. J'ai toujours… »

« _Doloris_ ! » aboya Bleys. Harry tomba au sol avec le sort, reconnaissant que Bleys lui ait donné cette milliseconde d'avertissement avec une invocation parlée. Il ferma les yeux de concentration et sentit le sort commencer à diminuer ; la douleur qui courrait dans tout son squelette se limitant à rien de plus qu'une légère éviscération. Il tiqua à cause du sort et le sentit se dissiper. « Très bien ! » félicita Bleys alors que le garçon s'asseyait.

« Ouais, merci, dit sèchement Harry. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« _Doloris_ ! » dit à nouveau Bleys. _Je suppose que oui._ Harry se tint droit alors qu'il recommençait le processus. Il sourit quand il remarqua que le sort n'avait plus les mêmes effets. Ca devenait plus facile de déterminer où était la frontière entre sa magie et celle du Doloris et de l'Imperium. Lui et Bleys avaient travaillé sur les Impardonnables les trois dernières semaines et Harry apprenait beaucoup sur ce qui faisait essentiellement marcher la magie dans son corps et son environnement. Il finit le sort et regarda Bleys avec un sourire satisfait. « _Doloris !_ » Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, sépara sa magie de celle du sort et les rouvrit une seconde plus tard. « Bien, Harry » dit Bleys avec de la fierté dans le regard. Il remit le garçon debout et le serra dans ses bras. Harry s'appuya contre son professeur et soupira.

« Ca devient beaucoup plus facile maintenant » dit Harry à son professeur.

« Bien. C'est supposé être facile » répondit celui-ci en retournant avec Harry vers le cottage.

« Tu étais toujours aussi sadique avec tes élèves ? » demanda celui-ci en marchant collé au côté de Bleys. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de partir. Ici, il était en sécurité. Pas de Voldemort. Pas de Dumbledore. Pas de monde magique avec une adoration déplacée, tombant à ses pieds. Ici, il était juste Harry et découvrait qu'il était capable d'apprécier la magie instinctive qui était une seconde nature pour lui.

« Juste ceux qui sont spéciaux » répondit le professeur avec une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son élève.

« Je suppose que je suis vraiment spécial » dit celui-ci avec un air innocent.

« Le plus spécial. » Bleys continua la discussion légère. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant que Bleys soit aussi dur avec lui. « As-tu compris la nature des Impardonnables ? »

Harry regarda son professeur et réfléchit à la question. Il était capable de rejeter tous les sorts que Bleys lui lançait. Il pouvait en ignorer la plupart en un clin d'œil. Les sorts de première année qu'il avait appris à Poudlard n'était pas grand-chose. Les sorts qu'il avait appris en cours de Défense (et en dehors des cours de Défense) ne lui prenaient pas plus d'une seconde à faire évanouir. Les Impardonnables, l'Impérium et le Doloris en tout cas, étaient rejeté avec juste quelques respirations et un moment de calme. Bleys jurait qu'Harry serait capable de les ignorer de la même manière que les sorts de première année d'ici la fin de sa visite. « Les Impardonnables sont construits de la même manière que les autres sorts et peuvent être magiquement traités de la même manière que tous les autres sorts » répondit Harry.

« Excellent, Harry. Tu as beaucoup appris depuis que tu es revenu » dit Bleys, satisfait par la réponse d'Harry.

« Merci Bleys, dit Harry avec un sourire. J'ai aimé apprendre tout ça. »

« Je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre. En fait, juste quelques jours de plus de pratique te permettront de rejeter ces Impardonnables sans y penser. Cette méthode deviendra automatique » dit Bleys avec une sorte de sourire triste.

« Nous avons encore deux semaines. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir appris tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir » argumenta Harry. Combien d'années de magie avait Bleys derrière lui ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose en plus qu'il pouvait lui enseigner.

« Rien d'importance et rien que tu n'apprendras par toi-même avec le temps. » Bleys arrêta Harry et s'assit sur un tronc. Il tira Harry à côté de lui et passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon. Celui-ci s'appuya sur lui et sourit. Il aimait ça. « Fils, tu as une telle connaissance de la magie. Plus qu'une connaissance. Un instinct. Tout le monde n'a pas ça, pas même moi. Tout ce que je t'ai appris m'est venu de mon professeur et de mes études, études qui prennent un peu de temps et beaucoup d'efforts. Tu n'as pas besoin de tels efforts » lui dit Bleys en le regardant de bas en haut. « Tu es plus un mage que ce que je peux t'enseigner, Harry. »

Harry sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge. Il détestait être différent et maintenant Bleys lui disait qu'il l'était. « Ce n'est pas possible » protesta-t-il. Il ne voulait pas être différent !

« Si ça l'est, dit Bleys avec un regard entendu. Je te connais trop bien, fils. Tu es un mage très puissant, Harry. Très spécial. La magie te guidera après que tu m'ais quitté. Je n'ai rien de plus à te donner » dit Bleys en resserrant son étreinte sur l'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais il devait permettre à son élève, particulièrement cet élève, de continuer pour faire face à son destin. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il avait réussi à le préparer avec le peu qu'il avait à offrir.

* * *

Harry se tenait à la fenêtre du cottage et regardait la forêt. Sa main caressait la tête d'Alden mais son esprit n'était pas au cottage. Il retournait à la maison aujourd'hui. Ca avait été seize semaines difficiles (desquelles il ne s'en souvenait que quatorze). Il avait étudié tous les aspects de la magie que Bleys lui avait présentés et avait maîtrisé tout ce que Bleys avait mis devant lui. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa magie sans baguette. C'était instinctif. Il ne pouvait plus se voir jamais utiliser une baguette. C'était trop incommodant, une gêne à ce qui venait à présent naturellement. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à la magie pour faire de la magie. Il était capable d'aller au-delà du sentiment de magie derrière ses yeux et au bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait la sentir partout maintenant, pouvait approcher une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas et lui demander de faire des choses pour lui. Il pouvait sentir la pulsation dans son environnement et la diriger où il voulait. Il n'utilisait pas la magie ; il était magique.

« Es-tu prêt à partir, Harry ? » La voix de Bleys le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna pour faire face à son professeur avec un regard résigné. Harry savait qu'il devait partir, qu'il devait revenir à lui et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il savait que Voldemort attendrait son 'élève', que Tante Pétunia voudrait son neveu, que Paul serait hystérique. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison. Ca allait être dur pour tous les deux. Bleys lui avait expliqué son raisonnement derrière ses erreurs précédentes et Harry pouvait accepter qu'il veuille lui donner quelque expérience réelle. Bleys avait étudié les capacités de lanceur de sorts de Voldemort et les avait imitées pour qu'Harry combatte le 'vrai truc', d'une certaine manière de parler. En d'autres mots, Harry pouvait à présent repousser les sorts préférés de Voldemort sans un seul tressaillement. C'était une compétence utile. Harry n'aurait plus besoin de dire à Sensei que Voldemort avait utilisé certains sorts sur lui. Ceux-ci ne l'affecteraient plus si Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils l'affectent.

« Oui, répondit Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne reviendrai pas ici. » La déclaration d'Harry était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que _c'_était ça. C'était la dernière fois qu'il trouvait refuge dans son esprit, que Bleys ne serait pas un être intelligent dans sa tête, attendant qu'Harry recherche de l'aide. Ca allait être étrange, de savoir que Bleys ne serait plus là, qu'Harry était seul.

« Tu agis comme si nous ne nous reverrons plus » dit Bleys en s'avançant et en posant ses mains en haut des bras d'Harry. Le garçon avait trop grandi pour lui permettre de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Et bien, c'est le cas » dit Harry, juste un peu confus. Il regarda le visage de Bleys et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Il y a toujours une chance que nous nous voyions dans l'autre monde, Harry. Tu ne sais jamais. Garde espoir. Tu as été un élève excellent, fils. Ca a été un honneur de t'enseigner et de te regarder grandir » dit honnêtement Bleys en lui serrant les bras.

« Merci » dit Harry en s'avançant et en serrant son professeur dans ses bras. « Pour tout. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air comme s'il allait pleurer. Ca allait être assez dur.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, dit calmement Bleys. Tu as appris ce que j'avais à apprendre. Rien de plus » rajouta-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière et en prenant la main de l'adolescent. Il le conduisit au canapé. « Tu sais que Dumbledore t'a très probablement ramené à Poudlard. » Bleys exposa le fait à Harry.

« Oui. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait d'autre avec moi. » Harry savait que Dumbledore serait extatique d'avoir Harry de retour dans le monde magique, encore plus à Poudlard. Ce serait une situation gênante.

« Assure-toi qu'il ne connaisse pas le vrai toi » dit Bleys en faisant un signe au nouveau look d'Harry. « Il t'utiliserait au-delà de tes limites. Tu as atteint ce qui est connu comme étant la maturation magique. Tout le monde l'a. Tu n'as plus d'étapes à franchir pour grandir magiquement. Dumbledore pourrait essayer de t'utiliser, ou tes capacités, avant que tu les ais acquises. Laisse-le te sous-estimer. Laisse-le penser que tu es un enfant. Il aura du mal à te rattraper une fois que tu auras révélé les niveaux de ce dont tu es capable » conseilla Bleys au garçon assis à côté de lui.

« C'est une bonne idée. Hermione m'a dit quelques trucs… des trucs que j'aurais souhaité ne pas entendre. » Harry laissa le silence retomber alors qu'il regardait le cottage, puis son professeur à nouveau. « Merci encore, Bleys. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire ça sans toi » admit-il.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu, mais tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen. » Bleys se releva et soupira. « Tu dois rentrer maintenant, Harry. Il y a des gens qui t'attendent. » Harry se leva et regarda son professeur.

« Oui, Maitre Bleys, dit solennellement Harry. Il y a des gens qui m'attendent. Je suis prêt. » Bleys lui sourit et croisa juste les bras. Harry ferma les yeux et atteint sa magie. Il pouvait le faire seul. Il toucha le pouvoir en lui et sentit quelque chose changer, puis une châtaigne. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose sous son dos plutôt que sous ses pieds.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le bouclier l'entourant disparut et il s'assit. Il reconnut l'endroit et se demanda pourquoi il réussissait toujours à finir dans l'Infirmerie, même quand il n'était pas allé en cours à Poudlard cette année. Il était raide alors qu'il se mettait difficilement sur pied et s'étira. Les étoiles brillaient dehors. Harry alla doucement jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et regarda le parc de Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite. Il pouvait presque sentir « Harry Potter » s'installer sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il restait là.

« _Tu es réveillé !_ » dit une voix de serpent contente. Harry baissa les yeux pour trouver Zen à le regarder. « _Tu es si différent ! Et si puissant ! C'est merveilleux ! Pense à tout le __plaisir__ que nous pourrons avoir maintenant ! Toutes les souris que je pourrais manger !_ » Harry eut un sourire ironique et se pencha pour soulever Zen.

« _Oh, tu es déterminé à devenir large et rond, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Oh, enfant éclair, ta voix est tellement plus grave. Oh ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, mais un homme ! Merveilleuses nouvelles ! Les autres vont apprécier d'entendre ça !_ » dit Zen en s'enroulant autour du poignet d'Harry.

« _Les autres ? »_ questionna vivement Harry.

« _Les autres petites créatures vertes qui m'apportent une souris_ » expliqua calmement Zen. Oh, des elfes de maisons. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir alors.

« _Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller »_ dit Harry au petit serpent qu'il tenait. « _Tu restes là. As-tu causé du trouble pendant que je dormais ?_ »

_« J'ai protégé le sac,_ dit fièrement Zen._ Et j'ai dansé._ » Harry regarda le serpent avec une expression fermée. _Dansé ? Etrange._

« _Tant mieux__ pour toi_ » dit Harry en bougeant son sac de sous la table de nuit. Il appela sa magie et vit un uniforme de Poudlard apparaître sur son lit. Il semblait un peu petit pour lui. Dumbledore l'aurait choisi, bien sûr, ne connaissant pas la bonne taille d'Harry. Il rassembla l'uniforme, dit à Zen de rester où il était et entra dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et commença sa douche. Il ne voulait pas être vulnérable plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il savait qu'il serait surveillé tous les instants où il serait là. Il ne voulait pas donner à Dumbledore un accès à ce qu'il savait. Il sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il nettoya le miroir et s'étudia. Il était grand et plus musclé. Bleys avait dit que _ceci_ était ceux à quoi il aurait ressemblé depuis toujours, sans le plan de Vernon d'enlever la magie du corps d'Harry. Il était bien proportionné, mais pas massif. Sa taille atteignait presque un mètre quatre-vingt et son maintient le faisait paraître plus grand, comme s'il étudiait tout le monde de haut, et pas les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait l'air plus fort et plus rapide. En d'autres mots, il ressemblait à présent au héro que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Il fronça les sourcils et concentra sa magie. Ses os rapetissèrent, ses muscles s'amaigrirent et la confiance disparut très légèrement. Voilà, il était à présent « Harry Potter, le _Garçon_ qui avait survécu » une fois de plus.

Il mit son uniforme et extrait ses lunettes de son sac. Il se mit presque le doigt dans l'œil quand il essaya d'enlever ses lentilles. Il détestait quand il oubliait de les enlever et dormait avec. Ses yeux lui faisaient toujours horriblement mal le matin suivant. Il cacha ses lentilles et attacha la stupide cravate. Elle ne l'embêtait pas, pas vraiment, mais pourquoi quelqu'un sain d'esprit donnerait à un groupe d'enfants hormonaux l'arme parfaite pour s'étrangler entre eux ?

Harry fit presque un bond de deux mètres quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sa baguette (un bout de bois presque inutile à présent) fut dans sa main et pointée sur l'intrus pendant le moment que prit son cerveau pour comprendre que l'intrus n'était personne d'autre que l'infirmière de l'école elle-même. « Monsieur Potter ! Que faites-vous hors de votre lit ? » demanda-t-elle en s'agitant autour d'Harry. « C'est bien. Retournez au lit, jeune homme ! » l'informa-t-il en le repoussant vers le lit.

« Je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh. Juste un peu confus sur la manière dont je suis arrivé là » admit-il honnêtement. Il aimerait connaître les détails de son arrivée.

« Assis » ordonna Madame Pomfresh. Elle sursauta très légèrement quand Zen glissa sur la jambe d'Harry. Le garçon se pencha et caressa le serpent avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas toujours les jours que vous pouviez surprendre l'infirmière. « Le directeur a demandé au Professeur Snape de te ramener ici » dit-elle à Harry en commençant à le scanner pour des résidus de magie noire ou de blessures. « Il y avait un bouclier magique autour de vous et je ne pouvais rien faire du tout » dit-elle avec raideur en lui faisant signe de se lever. « Il ne semble pas y avoir d'effets secondaires, mais je te garde en observation jusqu'à demain. Je suppose que tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu. Est-ce que ma tante est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle a été informée, dit Pomfresh en finissant ses scans. Comme toutes les autres fois. »

« Je suppose que j'ai ma réponse » dit Harry avec un sourire méprisant. _Tante Pétunia serait là avec toute la cavalerie si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne doit pas encore savoir, ou si elle le sait, elle ne sait pas où je suis. _Harry resta sur son lit comme on lui ordonnait quand l'infirmière disparut pour commander un plateau de nourriture pour lui. Il ne voulait pas subir sa colère. Dumbledore, il pouvait gérer. Pompom Pomfresh… pas tellement.

Il avait à moitié fini son plateau quand il remarqua que le soleil s'était levé et pointait juste au-dessus des arbres. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose maintenant. Il aimait regarder le soleil se lever quand il était à Poudlard. Maintenant, il n'était pas aussi sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Pas la même chose et c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il sirota son jus de fruit et grimaça au goût. Le jus de citrouille était un peu trop sucré ce matin. Il remit le gobelet sur le plateau et finit les céréales et les fruits qui lui avaient été donnés. Il était sur le point de sortir son Mini-Messager pour parler à Hermione quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte. Il releva la tête pour voir le Directeur Dumbledore se tenir là.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Harry s'assit un peu plus droit alors que Dumbledore venait vers le lit.

« Monsieur le Directeur » répondit Harry avec seulement le minimum de respect dans la voix. Dumbledore n'était pas sa personne préférée pour le moment et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci pense avoir été pardonné.

« Tu nous as causé une sacrée peur, jeune homme, dit Dumbledore en invoquant un fauteuil à côté du lit de Harry. C'est bon de te voir, mon garçon. » Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et le tendit à Harry. « Nid de cafard, Harry ? »

_Certaines choses ne changent jamais_ pensa Harry en renforçant ses boucliers d'Occlumencie. Dumbledore n'était certainement pas au-dessus de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'esprit d'Harry. « Non merci, répondit calmement celui-ci. Est-ce que ma tante sait que je suis ici ? » demanda-t-il vivement.

« Elle a été informée que tu es en sécurité. »

« Elle ne veut pas que je sois là » dit le garçon d'un ton pincé. Il ne voulait pas rester à Poudlard plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il n'était pas au dessus de menacer Dumbledore avec sa tante en mode 'Mère ourse'. Il le méritait.

« Elle n'a pas son mot à dire maintenant, dit Dumbledore de manière affable. La dernière attaque de Voldemort m'a permis de m'interposer en tant que tuteur magique, Harry. Tu peux rester ici, à Poudlard, toute l'année maintenant. » Harry se demanda si le directeur voulait qu'il soit excité pour ça. « Plus de Dursley. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » Harry dut se demander quand Dumbledore avait perdu la dernière de ses pastilles au citron.

« Toute l'année ? demanda Harry. Je pensais que je devais retourner à Privet Drive chaque année ? » Harry n'allait pas se laisser faire sans combattre. Il ne voulait pas être à Poudlard et il allait le faire savoir à Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas si important. Tu es à la maison, tu es en sécurité, et c'est tout ce qui compte » dit celui-ci en se levant et en bannissant sa chaise. « Madame Pomfresh te laissera partir bientôt. Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne veux pas être là plus longtemps que nécessaire. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et il tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent. « Tes amis sont en chemin pour te voir et ils te montreront ton dortoir. »

« Je sais où est la tour de Gryffondor, Monsieur, dit Harry d'une voix serrée. Je veux rentrer à la maison » ajouta-t-il alors que le directeur commençait à ouvrir la porte.

« Mon cher enfant, tu es à la maison » répondit celui-ci en quittant la pièce. Harry fixa l'endroit par où était parti le directeur. Il semblait qu'il allait devoir quitter Poudlard par lui-même. Il se leva et une phrase lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce que « tuteur magique » voulait dire ?

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	51. Tuteur Magique

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry fixa l'endroit par où était parti le directeur avec étonnement. Est-ce que qu'il était devenu fou ou était-il sérieux ? _Oublie ça_. Harry mit le plateau avec son petit déjeuner sur le côté et quitta le lit. « _Zen, viens. Nous partons_ » dit Harry en baissant son bras pour le serpent.

« _Oui, nous nous faisons la malle_, dit Zen en s'enroulant autour du bras d'Harry. _Wou-hou !_ » Harry sourit au commentaire du serpent et fit son sac. « _Adios, sorciers !_ » Zen rit alors qu'Harry s'arrêtait juste à l'intérieur de sa chambre privée et appelait sa magie pour se rendre invisible.

Il se glissa le long du couloir vers la liberté. Il s'immobilisa quand il entendit des voix et se frappa presque pour son idiotie. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir ! Il se mit sur un côté du couloir et attendit. Il dut presque se relever du choc quand il vit Ron apparaître. Son ami était plus grand que ce dont il se souvenait (grosse surprise là) et il avait l'air très important dans ses impeccables robes noires. Harry savait que c'était de nouvelles robes ; elles n'avaient pas l'apparence d'être passées par un autre Weasley. Un badge en or était accroché à son épaule droite avec un « P » élaboré dessus. Harry le reconnut comme étant le badge des Protecteurs quand il le vit.

Harry dut s'y reprendre à deux fois quand il vit la personne à côté de Ron. Neville Londubas avait grandi pour devenir un jeune homme confiant. Il marchait avec plus d'assurance qu'auparavant, et il avait certainement moins d'arrogance que ce que Ron montrait à ce moment là. Neville aussi portait le badge doré, mais Harry savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Neville. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Ron.

Il attendit qu'ils aient tourné au coin et se mit à courir, rendant silencieux le bruit de ses pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps maintenant, vu que Ron allait vers l'infirmerie. Ron crierait haro une fois qu'il aurait découvert qu'Harry n'était pas où il était supposé être et alors Harry aurait plus de difficultés pour quitter Poudlard. Il avait le sentiment que tout le monde allait courir dans tous les sens, paniqués, pour le trouver.

Il sauta les quelques dernières marches qui conduisaient au hall d'entrée et attendit qu'il se vide. Il remercia chacune de ses bonnes étoiles alors qu'un petit première année passait à côté de lui en courant et se dirigeait vers la salle de Métamorphose. Harry leva une main et ouvrit la porte. Il pouvait presque goûter la liberté !

Harry se précipita le long des escaliers et jura quand il remarqua qu'il laissait des empreintes derrière lui dans la neige. Il fit disparaître les empreintes et se lança un sort pour être léger comme une plume et éviter de laisser des traces. Il se demanda si Tante Pétunia avait de la pizza surgelée à la maison. Ce serait génial. De la pizza surgelée et… pas de pizza surgelée ! L'estomac d'Harry fit un saut périlleux et il se sentit devenir vert. Ok, donc pas de nourriture. Ca allait. Du chocolat chaud serait bien. Non, il ne voulait pas ça non plus.

Harry remarqua qu'il ralentissait alors que sa nausée augmentait. Cinq autres pas l'amenèrent à genoux et il vomit. Le froid de la neige filtrait dans ses os. Il attendit que le sentiment passe. Ca ne passa pas. Il se força à se relever et à recommencer à avancer. Il pourrait aller au lit une fois qu'il serait à la maison. Tante Pétunia aurait des médicaments qui aiderait jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à St Jude. Il retomba à nouveau à genoux et lutta contre les vertiges assaillant sa tête.

Harry se posa des questions sur la réaction qu'avait son corps. Avait-il vraiment attrapé quelque chose ? Etait-ce un sort ? Il fit une vérification rapide de lui-même pour les sorts et ne découvrit rien, actif ou inactif. Avait-il une sorte de maladie ? Il s'arrêta pour se reposer et se demanda comment il allait rentrer à la maison à ce rythme, quand il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout pendant de longues périodes. Il fit presque un bond de deux mètres quand il entendit les portes principales s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Dumbledore se tenait dans l'entrée. Il regardait le terrain devant lui. Ses yeux passèrent sur Harry plusieurs fois mais il ne réagit pas, donc le garçon supposa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Harry était reconnaissant d'avoir appris l'invisibilité avec sa magie et de n'avoir pas besoin de la cape. Dumbledore l'aurait vu s'il l'avait utilisée. « Vérifiez l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, dit Dumbledore à un groupe d'adolescents. Regardez les vestiaires de Quidditch, le terrain, la maison de Hagrid. Vérifiez partout où vous pensez qu'il ait pu aller. Il ne va pas bien, donc il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. » Dumbledore fit signe au groupe de se diriger à l'extérieur. Harry remarqua les badges dorés sur leurs robes. Les Protecteurs. « Cherchez vite, s'il vous plaît » dit Dumbledore en rentrant dans le château.

Harry frissonna et retint sa respiration pour ne pas éternuer. La plupart des Protecteurs s'étaient dirigés vers la Forêt Interdite. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques groupes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il se remit difficilement sur pied et décida qu'un rapide voyage à l'Infirmerie le guérirait de ce qu'il avait, et le protégerait aussi de Dumbledore un peu plus longtemps. Harry était assez certain que même le Directeur ne pourrait pas s'interposer entre Madame Pomfresh et le bien-être d'un patient volontaire, particulièrement un qui se sentait aussi misérable qu'Harry.

Harry passa discrètement les Protecteurs et se retourna vers le château. Il dut faire un rapide pas de côté pour en éviter un qui se retourna rapidement pour hurler à propos de quelque chose qu'elle avait trouvé dans la neige. Un Vif d'Or ? Ce n'était pas important. Il avait plus peur de voir un enfant quelconque qui se croirait important lui jeter un sort, que la simple idée que des Mangemorts soient ses professeurs. Les Mangemorts savaient ce qu'ils faisaient… la plupart du temps. La plupart des enfants non, particulièrement quand Harry savait qu'ils avaient été entraînés par Maugrey « tirer d'abord, poser les questions après. »

Il remarqua qu'il se sentait de mieux en mieux plus il restait dans le château. Il se sentait complètement normal quand il atteint le haut des escaliers. _Pas besoin de l'Infirmerie. Et maintenant ? _Harry décida qu'il avait besoin d'informations. Tout ce truc de "tuteur magique" était toujours dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de savoir contre quoi il s'opposait et si ce serait facile de renverser ce tutorat, ainsi que ce qu'avoir un « tuteur magique » voulait dire. _Temps de faire ma Granger_. Harry tourna ses pas vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

La bibliothèque était étonnamment vide. C'était comme si quelque pouvoir supérieur l'avait arrangé, mais il avait le sentiment que Dumbledore n'aurait pas rendu la recherche d'Harry plus facile. C'était assez difficile comme ça. Il ne put rien trouver du tout sur les tuteurs magiques parmi les étagères. Ca n'était mentionné dans aucun livre sur les traditions, les lois ou les développements modernes. Ca ne pouvait pas être trouvé dans les livres sur les rituels anciens, sur les standards sociaux ou sur les familles sorcières. Ca n'existait pas, selon la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Harry avait une suspicion que Dumbledore avait pu enlever tous les livres qui mentionnaient les tuteurs magiques, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. C'était frustrant.

« Je pourrais le tuer, Granger. Quatre heures à chercher, dans la neige, vois-tu, pour son Golden Boy, et rien ! Comment sait-il que Potter ne se cache pas quelque part dans le château ? » Harry entendit les tons suréduqués de Draco Malfoy atteindre ses oreilles.

« Je te l'ai dit, Draco. Dumbledore n'est pas comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais envoyé les Protecteurs dehors si Harry était toujours dans le château. La question à présent est : Où est-il ? » dit Hermione en approchant sa table préférée en en laissant tomber son sac dessus. « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi en colère, Draco. Tu as utilisé un sort pour rester au chaud. »

« Oh, tais-toi, Granger. Sort de chaleur ou pas, j'ai été dehors pendant QUATRE HEURES, répliqua sèchement Draco. Et mon nom est Drake » grommela-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Et que fait Dumbledore à présent ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant son livre de Potions.

« Il a demandé à Maugrey de faire le tour du château, juste au cas où ils auraient manqué quelque part, répondit Draco. Il aurait dû faire ça pour commencer et gagner du temps, grogna-t-il en trouvant son propre livre. Qu'avons-nous à faire ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant son livre.

« Le chapitre quatorze, pour la millième fois ! gronda Hermione. Maintenant, laisse-moi étudier. » Elle baissa ses yeux sur le livre et ignora Draco. Harry sentit un sourire démoniaque se répandre sur son visage. Il s'avança et tira sur une mèche des cheveux à Hermione. Celle-ci les remit à sa place et reprit son étude. Harry tira à nouveau et regarda alors qu'elle observait les alentours avant de retourner à sa lecture. Harry tira encore et Hermione craqua. Elle sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa à deux millimètres du visage de Draco. « Arrête Malfoy ; je vais te jeter un sort si tu continues ! » menaça-t-elle le garçon en face d'elle.

« De quoi diable parles-tu ? » demanda Draco en s'éloignant de sa baguette.

« Arrête de tirer mes cheveux » ordonna-t-elle en la rangeant.

« Tu es folle. Je ne tire pas tes cheveux » lui dit Draco.

« Qui est-ce alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est un fantôme ou quelque chose » offrit Draco sans conviction. Est-ce que toutes les filles étaient _aussi_ folles ?

« Un fantôme ? » demanda Hermine sèchement.

« Oui, un fantôme. Ou quelque chose. Ecoute, ce n'était pas moi, dit calmement Draco. Ignore-le juste. Ca s'arrêtera. »

« Je ne peux pas l'ignorer » lui dit Hermione en retournant à sa lecture. Draco se tut sagement. Harry tira une mèche à nouveau. « Ca suffit ! » hurla Hermione, faisant presque tomber la table en se levant. « Montre-toi ou je te ferais exorciser de la manière la plus douloureuse possible ! » Son expression promettait une mort dans l'au-delà certaine pour n'importe quoi au minimum spectral.

« Ca dépend, dit la voix désincarnée de Harry, de ce que tu comptes faire avec cette baguette, Mi. » Harry se permit de devenir visible. La réaction d'Hermione valut la possible menace sur sa vie. Sa mâchoire s'affaissa et sa baguette tomba de sa main sans vie.

« _Harry !_ » hoqueta Hermione, choquée.

« Je t'ai manqué, Mi ? » demanda Harry. Il tomba l'instant suivant quand Hermione traça sur lui et commença à pleurer sur sa poitrine.

« J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi, cette attaque à Londres, et puis ce coma mystérieux, et maintenant tu es ici, entre tous les endroits et… » Elle éclata en larmes et Harry réalisa que cette réintroduction dans la vie scolaire d'Hermione aurait pu être un peu plus gentille. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la tint. Il laisserait sa sœur pleurer un bon coup. Elle le méritait.

« Ca va aller, Mi » dit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Ca marchait pour lui, donc il supposait que ça marcherait pour elle. « Je vais bien, Mi. Je le promets. Plus de surprise si je peux l'empêcher. »

Hermione reprit contenance et se redressa, écrasant efficacement l'estomac de Harry. « Mi, je ne peux pas respirer » l'informa-t-il.

« Bien » dit-elle en parvenant à se relever. « Tu mérites une bonne correction pour cette petite blague » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Harry se levait.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera, Mi ? L'huile bouillante ou le chevalet ? » demanda Harry d'un ton plaisantin.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites dans le Tour Gryffondor » dit calmement Draco de la table. Harry et Hermione rougirent tous les deux. Faites confiance à un Malfoy pour faire des commentaires salaces. « Putain de merde, Potter, dit Malfoy la seconde suivante. Quand as-tu appris les sorts d'invisibilités ? demanda-t-il C'est du niveau des ASPICS. »

« Permets à Hermione de faire ton programme d'études. Tu auras des années d'avance » dit Harry à Draco en s'installant à côté de la place préférée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard qui disait « nous parlerons plus tard » avant de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix calme.

« Je cherchais quelque chose, admit Harry. Ou j'essayais, au moins. Il ne semble y avoir aucune information dessus. » Harry soupira et se frotta entre les yeux. « Ca fait presque quatre heures que je suis là. » Il baissa la tête.

« Et avant ça ? » demanda Draco.

« Dehors, dit Harry avec un sourire arrogant. Je suis passé à côté d'un gros groupe d'enfants plusieurs fois avant de décider que j'avais besoin de plus d'informations. » Il pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Draco.

« Et tu n'as pas pu penser à annoncer ta présence ? » gronda Draco.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? » demanda Harry avec une expression innocente.

Draco brandit un poing, ce qui surprit Harry pour plus d'une raison. Draco était un sorcier et n'était pas habitué à utiliser autre chose que la magie. Ca, et Harry devait vraiment l'avoir contrarié pour qu'il le menace de la sorte. Le blond continuait à grommeler « quatre heures, quatre putain d'heures » dans sa barbe alors qu'il s'avançait vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda Hermione en faisant signe à Draco de retourner vers sa chaise.

« Les tuteurs magiques » dit Harry en se frottant les yeux. Ses lentilles lui manquaient. Elles lui manquaient vraiment.

« Les tuteurs magiques ? » siffla Draco en bondissant pratiquement sur Harry par-dessus la table. « Tu as dit 'tuteurs magiques' ? »

« Oui ? » Qui était-ce et pourquoi était-il fou ?

« Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione en enlevant ses livres du chemin.

« Est-ce qu'aucun de vous sait ce qu'est un tuteur magique ? » demanda Draco en s'écroulant pratiquement sur sa chaise.

« Non, dit sèchement Harry. Je n'aurais pas passé les quatre dernières heures à faire des recherches là-dessus si je le savais. Que sais-tu sur ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que ce ne soit pas à la bibliothèque » dit Hermione.

« Ca ne l'est pas. »Draco confirma l'idée d'Harry comme quoi ça n'existait pas dans les étagères. « Les tuteurs magiques sont une tradition très ancienne, très sang-pure et très secrète. Personne n'a jamais écrit dessus, jamais » les informa-t-il.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry avec frustration.

« Les tuteurs magiques sont en général utilisés pour protéger quelqu'un, principalement contre soi-même. »

« Contre soi-même ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ecoutez, si vous n'arrêtez pas de m'interrompre tous les deux… » Draco attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Hermione lui envoient des regards penauds. « Bien. Comme je disais, c'est fait pour protéger quelqu'un de sa propre magie. Le cas le plus commun, et le plus accepté, est celui où un enfant est magiquement puissant et où la magie a grandi plus vite que l'enfant. L'adulte le plus puissant va s'interposer et permettre que l'enfant soit lié à la magie de l'adulte. Cette action va théoriquement protéger l'enfant d'une magie incontrôlable et garder tout le monde en sécurité. »

« Donc, si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Dumbledore et moi sommes liés ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est Dumbledore alors ? Oui, c'est ce que ça veut dire, Potter » confirma Draco.

« Laisse-moi récapituler, dit Hermione en levant les mains. Dumbledore a utilisé ce rituel très ancien et très peu documenté pour lier Harry à lui, pour protéger Harry de sa magie, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Granger. C'est ça » dit Draco.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Ca n'a pas de sens. La magie de Harry va bien. Elle n'est certainement pas hors de contrôle. » Elle médita là-dessus. « Il y a quelque chose que nous ratons. Quelque chose d'important. » Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieur et regarda dans le vide.

« C'est vrai, répondit Draco. Vous l'auriez découvert plus tôt si vous m'aviez permis de continuer. Le tuteur magique est un moyen de contrôle, une variation du rituel de l'apprenti, commença Draco. Plus tard, Hermione. » Hermione ferma la bouche avec un claquement. « Le tutorat magique est utilisé pour garder l'enfant, ou dans ce cas, Potter, proche de Dumbledore. Potter ne pourra pas aller loin sans la présence de Dumbledore ou son accord. S'il le fait, et bien, le rituel réagira et forcera l'enfant à retourner vers un endroit sûr. »

« C'était donc ça » grommela Harry pour lui.

« Pardon ? » demanda Draco.

« Je me suis senti malade dehors. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu vers le château, expliqua Harry. Je serais à la maison avec Tante Pétunia autrement » admit-il.

« Ah. » Draco ne commenta pas.

« Donc, Harry ne peut pas quitter le château ? » demanda Hermione.

« Harry ne pourra pas quitter les frontières que Dumbledore lui impose, expliqua Draco. S'il va trop loin, il s'évanouira et les adultes auront une chance de le ramener en sécurité. Vous devez vous rappeler que ce rituel a été fait pour des enfants ignorants. La magie incontrôlable est dangereuse. Ceci protège tout le monde, pas juste l'enfant. »

« En d'autres mots, je suis tenu par une courte laisse » grommela Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. _Dumbledore : 1_

« Oh, Harry. » Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je suis habitué à être le chiot du monde magique. » Harry eut un sourire ironique. Il pensa à sa situation. « Tu as dit le sorcier le plus puissant, pas vrai ? »

« Le sorcier le plus puissant dans le bâtiment, habituellement, mais c'est supposé être le sorcier le plus puissant que l'enfant connaît, élabora Draco. Ca donne plus de chance de contrôle. »

Harry pâlit et se demanda s'il était possible de s'évanouir de choc. « Harry, ça va ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non » répondit Harry en luttant contre l'envie de vider son estomac. « Non, ça ne va pas. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'expira en luttant contre le début d'une attaque de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda son amie.

« Ca ne peux pas quitter cette pièce, les gars. Ca ne peut pas » demanda-t-il avec vigueur.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione avec patience.

« Drake, est-ce que le rituel agirait ? Si je rencontrais un sorcier plus puissant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca devrait, oui. La magie saura et s'ajustera en conséquence. Pourquoi ? » L'expression de Draco devint étonnée quand Harry grogna et posa sa tête sur la table.

« Qui est plus puissant que Dumbledore ? » demanda lentement Harry. Il entendit Hermione prendre une brusque inspiration à côté de lui.

« Personne » dit Draco d'une voix perplexe.

« Drake, ne sois pas stupide, dit Harry. Dumbledore n'est pas le sorcier le plus puissant. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas vouloir dire ça, dit Hermione. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. » Harry détestait lui révéler la vérité.

« Il y a une raison pour que cette vieille face de serpent soit toujours en vie, Mi, dit calmement Harry. Dumbledore n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour le vaincre. Il n'est pas assez fort. Dumbledore n'est pas le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse » déclara-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas vouloir dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est exactement qui je veux dire, explosa Harry. Je ne fais pas d'histoires là, Drake. C'est mauvais, très mauvais. Est-ce que Dumbledore n'a pas de cerveau ? Pense-t-il que je ne rencontrerai jamais Voldemort à un moment ou à un autre ? Il m'a envoyé sur lui à toutes les occasions ! » Harry se leva et fit les cents pas, sa magie s'exprimant très légèrement. Il ne remarqua pas sa robe volant légèrement alors qu'il faisait les cents pas, ou le fait que ses yeux s'étaient illuminés. « Comment ose-t-il faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! gronda-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne suis pas quelque pion et ce n'est pas un jeu d'échecs ! » Il abattit ses mains sur la table et soupira. « C'est avec ma vie qu'il joue et je déteste ça. »

« C'est ta destinée, Skywalker » dit nonchalamment Hermione. Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il sortit de sa mélancolie et commença à ricaner.

« Vous êtes tous les deux fous » dit sérieusement Draco.

« Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui rend ça amusant, répondit Harry en reprenant son siège. Mi, je peux te piquer du parchemin ? » Hermione lui tendit quelques feuilles, mais Harry lui fit signe de garder la plume. Il avait un stylo à bille. Il utiliserait ça. Il écrivit deux courtes notes avant de se tourner sur sa chaise. « Kreaturr ! » Il détestait appeler l'elfe de maison, mais il avait le sentiment que la petite créature s'ennuyait à mourir à s'occuper de Remus. L'homme demandait peu d'attention.

« Maître Harry a appelé pour son Kreaturr ! » dit l'elfe de maison avec joie. « Kreaturr peut faire tout ce dont son maître a besoin ! » Harry sentit Hermione s'agiter à côté de lui, mais l'ignora. Il pourrait expliquer plus tard.

« Kreaturr, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin que tu transmettes deux messages. J'ai peur que mes hiboux soient interceptés par quelqu'un qui me veut du mal. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

« Kreaturr est content de transmettre des messages ! » annonça l'elfe. « La méchante personne qui veut faire du mal au Maître ne peut pas si Kreaturr prétend être un hiboux » continua-t-il en grommelant plus pour lui que pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, dit Harry avec fierté. Celui là doit aller à ma tante. S'il te plaît, essaie de ne pas l'effrayer. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas habituée aux choses magiques. »

« Kreaturr sera aussi discret qu'une petite souris » dit l'elfe en acceptant un morceau de parchemin.

« Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux, félicita Harry. Celui-ci est pour Remus, dit-il en lui tendant l'autre note. Dis-lui que je serais en contact, mais qu'il doit suivre les instructions sur la note avant toute chose. »

« Oui, Maître Harry ! Kreaturr fait ça » promit-il avant de disparaître.

« Harry ! » explosa Hermione

« La stabilité mentale des elfes de maisons est attaché directement à celle de leurs maître, Hermione. Si Kreaturr avait été libéré directement après la mort de Sirius, il serait resté aussi fou que lui » expliqua Harry.

« Sirius n'était pas fou, Harry » dit Hermione d'une voix désapprobatrice.

« Le maître est fou si l'elfe de maison est fou, lui dit Draco. Ca expliquerait Dobby, grommela-t-il. Je me suis toujours posé des questions là-dessus. »

« Ecoute, Hermione. Donne à Kreaturr un peu de temps pour se stabiliser et nous verrons pour le libérer. Je ne pense pas que son petit esprit pourrait le supporter pour le moment » admit Harry. Il était inquiet pour la petite créature.

« Harry. » L'interpellé releva la tête au son de la voix du Directeur. « Tu n'as pas attendu Monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie » dit celui-ci avec de la déception dans la voix.

« Oh, vous vouliez dire Ron ? » demanda Harry avec confusion. « Hermione s'est montrée juste après que vous soyez parti… J'ai pensé que vous aviez parlé d'elle. »

« Non. J'avais envoyé Monsieur Weasley te chercher. »

« Oh. Mon erreur. Désolé pour ça. Hermione m'aide à rattraper tout le travail que j'ai manqué » dit-il en pointant les livres sur la table. « J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire » dit-il en tirant le livre de Potions d'Hermione vers lui.

« Assure-toi juste de dire à quelqu'un où tu es dans le futur » dit Dumbledore en adressant un regard sévère à Harry.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur » répondit poliment Harry.

« Je te verrai au dîner, mon garçon » dit Dumbledore en étudiant Harry une seconde avant de partir. Harry acquiesça et retourna son attention sur le livre.

Hermione attendit jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ait disparu dans le couloir avant de tomber sur Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. 'Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur' ? mima-t-elle. Tu aurais dû lui dire où aller et quoi faire pendant qu'il était ici ! »

Harry regarda Hermione et eut un sourire narquois.

« _So when this loose behavior I throw off_

_(Donc quand je jetterai ce comportement relâché)_

_And pay the debt I never promised_

_(Et paierai la dette que je n'ai jamais contracté)_

_By how much better than my word I am_

_(Par combien mieux suis-je que ma parole)_

_By so much shall I falsify men's hopes_

_(Par combien devrais-je falsifier les espoirs des hommes)_

_And Like bright metal on a sullen ground_

_(Et comme le métal vif contre le sol sombre)_

_My reformation, glitt'ring o'er my fault_

_(Mon assagissement, miroitant sur ma faute)_

_Shall show more goodly and attract more eyes_

_(Devrait se montrer mieux et attirer plus de regard)_

_Than that which hath no foil to set it off._

_(Que ce qui n'a pas de fleuret pour le préparer)_

_I'll so offend to make a offense a skill_

_(J'offenserai tant que je ferai de l'offense un don)_

_Redeeming time when men think least I will." _

_(Me rachetant quand les hommes penseront le moins que je le ferai) »_

« Harry, tu es un génie » dit joyeusement Hermione en retournant à ses études.

« Je suis confus » dit Draco.

« Ce n'est pas dur avec toi. » Harry ne put comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard se fâcha. C'était tellement facile de rendre confus un sorcier sang-pur avec des références Moldues !

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	52. Mal du pays

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry rassembla ses robes alors qu'il s'asseyait entre Hermione et Neville. Il fit un signe de tête au garçon et sourit à son amie. C'était son premier jour de classes ici, à Poudlard, et ses vrais amis, pas les Protecteurs, n'avaient permis à personne de s'approcher trop près de lui. Les PP prenaient leur travail au sérieux, et au lieu de se sentir étouffé, il se sentait protégé du reste du monde. C'était réconfortant d'une certaine manière, presque comme ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Sensei et Rick l'avaient protégé.

C'était étrange, d'être de retour à Poudlard. Rien ne semblait bien. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Le dîner avait été étrange la nuit précédente, vu que toute la table des Gryffondors et la plupart des Pouffsouffles et des Serdaigles s'étaient pressés autour de lui. Il avait reculé un peu et les PP l'avaient entouré. Les Protecteurs s'étaient également rassemblés autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que Fol Œil leur crie quelque chose de presque inintelligible, et ils s'étaient éparpillés pour retourner à leur table. Harry s'était assis entre Hermione et Ginny, ignorant les tentatives de Dumbledore d'accrocher son regard. La nourriture était abondante, comme toujours, mais Harry avait vraiment souhaité des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande avec le gressin qui les accompagnait. Il n'avait pas d'appétit du tout. Il se força à mettre quelques bouchées dans sa bouche et les avala avec du jus de citrouille, grimaçant au goût. Est-ce que ça avait toujours été aussi sucré ou est-ce qu'Harry s'en était lassé ? Il ignora la carafe de jus de fruit après ça et but de l'eau à la place.

Il avait évité Dumbledore et avait disparu avec Hermione et Ginny vers la tour Gryffondor. Quelques marchandages avec Dobby et il fit venir son lit, qui manquait du dortoir, avec quelques uniformes, pyjamas, affaires de toilettes et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pendant quelques jours. Zen avait pris possession d'un coin dans le lit d'Harry pour rester au chaud et avait parlé à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Harry s'était réveillé tôt et avait passé une heure dans la Salle sur Demande à s'étirer et à courir avant de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor pour planifier sa stratégie sur « comment éviter Dumbledore » pour la journée. Il avait failli se faire découvrir par un groupe de vrais Protecteurs portant d'étranges vêtements semblables à celui qu'Harry avait découvert dans les affaires qu'on lui avait fourni. Harry n'allait pas donner à Dumbledore la satisfaction de le pousser dans des leçons qu'il ne voulait pas. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Harry soit un Protecteur. Pas moyen.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le Professeur Zareh entra dans la pièce. Il avait réservé son jugement sur ce professeur jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit en action. Son passé avec les professeurs de Défense n'était pas des meilleurs et tous, sauf Sensei, avait essayé de lui faire du mal, volontairement ou involontairement. Il ne pouvait pas, cependant, blâmer Remus pour ses actions en troisième année.

« Bonjour à tous. » Le professeur posa ses livres sur le bureau et regarda la salle. « Nous allons avoir un invité aujourd'hui, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » chanta la classe d'une seule voix.

« Même Harry Potter ! » La voix de Ron raisonna du fond de la classe, où il était assis avec plusieurs Protecteurs. Harry était resté loin de Ron pour le moment, repoussant l'inévitable confrontation. Il savait que Ron avait un peu le cerveau lavé par toute cette idiotie sur les Protecteurs, ayant entendu des histoires de première main de Ginny sur combien Ron était « important » maintenant, surtout depuis qu'il était « l'Expert sur le Survivant. » Harry retourna son attention vers le professeur pour voir sa réaction.

Le Professeur Zareh haussa un sourcil et acquiesça. « Oui, merci Monsieur Weasley. J'ai bien conscience que j'ai un nouvel élève aujourd'hui. Votre réputation vous précède, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Je suis intéressé pour voir quelles histoires sur vos compétences en défense sont vraies. »

« Je suis sûr que vous avez accès à mon dossier, monsieur. Ne faites juste pas confiance à ce que le Professeur Ombrage a dit et vous irez bien » lui répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Merci, Monsieur Potter. » Zareh acquiesça et se tourna vers la classe. « Tout le monde, je crois que notre invité est arrivé. » Toute la classe regarda aux alentours, cherchant visiblement leur invité. Harry releva la tête et fut choqué de découvrir un homme assis sur un des chevrons directement au dessus de lui. L'homme sourit narquoisement à Harry et leva une main comme pour dire « _c'_est une classe de défense ? » Harry sourit. Il aimait déjà cet homme, qui qu'il soit.

« Professeur, il n'y a personne ici ! » dit Seamus Finnegan de son siège. Harry tressaillit. N'avaient-ils rien appris du tout ? On devrait toujours regarder en l'air ! Harry regarda l'homme qui était secoué d'un rire silencieux et son sourire s'élargit. Etait-il le seul qui pouvait voir leur visiteur ?

« Etes-vous sûr de ça, Monsieur Finnegan ? » demanda Zareh, un de ses yeux tiquant dans un coin. Harry savait que ce professeur était bien conscient de la localisation de leur intervenant, et était également grandement amusé.

« Oui, Professeur » répondit Seamus.

« Je suggère que vous continuiez à regarder » dit Zareh, infiniment amusé par ses élèves. Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient quand lever la tête ? Ses yeux parcoururent sa classe et il remarqua Harry Potter fixant l'homme dans les chevrons avec amusement. Bien, bien. Cinq points à Gryffondor.

« Allez William ! » La voix de l'homme raisonna dans la salle. « Les enfants ne peuvent pas être aussi mauvais ! » Il se leva de son siège et s'accroupit sur le chevron. « Tu n'en as qu'un qui a pu me trouver ! » Il désigna Harry. Toute la classe leva les yeux et le regarda.

« Très bien, Khalid, tu t'es amusé. Descends de là et présente-toi correctement avant que mes élèves ne s'enfuient. » Zareh fut surpris d'entendre le jeune Potter renifler, comme s'il était amusé par l'idée des élèves s'enfuyant.

« Tu ruines mon amusement, William. » L'homme sauta du chevron et atterrit directement derrière Harry. L'adolescent se tourna sur sa chaise et regarda l'homme. Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci avait des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns comme lui, mais pas comme les siens. Il était pâle sous sa peau olivâtre et un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres comme s'il savait pourquoi Harry était amusé et trouvait son propre amusement dans la joie d'Harry. « Il y a toujours de l'espoir, je suppose » dit l'homme étrange identifié comme Khalid alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le devant de la pièce et loin d'Harry.

« Voici mon bon ami, Khalid Haven, que vous devez appeler Monsieur Haven jusqu'à ce qu'il vous dise le contraire. » Zareh s'arrêta au reniflement amusé de son ami. « Cinq point pour celui qui peut me dire pourquoi Monsieur Haven est là aujourd'hui » dit Zareh avec un sourire. Personne ne bougea dans la classe. « Quelqu'un doit savoir. » Ses yeux bougèrent sur Hermione, qui ne fit que hausser les épaules, les yeux écarquillés. « Personne ? »

« Et l'espoir est foulé au pied » grommela Haven dans sa barbe. Zareh lui envoya un regard noir. « Je pense, William, qu'un de tes élèves sait » dit-il en désignant Harry du doigt.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter ? » Zareh espéra qu'au moins un de ses élèves pourrait lui dire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Monsieur, mais allons-nous étudier les vampires aujourd'hui ? » dit Harry, ayant l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait raison. Il y avait eu quelque chose… d'étrange au sujet de Khalid Haven.

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! » dit Zareh avec un sourire. Il pouvait continuer à s'agripper à l'idée que ses élèves étaient plus intelligents que ce qu'ils montraient en classe. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ? »

« Heu, je ne suis pas sûr » éluda Harry. Il savait ce qui l'avait mis sur la voie, mais il n'allait pas annoncer à la classe que sa magie sans baguette s'était répendue autours de lui en vagues protectrices à cause de l'apparition du vampire. « Il n'était pas dans la pièce quand nous sommes entrés, mais il a réussi à apparaître silencieusement pendant les quelques premières minutes. » Harry s'arrêta et essaya de penser à une autre raison. « J'ai eu une impression de froid quand il s'est tenu derrière moi, et je ne connais que deux créatures qui font quelque chose comme ça. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de chocolat et il n'aspire pas mon âme, donc je pense qu'il est sûr de dire qu'il n'est pas un Détraqueur. » La classe comptait beaucoup de membres de l'AD et tous eurent un gloussement à la déclaration d'Harry. Sa réaction aux Détraqueurs était bien connue parmi eux et il plaisantait souvent là-dessus pour éloigner l'attention de son infirmité. Le rire était ma meilleure médecine de la manière la plus étrange.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté alors que le vampire débitait à toute allure quelque chose dans un langage qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il fut encore plus surpris d'entendre Zareh répondre dans cette langue. Intéressant. Plus important, pourraient-ils lui enseigner cette langue ? C'était beau, et ça l'attirait de la même manière que la langue originale de Bleys.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez plutôt raison. Khalid est en fait un vampire et deux de ses caractéristiques sont les mouvements silencieux et un sentiment de froid quand une personne est près d'eux. Quelqu'un d'autre peut-il me dire quelque chose d'autre qui identifiera un vampire ? Oui, Mademoiselle Bones ? »

« Les vampires ne peuvent pas être au contact direct du soleil, dit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Il l'est, cependant, donc il ne peut pas être un vrai vampire » dit-elle avec un soupir.

Zareh se tourna vers Khalid et haussa un sourcil pour une explication. Le vampire sourit et montra ses crocs. « Une merveilleuse invention, la crème solaire. Ca me permet de sentir le soleil pendant à peu près quinze minutes. » Il haussa les épaules comme pour dire « que pouvez-vous faire ? »

« Je vous assure, Mademoiselle Bones, que Monsieur Haven est en fait un vrai vampire, lui dit Zareh avec un sourire pour son ami. Autre chose ? »

Harry se permit de tomber dans le schéma familier de la prise de note, bouleversé d'avoir déjà lu ce chapitre dans son livre (ne jamais permettre à Hermione Granger de vous envoyer les devoirs ; vous serez en avance d'au moins une semaine.) Il nota le dernier fait sur les vampires (les crocs) et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Insecte exprimerait ses pensées de manière très articulées : « Peuh ! » Sa plume ralentit et il sentit des yeux sur lui. Il cligna des yeux et redressa la tête pour découvrir le vampire en train de le regarder.

Ce n'était pas un genre de regard à faire peur. Pas proche du niveau auquel Harry se sentirait effrayé. Non, c'était différent. La tête de Khalid Haven était penchée légèrement sur sa gauche comme s'il entendait quelque chose que le reste de la salle ne percevait pas, et il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ces lèvres tiquèrent quand il découvrit qu'Harry le regardait. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment et le sourire de Khalid s'élargit avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et regarde le prochain interrogateur.

Harry étudia ses notes et décida que le vampire ne lui voulait pas de mal à ce moment ou, s'il lui en voulait, il attendrait pour attaquer plus tard. Harry entendit un rire dans sa tête quand il finit cette pensée. _Comment puis-je attaquer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ?_ Harry lâcha sa plume, jura dans sa barbe au bordel que ça causa et sortit sa baguette pour s'en débarrasser. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_Un autre don. Inoffensif, je vous l'assure. _Harry s'arrêta et fixa le vampire. _Vous êtes très observateur._

Harry décida d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête. Après tout, entendre des voix, même dans le monde magique, n'était jamais un bon signe. Il entendit un rire dans sa tête. _Un physique, un cerveau et un sens de l'humour ! _Harry n'était pas fou ! Il ne l'était pas ! _Pas fou, non. _Pourquoi ces choses lui arrivaient-elles ? _Ces choses vous arrivent car vous êtes tellement spécial, enfant éclair. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continuait à l'appeler comme ça. _Nous vous appelons comme ça parce que c'est qui vous êtes. _

Harry en eut assez de la voix et monta ses boucliers d'Occlumencie au troisième niveau. La voix sembla bouder de se voir refuser l'accès mais le laissa seul. Harry maintint ses boucliers pendant le reste de la leçon et ignora tout le monde pour réciter ses répliques de Dracula dans sa tête. Il n'avait maîtrisé que la première partie à peu près, mais il voulait être prêt pour quand il retournerait à St Jude. Les répétitions n'étaient pas prévues de commencer avant deux mois, mais il voulait être prêt à commencer quand il rentrerait.

« Très bien. Je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'une liste de questions, des questions anonymes, de ce que vous aviez trop peur de demander aujourd'hui. » Harry rassembla son parchemin et ses plumes (il n'aimerait plus jamais les plumes après avoir eu des stylos à gel) de son bureau et les plaça dans son sac à côté de son journal. Il sourit à l'enthousiasme d'Hermione sur les devoirs et commença à la suivre dehors. « Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, restez un moment. » Harry s'immobilisa alors qu'Hermione s'arrêtait à la porte. Rester un moment ? « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Hermione regarda Harry, jaugeant le niveau de danger.

« Tu peux y aller, Hermione. Je te verrai au prochain cours ou à la Tour. Ce qui viens en premier » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Hermione acquiesça et mit sa main dans son sac en partant. Harry savait ce que ça voulait dire. L'aide n'était qu'à un trait avec le Mini-Messager. Elle allait camper au bout du couloir.

« Je suis très impressionné par votre performance aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter » dit Zareh.

« Merci, Monsieur » répondit Harry en bougeant ses pieds. « J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour lire » ajouta-t-il comme moyen d'expliquer ses connaissances.

« Hum, oui, dit le vampire avec un sourire. Ca n'explique pas plusieurs choses que je trouve curieuses. Vos boucliers d'Occlumencie, par exemple. » Zareh fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha sa baguette. « Ou votre impressionnant contrôle. L'odeur de la mort est juste sous la surface, dit le vampire en prenant presque Harry dans ses bras. C'est intoxiquant » dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration, goûtant visiblement l'odeur d'Harry.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit un corps de serpent chaud commencer à s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il fixa Zen. « _Recule, suceur de sang ! C'est mon humain ! Le mien, le mien, LE MIEN !_ » Zen défia le vampire avec un sifflement. Le vampire regarda le petit serpent avec ravissement et lui chanta doucement. Harry leva les yeux alors que Zen continuait les assauts verbaux envers Khalid et tira Zen de son poignet pour le remettre dans la pochette spécialement chauffée de son cartable. « _Je suis le Champion_ » siffla Zen de chez lui.

« Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous remercie pas du compliment » dit Harry en reculant d'un pas. Il _détestait_ être proche des autres ! Haïssait ça. Les lèvres du vampire tiquèrent alors qu'il faisait deux grands pas en arrière et il adressa un sourire au garçon.

« Occlumencie ? dit Zareh dans un souffle. Tu connais l'Occlumencie ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » Harry tapota son front. « C'est un outil utile quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un lien dans votre tête » dit-il avec un sourire contrit.

« Donc, vous étiez celui à qui j'étais supposé enseigner ! » dit Zareh comme s'il avait juste fait la connexion. Il sursauta avant de se tourner pour regarder le vampire. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il à son ami, presque curieux. « Etrange. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. Il savait que la vie était trop bonne pour être vraie et il serait normal.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter. Khalid me disait juste que vos boucliers sont assez forts pour le bloquer hors de vos pensées » expliqua Zareh.

« Donc, je ne deviens pas fou, dit Harry. Bien. »

Le vampire trouva ça amusant et rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire. Harry gloussa un peu quand il réalisa que l'homme était vraiment amusé et que le rire n'était pas moqueur. « Oh non, Harry Potter. Vous n'êtes pas fou, pas plus que moi. »

« Devrais-je être inquiet, monsieur ? » demanda Harry à son professeur. La question conduisit à plus de rire de la part des deux hommes.

« Oh, William. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tes élèves pouvait être aussi amusants » dit Khaled avec beaucoup d'hilarité toujours présente dans la voix.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai le privilège de rencontrer Monsieur Potter. Il était dans une autre école jusqu'à récemment, expliqua-t-il à son ami. J'aimerai continuer ceci avec un déjeuner dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter, si vous avez le temps maintenant. » Harry savait qu'il était libre jusqu'à deux heures cet après-midi. Dumbledore avait suggéré qu'Harry fasse la connaissance du professeur de défense. Harry savait que le directeur avait l'impression qu'une affection pour le sujet conduirait un à moment pour se lier pour tous les deux, comme Remus lui avait dit quelque temps auparavant. Harry était également curieux à propos de ce vampire qui semblait devenir de meilleure humeur à chaque seconde qu'Harry se tenait là à délibérer sur l'idée d'un déjeuner avec un professeur et un vampire.

« Il devra dire à sa jeune amie dans le couloir qu'il sera ici pour un petit bout de temps » dit Khalid avec un sourire narquois. Harry eut un sourire penaud et acquiesça.

« Ca me fera plaisir de rester, monsieur. Je vais y aller et dire à mon, euh, amie que je reste. » Harry mit son sac sur un bureau qui était près de lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Il passa sa tête par la porte. Hermione se précipita le long du couloir et le regarda.

« Tu es toujours en vie, dit-elle calmement. Bien » dit-elle d'une manière tellement terre à terre que Harry dut en rire. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le professeur Zareh m'a invité à déjeuner. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle étudia Harry. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Aucun sort n'a été lancé, lui promit-il. Je te verrai en métamorphose, d'accord ? »

« Je te retrouverai ici. Nous pourrons y aller ensemble. » Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras puis disparut.

« Ton amie t'aime » dit Khalid directement derrière lui. Harry se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le vampire.

« Vous aimez vous faufiler derrière les mortels, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en se rapprochant du mur et en faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner du vampire.

« Leur panique est toujours comique » dit Khalid avec un sourire narquois. Il joua avec sa langue sur un de ses crocs et offrit un sourire à l'adolescent. « Toi, bien sûr, tu n'es pas paniqué à la vue d'un vampire. Juste à l'idée que quelqu'un soit si proche de toi. » Khalid tressaillit quand les boucliers d'Occlumencie d'Harry fermèrent fermement les pensées du garçon. « Pas besoin de ça, dit Khalid en frottant un endroit entre ses sourcils. La conclusion ne venait que d'observations, pas en fouillant dans votre esprit. » Khalid se détendit quand Harry relâcha ses boucliers. « Merci, Monsieur Potter. »

« J'ai raté quelque chose » dit le Professeur Zareh de son bureau où il fermait sa mallette. « Qu'importe. Déjeuner, messieurs ? » Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fit signe à Harry et Khalid. Harry permit au vampire de passer en premier, mais le professeur refusa d'entrer. Harry suivit le vampire et sa magie se serra autour de lui. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le blesser maintenant. Pas par des moyens magiques en tout cas. Des moyens physique, et bien, Harry aurait quelques secondes d'avertissement. Khalid lui adressa un regard amusé et s'installa langoureusement dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

« Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, Monsieur Potter, dit le professeur Zareh d'un geste de la main. Mettez-vous à l'aise. » Harry acquiesça et regarda autour de lui pour trouver un siège.

« Ce que mon cher ami veut dire est : 'Détendez-vous. Personne ici ne va essayer de vous tuer' » dit le vampire de son fauteuil. Il agita sa main et un gobelet apparut au niveau de son coude.

« Heu, oui » dit Zareh, ayant l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Avez-vous réellement pensé ça, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Zareh en s'asseyant à sa place. « Pensiez-vous que je vous voulais du mal ? »

« Je n'ai pas la meilleure des histoire ici à Poudlard. Ma troisième année est la seule année où le professeur de Défense n'a pas consciemment essayé de me blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai appris à être prudent. »

« Paranoïaque » commenta le vampire.

« Ca aussi, agréa Harry. Ca m'a sauvé la vie. » Le regard d'Harry passa de l'un à l'autre et il soupira. C'était une situation gênante. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens et ne pouvait pas identifier la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté au premier abord. « Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit-il en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. Merci pour l'invitation, monsieur, mais peut-être une autre fois ? » Harry alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il entendit vaguement Zareh l'appeler mais accéléra son allure jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans le couloir. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il arriverait à sauver les apparences.

* * *

Ok, ça commençait à l'énerver. Dumbledore l'avait coincé à plusieurs moments pendant la journée 'pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.' Harry savait qu'il avait demandé aux autres professeurs, particulièrement McGonagall et Zareh, de le surveiller. Il n'était pas du tout autorisé à aller dehors, même sur les marches. Il se sentait malade s'il essayait de quitter le château. Plus il s'éloignait, pire c'était. Il avait même commencé à perdre la vue à un moment. Il était rentré en rampant à l'école et avait tremblé dans un coin poussiéreux pendant quelques minutes avant de regagner sa capacité à se lever. Dumbledore l'avait manqué là et pour une bonne raison. Harry aimait les sorts d'invisibilité.

Son appétit avait décliné. C'était une affaire maintenant de s'asseoir à la table des Protecteurs (Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir là à tous les repas sans fautes) et de prétendre d'être joyeux et intéressé par les exploits d'Aurors du passé. Il écoutait à moitié d'une oreille en récitant ses répliques de Dracula dans sa tête. L'eau ne semblait pas exister à la table des Protecteurs. Ils voulaient du jus de citrouille et de la biérraubeurre et le directeur leur faisait plaisir. Sa seule consolation était que Neville était à la table des Protecteurs. Harry l'avait déclaré son voisin de table au premier repas et avait lutté pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, ignorant facilement la personne de l'autre côté.

Son sommeil n'était pas génial non plus. Il avait l'impression que le lit l'étouffait avec toutes ses draperies et ses oreillers. Il avait du mal à trouver un endroit confortable et puis à rester endormi une fois qu'il atteignait ce stade. Un mouvement d'un de ses camarades de dortoir le réveillait. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison réelle d'être paranoïaque pendant qu'il dormait, mais il avait fait plus d'un rêve où Dumbledore lui faisait quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait. Il ne croyait pas que le dortoir était un endroit sûr, même avec des preuves concrètes que Dumbledore n'était pas là. Ca ne faisait jamais de mal d'être prudent. Ajoutez son inquiétude que Voldemort l'appelle pour une leçon, et son sommeil était complètement hors de contrôle. Il pouvait rattraper d'étranges moments de sommeil pendant qu'il était à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Drake, ou pendant son temps libre, mais ça ne compensait pas la quantité qu'il perdait chaque nuit.

Harry s'était aussi trouvé à rejoindre les autres pour leur entraînement matinal… à l'insistance de Dumbledore, bien sûr. C'était ridiculement facile comparé aux entraînements de Sensei. Quelques sorts, quelques tours autour de la salle pour finir avec une leçon d'histoire et de stratégie. Il hésitait à comprendre ses sentiments exacts pour ces leçons, mais le mot 'pathétique' restait sur ses lèvres quand on lui demandait ce qu'il en pensait. L'AD avait été un peu plus dur que ces leçons. Et ils devaient protéger toute l'école ? Neville était d'accord avec lui mais « Dumbledore lui-même avait planifié les leçons avec Maugrey » et rien d'autre ne pouvait être dit là-dessus.

Sensei le tuerait. Il savait que Sensei n'aimerait rien de plus que de poser ses mains autour de sa gorge et de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure pour ne pas prendre soin de lui-même comme il devrait. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne pas avoir d'appétit que des potions ne pouvaient aider, ou qu'il avait trop peur pour avoir une nuit complète de sommeil. Oui, il avait _peur_. Il était absolument terrifié. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison ou à St Jude. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait coincé Draco dans le couloir et lui avait demandé toutes les informations sur les tuteurs magiques, jusqu'à la dernière. Drake lui avait tout redit et Harry avait découvert une chose qui le dérangeait grandement.

Il n'avait aucun vrai droit. Le rituel agirait qu'importe la manière dont il le combattait. Il ne pouvait pas le briser. Il ne pouvait pas le changer, même avec sa propre magie. Le rituel durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur ou soit pris par quelque force extérieure. Aussi longtemps qu'il était « l'enfant » du rituel, il ne serait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le rituel était fait pour les protéger lui et sa magie. Son corps ne ferait que s'arrêter s'il en utilisait trop. Il s'évanouirait juste et Dumbledore serait celui qui le réveillerait. Il ne serait pas capable de se réveiller sans la magie de Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore avait le contrôle total de lui et de sa magie. Ce n'était pas juste.

Remus avait parlé aux avocats d'Harry à propos du rituel et lui avait envoyé un message via le Mini-Messager. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas ce qu'Harry avait espéré. Ils avaient en fait réussi à se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose : le rituel était complètement liant, que la magie d'Harry soit hors de contrôle ou pas. Les deux avocats avaient déposé une plainte au nom de Harry, mais le ministre ne voulait pas écouter. Dumbledore lui avait dit que la magie de Harry avait provoqué l'arrêt de son coeur et c'était toute l'excuse dont avait eu besoin Fudge pour permettre à Dumbledore de prendre un contrôle total. Ok, ils avaient des preuves, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient le droit !

Harry jeta son badge de « Protecteur » dans la malle qu'il avait empruntée et eut un rictus méprisant. S'il avait un première année de plus qui venait le voir pour lui demander comment il allait vaincre Voldemort… « Harry, mon garçon » dit la voix de Dumbledore un moment après que sa magie l'ait prévenu. « Es-tu occupé ? »

« J'ai un peu de devoir… » répondit lentement Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai savoir au professeur que tu étais avec moi » dit Dumbledore, faisant signe à Harry de se rapprocher de lui. « Où est ton badge ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Dans ma malle » répondit Harry. _A quoi jouez-vous, Monsieur le Directeur ?_ pensa Harry.

« Va le chercher, mon cher enfant. Tu dois toujours te souvenir de le porter. » Harry retourna à sa malle et prit le badge, l'attachant devant ses robes, se sentant un peu plus lourd avec son poids. « Viens, Harry. Nous avons beaucoup à faire » dit le Dumbledore en conduisant Harry hors du dortoir des Protecteurs.

« Que faisons-nous, monsieur ? » demanda Harry en desserrant sa cravate.

« Juste une petite réunion » répondit Dumbledore d'un air absent. _Oh, ça doit être cette réunion avec les professeurs qu'il a mentionné hier._ Harry le suivit, se demandant quand il pourrait aller au lit. Il était épuisé. Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient hors de la Grande Salle. _Ce n'est pas normal._ « Ca va, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui. Il tendit la main et remit la cravate de l'adolescent. « Reste juste près de moi et tout ira bien, mon garçon. » La baguette du directeur enleva les plis inexistants de la robe d'Harry et le vieil homme sourit à celui-ci.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Harry n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qui allait se passer. Quel genre de réunion serait-ce ? Dumbledore agita sa baguette vers les portes et celles-ci s'ouvrirent.

Harry s'enfuit presque. La Grande Salle était remplie de beaucoup trop de monde pour le confort d'Harry. « Allez, Harry » dit Dumbledore, le poussant par l'épaule. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une représentation. Il se redressa et sentit qu'il se transformait en Edmond. Il s'avança et vit Dumbledore lui désigner la grande table. Harry acquiesça et commença à se diriger par là, seulement pour être arrêté par une main sur son épaule. « Harry, laisse-moi te présenter le Ministre de France, Laurent Devereaux. Monsieur le Ministre, voici Harry Potter. »

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter » dit le Ministre en tendant la main. Harry acquiesça et la serra.

« Moi de même, Monsieur le Ministre » dit Harry avant que Dumbledore ne le dirige vers ce qui semblait être une file qui attendait d'être reçue. _Ce doit être une plaisanterie. Je suis montré comme si j'étais une sorte de célébrité. Heu… Oubliez ça._ Harry rencontra beaucoup trop de monde pour s'en souvenir. _Note à soi-même : avoir un Dictaphone quand on apprend le nom des gens. _Ce qui suivit fut une épreuve de presque vingt minutes où il fut présenté à différentes « personnes importantes. » Il ignora sa colère contre Dumbledore et se conduisit en gentleman, mais il ne voulait rien de plus que de s'enfuir de la Grande Salle et de quitter Poudlard dans la foulée. Les présentations finirent enfin quand ils atteignirent la grande table, mais Dumbledore en promit plus plus tard. _Oh, joie._

« Merci à tous d'être venu avec aussi peu de préavis. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous pouvez voir, Harry est finalement venu. » Des applaudissements épars s'élevèrent dans la salle. _Ouais, j'ai été kidnappé et je suis maintenant retenu contre ma volonté. _« Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré. Il y aura beaucoup de temps après la réunion. » Dumbledore fit signe à Maugrey de s'avancer et l'Auror paranoïaque commença une présentation de ce qu'ils savaient des dernières activités de Voldemort. Harry dut pratiquer un exercice relaxant pour s'empêcher de rire. Leurs informations étaient horriblement dépassées. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Zareh et se demanda ce que celui-ci racontait à l'Ordre pour avoir des informations aussi horribles. Même Harry était mieux informé qu'eux tous… bien sûr, ça pouvait être dû au fait que Voldemort croyait qu'Harry devenait lentement mauvais.

« Je vois ce grand sourire » Harry entendit Remus murmurer derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et lui sourit. « Bonjour, Remus » répondit-il dans un murmure.

« Nous parlerons plus tard » lui dit Remus en se rasseyant dans sa chaise. Harry acquiesça et retourna son attention sur le Ministre Bulgare qui avait un rapport _fascinant_ sur la Magie Noire en général. _Que quelqu'un me sauve. Ca ressemblait au cercle d'histoires à l'école primaire._

Harry décrocha pendant l'exposé et récita ses répliques de Dracula dans sa tête. « _Ah, écoutez les… enfants de la nuit…quelle musique faisaient-ils !_ » Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Dracula aimait ou faisait la moitié des choses qu'il faisait. Il ne « devenait » pas Dracula comme il l'avait fait avec Edmond. « _Je ne bois jamais… de vin_ » Oui, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dracula s'exprimait-il de cette manière ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre son rôle. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il avait besoin de Bevie.

« Harry, mon garçon ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, Monsieur le directeur. Juste fatigué » lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire. _Souris et ignore le, Harry. Souris juste et ignore le. Tu sortiras d'ici… à la fin._ Harry n'eut pas la chance de parler à Remus après la réunion, ou à personne d'autre qu'il connaissait. Il fut conduit et poussé d'un groupe à l'autre sans une chance de protester. Ils étaient tous oh tellement contents de le rencontrer. Il voulait vomir. Ils étaient contents de rencontrer le Survivant. Personne ne se souciait le moins du monde « d'Harry. » _Une offre de plus, juste une offre de plus d'un travail dans le Quidditch, le renforcement des lois, l'enseignement ou l'écriture et je montrerai peut-être juste à tout le monde pour quoi Dumbledore m'a lié à lui… pour contrôler ma magie._

Harry en eut finalement assez et s'éloigna de la dernière personne. « Je suis désolé. J'ai encore des devoirs » dit-il avec un rire embarrassé. Il évita les mains de Dumbledore et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Il sentit le lien commencer à s'activer et l'ignora en montant les escaliers en courant. _Tu peux t'évanouir au lit._ Il se poussa jusqu'au deuxième étage et gronda quand son estomac se rebella. _Tu veux jouer comme ça, Dumbledore ? _Harry eut un sourire narquois et changea sa course pour l'Infirmerie. Il avait le sentiment que l'infirmière ne savait pas pour le lien et traiterait les symptômes. Ca donnerait à Harry un petit moment de paix contre le vieux fou manipulateur.

Harry se sentait certainement malade au moment où il se força à franchir les portes du domaine de Madame Pomfresh. Il vomit, mais rien ne vint. « Monsieur Potter ? demanda Madame Pomfresh avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle sortit sa baguette et le fit léviter sur un lit. Il essaya de se redresser et de se détendre, mais se trouva ayant besoin de s'enrouler autour de son estomac rebelle. « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en invoquant une bassine. Harry ne put que secouer la tête alors qu'elle allait vers l'armoire à potions. Il se demanda quel bien feraient les potions dans son état. Il décida qu'il le tenterait. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore se disputerait avec Madame Pomfresh au sujet des actions de celle-ci. Elle ne savait certainement pas au sujet du lien. Elle aurait dit quelque chose là-dessus.

Harry lâcha la bassine et permit à l'infirmière de changer son uniforme en pyjama. « Voilà » dit-elle avec une gentille voix qui lui rappela Tante Pétunia. Une boule inconnue se logea dans sa gorge. Etait-ce… le mal du pays ? « Prends celle-là. » dit-elle en lui passant une fiole. Harry l'avala et sentit la nausée diminuer à un niveau gérable. « Celle-là pour réduire ta fièvre. » Harry la prit et la lâcha presque, choqué, quand elle tendit la main et caressa ses cheveux. Harry avala difficilement, essayant d'ignorer la boule persistante qui rendait sa respiration difficile. « Allez. Prenez-là » dit gentiment Pomfresh. Harry fit comme on lui disait puis couvrit son visage de ses mains pour se calmer. « Monsieur Potter ? Harry ? Qui y-t-il ? demanda Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de détruire les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité d'adolescent et baissa ses mains. « Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit-il honnêtement. Ma tante me manque. »

« Cinq ans à l'éviter comme un détraqueur et maintenant vous voulez rentrer ? dit Pomfresh d'une voix sceptique. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Elle, répondit Harry. Je peux aller dormir maintenant ? »

Pomfresh le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. « Je vérifierai que tu vas bien plus tard. Ne quitte pas ce lit » ordonna-t-elle. Elle adressa à Harry un regard qui promettait une mort certaine s'il décidait de faire autrement.

« Non, Madame. Je vais rester juste là. » Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, mit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et ferma les yeux. Il put voir la lumière faiblir derrière ses paupières. Il se tourna sur son oreiller et laissa sortir toute la frustration, la peur et la colère qu'il avait ignorées depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici. Il ne vit ni ne sentit Madame Pomfresh le regarder.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	53. Roi de la montagne

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

/Flash-back/

Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil et se considérait chanceux de voir un autre réveillon de Noël. Le château était presque vide. Seuls Severus et Minerva était restés ce soir. Il regarda tristement l'objet enchanté devant lui. Il flashait. Ca voulait dire que le Professeur Trelawney avait dit quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Une prophétie, très probablement. Dumbledore rassembla son courage et tapota le petit objet argenté avec sa baguette. Un nuage de brume s'éleva de l'objet et se fondit dans un cercle. _L'Elu est gêné. Sept jours de répression et de repos donneront du pouvoir à l'Elu. Son pouvoir conduira à la défaite de son ennemi. L'Elu est gêné. De la répression et du repos le libèreront._

Dumbledore fixa le cercle pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Fumseck. « Harry n'a pas beaucoup de repos, n'est-ce pas, Fumseck ? » demanda Dumbledore au phénix. Celui-ci poussa quelques notes et retourna lisser ses plumes. « Peut-être que le garçon est juste fatigué. Il a eu quelques moments stressant, dernièrement, médita le vieil homme. « Sept jours de suppression et de repos » est ce dont il a besoin pour devenir plus fort, selon la prophétie. J'ai déjà commencé… » Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspens et une main se leva pour caresser sa barbe. Il plongea profondément dans ses pensées et considéra ses options. Plus tôt ça arriverait, plus tôt Harry pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Un plan lui vint à l'esprit. Le seul élément manquant était Harry Potter

/Fin du flash-back/

* * *

Harry accepta le dossier de parchemins que Kreaturr lui tendait et le remercia. Le petit elfe s'inclina et disparut avec un petit pop. Harry ouvrit le dossier pour trouver deux lettres au-dessus. La première était de sa tante, exprimant son inquiétude pour Harry et son combat avec le Ministre de la Magie. Rien ne se passait de ce côté, mais elle se « transformait en vraie peste » devant le Ministre. Harry sourit à la phrase et plia le papier avant de la glisser dans sa poche. La seconde lettre était de Remus, détaillant le combat contre la représentation magique, l'inquiétude de Paul pour Harry, et l'habitude de jurer de Sensei... Harry était presque content d'être à Poudlard. Sensei en colère n'était pas une jolie chose à voir. Il rangea la seconde lettre et regarda la feuille suivante. Une petite note était écrite en haut.

_Harry,_

_Celles-ci t'ont accepté sans question. Tu as juste à dire un mot._

Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir la signature de Remus. Il regarda la liste d'écoles et eut un sourire narquois. Il tenait une liste de quinze écoles magiques différentes, plus une liste de sept tuteurs différents, tous voulant bien l'accepter au moment où il le voudrait. Il plia la liste et utilisa une touche de magie pour la coller dans sa chemise. Il voulait que personne ne trouve cette liste. C'était sa dernière méthode désespérée de défense. Il doutait que Dumbledore serait content d'apprendre qu'il avait d'une certaine manière contactée d'autres écoles pour demander à y être admis. En fait, l'homme serait livide. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre d'utiliser ça.

Il regarda le reste de ses papiers, des choses qui avaient besoin de sa signature pour certaines de ses holdings ou l'approbation pour les équipes que Remus avait engagées pour rebâtir une des maisons de Harry. Le garçon fit sécher ses signatures avec un petit sort et les replia en une liasse. Il écrivit une rapide note pour sa tante et Remus, supposant qu'ils seraient ensemble, comme ils l'étaient souvent depuis qu'Harry avait disparu. Kreaturr était toujours content de faire un voyage supplémentaire si c'était nécessaire.

Harry l'appela et lui donna les papiers, souriant alors que le petit elfe lui donnait un million de raisons pour lesquelles il aimait travailler pour lui. Il envoya l'elfe chez sa tante et retourna à ses devoirs. Ses autres cours lui manquaient. La magie était bien et c'était intéressant de lire la théorie, mais il savait que c'était différent pour lui. Il n'avait plus besoin de la théorie, il avait l'instinct.

Il sentit Zen glisser le long de son bras et venir se tenir sur sa tête. « _Je suis le Roi de la Montagne !_ » Zen s'était mis à jouer au jeu du Roi de la Montagne tout seul, juste parce qu'il était le seul serpent autorisé à jouer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il gagnait à chaque fois. Harry ne put que lever les yeux au ciel à ses bêtises.

« Harry. » Celui-ci ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il se tourna et vit Ron se tenir sur le seuil. « Dumbledore veut te voir » dit celui-ci, faisant signe à son ami de se lever.

« Très bien » dit Harry en mettant ses robes d'extérieure et en plaçant Zen dans sa poche spéciale. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans les robes. Elles le restreignaient et gênaient ses jambes. McGonagall avait dû le menacer plus d'une fois pour ne pas s'être habillé comme il convenait. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à Ron en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

« Non, je ne sais pas » répondit celui-ci en le suivant.

« Oh. » Harry devint silencieux en quittant le dortoir des Protecteurs et en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il remarqua que Ron marchait à côté de lui. « Tu n'as pas à venir avec moi, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis capable d'y aller seul. » Il rit un peu et tourna à un coin.

« Je sais ça, mec » répondit Ron avec un de ses sourires. « C'est juste que je ne passe plus de temps avec toi. Ou je ne te parle plus. Ou je ne te vois plus. Ou… »

« D'accord, j'ai compris, dit Harry en coupant Ron d'un geste. Je t'ai _manqué_, dit-il calmement. Je ne savais pas que tu tenais à moi, Ron. » Harry battit des paupières en direction de Ron comme il le ferait avec Insecte. Ron ne l'apprécia pas de la même manière qu'Insecte.

« Tu sais que je tiens à toi, dit sèchement Ron. Ma famille te considère comme un des siens, Harry. » Ron attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'arrêta. « Ma mère s'est inquiétée pour toi pendant la majeure partie de l'année et tu ne t'es jamais embêté à la contacter du tout. Ginny a pleuré pour toi. Toute ma famille tient à toi et tu agis comme si ça ne voulait rien dire. Tu n'as fait que bouder depuis que tu es revenu. Tu m'évites, Madame Pomfresh t'a dispensé d'entraînement matinal, un entraînement dont _tu_ as besoin plus que quiconque, et tu essaies de t'éloigner de moi maintenant. » Ron poussa Harry contre le mur et le tint là. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Ron, serrant les robes d'Harry.

« Attention, mec. Les gens pourraient penser que nous faisons quelque chose » dit Harry avec un regard concupiscent. Le visage de Ron devint rouge. _Mauvaise chose à dire, Harry. Bon boulot._

« Tu as changé, Harry, et ce n'est pas pour le mieux. Tout le monde voit cet _enfant_ quand il te regarde, après que _tu_ te sois battu pour être traité comme un adulte. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, mec, grogna Ron. Les Protecteurs ont été créés pour vous protéger, toi et l'école, mais nous ne pouvons pas te protéger si tu nous évites. Tu es en danger, Harry. »

Celui-ci en eut assez du prêche de Ron. Il le repoussa. « Je suis toujours en danger ! Chaque seconde de ma putain de vie ! Voldemort m'a attaqué plusieurs fois et je suis toujours debout. Tu penses que c'est de la chance ? Ce n'est pas de la chance. Je l'ai combattu à chaque fois et je le combattrai encore. Tout seul. La protection ne compte pas. Ce qui arrivera arrivera. Appelle ça le destin ou appelle-le le sort. Peut importe comment tu l'appelles, laisse-moi juste tranquille ! » Harry fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner, sachant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait s'il restait. Ron le rattrapa et reprit à nouveau son bras, forçant Harry à se retourner. « Arrête de me malmener ! » ordonna sèchement Harry en s'éloignant de Ron.

« Tu n'écouteras rien d'autre ! cria Ron. Peut-être que ton oncle savait quelque chose sur toi que nous ignorons ! » Le commentaire lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ron avait juste dit ça. Ron, entre tous, lui jetait la maltraitance de Vernon au visage. Harry enleva son bras de la prise de Ron et se recula. « Maintenant, arrête d'agir comme un enfant gâté et laisse-moi faire mon travail » dit Ron en prenant gentiment le bras d'Harry et en le dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry toléra ça pendant quelques secondes. Il reconnut les symptômes du choc et prit une profonde inspiration. Il enleva son bras de la prise de Ron à nouveau et fit un pas en arrière quand celui-ci tendit de nouveau la main. « Ne me touche pas, gronda Harry. Personne n'a le droit de me toucher » dit-il calmement, se souvenant des mots de Paul.

« Je suis ton Protecteur. Je suis supposé te toucher. Arrête de faire l'idiot » dit Ron en tendant le bras pour attraper le bras d'Harry encore une fois.

Harry claqua la main de Ron pour l'éloigner et fit un autre pas en arrière. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher pour me protéger » dit Harry sans émotion.

« Tu es irrationnel en ce moment. Laisse-moi juste faire mon boulot et tout ira bien. » Ron tendit de nouveau la main vers lui et Harry recula. « Arrête d'être difficile » dit Ron dans un ton qu'il utilisait avec les premières années. _Ca suffit._

« Difficile ? questionna Harry. Difficile ? » Il dit un mot qu'il avait entendu utilisé par Bleys et dont il était sûr que c'était un juron. Il adressa un regard noir à Ron et se demanda si c'était de la haine qu'il ressentait, ou quelque chose d'autre. « Va te faire foutre » dit-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! » dit Ron en suivant Harry. « Arrête d'agir comme un enfant ! » lui aboya-t-il après.

Harry se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Ron et sortit sa baguette. Il regarda Ron en le visant et vit le corps de celui-ci se tendre en réaction à la menace.

« Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, Harry » dit Ron en levant légèrement ses mains comme pour se rendre. « Il n'y a pas de danger ici, mec » dit-il lentement.

« Bizarre. Mon instinct me dit le contraire » répondit Harry, s'éloignant du jeune Weasley à nouveau. « Ne me touche pas. Ne me regarde pas. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Je ne serai pas responsable de mes actions si tu le fais. »

« Je ne suis pas l'ennemi ici, Harry » lui dit Ron en essayant de l'approcher. Harry le garda en place avec un rapide mouvement du bout de sa baguette. Ron s'arrêta et reprit sa position. « Tu peux me faire confiance, mon ami. »

« Je ne suis pas ton ami. Aussi longtemps que tu ne pourras pas penser par toi-même. » Harry regarda le visage de Ron redevenir rouge. « Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, ni à personne d'autre ici. » Il appela sa magie et envoya un nuage de fumée dans le couloir entre lui et Ron alors qu'il s'enfuyait en courant. Il sentit le sort une seconde avant qu'il n'apparaisse et l'évita. Ron venait juste d'essayer de le pétrifier ! _Oh, oui. Cette amitié est finie jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrête de prendre les décisions pour Ron._

Harry courut le long du couloir et entra dans les toilettes des filles. Il adressa un signe de tête à Mimi Geignarde et siffla en direction du lavabo. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrit et il glissa le long du tuyau, sa magie sans baguette rendant le voyage propre, à la place de celui encrassé de dépôt gluant de sa seconde année. Il atterrit sur ses pieds et soupira. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne serait pas capable de rester là très longtemps, mais il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

Il passa à côté du basilic pourrissant et s'installa sous une des statues. Il fit un petit geste de la main et les torches qu'il n'avait pas su être là avant s'éclairèrent avec un feu qui donna une étrange lumière bleue. Hermione voudrait les étudier. Un autre geste de la main fit disparaître la poussière, les débris et le corps pourrissant vers une salle de classe inutilisée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait donner le corps à Snape.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent. Salazar Serpentard le fixait et Harry eut un sourire ironique. Il avait trouvé un endroit privé avec le Maître des Serpents. Il appuya sa tête en arrière et soupira. Il supposa qu'il pourrait rester ici quelques heures avant que Dumbledore ne s'impatiente et utilise le truc du lien. Probablement jusqu'au dîner. Ca faisait près de deux heures de paix qu'il pourrait avoir… en supposant que Ron ne devine pas où il était allé et que Mimi Geignarde ne le dénonce pas. Zen sortit de sa poche et regarda autour de lui. « _Cet homme aimait les serpents_ » dit-il d'une voix émerveillée.

« _Il pouvait leur parler, __tout__ comme moi_ » lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

Zen regarda à nouveau autour de lui avant de glisser vers la plus haute statue qu'il put trouver. Harry le la regarda grimper et s'installer en haut de la tête de Salazar Serpentard. Le serpent vérifia qu'il avait l'attention d'Harry et siffla : « _Je suis le Roi de la Montagne ! Je suis le Roi de la Montagne !_ » Harry s'écroula en arrière de rire à cause des bêtises du serpent. Zen était le seul roi de la montagne dans cette salle de serpents.

« Donc vous pouvez rire ! » Harry sursauta à la voix et bondit sur ses pieds, un de ses piques de lancer tombant dans sa main alors qu'il se mettait dans une position défensive. Son esprit se précipita pour identifier la voix qu'il avait entendue, et il se détendit. Il bougea sa main pour que le dard reste juste dans sa manche. Il se tourna pour voir le vampire assis nonchalamment contre un des piliers.

« Monsieur Haven ? » Harry était complètement perplexe quant à la manière dont le vampire avait réussi à avoir accès à la Chambre des Secrets. « Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il rangeait discrètement son pique de lancer.

« Hum. Les protections ne veulent pas dire grand-chose pour quelqu'un dont le cœur ne bat pas. Je suis invisible pour eux ! » annonça-t-il, ayant l'air extrêmement content de lui. « La seule question qui reste est : pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« J'évite juste quelques personnes, répondit honnêtement celui-ci. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. » Il haussa les épaules et se rassit. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Une chance de passer du temps avec un jeune homme aussi intoxiquant ? dit lentement Khalid. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la manière de prendre ce commentaire » dit calmement Harry. Le vampire le rendait vraiment perplexe.

« Comme un compliment. Je n'ai pas d'intention contre votre vertu » dit le vampire en se baissant pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci rougit et décida de ne pas commenter. Il ne voulait pas se mettre dans l'embarras. Il sortit son livre pour la pièce de Dracula et décida que le vampire ferait ce qu'il voulait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda celui-ci à l'adolescent quand il vit le livre.

« Mon professeur de théâtre à mon autre école veux que je joue 'Dracula' dans la pièce de l'école. J'essaie de mémoriser mes répliques » lui dit Harry sans relever les yeux de son livre. Il ne vit pas les yeux du vampire s'allumer de joie, mais il l'entendit dans sa voix.

« Vous allez jouer 'Dracula' ? Un vampire ? Comme c'est merveilleux ! » dit Khalid en lui arrachant le livre. « Ca amuserait Dracula de voir cette pièce. »

« Vous parlez comme si c'était une personne réelle » dit Harry en le reprenant.

« Il serait très offensé d'entendre que vous pensez qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un personnage de fiction » l'informa Khalid en lâchant le livre.

« Il est réel. Et vivant ? » demanda Harry, choqué.

« Très réel et très en vie. C'est un artiste en ce moment, il peint des paysages la nuit. Il est assez bon » offrit Khalid. Harry ne put que secouer la tête avec étonnement. Il n'y avait que lui pour apprendre que Dracula était toujours en vie. « Donc, comment jouez-vous Dracula ? demanda Khalid d'une voix excitée. C'était un prince, vous savez. »

« Je ne savais pas, admit Harry. Je ne comprends pas le personnage, ce qui le rend très difficile à jouer, expliqua-t-il avec un air ironique. Mon premier rôle m'est venu naturellement, mais celui-là n'a pas du tout de sens pour moi. Je ne comprends pas ses motivations. Je suppose que je ne comprends pas vraiment les vampires. » Il eut un gloussement embarrassé.

« On peut facilement y remédier » déclara Khalid en révélant ses canines.

« Vous n'allez pas me changer » dit Harry à l'homme assis à côté de lui.

« Je ne le prévois pas, dit Khalid avec un sourire amusé. Je pourrais… quel est le mot… vous coacher ? » Il regarda Harry pour voir s'il avait utilisé le bon mot.

« Me coacher ? Vraiment ? » demanda Harry pour vérifier.

« Oui, vraiment. Aimeriez-vous commencer maintenant, vu que votre serpent est occupé là haut et que nous sommes là ? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Zen et remarqua que celui-ci dansait toujours sa danse « Je suis le Roi de la Montagne. »

« J'aimerai ça » dit Harry en se levant et en fermant son livre.

« Moi également. En premier, vous avez besoin… » Khalid regarda Harry de haut en bas. « D'apprendre à marcher » dit-il avec conviction.

« D'apprendre à marcher ? » s'exclama Harry. Il savait déjà comment marcher !

« D'apprendre à marcher » répéta Khalid en avançant sur Harry avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. « Trop de jeunes gens marchent d'un pas lourd comme des éléphants. Vous ne devriez pas. La marche devrait être légère et digne. » Khalid regarda Harry quelques secondes. « Vous avez dit que vous aviez joué un autre personnage. Montrez-moi comment il marchait. »

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour amener Edmond. Il marcha le long des pierres, se tourna et revint vers Khalid.

« Hum. Nous pouvons travailler avec ça. » Khalid se pencha vers le sac d'Harry. « Enlevez cette… robe, veste, manteau, quoi que vous appeliez ça. » Harry suivit l'instruction et attendit la prochaine.

Harry et Khalid travaillèrent sur sa présentation de Dracula et sur ses répliques pendant presque trois heures. Ca aidait d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaissait vraiment _le_ Dracula. Khalid s'avéra aussi exigent que Bevie quand il était question de performance. Son obsession du détail donnait mal à la tête à Harry. Khalid tournait souvent la tête du garçon légèrement sur le côté ou demandait un phrasé qui allait contre ses instincts. Il dut admettre que les instructions et les corrections de Khalid l'aidèrent à étoffer le personnage, donc il ne se plaignit pas trop. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Monsieur Haven ? » demanda Harry en retransformant ses dents pour enlever les canines que le vampire avait demandé qu'il produise. Dire ses répliques devenait beaucoup plus dur quand il s'agissait d'avoir des dents pointues dans sa bouche.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Appelez-moi Khalid » le corrigea gentiment le vampire. Harry continuait d'oublier.

« Désolé » dit Harry en commençant à faire son sac.

« Ca ne fait rien. Quelle est votre question ? » demanda Khalid, souriant quand Harry tint maladroitement ses livres à cause de sa nervosité.

« C'est une sorte de question personnelle… je pense, dit Harry. Vous pourriez ne pas vouloir l'entendre » ajouta-t-il avec un peu de trépidation.

« Demandez et nous verrons » répondit Khalid.

« C'est au sujet… » Harry se demanda comment le formuler. « … de boire du sang. » Il ne put que regarder le vampire lui donner un sourire compréhensif et légèrement mauvais.

« Vous vous posez des questions sur le fait de boire du sang ? »

« Plus sur la motivation derrière. Tous les livres que j'ai lus disent qu'il y a deux raisons : vous en avez besoin pour vous nourrir et c'est un besoin incontrôlable. Vous me semblez assez bien vous contrôler, donc je suppose que les livres ont de fausses informations. » Harry attendit la réponse.

« La motivation ? » Khalid passa sa langue sur ses dents du haut en souriant. « Hum. C'est difficile à expliquer. Le besoin est comme tous les autres besoin que les créatures rationnelles ont, il est très semblable. Il _est_ contrôlable, mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant de le combler. La meilleure analogie pour ça est faire l'amour. » Khalid sourit quand Harry rougit. « Toujours innocent ? » demanda le vampire d'un ton moqueur.

« J'ai été un peu occupé à assurer la continuité de mon existence » dit Harry, légèrement agacé par la taquinerie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ca arrivera tôt ou tard. » Le vampire sembla réfléchir un moment. « Tard, de préférence. » Harry ne fit que hausser un sourcil. « Hum. J'allais dire que c'est comme faire l'amour, mais en plus intense, cependant vous aurez des difficultés à imaginer le premier, encore plus le second. » Le vampire laissa un silence pensif s'installer.

Harry s'assit par terre et attendit. Il commença à réciter ses répliques pour passer le temps. Khalid était visiblement en train de réfléchir et il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il avait presque atteint l'acte deux quand Khalid dit son nom. Harry le regarda pour le voir lui sourire.

« Il y a un moyen pour que je puisse vous montrer ce qu'est exactement le besoin de sang » dit Khalid en se levant et en venant vers Harry. « Un moyen de vous faire ressentir comment c'est. »

« D'accord » dit Harry en se levant également. « Que faisons-nous ? »

« Vous devez me faire confiance. » Harry fit un pas en arrière et le regarda. Cette déclaration n'avait absolument aucun sens. « Baissez vos impressionnants boucliers, lui dit Khalid. Permettez-moi d'entrer. Laissez-moi vous montrer comment c'est. » Khalid murmura la dernière partie.

Harry continua de le regarder. Ce devait être l'idée la plus absurde qu'il avait jamais entendue. _Baisser mes boucliers ? Il doit rire !_

« Vos secrets sont en sécurité avec moi. Je ne suis pas concerné par eux. J'irai dans une partie différente de votre esprit » dit le vampire avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

Harry le crut. Il le crut vraiment. Une petite part de son esprit lui criait de ne pas faire confiance à Khalid. Harry l'ignora. Il laissa tomber le premier cercle de ses protections et arrêta de regarder ses chaussures. « D'accord. Montez-moi comment c'est. »

Khalid lui sourit alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry. « Détendez-vous, lui instruisit-il. Rangez vos secrets. Enfermez-les si vous voulez. » Harry acquiesça et mit quelques protections dessus. « Prenez quelques profondes inspirations. Détendez-vous autant que possible. » Khalid posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et celui-ci sentit son corps commencer à se détendre.

Harry tomba sans une profonde méditation, quelque chose qu'il n'avait réussi qu'avec l'assistance de Paul. « Bien » entendit-il Khalid le féliciter. Il sentit le vampire passer derrière lui et se tenir près de lui. « Je dois vous tenir. Vous allez agir selon le désir, autrement » dit Khalid alors qu'Harry sentait un bras maigre mais fort s'enrouler autour de lui, coinçant ses bras sur ses flancs. « Détendez-vous » dit Khalid dans son oreille quand Harry commença à lutter. Les muscles de l'adolescent obéirent à l'ordre avant qu'il en ait conscience et Khalid fit un bruit approbateur. Une main froide s'installa sur le front d'Harry.

Il eut soudain désespérément soif. Desséché. Il pouvait entendre des choses au-dessus et autour de lui. Des sons. Des battements de cœurs. Des centaines de battements de coeur, et d'une certaine manière, il sut que ces battements rassasieraient sa soif. Il sentit ses dents s'allonger pour se préparer à boire. L'odeur en elle-même était ensorcelante, acidulée et salée ainsi que sucrée et sirupeuse, tout ensemble. Il se précipita en avant pour en découvrir la source, seulement pour sentir un bras fort le retenir. Il comprimait sa poitrine, et il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne paniqua que pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de respirer. Le pouvoir courait en lui et sa soif augmenta. Il se sentait confiné dans sa propre peau, puis il ne le fut plus. Il fut lui-même.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était roulé en boule par terre. Khalid était assis à côté de lui. Le vampire tendit la main et la posa sur le dos d'Harry. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Harry essaya de s'asseoir. Khalid fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tirait Harry pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui. L'adolescent se permit de se reposer contre le vampire et soupira. C'était la même sensation que quand Bleys le tenait. « Je vais bien » dit Harry.

« Bien sûr que oui » dit Khalid avec un sourire connaisseur. Harry pensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il la comprenait maintenant, l'attirance pour le sang.

« Ouais, dit-il avec fatigue. Combien de temps étais-je inconscient ? »

« Quelques minutes. Cinq peut-être ? Pas plus que ça » dit Khalid en passant une main sur la tête d'Harry.

« Ca m'a certainement aidé à comprendre un peu mieux les vampires. Merci. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu agir comme un vampire sans ça. »

« Pas de dommage permanent alors ? » demanda Khalid avec un sourire.

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai juste une étrange envie de steak très saignant »admit Harry avec un sourire penaud.

Khalid gloussa et se leva, tirant Harry avec lui. Il mit un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent. « Venez. Vous devez être fatigué et vous avez visiblement besoin de manger. »

« Je ne discute pas ça » dit Harry, s'appuyant contre Khalid. Il était épuisé.

« _Vas-tu me laisser là-haut ?_ » demanda Zen d'un endroit au plafond.

« _Comment es-tu monté là-haut ? »_ demanda Harry. Il leva la tête et trouva Zen en train de pendre d'une poutrelle.

« _Je suis le Roi de la Montagne !_ » répondit le serpent, comme si cette déclaration expliquait tout.

« _Je vois_. » Harry leva une main et appela Zen à lui. « _Dans ta poche. Je ne me sens pas d'expliquer ta présence à Dumbledore juste là._ » Zen siffla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « amène le » mais il n'était pas sûr. Il détestait quand Zen grommelait comme ça.

Khalid amena Harry hors de la Chambre. L'adolescent cligna des yeux et se trouva dans les toilettes des filles. « Comment ?... »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul avec des talents » lui dit Khalid avec un air satisfait. Il emmena Harry avec lui et quitta la salle. Harry oublia tout dans ses efforts pour rester éveillé. Il cligna des yeux à nouveau et se trouva dans ce qui était visiblement les quartiers de Khalid. « Bienvenue dans mes appartements » dit celui-ci en faisant s'asseoir Harry sur le bord du lit.

« Ils sont sympas » lui dit l'adolescent, s'écroulant alors que l'épuisement commençait à se faire connaître.

« Hum. Ils le sont. » Khalid tendit la main et cueillit les lunettes d'Harry de son nez. Les yeux de l'adolescent suivirent les lunettes, et il sentit les mains du vampire à son cou, défaisant sa cravate.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Harry en levant une main pour arrêter Khalid. Elle n'y parvint jamais. Elle retomba sur ses genoux.

« Je vous mets au lit, petit idiot. »

« Oh. » Harry ne put trouver plus de force pour parler. Il leva sagement ses pieds quand le vampire délassa ses chaussures et les enleva. Il se trouva en t-shirt et sous-vêtements près de trois minutes plus tard. Khalid souleva les couvertures et fit signe à Harry de se glisser dessous. Il rabattit les couvertures sur le garçon et lui lissa les cheveux. « Vous pouvez dormir ici en sécurité, mon enfant. Personne ne peut entrer dans ces pièces sans ma permission expresse. Je vais chasser. Vous dormez. »

« Mais et vous ? » parvint à demander Harry alors que Khalid prenait le rideau pour le tirer.

« Stupide enfant. Les vampires dorment dans des cercueils, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Faites de beaux rêves » dit-il en fermant les rideaux. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent quand il entendit la porte se fermer.

* * *

« Il est l'heure de se lever » entendit Harry peu de temps après. Il tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et entendit un gloussement. « Vous devez vous levez maintenant. » entendit-il.

« Non » dit-il avec brusquerie. Cette agaçante personne-réveil ne devrait pas le réveiller. Il venait juste de s'endormir.

« Vous avez dormi pendant presque trente heures » dit calmement la voix. Harry reconnut l'inflexion de la voix. Etait-ce Khalid ? « Il est temps de vous lever. »

Trente heures ? Harry repoussa les lourdes couvertures à coups de pied et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Argh. Un linge chaud fut pressé dans sa main et il l'utilisa pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il les ouvrit et les fronça à cause de la vive lumière. « Pourquoi le soleil est-il si brillant ? » coassa-t-il.

« Ce sont des bougies » dit Khalid.

Harry cligna encore quelques fois des yeux et soupira. « Oh. » Il se frotta les yeux en tendant le linge. « Merci. » Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. « J'ai vraiment dormi aussi longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui. Peut-être plus longtemps si je n'avais pas décidé de vous réveiller. » Khalid tira les couvertures et le mit sur ses pieds. « La douche coule et il y a des vêtements pour vous » dit-il à Harry en le poussant vers la salle de bain. Celui-ci permit au vampire de le diriger et ferma la porte de la salle d'eau. Il enleva son t-shirt et se demanda pourquoi il en avait mis un aussi serré. Il décida d'ignorer le vêtement. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude lui tomber dessus. Il secoua la tête sous le jet et soupira quand il sentit ses muscles se détendre.

Un coup vif à la porte le réveilla et il se dépêcha de finir sa douche avant de se rendormir. Il sortit de sous le jet et enveloppa la serviette prévue autours de lui. Il regarda à travers la vapeur d'eau dans l'air et trouva une pile de vêtements qui l'attendait sur une étagère. Il les regarda et décida que ce n'étaient pas les siens, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre dans la pièce. Khalid avait dit que des vêtements étaient pour lui. Harry les prit et décida que Khalid avec des goûts géniaux. La chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux et le pantalon lui allait parfaitement. Il se demanda également s'il pourrait s'en sortir avec le boxer. Que dirait Tante Pétunia quand elle le trouverait avec des sous-vêtements en soie ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain et regarda le sol. « A présent, vous avez l'air normal. Comme le prince que vous êtes supposé jouer » dit Khalid en s'avançant vers Harry et en lui tendant ses lunettes. Harry les mit et regarda le vampire dans les yeux. Attendez un moment ? Dans les yeux ?

« Quand ai-je grandi ? » demanda-t-il, entendant la version plus grave de sa voix.

« Juste après que je vous ai montré comment c'était d'être un vampire. J'ai peur que votre uniforme ait été ruiné, bien qu'un des elfes de maison ait promis qu'il pourrait le réparer. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a vu ? »

« Juste moi. Venez vous asseoir. Vous devez avoir faim. »

Oui, il était… affamé ! Il s'assit sur la chaise que Khalid lui offrit et accepta un plat fumant de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner. Il acquiesça en signe de remerciement quand le vampire lui versa une grande tasse de café. Il mangea tant ce matin là qu'il était sûr que Madame Weasley en aurait été ébahie, et elle faisait face à plusieurs estomacs sans fond tous les jours. Khalid ne fit que sourire et lui offrit plus de nourriture une fois qu'il eut fini son assiette. Harry se surprit lui-même en continuant à manger. « Je ne peux pas deviner pourquoi j'ai aussi faim » dit-il en ralentissant.

« Ce que nous avons fait est un peu de magie commune pour les vampires. Ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour être utilisé sur des sorciers normaux » dit Khalid en sirotant son thé. « Mais une fois encore, vous n'êtes pas un sorcier normal. Un Magus, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

Harry s'étrangla un peu sur sa pâtisserie et avala un peu de café pour l'aider à avaler. « Comment savez-vous ça ? » haleta-t-il.

« Je peux le dire. Une de mes petites capacités. Je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un comme vous depuis de nombreuses années » dit-il à Harry d'un ton nostalgique. « C'est agréable de voir quelqu'un comme vous. Les vieilles méthodes ne sont pas complètement mortes, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous besoin d'une baguette ? »

Harry leva une main et fit léviter une pile de livres en réponse.

« Vous ferez l'affaire. J'ai pensé que vous aviez utilisé votre baguette pour faire venir votre serpent vers vous. J'avais tort » dit Khalid avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Harry, cherchant Zen du regard.

« Il est parti il y a près de six heures. Je suis sûr qu'il a dit quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu le comprendre. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son serpent. Il sentit Zen deux étages plus loin et sourit. « Il est roulé en boule dans un casque. J'irai le chercher plus tard. »

« Ah, bien » dit Khalid en remplissant à nouveau la tasse de café d'Harry.

Harry finit enfin de manger et s'éloigna de la table avec un sourire satisfait. « C'était merveilleux, merci » dit-il joyeusement.

« Je suis content que vous ayez mangé. Vous aviez l'air maigre, mais maintenant… » Il fit un simple geste en direction d'Harry.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avec embarras. « C'est une partie de ma persona. Ca me fait avoir l'air inoffensif. »

« Inoffensif ? Vous ? » Khalid rit un peu en se levant et les plats disparurent. « Vous voudrez peut-être vous rendre à nouveau inoffensif. Il est temps que je vous ramène dans les couloirs. Le directeur est assez hystérique. »

« Je l'avais presque oublié » dit Harry en se levant et en se concentrant sur son apparence.

« Ca a été intéressant de voir la panique » lui dit Khalid avec un sourire narquois digne de la famille Malfoy.

Harry acquiesça et se concentra sur son corps, le ramenant à son niveau « petit et inoffensif. » Khalid fit un geste en direction des vêtements et Harry les rétrécit pour qu'il lui aille. « Merci pour les vêtements. Je peux leur rendre leur taille quand je vous les rendrai. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je les ai choisis pour vous, dit joyeusement Khalid. Ils vous vont merveilleusement bien. » ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry trouvait son sac et mettait ses chaussures. « Allons-y. » Harry suivit le vampire hors de ses appartements et le long d'un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. « Souvenez-vous où je suis. Vous y êtes le bienvenu n'importe quand. »

« Merci, Monsieur » dit Harry. C'était génial. Maintenant, il avait quelque part où aller à part la Chambre des Secrets.

« Oui. Vous avez toujours votre second rôle à maîtriser » lui dit Khalid avec un sourire que secrètement Harry trouva un peu sadique.

« Merci encore. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de jouer Dracula sans votre aide » dit Harry au vampire alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers.

« Vous vous seriez débrouillé » répondit celui-ci en passant un bras autours des épaules rétrécies d'Harry. L'adolescent sourit au compliment et devint silencieux. Aurait-il réussi ? Aurait-il été capable de comprendre les vampires sans aide ? Il en doutait.

« Harry. » Harry et Khalid s'arrêtèrent tous les deux quand ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore. « Où étais-tu, jeune homme ? » demanda Dumbledore en sortant de l'ombre.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. J'étais avec Monsieur Haven. Il m'aidait pour mes devoirs. » _Ce n'est pas un mensonge complet. Mes répliques sont des devoirs._

« Ah, je vois. Et bien, merci, Monsieur Haven, d'aider Harry. Il a raté beaucoup de travail » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Je n'aime pas la manière dont il dit ça. Ce n'était pas ma faute si ma tante m'a mis à St Jude… c'est juste ma faute si je voulais rester là-bas._ Ca prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas se renfrogner.

« Harry. » Le garçon regarda le directeur. « Viens avec moi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. » Il lui sourit comme s'il voulait faire s'envoler l'inquiétude. _Est-ce que c'est ma tante ? Hermione ? Quelque chose d'autre ? Je _déteste_ quand il devient mystérieux !_

« Merci pour votre aide, Monsieur Haven » dit Harry, baissant les premiers niveaux de ses boucliers pour que le vampire sache qu'il voulait vraiment l'appeler Khalid mais qu'il ne voulait pas le faire près de Dumbledore.

« Quand vous voulez » dit Khalid avant de disparaître.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça, dit Dumbledore avec un soupir fatigué. Ca me fait mal aux yeux d'essayer de le regarder. » Harry sourit au vieil homme et le suivit dans son bureau. « Bonbon aux citrons. » _Bien sûr. Sa sucrerie préférée._

Harry entra dans le bureau juste derrière Dumbledore et regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où il avait été ici. _Ecoute juste ce qu'il a à dire puis vas-t'en. Tu pourras te détendre après ça._

« Tu nous as manqué dans la Grande Salle hier soir et aujourd'hui, commença Dumbledore. Personne ne savait où tu avais disparu. Mademoiselle Granger était plutôt inquiète, comme le reste de tes amis » dit Dumbledore en versant du thé. Il passa une tasse à Harry et s'en versa une. _Bien, s'il boit de la même théière, ça devrait être sûr. Je vais juste attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il boive en premier. Tu es paranoïaque, Harry. Complètement et totalement paranoïaque._

« J'ai perdu la notion du temps, monsieur. Nous sommes Samedi, c'est ça ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais obligé de passer mon temps libre dans la Grande Salle, monsieur. »

« Et bien, toi étant qui tu es, nous étions inquiets. Particulièrement quand je n'ai pas pu te trouver. Je peux habituellement dire où tu es. Tu as juste disparu. Nous avons pensé que Voldemort avait envoyé quelqu'un te chercher. »

« Nan » dit Harry en regardant le directeur siroter son thé. « Personne pour me trouver. Monsieur Haven m'a laissé dormir avec lui la nuit dernière. Nous avons étudié et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. » Harry accepta un biscuit du plat et sourit. Les morceaux de chocolat étaient toujours bons pour ce qui l'affligeait.

« Il ne t'a pas touché, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore brusquement.

« Touché ? » Harry lâcha presque sa tasse de surprise. « Non. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Il semblait horriblement familier avec toi dans le couloir, Harry. Tu es jeune et assez inexpérimenté… »

« Il ne m'a touché d'aucune manière comme ça. Le plus qu'il a fait est d'ébouriffer mes cheveux… ce qui n'a pas aidé le nid d'oiseau là haut » dit Harry avec un sourire et en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. « Détendez-vous, monsieur le directeur. Je connais la différence entre les 'bons touchers' et les 'mauvais toucher.' Je dénoncerais immédiatement quelqu'un qui essaierait ça ; je ne passerais pas la nuit avec. »

« Très bien, mon cher enfant » dit Dumbledore en faisant léviter un objet argenté en travers du bureau. « Voici ce que je voulais te montrer. »

Harry regarda le petit objet argenté et se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. « J'ai mis en place des sorts d'écoute sélectifs dans les appartements du Professeur Trelawney quand tu m'as dit à propos de la prophétie qu'elle t'avais faite en troisième année. » Harry ignora les possibles problèmes légaux que des sorts de surveillances comme ça posaient et attendit que Dumbledore en vienne aux faits.

« Ah, voilà » dit Dumbledore en tapotant l'objet. Harry regarda alors qu'un petit nuage de brume apparaissait et se transformait en anneau. Il écouta, choqué, la voix flippante de Trelawney parler de « l'Elu. » Il comprit que c'était une autre prophétie sur lui. Ca, ou il y avait un autre « Elu » quelque part. Il supposa qu'avec sa chance, il avait décroché le gros lot deux fois.

« C'est sur moi ? » demanda Harry, secoué, sachant que ça l'était. Dumbledore acquiesça gravement pendant qu'Harry regardait sur le côté. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Qu'est-ce que « suppression et repos » voulait dire ? Etait-ce déjà arrivé ? Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Bleys… pourrait-ce être « sept jours ? »

« Prend un peu de thé, Harry. Ca te calmera. » La voix de Dumbledore semblait très lointaine, comme s'il parlait à travers un mur.

Harry porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en avala la moitié d'un coup, seulement pour commencer à s'étouffer sur le goût trop sucré. Plusieurs choses se mirent en place d'un coup et alors qu'il lâchait sa tasse et se levait brutalement. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main et il la pointa sur Dumbledore. « Que m'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. « Assieds-toi, Harry. J'ai quelques petites choses à t'expliquer » dit Dumbledore calmement comme si Harry ne le menaçait pas avec des sorts inconnus.

« Je suis bien debout, merci, répondit sèchement Harry. Faites cette explication brève. » Harry pouvait à peine empêcher la malice dans sa voix. « Ou je ferai quelque chose que vous regretterez » prévint-il.

« Maintenant, je peux voir quels traits familiaux ont été transmis. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta tante Harry. »

« Des explications. Maintenant. Ou je vous laisse vous battre seul dans votre putain de guerre » gronda Harry.

« Allons, Harry. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être vulgaire. » Dumbledore vit que sa déclaration n'amenait pas d'excuse de la part de l'adolescent. « Très bien. Tu te souviens de Londres ? » demanda Dumbledore. Harry acquiesce à peine et Dumbledore continua. « Ton cœur s'est arrêté, Harry. Ton cœur s'est arrêté parce que tu as fait trop de magie en un même laps de temps. On en a rarement entendu parler, et encore moins été témoin. Le dernier cas était bien avant que je sois né, si tu peux imaginer ça. » Dumbledore gloussa.

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais j'ai peu de patience pour ça. Venez-en aux faits. Maintenant » demanda sèchement Harry alors qu'il commençait à se sentir bizarre.

« Oh, les faits, hein ? » demanda Dumbledore. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Dumbledore gagnait du temps ! « Très bien » dit-il après avoir vu la prise d'Harry se serrer autour du bois. « Ta magie était visiblement hors de contrôle » dit Dumbledore en se versant une autre tasse de thé. « J'ai utilisé un vieux rituel pour te permettre de retourner à un apprentissage magique avec ta magie fermement sous contrôle… mon contrôle, puisque tu ne pouvais plus la contrôler toi-même. » _C'est ce que vous pensez_. « C'est une partie du tutorat magique. »

« Imagine ma surprise, oui, ma surprise et ma fierté, quand je n'ai pas pu contrôler ta magie. Tu étais beaucoup trop puissant pour que je te contrôle. J'étais tellement fier de toi, mon garçon, de toi et de tes capacités. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas passer du temps loin de tes amis ou de tes devoirs. Donc, j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi et ai glissé un peu de potion qui… euh, affaiblissait ta magie, dirons nous ? » Harry brisa presque sa baguette de colère. « En fait, la garde magique n'a pas été finalisée avant que tu ne prennes ta première gorgée de jus de citrouille à l'Infirmerie quand tu t'es réveillé. » _Potter, vaincu par du jus de citrouille. Potter : 0 – Dumbledore : 1._

« Vous avez _supprimé_ ma magie ? » cracha Harry au directeur. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant en colère contre qui que ce soit auparavant… pas même Voldemort.

« Pas 'supprimée', Harry. Affaiblie. La suppression totale n'a pas encore eu lieu » dit Dumbledore en prenant un bonbon au citron de la boite et en le mettant dans sa bouche.

_Encore ? ENCORE ? Pas bon? « _Encore ? Vous voulez dire que le thé..? »

« Avait une dose complète ? Oui, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Juste sept jours, Harry. Sept jours et tu deviendras plus puissant. Tu auras le pouvoir "qu'il ne connaît pas" Harry. Ca te permettra de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis tu seras libre. » Dumbledore sourit à Harry. « Tu pourrais vouloir t'asseoir. J'imagine que tu te sens en miettes. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes fou ? » cria Harry. Fumseck disparut dans un nuage de flammes. Bien. Harry ne voulait pas que le phénix soit témoin de la défaite d'Albus Dumbledore. « Vous avez juste donné à Voldemort la meilleure chance qu'il aura de me vaincre ! » pointa Harry au sorcier fou assis derrière le bureau.

« Ne sois pas idiot, Harry. Tu resteras ici, dans mes appartements. Il ne sera pas capable de t'atteindre, l'informa Dumbledore. J'ai un Elixir du Mort-vivant spécialement fait pour toi. Il ne durera que sept jours. Tu dormiras tout le temps. » Dumbledore fit un long discours sur la sécurité d'Harry et comment ce serait agréable pour lui d'avoir un peu de vacances comme ça, mais Harry ne put pas l'entendre. Son audition était étouffée par le bruit du sang battant dans ses oreilles. La fureur monta en lui alors que Dumbledore continuait de parler, oublieux de l'état du jeune homme. Le monde tangua et l'adolescent lutta pour rester debout sans pencher.

Il releva la tête à temps pour voir Dumbledore lever sa baguette vers lui. Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il puisse penser. Il plongea au sol et explosa en larme. _Belle distraction, Potter. Maintenant, tout ce dont tu as besoin est de boucler tes cheveux et tu pourras être une vraie fille_ se dit-il. La distraction marcha. Dumbledore laissa tomber sa baguette. Harry bondit sur ses pieds et lança une chaise sur le chemin du vieil homme alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit si rapidement qu'il la retira presque de ses gonds.

_Va t'en, va t'en, va t'en. _Il chanta son mantra dans sa tête alors qu'il descendait les marches deux par deux. Il plongea au travers de l'entrée qui se fermait, s'écorchant presque le bras sur la gargouille. _Stupide statue_. Harry ne s'arrêta pas assez longtemps pour prendre une décision quant à sa direction. Il courut à droite et descendit les escaliers. _S'il vous plait, ne bougez pas. S'il vous plait, ne bougez pas _supplia-t-il alors qu'il devenait encore plus audacieux sur les escaliers droits.

Il entendit Dumbledore venir derrière lui et il fit une chose très idiote, très Gryffondor, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde. Dumbledore eut un hoquet derrière lui alors qu'il tombait. L'adolescent atterrit sur ses pieds, roula pour couper la vitesse et se remit debout, remerciant Sensei pour lui avoir appris comment tomber. Son épaule aurait un bleu plus tard, mais il bougeait pour le moment.

Il esquiva en utilisant un coin et plongea au sol quand il remarqua un sort de pétrification venir vers lui. « Vous lancez des sorts sur ceux qui sont sans défense, Dumbledore ? » gronda-t-il alors qu'il se relevait et qu'il parcourait le couloir en trombe. « Mauvaise forme, vieil homme » grommela Harry pour lui-même. Les portes vers le parc étaient directement devant lui. La liberté était à lui. Il frappa les portes à pleine vitesse et elles s'ouvrirent brusquement vers l'extérieur. Il rata les escaliers et tomba sur le gazon dur. L'herbe encore gelée ne fit qu'exacerbée la douleur de son épaule, mais il découvrit que ses pieds pouvaient encore bouger. Il se précipita en avant et se sentit comme si il avait été tiré d'un coup vers l'arrière alors que son estomac fit un saut périlleux. _Stupide lien_ pensa Harry alors qu'il ignorait le sentiment et se poussait vers l'avant.

Il risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua que Dumbledore commençait à descendre les escaliers avec le Professeur Zareh derrière lui. « William, traître » grommela Harry alors qu'il faisait une pointe de vitesse et ignorait le besoin très réel d'être à l'horizontal. _Repos plus tard. Cours maintenant_ se dit-il. _Prétends que Sensei te pourchasse parce qu'il t'a surprise à embrasser sa fille. _L'idée marcha vraiment et la vitesse d'Harry augmenta encore. _Hahahaha_ rit-il dans sa tête alors qu'il conservait sa respiration pour courir.

Il s'arrêta soudain, vomit et tomba presque à cause de l'angle auquel le monde penchait. _Stupide monde. Reste droit_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il se poussait sur ses pieds et recommençait à bouger. Il n'alla pas beaucoup plus loin. Le lien ne fit que devenir plus fort et il tomba à genoux. _Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est simplement pas juste. _Il essaya de contenir le flot de larmes alors que l'injustice de la situation le rattrapait. _Je veux rentrer à la maison ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste rentrer à la maison !_

Il se poussa encore et fit quelques pas en avant seulement pour s'effondrer sur le sol quand sa force l'abandonna et que son estomac menaçait de sortir. Il sentit l'anneau à son doigt. « _A la maison !_ » siffla-t-il misérablement. « _A la maison !_ » Il pouvait sentir le Portoloin essayer de fonctionner. Il se rapprocha légèrement des grilles. Elles étaient juste là ! Juste quelques mètres. Il roula sur ses genoux et essaya encore, espérant qu'il pourrait réussir, espérant qu'il pourrait aller à la maison, espérant qu'il pourrait éviter…

« Doucement, fils » dit Zareh à son oreille alors que des bras forts s'enroulaient autour de lui et le ramenait en arrière. « Je te tiens. »

« Non ! » Harry lutta contre les bras, sentant sa magie enfler très loin, là où il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. « Laissez-moi partir ! » Il força contre les mains et lutta pour être libre.

« Vous avez raison, monsieur le directeur. Il semble être Confus » dit Zareh.

« Je ne suis pas Confus » dit faiblement Harry alors que la prise de Zareh se renforçait en réponse à la lutte d'Harry.

« Il agit comme ça depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Monsieur Haven nous l'a rendu » dit la voix de Dumbledore. Harry lutta encore plus fort quand il entendit comment Dumbledore était proche de lui.

« Doucement, petit, dit Zareh. Je te tiens. Tout va bien maintenant. » Zareh ajusta sa prise sur Harry, lui libérant un bras. Le garçon prit avantage de ça et planta son coude dans l'estomac du professeur. Celui-ci le laissa tomber et Harry avança avec difficulté, négligeant sa vision noircissant.

Il siffla son mot de passe toutes les secondes, espérant qu'il arriverait assez proche des portes pour que les barrières le laissent passer. Dumbledore essaya de le saisir une fois, mais Harry donna un rapide coup à sa main et courut précipitamment vers l'avant. Il sentit Zareh lever sa baguette. « Pas de magie, William. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui lui est arrivé » dit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry tombait à nouveau au sol. _Au moins, il ne laisse personne me lancer de sorts._

« Tout ira bien, Harry » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'approchait de l'adolescent. Celui-ci secoua la tête, niant l'affirmation du directeur. Ce n'était pas ok. Ca n'irait pas bien. Rien n'allait.

Dumbledore posa une main légère sur son épaule et le tourna. La baguette d'Harry apparut dans sa main alors qu'il faisait face au directeur. « Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas ça pour le moment ? » demanda celui-ci alors que Zareh venait de l'autre côté d'Harry. Le vieux sorcier cueillit la baguette d'Harry de sa prise. « J'ai une potion pour toi, Harry » dit Dumbledore alors que l'adolescent essayait de s'éloigner. Il secoua la tête. « Ca va juste te faire dormir. » Les mains de Dumbledore étaient plus fortes qu'elles en avaient l'air. Il cloua Harry au sol d'un côté et Zareh tint l'autre.

« Je veux juste rentrer à la maison » dit-il désespérément, regardant autour de lui pour n'importe quel type d'aide.

« Le pauvre garçon ne sait pas où il est » dit Dumbledore à Zareh.

« Si, je le sais, dit Harry. L'enfer. Aussi connu comme étant Poudlard » rétorqua-t-il avec fatigue alors qu'il tournait la tête loin de la potion.

« Il ne semble certainement pas lui-même » commenta Zareh. _Ils sont tous devenus fous. Je suis le seul sain d'esprit ici ! _pensa Harry alors qu'il ignorait les tentatives de Dumbledore de le faire boire.

« Harry, coopère tout simplement, dit Dumbledore avec sévérité. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile si tu le fais. » La patience de Dumbledore s'amenuisait. _Bien_. Harry lutta contre les mains le maintenant au sol.

« Est-ce que c'est Harry ? » Le cœur de l'adolescent fit un bond. Hagrid ! Hagrid allait le sauver !

« Hag.. ! » Harry toussa et crachota alors qu'un peu de potion fit son chemin dans sa bouche.

« Oui, Hagrid. Il n'est pas lui-même. Venez nous donner un coup de main » dit Dumbledore au demi-géant. Harry haleta pour de l'air et secoua la tête. « Tenez lui les mains et nous ferons le reste » dit Dumbledore.

« Pauvre Harry. Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Hagrid alors que ses mains maintenaient Harry au sol.

« Nous enquêtons, Hagrid. Parfait, merci. William, tenez sa tête, voulez-vous. » _C'est une agression ! Un kidnapping ! Et une série d'autre… oh, ma tête._ Ses larmes n'étaient pas feintes à ce niveau là. Il se sentait horrible, il était gelé à cause du temps et il était épuisé d'avoir lutté contre le lien. « Harry, ouvre la bouche, mon enfant, dit Dumbledore. Tout ira bien. »

« Je serais content d'y faire quelque chose moi-même » grommela Hagrid alors que Dumbledore forçait la bouche d'Harry à s'ouvrir et versait la potion dans sa gorge.

Harry s'étouffa et s'étrangla dessus, mais tout passa. Sa vision commençait juste à se brouiller quand ils relâchèrent ses bras. « Tout ira bien, Harry, dit Hagrid en laissant tomber sa lourde main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Fais juste confiance à Dumbledore. »

Harry regarda Hagrid et secoua la tête. Il lutta contre la léthargie se rependant dans son corps alors qu'elle l'emportait dans les ténèbres. « Veux… dit-il calmement, rentrer à la maison » finit-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Harry sentit Hagrid le soulever du sol. « Cher enfant, je n'arrête pas de te dire que tu es à la maison » dit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry succombait à l'Elixir du Mort Vivant.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	54. Invincible

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Dumbledore sourit au garçon endormi et tendit une main flétrie pour caresser sa joue. Harry ne bougea pas et le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit. Il savait que le garçon n'était pas d'accord avec ses actions et pensa à la nouvelle prophétie. Il savait que l'adolescent le détesterait quand il se réveillerait. Il savait que _ça_ pourrait briser leur relation au-delà de toute réparation. Il soupira et attrapa la main molle d'Harry dans la sienne, la pressant entre ses mains et tremblant à la pensée de perdre un enfant qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille. C'était pour le mieux, il le savait, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça devait faire si mal ? Perdre _ce_ garçon faisait bien plus mal qu'il n'aurait pu penser.

Il soupira et prit sa lèvre inférieure tremblante entre ses dents. Il se leva et replaça la main de Harry dans une position reposante. Il sourit un peu avec regret et espéra que le garçon lui pardonnerait pour les préjugés de Maison quand il verrait le pyjama rouge et or. Dumbledore tira le couvre lit sur l'enfant, non, _son _enfant, et le lissa. Il tendit la main et la passa plusieurs fois dans les cheveux bruns avant de s'arracher à la vision paisible d'Harry qui dormait. Dumbledore savait qu'il devait descendre dîner, mais il hésitait à laisser le garçon tout seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille confus. Il savait qu'il y aurait une semaine avant que ce soit le cas, mais ça n'apaisait pas l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait quand Harry avait l'air si petit, innocent et sans défense alors qu'il reposait sous les couvertures. « Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu me pardonneras avec le temps, mon fils » dit Dumbledore à la forme allongée alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il s'arrêta et passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon une dernière fois…

* * *

Quelque chose caressait ses cheveux. C'était un toucher léger et ça semblait vouloir empêcher Harry de se réveiller. Harry lutta contre la léthargie noyant ses membres. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Il n'était jamais _aussi _fatigué. « De nouveau parmi les vivants, mon enfant ? » lui demanda une voix douce. L'esprit d'Harry s'attela immédiatement à la tâche d'identifier la voix. Douce, gentille, avec une once d'accent…

« Bleys » murmura Harry.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais encore besoin de moi » lui dit-il alors qu'il soulevait l'adolescent et calait un oreiller derrière son dos. « Mais là encore, dit-il en repoussant Harry contre l'oreiller, j'ai déjà eu tort auparavant. » Il gloussa un peu et tapota la main du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Dumbledore t'a eu » dit Bleys en se levant du bord du lit et en allant vers la cheminée. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit de le tromper, de lui laisser penser que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un enfant. Ce ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si tu avais agi différemment. » Bleys prit une petite tasse et commença à y verser quelque chose venant du chaudron. « Il a réprimé ta magie et t'a donné l'Elixir du Mort Vivant. » Bleys saupoudra une poudre noire dans la tasse et fit tourner le liquide. « Ce que Dumbledore a oublié, et ce n'est pas surprenant parce qu'il n'est _pas_ un Maître des Potions de première classe, est que l'armoise de l'Elixir du Mort Vivant et les orties de la plupart des potions de suppressions courantes ne se marient pas bien. »

Harry ne put que le fixer à travers des yeux mi-clos. « Hein ? » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire alors que Bleys revenait et se rasseyait au bord du lit.

« Il t'a empoisonné, mon enfant, lui dit Bleys gentiment. Par accident, j'en suis sûr, mais ça revient au même. » Bleys se rapprocha et une large bassine apparut à côté de lui. « Ses actions m'ont permis de t'amener ici. Heureusement, aucun dommage permanent n'a été causé. » L'esprit d'Harry rugissait pratiquement, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à produire fut un gémissement pathétique. « Oui, je sais, dit Bleys avec sympathie. Maintenant, ça ne va pas être plaisant » prévint-il l'adolescent alors qu'il le bougeait dans ses bras. « Ca va être horrible, en fait, mais ça va nettoyer le poison beaucoup plus vite. » Il leva la coupe aux lèvres d'Harry. « Bois tout » ordonna-t-il.

La potion n'était pas mauvaise. Elle avait le goût de limonade poivrée avec un soupçon de terre fraîche. Il l'avala et soupira, s'attendant pleinement à ce que Bleys le remette au lit pour qu'il dorme pendant les effets. Ca n'arriva pas. Il se trouva avec sa poitrine reposant sur les jambes de Bleys et la tête suspendue au-dessus d'une cuvette. « Que… » Ce qui suivit fut la pire expérience d'Harry avec les nausées.

Il n'était pas sûr du temps que cela dura… il découvrit aussi qu'il s'en fichait. Il vomit une fois de plus et frissonna quand seulement de l'acide vint. « C'est fini. Tu as terminé »dit Bleys en ramenant un peu Harry vers lui. Celui-ci attrapa Bleys autour de la taille et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme. Il se sentait vidé et malade, gelé et faible. Dumbledore l'avait presque tué. « Tu es en sécurité à présent » dit Bleys, passant une main dans les cheveux collant de sueur d'Harry.

Celui-ci resta allongé là un moment, appréciant la sensation et rassemblant ses forces. « Est-ce que je peux tuer Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton las.

Bleys gloussa et sa main se déplaça des cheveux de l'adolescent aux muscles tendus de son cou. « Je suis sûr que tu en es capable, mais tu as des problèmes éthiques à considérer. »

« Je m'en fiche » murmura Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il soupira.

« Tu ne t'en fiches pas. Autrement, tu l'aurais simplement tué sans demander » dit Bleys alors que son autre main jouait avec les cheveux bruns.

« Je déteste quand tu as raison » lui dit Harry.

« Je sais, fils, répondit Bleys avec un rire. Allons te nettoyer et tu pourras dormir un peu » ajouta-t-il en soulevant le garçon du lit.

« Est-ce que je suis encore petit ? » demanda Harry avec une anxiété fatiguée. Ca ne le dérangerait pas vraiment d'être à nouveau petit ; ça lui donnerait une excuse pour laisser Bleys le trimbaler.

« Non » répondit celui-ci en le portant dans la salle de bain.

« Alors comment peux-tu me porter ? » demanda Harry en entendant l'eau commencer à remplir la baignoire.

« Je crois que ça s'appelle 'magie' » répondit l'homme plus âgé alors que les vêtements du garçon disparaissaient et qu'il l'abaissait dans l'eau fumante.

« Rappelle-moi de lever les yeux au ciel plus tard » dit Harry en se détendant dans le bain.

« Très bien. Ferme les yeux. » Harry s'exécuta alors que Bleys versait de l'eau sur ses cheveux. C'était agréable d'être à nouveau ici.

* * *

« Fils, il est temps de te réveiller » entendit-il alors que quelqu'un lui lissait les cheveux. « Je sais que tu peux m'entendre » dit la voix de Bleys.

« D'accord, dit Harry en luttant pour ouvrir les yeux. Juste une minute. » Il roula sur le côté et se défit des couvertures. « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dormir plus souvent ? Il semble que je veuille juste dormir, mais que personne ne me laisse faire» dit-il en se levant du lit et en s'étirant.

« La malédiction de la jeunesse, je suppose. » Bleys le poussa vers la salle de bain. « Merlin disait à peu près la même chose quand il avait ton âge » dit-il à Harry avec un sourire.

« Je vois des ressemblances dérangeantes entre nous deux » grommela l'adolescent en passant entre les meubles et par-dessus Alden couché sur le ventre, qui dormait toujours. _Même le chien __a __droit à__ plus __de sommeil que moi_, pensa Harry.

« Oh, vous deux êtes très similaires, appela Bleys derrière lui. Vous avez tous les deux des caractères tellement _merveilleux_ le matin ! » Harry ferma la porte sur le rire de Bleys et commença à faire couler l'eau du bain. Est-ce que tous les adultes étaient aussi agaçants le matin ?

* * *

Harry se retrouva à s'agiter au soleil dès le petit matin. Bleys semblait plus content de l'avoir à nouveau qu'Harry l'était d'être là. Le professeur le poussait à répondre à des questions sur ce qu'était sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensembles. L'adolescent fut bientôt assis sur un tronc d'arbre au milieu des bois à relater tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait ou dit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à linfirmerie de Poudlard. La chose qui l'embêtait le plus était la raison pour laquelle il était tombé malade quand il avait essayé de partir.

« Malade quand tu quittais le château ? » demanda Bleys. Il enleva un morceau de tronc pourri de la souche et commença à le réduire en morceau entre ses doigts. « Dumbledore te donnait une potion de suppression, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Autant que je sache. Mon jus de citrouille était trop sucré chaque fois que j'en prenais. »

« Hum. » Bleys laissa tomber l'écorce en morceaux et ferma les yeux. « Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-il à Harry d'une voix douce. Il doit y avoir une réponse. » Harry acquiesça même si son professeur ne pouvait pas le voir et attendit. Alden se laissa tomber à ses pieds et il se pencha pour gratter ses oreilles. Alden se laissa aller sur le sol de bonheur, écrasant les pieds d'Harry sous sa fourrure et son corps sans os. « Il t'a lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à lui et au château » dit Bleys brusquement en ouvrant les yeux. Il se leva et s'enfonça dans les bois.

« Il a quoi ? » demanda Harry

« Tu as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ta magie sans la supprimer. Peut-être qu'il a relié sa force à celle du château. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Poudlard a l'air pratiquement vivant. Il aurait pu utiliser Poudlard pour augmenter ses pouvoirs et les ancrer. Une fois qu'il a réussi ça, il a pu s'interposer en tant que tuteur magique. Avoir un bâtiment magique qui est comme une partie de lui lui aurait donné le pouvoir supplémentaire nécessaire pour construire ce lien et te garder près de lui. »

« Mais il l'a utilisé pour essayer de me garder à l'intérieur, loin de lui. Après la réunion de l'Ordre… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas manipuler le lien ? Il l'a manipulé pour te garder où il voulait. Avec autant de pouvoir, et bien, il aurait pu faire comme il voulait. »

Harry trotta après Bleys. « Es-tu en train de dire qu'il pourrait tout contrôler dans le château ? » demanda-t-il. Ca ne semblait pas bon. En fait, ça semblait terrible. Dumbledore avec autant de pouvoir… C'était une catastrophe en suspens.

« Il pourrait. J'ai le sentiment qu'il était plus focalisé sur toi que sur autre chose. »

« Donc, tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'agiter ma petite main et j'aurais pu briser le rituel et partir ? »

« La potion présentait quelque difficulté. Souviens-toi, l'aspect physique de ta magie est la partie la plus vitale. Ta magie est limitée par ton état physique. »

« C'est vrai. » Harry acquiesça et alla chercher sa magie. Elle bouillonna en lui et il l'enroula autour de lui. « Tu sais, ça m'a manqué à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ça. Ma magie était là, mais il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué avant que ce ne soit parti » confia Harry alors que sa magie l'apaisait dans une intoxication grisante.

« Ca te fait presque te sentir invincible, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Bleys.

Harry frissonna alors qu'il acquiesçait. Il était invincible. Il avait oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à sa magie. Dumbledore lui avait fait oublier ce qu'on ressentait réellement avec la magie. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait oublié. « Oui, invincible » agréa Harry.

« Hum. » Bleys semblait bizarre. Harry le regarda à temps pour voir Bleys l'attraper et le jeter contre un arbre. Une des mains d'Harry se leva mais celle de Bleys fondit sur lui. Harry haleta de douleur et fixa sa main. Elle était clouée à l'arbre avec une dague. Sa _main_ était coincée au tronc de l'arbre avec une dague. Une _dague_ était dans sa _main_. Son cerveau intégra ça et il regarda Bleys avec choc. Que… ? Un poing cogna sous son menton.

Bleys rattrapa Harry alors qu'il s'écroulait contre le long du tronc d'arbre. Il détestait frapper qui que ce soit. Ca faisait horriblement mal à sa main et il était sûr qu'Harry serait d'accord pour dire que ça avait été assez douloureux pour lui aussi. Une pensée enleva sa dague de la main du jeune homme et contint le saignement. Il souleva l'adolescent et le porta vers le cottage. _Il semble que j'ai une leçon de plus à lui apprendre.

* * *

_

« Aïe » dit Harry le moment où il regagna conscience.

« Bon retour de ton ego à une taille normale » commenta Bleys de son tabouret à côté du lit.

« Tu aurais pu dire 'tu es en train de prendre la grosse tête, Harry.' J'aurais écouté, dit l'adolescent sèchement. Aïe. »

« Arrêtes de gémir. Tu étais trop parti dans la magie. Tu ne m'aurais pas entendu même si tu l'avais voulu. » Bleys lava la coupure une dernière fois puis fronça les sourcils en sa direction. Il pouvait la guérir avec ou sans la douleur. La chose importante maintenant était comment la guérir. Est-ce qu'Harry avait appris sa leçon ?

« Tu ne sais pas ça » grommela Harry. Il regarda alors que son mentor levait une main vers la sienne. « Laisse-la cicatriser » dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bleys, levant les yeux pour regarder dans ceux du jeune homme.

« Laisse-le cicatriser, dit fermement Harry. J'aurai besoin d'un souvenir quand je recommencerai à penser que je suis invincible » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se remettait au lit. _Et bien, ça résout le problème_ pensa Bleys en guérissant la main avec un mouvement de poignet.

« Tu dois rentrer, maintenant » dit-il en redressant Harry.

« Maintenant ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Oui, maintenant, répéta fermement Bleys. Tu as été ici pendant une semaine, expliqua-t-il. C'est plus qu'assez pour que tu récupères de l'empoisonnement. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de venir ici ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir connu toute ma vie » dit-il solennellement.

Bleys étudia Harry quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de lui. « Tu as été ici avant Harry, dit-il lentement. Tu as passé un petit bout de temps ici. »

« Ouais. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir connu avant tout ce temps, pourtant. » Harry haussa les épaules, comme pour faire partir ce sentiment.

« C'est le cas. Je t'ai vu ici presque chaque fois que tu as été proche de la mort » lui dit Bleys.

« Quoi ? » explosa Harry.

Bleys adressa à Harry un regard en biais et il acquiesça en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Oui, à chaque fois que tu as failli mourir. Je t'ai vu la première fois lorsque tu étais juste un petit bébé. Ce n'a été que pour un moment mais je t'ai vu, les yeux écarquillés et pas vraiment sûr de ce qui t'était arrivé. Une ou deux fois quand ton oncle est allé un peu trop loin. La fois où tu es tombé de l'arbre. Ta première année à Poudlard… ta deuxième année à Poudlard… ta troisième année à Poudlard. » Le jeune homme fixa son aîné du regard. « Oui. Tu as frôlé la mort quelque petite fois. Je suis ton gardien dans ce monde entre la vie et la mort » expliqua Bleys.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? »

« Non, répondit Bleys avec brusquerie en se levant. Tu avais besoin d'entraînement en magie sans baguette. Penses-tu que tu aurais pu m'écouter parler de magie si tu avais su que tu me reverrais la prochaine fois que tu éviterais la mort ? »

« Qui dit que j'éviterai à nouveau la mort ? demanda Harry avec rudesse. J'ai des doutes » ajouta-t-il honnêtement.

« Tu réussiras, répondit son aîné avec un sourire. Tu le fais toujours. »

« Peut-être que je suis fatigué de tout ça dit Harry en se détournant de Bleys. Peut-être que je ne veux pas continuer contre Voldemort ou combattre avec Dumbledore. Peut-être que je veux juste être normal ? »

« C'est vrai. Tu pourrais mourir. Ca a toujours été une option pour toi » dit Bleys en se déplaçant derrière Harry et en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. « Ou tu pourrais accomplir ta destinée et commencer à vivre » murmura-t-il.

Harry frissonna alors que les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou se hérissaient. Ces mots ressemblaient presque à une prophétie et ça voulait dire qu'il les détestait au moment même où il les avait entendu. Il décida de les ignorer pour le moment. « Donc, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu avant de mettre la main sur ce livre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me suis arrangé pour que le livre soit le déclencheur qui te permette de me voir quand tu serais prêt à t'entraîner, admit Bleys. Ca a marché mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

« Tu t'es arrangé… »

« Ne t'appesantis pas trop là-dessus, fils. Ca rends très confus, joue avec le temps et n'a absolument aucune logique » dit Bleys avec un sourire qui disait que même lui se trouvait confus avec ça. Il s'avança vers Harry et lui adressa un regard sérieux. « Il y a des choses qui existent plus grande que nous, Harry. De plus grands pouvoirs dans l'univers. Ne penses-tu pas que ces plus grandes puissances arrangeraient les choses qu'elles mettent en actions, vu qu'elles connaissent le résultat de ce qu'elles font ? »

« Ok » dit Harry. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser s'il essayait de comprendre ce que Bleys avait voulu dire par cette phrase tortueuse.

« Alden va venir avec toi » dit soudain Bleys, le tirant de ses pensées. « Il est ton familier. Je l'ai choisi pour toi. »

« Je pensais qu'il était à toi ? demanda Harry avec choc. J'ai Hedwige » dit-il alors qu'Alden commençait à lui donner des coups de pattes.

« Non, il restait juste avec moi pendant qu'il t'attendait. Il semble très excité. Ne lui permets simplement pas de sauter à la gorge de Dumbledore. Tu n'arriveras jamais à enlever tout le sang de son pelage. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Le rire lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. C'était une pensée entièrement morbide, mais il semblait également amusant de s'imaginer en train de frotter un Alden très satisfait pour le débarrasser du sang. « Tante Pétunia ne va pas aimer ça. Elle n'aime pas les animaux. Je vais devoir le faire entrer en cachette dans la maison. »

« Fais ce que tu dois, mais prends-le avec toi. Il aidera à te garder détendu pour que tu ne fasses pas accidentellement gonfler quelque chose. » Harry adressa un regard noir à Bleys pour le commentaire sur les gonflements. Cet incident avec Tante Marge _était_ un accident.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry.

« Montre lui un peu de pouvoir et pars. C'était une erreur de te dire de l'égarer. Tu aurais dû lui montrer ce que tu pouvais faire tout de suite. Il ne t'aurait peut-être pas imposé des mesures aussi restrictives. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui faire du mal ? »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Bleys en se redressant. Il est un allié puissant, mais il peut être un ennemi aussi puissant. Choisis tes batailles, fils. » Bleys tapota le bras d'Harry. « Maintenant, va-t'en. Il y a des gens qui t'attendent. Je ne veux plus te voir avant que tu ne sois vieux et grisonnant, compris ? » Bleys essayait d'être sévère, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment réussir avec cette expression dans le regard.

« Bien sûr. » Harry donna une rapide embrassade à l'homme avant de s'éloigner. « Alden, tu es prêt, mon garçon ? » demanda Harry en se penchant pour le caresser derrière les oreilles. Alden ne fit que taper sa queue contre le sol et se colla au côté de l'adolescent. « Je te verrai plus tard » dit celui-ci à Bleys.

« Bien plus tard » confirma l'homme. Il se contenta de faire un signe de tête à Harry et s'éloigna. Le garçon ferma les yeux et se concentra pour emmener Alden avec lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et quelque chose d'incroyablement doux sous lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une chambre quelque part à Poudlard. Le lit à baldaquin était aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Harry découvrit qu'il était également en rouge et or après une rapide inspection. _Très Gryffondor, Professeur ?_ Il s'assit. Alden se prélassait à côté de lui et lui soufflait dessus.

« Qui est un bon chien ? » lui demanda Harry en lui caressant les oreilles. Alden devint sans consistance et sa langue pendit hors de sa bouche. Harry poussa le corps de l'animal qui était sur lui et lutta pour sortir des couvertures. Ses pieds nus touchèrent le plancher et il remarqua que le sol était recouvert de tapis épais d'un rouge gryffondor. _Ca __en__ rendrait presque malade_ pensa Harry. Ces couleurs étaient partout. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils quand il ne put même pas trouver les vêtements que Khalid lui avait donnés.

Il se leva et se réorienta. Il avait été avec Bleys pendant une semaine… ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait été endormi qu'une heure ici. Oh, Dumbledore allait péter les plombs quand il réaliserait qu'Harry n'avait dormi qu'une heure avec l'Elixir du Mort Vivant et…Harry sentit une bouffée de colère au fond de ses entrailles. Dumbledore l'avait empoisonné. Avec les meilleures intentions, _bien sûr_. Il se souvint du proverbe sur la route de l'Enfer qui était pavée de bonnes intentions et essaya de se calmer. Sa magie ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle était outragée pour lui. Dumbledore l'avait presque tué. Dumbledore était responsable. Dumbledore devait payer.

Harry laissa un peu sortir sa magie et sentit une brise se lever dans la pièce. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Ca ne marchait pas. Dumbledore ne se mettrait pas à nouveau en travers de son chemin. Plus jamais. Il n'allait plus laisser ce vieux fou lui faire quoi que ce soit. Harry était un sorcier adulte avec une magie pleinement mature. Il n'avait pas _besoin_ que qui que ce soit le protège. Il leva ses mains et les regarda avec choc. Sa magie le ferait ! Sa magie pourrait détruire tout ce qui se trouverait en travers de son chemin et il serait invincible. Personne ne pourrait le blesser ou lui reprendre sa liberté. Harry pourrait se protéger de tout ce qui… oh. Harry fixa la cicatrice toujours sur sa main gauche et il sentit sa magie mourir autour de lui. Ses pensées folles s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Sa magie pourrait tout détruire. Ca pourrait arriver. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Harry soupira et regarda Alden. « Je parie que tu penses que je suis complètement fou » lui dit-il. Le chien ne fit que bailler et s'enfouit dans les couvertures. Harry sourit et leva les yeux au ciel devant son familier. Sa tante allait le _tuer_ pour Alden. Il espérait seulement qu'elle épargnerait sa vie suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il s'explique. Il espérait que Remus serait là quand il rentrerait. L'homme préviendrait toute effusion de sang immédiate, il en était sûr.

« Kreaturr ! » appela-t-il.

« Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur ? » dit celui-ci le moment suivant.

« Bonjour, Kreaturr. Je me demandais si tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda Harry poliment.

« Kreaturr est content de faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ! » dit l'elfe, sautant sur place.

« Merci Kreaturr. Pourrais-tu m'amener un de mes costumes moldus avec des chaussures et dire à ma tante que je rentre à la maison ? »

« Kreaturr le fera. » L'elfe disparut dans un petit pop.

« Nous rentrons à la maison, Alden » dit Harry en caressant le ventre du chien de ses deux mains. « Est-ce que ce ne sera pas amusant ? » Alden répondit à l'affection d'Harry en le léchant sur le nez. « Beurk. » L'adolescent arrêta de caresser le chien et essuya la bave sur son nez.

« Tatie Pétunia dit qu'elle veut une explication quand Harry Potter rentrera » dit Kreaturr au moment où il réapparut. « Elle envoie votre costume et vos chaussures, un sac d'affaires dont Tatie Pétunia pense qu'Harry Potter aura besoin, plus un peigne et… ça » Kreaturr tint un bouteille de gel coiffant.

« Oui ! » dit Harry en le prenant de Kreaturr. « Plus de nid d'oiseau, dit-il joyeusement. Je serai à la maison dans l'heure, Kreaturr. Pourrais-tu aller à la maison et m'attendre ? »

Kreaturr ne s'embêta pas à répondre. Il disparut simplement. Harry sourit aux idioties de l'elfe et commença à enlever rapidement les pyjamas de Gryffondor. « A quoi pensait-il ? » se demanda Harry à voix haute en pensant au choix de couleurs de Dumbledore. « Que les couleurs m'influenceraient pendant que je dors ou quelque chose ? » Il ricana et fouilla dans son sac. Il rougit un peu quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de demander des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Tante Pétunia avait pensé à tout. Il s'habilla rapidement et lutta avec ses cheveux pendant quelques minutes sans miroir (Rick serait mort à cette pensée). Il était juste en train d'attacher ses chaussures quand la porte s'ouvrit pour admettre un vampire à l'air frénétique.

Un rapide mouvement amena un pique de lancer dans la main d'Harry pendant que l'autre se mettait rapidement dans une position défensive. « Et bien, il semble que vous n'ayez pas besoin de sauvetage ! dit Khalid Haven du seuil de la porte. Et moi qui pensais que je pourrais vous emmener pour rencontrer le vrai Dracula. Mes plans sont mouchés. »

« Désolé de vous décevoir, Khalid, dit l'adolescent au vampire boudeur. Je vais confronter Dumbledore à une énorme erreur qu'il a faite, si vous voulez voir » dit Harry en rangeant son arme.

« Est-ce que cette erreur était vraiment grosse ? » Harry pouvait presque voir le vampire dans un corps d'enfant de cinq ans, n'arrêtant pas de sauter et de demander sur la sortie au magasin de glaces.

« Il m'a presque tué » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. _C'est vrai. Il l'a fait. Je ferais mieux de ne pas en faire trop. J'espère que le choc ne tuera pas Dumbledore ; il a toujours son utilité._

« Est-ce que c'était également une erreur stupide » demanda Khalid avec un intérêt grandissant.

« Absolument » répondit Harry.

« Alors je serai honoré de vous accompagner, mon gentleman. » Khalid s'écarta du chemin de l'adolescent et celui-ci se trouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. _Je suppose qu'il était sérieux sur le fait que je serais dans ses__appartements__. _Harry traversa le bureau et descendit les escaliers tournants avec peu de soucis. Alden trotta à côté de lui, agissant parfaitement comme le chiot protecteur qui abandonnerait toute tâche pour une caresse sur le ventre.

« Avez-vous pensé à la manière dont vous allez le confronter avant de retourner chez vous ? » demanda Khalid en examinant ses ongles. Harry dut se demander pourquoi les vampires étaient considérés comme étant vains.

« Avec la vérité, dit calmement Harry. Il doit savoir que son attitude « pour le mieux » m'a presque tuée et que je prendrai mes propres décisions sans sa participation à partir de maintenant » confessa Harry à l'homme à côté de lui.

« Dumbledore est un sorcier très puissant, Mage, dit Khalid en joignant ses mains derrière son dos. Vous trouverez peut-être difficile de manœuvrer autour de ses actions. »

« Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? » demanda doucement Harry. Alden donna quelques petits coups à sa jambe et haleta vers lui. Harry fixa le chien, se demanda pourquoi Bleys avait pensé le lui donner comme familier. Quel bien pouvait faire un familier s'il ne pouvait pas parler le chien ?

« Mage. C'est ce que vous êtes » dit Khalid avec un sourire.

« S'il vous plaît, continuez à m'appeler Harry. Je n'aime pas les titres » dit-il en luttant pour ne pas tressaillir. « Le Survivant » était déjà assez mauvais. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose d'autre comme ça.

« Très bien, accepta Khalid avec un grand sourire. Je souhaite y aller avant vous, dit-il avec une expression impatiente sur le visage. Ca va être le meilleur amusement depuis cet accident bête avec ces feux d'artifices. » Harry était un peu confus par ce que voulait dire le vampire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander alors qu'il disparut. Alden se coucha à ses pieds et renifla.

« Je suppose que c'est ça, hein, Alden ? Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ou est-ce que tu attends là ? » Alden sauta sur ses pieds et adressa à Harry un regard qui disait « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi. » « Merci. » Il se baissa et gratta les oreilles du chien. « Je suppose que je devrais y aller. »

« _Pas sans moi !_ » Harry se retourna pour voir Zen rampant le long du couloir à pleine vitesse. « _Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te garder loin des problèmes pendant que je fais la sieste ?_ » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant aux pieds d'Harry. « _Allons ! Laisse quelque sorcier fou t'empoisonner pendant que Zen dort ! Oui, c'est une idée _brillante _! »_

« _Es-tu en colère contre moi ?_ demanda Harry avec surprise. _Je ne prévois pas ces choses, tu sais._ » Harry était juste un peu agacé.

« _Oui, je sais, ce qui rends ces évènements encore plus dérangeants. Maintenant, tu vas me prendre et me mettre dans cette poche, puis tu vas faire ce que tu es venu faire ici. Après ça, nous partons, _ le sermonna Zen. _Comprends-tu ce que ça veut dire, enfant éclair ? Nous _partons. _Plus de sorciers débiles, plus d'escaliers qui changent ou d'armures qui chantent. Nous retournons dans un monde sain d'esprit. »_

« _Bien sûr, Zen. Je suis prêt à y aller._ » Harry baissa son bras et Zen s'enroula autour de son poignet. Harry plaça le petit serpent dans sa poche et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les choses étranges qui arrivaient autour de lui. Elles… arrivaient, c'était tout.

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et lissa ses vêtements. Il n'était pas nerveux. Non, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait juste une légère appréhension. Harry savait que le tutorat se briserait au plus petit toucher. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ça. Il avait juste l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les portes devant lui s'ouvrirent et Harry recula vivement. Les Professeurs se précipitèrent hors de la Grande Salle, pour s'arrêter quand ils virent Harry se tenir là. Les élèves commencèrent à se masser derrière les professeurs, remplissant les espaces entre les enseignantsconfus. « Bonsoir, Monsieur le directeur » dit calmement Harry.

« Harry, dit celui-ci. Je pensais que tu te reposais. » Dumbledore fixait Harry du regard, comme s'il essayait de deviner exactement ce qu'il s'était passé exactement dans l'heure qui venait de passer.

« Oui. » Harry s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers Snape. « Professeur, que se passerait-il si une personne ingérait une potion commune de suppression magique et l'Elixir du Mort Vivant ? » Harry n'avait pas pensé possible que Snape devienne plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Les ingrédients contenus dans ces potions se combineraient pour former une dose de poison assez mortelle dans le système sanguin d'une personne » répondit Snape avec un trémolo presque indétectable dans la voix. Harry pouvait presque sentir les pensées de l'homme de « s'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous sauver d'une telle combinaison. » Harry acquiesça en signe de remerciement avant de se retourner vers le directeur.

« Votre erreur m'a presque coûté la vie, monsieur, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Ce qui fait que je me demande à quel point je suis en sécurité ici. » Harry entendit plusieurs hoquets s'élever derrière les professeurs et un « Putain de merde ! » angoissé. _Bon retour, Ron_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Je rentre à la maison, monsieur le Directeur » dit Harry se redressant de toute sa hauteur « inoffensive. »

« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir te laisser quitter la sécurité du château, Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore. Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux pour toi. » Il apparaissait être en train d'essayer d'adresser un regard significatif à Harry qui était supposé vouloir dire quelque chose, mais l'adolescent l'ignora. Il alla chercher sa magie et toucha les barrières et sorts entourant Poudlard. _J'ai besoin de partir maintenant_ dit-il au château. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud comme les rayons du soleil s'élever et glisser sur ses sens pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner. Harry donna un rapide coup à sa magie et sentit quelque chose en lui casser sec. En fait, Dumbledore vacilla sur ses pieds une seconde avant de lever des yeux surpris pour regarder Harry.

« Vous savez, Professeur, il y a une époque où je vous faisais vraiment confiance » dit Harry nonchalamment en s'avançant vers le vieil homme. « Une époque où je vous aurais appelé mon confident le plus proche. Un grand-père de substitution. De la famille. » Il haussa les épaules et étudia l'homme âgé devant lui alors qu'il ignorait tous les autres professeurs. Il leva sa baguette et étudia le visage âgé de Dumbledore pendant quelque seconde. « Vous vous étiolez, Monsieur le Directeur » dit-il en baissant sa voix dans un murmure pour qu'aucun des élèves ne puissent l'entendre. « Vous m'avez plus souvent mis en danger que Voldemort ne l'a jamais fait. Les petites épreuves que vous m'avez fait traverser tous les ans m'ont laissé incapable de fonctionner. Des cauchemars me hantaient nuit et jour. Ma tante a dû m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour que je puisse trouver un peu de paix. Qu'aurais-je trouvé ici, sous votre attention omnisciente ? 'Dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori' ? » Harry cita le poème que lui et ses camarades avaient étudié à St Jude et eut un sourire narquois quand Dumbledore pâlit. « Je ne suis pas votre marionnette ; je ne suis pas votre élève et je ne suis pas votre sauveur. Je ne le suis plus. Ne m'approchez plus. N'essayez pas de me de me contacter. Ne parlez même pas comme si vous me connaissiez comme un petit-fils. En fait, oubliez que j'existe. Quand septembre viendra, je pourrais revenir, ou pas. Que je le fasse ou pas ne dépend que de vous. » Harry fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner.

« Harry, j'ai toujours essayé de faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi » dit Dumbledore avec une voix remplie de larmes.

Harry se retourna et étudia l'homme. Il y avait de vrais regrets dans sa voix. Des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. « Plus maintenant » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Une potion de suppression _et _l'Elixir du Mort Vivant !? » demanda Snape aussitôt qu'Harry se fut retourné. « Vous avez pratiquement fait le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui ! » Harry se demanda s'il devrait empêcher l'attaque de Snape… non. Ca pendait au nez de Dumbledore. Il méritait de se faire sermonner par le Maître des potions. « Monsieur le Directeur, je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait une telle erreur. Vous auriez pu tuer Harry Potter ! »

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » tonna Hagrid dans le chaos qui explosait dans le hall. Harry parcourut le couloir et se demanda combien les choses allaient devenir folles à Poudlard.

« Dumbledore, grand fou ! » Harry l'encouragea un peu à l'intérieur quand il entendit Madame Pomfresh attaquer Dumbledore. « Je n'ai pas passé les cinq dernières ANNEES et demie à réparer ce garçon pour que vous défaisiez tout mon dur labeur ! Avez-vous aucune idée à quel point il est difficile de le garder dans un lit d'hôpital ?! »

Harry eut du mal à continuer à marcher à ce moment là. Entendre Snape parler de sa vie était un peu trop pour lui et les promesses de Pomfresh de démembrer Dumbledore la prochaine fois qu'il essaierait « un étalage évident et idiot de stupidité » lui fit se demander à quel point les professionnels médicaux pouvaient être mortels quand ils étaient poussés au-delà de leurs limites. Il quitta le bâtiment et s'arrêta quand il vit Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny à l'attendre en bas des marches. « Dumbledore t'a presque tué ? » demanda Ron d'une voix choquée et blessée.

« Avec les meilleures intentions, j'en suis sûr » dit Harry en regardant Ron. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière pour voir Dumbledore en train d'essayer de se frayer un chemin hors de la foule qui l'entourait juste à l'intérieur des portes de Poudlard.

« Putain, dit Ron avec force. Mec, je suis désolé. » Harry sourit et s'avança. Il tendit la main et serra l'épaule de Ron.

« Bon retour, mec, dit-il au roux. Maintenant, ma tante m'attend à la maison. Ecris-moi, d'accord ? Hedwige s'assurera que je l'ai. » Harry sourit à son ami et le dépassa.

« Je vous verrai cet été, les gars ? » demanda Harry, regardant les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

« Ta tante ne survivrait pas si elle ne me laissait pas te voir, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Allez, vas-y, Harry. Nous allons nous assurer de créer quelques mots de tête pour les professeurs pour qu'ils ne soient pas capables de te courir après pendant un moment. » Hermione lui sourit.

« Merci. » Harry releva la tête et remarqua que Snape et Dumbledore étaient engagés dans une bataille verbale féroce sur les défauts variés de Dumbledore quand on en venait aux potions et à l'administration desdites potions quand un _idiot ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait._

Harry sourit et pensa que ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer s'il l'avait planifié par avance. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur la maison de sa tante et se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de limites à sa magie. Il regarda les protections et vit comment elles étaient construites. Il s'imagina passer entre deux et sentit son corps commencer à se serrer pour passer dans un tube. Son estomac tomba quand il sentit le goudron sous ses pieds. Il s'arrêta et vérifia que toutes les parties pertinentes de son corps étaient venues avec lui. « C'était cool, dit-il pour lui. C'était cool, pas vrai, Alden ? » demanda-t-il au chien à côté de lui. Il se pencha et lui caressa sa tête broussailleuse. « Allons apporter la nouvelle à Tante Pétunia » dit-il au chien en commençant à marcher.

Il ouvrit la serrure avec un mouvement du poignet et entra. « Tante Pétunia ? » appela-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry entendit un bruit de vaisselle cassée dans la cuisine et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour révéler sa tante.

« Harry ! » L'interpellé tomba presque alors qu'elle l'attirait dans une embrassade. « Nous avons essayé ! Nous avons essayé tellement dur ! Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner là-bas et j'y serais allée si j'avais pu. » Harry fut surpris quand il entendit sa tante commencer à pleurer.

« Je vais bien, Tante Pétunia » dit Harry en passant ses bras autour d'elle. « Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas blessé. Ca va. » Il la tint et releva la tête quand Remus vint dans la cuisine. « Hey, Remus. Donne-nous une seconde… je pense qu'elle est un peu bouleversée. » Le loup-garou lui adressa un regard amusé et haussa un sourcil devant Alden. Harry dit silencieusement « plus tard » et tint sa tante. Elle continua à parler sur combien ils avaient essayé.

« Ca va, lui dit-il. Je sais que vous avez essayé. Je sais que vous faisiez tout ce que vous pouviez pour me sortir de là. » Il arrêta de regarder son visage pour voir ses deux avocats et leur fit un signe de tête. Il se demanda combien il les avait payé pour travailler sur ce cas… jusque qu'à ce qu'il se souvienne combien d'argent il avait réellement.

« Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ne sois pas blessé ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ! » gémit presque Pétunia. Il sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans son estomac et sourit. Sa tante tenait vraiment à lui. Il tendit sa magie et apaisa légèrement les émotions de la femme. L'hystérie ne faisait rien pour elle. Elle pleura quelques minutes de plus avant de se calmer suffisamment pour regarder son neveu. « Bienvenue à la maison, Harry » dit-elle en tenant son visage. Harry sourit et couvrit ses mains des siennes.

« Merci, Tante Pétunia. Je suis content d'être à la maison. » Alden aboya et il tressaillit. Tante Pétunia détestait les animaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en bougeant pour regarder le chien.

« Son nom est Alden. Il est mon familier. Je n'ai pas eu le choix en la matière » dit-il en guise d'explication.

« Il est propre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je prendrais soin de lui. Tu n'auras rien à faire pour lui, je le promets. » Il voulait garder Alden si possible. Il ne pensait pas que sa tante le ferait s'en débarrasser… n'est-ce pas ? « Il peux rester ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tant que tu en acceptes la responsabilité » dit Pétunia avant de attirer son neveu pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry sourit et permit à sa tante de le tenir. Il lui permettrait de profiter du 'petit' Harry pour le moment. A partir de demain, il allait grandir un peu chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa vraie taille. Il était fatigué d'être petit. C'était agréable, pourtant. Il aimait ça. Il baissa sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de sa tante et se sourit. C'était bon d'être à la maison. Il tomba presque quand Pétunia sursauta. « Tu dois mourir de faim ! » dit-elle avec de l'horreur dans sa voix. « Qui sait ce qu'ils te donnaient à manger dans cet endroit ! » Elle le tira dans la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle s'affaira pour préparer le dîner. Kreaturr apparut et commença à l'aider.

Harry ne fit que sourire et se tourna pour regarder la table de la cuisine. C'était comme si une session d'études d'Hermione sur la loi et les gardes d'enfant avait lieu. « Wow » dit-il en regardant tous les livres.

« Inutiles, tous autant qu'ils sont » entendit-il de la porte. Il sourit à Cynthia Belle, l'avocate des Potter. Elle était très directe avec ses opinions, et les livres ne l'impressionnaient pas. « Merci mon dieu, vous êtes à la maison. Maintenant, nous pouvons arrêter de nous inquiéter sur ce tutorat… à moins qu'il ne soit pas cassé ? »

« Brisé, lui dit Harry avec un sourire. Dumbledore ne sera plus jamais capable de faire quelque chose comme ça à nouveau. »

« Bien. » Madame Bell agita sa baguette et la plupart des livres disparurent dans un cartable. « Voulez-vous porter plainte contre lui ? Vous seriez dans vos droits de le faire. »

« Non. » Harry vit la désapprobation de Remus et sourit. « Nous sommes en guerre. Je ne veux pas diviser la résistance plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je sais que si je porte plainte, les gens vont se diviser sur le problème. C'est fini, et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse vraiment. »

« Une décision très mature, dit Mademoiselle Bell avec un signe de tête. Vous avez élevé un bon garçon, Madame Dursley. Je dois retourner au bureau. Vous savez comment me contacter si vous avez besoin de moi, Monsieur Potter. Essayez de ne plus vous retrouver dans une situation qui menacerait votre vie ou votre liberté, s'il vous plaît » lui dit-elle un peu sévèrement.

« Je n'arrête pas de dire qu'elles me trouvent, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'essaierai » promit-il.

« Faites ça. Prenez soin de vous, tout le monde. » Elle quitta alors la maison et Harry la sentit transplaner quelques minutes plus tard.

« Remus, je veux que tu appelles une société de sécurité, s'il te plaît. Je veux cette maison tellement protégée que le Ministère de la Magie ne serait pas capable de rentrer, dit Harry au moment où l'avocate partit. Je veux un sorcier de garde ici vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire ? » demanda Pétunia en commençant à mettre la table. « Remus, enlevez les livres de la table. » Remus agita sa baguette et les livres disparurent.

« J'ai grandement bouleversé Dumbledore. Tellement que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait essayer de faire, expliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. J'ai l'impression qu'il me voit comme une arme, une qu'il doit contrôler. » Harry massa son front. « Je veux juste savoir que tu seras en sécurité ici. Je ne serai pas toujours à la maison et je ne veux pas m'inquiéter que Dumbledore apparaisse et essaye de t'emmener loin de moi. » Harry dut se demander si toutes les femmes pleuraient en entendant les membres mâles de leur famille exprimer leurs inquiétudes au sujet de leur bien-être. Pétunia pleura et le serra dans ses bras quelques minutes avant de le relâcher.

« Pas de problèmes, Harry. Je connais plusieurs bonnes entreprises. Le grand-père de James en a utilisé une pour protéger une des maisons, et les barrières sont toujours fortes aujourd'hui. Je vais me mettre en contact avec elles et voir ce qu'elles peuvent faire. » Remus ouvrit un petit bloc-notes sur la table, seulement pour l'enlever vivement quand Pétunia posa une assiette de nourriture devant lui.

« Mon préféré ! » dit joyeusement Harry.

« Je l'ai commencée quand Kreaturr m'a promis que tu rentrais à la maison, dit Pétunia. Je sais à quel point tu aimes le hachis Parmentier. »

« Suivie de près par la pizza et les spaghettis avec des boulettes de viande » Harry informa sa tante.

« Je suis sûre que tu aimes aussi les légumes » répondit-elle avec un ton d'avertissement.

« Bien sûr, agréa Harry. Tout pour empêcher la pizza d'être bannie de la maison. Ca rendrait les choses très difficiles. »

« Harry, nous devrions préparer quelques trucs » dit Remus en ressortant son bloc-notes. « Ton éducation, par exemple. La presse. Des choses comme ça. »

« Peut-on le faire après le dîner ? demanda Harry. Je veux juste passer du temps avec vous ce soir. »

« Certainement. » Remus rangea son bloc-notes. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser tous les deux, je dois cependant passer quelques coups de fils. Pour prévenir que tu es rentrés à la maison sain et sauf et que donc, Sensei peut annuler son plan d'invasion » dit Remus en quittant la cuisine.

« Il était sérieux ? » demanda Harry, choqué.

« Je pense » dit Pétunia. Elle sourit à Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Mange, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu es trop maigre. » Elle lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle était sérieuse. Harry sourit et prit sa fourchette. Il la laisserait le diriger pour le moment. D'accord, il la laisserait le diriger quand elle voudrait. La maison lui avait manqué.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	55. Trous

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Deshi ! » Harry se réveilla brusquement en entendant son professeur de défense appeler sèchement son surnom. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, jugea mal la quantité de lit qui lui restait et bascula sur le sol. « Rappelle-le ! »

_Rappeler qui ?_ se demanda Harry avec un regard trouble alors qu'il se relevait du sol. Il leva la tête et regarda fixement la vue qui se présentait à lui. Sensei Leonard pendait des mains de Khalid Haven. Pendait. « Khalid, reposez-le » dit Harry d'une voix râpeuse alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière précédent l'aube. « Maintenant. »

« Vous gâchez mon plaisir. » Khalid bouda en reposant l'homme au sol. « Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je le connais » répondit sèchement Harry, son agacement au fait d'être réveillé aussi tôt pointant. « Faisons les présentations pour que personne ne finisse en encas. » Harry se leva. _Il est trop tôt pour ces trucs diplomatiques_. « Est-ce que Paul est là aussi ? » Harry se déplaça vers la porte.

« Il est en bas » lui répondit Sensei. Il se tourna et regarda le vampire sans confiance dans les yeux. « Tu connais ça ? »

« Oui. » Harry ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Essayez de ne pas vous blesser pendant que je ne suis pas là. » Il alla dans le couloir et dans les escaliers en trébuchant. Le garde de la sécurité lui fit un signe de tête de sa chaise et Harry grogna en réponse.

Remus avait trouvé les gardes hier et quelques-uns étaient venus tout de suite pour qu'Harry leur fasse passer un entretien. Il avait choisi quatre sorciers différents qui avaient chacun six heures de gardes chez sa tante. Le premier jour avait été passé à montrer comment la vie se passait dans la maison. Après ça, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte fondus dans le décor. Il n'avait pas compté sur l'apparition de Khalid.

* * *

Harry s'assit dans son lit. Quelque chose venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. « Du calme, petit. » Les tons doux de la voix de Khalid parvinrent aux oreilles d'Harry.

« Khalid ? » demanda Harry, localisant ses lunettes et les mettant. Il plissa les yeux à travers l'obscurité et alluma sa lampe d'un sort. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je vous protège » répondit Khalid en se perchant en haut de la bibliothèque d'Harry. « Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Ca, et j'en ai eu marre de Poudlard. J'aimerais rester avec mon petit Magus pendant un moment. Il semble y avoir du divertissement autour de vous » expliqua Khalid.

« Suis-je encore en danger sans le savoir ? » demanda Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il détestait devoir se lever _et_ réfléchir tout de suite. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Non, dit Khalid avec brusquerie. Vous devriez retourner dormir. Je peux arrêter n'importe quel sorcier qui viendrait par là. »

« A moins qu'il ne vous envoie de la lumière du soleil. »

« C'est ce pourquoi la crème solaire existe » dit Khalid en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le lit. « Vous vous inquiétez trop. » Khalid se tint là et regarda Harry de haut. « Vous avez des rides d'inquiétude » dit-il en passant un doigt sur le front de l'adolescent. Harry loucha un moment pour regarder le doigt devant lui. Le doigt passa à un angle qui le fit regarder au-delà de la main devant lui et dans les yeux de Khalid.

Khalid eut un sourire narquois alors que le garçon retombait en arrière sur le lit. Il rassembla la couverture qui avait été dérangé et borda l'enfant, fredonnant une chanson oubliée depuis longtemps par la plupart de l'humanité. Il lissa les cheveux fous et sourit. Ils avaient toujours l'air tellement innocents quand ils dormaient ! Il retourna vers le bureau et s'assit au coin. Il sortit un livre de sa cape et commença à lire.

* * *

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Khalid voulait dire par « divertissement » mais il voulait bien supporter le vampire aussi longtemps qu'il ajoutait une autre couche de protection à la maison. Khalid avait promis de ne pas casser la croûte ni sur sa tante, ni sur les gardes du corps, donc Harry supposa que c'était ok.

Il entendit des voix venir de la cuisine. Il se cogna dans un mur (et ignora le reniflement amusé du garde derrière lui) et entra dans la pièce. « Paul, dit Harry à l'homme cajolant une tasse de thé. J'ai besoin que tu rencontres quelqu'un là-haut pour que je puisse retourner dormir. »

« Désolé, petit, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens » dit Paul en se levant. Il passa un bras autour d'Harry et le serra contre lui. « C'est bon de te voir Harry. Tu t'es levé tôt. »

« Je ne suis pas supposé l'être, gémit Harry. Stupide vampire. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Paul.

Harry s'agrippa au bras du psychologue et commença à le tirer vers les escaliers. « Tu vas le rencontrer, puis il me laissera en paix pour que je puisse dormir » grommela-t-il pour lui-même alors que la paire montait les escaliers. « Je veux juste dormir. »

« Ca n'a toujours pas de sens » avertit Paul alors qu'ils finissaient de monter les escaliers et longeaient le couloir vers sa chambre.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit Khalid et Sensei se lancer des regards noirs. « Khalid, voici le Docteur Paul Lauter, mon thérapeute, ami de confiance et quelques fois garde du corps. Je lui confierais ma vie. Cet homme » il fit un geste en direction de Sensei « est mon professeur d'arts martiaux et de défense, Sensei Leonard Ricer. Ils ont tous les deux agis comme mes gardes du corps plus d'une fois et je leur confierais ma vie. Paul, Sensei, voici Khalid Haven, un vampire que j'ai rencontré pendant que j'étais emprisonné à Poudlard et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. Je lui fais confiance. » Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. « Tout le monde a été présenté. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir. »

Les trois hommes regardèrent Harry succomber au sommeil en quelques secondes. « Très bien, je crois que le petit veut dormir, comme ils le font souvent à cet âge, dit doucement Khalid. Laissez-le à son sommeil. » Il désigna la porte d'un geste aux deux hommes.

« Vous aussi » dit Sensei en entrant dans le couloir.

« Je suis son garde de nuit. Vous le verrez après l'aube. » Khalid ferma la porte et garda Harry pendant qu'il dormait. Il savait que le garçon était en sécurité. Il y avait des gardes en bas et sa tante ne laisserait rien passer si elle pouvait l'empêcher. Il se sentait juste mieux à regarder le garçon dormir.

* * *

Harry roula sur le côté et soupira alors que ses yeux enregistraient la lumière qui passait au travers de sa fenêtre. Il mit ses lunettes et remarqua une note posée à côté d'elles. Il la prit et l'étudia.

_Jusqu'au coucher du soleil, mon petit mage. Vos amis sont en bas. KH_

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent alors qu'il essayait de deviner ce que Khalid voulait dire par « amis. » Il sauta hors du lit l'instant suivant. Paul et Sensei étaient là !

Il trébucha presque sur Alden dans sa hâte de s'extraire du lit. Le chien ne fit que relever la tête, adresser un regard noir à l'adolescent et revenir à sa position carpette sur le sol. « Bien sûr, ne bouge pas du tout » dit Harry au chien en quittant sa chambre pour la salle de bain. « Je t'apporterai même le petit-déjeuner au lit, plaisanta-t-il. Descends juste quand tu es prêt. » Alden agita sa queue une fois et retourna dormir. Huh. Quelques créatures avaient toutes les chances du monde.

Harry prit une douche rapide pour se réveiller et trouva des vêtements qui allaient principalement ensemble en un temps record. Il était encore en train de mettre ses chaussures quand il atteint les escaliers et il parvint à ne pas se briser le cou alors qu'il sautillait sur les premières marches. Il ignora le garde qui reniflait d'amusement dans son coin et alla vers la cuisine. Il sentait le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Un chœur de bonjours vint des gens rassemblés là. Paul, Sensei, Remus et Pétunia étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec des notes de quelque sorte devant eux. « Petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que son nez ne lui avait pas menti.

« Dans le four, dit Pétunia en réponse. Sers-toi. »

« Est-ce que vous avez mangé ? » demanda-t-il en sortant une assiette.

« Vers l'aube, dit Remus. Après ta petite scène avec le vampire et tes grommellements sur le fait qu'il était trop tôt pour la diplomatie. »

« J'ai dit ça tout fort ? » demanda Harry en se servant des gaufres et des saucisses.

« Ca et beaucoup d'autres choses, grogna Sensei de sa chaise. Je n'ai pas entendu de gros mots. »

Harry ne savait pas si c'était un avertissement ou non. Il versa du sirop sur son assiette et alla à la table de la cuisine pour manger. « Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il en faisant de la place pour son assiette parmi les notes.

« Nous planifions ta thérapie, ton éducation et ton entraînement » dit calmement Pétunia.

« Ok. » Harry laissa les adultes à ça et prêta attention à des affaires plus urgentes… comme son estomac. « Je peux toujours être dans la pièce, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était en numéro deux sur notre liste » lui dit Paul.

« Quel est le numéro un ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« La thérapie. » Paul tourna une page de ses notes. « Nous avons tracé de manière assez précise comment ça va marcher. » Il regarda Harry engloutir son petit-déjeuner. « Tu vas retourner à St Jude pour le moment. Tu vas aller à tes classes habituelles avec tes camarades. Tu auras des sessions de thérapie avec moi quatre fois par semaine. Je pense que tu es prêt à réduire un peu mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'attendrai pas le même effort de ta part. »

« D'accord » dit joyeusement Harry en sirotant son jus d'orange. Il sentit la pièce devenir silencieuse autour de lui et releva la tête. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en enduisant sa dernière saucisse de sirop.

« Ca te va que nous planifions tout pour toi ? » demanda Pétunia avec un air inquiet.

« Je sais que tous les quatre avez… quelle est la phrase que vous utilisez toujours ? 'Meilleurs intérêts ?' Je sais que vous avez mes meilleurs intérêts à l'esprit quand vous prévoyez un truc quelconque pour moi. Je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas déraisonnables et que si j'ai une objection majeure nous pourrons changer les choses, pas vrai ? » Il se leva de table et emmena son assiette et son verre dans l'évier. « Ca me va. » Harry sourit au quatre adultes et retourna à table. « A quel fréquence vais-je m'entraîner avec Sensei ? » demanda-t-il, en attirant l'emploi du temps vers lui. « Remus ? A quelle fréquence viendras-tu ? »

« Heu, tu seras avec Sensei tous les matins avant ta première classe et Remus viendra les samedi soirs pour s'occuper des affaires » dit Paul en vérifiant ses notes. « Ca te semble bien ? »

« Parfait » répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire. Il sursauta quand il entendit un hurlement violent à l'étage. _Alden_. Il quitta la table et monta les marches deux par deux. Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa chambre lui indiqua que le chien s'était déplacé. « Alden ? » appela-t-il. Il entendit des reniflements venir de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. Un Alden à l'air harcelé était dans la baignoire, couvert de mousse de savon. Kreaturr se tenait à côté de la baignoire, l'air très content de lui alors qu'il frottait le pelage du chien. « Kreaturr ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Harry Potter, monsieur ! » Les essais pour faire en sorte que l'elfe l'appelle Harry étaient futiles. « Le méchant chien avait besoin d'un bain. Il sentait trop comme les bois. Kreaturr a fait sentir le chien bon et frais. » Harry essaya de ne pas rire, mais il ne put empêcher quelques gloussements.

« Très bien, assures-toi juste de bien le sécher, d'accord ? » demanda Harry à l'elfe avec un sourire. « Et la prochaine fois, demande avant de commencer. »

« Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur. » Kreaturr s'inclina rapidement avant de retourner à sa tâche. « Il a raison, tu sais, dit Harry au chien. Tu cocottais pas mal. » Le regard noir augmenta de force et promit aucune partie de 'va chercher !' dans un futur proche. Harry laissa son familier et son elfe de maison batailler pour ça. Kreaturr avait eu une bonne idée ; Alden n'avait probablement pas eu de bain depuis qu'il était venu à l'existence sur ce plan… attendez, est-ce que ça avait même du sens ? Harry repoussa cette idée de sa tête et essaya d'ignorer le malaise que cette idée lui apportait.

* * *

Harry repoussa les rapports que Remus lui avait apportés à lire et soupira. Il était tard ; sa tante était allée se coucher il y avait près de trois heures et il avait dit à Khalid d'aller se balader puisqu'il n'était pas encore prêt à aller se coucher. Il décida de voir ce qu'Hermione préparait à Poudlard. Il fut plaisamment surpris de voir un message de sa part.

_Oh, Harry ! Tu ne croirais pas ce qu'il se passe ici ! Les gens deviennent juste fous ! C'est brillant ! Tout a commencé juste après que tu ais transplané _à travers les protections !_ Comment as-tu fait ça ? Je demande une réponse._

_Dumbledore se tenait juste là, ayant l'air complètement perdu et comme s'il ne connaissait personne autour de lui. McGonagall a finalement pris le contrôle, ordonnant à tout le monde de retourner dans sa salle commune. Nous l'avons fait, bien sûr. Personne ne la contredit quand elle a ce _regard_. Tu sais duquel je veux parler… ce regard _Ne me contrariez pas_. Elle peut être carrément effrayante quand elle veut._

_Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, elle a pris la chaise de Dumbledore… ça a été suffisant pour terrifier quelques uns des premières années – ils pensaient qu'il était mort – comme si Voldemort aurait cette chance ! Elle a annoncé que Dumbledore avait pris un congé à cause de sa « santé déclinante. » Nous connaissons tous les deux la vraie raison, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

_J'ai finalement deviné ce qui lui était arrivé. Il est confiné dans une chambre privée à l'infirmerie avec des protections sur la porte pour le garder là. Quelque chose sur son âge le rattrapant. Je ne l'ai entendu que par accident, pendant que je rendais visite à Drake dans les appartements du professeur Snape. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre sache que je sais._

_McGonagall fait un travail admirable, Harry. Elle a réinstallé l'AD… et a dit à Fol-Œil d'arrêter de se plaindre au sujet de ta disparition. Elle lui a parlé _sèchement_ et lui a dit qu'il était évident que tu ne te sentais pas en sécurité ici et qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ta disparition contre toi. Elle a commencé une ronde de professeurs toutes les nuits… et ils attrapent les élèves avec une facilité qui est effrayante… pas que je parle d'expérience…_

_Fudge a souvent été là, prenant conseil auprès de McGonagall maintenant. Elle est devenue le leader non officiel des vieux amis maintenant, et bien que le Ministère _déteste_ l'idée que les vieux amis existent, il utilise ses ressources assez souvent. Principalement le nouvel espion de l'Ordre, qui qu'il (ou elle) soit._

_Ron est redevenu comme il était avant. Il te défendra, toi et tes actions, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, bien qu'il ait toujours des moments de stupidité. _(Hermione, tu ne comprendrais pas… c'est un truc d'Auror.) _Qu'importe que je lui aie appris la moitié des sorts qu'il utilise pour ce stupide programme d'entraînement des Aurors. Je sais que ça semble terriblement mesquin de ma part, Harry, mais je n'avais pas réalisé combien il pouvait être immature. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ?_

_Tu sais ce vampire que le Professeur Zareh avait ici pendant un moment ? Il a disparu à peu près en même temps que toi. Le professeur a dit qu'il allait et venait comme ça, mais j'ai le sentiment que Zareh est inquiet, comme s'il n'était pas encore sûr que sa disparition soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose._

_Poudlard en lui-même est fort. Beaucoup d'élèves ne comprennent pas ce qui s'est passé. Ils n'ont pas pu entendre ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore et ne veulent probablement pas le savoir. Quelques premières années ont été retirés de l'école par des parents superstitieux. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ils pensent que Poudlard n'est plus sûr parce que _tu_ es parti. Pas parce que Dumbledore est parti. On me pose beaucoup de questions sur toi, où tu es, pourquoi tu es parti. Je leur réponds la vérité : Harry a pris sa décision sans consultation ni information de ma part._

_Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas plainte, Harry ? Dumbledore t'a presque tué ! Je l'aurais fait jeter en prison et l'aurais laisser moisir. Il aurait dû savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ta vie est déjà suffisamment en danger à cause de Voldemort. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas poursuivre la personne qui était supposée te protéger ? Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement, principalement parce que je NE L'AI PAS ENTENDU ! J'attends une réponse justifiant ta décision, et elle a intérêt à être logique. A et B et tout ça._

_C'est tout pour le moment. Je suis impatiente d'entendre ton explication (et elle a intérêt à être bonne)._

_Affection,_

_Hermione._

Harry resta assis quelques minutes avant de prendre un stylo pour répondre à Hermione. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une explication mais il y avait quelques trucs qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle lui pardonnerait quand elle découvrirait ses plans plus tard. Après tout, être l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait de nouvelles compétences.

* * *

Harry roula hors du lit et couvrit sa tête avec ses mains. Tout son corps se tendit en préparation des coups de son oncle. Ils ne vinrent jamais. Il resta allongé au sol et frissonna alors que son rêve rattrapait son esprit. Il se redressa et pria pour que Khalid soit sortit. Il ne voulait pas que le vampire le voit comme ça ; l'homme deviendrait maternel avec lui et l'étoufferait d'attention. C'était dérangeant pendant les moments où Harry ne voulait que vider son estomac et supplier pour que quelqu'un lui jette l'Oubliette. C'était à des moments comme ça que Harry haïssait Bleys.

Bleys lui avait demandé au sujet des trous dans sa mémoire. Harry ne l'avait pas cru. Pourquoi diable aurait-il des _trous_ dans sa mémoire ? Il avait répondu avec un commentaire très adolescent selon quoi Bleys avait visiblement des trous dans son esprit s'il pensait que ses souvenirs étaient incomplets. Ca avait été la mauvaise chose à dire. Bleys avait réagi au quart de tour et avait collé Harry sur sa chaise avec de la magie que même l'adolescent ne pouvait combattre. Quelque chose l'avait forcé à lever la tête et à garder les yeux ouverts. Harry avait regardé les yeux sombres de Bleys quelques secondes avant d'avoir l'impression que des ongles laminaient son esprit. Il avait paniqué à ce moment là, essayant de lutter contre la présence qui lui laminait l'esprit, poussant contre la magie qui le retenait. Ses yeux avaient roulés dans sa tête alors que les ongles se retiraient et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience avec joie.

Il était revenu à lui juste quand Bleys arrangeait une couverture autour de lui. Il était allongé sur le canapé avec sa tête sur les genoux de son mentor. Celui-ci lui avait souri et avait passé une main à travers ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé, mon enfant. Tu ne méritais pas d'avoir des trous dans tes souvenirs, qu'importe combien ils étaient mauvais. » Bleys n'avait pas eu l'air désolé du tout. Harry oubliait toujours avec qui il avait à faire quand Bleys faisait des choses comme ça. L'éthique de Bleys était très différente de celle du monde magique d'aujourd'hui. _Le Doloris ? Rien du tout. Une lame à travers la main ? Pas d'inquiétudes. La restauration de souvenirs qui seraient mieux ignorés ? Pour le mieux._

La tête d'Harry commença à pulser alors que son esprit essayait d'absorber les souvenirs que Bleys avait forcés à émerger. _Stupide éthique tordue des sorciers anciens !_ Une fiole apparut à ses lèvres et il but la potion de plein gré. Celle-ci agit rapidement et il se permit de glisser dans un brouillard drogué. Il avait conscience que son esprit était tourmenté, mais il ne s'en souciait juste pas.

Harry frissonna et rassembla ses nerfs usés alors qu'il se remettait debout. Il enleva sa couverture du lit et l'enveloppa autour de lui pour sa chaleur. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt. Du thé. Le thé semblait génial. Il parcourut doucement le couloir et les escaliers, répondant d'un signe de tête au garde quand celui-ci le salua de cette manière. La cuisine était accueillante dans le regard froid des lumières électriques. Il remplit la théière et la mit sur la gazinière, oubliant complètement le fait qu'il avait de la magie.

Il s'était juste installé sur un fauteuil dans le salon avec sa tasse de thé quand il entendit des pas légers sur les escaliers. Il releva la tête alors que Tante Pétunia entrait dans le salon. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Juste un cauchemar, Tante Pétunia » lui répondit-il calmement en serrant son thé dans ses mains. « Juste un rêve. »

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle leva une de ses mains et commença à caresser les cheveux de son neveu. Oh, c'était agréable. Il aimait ça. Sa tête alla en arrière et reposa sur le dossier du fauteuil alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Tu te souviens quand j'étais dans une sorte de coma et que je vous ai tous inquiété ? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Mm-Hum » répondit Pétunia. Sa main ne dévia pas de son chemin à travers ses cheveux. C'était merveilleux.

« C'est assez difficile à croire, donc reste avec moi » dit-il, se relaxant encore plus dans le fauteuil. Oh, il pourrait s'endormir comme ça. « Pendant que j'étais dans le coma, je suis allé ailleurs. Je suppose que je pourrais appeler ça une dimension magique. » Il s'arrêta pour voir si Pétunia avait des questions. Aucune ne vint et il continua. « Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. Il a enseigné à Merlin, tu sais. » Les mains d'Harry se baissèrent sur ses genoux. Pétunia lui prit son thé et le posa sur la table à côté. « Cet homme, Bleys, m'a appris comment contrôler ma magie et l'utiliser sans baguette. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Pétunia d'une voix douce.

« Ouais. » Harry leva une main et des flammes bleues la couvrirent. « Ca ne fait pas mal, Tante Pétunia. Ca chatouille juste. »

« D'accord. » Pétunia recommença à peigner ses cheveux et Harry sourit.

« Paul a dit que j'avais des souvenirs réprimés. Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il. Pétunia répondit oui et il continua son histoire. « Bleys a dit que j'avais des trous dans ma mémoire… Je suppose qu'il s'agit des souvenirs réprimés. Bleys me les a rendu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Harry s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer. « Je souhaite qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces souvenirs, Harry ? » demanda Pétunia. Harry secoua la tête. Il voulait juste sentir qu'on jouait avec ses cheveux et que le sentiment de sécurité qui lui avait manqué revienne. « Essaie ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Pétunia et lui devaient communiquer. Paul et Joe l'avaient dit assez souvent quand on en venait à la thérapie de famille. Ca semblait juste mauvais de le faire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. « Quelques souvenirs étaient de Dumbledore. Des discussions que lui et moi avons eu après quelques évènements qui m'ont presque ôté la vie à l'école. » Il s'arrêta, essayant de rassembler ses idées. « Je savais des choses que je n'étais pas sensé savoir… ou c'est ce que pensait Dumbledore. Des choses que Voldemort m'a dites et qui se sont avérées vraies et que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je sache, principalement des sorts qu'il ne voulait pas que j'utilise… bien qu'il y ait aussi quelques informations. » Il joua avec la couverture drapé autour de lui et essaya de rester calme. « Le reste de mes souvenirs concernent des choses qui se sont passées ici. »

Il avait du mal à s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'Oncle Vernon m'avait blessé une ou deux fois ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont Tante Pétunia prendrait ça.

« Il t'a blessé plus souvent ? » demanda-t-elle calmement. Wow, sa tante n'avait pas décidé de le tuer. C'était bien.

« Ouais, répondit Harry. A chaque fois que tu sortais avec Dudley. »

« A chaque fois ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée.

« A peu près, répondit-il honnêtement. Il… essayait de me blesser. De me blesser tellement que je ne guérirais pas. » Harry attendit de sentir la rétribution de sa tante qui dirait qu'elle ne le croyait pas, qu'elle retournait vers Oncle Vernon et loin des garçons malhonnêtes qui ne méritaient pas son attention. Elle ne le fit pas.

« Dis-moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa tante pour l'étudier. Elle avait l'air de vouloir savoir, non, d'avoir besoin de savoir. « Ca va être dur » avertit Harry.

« Je sais. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il t'a fait. »

* * *

Harry leva la tête et grogna presque à la raideur dans son cou. Une main peignait ses cheveux et Harry sourit à la sensation. « Bonjour, Tante Pétunia » dit-il, la voix un peu rauque d'avoir pleuré plus tôt.

« Bonjour, mon chéri, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Ouais » lui répondit-il. Il avait bien dormi.

« Bien. Maintenant, va te préparer pour la journée. Remus va venir pour un moment. » Pétunia le poussa à se lever du canapé où ils s'étaient finalement installés tous les deux après les révélations de Harry. Il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et sa tante l'avait tenu comme il avait toujours voulu qu'elle le fasse quand il était petit.

Harry lui sourit et monta à l'étage. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la convaincre que de la pizza était nécessaire. Et de la glace à la menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat.

* * *

Harry était dans les coulisses à St Jude, jouant avec la cape que l'équipe des costumes jurait qu'il devait porter pour entrer dans le rôle. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit quand il pensa à la réception qu'il avait eue en apparaissant à la cantine pendant le déjeuner. Allen avait couru vers lui, s'était laissé tomber à genoux, et avait _supplié_ Harry de reprendre le rôle de Dracula. Il s'était ensuite rendu ridicule en serrant les genoux d'Harry quand celui-ci avait dit qu'il prendrait le rôle, tant que Bevie était d'accord.

Bevie n'avait pas de problème avec ça. En fait, il avait grommelé quelque chose qui ressemblait à « merci, mon dieu » quand Harry avait dit qu'il était toujours intéressé par le rôle. Il semblait qu'Allen ne s'était pas réchauffé du tout envers le rôle après qu'Harry ait disparu et qu'il avait eu l'impression de trahir son ami en prenant son rôle.

Expliquer sa disparition avait été un peu difficile. Ces amis ne se souvenaient pas de grand-chose de cette nuit là. Insecte avait dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et que son ami avait juste disparu à un moment. Il avait supposé que Sensei l'avait attrapé et l'avait emmené loin de la foule, mais les actions de Sensei plus tard lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait eu tort. Ils avaient été inquiets quand on leur avait dit qu'Evan avait disparu puis qu'il était réapparut plus tard, sauf et en forme. Harry avait donné à ses amis une histoire prudemment éditée à propos de la personne qui essayait de le tuer et comment il avait passé plusieurs jours à éviter l'homme à présent fou qui pensait qu'il lui devait une maison vu qu'il avait tué ses parents. Tous ses amis avaient exprimés leur horreur et avaient promis de garder un œil pour les personnes suspectes, même avec les gardes du corps qui suivaient Harry.

Pétunia avait insisté pour qu'Harry emmène sa propre équipe de gardes du corps à St Jude, juste pour être sûr. Paul avait tout arrangé avec l'école et ils étaient autorisés à accompagner Harry partout sauf la salle de bain et la thérapie. C'était un peu énervant, mais ses amis pensaient que c'était _brillant_ et n'arrêtaient pas de demander à voir les armes des gardes du corps. Les gardes refusaient, bien sûr. Ils n'avaient que des baguettes, mais étaient habillés en Moldus pendant qu'ils travaillaient à St Jude.

Harry en avait appelé à Remus pour faire enlever les gardes. Ca n'avait pas du tout marché de la manière dont il l'avait espéré : Remus avait menacé d'augmenter leur nombre. Les gardes ne dérangeaient pas Harry, pas vraiment. Ca devenait extrêmement difficile de continuer à disparaître à chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait. Harry avait expliqué la situation à Voldemort. Le sorcier maléfique avait remarquablement compris après avoir fouetté Harry un peu. Il avait ensuite demandé qu'Harry continue à apparaître à chaque fois que Voldemort le voulait et qu'il le fasse promptement. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il les tromperait souvent pour s'assurer de pouvoir continuer ses leçons avec Voldemort. Il espérait seulement que les gardes lui pardonneraient de s'être glissé entre leurs défenses.

Harry entendit son signal et drapa la cape autour de lui alors qu'il s'avançait. Il alla à sa première marque. « Je suis… Dracula. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	56. 56 Raisons

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

_Mi,_

_Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je ne vais pas porter plainte. Je ne peux pas. J'ai réalisé que « tout n'est pas à propos de moi. » La manière dont je vois les choses, comme elles sont aujourd'hui, il y a deux factions dans le monde magique, ceux pour Voldemort et ceux contre Voldemort. _

_Ceux pour Voldemort ont vu leur force augmenter, malgré le fait que beaucoup ont été capturés et mis à Azkaban. Des partisans le rejoignent tous les jours. Voldemort gagne des supporters plus vite que le côté de la lumière. Il les attire, leur promet gloire et paix sous son règne, puis les piège avec leur propre idéalisme._

_Oui, Voldemort est un Seigneur des Ténèbres fou et maléfique qui doit être stoppé aussi vite que possible, mais il a quelque chose que la Lumière n'a pas : il a une excellente histoire à raconter à ceux qu'il attire. Je n'ai pas passé toutes mes visions à le regarder torturer des gens, Mi. C'est un orateur phénoménal. Il rassemble ceux qui sont rejetés par la société magique standard. Oui, il a la faction des sang-purs, mais ne sont-ils pas rejetés autant que les loups-garous et les vampires ? On les perçoit comme réactionnaires, la coquille de la société dépassée du monde magique. Si tu avais été élevé pour penser que ton nom voulait dire quelque chose, ne serais-tu pas en colère également ? Les loups-garous, les vampires, les maltraités, les réactionnaires, les négligés. Il y a un grand potentiel pour de tels pouvoirs s'ils sont tous rassemblés autour d'une histoire, et Mi, Voldemort _est _cette histoire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de ces groupes aurait de la sympathie pour un Ministère qui persécute ces délaissés et leurs croyances ? Je ne vais pas commencer à déclamer sur la pureté du sang, là, mais je peux __comprendre__ leur point de vue._

_Le côté de la Lumière a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut avoir. En ce moment, il y a deux figures de proue. Il y a Dumbledore, le Vainqueur de Grindelwald et l'Amoureux des Belles Chaussettes et, bien que ça me chagrine de l'admettre, moi. Le Ministère ne __n'entre__ même pas en compte. Il s'effondre autour des chefs de notre gouvernement sans que personne ne le réalise. Tout ça m'amène à ma conclusion._

_Si je devais porter plainte pour enlèvement, emprisonnement illégal, mise en danger de mineur, tentative de meurtre, etc. (mon équipe de juristes a fait une liste… tu les aimerais) je ne ferais que diviser le côté de la Lumière sans espoir de rémission._

_Est-ce que ça me fait mal que Dumbledore ait trahi ma confiance ? Oui. Devrait-il me laisser tranquille ? Oui. Est-ce que j'ai peur qu'il essaie quelque chose de similaire ? Un peu. Est-ce que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait ? Absolument pas. Autant j'aimerais le voir mis en procès et laissé pourrir dans n'importe quelle punition que le système judiciaire pourrait infliger à quelqu'un d'aussi malavisé, autant je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas en bonne conscience briser la petite résistance contre Voldemort qu'il y a, même si ça veut dire que mon propre désir de justice doit être mis de côté. Je ne peux pas me battre dans une guerre à deux fronts. Mon but est de vaincre Voldemort. Je dois me concentrer là-dessus. J'espère que tu comprends mon raisonnement, Mi._

_Ton frère,_

_Skywalker.

* * *

_

« Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ça ne fait rien » dit Harry à Paul en reposant ses pieds au sol, abandonnant sa position en boule. « Qu'il ne peut plus me faire de mal et que je ne devrais pas m'en inquiéter. » Harry s'arrêta et tapota ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé puis remonta ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur. « Le fait est que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser qu'il est au coin, qu'il va me traîner le long du couloir et me rejeter dans ce maudit placard. »

Paul resta assis et considéra ce qu'Harry avait dit pendant quelques minutes. Il y avait peu de personnes que Paul voulait étrangler. En fait, il pouvait les compter sur une main : tous étaient reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre à Harry. En premier, il y avait Voldemort, pour avoir privé Harry de ses parents et l'avoir transformé en figure de proue pour le monde magique, qui ressemblait horriblement à un troupeau de moutons. Deuxièmement, il y avait Dumbledore pour avoir osé placer Harry dans une famille qui n'aurait pas été capable de le soutenir dans une telle position. Troisièmement, il y avait Vernon Dursley pour avoir osé porter un doigt contre cet enfant avec l'intention de le blesser. Quatrièmement, il y avait la personne qui avait utilisé la magie pour supprimer les souvenir, qui qu'elle soit. Cinquièmement, il y avait ce Bleys. Si jamais Paul mettait la main dessus… Pour avoir libéré les souvenirs d'Harry de cette manière sans égard pour le bien-être mental de l'adolescent… Et bien, Paul n'avait jamais été violent, mais il enlèverait joyeusement chaque os de chacun des corps de ces hommes sans aucune inquiétude ni pour les saloperies qu'il ferait, ni pour le fait qu'il aurait ôté la vie de leurs corps.

Harry et lui avaient discuté des souvenirs et de leur répercussion pendant les premières sessions qu'ils avaient eus après le retour de l'adolescent à St Jude. Le schéma était dérangeant. Tous les souvenirs qui disaient à Harry qu'il avait quelque chose à craindre de Vernon Dursley avaient été enlevés, ainsi que des souvenirs de choses qui étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Les expériences d'Harry avec Voldemort étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses et intenses que ce qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu deviner.

* * *

Harry soupira et baissa sa tête sur ses mains. Ses nouveaux souvenirs le rendaient confus. Sa rencontre avec Voldemort en première année avait inclus une discussion plus longue avec Quirell sur la Magie Noire, comment elle pouvait tromper une personne dans sa force et libérer une personne de sa douleur en utilisant celle-ci pendant les rituels. Harry avait répondu à l'idée, voulant oublier la douleur qu'il _savait_ avoir reçu des Dursley, mais il ne pouvait expliquer comment il _savait_ quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. C'était Voldemort qui les avait interrompu avec l'idée de sorts de mémoire et de comment les défaire. Harry avait su alors qui lui avait fait du mal à la maison. Quirell lui avait promis de l'aider à ne pas devoir retourner chez les Dursley… puis quelque chose était arrivé. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, même à ce jour. C'était comme si la scène avait été changée et Harry se retrouvait à affronter Voldemort. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Quirell avait promis de l'aider ; Harry avait accepté cette aide. Qu'est-ce qui était supposé s'être passé d'autre ? Evidement, pas ce qui s'était passé. Voldemort n'avait jamais fait référence à cet incident pendant ses conversations avec Harry.

La deuxième année était différente aussi. Harry avait passé plus de temps avec Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des secrets. Leur conversation avait été différente. Tom Jedusor avait appris plus de choses sur Harry à travers Ginny, oui, mais il avait lu à travers les lignes de ce que la jeune fille avait écrit. Il avait su qu'Harry était maltraité (des barreaux sur la fenêtre le révélait) et avait dit à Harry que ça pourrait arrêter s'il se plaignait à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Dumbledore. Même un professeur qu'Harry détestait serait intervenu et l'aurait sorti d'une maison où il était maltraité, même si le garçon n'avait pas de preuve.

Il y avait d'autres choses, aussi. Des souvenirs de Vernon et de sa maltraitance, des choses qu'il avait vu à Poudlard mais qu'il avait pensé être son imagination à l'époque. Tout avait changé avec le retour de ses souvenirs par Bleys. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Non, il n'aimait pas ça. Il le détestait.

* * *

« C'est normal de ressentir ça, Harry » lui dit Paul, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait dire pour effacer la peur que ce dernier ressentait. « C'est courant. »

« Bien, dit Harry avec un sourire. J'aime être normal. »

« Souviens-toi juste que Vernon ne peut pas te faire de mal ici. Il n'est pas autorisé à venir ici ou chez ta tante sans qu'elle soit là. Il ne peut plus te toucher » lui dit Paul.

« Je sais ça ici » répondit Harry en tapotant sa tête. « Mais m'en souvenir quand quelque chose me surprends, et bien, disons que je ne le fais pas. »

« Ca va prendre quelque temps, mais ça peut être fait » lui dit le thérapeute en fermant son bloc-notes et en le posant sur le bureau. « Souviens-toi juste de continuer à tenir ton journal et de faire tes exercices respiratoires. Nous continuerons à en parler et nous verrons ce qu'il se passera. Je suis très fier de toi, Harry. Tu as fait beaucoup de chemin en très peu de temps. »

« Heu, merci » dit Harry en baissant la tête. Il n'était toujours pas habitué aux compliments.

« De rien. Maintenant, Bevie t'attend au théâtre. Comment se passe la pièce ? »

« Génial, en considérant que j'ai raté beaucoup des lectures et les répétitions initiales. Bevie dit qu'il est étonné que j'aie réussi à tout comprendre par moi-même. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire au sujet de Khalid. »

« Je peux imaginer que l'idée qu'un vrai vampire t'ai coaché aurait été un peu dur pour lui, dit Paul avec un sourire. Allez, petit fou de théâtre. Je te verrai plus tard. »

« D'accord, Paul. » Harry se leva, prit son sac et quitta le bureau. Son garde du corps le suivit jusqu'au théâtre. _Je dois trouver un moyen de m'éloigner de tous ces gardes du corps. Voldemort ne prendrait pas bien d'attendre encore.

* * *

_

« Ok, Evan. La scène finale entre Dracula et les hommes. Prêt ? » demanda Bevie pendant qu'Harry accrochait la cape à ses épaules.

« Ca ira, Bevie » dit Harry en descendant de scène.

« D'accord. Arthur et Hellsing s'il vous plaît ! » appela Bevie de sa place dans l'audience.

Harry attendit pendant que les deux disaient leurs répliques et faisaient leurs actions avant de s'avancer à son signal. « Vous êtes maintenant dans mon domaine, messieurs. Et vous n'en partirez pas. »

Il avança vers les deux garçons qui osaient entrer sans permission et s'arrêta quand une croix fut brandie vers son visage. Il se recula de l'objet, le détestant avec une intensité qu'il ne savait pas pouvoir exister dans son corps. Un rapide mouvement envoya une table vers l'homme qui tenait la croix. Ce dernier la lâcha et Harry avança à nouveau, envoyant un des hommes valser dans la pièce. Il attrapa celui qui était devant lui et le souleva par les revers de sa veste. Les yeux de sa proie s'écarquillèrent de peur et ses mains grattèrent la personne le tenant.

Une lumière vive frappa Harry au visage et il lâcha l'homme qu'il tenait pour cacher ses yeux. Il hurla de douleur et glissa en arrière vers l'obscurité. Tout lui faisait mal et il sentit son pouvoir commencer à diminuer. Pourquoi ce maudit homme avait-il fait ça ?

« Maintenant ! » Il releva la tête alors que les deux hommes avançaient sur lui avec un pieu et un marteau. Il recula, suivant du regard chacun de leurs mouvements. Il avait juste besoin d'aller à son cercueil et il irait bien. Il avait juste besoin de reposer dans sa terre et il serait capable de les combattre à nouveau, de les repousser loin de lui.

Il abaissa le couvercle du cercueil et sentit un peu de son pouvoir revenir. Le couvercle s'ouvrit violemment et il siffla de douleur alors que la lumière du soleil le frappait en plein visage. Un miroir ! Il détestait les miroirs. Comment osaient-ils apporter un miroir dans sa maison ?

Ses mains volèrent pour s'occuper d'eux. Il les ramena vers lui quand elles commencèrent à brûler. De l'eau bénite ! Il siffla encore et bondit hors du cercueil. Le pieu le frappa en plein cœur et il l'attrapa avec une main. Il trébucha en arrière dans son cercueil et regarda les deux hommes qui avaient brisé son pouvoir si complètement. Une main se glissa pour tenir le cercueil, ses ongles se plantant dans le bois. L'un des hommes agrippa le pieu et le planta plus loin. Le corps d'Harry fut pris de spasmes puis reposa sans bouger. Sa main retomba dans le cercueil et il fut mort.

Il entendit les deux hommes se parler quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la maison. Il leva une main et serra le côté du cercueil. Avaient-ils honnêtement pensé qu'il serait si facile à vaincre ?

« Bien ! Excellent ! » La voix de Bevie sortit Harry de son personnage et il s'assit dans le cercueil.

« Merci, Bevie » dit joyeusement Harry.

« Peut-on avoir Evan maintenant, Bevie ? » demanda une fille en montant sur scène. « Nous avons son costume final prêt et nous voulons nous assurer qu'il lui va et n'a pas besoin d'autres ajustements. »

« Hein ? » demanda Bevie, distrait par un écritoire. « Certainement, Susan. Evan, tu as merveilleusement bien travaillé. Nous aurons des répétitions costumées demain à 14 heures. Assure-toi d'être là et ne te blesse pas pendant tes leçons d'arts martiaux. »

« Bien sûr, Bevie» dit Harry en sortant du cercueil et en souriant. Il se demanda si le professeur de théâtre savait à quel point c'était flippant d'entrer et de sortir d'un vrai cercueil.

L'adolescent suivit Susan en coulisse et sourit à nouveau. Toute l'équipe des costumes était prête pour lui. Il enroula la cape devant son visage et lorgna les filles assemblées. « Bonsoirs, mesdemoiselles » dit-il d'une voix traînante avec l'accent que Khalid lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne. Presque tout le groupe gloussa. _Hum, les accents font glousser les filles. Je dois m'en souvenir._

« Doucement, Seigneur Dracula. Vous avez toujours votre costume à essayer » dit Michelle en tenant une house de vêtement. « Allez-y maintenant, ou pas de sang pour vous ce soir ! »

« Comme ma dame l'ordonne. » Harry s'inclina sur la main de la jeune fille et prit le costume qui était dans l'autre. Il tourna sa main et découvrit ses crocs. Michelle retira vivement sa main et le frappa derrière la tête. « Aïe ! »

« Allez, Seigneur Dracula, dit-elle avec un sourire. Nous voulons voir si nous avons bien travaillé. »

Harry sourit au groupe et s'esquiva derrière le rideau de la zone d'essayage et commença à changer de vêtements. Il avait juste enlevé sa chemise quand Michelle passa la tête. « J'ai oublié de te donner tes chaussures » dit-elle en les laissant tomber juste à l'intérieur du rideau. Harry haussa un sourcil quand elle ne bougea pas.

« Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes, Michelle ? » demanda-t-il. Elle poussa un petit cri et disparut. Harry sourit et mit son costume. Donc, il avait quelque chose après tout. Bien.

* * *

« Bevie! » un chœur de cri attira l'attention du professeur vers la scène.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne voyait personne sur scène. L'appel devait provenir des coulisses. Il allait retourner à son écritoire quand il vit quelque chose bouger sur scène.

Une silhouette se détacha des ombres et s'avança. Elle s'arrêta un moment, sa cape enroulée autour d'elle comme un bouclier avant qu'un bras se baisse suffisamment pour que de brillants yeux verts apparaissent dans le noir. Ils semblaient briller de l'intérieur. Un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale et il fixa la silhouette. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon et qu'il ne devrait pas être là, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de la forme hypnotique sur la scène.

Un visage fantomatique le regarda avant que les lèvres ne se séparent en un sourire, les canines juste un peu plus longues. La forme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le regarda de haut, toutes les générations de noblesses se montrant à travers sa manière de se tenir. « Permettez-moi de me présenter, dit l'homme d'une voix cultivée et accentuée. Je suis Vlad Tepes, Voivoid de Wallachia. Certains m'appellent Dracula. » La silhouette bougea vers le bord de la scène et se laissa tomber au sol. Il remonta l'allée et s'arrêta directement devant Bevie.

« Evan, c'était étonnant. Tu m'as presque fait faire un arrêt cardiaque ! » Bevie se laissa tomber sur un siège et s'épongea les sourcils.

« Je comprends que vous approuvez ? » demanda Harry, sa voix toujours accentuée.

« Oui, j'approuve. »

« Hey, les filles ! Bevie approuve ! » cria Harry à l'équipe des costumes assemblée dans les coulisses. Un cri général s'éleva avant qu'une fille ne passe sa tête par la sortie des coulisses.

« C'est génial. Maintenant, reviens ici pour que nous puissions suspendre ça pour demain » ordonna-t-elle à Harry.

« Ah, vous ne me faîtes pas confiance avec ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, nous ne te faisons pas confiance. Tout de suite, Evan. »

« Mieux vaut faire comme elle dit. L'équipe des costumes n'est jamais une bonne équipe à mettre en colère. J'ai entendu des histoires de poudre irritante dans les costumes. »

« J'arrive, j'arrive » dit Harry. Il remonta sur scène et se rendit aux filles. Demain, il y avait la répétition en costumes et le jour d'après, la première. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Hermione et ses parents venaient, ainsi que sa tante et Remus. Tante Pétunia avait même mentionné quelque chose au sujet de son amie Ophelia et de son mari Ryan venant voir la pièce. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour y être.

* * *

Harry releva les yeux et roula sur le côté pour regarder dans sa chambre. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Il leva ses boucliers d'Occlumentie quand il sentit une vive douleur venant de sa cicatrice. Voldemort l'appelait pour ses leçons.

Un rapide geste du poignet scella sa porte contre les autres sorciers et il sortit du lit. Il ne s'embêta pas avec la lumière et s'habilla dans le noir. Il mit sa robe noire et la ferma. Le masque de Mangemort était léger ce soir. Quelques soirs, Harry avait l'impression qu'il était tellement lourd qu'il était sûr qu'il allait tomber. Il leva sa capuche et murmura le mot de passe du portoloin.

Il apparut dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Il ne vit personne d'autres aux alentours ce soir. Il se demanda s'il était là pour des leçons ou s'il avait manqué à Voldemort. Les volutes de brouillard s'enroulaient autour des pierres tombales, cachant les pieds d'Harry du reste du monde. Il sentit un sourire carnassier se glisser sur son visage. Il pourrait s'entraîner à ses mouvements de Dracula ! Bevie avait dit qu'Harry se débrouillait bien avec sa performance à quelques jours de l'échéance, mais ça ne faisait jamais de mal de pratiquer ce que Khalid lui avait enseigné sur la marche.

Harry glissa à travers le brouillard sans un bruit et il laissa les morts derrière lui pour le manoir décrépit. Personne ne l'interrogea dans les couloirs et il se permit de penser à cette maison comme le repaire de Dracula. Il enroula sa robe de Mangemort autour de lui comme il le ferait de sa cape de Dracula et prépara son air prince Sang-pur/prince du sang pour tous les Mangemorts qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

De la lumière et des voix l'alertèrent sur la localisation de la réunion de ce soir. Il s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer et se dit que personne ici ne pourrait le blesser avec le type de protection de magie sans baguette qu'il avait sur lui. Il se dit qu'il était idiot. Personne n'oserait blesser l'élève et le protégé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry eut un sourire narquois. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il deviendrait l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres _ni_qu'il serait reconnaissant pour ce titre.

Il entra dans la salle et resta contre le mur. Les serviteurs en qui Voldemort avaient le plus confiance, le Cercle Intérieur, restaient du côté gauche de la pièce pendant que les autres Mangemorts étaient à droite. Harry se glissa derrière le Cercle Intérieur et se déplaça aux côtés de Voldemort. Celui-ci était occupé à lancer un sort à un nouveau Mangemort qui avait échoué dans la tâche impossible, quelle qu'elle soit, que Voldemort lui avait assignée. Seuls les Mangemorts qui survivaient à l'initiation _et_ qui parvenaient à accomplir plusieurs tâches impossibles pouvaient espérer rejoindre le Cercle Intérieur un jour. La plupart des membres du Cercle Intérieur en devenaient membres parce qu'ils partageaient le même niveau de folie que Voldemort lui-même.

Harry prit sa place à côté du trône de Voldemort et regarda celui-ci continuer à torturer quelqu'un sur le sol en contrebas. Ca semblait être un Moldu. Les doigts d'Harry tiquèrent et il étudia l'homme se tordant sous le Doloris. Il avait les cheveux bruns, était légèrement corpulent et semblait jouer avec la ligne vers la folie. Il devenait de moins en moins cohérant au fur et à mesure que Voldemort « jouait » avec lui. Il écouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres grommeler sur les sales Moldus et ce fut assez.

Harry ferma les yeux derrière son masque et étira sa magie. Il pouvait sentir les différents niveaux entourant l'homme et se concentra sur la couche du Doloris. Il la sépara du système nerveux de l'homme. Il glissa alors un Imperium léger pour que l'homme continue de tiquer et de trembler comme si le Doloris continuait à l'affecter.

Harry joua à ce jeu jusqu'à ce que Voldemort s'en fatigue. Il était content pour l'entraînement. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait besoin de cette compétence tôt ou tard, tard de préférence, si ça se passait comme il le voulait. Voldemort se tourna soudain et laissa le Moldu avec des spasmes sur le sol. Il vit Harry se tenir près de son trône. Il lui adressa un sourire supérieur et agita une main dans la direction de l'adolescent. « Pourquoi ne le finis-tu pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Harry sentit le sang déserter son visage avant d'acquiescer légèrement. Il savait que ça prendrait un beau travail sur les sorts pour être plausible. Il s'avança et sortit sa baguette. Tout le cercle des Mangemorts se tendit et se tourna pour le regarder. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils voyaient l'élève de Voldemort agir, mais ils étaient intéressés par lui. Ils étaient trop intéressés pour son confort. Les Mangemorts étaient très politiciens et territoriaux. Tout était au sujet de leur pouvoir. Quelques-uns avaient essayé de se lier d'amitié avec lui alors que d'autres l'avaient directement menacé.

Cet homme avait besoin d'attention médicale pour recouvrer du Doloris. Ses yeux devenaient déjà vitreux. Harry leva sa baguette et avec sa main libre étendit rapidement sa magie vers l'homme. Il baissa sa baguette avec un mot grommelé et l'homme disparut. Il savait que le Moldu apparaîtrait dans l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, déclenchant de nombreuses alarmes pour prévenir Madame Pomfresh d'un patient dans le besoin. Il trouverait une note sur cet homme qui disait « De la part de Tom. » Il savait que peu de personnes comprendraient, mais ceux qui savaient pour l'élève de Voldemort sauraient qui était Tom. La livraison d'un Moldu ne ferait que les rendre encore plus confus. Il était impatient d'entendre parler par Hermione de l'étonnante apparition d'un Moldu.

« Très bien, mon enfant » dit Voldemort à Harry en s'asseyant. Celui-ci acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance et retourna son attention vers les Mangemorts. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de les quitter des yeux trop longtemps. Il en avait surpris un en train d'essayer de lui lancer un sort dans le dos. Il supposa que l'homme avait des envies suicidaires. Voldemort avait menacé leurs vies si du mal était fait à son élève.

Un Mangemort s'avança et se mit sur un genou devant Voldemort. « Mon Seigneur ? »

Voldemort le regarda de haut et fronça les sourcils. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Mon Seigneur, les autres Mangemorts et moi sommes inquiets au sujet de votre élève » commença l'homme. Harry sentit ses épaules se raidir et son estomac faire un saut périlleux en même temps. Est-ce que l'un d'eux avait découvert qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment de mal à qui que ce soit ? Ou qu'il ne croyait en rien de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait ?

« De quelle manière ? » demanda Voldemort, levant sa baguette.

« Nous pensons qu'il est un risque sécuritaire. » Oh, c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Harry ne croyait pas que c'était possible, mais Voldemort lui faisait confiance pour ne pas révéler le lieu de sa cachette. « Nous ne savons rien sur lui et… » Des cris commencèrent alors que Voldemort utilisait le Doloris sur lui pendant une demi-minute. Harry regarda sans trop d'inquiétudes. Une demi-minute n'était rien comparée au temps qu'il avait lui-même passé sous ce sort.

« Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation. Vous pensez que mon élève, la personne avec qui je partage tous mes secrets, est un risque sécuritaire. » Il adressa un regard amusé à Harry. Celui-ci eut un reniflement amusé derrière son masque. « Aimerais-tu t'occuper de ce non croyant, mon enfant ? »

Harry savait qu'il était un mangemort. Il était un inconnu. Il imaginait qu'il devait avoir l'air menaçant sans avoir révélé son visage une seule fois. En fait, les seules personnes qui savaient à quoi il ressemblait étaient Voldemort et Zareh, et Zareh n'avait vu qu'une illusion. _La peur de l'inconnu donne à cette peur des pouvoirs étonnants._ Harry avait lu ça dans un livre une fois et il avait le sentiment que c'était vrai.

Il se redressa et avança, un peu à la manière de Dracula. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas du Mangemort. Il le regarda de haut et remarqua que ses yeux derrière le masque étaient terrifiés. _Pas de vrasi dommages, mais une peur extrême_ pensa Harry en levant sa baguette. « Je trouve ton manque de foi dérangeant » cita Harry avant de grommeler un mot et de resserrer sa magie autour de la gorge de l'homme.

Il put sentir les Mangemorts s'éloigner comme un seul homme de lui et de l'autre homme. Il regarda les mains de celui-ci atteindre sa gorge alors qu'il s'étranglait. Son masque tomba alors qu'il luttait pour son air. « Assez, enfant, dit Voldemort de derrière lui. Relâche-le. »

« Comme vous voulez. » Harry espérait vraiment qu'aucun Mangemort n'avait vu Star Wars. Il agita sa baguette et recula à sa place. Il entendit une grande goulée d'air être aspirée par l'homme.

« Vous devriez tous considérer ça comme un avertissement. Mon élève n'est pas aussi souple que vous le pensiez. Il a ma permission pour traiter avec vous de la manière qu'il estime la bonne » annonça Voldemort.

_C'est vrai ? C'est une nouvelle pour moi. _Harry décida d'avoir l'air menaçant, comme s'il n'avait pas encore puni qui que ce soit pour son propre intérêt. Il sentit un frisson de peur parcourir le groupe. _Ces hommes veulent changer le monde magique pour le mieux ? Ils sont pathétiques. Ils n'ont pas le courage de faire face aux problèmes la tête haute._

« Mon enfant, ton instructeur t'attend » lui dit Voldemort. Harry acquiesça et laissa la foule de Mangemorts derrière lui. Ses chaussures claquèrent sur le sol poli du manoir lentement rénové. Harry n'était pas sûr de la manière dont Voldemort réussissait ça, mais le manoir Jedusor était lentement rénové dans ce que l'adolescent supposait être sa gloire d'autrefois. _Une armée d'elfes de maison ou quelque sérieux travail de sorts_ supposa-t-il. La porte de sa salle de classe fut ouverte et il entra en enlevant son masque et en baissant sa capuche. Une zone de duel était installée à l'intérieur de la pièce, ce qui ne fit que lui confirmer que quelqu'un avait étendu la pièce pour qu'elle soit plus grande à l'intérieur qu'elle l'était à l'extérieur.

« Bonsoir, Tom » dit Zareh en s'éloignant de la plate-forme de duel.

« Bonsoir, William, répondit Harry de sa voix accentuée. Que faisons-nous ? »

« Tu as des yeux » se moqua Zareh.

« Du duel, oui. Mais pourquoi ? Je sais comment faire. »

« Tu connais les simples mécanismes, mais j'ai peur que notre Seigneur m'ai demandé de m'assurer que tu reçoives une éducation correcte sur le duel et son étiquette. » Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer quand le professeur lui tendit ses robes de duel. Il enleva ses lourdes robes de mangemort d'un coup d'épaules et mit les robes offertes. C'était un cadeau de Voldemort lui-même et elles étaient tissées de sorts protecteurs pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas son élève à cause d'un sort lancé avec inattention. En fait, Harry les aimait. Elles lui allaient bien et lui permettaient de bouger.

« Très bien » répondit Harry.

« Comment as-tu été, Tom ? » Zareh commençait à devenir agaçant avec ses questions. Il apparaissait qu'il avait décidé que « Tom » n'était pas là de son plein gré et il avait subtilement sous-entendu pendant les quelques dernières leçons qu'il y avait un autre choix dans la guerre, un groupe qui pourrait le protéger, s'il le voulait. Harry ignorait ses efforts.

« Bien, William, répondit l'adolescent. J'ai beaucoup étudié et travaillé sur ces sorts que nous avons étudiés la dernière fois. »

« Bien, bien » dit l'homme d'un air absent.

« J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu des problèmes à Poudlard » dit Harry avec une légère curiosité dans la voix.

« Un peu, oui. Rien que le Directeur ne puisse régler » lui dit Zareh.

_Très bien, si c'est comme ça que vous voulez le jouer._ « Oh ? C'est bien. » dit calmement Harry. _Menteur._

« Donc, tu sais déjà t'incliner ? » dit Zareh en se déplaçant.

Harry prit sa place et s'inclina en réponse, préparant sa baguette à la dernière seconde.

« Très bien. Les règles standards s'appliquent. Pas d'Impardonnables et rien qui handicaperait de manière permanente » dit Zareh en préparant une minuterie.

« Vous avez enlevé tout ce qui était drôle, bouda Harry. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Oh ? Tu as soudain décidé d'agir comme un adolescent de ton âge, se moqua Zareh. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. »

« Juste parce que je n'_aime_ pas parler de Quidditch, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un adulte, William. » Le minuteur sonna et Harry attendit que Zareh fasse le premier mouvement. Celui-ci était un duelliste prévisible ; il commença par un sort basique de désarmement et monta lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en dessous des Impardonnables. Harry fronça les sourcils et évita un méchant sort qui l'aurait rendu inconscient pendant une semaine d'une pirouette. _Ca_ ne serait pas du tout bien passé avec Bevie pour la répétition en costumes de demain après-midi.

« Tom ! » La tête d'Harry se tourna vivement vers sa droite et il grimaça presque. _J'ai commencé à répondre à ce putain de nom !_ Il vit Voldemort se tenir là, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une émotion qu'Harry hésitait à nommer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Zareh était coincé derrière un bouclier. Voldemort avait en fait stoppé le duel ! « Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ces mots que tu dis » lui dit celui-ci.

Harry réfléchit à ce que Voldemort avait dit avant d'acquiescer. S'il voulait qu'Harry montre ses capacités à utiliser des sorts sans mots, celui-ci ne discuterait pas. Le bouclier disparut et Harry leva sa baguette et lança silencieusement un sort de désarmement à Zareh. Celui-ci dut vraiment se laisser tomber au sol pour garder sa baguette. Il regarda son élève avec choc. Et bien, et bien, _Harry Potter et Voldemort ont marqué contre l'Ordre du Phénix. _Il perdit presque sa baguette à cause de la distraction causée par cette pensée complètement dérangeante. _Cette pensée semblait impliquer nous travaillions ensemble !_ Harry était horrifié et ressentit le besoin de prendre une douche chaude et décapante. Avec de l'eau de javel. Huh !

Sorts après sorts furent échangés et cela finit quand Harry tint la baguette de Zareh. Il regarda la baguette en chêne dans sa main et eut un grand sourire. Il avait gagné contre un Auror et Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sans aucune aide. Excellent.

« Bien ! » dit Voldemort avec jubilation en s'avançant. « Très bien ! » Il fit signe à Harry de venir vers lui et celui-ci s'exécuta. Voldemort posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé et serra. « Tu as très bien travaillé, mon élève. » Celui-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer et regarda Zareh.

Ce dernier se leva et s'épousseta. Il ignora le sang qui coulait d'une coupure juste au-dessus de l'œil et rejoignit Harry et Voldemort. « Mon jeune Seigneur, c'était très bien effectué, dit-il d'un ton plat. Maintenant, puis-je ravoir ma baguette ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

« C'est le genre de combattant dont vous auriez besoin dans vos troupes d'Auror, hein ? » dit Voldemort en tapant Harry dans le dos. Cela rappela vaguement Vernon Dursley à Harry et l'adolescent dut lutter contre un frisson. Paul et lui avaient travaillé sur le « problème Vernon », mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry était déjà prêt à lui faire face. S'il l'était jamais. Il serait plus heureux si Vernon était, oh, sur Jupiter ! Ou sur le soleil, vu que Vernon ne pourrait pas survivre à la chaleur.

« Si jamais il se présente pour un boulot, je menacerai la vie de mon chef juste pour le faire embaucher, dit Zareh. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez lancer des sorts silencieusement. »

« Nous avons travaillé là-dessus » dit Harry en faisant un geste entre Voldemort et lui.

« Vous vous êtes retenu contre moi, dit Zareh avec un sourire ferme. C'était planifié d'une main de maître. Vous pourriez utiliser cette compétence dans un vrai duel. Laissez vos adversaires penser que vous avez besoin des sorts puis se faire avoir. »

« Bien sûr, professeur. C'était le plan depuis le début. » Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Voldemort préparait, mais ça semblait bien. Il vit Voldemort acquiescer silencieusement et se détendit un peu. Bien. C'était génial. Il avait joué le jeu du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans une seule erreur.

« Tu peux disposer, Zareh. Tom en a eu assez pour ce soir, je pense. » Voldemort fondit à nouveau sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. » Zareh s'inclina rapidement avant d'enlever ses robes de duel. « Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous les deux. » Il disparut de la pièce.

Harry rangea sa baguette dans son étui et déboutonna ses robes de duel. Un elfe de maison apparut et tendit ses bras grêles pour le vêtement. Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête et lui donna ses robes. Il sursauta presque de deux mètres et commença à courir quand il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et étudia Voldemort. Celui-ci était en colère. Extrêmement en colère. _Uh-oh._

« Pensais-tu que je ne le remarquerais pas ? » siffla Voldemort. Harry souhaita soudain ne pas avoir abandonné ses robes de duel aussi vite. Il baissa frénétiquement quelques unes des protections qu'il avait sur lui-même. Si Voldemort découvrait ces capacités, Harry ne verrait plus jamais le monde extérieur. Il baissa la dernière juste à temps pour qu'un sort silencieux de Voldemort l'envoie en arrière frapper le mur. Harry lutta pour garder l'équilibre et étudia Voldemort. « Pensais-tu que je ne découvrirais pas que tu as envoyé ce Moldu à Poudlard ? » gronda celui-ci.

_Oups._ Un autre sort fit qu'Harry retint sa respiration alors qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Il se languissait de remettre ses sorts de protection, mais il savait que Voldemort cherchait les évidences physiques de sa « discipline » et se réjouissait de voir Harry marcher avec attention quand il partait après de telles sessions. _Comment le sait-il ?_ se demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Voldemort avait un espion à Poudlard ? C'était possible. Ou avait-il capté le travail de sort ? De toute manière, Harry avait des problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera ce soir, mon élève désobéissant ? Quelques doloris ? Une rossée ? Des sorts de douleur ? Un charme pour récurer ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? » Harry sentit son visage de drainer de son sang et déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Pas du tout. « Qu'est-ce que ton oncle faisait ? » demanda Voldemort. Un frisson glacé se faufila dans le corps d'Harry. « Tourne-toi. Les mains sur le mur. »

Harry fixa Voldemort du regard, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas permettre _ça_. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à Voldemort de le battre comme un simple Mol…, heu, son oncle. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait presque pensé et frissonna un peu. « Maintenant, mon enfant. » La voix de Voldemort coupa les pensées de dégoût de soi d'Harry. Il secoua la tête.

Voldemort avança si rapidement qu'Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il lutta contre les bras de Voldemort et essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans sa tête. Il érigea ses boucliers d'Occlumentie et sentit quelque chose d'étrange se passer dans sa tête. « Nous y voici. Tu es beaucoup plus docile après un sort de Confusion » dit joyeusement Voldemort. Harry secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir, mais ça ne fit pas tant de bien. Il commença à séparer sa magie du sort et l'avait presque repoussé quand Voldemort le gifla. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait un sort de glu pour tenir les mains de l'adolescent sur le mur. Le sort de Confusion se dissipa et Harry était déjà au travail sur le sort de glu quand il entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça les sangs.

« Tu sauves un simple Moldu ; tu seras battu comme un simple moldu. » Sa chemise disparut, laissant son dos ouvert à Voldemort. Harry remercia sa bonne étoile quand il se souvint qu'il avait placé un sort d'invisibilité sur ses piques de lancer. Le cuir claqua un instant avant qu'Harry ne le sente. Il mordit son sifflement de douleur et se concentra pour défaire le sort retenant ses mains. Voldemort le battait avec une ceinture ! Ca ramenait tellement de souvenir de son enfance, de Vernon, d'être sans défense. Harry trembla de rage à cette injustice. N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il ait vécu cela en grandissant ? Pourquoi devrait-il supporter cela maintenant ?

Il était presque sorti du sort quand Voldemort réussit à faire tomber un coup directement sur un ancien coup. Harry siffla de douleur et serra les dents. « Tu t'amuses, _Tom _? » le provoqua Voldemort. Il s'arrêta et Harry compta les coups jusqu'à dix. Dix coups avec une ceinture. Sûrement que c'était assez pour Voldemort. Harry entendit un sort être grommelé et hurla. « Donc, les sorts choquants ont un but » dit Voldemort pour lui. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et en fut content quand Voldemort le choqua encore. Le corps d'Harry roula avec le sort, et commença à se protéger. Il devait rentrer à la maison avec son propre pouvoir, après tout. Il ne laisserait pas Voldemort le voir faible et rampant comme un Mangemort !

Harry était prêt à reconsidérer cette idée quand Voldemort décida qu'il était fatigué de jouer. Il avait utilisé la ceinture à nouveau, pour rendre arriver à un compte rond de vingt coups, et soumit Harry à un nouveau cycle de chocs. La magie retenant ses mains disparut et Harry dut s'appuyer contre le mur quelques secondes avant de se tenir sur ses pieds. Sa magie se précipita pour le renforcer alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Voldemort.

« Est-ce que tu as appris ta leçon ? » demanda Voldemort d'une voix condescendante.

« Oui, monsieur, répondit calmement Harry. Puis-je expliquer mon action ? »

Voldemort lui adressa un regard inexpressif. « Si tu peux » dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

« Je savais que le Moldu était proche de la folie quand je me suis avancé. En fait, le dernier sort que j'ai effectué sur lui devrait garantir cela. Je voulais faire ça comme un avertissement à ceux qui se dressent contre vous, expliqua Harry d'une voix calme. Pour leur faire peur. »

« Bien que l'idée ait du mérite, ce n'était pas à toi de décider » dit Voldemort. Il fit signe à Harry de s'approcher de lui. L'adolescent s'avança à peine et attendit, se préparant pour une autre attaque. « Tourne-toi. » _Pas encore_. « _Episkey_. » Voldemort tapota sa baguette et Harry sentit une étrange sensation se répandre dans son dos. « Je ne suis pas un guérisseur, mais tu ne saignera pas à mort. »

Harry acquiesça. Il était confus, avait terriblement mal et était proche de craquer. Il était prêt à retourner dans sa chambre et à se blottir dans ses couvertures. Non, il voulait rentrer à la maison et se blottir dans sa chambre pendant que Tante Pétunia monterait la garde avec son poêlon en acier. Voldemort lui tendit sa chemise, mais Harry ne s'embêta pas à la mettre. Il ne fit que la rouler en boule et la coinça sous son bras. Voldemort agita sa baguette et les robes de Mangemort d'Harry flottèrent vers lui et se drapèrent autour de son corps. Il tendit son masque à Harry et attendit pendant que l'adolescent le mettait. Un rapide geste du poignet ajusta sa capuche. « Rentre chez toi, mon enfant sombre. Tu as bien agi, en acceptant les conséquences de tes actions. Souviens-toi que je suis le chef, pas toi. »

« Oui, monsieur » grommela Harry alors que la porte se descellait. Il laissa Voldemort derrière lui et se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait à l'extérieur. Il passa plusieurs Mangemorts, et un l'arrêta pour lui parler. Il claqua une main sur le dos d'Harry et celui-ci répondit par un sort de Jambencotton. Il ne se sentit même pas mal pour ça.

Il trébucha dehors et se glissa à travers le cimetière. Le brouillard était plus épais qu'avant dans la soirée. Il se fondit dedans et murmura le mot de passe pour son Portoloin. Il s'effondra sans un bruit sur son lit et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer sans douleur.

Il bondit presque jusqu'au plafond quand une main tomba sur son dos. Il hoqueta et lutta pour se lever, mais la main ne fit que presser plus fort. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et ferma fort les yeux de douleur alors qu'il attendait.

Il sentit la personne se pencher sur lui. « Je sens du sang. Tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner, mon petit mage. » Harry sursauta et hoqueta alors que son dos le lançait. « Doucement, dit calmement Khalid. Regarde-moi » demanda-t-il.

Harry redressa la tête et essaya de penser à une bonne explication. Khalid tendit deux doigts et toucha le centre du front de l'adolescent. Celui-ci loucha puis ferma les yeux en sentant la léthargie se répandre dans son corps. Il défendrait ses actions quand il se réveillerait le lendemain.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	57. Lord Dracula

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** On m'a posé des questions sur un précédent chapitre (le 55). J'ai demandé à Emma, mais après, j'ai oublié de transmettre les réponses…

'Dulce et decorum est, pro patria mori' veut dire : « Il set normal et juste de mourir pour sa patrie » C'est issue d'un poème sur la seconde guerre mondiale.

Pour l'attaque du théâtre par Voldemort, c'était par pure coïncidence qu'Harry y soit à ce moment là. Voldemort ne savait pas qu'il y était il souhaitait simplement attaquer la foule pour faire un maximum de dégâts en un minimum de temps.

Quant à la manière dont Voldemort a découvert qu'Harry avait envoyé le moldu à Poudlard, ça n'a rien à voir avec des espions. Voldemort a le potentiel d'un Magus, même s'il s'est handicapé en écoupant son âme. Néanmoins, il y a quand même un peu accès, ce qui lui permet de savoir certaines choses.

* * *

Harry regarda Bleys et lui sourit. Ils avaient effectué leur leçon de magie dehors aujourd'hui. Tous les deux avaient naturellement gravité autour de la rivière qui courrait derrière le cottage et étaient à présent assis sur la berge, leurs pieds dans l'eau comme des enfants. Bien sûr, le corps d'Harry avait dix ans, mais il n'était pas concerné par ça. Il était plus fasciné par le concept que Bleys venait juste d'introduire.

« Donc la magie influence les autres magies ? » dit l'enfant en donnant un coup de pied dans l'eau.

Bleys étudia l'eau une minute avant d'acquiescer. « D'une certaine manière, Harry. » Il tendit la main et désigna les ronds sur la surface. « Qu'arrive-t-il à l'eau, Harry ? »

« Je la frappe et des ricochets se forment » dit Harry, le démontrant en donnant un coup de pied.

« La magie est assez semblable » admit Bleys en prenant un bâton proche et en commençant à le pousser dans l'eau. « Tu lances un sort et il voyage en partant de toi et en se répandant dans le monde. Tôt ou tard, la magie revient vers toi, que ce soit par la terre, par un autre sort qui t'est lancé, etc. C'est un équilibre. »

« Donc, tous les sorts que je lance me reviendront un jour ? »

« Oui, répondit Bleys. Tous les sorts qui te sont lancés retourneront au lanceur, tôt ou tard, même indirectement. » Bleys devint silencieux quelques minutes, un pied jouant négligemment avec l'eau.

Harry regarda les ricochets à la surface pendant une minute et fronça les sourcils. Il leva une main pour frotter sa cicatrice. Sa main hésita puis retomba sur l'herbe. « Bleys ? »

« Hum ? » Celui-ci regarda l'enfant.

« Et pour ce sort ? » L'enfant leva sa frange et désigna sa cicatrice.

« Ah, le sort de la mort. » Bleys fixa ses pieds. « C'est la même chose. » Il croisa ses mains dans sa robe et ferma les yeux.

Harry soupira et regarda l'eau à nouveau. « Et pour la connexion que nous partageons ? »

Bleys ouvrit un œil et fronça les sourcils. « J'avais peur que tu me le demandes. »

« Je veux savoir » dit Harry et il regarda son professeur.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas savoir » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire triste.

« Ah, bien. » Bleys ferma les yeux et apparut prêt à commencer à faire la sieste au soleil.

Harry tendit une main et arracha un long brin d'herbe. Il le plia entre ses pouces et commença à siffler. Il jeta l'herbe au loin et soupira en sortant ses pieds de l'eau. Il croisa ses jambes et soupira encore. « Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Merde » jura Bleys et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. « Les dieux se moquent de moi, tu sais. »

« Ca pourrait être pire, grommela Harry. Tu pourrais être moi. »

Bleys eut un reniflement amusé puis sourit à son élève. « C'est vrai, mon enfant. » Il se leva et regarda l'eau quelques minutes alors qu'elle chutait et dégringolait sur les petites pierres au fond.

Harry le regarda et sourit. Il savait que Bleys expliquerait dès qu'il aurait trouvé comment il voulait le dire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour lui.

« La cicatrice du sort est différente du sort de la mort, Harry » dit Bleys en croisant ses pieds sous lui et en s'asseyant. « En fait, elle est de la plus profonde magie qui existe dans le monde. »

« La plus profonde magie ? » demanda Harry avec confusion.

« S'il te plaît. » Bleys leva la main, interrompant la question. « Ca va être extrêmement difficile pour moi de te l'expliquer. Peux-tu retenir tes questions jusqu'à la fin ? »

« Bien sûr. » Harry décida que sa question n'était pas trop importante. Il pourrait demander ce que Bleys voulait dire par « profonde magie » plus tard dans la journée si nécessaire.

« Il y a de la magie que nous faisons instinctivement » commença Bleys en luttant visiblement pour formuler ses pensées en mot. « De la magie que nous n'avons même pas conscience de faire jusqu'à après les faits. » Il s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer. « Par exemple, quand ta mère a donné sa vie pour la tienne, elle n'a pas dit de sort ou d'incantation, ne s'est pas arrêtée pour faire un rituel ou pour invoquer un autre pouvoir que son profond amour pour toi. » Bleys s'arrêta encore. « Tu as fait la même chose quand Voldemort a essayé de te tuer. »

Bleys leva une pierre et la laissa tomber dans l'eau, regardant les ricochets qu'elle fit en silence. « C'et très difficile à expliquer, Harry. Quand ta mère est morte, elle a utilisé sa plus profonde magie, la chose qui faisait sa magie, pour te protéger. Quand Voldemort a lancé le Sort de la Mort, tu as utilisé ta magie primaire pour protéger ta vie, parce que tu savais déjà que ta mère était morte et pourquoi elle était morte. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour protester et Bleys le coupa à nouveau. « Crois-moi, Harry. Les enfants aussi jeunes savent quand leur mère meurt, avant même que la plupart des autres personnes ne le sachent. Je l'ai vu arriver. Donc, quand tu as protégé ta vie à un âge où l'innocence aurait dû être la seule chose que tu connaisses, tu as abandonné une partie de toi-même. »

Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il avait abandonné une partie de lui-même ? Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce que Bleys voulait dire littéralement ? Ou métaphoriquement ?

Le sourire de Bleys était triste quand il regarda Harry. « Oui, le sacrifice était si grand qu'il a laissé sa marque. » Il tendit un doigt rugueux et tapota la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry. « Tu as abandonné une partie de toi pour survivre, te liant immanquablement à Voldemort pendant aussi longtemps qu'il survivra. » Bleys lissa les cheveux de Harry et retint la frange que l'adolescent utilisait pour cacher la cicatrice des yeux curieux. « Ce n'est pas une marque de honte. C'est une marque de survie. »

« J'ai donné quelque chose de moi-même à Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité. Comment j'ai fait ça ? Je n'étais qu'un bébé ! »

« Ta mère a donné sa vie pour que tu sois capable d'avoir assez de pouvoir pour te défendre. Sa magie est allée vers toi. Combiné avec le fait que tu sois déjà un sorcier avec d'immenses pouvoirs et ça a été suffisant pour assurer ta survie. » Bleys caressa encore les cheveux d'Harry et sourit. « Cette cicatrice que tu as est le signe que tu as eu besoin de te défendre et que tu as réussi. »

« Donc, comment je récupère cette part de moi ? se demanda Harry à voix haute. Est-ce que je peux la récupérer ? »

« Oh, oui. C'est possible » lui assura Bleys en attirant Harry plus près de lui et en enroulant un bras autour de lui. « C'est extrêmement possible. C'est juste une question d'amener Voldemort à te donner quelque chose de lui. Ca complète les ricochets, si tu me permets d'utiliser l'analogie. »

« Le fouchelangue… » Harry s'arrêta quand il vit Bleys secouer la tête.

« C'est à toi et à toi seul, Harry. Un cadeau des dieux, je dirai. Ou une blague à tes dépends, considérant que ton ennemi a le même talent. »

Harry s'assit entre le cercle des bras de Bleys et soupira. « Donc, ma cicatrice ne veut pas dire ce que tout le monde pense qu'elle veut dire. »

« Non, tout le monde pense que ça veut dire que tu as survécu au Sort de la Mort, ce que tu as fait. Simplement, pas de la manière dont tout le monde pense. »

« Oh, dit Harry avec perplexité. Donc, Voldemort doit me donner quelque chose de lui-même. » Harry eut presque un reniflement amusé à la pensée que Voldemort ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

« Il le doit, dit calmement Bleys. Le Sort de la Mort est un de ses sorts qui doit avoir un retour. Il donnera quelque chose de lui à la fin. »

« Pourquoi ? S'il sait ce qu'il a fait puis ce que j'ai fait… »

« Il n'a pas le choix, Harry. Il devra finir ce que tu as commencé il y a si longtemps » dit Bleys en se levant et en remettant Harry sur ses pieds. « Ca a commencé un cercle. Ce cercle doit être fermé avant qu'aucun de vous ne puisse espérer continuer avec sa vie. Certains de tes talents sont drainés en le supportant et il ne peut pas vivre seul. Vous deux êtes connecté, mais c'est grandement étiré et l'un ou l'autre devra fermer ce cercle. »

« Il essaiera probablement de me tuer tôt ou tard » dit sombrement Harry.

« Il ne pourra pas te tuer » dit Bleys en tendant à Harry ses chaussettes et ses bottes. « Les protections que tu as mises en place contre lui te protègent toujours. » Bleys pointa la cicatrice et eut un sourire narquois. « Cette protection continuera aussi longtemps qu'il survivra. »

« Oh. » Harry commença à mettre une chaussette et sautilla pour garder l'équilibre.

« Ferme le cercle, Harry. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de faire, puis tu auras achevé ce que tu as commencé quand tu étais juste un bébé. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai commencé ? »

« Le Sort de la Mort. Il a essayé de te tuer, donc tu as utilisé la magie de ta mère et un peu de toi-même pour créer un bouclier si puissant que tu as réussi à lui renvoyer le sort. Malheureusement, le lien que tu partages avec lui l'a également empêché de mourir. »

« C'est de ma faute s'il est toujours en vie ? » Harry sentit le sang se drainer de son visage.

« Non » dit Bleys si fermement qu'Harry ne put que le croire le croire. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Harry étudia son professeur avec curiosité. « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« L'autodéfense est juste ça. S'il n'avait pas essayé de te tuer, s'il t'avait laissé tranquille, son âme n'aurait pas été arrachée de son premier corps. » Harry frissonna un moment en se souvenant du rituel que Voldemort avait utilisé pour revenir à une forme corporelle.

« Je lui ai donné quelque chose d'autre de moi-même quand il a eu un nouveau corps. » Harry remonta sa manche et montra à Bleys la cicatrice qu'il avait de cette nuit-là. « Il a pris un peu de mon sang pour créer un nouveau corps. »

« Alors lui et toi êtes plus liés que je ne le pensais. La magie du sang est très puissante. » Bleys serra les lèvres et soupira. « La partie qu'il te donne, Harry, devra être une magie très profonde, venant également de ce qui le rend magique. Penses-tu que tu pourras l'amener à faire ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Harry avec confusion. Je vais devoir y penser. Que pourrait-il possiblement me donner ? »

« Hum, nous devrons y penser, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Bleys d'un ton pensif. « Viens maintenant. Il est presque l'heure de notre prochain repas et je sais que ton estomac n'oubliera pas quelque chose comme ça ! »

_**

* * *

**_

Khalid se leva et étudia le garçon sur le lit. Quelque chose se passait avec l'enfant. Les robes de Mangemort et un masque lui dirent tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. La seule chose qui le rendait confus dans tout ça était que l'enfant n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Khalid renifla et lutta contre une pulsion de faim. Oui, le sang l'appelait, mais il ne voulait pas violer la confiance que le garçon lui portait. Très peu de personnes faisaient confiance à un vampire quand ils étaient conscients, encore moins quand ils étaient inconscients. Harry ne dormirait pas s'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec lui.

Khalid se baissa et lutta pour enlever les robes de Mangemort du garçon oublieux. Il étudia les marques à moitié guéries devant lui et grimaça. Il apparaissait que quelqu'un s'en était pris à l'adolescent avec une ceinture ou quelque chose de similaire. _Le petit ne mérite pas des choses comme ça après son enfance._

Le vampire tendit une main et la tint au-dessus du dos de l'enfant, permettant à un peu d'énergie guérisseuse d'aller dans ses blessures. Khalid avait dit au garçon qu'il se fichait de ses secrets, quand il avait été dans son esprit, mais il avait remarqué des choses. L'enfant était extrêmement protecteur de ses émotions ; seuls les enfants qui avaient souffert de maltraitance protégeaient aussi efficacement leurs émotions des autres. La partie de l'esprit associée à la famille avait presque complètement enlevé toute présence masculine en dehors des mentors du garçon.

Quelques questions à un Harry à demi-conscient sur sa vie de famille avaient révélé que l'adolescent était une personne très fragile enveloppée par des couches de force et de défense. C'était admirable qu'une personne aussi jeune qu'Harry soit si préparée à donner sa vie pour les autres et à se battre pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Admirable et à vous briser totalement le cœur. Khalid avait été tenté de changer le garçon ici et maintenant, dans la Chambre des Secrets, et de l'emmener loin des mortels insignifiants qui ne savaient pas quel précieux cadeau Harry était pour le monde. Il avait tenu Harry dans la bonne position et avait eu ses crocs découverts, l'enfant grommelant tout du long, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les mots « Tante Pétunia » tomber des lèvres du garçon. Une rapide question sur sa tante avait révélé la relation naissante qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et combien Harry voulait cette relation maintenant qu'il l'avait. Qui était Khalid pour lui dénier une telle joie ?

Il évalua l'enfant et ses actions. Harry rejoindrait-il réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et dans quel but ?

Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent et Khalid se pencha en avant pour le regarder en face. « Bonjour, petit mage ! » dit-il brillamment.

« Où ? » Où étaient partis Bleys et le cottage ? Ils avaenit été juste là. Harry regarda autour de lui quelques secondes avant que son esprit ne le rattrape. « Oh, c'était un rêve » dit Harry pour lui-même en luttant pour s'asseoir avec Khalid si près de lui. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Oh, j'étais dans les parages et j'ai décidé de passer, seulement je n'ai pas trouvé un petit mage dormant paisiblement, mais un lit froid et vide. » Khalid se redressa et essaya d'avoir l'air des plus intimidant. « Voudriez-vous me dire où mon petit mage était et pourquoi il s'est montré habillé en robes et masque de Mangemort, flagellé sur le dos, et à peine conscient ? »

« Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Merci d'avoir fini de guérir mon dos. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question » dit Khalid, vraiment gêné de voir ses réponses lui être refusées. « J'ai peur de devoir peut-être aller chercher votre thérapeute et vous pourrez lui expliquer… ou à votre tante. Je ne suis pas sûr duquel recevrait une réponse de votre part. »

« Khalid, s'il vous plaît. Pas Paul, ni ma tante. Je ne reverrai jamais la lumière du jour si l'un d'eux découvrait ça. »

Celui-ci renifla. « Ce n'est pas si mal, d'être dans le noir. J'ai assez aimé au début où j'ai été changé » dit-il en boudant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ils vont juste me couver ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils sont surprotecteurs. » Harry se leva et rassembla ses robes et son masque dans ses bras. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à son armoire et plia le vêtement avant de le remettre à sa place. Il cacha le masque à nouveau et couvrit son visage de ses mains une brève seconde avant de nouer ses doigts derrière sa tête et de les laisser là. « C'est vraiment difficile à expliquer et j'apprécierai si vous ne parliez à personne de ça. »

« Hum, très bien. Je suis d'accord pour garder votre secret si vous acceptez d'en parler à Paul ou à votre tante. »

Harry pensa à ce que Khalid avait dit pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer. « Je suis d'accord avec vos termes, dit calmement Harry. S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous. Je vais me changer avant de retourner au lit. »

« Très bien. » Khalid se percha sur la chaise du bureau d'Harry et attendit pendant que celui-ci emmenait un pyjama dans la salle de bain et se changeait. Il sourit quand l'adolescent revint. « Dites-moi maintenant. Je veux vraiment savoir. »

« Tout a commencé après que mon parrain soit mort. » Harry dit tout à Khalid. Les combats dans sa tête, Voldemort l'épuisant pour qu'il soit plus facile à gérer, les mots gentils, les offres, le thé, le début des leçons involontaires, le portoloin et les leçons requises, Zareh lui enseignant. Tout.

« Oh, William adorerait savoir qu'il vous a enseigné tous ces mois ! Il serait tellement embarrassé qu'il deviendrait rouge comme du sang ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ! dit Harry avec brusquerie. Mon plan a besoin d'être tenu secret. Voldemort me fait de plus en plus confiance avec chaque jour qui passe. Il n'arrête pas de me dire des choses. Tôt ou tard, il laissera passer une faiblesse ou quelque chose qui nous donnera un avantage. »

« Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? »dit Khalid, apparaissant soudain derrière Harry alors qu'il avait été juste devant lui une seconde auparavant. Le vampire posa une main douce sur le dos de l'adolescent. « Est-ce que ça vaut la douleur que vous souffrez ? »

« Ca en vaut plus que la peine, dit enfin Harry. Je ferais presque tout pour voir cet homme disparaître de cette terre. »

« Très bien. » Khalid croisa les bras et renifla. « Vous avez dit que ce Sensei est au courant. »

« Oui, il m'a surpris. Autrement, il ne saurait rien du tout » admit Harry.

« Et vous lui faites confiance pour soigner toutes les blessures qui pourraient arriver pendant vos petites promenades en tant que Mangemort. »

« Oui, répondit calmement Harry. Il n'est pas d'accord avec ce que je fais, mais il comprend pourquoi je dois le faire. »

« Bien. Je ne le dirai à personne. Souvenez-vous juste d'en parler à votre thérapeute ou à votre tante, d'accord ? »

« Certainement » dit Harry. Il bailla soudain et cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Vous devriez dormir encore. Je sais qu'ils aiment vous réveiller tôt. Vous avez un petit moment avant que l'aube ne se lève » dit Khalid en allant vers le lit et en relevant les couvertures. « Au lit » ordonna-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Pas de problème. » Harry se glissa dans son lit et s'allongea. Khalid le recouvrit des couvertures et le borda.

« Ne quittez pas ce lit avant le lever du soleil ou je vous emmènerai en Transylvanie et permettrai à Dracula en personne de vous surveiller » dit le vampire en bordant les couvertures sous le matelas.

« Ca ne semble pas très rassurant »s'aventura Harry.

« Ce n'était pas censé l'être, dit Khalid avec un sourire. C'est une menace des plus sérieuses. » Il tendit un doigt et toucha le front de l'enfant. « Dormez, maintenant, mon petit mage. »

« Je déteste quand » Harry bailla « vous faites ça » finit-il d'un ton fatigué.

« Contentez-vous de dormir. » Le vampire caressa les cheveux sur la tête du sorcier et celui-ci se trouva à glisser dans le sommeil. Un faible fredonnement atteint ses oreilles et il aurait rougi s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué : Khalid fredonnait ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une berceuse.

_**

* * *

**_

Un léger coup à la porte fut le seul avertissement qu'Harry eut pour défaire les sorts qu'il avait lancés la nuit précédente. Il leva vivement une main en l'air et descella la porte. « Etrange. La porte a collé, dit la voix de Paul de l'autre côté. Bonjour, Harry. Prêt pour la première ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre, un peu trop gaiement au goût de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci se laissa retomber en arrière et tira ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête avant de gémir. « Va-t'en, Paul. Les grands acteurs ont besoin de leur sommeil réparateur. » Il essaya d'avoir l'air sérieux mais il finit par avoir l'air d'un adolescent irrité. « Est-ce que Sensei n'est pas sensé me réveiller aux aurores ? » demanda-t-il de sous sa couverture.

« Oui, mais j'ai décidé de prendre sa place aujourd'hui. Il est temps de te lever. Le petit-déjeuner va être servi dans une demi-heure.

« J'ai pu rester dormir ? » demanda Harry en baissant un peu la couverture.

« Jusqu'à sept heures du matin sans être dérangé. Il fait déjà jour dehors. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Paul avec bonne humeur.

« Ouais. » Harry devait être plus fatigué qu'il le pensait. Bien sûr, c'était normal après une leçon avec Voldemort. « Je suppose que je devrais me lever. »

« De plus, mettre un écriteau à ta porte qui dit 'Du calme s'il vous plaît – les garçons ont besoin de sommeil' était une idée géniale. Tu as époustouflé tes gardes du corps quand ils n'ont pas pu deviner comment le signe était arrivé ici. »

« Je n'ai pas mis d'écriteau… Khalid ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Paul avec confusion.

« Khalid était là hier soir. Il a dû le faire.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est enregistré sur le registre des visiteurs ? » demanda Paul avec la bouche menaçant de sourire.

« Très drôle, Paul. Vraiment hystérique. Je ne peux pas respirer, je ris trop fort. Ha ha ha. » Harry lança un regard noir à son thérapeute.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Harry ? » demanda Paul en se tournant vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » répondit celui-ci en luttant pour se libérer des couvertures et se lever.

« Tu as besoin de caféine. Tu n'arrives pas à bien prendre une plaisanterie le matin ! » Paul s'enfuit alors que l'oreiller d'Harry lui était lancé dessus.

_**

* * *

**_

Harry s'assit devant un des énormes miroirs et alluma les lumières qui l'entouraient. Le maquillage était déjà étalé devant lui et il grimaça. C'était la partie qu'il aimait le moins dans le théâtre. Le maquillage. Il tendit la main pour saisir le premier pot de fond de teint qu'il était supposé utiliser et l'ouvrit. La chose géniale au sujet du maquillage de Dracula était que Bevie avait fait venir un ami maquilleur à lui qui avait enseigné à Harry comment faire les effets spéciaux dont il avait besoin pour avoir l'air mort et vivant en même temps. Ce n'était qu'une question d'ombres subtiles et de traits. Ca avait été très amusant de travailler avec Sarah et maintenant, il savait comment tout appliquer tout seul.

Il prit une éponge et commença à appliquer la base. Elle allait partout : son visage, son cou, ses mains jusqu'aux poignets, sa nuque. Il avait besoin d'une douche chaude pour en enlever toutes les traces, mais c'était toujours très marrant. Il avait l'air complètement différent juste avec ça. Il eut un sourire narquois et commença ses lignes. Il les fit sombres pour le moment, sachant qu'elles se fondraient avec le reste de ce qu'il avait à mettre. « Les ombres » allèrent dans le creux de ses joues, sous ses yeux et son menton. Il était déjà maigre et ces ombres lui donnaient un air émacié. « Je suis… le Professeur Snape » grommela-t-il, pratiquant un des regards noirs de l'homme devant la glace. Il souligna ses yeux et regarda dans le miroir pour voir Bevie se tenir derrière lui. « Je vais bien, Bevie. Je ne suis pas nerveux, mon maquillage est presque fini et je connais toutes mes répliques. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Ah, bien. Bien. Une chose qui se passe bien. » Bevie s'éloigna et Harry ricana. Bevie ne gérait jamais très bien la première. Il était toujours une énorme boule de nerfs et avait pris trop de café et de thé.

Harry finit avec l'eyeliner et évalua le reste du maquillage qu'il était obligé d'utiliser. Il détestait le rouge à lèvre mais il devait admettre que le visage avait l'air étrange sans. Il soupira et le prit.

« Evan ! » Il se tourna vers sa droite et eut juste assez de temps pour sourire avant qu'un appareil photo ne lui flashe au visage. « Je t'ai eu ! » annonça Insecte, triomphant d'avoir capturé une photo d'un Harry souriant.

« Très bien, tu m'a eu, Insecte. Maintenant va faire ce que tu es supposé faire et laisse-moi finir mon maquillage » lui dit Harry en agitant une main impériale.

Insecte leva les yeux au ciel et s'inclina rapidement devant Harry. « Bien sûr, Seigneur Dracula. Tout ce que vous dîtes, Seigneur Dracula. » Il continua à s'incliner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

« Quel garçon étrange » dit un des gardes du corps d'Harry de sa place dans un coin.

« Il a été pire, dit Harry en se retournant vers le miroir. Si vous voulez aller vous asseoir dans le public, vous pouvez. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit m'attaque ici » dit Harry à voix basse. Le garde du corps ne lui adressa qu'un regard et l'adolescent soupira. Ils devenaient trop bons au jeu du « Débarrassons-nous des gardes du corps. » C'était assez frustrant.

L'appel pour les costumes vint et Harry sourit. Son maquillage était terminé juste à temps. Il quitta le miroir et alla chercher son costume. Des murmures venant des sièges lui indiquèrent que la taille du public commençait à augmenter et il espéra que tout le monde resterait calme. Susan lui tendit ses vêtements et Harry se glissa derrière une des cabines d'essayage. Il entendit les filles glousser à nouveau et sortit la tête pour leur faire face. « Ah, mesdames, dit-il avec son accent. Je vous attendais. Dînons, oui ? » Il tendit la main et toucha légèrement le poignet d'une fille. Elle et les autres s'enfuirent et Harry put entendre leurs gloussements de là où elles atterrirent. Etre Dracula appelait juste les filles à lui. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait réussir à les attirer comme ça quand il n'était pas dans un costume…

_**

* * *

**_

Harry se glissa entre les arches de pierre, se fondant dans le brouillard qui drapait le jardin de son amour. Ca convenait à ses buts et masquait son arrivé à tous sauf elle. Il s'arrêta sous sa fenêtre et la regarda avec envie, circonspect à l'idée de s'avancer et de la surprendre, mais aussi effrayé de ne pas continuer et de rater sa compagnie pour la soirée. Il leva une main vers le verre et lui fit signe. Il pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur chanter dans la nuit. Il fit un geste à nouveau, impatient de voir son visage et de la tenir dans ses bras, de nourrir sa fascination grandissante pour la nuit.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et les rideaux se séparèrent pour révéler son visage. Elle était confuse, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'avait appelé à la fenêtre. Son sourire transforma son visage et Harry sentit son cœur silencieux se soulever ; elle était contente de le voir. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et baissa les lumières avant de grimper à l'extérieur. Il se précipita pour l'aider afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas et l'attira à lui aussitôt qu'elle fut stable sur ses pieds.

« Bonsoir, ma Lucie » dit Harry en repoussant les cheveux de la jeune fille de son visage. Lucie lui sourit alors qu'il drapait sa cape autour d'elle et il la guida vers une arche en pierre. Des loups hurlèrent au loin et le sourire d'Harry s'effaça au bruit. Il resserra sa prise sur la fille dans ses bras. « Ecoute les, les enfants de la nuit. Quelle triste musique ils font. »

« Vous pensez que c'est triste ? » demanda Lucie en passant un doigt le long de la cape alors qu'elle se contorsionnait pour lui faire face.

Harry acquiesça. « Si seul, comme des pleurs. »

« Je pense que c'est un son merveilleux » dit Lucie, son visage s'illuminant une fois de plus. Harry fut surpris et ravi. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir quand il était avec elle. « J'aime vraiment la nuit. C'est si simple… »

« Si trompeur. » lui dit Harry en l'attirant contre lui.

« Si excitant. » Lucie passa ses mains le long des bras du vampire et les lia derrière son cou.

Harry sourit et saisit ses mains. Il les ramena entre eux et les tint dans les siennes. Il les leva vers sa bouche et déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de chacune. « Vous prenez l'aube pour acquise » lui dit-il, laissant tomber une main et passant un doigt à l'intérieur du poignet de la jeune femme. « Le soleil chaud et doux. » Il embrassa la paume de la main de la jeune fille et esquissa un sourire. « Ah, mais la nuit… »

« Est faite pour qu'on en profite » dit Lucie, retirant sa main de la sienne et la posant sur le côté gauche de son visage. Il s'appuya sur le toucher avec un petit soupir et ferma les yeux.

« Oui » dit-il joyeusement, presque surexcité par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait la nuit, non, c'était plus que ça. Elle voulait la nuit. Elle en avait besoin comme il avait besoin de sang. « Oui, elle l'est. Elle est faite pour qu'on profite de la vie, murmura-t-il, et de l'amour. » Il ouvrit ses yeux et put presque lire ce qu'elle voulait dans son regard. Celui-ci se fit hésitant et s'abaissa sur le sol à leurs pieds. « Regardez-moi. » Il mit un doigt sous son menton et essaya de relever son visage vers le sien. « Regardez » demanda-t-il, donnant des petits coups à son menton. Ses yeux se relevèrent finalement pour rencontrer les siens. Harry demanda en roumain qu'elle lui sourie. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire. « Voilà, vous comprenez. »

« Non, vraiment. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez dit » lui répondit Lucie à voix basse.

« J'ai dit : ce serait agréable de vous voir sourire. »

Elle lui sourit de ce sourire qui lui faisait penser au dernier lever de soleil qu'il avait vu.

« Vous devez me pardonner » lui dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire dans ses mots.

« Pour m'être introduit dans votre vie » lui dit Harry en enveloppant une de ses mains délicates dans la sienne.

Le sourire de Lucie s'agrandit et elle secoua la tête. « Je suis venue de mon propre gré. » A eux seuls, ces mots firent que tout ce qu'il avait fait en valait la peine.

Il sourit à nouveau, de pur contentement, et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle s'appuya contre lui, se protégeant sous sa cape et dans son étreinte. Il ouvrit sa chemise et coupa une ligne pour qu'elle se nourrisse. Il la serra plus près de lui alors qu'elle prenait son sang, heureux qu'elle devienne si proche de lui, si proche d'être immortelle comme lui. Ils se tinrent tous les deux là pendant un moment, enveloppés dans le brouillard et leurs propres pensées silencieuses. Il se redressa après un moment et s'éloigna. « Vous devriez peut-être y aller. »

« Non, je préfèrerais rester » dit-elle avec un peu d'obstination colorant sa voix.

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à la ramener vers sa fenêtre. « Il fera bientôt jour » lui dit-il en la hissant vers sa fenêtre.

« Pas avant des heures » cajola-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait sa main et s'inclinait.

« Je vous reverrai. A présent, vous devez continuer encore un peu à être une créature du soleil, seulement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons laissé derrière nous ceux qui nous détruiraient. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre avec anticipation.

« Ensuite, vous me rejoindrez sur un plan plus haut, vous nourrissant d'eux. Nous en créerons plus de notre race, Lucie » lui dit-il avant de s'effacer dans le décor et de disparaître dans le brouillard.

_**

* * *

**_

Harry reposait dans son cercueil avec sa nouvelle fiancée à ses côtés. Il sourit et la serra contre lui. Lucie lui adressa un regard étrange mais se détendit contre lui. Le couvercle s'ouvrit violemment et quelqu'un la lui arracha. Il bondit hors du cercueil et fit face aux intrus. « Vous êtes à présent dans mon domaine, messieurs. Et vous ne le quitterez pas. »

Il s'avança vers les deux hommes, seulement pour voir des objets saints brandis vers son visage. Il s'éloigna de ces objets et vit Lucie se blottir dans un coin, loin d'eux. « Fous ! » Il fit signe à Lucie de sortir par l'autre passage. Il la vit commencer à longer lentement le mur et décida de distraire les hommes en les provoquant.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir me détruire avec vos croix et votre eau ? Moi ! » Il enroula sa cape autour de lui et eut un rictus méprisant. « Vous ne savez pas combien d'hommes sont venus après moi. Je suis le roi de mon espèce. » Il se tourna vers l'homme qui avait été son fléau pendant les dernières décennies. « Vous n'avez rien accompli, Van Hellsing. » Il cracha le nom comme il le ferait d'une malédiction. « Le temps est de mon côté. Dans un siècle, quand vous serez poussière, j'appellerai Lucie, ma reine, de sa tombe. »

« Non ! » Harry ne fit que hausser un sourcil au jeune mortel solennel devant lui. Si jeune, si fou.

« Oui, affirma Harry. J'ai eu beaucoup de fiancées en mon temps, Monsieur Harker, mais j'élèverai Lucie au dessus d'elles. » _Ca devrait mettre le plus jeune en colère._

« Vous n'aurez pas Lucie » dit Harker avec fureur.

Harry se pencha vers lui et lui adressa le regard le plus suffisant qu'il put réussir. « Elle est déjà à moi. »

« Non ! » cria Harker et il se précipita vers lui avec un pieu et un marteau. Harry se tordit sur le côté, seulement pour découvrir Van Hellsing directement derrière Harker et prêt pour lui. Une croix fut brandie à son visage ; un mouvement de la main du vampire lança une table sur l'attaquant. La croix tomba au sol avec fracas et il avança à nouveau, déterminé à finir la traque de Van Hellsing. Ca devenait fatigant. Il sentit Harker venir derrière lui, donc il envoya valser Van Hellsing d'un coup et se tourna pour faire face au plus jeune. Il attrapa les revers de la veste du mortel et le leva dans les airs pour décider quel côté de son cou était plus à même de fournir du sang plus vite.

Une lumière vive le frappa au visage et il laissa tomber Harker pour se protéger les yeux. Il cria d'agonie alors que la lumière du soleil lui brûlait la peau.

« Non ! » entendit-il Lucie crier quelque part sur sa droite. Il glissa furtivement vers les ténèbres près de son cercueil. Il avait besoin de reposer dans sa terre pour guérir, pour se préparer à la prochaine confrontation. Il frappa les deux hommes qui s'avançaient et les envoya sur le côté. Il entendit quelque chose craquer dans l'un de leurs corps et fut satisfait qu'ils soient gênés pour le moment. Il rampa dans son cercueil. « Lucie, viens à moi. » Il tendit une main vers elle. « Viens, toi qui m'appartiens. »

Lucie rampa à côté de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il sourit d'un air forcé contre la douleur et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes. Le couvercle s'ouvrit violemment et il cria sa fureur quand le pieu lui perça le corps. Lucie lui fut arrachée. Il tendit sa main en une prière, suppliant n'importe quel pouvoir qui existait de ne pas lui enlever son soleil. Elle quitta son champ de vision et le pieu fut tourné. Harry agrippa le côté du cercueil alors qu'il luttait contre les ténèbres imminentes. Une dernière torsion causa un spasme à son corps et il perdit sa prise. Sa main tomba et il ne bougea plus.

Van Hellsing se leva et prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se tournait et s'éloignait. Des voix discutèrent alors qu'ils conduisaient Lucie, qui pleurait à présent, loin de « cette horrible aventure. » Il n'entendit rien quand il leva une main et agrippa le côté du cercueil. Ils étaient vraiment des fous, pour penser qu'il pouvait être si facilement vaincu.

_**

* * *

**_

Le rideau tomba et Harry s'extirpa du cercueil pour disparaître en coulisse. Il fit signe à la fille qui jouait Lucie de l'autre côté de la scène et elle lui tira la langue. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand Insecte lui dona une tape sur le dos. La troupe alla sur scène pour le premier salut et Harry attendit son tour. Il entendit les applaudissements augmenter à chaque nouvelle partie du casting et s'écroula presque de rire alors que Lucie trébucha presque quand l'augmentation des applaudissements la surprit.

Finalement, ce fut le tour d'Harry. Il sauta sur place pendant une seconde avant de monter sur scène. Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir quand les applaudissements explosèrent dans l'auditorium. Il alla sur la marque au centre et s'inclina, incapable de contrôler le sourire se répandant sur son visage. Il entendit quelques filles crier dans le public et en identifia avec hésitation une comme étant Hermione, bien qu'il ne puisse en être sûr. Il s'inclina à nouveau et fit signe en direction de toute la troupe et l'équipe. Les applaudissements augmentèrent encore et ils s'inclinèrent tous. Il rit un peu et fit un signe de la main. Tout le monde sur la scène le rejoignit avant que le rideau ne tombe.

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise de courir dans le hall principal. Lui et le reste de la troupe descendirent de scène à la vitesse de l'éclair et sortirent pour s'aligner dans le hall. Les gardes du corps d'Harry apparurent derrière lui et mirent en place leurs visages intimidants.

Il eut un grand sourire en direction du reste de la troupe, presque trop excité pour se tenir tranquille. C'était un rush, ce spectacle, ces répliques. Il adorait ça. Les portes de l'auditorium s'ouvrirent et Harry se prépara pour une foule de gens. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plaqua un sourire. « Tu as si bien joué ! dit une femme. Tu m'as donné des frissons ! » Elle tressaillit théâtralement et partit.

Harry salua chaque personne qui s'arrêta devant lui et répondit aux mêmes questions et compliments encore et encore. Il acquiesça plusieurs fois et serra beaucoup de main. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que de jouer, mais c'était pas mal. C'était agréable de voir que son jeu était apprécié.

« Le voilà ! » entendit-il Khalid dire sur sa droite. Harry se tourna et eut à peine le temps de comprendre le fait que Khalid soit là avant d'être soulevé et de tourbillonner. « Voilà mon petit ! »

« Bonjour, Khalid » dit Harry en se tortillant hors des bras du vampire. « Est-ce que vous avez aimé le spectacle ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai aimé le spectacle ? demanda Khalid avec incrédulité. C'était étonnant. Simplement étonnant. Oh? Il y a quelqu'un que je veux que vous rencontriez ! » Khalid fit signe à un homme et Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. « Puis-je vous présenter le garçon dont je vous ai parlé ? » dit Khalid à l'homme. Celui-ci acquiesça et la bouche d'Harry s'assécha. « C'est… » Khalid regarda aux alentours avant de se pencher et de murmurer quelque chose à l'homme. « C'est Vlad Tepes, Voivos de Wallachia. » Khalid murmura la phrase dans l'oreille d'Harry.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur »dit faiblement Harry alors que Dracula lui-même serrait sa main.

« Moi de même, dit Dracula en souriant à Harry. Je n'ai pas vu de spectacle aussi bon depuis un moment. » La voix légèrement accentuée dit à l'adolescent que ce n'était pas du tout un faux Dracula. C'était le vrai Dracula. « Vous devez venir me voir bientôt. J'aimerais vous montrer ma maison, mon enfant. Vous apprendriez la réalité sur la Transylvanie là-bas. »

« J'adorerai » se trouva à répondre Harry. « Aussi longtemps que ma tante est d'accord. »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle le sera, avec le temps. Je suis impatient de vous revoir. » Dracula eut un sourire narquois et tapota Harry sur l'épaule. « Khalid, nous avons d'autres acteurs à féliciter. » Khalid choisit de tapoter rapidement la tête de l'adolescent avant de disparaître le long de la file.

« Evan ! » Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se préparer ; Hermione lui rentra dedans de toutes ses forces et commença à l'étrangler. « Evan ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas donné un indice ? C'était étonnant ! » Hermione sautilla d'excitation puis se remit à lui couper tout air.

« Mi ! » Harry décrocha les mains de la jeune fille et mit les siennes sur ses épaules pour la maintenir en place. « Calme-toi. »

« Me calmer ? Après avoir vu la meilleure pièce de tous les temps ? Impossible ! » Hermione poussa vraiment un cri aigue et le serra dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Bien, je suis content que tu ais aimé. As-tu vu Tante Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il en lui tapotant le dos.

« Elle était juste derrière moi » dit Hermione alors que son bon sens se réaffirmait. Elle s'éloigna et regarda autour d'elle. « Ah, la voilà ! »

Pétunia et Remus se frayèrent un chemin entre les gens entourant Harry. « Excusez-moi, oui, mon neveu, pardon » chanta Pétunia alors que Remus trouvait une ouverture et la poussait entre les personnes et vers Harry.

« Salut, Tante Pétunia ! » dit joyeusement Harry.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » Pétunia attira Harry dans ses bras et parvint à faire une assez bonne imitation de l'Opération 'Supprimons tout l'air d'Harry' menée par Hermione. « C'était si bon ! Tu as fait un boulot tellement merveilleux et je ne peux pas dire à quel point c'était merveilleux ! » Tous ses mots furent précipités alors qu'elle tenait le visage de son neveu pour pouvoir le voir. « Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était toi là-bas ! Tu avais l'air tellement différent, dans ton apparence et dans ta manière de parler ! » Harry se détendit dans l'embrassade et sourit alors qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule de sa tante. C'était agréable.

« Doucement, Pétunia, dit Remus avec un gloussement. Le garçon a besoin de respirer. »

Pétunia relâcha Harry avec un sourire et Remus s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Nous sommes tous les deux très fiers de toi, Harry, murmura Remus à son oreille. Tu as un talent étonnant. »

« Merci, Remus » dit joyeusement Harry.

Un groupe de filles qui gloussaient s'arrêta à sa droite. L'une d'entre elles avait l'air extrêmement nerveuse pendant que le reste la poussait à avancer. Remus adressa à Harry un regard significatif avant de faire un pas en arrière. Hermione leur adressa un regard noir et Pétunia ne fit que hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

La première fille s'avança et prit une profonde inspiration. « Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une photo avec toi ? » dit-elle avec précipitation.

Harry adressa un rapide coup d'œil à ses gardes du corps et l'un d'eux acquiesça. Les filles étaient juste ça : des filles.

« Bien sûr. » Harry lui sourit. Tout le groupe poussa un cri aigue quand elles virent ses crocs toujours dans sa bouche. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher et Pétunia prit l'appareil photo de l'une d'elles pour prendre un cliché. Le flash ne l'aveugla qu'une seconde avant que Pétunia ne dise qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Quelques mercis et une embrassade volée plus tard, Harry fut laissé seul pour saluer les autres membres du public. Pétunia, Remus, Hermione et ses parents (ils s'étaient perdus dans un coin… Harry suspecta qu'ils étaient en train de se bécoter) se tenaient près de lui, le défendant contre les membres les plus enthousiastes de l'auditoire.

« Brillant, Potter » entendit-il une voix dire légèrement sur sa droite. Il se retourna et vit Draco Malfoy vêtu d'un costume Moldu. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu trouverais quelque chose en quoi tu es doué. »

« Est-ce que c'est un compliment, Malfoy ? » demanda brusquement Harry.

« Quelle idée idiote, moi, complimenter un Gryffondor » dit Malfoy étendant sa main.

Harry ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel et serra la main de Draco. « Que fais-tu là, Malfoy ? »

« Julie m'a invité, dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. Juste pour te le faire savoir, je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de la toucher de manière familière ce soir. Fais attention de ne pas le refaire. » Draco sourit à Harry d'une manière « Maître de l'univers. »

« Drake ! » Julie dépassa Harry et se jeta dans les bras de Draco. « Tu es venu ! »

« Oui, je te l'avais promis » dit Draco en lui rendant son embrassade et en balayant une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille.

Le cerveau d'Harry se déconnecta. « Mi, suis-je en train de voir Draco Malfoy embrasser une fille ? » murmura-t-il à Hermione.

« Hum ? demanda Hermione. Oh, ça. Oui, c'est ce que tu vois, dit-elle d'un air absent. Ca fait des semaines que Drake sort en cachette pour la voir. »

« Comment ça se fait que je ne le sache pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, ça a dû me sortir de la tête. Ca et tu étais extrêmement occupé avec tout ce que faisait Dumbledore. »

« Comment sort-il de Poudlard ? »

« Le Professeur Snape a un très haut niveau de concentration quand il travaille sur une potion. Drake a un pas très léger. Tu fais le calcul » lui dit Hermione avec un sourire.

La foule commença à diminuer et Bevie fit signe à tout le monde d'aller dans la salle à manger. L'équipe des cuisines avait mis en place des rafraîchissements pour les acteurs… et pour leurs amis et leurs familles. Harry avait le sentiment que la glace à la menthe avec des pépites de chocolat serait au menu.

Il sourit quand il sentit un des bras de Pétunia s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et serrer un peu. Donc, Draco Malfoy sortait avec une Moldue ? Ce ne faisait rien, aussi longtemps que lui et Pétunia pouvait passer un peu de temps en famille. Il sourit. La famille était bien.

« Skywalker, hurla Hermione d'une voix aigue. Ils ont ta glace préférée ! » appela-t-elle.

Oui, la vie était bien.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	58. A quoi ai je pensé ?

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir dessiné ça, Harry ? » demanda Paul en tendant le dessin qu'il avait passé tant de temps à observer depuis que Monsieur Watt, le professeur d'art, l'avait amené dans son bureau. Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le papier plié, seulement pour s'arrêter et le fixer quand il vit le dessin.

« Personne n'était supposé trouver ça » dit-il en le repliant et en le tenant dans ses mains.

« Hum. » Paul s'arrêta une seconde. « Monsieur Watt me l'a montré il y a quelque temps. »

« Oh. » Harry mordit ses lèvres et regarda le papier replié. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a à son sujet ? »

« Je me demandais combien de versions de toi existent à présent ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit l'adolescent d'une voix douce. Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une version de moi, et ensuite, il y en a tellement que je ne comprends pas où est la fin. »

Paul resta assis et considéra ce que son patient avait dit. « Ce que tu décris est normal, Harry. Nous le faisons tous. C'est appelé une personna. Tu te souviens quand nous en avons parlé ? »

« Ouais, c'est un masque, pas vrai ? Une façade que nous montrons aux autres quand les circonstances le méritent, pas vrai ? »

« Presque mot pour mot. Très bien, petit. » Paul sourit à Harry et sortit un bloc de papier à dessin. « Maintenant, je ne suis pas un artiste, mais j'ai dessiné mes propres personae. » Il tendit le bloc à l'adolescent et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et vit quatre hommes ficelles avec des chapeaux différents. Il sourit aux dessins primaires et entendit Paul glousser.

« J'ai dit que je n'étais pas vraiment un artiste, dit-il avec un rire dans la voix. Ce que je peux faire qui ressemble le plus à un masque est un chapeau. »

Harry regarda Paul puis revint vers les dessins. « Il n'y en a que quatre. »

« Oui, que quatre, dit le thérapeute d'une manière désinvolte. Celui-là, c'est moi en tant que thérapeute. » Il désigna l'homme ficelle avec une toque de diplômé. « Je suis allé à l'école pour ça, donc je pensais que c'était le meilleur symbole. Celui-ci » il déplaça son doigt sur celui qui était à côté sur la page « est moi en tant que garde du corps. Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais faire. Tu remarques que je ne lui ai pas fait de visage, ni de mains ? » Harry acquiesça. « Je me suis toujours senti un peu impuissant, donc je suppose que ça se montre dans le dessin. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est comme si ton subconscient disait quelque chose à travers les dessins » dit Harry.

« C'est exactement ça. » Paul était soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer le concept. « Il y a l'image que je présente à mes parents. » Un petit homme ficelle avec une casquette lui sourit de la page. « Et le dernier est qui je suis la plupart du temps. » Il désigna l'homme ficelle le plus détaillé. Celui-ci avait des traits du visage complets et des cheveux. « Maintenant, le but de cette petite aventure avec mes horribles compétences en dessin : les personae ne sont jamais complètes. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le bloc. « Es-tu en train d'essayer de dire que chaque persona a un peu des autres ? »

« Merci mon dieu, tu comprends où je veux en venir avec ça » dit Paul en essuyant une sueur imaginaire de son front. « Chaque persona de ton dessin » il désigna le papier plié « est une partie de toi, un aspect de toi. Quelques personae partent avec le temps, quand tu n'en as plus besoin. Tu en développeras d'autres quand tu en aurais besoin. La chose clé à se souvenir est où elles finissent et où tu commences. »

Harry ne fit rien pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ça. « J'essaierai » dit-il finalement.

« Bien, lui dit Paul en se tournant pour fouiller dans son bureau. J'ai quelques crayons ici, euh, c'est ce avec quoi tu dessines, pas vrai ? »

« Entre autres. »

« Super. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu fasses un autre dessin de tes personae pendant le temps qu'il nous reste. Quelque chose à emmener avec toi pour quand tu partiras demain » dit Paul en tendant les crayons.

« Toutes ? »

« Jusqu'à la dernière » lui répondit Paul avec un petit sourire narquois.

Harry tendit la main et accepta les crayons. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Il y a ce professeur très sage qui a dit : 'Fais le ou ne le fais pas. Il n'y a pas d'essai.' »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Paul avait cité Yoda ! « Très bien, je dessinerai mes personnae, aussi longtemps que tu ne le cites plus pour le reste de la journée. »

« J'accède à ta requête, dit Paul en se retournant vers son bureau. Maintenant, dessine ! »

Harry salua et ouvrit le bloc à une page blanche et choisit un crayon. Il étudia la page blanche qui le regardait méchamment et tapota le crayon au bord de la feuille. La dernière fois qu'il s'était dessiné, il avait utilisé une boule de cristal brisée. Il s'était senti brisé alors, sans contrôle sur son propre destin. Maintenant, il était différent. Il mit la mine de son crayon sur le papier et attendit. Quelque chose viendrait à lui… ah.

* * *

Paul était assis et regardait Harry dessiner. C'était intéressant de voir son processus créatif démarrer. Au début, rien ne se passait, puis Harry était perdu dans son monde. Le crayon commença à bouger et ne s'arrêta pas. L'auriculaire droit du jeune homme commença à devenir gris à cause du graphite quand il le passa par-dessus le dessin. Un crayon se logea sur son oreille et l'autre devint lentement brillant avec les mouvements. Harry s'arrêta une fois pendant presque une minute avant que sa tête ne se rebaisse et que sa main ne bouge plus vite que jamais. Il dessina trois quarts d'heures d'affilée avant de laisser tomber le bloc de papier sur ses genoux et de lâcher son crayon.

« Finis ? » demanda Paul, secrètement amusé par son patient. Il y avait des moments où il trouvait que celui-ci était la personne la plus intéressante qu'il connaissait. « Tu veux partager ? » L'adolescent ne fit qu'acquiescer et tendit le bloc de papier. Paul le prit et étudia l'image étalée devant lui. Elle était beaucoup plus encourageante.

« Donc, dis-moi, où es-tu sur ce dessin ? » demanda le psy en essayant de trouver du sens au décor.

« La pièce est la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard. C'est une pièce magique qui change quand on a besoin de trucs » expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi là ? »

« Et bien, parce que les personae ne sont utilisées que quand on en a besoin. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il était approprié de les mettre là. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« D'accord. Peux-tu expliquer tes personae ? »

« La première est la plus forte, celle dont j'ai besoin quand je suis en danger » expliqua le jeune homme en désignant celle au devant. « Il protège. »

« Il protège quoi ? »

« Tout ce qui me concerne, admit Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment en sécurité et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été dans ma vie. Je ne serai pas en sécurité tant que Voldemort n'aura pas disparu et que Dumbledore n'aura pas décidé qu'il ne peut pas m'influencer. »

« Donc, c'est celle que tu appelles quand tu es menacé ? » Paul étudia le dessin. Comme celui dans la boule de cristal, cet Harry était vêtu d'une armure, mais il n'était pas blessé. Son armure était propre et l'expression de son visage était si forte que même Paul devait admettre qu'il aurait des difficultés à faire face à quelqu'un comme ça. C'était une expression impatiente, comme s'il connaissait déjà le futur et qu'il ne pouvait y voir que la victoire.

« Ouais, dit joyeusement Harry. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de la Chambre des Secrets ? L'épée qu'il tient est celle de Gryffondor. »

« Ah oui, je vois le nom dessus maintenant. Et celui-ci ? » Paul désigna une petite forme dans l'ombre derrière le reste.

« Moi, quand j'étais plus jeune, répondit-il. Tu vois, tout le monde doit passer tous les autre avant de le trouver. »

« D'accord, reconnu Paul. Et celui-ci, avec le crâne dans la main ? »

« C'est un peu cliché, n'est-ce pas ? Il est l'acteur. » Harry rit pour lui-même. « Hélas, pauvre Yorick. Je le connaissais bien, Horatio » cita Harry.

« C'est tiré de quoi ? » Paul se demanda combien de monologues son patient avait mémorisés.

« Hamlet. ».

« hu-hu. Et celui-ci ? »

« Il est juste Harry. »

Paul cligna des yeux. « Pardon ? »

« C'est juste que je ne me sens pas trop comme la personne que je pensais être. A Poudlard, je n'arrêtais pas de dire que j'étais 'juste Harry', mais je ne me sens pas beaucoup comme 'Juste Harry.' Je ne suis plus aussi simple. J'ai tant de choses qui arrivent et tant de choses à faire qu'être 'juste Harry' me gênait en quelque sorte. Je veux dire, je suis toujours Harry, mais il est 'juste Harry.' Rien de spécial. Je pense que j'ai finalement réalisé que j'ai beaucoup de responsabilités envers ma famille et envers les autres. 'Juste Harry' est un enfant sans beaucoup de soucis. J'ai ces soucis, ces responsabilités. 'Juste Harry' est une version simplifiée de 'Harry.' Est-ce que ça a du sens ? » Il semblait assez frustré avec l'idée.

« Oui, dit lentement Paul. Ca a beaucoup de sens. Je pense qu'on peut dire en toute sécurité que tu as beaucoup grandi pendant ton séjour à St Jude. »

« Ca, ou j'ai appris ce qui était vraiment important et ce que je pouvais laisser aux autres » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Allons-y avec cette idée » dit calmement Paul. Il étudia le dessin et sourit au Harry vêtu d'un costume, les cheveux coiffés à la mode et ayant l'air assez content de lui. « Et celui-ci ? »

« L'héritier Potter, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire. Remus a dit que j'avais beaucoup de responsabilités à cause de ce qu'était ma famille. Ils ont investi dans beaucoup d'entreprises dans les mondes magique et non magique. Je me sens toujours un petit peu, je ne sais pas, content quand je regarde les papiers qu'il a pour moi ou quand j'ai un rapport sur le fait que les choses aillent bien dans les entreprises. J'aime les affaires pour quelques raisons inconnues. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

« Tu utilises un talent que Poudlard ne développe pas. C'est normal de se sentir un peu intelligent quand tu fais quelque chose pour laquelle tu as découvert une nouvelle capacité. » Paul pouvait lire entre les lignes du petit discours gêné d'Harry. « Parfaitement normal » assura-t-il au garçon.

« Heu, merci. Celui-ci est moi » reprit le jeune homme en désignant la dernière silhouette de la page. Paul l'étudia et sentit un sourire commencer. Cet Harry ressemblait à n'importe quel autre adolescent, souriant à quelque chose qu'il trouvait intensément amusant et Paul pensa également qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un peu faim. Un garçon typiquement adolescent, vraiment.

« C'est toi, hein ? dit le psy en plissant des yeux sur l'image. Je ne sais pas ; ça ne me dit pas 'sale riche de sorcier super puissant' » le titillat-il.

« Ha, tu es très amusant, Paul. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Harry mit le dernier de ses livres dans le carton et ferma le couvercle. _Voyons voir… livres magiques, journaux, vêtements normaux, de foot, photos, carnet d'adresse (MERCI, REMUS !!!), brosse à cheveux, peigne, brosse à dent… Comment ai-je accumulé autant de chose en une année scolaire ?_

« Prêt, petit ? » demanda Paul du pas de la porte.

L'adolescent se tourna et lui adressa un sourire tremblant. « Oui et non » répondit-il en fermant le couvercle et en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « Je ne pense pas être prêt. » Il rit presque. Insecte et Etincelle avaient dit exactement la même chose quand ils étaient partis il y avait deux semaines.

« Le monde réel t'attend, dit calmement Paul. Je t'ai emmené aussi loin que j'ai pu. C'est à toi de faire le reste. »

« Je sais. » Harry se remit debout. « Merci, Paul. Merci n'est pas assez, mais… »

« Très bien, ça suffit ! dit Paul en riant. Tu as fait la majeure partie du travail, Harry. N'oublie jamais ça. » Le psy s'approcha de l'adolescent et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je suis très fier de toi, Harry. Tu as fait un travail étonnant ici. »

Lejeune homme acquiesça. « Merci. » Il vit un de ses gardes du corps passer la tête dans sa chambre puis disparaître. « Il semble qu'ils soient aussi prêts à partir. »

« Oui. Allez, je vais t'aider avec tout ça » dit Paul en rassemblant quelques trucs dans ses bras. Harry attrapa le reste et se dirigea en bas où Pétunia remplissait des papiers.

« Partez juste devant et mettez tout ça dans le coffre, s'il vous plait » dit-elle sans relever la tête des papiers. « J'aurais fini dans quelques minutes. »

« D'accord, Tante Pétunia. » Harry les conduisit à la voiture avec un des gardes du corps le suivant derrière. _Note à soi-même : se débarrasser des gardes du corps._ Paul et lui chargèrent tout et retournèrent vers le bâtiment. Des cris atteignirent leurs oreilles et ils échangèrent un regard. Les cris n'étaient pas exactement rares, mais ils étaient inattendus. Ce ne fut que quand Harry entendit le mot « serpent » qu'il comprit. « Je pense que quelqu'un me cherche » dit-il à Paul alors qu'il commençait à parcourir le couloir.

« Oh, pas Zen ! » gémit Paul en suivant Harry.

Ils trouvèrent deux nouvelles filles, Anna et Margaret, accroupies contre le mur, coincées par Zen.

« _Je sais que vous savez où il est ! AVOUEZ !_ » siffla Zen avec irritation.

« Les filles » appela Harry pour obtenir leur attention. Anna releva la tête. « Il ne vous mordra pas. Venez juste par là. » Ca leur prit quelques secondes pour se faufiler autour de Zen avant de remercier Harry et de s'enfuir le long du couloir vers un endroit sûr.

« _Zen, ce n'était pas gentil_ » dit Harry une fois que le couloir fut désert et qu'il n'y eut personne aux alentours à part Paul et les gardes du corps.

« _Gentil ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la gentillesse ?! Tu allais partir sans dire au revoir au pauvre petit Zen ! » _Harry était sûr que les serpents ne pouvaient pas pleurer, mais Zen réussissait une bonne imitation.

« _Je n'aurais jamais pu partir sans te dire au revoir_ » répondit l'adolescent au petit serpent en le soulevant.

« _Vraiment ?_ »

« _Vraiment. Oh, Paul a une souris pour toi »_ dit Harry en passant un doigt le long du dos de Zen.

« _Une souris ? Pour moi ? Vraiment ? »_ Zen trembla pratiquement d'excitation.

« _Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas te la chercher maintenant ?_ » Harry les mena jusqu'au bureau.

« _Ici, souris, souris, souris ! »

* * *

_

« Prends soin de toi » dit Paul alors que lui et Harry suivaient Pétunia vers la voiture.

« Je le ferai, dit Harry en ouvrant sa portière. Toi aussi. »

Paul acquiesça et sortit un appareil photo. « Je peux prendre une photo de toi ? » demanda-t-il à Harry en le tenant.

Harry regarda Pétunia pour avoir sa permission ; elle acquiesça simplement. « Je vais en prendre une de vous deux » dit-elle en faisant le tour de la voiture. Paul sourit et lui passa l'appareil.

« Nous n'allons pas devenir tous sentimentaux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry alors que Paul passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit le psy. Je me limiterai juste aux baisers. »

Harry eut un reniflement amusé alors que sa tante comptait. « Souriez ! » appela-t-elle. Le jeune homme fit un grand sourire alors que le flash s'allumait. « Belle photo ! » dit-elle.

« Merci Pétunia, dit Paul en reprenant son appareil. Je t'enverrai des doubles. »

Harry acquiesça et grimpa sur le siège passager. Paul s'éloigna et l'adolescent attacha sa ceinture. Lui et son thérapeute se firent signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent de vue.

« J'espère que tu as faim » dit Pétunia quand Harry retourna son attention vers la route.

« Faim ? Je suis un adolescent. J'ai toujours faim. »

« Bien. Il y a des spaghettis au dîner ce soir. »

« Avec des boulettes de viande ? » demanda Harry alors que les gardes du corps les suivaient dans leur propre voiture.

« Bien sûr. Remus vient pour le dîner aussi. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de papiers que tu dois signer pour un terrain de quidden. »

« Quidditch » corrigea Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Le Quidditch est un sport sorcier… » Tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut rempli de discussion sur le Quidditch. Pétunia ressemblait à une nouvelle adepte quand elle commença à poser des questions sur l'histoire du sport.

* * *

Harry ferma la porte de son placard et sourit. C'était bon d'être à la maison avec sa tante. St Jude lui manquerait, bien sûr, mais il commençait à voir les bénéfices d'être à la maison, comme l'accès illimité à la cuisine. Tante Pétunia avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet de glace à la menthe aux pépites de chocolats dans le congélateur.

Hedwige hurla quand le Mini-Messager d'Harry l'alerta pour un nouveau message. « Doucement, ma fille. C'est juste du parchemin » dit-il alors qu'il le prenait.

_Cher Skywalker,_

_J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Dumbledore est toujours aux soins de Madame Pomfresh, bien que McGonagall ait dit que « l'espoir reste élevé pour une rémission totale. »_

La Gazette du Sorcier _est toujours interdite, maintenant par décret du Ministère, mais le journal de l'école est fort. Nous avons un chroniqueur invité qui contribue à un article sur comment était la première guerre contre Voldemort. J'ai mes soupçons, mais Drake refuse de le confirmer. Connard._

_Ron semble assez __énamouré__ de __Lavande__ Brown… tous les deux sont dégoûtants ensembles. Je suis sûre que tout est hormonal. Neville passe pas mal de temps avec Luna, Ginny avec Dean (et Dean est toujours vivant), et c'est à peu près tout dans le département des amours._

_Le professeur Zareh est extrêmement nerveux. Il a presque lancé un sort au professeur Chourave hier dans le couloir quand elle a toussé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a._

_Des Moldus apparaissent à l'Infirmerie toutes les semaines. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'ils ont tous été torturés par le Doloris. Je suis entrée pour avoir quelque chose pour apaiser mes… bref, ce n'est pas important pourquoi j'étais là, mais j'ai entendu la fin d'une conversation. Apparemment, l'élève de Voldemort est responsable._

_J'ai beaucoup de questions, bien sûr. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi envoie-t-il des Moldus à Poudlard ? Ne réalise-t-il pas qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans et hors de Poudlard ? Est-il un élève ici ? Je ne peux pas m'imaginer être assise à côté de l'élève de Voldemort en classe. Je suppose que mes questions n'auront pas de réponse. J'ai une dissertation à finir, alors je t'écrirai plus tard._

_Affection,_

_Mi._

_PS : Victor Krum m'a écrit. Il sera à Londres cet été et m'a demandé de le rencontrer, tu sais, pour lui servir de guide et tout ça. J'ai dit oui, bien sûr. H._

Harry sourit au message d'Hermione et prit son stylo.

_Chère Mi,_

_C'est génial pour Victor. Dis lui juste qu'il devra m'en répondre s'il te fait quoi que ce soit._

_Donc Dumbledore va avoir une rémission totale ? Peut-être que Madame Pomfresh devrait le garder plus longtemps et voir si elle peut le guérir de son addiction au bonbon au citron._

_J'ai le sentiment que ton chroniqueur anonyme n'est personne d'autre que notre maître des Potions préféré. Tu peux même dire à Drake que j'ai dis ça._

_Cupidon a fait un tour à Poudlard ? Dis juste à Ron de continuer à ne pas se bécoter près de mon lit. Je devrais dormir dedans l'année prochaine ! Neville et Luna, étrange, mais chacun de son côté. Dean et Ginny ?! Je suis stupéfait que Dean soit encore en vie, mais je suppose que c'est parce que Ron passe beaucoup de temps avec __Lavande__._

_Je me demande pourquoi le Professeur Zareh est si nerveux. C'est intéressant. Peut-être qu'il lutte contre le besoin de partir. Après tout, on s'approche de cette époque de l'année où nos professeurs de Défense quittent Poudlard pour une raison ou une autre._

_IL Y A DES MOLDUS QUI APPARAISSENT A L'INFIRMERIE ?!?! Comment est-ce possible ? Hermione, tu ne peux pas sécher ! J'ai besoin que tu me l'expliques. S'il te plait, reviens à toi et clarifie la question de ta manière brillante habituelle._

_Je suis à la maison maintenant… comme c'est étrange de penser à Privet Drive en tant que maison. C'est bizarre. C'est l'endroit où j'ai grandi, mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est différent. C'est plus accueillant, plus comme une maison. Je suis un peu nerveux, honnêtement. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec ma tante. Elle semble avoir changée, mais je m'inquiète de me retourner et qu'elle soit la même que ce qu'elle a toujours été. Est-ce que je m'inquiète sans raison ?_

_Mes tests sont prévus pour avoir lieu dans les prochaines semaines. Ma tante a prévu un certain nombre de voyages à Londres, juste pour s'amuser, je pense. Elle veut que j'aille avec elle quand elle ira chercher Dudley à l'école. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y aller, parce que les gardes du corps devront venir avec nous et j'en ai tellement marre d'eux, pour dire la vérité. Nous verrons ce qui se passera._

_Affection,_

_Skywalker._

Harry détestait ne pas dire absolument tout à son amie. Il voulait dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait l'impression que sa vie l'avalait en entier. Il soupira de mécontentement. Il savait que son succès n'était garanti que par sa discrétion. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui savaient ce qu'il faisait : Sensei, Khalid et Harry lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il y a des gens qui clament savoir ce que tu fais la nuit, Potter. Arrête de te sentir désolé pour toi-même._

Il se leva et alla vers Hedwige. « Tu m'aimeras toujours, même avec tous mes secrets, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il à la chouette en la caressant. Celle-ci lui mordilla les doigts et hulula. Harry sourit et lui gratta la tête quelques minutes de plus avant d'aller vers la fenêtre et de regarder dehors. « Tom » avait un rendez-vous avec son professeur de Magie Noire ce soir ; il n'était pas sûr que Zareh soit capable de continuer les leçons. Les nerfs de l'homme étaient usés jusqu'à la corde. Dumbledore n'avait pas choisi un bon espion cette fois ; la culpabilité de Zareh commençait à affecter sa performance, et Harry savait qu'une petite erreur révèlerait le pot aux roses à Voldemort

* * *

Zareh baissa sa baguette et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tout va bien, William ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors que son professeur passait une main sur son front.

Celui-ci acquiesça et agita la main d'une manière absente. Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. L'homme se tint là avec les yeux clos pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour faire face à son élève. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas à plus d'un pas de celui-ci. « Tu n'espères pas vraiment que je crois que tu aimes venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Et bien, c'était certainement direct_ pensa Harry en s'éloignant de Zareh. _Comment répondre à ça ? _« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. »

« Vraiment ? » L'espion se frotta à nouveau le visage et soupira. « Ecoute, Tom, je pense que tu es un bon gars, lui dit-il en mettant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne peux pas vraiment aimer venir ici, prendre des leçons d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il honnêtement.

« Vous dites des choses dangereuses, William » dit Harry avec brusquerie en s'éloignant. Honnêtement, l'adolescent avait su que Zareh pouvait être un peu imprudent, mais ce comportement était juste dangereux. Si leur Seigneur le découvrait – _QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE PENSER ?!_ Harry se détourna de l'homme et alla regarder par la fenêtre le cimetière en contrebas.

« Je connais des gens qui pourraient te garder en sécurité » dit Zareh directement derrière lui. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il se félicita du fait qu'il ne sursauta pas. « Ils ont des maisons sécurisées, des familles d'accueil pour les enfants, tout est préparé. Tu pourrais être un adolescent normal. »

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une brusque inspiration. Oui, il aimerait être à nouveau un adolescent normal, mais ce choix lui avait été enlevé il y avait déjà quelque temps. Il pourrait se détendre à la maison, agir comme un adolescent, mais il n'en était pas un. Il savait ça, Remus le savait et même Tante Pétunia commençait à accepter l'idée. Harry ouvrit ses sens et découvrit que Voldemort était toujours dans ce que son élève aimait appeler « la Salle du Trône » au bout du couloir.

« Je pourrais facilement t'emmener d'ici, Tom, lui murmura Zareh. Tu pourrais être en sécurité. Dumbledore y veillerait. »

Harry sentit un bref accès de colère au nom de Dumbledore. Oui, il avait décidé de laisser celui-ci tranquille pour le moment, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Principalement, il se sentait déçu d'avoir perdu ses illusions au sujet de Dumbledore ; celui-ci ne tenait à Harry que quand l'adolescent jouait selon ses règles. Dans le cas contraire, Harry était oublié pour tracer son propre chemin.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dumbledore permettait à une personne aussi sotte d'occuper la fonction d'espion. Il devait éliminer l'homme de ce poste. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Zareh puisse continuer dans ce rôle. Il tenait trop à « Tom. »

« Comme il a gardé Harry Potter en sécurité ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Non, je ne pense pas. » Harry se retourna et regarda Zareh. Celui-ci lui rendait son regard, comme s'il essayait de découvrir comment le garçon savait pour Harry Potter. « Vous réalisez ce que vous dîtes ? souffla-t-il à Zareh. Vous parlez de trahison contre notre Seigneur. »

« Il n'est pas ton seigneur, Tom, dit Zareh avec dédain. Tu es juste un enfant. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Je suis au-delà de votre aide ! gronda Harry. J'oublierai tout ça si vous arrêtez de parler 'd'aide' » offrit Harry.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser là pour devenir son petit monstre. » Zareh sortit quelque chose de ses robes et le lança à Harry. _Portoloin !_ Harry le bannit avec une pensée. Zareh le fixa avec surprise.

« Vous vous oubliez, Zareh. » Harry commençait à perdre son calme avec l'espion pathétique. « Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a envoyé sur cette mission de pitié, gronda-t-il. Est-ce que Dumbledore essaie de me protéger, maintenant ? Pense-t-il que je suis un sauveur parce que je connais la magie Noire et m'en suis détourné ? Est-ce que je suis toujours un enfant à ses yeux ? Veut-il m'_utiliser _? Mes connaissances ? Mon pouvoir ? Est-ce qu'il veut que je meurs pour lui ? Pour le monde magique ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Tom » bégaya presque Zareh.

« Vraiment ? demanda sèchement Harry. Je pense que je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'est Dumbledore. » Harry combattit sa colère et un plan lui vint à l'esprit. Il devait sauver Zareh de lui-même. Il s'avança vers l'homme et l'attrapa par le col. « Je vais saisir ma chance maintenant. »

Harry commença à traîner Zareh vers la porte. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tom ? »

« Je vous sauve » répondit sèchement celui-ci en le tirant vers la Salle du Trône. L'homme se débattit quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne commence à l'étrangler avec son col. Zareh arrêta de se débattre quand il manqua d'air. L'adolescent glissa son masque sur son visage et serra sa bouche en une ligne droite. Il sentit un rôle s'installer sur ses épaules. Il leva une main et les portes s'ouvrirent avec une pensée.

« Mon enfant ? » demanda Voldemort quand Harry avança à grands pas vers le centre de la pièce et jeta Zareh aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Quelle est la signification de ceci ? »

« J'ai trouvé l'espion dont vous parliez » dit Harry en attachant Zareh avec des cordes magiques. « Il est ligué avec Dumbledore et m'a offert une _protection_. » Le rictus méprisant vint facilement à la fin de ses mots.

« Vraiment ? » Voldemort avait l'air assez content des mots de son élève.

« Oui, monsieur. Je demande votre indulgence pour me permettre de m'occuper de lui » Harry remarqua que les yeux de Zareh s'écarquillèrent un peu à la requête.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te permettre un tel plaisir ? » demanda Voldemort, mais il se sentait visiblement charitable envers son élève.

« Il voulait me donner à une famille d'accueil. Il voulait me livrer à Dumbledore. C'est assez » dit Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres avec brusquerie.

Celui-ci le regarda une minute, comme s'il mesurait ses motivations. « Je suis d'accord. Occupe t'en comme tu veux. »

« Merci. »

Harry agita sa baguette et Zareh bougea au centre de la pièce. « Tom, ne fais pas ça ! » dit Zareh, le souffle coupé. Il semblait terrifié. Comme c'était étrange.

« Vous vous oubliez, Zareh, dit Harry en le regardant de haut. Je suis le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Harry leva sa baguette, se concentra sur sa magie et commença à jouer sur beaucoup de niveaux en même temps. Zareh semblait être dans une grande douleur, hurlant, de la bave au coin de la bouche, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites pour regarder l'arrière de son crâne. Harry savait qu'il ne se sentait que légèrement confus, comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Harry traita ça comme un exercice que Bleys lui donnerait. Jouer avec les niveaux de magie, les contrôler tous en même temps et créer une illusion qui était tellement convaincante qu'elle avait l'air réelle.

Les Mangemorts se reculèrent tous du centre de la pièce. Harry pouvait presque sentir la peur qui irradiait d'eux. Il comprenait leurs sentiments ; il était (selon toutes les apparences) en train de torturer un homme sans avoir besoin de dire un sort. Harry sentit la tension commencer à monter et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait juste besoin… là !

Zareh disparut alors qu'Harry activait le Portoloin que tous les membres de l'Ordre portaient pour assurer leur sécurité. Il se précipita en avant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Voldemort et permit à sa colère contre tout de se montrer dans ses yeux.

« Il était dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mon enfant, dit Voldemort. Ils utilisent souvent des sorts, portoloins et autres tours pour m'échapper. Tu ne savais pas qu'il fallait vérifier. Je ne suis pas en colère. »

« Je le suis, lui dit Harry. Pourrais-je finir ce que j'ai commencé quand le temps viendra ? »

« Tout ça et plus, mon enfant. Tout ce que tu souhaites. » Voldemort s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu progresses bien, murmura-t-il à Harry. Rentre chez toi maintenant. Je t'appelerai quand je voudrai que tu viennes » dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Harry s'inclina légèrement de la taille et inclina sa tête vers Voldemort. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent précipitamment son chemin quand il quitta la pièce. Parfait.

* * *

L'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait encore dans la Grande Salle. Minerva McGonagall s'était interrogé sur la sagesse de continuer les réunions sans Albus, mais aucun représentant ne semblait en colère que le vieux sorcier ait pris du temps pour sa santé. Pour le moment, tout le monde avait cru son histoire et personne ne l'avait questionnée.

Albus était retenu à l'infirmerie sous les soins avisés de Madame Pomfresh. Minerva ne pouvait simplement pas croire que les sens d'Albus Dumbledore l'avaient abandonné à ce point. Il avait presque tué un élève ! Minerva ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, mais elle ne pouvait placer Albus nulle part ailleurs. Il était cible trop facile pour le mettre à l'hôpital et lui permettre de prendre soin de lui-même ne ferait qu'appeler les problèmes. Non, il était mieux qu'il reste à Poudlard, où plus d'une personnes pouvaient garder un œil sur lui. Minerva avait même fait installer un portrait dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle puisse savoir comment il allait avec seulement une question au portrait rapporteur. Elle se sentait horrible de changer Poudlard en prison pour lui, mais c'était la seule option qu'elle pouvait voir.

Elle et tous les autres sursautèrent quand le Professeur Zareh apparut sur le sol directement devant la Grande Table. Il était toujours enveloppé par des cordes magiques et il y avait un morceau de parchemin attaché.

« Poussez-vous ! » Minerva savait pour les Moldus qui apparaissaient presque quotidiennement à l'Infirmerie. Zareh était le premier à apparaître attaché. Elle lança quelques sorts de détection sur lui et ne trouva rien du tout. Un rapide _Finite_ prit soin des cordes et Zareh se leva. « William, que s'est-il passé ? »

« L'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres a décliné notre offre de protection. Après ça, les évènements ne sont pas trop clairs. » Il enleva le parchemin de ses robes et le regarda d'un air absent avant de le tendre à McGonagall. « J'ai peur que ma position ait été compromise » dit-il lentement. Il cligna des yeux et grimaça. « Et j'ai un léger mal de tête » dit-il en levant une main vers son front.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ! » Madame Pomfresh apparut de nulle part et commença à escorter Zareh hors de la pièce.

McGonagall regarda le parchemin dans sa main et étudia l'écriture. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc et elle dut se demander de quel côté était l'élève de Voldemort.

_Votre espion était pathétique et courtisait la mort. Je l'ai enlevé de sa position pour sa propre sécurité. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous et votre Ordre avez besoin de savoir, je vous le dirai. Gardez ce parchemin pour de prochaines correspondances._

La réunion de l'Ordre s'acheva après que Zareh ait été conduit à l'Infirmerie. McGonagall retourna à son bureau et étudia le parchemin. Elle lança tous les sorts qu'elle put dessus, mais, à part un enchantement mineur qui était parfaitement inoffensif, tout était normal. Elle prit une plume et s'arrêta avant d'écrire une phrase.

_Mon nom est Minerva._

Elle fut surprise de voir une réponse immédiatement.

_Bonjour, Minerva._

Au moins l'autre personne avait dit bonjour !

_Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?_

Elle attendit impatiemment que la réponse apparaisse. Elle savait que certains des enfants utilisaient ces jours-ci de petits livres qui transmettaient les messages. Ce parchemin semblait marcher à peu près sur le même principe.

_Vous pouvez demander, mais je n'ai pas à vous le dire. Appelez-moi Tom, si vous avez besoin d'un nom._

Tom ? Comme c'était intéressant.

_Est-ce votre vrai nom ?_

L'autre personne s'arrêta quelques minutes avant de répondre.

_Non. Est-ce que Minerva est votre vrai nom ?_

McGonagall décida qu'elle aimait cette autre personne. Elle trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encre.

_Oui ça l'est, bien que je sois principalement appelée « Professeur » ces jours-ci._

_Vous devez être une personne très intelligente._

McGonagall gloussa un peu.

_Puis-je demander comment vous avez créé un parchemin aussi utile ?_

McGonagall invoqua du thé et des biscuits pendant qu'elle attendait la réponse suivante.

_Est-ce que vous demandez toujours la permission avant de poser des questions ? Je n'ai jamais entendu personne faire quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Oui, vous pouvez demander. Je vais répondre maintenant. J'ai trouvé le sort dans un livre. Un livre d'enchantements._

Elle lut la réponse. C'était très amusant et elle se surprit à sourire alors qu'elle écrivait son prochain message.

_Très intelligent, Tom. Je devrai chercher ce sort. Etes-vous la même personne qui m'a envoyé ce parchemin ?_

Elle fit tambouriner ses doigts en attendant une réponse. Tom prenait de plus en plus longtemps à répondre.

_Oui._

Oh, enfin une réponse.

_Etes-vous l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

Elle regarda le parchemin méchamment après que cinq bonnes minutes aient passées. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand une réponse apparut.

_Oui._

_Aimez-vous vraiment être l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

La réponse ne vint pas avant une bonne minute.

_Quelques fois._

Minerva fut surprise par la réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un adolescent aimer les leçons que Zareh décrivait.

_Vraiment ?_

Oh, c'était la question la plus stupide qu'elle avait jamais posée !

_C'est un challenge. Dumbledore est-il toujours à l'infirmerie ?_

McGonagall sursauta vraiment et regarda le papier. Comment le garçon avait-il su ?

_J'ai beaucoup de sources à Poudlard, __tout__ comme j'ai des sources sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Le message apparut sans incitation de sa part. Plus de mots apparurent et elle les lit avec un œil curieux.

_Je sais que beaucoup de monde ne me ferait pas confiance et je ne peux honnêtement pas vous blâmer. Si je jouais aux mêmes jeux que vous, je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus. Je peux dire que je ne vous mentirai jamais sur les questions de sécurité pour les membres de votre Ordre._

McGonagall ne put qu'être bouche bée. Comment ?

_Comment savez-vous tout ça ?_

Elle eut un sourire ironique quand la réponse apparut. Oh, elle aimait cette personne.

_Je suis le champion.

* * *

_

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	59. Virées à Londres

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry boutonna sa dernière manche en descendant pour le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était un autre « jour costard » comme il commençait à appeler les jours où il était coincé dans un costard pour tous les plans que Remus avait fait pour lui, quel qu'ils soient. Il entra dans la cuisine et sourit à sa tante « Bonjour, Tante Pétunia. »

« Bonjour, Harry » dit-elle en plaçant un bol de porridge devant lui.

L'adolescent grimaça et prit le sucre. Le porridge était bon, mais il préférait mettre quelque chose dedans le matin, surtout quand elle le servait _nature_. Beurk. Il laissa tomber autant de sucre que possible avant d'ajouter une bonne cuillère de confiture par-dessus.

« Tu es déterminé à faire pourrir tes dents ? » dit Pétunia en s'asseyant en face de lui et en versant le thé.

« Oh, ouais, répondit-il avec un sourire. Sans aucun doute. »

« Hum-hum. J'espère que tu aimeras ça quand tu finiras sur la chaise du dentiste. »

« Ouais. Ca en vaudra la peine » lui dit-il en commençant à manger.

« Pas si je le dis à Remus » l'avertit Pétunia.

« Ce n'est pas juste » lui dit Harry en boudant. Remus avait passé beaucoup de temps au Quatre, Privet Drive et Pétunia avait compris que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de mentionner un des comportements de son neveu au lycanthrope pour voir ce comportement changer. Harry _détestait_ ça. C'était comme avoir deux parents aux alentours vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il se demanda comment Ron et Hermione gérait ça tout le temps.

Lui et Pétunia avaient passé beaucoup de temps à parler depuis qu'il était rentré de St Jude. Il avait toujours un rendez-vous une fois par semaine avec Paul, mais il était tout seul la plupart du temps quand il en venait à gérer les choses. La vie avait été relativement calme pour lui depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive.

Remus et lui avait passé environ une ou deux heures par jour sur les affaires de sa famille et sur ce qui restait de son programme pour la sixième année à Poudlard. Tante et neveu partageaient les corvées à la maison. Harry avait découvert que les corvées n'étaient pas si mal quand quelqu'un travaillait avec lui. Sa tante faisait une compagne reposante et elle s'était ouverte un peu plus sur son enfance et, par conséquence, sur celle de Lily et celle de l'adolescent.

Elle avait sorti toute une boîte de choses qu'elle avait gardées de l'enfance du jeune homme. La boîte voulait dire plus pour Harry que tous les autres cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Elle contenait des photographies, des dessins qu'Harry avait faits, des bulletins scolaires et des travaux d'école. Pétunia et lui avaient passé tout un après-midi à passer en revue la boîte et à étudier les objets qu'elle avait sauvé de Vernon. C'était agréable. C'était comme la famille.

« Le courrier est là » dit l'un des gardes du corps de la porte de la cuisine. Harry releva la tête et sourit pour le remercier en acceptant le paquet de lettres.

« Merci, Matthew. »

« De rien. Nous allons toujours à Londres, alors ? » demanda-t-il, désignant le costume de son patron.

« Oui, malheureusement, grommela sombrement Harry. Nous y resterons trois jours. »

« Je le ferai savoir à tout le monde. » Matthew quitta la cuisine et l'adolescent ne put que secouer la tête.

« Encore combien de temps est-ce que je dois avoir des gardes du corps, Tante Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas ça ; il n'avait accepté que parce que Pétunia voulait la protection supplémentaire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. J'en parlerai à Remus pour voir ce qu'il pense de tout ça » dit-elle d'un air absent en ouvrant le journal et en commençant à lire. Harry ne put que lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il retournait au courrier et commençait à les trier en différentes piles : factures, courrier de Pétunia, courrier d'Harry. Il trouva une lettre pour lui. C'était un parchemin couleur crème et elle était fermée avec un sceau en cire. Il se demanda si cette enveloppe était venue par hibou ou par la poste Moldue. Il la tourna dans ses mains et vit le tampon de la poste. La manière moldue, alors. Le facteur avait dû bien rire avec la lettre. Elle semblait anachronique, de l'époque où la plupart des gens utilisaient des enveloppes à sceller.

Il glissa un pouce sous le sceau et le brisa. Il sortit la carte de l'enveloppe et la fixa. C'était une invitation.

Vlad Tepes, Voivod of Wallachia

Demande le plaisir de la compagnie

D'Harry James Potter et de sa suite

A sa résidence d'été dans les Carpates

Pour les deux premières semaines de Juin qui commencent le 1er Juin.

Les arrangements pour le voyage depuis l'Angleterre seront faits à votre convenance.

« Dracula nous invite dans sa résidence d'été pour deux semaines » dit Harry en tendant l'invitation à sa tante. Il prit une cuillérée de son porridge et cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Toute autre personne supposerait que tu as perdu l'esprit, Harry. C'est tout » dit Pétunia en secouant un peu la tête et regarda l'invitation. « Devrais-je le passer à Remus, alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aimerai y aller, si c'est possible » lui dit Harry en ajoutant discrètement plus de sucre à son porridge. « Je l'aime bien, et ce serait bien de voir un peu le monde. Toi et Dudley viendriez, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis sûre que ça peut s'arranger, Harry. Remus viendrait aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Remus est mon conseiller. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là pour les urgences. » Il retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

« Et bien, il est en chemin, donc nous pourrons en parler quand il sera là » dit Pétunia en remettant l'invitation dans son enveloppe. Harry acquiesça et se demanda comment ce serait d'être l'invité du vampire le plus célèbre du monde.

* * *

Donc, _ceci_ était, Smeltings ? Le bâtiment en briques courtaud rappela à Harry un livre qu'il avait lu pour une classe de littérature à St Jude. _Jane Eyre_ avait été un peu ennuyant mais ça avait été amusant de comparer Poudlard et St Jude à Brocklehurst. Smeltings ressemblait au Brocklehurst qu'Harry avait imaginé dans sa tête.

Pétunia se gara, et Harry, Remus et elle sortirent de la voiture pour faire un tour. Les gardes du corps du matin, John et Grégory (bien qu'Harry ne soit pas sûr de qui était qui), garèrent une seconde voiture. L'adolescent les attendit et eut droit à un sermon sur le fait qu'il était supposé les laisser sortir d'abord de la voiture pour s'assurer que la zone était sécurisée. Harry promit d'être un bon petit garçon et eut droit à un reniflement à peine discernable de l'autre garde du corps. « Restez juste à proximité. »

« Bien sûr. » Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser que le garde concerné prenait son boulot un peu trop sérieusement.

« Cet endroit est toujours une maison de fou » dit Pétunia avec irritation alors qu'elle revenait à travers la foule vers où son neveu et ses gardes du corps se tenaient. « Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas si tu ne peux pas trouver ton cousin ? »

Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna. Il supposa que tous les adolescents se cachaient loin des plus jeunes et de leurs parents. Il alla vers l'arrière du bâtiment, tirant sur sa cravate. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les cravates, mais il supposait que les choses pourraient être pires. Il n'était pas certain de comment, cependant. Il décida de laisser le problème de la cravate de côté quand son oreille surpris une conversation chuchotée.

« Je suis sérieux, Dursley ! » gronda une voix dure. « Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin de tout ce que je t'envois, qu'importe ce que sont les sentiments de ta _maman. _J'ai des clients dans ton coin. »

Harry tendit une main pour retenir ses gardes. Il étendit un peu sa magie et vit une image de son cousin poussé contre à mur par un… D'accord, Harry supposa que c'était un élève, mais il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un adulte. Plus important, il menaçait son cousin avec… était-ce un couteau ?

« A quel point pouvez-vous avoir l'air menaçant ? » demanda Harry à ses gardes du corps dans un murmure.

« Quelque part entre 'faire une offre qu'il ne peut pas refuser' et 'vous voulez que je l'envois aux poissons, chef' » répondit l'un d'eux avec un sourire narquois.

« Bien. Essayer 'l'envoyer aux poissons' dit Harry avec un sourire. Mon cousin a des problèmes. » Il mit une main dans sa poche et invoqua des lunettes teintées. Ses gardes eurent de grands sourires alors qu'il passait une main rapide dans ses cheveux, les domptant. Un rapide geste du poignet redressa sa cravate et lissa sa veste. Il sentit un rôle s'installer sur ses épaules alors qu'il se souvenait du film « Le Parrain » qu'il avait vu avec son étage. Il leva la tête et tourna au coin d'un pas brusque.

« Dudley ! dit-il durement. Je te cherchais. » Les autres garçons s'immobilisèrent et Harry trouva difficile de ne pas avoir de sourire narquois.

« Qui est-ce alors ? »demanda le gros garçon (plus gros que Dudley) quand il remarqua Harry.

« Mon cousin » dit doucement Dudley.

« Le délinquant ? » dit le tourmenteur, choqué, en mesurant le costume sur mesure de Harry (Remus connaissait toutes sortes de sorts pratiques) et les gardes à son dos. _Il semble que Dud __ait__ raconté des histoires sur moi._

« Vous devriez vraiment ranger ce couteau » dit calmement Harry en baissant ses lunettes pour regarder le garçon par-dessus. « Je suis certains que ce n'est pas autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école » ajouta-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. Il retourna son attention vers Dudley. « Ta mère te cherche, Dudley ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la trouver ? » dit Harry en retournant son regard vers l'autre garçon. Dudley s'éloigna légèrement de l'emprise de l'autre garçon et se précipita vers le coin du bâtiment.

« Vous êtes aussi un homme d'affaire ? » demanda Harry en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Vous pourriez dire ça » offrit l'autre garçon.

« Votre couteau, dit calmement Harry, devrait être rangé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire ? » demanda le garçon en le glissant dans un étui et en le fourrant dans la poche de sa veste.

« Je ne suis pas celui dont vous devriez vous inquiéter » dit Harry avec un rapide coup d'œil vers ses gardes du corps. Il vit l'un d'eux bouger du coin de l'œil et l'autre garçon pâlit.

« Cette arme est très impressionnante pour un garde du corps » dit le garçon en tremblant.

« Vous devriez voir ce que je porte. » Harry caqueta presque. « Maintenant, vous êtes un homme d'affaire, donc je vais vous parler comme un homme d'affaire. » Harry attendit que l'autre garçon acquiesce avant de continuer. « Je ne suis pas sûr de quels clients vous avez dans ma zone mais je peux vous assurer que ce sont mes clients maintenant. Compris ? »

« Qui penses-tu être ? »

« Laissez-moi le dire de cette manière, mon ami. Vous n'entendrez jamais parler de moi. Qu'importe combien de personnes sont arrêtées ou combien avouent, mon nom ne viendra jamais, lui dit Harry. Je suis invisible, ainsi que mon business. Je détesterais ruiner un parfait record de famille. »

« Un record ? » Est-ce que ce garçon ne savait jamais quand abandonner ?

« Et bien, personne n'a disparu depuis une semaine… » Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule droite et il entendit le bruit d'une arme qu'on dégainait. Au moment où il se retourna à nouveau devant lui, le garçon courait dans la direction opposée. « Vous pensez qu'il le dira à quelqu'un ? »

« C'est un tourmenteur, monsieur. Les tourmenteurs ne disent jamais quand ils ont été battus. »

« Mon nom est Harry. Jolie touche avec l'illusion des armes » dit joyeusement l'adolescent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers les voitures.

_**

* * *

**_

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et grogna alors que son corps fatigué s'enfonçait dans le matelas. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien une personne pouvait être fatiguée mais il était assez sûr qu'il pourrait battre n'importe qui à ce point.

Ses tests pour Poudlard commençaient le lendemain matin et dureraient trois jours. Lui et son entourage devaient se rendre à l'Autorité des Examens Magiques situé au sixième étage et demi du Ministère de la Magie à huit heures du matin. Harry s'arrêta alors que cette pensée le frappait. Il avait un entourage. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et grogna encore. Juste quand il pensait qu'il s'était adapté à sa vie, quelque chose d'autre arrivait qui le faisait se sentir encore différent. Il détestait ça. Il aurait aimé que Paul soit là. Ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous vendredi. _Je suppose que je peux attendre._

Il se releva de sur son lit et alla vers le bureau. Remus avait fait une réservation pour tout le monde à un hôtel dans une rue proche du Chemin de Traverse. On pouvait y aller à pieds, en tout cas, et Harry avait le sentiment qu'il allait marcher les prochains jours. Sa tante avait prévu des choses, lui avait-elle dit, des choses pour une sortie shopping. L'adolescent n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper donc il avait décidé que tout le monde allait souffrir avec lui. Dudley, les gardes du corps et Remus allaient tous venir. Harry ne pouvait que sourire diaboliquement. Tout le monde le sous-estimait toujours quand il s'agissait de manipulations.

Harry ouvrit son sac et en sortit son journal et un crayon. Il s'installa au bureau et mâchouilla le bout de son stylo quelques minutes alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait écrire. Il tapota la page avec un doigt en y pensant. Remus et lui avaient rencontré plusieurs personnes cet après-midi et tout le groupe l'avait régalé avec des histoires sur son père quand il avait son âge. Harry frotta sa cicatrice et soupira.

_Je ne suis pas mon père et j'aimerais que les gens arrêtent de me comparer à lui. Je suis sûr que c'était un gars super la plupart du temps mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. La comparaison ne m'affecte pas vraiment. Etre comparé à lui, c'est comme être comparé à Merlin. Pas de réelles connections, là. C'est juste quelqu'un comme moi. C'est tout. Pourquoi tout le monde suppose-t-il que je veux entendre quelque chose sur mon père tout le temps ? Il est mort. Les histoires sont sympas mais elles ne font que me faire regarder vers le passé. Le passé ne m'aide pas vraiment aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quelque chose à méditer. _

_Etre à la maison est étrange. Tante Pétunia est hésitante à propos de quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas hésitante pour me réveiller. Je me demande ce qui pourrait l'embêter. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà fatiguée par moi avec toutes ces réunions et ces rendez-vous. Elle a déjà dit qu'elle viendrait avec moi quand je devrai faire mes tests au Ministère. Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de ça. Est-elle réellement intéressée par ma vie ou fait-elle ce qu'elle a à faire en tant que tutrice ? Quand les choses sont-elles devenues si compliquées ?_

_Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir ce soir. J'espère que Voldemort ne m'appellera pas. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à faire à lui cette nuit. Je ne pense pas avoir assez de patience pour être un bon petit élève, surtout depuis la révélation de Zareh en tant qu'espion. Maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même me donne des leçons, vu que je suis beaucoup trop avancé pour recevoir l'enseignement de qui que ce soit d'autre. Donc, je suis intelligent ! Pourquoi dois-je être torturé par des leçons avec LUI ?! Je ne peux pas croire que les dissertations de Poudlard me manquent vraiment._

Harry ferma son journal et laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Il était fatigué. Il était tellement fatigué de tout ça. _Je suis impatient que ce soit finit._

Un coup à la porte le fit se rasseoir. Il appela presque la personne à entrer avant de réaliser que la porte était fermée à clé. Il fourra son journal dans son sac et y alla. Il regarda à travers l'œil de bœuf et vit que c'était Remus. « Mot de passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bond ! » répondit Remus avec un sourire.

« Entre » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

« Je suis venu pour voir si tu es prêt pour ce soir » dit Remus en entrant dans la chambre d'Harry avec une housse à vêtements.

« Ce soir ? » demanda Harry avec confusion.

« Oui… nous sortons tous dîner. As-tu oublié ? »

« Oui » dit Harry en acceptant le sac de la part de Remus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de trouver l'ouverture pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« Le premier essai de ta tante pour le shopping. Elle t'a acheté une nouvelle tenue. »

« Encore ? » demanda Harry avec horreur. Sa tante semblait aimer choisir des vêtements pour lui et était toujours en train de recommander quelque chose pour une nouvelle garde robe. « Est-ce que je dois le porter ce soir ? »

« Elle aimerait que tu essaies, oui, dit Remus en sortant sa baguette. Tu veux que je nettoie ces vêtements pour toi ? »

« Oui » dit Harry en rendant le sac au loup-garou et en commençant à tirer sur sa cravate. « Lance aussi un sort pour adoucir le tissu. Elle réussit toujours à acheter quelque chose qui gratte. »

« Hum. » Remus ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il se détournait de son filleul et commençait à jeter des sorts aux vêtements. « Un pantalon » dit-il en lançant un jean à Harry.

« C'est un jeans, Remus. » La seule réponse de celui-ci fut de lui lancer un t-shirt. Harry le mit puis se tourna vers la glace pour voir s'il devait s'occuper de ses cheveux. « Tante Pétunia est en train d'acquérir un sens de l'humour » dit-il une fois qu'il eut vu le message imprimé sur son t-shirt.

« N'est-ce pas ? Regarde le mien. » Remus ouvrit sa veste et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à ses dépens. « J'hurle à la lune ? » Le garçon rit de l'expression de son aîné. « A quoi pense-t-elle ? »

« Probablement à la même chose que quand elle t'a acheté ça » répondit Remus, désignant le t-shirt de Harry.

« Hey, au moins le mien est vrai cent pour cent du temps ! »

« Allons-y, Futur Acteur » dit Remus en quittant la pièce. Harry ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, il attrapa la clé de sa chambre, sa veste et sa baguette et suivit le loup-garou. Il espérait seulement que les plans de sa tante pour le dîner ne le feraient pas rester debout trop tard. Un adolescent levé à huit heures du matin sans un accès constant à une source de caféine, ça ne pourrait finir que par un désastre… ou de mauvaises notes. Il n'était pas encore sûr lequel arriverait, ni lequel serait le pire.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	60. Castel Tepes

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Ces trois jours d'épreuves pour déterminer son niveau pour Poudlard l'avaient laissé épuisé et il ne voulait rien de plus que de dormir et se reposer. Sérieusement, comment Hermione pouvait-elle penser que les examens étaient amusants ? _Les examens ne sont rien de plus qu'une torture __uniquement__ créée pour tuer __les__ élèves un par un._ Il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures et attira un oreiller vers lui. Demain, ils partaient pour la maison de Dracula pour deux semaines et l'adolescent était impatient. Il s'assoupit, planifiant la manière dont il allait dormir pendant tout le trajet et peut-être même faire une sieste. Il ne savait pas que Voldemort allait l'appeler cette nuit-là.

* * *

« Encore » gronda Voldemort alors qu'il infligeait sa punition habituelle à Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus tressaillir à présent. Il était trop fatigué pour montrer des signes de douleur. Il se releva et passa rapidement une main sur son visage pour empêcher la sueur de couler dans ses yeux. Il leva sa baguette et fit de nouveau face à son tourmenteur.

Celui-ci l'avait appelé de bonne heure ce soir-là. L'adolescent avait à peine commencé à se détendre et à s'endormir quand le mage noir avait requis sa présence. Honnêtement, est-ce que dormir était trop demander ? Voldemort l'avait attaqué dès qu'Harry était apparut et n'avait pas cessé depuis.

L'adolescent eut un regard noir quand il sentit une autre coupure. « Tu es trop lent, Harry » dit Voldemort en faisant signe à son élève de se remettre en position.

_Trop lent ? ! Ca fait quatre heures qu'on fait ça !_ Une autre coupure fit exploser la colère du jeune homme.

« ASSEZ ! » hurla-t-il à son maître en agitant sa baguette. Voldemort vola en arrière et fut cloué au mur par la magie de son élève. « J'EN AI ASSEZ ! » gronda Harry en avançant vers le mage noir qui luttait pour se libérer. Il attrapa les robes de son aîné dans ses poings et l'assomma contre le mur. « Je suis fatigué de ce traitement ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que je suis votre égal mais vous me traitez encore pire que Queudver ! Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! Vous ne pouvez pas me frapper. Plus jamais ! » L'adolescent tint le seigneur des Ténèbres devant lui, s'empêchant à peine de l'étrangler.

Celui-ci regarda Harry avant de gronder : « comment oses-tu ? »

L'élève resserra sa magie et eut un sourire supérieur quand l'air de son maître commença à quitter ses poumons. « Je n'_ose_ rien ! Je le _demande_ » menaça Harry d'une voix basse.

Voldemort le regarda comme s'il ne connaissait pas la personne qui l'étranglait presque, puis il fit quelque chose de si surprenant qu'Harry le relâcha. Le mage noir se laissa tomber sur ses pieds quand il fut libéré et se tordit de pure joie.

Son élève le regarda avec un léger malaise. Il avait le sentiment que Voldemort était à présent vraiment fou et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour que ça devienne réellement vrai.

« Très bien, mon enfant. Vraiment très bien » dit Voldemort en se redressant et en se rapprochant de Harry. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. J'en étais convaincu »ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. »

« Tu prends enfin le respect que tu méritais depuis toujours, mon enfant sombre. Tu montres enfin le sorcier que tu es. Je suis si fier de toi. » Voldemort tapota la joue de son élève. « Tu deviens toi, Harry. » Il posa sa main sur les cheveux noirs en une sorte de bénédiction.

L'adolescent se détendit quand son maître recula. « Je suppose que vous ne me battrez plus ? » déclara Harry plus qu'il ne demanda alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner ses robes de duel.

« Non, mon jeune apprenti. Je ne te battrai plus. En fait, je pense qu'il est temps que tu prennes ta place à mes côtés » dit Voldemort en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et en commençant à le diriger hors de la pièce. « Les Mangemorts vont paniquer et leur peur épicera la nuit. Viens, mon apprenti. Il y a beaucoup à faire. »

Harry dut se retenir de citer Luke Skywalker dans le troisième film. _Je ne me tournerai jamais vers le côté obscur. Vous avez échoué, votre Altesse. Je suis un Jedi, comme mon père avant moi. _A la place, il marcha avec son maître et s'interrogea sur les mystères de l'univers.

* * *

« C'est _là_ que nous allons passer les vacances ? » demanda Dudley alors que la Rolls Royce contournait la fontaine et se dirigeait vers la maison. « Maison » n'était pas un mot correct pour décrire la bâtisse. L'endroit était intimidant et Harry pensa à Poudlard. Cela lui fit se demander à combien se montaient les coûts d'entretien. Le matériau principal était de la pierre grise et il y avait des rangées de balcons sur la façade.

« Oui, Monsieur Dursley. C'est la résidence d'été du maître. Sa résidence d'hivers est plus près de la ville » dit le chauffeur en arrêtant la voiture et en sortant. Il se précipita pour faire le tour du véhicule car il savait qu'Harry n'attendrait pas qu'on lui ouvre la porte. L'adolescent avait juste saisie la poignée quand le chauffeur ouvrit la portière.

« Merci » dit Harry en sortant du véhicule en premier, suivi tout de suite après par Pétunia, Remus et Dudley. L'adolescent prit le moment qu'il fallut aux autres pour descendre de voiture pour regarder les alentours. Le parc était agréable et offrait de nombreux endroits pour être seul. Harry était impatient d'en profiter. Le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre était le chant des oiseaux. Il se sentit se détendre et sourit quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler un portier.

« Bienvenue dans la maison de mon maître. » L'accent prononcé surprit Harry. Le portier se tint de côté et permit aux invités d'entrer dans la demeure de Dracula. « Vous êtes attendus et vous êtes les bienvenus » ajouta-t-il en les étudiant. Il leur fit signe de patienter et disparut par une porte sur le côté.

Harry en profita pour étudier le hall d'entrée. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à regarder rien que sur le plafond. L'adolescent étudia la peinture au dessus de sa tête et eut un sourire ironique quand il vit les quatre Cavaliers de l'apocalypse parcourir les plaines sur leurs chevaux squelettiques. Des colonnes s'élevaient du parquet polis vers le plafond. D'épais tapis couvraient le plancher et faisaient ressortir les couleurs des peintures qui ornaient les murs. Harry ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'histoires de la Bible mais il en vit plusieurs, comme Adam et Eve, qui était facilement reconnaissables. Un chandelier décoré pendait au centre du dôme et donnait à toute la pièce une lueur dorée.

Des serviteurs vinrent pour les conduire à leurs chambres. Harry suivit son guide, visiblement bouche bée devant le décor. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il y avait quelque chose qui attirait son attention partout où il posait les yeux comme les petits chérubins qui pendaient au coin des arches et qui portaient chacun une copie du grand chandelier du hall principal.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés l'escalier principal, Harry fut désespérément perdu. Il suivit le serviteur aussi près que possible et comprit qu'il n'était qu'un étage au dessus et au fond d'un couloir. Il décida qu'il admirerait les lieux une fois qu'il connaîtrait le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. L'homme qui l'accompagnait s'arrêta devant une porte à côté d'un portrait de St George terrassant un dragon. Il sourit, ouvrit et fit signe à l'adolescent d'entrer.

Celui-ci cru qu'il y avait une erreur. Sûrement que cette chambre n'était pas pour lui ? Non, c'était bien ses bagages là-bas. Le serviteur entra dans la pièce derrière Harry et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il fit signe en direction de la pièce principale. C'était un salon avec une table à un coin et un bureau dans l'autre. L'adolescent le suivit vers la droite et se retrouva dans une chambre bien aménagée, avec un lit à baldaquin, des parures de lit en plume et des fauteuils mous et confortables. Un autre geste révéla un dressing attenant à la chambre. Harry n'aurait pas besoin d'être dans la chambre pour s'habiller. L'adolescent sourit. Il allait être gâté.

L'homme sourit et arrangea un livre sur la table de chevet avant de laisser l'adolescent seul dans ses appartements. Celui-ci marcha vers la table et étudia le livre. Il fut heureux de voir qu'il était vraiment écrit à la main et qu'il était en anglais. En haut de la première page, il y avait la date et en dessous un message écrit spécialement pour lui.

_Bienvenue, Monsieur Potter, à Castel Tepes._

_J'espère que votre voyage depuis l'Angleterre a été agréable et aisé. Votre présence ici m'apporte beaucoup de joie. Ma maison fonctionne souvent comme un lieu de rencontre donc vous pourrez rencontrer beaucoup de personnes différentes pendant que vous êtes là. Ne vous sentez pas stressé. C'est juste comme ça. J'offre la neutralité à beaucoup et ceux qui sont familiers de ma maison savent que tous mes invités sont sous ma protection._

_Je regrette de n'avoir pu vous accueillir, vous et votre famille, à votre arrivée. S'il vous plaît, considérez-vous chez vous dans vos appartements. Oui, ce sont les __votre__ pendant que vous séjournerez à Castel Tepes. Je vous verrai ce soir pendant le dîner dans la salle à manger. Votre serviteur, Lucian, parle anglais et viendra vous chercher pour le dîner afin de vous guider._

_Soyez à l'aise, Monsieur Potter. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous ayez besoin, vous n'avez qu'à demander._

_Vlad Tepes_

Harry secoua la tête d'étonnement et feuilleta le livre, découvrant les plans de chaque étage. Le rez-de-chaussée contenait beaucoup de pièces mais les plus grandes étaient la salle de bal, la salle à manger et le salon. Harry avait l'impression que Dracula organisait beaucoup de festivités.

L'aile ouest du deuxième étage était simplement indiquée comme « chambres des invités » et la sienne avait une étoile avec « chambre d'Harry » écrit dessus. L'adolescent compta le nombre de pièces entre ses appartements et les escaliers et mémorisa le chiffre. Il ne se perdrait pas entre sa chambre et les escaliers. L'aile est contenait des bureaux, une bibliothèque et un mot qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il décida de ne pas visiter cette pièce, juste pour être sûr. Après tout, il était dans la maison d'un vampire.

Il y avait des plans des autres étages mais rien qui dépassait des indications générales disant où étaient les chambres des serviteurs, les lieux de rangement etc… Harry ferma le livre et soupira alors que le long voyage depuis l'Angleterre commençait à se faire sentir. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient eu que quatre heures d'avion mais d'abord, il avait fallu aller à Londres, traverser l'aéroport, atterrir à Bucarest, puis un voyage en train d'à peu près une heure et un voyage en voiture dans les Carpates reculées. Personne ne le trouverait jamais, même s'ils essayaient. Cela le détendait. Personne ne penserait à le chercher en Roumanie.

Harry chercha une horloge dans sa chambre et en trouva une dans son salon. Il était environ deux heures de l'après-midi, heure locale. « Je pense que j'ai le temps de faire une sieste » dit -il en prenant sa valise et en la portant dans sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et chercha quelque chose à porter pour dormir. Il sortit un t-shirt et pantalon de jogging avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pendant quelques minutes. Il en ressortit prêt pour un roupillon dans son nouveau lit. Il ferma les épais rideaux et chercha sous les oreillers le bout de la couverture. Il la tira et se glissa dessous. Il soupira de contentement alors que son corps se détendait dans le lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent après quelques minutes et Harry plongea dans ses rêves sans une pensée.

* * *

Harry entendit du verre frapper du verre et ouvrit un œil. Quel était ce bruit ? « Monsieur Potter ? » dit une voix derrière lui. Le garçon souleva sa tête de l'oreiller et regarda autour de lui avant de se retourner et de trouver la personne dans la chambre. « Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous réveillé ? »

« Oui » dit ce dernier en se redressant et en ouvrant les rideaux qui encadraient son lit. « Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas réveillé » dit-il après une seconde. Il étudia la personne devant lui. C'était un jeune homme. S'il devait deviner, Harry dirait que celui-ci avait une petite vingtaine d'années mais plus près de vingt cinq que de vingt. Il avait les cheveux bruns mais pas aussi sombres que ceux d'Harry. Ils étaient plus d'un marron foncé. Ses yeux étaient clairs, proches du bleu. Il était mince mais pas maigre. De plus, l'adolescent avait l'impression que cette personne se moquait secrètement de lui.

« Je m'appelle Lucian, Monsieur Potter. Je dois m'occuper de vous pendant votre séjour à Castel Tepes. Je vous ai apporté quelque chose pour vous aider à vous réveiller avant le dîner. » Il fit un signe en direction du salon et Harry y vit un petit service à thé.

« Merci. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. » L'adolescent se demanda comment on se débarrassait d'un serviteur. Il ne voulait pas d'une personne étrange dans sa chambre pendant qu'il sortait du lit.

« C'est mon travail, Monsieur Potter. » Lucian lui adressa un bref sourire avant de disparaître dans le placard. Harry se pencha au bord du lit pour le voir revenir avec une robe de chambre et des pantoufles. « Votre thé refroidit, Monsieur Potter. »

« Heu, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais… »

« Eté dans cette position. On m'a prévenu. Faites juste ce que je dis et nous irons bien tous les deux » dit Lucian en posant les pantoufles parterre. Puis il se redressa et tint la robe de chambre pour Harry.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça, dit l'adolescent avec gêne. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de moi tout seul. »

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je parler sincèrement ? » demanda Lucian.

« Vous n'avez pas à me demander » répondit Harry en mettant sa robe de chambre.

« On m'a donné l'ordre de prendre soin de vous. Le maître ne veut pas que vous leviez le petit doigt pour quoi que ce soit. Il souhaite que ce soit vos vacances. Ca exige de vous que vous vous détendiez et permettiez aux autres de faire les choses pour vous. Après tout, on me paie pour ça et j'aime particulièrement ça. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Je pense. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude » dit Harry en repoussant les couvertures et en sortant du lit.

« Vous vous y habituerez plus vite que vous ne pensez. » Lucian sourit et fit un rapide clin d'œil à l'adolescent. Celui-ci décida qu'il aimait cet homme. Ce dernier suivit Harry dans le salon et tira la chaise pour lui.

Le thé ne se passa pas silencieusement. Ca avait commencé comme ça mais Harry ne pouvait pas supporter le silence. Il avait finalement demandé à Lucian de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la maison et il avait découvert que celui-ci adorait absolument son lieu de travail.

« Le Maître n'est là que six mois de l'année. Le reste de l'année, on entretient. Il y a beaucoup à faire en hivers. Nous vérifions que les peintures ne sont pas endommagées, pareil pour les lustres, les meubles, tout ! C'est parfois un peu solitaire, vu qu'on voit les mêmes personnes jours après jours mais tout change quand le maître est là. Les gens vont et viennent, les réunions, les fêtes. C'est le meilleur endroit où passer l'été. »

Harry entendit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la générosité et la bienveillance du maître (comme était appelé Dracula par tous ses employés) envers tout son personnel. « Il a payé pour que j'aille au Royaume-Uni apprendre l'anglais à l'université. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais un jour capable d'y aller. J'ai travaillé ici l'été pendant mes études. Maintenant, je vais rester ici jusqu'à l'automne où j'aurais un poste de professeur. » Harry fut surpris mais il se dit qu'un vampire immortel avait besoin de quelque chose pour occuper ses journées. Les bonnes actions semblaient être le fort de Dracula.

Lucian s'excusa quand Harry commença à grignoter les biscuits qui accompagnaient son thé. Il disparut dans la chambre. L'adolescent haussa les épaules et se demanda s'il serait possible de trouver la recette des biscuits au chocolat. Est-ce que le cuisinier lui donnerait la recette s'il suppliait ? Il n'était pas au-dessus de ça. Il supplierait pour la recette. Il finit les biscuits (notant mentalement d'en demander quelques uns pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain) et alla trouver Lucian. Celui-ci était dans la salle de bain.

« Votre bain est prêt, Monsieur Potter. Je vous ai sorti vos vêtements pour la soirée. Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure. » Sur ces mots, Lucian quitta la chambre. Harry resta quelques instants à regarder où il était parti, étonné d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui faisait couler son bain et qui lui sortait ses vêtements. Il avait l'étrange impression que les mots du serviteur pourraient devenir prophétiques : il pourrait facilement s'habituer à ça.

Harry était en train d'attacher sa cravate quand il entendit un coup sur la porte et que Lucian entra. « Le maître requiert votre présence dans le salon » dit-il en ajustant le col de l'adolescent autour de la cravate. Il regarda le costume avec un œil critique. « La personne qui choisit vos vêtements fait un bon travail. »

« Ma tante, admit Harry avec un sourire, bien que Remus fasse sa part en ce qui concerne le choix de mes affaires. »

« Monsieur Lupin est votre conseiller, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lucian en faisant signe à l'adolescent de passer devant lui. Celui-ci aima la manière dont le serviteur le guida. Il marchait à côté de lui et le dirigeait avec un rapide geste du menton dans la bonne direction. C'était beaucoup mieux que de suivre quelqu'un.

« Oui mais il est plus comme un oncle pour moi. »

« C'est bien. » Lucian fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les escaliers. « Le maître est très excité que vous soyez tous là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'ai pas vu de si bonne humeur depuis la dernière fois où il a tenu une réunion de famille. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Il y a souvent des réunions de famille ? » demanda Harry.

« Une fois tous les quinze ans. Ca l'étonne toujours que les enfants grandissent aussi vite. » Le visage de Lucian disait tout. _Stupide vampire._

Il dirigea Harry le long d'un petit couloir. Il frappa à une porte, l'ouvrit et entra dans la chambre. « Harry Potter, Maître » dit le serviteur en faisant signe à l'adolescent d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Merci Lucian. Je serai avec lui jusqu'à après le dîner. » Lucian acquiesça et sortit. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un léger cliquetis. Harry regarda le salon et eut l'impression que c'était vraiment un endroit où il pourrait passer quelques heures. La pièce lui rappelait la salle commune de Gryffondor et il sentit ses épaules se détendre encore plus.

« Monsieur Potter » dit une voie très satisfaite d'un coin sombre. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face et vit Dracula émerger de l'obscurité. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir. » Il quitta les ombres et tendit la main à l'adolescent pour qu'il la serre.

« Merci de m'avoir invité ainsi que ma famille, monsieur. C'est un honneur » dit Harry aussi poliment que possible. Ca lui faisait toujours un peu tourner la tête d'être dans la maison de Dracula.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes celui qui me faites une faveur, Monsieur Potter. »

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, appelez-moi Harry. » Il n'était pas sûr de la manière de demander mais l'adolescent ne supporterait pas d'être appeler « Monsieur Potter » pendant deux semaines d'affilée.

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Vlad. C'est comme ça que m'appellent mes amis. » L'esprit d'Harry menaça à nouveau de sauter mais l'adolescent ne fit que sourire et acquiesça. « Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir accueillis quand vous êtres arrivés. J'ai été retenu par des hommes d'affaires assez désagréables. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'étais pas très en forme pour avoir de la compagnie. J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait une sieste en arrivant. »

« Vous êtes là pour des vacances. Vous pouvez faire une sieste quand vous voulez. Je ne vous recommande pas les écuries. Elles sont reposantes mais les chevaux font parfois du bruit. »

« Je pense que je vais me contenter de ma chambre » dit honnêtement Harry.

« Ou la véranda. Je m'endors souvent là bas moi-même. »

« Est-ce que le soleil ne vous blesse pas ? » demanda l'adolescent sans réfléchir. « Désolé, c'était grossier. »

« Je ne pense pas que la curiosité innocente soit grossière. Non. Je suis plus faible au soleil, sans quelques-unes de mes capacités les plus impressionnantes. Presque complètement humain, on pourrait dire. Je brûle un peu si je ne fais pas attention mais j'aime les bains de soleil presque comme tout le monde, expliqua Vlad. A présent, voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-il en allant vers un petit meuble de l'autre côté de la pièce. « S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »

Harry choisit une chaise et s'installa. « Heu… Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ? »

« Hum. » Vlad s'arrêta et regarda plusieurs bouteilles sur le bar. « Ceci, je pense, dit-il en versant quelque chose dans un verre. Ca tient plus du jus de fruit que de l'alcool » expliqua-t-il en se versant un verre. Il emmena les deux vers Harry, lui en offrit un et s'assit en face de lui. Il sirota son verre et sourit.

L'adolescent prit une gorgée hésitante de son verre et le renversa presque. « C'est vraiment bon ! »

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être. Montez-vous ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il venait juste de penser à ça.

« J'ai peur que non. A moins que vous ne comptiez les balais, les hippogriffes et les sombrals » répondit honnêtement Harry.

« Hum, peut-être pas un balais. Mais monter un cheval ressemble beaucoup aux deux autres. Je vais arranger des leçons pour vous et ceux qui veulent essayer dans votre entourage, si vous souhaitez apprendre. »

« Ce serait merveilleux. »

« Bien » Vlad ronronna presque. « J'espère que vous et votre famille apprécierez votre séjour ici. J'aimerais vous montrer un peu du pays demain, si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Je suis sûr que ma tante aimerait ça. »

« Oh, je me suis déjà arrangé pour qu'elle et les autres aient une visite seuls. J'aimerais passer du temps juste avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous prenne du temps. »

Harry sourit un peu et rit. « Connaissant ma tante, elle voudra aller dans la première boutique qu'elle verra et le reste du groupe s'ennuiera pendant qu'elle fera les magasins. Je serais plus qu'heureux de rater ça. »

« Bien, demain matin alors, après votre leçon d'équitation. » Vlad finit son verre et resta assis à le regarder. Harry, pour sa part, regarda la pièce. Elle était confortable dans des tons doux vert et crème. Il y avait des livres dans une bibliothèque sur sa gauche et il pensa immédiatement à Hermione bavant devant. Il pouvait dire que certains ouvrages étaient vraiment vieux. Des petites fenêtres permettaient à un peu de lumière de passer à travers les rideaux. Le reste des meubles indiqua à Harry que c'était vraiment un salon. Les fauteuils étaient réunis par deux ou trois. Certains étaient rassemblés autour d'une petite table et les autres étaient juste agencés ensemble. Il y avait un jeu d'échec dont la partie était en cours sur une table et Harry l'étudia pour voir s'il pouvait deviner un coup pour une des pièces.

« Je me demande pourquoi je sens de la magie noire sur vous, Harry. »

Harry se retourna pour voir Dracula l'observer. « Vous pouvez sentir ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'en discuter, dit honnêtement Harry. Demain ? » proposa-t-il.

« Comme vous voulez. Cela m'inquiète. »

« Je vais bien » assura Harry alors qu'une légère clochette argentée tinta dans le couloir.

« Ah, le dîner, dit joyeusement Vlad. Allons voir votre famille… et le loup-garou. »

« Est-ce un problème ? » demanda Harry en se levant et en suivant son hôte vers la porte.

« Vous réunissez des amis étranges, Harry. Des vampires, des loups-garous. »

« Des métamorphomages, des elfes de maisons, des rebuts de la société » compléta Harry plus pour lui-même que pour Vlad. « J'accepte les gens sur leurs mérites plutôt que sur leurs étiquettes. »

« Bien. Vous devriez vous plaire ici alors. » Ces mots sonnaient comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose mais ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et Harry se sentit à nouveau intimidé. C'était une grande pièce avec une table suffisamment longue pour lui faire venir à l'esprit les grands dîners mondains. Il avait dû lire _Orgueils et Préjugés_ pour son cours d'anglais à St Jude et avait découvert que l'idée des bals était un sujet assez agaçant qui causait des soupirs d'envie chez les filles. Il ne voulait plus participer à un événement qui ressemblerait même de loin au Bal de Noël.

« Harry, te voilà ! » dit sa tante. « Monsieur Tepes, je me dois de complimenter votre maison » dit-elle en se tournant vers Dracula.

« J'espère que vos appartements sont confortables ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il lui prit une de ses mains et sourit.

« Oh, ils le sont » le rassura Petunia. Dracula sourit et guida la main de la femme à son bras pour la guider vers la table. Harry eut une assez bonne idée de la manière dont Dracula réussit à obtenir une telle réputation de créature charmante et irrésistible... Cela exsudait pratiquement de lui.

« Est-ce que c'est moi ou Remus a l'air un peu jaloux ? » murmura Dudley dans l'oreille de son cousin.

« Je ne vais pas y penser, répondit platement celui-ci. C'est une idée dérangeante. La chose la plus urgente, Dudley, est la manière dont nous allons nous y prendre pour qu'il nous enseigne ça. »

« Je suis d'accord, répondit solennellement ce dernier. Maman dirait oui à presque n'importe quoi. Je peux le dire en la regardant. »

« C'est le but » dit Dracula en apparaissant à côté d'Harry. « Et oui, je vous apprendrai mes petits secrets… si vous êtes gentils et que vous mangez vos légumes. » Harry et Dudley se regardèrent en voyant clairement Dracula de l'autre côté de la pièce, toujours en train de séduire Petunia.

« Est-ce que tu… ? »

« N'y pensons pas, Dudley. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon cerveau puisse en supporter beaucoup plus ce soir » répondit Harry alors que Dracula faisait signe aux deux garçons de s'asseoir. Remus leur fit un sourire narquois alors qu'ils s'exécutaient. « Quoi ? » lui demanda le jeune soricer.

« C'est agréable de voir que certaines choses peuvent encore te surprendre, Harry. C'est tout » dit Remus alors qu'une escouade de serviteurs entra dans la pièce et apporta nourriture et boisson à table.

Certaines choses étaient facilement reconnaissables. Harry vit différents types de pain et des légumes simples. Il y avait cependant certains plats qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître, qu'importe combien il plissait les yeux. Un homme derrière lui lui versa la même boisson qu'il avait eue plus tôt, ainsi que de l'eau froide et quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dudley adressa un rapide coup d'œil à son cousin, comme s'il pensait que ce dernier avait toutes les réponses mais Harry ne put que hausser les épaules. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié de la nourriture qu'il y avait non plus.

Les serviteurs disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Lucian serait capable d'expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. L'adolescent adressa un rapide coup d'œil à Dracula et s'immobilisa. Celui-ci le regardait. « Les enfants ont l'air perplexes » dit-il avec un air pensif.

« Plus que perplexe, offrit Harry. Je ne veux pas être grossier mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » finit Dracula pour lui. Harry acquiesça et le vampire sourit. « J'ai pensé vous présenter quelques uns des plats que vous allez découvrir pendant votre séjour ici. Après tout, pourquoi voyager et manger la même chose qu'à la maison ? » Il posa cette question plus à Petunia qu'aux garçons. Celle-ci acquiesça.

« C'est ce que je leur dis. Ils ont besoin d'essayer plus de choses que juste le quotidien. »

« Qui est-elle et qu'a-t-elle fait de ta mère ? » murmura Harry à son cousin. Ce dernier ne fit que hausser les épaules.

« Maintenant » la voix de Dracula rappela l'attention du jeune sorcier vers la table. « La cuisine roumaine est un mélange de différentes cultures, et j'en sais quelque chose. Les Grecs, les Turcs, les Allemands, les Russes ont tous eu une influence sur nos repas mais je pense que ça rend le tout meilleur, non ? » Ce qui suivit fut un exposé sur la cuisine roumaine qui fit qu'Harry se demanda de combien de temps disposait exactement Dracula. Le moindre détail sur chaque plat, sa préparation et la tradition d'où il était issu fut présenté, ainsi que des anecdotes amusantes sur des gens célèbres que Dracula avait rencontrés et ce qu'ils avaient pensé du plat en question. Quel qu'il soit, le sujet garda toute la table occupée et amusée pendant la majorité du repas et ne dériva sur les plans pour le lendemain qu'avec l'arrivée du dessert.

Après qu'ils eurent fini, Harry retourna avec Dracula au salon pendant que sa famille et son conseiller étaient raccompagnés dans leurs chambres. Dracula lui fit à nouveau signe de s'asseoir et l'étudia quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête. « Si nous revenions à cette magie noire sur vous ? »

Harry se détendit dans sa chaise et se demanda avec quel genre de mensonge il allait s'en sortir. « Ca ne marchera pas, dit platement Dracula. La vérité, je vous prie. »

« Lecture des pensées ? » demanda Harry, presque surpris que le vampire utilise une telle chose sur lui.

« C'est difficile de ne pas vous entendre quand vous pensez fort. » Harry ne put que cligner des yeux. Il était sûr que ça avait du sens pour les vampires. Comment pensait-on fort ? « Comme vous le faîtes maintenant » répondit Dracula.

« Flippant. »

« C'est vrai. Maintenant, la magie. »

« Vous ne pouvez le dire à personne. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un élève. Je suis cet élève. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Expliquez. » Le léger grondement qui accompagna ce mot indiqua à l'adolescent que le vampire n'était pas content de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Oh, Papa (_en français dans le texte)_. Laisse ce garçon. Il fait du mieux qu'il peut » dit une voix légèrement ennuyée dans les ombres. La silhouette s'avança et sourit à Harry. « Bonjour, petit mage. » Khalid Haven était arrivé à Castel Tepes.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	61. Quels plans

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

« Papa ? » demanda Harry avec surprise. Khalid et Dracula étaient de la même famille ?

« J'ai élevé Khalid après la mort de ses parents » répondit Dracula à la question muette de l'adolescent. « Il est devenu un vampire à cause d'un _ancien_ ami. » Il fit glisser ses griffes sur la table basse. _Ancien. Oh._

« Pas de masque, petit mage. Il peut savoir. » Khalid s'approcha d'Harry et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Tu peux lui dire. » Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et repoussa la main du vampire. Il avait découvert que celui-ci aimait prodiguer une affection physique à ses amis et envahissait souvent leur espace personnel sans leur demander leur avis. La plupart du temps, ça allait mais pour le moment, Harry voulait penser sans que Khalid ne lui caresse les cheveux.

Dracula se pencha et remplit de nouveau le verre de son invité. Il lui donnait visiblement le temps de réfléchir sans « l'écouter »… ou c'est ce que pensa Harry.

« Voldemort et moi partageons une connexion mentale. Personne ne sait quand c'est arrivé ou pourquoi, mais elle existe. Il a envahi mes rêves et a commencé… je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'offrir les trucs habituels, vous savez, pouvoir et respect et tout ce que je voulais, tant que je le rejoignais. Puis il m'a offert l'égalité, d'être son semblable. J'ai dit non. Il a offert encore et encore. Sans cesse. Finalement, il a arrêté d'accepter mes réponses négatives. Il a commencé à m'enseigner. J'ai cédé. C'était plus facile que de faire face à sa colère. J'ai créé un masque et une apparence pour détourner les soupçons et les porter sur un garçon qui n'existe pas. Je veux dire, vous pouvez imaginer les gros titres ? « Le Garçon qui a Survécu est le Garçon qui a Trahi ! » C'est mieux que personne ne sache. Et bien maintenant, vous, Khalid et Sensei Leonard savez. C'est tout. » Harry prit son verre. Cette boisson fruitée était bonne. Il se demanda s'il pourrait en emmener à la maison avec lui. Ce serait sympa à Poudlard après une longue journée.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a blessé ? » demanda Dracula.

« Physiquement ? Oui. » Le grondement des deux vampires fut simultané. « Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais, rien que je ne pouvais guérir. » Harry entendit Khalid avoir un reniflement moqueur derrière lui.

« Le petit mage n'est pas totalement sincère sur ses 'leçons' mais c'est une explication correcte. » Khalid se servit de la boisson fruitée. « Oui, il a été blessé mais il survivra, comme il le fait toujours. »

« Mais le but ! » demanda Dracula en frappant les accoudoirs de sa chaise. « Quel est le but ? Pourquoi supporter tout ça ? »

« J'apprends beaucoup. J'apprends plus que la magie. J'apprends aussi ses plans, ses tactiques, son mode de pensée. Je peux prédire ce qu'il fera dans presque toutes les situations. Je peux aider tout de suite ses victimes, si elles en ont besoin, empêcher les choses vraiment horribles d'arriver, des choses comme ça. »

Dracula fronça les sourcils et soupira avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux et étudia Harry. « Je ne peux pas vous convaincre d'arrêter ? »

« Non. Pas tant que ce ne sera pas fini. »

« Ah. Je suppose que tout ce que je peux faire est de vous offrir un sanctuaire ici si vous en aviez besoin. » L'adolescent sourit, sachant qu'il avait gagné cette discussion. « Vous prendrez soin de vous ? »

« Tout ce que je peux sans éveiller les soupçons » promit l'adolescent.

« Très bien, concéda Dracula. Vous me le ferez savoir si mon nouvel ami a besoin d'aide ? »

« Bien sûr. » Harry finit sa boisson fruitée et permit à Dracula de le resservir.

« Quand vous dites _ça_, que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Khalid depuis un coin. Il aimait traîner dans des endroits étranges, comme les coins, les lieux sombres, les poutres, en fait, partout où il pourrait surprendre quelqu'un. _Tant de stéréotypes sur les vampires doivent venir de lui. Il a certainement l'air de s'amuser._

« Je veux dire quand Voldemort sera vaincu, quand la guerre sera fini et que je pourrais redevenir 'juste Harry'. » L'adolescent se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

« Les maux de tête que vous avez… ils empirent ? » dit Khalid plus qu'il ne demanda.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? » Harry n'en n'avait parlé à personne. Pas à Paul, pas à Hermione, ni même à Tante Pétunia ou Remus !

« Je peux le dire. » Khalid posa son verre et avança sur Harry. « Les maux de tête, les rêves, les épaules tendues : tout désigne un élément de stress, quelque chose que vous cachez. » Khalid s'arrêta et tapota un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je me demande ce que c'est. »

Harry regarda le plus jeune vampire et secoua la tête. « Ce serait trop en dire. » Il prit son verre et le finit une nouvelle fois.

« Et vous devriez nous le dire, commenta Dracula. Juste au cas où. »

Harry regarda les deux vampires alternativement et tendit son verre. Khalid et Dracula échangèrent un regard et l'aîné remplit à nouveau le verre de l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

* * *

Les rideaux du lit s'ouvrirent et Harry essaya d'échapper à la lumière. Il gémit en essayant d'enfouir sa tête parmi les oreillers sans que son mal de crâne n'explose.

« Harry ? Vous devriez être debout depuis un moment » dit Lucian en approchant un plateau avec le petit-déjeuner vers le lit.

L'adolescent ramena les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et gémit à nouveau. « Lucian, vous me rendriez un service ? Coupez juste ma tête de mes épaules. »

« Euh… Pourquoi ? » demanda le serviteur en essayant de trouver Harry sous les couvertures.

« Pas si fort » gémit celui-ci en repoussant les mains de Lucian.

« Est-ce que vous avez bu une boisson fruitée la nuit dernière ? » demanda le Roumain en se retenant d'agiter son doigt. Il décida de garder son agacement pour le maître. Sérieusement, donner à un garçon de l'alcool aussi fort.

« Hum, ouais » répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Lucian leva les yeux au ciel et jura. « Ne bougez pas. » Il quitta Harry et alla dans la salle de bain. Il trouva l'aspirine et revint dans la chambre. Il prit deux comprimés et les tint. « Des anti-douleurs pour ce monstrueux mal de tête que je suis sûr que vous avez. »

« Je bouge pas » grommela Harry.

« Ok. Je vais juste vous laisser souffrir alors. » Lucian commença à ranger les pilules quand il vit une des mains de l'adolescent émerger des couvertures. Il y plaça les comprimés et tendit une tasse de thé. L'adolescent émergea assez longtemps pour prendre les anti-douleurs puis il ressombra dans son lit.

« Je vais vous laisser un peu d'eau. Assurez-vous de la boire. Vous êtes déshydraté et c'est pour ça que vous avez l'impression que votre cerveau fait des claquettes. Je vais informer le maître que vous êtes souffrant. »

« 'k. » Harry disparut promptement sous les couvertures. Lucian secoua la tête et partit à la recherche de Dracula. Il dévala les escaliers tel une tornade et trouva le vampire dans l'entrée principale, parlant à un petit homme à l'air de fouine et faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

« Nous voulons que ce soit grand, donc, autour du chandelier. Ca conduirait dans la salle de bal, naturellement, et ferait le tour de celle-ci » expliquait Dracula pendant que Lucian approchait. « Comment va-t-il ce matin, Lucian ? » demanda-t-il complètement nonchalant devant l'expression littéralement agacée de son serviteur.

« _IL_ est assommé par les anti-douleurs et essaye de faire passer en dormant ce que vous lui avez donné hier soir. Maître, je suis rarement exaspéré par les manières des vampires mais _pourquoi_ lui avez-vous fait subir la boisson fruitée ? Je pensais que vous l'_aimiez _bien ! »

« C'est le cas, Lucian. Je devais juste m'assurer qu'il serait à un endroit pendant la majeure partie de la matinée pendant que je fais des plans. » Dracula signa quelque chose sur l'écritoire de l'homme à tête de fouine et lui fit signe de s'éloigner. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, Lucian. Informe-moi quand il se sentira mieux. » Sur ces mots, le vampire partit.

« Stupides vampires ! » grommela le serviteur pour lui-même avant de retourner vers les appartements d'Harry. Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. « QUELS PLANS ? » cria-t-il, sachant que Dracula l'entendrait, qu'importe l'endroit où il soit dans le château. Il revint à un grommellement agacé et alla aux cuisine pour leur faire savoir que l'adolescent ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il ne prendrait pas son petit-déjeuner avec les autres et pour faire préparer un plateau pour le milieu de la matinée, en espérant qu'Harry serait réveillé d'ici là.

* * *

« Tu prépares cette fête sans qu'il le sache, papa. Ca ne lui plaira pas. »

« Il doit commencer à rencontrer du monde de notre milieu. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, quel meilleur moyen de célébrer cet événement qu'une fête ? »

« Une fête _formelle_. Un bal. Est-ce qu'il sait même comment danser ? » Khalid repoussa le menu. « Il n'aime pas vraiment ce plat-là. Essaie quelque chose d'autre. »

« Peut-être un rôti ? » Dracula secoua la tête. « Pourrais-tu t'assurer que la cuisinière approuve ceci ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aimerait pas que je marche sur ses plates-bandes. »

« Certainement, Papa. Tu devrais lui mentionner tes plans à un moment. » Khalid rassembla les papiers devant lui et se leva.

« Merci, Khalid. Je tiendrai compte de tes idées. » Le jeune vampire fit un signe de tête à son père et disparut.

Dracula retourna au modèle d'invitation devant lui.

_Vlad Tepes, Voivod of Wallachia_

_sollicite le plaisir de_

_votre compagnie à sa résidence d'été dans les Carpates_

_le 12 juin pour sa Réunion Estivale annuelle._

_Réponse souhaitée._

« Très bien, dit-il pour lui-même. Vraiment très bien. »

* * *

Harry dormit, béatement inconscient de ce qui se passait dans le château. Il se réveilla vers dix heures, ayant toujours un peu mal derrière les yeux mais capable de s'asseoir tout seul. Il eut un petit gémissement et commença le long processus pour sortir du lit. Avant qu'il puisse faire plus que pousser les couvertures, Lucian apparut et commença à s'activer, en grommelant sans discontinuer sur les vampires stupides.

« Bonjour, Lucian » dit doucement Harry en faisant attention à sa tête.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda le serviteur en tenant le peignoir du sorcier. Ce dernier permit à Lucian de l'aider à sortir du lit et vacilla sur ses pieds.

« Un peu. Ma tête me fait toujours un peu mal » admit Harry.

« Quand vous aurez mangé et bu, la migraine devrait disparaître. Allons vous mettre sous la douche. »

« Ca semble super. » Harry était tellement à côté de la plaque que ça ne l'embêta pas que ce soit Lucian qui commence à faire couler l'eau et qu'il l'aide avec son pyjama. Il ne se soucia que de l'eau et combien c'était agréable. _Je ne boirai plus jamais_ se jura-t-il.

Harry parvint à finir de se doucher sans anicroche majeure et s'enroula dans son peignoir. Il s'arrêta pour se regarder dans la glace et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait l'air horrible mais il y avait aussi une surprise qui l'attendait. Il trouva des poils au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. _Quand est-ce arrivé ?_ Il se regarda. _Je vais devoir demander à Remus de m'apprendre à me raser. En y réfléchissant, un sort de rasage, je pense._

Il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour mettre ses sous-vêtements, sachant que Lucian avait probablement préparé ses vêtements. Il entra dans sa chambre et fut abordé par un homme très petit qui tenait un mètre à couture.

« Ah, Harry. Sur le tabouret, s'il vous plaît » dit plaisamment Dracula en feuilletant une brochure.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda l'adolescent en s'exécutant.

« Juste quelques mesures » dit Dracula d'un air absent.

« Des mesures pour quoi ? » l'interrogea le sorcier en laissant le couturier enrouler son mètre autour de lui.

« Faites juste plaisir à un vieux vampire, voulez-vous ? » répondit Vlad en feuilletant une sorte de catalogue. Harry ne pouvait pas lire la langue, donc il eut un haussement d'épaules mental et permit au petit homme de faire son travail.

Lucian entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture, s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à son maître. « Je pensais que vous alliez faire ça APRES son petit-déjeuner. »

« Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Tu pourras le nourrir, Lucian, ne t'inquiètes pas tant. » Lucian se contenta de grogner avant de sortir de la pièce. Harry l'entendit poser des choses violemment dans la salon et il se demanda si les objets inestimables (il supposait qu'ils étaient inestimables ; ils avaient l'air extrêmement vieux) étaient en danger face au tempérament de Lucian.

« Merci, j'ai fini. » Le couturier se glissa hors de la chambre.

Harry se tint sur le tabouret un moment avant de descendre. « Merci, Harry. Etes-vous toujours d'accord pour une sortie aujourd'hui ? »

« Ca semble super. C'était quoi tout ça ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Dracula avec légèreté. Je vous verrai dans une heure, Harry. » Sur ces mots, il disparut.

Lucian revint dans la chambre et en fit le tour du regard. « Parti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry alors que son serviteur disparaissait dans le placard.

« J'ai peur que non. C'est plus facile de céder mais pas aussi amusant, admit ce dernier. Chemise et pantalon, je pense » dit-il pour lui même. Il posa les vêtements de l'adolescent et acquiesça pour lui-même. « Le petit-déjeuner vous attends dans le salon. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. »

* * *

« Ah, Pétunia ! Puis-je vous prendre un moment de votre temps avant que vous ne partiez ? » demanda Dracula en se glissant vers elle. Celle-ci sursauta mais se remit vite. Elle avait découvert que faire face à des vampires était semblable à faire face à son neveu. Des choses étranges arrivaient et c'était plus facile de les accepter et de passer à autre chose que de s'énerver.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le vampire prenait une de ses mains.

Dracula fit demi-tour et commença à éloigner Pétunia du groupe qui était près de la voiture. « L'anniversaire de Dudley vient juste de passer et l'anniversaire d'Harry approche, n'est-ce pas ? » affirma le vampire plus qu'il ne demanda

« C'est exact. L'anniversaire d'Harry est le 31 juillet. »

« Je me demandais si Dudley, Remus et vous aimeriez m'aider à planifier une fête pour lui le week-end prochain. Ca lui donnerait la chance d'être introduit dans la société, la haute société, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il a une place très importante à prendre et il serait mieux qu'il soit présenté à tous ici, parmi des amis, plutôt qu'il soit balancé là-dedans par quelqu'un de moins désirable. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! » Remus et Pétunia avaient parlé du fait qu'Harry fasse une fête pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Remus lui avait dit que les associés d'Harry en avaient déjà prévu une mais Pétunia avait le sentiment que son neveu préfèrerait la faire avec ses ami, plus comme les fêtes d'anniversaire de Dudley, plutôt qu'avec de vieux encroûtés. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oh, quelques petites choses. Je vous ferai parvenir une liste plus tard. Pour le moment, je crois que je vous empêche de profiter de votre visite. Je prendrai bien soin d'Harry aujourd'hui pendant que vous serez dehors. Je prévois de lui montrer quelques endroits agréables des campagnes alentours. Vous prévoyez de faire les magasins, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. Dudley a trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper… Remus et moi allons sortir et voir ce que la ville a à offrir » lui dit Pétunia avec enthousiasme.

« Alors je vais vous laisser à votre journée. » Dracula s'inclina profondément sur la main de Pétunia avant de disparaître.

« Quel homme agréable » soupira celle-ci avant de rejoindre Remus.

* * *

Harry s'installa dans son siège et sourit à son hôte. Dracula fit un signe de tête et tapota un doigt sur l'épaule du chauffeur. Celui-ci mit la voiture en marche et s'éloigna de la maison. « Alors, où allons-nous ? »

« La petite ville un peu plus bas. Les habitants l'appellent 'Tepes'. »

« Je peux voir pourquoi » répondit Harry.

« Hum, oui. » Dracula adressa un son invité un grand sourire puis se lança sur l'histoire de la ville. Harry regarda le paysage défiler en posant des questions ici ou là. Sa connaissance de l'histoire roumaine était terriblement incomplète pour suivre tout ce que racontait le vampire. _Je devrais rechercher un peu l'histoire du pays ce soir après dîner._

« J'enverrai Lucian vous apporter quelques livres. » La voix de Dracula tira Harry de ses pensées.

« Merci. » L'adolescent vit quelque chose et se retourna vers son hôte. « L'église a l'air très vieille. »

« Oui. Elle a près de 400 ans. L'église originale a été détruite par un incendie donc celle-ci fut construite. » Dracula se pencha vers l'avant. « Voyez-vous les sculptures là-bas ? Voyez-vous l'histoire ? »

« Adam et Eve ? » devina Harry, voyant ce qu'il pensait être une personne se cacher derrière une sorte de plante.

« Exact. Beaucoup de personnes ne pouvaient pas lire quand cette église a été construite. Ils comprenaient les histoires grâce aux dessins. » Dracula recula pour qu'Harry ait une meilleure vue. « Ah, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. » Le vampire désigna un homme ratatiné assis sur le pas de la porte d'une maison. Il jouait du violon. « Un musicien qui joue juste pour le plaisir. » La voiture s'arrêta et Dracula baissa la vitre. Un petit air enjoué se fit entendre et Harry se trouva en train de sourire. « Je pense que ce morceau parle d'une fille qui a deux soupirants. »

« Il semble qu'elle papillonne de l'un à l'autre » commenta Harry après avoir écouté un moment.

« C'est exactement ce qu'elle fait » répondit Dracula. Il releva la fenêtre et la voiture repartit. « Aimeriez-vous voir le marché ? »

Harry acquiesça et la voiture se dirigea vers le centre ville. Elle s'arrêta et le chauffeur ouvrit la portière. Il tendit un panier à Dracula. « Nous allons acheter quelques friandises ici. Mon cuisinier m'a dit que je ne devrais pas les offrir à des garçons. » Le vampire quitta la voiture et conduisit son invité vers le marché. « J'aime toujours venir ici. La plupart des vendeurs prétendent qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, ce qui rend tout beaucoup plus agréables. »

« Je comprends, répondit Harry. Croyez-moi, je comprends. »

Dracula se contenta de glousser et passa un bras autours des épaules de l'adolescent. Il y avait un peu de tout au marché et le vampire traduisit joyeusement ce que tout le monde disait alors qu'ils exposaient leurs marchandises. Il acheta quelques trucs qu'Harry reconnut, comme des friandises, et d'autres dont l'adolescent n'était pas sûr mais il supposa qu'il essaierait tout au moins une fois. Quelques petites bouteilles rejoignirent le panier et Dracula fit signe à son invité de se rapprocher d'une femme sur un étal particulier.

« Harry, voici Mama Anica. C'est la doyenne des environs. Elle souhaite vous saluer. » Dracula plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et le guida afin qu'il se tienne devant la femme. Celle-ci l'étudia et lui adressa un sourire édenté avant de tendre une main arthritique pour lui tapoter la joue. Elle grommela quelques mots en direction de l'adolescent, tapota son épaule puis se détourna abruptement.

« Allons pique-niquer maintenant » dit Dracula en éloignant Harry.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Oh, juste que vous êtes un jeune homme charmant… et que vous avez beaucoup de choses qui vous attendent. »

« Est-ce une voyante ? » demanda Harry s'arrêtant presque pour regarder derrière lui.

« Vous savez, nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment su. Nous préférons dire qu'elle est sage. » Le vampire le ramena vers la voiture. Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et de suivre son hôte.

* * *

Harry était allongé contre des coussins et regardait le ciel. Les nuages glissaient au-dessus de sa tête et il se sentait parfaitement détendu. Bien sûr, le léger vin que Dracula lui avait offert y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il n'en avait pris qu'un verre mais c'était un complément agréable au déjeuner qu'ils avaient partagé. D'accord, englouti serait peut-être un terme plus approprié. Ils avaient mangés les sandwichs ainsi que les petits gâteaux que Dracula avait achetés au marché. Il restait quelques fruits mais Harry les mangeait peu à peu. Il tendit la main et trouva une autre grappe.

« Vous avez l'air heureux. »

« Je suis heureux, admit Harry. C'est relaxant. »

Ils redevinrent tous les deux silencieux et le jeune homme permit à ses yeux de se fermer. Ils écoutèrent le chant des oiseaux pendant à peu près un quart d'heure avant que Dracula ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. Harry ouvrit un œil et le regarda. Le vampire regardait son hôte avec un air étrange. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de particulièrement absorbant.

« Vous devez le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander à Dracula ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oui, je dois le tuer » admit-il doucement.

Dracula ne fit qu'acquiescer comme s'il l'avait déjà su. Il se leva et aida Harry à se remettre debout. Il fit signe à ce dernier de le suivre. « J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, mon ami. » Il le conduisit à travers des arbres maigres vers un énorme champ. « Que connaissez-vous de mon histoire ? »

« Seulement ce que vous m'avez dit et les choses que j'ai entendues » admit Harry.

« Quand j'étais un jeune homme, encore mortel, j'étais l'équivalent d'un seigneur ou d'un prince. C'est difficile de donner une définition exacte. J'étais responsable du bien-être de tous les habitants de ma province. C'était des temps différents, des temps plus difficiles. Ce vernis de politesse que je présente aujourd'hui est un nouveau développement. J'étais un homme très dur. »

« Mon pays était entouré de deux empires puissants. D'un côté les Hongrois, de l'autre les Turques Ottomans. J'ai passé quelque temps 'invité' des Turques, quatre ou cinq ans, je pense. Ils m'ont aidé à prendre le pouvoir, croyez-le ou non. Je n'avais que dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. »

« Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà toutes les atrocités gores que j'ai commises. Selon les standards d'aujourd'hui, je suis conscient qu'elles semblent barbares, dégoûtantes et honteuses. Je n'ai pas d'excuses à donner. Sachez seulement que je comprends qu'on doive quelques fois faire ce qui est de mauvais goût pour accomplir quelque chose de plus grand. Pour protéger mes gens et mes terres, j'ai dû devenir brutal, craint et abhorré. Le sang est devenue une vue commune. »

Dracula regarda le champ. « Dehors, les hommes mourraient par milliers. Je les conduisais à la mort. J'en ai tué tant de mes propres mains. Je peux sentir leurs gorges céder, leurs corps arrêtant momentanément ma lame, puis fléchissant. Regarder l'étincelle de vie disparaître de leurs yeux est une chose terrible et merveilleuse. Cette force massive appelée la vie, qui disparaît en un instant, c'est effrayant. Si fragile dans cette force. »

Dracula s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. L'adolescent le regarda. « Je sais ce que vous devez faire. Plus, je sais pourquoi vous devez le faire. »

Harry regarda le vampire, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Les lèvres de Dracula tiquèrent et il attira son invité vers lui.

« Tant que vous et moi vivrons, Magus, vous aurez une maison chez moi. »

« Merci » dit Harry dans la veste de Dracula. « Merci. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	62. Le premier raid de Tom

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Le temps qu'Harry passa avec Dracula changea après la conversation sur le champ de bataille. L'adolescent devint plus détendu avec le vampire et plus ouvert. Lucian le trouvait souvent dans le salon privé de son maître, discutant d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Dracula lui-même passait le temps où ils étaient ensemble à lui apprendre ce qu'être un leader voulait dire. Le garçon ne le réalisait pas, bien sûr, mais un commentaire ici ou là semblait l'affecter.

Trois jours après leur conversation, Harry était blotti dans un de ses nouveaux fauteuils préférés, une couverture en laine sur lui et Dracula étudiait les livres qu'il avait demandés plus tôt dans la soirée. « Ah, le voilà » dit enfin le vampire en sortant un fin volume. « Vous voyez, Harry, les gens regardent comment agissent les chefs. Dès lors, il est important de savoir quoi faire dans toutes les situations. Il est important que vous lisiez ce livre. »

Harry le prit et l'ouvrit à la page de garde. « Le Guide du jeune gentleman ? »

« Oui, un livre sur l'étiquette. Votre tante a fait du bon travail mais il y a des situations qu'elle n'a peut-être pas connues. » Dracula tapota le livre. « Vous allez certainement rencontrer de nouvelles situations. »

« Je ne prévois pas une vie sociale si fournie » admit Harry.

« Et bien vous ne savez jamais. Des fêtes arrivent » répondit Dracula avec légèreté. Il se sentit un peu soulagé quand son invité ne dit rien.

L'horloge sonna l'heure et Harry y jeta un coup d'œil. « Je devrais aller au lit. Soyez certain que je lirai ce livre. » Il se leva et Dracula lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

« Bonne nuit, Mage. »

« Bonne nuit, Vlad. Je vous verrai après ma leçon d'équitation ? »

« Mes affaires vont me garder jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je vous rejoindrai vous et votre famille à ce moment là. »

« Ca semble génial » répondit Harry en quittant la pièce.

Dracula regarda Harry s'éloigner dans le couloir. Ce dernier pouvait être oublieux quelques fois et le vampire en était reconnaissant. « Des surprises vous attendent, petit mage. Je ne pense pas que tu saches combien nous allons nous amuser. »

* * *

Harry grogna et frotta son front. Il roula hors du lit et tituba vers son placard. « Ca va, je viens ! Ca suffit ! » siffla-t-il alors que la pulsation constante augmentait d'intensité. Il mit un pantalon et une chemise. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois pour calmer cette folie et fit venir à lui sa cape et son masque. Il s'arrêta assez longtemps devant le miroir pour changer son apparence. Il mit son masque et siffla le mot de passe.

Il réapparut dans le cimetière et se glissa à travers la brume vers la maison. Aucun autre Mangemort n'était dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta et se demanda où Voldemort pouvait être. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir quelque part sur sa droite. Harry alla dans cette direction et entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Tom, salua Voldemort. Viens ici. »

« Bonsoir, Monsieur » répondit l'adolescent en s'arrêtant à côté de son maître.

« Robinson ! » appela ce dernier. Un Mangemort se détacha du groupe rassemblé dans un coin. « Tom, voici Robinson. Robinson, c'est mon élève, Tom. » Le Mangemort tendit la main à Harry. « Tu accompagneras Robinson sur son raid ce soir, Tom. Il est temps que tu apprennes ce que nous faisons en raid. Assure-toi de rester près de Robinson. Pas de sorts de ta part ce soir, sauf des boucliers. »

« Oui, Monsieur » répondit Harry.

« Mangemorts » Voldemort éleva la voix. Les sorciers assemblés se tournèrent vers lui. « Allez au point de départ des Portoloin. Tom vous y rejoindra. »

Harry attendit pendant que le groupe quittait la pièce. « Je vais en raid maintenant ? »

« C'est une partie vitale de ton éducation. Les raids de ce niveau sont considérés être à bas risque. Néanmoins, tu _dois_ rester près de Robinson. Ne fais rien qu'on ne t'a pas dit de faire. Reviens vers moi en bonne santé. »

« Oui, Monsieur » répondit Harry avec un signe de tête sec et en faisant demi-tour.

« Bonne chance, Harry » dit doucement Voldemort à la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Harry rejoignit les Mangemorts dehors. « Restez près de moi, jeune Seigneur » lui dit Robinson en l'apercevant.

« Certainement » répondit l'adolescent alors que le Portoloin apparaissait. Harry et les mangemorts le touchèrent tous. Le jeune homme sentit le crochet derrière son nombril et parvint à rester debout quand ils atterrirent tous. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Une ville moldue. » Harry acquiesça et suivit Robinson vers une maison. « Ravages et destructions, messieurs » dit-il aux autres Mangemorts. Ils se mirent par deux, se séparèrent et commencèrent à choisir leurs maisons.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Comment puis-je aider ?_ Harry regarda la maison dans laquelle ils étaient entrés. Une pile de courriers sur la table lui indiqua où ils étaient. Les Mangemorts attaquaient une petite ville appelée Eastwick. Maintenant, comment le faire savoir à l'Ordre ? Harry sentit le désespoir gonfler dans sa poitrine et le repoussa. _Que ferait Bleys ? Que dirait-il ? Pas de limites. C'est ça ! Pas de limites !_

Harry entendit les premiers cris transpercer la nuit et il ferma les yeux en préparation alors qu'il était repoussé derrière les Mangemorts avec Robinson. La magie, _sa magie_, se rassembla. _OUI ? OUI ? QUOI ? DE QUOI AS-TU BESOIN ?_

_TROMPE LES MANGEMORTS ! _lui ordonna-t-il. Il la sentit s'étendre et une illusion massive tomba sur la ville. Harry envoya un fil de magie vers ses affaires dans sa chambre à la maison de Dracula et trouva le papier qu'il utilisait pour contacter McGonagall. Il espéra que Lucian ne serait pas dans la pièce quand le stylo commença à bouger.

_Ici le Champion. Il y a une attaque de Mangemorts en ce moment à Eastwick. Ils sont dix, plus moi. Envoyez quelqu'un rapidement._

Il retourna toute son attention sur les attaques pour frôler l'esprit de chaque Mangemorts et découvrir quel sort ils allaient lancer et ainsi créer une illusion qu'ils pouvaient à la fois sentir et expérimenter en même temps.

Cet acte de magie était comme jongler en apesanteur. Son attention était divisée dans plusieurs directions à la fois, donc il ne lui en restait plus pour son environnement immédiat. Les cris continuaient mais personne ne criait. Le Cruciatus continuait mais personne ne sentait de douleur. Des Moldus mourraient mais leurs cœurs continuaient à battre. Personne ne remarqua la sueur qui coulait de son front ou le tremblement de ses membres. _Il n'y a pas de limite à ta magie, mon enfant, tant que ta force physique tient._ Harry continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les murmures de l'inconscience glisser dans ses oreilles. _Je dois juste tenir jusque…_

Ses jambes cédèrent et il se laissa tomber à genoux quand il entendit le son du transplanage. _Enfin._

« Jeune seigneur ? » Robinson se détourna des Moldus et mit un genou devant Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai été malade, Robinson, répondit Harry d'une voix râpeuse, juste malade. » La porte s'ouvrit violemment alors que l'Ordre se déversa dans la maison. L'autre Mangemort bondit pour se diriger vers la porte mais s'arrêta et attrapa Robinson. Harry sentit que ce dernier essayait de l'attraper mais l'adolescent n'était rien qu'un poids mort et le second Mangemort traîna Robinson.

Harry se tint au mur et essaya de se lever. _Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à laisser des choses comme ça arriver ? _Il releva la tête quand Tonks et Zareh entrèrent dans la pièce. La première se précipita vers les Moldus tandis que le second se rapprochait du jeune homme, sa baguette visant la tête de l'adolescent.

« Les Moldus ne sont pas blessés, dit Tonks, juste un peu désorienté. »

« Bien. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air en grande forme » indiqua Zareh en désignant Harry d'un geste.

« Vous non plus n'êtes pas vraiment un rayon de soleil, William, dit Harry d'une voix râpeuse et avec l'accent de Tom. Particulièrement quand vous n'avez pas eu votre thé. »

« Tom ? dit Zareh avec surprise. Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Vous êtes un espion pathétique, William » répondit Harry. D'accord, il était un peu de mauvaise humeur. « Vous continuez de ruiner votre couverture. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai été malade. »

Tonks le regarda une seconde avant de sortir.

« Il t'envoie sur des raids maintenant ? » Zareh semblait en colère.

« Eh. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis là que pour le pop-corn. » Il tressaillit quand il sentit la colère de Voldemort s'élever et leva une main à sa tête. Il vida son esprit.

« Tom ? Tu vas bien ? »

Harry le regarda. _Quelle question étrange._ « Bien. Juste fatigué. » Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je ne vais rien faire, vous savez. Vous pouvez baisser votre baguette. »

Tonks revint et McGonagall la suivit. Elle s'arrêta, choquée, et regarda Harry. « Professeur Zareh, qui est-ce ? »

« C'est l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui répondit-il. C'est Tom. » Mc Gonagall regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux nouveaux. « Tom, voici le professeur McGonagall. »

Harry sentit une once de force lui revenir et il se redressa. « Professeur McGonagall, ravi de vous rencontrer personnellement. »

« Moi de même. » McGonagall le regarda de haut en bas. « Pourriez-vous enlever votre masque s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je comprends votre aversion mais je préfèrerais m'abstenir. »

« S'il vous plaît, Tom. » Harry soupira et envoya un peu de magie pour s'assurer que les changements d'apparence étaient toujours en place. Il sentit sa force le quitter à nouveau et s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'il enlevait son masque. Le visage de McGonagall se décomposa un peu.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas Gilderoy Lockheart mais je ne pensais pas être aussi laid » dit Harry, juste un peu vexé.

« Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre » admit McGonagall.

« Je comprends. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, espérant que sa magie lui reviendrait bientôt. Il se sentait malade, vraiment, et ne voulait rien de plus que d'être dans son lit.

Le professeur de Métamorphose remarqua ses cheveux humides de sueur ainsi que son apparence hagarde et hoqueta. « Vous n'êtes pas bien ? »

« Je me remets d'une maladie. J'ai peur de devoir m'asseoir. » Harry commença à se laisser tomber sur le sol mais Zareh s'avança et l'attrapa. McGonagall lui indiqua la porte.

« Nous allons l'emmener à Poudlard. »

« NON ! » Harry se détacha de Zareh pour être arrêté par Tonks. La sorcière passa un bras autour de ses épaules et transplana. Poudlard apparut devant ses yeux et il grogna. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? »

« Vous avez besoin de soins, dit McGonagall en apparaissant derrière lui. Je refuse de permettre à un enfant dans votre état de partir sans avoir été vu par un médecin qualifié. »

« J'irais bien dans 20 minutes. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourvoit parfaitement à mes besoins. »

« J'en doute, répondit McGonagall. Faites plaisir à une vieille femme. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment vieille mais vous êtes très manipulatrice. » Harry sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur le groupe.

« Tom, vous n'êtes pas marqué. Vous êtes à peine sorti de l'enfance. Laissez notre infirmière vous examiner. »

« Un enfant ? » Harry leva sa baguette. « Vous le pensez vraiment ? » Il concentra sa maigre magie et une grosse boule de feu traversa le parc de Poudlard. Harry fit demi-tour et s'enfuit dès qu'ils furent distraits. Il passa les portes et murmura le mot de passe du portoloin. Il vit McGonagall se retourner alors que l'objet magique l'emportait.

Il tomba à genoux dans le cimetière et reprit sa respiration. Il se secoua et se remit debout. Il était toujours faible, toujours tremblant mais il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait qu'après qu'il ait apaisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il entendit des cris quand il entra dans la maison. _Voldemort n'est visiblement pas satisfait._ Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce à grandes enjambées.

« Monsieur ? Je suis de retour » dit-il.

Voldemort se retourna et le regarda une seconde. « Tom ? »

« Ce n'était pas la faute de Robinson. L'Ordre les a poussés à partir. Il était plus facile de me laisser derrière pour s'assurer que tout le monde puisse s'enfuir. »

« Dehors ! » aboya Voldemort aux Mangemorts rassemblés. Ils sortirent un par un, jetant des regards nerveux par-dessus leurs épaules au garçon qui se tenait sans peur en la présence de leur seigneur.

« Explique-toi. » La colère de Voldemort perçait dans sa voix.

_S'expliquer comme ça devient juste un peu agaçant._ « L'Ordre venait. Nous devions tous sortir. Je n'ai pas été marqué. L'Ordre a vu un garçon quand il m'a regardé, comme je savais qu'il le ferait. Vous oubliez, monsieur, que je connais l'Ordre. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me voient marqué, je suis un petit garçon désorienté, pas un Mangemort. »

L'expression furieuse de Voldemort devint lentement pensive. Il s'éloigna de Harry et acquiesça. « Tu as bien fait, dit-il après un long moment. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de manipulations de ta part. »

« Merci monsieur. Puis-je rentrer maintenant ? Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Oui, repose-toi bien » répondit Voldemort avec un signe de la main. Harry le salua et quitta la pièce. Une silhouette apparut devant lui et il s'arrêta.

« Bonjour Robinson. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Merci » dit doucement ce dernier.

« Pas de problème. Je sais que vous avez essayé de m'emmener avec vous. Je comprends. »

« Je pense que le seigneur des Ténèbres vous sous-estime, jeune maître. »

« Merci pour le compliment. » Harry essaya de retenir un soupir. « Dans le même temps, vous voudrez peut-être garder votre opinion sur moi pour vous. »

Robinson se contenta d'acquiescer et s'écarta. Harry quitta la maison et siffla son mot de passe. Il réapparut dans ses appartements dans la maison de Dracula. Il enleva sa robe et la cacha avec le masque dans sa valise. Il enleva tous ses vêtements et alla sous la douche. L'eau faisait un nuage de vapeur autour de lui et il s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de bannir les cris qu'il avait entendus. Les images qu'il avait invoquées, les sentiments dont il avait eu besoin pour les faire apparaître… tout ça lui faisait peur. Il laissa l'eau tomber sur lui, espérant que cela nettoierait tout.

Il quitta la douche et mit son nouveau pyjama. Il sécha ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put et suspendit la serviette. Il se glissa au lit et regarda le baldaquin au-dessus de lui. Il en suivit les dessins pendant presque une heure avant d'admettre qu'il se sentait encore un peu malade bien que sa magie se soit déjà remise. _Je devais le faire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tous ces gens mourir. Je…_

Il sortit du lit et trouva sa robe de chambre. Il avait besoin d'errer un peu mais il savait aussi que si Dracula le trouvait sans rien, il piquerait une crise. Les jours étaient chauds ici mais les nuits pouvaient être très froides. L'adolescent quitta sa chambre et tourna dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêtait et regardait les œuvres d'art et les objets posés sur des petits piédestaux. Il commençait à apprécier l'art immobile qu'il trouvait ici. Il pouvait les regarder sans avoir à faire la conversation avec un sujet de mauvaise humeur. Il pouvait résumer la différence entre cet art là et celui de Poudlard : _Sir Cadogan._

Il regarda à sa gauche et vit qu'il était proche de la chambre de sa tante. C'était ce qu'il voulait : un adulte qui lui dirait que tout irait bien, qu'importe ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Les gros titres demain à Londres crieraient sur l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce soir, il voulait juste quelqu'un qui ne lui demanderait rien.

Harry finit devant sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, seulement pour gagner du temps avant de toquer. Il regarda le grain du bois de la porte, s'interrogeant sur la sagesse de déranger sa tante à cette heure. La décision lui fut retirée quand la porte s'ouvrit et que sa tante se tint devant lui.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle l'étudia une seconde. Son neveu ne put que lui donner un petit haussement d'épaules en réponse. Elle recula et lui fit signe d'entrer. L'adolescent obéit et elle le conduisit vers un canapé bien moelleux. Elle l'attira pour qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle et le poussa à s'appuyer sur elle. « Tu as une dure nuit ? »

« Ouais. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mon esprit est trop pris. »

« Ah, je comprends » répondit Pétunia en prenant une couverture sur l'accoudoir du canapé et en les enveloppant dedans. « Tu veux en parler. »

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste… est-ce que je peux être une bonne personne si je dois faire de mauvaises choses de temps en temps ? »

Pétunia resserra ses bras autours de lui et soupira. « Je pense que le fait que tu sois inquiet à ce sujet en dit assez, non ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry s'appuya contre elle et acquiesça. « Paul a dit quelque chose comme ça avant. »

« Alors ça doit être vrai. Paul sait de quoi il parle. Tu as un autre rendez-vous de suivi avec lui quand nous rentrerons. Tu devrais parler de ces sentiments que tu as avec lui. »

« Ouais. » Ils redevinrent tous les deux silencieux et Harry s'assoupit légèrement quand Pétunia commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme se détendit contre sa tante et soupira de contentement.

« Dort-il ? » demanda Khalid à Pétunia.

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas vous faufiler derrière moi. On me connaît pour avoir porté une poêle en fonte. »

« Vraiment une femme formidable » dit Dracula en apparaissant.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y croire » dit Remus. Il sortit sa baguette et transforma le canapé en lit grande taille. « Tout le monde dedans. Doucement. » Remus prit l'espace de l'autre côté de Harry. Dracula et Khalid prirent l'espace restant et ils s'installèrent pour la nuit.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Dracula doucement.

« Pour le moment, répondit Pétunia. Laissons-le juste dormir. » Les adultes s'endormirent un par un sauf Pétunia. Elle resta éveillée en regardant Harry et en passant occasionnellement une main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	63. Les créatures sombres et sanguinaires

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

_« Tu te débrouilles bien, mon garçon. C'est absolument merveilleux en termes de duel, d'après ce que me dit Robinson. Surtout la manière dont tu t'es battu contre ce dernier membre de l'Ordre. Dis-moi, Tom, comment as-tu réussi à utiliser le Cruciatus d'une manière aussi amusante ? » demanda Voldemort en faisant glisser un verre au garçon assis en face de lui._

_« Ce que McGonagall a oublié, c'est que les fenêtres peuvent être des surfaces réfléchissantes, comme les miroirs. Si on dirige bien sa baguette, on peut avoir des sorts qui volent dans tous les sens ! Elle ne l'a même pas vu venir. Elle l'a pris en plein dans le dos, comme tous les Amoureux des Moldus le devraient ! »_

_« Très bien, mon garçon, vraiment très bien. » Voldemort tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon enfant » dit-il en se levant de table. L'adolescent vida son verre et le suivit._

_« Un cadeau ? » demanda-t-il surpris. Voldemort ne faisait jamais de cadeau. Jamais._

_« Oui. Je pense que tu es prêt pour celui-ci, Tom. Il a été un peu difficile à trouver mais il est là à présent, pour que tu t'amuses. Je suis certain que tu l'aimeras. »_

_Voldemort le conduisit dans une pièce au sous-sol et lui fit signe d'ouvrir une porte épaisse couverte de saleté. L'adolescent obéit et poussa la porte. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et ses yeux eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour s'ajuster avant qu'il puisse reconnaître la forme blottie par terre._

_Pétunia Dursley était allongée devant lui, visiblement faible et tremblante. Il semblait qu'elle s'était débattue et cela s'était mal passé pour elle. Harry la regarda, des morceaux de souvenirs remontant à la surface de son esprit. La manière dont elle l'ignorait autrefois, les jours qu'il avait passés enfermé dans le placard, quand elle disait qu'il était anormal, Pétunia l'abandonnant dans cet hôpital psychiatrique Moldu, ignorant ses suppliques pour partir. Il tomba à genoux devant Voldemort, lui attrapa la main et pressa ses lèvres sur la peau écailleuse. « Merci, mon Seigneur. Je suis vraiment honoré de tous les tracas que vous avez subis pour m'amener un cadeau aussi précieux. Je ne le mérite pas. »_

_« Tu mérites ceci et bien plus, mon enfant. Mon enfant sombre. Dumbledore n'a jamais pu voir ce que tu étais, mais moi oui, n'est-ce pas ? » Voldemort mit son autre main sur la tête de l'adolescent, comme s'il accordait une bénédiction. « Comme une graine, tu avais seulement besoin d'un peu d'attention pour pousser. Profite de ton cadeau, fils, et viens me voir quand tu auras fini. Nous avons des plans à faire pour que nous puissions prendre Poudlard et détruire la résistance à laquelle nous faisons face. » Il tapota la joue d'Harry avant de quitter la pièce._

_Celui-ci le regarda partir avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller. « Nous ne serons pas dérangés » dit-il doucement._

_« Harry, s'il te plaît » supplia Pétunia avec une lèvre tuméfiée._

_« Ne t'adresse pas à moi avec autant de familiarité, Moldue ! lui cria l'adolescent. Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Rien du tout ! À part un jouet, une cible d'entraînement, UNE MOLDUE ! » Il sortit sa baguette et visa sa tante. « Je pense que je vais m'amuser. CRUCIO ! »

* * *

_

Harry eut un sursaut en se réveillant de son cauchemar et tenta de sortir du lit. Il dut s'arrêter car il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Harry ? » murmura Tante Pétunia. L'adolescent s'éloigna vivement de la voix. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu la blesser ? Elle était…

« Doucement, Harry. Personne ne peut te faire de mal ici » dit la voix de Remus de son autre côté. La confusion de Harry grimpa encore un peu. Remus et Pétunia dans la même chambre ?

« A part deux vampires » répondit une voix trop joyeuse du pied du lit. « Mais même ainsi, nous promettons de ne pas mordre… trop fort. » Harry était sûr que c'était supposé être drôle.

« Remus, il tremble ! » La voix de Pétunia, à sa gauche, était alarmée.

« Il tremble, il transpire et il est terrifié. » Celle de Dracula provint du pied du lit. Harry pouvait le voir se balancer sur le marchepied. La situation était si étrange que tout ce que put faire l'adolescent fut de le fixer du regard. Comment faisait-il ça ?

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Pétunia en tournant son neveu vers elle. « Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

L'adolescent s'immobilisa et regarda le visage inquiet de sa tante. Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal ? Elle n'était pas au sol, sanguinolente et brisée à cause de lui ? Elle n'était pas blessée ? Pas mourante ? Il s'étrangla et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Très bien. Les vampires, sortez » ordonna Remus aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que cela ne devrait pas également s'appliquer aux loup-garous ? » demanda Dracula. Harry pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Dehors, dit Pétunia aux vampires. Harry a aussi besoin de son oncle en ce moment. Je m'assurerai que vous puissiez le choyer plus tard » ajouta-t-elle en prenant une des mains de son neveu. La porte se ferma derrières les deux immortels et elle tira sur la main qu'elle tenait. « Ca va, Harry. Vas-y, détends-toi. Ca va. »

Pétunia et Remus parvinrent à installer le jeune homme entre eux deux. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas entièrement sûr que ce qu'il voyait était réel. Il toucha la joue de Pétunia et celle-ci lui sourit. « Tu es en sécurité ici, trésor. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Remus poussa l'adolescent plus près de sa tante et refusa de lui permettre de reculer. « Détends-toi simplement, Harry. Quoi que tu ais vu, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Nous sommes toujours là. »

« Je… » Harry frissonna et se pelotonna sur lui-même. Il essaya de combattre la révulsion qu'il avait ressentie devant ce qu'il avait vu. Elle était là. Elle n'était pas morte. Il ne l'avait pas torturé jusqu'à la folie, pour l'y pousser avec… « Tu es… » Il ne fit que secouer la tête et l'enfouit dans les oreillers. Ils avaient une odeur agréable et sentaient faiblement le parfum de sa tante. Il frissonna à nouveau et serra les poings autour des couvertures. « J'ai blessé… Je… Il l'a donnée… Je VOULAIS blesser… Je VOULAIS la tuer… J'ETAIS A LUI ! » La dernière partie fut dite les dents serrées. « Il m'en demande trop. Je ne peux pas ! » Il s'éloigna et s'assit pour regarder Pétunia. « Je ne peux pas ! »

Pétunia l'étudia une seconde avant de s'avancer et de le prendre dans ses bras. « Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas, Harry » lui dit-elle, resserrant ses bras quand il essaya de lutter. Il ne méritait pas le réconfort qu'elle lui donnait. Il ne méritait pas la paix ou le bonheur ou quoi que ce soit de normal. Il était un monstre et le pire était qu'il le savait. « Tu n'es pas à lui » dit-elle doucement en levant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux pendant que son autre bras le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de partir. « Tu es mon neveu, mon enfant, et rien de ce qui que se soit dira ne pourra jamais changer ça. » Elle essaya de faire des bruits apaisants et de le tenir en même temps. Il était plus fort qu'elle et il gagnait.

Un murmure attira l'attention de Pétunia et elle vit Khalid qui se tenait là. « Il est trop bouleversé pour vous écouter. Il n'a même pas conscience que vous êtes là. » Khalid regarda l'adolescent qui luttait. « Je peux le calmer un peu, si vous voulez. »

« Ca ne lui fera pas de mal ? »

« Non, ça ne fera que vous assister dans vos efforts. » Khalid prit sa question comme une permission et il tendit la main vers le visage d'Harry. Il claque des doigts près des yeux de l'adolescent et celui-ci sursauta, à présent concentré sur les mains du vampire. Ce dernier leva la main vers son visage et la posa près de ses yeux. Harry le regarda une seconde et ce fut tout ce dont le vampire avait besoin. Un rapide touché sur le front du jeune homme et il cessa de se débattre et s'effondra contre Pétunia.

« Merci, Khalid, dit celle-ci. J'apprécie votre aide. »

« Bien sûr. S'il vous plaît, faites nous savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Le vampire n'était plus là à la fin de la phrase.

Pétunia retourna son attention vers son neveu. « Tu es en sécurité ici, Harry. Personne ne te fera de mal. Pas pendant que je suis là. »

« 'K » grommela l'adolescent, s'effondrant totalement sur le lit et se pelotonnant entre eux deux. « Ne… »

« Quoi, Harry ? » demanda Pétunia en caressant les cheveux de son neveu.

« Ne me laisse pas, murmura ce dernier. Ne me hais pas. »

« Quelle idiotie ! Te laisser et te quitter. Tu essaies juste de te débarrasser de nous, monsieur ! » dit Pétunia avec un sourire. Harry le rendit et soupira alors que son corps se détendait et qu'il retombait dans le sommeil. Par dessus les couvertures, la main de Remus trouva celle de Pétunia et il sourit. Celle-ci le lui retourna et elle s'installa pour veiller son enfant. La force de ses cauchemars augmentait visiblement. Elle devrait prendre un rendez-vous avec Paul.

* * *

Harry essaya de se cacher plus profondément dans son fauteuil et d'éviter les vampires. Il semblait que tous avaient été témoins de ses cauchemars deux nuits de ça et étaient déterminés à rassurer Harry de leur amour, de leur attachement et de leur affection. Ca l'étouffait lentement.

Malgré tout, c'était agréable. Pétunia passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, ce qui faisait que son gel était inutile après une heure. Remus lui tapotait le genou, Dudley lui adressait d'étranges petits sourires et les vampires… D'accord, Harry était patient. Il était sûr que s'il leur laissait assez de temps, ils arrêteraient de le soulever et de le serrer dans leurs bras. Dracula était pire que Khalid mais ce dernier accompagnait souvent ses assauts de baisers baveux, ce qui dérangeait Harry dans un coin sombre et caché de lui-même. Les vampires étaient supposés être des créatures sombres, maléfiques et sanguinaires, pas donner des bisous baveux de dessins animés.

« Harry ? » appela la voix de Lucian de la porte du patio. « Etes-vous occupé ? »

« Je me cache de tout le monde, admit le garçon. Je suis content qu'ils m'aiment et tout mais c'est devenu… »

« Etouffant ? »

« Oui, comment le savez-vous ? » demanda l'adolescent avec surprise.

« Bienvenue dans l'entourage des vampires. Ils pensent que nous, mortels, sommes des choses fragiles. Vous auriez dû voir le maître quand j'ai attrapé la grippe. Assez alarmant quand on considère que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était de trois jours au lit. » Lucian sourit à ce souvenir. « Le tailleur a besoin de faire un dernier essayage, donc, si vous vouliez bien me suivre… »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et acquiesça. Il suivit Lucian dans la maison et le long d'un escalier annexe. « Cette tenue est pour quoi ? » demanda Harry à mi-chemin.

« Seul le maître le sait, Harry » répondit le serviteur en atteignant le haut des marches. « Il garde ses pensées pour lui sur certaines choses. »

« Et c'est l'une d'entre elles ? »

« Oui, c'est l'une d'entre elles, répondit Lucian avec une faible trace d'agacement. Il fait ça souvent, en fait, garder des choses secrètes de ses employés. » Il haussa les épaules. « Nous avons appris à juste suivre ce qu'il prévoit et à éviter les conséquences d'un vampire mécontent autant que possible. » Il lui adressa un sourire effronté et lui fit signe d'entrer dans ses appartements.

Le tailleur à l'air d'elfe attendait quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Il tenait une housse à vêtements et rayonnait, visiblement fier de lui. Il offrit la housse à Lucian et fit signe à Harry d'aller dans son dressing. Apparemment, il voulait que l'adolescent se change. Lucian dit quelques mots au tailleur et poussa Harry. « C'est lourd, dit-il en pendant la house. Voyons voir ce que ça donne sur vous plutôt que sur le cintre. »

« Ok, Lucian, mais n'espère pas trop. Je ne me fonds pas trop parmi les cravatés. »

« Dit celui qui peut mettre un costume dans la minute. » Le serviteur ouvrit la housse et fit un bruit étrange. « Oh, c'est très joli. »

« Urgh » dit Harry en regardant la couleur. « Je pensais que ce serait noir. Est-ce ça aura l'air mieux une fois porté ? »

« Changez-vous juste, dit Lucian en sortant les vêtements. Et n'oubliez pas les chaussures. » Il les posa à côté des habits.

« C'est ridicule » dit Harry en fermant son pantalon.

« Arrêtez de geindre. » Lucian aida l'adolescent à ajuster le col de la chemise et lui tendit un gilet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des broderies ? »

« Une spécialité locale. Très traditionnel. Très viril. »

« C'est ça, dit Harry avec scepticisme. Si tu le dis, Lucian. »

« Mettez-le, c'est tout. » Les mains de Lucian disparurent dans la housse et il en sortit un manteau. « C'est un _cojoc_. C'est un manteau avec les dessins et embellissements nécessaire pour indiquer que c'est une fête spéciale. » Il la tint pour qu'Harry puisse la mettre. « Et vous dites que vous ne vous fondez pas dans cette foule. » Il fit se tourner l'adolescent vers le miroir et celui-ci se regarda avec étonnement.

« Ca a l'air mieux une fois porté » dit-il avec surprise. Le manteau descendait jusqu'aux genoux et était d'un rouge riche. Les broderies ors et noires étaient fines et remontaient les bords. La chemise blanche avait une sorte de dessin sur les manchettes et le col. Le pantalon était noir et avait une fine ligne de broderie le long du côté. Lucian vint derrière lui avec quelque chose dans les mains. « Levez les bras. » Harry s'exécuta et le serviteur enroula un tissu noir autour de sa taille. « Vous le serrez comme ceci » expliqua-t-il lentement, le nouant pour que l'adolescent puisse voir comment le faire seul. « C'est une ceinture. Tous les hommes habillés de manière traditionnelle portent quelque chose comme ça. »

« Lucian, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi des vêtements de soirée pour une fête que tu as mentionné mais dont je ne sais rien. ? »

« Vous verrez. Le maître veut que ça reste une surprise. Maintenant, permettons au tailleur de vous voir. »

« Mais, Lucian… » Harry se contenta de soupirer quand son serviteur le traîna hors du dressing et dans le salon.

« Ah ! » Le tailleur lui fit signe de monter sur un tabouret. L'adolescent soupira et s'exécuta. Le petit homme tourna autour de lui, dit quelques mots ravis, lissa la veste sur les épaules de son client et lui tapota le bras. Il dit quelques mots puis partit.

« Il est content de vous » dit Lucian en faisant signe à Harry de descendre. « Laissez-moi suspendre ça pour que ça ne se froisse pas. »

« Tu évites le sujet. »

« Je suis les ordres. Des ordres stricts. »

« Bien, ne me le dis pas » gronda Harry.

« Le maître pourrait vous le dire » dit Lucian d'une voix pensive.

« Merci pour la suggestion, Lucian, répondit joyeusement Harry. Je vais m'assurer de le trouver. » Il remit ses vêtements précédents et quitta la pièce, évitant un homme qui portait une quantité de fleurs assez alarmante dans le couloir. La maison était animée ce jour là, avec beaucoup de nouveaux visages qui couraient partout avec une efficacité folle. Harry s'était exilé dans la véranda dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix mais à présent, il pensait que sa solitude imposée avait peut-être été une erreur. Il aurait pu résoudre tout ce mystère avant toute cette… folie.

Il parcourut le rez-de-chaussée avec uniquement un homme en tête mais personne ne semblait savoir où était « le maître » pour le moment. C'était assez frustrant, en vérité. Toutes les préparations en cours autour de lui ajoutaient au mystère. Des fleurs et des vignes étaient suspendus à beaucoup d'endroits, des lambrequins d'un tissu qu'Harry hésitait à nommer bien attachés autour des fenêtres, il se passait quelque chose dans le couloir central que l'adolescent avait peur de tenter d'expliquer et diverses autres personnes participaient à de nombreuses autres petites tâches.

L'adolescent regarda enfin dans la grande salle de balle et trouva sa cible. « Vlad ! » appela-t-il, content de l'avoir repéré.

« Ah, Harry ! » dit le vampire au milieu de la salle de bal. « Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ? » demanda-t-il en faisant signe à l'adolescent de le rejoindre. Celui-ci commença à avancer quand il remarqua l'activité qui se passait au dessus de sa tête. Il s'arrêta et regarda en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ils s'assurent que le chandelier sera des plus beaux ce soir, c'est tout » répondit joyeusement Dracula.

« Oncle Vlad ! » appela une voix de la porte. « Gustav a dit que tu serais là ! » Harry se tourna vers Dracula et vit deux jeunes femmes entrer dans la salle.

« Oncle Vlad ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Ah ! » Le vampire disparut de sa place à côté de Harry et ce dernier le vit soulever une des filles dans ses bras. « Danielle et Polina, mes petites ! » Harry ne put que regarder Dracula soulever et faire tournoyer les deux filles sans fatigue, leur donner à toutes les deux un baiser sur la joue et les reposer délicatement. « Venez, mes petites, il y a quelqu'un que vous devez rencontrer. » Dracula glissa une des mains de chaque fille dans le creux de chacun de ses bras et les conduisit où Harry se tenait.

« Mes chères, voici un de mes nouveaux amis. Harry Potter, puis-je vous présenter mes petites nièces, Mademoiselle Danielle Defoe et Mademoiselle Polina Sians. » Dracula sourit à Harry puis fit un geste dans sa direction. « Danielle, voici Monsieur Harry Potter. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux » dit ce dernier en leur faisant un baisemain. « Je ne savais pas que de la famille de Vlad venait le voir. Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » Harry ne remarqua pas que Dracula se fondait dans le décor.

« Nous venons juste d'arriver, répondit Michelle. Oncle Vlad nous invite toujours à sa Réunion d'Eté. » Elle gloussa. « Enfin, il nous invite depuis que nous sommes assez vieilles pour valser sans avoir besoin d'aller nous coucher juste après dîner » admit-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Harry acquiesça en signe de compréhension et prit une seconde pour l'étudier. Elle avait des cheveux châtain sombre, des yeux bleu clair qui pétillaient et une peau claire qui la rendait un peu plus belle.

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer exactement à cette Réunion d'Eté ? » demanda le jeune homme, saisissant sa chance d'avoir des informations. Polina, avec ses yeux gris pétillants, rejeta ses cheveux clairs par-dessus son épaule et rit.

« C'est une fête, dit-elle. Presque comme un bal, avec des tonnes de danses et de gens importants. Oncle Vlad nous invite pour que nous apprenions la 'grâce sociale' comme il appelle ça et il nous donne pour cavaliers de jeunes hommes qui pourraient s'ennuyer. » Elle gloussa derrière sa main.

Harry sentit une soudaine sensation de fatalité lui tomber dessus. « Jeunes hommes ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, quelque chose à propos de deux cousins cette fois, dit joyeusement Danielle. Tu ne serais pas l'un d'entre eux, par hasard ? Si c'est le cas, je pose une option sur toi ! »

« Heu, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation. »

« Danielle, c'est l'invité d'honneur ! Oncle Vlad va choisir sa partenaire ! s'exclama Polina. Oh, j'espère que ce sera moi. »

« Excusez-moi, mesdames. Je dois trouver votre Oncle Vlad pour lui faire part de mon opinion, dit calmement Harry. Encore une fois, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. » Il fit un signe de tête et quitta rapidement la salle de bal, espérant attraper le vampire pour avoir quelques réponses. Il ignora les ouvriers autour de lui et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Dracula. Il entra sans frapper.

Le vampire ne releva pas les yeux de son bureau. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mes nièces, petit mage ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix satisfaite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ce soir ? Et pourquoi suis-je l'invité d'honneur ? » demanda l'adolescent en s'arrêtant devant le bureau.

« Vous être présenté, mon cher mage. Votre introduction formelle dans la société. Votre famille est assez contente de tout ça et le loup-garou a dit qu'il y a quelque chose d'assez similaire prévu dans votre pays. »

Harry ne put que regarder le vampire avec étonnement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Préféreriez-vous que je permette à votre directeur de vous présenter à la société ? Il a ce droit, du point de vue anglais, car il a été votre mentor reconnu dans des situations sociales. Après tout, il vous a défendu dans la presse et au tribunal. Il pourrait également vous présenter officiellement au monde. »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à voir dans ma vie, en plus de ce qu'il a déjà fait, merci. » Harry médita sur sa situation. « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

« M'auriez-vous autorisé à organiser une fête pour votre anniversaire si je vous avais demandé la permission ? » demanda Dracula d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non » admit l'adolescent.

« Vous voyez ? » Dracula le secoua légèrement par l'épaule. « Après cette fête, vous serez capable d'entrer dans n'importe quel événement social avec une extrême confiance et vous en aurez besoin, petit mage. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez que j'ignore ? »

« Rien que vous ne saurez bientôt, promit Vlad. Considérez cette fête comme un galop d'essai. » L'expression du vampire changea. Harry savait que celle-ci en particulier voulait dire que Dracula écoutait quelque chose qui n'était pas dans la pièce. « Danielle, Polina et Dudley vous attendent. Ils souhaitent s'entraîner à danser. Vous savez danser ? »

« Un peu mais un peu plus d'entraînement serait utile » admit Harry.

« Alors allez-y. Les filles sont des expertes. Elles vous enseigneront tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Harry remercia Dracula et le laissa pour aller voir les filles. Il s'arrêta juste quelques pas après avoir franchi la porte. « Et quand au juste est-ce que j'ai accepté ça ? »

_**

* * *

**_

Harry regarda les invités arriver du premier étage. Les voitures formaient une file sur la colline, illuminée seulement par les phares.

« Nerveux ? » L'adolescent se retourna vers la voix et vit sa tante se tenant là, prête pour la fête en bas.

« Tu es très belle » lui dit-il. Elle sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de son neveu.

« Merci Harry. Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'ai peur que tu ais grandi pendant que je ne regardais pas. Tu as vraiment l'air d'un homme. »

« Je… » L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Merci. Je suis nerveux, admit-il doucement. Je jure avoir vu un journaliste ou deux. »

« Ou dix, dit Pétunia avec un rire doux. Vlad dit que cette fête donne à tous une chance de voir le vrai Harry Potter. »

« Merci, Tante Pétunia. Pas de pression, je vois. » Il sentit Dracula l'appeler. « Vlad me demande. »

« Je ne pense pas que je m'habituerai jamais aux vampires appelant quelqu'un sans dire un mot » dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras offert de son neveu. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore changé ? »

« Vlad dit que je n'ai pas à entrer jusqu'à ce que les invités aient eu le temps de se détendre. En d'autres mots, je dois être convenablement en retard. »

« Quelle chance. » Harry escorta Pétunia en bas et vit Remus qui avait l'air un peu hébété.

« Vlad t'a eu aussi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, admit Remus. Une minute, je profitais de ma sieste et la suivante… » Il fit un geste d'impuissance. Bouche bée, il regarda Pétunia. « Tu es épatante. »

« Merci, Remus » répondit celle-ci alors qu'Harry la guidait vers le loup-garou. « Tu me réserve une danse, Harry ? »

« Absolument ! T'entends ça, Remus ? Tu ne peux pas l'avoir toute la nuit ! »

« Ouais, elle doit réserver une danse à ses deux enfants, dit Dudley en arrivant. Harry, Vlad te cherche. Tu le savais ? »

« Oui, je sais. Je suppose que je suis juste en train d'essayer d'éviter l'inévitable. »

« Il avait l'air un peu bouleversé. Il fait les cent pas devant ta chambre. Tu devrais y aller. »

« Merci Dudley. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr. Bonne chance ! » Sur ces mots, Dudley se précipita sur vers la personne qui descendait les escaliers. C'était Polina et, si elle était une indication du but de la soirée, toute la maison allait être une présentation de beauté.

Harry monta les escaliers, un terrible sentiment commença à le prendre aux tripes. Ce soir allait être désastreux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça. Vlad allait le faire courir partout et montrer à tout le monde… « AH ! » Khalid et Dracula l'attendaient tous les deux devant la porte de sa chambre. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et le tirèrent le long du couloir, parlant tout le long sur le temps insuffisant qu'ils avaient. Harry était perplexe. Ils avaient bien deux heures avant que son entrée soit prévue. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de… _PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE… ?_

Pendant le court moment où Harry avait été loin de ses appartements, ceux-ci avaient été transformés. La plupart des meubles étaient poussés sur le côté et plusieurs choses étaient installées. Dracula le porta littéralement vers la salle de bain, ne lui permettant pas de voir beaucoup. « Douche ! dit-il. Aussi vite que possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos cheveux, ou à vous raser. Douchez-vous seulement. Utilisez la bouteille bleue. » Harry jura dans sa barbe et enleva ses vêtements en allumant l'eau chaude. Il alla sous le jet et prit la bouteille bleue et un gant de toilette. _Ca va être une longue nuit._

Quelques secondes après qu'il soit sorti de la douche, à peine enroulé dans une serviette, Khalid apparut, encore plus excité que Vlad. « Venez, petit mage ! » Il le sortit de la salle de bain et l'emmena dans ce qui avait été le salon de ses appartements. Harry prit une seconde pour étudier la pièce pendant que le vampire le tirait vers une partie qui avait un écran dressé pour la séparer du reste du salon. L'adolescent sentit que c'était quelque chose de familier. Hermione le lui avait décrit auparavant. Ils avaient transformé son salon en spa ! Khalid le tira derrière l'écran et Harry fut en face de l'homme le plus massif qu'il ait jamais vu. « Harry, Dennis. Dennis, Harry. Sur la table, Harry. »

Ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur sa serviette et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air aussi paniqué qu'il l'était. Il était prêt à courir. Dennis murmura quelque chose en français. L'adolescent décida qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Khalid répondit et secoua la tête.

Dracula contourna le paravent et fronça les sourcils. « Ces personnes vont s'assurer que tu sois au mieux pour ta soirée. Tu devrais coopérer. »

« Mais j'ai seulement besoin de me changer » protesta le jeune homme.

« Ah, la naïveté de la jeunesse. Profite, Harry. Aucun mal ne te sera fait ici » le rassura Vlad. _Aucune de ces personnes ne vous fera de mal, Harry. Vous pouvez vous détendre._ Dracula fit signe à Harry de monter sur la table de massage. _Maintenant, petit mage. Ou je peux vous y mettre._

L'adolescent regarda Dracula avec des yeux noirs pendant une longue seconde avant de décider qu'il pourrait peut-être perdre ce combat. Il soupira et marcha vers la table, s'arrêtant juste une seconde de plus avant de s'asseoir. Vlad ne fit que hausser un sourcil quand son invité ne fit rien de plus que s'asseoir. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire » admit ce dernier.

« Que fait-on d'autre quand quelqu'un nous donne un massage ? » demanda le vampire avec sarcasme. Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis s'allongea à plat ventre sur la table rembourrée. Dennis plaça une nouvelle serviette sur lui avant de lui enlever celle qui lui avait servi pour sa douche. Dennis grommela quelque chose à Dracula et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. « L'avez-vous entendu ? »

« Je ne parle pas français » répondit Harry.

« C'est quelque chose à quoi nous devrons remédier, grommela le comte. Vous ne vous détendez pas. »

Harry eut un petit rire désespéré. « Comment suis-je supposé me détendre avec tout ce qui se passe ? » Il fit un geste de la main, désignant la pièce et la situation en général.

Khalid lui toucha légèrement le front. L'adolescent sentit tous les muscles de son corps se ramollir. « Je te hais » grommela le jeune homme au vampire.

« Je sais ! » répondit celui-ci joyeusement.

Dennis commença son travail et Harry concéda la victoire. Les vampires s'amusaient et il était l'amusement. Oh, bien. Les choses pourraient être pires. Dennis lui murmura des mots sans queue ni tête alors qu'il travaillait. Chaque fois qu'il touchait un point qui faisait tiquer le jeune homme, il s'arrêtait, se concentrait dessus puis allait à un autre endroit. Après quinze minutes, il aida Harry à s'asseoir et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il fit signe à l'adolescent de le boire alors qu'il prenait un peignoir. Il reprit le verre quand Harry eut fini et lui présenta le vêtement. L'adolescent y glissa les bras et le ferma. « Merci » dit Harry, parlant le seul vrai mot de français qu'il connaissait. Le mot fit sourire Dennis avant qu'il pousse doucement son client de l'autre côté du paravent.

« Maintenant tu as l'air détendu » dit Khalid, déjà vêtu de ses plus beaux habits. « Par là, s'il te plaît. »

Harry approcha la chaise du barbier avec un peu de trépidation et s'y installa. « Harry, c'est Marcus. Il ne parle pas beaucoup anglais alors tu devras juste faire comme il te montre. Coopère. »

« Vlad et toi aimez me torturer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vlad lui adressa un regard confus. « C'est de la torture ? » Harry secoua la tête et sentit le dossier de son siège se baisser pour que sa nuque repose sur le bord du lavabo. De l'eau tiède glissa dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux. En lui parlant, Marcus babilla dans un langage que l'adolescent ne parvint à situer. Il ne put que comprendre quelques mots sur la texture des cheveux et quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Harry dût admettre que laisser quelqu'un d'autre laver ses cheveux _était_ relaxant. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu depuis… sans compter le massage… depuis ses derniers jours avec Bleys.

Marcus redressa la chaise et il sécha l'excès d'eau dans ses cheveux avec une serviette avant de le peigner. Le premier coup de ciseaux surprit l'adolescent. « Il coupe mes cheveux ? »

« Juste un rafraichissement et une coiffure. C'est tout. Maintenant, je dois partir. Après, tu t'assois dans cette chaise sans discuter sur ce qui va se passer. Tu coopères juste. Lucian sera là pour t'aider à t'habiller. »

Les quarante-cinq minutes qui suivirent furent quelque chose qu'Harry ne voulait jamais répéter. Marcus ne fut pas si mal. Il rafraîchit les cheveux de l'adolescent et y mit quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas du tout mais qui aida à les calmer. Il lui donna même une petite bouteille pour le futur. Puis il donna au tout un rapide coup de sèche-cheveux et il empêcha que cela vienne sur le visage du jeune homme avec une pince en métal.

Harry jura de ne jamais partager ce qui était arrivé ensuite avec qui que ce soit. Jamais. Il reçut ses premières et dernières manucure et pédicure. Il essaya de protester que personne ne verrait ses pieds mais l'homme qui prenait soin de ses ongles ne lui adressa qu'un regard vide et continua son travail. Après qu'il eut fini, Lucian apparut de nulle part et l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour se changer. L'ensemble de ses vêtements attendaient, y compris les sous-vêtements. Lucian ne fit que sourire devant l'expression incrédule d'Harry. « Un cadeau du maître » dit-il en désignant le peignoir que portait l'adolescent.

« Je n'en porte jamais de ce genre ! » protesta ce dernier en voyant le fin tissu qui reposait innocemment sur la chaise.

« Maintenant oui. Je crois que le maître a vidé vos vêtements plus tôt. Il a fait détruire tous les vieux trucs. »

« Mes costumes ? Mes t-shirt ? » demanda le jeune homme avec horreur. Il aimait vraiment certaines des choses que Tante Pétunia lui avait choisies.

« Non, juste les sous-vêtements » répondit Lucian avec un grand sourire.

« On ne va jamais me lâcher avec ça » grogna Harry.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il pense que vous avez une admiratrice quelque part qui aimerait voir de la soie. » Harry sentit son visage prendre feu et secoua la tête. Il prit le vêtement et se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment traverser tout ça. Après tout, il pouvait transplaner n'importe où sur le globe. Il pourrait être à la maison, terré dans sa chambre en ignorant le monde. Non, à la place il se trouvait en Roumanie, le jouet du vampire le plus dangereux du monde. _S'il commence à tout le temps m'habiller comme une poupée, je vais vraiiiment lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur._

« Attendez, dit Lucian quand Harry commença à quitter la pièce. Le maître a fait ça pour vous. » Il ouvrit un écrin et Harry fixa du regard l'anneau qu'il contenait. Il n'était pas très grand ni très orné. C'était un simple anneau en argent avec un emblème. L'adolescent l'étudia et sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Un éclair couvrait une baguette et une épée (qui ressemblait affreusement à l'épée de Gryffondor) entrecroisées. Il sourit pleinement et le prit de la boite. « Il a dit que vous aviez besoin de votre propre marque. Pas de celle de votre famille. »

« Il a raison, répondit Harry en le glissant sur son annulaire droit. Je l'aime vraiment. » Il lissa sa veste et regarda Lucian. « De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Le serviteur désigna à Harry un miroir de pied. L'adolescent se fixa du regard, complètement surpris. Il avait essayé ces vêtements mais il avait l'air complètement différent maintenant. Il avait l'air…

« Vous ressemblez au prince que vous êtes » dit Dracula derrière lui. Harry se retourna, surpris par la voix. Il ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la pièce derrière lui. _Oh, c'est vrai. Il ne se reflète pas._

« Merci, dit Harry. Pour tout. »

« Venez, mage. Le soirée nous appelle » dit Vlad alors qu'un sourire sombre se formait sur ses lèvres. Harry remercia Lucian pour son aide, fit un merci général à l'équipe du spa et partit pour descendre.

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	64. Le bal

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry sentit Danielle serrer brièvement son bras avant que les portes de la salle de bal ne s'ouvrent. Les applaudissements de la foule rassemblée se déversèrent sur lui et il sentit la même adrénaline qu'il avait découverte sur la scène à St Jude. C'était une sorte de performance et il ne décevrait les attentes de personne. Vlad ouvrit le chemin et Harry suivit, son anxiété commençant à monter.

Dracula lui avait demandé de prendre son apparence réelle et de la conserver à partir de maintenant et l'adolescent l'avait fait, se sentant juste un peu exposé. Il avait « grandi » tout l'été mais il ne s'était pas sentit prêt, vraiment prêt, à révéler son apparence. A présent, il n'avait plus le choix. Il était temps de se dédier à ce rôle de « jeune homme qui avait grandi par lui-même » même si Dracula jurait qu'il était une sorte de prince. Vraiment, le vampire avait des illusions de grandeurs quand il s'agissait d'Harry.

_Souvenez-vous, vous êtes le prince qu'ils sont venus voir_. La voix de Dracula glissa dans son esprit alors que Danielle et lui prenait leur place au milieu de la salle. La jeune femme se glissa dans ses bras, une valse commença et Harry se concentra sur le rôle qu'il _devait_ jouer ce soir.

Il resta avec Danielle pour les deux premières danses avant de demander à sa tante qui était avec Dudley. Il ne la garda qu'une seule danse avant que Remus ne revienne à ses côtés. Harry la lui laissa et prit un moment pour étudier son environnement.

Il avait vu la salle de bal quand elle était couverte et protégée mais elle avait à présent une nouvelle vie. Le sol était en parquet léger mais il était si poli qu'Harry ne pouvait espérer l'identifier. Il y avait du papier peint sur les murs et l'adolescent dut réprimer un sourire devant les feuilles dorées parsemées dans le dessin. Seul un immortel pourrait aimer décorer quelque chose d'ordinaire si richement et continuer à le considérer comme normal. Il y avait des miroirs qui décoraient les murs et des petits chérubins restaient dans les coins, regardant les danseurs avec une indifférence d'albâtre. Le plafond était peint en un mélange de cieux ensoleillés se fondant en une nuit étoilée. Le chandelier était au centre et illuminait tout.

Dracula avait tout prévu, de la musique aux cavalières de Harry. Il n'était jamais laissé seul et Danielle revenait toutes les trois ou quatre danses, juste pour le forcer à rester vigilant. Il rencontra des jeunes filles et des femmes d'âges et d'endroits différents.

La plus jeune était une allemande de 15 ans et avait accompagné son père veuf. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Harry mais le mettait sur le fait qu'elle ne suivait pas l'actualité autant qu'elle aurait dû. Elle doutait que l'homme qui prétendait être Dracula était le vrai mais pensait que l'acteur qui l'incarnait le faisait très bien dans toutes ses caractéristiques.

La plus âgée était la fière arrière grand-mère d'une famille dominante en Italie qui parvenait encore à produire un sorcier de temps en temps dans sa descendance. Elle avait déjà été invitée chez Lord Dracula, merci beaucoup, et mentionna plus d'une fois qu'Harry était trop maigre et devrait être nourri plus souvent. L'adolescent lui assura qu'il était simplement trop maigre à cause de surmenage et qu'il regagnerait la santé en très peu de temps. Elle menaça de l'amener chez elle où il pourrait se reposer correctement sans vampires sur le dos et Harry dut rappeler le fait qu'il manquerait à sa tante. Ca lui apporta la paix au sujet de la nourriture et la conversation avait juste dévié sur « les jeunes filles charmantes » quand la chanson changea et que Danielle revint pour le sauver de cette femme.

« Merci » murmura-t-il quand la jeune fille se glissa entre ses bras et qu'ils commencèrent leur danse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, réellement perplexe.

« Pour m'avoir sauvé de l'instinct maternel étouffant » répondit-il doucement en faisant un signe de tête vers la vieille femme qui s'éloignait.

« Oh, de rien. Les jeunes hommes sont merveilleux cette année mais tu es beaucoup plus intéressant pour le moment. Oncle Vlad m'a dit que tu es un sorcier et que tu vas dans une école anglaise. C'est vrai ? »

« Ah, oui. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant de la communauté magique » répondit le jeune homme en effectuant un pas assez compliqué qui lui avait causé du souci lors de ses entraînements de danse antérieurs.

« Vos gouvernements ne gardent pas le secret aussi bien qu'ils le pensent. Une personne peut découvrir l'étrange et le bizarre si elle sait où regarder » lui dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

« Est-ce que ton Oncle Vlad sait que tu es aussi intelligente ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils manœuvraient autour d'un autre couple de danseurs.

« J'espère que non, gloussa-t-elle. S'il savait, il arrêterait de me sous-estimer et je n'apprendrais plus rien de lui. » Ils ricanèrent ensemble de la duplicité de la jeune fille et dévouèrent toute leur attention à la musique et à la danse qu'ils partageaient.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec son expérience au Bal de Noël en quatrième année. D'une, il s'amusait trop. Tout, de la musique aux gens avec qui ils restaient, le mettait à l'aise. Il se détendait dans tous les sens du terme. Le rôle avait commencé à devenir une seconde nature et il se vit faire un peu le beau sous toute cette attention. Est-ce que c'était mal d'apprécier la performance ? Pas du tout.

Une fois qu'il eut justifié que c'était normal de s'amuser à un bal et de célébrer son anniversaire en même temps, tout se mit en place. Il rencontra le plus de monde possible et parla avec chaque groupe. Quelques personnes connaissaient son histoire et lui demandèrent des autographes. Il les signa, juste un peu embarrassé par cette attention mais content de rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux pour la soirée. Même les personnes non magiques le regardaient avec une légère once d'émerveillement, lui faisant penser que Vlad avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Il posa pour des photos si on lui demandait et dansa avec tout ceux qui voulaient l'approcher pendant son temps libre.

Il apprenait beaucoup. Comme le fait que Danielle était contente de jouer les cavalière pour le moment (et elle insista bien que c'était tout ce qu'elle était, contrairement aux idées de beaucoup de jeunes hommes sur ce qu'était sa position) mais elle rêvait d'aller à l'université et d'étudier pour devenir historienne. Harry découvrit qu'elle était passionnée par le sujet. « Tu ne comprends pas, Harry, lui dit-elle avec un ton patient. L'histoire, pour toi, n'est qu'une suite inutile de faits et de dates. Je blâme ton professeur à l'école. L'histoire consiste en de nombreuses chroniques et intrigues, des triomphes et des douleurs, des débuts et des fins. C'est un cycle qui recommence encore et encore. Des empires prospèrent et tombent, des découvertes sont faites puis oubliées. »

« Donc, tu aimes le fait que ce sont des histoires ? » demanda l'adolescent, n'ayant toujours pas totalement compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« C'est plus que ça. C'est un fait qui continue, qui grandit. Rien n'arrive au hasard et tout continue de se construire sur ce qui était avant pour créer ce qui sera. C'est la manière la plus sure de prédire l'avenir sans magie. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry était surpris. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'histoire comme une sorte de divination. Est-ce que ça pouvait réellement être aussi simple ? Savoir ce qui allait arriver, juste en regardant le passé ? « Peux-tu me dire ce qui va m'arriver ? » demanda-t-il, soudain curieux de voir ce qu'il adviendraient des idées de Danielle.

« Tu es vu comme le sauveur du monde sorcier, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucune trace d'émerveillement dans la voix. Pour elle, c'était un exercice théorique et rien de plus. Son attitude mit Harry à l'aise et il se trouva à lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis des années (fortement censuré, bien sûr) en réponse à des questions spécifiques.

Elle plissa le front comme si elle pensait à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. « C'est dur d'être sûre. Je peux voir ta situation évoluer de trois ou quatre manières différentes et je ne veux pas te bouleverser. Les sauveurs n'ont jamais vraiment de fins heureuses, tu sais » dit-elle doucement.

« J'ai entendu ça une fois ou deux. » Il changea son rythme quand la musique changea et ils se détendirent sur une valse. « Est-ce qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi ? »

« Regarde tous les sauveurs supposés de l'histoire. Traditionnellement, ils sauvent quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'une menace. La liste est variée et provient de sources différentes : le prophète Mohammed, Auguste César, Constantin, Matin Luther, Napoléon Bonaparte, Staline, Justinien, le Christ, Alexandre le Grand, Sun Wen Ti… et la liste continue encore et encore. Un groupe ou un autre a, à un moment donné, considéré chacune de ces personnes comme un sauveur, une personne qui contribue à sauver une société, si on peut parler ainsi. Certains ont vécu leurs vies mais plus souvent, il n'y a pas de conclusion heureuse. Ils changent inévitablement le monde. Quelques fois en mieux, quelques fois en pire. De toute manière, des changements arrivent, juste comme c'est arrivé avant. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que je suis condamné à changer le monde ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Sans aucun doute, tant que tu prends soin de toi. Les gens t'écouteront si tu es aussi important que le dit Oncle Vlad. Je pense que je suis prête pour un petit rafraîchissement. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »

« Un petit quelque chose à boire me ferait du bien. A quelle heure sera servi le dîner ? » L'estomac d'Harry commençait à faire connaître son déplaisir.

« Habituellement, Oncle Vlad nous laisse danser pendant une heure et quart avant que le repas ne soit servi puis ensuite, il y a encore de la danse puis du café avec des biscuits et le bal finit généralement vers trois ou quatre heures du matin » expliqua Danielle alors qu'elle le guidait vers le saladier de punch qui était dans un coin de la salle de bal.

« Il s'attend à ce que je danse aussi longtemps ? » demanda Harry avec étonnement.

« Non. Si tu es fatigué, tu peux toujours aller dans un des salons. Les hommes ont tendance à se rassembler dans l'un et les femmes dans l'autre. Il y a des rafraîchissements dans chaque pièce, des jeux de cartes et d'autres distractions calmes. C'est une fête mais tout le monde n'aime pas danser. Je ne te blâme pas de ne pas vouloir danser toute la nuit. Tu devrais essayer en talon. »

« Heu, je ne pense pas. Tu es une personne beaucoup plus forte que moi, Danielle. Je te tire mon chapeau, ainsi qu'à tes pieds qui souffrent » lui dit-il de la voix la plus sérieuse qu'il put. Sa déclaration sembla lui plaire et elle lui offrit de lui désigner différentes personnes pendant qu'ils finissaient leurs boissons. Il entendit des rumeurs de toutes sortes sur la foule qui remplissait la pièce. Certains étaient des vampires et Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le reste des personnes normales ne le remarquait pas. Certains étaient des sorciers et la connaissance de Danielle sur la communauté magique était étonnante.

« Celui-ci a des relations avec ce Seigneur des Ténèbres qui préoccupe tant ton pays » dit-elle d'une voix douce, près de son oreille. Harry releva vivement la tête et son regard suivit la direction de celui de la jeune femme. William Zareh, l'ancien espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, était coincé dans une conversation avec une femme plutôt agressive. Harry sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'incurver à la pensée de Zareh faisant face à une femme. Ca ne semblait pas possible mais là encore, les professeurs ont toujours eu cette aura mystique de ne pas avoir de vie hors de l'école.

« Excuse-moi Danielle mais c'est un de mes professeurs. Je pense que je vais aller le saluer. »

« Bien sûr. Je serai prête pour une autre danse dans quelques minutes. Souviens-toi, tu es sous la protection d'Oncle Vlad donc cet homme ne peut pas te faire de mal pendant que tu es là. »

« Je m'en souviens mais il ne me fera pas de mal. Je le sais » dit Harry en quittant Danielle. Celle-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules et alla trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager les rumeurs pendant que son cavalier traversait la pièce.

* * *

« Bonjour, professeur Zareh » dit-il.

« Monsieur Potter ! » L'homme semblait sincèrement content de le voir. Harry lui sourit quand il lui serra la main. « Vous avez l'air mille fois plus en forme que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. » Il regarda à nouveau l'adolescent et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous font dans votre autre école mais je dois dire que j'aime le résultat. »

« Une vie bonne et saine, dit légèrement Harry. Et beaucoup de mauvaise nourriture. Vous n'avez pas l'air mal non plus. Ne plus être un espion doit vous sied bien. » L'adolescent avait baissé la voix alors qu'il disait cela et il fut satisfait de voir Zareh pâlir un petit peu.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

« J'ai beaucoup de contacts dans le monde magique, Professeur Zareh. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis au courant de beaucoup de secrets et le votre est en sécurité avec moi » dit Harry avec un sous-entendu.

« Merci, répondit l'homme assez à contrecœur. Appréciez-vous vos vacances d'été, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui. Vlad est un assez bon hôte et, entre les deux vampires, je pourrais très bien finir gâté fini. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que ça arrive. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre fête d'anniversaire… tous mes meilleurs vœux. »

« Merci. Mon anniversaire est dans quatre jours mais j'ai appris que défier Dracula n'est jamais facile. » Harry sourit quand Zareh lui adressa un regard compréhensif et ils rirent tous les deux.

« Je ne comprends que trop bien. Khalid aime fouiller mes placards et remplacer des choses sans que je ne le sache. »

« Je pense que c'est un trait de vampire universel, dit Harry après une seconde de réflexion. Vlad a commencé à remplacer certains articles de ma garde robe et j'espère vraiment qu'il va arrêter bientôt. En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses que ma tante a choisies pour moi que j'aime bien. »

« Abandonnez tout espoir maintenant, Monsieur Potter. Ca n'arrivera pas. » Harry sourit et demanda comment allait les choses à Poudlard et si Zareh y retournerait comme professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Pendant tout ce temps, il cacha la formation de son illusion. Il était temps qu'on voit l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter au même endroit. Il se concentra un peu plus et fit apparaître l'illusion derrière eux quand il termina sa discussion avec le professeur et s'éloigna.

* * *

« C'est une personne très agréable, n'est-ce pas, William ? » demanda Tom en se matérialisant à côté de l'ancien espion.

« Tom ! » Il mit sa main sur son cœur et prit une respiration. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi, William, répondit l'image en s'approchant. Mais là encore, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur beaucoup de sujets, donc je suppose que je ne devrais pas trop me soucier de ce que vous savez et ne savez pas. »

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, Tom ? » demanda Zareh en essayant de calmer son cœur battant.

« Oh, la même chose que tout le monde, j'imagine. Danser un peu, manger un peu de gâteau et féliciter le Survivant pour avoir survécu une année de plus sur cette terre. Ce genre de choses. » Tom s'arrêta avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. « C'_est_ étonnant qu'il ait réussi à passer une autre année, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire avec le Seigneur des ténèbres et tout. »

« Assez étonnant, oui. As-tu pensé à notre offre ? » Zareh se tourna complètement vers le garçon et fut surpris. Il semblait que celui-ci avait un peu grandi et avait commencé à se remplumer. Même ses vêtements traduisaient d'un soin qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Il avait changé et Zareh ne pouvait rien trouver de mal à cette idée.

« L'Ordre n'a pas pu protéger Potter de son propre oncle Moldu ; comment pourrait-il me protéger d'un fou lunatique qui veut dominer le monde ? » La voix de Tom se fit traînante alors qu'il étudiait les danseurs devant lui. « Honnêtement, William, vous êtes un peu naïf. »

« Je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais juste que tu serais mieux loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt que près de lui » expliqua Zareh en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Vraiment ? » La voix de celui-ci était remplie d'un million de sous-entendus, allant de la moquerie à l'incrédulité. « Je trouve ça dur à croire. C'était bon de vous revoir, William. Prenez soin de vous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas trop les traîtres et les espions. Je détesterais vous voir mort parce que vous avez été bête. » Tom s'éloigna et disparut avant que Zareh ne puisse le suivre.

_Ce garçon aura ma peau, je le jure. Pourquoi ne fait-il pas confiance à l'Ordre ? Il est presque aussi mauvais que Potter dans ce domaine !

* * *

_

Harry gloussa alors qu'il s'éloignait de Zareh et partait à la recherche de Danielle. Elle devait être quelque part et il était déterminé à l'avoir près de lui pendant un moment. L'arrière grand-mère italienne l'avait encore trouvé et il s'était échappé en disant qu'il avait vu Danielle le chercher. Il avait un sentiment que la vieille dame le trouverait à nouveau si la jeune fille n'apparaissait pas. Il venait juste de se glisser derrière un homme assez corpulent et était prêt à attendre presque une heure si ça le sauverait de l'arrière Grand-mère quand il entendit Dracula l'appeler. Il se redressa et vit le vampire venir droit vers lui.

« Ha, Harry, vous êtes là ! » dit Vlad en venant avec un homme le suivant. « Il y a quelqu'un que je veux que vous rencontriez. » Il fit signe à l'autre homme d'approcher. Harry prit un moment pour étudier ce dernier. Il était plus vieux, un peu titubant et visiblement nerveux. « Monsieur le ministre Lewandowski, voici un très bon ami à moi, Monsieur Harry Potter. Harry Potter, voici le ministre Lewandowski, le directeur nouvellement élu du bureau de la Coopération Magique polonais. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Ministre Lewandowski. Votre travail doit être extrêmement intéressant » dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Ca l'est, Monsieur Potter. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu sur le Survivant et c'est agréable de voir des rumeurs si vicieuses écartées. »

« Ah, merci » répondit doucement l'adolescent. _Comment répond-on à ça exactement ?_

« Lord Dracula me parlait de vos ambitions. Nous devrions parler plus avant de ces réformes que vous voudriez commencer. »

« Bien sûr. J'aimerais beaucoup ça. » Harry envoya une pensée désespérée à Vlad. _J'ai des réformes et des ambitions._

_Naturellement. Suis le mouvement pour le moment et laisse Oncle Vlad tout arranger._

« Je demanderai à ma secrétaire de contacter la votre. Pour le moment, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre fête d'anniversaire. Mes meilleurs vœux. »

« Merci. » Le ministre s'éloigna avec un pas définitivement satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, cher Oncle Vlad ? » demanda Harry dans sa barbe.

« Rien qui ne doive inquiéter votre esprit déjà occupé, mon petit mage. Maintenant, où est allée votre cavalière ? »

Danielle apparut avec un grand sourire dans la seconde qui suivit la question de Vlad (et Harry était sûr que c'était une sorte de tour).

« Harry, tu dois rencontrer le Ministre français. Mon Dieu (_NDT : en français dans le texte_), quel homme merveilleux. » Danielle le tira loin de Vlad et vers un homme assez maigre et un peu familier.

« Ah, Danielle, mon ange. Vous l'avez trouvé ! » Le Ministre s'arrêta assez longtemps pour s'incliner sur la main de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci le reconnut de sa courte incarcération à Poudlard. Il avait été à une réunion de l'Ordre dans la Grande Salle.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez de moi… »

« Bien sûr que si, Ministre Devereaux. C'est agréable de vous revoir » dit Harry en serrant la main de l'homme.

« Ah, vous vous souvenez de moi ! » Le ministre semblait sincèrement ravi. « Puis-je vous emprunter un moment ? Danielle, ma chère, sûrement que sa brève absence ne vous gênera pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non » répondit la jeune fille en leur faisant signe de s'éloigner. « Oncle Vlad veut danser avec moi. Allez-y. »

Le ministre et Harry s'inclinèrent quand elle s'éloigna et l'adolescent découvrit que toutes ces politesses qu'il avait apprises sur l'insistance de Vlad étaient utiles. Devereaux lui fit signe de le suivre dans ce que Dracula appelait le salon des hommes. Il prit deux verres de champagne et en tendit un à l'adolescent avant de se retirer dans un coin.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire mais peu d'entre elles peuvent être dites de manière diplomatiques ou polies. Plus encore, j'ai peur qu'on interprète mal ce que je veux dire si je n'utilise pas les mots les plus directs » dit-il à vois basse.

« Je vous en prie, monsieur le ministre, parlez ouvertement. Vous ne m'offenserez pas. »

« Je le ferai et bien que je ne le souhaite pas, il est possible que je ne puisse éviter vous froisser, l'avertit le ministre. Ca dépend de votre situation actuelle et de votre vision du monde. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois à une réunion de l'Ordre, et corrigez-moi s'il vous plaît si je me trompe, mais j'ai eu l'impression que vous n'étiez pas vraiment… heureux sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry prit une gorgée de champagne et réfléchit à sa réponse. « Ce n'était pas l'endroit où je voulais être à l'époque, admit-il. Et alors ? »

« Monsieur Potter, mon gouvernement a remarqué une tendance très surprenante dans les gouvernements anglais de ces cinquante dernières années. Depuis trop longtemps, Albus Dumbledore a beaucoup de contrôle sur ce qui se passe en Angleterre. Le Ministre lui permet de prendre des décisions pour lui et il a juste trop d'influence. Nous souhaitons voir ceci cesser. »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur le ministre Devereaux mais je ne vois pas ce qu'Albus Dumbledore a à voir avec moi » dit patiemment Harry.

« Lord Dracula m'avait dit que vous étiez modeste mais je n'avais pas compris à quel point. Vous êtes une vraie figure de proue pour le monde magique anglais, particulièrement parmi la jeune génération. Vous êtes leur héros, leur lueur d'espoir. Mon pays cherche le changement et nous pensons que vous êtes le changement qui arrive à l'horizon. »

Harry regardait le ministre avec un masque figé d'étonnement poli mais à l'intérieur il criait. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait se fondre dans le décor, ne pas être quelque lueur d'espoir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour la jeune génération.

« Je vous assure, Monsieur le ministre, que mon influence n'est pas aussi grande que vous le pensez sur la société magique anglaise. J'en suis juste une petite partie. »

« Une fois encore, Monsieur Potter, vous sous-estimez votre pouvoir. Je peux voir que vous devez encore faire l'expérience de votre véritable influence mais je vais laisser ça de côté pour le moment. J'espère que nous vous saluerons comme un ami du peuple français et un confident de votre propre communauté magique. »

« Merci, Monsieur le ministre. Je suis flatté et j'espère remplir le rôle que je pourrais avoir auprès de votre gouvernement, selon vos dires. » Harry voulait se fondre dans le décor et disparaître. Il ne voulait pas ça du tout. Il n'était pas celui que cet homme pensait.

Devereaux quitta Harry quelques minutes plus tard, lui demandant de réfléchir à tout ceci et lui donna sa carte. _Depuis quand est-ce que je suis une personnalité politique ?_ se demanda l'adolescent en la rangeant dans sa poche.

« Harry ! dit Dracula en passant la tête dans le salon. Il est temps de dîner ! Est-ce que vous n'avez pas entendu le gong ? Vraiment, maintenant, ne laissons pas attendre tout le monde. »

L'adolescent sortit de ses réflexions et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à tout le monde, Vlad ? Pourquoi semblent-ils tous penser que je suis une sorte de candidat politique ? »

« Moi ? » La voix de Dracula était pleine d'incrédulité. « Je n'ai rien fait à part confirmer quelques rumeurs selon lesquelles je suis votre ami. C'est tout, petit mage. » Le vampire passa un bras autour des épaules de son invité et serra. « Vous avez posé les fondations il y a longtemps en ne prenant pas parti. A présent, tout le monde espère que vous choisirez son côté. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

Harry décida qu'il n'allait pas se disputer avec le vampire. S'il essayait, celui-ci pourrait décider qu'il avait l'air d'avoir bon goût. Ce n'était pas une bonne manière de trépasser, surtout vu que Tante Pétunia serait certainement en colère que l'image du parfait vampire gentleman qu'elle avait de Dracula soit brisée. Harry savait mieux.

* * *

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » La foule finit la chanson et Harry avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un rêve très effrayant dans lequel le feu était compris. En fait, le feu était sur le gâteau d'anniversaire… le sien et celui de Dudley, bien sûr. Le poids combiné des vingt-quatre bougies sur un gâteau à quatre étages lui fit se demander s'il y avait un pompier dans la salle. C'était sûrement illégal et dangereux pour tout le monde, non ?

« Maintenant, faites un vœu » leur dit Dracula à tous les deux dans un murmure. Harry sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. _Un vœu ? Que tout ça soit fini_. Harry souffla les bougies dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il eut un grand sourire narquois devant le visage de Dudley. _Il a probablement souhaité quelque chose au sujet de Polina et lui. Typiquement adolescent. Quelle chanceux._

Dracula entraîna Harry loin du gâteau pour plus de présentations à des personnes très importantes. Il rencontra le premier ministre magique de Chine et, bien qu'il lui ait parlé pendant presque dix minutes, il ne pouvait toujours pas espérer prononcer son nom correctement. La meilleure approximation qu'il parvint à faire fut Monsieur Long et ce dernier sembla l'accepter de bonne grâce. Il reçut une invitation pour visiter le gouvernement magique chinois, toujours sous le contrôle d'un empereur. Ce dernier avait entendu parler de l'adolescent et avait « ennuyé » Monsieur Long, son premier ministre, pour qu'il souhaite un bon anniversaire au Garçon-qui-a-Survécu et pour qu'il l'invite à leur rendre visite.

Alors que la soirée se passait, l'adolescent reçut plus d'invitations tout autour du monde. Il semblait que tous les pays voulaient une visite de Harry Potter. Il succomba enfin et tira Remus avec lui alors qu'il rencontrait les personnes que Dracula souhaitait qu'il voie, afin que le loup-garou garde trace des noms, pays et invitations.

« Est-ce que je dois rencontrer absolument tout le monde ? » dit Harry dans un murmure qu'il savait que Dracula entendrait.

« Non, pas tout le monde » répondit celui-ci près de l'oreille de l'adolescent. « Juste ceux que je pense que vous devriez rencontrer. Des choses se passent, petit mage. Beaucoup de choses intéressantes. »

« Si je découvre que vous faites ça uniquement pour vous amuser, Vlad, je serais très en colère contre vous. »

« Vous gâcheriez mon amusement ? lui demanda celui-ci dans un ricanement. Non, non, je vous assure, Harry, tout ça est vraiment nécessaire. S'il vous plaît, faites juste plaisir à un vieux vampire. » Il serra brièvement l'épaule de l'adolescent alors qu'il le guidait hors de la salle de bal et vers une autre pièce éloignée des salons. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et le suivit, fermant fermement la porte et la verrouillant. Harry s'arrêta après avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il y avait un groupe de personnes qui les attendait. Cela fit que l'adolescent hésita un peu. C'était un groupe de vampires et Harry eut le sentiment qu'en fait, c'était nécessaire.

Alors que Vlad et lui approchaient, tous les vampires firent un geste que Vlad retourna. Harry suspecta que c'était une sorte de salut mais joua l'idiot. Que les vampires gardent leurs secrets. Il préférait ne pas savoir et être en sécurité dans son ignorance. Après tout, les vampires étaient un de ces groupes qu'on rejoignait pour la vie… ou pour l'éternité.

« Seigneur Dracula » murmura le groupe. Une femme s'avança et offrit sa main à Vlad. La chose étrange qu'Harry remarqua fut qu'elle l'offrit avec le poignet vers le haut. Dracula sourit, prit sa main et la retourna pour déposer un baiser sur son dos. Harry suivit l'exemple de Dracula puis se redressa, sentant des petits papillons de nervosité dans son estomac. Il se calma en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« C'est le garçon ? » demanda un des vampires d'un ton ennuyé. Il semblait jeune mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'il était ancien, peut-être aussi vieux que Dracula. Il était difficile de dire d'où il venait d'après ses traits mais l'adolescent ne doutait pas que cet homme pouvait se faire passer pour un homme beau. Des boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules pendant qu'il clignait ses yeux marron d'un air endormi. Il sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui et se tourna pour le soutenir. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson de choc et dut résister à l'envie de se cacher derrière Dracula. Ce vampire était dangereux et le sorcier le savait instinctivement.

« Oui » répondit Dracula et Harry se sentit se détendre. Il était sous la protection de Vlad ce soir. Il était en sécurité.

« Pas aussi en sécurité que tu pourrais le penser petit » dit un des hommes en se levant dans un mouvement fluide. Harry leva ses boucliers d'Occlusive et attendit. Le groupe tressaillit comme une seule personne. « Dois-tu faire ça ? »

« Cassius, voici Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Cassius. » Le vampire tendit la main et Harry la prit. Le premier ne permit que la poignée de main ne dure qu'une simple seconde avant de s'éloigner de l'adolescent.

« Tu es fou, Vlad. Absolument fou » dit-il.

Dracula ignora la déclaration de Cassius et fit signe à un autre vampire d'approcher. Harry n'avait aucun doute quand à son origine. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et la peau sombre. Peut-être quelqu'un du Proche Orient ? Quoiqu'il en soit elle était belle et l'adolescent avait le sentiment que c'est grâce à ça qu'elle avait survécu, en attirant de jeunes hommes qui perdaient tout sens commun en face de sa beauté. Le danger était le même pour lui.

« Parmida, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Parmida. » Encore une fois, la poignée de main ne dura qu'une seconde avant que la vampire ne recule. L'adolescent commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi et-ce qu'ils agissaient tous comme s'il était contagieux ?

Un autre vampire s'avança et lui tendit la main. Il était aussi blond que Parmida était brune. « Bohdan, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Bohdan. » Harry serra la main tendue et fut surpris quand la poignée dura presque dix seconde entière avant de s'achever.

Une vampire plus vieille s'avança. Elle était plus vieille en apparence, en tout cas, une femme de la quarantaine, peut-être. Elle rappela McGonagall à Harry alors que sa bouche qui semblait ordonner « pas d'idiotie » s'étirait dans un sourire quand elle prit la main de l'adolescent. « Neith, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Neith. »

« Je souhaite lire son futur, Vlad » dit-elle calmement alors qu'elle tenait la main du sorcier. Si tu es d'accord. »

_Pas une autre prophétie !_ Le jeune homme voulait pleurer mais Vlad ne fit que mettre une main sur son épaule. « Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela entraîne ?» demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle tienne encore sa main. Ca devait faire trente secondes à présent. C'était un record.

« Une goutte de sang. La paume de votre main. Mes yeux. » Elle haussa les épaules et le jeune homme réfléchit à l'idée.

« Est-ce que je dois savoir ce que vous verrez ? »

« Pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas » répondit-elle en caressant la paume de l'adolescent. Celui-ci envoya une pensée interrogatrice à Vlad qui serra à nouveau son épaule pour donner son accord.

« Très bien » accepta-t-il calmement. Quel mal pourrait-il y avoir ? Il vit une goutte de sang apparaître sur son poignet bien qu'il ne pouvait voir la coupure qui y avait été faite. La goutte glissa jusqu'à sa paume et il vit Neith dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres bougeaient si vite qu'il ne put rien comprendre. Tout d'un coup, il sentit son corps tomber vers l'avant et l'espace derrière ses yeux devint flou. Il essaya de se reculer mais rien ne se passa.

« Baisse tes boucliers » dit Cassius à sa droite. La tête de l'adolescent roula et il croisa le regard du vampire. « Le vertige est dû à tes boucliers. Baisse-les. » Harry combattit la sensation de nausée dans son estomac alors qu'il essayait de rester debout et d'éviter de s'humilier devant tous ces vampires. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel et il était terrifié. Une peur dévorante qui le prenait aux tripes. Les autres vampires se rassemblèrent autour de lui et il sentit leur soutient. Vlad l'enveloppa dans ses bras et le tint en place. « Baisse tes boucliers ! »

L'adolescent s'exécuta et le vertige fut remplacé par un embrasement languide dans tout son corps. Vlad attrapa son corps qui s'affaissait et le soutint, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et permit qu'on le tienne, permit que le vampire le supporte. Neith lâcha sa main et se recula. Il rouvrit brièvement les yeux pour la voir lui sourire.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était sur un canapé, entouré de vampires. Leur posture était complètement différente. Ils étaient ouverts et amicaux. Plus d'un le toucha. Un tenait sa main, un autre caressait ses cheveux. Un autre, son bras. « Que ? » parvint à dire Harry.

« Votre futur était difficile à voir, dit Neith en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. J'ai oublié de vous dire de baisser vos boucliers. Je m'excuse pour votre gêne. »

« C'va. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

« Un effet secondaire, j'en ai peur, répondit Vlad d'une voix trop joyeuse au goût de l'adolescent. Ca va passer. »

Harry grommela et tous les vampires rirent. C'était agréable de le voir comme l'adolescent qu'il était, qu'importe combien eux-mêmes étaient vieux.

« Harry, j'ai une question assez sérieuse pour vous » dit Vlad en le mettant sur ses genoux. L'adolescent lutta une minute avant de céder. Le vampire ferait juste ce qu'il voudrait, avec ou sans son consentement. Un des vampires lui tendit un verre que le jeune homme prit. Comment Cassius avait-il su qu'il avait soif ? Il sirota le champagne puis le baissa en se demandant ce que Vlad voulait lui demander. « Nous discutions tous ensemble pendant que vous vous reposiez (s'il avait dit _faisiez la sieste_, Harry ne lui aurait jamais pardonné) et nous pensions que ce pourrait être la meilleure chose à faire. Puis-je vous adopter ? »

« M'adopter ? demanda Harry alors que la confusion s'installait. Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Que je vous déclarerais comme un membre de ma famille, rien de plus. Vous vivriez toujours avec votre famille. Je serais juste votre… et bien, parrain, si on peut dire, et Khalid serait votre adorable grand frère. Une protection permanente, Harry, et une que je donne avec joie. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a plus que ça ? » Harry sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait son verre.

« Pas de responsabilité de votre part, vraiment. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas de venir me voir de temps à autre, pas vrai ? »

« Pas du tout. J'ai apprécié ma visite ici. »

« Bien, bien. Je viendrai vous voir en Angleterre et vous viendrez me voir ici. A part ça, je ne vous demanderai rien. J'aurais un peu plus d'autorité si quelqu'un devait s'interroger sur notre relation. Ca pourrait être utile plus tard. »

« Je ne veux vraiment pas connaître mon futur plus tard, Vlad. »

« Nous ne te le dirons pas, intervint Cassius. Je peux te prévenir qu'après avoir été adopté, nous deviendrons tous tes oncles et tantes. Attends-toi à être gâté. »

« Je suis en très grand danger d'être gâté » grommela l'adolescent.

« C'est vrai, mon petit mage. » Vlad tapota le nez d'Harry. « Donc, puis-je vous adopter ? »

« Avez-vous demandé à ma tante ? »

« Oui et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout ce dont il en retourne, elle a accepté toute protection que je pourrais vous offrir. »

Harry y réfléchit une minute ou deux avant d'acquiescer. « Je suis d'accord » dit-il calmement. Si sa tante disait que ça ne posait pas de problème, qui était-il pour discuter avec elle ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit qu'on défaisait son col et qu'on l'écartait de son cou. La terreur le prit. « Vlad, que faîtes-vous ? » hoqueta-t-il.

« Je n'ai besoin que de vous mordre pour vous faire mien » expliqua le vampire alors qu'il faisait bouger Harry dans ses bras. « Vous ne serez pas changé, ni un vampire. Ca ne fera mal qu'un instant, je vous le promets. Vous avez déjà accepté. »

L'adolescent sentit une douleur vive dans son cou et se débattit dans les bras du vampire. Comme celui-ci l'avait promit, la douleur ne dura qu'une seconde avant de s'estomper. C'était… agréable. Harry se détendit et soupira, permettant à Vlad de terminer. Il ne lui restait plus d'os une minute plus tard. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Si c'était ce que ressentait les proies des vampires quand elles mourraient, alors ceux-ci étaient vraiment les meilleurs prédateurs qui existaient.

Vlad recula et tint Harry, le serrant contre lui et lui fredonnant quelque chose. Le jeune homme sourit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. _Ca_ pourrait devenir une addiction s'il le laissait le refaire.

« Mien » dit durement Dracula en soignant le cou de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne fit qu'acquiescer et sourit à nouveau. Il était… dans la lune. Un peu cinglé. Quelque chose...

« A toi. Maintenant, laisse-le respirer, Vlad. »

Oh, le manque d'oxygène. L'étreinte de Vlad se desserra et Harry sentit un peu de sa légèreté se dissiper quand l'oxygène remplit ses poumons.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry » demanda Parmida.

« Différent. Détendu. »

« C'est la même chose à chaque fois. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous lever ? »

Harry réfléchit à la question avant de le tenter. Les bras de Vlad se resserrèrent autour de lui et le tinrent en place. « Je ne pense pas que Vlad va me laisser faire. »

« Il va être possessif pendant un jour ou deux, dit Parmida avec un rire. Tu vas devoir partager, quelque fois, frère. »

« Non. Il est à moi. » Il se blottit contre son nouveau fils et celui-ci ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les morts-vivants voulaient-ils être si affectueux envers ceux qu'ils voulaient protéger ?

« Vous allez devoir expliquer à Lucian comment mes cheveux ont fini dans cet état » dit l'adolescent à Vlad. Le serviteur devenait fanatique quand il s'agissait de son apparence, particulièrement ce soir.

« A moi, répéta Vlad. Je suppose que nous devrions rejoindre la fête, hum, petit mage. »

« Ca pourrait être mieux. Après tout, vous êtes celui qui a décidé que c'était une bonne idée. Je me satisfaisais d'un gâteau et de glace. Vous vouliez un bal. »

« Et pourquoi ne devais-je pas vous en donner un ? Humm ? » Vlad permit au jeune homme de se lever et celui-ci ne fit que ricaner quand tous les vampires essayèrent d'arranger son apparence.

« Je peux le faire » leur dit-il en utilisant un peu de magie pour lisser ses cheveux fous et enlever les froissements de ses vêtements. « Pouvons-nous retourner à la fête ? »

« S'il le faut » répondit Vlad, visiblement l'idée le réjouissait peu. « Je n'ai pas de temps à passer avec mon nouvel enfant. » Il bouda.

Danielle passa la tête dans la pièce. « Vous êtes tous là ! » dit-elle vivement quand elle les vit. « Dansons maintenant ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Harry eut un grand sourire avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Dracula. « Les ordres des dames sont mes désirs » lui dit-il avant de disparaître.

« Est-ce qu'on ne dit pas : Les désirs des femmes sont des ordres ? » demanda Cassius alors qu'Harry passait la porte et retournait vers la salle de bal.

« Je pense qu'il l'a dit exactement de la manière dont il voulait le dire » répondit Vlad avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tu as trouvé un petit garçon charmant, Vlad. »

« C'est vrai… J'aimerais qu'il m'apprenne quelques uns de ses tours. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	65. Politiques

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Dracula passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry alors que celui-ci retournait tranquillement dans sa chambre après la fête. « Vous êtes-vous amusé ce soir, Harry ? » demanda le vampire en espérant que son invité était encore assez éveillé pour parler.

« Oui » répondit l'adolescent, semblant plus alerte que ce que Vlad avait prévu. « Danielle était une compagne merveilleuse pour la soirée. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ravie de vous escorter à de prochains évènements si vous aviez besoin d'une cavalière. »

Harry acquiesça tout en desserrant son col. « Ca semble bien. Elle est brillante, vous savez. Très intelligente et elle n'a pas peur de le montrer, particulièrement quand on aborde un sujet où elle a des connaissances. Parlez-lui d'histoire et vous apprendrez beaucoup… j'ai aimé ça. »

« Bien. J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'un peu plus qu'un joli visage pour vous amuser. Dudley, d'un autre côté… » Vlad haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore quitté le stage de l'adolescent. Il y arrive, cependant. »

« C'est bien. On dirait que vous allez tomber de sommeil. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner à votre chambre. »

« Ca me semble bien » dit Harry alors que Dracula l'escortait. « Montrez-moi juste mon lit et je ne le quitterai plus jamais. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » répondit le vampire en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Lucian bondit d'un fauteuil dans le salon quand Dracula alluma la lumière. « Tu peux y aller Lucian. Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul » grommela Harry.

Le vampire s'arrêta pour le regarder. « En dormant debout ? C'est peu probable. »

Lucian partit en marmonnant un bonsoir à Harry et ferma la porte derrière lui. Dracula guida l'adolescent vers la chambre. « Voilà, asseyez-vous » dit-il en s'arrêtant près du lit. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le matelas et cligna des yeux.

« Je suis fatigué » dit-il sans intonation.

« Je sais. Voilà, enlevez vos chaussures. » Dracula poussa son invité pour qu'il commence à se déshabiller pendant que lui même allait fouiller parmi ses pyjamas.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, remerciant mentalement Lucian pour avoir préparé ça à l'avance, et retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci était assis au bord du lit en t-shirt et boxer ;

« Vous ne pouvez pas dormir comme ça. Mettez ça » dit Dracula en secouant l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le réveiller.

« Je peux très bien dormir comme ça » grommela celui-ci en dépliant les vêtements. « Sortez, s'il vous plaît. »

« Vous n'avez rien que je n'ai déjà vu. »

« Maintenant, s'il vous plaît » dit courtement Harry. _Hum, même presque endormi, il est toujours têtu._

« Très bien. » Le vampire alla dans la salle de bain, attendit un moment puis revint quand il entendit l'adolescent tirer les couvertures. « Avez-vous fini ? »

« Ouais » répondit le jeune homme en se glissant dans son lit. « Fini. »

Vlad alla vers le lit et ajusta les couvertures avant de poser une main sur la tête d'Harry. « Merci de m'avoir permis de vous adopter. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi d'avoir un autre enfant que je peux déclarer mien. »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi me vouliez-vous ? » demanda Harry alors que ses yeux se fermaient pendant que le vampire chantonnait.

« Vous avez plus de valeur que vous pouvez possiblement le savoir, Harry. N'en doutez jamais. »

« D'accord » répondit le jeune homme. Il grimaça et soupira. « Je pense que je devrais dire quelque chose demain… aux dignitaires magiques étrangers. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les gens essaient de faire de moi une figure de proue politique, même vous avec toutes les manœuvres que vous avez faites pour moi. Je devrais battre tout le monde à ça et les surprendre… » Il s'arrêta. « Ca avait plus de sens il y a une heure. »

Vlad eut un gloussement indulgent avant de lisser les cheveux d'Harry. « Ca a totalement du sens, petit mage. J'arrangerai quelque chose pour vous demain, si ça vous va ? »

« Demain ? Ca semble bien. Appelez ça une conférence de presse ou une réunion ou un sommet… ou quelque chose. » Le garçon fut calme pendant un moment, son visage grimaçant trahissant sa réflexion. « J'aurais besoin de beaucoup de café demain. »

Vlad ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette suggestion. « Oui, beaucoup de café. Maintenant, allez dormir. Je vais tout arranger. »

« Merci, Vlad… pour tout » dit l'adolescent en se détendant dans son lit et en s'endormant.

Le vampire l'étudia un moment puis se tourna pour regarder le groupe de vampires derrière lui. « Il ne réalise pas combien il est important, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout, Vlad. Tu as choisi un fils merveilleux » dit Neith en s'approchant.

« Oui, je sais, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils lui fassent _ça_, quand il a déjà tant donné. » Dracula posa la main sur la tête du jeune homme et le regarda. « Il a déjà eu tant de souffrances. »

« Les choses pourraient encore tourner en sa faveur, mon seigneur, dit doucement Neith. Le futur pourrait changer. »

Bohdan s'avança et offrit une boite à Dracula. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'adopterais mais j'ai apporté ce que tu voulais. »

« Merci. » Dracula prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Un collier brillait à l'intérieur. « Parfait, Bohdan. » Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et recula.

« Il est aussi appétissant que tu l'avais dit... enfin, il l'était avant que tu ne l'adoptes. » Cassius bouda un peu alors que Dracula sortait le collier de la boîte.

« Il est à moi à présent, Cassius. Vraiment désolé de gâcher ton plaisir. » Vlad ouvrit le fermoir du bijou, se pencha et le ferma autour du cou de Harry.

« Ah, bien, ça pourrait être pire. Tu aurais pu oublier de fournir des rafraîchissements corrects plus tôt. »

« Je ne le ferai jamais ! » protesta doucement Vlad. Il s'arrêta et regarda Cassius, pensant clairement à quelque chose. « Tu es toujours un plaisantin, Cassius. »

« Pour toujours et à jamais » reconnut celui-ci.

« J'ai besoin que l'un de vous me fasse une faveur » dit soudain Dracula. Il s'arrêta et regarda tous les vampires dans la chambre. « Harry aura besoin de protection quand il retournera à l'école des sorciers. Il aura besoin d'une protection vampirique. »

« Ooo ! Moi ! S'il te plaît, choisis-moi ! » Cassius fit une imitation parfaite d'un élève trop enthousiaste. « Moi ! Choisis-moi ! »

Vlad regarda l'autre vampire, choqué. « Excuse-moi, Cassius, mais pourquoi ? Tu détestes les enfants. »

« Pas tous les enfants » répondit celui-ci, offensé. « Je souhaite seulement voir leurs visages quand ils devineront que leur petit sauveur est maintenant prince ! » Cassius eut un gloussement silencieux. « S'il te plaît, Vlad. Je ferais presque tout… même faire face à des enfants… pour pouvoir assister à un tel événement ! S'il te plaît ! Je me mettrai à genoux s'il faut ! »

« Je pense que tu devrais le laisser y aller, Vlad dit Neith avec un sourire. Je ne vois que des bonnes choses pour Harry si Cassius l'accompagne à l'école. »

« Très bien, Cassius. Tu pourras être le garde d'Harry puisque tu y tiens tant » dit enfin Dracula.

« MERCI ! » Cassius serra presque Vlad dans ses bras mais tous les vampires furent chassés de la pièce quand le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit.

* * *

Le bruit des tasses et des soucoupes réveilla Harry le lendemain matin. Il leva une main et repoussa les draperies. « Bonjour, Lucian. »

« Bonjour, Harry, répondit celui-ci avec un peu trop de bonne humeur. Je vous ai apporté du café fort. »

« Du café fort ? » Cela suffit à l'adolescent pour dire qu'il était trop tôt pour être réveillé après une nuit aussi longue. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix heures passées. » Lucian ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. « Je dois m'excuser de vous réveiller si tôt mais le maître le souhaitait » finit-il avec un haussement d'épaule qui voulait dire 'que pouvez-vous y faire ?'

« J'espère qu'il réalise que je suis allé me coucher il y a six heures. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre ? » Harry prit son café et vida la moitié de la tasse d'un coup. « Je risque d'être irritable plus tard. »

« Il m'a assuré qu'on servirait du café au petit déjeuner. » Le serviteur fit une pause. « Du café turc. »

« Tu en as déjà eu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'adolescent en le regardant avec suspicion.

« Oui, trois tasses. » Lucian acquiesça si vite qu'il rappela à Harry ces jouets qui bougeaient tout le temps la tête. « Comment tiens-tu toujours debout ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit Lucian, son sourire caféiné s'étirant sur son visage. « Votre douche coule. Je vais préparer vos vêtements. »

« Merci, Lucian. » Harry se glissa hors du lit, but le reste de son café et alla se doucher. Il émergea dans un nuage de vapeur et regarda les vêtements qui l'attendaient. Ce n'était pas les siens. Il _semblait_ que ça _pourrait_ être les siens mais ça ne l'était pas. « Lucian ? » Celui-ci se détourna de ce qu'il faisait et le regarda. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un costume. »

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas le mien. »

« Le maître l'a envoyé. Il souhaite que vous le portiez aujourd'hui. »

_Je vais vraiiiiment lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur_ pensa Harry en regardant les vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient vraiment jolis mais il avait l'étrange sentiment que c'était une tentative de plus pour le gâter.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lucian en désignant le cou du jeune homme.

Ce dernier leva la main et toucha une fine chaîne. Il alla vers le miroir et la regarda. Il y avait un petit charme dans le creux de son cou. « Je ne sais pas » répondit-il enfin. Ca semblait familier mais il ne pouvait pas le replacer. « Est-ce que tu le reconnais ? » demanda-t-il en le tenant pour que Lucian l'inspecte.

« C'est le symbole du maître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez. »

« Il m'a adopté la nuit dernière. »

« Ah, c'est bien. J'ose dire que nous vous verrons plus. »

« Je dois lui rendre visite tous les ans. Je suppose que je devrais m'habiller. »

« Aurez-vous besoin d'aide avec vos cheveux ? »

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Lucian d'un air ironique. « Je pense que je suis capable de m'occuper de mes propres cheveux, Lucian. »

« Oui, mais vous avez une conférence de presse aujourd'hui. Vous devriez probablement les coiffer en arrière. »

« Je… Quoi ? » Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. _Une conférence de presse ? Il n'oserait pas !_

« Le Maître l'a organisé. Il a mentionné des gouvernements et leurs invitations ainsi que des attentes. Je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi il parlait. »

Harry se calma un peu. _C'est vrai. Je lui ai demandé d'organiser ça. J'ai oublié… Je dois avoir besoin de caféine. _« Ok. Très bien. »

« Vos cheveux. »

« Je les coifferai en arrière, je le promets, dit Harry en essayant de rester calme. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux m'habiller. »

« Je sors. Le déjeuner est servi en bas. »

« Merci Lucian » dit l'adolescent alors que son serviteur quittait la pièce. _D'abord, il y a eu un vampire surprotecteur. Maintenant, j'ai un valet dominateur. Génial. _

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant ses nouveaux sous-vêtements… encore… avant de les mettre. _Stupides vampires_. Son nouveau costume était gris charbon. Il semblait avoir été fait pour lui. Il avait le sentiment qu'il avait été fait par le même tailleur que celui qui avait fabriqué ses beaux vêtements de la veille.

Harry s'arrêta quand il eut fini de s'habiller. _Ouais. Tout est nouveau. Même les chaussettes._ Il prit quelques minutes pour aplanir ses cheveux et mettre une pince pour les tenir. Il mit son anneau et quitta la pièce pour aller déjeuner.

Dudley passa en titubant devant sa chambre, les yeux à peine ouverts. « Hey, Dud. » Ce dernier grommela quelque chose en réponse et continua à avancer. « Ca va ? »

« Polina _aime_ danser » répondit-il en essayant d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux. « J'ai _beaucoup_ danser la nuit dernière. » Il s'arrêta et sembla un peu plus réveiller. « Remus bavait hier soir, pas vrai ? Je ne l'ai pas imaginé ? »

« Je crois qu'il bavait. »

« Je les ai aussi vus se tenir la main » ajouta Dudley alors qu'ils atteignaient le palier au-dessus de l'entrée principale. Harry releva la tête alors qu'ils s'appuyaient tous les deux sur la rambarde. Les quatre Cavaliers de l'apocalypse les regardaient et Harry repoussa la peur atavique qui remonta dans son dos. Est-ce que la mort le regardait ?

« Est-ce que ça t'embête ? » demanda-t-il en détournant les yeux des Cavaliers et en regardant le monde en contrebas.

« J'aurais pensé que oui mais en fait, non » expliqua son cousin en étouffant un bâillement. « Maman et Papa ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses, tu sais, se tenir la main et s'embrasser. Ils vivaient juste dans la même maison. » Dudley haussa les épaules. « Elle est heureuse. »

« Et toi ? »

Dudley cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à la question d'Harry.

« Je crois, bégaya-t-il. Je veux dire que Remus ne m'embête pas. Il est gentil et il n'essaie pas d'être mon père, tu sais. »

« Oui, il fait un très bon ami. »

Dudley acquiesça mais ne répondit pas vraiment. « Déjeuner avec un tas de délégués étrangers, c'est normal pour toi ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux en bas.

« Pas normal, non, répondit Harry incapable de retenir un gloussement. Je suis célèbre mais je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec des gens importants. »

« Tu es célèbre ? Vraiment ? » demanda son cousin d'une voix émerveillée.

« Tais-toi, Dud ! » Harry se refrogna. « Ce n'est pas drôle. » Il poussa un peu l'épaule de l'autre garçon avant de descendre les escaliers. « Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde veut me rencontrer mais on ne me demande habituellement pas de faire des choses comme, euh, des repas et des fêtes… et je ne pense pas aimer ça de toute façon. »

« Tu n'_aimes_ pas être célèbre ? »

« Définitivement pas, répondit le sorcier avec fatigue. Je préfèrerai être un adolescent normal, sortir avec mes amis, jouer aux jeux vidéo, embêter mes parents. Ce genre de choses. Je n'ai pas cette option et je souhaiterais l'avoir. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'après… »

« Qui sait ? » répondit Harry en coupant les pensées optimistes de son cousin. _Peut-être qu'après n'existe pas pour moi, Dudley. Je ne pense pas que ça ait jamais existé._

« Ah, Harry ! » La voix de Vlad résonna dans tout le hall. « Vous voilà ! Bonjour ! »

_Vampire joyeux dans trois, deux – OUCH !_ « Bonjour, Vlad » dit Harry alors que Dracula le serrait dans ses bras.

« Et Dudley ! » Les bras de Vlad quittèrent Harry et serrèrent brièvement son cousin. « C'est bon de vous voir tous les deux réveillés après la fête d'hier » dit le vampire et regardants les deux adolescents.

« Dudley, puis-je emprunter votre cousin un moment ? »

« Attendez ! » dit Harry alors que Dracula essayait de le tirer avec lui. « Je veux parler à ma tante avant que vous ne me kidnappiez. »

« Mon cher Harry, je ne kidnappe pas » protesta Vlad.

« Bien sûr que si, papa » intervint Khalid en apparaissant à côté de lui. « Va voir ta tante, petit frère. Je vais occuper notre père. » Les deux vampires disparurent promptement dans le salon, laissant Harry et Dudley là.

« Harry, Khalid t'a appelé 'petit frère' » constata Dudley avec une confusion évidente.

« Ouais, j'ai été adopté hier soir. »

Dudley le regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire incontrôlable. « Ce n'est pas si drôle. »

« Oh non ! » Dudley gloussa. « Je ne ris pas pour ça ! Imagine juste comment sera l'école pour toi maintenant ! Tu as été adopté par une famille royale ! »

Harry regarda son cousin avec une compréhension grandissante et ne put que baisser la tête en signe de défaite. « Foutrement merveilleux » grommela-il avant de marmonner quelques gros mots choisis dans sa barbe. Son Altesse Harry Potter, Survivant, Héritier de Wallachia. « Putain. »

* * *

Khalid tira Vlad dans le salon, ferma la porte puis appuya violemment Dracula contre le mur et le maintint là. « Papa, je vais juste te le dire une fois et après je m'attends à ce que tu tiennes compte de mes paroles et que tu agisses en conséquence sans que je te pousse ou que je te le rappelle : n'étouffe pas cet enfant ! »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Khalid. Je ne l'étoufferai jamais ! » temporisa Vlad, essayant d'enlever les mains de Khalid sur sa gorge sans le blesser.

« Papa, s'il te plaît souviens-toi comment il est, le masque qu'il porte. Il peut sembler pur et affable maintenant mais il va très probablement devenir très dangereux pour ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin… toi y compris. »

« Khalid, calme-toi mon enfant. » Dracula parvint à se sortir de la prise de son fils adoptif et lissa ses vêtements. « J'ai bien conscience des limites et des frontières d'Harry. Lui et moi avons eu une discussion intéressante hier après la fête et je te promets que je ne suis pas plus près de l'étouffer avec mon attention que je l'étais avec toi. »

Le plus jeune vampire lui adressa un autre regard suspicieux avant de se laisser fléchir. « Pardonne-moi papa. Je suis rempli de joie de pouvoir l'appeler mon frère mais son langage corporel criait sa gêne. »

« Il est toujours mal à l'aise dans les grandes foules à moins qu'il ne joue. J'espère chasser ce handicap dans le futur. »

« S'il te plait, fais attention avec lui, plaida Khalid. Je ne souhaite pas le perdre dans les ténèbres qui l'attendent. »

« Je ne permettrai pas qu'une telle chose arrive, mon enfant. Je te le promets. » Dracula prit Khalid dans ses bras et le réconforta. « Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Le prochain mouvement sera fait par Harry et il en a un merveilleusement planifié, qui va sûrement atterrer le monde. »

« Vraiment, ronronna Khalid. Dis-moi. »

« Ca ruinerait la surprise, répondit son père en reculant. Tu le découvrira cet après-midi quand Harry fera son discours. » Il eut un sourire narquois et s'éloigna.

« DISCOURS ? ! »

* * *

Harry regarda la foule grandissante avec un peu de trépidation. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce à quoi il s'était attendu quand il avait demandé à Vlad d'organiser ça pour lui. Il était certain que même Rita Skeeter était là et il n'avait aucun désir de jamais lui reparler. Sa journée était de plus en plus remplie d'activités politiques. D'abord le petit déjeuner avec les dignitaires étrangers puis une conférence de presse après le déjeuner. _Et après… le thé avec la reine ?_

Il dut rire à ça. Quand prendrait-il jamais le thé avec la reine ?

« Es-tu prêt, Harry ? » demanda Khalid en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et en serrant rapidement.

« J'espère, répondit celui-ci en prenant une profonde inspiration. Est-ce que je fais la bonne chose, Khalid ? »

« Bonne ou pas, ça doit être dit. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda à nouveau la foule. « Pense à ça comme ça, petit frère, dit doucement Khalid. C'est 'encore une fois sur la brèche' (1) pour le monde sorcier. Tu es le cri de ralliement. »

Khalid s'éloigna et Harry médita ses mots. _Je peux toujours transformer ça en une performance théâtrale._

_Excellente idée, petit mage_, rit la voix de Dracula dans sa tête. _Devrais-je vous trouver une couronne ?_

_Ha, ha. Très drôle, Vlad_ rétorqua Harry. _Je pourrais juste laisser tomber tout ça._

« Vous l'avez demandé. » répondit le vampire en apparaissant derrière l'adolescent.

« Je sais. » Harry essaya de ne pas geindre avec cette phrase.

« Etes-vous prêt ? » demanda Dracula en se tournant vers la foule.

Harry prit quelques profondes inspirations et se créa un mélange de traits de personnalité de Dracula et d'Edmond pour créer le nouveau rôle du fils adoptif de Dracula – majestueux et cependant accessible.

« Très bien » murmura Vlad alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'allée centrale de la pièce. Des flash crépitèrent et l'adolescent regretta ne pas avoir fait bannir les appareils photos. Il atteint le podium qui était à l'avant de la pièce et lutta pour ne pas sourire en trouvant son discours préparé qui l'attendait. _Ce bon vieux Lucian._

« Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs. Je vous remercie tous d'être venus, particulièrement avec une invitation si peu à l'avance. Certains d'entre vous se sont couchés tard à cause la Réunion d'Eté alors je vous remercie d'avoir abandonné un peu de sommeil. On m'a assuré que des rafraîchissements seraient disponibles ensuite pendant que nous nous détendrons et que du café et du thé seraient inclus.

Beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent sûrement pourquoi j'ai décidé de donner une conférence de presse quand j'ai évité les journalistes par le passé. Je peux vous dire que c'était une décision soudaine qui a découlé de la nuit précédente. J'ai parlé à beaucoup de monde hier soir et je sais qu'encore plus d'entre vous souhaitait me parler et n'en ont pas eu l'occasion. On m'a posé beaucoup de question et j'ai donné peu de réponses. Vous devrez me pardonner si c'est ce qui vous est arrivé. Le triste fait est que je suis sûr que j'ai raté certains d'entre vous et je n'aimais pas cette idée. Si vous voulez me parler, vous devriez être capable de le faire. Malheureusement, je n'ai que vingt-quatre heures dans ma journée, comme tout le monde. A présent, j'aimerais parler de quelques uns des sujets de la nuit dernière.

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé pourquoi j'ai quitté le monde magique l'année dernière. Mes raisons sont personnelles. Je ne souhaite pas les partager pour le moment. Je peux dire que j'avais besoin d'une pause et que ma tante m'a aidé à prendre cette pause. Merci Tante Pétunia.

Mon séjour à Poudlard l'année dernière a été bref et je ne souhaite pas m'étendre dessus mis à part pour dire que j'ai aimé rencontrer plusieurs personnes là-bas.

Mes projets pour le futur incluent un retour à Poudlard et je suis impatient de reprendre mon éducation magique où je l'ai laissée. En fait, je me suis arrangé pour passer les examens pour la sixième année et ai réussi à les avoir avec des Efforts Exceptionnels ou mieux, donc je vais rejoindre mes amis pour ma septième année. »

Harry dut s'arrêter quand des applaudissements explosèrent dans la foule. Il sourit et donna un signe de tête poli.

« Merci. Je suis très fier de mes résultats, mon amie Hermione m'a aidé à rattraper et je dois la remercier pour ses programmes de révisions éreintants.

Ca mis à part, j'en viens maintenant au sujet qui m'a un peu mis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et ne suis pas encore sorti de l'école. Je dors jusque midi si j'ai mon mot à dire et j'abuse de la caféine de manière régulière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me pose des questions sur l'état du monde magique ou sur la guerre imminente avec Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommer. De tels sujets m'ont fait réfléchir.

Je vois certains d'entre vous sourire et d'autre grimacer quand je dis que ce sujet m'a fait réfléchir. C'est vrai. J'ai dû m'arrêter et réfléchir à ce que je voulais dire à ceux qui me posent de telles questions. Je devais établir mon opinion avant que je ne puisse la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai réalisé que mes réponses s'influençaient entre elle et que je devrais essayer d'expliquer comment cela s'organisait.

Il y a un danger dont peu d'entre nous ont conscience, quelque chose de si inhérent à notre société que personne ne peut le voir pour la menace que c'est à notre mode de vie. C'est devenue une partie enracinée et acceptée de nos vies quotidiennes. Certaines personnes le voient comme une vertu et d'autres comme leur droit à cause d'un grand nombre de facteurs. Notre ennemi, mes amis, c'est l'abus de pouvoir.

Certains d'entre vous sont peut-être perplexes à cause de cette phrase : « abus de pouvoir ». Après tout, nous vivons dans une grande société pleine de magie et d'expression. Comment pourrait-il y avoir une telle chose dans une société comme la notre ? Notre pouvoir est utilisé pour entretenir nos intérieurs, pour soigner les malades et pour créer de nouveaux produits et des potions qui profitent à l'ensemble de notre société. Comment cela pourrait-il être considéré comme de l'abus de pouvoir ?

Il est facile de faire passer cet abus pour de la bienveillance. Imaginez un moment que vous êtes un Moldu. Pas de magie. Pas de baguette. Aucune défense contre un sorcier. Imaginez que vous voyiez quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens, comme quelqu'un volant sur un balai. C'est très surprenant pour vous, vu que les balais ne volent pas. Les minutes qui suivent, alors que vous essayiez de vous réconcilier avec le fait que les balais _volent_, puisque vous en avez vu un, un étranger arrive vers vous et vous arrache ce souvenir… pour votre bien.

Je ne peux pas dire si garder ou non notre société cachée est mal car cela nous a tous bien servi pendant plusieurs siècles. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le manque de choix et le pouvoir absolu que peut avoir un sorcier sur un Moldu. Après tout, l'attitude qui domine dans le monde magique en ce qui concerne la connaissance d'un Moldu sur nous est une attitude de bienveillance distraite. Beaucoup de gens disent ou pensent qu'un Moldu est mieux en ne sachant pas et même nos élus sont d'accord avec ce sentiment. Nous devons faire confiance en nos élus, sinon pourquoi les élire ?

Mais combien de temps avant que notre confiance ne soit brisée ? Tous les jours, notre liberté est réduite en faveur de la sécurité. La panique se diffuse à travers les couches répandues pour créer une hystérie de masse. Pour le moment, vu comme est notre société, les Moldus sont gardés dans l'ignorance grâce à la vigilance de nos gouvernements. Ils sont mieux en ne sachant pas… combien de temps avant que les officiels du gouvernement ne commencent à appliquer cette manière de penser aux autres ?

Bientôt, les créatures magiques seront mieux en ne sachant pas, les humanoïdes, les demi-sangs, les trois quarts de sang ou tout ceux qui ont moins que le sang pur pourraient être considérés comme « mieux » sous la surveillance bienveillante de nos officiels.

Les changements sont à l'horizon, mes amis. La pente glissante de la protection et de la bienveillance paternelle du gouvernement doit s'arrêter. La société magique ne peut plus se permettre de se séparer entre créatures et sorciers, demi-sang et sang pur. Nous ne pouvons plus être divisés pendant que la menace se glisse et murmure nos insécurités à nos oreilles.

Jusqu'à ce que tous les citoyens de notre société soient traités équitablement, les gouvernements continueront leur tyrannie à travers la peur des différences. Nous sommes ensemble dans ce combat, du plus humble des elfes de maison au plus fier des sangs purs.

Je n'appelle pas à l'anarchie, mes amis. Je n'appelle pas à renverser nos gouvernements. Je n'appelle à rien. Je demande simplement un gouvernement plus intelligent de la part de nos dirigeants, un gouvernement plus intelligent et cohésif qui reconnaisse tous les citoyens sous sa juridiction et pas seulement les talents que ces citoyens peuvent apporter à son administration.

Nous ne pouvons pas avancer et réaliser la grande civilisation dont nous avons le potentiel jusqu'à ce que la société magique oublie ses divisions basées sur la race et le sang et qu'elle s'unisse en une seule citoyenneté magique.

En tant que dirigeants de la société magique, nous avons tous la responsabilité de créer le changement dont notre société a besoin pour survivre. Je vous défie tous de combattre les abus de pouvoir, de vous battre pour installer de nouvelles politiques qui permettent des avancements et des opportunités égales pour tous vos citoyens et d'avoir la force personnelle, la patience et l'endurance de continuer jusqu'à ce que notre société soit une société dont les futurs générations puissent être fières. Nous sommes tous ensemble et nous devons tous en voir la fin. Merci. »

Des applaudissements épars retentirent et quelques mains se levèrent alors qu'Harry rangeait ses notes et prenait quelques profondes inspirations. Vlad se détourna avec un sourire supérieur. Son plan se déroulait bien. Harry avait prêché pour l'unité et avait un plan pour le futur. Ce n'était que les fondations, la première pierre pour les mois futurs. Oui, les choses s'arrangeaient très bien. A présent, il devait uniquement se concentrer pour qu'Harry soit aux bons endroits, rencontre les bonnes personnes et, bien sûr, pour qu'il porte les vêtements qui siéent à un leader du monde magique.

* * *

Harry tomba du lit avec une main agrippée à son front, grimaçant à la vive douleur. _Il semble que Voldie soit un peu en colère_. Il fit venir sa robe et son masque, s'habilla puis revêtis le déguisement qu'il utilisait toujours quand il était avec Voldemort. Tom eut un sourire supérieur dans le miroir et il tourna sur ses talons pour apparaître dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Il prit sa personnalité d'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres et parcourut les couloirs à grands pas.

Harry pouvait entendre le son de la torture qui se déroulait dans la salle du trône et entra prudemment, ayant peur à la fois d'attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'être touché par un sort perdu. Il se glissa le long de la pièce pour s'arrêter aux côtés de Voldemort.

« Te voici, Tom » constata celui-ci en arrêtant le sort et en se tournant vers son élève. « Bienvenu. »

« Bonsoir, monsieur répondit doucement le jeune homme. _Puis-je vous aider ?_ » ajouta-t-il en Fourchelangue.

« Non, mon enfant, je me débrouille avec celui-ci. » Voldemort désigna deux nouveaux Mangemorts qu'Harry ne reconnut pas et ceux-ci ramassèrent la malheureuse victime et l'emmenèrent. Harry envoya une touche de magie guérisseuse vers elle pendant que son maître lui indiquait de rester avec lui d'un geste. « Vous pouvez y aller, Mangemorts. » Ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent dans le nuit, content de s'éloigner de l'homme fou.

« J'ai trouvé un article assez intéressant dans le journal ce matin, Tom, caché au fond des pages sur la société. »

« Vous lisez les pages sur la société ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry avec surprise.

« Seulement pour les politiques. Bien sûr, tous ceux qui sont dans ces pages sont des politiques. Imagine ma surprise quand je t'ai vu toi, entre tous, donner une conférence de presse. » Voldemort eut un petit gloussement avant de redevenir sérieux. « Plus encore, j'ai découvert que tu séjournes avec le Voivod de Wallachia, communément appelé 'Dracula'. »

« Il m'a invité dans sa résidence d'été et j'ai accepté. Il est mieux que Dumbledore et il… m'enseigne plusieurs méthodes différentes pour manipuler le public. »

« Explique-toi, aboya le Seigneur des Ténèbre. Maintenant. »

« Dumbledore a un grand pouvoir sur les citoyens anglais et a beaucoup d'influence à l'étranger. Dracula n'aime pas cette idée donc, il m'a trouvé car il pense que je pourrais… avec le temps… avoir un pouvoir encore plus grand que Dumbledore auprès de l'opinion publique. Il m'apprend ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour un jour combler le vide créer par la mort soudaine de Dumbledore. »

« Mort soudaine ? » demanda Voldemort, soudain très intrigué.

« Combien de vampires peut vraiment combattre un sorcier avant d'être maîtrisé ? » demanda Harry en essayant de donner assez d'informations pour satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ah, je vois. Il n'y a qu'un seul petit défaut dans son plan. »

« Lequel, monsieur ? » Harry priait pour ne pas devoir à faire une objection si forte que Voldemort lui lance un mauvais sort.

« Tu n'est pas un dirigeant » indiqua celui-ci, extrêmement patient si on se fiait à son ton. « Tu ne souhaites pas ce genre de vie. »

« Je ne dirigerai pas… » commença l'adolescent, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Tout le monde _pensera_ que je dirige mais ils ne sauront pas que les idées que je présente sont en fait les vôtres. Puis-je parler honnêtement, monsieur ? »

« Je t'en prie… Je souhaite entendre ce que tu as à dire. »

Harry s'arrêta quand ils sortirent dans la véranda. « Le monde magique pourrait ne jamais vous accepter comme leader. Il y a trop d'histoire, trop de familles détruites et trop de suspicions pour que vous deveniez le meilleur chef que vous pourriez être. Le Survivant n'a pas ce passé. La majeure partie du monde magique le vénère encore, presque autant que Dumbledore. Ce serait facile pour une telle personne de prendre la place de Dumbledore. Je ne vois pratiquement aucune objection et j'ai l'impression que la plupart des gens seraient heureux de permettre au Survivant de prendre le pouvoir. Je n'ai aucun désir de prendre des décisions pour le monde magique, aucun désir de le diriger. Vous dirigerez et je serai la petite marionnette en place dont vous avez besoin pour que le public accepte vos décisions. Vous serez le maître derrière la scène et je le jouerai. Avec le temps, une fois que la vérité sur votre pouvoir et vos responsabilités envers le monde magique sera connue, votre acceptation deviendra totale et je me fondrai joyeusement dans le décor et me retirerai pour posséder une équipe de Quidditch et élever des enfants agaçants. »

« Tu me laisserais tout ? » demanda Voldemort abasourdi.

« Dès que je le pourrais, dit honnêtement Harry. J'ai été le pion de quelqu'un pendant presque toute ma vie et je suis fatigué. En travaillant ensemble, nous pouvons vous faire élire et je pourrais me retirer, n'ayant besoin de diriger une affaire d'état que de temps en temps. » Harry s'appuya sur la véranda et regarda le jardin sombre. « Je suis fatigué, monsieur. Je suis prêt pour que tout ça finisse. »

Voldemort étudia son élève pendant de longs moments, pesant visiblement ses options. Harry sentit la légilimentie glisser le long de son esprit et il montra au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qu'il voulait voir sans hésitation. Quelques minutes passèrent et ce dernier se retira, un air perplexe sur le visage. « Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu ais besoin de ma part. ? »

« Votre confiance. » Harry regarda le visage de son maître se contracter d'anxiété. « Votre confiance pour me permettre de faire ce que je dois faire. »

Voldemort l'étudia à nouveau, des pensées flashant dans son esprit et le soupçon grandissant dans ses yeux. _Allez, cède juste. Tu peux le faire. Donne moi mon moyen. S'IL TE PLAIT._

« Très bien, dit-il enfin. Tu peux compter sur mon soutient. Je n'ai jamais entendu un plan plus intelligent de la part d'aucun de mes Mangemorts. » Voldemort devint silencieux et réfléchit quelques minutes.

« Merci, dit Harry avec reconnaissance. Je peux presque en voir la fin maintenant. » Les épaules de l'adolescent perdirent de sa tension et il soupira.

Voldemort l'étudia avant de glousser. « Je ne te comprends pas. Tu me haïssais, puis tu m'as toléré et maintenant tu souhaites que je prenne le pouvoir dans le monde magique ? »

« J'ai pensé à tout ce que vous m'avez dit » dit Harry en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. « Vous ne semblez pas vous rappeler que vous m'avez offert de m'aider avant, quand vous possédiez Quirrell. Même le journal a proposé de m'aider mais quelque chose s'est passé et vous ne vous souvenez plus avoir proposé et je ne me souvenais plus que je voulais cette aide. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que nos souvenirs ont été altérés ? » siffla Voldemort, tirant son élève pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« C'est le cas, dit Harry d'une vois calme. Mes souvenirs sont revenus. »

Voldemort le regarda. « Pas les miens » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se détourna et Harry put sentir la colère de l'autre homme monter. Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et l'adolescent lutta contre l'envie de faire un pas en arrière. _Et je pensais que les vampires étaient effrayants…Cassius ressemble à un chiot à côté. _« QUI ? »

« Je pense que c'était Dumbledore. »

Voldemort explosa. Harry lança un bouclier rapide mais fort autour d'eux deux pour essayer de contenir la magie. Quelque chose que Bleys lui avait dit lui revint à l'esprit. _Cette magie peut te consumer._ Harry tendit sa magie pour qu'elle effleure celle de Voldemort. Celle-ci était farouche et essaya de contrer ses efforts et de l'attaquer mais il donna un coup ferme et elle se calma à un niveau acceptable. Harry la redirigea pour réparer les dommages que l'explosion avaient causés puis il baissa ses boucliers.

Voldemort était à genoux, il agrippait sa tête en y enfonçant ses ongles. _Je suis tellement content d'avoir permis à Bleys de m'entraîner… ça… aurait pu être moi._ Il sortit sa baguette et alla vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Nous devrions vous faire rentrer avant que quelqu'un vous voit, juste au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un qui traînerait. » L'adolescent était sûr que personne n'était dans le coin mais c'était une excuse pratique. « Pouvez-vous vous lever ? »

Voldemort ne répondit pas donc son élève prit son bras gauche et le mit sur ses pieds. « Marchez, monsieur. » L'adolescent dut aider l'autre homme à rentrer dans la maison et le guider vers le salon. « J'ai le même genre de maux de tête » dit-il en poussant Voldemort à s'asseoir. Il s'arrêta et fit venir une de ses propres potions anti-douleur. « Ils empirent avant de s'améliorer, prévint-il en tendant la potion. Ca va aider. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda la fiole pendant un bref moment avant de la prendre et de l'avaler. Il rendit la fiole vide à son élève et soupira quand un peu de la douleur partit.

« Habituellement, cette potion me rend inconscient en quelques minutes, donc nous devrions vous mettre au lit. Où dormez-vous ? »

« A l'étage, répondit Voldemort d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a faite ? »

« Non. Remus me les achète. Ma tante n'aime pas que je fasse des potions à la maison. » Harry marcha à côté de Voldemort alors que celui-ci se dirigeait en direction de sa chambre. »

« Ta tante ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait confus.

« La sœur de ma mère. Je vis avec elle. Vous savez ça. »

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. » Voldemort était visiblement confus. _Hum, la potion doit marcher_. Ils furent tous les deux silencieux alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Voldemort ouvrit une porte en haut des marches et entra. Il s'effondra sur le lit et tira les couvertures pour se couvrir. Harry resta près de la porte, ayant peur d'entrer sans permission. « Comment as-tu retrouvé tes souvenirs ? »

« Remus a utilisé la légilimentie. » Harry ne pouvait pas dire : _oh, il y avait cette âme dans un livre qui a ouvert mon esprit._

« Je veux que mes souvenirs reviennent » dit Voldemort, sa voix presque nostalgique à la fin. Il devint silencieux et Harry se tourna pour partir quand la voix de l'autre homme le stoppa. « Viens là. » Le jeune homme haussa mentalement les épaules et alla au chevet de Voldemort. « Tu vas le faire. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » L'adolescent pensait savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandait mais celui-ci ne voulait sûrement pas dire que son élève allait jouer dans son esprit.

« Tu vas utiliser la Légilimentie et ouvrir ces souvenirs. »

Visiblement, Voldemort voulait que Harry joue dans son esprit. « Je ne sais pas si… »

« Maintenant, mon enfant. »

Harry leva sa baguette et espéra que l'autre homme ne remarquerait pas qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas. Elle n'était devenue rien de plus qu'un bout de bois ces derniers mois. _Legilimens._

Harry se glissa au travers des barrières et se trouva au milieu d'un esprit chaotique. _Il est presque fou _! Il se mit au travail. Il pouvait sentir la magie sauvage non entraînée alors qu'elle tournait autour de lui. Il tendit quelques fils de magie pour apaiser le chaos et calmer l'esprit. Puis il se tourna vers les souvenirs manquants.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise. _Il en a tellement plus que moi_. Des trous et des égratignures sombres et rugueux parsemaient la surface et il ne put que supposer la profondeur de certains d'entre eux. Il se sentit un peu désolé pour Voldemort. Il étira un peu plus de fils de magie et commença à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour soigner les dommages. Il décida également de donner à sa magie un temps pour se défaire afin que les souvenirs retournent petit à petit et sans la douleur et la désorientation dont il avait fait l'expérience entre les mains de Bleys.

Il ressortit de l'esprit de Voldemort et vit ce dernier le regarder. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit l'adolescent d'une voix fatiguée. Essayez de dormir. » Il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendait que l'ordre d'Harry car il ferma les yeux et son corps se détendit. Le jeune homme soupira et partit, impatient de retourner dans son lit. Ils partaient pour l'Angleterre au matin et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le vol soit assez long pour lui permettre de rattraper son sommeil.

* * *

(1) : Tiré de la pièce de Shakespeare, Henri V

Nous avons rattrapé la version anglaise de l'amour d'une tante. Aussi, la publication des chapitres devraient être beaucoup plus espacés. En moyenne Emma publie trois à quatre fois par an. Mais je promets de traduire les nouveaux chapitres aussi vite que possibles au fur et à mesure de leur parution.

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	66. Retour de chez Vlad

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Pétunia soupira alors qu'elle étudiait son environnement. Lord Dracula les renvoyait chez eux avec son jet privé et c'était un bel avion, avec des canapés et plus de place que son salon. Son souci principal était la personne endormie en face d'elle. Harry s'était effondré sur son siège avec un abandon total, complètement oublieux des autres occupants dans l'avion.

« Un sou pour tes pensées, Pet ? » Remus reposa le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Il semblait qu'aucune des entreprises d'Harry ne puisse se gérer sans l'avis constant de leur patron maintenant qu'il arrivait à sa majorité. Merci mon dieu pour Remus. Celui-ci venait à bout de tout ça et le ramenait à de simples questions fermées pour Harry.

« Je m'inquiète pour Harry » dit prudemment Pétunia. Remus posa son stylo et lui accorda toute son attention. « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il se passe un truc mais je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être. » Elle posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre et les étudia, essayant de trouver les mots dont elle avait besoin. « Il s'est renfermé… Je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte qu'il me parle. »

« Maman ? » dit soudain Dudley de l'autre côté de l'avion. « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit sur Harry et je pense que tu as peut-être raison. J'ai voulu lui parler hier soir et je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver nulle part. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ou en train de faire un tour dans les couloirs. Nulle part. Il aurait pu être n'importe où dans la maison, bien sûr mais j'ai demandé à Vlad s'il pouvait trouver Harry pour moi et il a dit qu'il n'était pas dans la maison. »

« Ca ne veut pas forcément dire que quelque chose ne va pas » commenta Remus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Nous savons déjà qu'il a eu le sommeil agité ces derniers temps. Ne cherchons pas les problèmes. S'il se passe quelque chose, je suis sûr qu'Harry nous le dira bientôt. Il est encore en train d'accepter tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Souvenez-vous qu'Harry réfléchit beaucoup avant de demander de l'aide. »

« Je suis quand même inquiète, dit Pétunia en levant les mains. Je vais attendre quelques jours mais je refuse que ça continue trop longtemps. » Elle se rassit et soupira. « Je sais qu'il va mal, Remus. »

« Je sais, Pet, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire mis à part le surveiller de plus près. Il doit venir à nous. C'est ce que Paul nous a dit. Harry doit prendre la responsabilité de chercher de l'aide quand il en a besoin. Nous ne pouvons pas le forcer à accepter de l'aide. C'est sa décision. »

« Je peux essayer de lui parler, offrit Dudley. Il y a moins de chance qu'il me suspecte. »

« Bonne idée, Dudley ! » Remus sourit et jeune homme et acquiesça. « C'est peut-être un truc d'adolescent, Pet. Peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise pour parler d'une fille qu'il aime bien mais il parlera peut-être à Dudley. Ils ont presque le même âge. »

« Parler des filles à Maman ? » Le dégoût de Dudley était évident. « Désolé Maman. Je vais continuer à en parler avec mes copains. » Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas frissonner mais Pétunia et Remus le virent tous les deux et cachèrent leur sourire derrière leur main.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, dit enfin Pétunia. J'espère que ce n'est rien de plus sérieux. »

« Si Harry est amoureux ou quelque chose comme ça, je le découvrirai. »

« Merci Dudley, dit Remus. Harry a de la chance d'avoir un cousin aussi attentif. Maintenant, faisons comme si nous n'étions pas en train de parler de lui parce que je pense qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller. »

Ils retournèrent tous les troits à leurs occupations, n'ayant pas conscience de ce dont Harry faisait l'expérience.

* * *

Harry grogna quand des chants d'oiseaux pénétrèrent dans ses rêves. Il roula sur le côté puis s'immobilisa quand il ne sentit pas son oreiller mais des brins d'herbe sous son visage. « Que… ? » Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Des arbres l'entouraient et il était allongé sur de l'herbe « Qu'est-ce que… » Harry se remit debout et tourna sur lui-même. Il était dans une clairière dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part.

Ok, Harry. Essayons de tout reprendre… Tu étais dans l'avion de Vlad et maintenant tu es dans les bois. Est-ce que l'avion s'est écrasé ? Mais où est la fumée, les débris et le carnage ? Visiblement, il n'y a pas eu d'avion à s'écraser ici. De la magie accidentelle ? Pendant que je dormais… Pourquoi pas, allons-y avec cette théorie. Harry se laissa tomber sur un tronc commodément placé à côté de lui et soupira. Je dois réinstaurer la règle essentielle qui veut que je me réveille à l'endroit où je me suis couché.

« Harry ? » L'adolescent s'immobilisa au son de son nom. « Oh, mon garçon. » _Bleys ? Je suis mort ?_ Harry releva la tête et regarda son mentor avec interrogation. « Mon cher enfant. »

« Bleys ? » Harry se leva pour l'accueillir. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Bleys serra le garçon dans ses bras à cette question. Il se tint là à murmurer « mon garçon » encore et encore. Harry resta là un moment, se détendant dans les bras de l'adulte avant d'essayer de reculer. « Bleys ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dû te contacter de cette manière. » Bleys ramena Harry vers le tronc et s'assit en tirant l'adolescent avec lui. « J'ai peur que tu te réveilles ensuite extrêmement malade pendant un jour ou deux mais je devais te contacter. Tu erres entre les plans maintenant et ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu contacté ? » Harry avait le sentiment que son mentor continuerait à parler encore et encore à moins qu'il ne l'interrompe. Il avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment.

« Harry, les choses ont changé. Le futur, ton futur, a changé. » Bleys le regarda, son expression était triste et ses yeux fatigués, comme si un millénaire l'avait soudain rattrapé. « Harry, quand tu as guéri l'esprit de Voldemort, tu as changé les choses. »

« Quels changements ? »

« Mon garçon » Bleys prit les deux mains de l'adolescent dans les siennes. « J'ai peur que tu me reviennes plus vite que prévu. »

La terreur saisit Harry à la gorge alors qu'une de ses mains quittait celles de Bleys et se serrait autour de la robe de son mentor. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardée de quand il était petit, il le savait, mais il en avait besoin. « Je… » commença-t-il à dire mais il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, incapable et ne voulant pas digérer cette nouvelle. Il ne pouvait pas… pas après… NON. Le jeune homme détourna la tête, ses yeux fermés en vain, essayant de bloquer ce qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître.

Bleys le prit dans ses bras et Harry cacha son visage contre le torse de son professeur. L'odeur familière de bois et d'herbe chatouilla ses sens pendant qu'il luttait pour que les informations de Bleys ne prennent pas racine dans son esprit. Il couvrit ses oreilles. Il savait ce que Bleys voulait dire. Il le savait… et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. « Non. »

« Je suis tellement désolé, mon garçon » murmura l'aîné, une main sur l'arrière de la tête de l'adolescent. « J'ai essayé mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi. »

« Non ! » dit Harry en plein déni. Il refusait simplement de l'accepter. Il n'allait pas… il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse… il hoqueta alors qu'il sentait la panique s'emparer de lui. « Non. »

Un bruit de vent empli ses oreilles puis une voix impérieuse lui gronda quelque chose, bien qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ce qui était dit. Il tressaillit dans les bras de Bleys, surpris par le changement soudain. La voix reprit, plus clairement cette fois, hurlant presque. « MAGE ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Tout d'un coup, la clairière et Bleys disparurent, laissant Harry dans l'avion, regardant la paroi devant lui, presque paralysé par la panique. Il parvint à hoqueter pour respirer et il sentit une vague de nausée l'assaillir. Il bondit sur ses pieds et trébucha, incapable de trouver l'équilibre à cause du soudain vertige. « Harry ? Ca va ? » demanda Dudley en le rattrapant.

« Toilettes, croassa Harry. Vais être malade. » Dudley écarquilla les yeux et supporta son cousin jusqu'aux toilettes. Celui-ci tomba à genoux devant les WC et donna une nouvelle définition à l'expression « violemment malade. »

« Maman ! Harry est malade ! » Celui-ci était juste à quatre pattes sur le sol. Le monde n'était pas supposé tanguer comme ça, si ?

Il grogna quand une main divinement froide se posa sur sa nuque. « Harry ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Pétunia.

« Malade » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il s'accrocha au rebord des toilettes et combattit un autre haut le cœur.

« Je sais, mon chéri. Allez et fait ce que tu as à faire. Tout va bien, nous atterrirons bientôt, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Remus, pourrais-tu dire au pilote qu'Harry est malade et apprécierait l'atterrissage le plus doux possible ? demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Dudley, peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau pour Harry ? » Pétunia se retourna vers son neveu et le regarda. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Terrible » répondit doucement l'adolescent. Il vomit à nouveau et frissonna. Rien que de la bile cette fois. _Je devrais pouvoir me lever maintenant._

« Tiens, Harry. Rince-toi la bouche et recrache » dit Pétunia en lui tendant le verre d'eau que Dudley lui avait ramené. Harry n'eut pas le cœur de discuter avec elle et lui rendit le verre une fois qu'il eut finit.

« J'aimerais retourner à ma place, dit-il doucement. Je pense que ça ira maintenant. »

« Très bien. Laisse Remus t'aider. » Elle se recula pour permettre à ce dernier de s'approcher. Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et prit la main du loup-garou. Une fois que Remus l'ait raccompagné à son siège, Harry s'endormit au son des murmures de Pétunia et Remus qui étaient quelques fauteuils plus loin. _Hein. Ils parlent probablement de moi. Si Bleys n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerais. Je me sens vraiment mal.

* * *

_

Harry se réveilla quelque temps plus tard, quand l'avion toucha le sol mais il garda les yeux fermés dans un effort futile pour rester endormi. Il avait presque réussi à se rendormir quand une voix douce et hésitante le surprit.

« Mon seigneur ? » Le titre était tellement peu familier qu'Harry réagit instantanément et ouvrit les yeux. « Lord Tepes ? Votre père m'envoie. »

Harry étudia l'homme qui avait parlé et essaya de deviner pourquoi il était là. Malheureusement, il semblait que son cerveau était toujours en vacances. « Pardon ? »

« Je suis le Docteur Smithson. Votre père m'a appelé quand il a entendu que vous étiez tombé malade pendant le vol. Il voulait que je vérifie que tout va bien. »

« Oh, ça va » répondit Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas en juger puisque je suis là et que je serai payé de toute façon ? » demanda le Docteur Smithson en posant sa sacoche.

« Maintenant, dans l'avion ? » Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda le médecin.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a personne ici et plus vite vous me laissez vous examiner, plus vite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et plus vite je pourrais retourner à mon cabinet vide. » Le docteur sortit un stéthoscope et attendit. Il dut voir quelque chose changer dans l'expression d'Harry car il acquiesça. « Votre veste, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry l'enleva, desserra sa cravate et défit les boutons du haut de sa chemise. « Donc, mon père a appelé ? »

« Oui, il m'a appelé de Roumanie. Regardez par-là, s'il vous plait. » Le docteur dirigea sa mini lampe dans les yeux de l'adolescent. « C'est un homme très plaisant et il était très inquiet pour vous. » Le docteur continua à l'ausculter en en révélant très peu sur sa condition mais en commentant à la place le temps minable de Londres, le trafic constant sur le périphérique et la manière dont on ne prenait aucune précaution quant à la surpopulation dans le métro. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse comprendre et penser à quelque chose à répondre, le médecin avant fini son examen et prenait des notes dans un calepin. « Vous n'avez pas bien dormi ? »

« Par intermittence. » Harry se rappuya dans son fauteuil. Il voulait retourner dormir… maintenant.

« Par intermittence, hum ? » Le médecin fit une autre note. « Sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant le pire, vous estimez votre stress à combien ? »

« Heu, trois, quatre, peut-être cinq ? Six ? » supposa Harry. Le Docteur Smithson ne dit rien mais ajouta une autre observation sur son papier.

« Vous vous sentez malade depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis pas longtemps. Je me sentais un peu patraque hier mais ça allait. Je veux dire que je me sentais bien ce matin. J'ai fait une sieste pendant le vol et je me suis réveillé comme ça. »

« Hum. Et bien, vous semblez avoir une petite grippe et vous êtes épuisé. Ma meilleure recommandation serait que vous rentriez et que vous vous reposiez. Pas de papier, pas de visite, rien. Vous devriez rentrer directement, vous reposer et boire beaucoup. Prenez de l'aspirine pour vos maux de tête et votre fièvre. Mangez ce que vous voulez mais gardez vos repas légers le temps que votre estomac se calme. Dormez autant que vous voulez et laissez votre tante vous materner un peu. Elle est inquiète pour vous, je peux le dire. Regardez la télé, jouez à des jeux vidéos et oubliez vos responsabilités pendant un moment. Vos entreprises et tout ça pourront se passer de vous pendant que vous récupérez. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement sur moi ? » demanda Harry alors que ses soupçons augmentaient rapidement.

« Je suis un Cracmol, renié par une famille de sang-pur. Je reste en contact avec le monde magique. Lord Tepes a financé mon éducation Moldue et mes études de médecine. Je suis content de pouvoir lui être utile. »

« Vous allez vous intéresser à mon bien-être comme tous les autres, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune homme, résigné au fait qu'il aurait un médecin personnel.

« Absolument, Seigneur Tepes. » Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux et se renfonça dans son siège. Le nombre de personnes s'inquiétant de son bien-être grandissait de jour en jour et il commençait à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas tout prendre en charge et le laisser avec rien à faire. Le docteur se contenta de glousser.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux alors que la voiture prenait l'allée de Privet drive. Pétunia et Remus parlaient à voix basses devant et Dudley ronflait dans le siège à côté. Il semblait que la nuit tardive du bal avait enfin rattrapé son cousin. Harry se redressa un peu et combattit la vague de nausée qui suivit. Il se sentait mieux après avoir dormi et il espérait donc que sa rémission serait courte et pas les quelques jours qu'avait prédits Bleys. Il tuerait son professeur la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait et ce ne sera pas non plus une mort rapide. Rien que penser à la logistique nécessaire pour aller et revenir de derrière le Voile lui donnait mal à la tête et c'était un peu trop près de la compréhension des mystères de l'univers. Il avait déjà triché avec la mort plusieurs fois, battu Voldemort dans plus d'un duel et gagné un nombre incalculable de matchs de Quidditch. Il ne voulait pas ajouter « Découvrir les mystères de l'univers » à sa liste d'accomplissements.

« Est-ce que nous sommes à la maison ? » demanda doucement Harry en se penchant vers l'avant.

« Oui, Harry. Peux-tu réveiller Dudley pour moi ? » demanda Pétunia sans que ses pensées ne transparaissent dans sa voix.

« Bien sûr, Tante Pétunia. » Harry souhaitait pouvoir faire plus que juste secouer son cousin pour le réveiller, vu que ce dernier avait trouvé toutes sortes de manières créatives de le sortir du sommeil au fil des années mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était monter dans sa chambre, voir Hedwige et Alden, envoyer un message à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il était à la maison et aller se coucher. Il espérait que ce serait précisément dans cet ordre et avec aussi peu de retard que possible.

« Dud, réveille-toi. » Harry secoua légèrement son cousin et sourit quand celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut en clignant des yeux de confusion. « Nous sommes à la maison. »

Dudley grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et sortit de la voiture. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. Son cousin n'était jamais agréable au réveil et il semblait que c'était pire quand il était fatigué après un voyage. Harry laissa les adultes s'occuper des bagages après qu'ils l'aient chassé quand il avait voulu les aider. « Va te reposer, dit fermement Remus. Je suis sûr que ton cousin peut s'occuper de tes affaires. » Harry céda et entra dans la maison.

Un aboiement le surprit sur le pallier de l'escalier et il vit Alden qui passait sa tête poilue par la porte de sa chambre. « Salut, Alden. » Si les chiens avaient des regards noirs, Alden serait sans aucun doute celui qui aurait le plus effrayant et ce regard était dirigé sur Harry. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit l'adolescent en entrant dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'emmener. Vlad a dit qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les animaux. »

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Alden s'assit devant lui et gémit pitoyablement. « Je n'avais pas le choix ! » dit Harry.

_Tu aurais pu m'emmener_, entendit Harry en enlevant ses chaussures. _J'aurais été sage._

« Je sais que tu aurais été… Oh, génial. Maintenant j'entends des choses » grommela Harry.

_Tu peux m'entendre ?_ Alden se leva et commença à agiter la queue. _Bien ! J'espérai que tu puisses. Bleys a dit que ça pourrait prendre du temps et ça a vraiment pris looongtemps ! Tu n'as pas facilité les choses en partant comme tu l'as fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais laissé seul avec une chouette et un elfe de maison !_ Hedwige hulula dans un coin. Alden jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. _Pas que tes conversations ne soient pas fascinantes, Hedwige. C'est juste que les familiers _doivent _être auprès de leur sorcier. C'est tout._ Alden pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant visiblement quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre.

_Hedwige dit d'arrêter de t'attirer autant de problème. Tu vas lui faire perdre toutes ses plumes prématurément. _Alden se retourna vers son maître et sa queue arrêta de s'agiter. _Harry, est-ce que ça va ?_

« Oh, bien. Excusez-moi une minute. » Harry se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. « Tante Pétunia ? »

« Ici, Harry. Je te prépare du thé. » Harry alla dans la cuisine et vit sa tante près de l'évier, remplissant la bouilloire, et Remus déjà installé à la table de la cuisine et parcourant une autre pile de papiers. A quelle fréquence une entreprise avait-elle besoin de son avis de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'ils n'y avaient pas un poste spécial pour que quelqu'un gère tout sans son opinion ? Comment avaient-ils survécu ces dernières années pendant qu'il grandissait ? La voix de Pétunia le sortit de ses pensées. « Est-ce que tu as une préférence ? »

« Heu, non. Ce que tu fais ira. » Le jeune homme s'assit à la table et regarda pensivement ses mains. Comment expliquer ça de telle manière à ce qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'il avait finalement perdu l'esprit ?

« Harry ? » Celui-ci regarda Remus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'adolescent étudia un peu plus sa main puis la passa dans ses cheveux. « Comment dire ça ? » Il s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux avant de reposer sa main sur la table et d'appuyer sa tête dessus. « Alden me parle. »

« Alden, le chien, te parle ? » demanda Remus d'une voix vraiment confuse.

« Oui, Alden me parle » répéta Harry d'un ton neutre.

« Remus, il délire » dit Pétunia en s'approchant et en plaçant une main sur le front de son neveu.

« Je ne pense pas délirer. » Le jeune homme repoussa la main de sa tante. « Je pense simplement qu'Alden me parle. »

« C'est peut-être juste la manifestation du délire, Harry, dit Remus. Testons-ça. Je vais monter et dire quelque chose à Alden puis tu vas aller lui demander ce que je lui ai dit. S'il peut te le dire, alors tu l'entends parler. Autrement, tu délires. » Remus posa son stylo et alla à l'étage.

« Voilà, Harry. Bois un peu de thé. » Pétunia posa la tasse devant son neveu. Celui-ci ne voulait pas vraiment de thé pour le moment mais il prit la tasse et en sirota un peu, juste pour que sa tante soit contente. Remus revint quelques minutes plus tard et fit un signe de tête à Harry.

« Je reviens. » L'adolescent laissa son thé derrière lui et remonta. Alden l'attendait en remuant la queue. « Qu'est-ce que Remus t'a dit ? »

_Qu'il était très fier que tu sois venu leur __signaler__ quelque chose comme ça, à ta tante et à lui. Maintenant, tu devrais vraiment te coucher. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme._

« Mon chien me parle » grommela Harry en faisant demi-tour.

_Je suis un familier, humain stupide !_ dit Alden derrière lui. Harry entendit Hedwige et Alden faire un drôle de bruit derrière lui. Il était presque sûr qu'ils riaient de lui. Il retourna dans la cuisine et vit Pétunia et Remus l'attendre.

« Tu es fier que je t'ai signalé ça » dit Harry en prenant sa tasse de thé. « Merci, Remus. Maintenant que j'ai été rassuré que je ne délire pas et que je ne suis pas fou, je vais aller dormir un peu. »

« Très bien, Harry. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose » ordonna Tante Pétunia alors que son neveu passait la porte.

« Bien sûr, Tante Pétunia. Merci pour le thé. » Harry laissa les deux adultes dans la cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se changea avant de s'écrouler sur son lit confortable. Sagement, Alden resta silencieux pendant les actions de son maître. Celui-ci ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir et de grogner.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _demanda Alden en venant renifler Harry_._

« Je dois écrire à Hermione. Elle est probablement en train… Tu sais Alden, c'est vraiment bizarre d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi. »

_Habitues-toi. Je suis là pour un bout de temps _l'avertit Alden d'une étrange voix philosophique.

« J'ai besoin de mon Mini-Messager » dit Harry. Puis, très subtilement, il ajouta : « Il est sur le bureau. »

Alden quitta le chevet de l'adolescent puis leva ses pattes avant sur le dessus du bureau pour atteindre le petit livre. Il le prit entre ses dents avec précaution et revint vers le lit. Il laissa tomber l'objet sur les couvertures à côté de l'adolescent pour retourna chercher un stylo.

« Et bien, c'est pratique. Merci Alden. »

_Je ne le fais que pour l'amour d'Hedwige. Elle ne veut pas que tu sortes du lit. _Alden renifla et éternua. _Ecris à ton amie._

Harry eut un grand sourire et ouvrit le livre pour voir que le dernier message d'Hermione était toujours sur la page : « amuse-toi pendant tes vacances, Harry. On se parlera quand tu reviendras. » Il tourna la page et commença son message.

_Salut Mi,_

_Les vacances ont été fantastiques. Oui, Dracula est tout ce que nous avons imaginé qu'il serait et même plus. Beaucoup plus. Je suis impatient de te donner tous les détails sordides concernant sa bibliothèque. Si tu es gentille, je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que tu vois les éditions originales de tous tes préférés. Vlad nous a organisé à Dudley et à moi un bal d'anniversaire pour finir les vacances et il y avait plein de personnes intéressantes. Il y avait des diplomates de partout, des gens qui viennent d'anciennes familles nobles et plein de gens d'influence. Si je voulais prendre du temps après Poudlard, je pourrais probablement voyager pendant un ou deux ans grâce à toutes les invitations que j'ai reçues pour visiter divers pays. Une noble italienne m'a vraiment menacé de m'emmener chez elle. De manière permanente. Je ne suis pas exactement sûr de ce qu'elle a dit après ça mais Vlad m'a dit qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'elle me garde. Avoir la protection d'un vampire est une expérience à la fois plaisante et dérangeante. Je pense que le voyage a eu un impact sur moi parce que je me sens totalement mal. Je vais dormir un peu. Je te parlerai plus tard._

Harry ferma le mini-Messager et le posa sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Il se réinstalla contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Vlad lui avait dit qu'il était son fils à présent et c'était super. Malgré tout, l'adolescent gagnait des titres à un rythme alarmant quand tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était être Juste Harry. Il se demanda ce qu'en dirait Paul. Il avait prochainement un rendez-vous de suivi avec son thérapeute. Il voulait lui dire absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé, particulièrement avec Voldemort, mais il savait que s'il lui disait, Paul ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de continuer de poursuivre ses plans.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentit Alden sauter sur son lit et s'installer à côté de lui. « Bonne nuit Alden. »

_Bonne nuit, Harry. Dors bien. Hedwige dit que tu as l'air malade. _Le chien posa son menton sur l'estomac de l'adolescent. _Je vais te garder là._

« Fais ça, Alden. A demain matin. » Un ronflement doux répondit à l'adolescent. Hum, Alden dormait déjà. Le chien avait eu une bonne idée. La respiration régulière d'Alden était apaisante et Harry sentait ses yeux qui commençaient à se fermer. Il le va une main et les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

Harry passa deux jours de plus à se reposer à la maison. Son esprit continuait de repasser ce que Bleys lui avait dit. C'était étrange de connaître son destin à l'avance, de savoir ce qui allait arriver dans quelques brefs mois. C'était ça. Juste quelques petits mois.

Harry avait un rendez-vous avec Paul la semaine suivante et c'était agréable de revoir St Jude. Remus avait enfin acheté une voiture et avait offert d'emmener l'adolescent à son rendez-vous. Y aller avec Remus était différent d'y aller avec Tante Pétunia. Remus laissait Harry jouer avec la radio et faisait l'idiot avec lui. Pétunia lui disait souvent de se calmer pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'accident. C'était amusant et bien. Normal.

Les choses étaient les mêmes à St Jude mais elles étaient aussi différentes. Quelques-uns des mêmes élèves étaient là mais il y en avait d'autres qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et il trouvait ça un peu triste. Il avait aimé rester à St Jude même s'il avait juré que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il en était venu à aimer cette étrange petite école où les séances de thérapie et les classes étaient dans le même bâtiment, ainsi que les dortoirs. C'était étrange mais il avait aimé ça.

« Harry ! » Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir Paul arriver du couloir qui menait à son bureau. « Allez, viens, petit. C'est bon de te voir. » Paul passa le bras autours des épaules de l'adolescent comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes.

« C'est bon de te voir aussi, Paul. » Harry sourit alors que son thérapeute ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il se détendit en voyant le bureau familier et alla directement vers la cage de Zen.

« _Bonjour, enfant éclair_ » dit Zen en faisant une sorte de révérence serpentine. « _C'est bien de te voir_. » Harry sourit et regarda Paul pour avoir la permission de sortir le serpent de sa cage. Le thérapeute ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et acquiescer. L'adolescent leva le couvercle de la cage et baissa son poignet pour que Zen s'y enroule.

« _Salut, Zen. Je ne peux te tenir que quelques minutes, vu que je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir_ » lui dit Harry en le caressant.

« _Je comprends, mon enfant éclair. As-tu une souris ?_ » En entendant cette demande familière, Harry rit et traduisit à Paul.

« Il a déjà eu une souris, objecta ce dernier. Dis-lui qu'il sera malade s'il en mange une autre aussi vite. »

L'adolescent s'exécuta et Zen se renfrogna de déception. « _Pas même une petite souris ? »_

« _J'ai peur que non._ » Le jeune homme remit le serpent dans sa cage à la demande de Paul en promettant de lui envoyer une souris dans un futur proche. Il se retourna et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Il avait l'impression de n'être jamais parti. C'était agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Paul ouvrit son mini-frigo et fouilla dedans. Il en sortit deux Coca et lui en tendit un. Harry ne fit que faire un mouvement du doigt et le sien flotta vers lui.

« Il semble que tu ais enfin tout sous contrôle avec ça » dit Paul en observant son patient ouvrir son soda.

« Complètement et totalement sous contrôle, l'informa ce dernier. Rien ne peut perturber ma magie maintenant, Paul. C'est instinctif. »

Paul l'étudia une minute avant de poser son soda. « Harry, malgré ton contrôle total, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry gloussa un peu et sirota son soda. « C'est marrant, Paul. Je suis supposé être un bon acteur mais je ne peux pas te tromper quand quelque chose m'embête. » Le jeune appuya sa tête en arrière et soupira, essayant de deviner comment dire ça sans ressembler à l'imposteur qu'il était réellement.

« Commence au début, Harry, dit doucement Paul. C'est habituellement le meilleur endroit. »

Le jeune homme regarda dans un coin en essayant de trouver les mots qu'il voulait dire à Paul. « Je… » Il s'arrêta et passa les mains sur le visage puis soupira. « Je ne sais pas comment te le dire » dit-il pour gagner du temps. Que devrait-il dire à Paul pour calmer ses soupçons ? Il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose comme : « Oh, tu te souviens de l'homme qui essayait de me tuer ? Je suis son élève secret… » ou « Tu te souviens de Bleys ? Oui, il m'a dit le truc le plus drôle l'autre jour… » Tout ce qui n'était pas normal le ferait réadmettre ici ou ailleurs… probablement avec des méthodes de sédation forcée et des murs capitonnés. Harry réprima un frisson. Il savait que des endroits comme ceux-ci existaient. Il remit sans y penser ses mains sur son visage et sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le genou. L'adolescent enleva ses mains et regarda Paul.

« Arrête de te cacher. »

« Je ne me cache pas ! » répondit Harry d'un ton sec. Il grimaça et baissa la voix. « Désolé. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment commencer et ça me rend irritable. » Harry tapota du pied et regarda autour du bureau dans un effort pour rassembler les mots dont il avait besoin pour expliquer.

Paul regarda son patient gigoter pendant quelques secondes de plus avant d'ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau et d'en sortir les bougies et allumettes familières. Il en craqua une, alluma la mèche de la bougie et la posa où Harry pourrait la voir. Celui-ci la remarqua et regarda la flamme, heureux de pouvoir regarder quelque chose d'autre pour le distraire, vu comme il était angoissé.

Paul attendit, pouvant presque voir les rouages dans l'esprit de son patient se calmer. Celui-ci devint immobile, tellement immobile que cela fit peur au thérapeute. Ses yeux devinrent flou et son cou se détendit, ce qui fit que sa tête pencha d'une manière qui criait l'épuisement. « Je… » Harry fut surpris du son de sa propre voix. Puis il réessaya : « Je suis coincé, Paul. Je suis coincé. »

Paul se pencha en avant, ayant peur de faire le moindre bruit qui dérangerai son patient et qui ferait que son celui-ci arrête de parler. Alors il attendit.

« Je suis coincé. Il n'y a pas moyen de s'en sortir. J'ai commencé ça et ça va me finir. » La respiration d'Harry se coinça dans sa gorge. Paul attendit mais Harry ne dit rien de plus.

« Comment ce sera la fin de toi ? » demanda enfin le thérapeute.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Son regard quitta lentement la bougie pour se poser sur le visage de Paul. Ce que vit celui-ci n'était pas encourageant et il sentit quelque chose en lui lui dire que son patient était en danger. « L'élève de Voldemort attaque des villes moldues avec les Mangemorts. Etrangement, il y a une corrélation directe entre les attaques de l'élève et les moldus confus. Il y a aussi une relation indéniable entre les moments que l'élève de Voldemort passe à tout saccager avec les Mangemorts et mes nuits d'insomnie. »

Paul étudia ses mains alors que les pièces s'emboîtaient entre elles. Des corrélations directes… des relations… Il s'immobilisa, ayant peur de finir cette dernière étape logique. « Oh, Harry, dit-il tristement. Il t'a eu. »

« Il m'a, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix calme. Il n'y a rien à faire, Paul. Pas moyen de l'arrêter. Je dois traverser ça, que ça me plaise ou non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer après ça mais je dois le traverser. »

« Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen de changer ça » dit Paul, sa détermination semblant faible et vide à ses propres oreilles.

« J'ai essayé. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Bleys a essayé. Rien ne changera ça. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Ca va arriver et quand ça arrivera, ce sera ma fin. » Harry s'arrêta, considérant les mots qu'il allait dire : « Tu veux savoir ce qui est réellement étrange à propos de tout ça, Paul ? La partie réellement malade et tordue ? » Il rit un peu et dit : « Je m'en fiche. Je suis prêt à ce que ça finisse. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	67. Révélations

**Disclaimer : **Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JKR. Et pour ajouter à mon malheur, l'histoire appartient à Emma Lipardi, vu que c'est la traduction de la fic _An Aunt's Love_.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise plus les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Voila comment je vais faire :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, le front pulsant de douleur. _Pas encore._ Alden s'assit avec un air inquiet. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?_ Le jeune homme repoussa le chien qui était sur le lit et lutta pour quitter ses couvertures et s'asseoir au bord. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et grogna doucement, pas du tout préparé à gérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts.

« Rien, Alden. Juste quelque chose que je dois faire » dit-il au chien et tendant la main pour caresser sa tête poilue.

_Tu vas voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda Alden en donnant des coups de museau à son maître.

« Oui, je vais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Reste ici. Je devrais être revenu avant l'aube. Si ce n'est pas le cas... retarde la famille. »

_Et comment suis-je censé faire cela ?_ Harry aurait juré qu'Alden avait invoqué Severus Snape dans sa réponse. Il parlait juste comme lui.

« Ca donne la chair de poule. Ne refais plus ça. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose, vu que tu es un familier plein de ressources. » L'adolescent se leva et alla vers son placard. Il mit un simple pantalon noir et haussa les épaules quand la première chemise qu'il trouva fut également noire. _Severus Snape semble être le thème de la soirée_ pensa-t-il en enfilant son masque et ses robes.

_Fais attention, Harry_ dit Alden alors que l'adolescent activait le Portoloin qui le conduirait à Voldemort.

Il apparut dans le cimetière et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se sentait toujours horrible t ne voulait rien de plus que de retourner au fond du lit. _Temps__ de découvrir qu'elles sont tes limites, Potter_. Il se redressa et ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer pour faire apparaître le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était plus amusant et il espérait que bientôt… très bientôt… il serait débarrassé de ce rôle. Bien sûr, le jour où cela arriverait serait le même que celui où il mourrait mais il aurait quand même quelques moments où il serait libéré du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'expirer, non ?

« Mon Seigneur ? » demanda une voix hésitante un instant plus tard. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Bien, Robinson, répondit doucement Harry. J'ai été un peu malade ces derniers jours, c'est tout. » Il ouvrit les yeux et étudia le Mangemort devant lui. « Comment va le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

La posture de l'homme changea, comme s'il était surpris par la question de l'adolescent.

« Robinson ? » Harry le regarda, souhaitant qu'il lui réponde.

« Il est… différent » répondit l'homme avec prudence. « Très différent, mon seigneur. Je peux voir pourquoi mon père croyait tant en ses idées. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Harry repensa à l'explication de Bleys surs les raisons pour lesquelles Harry n'aurait pas dû restaurer les souvenirs de Voldemort. _Il est temps de voir les dégâts, je suppose._ Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la maison, presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Robinson le suivit, surprenant un peu l'adolescent. « Pourquoi me suis-tu, Robinson ? »

« J'essaie de gagner les faveurs de l'héritier évident des pouvoirs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? » dit Robinson d'un ton blagueur. Harry sentit ses lèvres tiquer puis il se fendit d'un grand sourire derrière son masque.

« Très bien, Robinson. Je dois te prévenir que je suis encore un enfant et que je suis porté à l'irritabilité de temps en temps, surtout quand je ne veux pas sortir du lit. »

« Je m'assurerai que vous dormiez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. » Il suivit Harry dans la maison et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce développement. _Est-ce que je rassemble des fidèles ? Robinson semble penser que je vais survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, plusieurs Mangemorts, particulièrement les plus jeunes, le saluèrent avec des « Bonsoir, mon Seigneur » ou autres phrases équivalentes. C'était un peu dérangeant. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Harry entra dans la pièce où était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et scruta l'obscurité. « _Je suis dans le coin, mon enfant_ » siffla la voix de Voldemort. Harry alla vers lui. « Bonsoir, monsieur » dit-il doucement.

« Ah, Tom ! » Voldemort baissa la capuche de sa robe et Harry, choqué, dut presque faire un pas en arrière. C'était… vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un visage jeune l'accueillit, avec des yeux dansants et cruels et des cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. La seule chose serpentine qui restait de son incarnation précédente était son attitude. Il donnait l'air d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même et prêt à frapper. Sa nature impitoyable flottait dans l'air et un sourire moqueur jouait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il défiait Harry de le questionner.

« C'est bon de vous voir en telle forme, monsieur » dit Harry, se reculant comme pour mieux l'étudier. En réalité, il luttait contre le besoin de s'enfuir.

« Merci mon enfant. Merci de m'avoir sauvé de la folie. Tu seras bientôt récompensé pour ta participation dans ma guérison totale. » Voldemort se tut un instant et étudia son élève. « A présent, nous allons réussir à vaincre nos ennemis et mettre en place nos plans. » L'adolescent eut du mal à se rappeler de quels plans il parlait mais les souvenirs lui revinrent et il tressaillit. Attirer le Ministère vers cet homme ? Non, merci. « Excité, mon enfant ? »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, incapable de formuler une réponse correcte. Voldemort s'avança alors que les Mangemorts se rassemblaient et il vint dans la lumière. Les Mangemorts hoquetèrent comme un seul homme. Harry était sûr qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un jurer dans sa barbe. Le jeune homme comprenait très bien. Il voulait également jurer. Bruyamment et avec créativité.

« Bonsoir, mes fidèles » dit Voldemort en observant la pièce. Harry voulait rire. Peut-être que les Mangemorts étaient fidèles à cette farce d'homme pour le moment mais le jeune homme avait le sentiment qu'_il_ pourrait les convaincre de le rejoindre. _Pensées dangereuses, Harry. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore avait quelques idées similaires._ Il repoussa ses bonnes intentions et se concentra sur Voldemort. Il devait faire attention à ce que celui-ci disait.

« Ce soir, mes loyaux serviteurs, nous avons une charmante cible, une qui devrait annoncer à tous que nous ne tolèrerons plus la corruption et l'inefficacité du Ministère de la Magie. Cette institution ne répond pas aux attentes de notre grande société. Ils ne font rien que débattre et mettre de côté les problèmes auxquels nous faisons face. Ils ne peuvent pas protéger nos vies, encore moins notre mode de vie. Le Ministère ne s'intéresse pas aux gens comme il le devrait, ses membres ne se soucient que de leur pouvoir personnel et de la manière de le garder. Les enfants de notre grande société sont ceux qui sont le plus blessés par cela, vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre. Mon propre apprenti a été la victime de cela. Il a été recueilli par des membres de sa famille qui ne se souciaient pas de lui ou de son héritage en tant que sorcier. »

Harry ne fit que serrer les poings dans sa robe et décida de ne pas tuer l'homme pour avoir révélé son passé. _Le cercle n'est pas complet. Il ne t'a encore rien offert de lui. Pas encore. _Aucun des Mangemorts ne sembla surpris. _Ok, je dois découvrir les rumeurs qui courent sur le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Harry reporta son attention sur Voldemort quand il réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose de vital. « …attaquerons la corruption à sa source et ferons avancer notre cause dans la société. Nous devons protéger la sorcellerie des influences extérieures et déraciner la corruption sous toutes ses formes, dans tous les départements, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère soit rempli par ceux qui veulent faire ce qu'ils doivent faire pour s'assurer que tous les sorciers, sorcières et enfants soient protégés. »

_Mec, il est bon_ pensa Harry alors que Voldemort clôturait son discours. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'adolescent. « Tu dirigeras l'attaque, mon enfant. Tu conduiras les autres à la maison du Ministres et tu feras tomber sa tête. » Une frisson glacé lui traversa les épaules et il sentit toute couleur quitter son visage derrière son masque. « Tu dois faire en sorte que le Ministre quitte son poste… et de préférence son existence. »

« Ca fait un moment que je veux faire ça » répondit honnêtement Harry. Fudge faisait partie de la pire sorte de politiciens, impatient de plaire à sa clique et se souciant peu du bien-être de ceux qu'il dirigeait. Cependant, Harry ne voulait certainement pas le tuer. Ce serait un gaspillage de bonne magie de tuer une telle personne.

« Très bien, répondit Voldemort. Mangemorts, attendez dehors. Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres vous rejoindra dans un instant. » Les Mangemorts sortirent, trop rapidement au goût de Harry. Ils étaient tous intimidés par cette version améliorée d'un fou dangereux et l'adolescent comprenait pourquoi. Cet homme, ce monstre à forme humaine, était beaucoup plus dangereux que la version décrépie d'avant. Cet homme savait qu'il pouvait gagner… et qu'il gagnerait… avec peu d'opposition du côté de la Lumière. C'était l'homme dont Dumbledore avait craint le retour, dont il avait craint qu'il gagnerait. Harry comprit. D'un seul coup, il comprit Dumbledore plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sa colère contre le vieillard commença à se dissiper. Il essaya désespérément de se raccrocher à elle, ayant le sentiment qu'il était trop tôt pour lui pardonner, mais il ne pouvait pas. Faire face à cette version du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expérimenter son pouvoir, était assez pour enseigner à Harry qu'il ne savait pas tout. _Je comprends tout, Professeur Dumbledore._

« Ah, mon enfant. Je ne peux te remercier assez » dit Voldemort en s'approchant et en prenant Harry dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais soudain, tout est devenu si clair, si simple. Je n'ai plus de confusion… plus de féroces maux de tête … Je me sens à nouveau moi-même. » Il recula et mit ses mains sur les épaules de son élève, l'étudiant derrière son masque. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Harry réfléchit à la réponse. « Monsieur, votre esprit était étrange. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Enlève ton masque » ordonna Voldemort, son expression soudain devenue dure. Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait. Voldemort étudia son visage. L'adolescent lui rendit son regard, bougeant à peine. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Es-tu assez en forme pour ça ? »

Harry recula d'un pas et s'appuya contre le mur. « Je ne dors pas beaucoup. C'est tout. »

« Tu ne dors pas parce que je te convoque » dit Voldemort, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. « Après ce soir, je ne t'appellerai plus pendant une semaine. » Il agita sa baguette et deux potions volèrent dans la pièce. « En attendant, prends ça. »

Le jeune homme prit les potions offertes et les étudia à travers la fiole. La première ressemblait à de la Pimentine et l'autre semblait être une potion renforçante typique. Il se demanda si c'était un test et n'hésita que brièvement avant de les avaler et de grimacer à cause du goût. « J'aimerai qu'ils les fasses meilleures » dit-il alors qu'un nuage de vapeur s'échappait de ses oreilles à cause de la Pimentine. « Je devrais y aller maintenant, monsieur. Avant que les gars ne s'agitent. »

« Va, maintenant, mon enfant. Reviens me voir quand tu auras accompli ta tâche. Fais attention, s'il te plaît. »

Harry s'arrêta à cette phrase. Il avait entendu Remus leur dire quelque chose de semblable, à Dudley et à lui, quand ils sortaient pour une journée de malice adolescente (habituellement, il s'agissait d'aller voir un film.) Oserait-il le dire ? Est-ce que Voldemort était paternaliste ? C'était un peu effrayant et il repoussa cette idée alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

* * *

Minerva s'assit dans son lit et regarda sa chambre assombrie, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillée. Il y avait un carillon, comme celui d'une horloge de grand-père et une lumière qui flashait sous sa porte. Elle repoussa les couvertures et mit une robe de chambre. Elle se demanda si c'était une blague que les élèves avaient laissée derrière eux, bien que de telles choses soient devenues rares après que les jumeaux Weasley aient quitté Poudlard.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra dans son salon pour voir le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu de Tom éclairé d'une lumière vive qui pulsait. Elle remarque l'intelligent travail d'enchantement et prit l'objet pour voir le message en grosses lettres majuscules.

LE MINISTRE EST EN DANGER. JE FERAI CE QUE JE PEUX. ATTENDEZ-VOUS A CE QU'IL APPARAISSE A L'INFIRMERIE.

Minerva regarda les mots quelques secondes avant de fourrer le papier dans sa poche et de quitter ses appartements pour alerter Poppy. Elle voulait être là quand le ministre arriverait. Peut-être que ce dernier pourrait répondre à quelques questions… et peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour aider le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Harry transplana avec les autres Mangemorts devant la maison du Ministre Fudge et se posa des questions sur l'absence de mesures de sécurité à cet endroit. Il y avait une jolie petite maison avec un jardin. Il y avait une barrière en bois l'entourant et les protections contre les Moldus chatouillaient la peau de Harry. Il prit un moment pour sonder un peu plus profondément et ne sentit rien. Pas d'anti-magie, pas d'anti-transplanage, Fidelius, rien ! Est-ce que le Ministre était si stupidement confiant en ses chances de survie contre Lord Voldemort ? Il était fou (bien qu'il devenait lentement plus sain d'esprit), oui, mais il était toujours un adversaire dangereux et une personne prompte à attaquer au hasard n'était pas à sous-estimer quelques soient les circonstances. C'était de la pure bêtise.

« Sécurisez la zone, dit Harry à Robinson. S'il y a des gardes, assurez-vous qu'ils survivent. Prendre des vies au hasard n'envoie qu'un message terroriste et n'est pas une manœuvre politique. Nous sommes là pour évincer le Ministre de son bureau. Rien de plus. »

Robinson s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il comprenait les mots de Harry. Ce dernier resta droit, essayant de ressembler à un chef par tous les pores de sa peau. A quoi ressemblaient les chefs ? Est-ce que c'était quelque chose dans la manière dont ils se tenaient, dans la manière dont ils parlaient ? Qu'est-ce qui faisaient un chef ? Robinson acquiesça soudain.

« Oui, monsieur. Evincer le Ministre. Nous comprenons, monsieur. » Il donna des ordres aux autres Mangemorts et revint à côté de Harry. « Allons évincer le Ministre, monsieur. »

« Je peux le faire seul, Robinson. » L'adolescent se renfrogna sous son masque.

« Puis-je parler librement ? » Robinson attendit qu'Harry acquiesce. « Vous avez l'air d'être sur le point de vous écrouler. Vous avez été malade et je refuse de vous laisser aller à l'inconnu dans cet état sans quelqu'un pour protéger vos arrières. De plus, tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont… un bras droit et vous avez besoin de quelqu'un avec vous. »

Harry regarda les autres Mangemorts se fondre dans les ténèbres et hors de portée de voix. « Et si je fais quelque chose… d'inhabituel pour évincer le ministre ? Quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait ne pas approuver ? »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon seigneur, bien que vous soyez plus jeune que moi, je peux également voir le côté en train de gagner sans l'aide de personne. Je pense que vous êtes le futur. Je ne plaisantais pas plus tôt. Tant que vous servirez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je le servirai aussi. Si vous frappiez pour vous… » Robinson haussa les épaules et laissa le reste non-dit.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ne va pas avec ton équation, Robinson. Je ne sers absolument personne. Je suis pris dans les circonstances, comme toi quand ta famille t'a forcé à joindre Voldemort. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis ce que je suis. » Il resserra ses robes autour de lui. « Suis-moi si tu veux. Ne sois juste pas surpris si un jour tu te réveilles et que j'ai disparu. »

« Comme vous voulez, mon seigneur » répondit Robinson. Harry ne fit que secouer la tête devant son obstination. _Laissons le fou me suivre. Il a plus de chance de survivre comme ça._

Harry et Robinson entrèrent dans la maison et le plus jeune eut envie de rire devant les motifs floraux. _Est-ce que la mère de Fudge __a décoré__pour lui ? Beurk_. Ce n'était pas plaisant du tout. _Des napperons... il a des napperons ? Est-ce que nous sommes dans la bonne maison ?_ Harry et Robinson se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment et échangèrent le même regard. _Des napperons_. « Finissons-en, dit doucement Harry. J'ai l'impression que les napperons pourraient se rebeller à tout moment. »

« Oui, mon seigneur » acquiesça Robinson. Ils vérifièrent toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée puis montèrent l'escalier. Deux chambres étaient vides et avait l'air impersonnel des chambres d'amis. Dans la troisième chambre, il y a avait une vieille femme qui ressemblait un peu à Fudge. _Ah, maman Fudge_. Harry entra dans la pièce et la regarda. _Elle sera morte d'inquiétude si elle se réveille et découvre que Fudge a disparu._ Robinson sembla lui adresser un regard interrogateur et Harry leva un doigt à ses lèvres. Il regarda autour de lui pour un Portoloin acceptable et prit une pelote à épingles. Il utilisa un peu de magie et le transforma en Portoloin à destination de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il le mit dans la main de la femme et regarda la magie s'activer et l'emporter vers l'école.

« Vous avez un truc pour les dames, mon seigneur ? » demanda Robinson alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre et continuaient le long du couloir.

« Je commence à comprendre les mères et leur rôle, c'est tout » répondit l'adolescent en s'arrêtant. « Je ne me souviens pas de la mienne et je ne les ai pas souvent comprises… je commence à le faire maintenant. Elle aurait été folle d'inquiétude. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, mon Seigneur. »

« Moi non plus » admit Harry. Il ouvrit la dernière porte et trouva le Ministre. Sa chambre était un peu plus masculine que le rez-de-chaussée, ce qui voulait probablement dire que Maman Fudge était celle qui imposait la décoration dans la maison. La chambre de Fudge était visiblement son sanctuaire. Ce dernier dormait dans son lit, un rouleau de parchemin sur la poitrine et une petite lumière pour lire toujours allumée. _Fudge s'endormant sur du travail ?_ Harry s'avança et chercha la baguette du ministre. Il la prit sur la table de chevet avant de la tendre à Robinson. _Hum._

« Réveillez-vous ! » siffla Harry. Fudge se réveilla en sursaut et les regarda tous les deux avec terreur.

« Que… Que vou…voulez-vous ? » parvint-il à bégayer. Il les observa tous les deux et comprit qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts. « Etes-vous là pour me tuer ? » La terreur dans sa voix augmenta un peu.

« Vous tuez ? » répéta Harry en reculant. « Non, je ne veux pas vous tuer bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en ait donné la possibilité. »

Fudge le regarda de plus près. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'adolescent sourit derrière son masque, le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installait plus fermement dans sa posture alors que le personnage commençait à prendre les commandes. « Je suis une rumeur, répondit-il joyeusement. Je suis le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il se pencha vers Fudge. « J'aime n'être rien de plus qu'une rumeur et de l'imagination. Vous avez si bien aidé les journaux dans ce domaine. »

« Vous ? Vous êtes le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Fudge regarda derrière Harry. « Est-ce que c'est… ? »

« Lord Voldemort ? compléta Harry. Non. Ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est mon laquais. » Robinson eut un reniflement moqueur. « Quoi ? Je t'ai donné une chance de changer d'avis. A partir de maintenant, je peux dire que tu es mon laquais. »

« Je dois rêver, dit Fudge d'une voix soudain détachée. Je rêve que le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres et son… »

« Laquais » compléta Harry avec obligeance.

« Laquais sont dans ma chambre, finit Fudge. Tous ça n'est qu'un rêve, c'est tout. »

« Si c'est un rêve, c'est le moment où vous nous demandez ce que nous voulons. » Cela amusait Harry. Qui savait que Fudge était aussi stupide ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez. » dit ce dernier, entrant visiblement dans le jeu.

« C'est simple, monsieur le Ministre. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas que vous soyez ministre. Il m'a donné deux manières de faire. Il m'a dit : 'Tu dois faire en sorte que le Ministre quitte son poste… et de préférence son existence.' Sympa, non ? Donc, les options que vous avez sont de mourir, ce qui, en y pensant, est assez bordélique, ou de quitter votre poste et de vivre. Le choix vous appartient. » Harry reporta son poids sur ses talons et attendit.

« C'est un rêve, murmura Fudge pour lui-même. Rien de plus qu'un rêve. »

Harry serra les dents et poussa un soupir silencieux. Il donna au ministre un léger coup sur l'arrière de la tête. Ce dernier lâcha le parchemin qu'il tenait et s'immobilisa. « Vous pensez toujours que c'est un rêve ? » demanda Harry. Il prit une plume sur la table de chevet, la transforma en Portoloin et la tendit au Ministre. « Deux choix, monsieur le Ministre. Le premier : vous prenez la plume, êtes transporté en toute sécurité là où votre mère attends et acceptez de démissionner, ou le deuxième : vous refusez l'offre de sécurité et je m'assurerai que vous quittiez votre poste par tous les moyens que je jugerai nécessaire. C'est à vous de choisir. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de prendre la plume. »

Il la tendit et attendit patiemment. Robinson vint près de lui et regarda le ministre de haut. Sous le poids combiné des regards des deux Mangemorts, Fudge tendit la main et prit la plume. Une seconde plus tard, il disparut, laissant le lit vide.

« Ce n'était pas trop dur » dit Harry en reculant.

« Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? »

« C'est mieux que tu ne le sache pas. Malheureusement pour le Ministre, il y avait un léger sort de coercition sur la plume. La première chose qu'il fera demain matin sera de démissionner. »

« Bien pensé. » Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et vit le parchemin par terre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'adolescent prit le papier et l'étudia. « C'est le parchemin avec lequel il s'est endormi. Il semble qu'il se soit assoupi en travaillant dessus. » Il le tourna vers la lumière et commença à lire. Il ricana et le tendit à Robinson. « Ca ressemble au début d'un roman d'amour ! » annonça-t-il. Imaginez le ministre écrivant… « Robinson, sors de là ! » Harry eut le temps de dire avant de sentir le crochet à son nombril quand le Portoloin s'activa et l'emmena hors de la maison du Ministre.

* * *

Il atterrit juste à l'extérieur du parc de Poudlard avec un bruit audible. Il resta allongé au sol, assommé alors que ses yeux lui montraient des feux d'artifices. Il tendit une main et sentit une bosse grossir à l'arrière de sa tête. _Merveilleux. Je déteste vraiment les Portoloin inattendus. _Il se redressa lentement, pour s'assurer que sa blessure n'était rien de plus qu'un léger coup sur la tête. Il s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses mains pendant un moment. _Ma tête me fait mal. _Il enleva son masque de Mangemort, le plia et le rangea dans ses robes.

_Le Portoloin devait être le plan de Fudge pour s'échapper_ pensa Harry en mettant le feu au parchemin d'un regard. Il se remit sur ses pieds. Il vacilla un peu et grogna. _Je me suis définitivement fait mal quelque part._ Il s'avança pour s'appuyer contre les portes. Il fut surpris quand elles s'ouvrirent sans qu'il eut touché la poignée. _Bizarre_. Il s'avança et perçut d'un seul coup un sentiment distinct. C'était chaud et chatouilleux en même temps et ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il était accueilli à la maison. Il avait senti cela avant, avec les protections du cottage de Bleys. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué ce sentiment comme étant les protections le reconnaissant et lui disant bonjour de manière basique.

_Poudlard_ _?_ demanda-t-il avec un fil de magie. Les sentiments qu'il reçut en retour étaient presque écrasants. De la joie et de la bienvenue le remplirent, chassant les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt dans la soirée. Le sentiment changea et Harry sut que c'était mieux que le chant de Fumseck. La légèreté monta en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. La sensation se transforma en impatience au sujet de quelque chose.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Harry sentit Poudlard l'attirer plus près de l'école. _Tu veux que je rentre ?_ L'acquiescement rencontra sa demande. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

Un seul sentiment, si fort que c'était presque une idée complète, et une voix lui répondirent. BALIVERNES

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. _Très bien, je vais rentrer, très chère dame. Si un membre du personnel essaie de m'arrêter, je compte sur toi pour me sortir de là._

Les sentiments de Poudlard lui parvinrent à nouveau et Harry sourit. Elle était un château têtu. Les sentiments avaient une teinte féminine et Harry avait le sentiment distinct qu'elle se moquait de lui alors qu'il suivait le chemin vers l'école.

Quand il atteint les portes, l'une d'entre elle s'ouvrit pour lui. _Tu commences à me faire peur_ envoya-t-il à Poudlard. A nouveau, le sentiment de rire lui répondit. Il secoua la tête et entra. La porte se ferma derrière lui. _C'est comme ça que commencent les films d'horreur._ A nouveau, des rires. Harry se tint là un moment, s'interrogeant sur la sagesse d'être là. Il recula quand une arche apparut à sa droite. _Des passages secrets juste pour moi ? _Il l'étudia et regarda le symbole au sommet. Il s'agissait d'un cercle avec un éclair au centre. _Sympa. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Harry sentit comme si la magie autour de lui se rassemblait puis un mot résonna dans sa tête si fort qu'il se couvrit les oreilles par réflexe. MAGE.

Il regarda à nouveau le symbole puis frotta sa cicatrice d'incrédulité. _C'est une blague._

_Entre, mage_. Harry sursauta en entendant la voix dans sa tête. Poudlard. C'était Poudlard. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans le passage. Etonnement, il n'y avait pas de poussière, pas d'eau qui gouttait, ni toile d'araignées, comme les passages secrets qu'il avait vus à la télé. A la place, les murs étaient fait d'une pierre couleur crème, le sol était une dalle lisse et au-dessus de sa tête, des lampes en argent émettaient des flammes qui donnaient une lumière dansante au couloir. Tous les trente ou quarante pas, il y avait une arche avec le symbole du mage dessus.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela avant ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Une fois encore, cet étrange rassemblement de pouvoir puis sa réponse, une fois encore par des mots qu'il pouvait entendre dans son esprit.

_Tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre. _Les mots étaient teintés de regret et de tristesse. _Trop occupé, trop effrayé, trop en colère._

_Je suis désolé_, dit Harry à l'école. _Grandir est difficile._

_Oui._

_Serai-je encore capable de t'entendre après ce soir ?_

Il sentit la joie flotter autour de lui. _Toujours quand tu seras sur la propriété, à présent que tu m'as entendue._ Il dut lutter contre une légère vague d'hystérie quand son esprit enregistra enfin le fait qu'il parlait à un château vieux de mille ans. Il bredouilla mentalement qu'il _parlait_ à POUDLARD.

_Alors, où je vais ?_ demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de marche. En réponse, une autre arche s'ouvrit sur une salle à peine éclairée. Harry ne reconnut pas l'endroit et s'arrêta.

_Ce n'est pas dangereux,_ le rassura Poudlard. L'adolescent resta immobile une minute ou deux avant de passer l'arche et d'entrer. L'arche se referma derrière lui. Il observa la pièce et se dit qu'elle avait l'air confortable. C'était un salon. Il y avait des fauteuils mous dans un coin et, entre eux, un jeu d'échec attendant ses joueurs. Près de la cheminée, deux grandes chaises à haut dossier faisaient face à la lumière tamisée du feu. Dans le coin opposé, il y avait un bureau sur lequel étaient entassés des rouleaux de parchemins et des livres à l'air poussiéreux. Quelques images ornaient les murs mais aucune ne contenaient de personnes, que des animaux ou des paysages. Une porte sur sa gauche révéla une chambre sombre.

« Bonjour, jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres Tom » dit une voix provenant de l'un des sièges à haut dossiers. Harry s'immobilisa alors que Dumbledore se levait et se retournait pour lui faire face. Le vieil homme semblait un peu en meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. L'adolescent se demanda ce qui avait changé en lui. Dumbledore contourna la chaise et vint se tenir devant lui. « Bonsoir, Harry. »

* * *

Et un grand merci à Lys qui a eut l'extrême gentillesse de se proposer pour être ma bêta.


	68. Snape est confus

Harry étudia le directeur alors que celui-ci lui souriait. L'adolescent pensa que c'était un sourire triste, comme si le vieil homme était un peu perplexe ou un peu perdu. C'était le sourire qu'il voyait dans le miroir quelques fois, quand il pensait à ce qu'il dirait à tout le monde quand ce serait fini... sauf qu'il ne serait plus là. Il fronça les sourcils, confus, quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Quand l'avait-il baissée ?

« Tu sembles avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules » dit doucement Dumbledore. Sa voix tira Harry de ses pensées.

« Je... » Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête. _Poudlard, tu as promis ! Pourquoi suis-je là __?_

_Tu as besoin d'être là. Tu es en sécurité._

Le château s'effaça de son esprit et il regarda à nouveau le directeur. Le sourire de ce dernier avait disparu et il avait penché la tête sur le côté. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

L'adolescent s'éloigna pour se donner un peu d'espace. Poudlard avait dit qu'il devait être là et il lui faisait confiance. Il lui faisait confiance plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre entité pour le moment, Bleys compris. « Je vais bien » répondit-il, s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre et regardant dans la nuit.

« Je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux » répondit doucement Dumbledore en retournant à son fauteuil. Harry observa le reflet du vieil homme dans la vitre alors qu'il s'asseyait et posait sa tête en arrière. Dumbledore se raidit en regardant Harry. « Tu réalises que tu as une bosse assez impressionnante à l'arrière de la tête ? »

« Je me suis cogné quand le Portoloin s'est activé » dit Harry dédaigneusement. Il passa ses doigts sur la vitre. « Quand j'ai atterrit, je veux dire. Je déteste les portoloins » dit-il d'un air absent, la texture froide sous ses doigts le distrayait. « Le ministre est en sécurité. »

« Je sais. J'ai entendu Madame Pomfresh crier des jurons assez intimidants une vingtaine de minutes avant que tu ne passes ce mur. Les secrets de Poudlard ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je suis resté aussi longtemps. Pour garder un peu le goût de cette magie surprenante. » Dumbledore redevint silencieux et étudia Harry de son fauteuil. Harry l'étudiait dans la fenêtre.

« Le ministre ? »

« L'ancien ministre est en sécurité, dans une cachette préparée pour lui il y a quelques temps. Le nouveau ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, s'occupera des affaires courantes à partir de demain jusqu'à ce que toutes les formalités officielles puissent être faites » expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry regarda le parc de Poudlard avec un étrange sentiment. Dumbledore semblait content d'être assis dans son fauteuil et de l'attendre. « Je t'offrirais bien du thé mais j'ai peur que mon accès aux cuisines ait été limité par ceux qui craignent que je me fasse du mal. »

« Ils pensent que vous allez vous suicider ? » demanda Harry malgré lui en se retournant pour fixer le directeur.

Le visage de celui-ci se décomposa un peu avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été moi-même après que tu sois parti, Harry. Je... n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je n'étais pas... Je ne pouvais pas... » Dumbledore abandonna la lutte pour trouver ses mots et chercha dans ses robes pour sortir une enveloppe. « Je t'ai écrit une lettre mais je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer. J'aimerais avoir une explication pour toi, Harry. Des mots qui feraient partir les blessures que je t'ai causées. Toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites sont inexcusables. »

« Vous avez raison, elles sont inexcusables. » Harry essaya de rassembler la colère qu'il ressentait pour le directeur et fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait disparue. Dumbledore laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains et Harry se tint là, regardant la silhouette immobile devant lui. Cet homme lui avait causé de la douleur, de la peur et une perte de ce qui aurait pu être... mais il y avait quelqu'un qui méritait plus sa colère.

Il marcha vers l'homme recroquevillé dans le fauteuil et posa une main sur son épaule. Dumbledore releva la tête, un peu surpris. « Il semble que je vous ai pardonné, Monsieur le directeur. Presque contre ma volonté. »

« Contre... »

« Je ne voulais pas vous pardonner, dit Harry honnêtement. Je voulais vous haïr pour ce que vous m'aviez fait, pour ce que vous aviez fait à ma famille, vos plans, vos manipulations, même les sorts de mémoire pour me faire penser d'une certaine manière, pour rendre les choses plus faciles en me faisant oublier que mon oncle me maltraitait. Si j'avais commencé Poudlard avec ces souvenirs, je me serais effondré. A la place, j'étais fort et j'étais un Gryffondor.

« Je voulais vous haïr pour m'avoir fait oublier que Pétunia m'a dit de mourir plus d'une fois quand j'étais petit. Que Dudley a essayé de me tuer plus d'une fois. Pour avoir fait oublier à ma tante son animosité envers moi l'été dernier. »

Harry s'accroupit devant le directeur. « Je vous pardonne d'avoir essayé de rendre les choses un peu plus faciles pour moi à la maison, Professeur. Pétunia m'apprécie maintenant qu'elle a appris à me connaître, donc, je dois vous remercier pour ça. Je vous pardonne pour tout ce dont elle ne peut pas se souvenir, pour m'avoir donné une famille. J'aurais dû avoir ça depuis toujours. Je vous pardonne pour m'avoir fait passer des épreuves année après année. Je sais que vous étiez toujours là. Je sais. »

Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Dumbledore. « Je vous pardonne. Je vous pardonne tout ce que vous avez fait. Je comprends. Que dieu me me vienne en aide mais je comprends. »

Il s'étrangla sur la boule dans sa gorge et commença à reculer quand Dumbledore l'attira vers lui, enroulant ses bras autours de lui et posant une main sur la base de son cou. Il lutta une seconde avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte.

« Oh, mon garçon. Mon garçon. » Dumbledore répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois. Ses mains étaient fortes contre le dos de Harry, le tapotant quelques fois comme pour apaiser l'adolescent dans ses bras. « Je ne voulais que ton bonheur... » dit-il doucement. Harry sentit les vibrations contre ses mains. « Je voulais ton bonheur et je t'ai découvert malheureux à la place. Je voulais faire disparaître... tout faire disparaître » soupira le vieil homme, un bruit pathétique sortant de sa gorge. « J'aurais dû effacer toute ta mémoire... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça... J'aurais voulu essayer. Je voulais tellement essayer, tellement. »

« Vous n'avez pas à expliquer, lui répondit Harry, sa voix étouffée. Je comprends. Je viens de réaliser. »

« Quand as-tu réalisé ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une vois surprise... et légèrement contente. Il semblait fier.

« Ce soir. Avant l'attaque contre la maison du Ministre. Je pensais à des choses... et tout a fait clic. » Harry se recula et se tint devant le fauteuil du directeur. « Vous vouliez du thé ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je t'offrirais bien du thé mais mon accès aux cuisines est limité. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, se sentant comme un petit garçon sur le point de réciter son alphabet à son grand-père. « Regardez ça. » Il tendit la main vers la table basse et un service à thé apparut, avec des gâteaux, biscuits et des petits sandwiches. Le thé fumait et une tranche de citron flottait dans chaque tasse. Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira, ravi par la réussite d'Harry.

« Comment as-tu ...? » Les mots de Dumbledore lui firent défaut alors qu'il étudiait le service à thé.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis l'été dernier, Professeur, dit Harry d'une voix égale. J'aimerais pouvoir tout vous dire mais le temps me manque un peu. Tout ce que je peux dire est que je pense avoir découvert le 'pouvoir' que mentionnait la prophétie. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore en tendant une tasse de thé à Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça en y laissant tomber du sucre.

« La magie sans baguette... je pense » admit Harry en prenant un biscuit et en en mangeant la moitié en une bouchée. C'était ses préférés. Pétunia ne le laissait pas en avoir souvent. « Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que c'est la magie sans baguette. » Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Dumbledore.

« Harry ? » Le jeune homme releva la tête alors qu'il allait prendre un autre biscuit. « Est-ce que tu voudrait bien m'appeler autre chose que Professeur ? »

Harry sourit, le nom parfait lui venant à l'esprit. Il avait le sentiment que le directeur l'accepterait également.

* * *

A l'aube, Snape ouvrit la porte de Drago et trouva l'adolescent étalé sur son lit. Il sourit un peu et ré-arrangea les membres du jeune homme. Le fait que celui-ci ne se réveille pas dit à Snape tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : le garçon continuait de se faufiler en pensant qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Le professeur nota dans un coin de son esprit de l'attraper dans quelques jours pour qu'ils puissent discuter de ce comportement avant que ça ne devienne un problème.

Il quitta ses appartements par les passages de Serpentard et alla à l'infirmerie. Le chaos de la nuit précédente due à la visite du Ministre s'était dissipé tôt ce matin et, à cause de lui, la plupart des habitants de Poudlard avaient dormi bien plus tard que d'habitude... sauf Snape.

Il trouva le plateau avec le repas qui l'attendait quand il entra dans la pièce. Les professeurs prenaient chacun leur tour leur petit-déjeuner avec le directeur. En partie pour garder un œil sur l'homme vieillissant, en partie pour surveiller des signes alarmants de déclins ou de troubles. Il s'arrêta pour regarder le plateau. Tout était en ordre.

Il le prit et marcha vers la porte de Dumbledore, s'arrêtant pour mettre le plateau en équilibre sur une main afin de donner un coup sec contre le bois avec l'autre. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte, bien sûr, mais Snape avait le sentiment que c'était mieux d'être poli et d'annoncer son entrée en frappant.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. « Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur. »

« Severus... bonjour. » Le vieil homme se détourna de son bureau, laissant plumes et parchemins éparpillés sur sa surface. Aucun des employés ne savait exactement sur quoi travaillait le directeur vu que _toute_ la paperasse concernant l'école était maintenant gérée par Minerva. Malgré tout, ces gribouillages semblaient occuper le vieux directeur dans sa retraite forcée.

Severus s'arrêta pour le regarder. Quelque chose était différent et il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était... Il posa le plateau sur la table et installa leur déjeuner. « Avez vous passé une bonne nuit, Directeur ? »

« Assez bonne, Severus, assez bonne. » Dumbledore rassembla quelques uns des parchemins ensemble et les rangea dans un tiroir. « Et toi ? »

« Tolérable, étant donné que mon pupille ne réalise pas que je sais qu'il fait le mur. Je le soupçonne de voir une fille. Il est rêveur et écrit des petites notes qu'il pense que je ne vois pas » dit Snape alors que Dumbledore s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Vraiment ? Le jeune Drago voit une fille ? Comme ils grandissent vite, hein ? »

« C'est vrai. J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire la leçon sur la bienséance, les règles de la cours et tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser pour le détourner de telles idées. Je pense que je n'ai réussi qu'à l'embarrasser. »

Dumbledore répondit par un sourire fatigué et une main tremblante quand il prit sa tasse.

« Directeur, vous allez bien ? » demanda Severus, inquiet devant la fatigue évidente du vieil homme.

« Juste un peu fatigué, je suppose, admit Dumbledore. J'ai eu de la visite ce matin. Juste avant que vous ne veniez. »

Severus s'enorgueillit que sa réaction à cette phrase ne fut rien de plus que le tintement d'une cuillère. « Vraiment ? »

« Oh, oui. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelque temps. Je ne l'ai presque pas reconnu mais il a si bien grandi ces dernières années. » Dumbledore se pencha en avant, comme s'il confiait des informations de très grande importance. « Il m'appelle 'grand-père.' »

* * *

« Grand-père » dit platement Minerva, presque comme si elle ne voulait pas croire ce que Severus lui disait. « Ne soyez pas bête, Severus. Albus n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Il ne s'est même jamais marié. »

« Minerva, je vous promets. Il a passé toute l'heure de notre petit-déjeuner à vanter les vertus de son petit-fils J'ai eu le privilège d'entendre tout sur lui, de ses capacités magiques au fait que la tarte à la mélasse raffinée et la glace menthe-chocolat sont ses desserts préférés. » Severus voulait vraiment briser quelque chose, surtout du verre, pour faire passer sa frustration. « Peut-il être sénile ? »

« Poppy l'examine régulièrement pour détecter la sénilité. Son cerveau est aussi vif qu'autrefois d'après elle. C'est surtout la surcharge de travail et le stress qui ont causé sa situation actuelle. »

« Je comprends mais je... » Severus s'interrompit quand un parchemin enroulé sur le bureau de Minerva émit une sonnerie et commença à briller. « Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Minerva prit le parchemin. « Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a envoyé ce parchemin, tu te souviens ? Il l'utilise pour m'informer d'attaques à venir. »

« Un travail d'enchantement intelligent. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Minerva le déroula et le regarda. « Alors ? »

Severus fit le tour du bureau pour lire également.

_Est-ce que le directeur Dumbledore peut recevoir du courrier par hiboux ?_

« C'est tout ? » demanda Severus avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi veut-il savoir ? »

« Découvrons le. » Minerva prit sa plume et écrivit sa réponse.

_Toutes ses lettres sont passées au crible pour empêcher les sorts malveillants afin qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Donc, tant que la lettre est bénigne, elle l'atteindra. Je suis curieuse : pourquoi demandes-tu ?_

Quelques moments passèrent avant que la réponse ne vienne.

_Simple curiosité, Minerva_. _Je voulais lui envoyer un mot de remerciement pour la rencontre que nous avons eu ce matin._

Minerva s'étrangla un peu avant de poser la plume sur le parchemin, ignorant les demandes de Severus pour l'avoir.

_Le professeur Dumbledore ne peut pas sortir voir des gens il est confiné à l'infirmerie depuis quelques temps maintenant._

Minerva tapa son doigt alors qu'elle attendait que sa réponse apparaisse.

_Je sais. Je peux venir le voir. Les appartements qu'il a à l'infirmerie sont très agréables. Je lui enverrai un mot bientôt. C'était sympa de vous parler._

« Demandez lui comment il est entré » demanda Severus. Minerva écrivit.

_Par la porte d'entrée, bien sûr. Vous devriez améliorer la sécurité, au fait._

Aucune autre réponse n'apparut. Minerva et Severus se regardèrent.

« Je suppose que nous avons découvert le mystérieux petit-fils » dit enfin Minerva d'une voix fatiguée.

« Oui. » Severus fixa le parchemin du regard. « La question demeure : est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? »

* * *

Harry ne put résister à son commentaire final sur la sécurité de Poudlard alors qu'il finissait sa discussion avec Minerva. C'était trop drôle de pousser des adultes censés mieux savoir dans des situations gênantes. Surtout ses professeurs. Il posa son stylo et s'éloigna de son bureau. Sa tante était venue vérifier comment il allait tout à l'heure et lui avait dit de rester au lit. Il retourna en titubant vers son lit et se détendit sur les oreillers.

_Ta tante est en bas. Elle te prépare quelque chose à manger. Elle s'interroge pour savoir si elle devrait instituer quelque chose appelé une « heure de sieste. »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, j'espère pas. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. »

_Remus dit qu'elle est sur quelque chose appelé « les chemins de la guerre ». Ça semble potentiellement violent. Devrions-nous nous inquiéter ?_

« Génial » grommela Harry. « Merveilleux. » D'abord Voldemort ce matin puis sa tante qui devenait protectrice. « Super. » Les actions de Voldemort avait été suffisante pour qu'Harry ait envie de se cacher sous le lit. Ça n'avait pas été effrayant et il ne s'était pas senti menacé mais c'était juste _anormal._

* * *

Harry avait quitté le directeur en souriant, un petit sac de bonbons au citron dans la poche. Après une rapide embrassade et un au-revoir murmuré, Poudlard avait ouvert le passage du mage pour lui. Cette ouverture avait fait apparaître un sourire ravi sur le visage du directeur, de même que le « Au revoir Grand-père » lancé par Harry alors que le passage se fermait derrière lui.

Une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Harry avait sifflé le mot de passe de son portoloin pour retourner à la cachette de Voldemort. Il était apparu dans le cimetière alors que l'aube faisait apparaître les tombes accueillantes et calmes. Il était entré dans la maison et avait senti la tension dans l'air alors qu'il vérifiait ses charmes d'apparence et remettait son masque pour cacher ses traits. Une rapide recherche avec sa magie lui avait appris que Voldemort était dans la salle du trône et que les Mangemorts étaient avec lui.

Il y était entré, circonspect quant à ce qu'il allait y trouver. Rien ne se passait. Voldemort se tenait simplement à la fenêtre, dos à la salle et regardait dehors. Quand Harry était entré, quelques Mangemorts avaient visiblement bougé, se détendant. Un peu de la tension avait quitté la salle. « Monsieur ? » avait doucement appelé Harry.

Les épaules de Voldemort s'étaient détendues et il s'était retourné vers l'adolescent. « Vous pouvez y aller » avait-il dit aux Mangemorts. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de sortir, fermant la porte derrière eux. Voldemort était resté immobile un moment, se contentant d'étudier Harry. Son visage était calme, lisse. Il semblait penser à quelque chose.

« Es-tu blessé ? » avait-il enfin demandé.

« Une bosse sur la tête » avait admis Harry, craignant de mentir et que l'humeur de Voldemort devienne violente. « Même avec tout l'entraînement que j'ai avec les portoloins ces derniers temps, si je ne m'y attends pas, je finis habituellement étalé au sol. »

La main de Voldemort avait tiqué et un fauteuil était venu vers lui. « Assieds-toi »avait-il ordonné. « Enlève ton masque. »

Harry s'était assis. Une main lasse avait enlevé son masque. Il s'était raidi quand Voldemort était venu près de lui. Il avait essayé de se détendre avant que ce dernier ne le remarque. « Ça fait mal ? » avait demandé Voldemort alors qu'Harry s'éloignait de son contact. Habituellement, les bosses voulaient dire que quelque chose faisait mal, merci beaucoup. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de la toucher ?

« Oui » avait répondu Harry. Voldemort avait acquiescé. « J'ai heurté un caillou, je crois. »

« J'imagine que ça doit faire mal. » Voldemort était passé devant Harry. « Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » L'adolescent s'était exécuté et Voldemort l'avait étudié. Le bout de sa baguette s'était allumé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait faite passer devant les yeux de son élève. Ce dernier avait réalisé qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'ait pas de traumatisme crânien. « Je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir, mon enfant, avait-il enfin dit. Malgré tout, tu devrais probablement te reposer aujourd'hui. »

« C'était prévu » avait admis Harry.

« Très bien. » Voldemort s'était reculé. « Allons te préparer une chambre. »

Harry avait dû se rasseoir alors qu'il essayait de se relever. « Je pense que ce serait peut-être mieux que je rentre à la maison, monsieur. Ma tante ne sait pas que je suis parti et elle est devenue plutôt protectrice ces derniers temps. »

« Je préférerais garder un œil sur toi. » Harry avait secoué la tête, un étrange sentiment se glissant dans sa poitrine. Si c'était ce qu'était Voldemort sain d'esprit, il pensait préférer le fou. Voldemort qui était... attentif... était un peu intimidant.

« Je dois rentrer » avait fermement répondu Harry tout en ayant peur de pousser sa chance. Voldemort avait eu l'air sceptique. « Je rentre directement à la maison et je me mets au lit. Pas d'arrêt. Et je resterai au lit jusqu'à ce que ma tête arrête de me faire mal. »

Voldemort avait secoué la tête. « Je ne fais pas confiance à ta tante. Elle n'a jamais pris soin de toi. Et ton oncle ! » Il avait fait un bruit dégoûté.

« Mon oncle est parti et ma tante fait un travail assez bon. J'ai le sentiment que ça pourrait ne pas durer mais, pour le moment, je vais prendre ce que je peux avoir. » avait affirmé Harry avec fermeté.

« Si j'avais su avant ce que tu traversais à cause de ces moldus... la fin, la négligence. Ce n'est simplement pas normal. Tu aurais été mien, mon enfant. Tu les aurais quitté pour aller avec la première personne qui t'aurait offert de t'emmener. Tu serais parti avec moi. » Voldemort était ensuite parti dans un grommellement mécontent pendant qu'Harry le fixait du regard.

Quand il était enfant, Harry serait joyeusement parti avec la première personne qui lui aurait offert une chambre, trois bons repas par jour et une petite liste de travaux à faire. Voldemort avait raison là-dessus.

« Tu es à moi. Tu ne fais pas parti du monde Moldu ! » Harry s'était reculé quand Voldemort avait élevé la voix, criant presque. « Tu es un sorcier ! Tu aurais dû être élevé comme tel ! » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était alors avancé vers lui et lui avait agrippé le haut des bras. « Dumbledore doit répondre de ses crimes contre toi... contre nous ! » Voldemort avait eu l'air fou quand il s'était agenouillé devant lui. « Il m'en répondra, je te le promets, Harry. Il répondra pour toutes ses manigances dans nos vies, pour nous avoir laissés là où nous étions malheureux et haïs. Je te le promets. Il paiera. » Les mains de Voldemort s'étaient alors mises à lui caresser les cheveux. « Il paiera, mon enfant. Il paiera chèrement. »

Harry avait essayé de se reculer mais Voldemort avait mis ses bras autours de lui et l'avait attiré à lui. L'adolescent avait écarquillé les yeux quand il avait réalisé que Voldemort l'étreignait. Il était dans les bras de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, serrait Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, dans ses bras. _Quel univers bordélique c'est devenu_ avait pensé Harry, gigotant pour essayer de se défaire de cette étreinte.

« Chut, mon enfant » avait dit Voldemort en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Harry avait arrêté de bouger et avait entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmurer qu'il était désolé. L'homme s'était excusé !

« Pourquoi ? » n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Harry. « Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ? »

« Je ne voulais rien de plus que de protéger les sorciers des Moldus. J'ai travaillé dans ce but. Les Moldus ne sont pas dignes de fouler le sol sur lequel nous marchons, particulièrement ta famille. »

« Je vais bien maintenant. Ma tante essaie de me traiter de la même manière que mon cousin mais les habitudes d'une vie sont difficiles à briser. Tout ira bien. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je reviendrai directement ici. » Voldemort s'était reculé et l'avait regardé. Son visage disait qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout. _Allez. Crois-moi. Laisse-moi rentrer à la maison._

Voldemort avait secoué la tête avant de soupirer. « Très bien, mon enfant. Je veux ta parole que tu reviendras si elle ne fait pas ce qu'elle devrait. »

« Je le ferai. Merci. » Harry s'était levé et avait rapidement regardé par la fenêtre pour voir que le jour s'était déjà levé. « Je devrais y aller avant qu'elle ne se réveille. »

« Vas-y. » Voldemort lui avait fait signe de partir et Harry avait saisi cette chance de s'en aller avec un rapide au-revoir. Il s'était précipité dehors et avait sifflé le mot de passe du portoloin. Il était apparu dans sa chambre pour y découvrir un Alden très bouleversé.

_Ta tante s'est levée il y a cinq minutes et elle vient pour te réveiller. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse de prévue._

Alden s'était couché devant la porte pour la bloquer. Si la tante d'Harry voulait rentrer, elle devrait pousser le chien. Harry avait enlevé ses robes et les avait envoyées en boule dans son placard. Son masque avait suivi.

_Tu sais que tu as de la magie, pas vrai ?_ avait demandé Alden. Harry avait cligné des yeux et secoué la tête. « Je perds l'esprit » avait-il dit, exaspéré par lui-même. Un rapide signe de la main avait changé ses vêtements en pyjama et il s'était laissé tomber dans son lit. « Je pense que ma double vie devient un peu dure à gérer. »

La réponse sarcastique d'Alden – _qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée ? - _avait été ignorée alors que Tante Pétunia ouvrait la porte, poussant le chien sur le côté.

« Bonjour Harry. J'ai commencé le petit-déjeuner. » Elle s'était arrêtée et avait regardé son neveu avec une expression qui lui devenait familière. C'était le regard « tu ne te sens pas bien » de Pétunia. « Est-ce que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit, Harry ? Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, avait admis l'adolescent. Mon esprit ne voulait pas s'arrêter. »

_Comment l'esprit de quelqu'un qui n'en a pas peut-il ne pas s'arrêter ?_ Avait demandé Alden alors qu'il sautait sur le lit de son maître et se roulait en boule. _Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va accepter ça ?_

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été toi-même ces derniers temps. Je commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Je vais bien. Je te le promets. J'ai eu quelques trucs à l'esprit ces derniers temps que j'essaie de gérer. C'est tout. »

« Très bien, Harry. Souviens-toi juste que tu peux venir me voir. » Pétunia s'était approchée du lit et avait remis les couvertures sur lui. « Essaie de dormir encore un peu, Harry. Tu as l'air très fatigué. Je te réveillerai à midi. » Elle l'avait embrassé sur le front puis avait regardé le chien. « Alden, s'il te plaît, garde le au lit. » L'animal avait secoué la queue et posé sa tête sur la jambe de son maître. « Bon chien. Tu sais, il est pratique » avait-elle commenté.

Harry avait sourit et fermé les yeux. Sa tante s'habituait enfin à la magie.


	69. Oncle Cassius

Harry se tenait près de la fenêtre de sa chambre dans la maison de Privet Drive, regardant le jardin en contrebas. Il se sentait fatigué bien qu'il ait dormi sans problème la nuit précédente. Il n'avait pas rêvé ces derniers jours et son heure de coucher habituelle était encore dans quelques heures. Les migraines qu'il avait par intermittence étaient revenues encore plus férocement et il n'avait pas d'appétit. Les sorts d'illusion devenaient une partie de sa garde-robe pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter. Il était devenu bon pour utiliser des sorts de bannissement sur ses repas quand il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas manger et que Pétunia essayait de lui donner des encas tout au long de la journée. Remus l'observait constamment quand il était là, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent vu que Pétunia et Remus avaient officialisé leur relation et sortaient ensemble. C'était génial d'avoir Remus dans le coin et, pour Harry, Pétunia avait l'air plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un moment mais l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu étouffé par toute cette attention.

Cette année, il avait eu trois fêtes d'anniversaire, sans compter le bal donné par Vlad. Pétunia en avait prévue deux séparées cette année : une pour ses amis de Saint Jude et l'autre pour ceux de Poudlard – ceux qu'il voulait inviter en tout cas. Hermione et Viktor Krum étaient venus, ainsi que Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna. Cette dernière avait amenée sa cousine Mara et, à présent, Mara et Dudley sortaient ensemble. Enfin, ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble mais ils passaient énormément de temps tous les deux, ce qu'Harry appelait sortir ensemble et Dudley lui avait rétorqué de la fermer. Sa troisième fête avait été organisée par les associés de son père. Ils avaient décidé de célébrer la majorité de Harry et avaient préparé un rassemblement pour tout ceux qui avaient travaillé avec son père. Le dîner avait été agréable et tout le monde avait bu un verre ou deux. Remus était venu car il était son conseiller et avait empêché tous les hommes d'affaires de devenir nostalgiques. Et saouls. Harry était content qu'ils le voient comme un adulte mais il en avait un peu trop appris sur les actions de jeunesse de James Potter et sur sa propre petit-enfance, par exemple la fois où son père l'avait amené à un rendez-vous avec un partenaire et que le sort de couche n'avait très bien marché quand James l'avait tenté.

Sa malle était faite pour l'école, prête pour le lendemain matin quand Remus conduirait la famille à Londres et déposerait Harry au train. Le jeune homme avait convaincu sa tante qu'elle avait plus besoin que lui des gardes du corps magiques. Ils restaient donc avec elle. Harry avait dû faire appel à Vlad pour la convaincre, étant donné qu'elle était d'accord avec tout ce que le vampire suggérait, mais il avait finalement eu gain de cause. Il se retourna et regarda la pièce qui était devenue un sanctuaire cet été.

Malgré la tension causée par Voldemort redevenant sain d'esprit, le fait d'être l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son adoption par Vlad, l'attention que Pétunia et Remus lui portaient, la nouvelle relation de Dudley et le fait de devoir se cacher du monde magique, Harry pensait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas réussi à écarter les suspicions de Paul selon lesquelles il rechutait. Dire à son thérapeute pendant sa dernière visite que c'était juste un mauvais jour n'avait pas vraiment marché. Paul gardait un contact proche avec Harry et se demandait si Harry serait capable de continuer à avoir des rendez-vous régulier quand il serait à Poudlard. L'adolescent avait découvert que le programme de Saint Jude continuait après être sorti. Voir son médecin pendant un an lors de rendez-vous en tant que patient extérieur était considéré comme normal. Harry avait répondu à Paul qu'il doutait pouvoir le voir mais qu'il lui ferait savoir s'il arrivait à bricoler quelque chose.

Mais le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas continuer ses séances avec Paul une fois à l'école. Il avait un plan à mettre en marche et voir Paul interférerait sûrement. Il allait régler quelques trucs dans le monde magique qui devaient désespérément être réparés. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps – il avait l'intention de réparer ce qu'il pourrait et de s'accrocher jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

_Harry ne savait pas où il était mais c'était agréable. Le soleil était chaud sans être brûlant. Il y avait des arbres et une rivière pas loin, ce qui provoquait un léger bruit alors que l'eau roulait sur les cailloux. On entendait le chant des oiseaux et, pour le moment, Harry se sentait en paix. Il était allongé sur l'herbe, baigné par le soleil, heureux pour l'instant. Il ne permettait pas à ses pensées de divaguer comme elles le voulaient, souhaitant immédiatement résoudre le mystère de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de la manière dont il était arrivé là et des raisons. Il repoussa toutes ses pensées et il sentit qu'il se détendait._

_Toutes les inquiétudes de ces dernières semaines commencèrent à s'envoler. Sa tante et son probable nouvel oncle, son cousin, Voldemort, Dumbledore, l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, convaincre Paul qu'il allait bien, Vlad, toutes les balles avec lesquelles il essayait de jongler étaient soudain mises de côté dans une petite boite qui lui disait qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter de rien._

_Une main passant dans ses cheveux le surprit et il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer la personne à qui elle appartenait. Son esprit détendu prit un moment pour l'identifier. « Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, étonné de voir Voldemort ressembler plus que jamais à Tom Jedusor adulte._

_« Chut. » Tom sourit et continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Harry, ne voyant rien arriver pour le moment, se détendit à nouveau et permit à son esprit de se vider. Ils restèrent tous les deux là, l'adolescent allongé dans l'herbe, l'adulte près de lui et regardant l'eau couler._

_« C'est agréable » dit enfin Harry._

_« C'est un de mes endroits préférés » répondit Jedusor en aidant l'adolescent à s'asseoir. Ce dernier s'appuya contre Tom et acquiesça. « Quand j'étais enfant, ils nous amenaient ici. Il y a une plage en aval, avec des grottes à explorer. Mais je préférais cet endroit quand j'étais enfant. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps assis là. » Jedusor passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et serra. « Tu n'es pas toi-même ces derniers temps. »_

_« J'ai beaucoup de choses à l'esprit que je ne peux pas partager. »_

_« Très bien. Contente-toi de te détendre. Tout ira bien » lui répondit Jedusor en appliquant une pression derrière sa nuque. Il se relaxa et resta avec l'adulte, content du calme de l'endroit serein qu'ils partageaient._

« Hey, dandy ! » Dudley tambourina sur la porte de la chambre de son cousin et rit. « Lève-toi et ais l'air estival ! C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! » Harry grogna et réfléchit à la sagesse de lancer un sort à Dudley pour l'avoir réveillé de son rêve. Apparemment, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir oublier avoir vu Harry en rose et en talon pour la production estivale du Mouron Rouge.

Pétunia avait inscrit son neveu à un programme d'été de théâtre et il avait eu le rôle du dandy, Elton. Le reste des vacances était passé dans une effervescence de leçons de chants, de scripts et de répétitions. Son professeur de chant, quand il lui avait parlé de son but d'être acteur de comédie musicale, avait secoué la tête. « Et bien, petit, tu ne seras probablement jamais soliste mais je pense qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de toi pour que tu ne fasses pas hurler les chiens. » C'était une vieille dame grincheuse avec un piano dans son salon et des photos de vieux acteurs du West End qu'elle connaissait quand elle faisait partie du « circuit » comme elle disait. Elle s'était mariée et avait pris sa retraite à Little Whining. Harry pensait avoir trouvé une nouvelle amie et il écoutait ses histoires pendant des heures quand elle ne lui fourrait pas une nouvelle gamme dans le crâne. Elle lui avait donné une liste de comédie musicale à voir. Pétunia avait promis de les lui louer et il avait fait un marathon le week-end suivant le spectacle. Regarder ces vidéos l'avait conduit à la bibliothèque pour regarder les biographies de certains acteurs et chanteurs, ce qui l'avait ensuite amené à regarder une liste d'écoles pour poursuivre ses études après Poudlard. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cette liste mais elle existait dans un de ses cahiers, rangée pour ne pas qu'il la voit chaque jour.

Hermione et ses parents étaient venus pour la représentation et avaient été aussi enthousiastes que d'habitude. Paul aussi était venu et s'était installé avec la famille d'Harry. Vlad avait fait le déplacement pour la représentation du soir et avait emmené sa famille dîner. La fête du casting avait été mémorable dans le sens où Harry ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Il s'était promis qu'il ne boirait plus après l'alcool fruité de Vlad mais il s'était retrouvé derrière le théâtre avec les autres garçons à boire quelque chose d'une flasque qui lui donnait l'impression que ses dents fondaient. Tante Pétunia n'avait pas été impressionnée et l'avait fait souffrir à travers un petit-déjeuner matinal et un sermon à haut volume servi par Remus et elle. Il n'était pas pressé de réessayer mais être capable d'oublier un peu ses problèmes avait été agréable. Il n'était pas sûr d'en apprécier les conséquences, cependant.

« Je suis réveillé » répondit sèchement Harry alors que Dudley continuait de frapper à la porte. Il se glissa hors du lit et repoussa Alden qui lui léchait le visage pour l'aider. « Arrête ça. »

_« N'es-tu pas censé te nettoyer le visage le matin ? »_ demanda le chien en sautant sur le lit de son maître et en s'étirant pour atteindre les deux bords du lit. « _Vas-y. Je garde ton lit au chaud. _» Harry lança un regard noir à l'animal mais alla se doucher puis s'habiller, un peu plus éveillé après sa toilette.. Il mit à nouveau un costume et soupira. Il avait un rendez-vous avec son avocat ce matin avant de prendre le train. Il avait dit à sa tante que c'était pour les affaires et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être là. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'il préparait ce qui deviendrait ses dernières volontés.

* * *

Harry descendit de la voiture à la gare et regarda la foule monstrueuse qui les entourait. Il semblait que tout le monde voulait monter dans le train le plus vite possible. Harry sortit Hedwige du siège arrière pendant que Dudley descendait de l'autre côté de la voiture. Remus saisit ses bagages du coffre et les mit sur un chariot pendant que les gardes du corps les entouraient en ayant l'air intimidants. Harry était heureux qu'ils restent protéger sa famille pendant qu'il était dans le monde magique. Deux resteraient avec Pétunia et Remus pendant que deux autres accompagneraient Dudley à l'école. Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire narquois. Ceux qui allaient à l'école de son cousin étaient les mêmes qui étaient avec lui lors de l'incident à Smeltings. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités de continuer à faire croire qu'ils étaient des hommes de mains de criminels. Tout le monde allait l'accompagner sur le quai mais il monterait seul dans le train.

« Et bien, nous y voilà, je suppose. Allons-y tout le monde » dit Pétunia d'une voix serrée. Harry fut surpris mais il supposa qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment triste de le voir partir ? C'était une idée plaisante.

Un des gardes du corps poussa son chariot alors queHarry se dirigeait vers le quai 9 ¾. Il montrait le chemin avec sa famille derrière lui. Cela incluait Dudley qui était très excité de voir comment Harry allait prendre son train car il ne croyait pas qu'ils allaient traverser un mur. Harry s'arrêta devant l'entrée et étudia la magie qui l'entourait. S'il avait été un sorcier normal, il serait en train de violer plusieurs lois, y compris la Loi du Secret. Les lois du monde magique ne s'appliquaient pas exactement à ce dont il était capable quand il utilisait la magie. Il étendit cette dernière et elle l'accueillit avec une question. _Quoi __? __. OUI !_ Avec juste une pensée, il permit à sa famille de marcher sur le quai sans rencontrer le mur. Remus semblait un peu confus mais Pétunia le prit comme si c'était un fait et avança derrière lui en chantonnant un peu. Les gardes du corps, qui étaient des sorciers, se contentèrent de suivre sans rien remarquer de différent.

« C'est génial » s'exclama Dudley alors qu'ils se décalaient sur le côté. « Tu prends un train à vapeur pour aller à l'école ! »

« Ce n'est pas très efficace, Dudley. Je suis dans le train toute la journée. Je préfèrerais quelque chose d'un peu plus rapide, tu sais. Comme le transplanage ou la Cheminette. Ou un bon avion » commenta Harry en soulevant sa malle du chariot. Il la tapota avec sa baguette, une imitation de magie pour berner les autres, et la rendit légère comme une plume. Il rangea sa baguette et regarda sa famille. « Dudley, amuse-toi à l'école. Si quelqu'un t'embête, les gardes du corps ont ma permission de rendre sa vie misérable. » Il y eut un silence gêné avant qu'Harry ne s'avance et prenne son cousin dans les bras. « Prends soin de toi et de ta mère, ok ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Dudley. Ce dernier ne fit qu'acquiescer et Harry se tourna vers Remus.

« Remus, tu prends soin de ces deux là. Je suis sûr que nous serons en contact _permanent_, vu que tu es mon mentor et tout » dit Harry alors que le loup-garou s'avançait et mettait ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Jeune homme, je te demande de m'écrire au moins une fois par semaine. Je m'en fiche de savoir à quel point tu es occupé par tes ASPIC, tu dois m'écrire. Compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry passa ses bras autours de Remus. « Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, Remus. » L'adolescent regarda sa magie se rassembler en un nuage d'étincelles dorées, tourbillonner et s'infiltrer en Remus. Ce dernier recula avec une expression étrange sur le visage, comme s'il avait conscience que quelque chose avait changé mais pas sûr de savoir quoi. Il regarda son filleul avec des yeux interrogateurs. L'adolescent ne fit que hausser les épaules avant d'aller vers sa tante.

« Assure-toi de manger l'encas que je t'ai préparé. Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il y aurait une fête pour vous à l'arrivée mais qu'est-ce qu'ils y connaissent sur l'équilibre alimentaire ? Tu es toujours en pleine croissance, tu sais. Tu as besoin d'un régime alimentaire varié et pas uniquement ces chocogrenouilles que tu aimes tant. » Harry se demanda si elle savait pour son stock caché. « Écoute tes professeurs et sois gentil avec tes amis » continua Pétunia sans s'arrêter, lissant les cheveux de son neveu et époussetant sa veste. Ce dernier redressa ses cheveux après qu'elle ait finit et enleva discrètement le mouchoir qu'elle avait coincé dans sa poche. « J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles régulièrement. Noël n'est que dans quatre mois et je suis impatiente de le passer une nouvelle fois avec toi. Si tu as besoin d'argent de poche ou si tu as oublié quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à m'écrire et à me le faire savoir pour que je te l'envoie. »

Harry s'avança enfin et serra sa tante dans ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Plus elle s'inquiétait et plus il était difficile de monter dans le train. « Je sais. Je le ferai. Je suis content que tu ais accepté de garder Alden pour moi, il t'aime vraiment. Merci de m'avoir emmener à la gare aujourd'hui, Tante Pétunia. Je t'aime. »

« Oh, Harry, mon chéri. Je t'aime aussi. Tu agis comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir » lui dit-elle en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main. « Noël n'est pas dans si longtemps. Je serai là pour venir te chercher quand tu rentreras pour les vacances. Maintenant, le train est prêt à partir, alors nous devons te faire monter. » Pétunia prit sa main et la tapota avant de se tourner vers le train. Elle le poussa un peu et Harry s'exécuta, prenant sa malle et montant à bord. Il s'installa dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva et rangea ses bagages avant d'aller à la fenêtre. Le coup de sifflet final retentit et le train commença à rouler. Pétunia, Remus, Dudley et les gardes du corps se tenaient tous sur le quai, lui faisant signe de la main. Harry leva la main et regarda sa famille disparaître dans un nuage de vapeur alors que le train quittait Londres.

Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et mit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant de fatigue. La journée avait déjà été longue et il devait encore se préparer pour Poudlard. Elle lui avait manqué, surtout le fait de parler avec elle, ce qu'il avait fait à chaque fois qu'il était allé voir Dumbledore cet été. Ce dernier était toujours enfermé à l'infirmerie mais son petit-fils parvenait toujours à traverser toutes les barrières mises en place autours de ses appartements. Harry s'était beaucoup amusé à démanteler les protections de Snape, juste pour jouer avec lui. Il était hautement suspicieux. Harry eut un grand sourire alors qu'il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait presque failli se faire prendre.

* * *

« Non, vraiment ! » insista Harry en déplaçant une de ses pièces pour prendre le cheval de Dumbledore. « Ils m'ont fait porté du rose, Grand-père. Du rose ! Et mon chapeau avait ces plumes aussi longues que mes bras. Littéralement ! »

« Ils ne seraient surement aussi cruels envers la sensibilité d'un jeune homme ? Répète-moi encore ta réplique. » Dumbledore observa l'échiquier, une petite ride de concentration apparaissant sur son front.

« D'accord, d'accord. _Je pense que c'est un changement assez agréable. C'est assez... estival. » _Harry reproduit le zézaiement que le metteur en scène pensait parfait pour son personnage et fit même les gestes._ « Cette brute, le Mouron Rouge, me fait me pâmer. » _Harry glissa de sa chaise et tomba au sol. Puis il se releva et fit la chanson impromptue du Mouron._ « La, mais quelqu'un doit prendre la pose et supporter le poids de vêtements bien coupés et c'est pour cela que le Seigneur a créé l'homme ! » _Dumbledore riait de bon cœur alors qu'Harry répétait la danse que les autres comédiens et lui avaient interprété sur scène avec une canne imaginaire._ « Toutes les espèces ont un sexe destiné à être grandement décoré. C'est pour cela que le Seigneur a créé l'homme ! » _Harry fit un grand mouvement de main et s'inclina devant les applaudissements solitaires de Dumbledore.

Un coup soudain à la porte les surprit tous les deux. Il était très tard, après minuit. « Directeur ? » appela Snape de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry changea immédiatement ses traits pour prendre ceux du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres et se dirigea rapidement vers le mur. Il se cacha derrière la porte quand elle s'ouvrit et que Snape entra.

« Severus ! Bonsoir ! Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tard pour que tu sois encore debout, jeune homme ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton réprobateur, ses yeux pétillant alors que Harry se glissait dans le couloir derrière Snape.

« Je préparais une potion tardivement et j'ai juste déposé une boite pour Madame Pomfresh » répondit le professeur en s'avançant dans la pièce. Harry tenta de sortir discrètement mais il dut faire un peu de bruit car Snape se retourna vivement et lança un sort d'immobilisation. Harry le détourna avec une simple pensée. « Qui es-tu ? » siffla Snape.

« Il est assez... arrogant, n'est-ce pas, Grand-Père ? » demanda l'adolescent. Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient et il acquiesça. Snape s'avança. Harry tourna les talons et courut à travers l'infirmerie, décidant de conduire le professeur à travers une course folle pendant quelques minutes.

Il tourna à un coin et entra dans son poursuivant. Il pouvait entendre Poudlard rire et réalisa que _bien sûr_ il y avait plus d'un passage secret. Snape devait avoir trouvé le sien. « A présent, petit-fils d'Albus... qui es-tu ? »

Harry se glissa hors de la prise de Snape et s'échappa du Legilimens avec un peu de hâte. « Je suis personne, en fait. Élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres, petit-fils d'Albus Dumbledore, jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Choisissez un titre. Ils m'appartiennent tous. »

Le visage de Snape devint impassible. « Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Ah ? C'est la seule réponse que vous aurez, Professeur. » L'adolescent haussa les épaules, pas du tout concerné. « Désolé pour ça. »

Poudlard lui ouvrit gentiment un passage secret et il retourna à l'infirmerie pour saluer Dumbledore. Snape poursuivait une illusion que Harry avait créé quand il avait disparu dans le passage.

« Eh bien, Harry. Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Comment cet homme est-il employé dans une école pleine d'enfants ? Un homme terrifiant qui veut... quelque chose. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je voulais dire. » admit Harry. Il partit et Poudlard le tint informé de l'endroit où était Snape dans le château, poursuivant l'élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant que lui suivait le chemin qui lui permettrait de s'en aller.

* * *

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour révéler un visage qu'Harry s'attendait à ne jamais revoir. Cassius se tenait dans le passage, attendant visiblement quelque chose. « Tu n'es pas là pour me mordre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que non » répondit le vampire, choqué par la question du jeune homme.

« Tu peux entrer alors. Mais ne me mords pas. »

Cassius entra et regarda l'adolescent avec confusion. « Est-ce que tu voulais que je te morde ? »

« Non ça va, merci. J'ai presque peur de demander ce que tu fais là. » Harry se renfonça dans son siège et fit signe à Cassius de se mettre à l'aise.

« Ton père s'inquiète pour toi... et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Quelle meilleure manière de passer quelques mois que de protéger le prince de Dracula ? » Cassius tira quelques bagages et pendit une housse de vêtements. « Il t'a envoyé un nouvel uniforme. »

« Attends un mom... protéger le prince de Dracula ? »

« L'idée que ton père te laisse sans aucune sorte de protection dans un environnement semi-hostile, qui va sûrement devenir hostile, est impensable. Ne soit pas ridicule. » Cassius ouvrit la housse et en sortit les vêtements. « Tu es un sorcier, pas vrai ? Débarrasse-nous de ses plis. Bon garçon. »

« Je suis toujours coincé sur l'idée que tu vas m'offrir une protection... » dit Harry en levant une main pour permettre à sa magie de repasser les vêtements.

« Tu t'y habitueras. Où tu vas, je vais. Le truc, c'est que tu ne me remarqueras pas la moitié du temps. Je ne me montrerai que si tu es en danger, promit Cassius. A présent, tu dois te changer, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant l'uniforme.

« J'ai des uniformes » grommela l'adolescent.

« A présent, tu en as un meilleur... pourquoi est-ce un problème ? »

Harry ne sut comment expliquer ces sentiments sur ce sujet. « Je n'en ai pas besoin d'un nouveau. »

« Tu peux te changer seul, Maître Harry, ou je peux t'aider» lui dit le vampire en souriant. L'adolescent le regarda avec horreur. « Oui, j'ai plus d'un rôle... je te servirai de tuteur ainsi que de protecteur. » Cassius fixa Harry. « J'espère que tu es prêt à apprendre un peu. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. Ta tante Neith envoie ses salutations, le reste de tes nouveaux oncles et tantes également. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois t'appeler 'Oncle Cassius ?' »

« Ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons beaucoup nous amuser cette année. A présent, à propos de ton uniforme... » Harry se couvrit le visage de ses mains et grogna. Ça allait être une longue année si Cassius était impliqué.


End file.
